Code Lyoko: Reincarnation
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: Description inside, but briefly: Slightly different story, A new Universe, New Characters, New Episodes, New Threats, Join The Lyoko Warriors on the Epic Fight against XANA Warnings Swearing, Violence and Sexual themes (though rare) Chapter In Progress: Episode 44: Exploration
1. Description

This is not actually a chapter but basically an explanation

This is basically a rewrite of the series but I've added at least 2 new characters one lyoko warrior known as Dallas Marshall whose back story will be revealed throughout the stories but in a different way and his rival who is in sissi's gang known as Adam Crosby (changed his name to Adam Scylla) his back story will be told in a similar way.

The chapters are basically the episodes of the original but will be changed to accommodate the new characters and some will be new original or mostly original ideas however one major change is that they can use their powers outside of lyoko similar to Garage Kids will be written to give and idea of what it's going to be like the descriptions will be given it the Garage kids part then again in the Code lyoko as to give a feeling of watching it and the first two to be done are XANA Awakens.

The New Lyoko Warrior Dallas Marshall has the beard and hair of Daryl Dixon look that up if you will and the wings on the jacket vest he wears a black leather jacket a white t-shirt blue denim jeans and black grey boots he carries a crossbow, his lyoko form is that of Conner's Robes from AC3 with a crossbow not a bow as that's a load of rubbish, theirs a little secret to him and his lyoko power that will be revealed just not now, he sings many a good songs at kadic

One thing is all the original dialogue will be present unless the new characters need this to change.


	2. Pilot Garage Kids NON Canon

A storm rages by a river bank a populated city nothing out of the ordinary except for the school which was normal enough but a room which belonged to one Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern and Dallas Marshall the room was a light grey Jeremie's bed was at the far end of the room by the window with his computer it sat on a desk with a speaker to the right and a lamp to the left the blinds where open to only let a tiny amount of light in the computer was turned off, when all of a sudden it sprang to life an image of a tree like shape on an island with many a pillars on top of it, the computer then began to emit a black transparent substance.

The next day at the school a bus arrived adjacent to the school a boy stepped of his hair was blonde sticking up with a blue stripe in the middle but not the whole way across he was wearing a small purple shirt under a longer blue shirt his trousers were half and half one side purple and the other black, his dog was with him it was grey had a big head and small body.

"Your new around here" asked a small boy with blonde hair glasses, blue jumper noticeably a bit baggy for his figure with light brown trousers

"Yeah, I just arrived I'm odd" he replied whilst sitting down in the room from earlier whilst the other kid sat adjacent on another bed with a laptop

"My name is Jeremie, he's Ulrich" whilst nodding towards a young boy with brown hair a light brown shirt under a darker shade of brown shirt with trousers the same colour "and that's Dallas" finished Jeremie looking at the other person in the room who had long dark brown hair that parted at his ears and then reconnect below them his facial hair was lighter except for the bottom of his chin, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a jacket vest over it with angel wings sown onto it his trousers where blue under the jacket was a white shirt he had a striker 380 crossbow

"Usually carries that with him" said Ulrich

"One of my prized possessions and for self-defence" said Dallas as he went over and lied down on Jeremie's bed neither caring as Jeremie was on Dallas bed

"You know something Odd, Your dog looks really dumb" said Jeremie as the little dog opened its eyes and looked at him

"Don't say that, he's very sensitive and he can get real mean" said Odd as he picked up the dog and shoved it towards Jeremie causing him to quickly ease backwards

"Oh yeah really" said Jeremy as Dallas silently laughed "nah" replied odd which caused Ulrich it look down ashamed and shaking his head.

Latter after the lessons during lunch break Jeremie was showing Odd around

"it's really cool here are their cool chicks too" asked Odd as he Noticed Ulrich fighting against Yumi a Japanese girl who was wearing all black a jumper which ended a here stomach and trousers of regular sort they sat with Dallas who was watching the fight as Yumi threw a right handed punch whilst Ulrich dodged

"That's Yumi she trains every day with Ulrich" as Yumi flipped Ulrich onto his back "so you better not give her a hard time" finished Jeremie

"what will she do to me" asked Odd scared "it's not her it'll be Ulrich who'll beat you up trying to impress her or some shit like that" said Dallas as Yumi now having one the fight looked down on Ulrich into his eyes and vice versa causing each other to blush"

Sometime later towards the end of lunch they were on top of one of the school buildings with Jeremie sitting on the rail on his laptop and Dallas standing next to him leaning on the rail and the others buy the door

"Hurry up Jeremie were going to be late" said Odd as Jeremie was typing on his laptop

"Okay I'm coming but… but…" stuttered Jeremie as his laptop flashed an image of the island

"Wait theirs something here" said Jeremie as he dropped his laptop and Black ghosts shot out of it causing Jeremie to lose his balance

"What's that again" asked of odd as Yumi called out

"Huh Jeremie" as Jeremie fell off and the ghosts knocking Dallas forcing him to fall off to Then Ulrich quickly grabbed the back of Yumi then he dashed them forward quickly at a lightning fast speed Yumi then starred at Jeremie causing him to stop falling whilst a type of blue lightning started to form around Dallas causing him to fly back up as Jeremie reached the top thanks to Yumi as she turned around

"Odd can you keep a secret" asked Yumi as she was clearly exhausted as Dallas flew up thanks to what he called eagle senses and he grabbed Jeremie and landed on the roof

"Yeah a big secret" said Ulrich as Odd stood in shock "you were right odd, we are goanna be late" said Dallas.

The five quickly dispatched for a factory that lied on a small island with a bridge connecting to it they crossed the bridge when they reached a huge door that was closed when Ulrich quickly sped up and opened both doors before they entered Odd looked up and around astonished at what he was seeing as Ulrich quickly climbed some stairs to 3 chambers known as scanners before shouting down

"I go" then Dallas looked up before saying "So will I" as the Blue lightning reformed and Dallas jumped into the air before reaching the top and got into a scanner, as Jeremie now seated at one of many computers started typing as he was joined by Yumi, whilst Odd was still taking it in whilst two of the scanners closed and Ulrich and Dallas disappeared and re appeared in a different world his look that of a samurai and Dallas white robes, with two vambraces on both arms with a blade at the bottom of them his crossbow was on his back he had a tomahawk the robes were hooded the torso section had a blue area along the outside the back of the robes had the wings on them and blue trousers and renaissance styled boots he had his hood down.

The area was that of a swampy area with many a big trees and rocks in the water and mountains with the trees also growing out of the side of the mountains as Odd called out back in the real world

"Yumi what's going on" Yumi turned to him "they're in Xanadu it's an artificial virtual world, we don't know why it exists but one thing we do know is that there's something wrong with it" she explained as in Xanadu Ulrich and Dallas Looked around as if looking for something when they head Yumi shout "watch out" then the black ghosts appeared in great force out of the water then began to lunge forward towards Dallas and Ulrich when the latter Began taking of at a great speed and Dallas began to form the Blue lightning as they took off the ghosts began to follow them, whilst Dallas quickly placed his hood up

"so if it's dangerous why are you going their" asked Odd as Ulrich jumped up onto a tree and Dallas went towards the tree to bounce off of it and attack the ghost with the tomahawk only to strike a few before having the thing thrown from his hands "cause our world is in danger" Replied Yumi as The two blades expanded from Dallas forearms and he began to attack with them sending the ghosts into a tree causing a small earth quake in both worlds

"See what I mean" said Yumi as Dallas quickly retracted the blades and joined Ulrich when Jeremie announced

"Ulrich your sabres charged" as he quickly drew a blade made of binary codes and waited for the ghosts to get closer before swinging at them and cutting some of them into pieces before one flew away then Dallas and Ulrich followed in Hot pursuit across what appeared to be organic pipes then across a river at a very fast pace Dallas wasn't flying but due to his eagle sense it only gave hid super human capabilities.

They followed a Ghost across a mountain when they spotted a whole group of them circling a tower when the noticed them Dallas quickly grabbed his crossbow and loaded it before firing at some hitting them but they were overwhelmed and were forced to flee down the mountain

"Guys comeback right now, it's getting to dangerous" shouted Jeremie then Yumi looked at Odd and said "no way you will have to come back later, Odd were going in" as Odd looked confused as she rushed up to the scanners and noticed Odd was still at the bottom she then used telekinesis to bring him to the scanners and then they entered them whilst Jeremie began typing and the where set to Xanadu on top of the tower that was being attacked by the ghosts…

Let me know what you think of it this took me some time and this won't become the main thing this was the pilot it's basically the taster.

Leave a review


	3. Chapter 1: Xana Awakens Part 1

"A young boy with blonde hair that pointed upwards with his fringe almost to the centre glass that looked too big for his head was wearing purple pyjamas with a light blue collar looked at his computer screen as it sprung to life with a few programs loaded  
"Diary of Jeremie Belpois, Kadic academy 9th grade student September 9th" said Jeremie Before having a piece of paper thrown at the back of his head by his roommate, a tall boy with long dark brown hair that covered the top of his head and almost his eyes whilst his facial hair was just around his mouth it was thin with the chin the same as his hair whilst the moustache was lighter than the rest he had a white vest on and black Pyjamas trousers on he was polishing a striker 380 crossbow "you have a roommate now dumbass" said the boy "Dallas would you shut up" replied Jeremie as he turned to his computer as Dallas put down his crossbow and grabbed what appeared to be a messy notepad with songs all inside of is as Jeremie started to type again.

"A few days ago Delmas made me share a room with this new kid Dallas Marshall until they find him a room, but that's not the point of this diary as a few weeks ago, I was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robots I couldn't find anything here I could use so I decided to rummage for scrap in the abandoned factory not far from the academy" Jeremie continued as he thought to earlier that night when he and Dallas went to an old factory on a small island connected by a bridge Dallas climbed out first holding his crossbow aiming around the area as Jeremie climbed out of the tunnel system that led to the bridge Jeremie was now dressed in a blue jumper noticeably a bit baggy for his figure with light brown trousers and Dallas was wearing a black leather jacket with a jacket vest over it with angel wings sown onto it, his trousers where blue under the jacket was a white shirt "I figured that I could find plenty of cool old mechanical stuff left inside their that would be useful" said Jeremie still pondering about that earlier night "just looks like a broken down shit hole Jeremie" said Dallas as he noticed no easy way down he then looked at some ropes and he grabbed them shooting them with his crossbow at a support girder and tied them round them "you do things the craziest way don't you Dallas" asked Jeremie as he grabbed the rope to begin sliding down followed by Dallas "I wasn't disappointed It was unbelievable, I stumbled into some sort of complex with an entire computer lab with scanners" said Jeremie till thinking back as Dallas looked in the elevator and waited for Jeremie as he walked in and pressed a button "and especially this totally intense mainframe until tonight I didn't tell anyone" said Jeremie as the door closed in the elevator and it went down to a giant room when the doors opened the both looked I awe "I retract my previous Statement" said Dallas as he Put his Crossbow round his shoulder and a machine rose out of the middle of the floor and a small hatch open in the front of the Machine "it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to me" continued Jeremie in his pondering "us you idiot" shouted Dallas Jeremie went back to his pondering "and that wasn't all, and that night even though I was scared stiff I decided to start up the computer , with a little prompting from Dallas of course" said Jeremie as he touched the lever and got a small shock from it and his eye flashed he then pulled up the lever "you would think that down would mean on, wouldn't you" said Dallas as he examined the machine with Jeremie looking at him "I hope I'm not going to regret that" said Jeremie after pulling the switch then the machine made a bright flash as Jeremie and Dallas backed into the elevator and went up two floors

"It opened up to reveal a room about the same size with a chair a computer screen with 3 smaller ones next to and above it suspended from the ceiling the walls and floors where unsmooth made from tiles of metal, Jeremie walked to the chair whilst the elevator went downwards to the middle floor with Dallas still in it "well Shit" said Dallas as the elevator stopped but wouldn't open meanwhile Jeremie sat down in the chair forgetting about Dallas and started typing "now let's see what you got under the hood my friend" as he pressed a button and a screen quickly loaded and popped up whilst the elevator door opened for Dallas Revealing 3 giant pillar that were hollow and made of metal whilst the screen in the lab showed a girl with elf eyes pink hair and pink make up under her eyes going down in streak her clothes were also pink and the trim was a lighter shade of pink she appeared to be sleeping "Wow" exclaimed Jeremie as he noticed she appeared to be standing in a black void with green symbols behind her "what's all this a video game" shouted Jeremie accidently waking up The girl who looked confused and looked around before looking at Jeremie "who… who are you" said the girl "where am I" finished the girl as Dallas a floor below stepped into one of the pillars whilst Jeremie in the lab pressed a button and it closed Dallas in he started banging on the door before being Transported into a jungle  
"well I'll be damned" said Dallas as he looked around he took time to notice that he was wearing white robes, with two vambraces on both arms with a blade at the bottom of them his crossbow was on his back he had a tomahawk the robes were hooded the torso section had a blue area along the outside the back of the robes had the wings on them and blue trousers and renaissance styled boots he had his hood down he then thought for a minute, "Fuckin A" said Dallas before being zapped by a laser by a block shaped creature with an eye on each side he then began to notice blue lightning around his body before he charged at the creature but it zapped him again causing him to disappear he reappeared in the Pillar he stumbled out his crossbow hanging loss and he opened the hatch in the middle of the room before sitting down, whilst in the lab Jeremie had noticed that something had happened he read Virtualization complete, as he hit the keyboard causing a programme to start up not before Dallas fell down the hatch the crossbow fell first hitting the floor as a white flash engulfed the room with the machine but the crossbow hit the floor and the bolt flew upwards striking Dallas in the Heart killing him at the exact moment that the flash hit him he then found himself with Jeremie back in their room, "Okay what the actual fuck just happened" said Dallas as Jeremie looked at him remembering the entire incident but it was one hour before they left for the factory "at this moment me and Dallas had knew we had found something big" said Jeremie as he finished typing on the computer before he went to his bed adjacent to Dallas and went to sleep as Dallas lay awake feeling where his arrow had pierced him and went to sleep.

The next day at the schools science building Jeremie and Dallas walked into a classroom which had 3 columns of 5 rows of desks that seated 2 people they sat front row centre a place where only Jeremie would sit but Dallas sat with him as they both felt they shouldn't be open since they discovered the Factory he still had his crossbow, the teacher put her bag on the table and pulled out some science books siting on the right side of the room in the row behind them was a young boy with brown hair a light brown shirt under a darker shade of brown shirt with trousers the same colour he was day dreaming out the window when he turned his head as a voice called "uh… are you Ulrich Stern" said another boy his hair was blonde flat at the back with a blue stripe in the middle but not the whole way across he was wearing a small purple shirt under a longer blue shirt his trousers were half and half one side purple he was holding a small science book "that depends Who wants to know" said Ulrich as the other boy sat next to him "Odd Della Robbia his brand new roommate" replied Odd "what" exclaimed Ulrich looking at him "I'm new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you" said Odd "latch on to me sounds more like it" replied Ulrich Odd turned to him "relax I'm Totally cool" said Odd as he turned back to the front of the Class "trust me you'll see that you won't even know I'm there" finished Odd as Ulrich turned his head towards him "I Sure hope so, we don't exactly go way back, so just for now let's take things nice and slow okay" said Ulrich as Odd turned to him "okay nice and slow" said Odd as a girl with black hear a green headband, a shirt that exposed her navel and stopped just under her shoulders with a heart on the centre with a red skirt over the top of black trousers and red shoes walked over to Ulrich and Odd "Hi their Ulrich sweetheart I've got something very important to tell you" said the girl "Important like I lost my mascara, My pink t-Shirt ran" said Ulrich in the most sarcastic tone but she didn't notice and said "no nothing as serious as that it's something about you and me Ulrich if you wanna know more come by my dorm tonight at 8 I'm counting on you" as she walked away a boy in the middle row with glass black hair on the top and grey at the sides wearing a brown jumper looked at her whilst she went to sit down with a boy dressed in a grey jumper, over a red turtle neck with blue jeans and grey Trainers he had brown hair with a bit of a beard underneath his chin his hair was parted to the side, "Ulrich sweetheart who's the good-looking babe" said Odd "Sissi she's the principals daughter, Guys flip over her but she's only flipped over me" Replied Ulrich "that's pretty cool" said Odd "cool she's Totally brain dead and a leach as well" said Ulrich "In that case it's pretty lame" the teacher then began the class as Dallas then said quietly to Jeremie "man I have no clue about this shit" as Jeremie replied "just listen to me" as the teacher then poured 3 test tubes with 3 different types of acid and added a piece of paper to each allowing for an effect to take place before asking "which of these is hydrochloric acid" Dallas Looked confused then all of a sudden everything turned darker except for the people who turned blue and the 3 test tubes which turned red and the one on the right turned gold he then put his hand up and said "the one on the right" before everything turned back to normal "very good Dallas" said the teacher before turning to the black board to do a diagram "how did you know that" asked Jeremie "I didn't everything got darker and two of the test tubes were red and the one with the correct acid was gold" said Dallas "I think another trip to the Factory is in order" Said Jeremie.

The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson "…and the waiter says I don't have frogs legs that's just the way I walk" said Odd whilst laughing at the end as they walked away from the science building "you get it" asked Odd before Ulrich turned to him "No, what I am beginning to get is that your determined not to give me a break" said Ulrich "were going to have to get to know each other and you'll see by the end of the day you won't be able to do without me" finished Odd.

Jeremie and Dallas headed for the factory and got into the sewers and headed towards the factory when they got to the entrance Jeremie went down the rope first then Dallas but he slipped and was falling then the Blue lightning appeared and he floated gently to the ground landing on his feet "how long have you been able to do that" asked Jeremie "since I entered that strange jungle" said Dallas back to the night before as they entered the elevator and went down to the lab where Jeremie sat down at the chair whilst Dallas put his crossbow by the door "artificial intelligence ca you hear me" said Jeremie as the pink haired girl appeared on the screen "yes but would you mind calling me something else please" said the pink haired girl as Jeremie and Dallas looked at each other "okay how do you like the name Maya" said Jeremie whilst Dallas began to look around the lab and the projector in the middle of the room "Maya I like that but what I'd really like is for you to tell me what I'm doing in this Virtual Universe" said Maya then Dallas got back to the computer screen "Virtual look pretty damn real to me" said Dallas "that's not so easy, but I've already got a couple of answers, your part of a virtual Environment called Lyoko and you've got to and get out of their" said Jeremie as Maya disappeared of the screen but where she was she stood up on a platform in a blue round area with many small blue boxes she then heard Jeremie say "look around for a door or something like that" Maya then proceeded to look around the room before taking a small path that lead to the wall "Jeremie I can't find anything" said Maya but then here hand started to go through the wall she pulled it back the put her hand towards it and went through the wall and exiting what appeared to be a white tower with a blue energy around the top of it climbing the base of the tower was roots like many of the trees in the area although they didn't have any dirt below them there was just some land that appeared to be floating in mid-air with a great big white light above them "Jeremie" said Maya still looking around "I… this is weird you have to see this" finished Maya "I'd love to, you think you can give me a visual" asked Jeremie "I'll try" said Maya as a Window opened on the computer in the lab allowing Jeremie and Dallas to see "wow" exclaimed Jeremie then all of a sudden the projector came to life in the lab "Maya, their isn't just a Forrest out there, theirs an entire world" said Jeremie as Dallas looked at the projection which showed 4 different rock formations around a sphere as he turned back to the computer "I count 4 sectors each one is different" said Jeremie when two small creatures appeared by Maya "Jeremie I'm not alone out here there are some animals" said Maya when Dallas Noticed their symbol "shit Maya get out of their those creatures have the same symbol as the creature that attacked me" he shouted at her then they started to open fire on here "Jeremie their attacking me" said Maya as they pursed her "run-away Maya, get back to the tower" said Jeremie as she got closer towards the tower she tripped up landed just in front of it as Jeremie Noticed a Beeping and that a card with Maya's Image on it appeared and showed Life points and it said 100/100 but just as she was getting back in the tower she was hit by the blast from one of the pursing creatures which flung here into the tower and rendering her unconscious and sending her life points down to 80/100 but when she was in the tower they regenerated back to full "your life points are regenerating" said Jeremie before looking at Dallas "well this is one weird as hell place" said Dallas.

The two returned to school but by a coffee machine Ulrich and Odd where standing by it when a Japanese girl with short black hair and all black clothing which didn't cover her naval grabbed her cup and then left "you know what I was thinking, you know your girlfriend their Sissi…" said Odd before being interrupted by Ulrich "she's not my Girlfriend" as he sipped his drink "cool so that means she's available" said Odd as Jeremie and Dallas walked to the coffee machine "I'm telling you she's lame, plus no offense you're not her type" said Ulrich "oh yeah I here that a lot" replied Odd "listen all I'm saying is that it's dangerous" said Dallas as he whispered to Jeremie "I know but are you saying we shut I down without exploring" replied Jeremie as he put in a coin to the machine and pressed a button causing it to create a tremendous electric charge shocking Jeremie, but Dallas thought fast before it hit him so he used the Blue lightning and shielded himself and Jeremie before an real damage was done "Belpois, Marshall" said Ulrich as Jeremie fell to the floor he didn't notice the shield that Dallas had the electricity flash stopped it being to visible but this didn't stop Ulrich from rushing over "hey Belpois you okay" asked Ulrich as he looked at Dallas "what about you" he continued "I'm fine help me get him to the infirmary" said Dallas when the machine had a small breakdown and exploded sending a piece of metal slicing Dallas hand "ah Fuck" Dallas Shouted at the intense Pain "okay maybe not" said Odd "Shut up will you Odd" said Ulrich "now go tell the teacher okay" continued Ulrich as Odd walked away which left Dallas with an injured hand to help Ulrich take Jeremie to the infirmary, but as they left the machine to the lefts buttons lit up showing the same logo as the creatures.

In the infirmary a nurse with blonde hair was taking Jeremie's blood pressure "nothing to serious just a minor electrical shock and superficial burns" said the nurse "you wanted some juice, well you got some" said Ulrich jokingly but Dallas didn't find it funny so he raised his fist to punch him but then the nurse noticed the cut on his hand "you need that stitched up" said the nurse as she grabbed Dallas and began to clean his hand, "thanks Stern" said Jeremie "yeah thanks man" said Dallas "don't mention it I'll come by tonight after my Marshall arts class" said Ulrich as he shut the door as the nurse began stitching Dallas hand "nice guy" said Dallas as he looked at a still dazed Jeremie.

In the Gym later that day a man wearing a red tracksuit jacket with a black trim and black shorts that went to his knees which the rest of his legs were taken by his socks and a red and white head band with a plaster underneath his left eye was giving a speech "how are you all I'm happy to see so many of you hear tonight" said the man despite only Ulrich and Dallas were there before saying some things that neither understood "no these are not dishes served at the golden dragon Chinese restaurant" said the man before laughing then noticing the Japanese girl from earlier walk over now dressed in a grey tracksuit "offence Miss Ishyama" continued the man "now you've done it" said Dallas "none taken sir I'm Japanese" said the girl as Jim scratched his head Dallas noticed Ulrich begin to blush so he whispered to him "you like her don't you" "no" replied Ulrich as Dallas began to concentrate and everything like earlier went darker they all went blue except Ulrich who was red so Dallas knew he was lying then he stopped and everything went back to normal, "yeah well, whatever anyway these are combat techniques that can save your life, as they did for me when I was a Forrest ranger in Quebec" said the man "really what happened" asked Ulrich "that night well I was quietly enjoying a waffle with maple syrup by my campfire when I was attacked by a vicious beaver, its razor sharp teeth were going for my jugular but I was able to save myself thanks to my perfect mastery of the raging hand of Lei Fu Chang" finished the man before the 3 on the floor started laughing "what… what's so funny about that" asked the man "excuse us sir" said the Japanese girl "honestly I think you would have been better off not talking about it" said Ulrich "that was bloody hilarious" said Dallas "right okay then Mr Marshall you will go up first against Ulrich" said the man "but Jim I don't think…" said Dallas "no excuses" said Jim as Dallas got up to fight followed by Ulrich who then began to throw kicks at him one hitting him in the mouth, then when the others weren't looking Dallas Accidently made the blue lightning begin to manifest itself around a small amount but only Ulrich noticed it so when he threw his next kick Dallas was all to prepared by grabbing it and flipping him over and doing a bicycle wheel kick connecting with Ulrich's face knocking him down, Dallas looked and saw the lightning he then stormed out of the room before anyone else noticed but Ulrich did the girl then helped the latter up to his feat "let's get into groups of 2" said Jim as they aligned themselves and bowed then began to fighting with Ulrich constantly moving and quickly dodging the girls kick and then vice versa but the girl did a back flip landing perfectly on her feet still prepared to fight "pretty good for a beginner" said Ulrich still moving as the girl swung a kick colliding with Ulrich's face knocking him down before she jumped at him trying to continue the fight but they started to look into each other's eyes causing the girl to blush before being interrupted by Jim "not bad, but you could both use a lot more work, that'll do it for tonight kids bow to each other now and go get some beauty sleep" as they got up the girl bowed but Ulrich just walked away for two reasons 1. He lost the fight 2. He wanted to follow Dallas this left the girl a bit shocked and annoyed "well nice to meet you too" said the girl sarcastically.

Ulrich returned to his room to find it a mess everything was all over the place and a dog was on his bed it was small grey and had a big head  
"What is with this mess where did that mutt come from" shouted Ulrich as he looked at Odd "oh that's Kiwi my dog, he just had a little fit that's all, You'll understand the poor things not used to being cooped up" replied Odd "I mean look at this my CD's my Clothes he's trashed everything and he… ah did you see what he did in my bed" finished Ulrich as Odd walked over "uh sorry but I couldn't take him out with everyone around there are no dogs aloud at kadic" said Odd "no kidding I think the principals going to be…" Ulrich stopped as he noticed Dallas walk along he shut the door.

Ulrich followed Dallas towards the dorms when he noticed Dallas stop and take out the stitches to his healed hand "that's odd really odd" said Dallas as he carried on walking he got to the door then turned and Ulrich quickly got through the door at the end of the hall but Dallas turned around and looked at the floor behind him he quickly walked back the way he came before grabbing Ulrich by the shirt  
"Why the Fuck are you following me" said Dallas About to punch Ulrich "I was going to my room" replied Ulrich but In Dallas eyes he knew he was lying as he was red "don't fuck with me" said Dallas "I saw some blue energy around you during the fight" asked Ulrich "you were hallucinating" replied Dallas whilst Jeremie was in their room on his computer when it stopped working "huh what's going on" said Jeremie as the symbol appeared on his screen then a couple of his miniature robots sprung to life and they began to attack him Dallas heard this and rushed to his room barged the door open with Ulrich behind him and saw the robots attacking him so he quickly swung his crossbow up and shot a bolt hitting one robot then he discharged some of the Blue lightning and hit the second one then a third one attacked and Ulrich stomped on it destroying it "okay so there was some energy" said Dallas as he grabbed the bolt "I call it Eagle sense for some reason" said Dallas before Ulrich helped Jeremie up "your little friends are kind of aggressive maybe you should check their settings" said Ulrich as Dallas looked at the second one "I had nothing to do with it they just attacked me all of a sudden" said Jeremie "yeah it has something to do with that symbol I just checked the robots they were red and that symbol was on the screen" said Dallas reloading his crossbow "you lost me do you mind explaining" asked Ulrich "no forget it" said Jeremie "come on tell me maybe I can be of some help what if you suddenly get attacked by a hair dryer and he's not around" said Ulrich "ha very funny" said Jeremie then Ulrich sat down "I'm not leaving this room till I know what's up" said Ulrich then Jeremie looked at Dallas and vice versa "Okay what have we got were already in over our heads we might as well tell ya" said Jeremie "this is bat shit crazy" said Dallas as Jeremie began walking to the door to shut it but Dallas discharged more energy to shut it first and he got a look from Jeremie, "First tell us can you keep a secret" said Jeremie.

Dallas led the others up the ladder which lead to the factory bridge when they climbed out Dallas Kept watch scouting around whilst the others got out  
"That tunnel in the Gym is Sure a good way to beat curfew" said Ulrich "yeah and theirs another one on the campus as well" replied Jeremie as Dallas replaced the hatch and caught up with them as Jeremie was sliding down the rope Ulrich looked down whilst Jeremie looked up and shouted "what's the matter scared of heights" then Dallas snuck up behind him and grabbed him and he jumped off with him then using eagle sense to slow them down "you shat yourself" said Dallas laughing whilst Jeremie tried not to as they walked to the elevator and Jeremie pressed the button and it went down to the lab  
"Okay so that's the mega computer that you guys started up" said Ulrich looking at it in fascination "Yep" said Dallas "it's actually a super computer its ultra-powerful and whilst examining it I found out it runs a virtual Universe" said Jeremie "and he sent me to it as well by accident and that's how I have eagle sense it messed with my DNA or some bollocks like that" said Dallas "as I was saying a virtual Universe called Lyoko" finished Jeremie "you know what Belpois this morning's electric shock fried your brain this things the control centre of the factory that's all" said Ulrich as Jeremie began typing in ion the computer and Maya appeared in her window "oh yeah and what would you call this huh a program for spray painting doors" said Jeremie "Hello Jeremie, Dallas" said Maya "who's the girl with the pink hair" asked Ulrich "that's Maya a form of artificial intelligence who lives on lyoko, I don' know what she's there for yet" replied Jeremie "but we still need to work out all this" said Dallas "don't mess with me, you programed her right" said Ulrich "no I woke up the moment they restarted the super computer, I don't know who I am my memory has been erased" said Maya as Jeremie turned to Ulrich "Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower, as soon as she leaves it she gets attacked by monsters" said Jeremie "Nasty things they are especially those cubes" said Dallas "you've got to believe us Stern this is an incredible discovery" said Jeremie "okay I believe you" said Ulrich "Bullshit he's lying" said Dallas as he stopped Ulrich from going in the elevator "let's say it is what if it's just some kind of giant video game" said Ulrich "right a video game that allows me to see if people are lying and allows me to fly right" said Dallas "then it's a very Dangerous game my robots are programed just to go and fetch a ball and they just tried to kill me don't forget you saw them" Argued Jeremie "and that logo on the computer the lyoko monsters had that as well" said Dallas "better and better, you mean then the thing that attacked Maya also wants to kill you two" said Ulrich "That's what it looks like" said Jeremie as Ulrich turned away "you know what, if that's true, if it's that dangerous, you should shut it down and call the police" said Ulrich "okay" said Jeremie "fuck off we need to find out what all this might mean" shouted Dallas "I was goanna say but first I wanna help Maya understand what she's doing on Lyoko" said Jeremie angry at being cut off "say what" said Ulrich "I really do, and if I'm right we can materialize her right here on earth" said Jeremie as Dallas Looked at the screen then Ulrich "listen I'm not the most sympathetic person you'll meet but I'm with Jeremie and we might be able to discover something" said Dallas as he got a look from Jeremie "what" said Dallas "oh this is too much what makes you think you can do it" said Ulrich "you'll see stern" said Jeremie with a smile.

"This one is absolutely perfect!" said Sissi in her room she had only 1 light on it was a mess with a mirror with lights around it as she leaned towards it "tonight Ulrich my dear your all mine" she said as a knock was heard on her door she went to open it the kid who sat next to her from earlier was their/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh Adam Scylla what do you want" said Sissi as she opened the door fully "that kid the one you're going on a date with Ulrich I saw him run away with that Belpois kid and Marshal, I think he's blowing you off, for some gay lovin" said Adam almost happy about it, as he made a blow job motion "oh Adam your full of Shit" said Sissi as she slammed the door.

Back at the factory Jeremie, Dallas and Ulrich were going down in the elevator when Dallas broke the silence "Ulrich I just wanted to say sorry about that Marshall Arts class" said Dallas "don't worry about it" said Ulrich as the doors opened and they entered the room "what's all this" Ulrich asked upon seeing the scanners "scanners, I still need to work out the program that will bring Maya to earth, but I dug up the one that allows someone to be scanned and sent to lyoko" said Jeremie "Utter bullshit you found that out after sending me there By accident" Said Dallas Although Jeremie knew he was wrong he carried on "In fact the super computer analyses you're molecule structure through these cabins and breaks down your atoms before digitalising them and recreating a digital incarnation in the virtual world" finished Jeremie "in English" asked Ulrich "you go inside the cabin and your teleported to the virtual world" Answered Jeremie "in fact I has altered my structure as I have these eagle senses" said Dallas as Ulrich knocked on the scanner "Jeremie these things don't exist yet there's no way" said Ulrich "you still don't wanna believe us" said Jeremie as he sat down Dallas however stood up still looked at the hatch and remembered what had happened but kept it to himself "I would love to but Virtualization is straight out of science fiction" said Ulrich "I'll go back" said Dallas "I'll go to lyoko and prove it" Dallas finished "no bloody way that was an accident and we don't want anything else to happen" said Jeremie "well what do you suggest" asked Ulrich "we need a test Subject" said Jeremie "a test subject no problem" said Ulrich.

Back at the academy Odd had managed to tidy up the room and had fallen asleep with Kiwi at the end of his bed with Ulrich standing over them "well, got a surprise for you doggy you're going to be Virtualized" said Ulrich whilst in Sissi's room a clock read 8:10, she sat on here bead, more or less angry at Ulrich before calling him causing his phone to go off whilst grabbing Kiwi this awoke Odd "uh… hey" he called after Ulrich but Dallas slammed the door on Odd "real smooth criminal aren't you" said Dallas as the two quickly fled whilst Odd opened the door whilst Sissi pissed with Ulrich went to find him when Ulrich came running round the corner followed by Dallas who having to use eagle sense to keep up as he was carrying his crossbow ran across the wall causing Sissi to stop and for Odd to accidently tackle her to the ground they quickly got to a door when Odd shouted "hey Ulrich come back" whilst Sissi screamed "wait up" they both heard Dallas say "hey Ulrich you blew that Bitch Sissi off for this Bitch" "yeah" Ulrich replied "good Idea" laughed Dallas as the two ran towards the gym pursed by Odd and Sissi they quickly ran into the tunnel to the sewers and closed the door but the pursing Odd heard the door and went towards it and opened it to notice them two running away down the tunnel,  
"Where's he going I'm Sure theirs another girl behind all this" said Sissi before Odd replied "no look it's not a girl it's Kiwi my dog" causing Sissi to faint

At the Factory end of the tunnel Ulrich was the first to climb the ladder with kiwi he got to the top when Dallas used Eagle sense and Jumped to the top of the ladder,  
"You'll never get tired of that" said Ulrich "nope" said Dallas before they rushed to the factory and into the elevator whilst Ulrich slammed the Button and the door closed and the elevator went down just missing Odd and Sissi, "but why is taking Kiwi into this factory" asked Odd as Sissi tuned to him "who Knows maybe he wants to use him for some horrible science experiment" replied Sissi before Odd said "you watch to many horror movies" she then turned back "yeah your right that was pretty dumb, it's probably some sort of ritual sacrifice or voodoo thing" said Sissi Odd turned away and said under his breath "dumb bitch".

In the scanner room Ulrich placed Kiwi in a scanner  
"Nice puppy don't move" said Ulrich as he climbed up the ladder in the room to join Dallas and Jeremie whilst at the same time Odd and Sissi were climbing down the ladder in the elevator shaft whilst Dallas was standing by the ladder leaning against the wall and Jeremie reading notes he made on the computer when Ulrich shouted "everything's cool Jeremie the mutts in the scanner" Jeremie then leaned forward to the keyboard "okay, let's see how it goes, it's not going to be a piece of cake" said Jeremie as Odd and Sissi climbed into the elevator and into the scanner room when Odd said "those things look like coffins" before Sissi caught up with him and said "your right maybe it's the tomb of and Egyptian Pharaoh huh" before Odd looked less impressed, as in the scanner room Dallas and Ulrich were watching Jeremie type the Program "right were all set, I'm starting up the procedure" said Jeremie as in the floor below Odd saw Kiwi and went to pick him up whilst exclaiming "Kiwi ah you okay boy" as the dog started to bark and as Jeremie pressed enter on the keyboard Kiwi jumped from Odds hands as the scanner closed prompting Sissi to say "oh no your gonna be mummified" whilst above the others oblivious watched Jeremie type more of the program "transfer test subject, scanner test subject" said Jeremie as a warning noise appeared on the screen before a Virtual form of Odd appeared in a window "that's a weird looking dog" before Dallas opened the hatch and Ulrich said "that's no dog, that's Odd Della Robbia" as the process was too far to stop "I don't understand, I don't know how to stop the procedure" said a panicking Jeremie as Dallas jumped down the hatch leading to the scanners followed by Ulrich after hearing Sissi scream and taking the ladder he followed Dallas with him saying "oh man".

Odd was virtualized in the jungle he landed on his front he looked up before saying "what's going on around here where am I" then suddenly an image flashed before his eyes of the tower and he walked off starting to look for it but first he looked a himself "and why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat" said Odd before hearing Jeremie's voice "Odd Della Robbia" this caused Odd to Panic and run towards the tower which he saw earlier "what is this a joke" shouted Odd whilst back in the real world Ulrich arrived in the scanner room where Dallas was holding his crossbow at Sissi whilst standing by the scanner Odd had been in  
"Sissi" said Ulrich "oh Ulrich" said Sissi before Dallas shouted "don't move Bitch" still aiming at he with the crossbow "Ulrich, Dallas it's okay Odd is safe and sound on lyoko" said Jeremie whilst Jeremie heard Odd call out "am I in a video game, it looks like the set for Babylon ninja fighters 3" as he kept running "actually I don't really know it's a virtual world that much I'm sure of" replied Jeremie when he noticed that the same Monsters that attacked Maya were following him "you guys Della Robbia's in danger" said Jeremie as Sissi gasped then Dallas got in a scanner "Jeremie send me and Ulrich were Odds only hope" said Dallas "where are you going" asked Sissi as Ulrich stepped into the other Scanner "To a virtual world were weird monsters want to massacre you" replied Ulrich "better than your company, hey were ready to go" said Dallas as Jeremie launched the procedure "okay I'm starting the procedure, transfer Ulrich, transfer Dallas, scanner Ulrich, scanner Dallas, virtualization" said Jeremie as Dallas and Ulrich were virtualized in the Jungle Dallas landed on his feet but Ulrich wasn't so lucky, the latter then looked at himself he had a katana blade as a sword a head band, a yellow and black colour scheme and a red vambraces on his right arm "nice" he exclaimed as Dallas went down on one knee and used eagle vision and noticed Odds footprints heading north.  
"He went that way come on" said Dallas then Ulrich started running of a superhuman speed Dallas activated eagle sense to start sprinting after him Ulrich caught up with Odd who then accidently knocked into him causing both of them to hang on the side of the land mass "hold on" said Odd "no shit Sherlock" said Ulrich then they both fell towards the water below them when all of a sudden Dallas flying towards them caught both of them and Landed them on a land mass,  
"Close call" said Dallas before Ulrich was hit by a laser from a cube shaped creature Dallas seized the moment and pulled out his tomahawk strapped to his belt and dashed towards the creature using eagle sense and it shot at him but he was prepared this time and slid underneath and striking it in the eye with the tomahawk before shouting "yeah Bitch" then Odd noticed what they were wearing "that's not fair how come he gets to be a samurai and him with that awesome jacket and hood" said Odd "I have no idea why maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation" answered Jeremie " I don't dream about giant Purple cats what's more I'd rather have a weapon not these great big useless paws" said Odd as an arrow flew out of his hands causing both Dallas and Ulrich to dodge it "Jesus Odd" shouted Dallas "yeah watch out" said Ulrich "hum… these arrows are pretty cool" said Odd looking at his hands "I take back what I said" finished Odd.

Back in the real world the Elevator had risen to the lab and Sissi was open mouthed at what she saw exclaiming "wow" as she saw Jeremie at the Computer,  
"Try to hook up with Maya in her tower hold on I'll give you the coordinates" said Jeremie as he heard Sissi shout "whose this Maya and what is that thing" when Jeremie turned to the screen when he heard Dallas shout "is that Sissi" then she turned to the screen "yeah" said Jeremie "fuck off you dumb bitch" shouted Dallas at her as Jeremie tried not to laugh and turned back to Sissi "it's the mainframe of a super computer" replied Jeremie the computer suddenly showed the Logo causing Jeremie, Sissi and Kiwi to panic as a cable began to visibly show electric currents and the cables smashed through the floor causing Sissi to scream latter joined by Jeremie whilst back on lyoko Dallas, Odd and Ulrich were trying to find the tower when Odd asked "whose this Maya" when Ulrich turned to him "a virtual girl that lives on lyoko" he answered "oh cool there are babes here too, great" said Odd when Dallas turned around to face him "do you ever shut up about girls I mean Jesus Christ I heard you in science this morning" said Dallas as they kept walking "yeah and besides Belpois flipped for her" said Ulrich as they stopped Dallas drew his crossbow and looked around "for a virtual chick is he nuts" asked Odd "kind of" Ulrich replied when Dallas returned "area's clear no sign of monsters" he said before Ulrich trying to contact Jeremie said "Jeremie are you there, you goanna give us those coordinates or not" whilst in the real world Jeremie was being attacked by the cables shooting electricity whilst Ulrich was heard saying "Jeremie, are you asleep or what" whilst Kiwi was barking at the events that were taking place and Sissi was talking to him "sick am I say, sick am you dumb mutt" whilst on Lyoko Odd looked and noticed the tower from his vision "look I see a tower it could be that one" said Odd as they ran towards it and when they arrived odd put his hand on it and said "is there a door" as he then fell through it and appeared to be engulfed by it and had to grab onto the platform on the inside Ulrich followed next making the same mistake and grabbing onto Odds tail then Followed by Dallas who quickly pulled out his tomahawk and used it to hold himself onto the platform then Odd Said "I can't hold on for much longer your two heavy drop your sabre" then Ulrich looked up "nice try but forget it" he replied as Odd let go of the platform and grabbed Dallas's legs scratching him "ow damn it Odd" said Dallas "how are you so scrawny but weigh so much" he continued "I'm not Fucking scrawny, I'm stout" said Odd as Dallas's Tomahawk slipped and they all fell into the black void below then they were thrown out of another tower in another area First Ulrich then Dallas and finally Odd who landed hitting Dallas in his balls "is everyone okay" shouted Ulrich "cats land on their feet but this one puts all his body weight on it" said Dallas grabbing his balls in extreme Pain as Ulrich super sprinted over to help him up before Odd asked "okay right where are we, where did the Forrest go" before Ulrich turned to him "how should I know" he said as Dallas Looked at this tower and activated Eagle sense it was gold the others were Blue "this must be a tower that you can go between places" said Dallas as Ulrich said "but you see the tower over there, weird how it's not the same colour" then Odd turned and said "and those creatures their kind of weird too" Dallas Recognized them instantly he pulled up his hood and grabbed his tomahawk and swung it before sing eagle sense and charged at them "might be a good thing to beat it don't you think" said Ulrich as he and Odd went in the opposite direction whilst Dallas took out on of the creatures then began to fly after the others whilst in the real world Sissi in the corner of the elevator was using Kiwi to shield herself whilst the cables wrapped around Jeremie who quickly picked up a sheet of metal but didn't do any good as he was still electrocuted but not fatally whilst On lyoko Dallas, Odd and Ulrich were surrounded by the cubed creatures Ulrich was holding his sword and Dallas his Tomahawk when one of the creatures blasted it out of his hand and destroying it "I liked that thing as he then looked at the bottom of the vambraces on forearms and then a blade on each extended then he charged at one and stabbed it destroying it but then they were surrounded Ulrich then charged at it slashing at the top but dealing no effect when Dallas shouted "aim for the eye" then Ulrich stabbed it in the eye with the sword destroying it "you wouldn't know how many life points we have" said Odd "no" replied Ulrich as Odd was DE-virtualized then Ulrich was hit causing the same thing when the creatures opened fire on Dallas doing the same to him.

The three arrived in the scanners at the same time when Ulrich said "great at least were alive" when they saw Odd on the floor shaking "Alive well if you say so I think I'm about to throw up" said Odd as Dallas stumbled out of his scanner and fell down he opened was about to open the hatch when they heard the heard the Panic upstairs and Sissi screaming "help, help us" as the cables were about to electrocute Jeremie then the others just getting up the hatch saw this Dallas quickly used eagle sense and then grabbed Jeremie placing him on the ground he took of his jacket and Jacket vest to cover up Jeremie when Sissi screamed "Ulrich" the cable slashed Dallas across the face causing 3 cuts in a diagonal position going from the top right of his head to the bottom left then Odd shouted "watch out" as Ulrich went to Sissi and a cable was about to get Ulrich when Dallas discharged energy and hit the cable but couldn't do the same for himself as another cable impaled him clean through the chest they looked in shock when Ulrich grabbed the metal sheet and wacked it into a cable causing himself to get electrocuted but caused the cable to stop moving temporally then went to attack Ulrich when it stopped and their stood odd with the sheet lodged into "it works the second time, I told you by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me" said Odd as he proceeded to cut the cable in half, the cables all then fell dead when Jeremie rushed over to Dallas body and looked down then went to the others "Ulrich are you okay" said Jeremie as he helped him up before going over to the computer and tried to establish a connection with Lyoko again "Maya are you their" asked Jeremie as a window popped up and there was Maya "yes is everything okay on your side" Replied Maya "no its not" said Jeremie looking down sad he looked back at Dallas's corpse "Jeremie are you their" asked Maya and Jeremie turned back "well were shaken up over here, but it could have been worse much worse" he said before looking back at Dallas still Panicking whilst on Lyoko the tower remained active…

Author's notes

Thanks for reading we had Adam's last name changed as we felt it was more Unique and the swearing by the characters this was done to make it seem more realistic and to appeal to an older ordinance.


	4. Chapter 2: XANA Awakens Part 2

The night ended at Kadic and daylight soon shined over the school the birds were singing and with last night's events still in their minds Odd and Sissi were in the lunch room eating when all of a sudden Odds head rose up and he had a vison of Ulrich running towards him exclaiming that he had discovered something then he turned and he snapped out of it and began eating his food again when he turned around and saw Ulrich running towards them  
"Guys you won't believe it" said Ulrich as odd cut him off by saying "let me guess you've discovered something" said Odd as he continued eating whilst Sissi stared at Ulrich "yeah how did you know" asked Ulrich as he sat down "I had a vision like I did on lyoko" replied Odd "so your power must have manifested itself" said Ulrich "I'll take it yours has as well what was it again" asked Odd "yeah Super sprint" said Ulrich "so sleep well" asked Odd then Ulrich realised "what's with the hair doo" asked Ulrich as Odds hair was now sticking up "Lyoko style, it's pretty trendy huh meow" replied Odd as he continued eating causing Ulrich to look in disgust "you always eat that much" asked Ulrich "no I'm not that hungry today in fact has anyone seen Jeremie or Dallas" asked Odd "he was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together and Dallas" said Ulrich putting down his food "man the guys still in shock over what happened image you have just been killed and find that your alive that's what the poor bastard going through" finished Ulrich in a less joyful tone than before "man that guys a real Einstein" said Odd before Sissi said "whose Einstein".

The previous night after their return from lyoko, Dallas was up against the wall in the lab in a state of tremendous shock, moments after ending contact with Maya, the small group where envolped with shock as Dallas suddenly started breathing, his wound began to seal as the flesh and skin began to grow back, the others where shocked but this was an understatement for Dallas, knowing that he just died he sat there with his jacket and crossbow to his side he had a hand placed on where he had been impaled he felt a now woundless area behind a ripped shirt his eyes where darting around the room  
"We can't leave him here" said Ulrich looking into his eyes which weren't even looking back at them and then he looked at the others then towards Jeremie who was rebuilding the supercomputer and pulled out a wrench from a toolbox Ulrich had found "I'll take him back to our room when I'm done" said Jeremie as the other's left he placed all the electric's back in the right place he contacted Maya "Maya are you their" asked Jeremie "yes Jeremie I am in a tower why did you go suddenly earlier" replied Maya "Two things one I had to repair the computer and second it's Dallas he was impaled by a cable and died then he's alive again we told him and now he's in a state of tremendous shock".

The next morning in Jeremie's and Dallas's room Dallas was sitting against the wall visible shocked over last night's events whilst Jeremie was on his computer talking with Maya  
"Unfortunately you're not like the others, you can't be DE-virtualized when you lose all your life points" said Jeremie "too bad at least now I know how to change sectors, also how is he" replied Maya, prompting Jeremie to turn around to look at Dallas who was still in his blood stained shirt with a hole through it where he had been impaled through the heart he then looked at Jeremie and Maya "what did this to me" said Dallas "I don't know come on you need some air we'll go for a walk in a moment" said Jeremie as he turned back to the computer "Maya I also discovered what the Towers are for their portal's between the real world and the virtual world and when their red it means their activated" said Jeremie as Dallas changed his shirt to a clean undamaged one whilst emptying his pockets and a book fell out it was damaged and warped and a few pages fell out they had songs written on them and a flyer for an in school contest he quickly re-pocketed them  
"Are you sure" asked Maya "just about and they may be the way to materialize you on earth unbelievable huh, I can't wait to tell the others about" replied Jeremie.

Jeremie and Dallas walked to a bench were the others were, the latter stumbling heavily almost like that of a drunken man he looked around in his eyes eagle sight was flashing on and off he looked forward, then he fell over Ulrich saw and looked around before super sprinting over to help him over  
"still not taking it well is he" said Ulrich as they helped him over to the bench and sat him down he still couldn't stop shaking he had turned almost pale due to this Jeremie looked at him and placed his fingers on his wrist and took his heartbeat "almost back to normal now" said Jeremie "why do you say that" asked Odd "because when he was impaled it destroyed his heart it had to grow back and get the heart beat back in motion hence his stumbling" answered Jeremie before Dallas rolled his sleeve down when Mr Delmas the head teacher walked over  
"Ah Jeremie and Dallas just the two people I wanted to see we have found a room for Dallas so he doesn't have to stay with you anymore Jeremie, he can move into it later" said Mr Delmas Jeremie then looked at Dallas "actually sir could he stay in my room" asked Jeremie "what I thought you wanted him out of your room, besides your parents payed a lot of money for you to have your own room" replied Mr Delmas "yeah but I've grown accustom to him being my roommate and his presence" said Jeremie "okay then it's his decision as well though" said Mr Delmas looking at Dallas who nodded back as he was too shaken for words "okay then" said Mr Delmas before walking away  
"I thought you… you wanted me… me gone" said a stuttering Dallas who looked up at him "well like I said I've grown accustom to you and besides look at you, you're not fit to take care of yourself and we should stick together as best we can considering everything else" replied Jeremie, Dallas chuckled slighty before spiting out "thats rich coming from you" before Jeremie looked towards the others "I need you to go back to Lyoko to help Maya get to a red tower" said Jeremie "you need US to go back to lyoko" said Ulrich shaking his head "I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world, pretty wild huh" said Jeremie "pretty dangerous you mean we could have all been wiped out for good last night" said Odd "Odds right besides look what happened to Dallas after using the supercomputer, were better off shutting it down too bad for Maya besides it's not like she's human" said Ulrich "buts she's still a sort of intelligent being, she's got emotions like we do" argued Jeremie "see I told you he's madly in love with a computer program" said Ulrich "come on guys be cool I'm just asking you to go their one last time" asked Jeremie "we can't even make it past the monsters" said Odd "if only there were more of us but Sissi's too scared" said Ulrich with a smile which caused Dallas to laugh slightly and say "dumb bitch" under his breath but they still heard it except Sissi who shouted "what no I'm not, I really do want to go with you guys to lyoko but when cheer leading practice is over", "Thanks Sissi, so here's the scoop as soon as Maya is materialized into the real world I give you my word that I'll shut down the super computer, meanwhile we have to keep this a secret and that means no using your powers" said Jeremie "promise" said Ulrich "I swear" said Odd "ditto" said Sissi they looked at Dallas who just nodded "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko" said Sissi placing her hand on Ulrich's shoulder then Dallas quickly discharged energy and at her hand removing it from Ulrich's shoulder who then gave him a high five "me too with some luck I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group" said Odd causing Dallas to start laughing "well that's made me feel better" said Dallas "Ulrich where are you going aren't you coming to see my cheer leading routine" asked Sissi as Ulrich walked off "no I've got something important I've got to take care of" said Ulrich walking away Dallas looked in his pocket at the flyer he then got up and walked away "so have I".

Dallas walked into the assembly hall where the contest was being held Adam Scylla was on stage finishing his song.

Author note

"When this happens I will post the lyrics and the web address to this song on YouTube and back to the story.

Adam got off of the stage having finished his song and Jim got on the stage  
"Okay whose next" asked Jim to a small crowd of contestants then Dallas raised his hand and was called to the stage he passed Adam who handed him the mike before saying "try and beat that Marshal" trying to insult him "don't worry I won't have to" said Dallas before walking onto the stage before the music started

Burns me down in the soul that I'm riding alone  
Yeah, I'm riding alone, yeah  
See the sun ducking down and the nights get cold  
Yeah, the nights get cold

Know the truth cannot wait for me  
I know I can't slow, Yeah, I know I can't slow  
And the future's uncertain  
But there's only one way and it's down this road, so  
I'm speeding away, away, away

Things they don't seem to bother me  
I've become so numb, I've become so numb, yeah  
Disconnecting from the love in me  
So far I have come, oh so far I have come

Know the truth cannot wait for me  
I know I can't slow, Yeah, I know I can't slow  
And the future's uncertain  
But there's only one way and it's down this road, so  
I'm speeding away, away, away

Have no fear of falling  
Your destiny's calling

Oh I be scared of what you find  
Dug this grave a thousand times  
So much fuel to feed the fire  
Push so far and then they die  
Have no fear of falling  
It won't help you in the end  
Dug this grave a thousand times

See the sun ducking down and the nights get cold  
Yeah, the nights get cold

See the sun ducking down and the nights get cold  
Yeah, the nights get cold

In my grave, in my bones  
No more pain, lonely way  
Where it ends is where it starts  
In my hands, in my heart  
No more playing, right after dark  
You must wait, for your moment

Burns me down in the soul that I'm riding alone  
Yeah, I'm riding alone  
Your destiny's calling  
I'm speeding away, away, away

Have no fear of falling

As soon as Dallas finished his song he got down from the stage and walked towards the small crowd who were cheering whilst Adam gave him a look as if he was trying to you're a dead man, unaware that Dallas was, when two young girls in the 8th grade came over one was white with reddish hair in pony tails at the side wearing a grey jumper over a brown shirt with a microphone in her left hand and the over one black with black corn rolled hair wearing a yellow shirt which stopped at her stomach and underneath it was a black vest with brown trousers holding a camera in her right hand  
"This is Milly and Tamiya your ace reporters for the Kadic news were hear with Dallas Marshall the artist we have just seen, let's see if he will answer a few questions" said Milly the one with the Microphone.

Ulrich walked to the gym he opened the door and walked in as he was shutting the door he heard a familiar voice saying "back for another thrashing" it was the Japanese girl standing behind the door "I don't like ending on a bad note" said Ulrich "that's good I like a challenge" said the girl "you're gonna get one" replied Ulrich as they walked to a good area in the gym for their rematch, hey bowed and then quickly got into a fighting stance and begun then Ulrich determined not to lose used super sprint slightly and lunged at the girl who quickly managed to dodge it making Ulrich speed up the pace.

On lyoko the red tower in the ice sector began to cause pulsations making that of a heart beat noise that went towards the Forrest sector and towards the tower Maya was in who was meditating with her eyes closed which then shot open as soon as she heard them.

Back at the dorm Sissi had gotten dressed for her cheerleading try-outs exclaiming "1, 2, 3, 4" and repeating 3 times before saying "this is gonna blow their minds" as an electrical socket began to spark creating a blue spark ball, whilst on lyoko, "Jeremie, Jeremie can you hear me" asked Maya in her tower "Jeremie" she continued

Jeremie and Odd were walking through the woods Odd was carrying a ruck sack  
"Dallas has improved I think that healing factor might also affect mentality as well as physical damage, but it could just be the severe shock" said Jeremie "so what's it like on Lyoko" asked Jeremie "Its okay but I don't honestly want Sissi there, it's true at first I thought Sissi was a real babe but the more I get to know her the more I realise she's a… how can I put his tactfully" said Odd "a Turkey" replied Jeremie as they walked up to a school Building "exactly".

At the cheerleading try-outs it was a horrendous sight when Sissi was trying out she shouted "a cheerleader cheers so her team won't lose we got short skirts and sparkly shoes, just so gorgeous how can you choose" said Sissi then saying some gibberish that no one could understand before finishing with "winning at kadic is what it's about" whilst doing a weird dance throughout her routine whilst twirling a baton stupidly before finishing by shouting "KADIC" before throwing the baton into the air before it landed on Jim's head making him shout "ouch" as Sissi waved the only people cheering were two boys one with blonde hair a blue shirt with the number 8 on it and brown shorts whilst the other black hair glasses brown jumper and lighter brown trousers that stopped at his shins hey exclaimed "bravo and well done" whilst everyone remained silent as Jim rubbed his head Adam was sitting their having left the hall trying to act serious  
"Sorry Sissi cheer leading is not about being a boomerang juggling baboon", whilst back on lyoko Maya went to step out of her tower and into the Forrest and then began to follow the pulsations to their point of origin by running after them.

"Meanwhile in the gym Ulrich and the girl were heavily breathing after their fight before Ulrich said "have you been training for long" she looked at him and replied "Yeah my Parents think it's weird" "not me by the way I'm Ulrich" as he turned towards her "you… you… you're Yuri right" apart from that being Russian it also meant something else which she understood so she tripped him up by kicking him in the side of the ankle causing him to moan before carefully super sprinting back up before looking at her again, "It's Yumi" she replied.

Maya arrived in a new sector this one had many clouds surrounding the area it was grey and was mountainous with a few trees growing out of the sides of some of the rocks, she looked around to take in her surroundings before running forward to take cover by a rock when she came under fire from on of the creatures that first attacked her.

"A baboon Huh, why not a red tailed macaw whilst you at it" said Sissi as she reached her room before turning round and looking at the two following her,"Hey you two dork's where you planning on following me around all day" she continued when the blonde one said "yeah" then the other one said "where you're biggest admires in the hole school we even started a fan club called friends of Sissi" then Adam walked past having heard this and shouted "stalker alert" Sissi tried not to laugh "oh and about how many of you are in the club" asked Sissi "well two of us" said the one with Glasses "right then comeback and talk to me when theirs at least fifty of you and in the meanwhile if you don't stay away from me, my farther is going to hear about you two clowns tried to break into my room" said Sissi as she slammed the door in their faces,  
"She's even more beautiful when she's angry isn't she" said the one with Glasses as in her room Sissi was trying to find some clothes to meet up with the others in she pulled out two pieces of clothing when her wardrobe became electrified and the spark ball came out from it and started to electrocute her she then began to scream and at the end of the hallway the two that were following her heard this scream and rushed back to find the Electric ball disappear leaving a shocked Sissi on the floor when Adam rushed over to see what was happening.

In the library Jeremie was on his laptop whilst Odd was attempting to do some Homework but just ended up drawing sketches when Jeremie said "ah hah, Bingo, a couple of days ago I accidently activated this program and now I have just dug up how to activate it, it's called return to the past" Odd looked up "that's great Einstein, but could you give me a hand with my electro chemistry report" asked Odd "hey Odd are you planning on calling me Einstein forever" asked Jeremie "why not, so what about my report" asked Odd, "Well why don't, you say that electro chemistry is the science that deals with the relationship between Chemistry and electricity and then say that chemistry involves opposing polersystems of electricitly conductive material" said Jeremie "what you mean I'll I have to do is say that" asked Odd "well no of course not you have to give examples" replied Jeremie as two kids walked past "Jim was taking Sissi to the infirmary" said one "what she do pull a muscle in her brain trying to add 2+2" said the other "no man, she got electrocuted".

On Lyoko Maya tried again to contact Jeremie "Jeremie, are you there, Answer me" said Maya but to effect she looked around her sounding area and made a dash towards a passage way followed closely by the creature before being cornered in by it and another she then ran towards the edge looked down and then jumped then the two creatures followed her, Maya then landed in another area of the sector whilst the first creature missed the platform then the second hit it but quickly bounced off it she got up to see two flying creatures heading straight towards her.

In the hall Dallas was still being questioned by the two girls when he looked up in boredom and saw the lights flashing he used eagle sense then saw them red then they suddenly smashed all glass raining down everyone got out of the way except for Milly who was frozen with shock Dallas quickly threw himself over her and all the glass shards struck him in the back and there were a lot of them "owww" he said then he saw the red due to eagle sight go towards the gym,  
"Dallas you saved my life" said Milly "yeah thank me later" said Dallas as he activated Eagle sense and then started to sprint at a window jumping through it before flying towards the gym.

In the gym Ulrich and Yumi were still fighting as Ulrich did a swerve kick to the back of Yumi's head but she quickly dodged it as electricity went from a switch to a light neither noticed as Ulrich kicked at Yumi but she grabbed his foot and tried to push him back but he countered and back flipped them both onto the ground this time however he was on top they looked into each other's eyes again causing both of them to blush Ulrich got off of her then lied next to her before Yumi broke the silence  
"Call it a tie" she said but Ulrich didn't have time to answered as flying straight through the window was Dallas with pieces of glass now lodged in his face,  
"ahhhhhh, son of a bitch this really fuckin hurts" said Dallas as he tried pulling a shard out of his face below the eye and small pieces around his face fell out as they weren't deep letting the wounds heal up as Yumi watched "shit" said Dallas in a lighter tone, Ulrich got up "what did Jeremie say Dallas, no useage of powers" said Ulrich "it's important" said Dallas "Yumi I suggest you go to your friends" said Ulrich "I don't have any friends and considering that I'm not leaving until I get and explanation" said Yumi "for fucks sake listen I just got attacked and I saw it head this way" said Dallas as the blue electric ball appeared Dallas quickly activated eagle sense causing it to appear around his body further amazing Yumi "Ulrich get her out of her" said Dallas "what about you" asked Ulrich "you know I'll be fine" said Dallas as Ulrich put his hand on Yumi's neck "why are you doing that" asked Yumi "just in case you get whiplash" said Ulrich "what do you…" said Yumi as Ulrich Super sprinted them to the room that led to the tunnel "…mean" said Yumi finishing her sentence before collapsing "wait what about Dallas was it, yeah what about him" asked Yumi then suddenly Dallas's burnt corpse was thrown through the open door he was burnt but the burns quickly healed and he was back alive almost instantly, he then used eagle sense and propelled himself back to his feet before looking at the others "Okay new plan" said Dallas he said as he started to barricade the door.

Mr Delmas ran into the waiting room outside the infirmary, there was a bench occupying it where Nicholas and herb the two who earlier where following Sissi Adam later entered the room and sat down next to them  
"You're the ones who brought Elizabeth here what happened" asked Mr Delmas who was out of breath and stressed "she was in her room and she was attacked by this electricity monster that jumped from the coat hanger" said Nicholas the blonde one with the shirt that said 8 "would you try to be serious Poliakoff you're the one who's going to get a shock in a moment" shouted Delmas in a serious as hell tone as Jeremie and Odd overheard.

In the gym Ulrich lead Yumi by the hand through a door into the boiler room where the tunnel entrance was located Dallas followed and slammed the door before using eagle sense around his hand just in case of an attack  
"It was as if that electrical thing was alive, what is going on" asked Yumi as Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and Dallas activated eagle sense and all of a sudden he could hear the conversation "yeah Jeremie" said Ulrich Jeremie and Odd where running through the woods "Ulrich great, I really need you Sissi just got electrocuted by some sort of giant…" said Jeremie as Ulrich said "electric thing" "Huh, yeah how did you know" asked Jeremie "because that same electric thing attacked me and Dallas in the gymnasium this is getting more and more dangerous, you and your supper computer" replied Ulrich "all the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP, we have to get to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower" said Jeremie as Odd opened up a manhole in the forest "if it works we can shut down the computer tonight we'll meet you in the sewer" finished Jeremie as Ulrich put his phone away and Dallas came out of eagle sense, "Sorry Yumi but we've got to go" said Ulrich as he and Dallas walked towards the door "hang on you seem to know what's going on here, what was this electrical thing that attacked us, and what is this super computer, you're talking about" Ulrich turned around "look neither of us have time to explain" said Ulrich as Yumi walked towards him "okay, you have time for a third round then" said Yumi placing her hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't do that" said Dallas as Yumi turned to him "why not" said Yumi as she saw Dallas covered in Eagle sense she then let go "you're a stubborn as a mule aren't you" said Ulrich "that's right and since I have no friends I've got lots of time" said Yumi "well that's not true anymore" said Dallas offering a sign of friendship towards Yumi which she accepted "come on I'll explain on the way" Said Ulrich as the 3 ventured down the Tunnel.

The three met with the others in the sewers Odd was perfectly fine but Jeremie was out of breath and was panting heavily  
"Hey who's that girl" asked a panting Jeremie "this is Yumi she was their when I was attacked she knows how to fight so I thought…" said Ulrich as he was cut off by Jeremie saying "okay, okay later right know we have to get to the factory, let's go" Yumi stood their then Ulrich appeared behind her "don't make me do this again, super sprint" he said before he grabbed the back of her neck and the shot of due to super sprint they caught up with the others.

"On lyoko in the mountain sector Maya was hiding in a cave mouth when the two flying creatures emerged behind her causing her to run they opened fire hitting her in the arm showing what appeared to be some sparks from it but she carried on running with the creatures shooting and missing her as she ran towards a tower, she entered in the nick of time before she jumped over the edge of the platform revealing this to be a way tower into a black void below and then exiting through a tower in the ice sector where two of the cube monsters where hiding waiting for her she saw them and ran again.

Outside the factory on the bridge Jeremie emerged from the tunnel followed by Odd then Dallas then Ulrich and finally Yumi who ran ahead whilst Ulrich closed the entrance before super sprinting after them when they reached the rope Dallas flipped the crossbow into his hand and fired more ropes up "I should take up archery" said Dallas following Jeremie and Odd down the ropes  
"Don't tell me you're scared" said Yumi just before she grabbed a rope and swung down to the others Ulrich not letting this happen grabbed one and swung down after them, whilst the electric ball pursed their trail through the sewers.

The doors to the lab opened and Yumi asked "so who's this Maya" Jeremie then turned his head towards her "you're going to be meeting her in just a minute, go straight to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge" said Jeremie walking towards, "big plunge but I don't have a bathing suit" said Yumi causing Dallas to chuckle and this in reaction caused her to punch him in the nose which quickly healed up "relax you won't be needing one" replied Odd as Jeremie at the desktop tried to get a connection to Lyoko  
"Maya can you hear me, Maya" asked Jeremie as Maya was chased by two of the Cube monsters through the ice sector "Jeremie I'm… I'm being chased by Monsters" said Maya still running "why did you leave the tower before we got there are you crazy" asked Jeremie "I heard some strange Pulsations I wanted to see what they were" replied Maya as Jeremie set up the codes for the others "Okay I'm sending you back up, for now just try and hide somewhere" said Jeremie as Maya ran towards a waterfall and ran into the cave behind it before jumping across small pieces of floating ice and stopping on the final piece which was just outside a cave mouth she turned to see the cubed monsters beginning to pursue her across the small platforms as the first one jumped onto an ice platform it couldn't get a grip of it causing it to capsize sending the monster into the icy water below the second monster looked then spun around on the spot not able to do anything Maya looked relived.

In the scanner room Yumi was taking it all in whilst looking at the 3 scanners  
"This story of yours is pure science fiction" said Yumi looking at the others "yeah and except that it's for real" replied Ulrich "Yeah and how do you explain me not dying, hey wait a minute" said Dallas "hey Jeremie you figured it out yet" shouted Dallas to the lab "no" shouted back Jeremie Yumi was not impressed by all this.

"You guys ready I'm starting up the procedure" said Jeremie as Odd, Dallas and Ulrich stepped into scanners "Transfer Odd, Transfer Dallas, Transfer Ulrich" continued Jeremie "don't tell me your scared" said Ulrich to Yumi with a grin on his face as the scanner doors closed "wait I'm coming too" said Yumi "okay you'll have to wait a moment though, Scanner Odd, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Ulrich" continued Jeremie "virtualization" shouted Jeremie as the 3 were virtualized on Lyoko "okay Yumi your good to go now" said Jeremie as a scanner opened up "transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie "virtualization" he finished as Yumi appeared on lyoko "bummer I'm still a big purple cat" said Odd as Yumi fell to the floor exclaiming "ouch" as she hit the ground "yeah you have to be prepared for the first fall" said Dallas who was checking his crossbow was loaded he then pulled up his hood and looked at his belt and saw a small musket he pulled it of his belt and flipped it in his hand "Fuckin A" said Dallas as he put it away as Ulrich helped Yumi up "wow that Japanese outfit is pretty Sharpe" said Odd looking at Yumi's outfit which was a red and black half and half shirt under a yellow torso band which covered most of her torso and red trousers under black leg warmers that went up most of her legs she looked at herself "it's not fair I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko" said Odd "It's not just Lyoko Odd" said Dallas who when his hood was up you could only see his mouth and nose this caused the others to laugh "uh mind telling me where we are" asked Yumi "in a virtual world don't worry you'll get used to it" replied Ulrich "move it Maya needs you she's in danger" said Jeremie "okay here we go" said Odd as the 3 boys ran off in Maya's direction leaving Yumi standing there who then ran after them.

In the infirmary Sissi woke up to see her Farther Delmas, Jim, Adam and the nurse looking down on her, Delmas was patting her hand  
"Ow my head, what happened" said Sissi "you'll be fine my dear you must have electrocuted yourself with your hairdryer" replied Delmas "electrocuted oh no it wasn't me, it was that super watch a ma call it of Jeremie's at the factory where's Ulrich" said Sissi "I don't know dear please try to stay calm" reassured Delmas "no Ulrich is in great danger so are Odd, Jeremie and Not exactly Dallas, theirs an electrical monster on the lose we got to find him" said Sissi as Delmas placed his hand on her shoulder "calm down" he said "sure there is and a giant Chemical teddy bear" said Jim sarcastically "daddy I'm not crazy Jeremie Belpois and that Dallas Kid found this giant computer in the abounded factory, they use it to go into this other world were these monsters shoot lightning" said Sissi.

"The electric sphere climbed the ladder outside the factory whilst on Lyoko Maya stood still on her floating ice platform when two of the small creatures appeared then the cubed creature opened fire hitting the ice platform below Maya as the two smaller creatures hoped along the ice platforms before stopping as Mayas had gotten too far out of their reach she then jumped down into the tunnel behind her the two creatures then looked at each other before deciding to follow her the first decided to hop onto the platform and landed on the edge causing it to start capsizing then the second jumped on the other side flipping it into the tunnel and leaving the 2nd to fall into the water.

"Maya slid out of the tunnel hitting the ground then skidding on the floor before stopping on an ice block the creature was still in mid-air and hit the ice and bounced off before exploding she then looked at it as it happened but then cubed creatures appeared and began to surround her "Jeremie" she called out then Ulrich jumped up striking one of the creatures causing it to explode whilst Dallas jumped using eagle sense and shoot straight at another creature whilst extending the blades on his forearms and hitting it before bringing his legs towards it to push off of it before it exploded with a white flash "sorry we took so long" said Dallas as he pulled out his tomahawk and then his musket which he handed to Maya "you know how to use this" said Dallas "yes, also your looking better" said Maya as Dallas went to attack the next creature  
"Hi are you Maya I'm Odd I have to admit you are a real cutty Jeremie's got taste" said Odd trying to chat up Maya "no time for flirting Odd we've got work to do" said Ulrich blocking the Cube monsters fire with his sword "Maya the guns not just for monsters" shouted Dallas as Yumi looked at the fight "hey I don't have a weapon" said Yumi as Maya trying to help aimed the musket at a creature and shot but due to the recoil and her being slightly scarred she ended up hitting Dallas clean in the shoulder who then walked over and took it back "I'm going to have to teach you how to use this" said Dallas as Yumi looked for a weapon when a fan appeared she unfolded it "a fan that's all" said Yumi as Dallas flipped his crossbow to his hands and shot at the creatures "try throwing it at them you never know" said Odd the Yumi threw the fan which then became a spinning blade hitting 2 creatures then returning to Yumi they all turned around as all the creatures had been destroyed Dallas lowered his hood as Ulrich said "not bad" Dallas went and grabbed his crossbow bolts from the ground "yeah fuckin A" said Dallas "wow I think I'll keep it" said Yumi "nice work now bring Maya into the red tower so we can materialize her" said Jeremie as Dallas put his bolts in the crossbow and one on standby "all right move" he said as they ran towards the red tower.

In the woods by the school Delmas, Jim and Adam where watching Sissi remove the drain cover  
"Come now Sissi this is ridicules we are not going down into the sewers "said Delmas to his daughter "fine you can tell that to the police when you find Belpois and the others burnt to a crisp" shouted Sissi as Delmas and Jim looked at each other confused whilst Adam looked a bit more interested than the others.

Back in the lab Jeremie pulled up the security feed of the factory and saw the Electric ball fly towards the elevator "um hey Odd I think I've got a good life size example for your electro chemistry report" said Jeremie "oh yeah and what's that" asked Odd as they ran towards the tower "a nice little electric monster" Replied Jeremie "where are you guys" asked Jeremie "were coming up to the tower" said Ulrich "hurry it up then things are about to start jumping over hear" said Jeremie as a window popped up showing signatures for them and for more monsters "watch it guys there are some more monsters coming your way" said Jeremie.

At the factory entrance Sissi followed by Jim her farther and Adam stopped at the rope section before grabbing one each and sliding down, whilst Back on lyoko the group continued its approach towards the tower when two giant crab like creatures appeared from behind cover which forced them to stop Dallas quickly placed up his hood "great Crabs who's got the tartar sauce" said Odd as the crabs approached them they scattered into different directions Odd was stopped by one which he open fire using his arrows whilst Ulrich took the other followed by Dallas who jumped using eagle sense and unsheathed his crossbow aimed and shot at the crab missing the eye on its head whilst in the lab Jeremie was typing when the electricity sphere began to appear above him causing him to look up, Whilst on lyoko a crab began firing at Ulrich he blocked the blast then it began to purse him Dallas ran after both of them and then he jumped pulled out his tomahawk and struck its leg cutting it clean off whilst the other crab was shooting at Odd who was climbing an ice block "go on beat it crabs the tide is coming in" shouted Odd as Yumi ran towards them and throw her fan missing it "man these guys aren't just ugly their tough" said Odd before being De virtualized by one of the crabs it then turned and pursed Yumi whilst Maya hid behind an ice block looking at the chaos "Jeremie" she called out quietly but Jeremie was being electrocuted and thrown against the wall "Odd just got de virtualized, Jeremie" she continued as Jeremie screamed as the monster began attacking him again whilst the two crabs were pursing Ulrich, Yumi and Dallas.

"wanna give it a try" said Ulrich who veered to his right whilst Yumi kept running forward and Dallas jumped and flew backwards cutting the other front leg off of the crab causing it to collapse whilst Ulrich turned then went to slide across the floor t Yumi who then did the same propelling Ulrich onto the other Crab which he struck on the forehead "bull's-eye" he exclaimed as he jumped off of it before it exploded, Dallas walked over to the other one and struck it with his tomahawk but was then hit by a new crab De virtualising him Yumi quickly threw her fan missing the eye on top it shot her in the leg forcing her to fall over "Yumi" shouted Ulrich as he dashed over he jumped at the crab he got on the leg but it threw him off and he landed by Maya as he was De virtualising he spoke to Maya "Maya get to the red tower" said Ulrich as he disappeared and his body became white lines that flashed out of existence Maya then ran towards the tower but the crab blocked her path when she opened her mouth and a noise omitted from her and an ice wall appeared between her and the crab as Yumi ran over "was it you who just did that" she asked "yes I think so" replied Maya "run to the tower hurry" ordered Yumi "okay" replied Maya as she headed towards the tower the crab began shooting the ice wall "Jeremie its okay Maya is in the tower…" Said Yumi as she was cut off by the crab which DE virtualized her.

The elevator doors opened as Sissi, Jim, Delmas and Adam watched the electric sphere in the middle of the room/p  
"what is all this about" said Jim "wow" said Adam then Sissi screamed as Jeremie laid on the floor injured on some cables "wait till I get my hands on you" said Jim who was then suddenly attacked by the Sphere, whilst On lyoko Maya walked in the tower when a screen appeared causing her to jump backwards then she looked at it and placed her hand on it which the screen seemed to register which then flashed the word Aelita which she repeated then the screen began typing Code then below it Lyoko then the electricity sphere disappeared  
"What's going on here, what here those flashes" shouted Delmas as Dallas followed by Odd then Ulrich who helped up Yumi through the hatch appeared  
"Sissi" said Ulrich "Ulrich" said Sissi as she ran over about to give him a hug but he leaned back and Dallas discharged energy sending her backwards "fuckin hell" he said "you swore to us you wouldn't tell" said Ulrich "I came here to save you Ulrich and what's this Chinese girl doing here huh" said Sissi "now you've done it" said Dallas as Yumi stepped forward "I'm Japanese" said Yumi in an angry tone "what about Maya is she here" said Jeremie having recovered "no sorry Jeremie but it didn't work she didn't materialize" said Ulrich as Jeremie looked at the screen "all right that's enough belpois I order you to shut this thing down now and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about" Said Delmas "I think we alert the authorities right away" said Jim "Me two and have them expelled its much to Dangerous" said Sissi "You're a rotten traitor" Said Ulrich "no more than you are Ulrich darling" said Sissi "fuck off you dumb arse bitch" said Dallas "coming from you when you're expelled you can go live back with your scummy low life family" replied Sissi towards Dallas "Right let's get one thing straight my Dad lived in the area I was with him why do you think I'm a border he died my only family and now you go and say that you Dumb BITCH" said Dallas as Odd, Ulrich and Yumi looked at him none of them knew this he turned around, Sissi then went into the toolbox from earlier and grabbed the wrench "stop calling me a dumb bitch" said Sissi hitting Dallas on the left side of his head but instead of knocking him out it tore a chunk of his head of hanging a the front of his face with his ear on the chunk that had been knocked off causing it to bleed violently "ahhhhhh fuck" screamed Dallas as they all looked in horror at Dallas who dropped on his knees "Sissi look what you've done" said Delmas as he looked at Dallas who held the side of his head he quickly pushed it back into place and the skin and Muscles then began to reattach to each other fixing his head wound, Adam still annoyed with Dallas grabbed the wrench in an attempt to hurt him even further, but as he raised the wrench Dallas quickly turned and jumped there knees colliding causing Adam to scream in pain as he broke his knee cap, his leg rag dolled as Adam feel down screaming "stupid fucker" he said, then Delmas walked to Jeremie who was still sat down at the computer screen "let's go Belpois kill this thing immediately and follow me" said Delmas as he placed his hand on Jeremie's shoulder the latter then leant forward "no" he said as he began typing "what do you think you're doing" Said Jim "I'm launching a program with a little luck it'll work" said Jeremie "what kind of Program" said Ulrich "Return to the past now" said Jeremie hitting the enter key on the keyboard sending a white flash throughout the room causing Jim to crouch in fear and for the entire factory and school to be covered.

The previous day at school Yumi put a coin into the coffee machine and got a cup of coffee before walking over to Ulrich and Odd who both looked confused Odd had his hair down like he did the day before  
"What happened anyway what we are doing here" said Ulrich scratching his head then Dallas and Jeremie walked over "listen all I'm saying is that it's… wait a moment what the fuck, we were doing his yesterday" said Dallas "ya don't think" said Yumi as Jeremie walked to the coffee machine as he seemed to be the only one carrying out the same actions "Einstein you're a genius your return to the past it works" said Odd "what's that now what are you talking about" replied Jeremie as he put in a coin and got some coffee as Dallas looked at him "not again" said Dallas "you haven't forgotten about the super computer and Lyoko and my big purple cat costume huh" said Odd "you know all about Lyoko but how come" said Jeremie as he turned to the others "that's weird looks like he return in time didn't quite work on him" said Yumi "allow me to demonstrate" said Dallas "hey don't use your powers" said Ulrich "don't worry" said Dallas as he pulled out a flipped up Knife pulled Jeremie over and began cutting his own hand "this ring a bell" said Dallas as Jeremie and the others looked disgusted "that's just wrong" said Odd "Shouldn't you see a nurse" said Jeremie "you just watch" said Dallas as Jeremie was amazed as the cut began to heal itself "that's amazing but I don't remember such a thing" said Jeremie as Ulrich threw away his cup "Come on were goanna fill you in" said Ulrich leading him and the others away whilst Dallas shock his own hand due to the funny feeling he had.

"Later that night they were in Jeremie and Dallas room by the computer  
"But why would I not remember anything" said Jeremie on the Computer talking both to the gang and Aelita "maybe because you the only one who didn't get digitalized on Lyoko" said Yumi as Dallas stood up off of his bed he used Eagle vision and looked at them Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and himself were gold whilst Jeremie was just blue "yep that's it alright" said Dallas turning it off "well tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself" said Jeremie as Dallas lied down on his own bed "no Jeremie we have to shut down the super computer and you know it, it's too dangerous" said Aelita "but Maya" said Jeremie "Aelita" she said winking "when I went into the tower I, I remembered my name" she finished "Aelita that's even better than Maya But what about bringing you I in I promised, give me one more night to work it out I'll find a way" said Jeremie as the others looked at each other "okay" said Ulrich "thanks guys" said Jeremie "we'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow to see how you're doing" said Ulrich as Jeremie continued typing "I might just kill myself to get some sleep" Said Dallas jokingly "and how would you do that" asked Jeremie "simple put a crossbow bolt through… wait I've worked it out" said Dallas "worked what out" asked Jeremie "how I can't die during the first return to the past I was struck with a bolt fired accidentally from my Crossbow it was threw the Heart and I died at the exact time of the Return to the past" said Dallas "okay then" said Jeremie "we'll I leave you to it I'm going for a walk" said Dallas as he left the room.  
"Down the hall Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were walking when they heard a familiar voice  
"Ulrich what are you doing their I've been waiting for an hour, I've never been stood up like this before" said Sissi "there's always a first time" said Ulrich as Yumi thought and then Sissi's shoe lasses came undone and quickly tied to each other "now if you excuse me I'm with my friends" finished Ulrich as they turned and walked away Sissi began to walk after them but tripped over on her shoes that had been tied together "I'll make you pay did you hear that huh Ulrich" shouted Sissi after them " I got a bad feeling about this girl Sissi I got a feeling that she's going to give us a lot of grief" said Odd as they carried on walking away and laughing at Sissi "by the way Yumi was it you who did that to Sissi's shoes" asked Ulrich "yep" said Yumi "great your power must of manifested" said Odd as they left Sissi behind.

"sorry I'm late feel asleep in a ditch as I let him get some work done" said Dallas who had just entered all dirty and covered with dirt "hi well find anything" said Yumi "yes XANA" said Jeremie "XANA what's that" asked Odd "a super dangerous program like a virus that can control electricity, and it activate towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world" said Aelita " so the red tower the electricity monster, the weird symbol the monsters on Lyoko all of that was XANA" said Yumi "yes only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the towers it uses for its attacks in the real world" said Jeremie as Dallas brushed himself down of all the dirt "that's great what about materializing Aelita" said Ulrich "I could do it but I need some time, it's dangerous XANA could attack at any moment" replied Jeremie "be reasonable Jeremie we better just shut this thing down" said Aelita causing them all to think "listen know that we know how to neutralize XANA, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower" said Ulrich "we can find a way to counter the attacks whilst Einstein figures out how to bring Aelita to earth right" said Odd "it's risky but I think we should we are Lyoko warriors aren't we" said Yumi prompting Ulrich and Odd o both say "yeah" in unison "Fuckin A" said Dallas "you really think you can do it" said Aelita "they don't call me Einstein for nothing" said Jeremie "in a few weeks I'll have it figured out in the meanwhile let's not forget about are pact huh" said Jeremie "hey relax we all know how to keep a secret" said Yumi "you better not keep me up at night" said Dallas "oh yeah and no using are powers in public" said Jeremie "okay" said Odd "wait what do you mean are powers" Said Dallas "well you see when I scanned myself I got a power added to my DNA like you guys did" said Jeremie "so what did you get" said Ulrich "we'll I sort of got the ability to control electrical objects, similar to XANA but on a very scaled back basis" said Jeremie "oh good just one more thing" said Dallas "what's that" said Yumi "were goanna need a forth scanner" said Dallas "Aelita do you think you can find scanner blueprints on Lyoko" said Jeremie "I think so" said Aelita "we are back in Business" said Dallas as they all laughed.

Author's notes

Thanks for reading the swearing got a bit much here but like we said realistic the forth scanner was latterly a late addition and Jeremie's power having the idea easy enough choosing what it was hard as hell


	5. Chapter 3: Teddygozilla

Early on a Saturday morning In the factory Jeremie was at the computer examining the code used to virtualize and dematerialize and at the same time look over the blueprints for the scanners which were on the screen when Aelita popped up

"is it finished yet" said Aelita as she looked at Jeremie "almost Ryu is just wielding the sheets" said Jeremie "who" asked a confused Aelita "you see as I am called Einstein in the group due to my knowledge we tend to call Dallas Ryu due to his side hobby of singing" answered Jeremie whilst in the floor below Dallas using a blow torch was welding sheets of metal he had taken off his jacket but still had the wings on over his shirt his crossbow was with the jacket he hadn't got any form of safety equipment as he didn't need it he then began to place them into the area they had managed to clear out after removing the walls and expanding the room they moved the scanners into a triangle formation with the one being constructed close to the elevator door this was after a few deaths on Dallas part the metal had to be stolen from numerous places such as junkyards Dallas took a lot of it from Adam's belongings and the scrap he could find in the factory he was wielding a door when he burnt the flesh from his hand "son of a bitch" he said as the skin quickly began to heal back onto his hand growing from the skin from his forearm he looked then felt it to make sure it was done properly, he then finished the wielding the sheet, then he went to place it in "hope Einstein's cables holdout" said Dallas as he placed them in and began to manifest his power as he jumped through the hatch leading into the lab "she's ready for the test run" said Dallas as he walked over to the monitor "Hey Aelita" he continued "Hi" she replied "alright I volunteer to test it out" said Dallas "no we should try it out on something more expendable" said Jeremie syncing the new scanner to the super calculator "I can handle it I see it as gold it should work" said Dallas "hopefully" he muttered under his breath "remember Jeremie no time like the present" said Aelita "two against one" said Dallas as he walked to the hatch and jumped down but forgot to manifest and landed on his feet "owww" he said before limping before walking to the new scanner "Dallas any last words just in case it fails" said Jeremie nervously "Yippee-Ki-yay, Motherfuckker" said Dallas starting to laugh as Jeremie began the procedure "okay Transfer Dallas, scanner Dallas" said Jeremie as Dallas virtual form appeared on the screen "virtualization" he finished as Aelita looked around the mountain sector when Dallas appeared a little higher than with the other scanners "well that worked" said Dallas as he checked to see if he was in one piece he then looked at Aelita who waved at him he ran over "hey Aelita well I'm in one piece" said Dallas as he extended the blades on his forearms "weapons check" said Dallas as He activated his power whilst looking at Aelita she turned gold "eagle vision check" said Dallas as he grabbed her "you might want to hold on" said Dallas "Why" asked Aelita before Dallas began to manifest eagle sense and he jumped to a neighbouring Plato "eagle sense check, alright Jeremie bring me in its working perfectly" said Dallas as Jeremie began to DE virtualise him "Bye Aelita see you in a minute" said Dallas as he just appeared in his outline of squares then vanished altogether .

In the lab Jeremie was at the computer typing when Dallas came up the hatch he was putting his jacket on followed by the wings then he sheathed the crossbow "a little bit of tweaking the arrival height is a little off but apart from that she's good to go" said Dallas who then walked to the elevator "you might want to do that in are room if Jim finds you missing he's goanna be mad" said Dallas as Jeremie got up out of his chair and walked over to the elevator "your probably right" said Jeremie as he raised a hand to start the elevator with his lyoko power but it caused a short circuit "well shit" said Dallas as he climbed out of the elevator and found the fuse box resetting it causing the elevator go up.

A day later at the school in the main hall Millie and Tamiya where recording using Tamiya's camera who was recording they were standing in the room on the outside of the hall it was a fairly large room with several bookshelf's which were wood with glass doors

"Okay are we rolling" asked Millie standing there with a microphone whilst Tamiya stood adjacent to her "yeah but were upside down" said Tamiya as she quickly adjusted the camera to fix the problem "hello fellow students of Kadic junior high your ace reporters Millie and Tamiya are here to bring you an exclusive for today's school news and its really big as I'm pretty sure you already know, tonight is the big night of the annual school prom" said Millie in a reporter like fashion whilst Ulrich and Odd were holding a ladder still for Yumi behind the door to the hall whilst Dallas was at the stage with Jeremie working on the sound gear as Dallas having one the in school competition was going to sing at the prom "unfortunately are cameras weren't authorized to film the site where the festivities will take place, but I can make out from where I'm speaking the girl who might be crowned are beauty queen tonight just as she was last year I mean of course are principals daughter Sissi" said Millie as she turned to face the Camera "let's see whether she'll answer a few questions, well Sissi how about a few words for are TV audience before the big night" she finished "sorry munchkins, I only talk to real pro reporters" said Sissi as Herb the one with the glasses walked over and placed his hand on the camera causing it to go to static The group noticed this and Dallas grabbed his crossbow and walked over "I have no time to waste on a couple of nerds" said Sissi as herb tried to take the camera away from Tamiya but then heard a familiar voice "give it back" said Dallas as he aimed his crossbow at Herb "or what" said Herb visibly scared still holding the camera as he turned towards Dallas this became even more obvious "we'll find out how big your brain really is" said Dallas causing Herb to sweat "don't listen to him he's bullshitin ya" said Adam, Dallas then in a second turned the crossbow and shot cleverly skimming Adams shoulder hitting a doorpost Herb then very scared handed he camera back and walked away as Yumi got down from the ladder and Dallas went back into the hall "but it's for the school news program, what about freedom of the press" said Miley before Sissi cut her off "oh Millie little dipsticks your age don't have an freedom understand, anyway who needs your dumb reporting what do you know, besides you have a problem don't forget you have to have a date" said Sissi "and I don't know anyone who would want to go with a jerk like you" she continued before Dallas said quietly "she's the jerk, she's an even dumber bitch than a thought" before Sissi turned to Nicholas the blonde one and Herb "even them I bet if you asked them they'd run like scared rabbits" she finished as they mockingly flinched to annoy her, as Dallas returned to the stage to stop himself losing his cool "this is such Bullshit" said Dallas before walking over to Jeremie who had just finished with the sound gear and was leaving for their room "who needs them there are lots of other boys" said Millie "oh yeah what are you waiting for then try and find one" said Sissi as Millie turned to the others "Uh… Uh… Ulrich would you be my date tonight" said Millie starting to cry as Yumi started climbing down the ladder "Uh I'm sorry Millie it wouldn't be a very good idea, I'm too old for you and uh you see I uh… promised Yumi" said Ulrich causing Ulrich and Yumi to blush slightly maddening Sissi but she wanted to annoy Millie further "you see" said Sissi before Laughing "what did I tell you but don't worry Millie I'm sure you'll find a boy for the sandbox dance Meanwhile why don't you go play with your dolls" Finished Sissi causing her to run out of the building crying Tamiya called after her "Millie, Millie wait" she said chasing after her, Dallas over hearing moved towards the others who were standing at the door

"Ha slut" said Sissi causing the 3 boys with her to laugh "look who's talking ya dumb bitch" said Dallas "yeah I hope you're proud of yourself" said Yumi causing them to turn to see Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Dallas standing and looking at them Dallas was planning on using his crossbow but didn't just in case a member of staff walked in "well she'll have to learn" said Sissi spitefully as Adam was a about to say something Dallas cut him off "Say anything and this time I won't miss" said the Latter crossbow in hand going against his earlier judgement "you don't have to be mean and besides she's only in the 8th grade" said Odd "and" said Sissi "and fuck off" said Ulrich breaking out of his calm guy act this made the others look at him "Jesus man" said Dallas.

Author note

We have made them all a year older for a reason that will not be explained yet now and back to the story

"like she said she needs to learn" said Herb "yeah you don't bully someone to teach them" said Dallas as he quickly flicked the crossbow into his hands as in eagle sense he saw Adam about to speak "You think I'm joking" said Dallas as Adam stepped back Sissi and her gang walked off "what a slut hanging around with just 3 boys" said Dallas as he walked back to the stage "hey I hang around with 4 boys" said Yumi after Dallas "you forget Aelita" said Dallas.

An hour later in Jeremie and Dallas room Dallas was using his tiny desk which he mainly used to write songs he was choosing what to sing

"Hey Jeremie what do you think lose yourself or In Stereo" said Dallas going through a brown book which was held together by an elastic band over the outside he had taken his jacket off but continued wearing the wing over vest as they were one of his oldest possessions "In Stereo, I think they'll love it Ry" replied Jeremie as he went on his computer and began typing which in turn Connected to lyoko Aelita was in the Desert sector "Aelita, Its Jeremie do you read me Aelita" said Jeremie but his computer didn't get any feedback "hang on" said Jeremie as he open the computer and saw where some wires had broken he closed his eyes and raised his hand and the computer began to repair itself and then it fixed its self entirely "still getting used to it aren't you" said Dallas as Aelita appeared on the screen "hi how are you" she said almost instantly "we fine how about you" said Jeremie "okay I didn't see anything unusual around the tower, it all seems quiet" replied Aelita "well for the moment" she added "You know I'm making progress with my research so you can come and live with us" said Jeremie "yep he's kept me awake enough times just pray for god he doesn't do that with you" said Dallas "what do you mean" asked Aelita "well you see…" started Dallas before Jeremie gave him the look which basically meant shut up "anyway the key to materialization you've found it at last" said Aelita all hopeful "uh well no not yet but I'm working on it, it's just a matter of time then XANA won't be able to do anything to harm you or us" said Jeremie "that's great thanks" said Aelita as Dallas grabbed his book and placed it in his pocket "come on Einstein they probably need us in the hall" said Dallas as he left the room Jeremie shut down his computer before following .

In her and Tamiya's room Millie sat crying with her teddy bear which her tears falling f her face onto the stuffed animal the room was like the others in shape but at the end by the windows where two computers one for each girl both of the walls had been decorated to match the style of one of them Millie was sitting down on the floor at the end of her bed

"Millie don't cry we'll go to the prom you'll see, as for the news Jim said its okay, we have until 9, o'clock" said Tamiya "oh it's a waste of time, better face facts Tamiya they don't care about us or the news cast" said Millie standing up as XANA's logo appeared on one of the computer screens "oh I hate them all of them, I hate every single one of them, I hate everybody in the world" said Millie crying heavily "you don't know what you're saying it's just that…" said Tamiya before being cut off "oh stop it I'm sick of you too so just leave me alone" said Millie running from her room crying holding her teddy bear when Tamiya came out of the room also "hey, its true Ulrich could have been a little nicer".

In the hall the gang were still preparing the hall Ulrich was tapping down some of the wires whilst Dallas was uploading his song into the stereo equipment "goanna rock his house till we knock it down" said Dallas "hey you should use that" said Yumi, upon hearing this Dallas wrote this down in his book but seeing this was Adam as a grin appeared on his face he left the room Odd was setting up the microphones whilst Jeremie was finishing Dallas upload

"Don't look so Gloomy Ulrich, is it because of Millie you could have said yes, you know me and prom" said Yumi "even if I was your date" said Odd into the mic after twirling it around "Jesus, Odd you got a cold or something" said Dallas "why do you say that" asked Odd "your voice is a little different" said Dallas

Author note

The whole cold thing is here as a little joke to in the actual episode Odds voice sounded Different now back to the story… Again

he found his head microphone and adjusted the size "test, test" said Dallas before deciding it was good and putting it down "Sissi really did come on strong if meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen she get re-elected alright" said Ulrich as Jeremie walked over with some boxes "That's true but try to get miss world to see that" said Jeremie putting down the boxes as Dallas grabbed the box and put it on stage "Miss world huh miss inner world more like it" said Odd causing the gang to laugh whilst causing Sissi who had been looking at herself in the disco ball started to get angry this didn't seem to bother Nicholas but herb was just as pissed off as Sissi both of whom were holding her ladder.

Meanwhile Millie was hiding in the tool shed on campus ground the thing was full of tools used for repairs and other things that required Maintenance around the school she was sitting next to a bush with her teddy bear in her hands looking into its eyes "huh at least you don't care how old I am do you we understand each other were not like those dumb older kids who always want to run things, they think because were young we don't count at all" said Millie having stopped crying the light bulb began to flicker she didn't seem to notice "and for once if we were older they wouldn't laugh at us would they" she finished as she heard a knocking on the window it was Tamiya "Millie are you in there, are you finished sulking hurry we have work to-do" she said "okay, okay I'm coming" replied Millie as she went to put down her teddy bear next to a crate "you stay right their I'll be back for you" she finished as she left the tool shed to see Tamiya waiting for her "we have a report to finish on the prom remember" said Tamiya as they walked away from the tool-shed both of them oblivious to the goings on inside as the overhead lightbulb continued flashing before a black ooze began to omit from the bulb which began to fly towards the stuffed toy causing XANA's logo to appear in its eyes it then growled loudly.

On the girls floor of the dormitory Sissi was walking to her room followed by The 3 boys she usually hanged around with, Adam however was stumbling a fair bit not looking well

"Hey I hope you guys aren't going to follow me around all day long as far as I know you're not beauticians, so stop sticking to me like glue, I don't need understand so scot" said Sissi finishing by using her hand to tell them to leave whilst Herb looked at her "Sissi we, we thought…" said Herb before Sissi cut him off "take this advice, don't think it doesn't suit you" she said before shutting her door leaving them confused she stood listening for them to leave before flicking her hair and walking to sit on her bed to flick off her shoes little did she know that something was hiding underneath her bed watching her every move as she began to strip out of her clothes leaving her in her underwear and socks

"A bunch of babies at our prom they've got to be kidding" said Sissi before turning on her radio "and that other freak who had the nerve to invite Ulrich, can't believe it" she continued choosing some clothes whilst behind her the creature moved her blanket she didn't notice "if anybody's going out with Ulrich it has to be me, I am the star the diva of the school" she finished as the creature moved out of hiding still Sissi failed to notice as she sat down at her mirror with light bulbs all around the edge as the creature began to move again whilst Sissi began to get ready she heard a noise as her bin had been knocked over by the creature, she quickly turned down her music to inspect but saw nothing whilst the monster carried on looking at Sissi as she applied a plaster to her nose before quickly taking it off and inspecting it then applying a face mask complete with cucumbers when the creature struck by shaking the bottles on Sissi's top shelf which was above her

"Whose their" she said not being able to see but easily hearing it "answer me who is it" she continued she then removed the cucumbers and saw the bottles shake even further and they fell on her causing her to scream then her shelves collapsed she quickly ran to her door when Adam appeared "Sissi what the fuck was that screaming" he said before seeing her destroyed room he quickly grabbed a dressing gown for her before leading her to her farther.

In the school courtyard Mr Delmas had Sissi in his arm the latter still visibly shaken the former raised his hand

"Move along back to your dorms everything's just fine" said Mr Delmas as Millie was writing down what was happening and Tamiya was taking pictures

"looks as If we got ourselves a super scoop" said Millie as the camera developed the photos, Mr Delmas lead Sissi away whilst the gang standing away from the main action Ulrich against the wall Yumi standing next to him, Odd crouched next to her and finally Jeremie standing with his arms behind his back

"What do you say we make sure are old friend XANA isn't behind this" said Odd Yumi nodded her head "okay we'll get Dallas I think he's in our room" said Jeremie as they walked towards the dorm where Dallas was just entering when he quickly turned on eagle sense when everything went blue except the ground where some foot prints where red he followed them they lead to the boys floor

"Never a dull day" said Dallas as he continued to follow the trail when he found it lead to his room he then unsheathed his crossbow and stood next to the door of his room and waited for the door to open when he heard a familiar and annoying voice "like taking candy from a…" said Adam before Dallas wacked the stock of his crossbow into his nose breaking it causing it to bleed violently he grabbed him and pinned him against the wall "the fuck where you doing in my room" said Dallas holding Adam who quickly kneed him in the stomach winding him slightly allowing Adam to gain the upper hand knocking the crossbow out of his hand hitting him in the mouth with it breaking his jaw and throwing Dallas into the adjacent wall, then the latter got up and tackled Adam through his door which wasn't shut knocking him to the ground, to which then Dallas wacked Adam in the face causing his mouth to bleed, Dallas got up having won the brawl he looked around and noticed his book missing he quickly searched Adam and found it he then quickly clicked his own jaw and it healed almost instantly Adam was too injured to notice

"what were you doing with this" said Dallas grabbing Adams collar "I was writing my new songs" replied Adam trying to act cocky "from my book" said Dallas "no from my new book" said Adam before Dallas stamped on his stomach and kicked him onto his front and stamped harder than before onto his arm breaking "now get out of here if you know what's good for you, stupid Basted" said Dallas wiping his noise of the blood and letting it heal up as Adam crawled out of his room when the others arrived Jeremie looked at the injured teen crawling then looked at Dallas "what did he do" asked Jeremie as Dallas walked out of his room and then Locked the door "he tried taking my song book" said Dallas as he went to grab his crossbow but Yumi and the crossbow began to glow white as the crossbow flew towards Dallas "thanks" he said Sheathing it "what's happened" he asked "we think XANA might have attacked" said Jeremie "where" said Dallas "Sissi room" said Jeremie as the group walked up the stairs towards her room which still had an open door they began to crowd around it

"What do you think" said Ulrich "a simple short circuit too many appliances plugged in at the same time" Said Jeremie "Yeah, lights, lady shaver, and curling iron altogether what do you expect to happen" said Yumi "not to mention the brain stimulator although she probably never figured out how to use it" added Odd getting a high five from Dallas who quickly took a look in the room and activated eagle sense he looked around most things where black he the light shining in was blue there was a spot of red he then investigated "hey guys I think I've found something" Said Dallas flicking the crossbow into his hand he quickly moved the cover to reveal a picture of a red stain "false alarm" he said "what about the floor" said Jeremie "nah since I hate Sissi she shows as red so I couldn't tell that way" said Dallas Leaving the room followed by the others but almost instantly Millie and Tamiya walked towards the room and Started taking photos.

"I don't know what happened but if you ask me Sissi had it coming" said Millie as she and Tamiya walked towards the tool shed "I couldn't agree with you more" replied Tamiya as Millie opened the door to the tool-shed to see that her teddy bear was missing "oh no my teddy bears gone" said Millie but they had caught the attention of Jim "ah ha caught you, its forbidden to play in the garden shed" said Jim "wait a minute Jim, it was my…"started Millie but was cut off by Jim "I don't wanna know why, I've told you a hundred times this place is much too dangerous for children look at all these rusty tools what do you think this is a kids playground" said Jim pulling the two girls out and shutting the door before padlocking it "we know but" said Millie "no buts now I hope I've made myself real clear entry forbidden access reserved for adults" said Jim "with you everything is off limits" cried Millie causing Jim to lean towards her "know you listen here huh I would change the way I talk if I were you little girl" said Jim "little girl okay I'm young so what, its only big kids who can say what they want those Arseholes" said Millie almost screaming at Jim whilst Tamiya just looked at her friend "ah so you think you're a real big kids huh okay that's fine, News report or not the two of you are grounded for tonight in your room" said Jim whilst Millie looked down and Tamiya turned from looking up at Jim to Millie "oh great Millie really great thanks to you its good by prom" said Tamiya "now beat it" shouted Jim.

Millie ran over to the main school building where Tamiya quickly followed she knelt down next to the former who was crying heavily Dallas walked Past and looked at Millie he didn't know what to say he had overheard she had been grounded "hey what's the matter you two" said Dallas kneeling down next to them "Jim said we can't go to the prom" said Millie "and that also means we can't finish the report" said Tamiya, Dallas looked at both of them then had an idea "hey why don't I take the camera and record some of it for you, remember I have backstage clearance" said Dallas, Millie then stopped crying and looked up at him "you would do that" said Millie "yep I can't stand to see anyone like this" said Dallas as Tamiya handed him the video camera "Fuckin A" said Dallas but before he could leave he was suddenly hugged by Millie "okay then I'll return it after the prom" said Dallas before walking to the hall to finish helping, as he left Millie started crying again "oh look at the pictures we've taken" said Tamiya trying to show Millie as Odd walked past carrying a load of CD's and saw the two of them "they're really fantastic" said Tamiya "something wrong Millie" said Odd walking over to them "somebody stole her teddy bear" said Tamiya before Millie raised her head "and I'm sure it's one of those Basted big kids who did it out of spite" said Millie before Tamiya inspected the pictures again "Millie your right, look at this it's a picture of Sissi's room" said Tamiya "and theirs my teddy bear hidden under her pillow incredible" said Millie pointing at it "ah who would have believed it soon she'll be playing with dolls, ah Dallas will this news" said Odd "come one we've got to find her" said Millie "if Jim catches us in the dorm were in big trouble Millie" said Tamiya "you go back to your room I'll handle this" said Odd Taking the Photo before walking away.

Outside the gym, Jim was opening the door when he heard a rustling behind him, he then turned around

"What's going on now" said Jim before turning around "whose their come on out" he continued before XANA's creature appeared in front of him causing Jim to panic "you better watch out I'm a black belt" warned Jim getting in a fighting stance before the creature growled at him causing him to scream.

In Sissi's room Odd was inspecting it and noticed that the teddy bear was missing he quickly ran to the hall whilst in the infirmary

"Now you're sure Jim this is your attacker" asked Delmas holding up a piece of paper with a bear drawn on it which made Jim violently nod his head "and you say he's and expert in martial arts" said Delmas before Jim repeated the process "I think it would be better not to call the police right Jim" said Delmas which made Jim retreat underneath his bed cover whilst a beaten up Adam looked at him laughing.

In the Hall Jeremie was checking the sound equipment with Dallas plugging in the camera to charge

"What happened to Sissi it was kinder weird don't you think" said Jeremie before Ulrich tore off a piece of Tape "it was a short circuit simple what else could it be" said Ulrich "I'm not so sure and you know just what I mean" said Jeremie "yeah for all we know Sissi's footprints could have just masked an attacker" said Dallas "anyway let's play it real cool walls have ears" said Yumi as Nicholas and Herb were carrying boxes away "well I've got to go home and get ready for the prom tonight, sometimes being a day student can be a real drag" said Yumi standing up "don't complain no one wakes you up at 6AM, you have hot water and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd" replied Ulrich before Yumi walked to the door "see you later" said Yumi walking out of the room "yeah I got to go too get ready ya know" said Dallas "okay but if it is a you know what you cancel that performance" said Jeremie "don't worry I got this Einstein" said Dallas walking out of the room leaving Ulrich and Jeremie.

Delmas was watching Adam who had a bandage around his head and an arm in a sling and loads of cuts visible around his face complete with a broken nose h was limping out of the room and when he had left it Delmas closed the infirmary door when he noticed Odd standing at the end of the hall who moved out of the way for Adam who gave him a grin

"Odd, are you looking for something" asked Delmas "oh uh no I just heard what happened to Jim do they know who attacked him" asked Odd "no for now are Gym teacher could use some rest" said Delmas scrunching the piece of Paper up and binning it and walking away then when he weren't looking Odd grabbed it and was shocked at the image.

In his room Dallas was taking of his Jacket and shirt replacing them with a white vest underneath a white Jumper he slipped the wings over the jumper he grabbed his black Beanie from his wardrobe and placed it on his head so only the ends were visible he then placed his song book with his crossbow which was tied to the stock to make sure Adam couldn't steal it again he quickly walked out and locked the door before pulling out his phone after he felt it vibrate

"yeah" he said putting it two his ear "Dallas it's Jeremie meet us in the courtyard" said Jeremie over the phone "alright I'll hang up and call them saying I can't perform tonight" said Dallas "no need I'm not even phoning you" said Jeremie "I take it you've mastered your lyoko power" said Dallas before leaving the building and took a quick look around and checked if anyone was around before putting his phone away and sprinted using eagle sense towards Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd he quickly stopped by running up the wall and back flipped onto his feat

"What's the news then" said Dallas "you have a look" said Odd handing Ulrich the paper "XANA in a teddy bear" said Ulrich "yeah I'm pretty sure" said Odd s they all looked at the paper "he's always their when you least expect him" said Jeremie "okay who goes and who stays here" said Odd "we can't have a solo mission so one of us is going to have to get Yumi as we can't have two on Lyoko and one here" said Jeremie "I volunteer to go to Lyoko" said Odd raising his finger "okay I'll look for the bear and get Yumi…" started Dallas but was cut off as Ulrich super sprinted off shouting "say hi to Aelita for me" Dallas looked where he had ran off to and grabbed his hat which he folded and place in the back of his trousers "a true gentleman isn't he" said Dallas who then unsheathed his crossbow "here take this just in case" said Dallas chucking it into the air and was quickly caught by Ulrich who instantly dashed off again "remember even going back in time if theirs and accident it's all over" said Odd "all right lets rock it" said Dallas as they headed for the Gym entrance to the sewer when they arrived Odd opened the door with Dallas on guard, Odd and Jeremie rushed down first followed by Dallas who closed the door they arrived at four skateboards and one scooter which was Jeremie's Odd and Dallas each grabbed a skateboard and Jeremie his scooter which he got on and pushed off pushed off with Odd running and jumping onto his board in front followed by Jeremie and Dallas bringing up the rear he preferred to be at the back as he liked to leave a trail with eagle sense following him that disappeared after a few seconds they reached the ladder at the end of the tunnel Odd went up first followed by Dallas grabbing Jeremie and flying them both up the open hatch they all ran across the bridge and jumped to grab a rope and then when they were on the ground floor they all entered the elevator.

Jeremie used his power to activate it causing the door to come down and making the elevator go down to the lab which was were Jeremie got out and walked over the chair which went around to the computer whilst Odd and Dallas stayed in the elevator which went down to the scanner room where the two waited to enter the scanners whilst in the lab Jeremie was trying to establish a contact with Aelita

"Aelita, Aelita its Jeremie do you read me" said Jeremie "hi their" said Aelita popping up in her little window "we think XANA's launched an attack have you noticed anything" asked Jeremie "no nothing" said Aelita shaking her head "but we can take a closer look" she continued "Aelita I'm sending Odd and Dallas, Ulrich and Yumi are staying behind to keep an eye out for any virus action at the school they look ready to go" said Jeremie as Odd's and Dallas's Virtual forms appeared on screen as he quickly used the super computer to phone Ulrich "how are things at school with you Ulrich" asked Jeremie whilst Ulrich stood on the school grounds with an earpiece in phone in pocket Dallas's crossbow slung over his shoulder and a torch in one hand "it looks like we have a problem a big one" said Ulrich shine the torch over giant round foot prints "transfer Odd, transfer Dallas" said Jeremie whilst the formers stepped into different scanners and turned around as the doors shut Dallas had opted to go in the new scanner which Jeremie said he had corrected "Scanner Odd, Scanner Dallas" said Jeremie as in the pods they began to feel a gust of air pushing them up when that stopped they began to spin whilst their virtual forms began to take detail on the screen "virtualization" said Jeremie as another gust of wind sent Dallas and Odds hair flying upwards as a white flash sent them to Lyoko first their outlines appeared in the squares before they fully appeared in virtual form Odd arrived first then Dallas at regular height this time "fuckin A in one piece" said Dallas then he noticed he had no crossbow "oh that must need the actual one" said Dallas "no its just a glitch" said Jeremie as it quickly virtualized and landed in his hands "sorry" finished Jeremie as they looked around to see they had arrived in the dessert sector and many veins from the two towers near to them when they saw Aelita wave they then ran over to them.

Back on earth Ulrich pulled out his phone and called Jeremie before placing it in his pocket again

"Jeremie its bad Huh the bear got out of the school" said Ulrich "if it's under XANA's control, it'll only become much madder it'll go for anybody that's around especially his mortal enemies like you" said Aelita who was able to listen to the conversation "huh" said Jeremie Ulrich who heard this was shocked "oh Yumi" he said Before drawing the crossbow and then started to super sprint to Yumi's house.

On Lyoko Dallas, Aelita and Odd where looking into what appeared to be a sinkhole that had stopped and made a ramp going down in a spiral formation with nothing at the bottom just a hole that led to the digital sea when Aelita pointed to vibrations

"You see that the tower that XANA has activated can't be too far away" said Aelita "well not down their anyway" said Odd whilst Dallas looked and saw nothing "maybe on one of the neighbouring platos" said Aelita when Odd and Dallas turned around "shit get down" said Dallas as a laser beam almost hit him as he pushed Aelita down to cover on the ramp "too late" said Odd as 6 Kankrelots appeared at high speed and started shooting Dallas quickly shot with his crossbow hitting one and destroying it "I'll get Aelita to safety" said Dallas "take good care of Aelita" said Jeremie as in the real world Ulrich was running at high speed "answer will you answer" he said trying to call Yumi.

Being a Day student meant that Yumi lived at home and not on school premises her house was medium sized had 3 bedrooms and was Japanese styled Yumi was in the bathtub relaxing before getting ready for the prom she quickly raised her head above water upon hearing her phone but she decided not to answer whilst in the lab Jeremie wasn't understanding the situation on Lyoko "Odd what's going on" asked Jeremie as the Kankrelots where shooting at Odd who was flipping sideways before shouting "laser arrows" whilst Dallas lead Aelita to safety "stay here princess" said Dallas before handing her the musket "be safe" he said before manifesting and jumping up to join the fight but he was hit and thrown back down to Aelita "bollocks" he said as they looked and saw Odd also get hit "Odd you just lost another 10 life points no kidding" said Jeremie as on Lyoko Dallas rushed over and grabbed Odd "I gotcha brother" said Dallas as he carried him shoulder to shoulder until he was able to walk again "I'm afraid we haven't any choice" said Aelita causing Dallas and Odd to look at each other before running to her when Odd stopped he saw Aelita falling into the digital sea "Odd come on" said Dallas as they continued to run to Aelita.

In the real world Ulrich was ringing Yumi's doorbell upon hearing this she got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself and quickly got dressed into a black sleeveless top a short skirt, red and brown stripped tights and black sleeves with red on each end she opened the door

"Ulrich" she said before Ulrich once again with the crossbow over his shoulder rushed through the door "watch it will you" she continued "sorry are your parents' home" asked Ulrich "no they went out" replied Yumi "okay come on we can't stay here" said Ulrich pulling Yumi by the hand "hey would you mind explaining" asked Yumi before they felt and heard vibrations "we don't have time come on" said Ulrich once again grabbing Yumi's arm and pulling her along as Millie's teddy bear under XANA's control now the size of her house pursued them both.

Whilst on Lyoko Aelita, Odd and Dallas where still being chased Dallas was firing his crossbow at the pursuing creatures before they heard Jeremie say

"carful Odd you only have 50 life points left and Dallas 70" upon hearing this Odd turned around and back flipped once again shouting "laser arrow" firing and hitting two of the creatures before the third creature was hitting but the explosion sent the forth off the side and caused Aelita to stumble and fall of the side just like in Odd's vison she was falling into the digital sea then Odd and Dallas jumped after her Odd grabbed her and using his claws grabbed onto the rock wall whilst Dallas manifested eagle sense and landed prepared to help them up onto the path "we can't leave you alone for one second hah" said Odd "yeah we all need to be more careful" said Dallas as he put away his weapons before reaching down to them "pass me Aelita" said Dallas when Aelita noticed an opening "I think I found something".

In the real world the teddy bear continued to cause havoc causing people to scream Ulrich and Yumi where still running when Ulrich placed his hand on Yumi's neck

"hold on" he said as he started supper sprinting forward but the teddy bear started picking up the pace smashing cars under its feat "that way" said Yumi pointing at an ally then they quickly made a turn into it they then quickly hid in and apartment building entrance the bear then walked past the vibrations then caused the glass in the door to smash causing them both to panic but luckily it fell outside they then both blushed as they had moved closer together then they stood up and Yumi flicked her hair when Ulrich pulled out his phone and called Jeremie "Jeremie its Ulrich, Yumi's with me were coming back to the school were goanna evacuate everyone tell them to move it, it's getting rough around here" said Ulrich who was now running with Yumi to the school then Jeremie established the connection to Lyoko "guys hurry up teddy's getting real angry" he said trying to make the other's move faster "okay, okay" said Odd as Dallas inspect the Veins which lead to the tower they were Pulsing red "the tower can't be too far away" said Aelita "let's see now" she continued when Odd caught up to her then Dallas looked back shouted forwards to Odd and Aelita who were ahead of him in the small passage way "shit Mega tank" as he ran to catch them up a Giant black sphere was rolling towards them Aelita started running "Houston we've got a problem" said Odd "don't just stand their move you idiot" said Dallas running after Aelita then Odd started to run as well the mega tank started to gain pace after the 3 Lyoko warriors.

Ulrich and Yumi arrived at the school the prom already underway Yumi was out of breath but due to Ulrich's Lyoko power he didn't ever get tired from that sought of thing Yumi put her phone to her ear "its Jeremie they still haven't found the tower" before Yumi put her phone away "They still haven't found the activated tower" said Yumi to Ulrich "you go clear the dorms I'll take care of the hall" he replied.

On Lyoko the 3 warriors were still running the mega tank almost caught up to them when they found the opening and jumped out Odd and Aelita to the sides and Dallas quickly manifested and jumped into the air and back flipped over the mega tank which carried on moving until it hit the activated tower and bounced off of it

"Tilt" said Dallas making the worst joke ever and prompting Odd to look at him funny the latter then helped the others up onto their feet "we found the tower Jeremie" said Odd "great well done now all you have to do is deactivate it" said Jeremie "easier said than done" replied Dallas "Okay just give us a minute to say hello to an old buddy of ours" said Odd as the Mega tank straightened itself out and then XANA's logos appeared around it in a vertical fashion then Odd raised his hand "cut the curtesy you both only have 50 life points left you can't let it hit you" said Jeremie "oh yeah I forgot that over excessive use of eagle sense does that to me" said Dallas then the mega tank open up horizontally to reveal a flesh crossed with circuitry which was connected to another XANA logo which then began to light up Dallas then Jumped into the air using eagle sense and extended his left forearm blade forward to try and kill the creature but it shut around his blade "oh shit" said Dallas as the creature rolled forward both crushing him and DE virtualising him, he then reappeared inside the scanner and quickly stumbled to the elevator and pressed the button to go up which it did he then enter the lab were Jeremie saw him and said "Dallas what happened" then Dallas stepped out of the elevator and raised his finger "flattering experience" replied Dallas who then fell face first unconscious.

At the school Ulrich enter the hall where the prom was taking place he was walking through the sea of people in different multi-coloured clothes when he literally bumped into Jim "hey Ulrich you could have made a little effort I don't believe how sloppy you look and that crossbow this isn't fancy dress we'll I'll let it go this time put it down to the company you keep try to chill out and have fun you look as if you're expecting a disaster and also have you seen Dallas he is due to start his performance in 5 minutes and he hasn't shown up" said Jim as Ulrich walked away into Sissi wearing sleeveless shirt that's stopped at her naval it had a star on it at her breast area "Ulrich, how are you, hey where did your date go, next time just call me" she said when Ulrich thought then then drew the crossbow and aimed at Sissi who stepped back at a bit and Nicholas and Herb followed suit the former wearing a brown shirt over a white vest with blue jeans whilst Nicholas a shirt and tie but Adam stood still looking at him wearing his bandages over a black turtle neck then he looked around when they all heard Delmas say "and now due to the musical performance not arriving and the runner up in no condition to perform the moment you've all been waiting for the election of this year's beauty queen so get ready" then the crowd cheered as Sissi turned to the stage "got to run know it's my moment of triumph" said Sissi walking away leaving Ulrich alone with the boys Sissi usually hanged around with then they all started laughing started laughing then Ulrich raised his arm back and punched Adam in his already broken nose knocking him down and causing his nose to violently bleed and whilst they looked at him Ulrich supper sprinted off no one in the crowd noticed due to the good time they were having.

Back on Lyoko the Mega tank prepared to fire again it did causing a giant energy beam to fly upwards and spread vertically both forwards and backwards just missing Odd who moved out of dodge he then raised his fist and aimed at the mega tank and said

"Now that's what I call a really warm welcome" but before he could fire the creature turned and fired at him again causing him to go flying but it missed him "Jeremie, Odds not going to make it on his own" said Aelita "yes he will Odd you have to hit the target" said Jeremie whilst the Mega tank prepared to fire again.

Back at the hall Delmas was on stage with Sissi and two other girls holding a microphone

"And now everyone this year once again it's time to elect the young lady who in your view combines more than any other girl charm, grace beauty and elegance" said Delmas whilst during the entire speech Sissi was annoying the other contestants by pushing them out of the way "and here is are first candidate" continued Delmas extending his hand to Sissi "stop" shouted Ulrich into a microphone who was standing on a table so very one could see him "listen to what I have to say you have all got to get out of here we have to evacuate the hall now keep calm I'm not joking this is serious we are about to be attacked by a gigantic teddy bear" he continued causing everyone in the hall to start laughing at Ulrich who then gave an embarrassed face "ah ha I knew it I saw it two I saw the giant teddy bear two" said Jim causing everyone to roar with laughter except Sissi who as always tried to make it about her "quiet, quiet shut up all of you, you bunch of idiots, can't you see what he's trying to do, it's a trick I tell you a trick to keep me winning again this year a giant teddy bear why not King Kong while you're at it" said Sissi before the room started to vibrate then the wall behind them came smashing down to reveal the giant teddy bear with XANA's logo in its eyes causing everyone o run out of the room panicking except for Sissi and Jim who stood still screaming the latter pointing at it Ulrich looked at it before jumping off of the table as the giant teddy bear walked on all fours into the room them turned its attention to Ulrich who raised the crossbow and shot at its eye but the bolt broke up on impact "Oh shitttt" said Ulrich as the teddy bear smashed the table behind him.

On Lyoko the mega tank was still pinning Odd and Aelita down

"Odd it's now or never" said Jeremie at the computer with him was Dallas who had just woken up "hurry dude" said Dallas as the mega tank opened up again it fired just missing Odd and the explosion behind him sent him into the air and landing on the mega tank allowing him to shoot directly into the logo destroying it and sending it rolling away before it exploded which allowed Aelita to enter the activated tower "fuckin A" said Dallas raising his hand in the air "go on Aelita it's up to you" said Jeremie then Aelita walked into the tower and to the centre of the unlit platform which was in the shape of XANA's logo which began to light up when she reached the centre she then began to levitate into the air towards the platform above whilst at the school the teddy bear was about to attack Ulrich it raised its fist and smashed down but Ulrich dodge but was injured in the leg by the broken glass so he couldn't super sprint away whilst outside Yumi, Millie and Tamiya watched the chaos "Ulrich" shouted Yumi as she ran inside as Ulrich tried limping away but the bear hit him in the back sending him flying as Aelita arrived at the top platform the creature then looked over a Bruised Ulrich as Aelita raised her hand she placed it on the screen and the Word Aelita typed in then flashed and disappeared and the word Code typed in as the Bear raised its arm and was about to attack Ulrich when the word Lyoko typed in and the bear stopped frozen in its place then Yumi ran over to him "Ulrich are you okay" said Yumi "Yeah sure there's a fucking glass shard in my leg" said Ulrich as Yumi knelt next to him and hugged him and began laughing then in the tower all of the blue screens began to lower to the bottom of the tower as the return to the past had begun it engulfed the factory then the school before reaching the Hall "ready for a trip into the past Yumi" said Ulrich as they still hugged Ulrich made his move and kissed her but she did nothing to stop him.

Earlier that day in the room outside the hall "and I don't know anyone who would want to go with a jerk like you" said Sissi to Millie at this point Dallas had an idea he walked over to Millie "hey Millie will you go with me to the prom" he said before looking at her she then hugged him "I'll take that as a yes then" he continued "what she's a jerk" said Sissi "yeah but I like Jerks except you your just a whore" said Dallas causing the rest of the Lyoko warriors along with Millie and Tamiya to laugh "thank you" said Millie "good I can get you in back stage for your report" said Dallas to Millie who then kissed him on the check Sissi was more and more angered by the minute then turned to Ulrich "hey Ulrich sweetie will you go with me to the prom" said Sissi "I'll let Dallas answer that for you" said Ulrich but Dallas said Nothing he just raised his middle finger at her as he stood up followed by Millie "I'll pick you up at 9 but remember I've got that performance" said Dallas "I'll be their" said Millie as she and Tamiya left the building , Dallas then returned to the others before Ulrich walked over to him "why did you do that" asked Ulrich "you see I know you and when she asked you out this time you would say yes and I can tell that you kissed Yumi so I took this one for you bro" said Dallas "okay then what was the other thing" asked Ulrich "I sought of like her" said Dallas before walking to the stage

Later that day Dallas went to Delmas office and knocked on the door

"Come in" said Delmas and Dallas did just that "ah Mr Marshall what can I do for you" he continued "two things one could you move my performance till after the pageant" asked Dallas "that's not a problem" replied Delmas "the second thing is it too late to nominate a girl for the beauty queen" asked Dallas "no you are on the committee who have you got in mind" asked Delmas "that Reporter girl Millie Solovieff" said Dallas "okay inform her please of this" said Delmas as Dallas left the room he quickly ran to her room before knocking on the door "come in" said Tamiya "what's up" said Dallas this caused Millie to blush slightly "hey Millie I've entered you for the Beauty queen pageant" said Dallas sitting down next to her "why have you done that" asked Millie "so you can get revenge on Sissi" said Dallas.

That night during the prom Yumi was dressed as she was before the return to the past Ulrich was with her he was wearing brown jacket with a shirt and unbuttoned at the top Odd was wearing a blue t shirt and trousers Dallas was wearing the white jumper due to the performance his date Millie was wearing a scarf and a pink dress whilst Tamiya was wearing a yellow one but with tights Jeremie was wearing a shirt and bow tie he had one eye green as he was using it to allow Aelita to see the prom due to his Lyoko power he was able to do such a thing "and now the moment you've all been waiting for the election of this year's beauty queen so get ready" said Delmas over the mike "go on Millie don't get nervous" said Dallas as he Millie and Tamiya walked over to the stage Millie because she was in the contest Tamiya because of Kadic news and Dallas as he was a judge due to his performance "and know are judges myself, Miss Suzanne Hertz, Jim Morales and Dallas Marshall" said Delmas the table where they would judge from was on the stage Tamiya was recording the whole thing "when you're making your vote please hand all sheets to those 3 boys over their" said Delmas Pointing to a box which Nicholas, Herb and Adam were standing by.

"And now everyone this year once again it's time to elect the young lady who in your view combines more than any other girl charm, grace beauty and elegance" said Delmas whilst during the entire speech Sissi was annoying the other contestants by pushing them out of the way except Millie who wouldn't show any weakness "and here is are first candidate" continued Delmas extending his hand to Sissi who walked over to her farther.

The time passed and after all he contestants had been seen Delmas grabbed the mike

"Please vote on who you think should be your winner" said Delmas before handing Dallas the mike Tamiya was recording the voting when she noticed that Herb and Adam were changing some of the votes to Sissi.

Dallas got up on stage he gave a cue to Jeremie who was working the sound system

That beat is hard

This is how it goes welcome one and all to the show  
We're wired up fired up fucking ready to go  
In the back of the parking lot outside of the bar  
Twenty deep, twenty feet from the boulevard  
Black hoodies, black caps, black label in glasses  
Previewing the new shit before the masses  
'Cause the first thing I need when I've got a new beat  
Is to see how it sounds echoing off the street

I just take it for a spin pop the CD in  
Slide it up to ten and get that rear view shaking  
Then play it again so there's no mistaking  
San Andreas the block get this bitch earthquaking live

Oh ready for it here we go  
We got the whole block rocking in stereo  
We're taking control letting everybody know  
And if you feel it let me hear everybody go, ohh

You're not ready I got plenty cuts  
For twenty months dropped steadily  
Plenty tracks to empty on your wack pedigree  
I'm backed heavily while you're back peddling  
Forget the chitchat on me homie kick back  
I'm on that shit that can get your homie bitch-slapped  
So zip your lip back listen and watch  
We got the whole block rockin' off the way the beat knocks

You don't have to warn the people on the corner they know  
That if you're standing on that corner then you're getting that show  
World premiering you're hearing that machine shop flow  
San Andreas the block get this bitch earthquaking like

Oh ready for it here we go  
We got the whole block rocking in stereo  
We're taking control letting everybody know  
And if you feel it let me hear everybody go

Oh ready for it here we go  
We got the whole block rocking in stereo  
We're taking control letting everybody know  
And if you feel it let me hear everybody go

Turn the key turn the volume up to loud  
Roll right roll every window down  
Let the whole block know what this is about  
Turn it up y'all burn that system out  
Turn the key turn the volume up to loud  
Roll right roll every window down  
Let the whole block know what this is about  
Turn it up y'all burn that system out

Oh ready for it here we go  
We got the whole block rocking in stereo  
We're taking control letting everybody know  
And if you feel it let me hear everybody go

Oh ready for it here we go  
We got the whole block rocking in stereo  
We're taking control letting everybody know  
And if you feel it let me hear everybody go

Oh oh let's go ahead and test out the speakers  
You ready? Let's go, like this

watch?v=1Rh_qpbn11U

The crowd roared with cheers and claps as Dallas finished and clapped as he left the stage and walked over to his friends

"So what do you think" said Dallas as Millie hugged him he returned it "that was great" said Ulrich "yeah the best" said Yumi "hey uh Dallas you may wanna have a look at this" said Tamiya handing him the camera he then watched what she had recorded that of Herb and Adam rigging the vote to Sissi "I'm going to need this Einstein rig the projector up their" said Dallas

A few minutes later the votes had been handed in the judges had placed their votes and Delmas stood up and walked to the centre stage the contestants were behind him

"And now the moment you have been waiting for" said Delmas Opening an envelope "and the winner is" continued Delmas before Dallas grabbed a mike and stood up "stop the vote has been rigged" said Dallas into a mike the crowd started talking amongst themselves "Jeremie play the video" said Dallas as Jeremie using the projector and the camera played the video showing Herb and Adam rubbing out the real name and replacing it with Sissi upon seeing this the crowd booed Sissi of the stage she left the room running with Herb and Adam following "she is disqualified the winner will be the person with the second most votes and that is Millie Solovieff" said Delmas as Millie started crying Tamiya helped her onto stage as the crowd started clapping Dallas nodded at her as he walked over with the crown, flowers and cape for winning.

Author's notes

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the added beginning and ending and the song I chose leave a review state what we're doing wrong.


	6. Chapter 4: Seeing is believing

Another day arrived at kadic academy and the groggy teens of last nights prom were all walking into the showers Jeremie was exhausted no from partying but his link with Aelita and Lyoko as their powers exhausted their health Odd was at the least danger as his only occurred at random moments Dallas had no risk at all from this problem but he was heavily shattered as he had spiked the punch at the prom he hadn't been caught but unbeknownst to him Adam had the same idea which lead to many students having the same problem he quickly arose from his bed he then got out of it and saw Jeremie at the computer talking with Aelita he stretched his arms

"Mornin Einstein" said Dallas stretching as he stood up "morning" replied Jeremie turning around "Hi" said Aelita on the screen "hey how are you do…" said Dallas before in his state slipped over and smashed his head on Jeremie's bed "son of a bitch" said Dallas silently hoping Aelita didn't hear but unfortunately she did "why do swear all the time" she asked "sorry I shouldn't it's just it really hurts" said Dallas feeling the lump go down "okay then" said Aelita "come on Einstein we got science with Hertz" said Dallas changing his clothes as he slipped on his blue jeans and white shirt before going into his wardrobe and grabbing his jacket and placing that on as well "Jesus man did you even change your clothes last night" said Dallas just noticing Jeremie was still in his clothes from the prom "no sorry" replied Jeremie "did you even sleep" asked Dallas placing his wings on before placing his crossbow over his shoulders then he proceeded in grabbing Jeremie "come on get dressed you sorry Aelita but he's got to go" said Dallas as he turned off the computer as Jeremie quickly changed into his regular attire of jumper and trousers before they left the room when they ran into Odd and Ulrich "sleep well" said Ulrich looking at the shattered state of each and every one of them "shall we take that as a no" said Odd who looked even worse as they left the dorm building and heading to the cafeteria.

an hour later they were sitting in Mrs Hertz's class there was another adult in their he was dressed in a white lab coat white shirt and red tie black hair and beard and wire thin glasses he was pointing a stick at the projection of a Nuclear PowerStation Jeremie and Dallas where front row centre whilst Odd and Ulrich where on the right of them Mrs Hertz was working the projector

"Our heating plant uses energy supplied by a nuclear reactor and thanks to which we produce thousands of megawatts of electrical power" the man said pointing at the projection at the cooling tower "Here we have the cooling tower" he continued before moving the stick to the next area "here is the turbine, the voltinator" he continued before moving the stick to the final area "And finally the reactor" he said boring almost everyone to death in class including Sissi who was reading a magazine, Nicholas who was half asleep, Adam who had a look on his face the hell are you saying and a kid who was wearing a long sleeved red shirt underneath a black shorter sleeved t-shirt with long black hair tied at the back in a ponytail he had a necklace and was yarning loudly "this plant is one of the most powerful in the world as chief engineer I am particularly concerned with safety" continued the man as Ulrich sat looking out of the window at some overhead birds "and to grantee this safety security measures have been applied at every level of production, the plants design and its functioning" he said whilst Odd was drawing Kiwi as Dallas just sat there "we call this combination of safety measures in depth defence I'll be glad to answer any questions" he finished causing Dallas to sit up straight whilst Jeremie raised his hand "err sir" said Jeremie causing Sissi to turn from her magazine and look up straight towards the front "yes go on Jeremie" said Hertz "I'd like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world" said Jeremie now standing up and answering this question caused the other Lyoko warriors to look and smile at him "um hum" muttered the man at the front of the classroom before walking across the other side of the projection "son that is in the realm of science fiction sorry" said the man then Hertz walked to the projector "Jeremie is an excellent student but he's a bit of a dreamer" she said as Jeremie sat down whilst the class laughed at him rather loudly Sissi's group then Dallas turned back to them raising his middle finger but so the teachers couldn't see.

Adam started to have a head ache he placed his hand to his head as Nicholas looked at him

"Hey are you okay" asked Nicholas "yeah it's just this lessons boring me to shit" replied Adam then suddenly the projection went off causing the Lyoko warriors to turn their heads Dallas quickly activated eagle sight but it was black like most other things

"Well now what's happened here?" said Hertz before attempting to work the projector first by spinning the lens and then by pressing the button "certainly nothing serious just a blown fuse that's all" she finished before Odd, Dallas, Ulrich and Jeremie looked at each other as the bell went, they then proceeded to head to their free period and out of the building.

Yumi was standing waiting for them outside the building also on a free period when Sissi's gang with Adam now looking much better when Sissi stopped and looked at the Japanese girl with disgust due to she saw Yumi as a rival, Yumi noticing this turned her head and looked back at her before Sissi chuckled and laughed

"…And I'm saying maybe XANA is behind this" said Jeremie as him, Odd, Dallas and Ulrich left the building "dude I checked instantly it was black no trace of XANA" said Dallas "yeah don't get so excited it was just a short circuit" said Odd "however if was collateral damage of XANA I wouldn't have been able to tell" said Dallas as they walked over to Yumi who nodded on their arrival when they heard a familiar voice call out "Odd, I've thought it over you can form your group the Foxtrot fanatics" said Delmas "yes's" said Odd "it's Fort minor sir" said Yumi

Author's note

Changed the name because shut up, it takes us a few hours to write these let us be creative no offense in any way there is an actual band called fort minor they've released 1 album hey haven't broken up their just on hiatus but like we said post 2000 also they are the ones who sung in stereo the song from the last chapter

And know back to the story

"but it must be open to anyone who wishes to play is that clear" said Delmas "no problem sir" said Odd "ditto" said Dallas with his finger behind his back crossed as Delmas nodded and walked away Odd fell to his knees "yeah let's hear it for the god of rock and roll" he shouted "I can think off a few people who won't make it into the band" said Dallas before grabbing Odd and putting back on his feet "thanks" said Odd as he looked at his watch "hey come on if we step on it we can photo copy the leaflets before lunch Jeremie" said Odd "you know what I'm not into my music that much anyway besides I wanna check on that outage" said Jeremie as he walked away "okay see you later Jeremie" said Yumi as Odd turned to Dallas "what about you man" he asked "nah finally got hold of a few things from my dad's will including his 1990s CB750 Nighthawk" said Dallas "his what" asked Ulrich scratching the back of his head "motorcycle Jackass I need to fix it up in the garage area" said Dallas "what your allowed to ride it" said Yumi "yeah" said Dallas as he walked away to the garage area of the school.

In the Garage the Motorcycle was in a few pieces as before the death of his dad they had been fixing it together but they never completed this so Dallas took it upon himself to finish what they had started he had permission to store the bike on campus, he grabbed a toolbox and had changed into a grey jumpsuit and began to fix the bike when he heard the door open he then decided to grab a wrench and he got up when he saw Adam walk in who was looking at the bike

"Shit how did this mother fucker find out about the bike" said Dallas quietly "I know you're in here Dallas and I know we don't exactly get along but let's talk man to man" said Adam looking around "I want to make a little deal" continued Adam "yeah and what's that" said Dallas putting down the wrench and coming out of hiding "I wish to purchase your bike for $15,000 in cash" said Adam upon hearing this Dallas walked over to Adam and stood right up against him and look at him in the eyes "fuck off" said Dallas before turning back to the bike continuing to fix it "you know I'm determined to obtain the bike Dallas" said Adam sitting on a stool which then collapsed below him "I used the screws and anything I could to fix the bike" said Dallas before stopping what he was doing and turned "and the bike aint for sale this thing is worth a lot to me and that means no" said Dallas before pushing Adam out of the room and shutting the door he then went to work and painted the bike black in the areas it needed and then added an area for him to store his crossbow when ridding the bike before turning and seeing Adam still their at the door he then took the keys for the bike and walked out of the room "I said it once so I will say it again, fuck off" said Dallas walking back to his dorm after locking the door to the garage.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were heading towards the photocopier which was outside Delmas office

"Dallas should hopefully be back in time for the auditions after school" said Ulrich as Odd placed the paper in the machine and hit copy and the machine buzzed to life and began scanning the page "yeah our lead singer always needs to be their" said Yumi "as does are secondary singer" said Odd as he examined the pages coming from the machine "just hope that we get someone good" said Dallas who just walked in through the door "good to see you showed up" said Ulrich "yeah but first let's get some grub I'm hungry" said Odd "mate you must use 15% concentrated power of will to eat the amount you have" said Dallas before he pulled out his book and wrote it down "why do you carry that thing" asked Yumi as they left the office with Odd carrying the giant stack of flyers.

In his room Jeremie returned on his computer and began typing which then opened up a crude highly undetailed map

"hi, is something wrong Jeremie" said Aelita but Jeremie didn't hear him as the latter began typing again a more detailed map began to appear and an area of this map began to flash yellow "you know if you have a problem you can always talk to me about it" said Aelita to Jeremie who still couldn't hear her as the map zoomed in "weird why can't I hear anything, let's check this out" said Jeremie as he began typing again and then pressed the enter key "Jeremie answer for fucks sake" said Aelita at just the moment that Jeremie managed to get contact with her "Aelita" said Jeremie in a shocked tone "sorry I got a little mad there, is everything okay" Replied Aelita who kneeling in a tower examining come codes on a small screen in a similar appearance to the one used to deactivate towers "we had a power failure in class this morning and the school electricity system seems to be having problems and why did you say fuck" said Jeremie "sorry I get it from Dallas" said Aelita closing down the screen "hey you just said it" replied Aelita whilst standing up "sorry I share a room with the guy so technically same here" said Jeremie "so you think XANA could be behind it Jeremie" said Aelita "you never know" said Jeremie before a moment of silence as the two looked at each other "have you noticed anything on Lyoko" asked Jeremie breaking the silence "no everything's quiet here" replied Aelita "okay I'll do a scan if XANA's activated a tower we'll find out soon" said Jeremie as he stood up "where are you going" asked Aelita "To the cafeteria they've got Brussel sprouts today, you know what they are" said Jeremie "yes but I don't know what they taste like are they good" asked Aelita.

In the cafeteria Ulrich, Odd, Dallas and Yumi were joined by Jeremie at the table Ulrich pushed his tray away similar to what Dallas who was back in his regular attire, had done

"There gross" said Ulrich wiping his tongue with his hands as Jeremie's green eye was looking at the whole thing "okay Jeremie that answers my question thanks" said Aelita but only Jeremie could hear her but Dallas could tell as he activated eagle sight, and as Jeremie's eye returned to blue Dallas then proceeded to chuckle at the hilarious sight of Ulrich after eating the sprouts the latter then looked around and then quickly stabbed him in the hand with a fork "ouch" said Dallas sarcastically looking at Ulrich, the former knew he had it coming as the 3 holes in his hand began to heal leaving no sign of any damage "still never going to get used to that" said Yumi also pushing her food away either because of the taste or because of Dallas hand Odd then got up and proceeded to start handing out the flyers for the auditions he was stopped by Jim "Odd , what are you up to now" asked Jim in a tone that was curious not that he intended to punish Odd "were holding auditions for are group" said Odd holding up a flyer which was then taken by Jim who didn't break eye contact with Odd then he started to read it "hey if anyone is interested we need a drummer" said Odd walking away from Jim placing a small pile of flyers on each table whilst quickly turning to the next "here, here ya go" he said during the process when he stopped in front of Adam, Sissi, Nicholas and Herb who apart from Nicholas were sitting down the latter then raised his hand as if to say "could I have a flyer" but this was denied by Odd who pulled the remainder of the pile close to him and do a 180 in the opposite direction.

Outside the small building where the numerous vending machines where which was just next to the garage where Dallas's bike was being stored the group was standing watching Odd put in a coin and trying to choose what to have

"Let's see Hot chocolate no, soup no the soup tastes like dish water" said Odd when he suddenly had a vision of Ulrich pressing the soup button so he quickly once he snapped out of it stopped Ulrich "ha" he said over his success when Dallas then pressed the soup button getting him a high five from Ulrich and Odd the soup "hey you pressed soup" said Odd "come on its not that awful" said Ulrich when the machine started up and the cup appeared when only a drop of the soup fell into the cup "this miserable machines on the blink again oh" said Odd as he tipped the drop out of the cup before he threw it at the machine Dallas then looked in eagle sense and saw it appear black "maybe it's another power failure" said Jeremie "any idea's Dallas" he continued "nope its black could be a side effect of XANA's attack or this school is getting shitty everyday" replied Dallas "are you worried" asked Yumi "yeah I am, I'll keep checking things out" said Jeremie "if you need us we'll be in the gym we'll be holding auditions" said Yumi as Jeremie walked to the dorms whilst the others went to the hall "man I got a bad fellin about this" said Dallas "why" asked Ulrich "don't know" said Dallas as they entered the hall and Ulrich set up the drum kit using super sprint.

Half an hour later the auditions were still carrying on boring the Lyoko warriors who were sitting in chairs in a row in front of the stage Dallas however had a second chair which he was resting his feet on, the kid who had yawned earlier in class was auditioning he was hitting the drums at a good fast pace "yeah ah" he said before placing the drum sticks down

"yeah you got a lot of style its heavy metal right" asked Odd "oh yeah for sure I love it" the guy replied "really sorry mike but were looking for something more traditional ya know" said Yumi, Mike still smiling shrugged his shoulders walked off the stage, opened the door and left the room but Odd turned his attention to the next person a young girl in their year who had dark brown hair with a pink flower in it and a red vest type shirt with a black mini skirt "hello guys" she said but only Odd seemed to pay attention to her Yumi and Ulrich were board out of their minds and Dallas was asleep "hey how are you Naomi I didn't know you played the drums" asked Odd slightly nudging Dallas waking him up who then proceeded to hit him in the arm "we'll yeah a little besides I've always dreamed of being in a band" said Naomi "okay go on" said Ulrich as Naomi say down and started to tap the drums lightly with the sticks leaving only Odd impressed but boring Ulrich and Yumi further whilst Dallas just sat head in his hands, Naomi quickly finished placed down the drum sticks and bowed then Odd stood up "great Naomi that was fantastic we'll come on were not going to find anyone better right" asked Odd towards the other Lyoko warriors as Naomi walked out of the room then Dallas pulled him down into his chair and he quickly pulled out a knife from his boot "wake me up because you have an erection again and you won't be getting another" said Dallas before spinning it in his hand and placing it back in his boot causing the others to laugh whilst Odd looked genuinely scared.

In his room Jeremie was at his computer examining the map again the area was still flashing away

"400,000 volts at a high tension pylon" said Jeremie rubbing his mouth whilst leaned into the screen he then leaned back "that's not right" he said before he blinked and a new window appeared this one showed a tower with the voltage box he then began typing "Aelita" he said when she popped up in a new window "got anything new" she said almost instantly "well not really" said Jeremie rubbing the back of his head when his computer crashed and went to a blue screen and then shut off all together "Aelita" he said a bit too late he then turned to his light and pressed the button it didn't turn on he then rushed out of his room and shut the door he then rushed down the stairs and then to the gates of the school where upon arrival he saw the pylon with visible electricity he then rushed to the hall where the Lyoko warriors where sitting down between auditions Odd was hitting his knees with the drum sticks and Dallas flicking his knife around in his hand when Jeremie opened the door heavily out of breath Ulrich super sprinted over to him and grabbed his neck and put him in a chair "this is XANA's doing I'm almost sure of it" said Jeremie "yeah go on" said Yumi as Jeremie took of his glasses and wiped his forehead "the currents cutting out all over the school and the pylon outside is way over the voltage limit it could explode" said Jeremie "but why would XANA do that" asked Ulrich "XANA wouldn't go to all this trouble for nothing" said Dallas who had stood up and was now walking around putting the knife away "your guesses are as good as mine guys" said Jeremie as the door at the back of the hall opened and Sissi, Adam, Nicholas and Herb walked in "surprise" said Sissi as they walked over to the group "looks like I put the knife away too soon" said Dallas as they turned around then whilst Dallas was standing up Adam stole his chair so Dallas punched Adam in his nose and took it back "nope" said Dallas then Sissi got another chair and sat down on it so she was leaning on the back with Nicholas and Herb either side of her "It's obvious my friends and I aren't welcome but…" said Sissi who stopped when Dallas gave the sarcastic noooo face he then got up and walked to the stage "… but my farther did say the band was open to everybody right, oh but don't worry I don't want to be in a group of dead beat weirdos" said Sissi before Dallas shouted at her on stage with the drum sticks in his hand "then why do you hang around with them then" before doing a Ba dum tssshhh with the drums making the Lyoko warriors laugh "but Nicholas just loves the drums" finished Sissi then Odd turned his head "a drummer huh what does he play his moms pots and pans" said Odd as Nicholas just stood there and looked down he was somewhat nervous even though he was in Sissi's gang he didn't hate the Lyoko warriors he just didn't wish to be the odd one out in his group so he was more tolerant and unlike Herb he wasn't exactly in love with Sissi, Adam was feeling dizzy again and wasn't even paying attention to anything anyone was doing Nicholas had walked on stage Herb was just admiring Sissi who in turn was admiring Ulrich who in turn flipped her the bird.

Nicholas picked up the drum sticks and started to play surprisingly well this left the Lyoko warriors shocked at his skill Sissi turned her head to look at the group who were still heavily impressed by Nicholas's drumming skill as the latter finished Herb and Sissi began clapping Adam however was almost asleep due to him still not feeling to good but he then started to recover Nicholas walked off stage and back over to his group

"Looks like you just found yourself a drummer" said Sissi before her and her group left "Nicholas the drummer in our band I don't care how good he is the answers no, besides Sissi set this up to give us a hard time" said Odd "maybe for once she was trying to help, and you've got to admit Nicholas can really play the drums" replied Yumi the Ulrich leaned back into his chair "better than Naomi that's for sure" said Ulrich "she's only a beginner she needs a little more time" argued Odd "uh huh a couple more years should do it" said Ulrich "well if that's how you feel listen up if you want Nicholas to be your drummer you'd better find yourself another guitarist" said Odd "and I say if you don't take him you'd better find yourself another singer" said Yumi "there is one more person" said Dallas then Jeremie began to sweat "who" asked Ulrich then Dallas looked at Jeremie "no I won't do it" said Jeremie "Jeremie" said the rest of the group "come on bro I've seen you in our room you can at least try" said Dallas "fine" said Jeremie before walking up on stage he sat down and picked up the drum sticks and started to play at a skill that no one could have expected from him he then seemed to have been enjoying himself before he stopped and placed the sticks down and then walked back to the others "told ya" said Dallas as Jeremie then proceeded to walk to the door and leave "looks like we may have found are actual drummer" said Ulrich then they heard a trombone and standing their playing the gold instrument was Jim "would you guys need a sly trombone by any chance" he asked as Jim although a member of staff wasn't technically a teacher and tried to be friendly with some of the students but he stood their smiling trying to join their band.

Jeremie ran down through the tunnel in the sewers and upon arriving at their mode of transportation he grabbed his scooter and set off for the factory and upon arriving he climbed the ladder which lead onto the bridge which in turn lead to the factory entrance he swung down from the rope and got in the elevator and pressed the button which then closed the grate and then the elevator began moving down into the lab the doors open and then Jeremie proceeded out of the elevator as the doors closed with the centre mechanism spinning and closing the door then Jeremie raised his hand and held it open as the chair he sat in then moved from the computer towards him allowing for him to sit in it then he made it move back towards the computer whilst on Lyoko Aelita left a tower in the forest sector only to see some vibrations it was XANA's attack Jeremie began typing at the computer

"Aelita sorry about the outage what's new" Jeremie asked when Aelita's window popped up "you were right to be worried XANA's woken up" said Aelita when another window popped up showing the four sectors "huh the scans picked something up the towers XANA's activated is in the desert region" said Jeremie "I'm on my way" said Aelita Jeremie looked down "be careful Aelita" said Jeremie "I will" replied Aelita before the map window reopened and showed the school being affected by the power loss.

In the school Jim was playing the trombone with some style too he was enjoying himself although the gang watching weren't impressed with him, he stopped and turned to them

"Well what do ya say" he asked "you see Jim were a… were a rock band not a military brass band" replied Odd "so no" said Dallas when Yumi's phone began to ring she answered it and listened "okay be right there" she said before turning back to Jim "were going to have to audition you another time" she said "oh no you don't you not going anywhere unless you agree to take me as a part of your group" said Jim but the Lyoko warriors had already left leaving Jim standing there.

The Lyoko warrior's ran across the school yard when Dallas stopped and saw the window in the door for the garage area smashed

"I'll catch up" he said before running over to the garage he then peeked inside to see Adam hot wiring the bike "Dallas should be happy with the money I leave him" he said laughing "no I won't" said Dallas who was suddenly behind him he quickly grabbed Adam and threw him off the bike the latter landed by the wall he then reached into a tool box and grabbed a screw driver and curled up "what the fuck did I say bitch" said Dallas walking over to him "and what the fuck did I say" said Adam stabbing him in the shoulder with the screwdriver and letting go, Dallas then threw him against the wall again then he pulled out the screwdriver and dropped it then Adam saw in horror as the hole he had created began to heal up first the flesh on the inside then the skin "you damaged the wings" said Dallas having noticed that the screwdriver had gone through his over vest before Adam grabbed the tool box and threw it at Dallas who dodged and the tool box ended up smashing the bike "oh shit" said Adam "you just made a big mistake" said Dallas grabbing Adam and pinning him against the wall and then he grabbed a wrench and smashed it into Adam's face causing him to bleed violently all over his face his eyelid was fixed shut then Dallas smashed his face into the metal draw's and knocked him out, Dallas then picked up his body and took him to the infirmary Dallas then quickly unhealed where he had been stabbed and then it began to bleed heavily he then knocked the door open the nurse saw the result of their fight "little help here" said Dallas as the nurse helped put Adam onto one of the hospital bed's she then called for Delmas "I need principal Delmas down here know" said the nurse she then looked at Dallas wound "what exactly happened" she continued "he tried stealing my bike so I stopped him and he stabs me so I smashed his face against the metal draws" said Dallas as the nurse started sowing Dallas's wound up then she applied some anaesthetic to Adams face when Delmas entered followed by Jim "Marshall what on earth has happened here" he shouted as Jim restrained Dallas after seeing Adam's face and placed him on a chair outside he then grabbed his belt and tied Dallas hands together due to the nature of the incident.

The other Lyoko warriors rushed to the drain in the forest outside of the school Ulrich slid it open as Ulrich went down first followed by Yumi as Odd pulled out his phone and called Jeremie

"Jeremie were on are way" he said before climbing onto the ladder and closing the drain he climbed to the bottom where Yumi and Ulrich were standing with their skateboards Ulrich then passed Odd his and they set off for the factory with Odd running and jumping onto his when they reached a gap they used the boards to jump across onto the next section of the sewer walkway when they arrived Ulrich climbed the ladder first and open the entrance to the factory bridge followed by Yumi who he helped up then by Odd they quickly slid down the ropes and got into the elevator and pressed the button and it went down to the lab the door then opened at the lab floor and Jeremie leaned out to see them "ah at last hey where's Dallas" asked Jeremie "he still at school he said he would catch up" said Yumi "hang on if he's at school I'll patch into the security cameras" said Jeremie as they walked over and saw the camera of Jim placing his belt around Dallas hands and restraining him in the chair "and you will stay here until the police arrive" said Jim then Dallas entered eagle vison and looked up at the security camera "well IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN RETURN TO THE PAST" said Dallas before nodding whilst looking at the security camera "Okay that's that" said Jeremie "here's what XANA's up to once he's stored enough voltage in that pylon he'll unleash it all" continued Jeremie pointing at an image of a pylon on the screen with a number representing volts in 1000's going up "unleash it where" asked Odd "guess on the nuclear plant" said Jeremie "creating a short circuit and…" said Yumi too frightened to finish her sentence whilst at the pylon in question sparks where flying off of it "I can't manage to cut the power, I've tried everything I've never seen such a weird thing" said a Technician as in the lab the window shoed the power in the pylon continue to rise "the pylon will take one million volts once it's all accumulated XANA could blow everything up" said Jeremie "nuclear sabotage that's a little over our heads" said Yumi when Ulrich turned his head towards her "yeah what do you mean" he asked her "think about it if we fail in Lyoko the whole region will be wiped out we've got to warn the authorities" said Yumi "are you crazy there will be an inquiry we'll be questioned we'll have to tell them everything" said Jeremie as on Lyoko Aelita was following one of the veins which lead to the activated tower she could overhear them "and when they discover XANA they'll pull all the plugs out" finished Jeremie "and we'll lose Aelita" said Yumi "I know that but were talking about a nuclear disaster" continued Yumi before looking at Jeremie and vice versa "okay let's take a vote who's for raising the alarm" asked Jeremie Yumi raised her hand "for" she said Jeremie raised his hand "against" he said then Odd raised his hand and said "against" then Aelita appeared on the screen the finally Ulrich raised his hand and said "sorry Aelita but I also think we can't take that big a risk I vote for lets report it" then Jeremie seemed happy "well then two votes for and two votes against it's a tie we don't tell anybody" said Jeremie "I think it means we should tell everybody" argued Yumi "don't I have the right to vote" said Aelita then they all looked at the screen "why sure you do that way their won't be a tie" said Jeremie turning away from the screen "in that case I vote for" then Jeremie turned back "Huh" he said "I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me" said Aelita "Thank you Aelita" said Yumi then Odd and Ulrich went to the elevator.

They went down to the scanners whilst Jeremie loaded up the virtual forms on the computer as Odd and Ulrich went towards two of the scanners and stepped inside as Jeremie selected their virtual forms and began the procedure he pressed enter on the keyboard and Ulrich started to get scanned he pressed enter again and Odd started to get scanned then they were both virtualized into the dessert sector starting with the blue square outlines that began to gain the texture of the two which when finally done they fell and landed on the floor and stood up

"Were goanna make it, huh Ulrich" asked Odd "I sure hope so Odd" replied Ulrich when they saw Aelita waving at them from a far "Okay I've got it the scan has located the activated tower" said Jeremie as Ulrich and Odd began running towards Aelita "It's in the desert region near and oasis" continued Jeremie as Ulrich and Odd arrived at Aelita "I know where it is that way on the other plato" she said

In the real world Yumi exited the sewers and headed back towards the school whilst in the real world Dallas was sitting in the room outside the infirmary hands still held together he was talking a song

Aunque digan que soy  
Un bandolero donde voy  
Le doy gracias a dios  
Por hoy estar donde estoy

Then Yumi walked into the room and saw him sitting their hands behind his back with blood over his clothes and a smile on his face

"What did you do?" she asked "look at Adam's face" replied Dallas as he started laughing "so what's the plan" he asked Yumi "well I'm going to alert the authorities about the pylon" said Yumi "okay I'll keep an eye on the pylon" said Dallas "okay let me help you out first" said Yumi as she started walking over "no need" said Dallas as he moved his hand's free "I know how to get out of a simple thing like that" said Dallas as he pulled his knife out of his boot and cut the stitches in his shoulder and pulled them out and healed the wound then they both rushed out of the infirmary Dallas went to outside the school and Yumi went straight to Delmas Office which was illuminated by candles due to the power loss Delmas, Hertz and the technician from earlier were in the office whilst the latter just got off the phone "I don't get it the plant is functioning perfectly but the city's in total darkness no need for alarm though were working on finding a reason" said the technician when there was knock on the door this caused Delmas to turn around "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but it's really important" said Yumi barging into the room "you've got to trust me I know it's goanna sound crazy sir please hear me out the nuclear plant is in danger of blowing up" finished Yumi leaving the adults in the room confused.

On Lyoko Ulrich, Aelita and Odd were running towards the oasis which was where the vibrations were leading towards but when they arrived they found a small pond a few stones and a couple of bush's no tower to be seen

"I don't believe this, what's going on where is this tower" asked Odd "you can't see it know but it's here all right look at XANA's pulsations they all converge here" said Aelita as Odd and Ulrich began to have a look around "times like these you realise how much you need Dallas" said Ulrich "Real piss take isn't it" said Aelita then Ulrich and Odd stopped what they were doing and looked at Aelita, both with a surprised look on their face "Hey I can say that can't I" said Aelita "yeah but when you get to earth don't say it all the time" said Jeremie before checking the coordinates "you can do it, you can't be too far away you've got to find it fast the pylon's going to be overloaded soon" continued Jeremie.

At the school Yumi rushed outside the school gates and saw the pylon almost glowing with electricity she pulled out her phone

"Jeremie, the principal and Doctor delaker didn't believe me" said Yumi "were going crazy here too Yumi the pylon is 85% charged and we can't find the tower" replied Jeremie as he hung up Yumi looked at Dallas "well shit" said Dallas "why" asked Yumi "I used eagle sense to hear your phone call" replied Dallas who then looked back at the pylon "any ideas in case this shit goes south" asked Yumi "just one" replied Dallas.

On Lyoko Ulrich was stabbing the ground by the oasis Aelita was stood up looking around with her hand above her eyes and Odd just sat by the oasis with a rock in his hand tossing it up and down whilst looking into the oasis when suddenly he stopped and chucked the stone into the oasis when it didn't make the noise is would when a rock hits water it went straight through then Odd leaned forward and placed his hand into it and felt around before withdrawing it and looking at his still bone dry hand before looking at the oasis

"I've found it" exclaimed Odd causing the others to turn around "we've been tricked theirs no water down their just a surface layer I'll go and have a better look" continued Odd before diving into the oasis and then adjusting himself so he landed on his feet then Ulrich jumped down followed by Aelita they all landed and then they saw the tower they started to run towards it but they had to go threw a rock formation that consisted of rocks that where slanted and leaning in creating a passage way but there were gaps between them Odd was ahead followed by Ulrich who was protecting Aelita before they stopped at the end of the passage when suddenly a crab appeared "carful" said Odd when the crab fired and hit Odd in the knee causing the electricity effect and Jeremie to shout "Odd" as it showed Odds life points go down "I hate those horrible crabs" said Odd as the creature approached them when another two appeared upon seeing this Ulrich drew his katana "Aelita it's you there after go on run" said Ulrich before Aelita slightly panicked and started running for cover using the rocks that where in the area "Aelita" shouted Odd as one of the crabs pursed her and started shooting at her but missed due to her speed before one was aimed dead on but as it fired Odd jumped into the beam causing him to hit the ground lose the texture, become the square outline and DE virtualize leaving Ulrich to defend Aelita by himself, whilst Odd arrived back in his scanner out of breath from his ordeal whilst on Lyoko one of the crabs began shooting at Ulrich who was using his katana to deflect the beams before he started running at it he then suddenly split into 3 of him and charged at the crabs the two at the sides diverted at their respective crabs whilst the real Ulrich struck the first crab on the XANA logo destroying it, whilst on earth Odd arrived in the lab where Jeremie looked at the screen and saw that the pylon was on 94% but went down to 90% "Thank you for saving Aelita and buying us some time" said Jeremie "how so" asked Odd "due to you going to Lyoko XANA had to divert his attention to creating the crabs and the pylon went down" replied Jeremie "but thinks still look bad here soon XANA will be able to attack the nuclear plant.

Back at the school the pylon was causing electricity to go everywhere whilst Dallas and Yumi looked at it whilst two city workers were talking to Yumi

"Can you repeat that" said one of them "the voltage that's building up in the pylon is going to be used to attack the nuclear power plant sir how can you just stand there do something before it's too late" cried Yumi to the two men but to no anvil "how do you know all that" the worker asked causing Yumi to groan and clench her fist whilst Dallas looked at the pylon before placing his crossbow, jacket and over vest on the side presumably due to the heat of the pylon.

On Lyoko Aelita watched from behind cover the 3 Ulrich's in a standoff with the two remaining crabs when the Ulrich's moved closer together when the real Ulrich signalled the other's

"Go on" he said to the one to his right "go on" he said to the other both of which sheathed their blades and jumped up into the air and pulled them out again but one was destroyed due to the crabs fire the other landed on top of the other crab and struck its logo and jumped down next to Ulrich as the creature exploded "fusion" shouted Ulrich as the two of him became one again "come on you only get one shot" said Ulrich before charging at the crab "Ulrich are you out of your fucking mind" said Odd from in the lab whilst two ID cards popped up one for Ulrich and the other for the crab, as on Lyoko Ulrich was charging at the crab which shot him in the shoulder "no" shouted Aelita but Ulrich even though temporally fazed continued running towards the crab "come on hurry the pylon is over 98%" said Jeremie as Ulrich jumped up into the air drew his blade and landed on the crab before striking it in the logo and jumping off as the creature exploded "Okay it's up to you Aelita" said Ulrich as Aelita came out from behind cover and ran towards the tower.

On earth the situation had not improved Yumi was still be questioned by the city workers

"A super computer in a factory a virtual world" said the city worker "I swear you have to believe me" screamed Yumi when the two city workers looked at each other in disbelief as on Lyoko Aelita entered the tower and walked to the centre of the platform and began to fly upwards as the pylon reached 100% "its goanna work" said Odd, as the pylon began to spark and the electricity moved along the cable "Yumi remember that idea I had" said Dallas "yeah" asked Yumi "you might want to look away" replied Dallas as he manifest eagle sense and flew into the air towards the cable and grabbed onto it making the city workers stair in disbelief at this sight when the electricity moving at a great speed slowed down to the point of stopping as it went through Dallas burning him like electricity would but Dallas wouldn't let go the electricity was conducting through him illuminating his skeleton due to the amount he was trying to absorb as much as he could but to no anvil he was thrown from the cable with an explosion and landed against the wall of the school he had only slowed down the electricity but it soon picked up speed again then Yumi raised her hand to her forehead and use her telekinesis and lifted a car into the cable trying to absorb more electricity but it only exploded the car sending a small shock wave knocking everyone to the ground "oh no" shouted Yumi whilst in the tower Aelita reached the top platform and walked to the centre of it and the blue transparent screen popped up allowing Aelita to place her hand on it and the word Aelita was typed into the screen followed by code and then below it Lyoko as the electricity in the cables stopped and disappeared and the power in the pylon went down rapidly whilst in the lab upon seeing this Jeremie leaned back into his chair "ready for a return trip to the past Odd" said Jeremie as all the blue screens inside the tower began to go towards the bottom of the tower and the white light illuminated started and began engulfing the factory and soon the school.

Earlier that day after the auditions the group had gotten permission from Delmas to do a live performance in the cafeteria after school Dallas had his ear microphone in Yumi was holding regular microphone, Odd and Ulrich were on guitars and Jeremie was on the drums

"Okay hit it" said Odd

[Yumi]  
This is survival of the fittest  
This is do or die  
This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

[Dallas]  
Wasn't ready to being a millionaire, I was ill-prepared  
I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there  
From the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends  
It was 'bout busting raps and standing for something, fuck an acronym  
Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again  
With another anthem, why stop when it doesn't have to end?  
It aint over 'til I say it's over – enough when I say enough  
Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up  
I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves  
When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit, I salivated it  
Weight is up, hands up like it's 12 noon, nah, homie  
Hold them bitches straight up, up wave 'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff  
Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah, egos  
I ain't deflate enough, last chance to make this whole stadium erupt

[Yumi]  
This is survival of the fittest  
This is do or die  
This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

[Dallas]  
I can see the finish line with each line that I finish  
I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault over the goal post  
And if I don't got enough in the tank, maybe I can just siphon enough  
To fill up this last can, man will I survive in this climate or what?  
They said I was washed up, and got a blood bath  
I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter, I can adjust  
Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust  
So floor's open if you'd like to discuss  
Top 5 in this mothafucka and if I don't make the cut  
What, like I give a fuck, I'mma light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck  
To the side of a pump, 0 to 60 hop in and gun it  
Like G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping 'em up  
And if there should ever come a time where my life's in a rut  
And I look like I might just give up, eh you might've mistook  
Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow, I'm stabbing myself  
With a fucking knife in the gut, while I'm wiping my butt!  
Cause I just shitted on the mic, and like getting cut  
I get excited at the sight of my blood, you're in a fight with a nut  
Cause I'mma fight 'til I die or win  
Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait  
Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting  
Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it, slut  
It's survival of what?

[Yumi]  
This is survival of the fittest  
This is do or die  
This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

[Dallas]  
So get your ideas, stack your ammo  
But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle  
This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit  
Lift, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this  
Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick  
I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit  
Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth  
It's all I know how to do, as soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit  
But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do  
Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!  
So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades  
So you'd better trade your fucking mics in for some tool-box-es  
Cause you'll never take my pride from me  
It'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers  
But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to buh-lieve  
Cause this is something that I must use to suc-ceed  
And if you don't like me then fuck you  
Self es-teem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me  
My skin is too thick and bul-let proof to touch me  
I can see why the fuck I disgust you  
I must be a-llergic to failure cause everytime I come close to it  
I just sneeze, I just go atchoo then achieve

[Yumi]  
This is survival of the fittest  
This is do or die  
This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

watch?v=NlmezywdxPI

as they finished the song they were cheered but the look of Delmas face said I'm not impressed with some of those lyrics but they couldn't honestly care.

Author notes

This chapter was hard to write but the next will be entirely original chapter not based off an episode of the original TV show


	7. Chapter 5: Blackmail

Night time fell quickly that night at kadic, Yumi had returned to her house since she was a day student and lived off of the school premises Odd and Ulrich went to their room whilst Dallas was unable to sneak out of his, due Jim patrolling the rooms so he was stuck in his room and listening to Jeremie and Aelita's chat, he was lying on his bed whilst Jeremie sat at his chair by the computer both talking with Aelita and working on her materialization program but as Dallas noticed he got distracted by Aelita when they were talking

"So you see on earth we have this thing called sleep" said Jeremie "which you never seem to get enough off" said Dallas causing Aelita to laugh "as I was saying sleep is when a person shuts down in your terms and doesn't restart till the morning" finished Jeremie when they heard a knock on the door "get to bed" shouted Jim on the other side of the door "alright, alright" said Dallas as Jeremie turned off the computer and went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly due to the amount of sleep he had lost Dallas then followed suit and also fell asleep.

The next day at the school was a Saturday as they only had lessons in the morning Odd and Ulrich were at a table waiting for Jeremie and Dallas when Sissi and her gang followed her towards the table when Jeremie grabbed his breakfast which consisted of a banana and a slice of toast Dallas grabbed a slice of toast and a bottle of water and pocketed the water as he walked over to the table he quickly ate the toast and snuck up behind Sissi

"Mind if I sit here" said Sissi when she screamed as Dallas poked her in the back with the water bottle "yes we do mind" said Dallas as he sat down and was joined by Jeremie "hey you" said Adam "yes" replied Dallas who turned around to see them "if she wants to sit down she can" said Adam "I have no objections to her sitting down just not here" replied Dallas as the Lyoko warriors started laughing then Adam who was now really pissed off went to throw a punch at Dallas but the latter noticed this and grabbed Odd's tray and wacked Adam's hand with it and sat back down and continued eating as Adam yelped in pain due to his now dislocated hand he and the rest of his group walked to a different table "nice one" said Odd "yeah thanks man" said Ulrich "your cold gone Odd" asked Dallas "yes thanks" replied Odd "hey what have we got next anyway" asked Jeremie "Italian" said Odd "oh great I suck at Italian" said Ulrich "bene la vostra merda fino torrente senza una pagaia" said Dallas leaving them confused except Odd "didn't know you spoke Italian" said Odd "fluent" said Dallas as Sissi came back over "you know Ulrich I could help you with Italian" she said trying to sweet talk him "puttana" said Dallas with no attempt to disguise it Odd then looked at him "that escalated quickly" said Odd "hey what does that mean" asked Sissi pissed off at not knowing what it meant "ask the teacher" said Dallas as the Lyoko warriors got up and left the table leaving Sissi standing their wondering what Dallas had said.

They walked out of the cafeteria they ran into Yumi who was carrying her backpack full of books ready for a test

"Always an eventful day" said Dallas upon seeing the books "why what's happened know" asked Yumi when Odd whispered what Dallas had called Sissi in her ear "oh Jesus" said Yumi "what you got first" asked Yumi "Italian" replied Ulrich "oh I got English" said Yumi when the bell went they all went to their respective classes after waving good bye to each other

As their class walked into Italian, Dallas and Jeremie sat in the back left corner with Odd and Ulrich on the table next to them they saw Sissi talk to the teacher who was a young man with brown hair glasses he was wearing a brown jacket red scarf and blue jeans they didn't hear what had been said but Sissi tantrum afterwards told the whole story as she came over to them

"How dare you call me that" said Sissi angrily pointing at Dallas "oh I didn't dare I did" said Dallas leaning back into his chair this just made Sissi even more angry as she walked to her chair which was in the row in front of them but on the left side of the room "hey what did you call her" asked Jeremie "a whore" said Dallas making Jeremie cringe with shock "I hope your all prepared for the trip later today" said the teacher "you're not going are Jeremie" said Dallas "nope" said Jeremie "Aelita's materialization program" said Ulrich "yep" said Jeremie as the lesson began.

Meanwhile in Yumi's English class she sat in the back right corner by herself she had just had the same announcement about the trip she was doing Shakespearean literature she was bored to hell and wanted to storm out of the class when the bell went they all left their lessons and walked over to the library where they had a study session she walked to the other Lyoko warriors upon seeing her, Sissi gave Yumi a threatening look

"I can't believe that Yumi, stealing Ulrich from me" said Sissi acting as if Ulrich was hers "err I don't think he ever was yours to begin with" said Nicholas when Sissi punched him in the chest "he was mine but then Yumi showed up" said Sissi as she walked into the library followed by her group they saw the Lyoko warriors sitting together but she went to sit with them when Dallas nodded to Jeremie then opened his eyes they glowed green and Sissi's phone began to ring loudly she grabbed it trying to turn it off but it wouldn't "miss Delmas this is a library" said Jim annoyed by this Sissi looked at the Lyoko warriors who were quietly laughing "one of them phoned me" said Sissi pointing at the group then Jim being thorough walked over to them "alright let's see your phones" said Jim then Sissi was laughing until Jim turned to her "none of them have their phones on them "what" screamed Sissi who then went to sit down with the rest of her group "don't worry Ulrich dear I'll get you back I've got a plan" said Sissi.

On Lyoko Aelita was walking through the ice sector heading towards the way tower so she could communicate with Jeremie but she didn't know but she was being followed by a crab she turned and screamed shortly before running towards the tower she quickly saw a crab standing in front of it then she said to herself

"shit better do what the others would do" then she started running towards the tower and then slid underneath the crab and into the tower she then jumped down into the black void of the tower and ended up in another sector then she sat down and attempted communication with Jeremie who in the real world pulled out his laptop and as the group was at the back of the library he was able to speak "Jeremie how are you" asked Aelita "fine" said Jeremie "that's good it's been quiet here" said Aelita "how are the others" continued Aelita "good Yumi's studding for a test, Odd is drawing, Ulrich is also studying and Dallas is hang on" said Jeremie as he leaned back and saw what Dallas was doing "hey Dallas what are you doing" asked Jeremie "looking for a book on metals" said Dallas "Aelita he's looking for a book on metals for what reason I don't know" said Jeremie "and you" asked Aelita "I'm working on your materialization program" replied Jeremie as Dallas walked over and sat down with a book and started copying some of the notes from it.

An hour later they Yumi left as she had her maths test leaving the others then Sissi saw her opportunity to walk over she sat next to Ulrich

"Ulrich dear" said Sissi trying to come onto Ulrich "Sissi bitch" said Ulrich "you know you should be nicer to me" said Sissi "and whys that" said Dallas "because I could get you in trouble" she said "for what" said Odd "for whatever I say to my farther" said Sissi "so basically blackmailing us" said Dallas then Sissi walked over to Jeremie "you've been quiet" said Sissi then she saw Aelita "who's that" asked Sissi "a personal computer program" said Jeremie "an artificial intelligence" he continued as he shut the laptop "okay then" said Sissi then Adam walked over "that means be nice to the rest of us by the way" said Adam then Dallas reached towards his boot then Ulrich stopped him "no" said Ulrich then Dallas moved "what the fuck is that meant to mean" said Dallas standing up but Jim didn't notice this as he was deep into his magazine "stop acting like you don't know" said Adam then Dallas pulled out his song book and wrote that down "what the fuck do you think you're doing" said Adam "oh just writing that down" said Dallas "you know what fuck you" said Adam punching Dallas in the face catching him off guard knocking him down before Adam walked over back to Nicholas and Herb.

After Yumi finished her test she went towards the outside of the dorms where everyone who was going on the school trip was waiting outside Jeremie was their despite not going to see the others off

"remember if there's a you know what call us" said Yumi as Jim was calling out the names of everyone who was meant to be on the trip "okay everyone hear good" said Jim as he lead everyone to the bus which was heading for the train station, whilst on Lyoko a tower in the ice sector became active and the blue aura around the top of the tower became red, whilst on earth everyone boarded the bus Ulrich sat down then Sissi sat next to him but before she could sit down Dallas deliberately knocked into her taking both her and himself to the ground "hey what's going on over their" said Jim "sorry I fell over" replied Dallas as he got back up Sissi also got back up and went to sit next to Ulrich when she screamed as during the confusion Yumi had now sat down next to Ulrich "hey I was sitting here" said Sissi "no you weren't" said Ulrich as Dallas and Odd chuckled as they were in the chairs next to them, this forced Sissi to sit with Adam who in turn was near Nicholas and Herb.

As the bus departed there was no problems well almost no problems everyone had to put up with Sissi's complaining about everything mostly about Yumi stealing Ulrich from her some of the students on the trip included Millie, Tamiya and Mike

"remind me why I decided to come here" asked Dallas "as to help further you education" said replied Odd "Sissi is being a real bitch about everything" said Yumi "you don't know the half of it" said Ulrich "what do you mean" asked Yumi "oh nothing she's just threating us by saying to her farther the usual bullshit" said Dallas then Adam when Jim wasn't looking walked up towards them "as if this day wasn't bad enough" said Dallas "have you thought about what I said" asked Adam, at this point Dallas opened the window of the bus and using his out of sight hand he fired some energy at the wheel locking it temporally causing the bus to stop instantly and this sent Adam flying towards the front of the bus and hit his head on the dashboard "remember remain seated at all time's bitch" said Dallas as the other Lyoko warriors looked at him Jim stood up and looked at Adam and pulled out a phone so he could phone an ambulance whilst the bus driver an old man in his 50's got out and inspected the wheel there was no damage he looked confused at what had happened he was forced to wait as the ambulance took Adam away on a stretcher Jim looked at him and saw a broken heavily bleeding nose a black eye and numerous cuts on his face, when Adam had been taken away and everyone had calmed down the bus started moving again.

Back at kadic Jeremie was sitting down at his computer in his room he was typing Aelita's materialization program he was making progress when Aelita popped up in her window looking cheerful as ever

"How are you doing" asked Aelita "good I'm making good progress" said Jeremie as he continued typing at a rapid pace yet made no mistakes on the computer "although I have been a bit distracted this bitch… sorry girl Sissi is threating to blackmail us with false information" said Jeremie "well what does the bitch want" asked Aelita Jeremie knew it was his fault that Aelita was swearing "for us to be nicer and Ulrich" said Jeremie "but Ulrich has Yumi" said Aelita "don't think I haven't noticed" continued Aelita "to that matter who hasn't" said Jeremie possibly being the first time he had made a joke that was reasonably funny.

The bus despite its delay arrived on time at the train station the train was booked out for kadic use only so it had to wait anyway when the bus stopped the door opened at the front Jim stood up at the front of the bus

"Alright everyone remain seated" he said as he began dismissing them row by row as they all walked onto the train station platform, they had to wait for Jim before they would start boarding the train and when he finally go onto the platform he allowed them to start boarding Dallas, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd found a table with five seats and sat their then Sissi tried sitting down really pushing her luck for that day when Dallas placed his crossbow in the empty seat "sorry" he said rather sarcastically then Sissi not having this tried moving the crossbow, she placed her hands on it then Dallas said "I wouldn't try that" then Sissi stormed off away from them over to a table with Nicholas and Herb "I am so sick of that group, Ulrich should be over here with me" said Sissi "actually with us" said Herb, Sissi then proceeded to give him a stare "with me I don't think he would wanna be friends with you two" said Sissi before sitting back in her chair as the train set off meanwhile In the main engine no one noticed that a black slime had leaked from one of the control panels and had gone into the rest of the engine and on a screen the eye of XANA appeared but the train carried on normally.

On Lyoko Aelita was walking around when she felt vibrations going through the ground she then quickly established a link with Jeremie

"Jeremie XANA's woken up" she said as Jeremie who had fallen asleep sat at the computer then Aelita tried a different approach she made contact with him directly "JERMEMIE" shouted Aelita which woke up Jeremie sending him to the floor "ouch, why did you do that" asked Jeremie placing his chair back up and putting his glasses back on "XANA's woken up" said Aelita "okay I'll head to the factory" replied Jeremie before shutting down his computer and rushing out of the room and heading towards the factory, whilst on the train it started to get faster "hey is it me or is the train getting faster" said Yumi "yeah it does feel that way" said Odd then the train got noticeably faster causing the people who in the chair going backwards to go forward and those who were in a chair going forwards to go back into the chair "what on earth is happening" said Jim who had just stormed to the front of the train "I don't know we've lost all control" said the driver at this point Jim stormed back and pulled the emergency brake no effect "oh no" said Jim at this point Dallas activated eagle sight and saw the entire carriage was red "Shit its XANA" said Dallas as Yumi's phone began to ring "yes Jeremie yeah we know XANA" said Yumi "How did you know" asked Jeremie who was on his scooter but using his power to contact her "The train were on has been taken over" said Yumi "okay meet me at the factory" said Jeremie as he ended contact "you got that Dallas" asked Yumi "yeah" said Dallas who then manifested eagle sense around his hand and smashed the window "alright were in a desert, Yumi you use telekinesis on those two and I'll get you out of here then Ulrich will use super sprint to get us to the factory" said Dallas "Ulrich stay with me" said Sissi holding onto his arm then she went flying "You have no idea how long I was holding that in" said Dallas letting eagle sense disappear from around his open hand "I'll stay here to keep an eye on things" said Odd as Sissi stood up "what you're going with her and not staying here with me" said Sissi "yep" said Ulrich as Yumi placed her hands to her forehead and a white aura appeared around her as Ulrich began to fly out of the window he hovered for a second, and the moment he touched the ground safely he began running in supersprint then Dallas grabbed Yumi and tied a cable he had smashed out of the wall around them to stop himself just in case he dropped her "hold on" he said, but XANA had caught wind of this and another cable burst through the wall of the train and wrapped around Dallas's left hand and XANA then proceeded to speed up causing them to fall out of the train, Dallas couldn't manifest eagle sense because of the cable attached around him and as he and Yumi were swinging violently and was still attached to the train, Dallas was trying to make sure that Yumi wasn't hurt, Ulrich was super sprinting after them "pass me Yumi" said Ulrich "I can't were stuck" replied Dallas as he kept on hitting the sand at a fast pace burning his face "aww fuck this hurts" shouted Dallas "Yumi use telekinesis, to get Dallas's Knife" shouted Ulrich then Yumi had to really concentrate as Dallas knife began to fly out of his boot and into Dallas's hand "Fuckin A" said Dallas as he flicked it up and he began cutting the first cable, he freed Yumi who was caught by Ulrich, but the loss in weight caused Dallas to swing around more erratically hitting the side of the train and the ground at a fast pace "hold on Dallas" shouted Odd "no shittttttt" said Dallas who then started cutting himself free he was unable to keep it still, however he placed his feet on the ground burning through his soles he now was able to keep still so he restarted cutting the cable and when he had finished he hit the floor at a high speed burning himself further Ulrich carrying Yumi rushed after to him "Dallas are you okay" asked Ulrich when Dallas stood up with a black face due to the sand burn that was smoking due to the freshness and were he had cut the cable he had cut of his ring finger on his left hand "I'm good" said Dallas as all of his injury's began to heal up and a new finger grew on his hand then the nail "ow, ow, ow" said Dallas moving up and down with smoke coming from his shoes which had been burnt through to the soles of his feet he then stopped and Ulrich grabbed him then he grabbed Yumi, "super sprint" shouted Ulrich as they took off at lightning fast speed towards the factory.

Jeremie arrived in the lab slightly out of breath he then made the chair move to him he got in it and moved back towards the screen then the elevator went back up to Dallas, Yumi and an exhausted Ulrich

"Sorry about making you do that man but you know" said Dallas "yeah sort of forgot about using the powers exhausts us" said Yumi as the elevator arrived and Dallas grabbed Ulrich and helped him into the elevator then Yumi hit the button and the grate shut and the box descended to the lower levels and then it stopped the grate lifted and they entered the lab Ulrich got up and started to walk over to Jeremie "where's Odd" asked Jeremie "he's still on the train" said Yumi as Aelita appeared on the screen "I wonder what XANA wants to achieve from this" asked Aelita "their deaths possibly" said Dallas then they looked at him "hey you know I can't die" said Dallas "okay Odd is still in danger though" said Ulrich "get going then" said Jeremie as Dallas, Yumi and Ulrich rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the scanner room.

On the train Odd was wondering what XANA was planning but he couldn't concentrate as everyone was asking questions about the other Lyoko warriors especially Sissi who was still very much pissed off

"why did Ulrich go with that whore" screamed Sissi at Odd who then stopped dead in his tracks as his vision started he faintly heard Mike say "Sissi seriously shut the fuck up" whilst in his eyes he saw the train take a few diversions until it went onto and unfinished area of track which was on a bridge and off a cliff he then snapped back when Jim waved his hand in front of his face "Della robbia are you okay" said Jim then Odd pulled out his phone "Jeremie, XANA's going to send the train off of a cliff so hurry up" said Odd as he hung up then he looked at the other students who had overheard this "who's XANA" asked Herb "I'll explain latter" said Odd as he sat down hoping that the others wouldn't panic and that the tower would be deactivated soon "mike I need your help" said Odd "keep them under control" continued Odd "alright got it" replied Mike.

In the factory the elevator arrived on the Scanner floor and the 3 Lyoko warriors rushed towards a scanner each and stepped into them and Jeremie loaded up the virtualization program and the 3 warriors I.D cards appeared on screen

"Transfer Dallas, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as he began typing the code's as in the scanners they got a blast of air sending the hair upwards then they began to spin in the scanners then Jeremie began typing more of the code "Scanner Dallas, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as he finished off the code then he pressed enter and shouted "virtualization" as on Lyoko in the ice sector the blue square outlines of the Lyoko warriors appeared in the air and then gained texture and landed in the Ice sector "ah that does feel god on my feet" said Dallas "okay Jeremie where's Aelita" asked Yumi as Dallas drew his Tomahawk and spun it in his hand then sheathed it again "she's stuck in the way tower" said Jeremie "what did she forget how to leave" said Dallas sarcastically "no there are crabs waiting for her outside" said Jeremie "then let's go" said Ulrich "okay it's 72 degrees west" said Jeremie, then the Lyoko warriors started running in that direction, whilst in the lab Jeremie's eyes glowed green and on the train, Odd picked up his phone "yeah Jeremie" said Odd upon answering the phone "the others are on Lyoko heading to get Aelita" replied Jeremie "okay" said Odd as Jeremie's eye's stopped glowing and he got back to Lyoko.

When Yumi, Dallas and Ulrich arrived at the way tower they saw 4 crabs guarding it two aiming at the entrance and the others aiming away

"What do we do" said Ulrich then looked at the others "oh come on I'll take the two in the middle" said Dallas as he placed his hood up and Unsheathed his Tomahawk and extended his right forearm blade and then manifest eagle sense and flew into the air turning around in mid-flight and landed on one of the crabs and struck it on the XANA logo "yeah Bitch" said Dallas then one of the Crabs on the side started shooting at him as he jumped down off of the crab he struck which exploded he then lead the crab that was shooting at him away "come on" said Dallas as he ran away still being pursued "well he does make it easier doesn't he" said Yumi as their were now only 2 crabs Yumi then jumped out from cover and threw one of her fans striking a crab destroying it but the other noticed and shot at Yumi sending her back into cover weapon less, "my turn" said Ulrich as he pulled out his katana and ran at the crab which knocked him to his back and then raised its front left leg to strike Ulrich but then Dallas using eagle sense flew down and using his tomahawk cut the leg of and then helped Ulrich up "get back in the game" said Dallas, as he went back after the other crab and jumped at it destroying it with his tomahawk.

On the train Odd was still sitting down then Sissi came over and sat down opposite him she was angry, Nicholas and Herb were with her although they didn't sit down

"All right spill it" said Sissi "why whatever do you mean" said Odd in the most sarcastic voice ever "don't play dumb with me how are Ulrich and Yumi able to do what they did" asked Sissi "because they aren't annoying bitches that pester the crab out of everyone" shouted Odd "that's it I warned you" said Sissi who got up out of her seat and went to Jim who after a minute walked over to Odd

"Della robbia" shouted Jim "yes Jim" said Odd "Miss Delmas tells me that you and your friends are responsible for what's happening" said Jim "that's right Jim and Jeremie belpois is involved" said Sissi smugly "Della robbia you've got some explaining to do" finished Jim.

Back on Lyoko Dallas and Ulrich stood outside the tower whilst Yumi fetched her fans then Dallas inspected the immediate area, and then he pulled down his hood revealing his now messy dark brown hair he quickly sorted it out and then with his back towards the tower banged his hand against it leaving a metal sound and whistled

"Aelita, yo Aelita" said Dallas then Aelita emerged from the tower "Good let's go" said Yumi "yo Einstein where's the tower" shouted Dallas, whilst in the lab Jeremie loaded another window and then found the location of the tower "it's 47 degrees North" said Jeremie "come on" said Ulrich as they started running towards the tower, then in the lab Jeremie loaded up a news station and saw the live report "…and the train still remains out of control the passengers are all from kadic junior high…" said the female reporter at this point Jeremie turned it down, he then refocused on Lyoko where the warriors where heading towards a giant mountain "Jeremie is the tower at the top or something" said Dallas then Jeremie looked at the screen "I don't know there's also a tunnel system in the mountain but I can't get a fix on it" said Jeremie then Dallas examined the mountain "to high for eagle sense I'd DE virtualize before reaching the top same for Yumi if she levitated me up" said Dallas "so what's your plan" said Yumi then Dallas unsheathed his tomahawk "you guys take the tunnel system" said Dallas "and you" asked Ulrich then Dallas struck the mountain "I'll scale the side of it" replied Dallas who then moved his left forearm blade and standing the tomahawk which was fixed into the mountain he stabbed the blade and made an opening which allowed him to hold onto as he repeated the process as he made his way up the mountain, at this point Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita started moving through the tunnels.

On the train Odd was being kept away from the others due to Sissi's lying she was with Nicholas and Herb

"so do you mind explaining your plan" asked Herb scratching his head "you see once Odd tells me what's going on I tell Jim the truth and say they have nothing to do with this" said Sissi thinking she had a fool proof plan but Odd wasn't giving in and instead he stood away from the others then mike walked over "Jesus, Odd what's happening you seem to know" asked Mike "I can't tell I'm sorry" said Odd "listen I might be able to help" said Mike "okay listen you need to get everyone to the back of the train and try and disconnect the carriage" said Odd "so Sissi's lying she said you have something to do with this" said Mike "so why do you believe me" said Odd "because if you were trying to harm us you wouldn't be attempting to save us at the same time" said Mike before he walked over to Jim "Jim" said Mike "yes" said Jim as he turned around Mike punched him and started rushing towards the back of the train Jim followed him, and in turn everyone followed to see what would happen except Sissi who was still determined to get the secret.

On the side of the mountain Dallas was making progress scaling the wall, he lifted his tomahawk when all of a sudden he was hit by a laser bolt and he was knocked off the wall and he fell before quickly using his tomahawk smashed it into the mountain and then saw a block on the side of the mountain, he then raised his Musket and aimed with one arm he fired hitting it in XANA's logo

"Yeah bitch" said Dallas then he looked up "I just can't get a break today" he continued as the block had not yet exploded and was falling towards him it, he then placed his feet at the mountain and pushed away taking the tomahawk with him then he used eagle sense and flew above it before slamming the blade back into the mountain "careful Dallas you down to 50 life points" said Jeremie then Dallas continued to climb the mountain.

Meanwhile in the tunnel's Ulrich was leading them with Aelita in the middle and Yumi covering the rear, they were constantly on guard

"Jeremie how much further" asked Yumi "I don't know Dallas isn't having much luck either" said Jeremie who then phoned Odd who on the train picked up his phone "hello" answered Odd before Sissi rushed over trying to grab the phone so she could get some answers but this resulted in Odd dropping it out of the window "Great job" said Odd who then punched Sissi in the nose knocking her out "Odd, Odd" said Jeremie but to no answer then he closed his eyes they then reopened and the speakers on the train came to life "Odd I'm monitoring the train you've got about 10 minutes Jeremie out" said Jeremie before he passed out due to the energy loss whilst in the tunnels Yumi was looking around then she fell over "Ambush" shouted Ulrich "Jeremie where are they" said Yumi but to no answer then another hit her and she was De virtualized "no" shouted Ulrich before the monster came into view 2 Blocks "triplicate" shouted Ulrich as he split into 3 and then the two clones charged at the Blocks, then he and Aelita rushed forward in the tunnels.

In the real world Yumi arrived in the scanner and she staggered out and into the elevator whilst on the side of the mountain Dallas had almost reached the top

"Come on" said Dallas as he reached the top but instead of a tower he was hoping for there was a mega tank "oh shit" said Dallas as the mega tank opened reviling its red fleshy interior and then the energy beam fired it missed Dallas but destroyed his right forearm blade "dammit" said Dallas then he quickly grabbed his tomahawk "Jeremie, are you their" said Dallas, whilst in the lab the elevator opened and Yumi walked out and saw Jeremie out cold "Jeremie wake up" said Yumi before she hit him waking him instantly "ow" said Jeremie "finally" said Dallas "where you been Jeremie could have warned me about the mega tank" continued Dallas "sorry, Ulrich are you still their" said Jeremie then in the tunnel Ulrich and Aelita where still moving "yeah I'm still here, were almost out of the tunnel I hope" said Ulrich then Dallas peaked a look at the top of the mountain and saw the Mega tank role of the other side he then jumped up and grabbed his weapon "Jeremie where's the mega tank going" asked Dallas, then he looked and saw it was rolling down a slope "it's going to the end of the tunnel and considering both party's pace the mega tank could DE virtualize Ulrich" said Jeremie then Dallas looked down "Jeremie" he asked "yes" replied Jeremie "tell Ulrich to be careful, I'm on my way" said Dallas "you'll never catch him in the tunnel" said Jeremie, then Dallas placed his hood up "who said anything about the tunnel" replied Dallas as he jumped off the top of the mountain and down the slope in pursuit of the Mega tank, he had it in his sights he was on his feet almost skinning in fact, but unfortunately XANA sent back up 2 blocks and a mega tank appeared behind him "this is really pissin me off" said Dallas as he then jumped up and fired his crossbow and hit one Block then threw his Tomahawk at the destroying them both then the mega tank opened he then grabbed onto the inside Mechanism and held on as the thing began to pick up pace and catch up to the other one, and when it did he went to grab his tomahawk but he hadn't got it "shit" said Dallas realising the only weapon he could actually use was his forearm blade "oh well" said Dallas before he then went to the circuit which was connected to the eye in the middle which fired the beam he cut it this only disabled the gyro lock and the inner started to spin as well "oh for fucks sake" said Dallas but this increased the speed of the mega tank then he began to use eagle sense and raised his last blade, and stabbed the eye of XANA and he quickly slid off, but he snapped the blade in the process "you've got to be joking" said Dallas and then still sliding he continued to chase after the other one.

In the tunnel Ulrich and Aelita were just about at the end when the other two Ulrich's appeared and the real one shouted

"fusion" and the all became one again then he looked at Aelita then they proceeded to leave the tunnel but then they stopped as the mega tank appeared to drop from the slope above them and opened up ready to fire whilst on the slope Dallas reloaded his musket "one shot" he said then he turned himself so he was going face first and on his front, then he slide of the slope he quickly drew the musket and shot the bullet which hit the mega tank, but at the speed Dallas was going he hit an ice wall at a fast enough pace DE virtualizing himself "well okay then" said Aelita "the towers location is now clear, it's behind the wall" said Jeremie as Dallas left his scanner and walked to the elevator and fell into it exhausted from what had happened, "Jeremie it's a dead end" said Ulrich "I got this bitch" said Aelita who then dropped to her knees and began to sing as the wall in front of them lowered and the tower was right there "go Aelita" said Ulrich as Aelita rushed forward and entered the tower, just as the train made its final turn and was now going straight forward towards the cliff smashing through barriers on the way, Odd quickly moved himself and Sissi body to behind a chair then he head an uncoupling and saw Mike had removed the back carriage then engine then went a little faster as in the tower Aelita then began to the platform at the top of the tower just as the train went over the edge, Aelita saw the screen pop up and she placed her hand on it the words Aelita typed in then the words Code Lyoko then the train stopped in mid-air "thank god" said Odd then all of the blue screens In the tower lowered themselves and the return to the past begun engulfing everyone.

Earlier that day they were in Jeremie and Dallas room they were all sat by the computer to which Aelita was in her window

"so your still not coming on the trip" said Yumi "nope still got the code to crack" said Jeremie "yeah this time I'm not coming" said Dallas then they turned to him who was lying down on his bed "that last mission that was an absolute piss take" continued Dallas "okay then" said Ulrich.

The rest of the day went similar except this time Yumi got next to Ulrich before Sissi even attempted and when they got on the train they sat down Odd placed his bag on a seat and before Sissi could sit down Odd called out

"Hey Mike over here buddy" then Mike came over and sat down stopping Sissi from sitting down who then began to complain again "yeah" said Mike "what we can't ask a friend to sit with us" said Odd before they all started laughing.

Author's note

There we are the first original chapter yet somehow despite the struggle of writing it we somehow got it done quicker than an actual episode these are hard to write but during the season 2 episodes they will be easier until then however their goanna be hard as hell.


	8. Chapter 6: Holiday in the fog

That night at kadic junior high the group where being mischievous Ulrich opened the door to the dorms and peaked his head out then followed by his whole body, he was carrying a brown back which he had slung over his shoulders, then he was followed by Jeremie then by Dallas who was holding his crossbow in hand looking around to make sure that no one saw them, they quickly ran towards the vending machine and garage area when Ulrich placed the bag on the ground, he then un zipped it to reveal several cans of spray paint, Ulrich picked one up and started shaking it before Jeremie and Dallas did the same thing and then they all started spraying.

Meanwhile in Jim's room he was asleep, he had water drooling out of his mouth and was snoring then his door which he hadn't fully shut pushed open and there was Kiwi, the dog then started to howl trying to wake Jim up then when that failed he pulled the covers off of Jim, this only succeeded in making him turn over, so Kiwi then climbed onto him and licked his face, still Jim remained asleep then Kiwi climbed onto his face and breathed this woke Jim up

"Hey, what are you doing here huh" said Jim as Kiwi started barking and running out of the room "you dumb dog" shouted Jim after it before going after kiwi "wait until I get my hands on you, I'll get you this time you mangy mutt" said Jim chasing after Kiwi when around the corner was Odd who was crouched down "yeah wait ago Kiwi" said Odd to himself before pulling out his phone and calling Ulrich "Jim's after Kiwi now" he said before hanging up whilst Ulrich put away his phone he nodded to Dallas who then dropped his can of paint into the bag and him and Ulrich moved from the area whilst Kiwi came barking leading Jim towards the now alone Jeremie, who carried on spraying when Kiwi finally ran past followed by Jim, who stopped pursing Kiwi and looked at Jeremie "Jeremie do you mind telling me what you're doing outside at this hour" said Jim before noticing what they had painted on the wall "and what's that huh what's that supposed to be" shouted Jim upon seeing himself with his tongue out and giant bunny ears "if I have had more time I could of done the eyes better" said Jeremie causing an already angry Jim to look down at him.

The next day Dallas, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd where waiting in the receptionist to Delmas's office the 3 latter where siting down on a sofa whilst Dallas stood arms crossed back against the wall whilst they heard what Delmas had to say if they could hear it over the laughter of everyone seeing what Jeremie had done during the night the woman who was working in the reception was typing at her computer then she stopped when they heard the door open

"I hope this will teach you a lesson Jeremie, I don't understand a model student like you, and you should be ashamed" said Delmas "uh yes sir" said Jeremie before Delmas shut the door, then when the Lyoko warriors left the room Jeremie was hit with a barrage of questions from his friends "what did he say" from Yumi "come on tell us" from Odd and "Jesus man what did ya get" from Dallas "He gave me detention for the whole week of vacation" replied Jeremie then they walked even further from the office "cool he really let you have it" said Odd "fuckin A man" said Dallas "as punishments go you're a champion" said Ulrich "I'm sure we couldn't have done better than that" said Yumi "anyways XANA won't get any vacation this time" said Jeremie as they left through the doors to the building.

Noticing from a far however was Sissi's group who had been listening in the entire time

"Am I dreaming or does Jeremie look happy to be punished for the vacation" said Nicholas then Herb raised his hand to his chin "yeah sure is weird you'd almost think that he did what he did because he wanted to be punished I don't get it" said Herb "me neither and whose this XANA he was talking about" said Nicholas "I don't know must be someone or something" said Adam "Herb is right, it's even weirder than weird, I'm going to find out just what's going on" said Sissi hatching one of her schemes "huh what are you going to do don't you have to leave with your dad after school" said Nicholas "and remember to get to Jeremie you need to get through Dallas" added Herb "what he's staying too" said Adam "yeah he's an orphan remember" said Herb "fantuckingfastic I was looking forward to not seeing his ugly face" said Adam "Yeah but what are you going to do Sissi "a little change of schedule" said Sissi before she walked off and down to her farther office, she then walked in to see him writing some end of semester documents, (or end of term for you British) he was documenting Jeremie's incident "daddy can I talk to you for a minute" said Sissi then Delmas looked up from his work "but Sissi dear I'm very busy" he replied "oh it won't take long" said Sissi as she climbed onto Delmas's desk "you see theirs this girl I know whose grades aren't very good and the best thing for her to do is study over the vacation but she's supposed to go see her grandparents" said Sissi "I see and who is this…" started Delmas before he was cut off by Sissi "I'm coming to that, she knows when she gets to her grandparents' house she won't feel like studying so what do you thinks she should do she need's your advice as a principal" finished Sissi "well my advice would be to give up her vacation and stay home and study for her own good, what's this girls name perhaps I could talk to her" said Delmas before Sissi jumped at him "you just did daddy it's me" said Sissi before running out of the room "I promise to study hard kiss grandpa and grandma for me" she continued as she left.

The Lyoko warriors where walking to the school gates as 3 of them were leaving and Dallas and Jeremie were staying at kadic

"You get to go and see your parents and see your parents at the other end of the planet" said Ulrich "Yumi's off for vacation in the mountains and what do I get a whole week of math tutoring" continued Ulrich "if they think they can make a good student out of you in 1 week, well I say good luck to them sounds like mission impossible if you ask me" said Odd "Mission impossible more like mission infriging sanity" said Dallas "besides you guys got family's to go to" said Dallas "oh yeah" said Ulrich "yeah sorry dude how long has it been since your dad died" asked Odd "since just before the beginning of the semester" said Dallas who know seemed a little sad remembering he had no family unlike the others "you're sure you guys can manage on your own without us" said Yumi "no sweet if XANA leaves us alone I'll be able to work on Aelita's materialization" said Jeremie "oh don't worry they won't be alone" said an annoyingly familiar voice they turned around to see Sissi "I'm staying at school too and I'll look after him and be their guardian angels" said Sissi "well shit" said Dallas "wow are you guys lucky" said Odd then Dallas punched him in the arm then Jim walked over not in the best of moods "alright young man you think this walls going to clean itself" said Jim "get to work NOW" shouted Jim at Jeremie causing Sissi to laugh and the other to turn and face her "go on go on laugh while you still can young lady your farther told me to monitor your studying and that's what I intend to do" said Jim then he turned to Dallas, but before he could say anything Dallas said "jurisdiction ends" Jim would have argued back but he couldn't as Dallas was only staying at kadic as he was an orphan and had no family, Jim then calmed down upon remembering this and placed his hand on Jeremie shoulder "okay now get to work and clean that up" said Jim as Jeremie walked away followed by Sissi "I don't know why but all of a sudden my math tutoring doesn't seem all that bad" said Ulrich as they watched Jeremie and Sissi being led away by Jim then they Odd, Yumi and Ulrich left the school grounds whilst Dallas walked to the garage area he unlocked and proceeded to open the door to work on his bike when he heard a voice

"well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" said Adam "Jesus and Christ" said Dallas as he went inside Adam followed him in "why is your ugly arse still here" asked Dallas as he took of his jacket and wings and started to take out the engine and work on the frame of his bike "because I am staying to study" said Adam "bullshit" said Dallas as he found what was wrong with the bike frame and fixed it he then got up and placed the engine back in the frame before pushing Adam out of the garage followed by himself locking up "let's make this simple shall we you stay away, I stay away" said Dallas as he locked the door and walked away when he saw Jeremie scrubbing the painting of Jim off of the wall he then watched as Adam walked away from the garage.

Jim sat down with sun glasses on in a fold out chair with a soda can in his hand and watched as Jeremie using a sponge began scrubbing the Image off the wall whilst Sissi sat nearby on a bench with a thick Maths book which was open she wasn't reading it, she was simply using this as a front to learn what Jeremie was up to

"Come on you can do better than that a little more elbow grease, come on keep scrubbing you can do it" said Jim who was watching Jeremie struggle to get the paint out of the wall he then turned his head towards Sissi "how's that math problem, making any progress solving it I sure hope so" said Jim as Sissi now looking like she was doing the work "well I'm a little bit stuck here maybe if I gave Jeremie some help, my farther always says that manual labour is good for the brain" said Sissi, Jim stood up "I guess all kids aren't lazy after all good Idea Sissi, stay their I'll go get you a sponge" said Jim as he walked off then Sissi moved over to Jeremie, watching from a far Dallas started walking over

"Oh what a shame to wipe all that off, I guess I'm not the first one to recognize your talent, It's really well done a work of art, by the way did you do it all by yourself or did your friend XANA help you a little huh" said Sissi then Dallas arrived at them, whilst Jim went to the gym he entered the building and went into one of the storage cupboards and grabbed a sponge and brush before leaving again, as soon as he closed the door a black ooze came out of one of the plugs in the room and knocked over the numerous barrels that contained a dark liquid which then ran to the floor and then became a gas and began floating around in the room.

"I never heard you talking to the other kids about XANA is she your girlfriend maybe I know her come on Jeremie tell me" said Sissi still pestering Jeremie who stop scrubbing the wall and turned around "XANA's the name of a rock group, and with all the junk that you listen too there's no way you could possibly no them" said Jeremie "what do you think I am an idiot or something" said Sissi "you said it not me" replied Jeremie which made Dallas say "ohhhhhh" then Jeremie put the sponge in Sissi's hand "here since you volunteered to help me, it's time I took a break" said Jeremie as he sat down in the chair as Sissi started scrubbing "a little more elbow grease go on keep scrubbing" said Jeremie mocking Jim "hey wash my bike when you're done" said Dallas before turning to Jeremie "hey I'll be in the room" said Dallas before walking off "you can do it, go on your can do better than that" said Jeremie still mocking Jim when he heard a voice from behind him "um hum" it was Jim.

In their room Dallas unlocked the door and went over to the computer and looked at the keyboard and activated eagle sight and saw each key become gold as that was the next he had to press in order for it to work and as it had been frequently used by Jeremie, and when he finished the code he established a connection to Lyoko

"Aelita are you their" said Dallas as on Lyoko Aelita was walking through the Mountain sector when she headed towards a tower and then sat down and appeared in her window on the computer "Dallas that's a first where's Jeremie" asked Aelita "oh he's got to clean something up" said Dallas as he took off his jacket and wings and placed them on his bed leaving him in his white shirt and trousers "so where are the others" asked Aelita "it's the end of the semester and there with their families" said Dallas "so why aren't you" asked Aelita a question that seemed to upset Dallas "I haven't got any family anymore" replied Dallas Aelita then noticed this "well Jeremie's going to be a bit late so I should go give him a hand" said Dallas in an attempt to change the subject "okay then, by" said Aelita as her window disappeared, Dallas then grabbed the wings and placed them over his white shirt and walked out of the room whilst locking the door, he then proceeded outside where Jeremie had only succeeded in getting a quarter of the image off the wall so Dallas picked up the other sponge as Sissi was once again doing the math she had been set and helped Jeremie scrub the image off the wall

"What are you doing" asked Jeremie quietly so Jim didn't hear "I'm helping clean up something that I'm a third responsible for" said Dallas as they both continued to remove the image.

Later that day Sissi was in her room on her phone calling Herb whilst lying down on her bed on her front

"Oh I ache all over; I swear I'm telling you I'd never though it was possible to be this sore it even hurts to blink" said Sissi "Sissi you should go to sleep" replied Herb then Sissi stood up and grabbed a mirror on a stick "are you kidding, can't what if Jeremie or Dallas try something tonight" said Sissi "Oh yeah what" asked Herb "I don't know but their up to something I'm sure of that, and I'm almost sure that this XANA is in on it" said Sissi as she went to her door and held the mirror out "tonight's the night I'm going to play superspy at last I'm going to find out the secret of Jeremie and his weird friends" said Sissi as she hung up the phone and went over and sat down on her bed.

In their room Jeremie was sat at the computer and Dallas was using Jeremie's laptop looking at his own virtual form before pulling out a piece of paper, then he started drawing something on the paper then he pulled out his knife from his boot, he then flicked it up and placed it against the paper then he flicked the blade down and folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his shoe then he closed down the laptop and put it back on the desk

"I know I'm on the right track but I need the computer in the lab to check out the figures, I'm going to head over to the factory" said Jeremie to Aelita but Dallas overheard "I'm coming too" said Dallas "why" asked Jeremie "I need some metal and I'm bored" replied Dallas "you should go to bed you two, XANA seems to be stable, I don't feel any pulsations and you know it's not the end of the world if I stay virtual one more day" said Aelita "yeah that's fine for you but if you don't come soon were stuck with Sissi and Jim" said Jeremie "hell on earth" said Dallas as he grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulders "I'll never survive" said Jim "what about Dallas" asked Aelita "ah you know me" said Dallas as he left the room Dallas had left his jacket behind he was just wearing the wings "Jeremie thank you. Thank you for everything you're doing for me" said Aelita "that's okay" said Jeremie starting to blush as he left the room he locked the door "I'd better not lose my roommate when she gets here" said Dallas jokingly.

Jeremie and Dallas snuck across the boys floor at the top of dorms they passed Adam's room he was asleep above his covers, they continued along until they reached the stairs at the end of the corridor when they reached the 1st floor they saw Jim so Dallas quickly pushed Jeremie through the next corridor to take the stairs on the other side of the building, they snuck past Sissi's room where she was sleeping then they continued to make their way towards the gym as they saw Jim patrolling the forest area Jeremie opened the door and Dallas quickly followed him in and closed the door quietly, they were just about to reach the boiler room when they heard a crash which caused Jeremie to panic and Dallas to raise the crossbow he quickly aimed down the sights of the weapon and moved forward to the door of the room from where the sound had originated Jeremie followed him, then Jeremie reached forward opened the door to reveal the gas that was still floating around in the room, Jeremie then began to cough so he shut the door Dallas placed the crossbow back over his shoulders and helped Jeremie who was suffocating from the gas

"Bloody hell man" said Dallas as unbeknownst to them Jim was behind them and he reached out and grabbed Jeremie's shoulder causing him to turn in fear and knock Dallas to the ground as he screamed out "now don't try and tell me you were sleep walking, because I've been working here for 20 years and I've heard that story about…" said Jim before he was cut off by Jeremie who pointed at the door and said "Jim something awful has happened have a look, in their" then Jim opened the door to reveal that the gas had disappeared leaving the room a mess "Huh, looks like there was a hurricane in their" said Jim before he turned back to the others "this had better not be your doing" continued Jim "but the smoke it's disappeared, that's weird not even a trace, its XANA" said Jeremie "shit" said Dallas "what was that young man" said Jim "alright back to your room" said Jim then he stopped Dallas who manifested eagle sense around his hand but stopped as Jim said "jurisdiction starts" this then pissed Dallas off as they were lead back to their room.

"Don't even think about leaving this room, Jeremie tomorrow I'm calling your parents, you two have some explaining to do, I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes" said Jim as he shut and locked the door he had taken both keys then Jeremie turned to the computer and turned it on and loaded up the connection to Lyoko "Aelita, come in please hurry, we got a big problem" said Jeremie "you not the only one XANA's woken up but I don't know which tower he's activated the pulsations converge in this direction" replied Aelita upon appearing on the screen "okay but were stuck in our room" said Jeremie "oh leave that to me" said Dallas as he got off the bed and flicked up his knife and had a go at the lock "what are you doing" asked Jeremie "you see a lock is like a machine needs all the cogs to work and the key is a missing cog place it and the machine works" said Dallas "how does that help us" asked Jeremie "we don't need the piece it came with just something that" said Dallas as the door unlocked "works just the same" finished Dallas as he put the knife back in his pocket "Okay then Aelita were on are way" said Jeremie before switching off the computer "wait Jim's going to be watching for us downstairs" said Jeremie Dallas activated eagle vision and saw, Jim's foot trail as he went through their on a regular basis he was able to see his general direction "I've got an idea" said Dallas as he went into Adam's room and looked around "ah ha" he said before grabbing some paper and seeing the fire alarm "shit what am I goanna light it with" said Dallas quietly then he locked around and found a lighter in Adam's jacket pocket he then put down the paper and grabbed all of the cigarettes he could find in his room.

Author note

This is sort of a message against underage smoking you should be 21 before you wanna start smoking but remember it causes cancer so you have been warned

Once he found a whole bag of them he shoved them in Adam's bin and grabbed the piece of paper and placed the bin underneath the fire alarm he then used the lighter to light the piece of paper "don't smoke em all at once" said Dallas as he threw the piece of paper into the bin sending it up in flames then he rushed out of the room and grabbed Jeremie "let's go" said Dallas as he pushed Jeremie through the doors at the end of the hallway "why are you in such a hurry" asked Jeremie, upon asking this the fire alarm boomed out its warning noise then he looked at Dallas "smoking kills" said Dallas as he and Jeremie rushed out of the building as Jim rushed up to Adam's room who had woken up and was against the wall on his bed in panic as Jim and later Sissi rushed upstairs, the former was carrying a fire extinguisher, which he quickly used to put out the fire "what's going on here" asked Sissi "I dunno" replied Adam as Jim cleared away the foam to find the charred cigarette cartons "Adam do you mind explaining this" said Jim as Adam gulped.

The next morning the gas moved through the school's ventilation system whilst during the night Jim had locked the gym up and when Jeremie and Dallas headed to the forest they found him patrolling again so Dallas went into the garage and gave Jeremie the signal to move forward and they hid in it until the morning, when he opened the door for the bike and got on his bike and placed the crossbow in the custom made hold he had built to hold it

"Get on Jeremie and hold on" said Dallas "why are we going on your bike" asked Jeremie "its broad daylight and it's the fastest thing we've got" replied Dallas as Jeremie climbed on and placed is hands on Dallas shoulders and held on "what about helmets" asked Jeremie this caused Dallas to laugh "just hold on" said Dallas as he started the bike and the radio came on "now for a classic, bad to the bone" said the radio broadcaster as Dallas started driving out of the garage and did a 180 degree turn before going forward and started ridding out of the school's gates doing a wheelie sending Jeremie into a fit of panic and making Dallas start to laugh whilst going through the gate he then turned right and headed towards the factory he was driving fast and erratically passing every car but not hitting a single one then when they were driving past one car, 2 teen girls just about Dallas and Jeremie's age looked at them and then the bike then back to them with a flirty smile, Dallas then turned his head and looked at them and winked and then started to drive ahead then Jeremie started to laugh as Dallas turned the bike into the road by the river which lead to the factory bridge which he then turned onto the bridge and then went along it until he enter the factory to which he then turned the engine off and placed it next to entrance on the inside of the factory "okay that was cool" said Jeremie as Dallas grabbed his crossbow and placed the keys to the bike in his pocket then Jeremie slid down the ropes followed by Dallas "Just don't tell Aelita" said Dallas "wait what" said Jeremie as the door to the elevator shut itself.

When the elevator arrived in the lab Jeremie called the chair over and sat in it as it went back to the computer screen he typed in on the computer then a beeping noise started

"It's even worse than I thought the spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance, if the data from the computer is right the gas can even be deadly in cases of extended inhalation" said Jeremie "so basically poisonous gas" asked Dallas "yep" replied Jeremie "fuck" shouted Dallas as back at the school Jim was heading towards their room he then unlocked and opened the door

"Get up you two time to face the music" said Jim as then he realised that there was no one in the room "Jeremie, Dallas" shouted Jim as in Sissi's room the girl woke up to the gas which had flooded into her room "but… what's happening, where am I, Jeremie, Dallas I can't see, I'm totally out of it… what's going on" said Sissi rubbing her eyes then she screamed this caught Jim's attention who rushed back up stairs to the girls floor when the two bumped into each other knocking Sissi to the ground who then got up and hugged Jim "Jim" said Sissi starting to cry "over their smoke with arms" said Sissi "this has got to be contagious, what's all this about smoke anyway come on I don't see any…" said Jim before he turned his head and noticed the gas moving towards him and Sissi they then both ran away from the gas and down the stairs whilst back in the lab Jeremie and Dallas where still by the computer when a screen showing the four sector's appeared on the screen

"Bingo" said Jeremie "Aelita, 37 degrees south in the forest sector" continued Jeremie before Aelita popped up "okay I'm on my way but I'm nowhere near it and I'm going to need some help" said Aelita "I know 3 volunteers who would be happy to cut their vacation short and help" replied Jeremie "alright I'll go pick up Odd he's at the airport right" said Dallas "yeah I think so" replied Jeremie as Dallas got in the elevator and went back up to the entrance, he then jumped on his bike started it up and sped off to the airport.

At Ulrich's house he was stuck at a table being math tutored by an old lady he was bored to hell

"You'll soon learn mathematics is actually quite easy young man all you need is a sense of logic, a little bit of common sense and of course if you have good concentration skills" said the old lady as Ulrich picked up his phone which read _SOS XANA it's Jeremie _he then read this to himself then he quickly and quietly snuck out of his house when the old lady weren't looking.

In an airport Odd was boarding a plane but was having difficulties as they were x-raying his bag when the noticed what looked like a dog's skeleton as Odd had placed Kiwi in his bag airport security was baffled

"Hey come and have a look at this Charlie" said one of the security officers then Charlie the other one walked over and saw the image "what is it, wow that's incredible" said Charlie "what is that kid" said the other officer pointing at the screen "it err… looks like a skeleton" said Odd "yeah that's right but don't you see anything strange" asked Charlie "your skeleton is moving" said the other officer this prompted Odd to take a look "oh that's Kiwi, Kiwi's my dog" said Odd "you do know dogs are only aloud in the luggage compartment" said the officer "yeah sure but err I don't know what happened he was supposed to stay here" said Odd then the two security officers looked at each other "with my grandma but" said Odd when he received a phone call "oh its gram we were just talkin about you" said Odd "what are you talking about Odd it's me Jeremie" replied Jeremie "yes of course I know it's you gram, I'm sorry I know you told me a hundred times not to call you gram yeah okay" said Odd "Dallas is coming to pick you up" said Jeremie "I'm on my way by I'll bring back the dog by gram" said Odd as he hung up and grabbed his bag and rushed out of the airport to see Dallas on his bike "get the fuck on" said Dallas as Odd slung his bag over his shoulder and climbed on placing his hands on Dallas shoulders as Dallas revved the bike's engine before speeding off.

At Yumi's house she was in the back seat of her car whilst her dad a middle aged man with glasses black hair wearing a white shirt and tie was in the front seat of the car her little brother Hiroki was next to her asleep

"We should have left over 2 hours ago" said Yumi's dad "you know how much she loves that dress" said Yumi "I don't even know what dress she's talking about" said Yumi's dad as they heard Yumi's mum shout from the top window of their house "I'm coming, I'll be down in two seconds" she shouted "yeah I doubt that" said Yumi when she saw Dallas race past the car on his motorcycle with Odd holding on the she heard her phone ring then Yumi's mom came down out of the house "you're going to laugh darling when I tell you" said Yumi's mum but she was cut off "no I don't really feel like laughing have you noticed someone is missing in the back seat" said Yumi's dad.

Back at the school Jim and Sissi where trying to hide from the gas then Jim poked his head around a corner and saw it coming straight towards them

"Oh no" screamed Sissi as the gas caught up to them and started choking them then Jim noticed a door "over hear hurry up" as he grabbed Sissi and pulled her into a closet he shut the door and used his jacket to cover the gaps at the bottom of the door.

On Lyoko Aelita enter the way tower in the desert sector she walked to the centre of the platform and jumped into the black void below and then she began to fly towards another platform which she landed on and left the way tower in the forest sector

"Jeremie I'm coming into the forest sector now" said Aelita "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Dallas should be their very soon" replied Jeremie "be careful Aelita there are bound to be monsters around their I better go back to the school" added Jeremie "Jim and Sissi might be in trouble I've got to warn them" finished Jeremie whilst in the cupboard at the school Jim and Sissi were still trapped shouting help and help us

"It's no use, were finished" said Sissi starting to break down into tears "no, no were not finished be brave know Jeremie and Dallas can't be far away they'll help us out of this" said Jim enthusiastically "Jeremie that's pretty reassuring it's nice to know that the closest thing to Bruce Willis is coming to the rescue" said Sissi "and Dallas he'd rather see me die" added Sissi.

Jeremie arrived back at the school he started looking around

"Sissi, Jim where are you" said Jeremie before he was surrounded by the gas whilst at the gates Dallas roared in on his motorcycle followed by Yumi and Ulrich "we'll cut across through the boiler room it's faster " said Ulrich as Dallas stopped to let Odd of his bike he then shut off the engine and grabbed his crossbow before they ran into the gas "through the park" said Yumi "huh Jeremie" said Ulrich as they saw their friend crawl through the gas, they grabbed him and carried him away "Jim and Sissi are still inside we got to find them" said Jeremie "I'll go" said Ulrich before "shouting supersprint" then Ulrich vanished inside gas "Ulrich wait" shouted Yumi after him "shit what's he doing" said Dallas who then went after him "Yumi the factory, you've got to go and help Aelita" said Jeremie as Odd rushed over and helped Yumi carry Jeremie "hang on Jeremie" said Yumi "where's Ulrich" asked Odd.

Meanwhile inside the dorm building Ulrich was searching for Jim and Sissi he was opening door's trying to find them whilst Dallas was outside looking around, whilst in the cupboard Sissi was trying to have a conversation with Jim

"I only stayed at school to try and find out the secret of Jeremie and his friends because the truth is I've wanted to be a part of their group for ages but it seems so hopeless, do you understand what I mean" said Sissi "huh no, all I understand is that there's no ventilation in here, were goanna run out of oxygen soon" said Jim "I'd better stop talking then right, okay I can take a hint" said Sissi whilst at the lab the Lyoko warriors were watching news coverage of the situation on the computer "A strange and toxic spore, whose origins unknown, the elderly and children are advised to remain indoors" said the news reporter before Yumi switched it off "Odd help me get over to the computer" said Jeremie "and get ready to dive in stop looking at me there's no time to lose" added Jeremie as Odd helped him into the chair and then proceeded to join Yumi in the elevator and head down to the scanners.

When they arrived they each headed to a different scanner and waited for Jeremie to start the procedure

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as they stepped in their scanners and it closed on them "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd" said Jeremie as inside the scanners they began to spin around and began fly upwards before being hit with the blast of air that sent them to Lyoko, Jeremie then hit the enter key and shouted "Virtualization" as the blue squared outlines of Yumi and Odd appeared then gained their texture before falling to the floor and then proceeding to stand up and then look around "where do we go now" asked Odd "the activated tower is over this way" said Aelita who just came into their line of sight "hi Aelita, have you seen any monsters" asked Yumi "not yet" replied Aelita "guess who didn't look very hard" said Odd pointing at Kankrelots whilst back in the lab Jeremie phoned Ulrich "Ulrich, do you copy how's it going" asked Jeremie as at the school Ulrich was surrounded by the gas "still nothing, I've been through most of the building" said Ulrich "Ulrich get out of their you can't stay in that gas any longer it's too dangerous" said Jeremie then he phoned Dallas "Dallas are they outside" asked Jeremie "no they aren't here but I'm still looking" said Dallas "I'll try one last room then I'll go" said Ulrich staggering towards a door he grabbed the handle and tried opening in "Jim, Jim, Sissi are you in their" said Ulrich "Ulrich get out right now Ulrich come on what's going on" said Jeremie but Ulrich had passed out "Ulrich answer me" said Jeremie "I don't wanna rush you my friends but it's getting kind of urgent here" said Jeremie to the warriors on Lyoko "what about us what do you think we're doing huh getting a sun tan" said Odd shooting at the Kankrelots whilst dodging their blasts, then Yumi threw one of her fans destroying one of the monsters "Odd watch out" said Yumi as one of the monsters charged it's blast then it fired at Odd he dodge the first 2 but was it by the 3rd knocking him to the ground, Aelita went to inspect him but a Kankrelots went to fire at her but Yumi jumped in front of it "are you okay Yumi" asked Jeremie "No broken bones yet" replied Yumi "take good care of Aelita" said Jeremie.

At the school Jim dragged Ulrich into the closet

"There, you see Sissi I told you he would come and rescue us" said Jim then they turned him over and they found it was Ulrich "what the… Ulrich" said Jim "he came for me, he came to save me oh it's just like I always dreamed" said Sissi then two words escaped Ulrich's mouth "fuck off" then Ulrich fell unconscious again whilst on Lyoko the warriors were behind a tree

"The only way to access the tower is VIA a tree bridge, but it happens to be behind the monsters so you goanna have to find a way around them" said Jeremie "I might have an idea for blocking the monsters, you take care of Aelita" said Yumi "laser arrow" said Odd as he shot an arrow at a Kankrelots destroying it whilst Yumi placed her hands to her forehead and began to use telekinesis to lift up a boulder and drop it in front of two Kankrelots, she then jumped onto it and threw her fans at them, missing both of them the Kankrelots struck her shoulder sending her down she then took another hit "Yumi, if she gets hit one more time" said Jeremie then Yumi was struck by another shot and she returned to her blue squared outline and was De virtualized as Odd and Aelita headed towards the tower, Yumi then back in the real world got in the elevator and headed back up to the lab "welcome to earth Yumi" said Jeremie.

At the school Jim noticed Ulrich's phone and he picked it up

"Hey look a cell phone now we be able to call for help" said Jim, then Jeremie recognized the voice, "Jim is that you Huh" said Jeremie "Jeremie" said Jim "Jim, where are you and where's Ulrich" asked Jeremie "Jeremie we need help where running out of oxygen in here" said Jim "where are you Jim" shouted Dallas down his phone "were in a cupboard" said Jim "got it" said Dallas before he hung up "what's he planning" said Jeremie.

Outside the buildings Adam was wondering around trying to find Dallas he had found a gas mask in the science building so he was fine

"Dallas, Dallas where are you, come on you son of a bitch" shouted Adam "I know you set me up and where's my lighter" continued Adam, whilst Dallas was letting the gas swarm around him "Adam get out of here" said Dallas "no you're a dead man" replied Adam "dude I'm warning you" said Adam as he rounded a corner and saw Dallas pull out his lighter "You son of a bitch" said Adam as he stormed over to Dallas, "dude get out of here" said Dallas "fuck you" said Adam as they struggled for the lighter but during the confusion Adam hit Dallas hand causing him to spark the lighter turning the lighter at first set the gas on fire but then a huge explosion sending both of them flying and the school buildings up in flames added with the science building contents this caused a huge explosion sending it down on the dorm building, the explosion alone sent a giant shockwave even affecting the factory which lead Jeremie to say "what the fuck was that" the shockwave also resulted in the smashing of windows in a 5 mile radius sending some other and once the explosion stopped Dallas stood up most of his clothes destroyed his skin and hair burnt off but they quickly healed back, "ow" said Dallas then he rushed over to Adam who was not so lucky he had 3rd degree burns all over his body he then picked him up and rushed out of the school gates "fuckin hell get some help" shouted Dallas to anyone that could here, then numerous ambulances and fire engines showed up "oh shit" said an ambulance worker "3rd degree burns all over the body" said the worker as they took Adam away into the ambulance which quickly drove off, he then rushed over to a payphone and smashed the thing open and grabbed a coin and inserted it into the slot and phoned the factory

"Jeremie I suggest you hurry up" said Dallas "why" asked Jeremie "well the schools just gone up in flames and Adam is severally burnt" said Dallas "so that was you then" said Yumi "yep" replied Dallas, then Jeremie re phoned Jim "Jim are you okay" asked Jeremie there was a moment of silence "Jeremie what the actual fuck was that" said Jim as the cupboard had survived the explosion but it had been knocked onto an angle and there were numerous cracks in the walls "at least the gas has been cleared" said Jeremie "no it's not" said Jim as more gas started so seep through the door "noooooooo" screamed Jim as the gas went through "Jim what's happening , Jim" shouted Jeremie into the phone "Odd hurry up" said Jeremie as on Lyoko Odd and Aelita just crossed the log bridge "well what do you do now" said Odd then Aelita turned around "you take care of the monsters" said Aelita as the last Kankrelot came into the clearing and across the bridge as Aelita went over to the small river surrounding the risen land that situated the tower as Odd raised his hand and aimed at the Kankrelot whilst Aelita got on her knees and began to sing and logs began to rise out of the water and formed a type of stairs this caught the attention of the Kankrelot which turned towards Aelita and started walking towards her then Odd fired an arrow stopping it but it then moved and opened fire at Odd then it fired one at Aelita but Odd jumped in front of it and was hit sent flying back but he got up again, Aelita stood up and walked forward towards the first log followed by the Kankrelot but Odd then moved forward and called out just as the Kankrelot was about to fire at Aelita "hey you, that's right you" said Odd causing the Kankrelot to turn around and face Odd this gave Aelita time to jumped up the logs and get to the tower "laser arrow" said Odd as he fired destroying the creature at the same time it fired at Odd DE virtualizing him whilst Aelita entered the tower and moved forward to the centre of the platform and then she began to levitate towards the top and then she landed on the platform at the top lighting it up "let's hope it's not too late" said Jeremie as the blue screen appeared in front of Aelita and she placed her hand on it and the word Aelita typed out "Aelita hurry up" said Jeremie as the words Code Lyoko and then the gas stopped moving as the blue screens inside the tower began to descend into the black void below, then a blinding white light arose from below as Jeremie hit the enter key and said "return to the past know" as the white flash engulfed the factory and the school.

Two days ago Jeremie, Dallas and Ulrich were using the spray paint again

"I don't understand why you insist on getting punished with detention again Jeremie, come on XANA's not going to reactivate this soon, you could give yourself a short vacation" said Ulrich as Dallas quickly dropped his paint can into the bag "Not as long as Aelita stay's virtual, and this time to tell you the truth, considering what we've painted Jim can't be too angry" said Jeremie as this time they had made Jim a king complete with crown and coat then they heard Kiwi bark "that's are cue come on Ulrich" said Dallas "come to think of it I'm goanna stick around, anything's better than miss Schmidt's math lessons even Jim" said Ulrich then Dallas picked up a can of spray paint and started spraying again "fuck it" he said as Kiwi ran past followed by Jim who was saying "get back here" as the Lyoko warriors laughed.

The next morning the 3 were leaving the room outside Delmas office "so what did he say this time" asked Yumi "oh were in detention" said Jeremie "just like we planned" said Ulrich "fuckin A" said Dallas as they left the building but bumped into Jim "listen don't tell Delmas but I'll help you 3 get that picture off the wall" said Jim "come again" asked Dallas "I kind a like it" said Jim "okay then" said Jeremie as they departed to the main courtyard "so Odd you goanna still try and get Kiwi on a plane" asked Dallas "no I'm sticking around as well" replied Odd "yeah what did you do" asked Ulrich "my grades are shit so I asked Delmas and he said yes" replied Odd "well I got to head home" said Yumi "yeah have fun in the mountains Yumi" said Jeremie as Yumi walked away "I have one or two things to take care off" said Dallas "oh yeah like what" asked Ulrich "you'll see" replied Dallas as latter that night whilst "Jeremie left the room to go to the factory Dallas stopped "I'll catch up" said Dallas as he went along to Adam's room grabbed all of the cigarettes placed them in the bin again and grabbed a piece of paper and lit it and threw it in the bin once again setting off the fire alarm as he rushed out of the building Jim rushed into Adam's room and put out the fire, then he examined what was in the bin "do you mind explaining these" said Jim holding up a cigarette carton "son of a bitch" said Adam as Dallas snuck through the gym and went through the boiler room entrance to the sewers and went down to the skate boards and to find Jeremie still their "finding metal was it" said Jeremie "ha, ha" said Dallas as they set of down the sewers.

Author notes

Thanks for reading theirs goanna be some time before the next chapter is up but please note it will be up before the end of the month so don't panic plus we've already planned some original chapters that are going to happen after Image problem.


	9. Chapter 7: Log Book

Dallas awoke to Jeremie talking loudly to Aelita on the computer but instead of telling him to shut up he just threw a book at him, hitting him in the back of the head causing Aelita to laugh

"Ow" said Jeremie "good morning to you too" said Dallas as he got up and grabbed his trousers and put them on "dude you need to be more quiet" said Dallas as he pulled out a box from under his bed mattress, he then put his shirt on then went into his draw and grabbed his jacket, he had given up his wardrobe willingly so Jeremie could have space for his computer "what's in that box" asked Jeremie "yeah what is in the box" asked Aelita "nothing important" said Dallas as he grabbed his wings and when Jeremie weren't looking opened the box and placed his jacket on with the wings over the jacket "hey you better get dressed" said Dallas as he threw Jeremie his clothes, they landed on his head and his mouth which Aelita could see gave a I'm not amused face "Why does he need to get ready" asked Aelita "because I am not covering for him at school again" said Dallas as he picked up his crossbow from the side of his bed, Jeremie put on his jumper and his trousers, they then departed from their room with Dallas locking the door as they walked down the stairs.

As the school bell went at kadic junior high to signify the wake up call to the students and the clocks changing to 7:30 am both Odd and Ulrich were already up, the latter was panicking as he searched around his and Odds room looking for something

"Hey Ulrich what are you looking for I'm hungry" asked Odd rubbing his stomach as Kiwi lay on his bed and Ulrich on his knees looking in one of the drawers underneath his bed "ah you go have breakfast theirs something I have to find" said Ulrich who didn't even break away from his search "k" said Odd as he left the room, then Ulrich got up and looked in his wardrobe he quickly searched at the bottom of it, but to no anvil he then scratched the back of his head "can't believe this" said Ulrich, he closed the wardrobe before moving on, he opened his draws at the bottom of the wardrobe but didn't find what he was looking for.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Dallas was drinking a bottle of water; Jeremie was reading and eating some bread whilst Odd had just finished eating

"ah, 8 slices of toasts and 3 banana's not bad huh" said Odd "Jesus man you eat so much" said Dallas "yeah and you eat so little" replied Odd "yeah I watch my figure" said Dallas then Odd turned his head to Jeremie "hey are you skipping gym class again" said Odd "yep, it gives me time to work on Aelita's materialization" replied Jeremie "yeah I ain't going either" said Dallas "why just bone idle lazy" said Odd then Dallas laughed sarcastically "real funny, but no still putting together something and need the right materials and other things" said Dallas "oh yeah what" asked Odd "it's let's just say when XANA next attacks I could have a trick up my sleeve" said Dallas "what is that" asked Jeremie, then Dallas looked around then leaned in towards the other two and then rolled up his jacket sleeve to reveal a small metal object strapped to his arm on top of what appeared to be a sleeve, the metal object was triangle shaped but missed the top part of it and was smooth and had a small mechanism built into it with a circle button at the end "what's that" asked Odd, then Dallas pressed down the button and a blade extended forward "oh like on Lyoko" said Odd "yeah but I need to fix one or two things" said Dallas as he pressed the button and the blade retracted "such as" asked Jeremie "the fact I have to press it" said Dallas as they stood up and Odd and Jeremie took their trays back towards the kitchen whilst Dallas rolled down his jacket sleeve and went and stood at the door waiting for them.

Back at his room having turned it upside down Ulrich left his room and decided to get some breakfast with whatever time he had, he exited his room and locked his door, then he turned his head to the left and saw Sissi standing up against the wall

"What's wrong, afraid the walls goanna crumble" said Ulrich but for once she didn't seem angry about this comment "hah very funny, can we talk for a second" said Sissi before leading Ulrich outside the dorms.

The school bell went for 8 am and all of the day students flooded in through the school gates Yumi was walking through towards the main building when she heard a voice call out

"hi Yumi" said Odd then she turned and walked over to them "hello" said Yumi "hey" said Dallas who was leaning against a tree whilst Jeremie and Odd where standing either side of him Yumi put down her bag when she noticed something odd "hey look over their it's Ulrich" said Sissi with her eyes wide open at the sight she saw, then the 3 boys leaned around the tree to see Odd at the bottom, Jeremie in the middle and Dallas at the top they saw Ulrich sitting outside the cafeteria on the stairs with Sissi "but what's he doing with Sissi" asked Odd then Dallas looked down the Odd and Jeremie "okay Jeremie what the fuck did you put in my water" asked Dallas unsure if he was serious or not "hey Ulrich" said Odd waving at Ulrich whilst over behind them Adam, Nicholas and Herb were standing at a school building "what's Ulrich doing with Sissi" asked Herb angrily "she said she had some sort of plan" said Adam, looking at the Lyoko warriors "and it seems to be working" finished Adam, whilst at Ulrich Sissi had gotten uncomfortably close "so" said Sissi causing Ulrich to jump slightly "hey that's blackmail, why do you expect me to give into that" said Ulrich "first off all because it's hard to say no to a pretty girl like" said Sissi over flattering herself as always "and second of all I'm not going to give you any choice" finished Sissi "hah come on" said Sissi as she grabbed Ulrich's arm and led him away whilst back at the other's Dallas turned off eagle sight "well whatever it is, he's being forced into it" said Dallas "I've got no idea" said Odd as the bell went and they headed for class they had the younger warriors had history.

They entered the classroom Ulrich sat down in the second row by the window but before Sissi could sit next to him Dallas rushed into the chair

"hey uh Ulrich, I need to talk to you about that assignment" said Dallas making up a story as Odd and Jeremie then went and sat down the row behind them in the middle as Adam and Nicholas were sitting front row centre "what the fuck is going on" asked Dallas then Ulrich pushed Dallas out of the chair which allowed Sissi to sit down their Ulrich didn't say a thing as Dallas stood up with a confused face and sat behind him and activated eagle sight, and he saw Ulrich was still gold so he was on their side still, then their teacher came in and began speaking Dallas turned of eagle sight and then faced towards the teacher

"In the 17th century, all European states were governed by either a king or a prince, hey ruled over mainly peasant populations" said the teacher then Odd whilst looking at Ulrich and Sissi spoke quietly to Jeremie and Dallas

"Hey what's going on with them, I'm seeing things Ulrich and Sissi that's weird" said Odd, "he's gold still on are side, so whatever he's doing, he's doing for a reason" said Dallas "on the brighter side check out how jealous Herb is" said Odd, then Odd faced forward when the teacher called his name "Odd, are you listening to me Odd" asked the teacher causing Odd to go silent with embarrassment.

At the end of the class Odd, Dallas and Jeremie left the classroom quickly and waited for Ulrich, who when he finally left Sissi was holding his arm with a happy smile on her face, whilst Ulrich looked less than happy when Odd grabbed Sissi's arm and pulled her away

"We have some important things to talk about Sissi, come on hurry up" said Odd as he began pulling her away "hey but" said Sissi as Odd finally managed to pull her away, Ulrich then turned his head and looked when he heard a voice "mind explaining" said Jeremie who was standing on the other side of the door frame with Dallas next to him.

"Yes but it's really important" said Odd distracting Sissi then Ulrich turned back to Dallas and Jeremie "okay here it goes, I'm a, I'm in a jam big time for years I've been keeping a diary" said Ulrich "a what" asked Jeremie "A diary, Sissi found it, now she's black mailing me, I have to go out with her, if she thinks she'll win me over that way she's wrong" said Ulrich "she meant it then, she is goanna blackmail us or you, I just thought it was goanna be false info" said Dallas who stood forward from leaning against the wall "hold on a second, in this diary of yours did you talk about XANA or Lyoko" asked Jeremie "well yeah and if I don't do what Sissi says she's goanna tell everybody I don't know what to do" said Ulrich "wait what, Jesus and Christ man okay once we get that book back, I'm burning it" said Dallas "why" asked Ulrich "so this shit doesn't happen again" said Dallas then Ulrich looked down knowing this was his fault "oh shit, sorry man that was a bit harsh" said Dallas then Jeremie placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder "don't worry Ulrich, while you're at the pool we'll look around, we'll find your diary you'll see" said Jeremie then they heard shouting "the answer is no, for the last time I did not have a nose job" said Sissi then Dallas activated eagle sense and she was red "she's lying" said Dallas causing them to laugh "so stop asking huh" finished Sissi "cut it out Odd, leave her alone will ya" said Ulrich who began walking towards Sissi, and when he arrived he placed his arm around her and they walked off then Sissi looked back with a grin "that's it" said Dallas raising his crossbow then Jeremie placed his hand on it lowering it again, then Dallas slung it back over his shoulder then Jeremie placed his hand on Odd's shoulder "it's nothing I'll explain" said Jeremie as Odd turned to him then he turned his head back towards Ulrich and Sissi.

Outside the school a fuse box began to spark and electricity shot out of it, then a black smog then began to fly from it and head towards a bus which happened to be the one that Ulrich and Odd where taking to the swimming pool

"Take a good look Odd, not bad huh; this bus is the latest in modern technology, its electricity driven so it's non-polluting but powerful too" said Jim feeling proud of what society hade developed "electric and powerful too huh; I bet this crate goes as fast as a snail" said Odd before climbing the stairs at the front of the bus, his last comment angered Jim, the black smog entered the bus via the undercarriage and cause the lights to show the logo of XANA as Odd waved to the bus driver, who replied in a friendly nod, turned when he saw the dashboard begin to spark, then he let go off the wheel as all of the stuff on the dashboard began to go erratic "come on come on all aboard know" said Jim as Ulrich stepped onto the bus, being the last one on he stopped after noticing the bus driver, then he heard Jim behind him "go sit down kid" said Jim as Ulrich walked towards a seat whilst looking back "okay what's the prob" asked Jim as the bus driver tapped the dashboard and then the smog flew up from the dashboard but only Jim and the driver noticed "what is that" asked Jim attracting the attention of the students "I have no idea" replied the bus driver, who then tapped the dashboard again, although this time there was no effect or problem, he turned to Jim and shrugged his shoulders then Jim turned towards the students and said "sit back down and stay there until we get to the pool" then the door closed on the bus and it set off.

Back in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Yumi and Jeremie where sitting shoes off on Jeremie's bed whilst Dallas sat against the wall on his own the same as them shoes off except he was wearing his socks and had his crossbow next to him with his jacket and wings on the other side of him, Yumi punched the poster of Einstein next to Jeremie's bed she was on her knees but she was straight up

"Huh Sissi is blackmailing him" said Yumi "yeah incredible huh, what matters now though Ulrich's diary before she starts blabbing about Lyoko" said Jeremie then Yumi sank back down "I'll go through her room and I'll call you if I need any help" said Yumi "I'll come to I could be of some help" said Dallas who grabbed his boots and put them on "thanks" said Yumi "I'll be at the factory" said Jeremie as Yumi placed her feet on the ground and put her boots on whilst Jeremie placed his shoes on, Dallas grabbed his jacket and his over vest and placed them on and grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulders as they left the room and all said "good luck" to each other as Jeremie ran towards the factory whilst Dallas and Yumi walked to the stairs so they could go to Sissi's room, "your pissed with Sissi but not in the friend way aren't you" said Dallas to Yumi who even though he was younger than her he was still just as tall "no… err what makes you say that" replied Yumi starting to blush "listen I can tell and I aint even using eagle sense" said Dallas as they arrived at Sissi's room Yumi then went to the door handle and pulled it down "damn it locked" said Yumi then Dallas got on one knee and looked around, he then rolled up his sleeve and pressed the button to extend the blade he then inserted it into the lock "this will only take a moment" said Dallas as then he head a click and the door opened "bingo" said Dallas as they entered the room, they began searching "you never answered my question" asked Dallas "what do you mean" said Yumi, who was deliberately not facing him "about Ulrich it's obvious you like, like him" said Dallas who was searching the shelves "okay fine I do sort of, please don't tell anyone" said Yumi.

At the lab Jeremie arrived in the elevator and the doors opened and he did his routine of making the chair come to him, and when he arrived at the computer he started typing

"It's Jeremie here Aelita, do you copy" said Jeremie as he hit the enter key and connected to Aelita in a forest sector way tower "Aelita" said Jeremie, Aelita was on the top platform "I'm here Jeremie I was waiting for you to call, in the mean time I was studying your world a little more" said Aelita who was kneeling down in front of a screen with a load of text all about earth "there are so many strange things to discover" continued Aelita as another window popped up bearing Odd's picture, he was phoning Jeremie "Odd what's up" asked Jeremie "something strange is happening on the bus" replied Odd "huh something strange, what bus" asked Jeremie, as the bus that Odd and Ulrich where on was moving slow, meanwhile Sissi was trying to flirt with Ulrich

"Isn't this nice an cosy" said Sissi but she was ignored as Ulrich leaned towards Odd who was sat next to him on the other side of the bus "were zipping along at 2 miles an hour" said Odd as the driver checked the speed it was at 20 he pressed down the pedal "I don't believe this, I got it floored but it just refuses to move" said the driver, whilst back in the lab Jeremie quickly loaded the scanner detection program "okay I'll launch a scan on Lyoko, I'll call you if I find something" said Jeremie "okay gotcha" replied Odd who then hung up.

Back in Sissi's room Dallas and Yumi were having no luck having turned the place upside down, Yumi looked in Sissi's wardrobe and on top of it whilst Dallas scanned the room in eagle sense, he then looked under the bed to no end

"I don't believe it, I've looked in eagle vision and there's nothing" said Dallas scratching his head and sitting down on her bed Yumi joined him "where could it be" asked Yumi then she laid down on the bed with her head on a pillow, which was heart shaped with arms on either side with the words I love you printed on the front, she then leaned forward and Dallas looked at her and she looked at him then back to the pillow "ah ha" said Yumi as she grabbed it and opened it to reveal a light pink book with a yellow diamond in the middle "bingo" said Yumi then Dallas grabbed a lighter from his back pocket "you smoke" asked Yumi "no it's Adam's I stole it at the end of last semester" replied Dallas, then Yumi noticed something about the book, she opened it and began to flip through the pages "oh no, this is not Ulrich's hand writing" said Yumi "well shit" said Dallas who then put away the lighter, then Yumi put her hand to her mouth "it's Sissi's" said Yumi then she was shocked by what she saw, then Dallas looked as well "oh" said Dallas, inside the book was a picture of Ulrich then Yumi began to read the book "I'm tired of his acting as if I don't even exist" then Dallas laughed "I didn't know he was acting" then Yumi started to laugh a bit as well, then she continued reading "I can't stand him pay so much attention to Yumi, so while he was in the lunch room I went looking around, I just wanted a picture of him, but I found much better than that, his diary, now he can't possibly turn me down, I know what I'm doing isn't very nice, but it's the only way I can get her to stop ignoring me" then Yumi closed the book "of all the nasty tricks" said Yumi then she and Dallas departed from the room and Yumi pulled out her phone as Dallas began to lock the door "picking a lock is one thing, locking it that's another" said Dallas as Yumi called Jeremie at the lab "Yumi, did you find Ulrich's diary" asked Jeremie as Dallas locked the door they set of down the stairs, Dallas activated eagle sense so he could hear what Jeremie was saying "no but I found Sissi's you were right she knows about Lyoko she doesn't really understand what it is, but she's ready to use what she knows" said Yumi "rat's, look you've gotta find Ulrich's diary before they come back from the pool" said Jeremie "don't worry I know how to get hold of it" said Yumi as she hung up "you have a plan" asked Dallas, then they reached the bottom of the stairs, "I need your phone" said Yumi "why" asked Dallas but he gave her his phone just the same "Sissi won't answer my calls" said Yumi "but she doesn't have my number" said Dallas.

Back on the bus Sissi once again tried to flirt with Ulrich, but he wasn't paying attention he was just looking forward whilst Sissi looked at him

"Hey, what if I ask my farther if we can go to a movie tonight" asked Sissi but Ulrich still didn't care "that would be cool huh" finished Sissi "nuh" replied Ulrich "huh I'm being nice to you right now, but if you keep ignoring me, it just might not last you hear, a little friendly advice pay attention otherwise the whole school is going to read your diary" said Sissi "okay, okay you don't have to threaten me, I know exactly what I'm risking" said Ulrich still not looking at Sissi, "oh yeah you really think so Ulrich" said Sissi as her phone rang she checked the phone number, it read unknown she answered it with a "hello" then she realised who it was "oh Yumi" she said causing Ulrich to turn and face her "what do you want" asked Sissi, Yumi on the other end of the line was in the girl's toilets at kadic sitting down on one of them "well uh I like you tell you how much I like your style" said Yumi before opening the book and began mocking Sissi's voice "I ran into that dipstick Jim today, what an idiot he looks like in that sweaty gym suit" said Yumi "okay, okay what do you want" asked Sissi "tell me where you've got Ulrich's diary hidden and hurry up otherwise all your nasty little secrets will be on page 1 of the school paper" said Yumi "okay, okay if you go into the girls bathroom, it's in the 3rd stall on top of the water tank you got that" said Sissi then Yumi was shocked she was in that exact toilet she looked up and there was the book "okay I'll go and check" said Yumi "wait what about my diary" said Sissi before Yumi hung up then she turned her head towards Ulrich "thanks a lot Yumi, their you see it's good to have real friends isn't it" said Ulrich as he got up and moved next to Odd, then Herb took this opportunity to sit next to Sissi "about time, I thought that guy would never get off your back" said Herb, who wasn't understanding the situation "if you know what's good for you shut up" said Sissi then Adam who was sitting with Nicholas behind them hit Herb over the head "idiot" said Adam as he sank back into his own chair then he started to look a little queasy "hey what's the matter with you" asked Nicholas "travel sickness" said Adam as he leaned into his chair and fell asleep.

Back at Kadic Yumi left the girl's toilets where Dallas was standing she held the book up

"Fuckin A" said Dallas as they started to run towards where Yumi had left her school bag when she was spotted so Dallas quickly hid behind a pillar outside the dorm building "Yumi what are doing their" called a grey haired teacher from a window, Yumi looked at him quickly "nothing sir I felt sick but I'm fine now" said Yumi as she started running again then the teacher moved away from the window and Dallas ran after her.

At the factory Jeremie's fear was confirmed

"Aelita" asked Jeremie "Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich were right, XANA is at it again the pulsations are getting stronger" said Aelita "Aelita the activated tower is in the desert" said Jeremie "I'm off" said Aelita.

"what's going on now, this is weird" said the bus driver as the dashboard once again began to spark and the steering wheel began to move by itself, then the gear stick switched gear on its own accord and the bus sped up making the passengers panic, Ulrich and Odd then rushed to the front of the bus "hey get back to your seats, you're not allowed to get up" said Jim then Ulrich and Odd reached the front "hey what's going on with this bus" asked Ulrich "that kid I wish I knew, all I know is it's out of control" replied the driver "hey it seemed to be working before you recharged the battery right" said Ulrich as Jim reached the front of the bus "yeah, everything was just fine" said the driver, whilst in the lab Jeremie got a phone call from Ulrich "Ulrich what's happening huh" asked Jeremie as on the bus Ulrich and Odd walked back to their seats "were in trouble XANA has taken complete control of the bus" said Ulrich "okay give me a sec" said Jeremie, who then began typing and a map loaded on the screen "I wonder what XANA's trying to do" said Jeremie as the map tried to get a fix on the bus "where are you" asked Jeremie, on the bus Ulrich and Odd sat down "on the corner of Washington street and franklin avenue" said Ulrich "I'll call you back as soon as I can localise you" said Jeremie as he hung up "were in for a rough ride" said Ulrich, who turned towards Odd "Aelita's going to need a hand on Lyoko, we've gotta go" said Odd "then you go I'll stay here" said Ulrich, then Odd proceeded to stand up and walk to the front of the bus as Jim and the driver both holding on to the steering wheel when Jim felt a gust of wind and hearing the door open, he turned and saw Odd jump out of the bus at a high speed, Jim rushed to the door in a sheer thought that Odd could be injured but the door closed trapping them again, but Odd was fine minus a small limp he got up and made his way to the factory, whilst on the bus the gear stick once again changed gears sending the vehicle even faster, "take off your backpacks and use them as air bags" shouted Ulrich as the bus went through a red light and smashed through 2 cars that were going either side of the bus.

Back at the school Dallas was with Yumi when Yumi got a phone call, she pulled her phone from her pocket and answered it

"Yumi things are getting tough here come straight to the factory after class, the Bus Ulrich and Odd are on is taken over by XANA" said Jeremie "right" said Yumi "what is it" asked Dallas as they started walking towards the forest "XANA's taken over Ulrich and Odd's bus" replied Yumi "right hurry up and get that tower deactivated I'm going after the bus" said Dallas "how" asked Yumi "just go" shouted Dallas as he rushed away.

Dallas arrived at the garage he then used eagle sense and blew the garage door off everyone looked at him as he quickly jumped on his bike and started it and did a wheelie as he left the garage he quickly drove down the path to the gates and quickly did a 90 degree turn before he pulled out his phone and phoned Jeremie

"Jeremie where is the bus" asked Dallas who was still driving "Dallas, what are you planning" asked Jeremie "I'm going to stop that bus" said Dallas who was now going at a insanely fast speed "it's 20 miles away heading east" said Jeremie "thanks" said Dallas as he hung up the phone and stopped outside a gun shop he quickly went in and the store clerk was a middle aged man no facial hair, he was wearing a black cap with dark brown hair underneath it, he was wearing a brown button up shirt with a white top underneath with a light brown jacket over it he noticed Dallas immediately "hey you" said the arms dealer "you can't buy guns" he continued but he was thrown against the wall by Dallas using eagle sense "sorry" said Dallas as Dallas grabbed a Franchi spas 12 from behind the counter "fuckin A" said Dallas as he folded out the stock "I need this" said Dallas as he grabbed some bullets from the box and loaded the weapon, he then grabbed another box of bullets and stuffed it in his pocket, he then rushed outside "what the hell you broke my frickin rib you maniac son of a bitch" said the dealer as Dallas started his bike and shot off again, once again at high-speed he activated eagle sight and saw the red trail of the bus he then quickly hit the throttle again, but due to the accident in front of him there were several police cars there and they noticed his bike at its speed "oh shit" said Dallas, but he didn't slow down he sped up and went through the wreckage "attention all units we have an armed gun man on a motorcycle now in pursuit" said an officer you quickly jumped in his car and chased after Dallas.

On the bus the speed was currently going at 134 mph and getting fast, Jim who had been thrown to the floor got up

"Now everyone, get your seatbelts fastened" said Jim, everyone did his but Herb was panicking and the driver was trying to help him "come on kid, take it easy just calm down huh, does the little girl need any help" said the driver "no thanks the little girl can take care of herself" said Sissi as the bus was going straight on a collision course with a garbage truck but it narrowly missed it, but coming up behind the bus was Dallas on his bike, "come on bitch" said Dallas as he began to increase speed again, still being pursued by the police he didn't want to cause any harm so he had to put up with them

"…we've just gone through the constellation intersection okay" said Ulrich on the phone to Jeremie "don't worry Ulrich I've got you spotted but I still don't understand what XANA's trying to do" said Jeremie.

On Lyoko Aelita was running through the desert sector when she stopped

"I can see it Jeremie I've got a virtual image of the activated tower" said Aelita "well done Aelita, stay where you are Yumi is on her way" Replied Jeremie as Yumi rushed to the sewer entrance in the forest and quickly climbed down the ladder before arriving at her skateboard, she grabbed it before running and jumping onto it and then she headed straight to the factory and when she arrived at the ladder at the other end she climbed it as quickly as she could before rushing over towards the factory, she slid down the rope and headed towards the elevator and pressed the button and it went down towards the scanners.

Meanwhile Dallas was getting closer to the bus he was going increasingly fast he then pulled up to Ulrich's side and flipped the gun around and tapped the window with the stock and Ulrich then looked at him

"Get down and hold onto something" shouted Dallas before hitting the brakes and moving to the other side he then flipped the gun again and aimed at the tires but the police car rammed him causing him to shoot hitting a window, Ulrich had told everyone to get down but the window was were Adam had fallen asleep this resulted in Dallas accidently shooting Adam's ear off causing him to scream in pain as his head began to bleed violently and everyone else to scream because of the sight, to add further problems Dallas had been forced off his bike and was now hanging at the smashed window, his bike had hit a police car not killing anyone just stopping it, he quickly aimed the gun with one hand whilst holding on with the other he shot a tire destroying it causing sparks to fly from the now tireless wheel he aimed at another, he pulled the trigger he hit it "two down four to go" said Dallas as he looked at the one at the front of the bus he aimed, but XANA hit the brakes sending Dallas forward and into the front of the bus he fell in front of the bus when he noticed it stopped he grabbed the gun to try and finish of the tyres but XANA sped it up again hitting Dallas and pinning him to the front of the bus his head smashed the window which he used as a hold he had dropped the gun "Ulrich" shouted Dallas as he held on, this made Ulrich run to help Dallas "okay give me your hand" said Ulrich as he leaned out extending his hand "no" said Dallas using one hand to roll down his sleeve "press the button" said Dallas as he switched hands "why" asked Ulrich "I'm goanna finish with the tyres" said Dallas as Ulrich pressed the button extending the blade, Dallas then let go letting himself slide down the front of the bus trying to get into the undercarriage of the bus, he was successful he then went to pop the last tire on the right of the bus put XANA electrified the gear he was holding on to, he climbed back onto the front and into the bus "you okay" asked Ulrich there was no response "help me get him to the back seat" said Ulrich as Jim rushed to the front and helped Ulrich carry Dallas to the back seat "Dallas come on, are you okay" asked Jim but Dallas had died from his injury's "Dallas come on wake up" asked Jim not wanting someone to die on his watch "he's dead Jim" said Ulrich then Jim turned towards the front "everyone Dallas is dead, he tried saving our lives" said Jim whilst Ulrich looked at Dallas corpse, he was waiting then he noticed a cut on Dallas forehead heal "yes" said Ulrich as Dallas's eye's shot open "that could have gone better" said Dallas then he noticed something "is that an ear on the floor" asked Dallas then he noticed Adam with a makeshift bandage around his head "oh" said Dallas "hey Jim why you crying" asked Dallas then Jim turned around "because your dead" said Jim then he fell backwards with horror "how are you alive you died" said Jim "long story" said Ulrich as Dallas got up "alright I'm goanna try again" said Dallas then he noticed that his blade had snapped "oh shit" said Dallas "great" said Ulrich being sarcastic.

Yumi arrived in the scanner room and walked towards one

"Hurry into a scanner the situation is getting worse, Dallas has tried and failed to stop the bus" said Jeremie as he began typing, and on the screen Yumi's card was selected and Jeremie began the procedure, Yumi stepped into a scanner and turned around "Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as the scanner closed itself, he typed again "Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie, whilst in the scanner Yumi felt the gust of air below as she was being scanned "virtualization" said Jeremie as Yumi began to levitate in her scanner and was finally hit with a gust of air as Jeremie hit the enter key, sending her to Lyoko.

She appeared in the sky, first as the blue square outline that began to gain texture and then she fell to the ground and landed on her feet, then she heard a voice

"Yumi, Yumi" shouted Aelita in the distance who was waving and running towards her, upon seeing her Yumi began to run towards her, whilst back in the lab Jeremie checked the map and the bus and then the map worked out where the bus was heading

"Crazy" said Jeremie as he found where the bus destination was he quickly phoned Ulrich "Ulrich, the bus is headed straight for the petrol chemical complex" said Jeremie, whilst on the bus Dallas was getting hassled for what everyone had just seen whilst Ulrich was sitting down "he's what" said Ulrich as the bus went straight through a tunnel, whilst at the front of the bus, Jim had a pair of plyers and he had removed a section of the floor and was attempting to cut a cable he succeeded and stood up.

"How's that" said Jim then he realised that the bus was still moving and he fell to his knees "there's no way to stop this infernal thing" said Jim "we don't have any other choice, we have to jump" said the driver who turned to the door, he pressed the button and the door failed to open he then constantly hit it "now look what you've done huh, by cutting the cable's you've blocked the door" said the driver "Jim, Jeremie thinks where headed straight for the petrol chemical plant" said Ulrich "you mind telling me how he knows that" asked Jim "we'll tell you that later, but for now, you just have to trust him, he can help us" said Ulrich Jim then stood up "okay, okay" said Jim then Dallas pulled the knife out of his pocket "has anyone got a hat" asked Dallas "why" asked Herb, then Dallas pulled out the box of bullets "I intended to set the tires on fire " said Dallas as he pulled down a table which was attached to the back of a chair and emptied the box of bullets, "well does anyone have a hat" said Dallas no one answered so he quickly went over to Adam and grabbed his shoes "hey what are you doing" asked Adam "improvising" said Dallas possibly having the only kind conversation with Adam he would ever have, as he took the shoe lace out of Adam's shoe and then used his knife to take apart the bullets, he then emptied the bullet, of their gun powder into a shoe he then used the shoe lace to tie it shut he then pulled off one of his own "here goes nothing" said Dallas as he cut his in half and tied it to the shoe to be used as a fuse, he then smashed a window, he managed to get glass into his hand but there was no time he leaned out of the window, he quickly grabbed the lighter and lit the fuse on the shoe bomb but XANA sped up causing Dallas to fall out "oh shit" screamed Dallas as he quickly grabbed onto the window the fuse was nearly burnt out he quickly let go with the intention of shoving it between the wheels, but he missed and the shoe bomb exploded engulfing him in an explosion that caused everyone to look out the back of the bus, Dallas had failed, Ulrich knew it was up to Yumi and Odd on Lyoko "well I need to handle the situation now" said Ulrich, now bearing the burden alone when he heard a familiar voice

"Uh Ulrich, well I'm really sorry about your diary, it was wrong to take it, can I help in anyway" asked Sissi then Ulrich handed her his phone "here take this you can be the go between Jeremie and me" said Ulrich as the bus left the tunnel.

Dallas awoke on the road which had been scorched by the explosion his clothes were destroyed he had healed back he stood up he had enough of his clothes left for decency his phoned was damaged he was unable to phone Jeremie

"I gotta stop this happening" said Dallas as he then walked to the pavement as a squad of police cars went down the road after the bus which had broken numerous traffic laws, Dallas then manifested eagle sense and took to the air and headed to factory.

Back in the lab Jeremie was tracking Yumi and Aelita on Lyoko

"Yumi, Aelita the tower is real close now" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Yumi and Aelita slid down a slope to get to a lower platform, to which the tower was on, Aelita was about to move forward when Yumi raised her arm with her weapon and stopped her

"no wait, this is too easy" said Yumi, who was scouting the area then she folded out her weapon "coming all this way without seeing one monster it's got to be a trap" said Yumi then they heard wind like noises in the behind them, they turned around to see a giant tornado made of sand was headed straight towards them "a sand storm" said Aelita, then Yumi pointed at it and said "it's a tornado" then both of them started to run away from what was catching them up "Jeremie we've got a problem here" said Yumi, but back in the lab Jeremie who was monitoring the situation saw much worse "make that two theirs a monster behind you" said Jeremie, as behind Yumi and Aelita a megatank came into view inside the sandstorm, which eventually engulfed Yumi and Aelita, then the megatank stopped and got ready to open fire once its line of sight was clear.

Meanwhile the bus was still being pursued by the police with more vehicles joining in the pursuit, a message was sent out via the police radios

"calling all cars, all cars I said calling all cars in pursuit of a bus missing two rear wheel tyres, and speeding request back up over" said a female officer who was in the passenger seat whilst, a male officer was driving the car which had just joined the pursuit

"In ten seconds the bus should bear left" said Jeremie then on the bus Sissi still had Ulrich's phone and moved it away from her ear "he says were goanna turn left" said Sissi then Ulrich made a snap decision and ran over to the right side of the bus "everyone over here with me" said Ulrich, they all did this as the bus turned the corner to make sure that no one was hurt, "maybe we should jump off the bus, what do you think, might just be the best idea that way we won't go crashing into the petrol chemical plant" said Jim "at that speed there's no way we could survive" said Sissi "give me that" said Ulrich and then Sissi handed him his phone, "Jeremie how are thinks going back at Lyoko" asked Ulrich "Aelita and Yumi are almost at a tower, except their caught in a sand storm, and I don't know where Dallas or Odd are" replied Jeremie as he heard the elevator go up "okay we'll wait a little longer" replied Ulrich.

At the elevator Dallas had pressed the button and was waiting for it to arrive

"Come on bitch" said Dallas, then the elevator finally arrived he got in and pressed the button and it shut itself and went down, to the lab where the elevator opened "Jeremie start the procedure I'm going in" said Dallas as he hit the button again and went down into the scanner room, when the door opened he stepped into a scanner "alright I'm good to go" said Dallas, then Jeremie began typing "Transfer Dallas" said Jeremie as the scanner closed itself, he typed again "Scanner Dallas" said Jeremie, whilst in the scanner Dallas felt the gust of air below as he was being scanned "virtualization" said Jeremie as Dallas began to levitate in his scanner and was finally hit with a gust of air as Jeremie hit the enter key, sending him to Lyoko, the blue squared outline appeared and then gained texture as Dallas fell to the floor "Jeremie where are they" asked Dallas, as he looked around then he grabbed his hood and put it up covering most of his face, he then looked at his left arm, he saw the vambrace had his wing's carved in metal "okay stealing that design" said Dallas "Dallas, the girls are in the sand storm" said Jeremie "got it" said Dallas as he started to run towards it

"Carful at the ridge if Aelita, falls into the digital sea she will be lost forever" said Jeremie to Aelita and Yumi who still blinded by the sandstorm, they were struggling to move forward, then Aelita who was still blinded walked to far and then began to slip of the edge of the land mass "Aelita" screamed Yumi as Aelita began to fall into the digital sea then she felt her hand get grabbed and Dallas had grabbed hold of her hand, he held onto her with one hand and was holding his tomahawk with the other which was keeping him held onto the edge, "Can't leave you alone can I" said Dallas he then looked up "Yumi a little help here" shouted Dallas, then Aelita began to levitate upwards and she landed on the land mass then Dallas, began to climb up his tomahawk and then once he had a hand on the edge he climbed up onto it, then he sheathed his tomahawk "where's the tower in this shit" said Dallas then he heard something "get down" shouted Dallas, as he pushed Aelita and Yumi to the floor as a mega tank's blast went between where Aelita and Yumi where laying and where Dallas, was laying "I got this" said Dallas as he raised his left arm "what's that goanna do" asked Yumi then the mega tank got closer it stopped and opened "watch" said Dallas as there was a gunshot noise, Dallas arm jerked backwards and the mega tank exploded "I modified my program with Jeremie" said Dallas as he showed them that there was now a mechanism, with a barrel on top of the Mechanism for the blade "I removed the Musket and had this programed" said Dallas when they started moving again when they heard Jeremie say "carful in front of you, it's another megatank" then Dallas and Yumi unsheathed their weapons "Aelita take cover" said Dallas as the creature stopped and then opened up to reveal the inner eye which then began to light up and gain power, sending its blast towards the warriors, Dallas pushed Yumi away and then turned to the side as the blast just missed him "that was close" said Dallas "get up hurry" said Yumi to Aelita who was crotched by a rock she then ran after Yumi "I'll take care of this thing" said Dallas who stood looking at the Megatank, whilst Yumi and Aelita ran towards the tower when Yumi stopped she was at the end of the land mass, then she and Aelita began to notice that the land mass began to break apart around them "XANA's set a trap for us" said Yumi then Dallas, noticed this and that the Megatank had disappeared he then ran over to the girls, he then jumped to their platform but he miscalculated and using his tomahawk he grabbed on to the edge of the platform "now what" asked Dallas, then Aelita got on her knees and began to sing causing a new section of landmass in the shape of a bridge to form between theirs and the one nearest "good work Aelita" said Jeremie upon seeing the new section appear on the screen, then Aelita stood up and then the Lyoko warrior's then started running, up the bridge and towards the tower.

Back on earth Odd arrived in the scanner room he was still limping from the jump from the bus he limped to the scanner

"Odd hurry to the scanner" said Jeremie then he checked on the bus "you'll be reaching the complex in 10 minutes" said Jeremie "careful your goanna turn left again" said Jeremie "everyone to the right" shouted Sissi as the bus then turned the corner.

On Lyoko the 3 warriors where still running towards the tower when a megatank opened fire on Yumi striking her in the back sending her forward

"Yumi" said Aelita as Yumi was lying on the floor then the mega tank opened fire again, almost hitting but Dallas jumped and knocked her over causing the blast to just miss her, unfortunately the blast carried on striking Yumi again DE virtualizing her, "Yumi" shouted Dallas "hide Aelita and don't move until Odd is with you, understand" said Jeremie, then Dallas grabbed Aelita "come on" said Dallas as they ran away to cover "Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as the scanner closed itself, he typed again "Scanner Odd" said Jeremie, whilst in the scanner Odd felt the gust of air below as he was being scanned "virtualization" said Jeremie as Odd began to levitate in his scanner and was finally hit with a gust of air as Jeremie hit the enter key, sending him to Lyoko, whilst Yumi arrived in her scanner, then Odd's blue square outline appeared and then gained detail as Odd dropped to the floor "Aelita, Dallas Where are you guys" said Odd as they noticed him, he rushed towards them, "welcome to our world" said Aelita "come on we need to go" said Dallas as he pulled his crossbow into his hands and then they started to move "hey Odd" said Aelita when the ground began to crack again "Odd" said Aelita oblivious to this she started walking forward over the crack, then Dallas noticed the crack and pushed her over "you really need to watch out" said Dallas as he did a run and jump over the gap between the landmasses "okay let's go to work" said Odd as Dallas helped him up.

The bus was speeding towards the complex with the police cars still in hot pursuit

"Listen we only have 4 minutes left before we get to the complex, how are things going on Lyoko" said Ulrich "Okay, Aelita, Odd and Dallas are handling it" said Jeremie then he put Ulrich on hold as he typed again on the computer "careful theirs a ridge" said Jeremie as in front of the warriors, the land mass split apart the sand storm started again, then Odd turned around and raised his arm, Dallas also turned around he raised his crossbow and activated eagle sight "shit mega tank" shouted Dallas "I have an idea" said Odd "Dallas, take Aelita to the tower I'll handle the mega tank" said Odd "no your coming with us" replied Dallas "don't argue" said Odd, then they started running towards the tower but another section of the land mass split apart "Odd your out of your mind" said Aelita as Dallas then activated eagle sense as they were running and the blue lightning began to appear around him as the mega tank stopped, Odd then began to spin and he let go throwing Aelita into the air, then Dallas jumped into the air between the land masses and caught her before hitting the ground on his side, Dallas then stood up and then helped Aelita up then he turned "Odd hurry up" said Dallas "go I got this" said Odd, who then raised his arm and aimed at the mega tank which then opened up and fired at him at the same time Odd fired at the mega tank they then destroyed each other "Odd" said Dallas as Aelita grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tower, Odd then arrived back in his scanner whilst Jeremie whistled that Aelita was okay, Aelita then walked up towards the tower "hurry up now Aelita" said Jeremie, then Aelita entered the tower passing through the wall.

Back on the bus the police cars where almost out of gas but still continued their pursuit, Ulrich nodded at Jim who then went to one of the smashed windows and was about to tell everyone to jump when XANA turned the bus causing him to fall out when Ulrich and a blonde haired girl grabbed his legs

"What's the matter don't ya like it here Jim" said Ulrich as the bus got closer to the complex "oh no were goanna crash" said Sissi "it's all over for us where too late" said Ulrich to Jeremie on the phone as the bus smashed through the barrier at high speed Aelita began levitating from the centre of the platform as the bus got closer towards the rector of the plant, Jeremie tracked it with Yumi and Odd behind him Aelita placed her hand on the screen that appeared on the top platform and the word Aelita was typed in followed by Code Lyoko, then the bus slowed down and stopped "well it was close but we did it" said Jeremie "now are you ready to go back in time" said Jeremie as Yumi and Odd who looked like they were in some pain both nodded, whilst in the tower on Lyoko the blue screens began to fly downwards towards the black void where white beam formed and flew upwards engulfing the area.

Earlier that day Ulrich stood outside the dorm building Dallas walked over to him and nodded, whilst Yumi went into the girl's bathroom and retrieved his diary

"Huh" said Ulrich as Yumi came over to him carrying his diary "Here I didn't read it I swear Ulrich" said Yumi handing him the book Ulrich reached out to grab it "I'll tell you about it one day Yumi" replied Ulrich "I'd really like that" said Yumi as she let go of the book "I'd better go I wouldn't wanna miss Sissi" said Ulrich, who then stepped forward towards Yumi as if to give her a kiss then he stepped backwards and walked away with Dallas as Yumi waved at them

"You like her don't you" asked Dallas "yeah she's a good friend" said Ulrich "you know that's not what I meant" said Dallas as they walked up the stairs "okay fine don't tell anyone" said Ulrich "don't worry I'll take it to my grave" said Dallas "oh ha, ha" said Ulrich as they reached the boys floor and they saw Sissi standing by Ulrich's door

"Sissi where you waiting for me" asked Ulrich "looking for something" asked Ulrich with his diary under his arm "Uh, uh no, I was just passing by so" said Sissi, who then ran away as Ulrich and Dallas entered the formers room where Odd and Jeremie were waiting they shut the door

"you do remember what I said" asked Dallas "yeah I know" said Ulrich handing him the book "Thanks" said Dallas who activated eagle sense and ripped out the pages containing Lyoko and handed the book back "why" asked Ulrich "because it's your diary" said Dallas as he walked out of the room and a few minutes later they heard a fire alarm as Dallas walked into the room and then looked out to see Jim with a fire extinguisher rushing towards Adam's room who was still asleep "Scylla, what's the meaning of this" they heard Jim shout "I dunno" replied Adam as the Lyoko warriors laughed and looked at Dallas.

Authors note

Okay this was a hard one to write as there were no good ideas there was an alternative idea but we chose to use it later instead of now also after 3 more chapters theirs going to be a Q&amp;A chapter with a small amount of fresh content, to ask a question leave it in the reviews most will be answered.


	10. Chapter 8: Big bug

Dallas awoke in a small ditch on school grounds he had once again fallen asleep in a ditch after Jeremie would constantly keep him up either talking to Aelita or working on her materialization program, he quickly stood up and brushed all of the dirt off of his clothes and head before he reached down and grabbed his crossbow, he then slung it over his shoulders and walked back towards the school

"I need to get ear plugs" said Dallas to himself as he left the forest and walked along until he entered the cafeteria, where he grabbed a bottle of water and a slice of toast before sitting down with Yumi, Odd and Ulrich "sleep well" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked at him "I was in the ditch again" said Dallas "why Jeremie working on Aelita's materialization program" asked Yumi "yeah" said Dallas as he finished his toast "at least he was before I left" finished Dallas, they then stood up and left the cafeteria "well I need to go check on Einstein in a minute" said Dallas, they walked over to the main courtyard of the school where Millie and Tamiya

"…so my mum say's I'm not goanna let you go out dressed like that, just look at your t-shirt you can see your navel, well you know me I tell her well listen mum everyone dresses like that, it's the latest style and then she says" said Tamiya before Millie quickly cut her off "hold it a second, it's them, just look at them, how could anybody be that hansom" said Millie as Yumi, Dallas, Ulrich and Odd walked over, then Sissi who was standing with her friends also noticed the Lyoko warriors and then noticed Millie and Tamiya looking at them and she then walked over

"Hello little ones, aren't we a bit wet behind the ears to be looking at boys, I don't believe look at yourselves you've even got a drop of milk from your bottle on your cheek" said Sissi causing Tamiya to wipe her mouth, only to find there's nothing their "she believed you Sissi, not only is she a baby but she's also dumb" said Nicholas then Sissi turned towards him "Hey Nicholas, you should defend her, you dumbbells outta stick together" said Sissi before turning back towards the two girls "besides girls your size, are setting your sights much too high, Ulrich's way out of your league, why don't you go back to your dolls and stop dreaming" finished Sissi, then Millie stepped forward "oh yeah, you think just because you're a year older, and play the snob, all you have to do is snap your fingers and he'll come running huh" said Millie "I don't think I know, there isn't a boy in school who isn't dying to go out with me, stick around and learn" said Sissi as the Lyoko warriors walked over, "hi how are you" asked Sissi, "well what do you know it's miss conceded in person" said Odd, then Adam noticed Dallas had some dirt on him, "what's wrong with you Dallas looked like you slept in a ditch, oh wait your used to that shit" said Adam, then Dallas had an idea, he whispered to Odd who then started doing some beat boxing "you know what I did sleep in a ditch, it's better than sleep-in near this bitch" said Dallas , this made Millie, Tamiya, Ulrich and Yumi go OHHHHH "look at this mister brown sweater chump and his boyfriend, wearing that blood red jacket, what did you listen to your own racket you call music, and look here at mister 8, and guess what your friends we hate" said Dallas causing the same reaction "Blahbity bloo blah, blah blahbity bloo blah" said Dallas as Odd stopped his beat boxing, "and I just came up with that" said Dallas, who bro fisted Odd, Sissi then tried to ignore it "nobody asked you creep, so when are you going to stop being so shy and finally tell me how you feel about me huh" said Sissi "your wrong I'm not shy, not at all, I'm just allergic to anyone whose stuck up, and in that category you win hands down" said Ulrich causing everyone but Sissi and her group to laugh "I bet she's been telling you how nobody can resist her charm, she's right too just look at the nobody's she's always hanging out with" said Odd then Nicholas who was angered by the last comment stepped forward but Sissi raised her arm and stopped him "take it easy" said Sissi quietly, she then lowered her arm "you outta be a dog trainer when you grow up" said Ulrich "are bitches allowed to train other bitches" asked Dallas rhetorically, this angered Sissi further , she still tried not to show it however "go on laugh all you want, show your friend's how clever you are, but I see the way you look at me when they're not around" said Sissi who was once again cut off by Dallas who said "disgust" then Adam decided he'd had enough and stepped over towards, Dallas and went to throw a kick at Dallas, but he grabbed his leg and twisted his leg causing him to flip over onto the ground face first "let's go" said Sissi as Adam got off the floor with a bleeding nose "I thinks she's hallucinating" said Ulrich, then Yumi turned her head towards Ulrich, Dallas then looked at her and waved his head and mouthed "don't worry" then he looked back at her and she turned her head away "oh no speaking of dogs I have to go and feed Kiwi" said Odd as he walked off to his room "I'll go with you, wanna come huh Yumi" asked Ulrich "I'll see you later I promised Jeremie I'd stop by and see him" said Yumi "okay then" said Ulrich as he walked away "wow real nice" said Dallas, then Yumi looked at him "What" asked Yumi as they walked to Dallas's room "you were nervous, especially considering Sissi was flirting with him" said Dallas "no I wasn't" said Yumi "your voice gave it away" said Dallas then Yumi placed one of her hands to her forehead, and suddenly Dallas began to feel his shirt collar get tighter "okay I would say you wouldn't but it's me" said Dallas, then Yumi stopped "thank you" said Dallas "remember I made a deal with you I won't tell him" said Dallas "thank you" said Yumi as they walked up the stairs to the boys floor.

They arrived at Dallas and Jeremie's room where Dallas opened the door

"Hope you got some sleep last night" said Dallas as he unsheathed his crossbow and placed it down on his bed he then took of his wings and his jacket, and placed the jacket on the bed and replaced the wings on his back "Jeremie" said Yumi without even turning Jeremie replied "hi Yumi come in" then Yumi walked into the room, Jeremie was sitting down at the computer which dominated the end of the room whilst Dallas, sat on his own bed , Yumi then shut the door "please tell me you got some sleep last night" asked Dallas "yeah" replied Jeremie, Dallas then activated eagle sense, Jeremie was still gold "yeah your tellin the truth this time" said Dallas who then lied down on his bed "ah comfort" said Dallas, as Yumi walked over to Jeremie "what are you doing" asked Yumi who was now leaning against the counter where Jeremie was "I'm working on a new program" said Jeremie not even looking away from the computer "a sort of catastrophe alarm system, the idea is to rate non natural disasters on a scale of 1 to 10" said Jeremie "so a form of early warning system" said Dallas "yeah and once I've got it finished, I'm going to get it onto every website or information network if you like and anytime the system registers a disaster that rates higher than 5 it automatically informs me" finished Jeremie "and then what" asked Yumi "it's the surest way for me to identify a possible XANA attack" said Jeremie "worth sleeping in a ditch for" said Dallas "wow that's cool" said Yumi with something else on her mind, this prompted Jeremie for the first time in the conversation to turn is head towards Yumi "what's on your mind" asked Jeremie "well it's, it's Ulrich I wonder do you think he likes Sissi" replied Yumi, then Dallas started laughing then Yumi raised a hand to her forehead and Dallas who was lying on his bed was flung into the wall that was next to Jeremie's bed "ow that hurt" said Dallas as he quickly put his nose back into position and then the cut and the lump healed themselves "Sissi, you're kidding come on, you know I never would have believed it but you're really jealous aren't you" said Jeremie "what you're kidding how could you think for a minute that I could be jealous of that dim wit, that is ridicules" said Yumi, Jeremie then just looked at her as he leaned back in his chair "come on Yumi we all now he hates her, more than I hate Adam" said Dallas trying to comfort her "and that's a lot" said Jeremie "thanks I suppose" said Yumi.

In their Room Odd gave Kiwi his food whilst Ulrich sat on his bed leaning against the wall, whilst Odd sat on the floor next to Kiwi

"Hey eat a little slower will ya Kiwi, you look like Nicholas in the lunch room" said Ulrich "don't insult my dog huh, his manners are ten times better than that sloppy air head" replied Odd then Ulrich pulled out his phone "I got a great idea that might be fun, what do you say we take are friend Sissi down a peg or two" asked Ulrich but he didn't have to wait for a reply "there's nothing in the world I'd rather do what's your idea huh" asked Odd.

In her room, Sissi was standing looking in her mirror when she heard her phone vibrate on the side she then grabbed it and proceeded to flip it up

"A message" said Sissi "you're the fairest of them all, I can't resist you meet me at the garden shed, ah I knew it" said Sissi, who then grabbed her bag and left her room.

On Lyoko, numerous pulsations where heading towards an activated tower whilst on earth the effects of the activated tower where taking their toll

"Do you read me, I repeat do you read me" said a male voice over a communications system "what's going on I can't contact any aircraft" continued the voice "the traffic lights are all blocked, the city's going to be in total gridlock" said a female voice "the subway trains aren't stopping anywhere, what's going on" said another female voice "I don't know I've got a sort of eye on the monitor, the train switches aren't responding, the trains are out of control" said a male technician he was in his 40's he had a bold head but hair around the side, and a moustache that stopped at the sides of his mouth he had his headphones on which he was using to communicate "have you contacted the conductors" asked a female voice on the other end "most of them, the problem is that trains 3611 and 9432 are completely automatic and on a collision course and I can't stop them" replied the technician "their freight trains no passengers, how long before they collide" asked the female voice "35 minutes but the 3611 is a special convoy train, carrying a load of highly toxic chemicals" said the technician.

"One last adjustment and the program should be ready" said Jeremie as he was typing; he then hit the final key with Dallas and Yumi looking over him "Their we go now there's nothing left to do but wait XANA rears his evil head" said Jeremie when a window appeared on his computer "a mysterious and powerful virus, affecting all of the country's main computer systems just a few minutes ago the infill structures affected are very numerous and vital they included communication, banking, all subways systems and air traffic control, the most imminent danger however is probability of a major train crash, for more information here's John Swamp "said the news reporter who was a woman with light brown hair wearing a brown suit "err thank you, that right 2 freight trains are on a collision course, and one of the trains is carrying highly toxic chemicals, which if spread into the atmosphere would cause an unprecedented environmental catastrophe" said the male reporter on location "well fuck" said Dallas then Jeremie looked at him, as the trains sped towards each other "John is their anyway of preventing this disaster" asked the female reporter "none at all, for the simple reason that the trains are both computer operated and therefore impossible to control at this time, it'll take a miracle to stop them, the authorities are considering an evacuation of the local population" said the reporter then Jeremie raised his hand and the computer shut off "you try to warn Ulrich and Odd, I'll head over to the factory to contact Aelita and prepare the scanners" said Jeremie then Dallas grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulders, then he grabbed his jacket and placed it over the strap and rushed "let's go Jeremie" said Dallas.

Outside the garden shed Ulrich and Odd where hidden in a bush, they then saw Sissi walk along towards the garden shed, when Ulrich heard his phone ring he quickly backed away further into the bush

"Yumi's trying to reach us, she's goanna blow are cover" said Ulrich looking at his phone "gotcha I'll shut off my cell phone" said Odd whilst in the hallway outside their room Jeremie left towards the factory "I'll catch up" said Dallas "what's going on with them, come on one of you has gotta be able to answer" said Yumi "fuck it I'll find them" said Dallas who then walked over to their room and stopped at the door he then activated eagle sight and everything got darker except for 2 trails which lead out of the building "their outside" said Dallas who looked at Yumi "Shit Dallas" said Yumi "what" asked Dallas "you know when you do that Your iris becomes the XANA eye" said Yumi "wait what" said Dallas who then looked in the door window at the end of the corridor "oh shit, need to be more careful" said Dallas, as he lead Yumi outside, where back at the shed Sissi walked up to the door and opened it and peered her head inside

"I'm here Ulrich" said Sissi but instead of Ulrich, it was Kiwi who ran up to her, Kiwi then jumped up at her and pushed her down and licked her face "what is going on around here" asked Sissi wiping dog drool of her face then she turned her head to see Ulrich and Odd standing their laughing "irresistible Sissi" said Odd "your right not even a dog can resist your charms" said Ulrich "hey don't knock it Ulrich, this is a step up because neither Herb, Nicholas or Adam are no match for Kiwi" said Odd before he crouched and tapped at his knees "sorry to drag you away Kiwi" said Odd "in the words of Dallas FUCKIN A" said Ulrich "you'll pay for this" said Sissi, who was still on the ground "that's okay as soon as your all dried up send us the bill" said Odd as they walked away, Kiwi however followed Odd before he stopped and turned around "Kiwi, go home now, go on, go home now boy that's it" said Odd as Kiwi walked away "it's a shame we didn't take a picture" said Ulrich "yeah imagine the headline in Mille and Tamiya's newspaper, Sissi and Kiwi an impossible romance" said Odd as Sissi watched from behind them "I seem to recall pets are strictly forbidden on campus rules are made to be obeyed" said Sissi

Authors note

I also remember their being a rule against weapons such as a crossbow but you know fuck it

The trains sped closer towards each other whilst Jeremie ran down the entrance to the sewers in the gym, he then grabbed his scooter upon entering and he rode off towards the factory and when he arrived at the end he got off and climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, he then ran along the bridge to the factory when he swung to the floor, where he entered the elevator and pressed the button causing the grate to close, and the elevator to go down to the lab, the door then opened and the chair moved towards Jeremie, he sat in it and then moved towards the computer, he then began typing

"Aelita, do you read me" asked Jeremie then a small window appeared with Aelita in it "yes, I was working on your latest materialization program" said Aelita "forget it for now, there's no time we've got a big problem XANA's launched an attack have you noticed anything" said Jeremie "no but I'll go have a look around" said Aelita then Jeremie quickly phoned Yumi "Yumi, have you been able to contact them" asked Jeremie "no, they've shut their mobiles off, were looking for them" said Yumi, she hung up as at the school Dallas was looking at the eagle sight trail that had lead them to the tool shed, "well shit, they were here" said Dallas, "where could they be and why were they here" asked Yumi, then Dallas looked up still using eagle sight he saw gold outlines of Ulrich and Odd, and a red outline of Sissi as they had been earlier "they definitely were here" said Dallas as he looked to the side and followed the trail further.

At Ulrich and Odds room Kiwi returned to the room, where Sissi had followed him, she watched through the open door as Kiwi climbed up into an open draw which had been made into a bed for Kiwi, the dog settled down as Sissi walked into the room and then shut the draw

"That's it go beddy bye now, you horrible little mongrel" said Sissi as she left the room and walked down the hall.

Outside the dorm building Odd and Ulrich were sitting on a bench

"Ah you guys got here too late, you missed a great show" said Ulrich "Sissi's got herself a boyfriend well boys not exactly the right word, they're in love" said Odd, however Yumi misinterpreted who they were talking about "oh shit" said Dallas, noticing this he stepped forward to say something but was too late "we have been trying to reach you for 15 minutes thanks guys XANA has launched an attack" said Yumi "we have 11 Minutes before 2 trains collide so I suggest we hurry the fuck up" said Dallas "okay I read you it's urgent" said Ulrich then they heard a yell "hey, you their" they turned to find it was Jim, he was with Sissi who in turn had her group with here and Jim had Kiwi in his hand "no, no, no as if we didn't have enough problems" said Odd getting off the bench then Sissi and her group stopped as Jim continued to walk forward "so it seems you forgot the rules hear at school huh, pets are not allowed" said Jim "yeah we know that Jim but you're not goanna make a big deal out of a little dog are you" said Odd "that's for the principal to decide follow me" said Jim but despite his words Jim grabbed Odd's shirt and dragged him away, then Sissi and her group walked forward to them "shit" said Dallas quietly, Sissi folded her arms "your and even worse pain in the neck than I thought" said Ulrich, Sissi winked at him then "look who's a bitch now" said Adam, Dallas looked at him "go to the factory" said Dallas who then raised his crossbow and fired at their group missing them as Ulrich and Yumi ran towards the sewer entrance in the park "oh you wanna go motherfucker" said Adam who discarded his jacket and walked towards Dallas, and he threw the first punch hitting Dallas in the nose sending him to the floor, then Dallas went no holds bar on him and manifested eagle sense and using his own leg Dallas, knocked Adam to the floor by sweeping his leg he then quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Adam, who then quickly punched Dallas rib slightly winding him, Adam took the opportunity to fly kick Dallas in the face, he landed the blow sending Dallas backwards causing Dallas's eye to swell and his nose and mouth to bleed, then Dallas manifested eagle sense further until it was all around him and he quickly grabbed Adam at the chest and proceeded to swing him until he let go and Adam went flying until he smashed through a window which cut his face landing a piece in his eye, he then landed him in the principal's office, Dallas looked at this and walked back towards his stuff he grabbed his jacket and crossbow and replaced his former attire before walking over to Adam's jacket and used it to wipe his face removing the blood as he looked towards the rest of Sissi's group as the swelling of his face down and his nose healed and the missing teeth from his mouth grew back he then grabbed, Adam's lighter from his own pocket and set Adam's jacket on fire "yo she bitch" said Dallas before throwing it at Sissi causing her to scream, Dallas then walked away towards the gym, whilst everyone looked at what had taken place Millie and Tamiya where taking pictures, whilst some of the older students were looking at the window, "fuckin hell what happened here" asked Mike but he received no answer, Delmas looked out of the window frame, which still had numerous pieces of glass left in it, Odd and Jim who were in the office looked as the nurse took away Adam's unconscious body.

Ulrich and Yumi were still running towards the sewer entrance

"How could she do such a thing" asked Ulrich "she got her revenge, we can't worry about it now there's no time" said Yumi, as they arrived at the sewer entrance, Ulrich began to open it they heard ambulance sirens "sounds like Dallas got his revenge" said Yumi as they climbed down the man hole.

"The situation remains unchanged; the two freight trains are completely out of control, armed units have begun to evacuate people in the immediate area, now for other news from around the country, the capital is in a state of total gridlock, huge traffic jams are creating chaos, and police are swamped and totally unable to help, and since all alarm systems are down there's a tremendous amount of looting" said the female news broadcaster as Ulrich, Yumi and Dallas rushed across the bridge and into the elevator into and went down to the lab, Jeremie then began typing "got anything new Aelita" asked Jeremie, then Aelita's window appeared on the screen "yes I do Jeremie, I've picked up pulsations, and It seems that the activated tower is in the desert, I'm on my way" said Aelita as the elevator opened up to reveal the 3 Lyoko warriors, who quickly stepped out and walked over to Jeremie "Hey where's Odd" asked Jeremie "he's in the principal's office, because Jim found out about Kiwi" said Yumi "okay you guys get ready for immediate departure" said Jeremie as the Dallas, Ulrich and Yumi quickly rushed back towards the elevator, Dallas hit the button and the doors opened and they all stepped inside "were on an express, elevator to hell goin down" said Dallas as the metal crate began to move down to the scanner room.

At the school Jim lead Odd into one of the empty classrooms, Kiwi was with them

"Do we really have to stay here; don't be like that come on Jim" said Odd "you heard the principal, you've gotta stay here until your parents get here and pick up that mutt" said Jim as Kiwi scratched his face with his bac paw "But Jim they live on the other side of the planet It'll take them a day to get here" said Odd "I don't care you should have thought about that" said Jim before he pointed towards the front row centre table, Odd walked over and sat down, then Kiwi went and lied down by Odds leg "and I'm goanna stay here and keep an eye on you" said Jim pointing at his eye before looking out of the window to see an ambulance leave with Adam's unconscious body in the back.

Back in the lab Jeremie began typing at the computer as the ID cards for the Lyoko warriors appeared on screen whilst in the scanner room Dallas, Yumi and Ulrich stepped into a scanner each

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Dallas, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as they felt the air below them shoot upwards and they then began to levitate "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as the 3 Lyoko warriors felt the sudden blast of air below them as Jeremie shouted "virtualization" and on Lyoko in the desert sector their blue squared outlines appeared in the sky before gaining their texture and landing on the ground "everything's cool Jeremie, the transfer was successful no problem, and Aelita's here" said Yumi "okay great, and no monsters in sight" said Jeremie "I don't like the sound of that" said Dallas "why he said no monsters" asked Aelita as she ran over towards them "it means were most likely going to be ambushed" said Dallas as he placed his hood down, reviling his face he then grabbed his tomahawk "stay alert" said Dallas as they started walking towards the tower "have you heard from Odd" asked Ulrich "no not yet, I'll try to contact him" Replied Jeremie, as back at the school Odd was still sitting down when he heard his phone go off he quickly grabbed it, Jim was asleep so he didn't hear it, Odd then read the text _SOS XANA J_ he then put the phone down

"Huh well what do ya know" said Odd then Jim woke up "huh what did you say" asked Jim "nothing, nothing, I have to go outside for a minute, dogs have well, well they have certain needs if you know what I mean" said Odd then Kiwi looked up at him "forget it what he needs is to get some sleep" said Jim before he fell asleep again Odd then sulked at his failed attempt.

Whilst on Lyoko Dallas, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich were following the veins which had a red glow passing through them towards the tower when they stopped and Aelita pointed forward

"The tower is their" said Aelita then Yumi turned around and said "that's too easy" then Dallas activated eagle sight and looked around, and he saw nothing "this is getting more suspicious" said Dallas "yeah looks like a real XANA trap" said Ulrich "hey Jeremie do you see anything on your screen" asked Ulrich "no nothing not even a single monster" said Jeremie "alright lets go" said Dallas as they moved towards the slanted stones that they had to reach the tower.

At the school Jim was now awake and keeping an eye on Odd, whilst he was reading his magazine, when he weren't looking Odd leaned forward to Kiwi

"Hey Kiwi come on wake up, wanna biscuit" said Odd then Kiwi got up "wanna nice big doggy biscuit" continued Odd this caused Kiwi to start barking, Jim then looked away from his magazine to see what the noise was "hey what's the matter with him" asked Jim "I warned you, if I don't take him out for a walk you're goanna have some mopping up to do" replied Odd "you think I'm stupid huh, as soon as your outside you'll take off right" said Jim then he walked over to Odd and Kiwi "who me, I wouldn't do that Jim" said Odd "okay now stop, you can't pull that one on me, I'm goanna take the dog out myself and your goanna stay put and not move, you got that" said Jim before he got a leash and clipped it to Kiwi's collar, he then lead the dog towards the door and outside.

One of the trains rushed past an empty station whilst the other past a railroad crossing

"14 minutes, just 14 minutes left, before the 2 trains collide with each other, remember that one of the trains is carrying toxic chemicals…" said the female news reporter before Jeremie raised his hand towards the screen and the window closed its self-down "look out your surrounded by monsters" said Jeremie whilst on Lyoko the group stopped, Ulrich raised his arm he then unsheathed his sword, and Dallas grabbed his tomahawk "hang on" said Dallas as he placed his back in its holster and looked at his right arm "what are you doing" asked Aelita "this" said Dallas as he undid the vambraces and took it off unlike the other one this one wasn't metal but a white cloth, he then grabbed Aelita's right arm "hey what the fuck are you doing" said Aelita, Dallas then rolled up her sleeve and placed his vambraces over her arm it was too big but then it shrunk to fit onto her arm "thanks" said Aelita, as she tried testing the weapon "focus then the blade will come forward" said Dallas, then Aelita moved her hand back and opened it and the blade extended "there you go, try not to hurt me this time" said Dallas as he re grabbed his tomahawk, then Ulrich noticed something "where are they, I don't see any monsters" said Ulrich then he was struck in the shoulder, then Yumi was struck in the knee, Aelita was struck in the shoulder and Dallas was struck in the chest "ambush left side, left side" shouted Dallas, as 7 Blocks then advanced on them they started firing Ulrich was blocking the shots with his sword, Dallas was using his tomahawk to block some, then one of the Blocks fired at Aelita but before it could hit Dallas quickly used eagle sense and created a circle using his hands in front of Aelita then a blue transparent shield appeared and the blast's hit that "fuckin A" said Dallas, Yumi then threw one of her fans at a block missing it "get out of their now, your losing too many life points" said Jeremie "great idea only how do you suggests we do it sprout wings huh" said Ulrich "sorted" said Dallas whilst looking at his back "there are a lot of rocks on your right, try and lose them in their" said Jeremie then the blocks advanced "Yumi take Aelita away, we'll handle them" said Ulrich, then Dallas placed his hood up "but" said Yumi but she was cut off "don't argue run" said Ulrich, who then jumped into the air and shouted "triplicate" and then he landed "Go" said Ulrich then Yumi and Aelita started running but one of the Blocks then shot at Yumi knocking her to the ground, then it walked over "Yumi" said Ulrich "we can't save her we've got to much trouble with these…" said Dallas then he struck on off the cubes "…bastards" then the cube that struck Yumi walked over and leaned forward slightly and prepared to fire, when all of a sudden it exploded then Yumi still dazed looked up to see none other than Aelita standing there with her arm still forward with the blade extended, Yumi then proceeded to get up and the two girls proceeded towards the tower, then one of the Ulrich's charged at a Block, he then jumped up and struck it in the centre of the eye causing it to spark, and then it exploded, Dallas then closed his eye and eagle sense began to appear around him he then charged at one of the blocks, he then pulled out his tomahawk, the block shot at him, he then rolled towards behind the block when he smashed his blade into the back of the block, then another turned and began to fire at him but Dallas whilst still holding onto quickly jumped onto the one he struck, then he jumped at another but the 3 remaining blocks then shot at him DE virtualizing him, causing his detail to disappear and his blue squared outline to flash and disappear, he then arrived back in his scanner "ouch" said Dallas as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go up to the lab, whilst back on Lyoko, one of the Blocks shot at DE virtualizing two of the Ulrich's.

Back at the school Jim was keeping an eye on Kiwi who was deciding if he should mark his territory

"Well are you going to do it or not" said Jim as Kiwi kept on sniffing a tree "how you doing Jim walking your little doggy" asked Millie as she and Tamiya walked past, Jim then turned to look at them then he turned back to Kiwi "okay you've had your chance, were going back now" said Jim before he started to pull on the leash and dragged Kiwi towards the classroom, where he unlocked the door and entered just to find the room empty and an open window "I don't believe it" said Jim then he turned back to see Kiwi pee on the wall "oh no" said Jim, as in the sewer Odd ran and jumped onto his skateboard and headed towards the factory, when he arrived at the bridge he ran across it as fast as he could, until he reached the elevator and quickly called it up and got in it, he then entered the lab and walked over to Dallas and Jeremie

"Hey did I miss the party" asked Odd "I guess you could say that, Dallas has already been DE virtualized and Ulrich has the grand total of 10 life points left" replied Jeremie "what about the trains" asked Odd "8 minutes till impact, better get a move on" said Jeremie then Odd walked over towards the elevator, Dallas then grabbed him and opened the hatch towards the ladder "hey what are you doing" asked Odd then Dallas looked at him "hold on" he said as still holding Odd he jumped down the hatch and just before hitting the bottom he quickly slowed himself down with eagle sense and let Odd go "get ready" said Dallas.

On Lyoko Ulrich was being chased by the 3 Blocks towards the stone's by the tower, when he stopped he then turned around and jumped and shouted

"Impact" as he struck a Block in the eye causing it to spark, he tried pulling it out but it was stuck, he then pulled it out and jumped as the creature exploded he landed on one of the other Blocks, he then quickly turned and struck that one in the eye, causing it to spark he then jumped off, he then prepared to destroy the last creature, but the Block was prepared and it shot an ice beam at Ulrich, first it coved him in ice but then he was DE virtualized, then the Block carried on towards Yumi and Aelita "run" shouted Yumi as they did just that as the Block started shooting at them, whilst in the scanner room Odd stepped into one of the scanners and it then shut

"Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as he selected Odd's Id card on the computer, whilst in the scanner Odd felt himself begin to rise as Jeremie carried on typing "Scanner Odd" continued Jeremie as Odd began to spin and rise inside the scanner, "virtualization" said Jeremie as Odd felt the blast off air and then virtualized onto Lyoko, where his blue squared outline appeared then gaining it's texture before falling to the ground, he then ran off towards where Yumi and Aelita where, he found them still running and being pursued by the Block, when it stopped and started shooting at Aelita and Yumi, it continued to miss before one of its shots almost hit Aelita but Yumi jumped and pushed her out of the way, Yumi then placed her hands to her forehead and said "Telekinesis" as a rock began to fly into the air and stay there, the Block got closer and Yumi got weaker then she stopped and the rock fell and crushed the Block, she stood up "the coast is clear" said Yumi, but all of a sudden she was struck with a giant blast from an unseen mega tank knocking her down and DE virtualizing her, Aelita watched as Yumi's body began to disappear slowly as the detail began to fly off leaving the blue squared outline which then flashed and disappeared "no, oh no, no" said Aelita in horror still on the ground, she arrived back in the scanner as Dallas helped Ulrich up "oh shit" said Dallas as he rested Ulrich against the wall and helped Yumi up "here's hoping that Odd can save Aelita" Dallas as he helped both Ulrich and Yumi into the elevator, whilst on Lyoko the Mega tank rolled towards her and stopped, the eye of XANA then appeared around the creature then it opened up "Jeremie help" said Aelita, "hang on Odd is on the way" replied Jeremie as Aelita rushed towards the tower, with the mega tank still in pursuit, whilst on one of the rocks Odd watched as Aelita ran past followed by the Mega tank he then jumped down, whilst in the real world the elevator arrived in the lab "welcome back to our world Yumi" said Jeremie as the door opened "I'm sorry I did what I could" Replied Yumi as she, Dallas and Ulrich walked over to Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Odd ran towards the Mega tank "Aelita you're crazy" said Yumi as Aelita stopped in front of the tower "what are you doing get out of their now" said Ulrich, then Aelita got down on her knees and put her hands together and started singing, then all of a sudden the ground between her and the mega tank began to crack apart this caused the Mega tank to fly over it and go off at angle "yes" said Ulrich "Fuckin A" said Dallas "I was sure she would do that" said Jeremie, Odd ran towards the Mega tank which corrected it's angle and then turned and opened up to shoot Aelita who was running towards the tower, noticing this Odd quickly ran towards Aelita as the creature opened fire Odd jumped in the way of the blast getting hit himself and throwing him backwards causing him to land on the ground he then raised his arm "laser arrow" he said, then he fired an arrow striking the Mega tank destroying it.

Aelita stepped into the tower as the trains got closer and closer towards each other she made her way to the centre of the platform and then began to rise to the top as the four Lyoko warriors in the lab watched on the screen live news footage off the trains speeding towards each other, as Aelita landed on the top platform and then walked towards the centre, the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it causing the words Aelita and Code Lyoko to appear, causing both trains to merely hit each other's bumpers "yeah" said Jeremie "yeah just in time" said Ulrich "oh" said Yumi "yes" said Dallas as in the tower the blue screens began to rapidly descend into the black void below, starting the return to the past, Jeremie hit the enter key on the keyboard and said "return to the past now" as the white flash engulfed the factory and the trains.

Earlier that day Sissi was walking towards the tool-shed when she stopped at the door and looked around before opening it "alone at last Ulrich just the two of us" said Sissi through a small opening before opening the door fully and then Herb came through pushing himself and Sissi to the ground "Herb what the" asked Sissi "Sissi I love you too" replied Herb leaning in to kiss Sissi but he was met with resistance "You what" asked a very confused Sissi as there was a camera flash, as in the bushes the Lyoko warriors where their looking at the events that where unfolding "cut it out are you out of your mind or what" asked Sissi, who then quickly pushed Herb off of her "but I got your text message, meet me at the garden shed I love you Sissi" said Herb as Odd handed Ulrich the picture he had taken off Herb and Sissi on the ground "where goanna give Tamiya and Millie a real scoop, guess who's goanna make the front page of the next school paper" said Ulrich "just keep dreaming you creep, meanwhile you've got some explaining to do when my farther hears about this" said Sissi before walking off "but Sissi wait a second" said Herb who then walked after her "that's really such a shame, we've just seen the beginning and the end of a beautiful romance" said Yumi, then they all started laughing "hand it hear I'll deliver it" said Dallas then Ulrich handed him the photo, he then placed it in a brown envelope and sealed it, whilst the others were still laughing, Yumi stopped and looked at Ulrich, he then stopped and looked back at her, "I'll be back" said Dallas as he placed the envelope in his inside pocket of his jacket and walked towards the dorm buildings, but in another bush Adam was observing them he then discreetly left the bush and followed Dallas, he then cut ahead of him and then walked towards him and bumped into him "hey watch it you bell end" said Dallas "I aint the blind one you fag" said Adam who had sneakily taken the brown envelope from Dallas's jacket he then went behind one of the pillars outside the dorm building "like shooting fish in a barrel" said Adam he then opened the envelope and found not the picture of Sissi and Herb but a piece of Paper that said '_one small problem_ _you were shooting blanks'_ upon reading this Adam became furious and screwed up the paper as Dallas walked to Millie and Tamiya's door and slipped the envelope underneath the door.

Authors note

Thanks for reading also the ending was because of this one underrunning from are usual amount of words plus the explanation for the ending what Dallas put on the note was most likely because this was the second attempt as he already did this so he knew what he was going to say so he had the comeback to it.


	11. Chapter 9: Cruel Dilemma

On Kadic Junior High school grounds many of the students where gathered around the running track where their where two yellow bulldozers, Principal Delmas was standing talking to the students, among the students where Dallas, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, showing up was voluntary but for Sissi she had to go at her father's request so she dragged her group along with her, many of the students seemed happy about what Delmas was saying, the Lyoko warriors where dressed Normally the only difference being Dallas was not carrying his crossbow

"Dear students, this magnificent stadium is being built in close cooperation with the board of education, soon you will be enjoying the latest in sports equipment, and I personally am delighted, since my duty is to provide you with the finest working conditions possible, and in all areas, both Intellectual and athletic, as a wise man once said a sound mind in a sound body" said Delmas, Odd turned his head to Ulrich "wow can he talk, do we really have to listen to all this" asked Odd "not really you could have stayed with Jeremie if you wanted to" replied Ulrich "I was going to go hunting" said Dallas "what for" asked Ulrich "not animal's I do have a licence otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry my crossbow" said Dallas "so what then" asked Odd "been finding arrow marks and even arrows themselves that aren't mine" said Dallas "and what's the problem" asked Yumi "I always enjoy a good mystery" replied Dallas, "anyways what's Einstein up to anyway" asked Yumi turning her head towards the others "no offense but that has got to be the shitist question any of us could ask right now" replied Dallas "the usual, glued to his computer screen in a big cyber conversation with his darling Aelita" said Odd "hey Ryu do you ever regret staying as his roommate" asked Yumi "sometimes but I learned to get used to it most of the time besides he puts up with me and my music" replied Dallas, then Delmas dismissed them and they walked away "speaking off which Dallas, have you any new material" asked Ulrich "what makes you think I don't" Replied Dallas "the recent XANA attacks come to mind" said Ulrich "oh yeah" asked Dallas then they entered the courtyard of the school, unfortunately Sissi and her group walked over

Authors note

I know what you're thinking all these new scenes that weren't in the original episodes there's a good reason, we hate being predictable so a tiny thing can be changed or a big thing can be changed in our version there will be no spoilers but there is something hidden if you do notice it be nice and private message.

"Hello Ulrich dear" said Sissi, but Ulrich refused to pay any attention "well, well look what the cat dragged in" said Adam "yeah I see 3 pussy's right here" replied Dallas "you think you're so smart, don't ya Marshall" asked Adam, Dallas didn't reply "I heard your music career has gone to shit, I knew you were nothing compared to me" said Adam, then Dallas looked around "is that so" said Dallas "yeah I am a better writer than you" said Adam "and a better rapper, because fuck that name you have Ryu, you should be called shady" continued Adam "so you think you could beat me, right here right now" said Dallas "yeah piss easy, I'll be nice and let you go first, so you get a chance" said Adam, Dallas then cleared his throat "There they go, back in stadiums, As Shady spits his flow, Nuts they go, macadamia they go so ballistic yo, We can make them look like bozos, He's wondering if he should spit this slow, Fuck no go for broke, his cup just runneth over oh no He ain't had a buzz like this since the last time he overdosed, They've been waiting patiently for Pinocchio to poke his nose, Back into the game and they know, rap will never be the same as before, Bashing in the brains of these hoes, and establishing a name as he goes, The passion and the flame is ignited, you can't put it out once we light it, This shit is exactly what the fuck I'm talking about when we riot, You dealin' with a few true villains, Whose staying inside of the booth truth spillin', And spit true feelings, til our tooth fillings come flying up out of our mouths now rewind it Payback muthafucka for the way you got at me so how's it taste? When I slap the taste out your mouth with the bass so loud that it shakes the place, I'm Hannibal Lecter so just in case you're thinking of saving face, You ain't gonna have no face to save by the time I'm through with this place" rapped Dallas, the others looked at him "when did you write that" asked Odd "how long ago did I start rapping that song" Replied Dallas "well Adam you goanna go" asked Dallas sarcastically, Adam didn't say anything "what I thought" continued Dallas, as he bro fisted his friends, Sissi however carried on "Ulrich dear, how about me and you see a film tonight" asked Sissi "I swear to god if she doesn't stop flirting with Ulrich, my trigger finger will get very itchy" said Dallas but Sissi took no notice "well" asked Sissi, "what's on" asked Ulrich "well theirs…" started Sissi but she was cut off "oh I seemed to have stopped caring" said Ulrich, "fuckin A" said Dallas, then the Lyoko warriors walked away from Sissi and her group.

In his Jeremie sat down at the end of the room at his computer he was leaning back and using his Lyoko power allowing the keyboard to type itself

"Just a couple more calculations to go and my De virtualization program will be completed" said Jeremie "and do you really think it's going to work Jeremie, do I have a chance at finally being materialized in your world, and becoming somebody, somebody like you" said Aelita as Jeremie reached into a small bag of candy and ate some "I sure hope so, anyway theirs one thing I'm sure off, I've never been as close to the answer as I am now" said Jeremie "honestly, it's so hard to imagine, being face to face in the same room, we can touch each other, even kiss" said Aelita, the last comment made Jeremie blush he then leaned forward and began typing, trying not to exhaust himself from the continues use of his power "uh… yeah that would be uh… interesting I mean well uh I guess, now get ready, I'm starting the test program" said Jeremie as he hit the enter key and a new window appeared on his screen, it was a full body clone of Aelita with her arms spread out and legs together with the detail slowly disappearing starting the feet leaving the blue squared outline, with the detail leaving the rest of the body, then it reached the stomach causing the process to stop and all of the detail to disappear and another window to replace it which had a circle with and exclamation mark in the middle, Jeremie looked at the window before hitting his head on his desk "fucks sake" said an angry Jeremie he then calmed down and said "I don't get it" then Aelita's window popped up "It's not the end of the world, I'm sure that one day you'll succeed" said Aelita "Aelita, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm up to the job, if I'm good enough for such a complicated program" said Jeremie with his head in his hands looking down, he then raised his head "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and jumpy that's all" continued Jeremie, he then stood up "I better go stretch my legs, see you later" finished Jeremie as he walked out of the room, Aelita then closed her window.

Later that day Odd walked to Jeremie's and Dallas's room, he found the door open with Jeremie's computer flashing, he peeked in

"Jeremie" asked Odd he then noticed the computer "hey what's this" asked Odd before he walked over and sat down "oh another one of Jeremie's materialization program" said Odd then he quickly noticed something that he found more important "Oh wow candy" said Odd as he grabbed the bag and started scoffing them then he heard a voice "Odd" it was Jeremie, the sound of his voice startled Odd, causing him to drop candy all over the keyboard hitting numerous keys on the board then Jeremie walked in with Dallas behind him, Jeremie walked over to Odd "how many times have I told you not to touch my computer, when I'm not here, there are months of work in here" said Jeremie, then Dallas walked over and looked at the keyboard he then used eagle sight he then quickly then looked back at Jeremie "no circuit damage" said Dallas as he threw his jacket on his bed "relax Max I didn't hurt you're little toy" said Odd referring to the still candy covered keyboard, Jeremie then sat down "you're such a cosmic creep, now look what you've done, those key are incredibly sensitive" said Jeremie, Odd then looked down on him "okay, okay a piece of candy's not going to wreck you're keyboard" said Odd, then Jeremie began wiping the candy off trying not to hit any of the keys whilst doing it "be serious for one moment will ya Odd, do you have any idea how long he has been working on that one program" said Dallas, who was now lying down on his bed with his book out writing what he had just rapped against Adam "huh" said Jeremie looking up, upon hearing this Dallas used eagle sense and propelled himself to his feet by the computer "that's crazy, this is really mega insane" said Jeremie then he began typing again, he then loaded the test program again this time working, "yes it works" said Jeremie "Fuckin A brother" said Dallas grabbing Jeremie shoulder and shaking him "Odd you're a genius you know that" said Jeremie almost crying with joy, "hey make up your mind am I a genius or a creep" asked Odd, "You're a creepy genius, you didn't do it on purpose, but by dropping the candy on the keyboard, you've modified and re-launched my program, I don't know exactly what happened but it works, thanks Odd" said Jeremie "who's an Einstein now" asked Odd Sarcastically "calm down nimrod" said Dallas (joke in joke their look it up) "so are you going to materialize Aelita" said Odd "well yeah, the problem is I only get one try and that's it, that's because I didn't see what programming the candy typed in" said Jeremie "yeah so, there's only one Aelita" Said Odd "go and tell the others I'll announce the good news to Aelita" said Jeremie putting his headphone in, as Odd ran out the room to fetch the others.

A few moments later they had gathered in the room and Dallas locked the door, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd where on Jeremie's bed and Dallas was on his own bed, Yumi shook her head, then Jeremie stood up

"Yumi it's now or never, we may not get a second chance, what if there's some kind of bug I'll never be able to set up the program again" said Jeremie "why doesn't Dallas look at it in eagle sight or something" asked Ulrich then Dallas shook his head "wouldn't do shit, Jeremie's gone over that thing at least a thousand time's creating the code, it most likely contains each letter and number on average about 28 times at least and I can't work out the order of which it will go" said Dallas, "so that's out of the question then" said Ulrich "listen, you can't just materialize Aelita like that, without making a lot of preparation" said Yumi, Jeremie didn't understand what she meant though "I've boosted the scans, I've got the program going everything's ready" said Jeremie "yeah in your head, hey come back to earth Jeremie, try to be practical for once Aelita hasn't got any parents and she hasn't even got a birth certificate, what's more she's not enrolled in any school, okay that's no Biggy but all that together means she doesn't exist in our world" said Ulrich "unless these to get married and adopt her" said Dallas jokingly, then Ulrich looked at Ulrich and he looked back, then Dallas began to fly into the air by the foot then Ulrich stood up and everything went slow motion for him as he walked over to Dallas and grabbed his neck and gave it a snapping motion before walking over and sitting back down then everything went back to normal speed, causing Dallas's neck to be broken and his body to fall onto his bed, Jeremie then looked at this "okay that was weird" said Jeremie "he'll be fine" said Ulrich "okay where were we, oh yeah imagine, hello I'm Aelita I just got here from a virtual reality, that's a one way ticket to the nut house" said Odd then Dallas's eye's shot open and he then grabbed his head and fixed his neck "ow" said Dallas, as Jeremie walked over to his chair and sat down "you know Jeremie, it doesn't have to be today I can wait" said Aelita, this sadden Jeremie "what do we do know" asked Jeremie "I can put her up at my house, my folks wouldn't mind" said Yumi "and you can plug into the city hall computers, and create a phony identity for her, find her a new name all the stuff she needs" said Ulrich, "then you just have to enrol her at are school, and try to put her in are classes, that would be really cool huh" said Odd "and then all Yumi and Ulrich have to do is…" started Dallas before his neck was snapped again "getting real tired of his shit" said Ulrich, then the remaining Lyoko warrior's looked at Jeremie "okay we'll get started first thing tomorrow" said Jeremie, "okay good" said Ulrich as he stood up and went to open the door but it was locked "uh where's the key" asked Ulrich then he realised "ah bollocks" said Ulrich as he remember that Dallas had the key but he didn't know where he had put it, then Dallas sprung back to life "you have really got to stop doing that" said Dallas "the key please" asked Yumi "gotcha" said Dallas as he went into his pocket, it was empty he then checked the other one the same thing "oh shit" said Dallas, then the other's looked at him "what" asked Odd "I think the key fell out of my pocket and into my mouth when Yumi used telekinesis on me, and then when Ulrich snapped my neck I swallowed it" said Dallas "okay so now what" asked Yumi then Dallas took of his wings and shirt "this" said Dallas as he used the blade on his forearm and flicked it forward "this is going to hurt" said Dallas as he stabbed himself in the gut , he then winced from the pain, then he proceeded to cut his flesh open and then his stomach, he then reached in and grabbed the key before falling unconscious on his bed and died due to blood loss and the pain "okay I think I'm going to be sick" said Ulrich then Jeremie grabbed the bin and threw up into it "okay that's disgusting" said Yumi as she grabbed the key from Dallas hand and then unlocked the door, then she left to go home whilst Odd helped Ulrich to their own room.

Later that night Jeremie lay wide awake in bed looking his poster of Einstein on the wall, whilst Dallas was asleep they both where in the night wear, Jeremie deciding he was unable to sleep go up and went to his computer he then blinked and it switched on

"Aelita, are you asleep" asked Jeremie then the window appeared and Aelita with it "am I asleep, come on Jeremie you know that virtual beings never sleep" said Aelita "I can't sleep a wink, I can't stop thinking about your materialization that's keeping me up, you can't imagine all the things your goanna discover in our world" said Jeremie "you mean like sleeping" asked Aelita jokingly "yeah Jeremie still needs to discover it" said Dallas who was now awake he laid on top of his cover "you have got to stop waking me up" said Dallas "sorry" said Jeremie, who then turned back to the computer "yeah sleep and all kinds of fun things" said Jeremie "tell me more" asked "well theirs telling certain people to go fuck themselves although that's just me" said Dallas "yeah theirs numerous thing's such as dancing, games, music" said Jeremie "doesn't Dallas want to be a musician" asked Aelita "sort of, I do rapping more than most other music, it's basically where you make the words rhyme" replied Dallas.

Outside the school on the running pitch one of the lights above the two bulldozers turned on, then dark ooze began to drip from it down the pole and into the bulldozers, their lights then switched on and displayed the logo of XANA, they then started moving, whilst in their room Dallas and Jeremie where still talking with Aelita

"When you touch an object with your fingers, you have a sort of sensation; it could be a feeling of softness or heat, it could be cold" said Jeremie "oh I see, I thought you only sensed with your brain" asked Aelita "that's right, but it's a little more complicated, here on earth everyone has 5 sense, well maybe not Dallas" said Jeremie "and why's that" asked Aelita "eagle sight it's a 6th sense" said Dallas "you Aelita however you only have 2 senses hearing and seeing" said Jeremie then in her tower Aelita stood up "speaking of hearing, Jeremie I think I just heard XANA, he's up to something" said Aelita, then Jeremie turned around "what's all that noise about I wonder" asked Jeremie "Jeremie XANA's launched an attack" said Aelita "oh shit the bulldozers" said Dallas, then he quickly grabbed his trousers and shirt and placed them on, before grabbing his jacket, wings and then his weapons then Jeremie leaned forward to the computer and grabbed the mouse "Okay, listen Aelita stay in your deactivated tower I'll contact you from the factory " said Jeremie then Aelita's window closed down and Dallas threw Jeremie his clothes, he quickly got changed and the two ran down towards Ulrich and Odd's room.

Odd and Ulrich were both asleep Odd was snoring but Ulrich didn't seem to notice, Jeremie opened the door and shouted "Odd wake up, XANA's attacking, Odd wake up" said Jeremie, then Odd began to wake up and looked around "what did you say about carpet taking" asked Odd, then Jeremie turned to Ulrich and shouted "Ulrich get up" there was no response, he then grabbed him and shouted again "it's a XANA alert" then Ulrich leaned forward, he then pulled ear plugs out of his ears "what did you say" asked Ulrich "I SAID IT'S A XANA ALERT XANA'S ATTACKING" shouted Jeremie causing Ulrich to cover his ears, "hey you always sleep with those things in your ears" asked Odd "yeah Odd always and one of these days I'll tell you why" said Ulrich, then he and Odd proceeded to get dressed, whilst down the hall Dallas was keeping a lookout when Adam opened his door, he was fully clothed he had his light on suggesting he had been studying "hey what the fuck is going on" said Adam then he started walking out of his room then Dallas walked over and punched him in the nose causing it to bleed and knocking him to the floor then Dallas looked at him "yo Adrian, Rocky called he wants his face" said Dallas upon seeing Adam's face, then he grabbed Adam's room key and shut the door and Locked it, then he snapped the key in half "hey what did you do to him" asked Ulrich "taught him not to stick his nose into my business" said Dallas.

On the school running pitch the bull dozers started to move towards the fence, as Jeremie, Odd, Dallas and Ulrich came running around the science building to see them

"No need to look any further, this time he picked a real winner" said Odd, then Dallas raised his crossbow and fired at a wheel, it hit the back left wheel but bounced off "well I'm out of ideas" said Dallas , "Jeremie rush over to the lab and call Yumi, Odd and I will try and stop these monsters" said Ulrich "no Odd you go with Jeremie, you're Lyoko power doesn't exactly help you here, mine does" said Dallas then Ulrich shouted "super sprint" and he quickly ran towards the bulldozer's "he does enjoy that" said Dallas, who then manifested eagle sense and then ran at the bulldozers himself at a slower pace than Ulrich, but he caught up just in time "I'll take this one" said Ulrich, who was on the front one "gotcha" said Dallas who then jumped onto the side of the second, he then opened the door "oh great no key" said Dallas as he climbed into the driver seat, whilst Ulrich in his was more confused, he then quickly started to move some of the controls to no effect, then both of the bulldozers smashed through the fence the second one then braked sending Dallas through the windshield he then landed in the scoop but slid out of it and was holding onto the edge when he bulldozer then quickly extended the scoop and crushed him in to the back off the other critically injuring him, as the scoop had dug hard enough into his stomach causing it to break the flesh and cause internal and external bleeding, he then climbed back into the driver seat, he then died, Ulrich looked back at this as the bulldozers carried on through the forest.

At Yumi's house, Yumi was fast asleep, her room was small just bigger than the rooms at kadic the walls where bare, her bed was a small and barely elevated off of the floor, Yumi was wearing a white vest and had her hair up similar to Lyoko, when Yumi heard her phone ring, she reached for it on her shelf, at first she grabbed her clock then she grabbed her phone, she then put to her ear

"Come on Yumi, get up we really need you" said Jeremie on his scooter in the sewers with Odd behind him on his skateboard "do you realise what time it is" asked Yumi then she rolled into her back rubbing her eye "bulldozers , what bulldozers" asked Yumi then she leaned forward "what" shouted Yumi, she quickly raised her hand to her forehead and then her clothes flew towards her she then quickly got dressed and she then opened her window and slid down the drain pipe that was next to her window, meanwhile in the forest Ulrich was still trying to gain control off one of the bulldozers, there was no effect as the machines smashed through numerous trees, he turned around and looked back Dallas was still dead "ah great now what" asked Ulrich to himself.

Jeremie and Odd had made it to the factory; whilst on Lyoko Aelita was running through the forest sector

"Keep your eyes open Aelita, you never know where XANA's monsters are hiding" said Jeremie, "don't worry Jeremie no enemy in sight for the moment" said Aelita "but the pulse is getting stronger the activated tower can't be too far away" continued Aelita "I'd better head towards the scanner room and get to Lyoko" said Odd "that's goanna take a while I'm afraid" said Jeremie "what do you mean" asked Odd "when I prepared the de materialization program for Aelita I had to clear some space as I didn't have time to expand the data drive" replied Jeremie "so" asked Odd "I have to re-create the programs" said Jeremie Odd then shouted "shit", this caused Jeremie to quickly turn to him before he loaded a new window and began typing at a fast rate, "I'll go to the scanners anyway" said Odd "okay might not be making you're code first" replied Jeremie "whys that" asked Odd "I can memorise the code, but not whose code" replied Jeremie, who then finished one of the codes he then phoned Ulrich "Ulrich do you read me" asked Jeremie "yeah, and bad news Jeremie, Dallas is dead and I'm on the river bank and I'm afraid XANA is targeting the factory" said Ulrich, then Jeremie thought for a moment "that's gotta be it if XANA manages to destroy are factory, we can say good bye to are equipment, no more computer meaning no more communication with Aelita" said Jeremie "don't forget about the scanners without them, no more transfers to Lyoko, and that means total victory for XANA" said Odd then he rushed to the ladder "I'll take a risk okay" said Odd as he climbed down the ladder "Ulrich, Odd's about to go it alone, so if you don't mind hurry up" said Jeremie as the bulldozers crossed the bridge "I'll do my best but I can't promise you a graceful entrance" replied Ulrich, then in the bulldozer behind him Dallas quickly sprung back to life, he leaned forward "okay that hurt" said Dallas who then leaned forward and climbed out of the driver seat, and then jumped onto Ulrich's "oh I'm going to be pissing blood for a while" said Dallas

Author note

That no matter how funny it sounds is actually a correct medical statement when internal bleeding occurs, the blood later leaves the body in that manner

Odd stepped inside the scanner and then turned around

"Here's hoping" said Odd then above Jeremie attached the code to Odd's ID card "transfer Odd" said Jeremie then the scanner closed itself "scanner" said Jeremie as he hit the enter button "yes" said Jeremie, he had put in the right code for Odd, whilst in the scanner Odd began to feel himself rise and turn, "virtualization" said Jeremie as Odd felt the blast of air sending his hair flying upwards and sending him to Lyoko, his blue squared Outline appeared then gained it's texture before falling to the ground, he then raised his arm ready to shoot, he looked around the area when he saw Aelita come out from behind a tree "hello Odd, you're looking stressed" said Aelita "no I'm okay Aelita, it's just I never know what I'm going to find whenever I come here" replied Odd "the activated tower's this way" said Aelita, pointing behind her then she and Odd started running in that direction.

Back in the factory the bulldozers went down a ramp and got onto the floor, the back scoop of the bulldozer that Dallas and Ulrich where on began to move when it went to swing at Dallas

"oh shit" said Dallas as it just missed him, then the door locked trapping Ulrich inside the cabin, he started to panic "Dallas, help" said Ulrich "don't worry, hold on" said Dallas he then grabbed his crossbow and pointed the stock at the window, preparing to smash it when the scoop hit him off "no" shouted Ulrich as the bulldozer sped on and crashed into one of the factory's support columns, the impact sent the bulldozer onto its front wheels, and causing all of the glass to smash, but luckily for Ulrich it went outwards not inwards, and causing Ulrich to be knocked about rendering him unconscious, having heard the noise above, Jeremie activated his power and phoned Ulrich "Ulrich do you read me" said Jeremie "shit Ulrich, I'm coming brother" said Dallas, he then tried to get up only to find that his leg had been crushed by one of the support columns, "fuck" shouted Dallas, whilst below in the lab Jeremie received a call "Jeremie" said Yumi "Yumi, I've lost contact with Ulrich" replied Jeremie "and Dallas" asked Yumi "he could still be dead" replied Jeremie "where was Ulrich when you last spoke to him" asked Yumi "he was heading for the factory with the bulldozers" said Jeremie "right I'm almost there, I'll find them" said Yumi who was running across the river bank "Ulrich" shouted Dallas who was still trapped, he quickly tried to move the column but to now success he then reached into his boot and grabbed his knife "this is goanna hurt" said Dallas, he then rolled up his trouser leg and began cutting his leg "ah fuck" shouted Dallas as he began to cut the skin and the flesh causing it to bleed "ah" screamed Dallas then he the wound began to heal itself "no, no ,no" said Dallas as his ankle was now healed "shit" shouted Dallas.

Whilst on Lyoko Aelita and Odd where running when they came to a four way intersection, they looked around then Aelita saw the pulsations and pointed in the direction they were leading towards

"That way" said Aelita then 2 Kankrelots came down the path leading towards the tower "talk about a reception committee" said Odd, "usually Kankrelots move in groups of 5" said Aelita, they then looked behind them, one came at them from the left one, then another from the right and then final one behind them "ah crap the committee's at full strength" said Odd as he raised his arm ready to fire.

Yumi arrived at the factory entrance only to see the havoc which was taking place below, half of the factory was destroyed whilst the bulldozers carried on, she saw Ulrich in one of the machines, and then she saw Dallas trapped

"Yumi a little help here" said Dallas, then Yumi jumped down, using telekinesis she slowed herself down, then she ran over to Dallas "you okay" asked Yumi, "yeah I'm fine, tried cutting off my leg healed back before I'd even got halfway their" said Dallas, then Yumi used telekinesis again and lifted the rubble off of his leg, "thanks, now Ulrich" said Dallas as Yumi rushed over towards the bull dozer with Ulrich in it, whilst on Lyoko Odd got ready to open fire on the monsters "hello, Kankrelots which one of you wants to be first" asked Odd then the one behind him shot at him he jumped and dodged the blast, it shot again he jumped and dodged it again, it started moving again and then shot this one hitting Odd, it sent him to the ground, then two of them shot at Odd he dodge but the blasts hit Aelita, Odd quickly jumped back and fired an arrow striking one dead centre in the XANA logo, he quickly shot at the remaining four missing then he was hit again in the chest knocking him back "would you cool it huh Odd, you're mission is to protect Aelita remember" said Jeremie "you wanna trade places Jeremie" replied Odd.

Above Yumi and Dallas where running through the collapsing factory to get Ulrich, they approached it then the rear scoop swung Yumi ducked, Dallas quickly turned to the opposite side, whilst Yumi climbed onto the side

"Ulrich" said Yumi, finding him unconscious and injured, Dallas got alongside her "help me get him out" said Yumi, then she and Dallas started to pull him out, "Ulrich, Ulrich get up Ulrich please" said Yumi, then XANA caught wind of this and sped up "inside" said Dallas as he pushed Yumi in and then jumped in himself, he then proceeded in using himself as an airbag to stop further Injury as the bulldozer crashed through a wall, the crash had no effect on Yumi or Ulrich but Dallas was still "come on Ulrich get up please, come on Ulrich" said Yumi starting to cry "please Ulrich, I love you" said Yumi she then felt his chest he was alive "you must off thought I was dead" said Dallas both laughing and choking on dust "tell anyone I said that and I will bury you alive" said Yumi, then Dallas quickly laughed, "hey remember what I said hey" said Dallas, then the bulldozer started reversing, then Dallas and Yumi then picked up Ulrich and held him in their shoulders as they exited the bulldozer to the front and where being pursued by it, then the second one joined in the chase.

On Lyoko the remaining monsters where still attacking Aelita and Odd

"Odd, you've used up four of your ten arrows" said Jeremie, as Odd was jumping through the air shooting at the Kankrelots, whilst Aelita was ducking for cover, Odd quickly jumped towards one of the Kankrelots, "here comes three more" said Odd whilst upside down "laser arrow" shouted Odd as he fired the arrows hitting and destroying it, they then ran towards the tower with 3 Kankrelots still pursing them.

Whilst back in the factory, Ulrich, Yumi and Dallas where behind a piece of metal, when the bulldozer began to get closer Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and they started to run, Dallas was behind them they continued running until they fell through an open hatch in the floor

"You two get to Lyoko, I'll stay here and deal with the bulldozers" said Dallas looking up at the hatch, then Yumi looked at him "how are you goanna do that" asked Yumi, then Dallas looked back at her "I don't know I'm making this up as I go along" said Dallas who then jumped up through the hatch grabbing onto the underside of the second bulldozer, then Yumi looked at Ulrich "Ulrich" she said as she felt his face, then she slung him over her shoulders and carried him down the corridor towards the computer room, when she entered the room she called out "hey Jeremie, can you give me a hand", upon hearing this Jeremie got out of his chair and helped Yumi with Ulrich, "what about the bulldozers" asked Jeremie "Dallas is making it up as he's going along" said Yumi as Jeremie helped carry Ulrich down from up in the wiring, then Yumi followed him.

Up top Dallas was still in the underside of the bulldozer he looked around

"right the crossbow won't do shit" said Dallas, then he looked forward and saw a wrench, as the bulldozer got closer towards it he prepared to reach out, but it turned he then leaned to the side just grabbing the wrench "yeah bitch" said Dallas as he noticed the other bulldozer was now behind the one he was on the bottom off, the bulldozers sped up again, Dallas then began to push himself towards the floor, he began scrapping it "ow, ow, ow" said Dallas then he placed the wrench in his mouth and let go causing him to skid along the floor, then quickly using eagle sense, he launched himself onto the other bulldozer, "hey XANA your screwed or rather, unscrewed " said Dallas as he leaned towards the back wheel and started unscrewing the bolts with the wrench he got one off , "yeah one down three to go" said Dallas, he then got the second off, "come on" said Dallas, he then got the third off, then he got the fourth off "yeah bitch" said Dallas as he climbed back up and kicked the wheel off, unfortunately this cause the bulldozer to lose control it then veered off to the side and crashed through the wall with Dallas still on it and crash into the river and with its weight it pinned him to the river bed, Dallas tried to cry for help as his torso, legs and right arm where crushed by the machine, all that came out was bubbles, he laid their looking up at the moon sky through the water as the numerous fish swam by, knowing that when he died he would continue to revive to this until the tower was deactivated and the return to the past was launched.

"How's Odd doing" asked Yumi as Ulrich laid against the lab wall still unconscious "Jeremie, I'm starting to get a little lonely out here" said Odd "that answer your question" said Jeremie, "gotcha" said Yumi who then ran towards the ladder and started to climb down to the scanner room "okay Odd Yumi's on her way, as for Ulrich let's just say he's fast asleep" said Jeremie, "he is that must be tough without his ear plugs, what about Dallas" asked Odd "he's making it up as he goes along" said Jeremie, then he felt a shake as the factory began to collapse, whilst Yumi stepped into a scanner and turned around "Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, he then selected her ID card, then Yumi felt herself begin to rise and spin "Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie "virtualization" said Jeremie as Yumi felt the blast of air that sent her to Lyoko, her blue squared outline appeared gained texture then fell to the ground, whilst Odd and Aelita where running with the 3 Kankrelots still behind them "Odd figure out a way to stop the Kankrelots, you're way ahead of Yumi" said Jeremie then Odd turned his head to Aelita and said "take care of the tower I'll take care of the Kankrelots" said Odd then he stopped running and slid across the floor and then flipped behind the tree "Odd I only have enough resources to send you two arrows" said Jeremie "okay let's see what the score is, three Kankrelots and three arrows, Odd this is no time to miss you're target" said Odd, then he shot around the tree hitting one of the Kankrelots, this cause the other two to go behind cover, Odd started running after Aelita, then the monsters started shooting again, Odd quickly jumped behind a rock "Jeremie, how many life points have I got left" asked Odd "ten hang on Yumi's almost their" said Jeremie, as Yumi followed the vibrations towards the tower, whilst one of the Kankrelots, moved closer towards Odd it didn't know where he was, then Odd slipped out from behind cover and shot at the creature destroying it "that's it for you now where's your buddy hiding" said Odd then he stopped dead in his tracks, he was having a vision, he saw Yumi falling into the digital sea "Yumi" said Odd then he noticed the Kankrelot in front of him "uh oh" said Odd as the Kankrelot shot him and DE virtualized him causing his texture to fly off of him and his blue squared outline to flash and disappear "noooo" said Yumi, who was a second too late, she jumped and threw her fan striking and destroying the monster "hey Jeremie, I didn't make it in time, it's game over for Odd, I'll back up Aelita in case she needs help" said Yumi, as Odd arrived back in his scanner "fuck, need to warn Yumi" said Odd as he staggered out of his scanner "I don't want to stress you out or anything but if the scans are destroyed you're on a one way trip Yumi" said Jeremie "no problem, I'll hurry I wouldn't mind a little nap before class" said Yumi, then Odd climbed the ladder into the control room he reached the top and walked over to Jeremie "Jeremie, it isn't the scanner she has to worry about, I just had a vision I saw Yumi fall into the digital void" said Odd "virtualized forever" said Jeremie he then turned towards the computer and said "hey Yumi", "I heard him" said Yumi, "I'll go and help her" said Ulrich, holding his head "what" asked Odd "come on Ulrich take a look at you're self the shape you're in it'll be crazy" said Jeremie, Ulrich stood up "Odd help me" said Ulrich, whilst on Lyoko Aelita ran across a log bridge towards the tower, she stopped "Jeremie" said Aelita "I saw it" replied Jeremie as a mega tank rolled up in front of Aelita "Yumi's on her way to help you, give me a visual" said Jeremie then a window opened of the mega tank, "their it is, theirs exactly where I saw Yumi fall" said Odd as the scanner closed on Ulrich "Transfer Ulrich" said Jeremie hitting the enter key "Scanner Ulrich" said Jeremie as Ulrich began to levitate and rotate inside his scanner "Virtualization" said Jeremie as Ulrich felt the blast of air sending him to Lyoko his blue squared outline gained texture then fell to the ground.

Aelita began to run towards the mega tank, which then opened up and charged its weapon, it then fired missing Aelita, whilst Yumi was running towards what was happening, Ulrich was super sprinting towards them, the mega tank closed as it couldn't hit Aelita, it started to roll towards a spot it could hit her at, Aelita started running again, and the mega tank opened ready to fire, it charged it's weapon just missing Aelita who gasped, she then saw the opportunity and ran towards the tower but the mega tank spotted her and opened up and fired, but before the blast could hit here, Yumi jumped into the mega tank knocking it's blast away from Aelita and the mega tank itself into the digital sea, unfortunately Yumi also fell, but she grabbed onto the side of the land mass, she was slipping

"Jeremie, I can't hold on any more" said Yumi "Aelita's inside the tower now hang on Yumi" said Jeremie, as Aelita passed through the tower wall and began levitating towards the top as Yumi carried on slipping off "I can't, I can't" said Yumi, as the factory began collapsing in on itself and outwards Dallas could only watch as some of the rubble fell into the river, and on Lyoko Ulrich was super sprinting at his maximum to try and get towards Yumi in time, "Yumi I'm coming" said Ulrich as he super sprinted across the log bridge he quickly jumped onto his front and skidded along but was too late by a fraction of a second as when he was just about to grab Yumi's hand she fell "NOOOOO" shouted both Ulrich and Yumi as Yumi fell into the digital sea and Ulrich watched in horror, whilst Aelita landed on the top platform and walked over to the blue screen placing her hand on which typed the word Aelita and then the words Code Lyoko, which cause the bulldozer to stop, then all of the blue screens began to descend into the black void launching the return to the past which consumed the factory and the school before it's effects took toll.

Earlier that day Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Dallas where sitting in the lab

"Fuck I should have stayed with her" said Dallas punching and denting the wall "I never would have thought it was possible for one of us to become…" said Jeremie "it's all my fault, if I had been faster shed still be here" said Ulrich "that's great that's just fucking great man now what the fuck are we supposed to do, this is some really pretty shit now man" said Dallas "are you finished" asked Ulrich "this is it man game over man, game over what the fuck are we supposed to do now, what are we goanna go" said Dallas "what do you mean" asked Jeremie "Yumi's gone no body no nothing, people are goanna be asking around, they'll think we killed her and have done something with the body" said Dallas "yeah what are we goanna do" asked Odd " I say we virtualise Aelita shut down the super computer I hot wire a car we pack are bags and other shit like that and we make a runner for where ever" said Dallas "that's given me an idea" said Aelita "and what's that, right now I'm open to any reason" said Dallas "Jeremie knows what it is" said Aelita "the materialization program, it's operational but Aelita has to give up her place Yumi" said Jeremie then the others looked at each other, then they looked at Jeremie "can you bring Yumi back here" asked Ulrich "yes, but I can only materialize one person, one and only one" said Jeremie, they all looked at each other "Then choose Yumi, she's part of your world already, it's okay I can wait a little longer" said Aelita "okay Aelita" said Jeremie in the most emotionless way possible "but first I need to track down Yumi in the digital void" said Jeremie as he selected Yumi's ID card, then Dallas, Odd and Ulrich rushed down to the scanner room and waited, the scanner opened and there was Yumi she was weak and she fell, only for Ulrich to catch her in his arms "it's alright Yumi you're goanna be okay" said Ulrich "welcome home" said Odd then Yumi looked up "but how did you get me back here" asked Yumi, whilst up in the lab Jeremie looked at Aelita on the screen "I'm happy and at the same time I'm sad" said Jeremie "why, at least you know the program works, you just have to set it back up again" said Aelita "yeah nothing to it" said Jeremie sarcastically "I have faith in you Jeremie, one day you'll get me their I'm sure" said Aelita, this caused Jeremie to go all shy then Aelita disappeared, and Jeremie got into the elevator and went back to the school on his scooter when the others came up behind him "hey Jeremie wants some candy" asked Odd "hey what are you doing with that it's mine" said Jeremie "okay I guess it is" said Odd who then held it up to Jeremie's face "go on have one, candy can fix anything, even a broken heart" said Yumi "if you say so" said Jeremie who ate one "anyone else want one" asked Jeremie as he held up the bag "yeah" said Odd who took a hand full "okay" said Yumi who took a few, Ulrich just took some, then Dallas felt his torso "you want some Dallas" asked Jeremie, "I'd love some but I can't" said Dallas "come on why" asked Jeremie "uh you might want to look away" said Dallas "why" asked Jeremie, then inexplicably Dallas threw up, in his vomit was many of his in internal organs where their including his stomach "that's why" said Dallas as he brushed them into the water "after I was crushed by that bull dozer it must have displaced by internal organs and I now need to grow back a few" said Dallas as he staggered along, the others put back their candy into the bag after seeing that "thanks man" said Odd "yeah thanks Dallas" said Yumi "what I'm sorry for trying to stop XANA" said Dallas as they walked down the sewers.

Authors note

Thanks for reading was up all night writing this next chapters going to be an original one we've decided to bring it forward but there still will be two after image problem also the ending with Dallas that was a dark side that can be revealed in everyone who believes their life's over.


	12. Chapter 10: High rise

Dallas was tracking through the forest outside the school, it was early Saturday morning, he hadn't got that much school because of a school trip the next day, he wasn't wearing his jacket nor was it being carried by him, he had his crossbow in hand, he stopped when he noticed a hole in a tree, which had been caused by an arrow, he then pulled out a bolt from his holster at the end of his crossbow and stuck it in, it was too small to have been stuck there before, he hadn't caused this, he replaced the bolt then noticed a deer run through the woods he raised his crossbow and aimed down it sights as he moved forward ducking through the bushes, he then stopped and started to poke his upper body through the bushes, he then aimed down his sights ready to fire a bolt, then the creature moved closer towards him

"must be my lucky day" said Dallas as he quickly sunk back down into the bushes, the deer then moved towards the end of the bushes "come on" said Dallas then just as he was about to fire, an arrow flew past just missing the deer, due to the rustle Dallas had made and the arrow being fired the animal quickly fled, the arrow struck a tree by the bushes, Dallas quickly moved through the bushes and grabbed the arrow out of the tree and then quickly hid in the bushes, then he saw a figure move to the tree and he heard a voice it was a female "damn it where's my arrow" said the girl, then she started to follow where the deer had gone due to several bushes that had been pushed aside "right" said Dallas, he then looked at where the girl had gone then he looked at the tree "right" said Dallas, he then climbed the tree getting into the V it had made at the top where it split off, he looked around "don't want to risk eagle sense" said Dallas he then looked at some of the trees in front of him, he then began to run across them "I hope these things take my weight" said Dallas, he carried on until he was in a clearing in the middle of the forest, that's when he noticed the same deer he then raised his crossbow to shoot his bolt then he noticed a girl walk into the clearing, she was wearing a light brown leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, with blue jeans, she had olive skin and medium brown hair that was tied back, she had blue eyes, she had an arrow holster over her shoulder and a bow in her hand, "too simple" said Dallas, he observed as he she drew an arrow and prepared to fire, then she stopped and didn't fire and brought the arrow back, she then moved onto higher ground, which was a rock, she then repeated the process with the arrow and prepared to aim, Dallas then looked down and with no hesitation, dived forward into a bush, the girl looked his way only to see the bush, she then returned her focus onto the deer then Dallas loudly whistled, the deer looked up from the bush that it was eating and then ran off, the girl fired an arrow at the deer once again missing "ah fuck" said the girl, Dallas then recognised the voice, he then moved forward and grabbed the arrow to compare it with the one he took out off the tree they were alike, then he heard the girl come closer, "Oh shit" said Dallas under his breath he then quickly moved away he got to a safe distance and he believed he was in the clear, he then noticed he had dropped the arrow "I know you're there, and thanks for my arrow" said the girl, she then placed both arrows back into her holder and then placed her bow around her torso and then quickly doubled back, Dallas then climbed a tree and pursed her, she was none the wiser she then walked onto school grounds "well, well, well" said Dallas, he jumped down, he landed on in a crouch position, he then placed his crossbow back over his shoulder and walked back into school grounds.

"hey, yo Einstein I left my key behind I need you to open the door" said Dallas knocking on his, then Jeremie opened the door "Dallas you woke me up" said Jeremie "what you working all night again" asked Dallas as he grabbed some wipes and cleaned his boots "no actually I was in bed" replied Jeremie, who then opened the mini fridge that Dallas had acquired from selling animal skins "I wish I was here I could have taken a photo" said Dallas "ha, ha Dallas, so did you get anything good" said Jeremie "no better I found out who else has been hunting" replied Dallas "yeah who" asked Jeremie "I don't exactly know who, but she goes to this school" said Dallas "she?" asked Jeremie, Dallas then finished cleaning his boots "yeah she" said Dallas as he lied down on his bed "I'd better get ready, time to get up soon" said Jeremie "yeah" said Dallas.

In Odd and Ulrich's room Odd had fallen asleep doing some of his homework that was due in that morning whilst Ulrich was asleep in his own bed, Kiwi was on Odd's bed, he then got up and walked over to Odd and jumped up onto the tiny desk that stood at end of the room, he then proceeded to lick his face this awoke him, he then fell back in his chair

"Kiwi what is it boy" said Odd who got up and placed the chair back, he then looked around and saw that Ulrich wasn't awoken by this incident, he then froze, he saw an orange construction crane "Odd, Odd are you okay" asked Ulrich, the image disappeared "what was that" asked Odd "you fell over onto my bed" said Ulrich, "sorry my Lyoko power activated" replied Odd who then got back in the chair and continued his homework "does it usually do that" asked Ulrich "no not usually, remember I can't trigger mine like yours" said Odd "now if you don't mind I have some work homework to-do for tomorrow" said Odd who then looked down and continued writing "Odd it's Saturday" said Ulrich, Odd then rose his head "what" asked Odd "and 6:50 at that" continued Ulrich "oh no, no, no" said Odd, who then grabbed his homework and rushed down the hall to Jeremie's and Dallas's room, he then proceeded to knock on the door "yeah" asked Dallas "it's Odd, is Jeremie awake" asked Odd, the door opened "Jeremie I need some help with this homework" said Odd "Odd this was due in a week ago" replied Jeremie "shit man, how lazy are you" asked Dallas, who then checked the time "you might wanna hurry up you have an hour and a half left until schools starts" said Dallas, they then heard a knocking at the door, it was Ulrich, "come in" said Jeremie "well, I see where all up" said Ulrich "yeah he just needs to finish his homework" said Jeremie.

Half an hour later having finished his homework with one line answers, Odd sat down ready to eat his breakfast, he had 4 bananas, 1 bowl of cereal, 2 slices of bread and a bottle of water, Ulrich and Jeremie had a bowl of cereal whilst Dallas had some bread, two eggs and a bottle of water

"so you found out who else has been hunting" asked Ulrich, Dallas turned and looked at him "just about they go to this school" said Dallas who then drank some of his drink "and believe it or not it's a girl" said Dallas, "whose this you're talking about" said an annoying but recognisable voice "for fucks sake" said Dallas, he turned and standing there was Sissi and her group "hello Ulrich dear" said Sissi "what do you want" asked Ulrich "you" replied Sissi in a cheeky manor, Dallas then looked at Odd, he nodded at him, Dallas then turned to Ulrich and nodded at him, he then grabbed his eggs and threw them in the air, then everything stopped, and Ulrich stood up, he grabbed Odd's water bottle and opened it and then walked over to Sissi and opened her mouth just to pour the water into her mouth and then tapped her face causing a slight ripple, he then walked over and grabbed the eggs and placed them in Adam's back pockets and then walked over and sat back down in his exact spot, then everything started moving again and Sissi's head turned to the side and she spat water all over Nicholas, Herb and Adam "watch it we don't want no diseases" said Dallas, then angrily Sissi walked away leading her group away to another table, she sat down then Nicholas and Herb, then Adam sat down, he heard a cracking and looked back to see some egg yolk in his trousers "we have to do that more often" said Dallas "so what were you saying a girl" asked Odd "yeah that's what I said" replied Dallas then they stood up having finished their food and they walked outside of the cafeteria, where they saw Yumi "hey you guys" said Yumi, Ulrich then started to blush a slight bit "was up Yumi" said Jeremie "hey did you actually get some sleep" asked Yumi, Jeremie simply replied "yep", the group then walked over towards the vending machines "so anything good whilst hunting Dallas" asked Yumi, Dallas then turned to her "yeah found the person whose been hunting in the woods besides myself of course" said Dallas "really who" asked Yumi "I should know later" said Dallas, then the school bell went "History" said Ulrich, are you sure you're homework's goanna pass" said Ulrich, "it's bound to" replied Odd.

The 4 Lyoko warriors walked into their history class they sat at the back, normally Jeremie would have sat at the front but being around Dallas had sort of changed that, he and Jeremie sat in the right corner, whilst Odd and Ulrich in the centre

"So what did she look like" asked Odd, Dallas then turned to face him "well" said Dallas before looking forward, "well like that" said Dallas as the girl walked in she was now wearing, a white shirt underneath a brown denim jacket, with blue jeans, she walked in with one of her friends a blonde girl, with a white dress and a blue jacket, the two of them sat down in the back corner next to Odd and Ulrich "well that saves my time" said Dallas then he looked out the window "I told you Ulrich" said Odd, Jeremie then leaned over towards Odd "told him what" asked Jeremie "that Dallas like, likes her he hasn't taken his eyes of her" said Odd, at this moment, the sub teacher walked in he was wearing a white and blue striped button up shirt underneath a grey jumper, he was bald with thin framed glasses, and a think beard and moustache around his mouth "alright settle down everyone" said the teacher "before we begin lets discus some ground rules, first when I want everyone to be quiet I will knock on the desk" said the teacher "now my name is Mr Grey" said Grey, "now where were you with your usual teacher oh yes 15th century renaissance" said Grey then he stopped, he stopped as there was a knocking he turned to see Adam knocking on his own desk making Sissi, Nicholas and Herb laugh whilst no one else seemed to, Grey decided to take a simple approach, he walked over "what are you doing" asked Grey politely "I'm knocking I want silence" said Adam, Grey took off his glasses "who are you" asked Grey "I am Adam and you're in danger" said Adam being his idiotic self "You clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in, I am not in danger, I am the danger" said Grey dropping his gentle approach "whoa dude I was just knocking" said Adam "I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS" shouted Grey causing all heads to turn to him "now get out of my class" said Grey, then Adam stood up and walked out of the door, "anyone else" asked Grey, he then replaced his glasses and walked back to the front "okay I suppose I need to take the register" said Grey, he then walked over and sat down at the desk then he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen "Jeremie" asked Grey "present" Replied Jeremie, Grey then began ticking off the names on the list "Odd" asked Grey, "here" replied Odd, "Elizabeth" asked Grey, "ha" said Dallas quietly "It's Sissi" replied Sissi "I'll take that as a yes then, Mollie" said Grey "yes" replied the blonde girl next to the one Dallas, hadn't removed his eyes from "Dallas" asked Grey "yo" said Dallas, then the girl, looked at Dallas for a brief second, "Alexa" asked Grey "here" said the girl from the forest, "well that will make it easier" said Dallas, "Herb" asked Grey "present" replied Herb, Grey then coughed a fair bit and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed into it, he then binned it and returned his attention to the register "Nicholas" asked Grey "here" said Nicholas "Ulrich" asked Grey "yeah" replied Ulrich, Grey the folded up the register and put it to one side, he then stood up and walked over to the board and started talking and speaking, but the Lyoko warriors weren't paying any sort of attention "hey Jeremie, aren't they making you attend this school trip" asked Odd "yeah unfortunately" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at him "damn shame" said Dallas then he noticed, that Alexa was looking at him "I think I got a shadow" said Dallas

Author note

Okay this one is simple that was not in any way meant to be racist so if you give me hate for racism I'm sorry if you feel offended by that line, because she is dark skinned but that had nothing to do with it honest

"what" asked Jeremie he turned and looked at Dallas, "she is keeping an eye on me" said Dallas "meaning" asked Odd, "she knows that I know, that she is the one from the forest" said Dallas, Alexa then turned and faced forward towards the front of the class, "what are you goanna do" asked Ulrich, "I never plan ahead" said Dallas.

An hour later the school bell rang and everyone left their one class for the day, the Lyoko warriors left their history class, Dallas turned and saw Adam sitting outside by the door up against its frame, they saw Yumi walked over, then Sissi and her group walked out of the class room, then Alexa and Mollie walked out

"enjoy you're listen" asked Yumi, Odd then chuckled, Dallas then slapped him on the back of the head "yeah actually I do enjoy history" said Dallas, as Odd rubbed the back of his head, "find that mystery girl then" asked Yumi, "she found him" said Ulrich "yeah" said Jeremie, "who is it" asked Yumi, "some girl in are class" said Dallas, he then walked away, "hey where you going" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned around and walked backwards "I need a piss" said Dallas, he then carried on to the toilets, observing from a distance was Alexa, she scratched her chin, then Mollie walked over with two cups of hot chocolate "thanks" said Alexa "so we got a few hours til night, what are we goanna do" asked Mollie, Alexa took a sip of her drink "I dunno but I left something in our room I need" said Alexa, then she started running towards the dorm building.

Dallas left the boys toilets he walked out and turned right and started walking before he stopped, he then activated eagle sight and looked down at the floor and raised his hands

"You know if you're goanna sneak attack me, be more quiet" said Dallas, he turned around, he then deactivated eagle sight and there was Alexa with her bow and arrow holder, "how did you know" asked Alexa, Dallas walked forward "long story" said Dallas, he then grabbed one of Alexa's arrows from the holster "hey put that back" said Alexa, Dallas then examined it then he looked at the bow "compound bow, no skill required" said Dallas, Alexa then raised the bow and arrow higher at his face "what do you mean" asked Alexa, Dallas then placed the arrow back and then smiled, Alexa then smiled and lowered the bow, then she dropped it and pulled out a knife and held it a few centre meters from Dallas throat, she pressed him against the wall pinning him "oh great" said Dallas, he then looked at the knife "stay out of the woods" said Alexa, Dallas then looked down at her being 2 inches taller, "or what" asked Dallas "otherwise I will slit you're throat" said Alexa, Dallas then laughed and leaned forward so the blade was now against his throat "go on then" said Dallas, Alexa then seemed confused "what" she asked "you can try and kill me, I won't stop ya" said Dallas, Alexa was more confused "what are you on about" asked Alexa, then Dallas grabbed her arm and slowly moved it away from his throat then she accidently sliced his hand "oh shit I'm sorry" said Alexa now scared from what she had just done "this" said Dallas he then started laughing, "I'm good" said Dallas, he then looked at his hand and at her "I'm Alexa" she said as she grabbed her bow and placed it over her torso Dallas then looked at her and said "I'm Dallas" he then raised his hand for a hand shake "hey" said Alexa then she noticed his hand, wasn't sliced "what the fuck" asked Alexa, slightly scared "like I said, it's a long story" said Dallas as, he sorted out his jacket "so I'll see you around" said Alexa "suppose" said Dallas then he started walking back towards the courtyard "I won't tell anyone" said Alexa, Dallas looked back at her "thanks" said Dallas he then turned around "do you wanna do something, sometime" asked Dallas "yeah that would be nice" replied Alexa, who turned and faced him as he left the hallway, "yeah-es" said Dallas, he then carried on down the hall way, he then pulled out his book, and found a picture of her in it "she must have slipped it in when I weren't paying attention" said Dallas, he then walked down the hallway he then started humming and speaking to himself "what I was lookin for I'm not sure, to late I didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah" said Dallas, then Adam left his room and noticed this, "so old shit head's got a crush" said Adam, he then realised he could use this, he then proceeded to head off towards Sissi, meanwhile Alexa exited her room, having put the bow and arrows back, she then bumped into Mollie "sorry didn't see you coming" said Alexa, as she stood up she then helped up Mollie "considering" said Mollie "considering what" Asked Alexa, "you know that guy what's his name Marshall" asked Mollie "his name is Dallas and what about him" replied Alexa, "you like him" asked Mollie "shut up" said Alexa, who then walked off.

Dallas found and re-joined this friends, he walked over as Yumi and Ulrich where practicing pencak silat, Ulrich was moving at a fast pace due to supersprint

"he's goanna be exhausted quickly" said Dallas, then as he said this Ulrich began to slow down and began breathing heavily, Yumi then managed to get a kick in the side of his face, "dude you need to remember, when you use your power it will exhaust you" said Dallas, he then reached out and helped Ulrich up, "yeah" said Ulrich, whilst watching from across the courtyard was Sissi and her group "are you sure" asked Sissi, as she turned to face Adam "certain, the tone of his voice made it undeniable" said Adam, "and what exactly has this got to do with us" asked Herb scratching his chin "you idiot, he'll get a taste of his own medicine" replied Sissi, "and how you going to do that Sissi" asked Nicholas scratching his head "simple, Dallas stops my relationship with my darling Ulrich, so Adam here is going to ruin Dallas chances" said Sissi, Adam then moved from the wall he was leaning on and he moved forward "I gotcha, but I have a better idea" said Adam, he then walked away.

In the forest the Lyoko warriors where sitting in the forest, Ulrich and Yumi where still practicing, Odd was with Kiwi, whilst Jeremie was sitting up against a tree, he had his laptop in his lap

"Aelita, are you their" asked Jeremie, then a window opened up and Aelita appeared "hi how are you" asked Aelita, "fine, I'm going to work on the materialization program now" replied Jeremie, "whys that" asked Aelita, "oh I have to on some school trip" said Jeremie "how are the others doing" asked Aelita, then Jeremie looked up when he heard Dallas shout "I swear to god, you say anything I will jump down and hurt you" said Dallas, who then saw a deer, he then jumped through the trees running across the branches, he went through each tree that made a Y shape, then he stopped, he then raised his crossbow, and aimed down at the unsuspecting animal, he pulled the trigger and the bolt struck the deer in the eye killing it he jumped down and pulled out his knife ready to skin the creature, he took of his jacket, wings and shirt then grabbed his knife "Nia:wen" said Dallas, then he heard voices, he replaced his shirt and grabbed his crossbow, and armed it before leaning around a tree, to see Adam kissing someone "what the fuck is he doing here" said Dallas, he then picked up a stone and prepared to through it at the back of his head, then he saw who he was kissing, it was Alexa, Dallas lowered his hand, he then grabbed the rest of his stuff and walked away, he looked a little upset by this, but over there, it was a different story, Alexa slapped Adam knocking him over

"I said No you piece of shit" said Alexa, Adam rubbed his face, and stood up "hey you can't resist me" said Adam, Alexa then walked closer to him "watch me" she said and walked away, she then started walking through the forest.

Back with the others Dallas, was trying to keep himself calm about what he had seen but wasn't doing a very good job, he was discharging eagle sense at a tree, the others knew something was wrong

"what do you think it is" asked Odd, then Dallas, released a massive amount of energy causing all of the leaves on the trees to fly off, "I dunno, never seen him like this" replied Yumi, "I wonder if Jeremie knows" asked Ulrich, Dallas then stopped and then the blue lightning began to swarm around and then it began to create a blue sphere around him, it then exploded into the area causing everyone to fall back, Dallas then fell to his knee's starting to cry slightly "hey Jeremie do you know what's wrong" asked Ulrich, Jeremie then moved over to them "no, Dallas shouldn't be like this" replied Jeremie "how do you know exactly" asked Yumi, "when I first met him, he wasn't immortal" said Jeremie, "we didn't find out till the next day" said Ulrich, "yeah and he was shook up by it, but his healing factor, repaired his sense" said Jeremie, "so" asked Yumi, "whatever's causing him to do this it's not mentality damage" said Jeremie, they then looked at Dallas, who was still on his knees, Jeremie walked over to him "Dallas are you okay" asked Jeremie, Dallas flicked his forearm blade forward and stood up "yeah I'm good" said Dallas, clearing his head "you seemed annoyed" asked Jeremie, "hey dude what have I got to be annoyed about" said Dallas, "I dunno, you seemed annoyed about something" said Jeremie "yeah theirs a deer that I need to skin" said Dallas, he then walked off back towards the deer that he had killed, "what was that all about" asked Ulrich, Jeremie then just turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

Dallas wandered back to the deer, he stopped behind a tree when he heard some rustling he then pulled out his crossbow and peeked around the tree and looked forward, it was Alexa; she was kneeling down by the deer, Dallas then pulled the trigger and fired an arrow at the tree, she then looked up and then grabbed her knife

"Dallas what the hell are you doing" asked Alexa, Dallas then emerged from behind the tree, looking angry he walked towards her, she grabbed her knife and flicked it up "Dallas what's wrong" asked Alexa "I saw you with Adam, you, you…" said Dallas unable to finish his sentence "oh is that what this is" said Alexa, she then angry at the accusation swung her knife, Dallas quickly extended his forearm blade, and blocked the attack "always prepared aren't you" said Alexa she then grabbed Dallas other knife "I don't want to hurt you just let me explain" said Alexa, Dallas was consumed by rage, he looked at her with a dead look she then swung again trying to knock some sense into him, he was caught off guard, Alexa cut him underneath his left eye causing it to bleed slowly, "I would do the same, but I aint like that" said Dallas, he didn't heal his wound "hey shouldn't that heal" said Alexa, then Dallas threw his crossbow on the ground and retracted his blade "just go" said Dallas, "I didn't want to kiss Adam" said Alexa, Dallas then looked at her "he came onto me" continued Alexa "I swear that's how it happened" finished Alexa, "prove it" said Dallas, he then took off his shirt, ready to skin the deer, "first, heal that cut" said Alexa, the cut then began to re seal itself, "their now what are you goanna …" said Dallas then he was then cut off as Alexa, caught him again by surprise, she placed her lips to his, she then backed away "I hope that taste of cigarettes, is from Adam" said Dallas, Alexa then slapped him, "it is" said Alexa then kissed him again, he then grabbed her head and gently pulled her away "don't do you think this is a bit quick" said Dallas, "whys that" asked Alexa "well I've only known you for about a day" said Dallas "I've known you for a while, been observing you in the woods, and seen you around at school" said Alexa "okay that's a bit creepy" said Dallas, then Alexa moved back in and carried on kissing him, "okay I thinks it's best I got back to my friends" said Dallas, "maybe tonight, we could do something like you said" asked Alexa, Dallas grabbed his shirt and placed it on, then his jacket "yeah but don't get any ideas, I may be slightly insane, but I aint like that, were only 14" said Dallas, Alexa then winked as Dallas walked away, back to his friends, "hey where's the deer skin" asked Jeremie when he first arrived back, Dallas quickly thought to himself "ah it went off I didn't skin it in time" said Dallas, "okay then" replied Jeremie, who then packed up his laptop and they along with the others returned towards the school.

Later that night Dallas was moving back through the woods, he instead of his crossbow, he had a bag that was hugging tight to his torso, his jacket was half done up, he then heard a branch snap, he turned around a small deer had broken it he carried on walking until he was in an opening, he then whistled

"Yeah" answered a female voice "it's me" said Dallas, then Alexa moved into a clearing "hey" said Alexa, Dallas noticed the small picnic blanket and basket, "nice" said Dallas "yeah I hope so" said Alexa giving him a kiss on his check, they went and sat down on the blanket, Dallas then removed his bag and opened it and pulled out four cans of beer "what are those" asked Alexa "beer I hope you don't mind" replied Dallas, as he placed them down "I didn't know you were an alcoholic" said Alexa "no I just used to drink with my dad after a day or two hunting" said Dallas "oh, was he the one who taught you to hunt" asked Alexa "yeah, taught me everything I know, what about you" asked Dallas "I was raised in foster care, there was a hunting program I signed up" replied Alexa, Dallas nodded and shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to open a can of beer "so, does your dad live local" asked Alexa "not any more" replied Dallas taking a sip of his drink "oh I'm sorry did he" asked Alexa, Dallas didn't reply he just took another sip of his drink "it's best if I didn't ask" said Alexa she grabbed a can and opened it and took a sip "it just occurred to me I don't even know you're last name" said Dallas, "wow first date and I haven't told you" said Alexa, Dallas then spat out his beer "date?" asked Dallas, Alexa then looked at him confused "oh you don't feel that way" asked Alexa "I do, I just didn't think , it would be like this so soon" said Dallas, he put down his beer can "you never answered my question" said Dallas, "it's Mathers" replied Alexa, Dallas grabbed his second can, "fair enough" said Dallas, "what made you wanna become a singer" asked Alexa, "it's just a hobby" replied Dallas, "so have you been writing anything new" asked Alexa, Dallas downed his can of beer "yeah but I couldn't do anything with these two cans" said Dallas, he then fell on his back, "why did I grab the strong ones" said Dallas starting to laugh.

Jeremie was sitting at his computer, typing a code at a rapid rate he heard a knocking, he stopped and turned to the door, he turned back and carried on typing then he heard the knocking again, he stopped typing and stood up, he grabbed Dallas's crossbow and walked towards the door, he unlocked it, Dallas then stumbled in he was drunk, he then fell and knocked his head on his bed, he then rolled onto his front

"ow" he said then he fell asleep, Jeremie looked down at him, confused he started tapping Dallas's face "Dallas, wake up" he said, then Dallas woke up "ah what happened" asked Dallas "you fell over and knocked you're head" said Jeremie, Dallas then climbed into his own bed and took off his wings, jacket and shirt, then getting his PJ's on "where have you been" asked Jeremie passing him a can of cola "out for a walk" said Dallas, "right when you go for a walk you don't usually come back drunk or leave without you you're crossbow" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at him, "yeah, so what" asked Dallas, Jeremie saved his data and walked over to his bed, then Aelita appeared on the screen "Jeremie is something wrong" asked Aelita, Jeremie turned his head towards Aelita "not with me" replied Jeremie, who then turned his head back towards Dallas "what nothing's wrong Jesus" said Dallas, Jeremie then sat down on his bed "you've been acting strange that's all" said Jeremie, Aelita then noticed a mark on Dallas neck "what's that" asked Aelita, Jeremie then noticed it "yeah what is that" asked Jeremie, "a bruise" replied Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "bullshit" said Jeremie, Dallas then rolled over and faced the wall "come on Dallas, you can't even tell your roommate" asked Jeremie "come on Jeremie you're my best friend but it's personal, I might tell ya tomorrow" said Dallas who then stopped talking and went to sleep, Jeremie then lied down on his own bed and went to sleep.

That morning Dallas, was still asleep, when Jeremie woke him up, he had 2 coffees in his hands

"You okay" asked Jeremie, "Yeah" replied Dallas, Jeremie then handed him one of the coffee cups he then downed it "that must hurt" asked Jeremie "it does" replied Dallas, who then stood up and got dressed "hey Jeremie sorry about last night" said Dallas, who was sorting out his hair "it's okay" replied Jeremie, "no it's not man, I should tell the guy, who let me stay in his room" said Dallas, "hey it's our room" replied Jeremie "suppose" said Dallas "so what were you doing last night" asked Jeremie, Dallas sat down "keep this to yourself" said Dallas "what" asked Jeremie, who was putting on his jumper "I was with a girl last night" replied Dallas, Jeremie then appeared to be shocked "a girl who Millie" asked Jeremie, "no, that was a one night thing" replied Dallas "then who" asked Jeremie, Dallas stood up and grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder, "I'll explain that later" said Dallas who then opened the door, "you coming" asked Dallas, then Jeremie walked out and, then Dallas shut the door, and locked it, they then walked down the hall.

On Lyoko a tower in the mountain sector a tower began to turn red, whilst in the real world Jeremie turn off his laptop and placed it in his bag, whilst he and Jeremie walked towards, Ulrich and Odd who were sat at a bench, Dallas activated eagle sense, Ulrich was red, he then stood up, and started to walk towards Dallas, Dallas sat down and placed his crossbow to the side

"keep an eye on this" said Dallas, then Ulrich swung a kick towards Dallas, Dallas grabbed it "yes I can tell when you guys are goanna attack me" said Dallas, then Odd started laughing "I told ya" said Odd, Ulrich then threw him some money, "wow making bets now are we" said Dallas, then Yumi walked over, "you're on the trip as well" asked Ulrich, "yeah" replied Yumi, then they heard a familiar and annoying voice "guess who" the voice asked, "god I hope I'm wrong" said Dallas, he turned around to find he wasn't, it was Sissi and her friends "hello Ulrich dear" said Sissi, Dallas looked at Yumi, who nodded and then used her hand to scratch her forehead, but at the same time use telekinesis, Sissi's shoe lasses became untied, then Herbs, followed by Nicholas's and then Adams, then they all tied together, "hey Adam" said Dallas, "yeah what do you want" replied Adam, "next time you kiss a girl make sure your mouth doesn't taste of cigarettes" said Dallas, then Adam went to step forward only to fall over taking Sissi and her group down, "what the hell" asked Sissi, then the Lyoko warriors laughed and walked away.

The school trip was to a skyscraper, they were all going on a bus, Odd was sitting with Ulrich, Jeremie was going to sit with Dallas, but he let Yumi sit with him

"Are you sure, I can sit somewhere else" asked Yumi, "nah, I'm good" said Dallas, who went towards the back of the bus and found 3 empty seats at the back, he sat down, and sunk back into his chair, "what's with him" asked Yumi, "I wouldn't know" replied Jeremie, "come on Jeremie, you're his roommate you out to know something" asked Ulrich, "Yeah come on don't leave us in the dark" added Odd, "I'm being honest, I don't know" said Jeremie, the others exchanged looks at each other, whilst towards the back of the bus Sissi was sitting with Adam, "look at him how come he gets to be hanging around with Ulrich, and I don't" asked Sissi, "I wouldn't know" replied Adam, he then fell asleep, whilst Dallas sat looking out of the window, when he heard footsteps, he didn't turn around, he activated eagle sight so the see through window became more reflective, "guess who" asked a voice placing their hands over his eyes "who" asked Dallas, then the hands moved, he turned it was Alexa she was standing with Mollie, "are these seats taken" asked Mollie "nope" replied Dallas, then Alexa sat down next to him, and Mollie sat on the end, "Dallas, this is Mollie" said Alexa, Dallas nodded "hey" he said, "so Alexa tells me a lot about you" said Mollie "oh yeah like what" asked Dallas jokingly, "like your hobbies and how you…" started Mollie, then Alexa gave her a look saying shut up "never a dull day" said Dallas under his breath, then grey walked over to him "you're Dallas Marshall aren't you" asked grey, "yeah" replied Dallas, listen we didn't get a big enough bus for the trip, so um uh, is it possible that you could ride you're bike there, and take another passenger their" asked Grey, "yeah, fuck it" said Dallas, "I'll ignore that" said Dallas, who then walked to the front of the bus, Grey stopped at the front of the bus "hold on for a few minutes" said Grey whilst Dallas ran towards the Garage and opened up the main door, he got on his bike and placed his crossbow in the hold before ridding out towards the bus, he then revved the engine, "who am I taking" asked Dallas then Alexa stepped out of the bus "dear god" asked Dallas to himself, then Alexa got on the back of his bike "um where are the helmets" asked Alexa, "there aren't any just hold on" said Dallas, Jim who was also on the bus signalled the driver to go, and the bus started moving and Dallas followed on his bike, midway through the travel Dallas started to pick up some speed, "where did you get this then" asked Alexa, Dallas kept his eye on the road "it was my dad's, I um am allowed to ride it legally believe it or not" said Dallas, "that's cool" said Alexa, "so why me" asked Dallas, "what" asked Alexa, "out of all the people at the school, you choose me" asked Dallas, "I dunno, I just felt that the moment I properly met you, there was I'd never felt before" said Alexa, "oh" said Dallas, he then swerved quickly, to avoid a boy with long black hair that stuck up, who was wearing a black shirt over a red long sleeved shirt, he had denim trousers on which where tucked into his boots "Jesus watch where you're walking" said Dallas despite the fact the boy couldn't hear him.

The two vehicles arrived at the skyscraper without a hitch despite the activated tower, Dallas parked up and turned off the engine to his bike, he then grabbed the keys and looked at the building, then he turned when he heard Grey start speaking

"Rustignton tower, the country's oldest, running news tabloid, now if you will follow me" said Grey leading the group into the building , Dallas looked around and saw that there were several other buildings that were just as high or being constructed, Dallas caught up with the other Lyoko warriors "get here fine then" asked Yumi, "yep don't know what it will take, to keep me down" said Dallas, as in groups they entered a very large elevator, Jeremie stopped "guys I'll meet you up their need to go to the bathroom" said Jeremie who then went to the toilets, he enter one of the stools and sat down and opened his laptop "Aelita are you there" asked Jeremie, "why wouldn't I be here Jeremie" replied Aelita "I dunno, but I've worked it out, what's wrong with Dallas that is" said Jeremie "really what" asked Aelita, "we'll he's been acting weird ever since he met this girl" said Jeremie, "so you think he's in love" asked Aelita "basically yeah" said Jeremie, Aelita was wondering around in the forest sector, when she felt pulsations "Jeremie, XANA's woken up" said Aelita, "what I'll launch a scan" said Jeremie, meanwhile many floors above the Lyoko warriors were looking around the area, "there is the manager, Mr Q Margolis" said Grey as a man, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie with grey hair that in some areas was getting whiter with hair around his mouth walked out of an office to one of the desk "what do you mean the crane's out of control" asked Margolis, Dallas over heard this and looked out the window, where many of the students and people were standing, he activated eagle sight and saw the crane was red "oh shit" he shouted "it's XANA" said Dallas then he saw the crane begin to swing towards the building "everybody get down" shouted Dallas then the crane smashed through the building he activated eagle sense and pushed everyone away from the window as the crane smashed through the building, Dallas was caught on the end he held on as the crane went for a second swing "oh shit" shouted Dallas as he jumped from the crane to the building, but XANA took out the holding causing the floor to tilt, Alexa and many others began to slid, but Yumi used telekinesis, and stopped them, she brought them back up to level ground, but she feel weak and Alexa started sliding back down again, "hang on" said Dallas, then Adam slid down towards her as she held onto a desk "Adam, help her" said Dallas as he climbed up the slope "no" said Adam who then kicked Alexa's fingers, causing her to lose her hold of the desk and slip, Dallas tried grabbing her hand but he missed, "no" he shouted as she slipped out of the building and fall towards the ground, Dallas then jumped out "what are you doing" shouted Jim, Dallas then began to vertical dive towards Alexa, he grabbed her "hold on" he said "what are actual wings goanna come out of here" asked Alexa "nope" said Dallas then he manifested eagle sense and then he began to slow down towards the ground but a piece of rubble hit him over the head knocking him out causing him to spin and hit a car, Alexa was un harmed, then Dallas re awoke "Dallas are you okay" asked Alexa then he she got off of him, this allowed him to role onto his back, Alexa was shocked there was a giant piece of metal impaled into his chest, Dallas then died, Alexa pulled the piece of metal out of his chest "no, no, no" said Alexa, who then started crying "why are you crying" said Dallas, who then got off of the car, he pulled out his phone, he called Jeremie, "Jeremie where are you" asked Dallas, "Dallas I'm in the lobby I take it the noise was XANA" replied Jeremie, "yeah get out, we need that tower deactivated" said Dallas then Jeremie rushed out of the lobby "sorry Alexa , I gotta do this or their dead" said Dallas, he then got on his bike, he pulled up next to Jeremie who got on, he then wheeled away towards the factory, whilst Jeremie called Yumi "Yumi, you, Ulrich and Odd keep everyone safe, me and Dallas are one are way to the factory" said Jeremie "okay, we'll try and get people out of here" said Yumi, then she hung up as the building began to crumble even further, Jim and Grey, tied down Adam, for all they knew was murder "everyone towards the elevator" said Odd, the students and most of the staff members got in first, then the elevator went down leaving the warriors on the floor then the elevator, arrived in the lobby then broke down, "why isn't it coming back up" said Ulrich, who was hitting the button to call the elevator up "it must be XANA trying to trap us" said Odd, then the crane smashed through the building again, this time going upwards, "oh crap" shouted Ulrich as he was thrown against the wall, "Yumi do you think you can get us down to the ground safely" asked Odd, "no, it would kill me before you're half way their" replied Yumi.

Dallas turned his motorcycle into the factory bridge and sped down it

"hold on" he said as he went off the edge at the end in the factory, he then grabbed Jeremie and used eagle sense to land safely in the elevator, he then hit the button "so just you then" said Jeremie, "unless" said Dallas, "unless what" asked Jeremie, at the tower Ulrich, was trying to open the elevator door's "what are you trying to achieve" asked Yumi, Ulrich stopped what he was doing "if I can get these open we might be able to slid down the cables" said Ulrich, he then carried on trying to open the doors, whilst at the factory the elevator opened up "no, no, no I won't do it" said Jeremie, Dallas held his head in his hand "come on XANA's goanna be prepared" said Dallas, Jeremie sat down in his chair "I will not go to Lyoko" said Jeremie, "why" asked Dallas, Jeremie turned his chair "because whose going to monitor everything" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at him "Jeremie, you've never been to Lyoko before, you're virtual form hasn't been created yet" said Dallas, Jeremie turned towards the computer "it's at least worth a try" said Dallas, "no" shouted Jeremie, Dallas raised his crossbow to Jeremie "come on Jeremie" said Dallas, "fine" said Jeremie, he began typing and Aelita popped up on the screen "Jeremie the towers in the mountain sector" said Aelita, "okay Aelita wait their we'll be their soon" said Jeremie "we?" asked Aelita once the window had closed down, Jeremie then jumped out of his chair and started typing a code, he then set a timer on it, then he rushed to the elevator with Dallas, "here's a hoping" said Dallas, then the elevator closed and started to go down "that code was only quick one remind me to write a better version at some point" said Jeremie there was a moment of silence "So how far have you gone with Alexa" asked Jeremie "XANA's attacking and that's the first thing you think of" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "I was only asking" said Jeremie, "yeah well don't" said Dallas, then the elevator doors opened they then stepped into a scanner each "what's it like" asked Jeremie, "just hold on" replied Dallas then the scanners closed and sealed them in, then Jeremie and Dallas began to levitate and rotate inside their scanners then they felt the blast of air sending them to Lyoko, Dallas blue squared outline appeared, which then gained texture he then fell to the ground "Jeremie" asked Dallas, then Jeremie's blue squared outline appeared then gained texture, Jeremie's glasses had been replaced by a visor, which had a microphone attached, his suit was silver with blue stripes going down the sides of his body, from his ribs to his thighs, he had a silver and blue circle on each of his shoulders, he had silver boots and sliver fingerless gloves on his left hand whilst the other was a large metal one that extended up his forearm, on his left arm there was a tiny screen, it displayed what he would see back in the factory, he then fell to the ground "Ouch" he exclaimed having fallen on his backside "you get used to it" said Dallas

Author's note

we would like to point out the length of this chapter, it's about here that a regular one ends, at this point they've only just gotten to Lyoko, also Jeremie on Lyoko bet you didn't see that one coming, like we said we hate being predictable.

"So this is Lyoko" asked Jeremie, "Yeah" replied Dallas he then raised his left arm and armed the gun, "what" asked Jeremie, "I heard something" said Dallas, then Aelita stood out from behind a rock "Jeremie" asked Aelita who was confused at the sight "Aelita" asked Jeremie, who then froze at the sight of seeing Aelita in person, "hang on" said Dallas, he then unsheathed his tomahawk hit Jeremie with the handle "owww" said Jeremie, he then checked his wrist, he still had the same amount of life points, then another window opened up "monsters" said Jeremie "what where" asked Dallas, he then pushed Aelita between him and Jeremie "you better know how to fight here" asked Dallas, "no" said Jeremie, "well try" said Dallas then he saw a crab climb up a rock face to where they were standing, "oh shit" said Dallas, "Jeremie get Aelita to the tower" said Dallas, he then jumped up and struck the crab, destroying it, looked at Jeremie and Aelita "go" shouted Dallas, then Aelita and Jeremie started running, then a block appeared in their way, "no" shouted Dallas, he jumped towards them, then he was struck in mid-air, knocking him off the land mass, he quickly used his tomahawk to hold on to the side "Jeremie, Aelita run" shouted Dallas, then Jeremie, looked at the crab and then punched it with his right arm knocking the creature sideways and DE virtualizing it, Dallas climbed up "Jeremie, my life points" asked Dallas "you're on 80" replied Jeremie, they then ran off towards the tower.

Back at the skyscraper Ulrich was still trying to open the doors

"Why hasn't Jeremie answered my call" said Yumi, Odd looked at her "I dunno it must be important or something" said Odd, then Yumi got a phone call she answered it "hello" asked Yumi, "Yumi it's Jeremie" replied Jeremie, "Jeremie I've been trying to call you where the fuck are you" asked Yumi "you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Jeremie "try me" said Yumi, she then set her phone to loud speaker "I'm on Lyoko" said Jeremie "what" asked Ulrich "did we just hear that you're on Lyoko" asked Odd "yeah Dallas forced me" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko where they were, Jeremie was behind a rock with Aelita, Dallas climbed down "5 blocks, and one crab" said Dallas, "the towers behind them" said Jeremie "how are we going to get their" asked Aelita "well I have one idea" said Jeremie.

XANA's monsters were moving around the tower, when a bolt struck one of the blocks

"XANA come on, it's me remember, come and get me" shouted Dallas then the four blocks started moving after him the crab stayed there, Dallas stopped "fuck dead end" said Dallas, Jeremie and Aelita advanced towards the tower, the crab continued to block the path "shit" said Aelita, Dallas whilst cornered by the 4 blocks, was standing their he had his tomahawk in hand they started shooting him "I don't like what I'm about to do" said Dallas, he then began to manifest eagle sense on a large scale causing the blocks to become engulfed, then they were destroyed, the energy then dispersed, Dallas fell to his knees breathing heavily, he then stood up and walked towards the tower, meanwhile behind a rock Jeremie and Aelita where crouched, Jeremie looked at his wrist , "Dallas is down to 10 life points" said Jeremie, he was trying to avoid Aelita raising any questions Dallas then jumped down behind the rock "how many…" started Dallas "10" replied Aelita "any ideas" asked Dallas "one" said Aelita.

The crab noticed them behind the rock and started shooting at them

"Ready" asked Dallas, Jeremie and Aelita nodded, Aelita then fell to her knees and started to sing this cause a rock to appear in front of the crab, the creature looked at it "let's go" said Dallas, then he and Jeremie ran out past the rock to which they were hiding behind and ran towards the next one Dallas and Jeremie jumped, Dallas manifested eagle sense and threw Jeremie higher than the crab struck Dallas, as Dallas started DE virtualizing he said "wrong target" then his blue squared outline faded out, the crab then looked up and it was struck by Jeremie who punched straight through the crab, "Aelita go" said Jeremie then Aelita ran towards the tower, she stopped and smiled at Jeremie, she then proceeded carrying on towards the tower, "that wasn't so bad" said Jeremie, as Aelita entered the tower, Jeremie was struck by the beam of a mega tank de virtualizing him, meanwhile the skyscraper began to topple of causing it tilt, and the Lyoko warriors trapped inside it start to fall over and close to out of the building, "Yumi hold on" said Ulrich as he held on to a crack in the floor, Aelita began to fly towards the top platform in the tower, she landed and step forward to the blue screen, she placed her hand on it as the tower collapsed causing it to rest on a horizontal angle being balanced on another building, the warriors held on to a metal pipe "I can't hold on" said Odd, then he slipped as the words Code Lyoko were typed into the blue screen, Odd stopped falling, then inside the tower the blue screens that surrounded Aelita, began to descend into the black void, starting the return to the past which engulfed the factory and the skyscraper.

The previous day, at kadic Dallas was walking through the woods, when he found the location the deer was at previously, then he noticed the chain of events setting in motion again, then he felt an arrow strike him in the shin

"Aw son of a bitch" said Dallas loudly then Alexa ran towards him "sorry, are you okay" said Alexa "yeah I got the point of something" said Dallas "and what's that" asked Alexa "you're a bad shot" said Dallas laughing "hey do you want help to the nurse or not" asked Alexa "yeah" said Dallas then she helped him to his feet and helped him to the nurse station "I'm Dallas" said Dallas smiling at her, she smiled back at him "I'm Alexa" said Alexa helping him onto a hospital bed "yeah improve you're aim" said Dallas before lying back into the chair.

Authors note

Thanks for reading the Q&amp;A next remember post your questions


	13. Chapter 11: Image Problem

In the snowy tundra known as the ice sector, Aelita and Yumi where running across a narrow stretch of land

"30 degrees north" said Jeremie, he and Dallas where in the lab, Yumi went with Aelita alone and Dallas decided to come in case of any emergency "you should be able to see it by now" said Jeremie "no kidding it sticks out like a sore thumb" said Yumi, as she and Aelita arrived at the tower "there's nothing happening, it's awfully calm" said Yumi, the tower wasn't activated "Well be careful you never know" said Jeremie "yeah, keep an eye out just in case" said Dallas, who was leaning to the side of Jeremie, whilst Aelita walked towards the tower, she then opened her arms and passed through the wall onto the platform, and walked towards the centre, lighting it up at the same time, then she began to levitate towards the top platform, then she appeared on the screen "you who, hi Jeremie I don't see anything out of the ordinary in the tower, are you sure it's the right one" said Aelita "that's what the scan picked up at least for a few seconds and you said you felt pulsations a while ago" said Jeremie, "well I did, well let's say yes and no, I'm not sure I did anymore, I thought I did" said Aelita "okay then I'll try to find a…" started Jeremie but he stopped when he heard a scream Aelita stood up inside the tower and said "sounds like Yumi", Jeremie started typing franticly "what's going on can you hear me Yumi, answer me, Yumi" said Jeremie, Dallas quickly ran towards the elevator "get ready I'm going in" said Dallas "Jeremie, Yumi's disappeared" said Aelita "what come on, she couldn't have just vanished" said Jeremie, whilst in the scanner room a scanner opened, whilst on the screen her stats began to disappear, "what the fuck" asked Dallas, then Jeremie stood up "hold on Aelita I'll get back to you" said Jeremie, as he walked to the elevator "Jeremie, Jeremie" said Aelita as Dallas hit the button, causing the elevator to close and then crate to descend "come on, come on" said Dallas, they arrived to find Yumi unconscious in one of the scanners "Yumi, hey Yumi" said Jeremie "Yumi?" asked Jeremie, then he saw her "Dallas check her is she alive" asked Jeremie, then Dallas activated eagle sense his eye flashed the XANA logo, "what the hell" asked Dallas "what" asked Jeremie, "I can't activate eagle sight" said Dallas, then Dallas kneeled down to Yumi and placed his head against her heart, he heard a heartbeat but a very unusual one, it sounded like it was covered in something but was still beating "she's alive" said Dallas, he then grabbed Yumi, and carried her to the elevator.

Back at kadic Odd and Ulrich where at the vending machines, Odd pressed a button then he knelled down to get his plastic cup filled with hot chocolate, he grabbed it sniffed it then he took a sip

"Hey what's wrong with the hot chocolate today, it tastes like a pair of sweet socks and some old dirty sneakers" said Odd "ah the gourmet" said Ulrich sarcastically then they heard a "you, who" Ulrich turned his head it was Sissi running towards him "hey Ulrich, you who" said Sissi waving at him "what do you know you're fan club" said Odd, "where's Dallas when you need him" asked Ulrich to himself, as Odd put the remainder of his drink in the bin, Sissi walked past Odd before stopping at Ulrich "I don't believe it, you're darling Yumi's deserted you for once" said Sissi trying to act smug about it "like you're brain huh, it deserted you a long time ago" said Odd causing both him and Ulrich to laugh and Sissi to become angry, she then walked over to the vending machine and inserted a coin "take the hot chocolate take my word for it" said Odd, then they saw Dallas running with Yumi in his arms, with Jeremie behind him with Dallas shouting "outta my way", Ulrich looked at Odd then they both started running towards them.

In the nurses office Dallas kicked the door open followed by Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich the nurse gave him a look of displease meant about this

"Sorry about the door" said Dallas as he placed Yumi on a bed "well then what happened to her" asked the nurse; Jeremie started scratching the back of his head "well uh she started feeling sick during recess" said Jeremie, "it's because she's been studying real hard, are teachers give us way to much homework" added Odd, the nurse looked at them "all right I'll take care of her now back to class all off you" said the nurse, they just stood there "you heard what I said now go, go on" said the nurse they then left the room, and closed the door, the nurse then felt Yumi's wrist, to get a pulse, then Yumi's eyes opened "well feeling better" said the nurse, Yumi then retracted her wrist and then sat up "hey no, no, no lie down you hear please you need to rest" said The nurse then Yumi grabbed the nurse wrist leaving her terrified.

The other four Lyoko warriors sat outside the cafeteria

"Are you sure she wasn't hit by a laser, maybe they're was a mega tank hiding somewhere" asked Ulrich "no me and Dallas would have seen it on the screen, she still had all her life points left when she was DE virtualized" said Jeremie, "well in any case something abnormal happened" said Ulrich, Dallas then stood up "he's right, I mean whatever it is, it has affected my eagle sight" said Dallas, "what do you mean" asked Odd, "look" said Dallas "I turn it on and…" said Dallas but it stYeahd on this time "what the hell" said Dallas turning it off "that's weird" said Dallas "although she passed out in the scanner, normal the return trips pretty easy" said Jeremie "that's what you think you should try it one of these days, you'll love it" said Odd "he has remember" said Dallas, Ulrich then stood up and started walking back and forth when he noticed Yumi and called out to her "Yumi" she turned shocked by this "guess you're feeling better huh" said Odd "you had us scared" said Ulrich, "tell us what happened" asked Jeremie, raising his arms, Yumi then turned away, but Ulrich placed his hand on her shoulder, "you sure you're okay" asked Ulrich, Yumi quickly removed his hand "yeah I'm just tired" said Yumi trying to dismiss the subject, but Jeremie wasn't having this and asked "Yumi tell us what happened on Lyoko" she turned her head to look at him "nothing you here, come on lets go other to the factory now" said Yumi, Ulrich then looked at her "In your condition that's a pretty crazy idea" said Ulrich, "besides until me and Jeremie check the supercomputer, I say no one goes back to Lyoko" said Dallas "agreed" replied Jeremie, "besides we've got more important things to do, like eating for example" said Odd who then started laughing to himself, then Yumi walked past him "hey" he said before he started following her, he then turned around and shrugged his shoulders, before carrying on after her "what about Aelita is she safe" asked Ulrich, Jeremie then turned to him "yeah I hope so I told her to stay in the tower" said Jeremie.

On Lyoko Aelita was in the tower that they previously thought was activated she was on the top platform examining a code, she was kneeling in front of a blue transparent screen, then she heard a strange noise, she then slid the screen into nonexistence, before standing up

"I've gotta go check it out" said Aelita to herself before walking to the edge of the platform and jumping down, then she began to levitate down.

Back in the real world the Lyoko warriors where sitting in the cafeteria at a table, they were laughing

"So then Jeremie, starts running at this crab, and I give him a boost, so he can smash through the crab" said Dallas, they carried on laughing except Yumi who sat there with a blank expression on her face, Odd carried on eating "Yumi, so you really can't remember what happened" asked Jeremie, "no nothing" said Yumi "do you think it could have come from the scanners, a bug or something like that" asked Ulrich, "or maybe it's XANA trying out a new way of attacking" said Odd, " I haven't the slightest idea, I'm wondering if all these transfers are becoming a health problem" said Jeremie then Sissi and Adam walked to the table "hey do I smell fish or cheap perfume" said Odd "Sissi close your legs" said Dallas, then Adam walked over and placed his hand on the table next to Dallas, "how about you shut you're fucking mouth" said Adam, Dallas then quickly extended a knife from his sleeve and placed his hand over Adam's "don't move" said Dallas, "hey what the hell are you doing" asked Adam unable to remove his hand, then Dallas started to stab between his fingers at a normal pace, then he started to speed up, causing Adam to panic "ahhhhhh" screamed Adam, until Dallas stopped "thank you" said Dallas who then flicked the knife around his own hand before it then retracted into his sleeve, then Adam removed his hand and stood back over by Sissi, he was visibly shaken by this "hey Ulrich what do you say we get together after school huh" asked Sissi, Ulrich then placed his hand to his chin "get together with you, very tempting but I'd rather have a knife stabbed through my tongue everyday" said Ulrich "here's the knife" said Dallas causing, him, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd to laugh, whilst Yumi sat their blank expression and all "you're just showing off whilst Yumi's here, she likes to keep the completion away as far as she can" said Sissi "competition implies theirs an equal chance" said Dallas before taking a giant gulp of his water "that's not true why don't you go out with her" said Sissi, Dallas then did a spit take all over Adam "wait what" asked Dallas "she's really pretty" said Yumi "hey you wouldn't be trying to make fun of me now would you" said Sissi, then Yumi turned her head allowing Sissi to see her blank expression "no, well great thanks a lot Yumi, Ulrich I'll be waiting for you in the park after school" said Sissi, who then walked away with Adam behind her, "hey what are you trying to pull anyway huh" asked Ulrich, "nothing go on, go out with her she's been waiting for this for ages" said Yumi, Dallas then activated eagle sight, but again the XANA logo only flashed and then it didn't work "what the hell" asked Dallas taping his temple "it not working again" asked Jeremie, "yeah" replied Dallas, then Delmas stepped behind Yumi and placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder he had only one thing to say "miss Ishyama come to my office right now".

The four Lyoko warriors were outside the cafeteria

"Okay somethings wrong with Yumi" said Ulrich, "to further that point something is definitely wrong" said Jeremie, walking backwards and forwards "how so" asked Odd sitting on one of the steps "well when we gained our powers, they were attached to are DNA, they can't be removed, even if we cut the power to the supercomputer, their stuck with us" said Dallas, Ulrich and Odd looked confused "so what does that mean" asked Ulrich "whatever is disabling eagle sight, is doing it for a reason" said Dallas, held his head into his hand, On Lyoko Aelita had exited the tower and was standing on top of a small ice mountain, she looked up to see an orange sphere that was rotating and appeared to be made of electricity

"But that thing wasn't there before, it looks like a guardian" said Aelita, she then looked back to see if there was anyone behind her, she then ran out from behind cover, and made her way towards the guardian, but a Kankrelot started shooting at her shooting just in front of her, she then quickly leaned against the wall out of the Creatures line of sight, back in the real world The four Lyoko warriors where still talking "Is she mad at me or what, I've never seen her like that" asked Ulrich raising his arms, as if to say I don't understand, "she must have had a really serious shock" said Jeremie, then they heard a voice shout "Ulrich" it was Herb who was walking towards them with Adam and Nicholas "ah shit" said Dallas, Herb stopped when he reached Ulrich, "What's the big idea of having a date with Sissi" said Herb pointing in Ulrich's face "this isn't the time for that, you hear Herb, if you wanna explanation go ask Sissi" said Jeremie, "I believe theirs no time like the present" said Adam, who then walked over and grabbed Dallas arm "back off" said Dallas, "not until you give me that knife" said Adam, he then rolled up Dallas sleeve to find only a piece of metal that was triangle shaped but missing the top corner and had a circle piece on the end "what the fuck is that" asked Adam, Dallas looked at him and said "this", Dallas then punched Dallas in the nose, knocking him to the ground, Dallas then shook his hand "do you want a full description" said Dallas, Adam then stood up and walked away, he was limping Nicholas and Herb followed him "okay I'll leave you to your love story's, I've got a super psychopathic computer to feed" said Jeremie.

In Delmas office he was having a go at Yumi

"Yumi, this is unspeakable" said Delmas slamming his fist on the table "are Nurse Dorothy is still very upset how could, you have done such a thing" said Delmas, Yumi once again stood there and said nothing "very well, I'm giving you 2 hours of detention in the library to teach you a lesson" said Delmas, you stood still, Delmas raised his hand and pointed towards the door "well go on" he said, Yumi stood there staring at him "there's something troubling you Yumi" said Delmas, Yumi then turned to face him, then she turned away, this prompted Delmas to step forward and say "care to tell me about it", Yumi gave no reply "Yumi I'm here to help you that's part of my job" said Delmas, Yumi's eyes then looked towards Delmas "very well keep this up and I'll have to inform your parents about the way you're behaving" said Delmas, Yumi then turned to face him again "not my parents" said Yumi "that's enough now miss Ishyama" said Delmas, who was looking into the blank expression of Yumi's face, he then turned his head towards the phone on his desk, he then looked back at Yumi before stepping forward he then grabbed the phone, then Yumi grabbed his hand "what… but" said Delmas confused at what was going on "not my parents" said Yumi again, with no change in her voice "get your hand off the phone right now" said Delmas ordering her "not my parents" said Yumi again "I won't warn you again, Yumi if you keep this up I'll suspend you" said Delmas, then Yumi grabbed the phone shouting "no", there was a heartbeat and the XANA logo appeared on her forehead, Delmas was shocked by this and raised his arm to try and block the swing that Yumi threw at him, it was in vain he was struck on the forehead, leaving a cut and blood began to trickle out of the cut, the phone began beeping as it was not on the receiver, Yumi then dropped it and walked out of the office, she then proceeded to make her way down the hall way where she walked past Jim "hello their Yumi" said Jim with joy, who was unaware of any of the previous events, Yumi just carried on walking.

In Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Jeremie was sat at the end of the room at his computer

"As soon as I got close to the monsters they started to shoot" said Aelita "you shouldn't have left the tower Aelita" replied Jeremie "I know you're not too mad at me are you Jeremie" asked Aelita "no besides I think you've made and important discovery, this could have something to do with what happened to Yumi" said Jeremie, Aelita though for a second "should I go back their" said Aelita "no hold on, I'll send Ulrich and Odd as back up, Dallas will wait here" said Jeremie "Jeremie, what happened to Yumi could happen to either of them, if they came to Lyoko now it could be very dangerous for them" said Aelita, "I guess you're right, go on then but promise me you'll be careful" replied Jeremie, "you know me" said Aelita, then Yumi entered the room, meanwhile outside and ambulance was on school grounds, Dallas, Odd and Ulrich walked over to it, they're a crowd had gathered "Jesus what happened" asked Odd "Delmas, someone attacked him" replied Herb "what" asked Ulrich "wait who was the last person to go in" asked Dallas "his secretary doesn't know, she left before the incident happened but the last person who she saw go in was Yumi" said Nicholas "fuck" said Dallas, he then unsheathed his crossbow, "come on" he said as he Ulrich and Odd walked towards the dorm building, whilst back in the room, Yumi was still standing in the door way "what did the principal want" asked Jeremie, "we have to the factory now" said Yumi "oh no forget it, first of all there's no reason to go" said Jeremie, Yumi then entered and shut the door "and second you have to rest" said Jeremie, who turned his chair, back towards his computer and started typing again, "I have to go to the scanner room" said Yumi, Jeremie carried on typing "no, nobody's going back to Lyoko, until I give the order and until me and Dallas have checked the scanners, it's too dangerous" said Jeremie "I've got some tests I have to run" said Jeremie, then Yumi turned his chair towards her

Authors note

Okay remember when I said I was adding some adult themes well…

She then proceeded to take off her black jumper, revealing her white bra that pressed down against her chest she then leaned towards him "it's important you hear, I have to go back to the scanner room" said Yumi, in a very different tone to what she had previously been speaking in, she was now talking as if she was flirting with Jeremie, "Yumi what are you trying to…" said Jeremie, but Yumi placed her finger to her mouth and said "SHHHH" she then removed his glasses, then she moved his hands and placed them on her breasts

Authors note

Okay theirs one simple reason I'm doing this and that's because I don't like being predictable and I felt this was a good start with the adult themes

Please don't kill me

Jeremie, knew what he was feeling, he tried to remove his hands but Yumi held them down "I'm not sure it's a good idea, you should go home and gets some rest" said Jeremie, Yumi just wasn't listening "come on take me to the scanner room" said Yumi leaning in to kiss Jeremie and the same time started to unclasp her bra from the back

Authors note

Okay spoiler alert if you haven't seen the actual episode, this is XANA right so I am righting him as either homosexual or both genders, okay no more of these

"But, but, but, but you should go home and take a bath… no a cold shower very cold, very, very cold, it'll calm you down" said Jeremie then Dallas kicked the door open, "Jeremie we have a…" started Ulrich, then he saw what was going on, then the 3 who just entered looked shocked, Jeremie was just as shocked "Ulrich no wait it's not what you think" said Jeremie was Ulrich walked away "bravo" said Odd to Yumi, as she put her top back on, then he, Dallas and Jeremie left the room, Dallas then grabbed Jeremie and pinned him to the wall "what the fuck do you call that" asked Dallas "you know what I'm done, I'm fucking down with this" said Dallas, who then walked away down the hall and out the door, whilst Yumi remained in the room and laughed.

On Lyoko, Aelita stood at the base of the ice mountain and looked up at the guardian

"Okay time to go" said Aelita who then ran towards the ice mountain, the two Kankrelots above her; started shooting down at her she carried one running until she entered a small cave mouth, she then noticed it had a tunnel to which she started to follow.

Back on earth Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich where in biology, Dallas had disappeared whilst Jeremie sat in the front row by himself, with Odd and Ulrich behind him Mrs Hertz was talking

"…and we can also observe cases of pathogeneses among certain insects, this phenomenon is relatively common and comparable to a sort of natural cloning, that is to say an animal gives birth to an animal of itself, an exact replica with no differences between them, scientists have succeeded in employing this process with rabbits, alright well continue with this subject tomorrow" said Mrs hertz, whilst during that Jeremie looked back and Odd and Ulrich, Ulrich was upset and Odd stuck his tongue out at Jeremie then the bell went and all of the students stood up and made their way out of the classroom, Ulrich left before the rest of the group but he was stopped when Jeremie grabbed his arm and said "Ulrich, you have to listen", Ulrich then moved his arm so Jeremie let go off his grip and said "I don't wanna listen to you" Jeremie then shook his head "somethings not right with Yumi, she's not in her normal state, I don't know what's she's been through, but she's traumatised" said Jeremie, Ulrich then turned around "okay lets go" said Ulrich looking at Odd, Whilst on Lyoko Aelita unbeknownst to the Kankrelots snuck up towards the guardian after having scaled the ice mountain, she looked inside it "oh no" she exclaimed then the Kankrelots started shooting at her, she was then thrown from the mountain.

Back in the real world Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich where walking to Jeremie's room

"What do you think this phenomenon is" asked Ulrich "I wish I could tell you but I have no idea, Aelita's checking it out, it could be XANA's doing" replied Jeremie, he then inserted his key into the lock at his door and turned it "oh no I forgot to lock the door" said Jeremie, he then opened it to reveal the room had been trashed Jeremie's computer laid on the floor all smashed, "all my equipment" said Jeremie knelling down to salvage what he could "you think Sissi's behind all this" asked Ulrich "why would she wanna do it" said Jeremie, "hey maybe it was Herb he sure seemed mad when we saw him today" said Odd, then Jeremie thought for a moment "wait who was the last one to leave this room" said Jeremie, "oh no, no that's impossible not Yumi" said Ulrich "you gotta admit she's been acting weird lately" said Odd, Ulrich then faced the facts "okay Yumi hasn't been herself lately, but still the enemy is XANA, Jeremie's right XANA must have launched an attack, and I'm sure all this other stuff is to distract us whilst he's calmly and quietly getting rid of Aelita" said Ulrich, then Jeremie remembered "Aelita she's all alone on Lyoko and we can't get to her" said Jeremie, Yumi then appeared at the door "are we going to the scanner room" said Yumi, who then began staring at the others "yeah lets go" said Jeremie.

They made their way to the factory; Jeremie went into the computer room whilst the elevator carried on down to the scanner room, no words were said between the 3 warriors, but both Odd and Ulrich were looking at Yumi, whilst in the computer room Jeremie was typing the codes for the virtualization

"Go on do your stuff Jeremie" said Odd "are you ready, here we go" asked Jeremie "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as they stepped into the scanners "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie but when the scanner closed on Yumi she reached out and stopped it from closing, Jeremie then hit the enter key, causing Odd and Ulrich, to begin spinning inside the scanner then feeling the blast of air sending them to Lyoko "virtualization" said Jeremie, then on Lyoko Ulrich and Odds blue squared outlines appeared then gained texture before dropping to the ground, whilst Yumi, walked away from the scanner and opened the centre hatch, on Lyoko Ulrich and Odd looked around they didn't see Yumi, "where's Yumi" asked Ulrich "what, she's not with you" said Jeremie, "no she wasn't transferred" said Ulrich, then they saw Aelita run towards them with 2 Kankrelots pursing her "over their" said Odd, pointing in her direction she stopped by them, then one of the Kankrelots stopped and shot at Aelita, Ulrich then used his shot to reflect the shot destroying the creature, "laser arrow" said Odd shooting at the other creature destroying it "hurry we've got to go and free Yumi" said Aelita "Yumi, Yumi's not" said Ulrich shocked by this revelation "Not the real Yumi" said Aelita who then pointed at the guardian "the one who's here on Lyoko the other one was created by XANA" said Aelita "Jeremie whatever you do don't go anywhere near Yumi, do you hear me Jeremie, Jeremie" said Aelita but it was in vain Jeremie already pressed the button in the elevator and went down to the scanner room, meanwhile in the scanner room 'XANA Yumi' started pulling all the cables out off one of the scanners "Yumi, what are you doing" said Jeremie 'XANA Yumi' then dropped the cable's it had pulled out and held it's forehead and acted confused, Jeremie then walked over and examined the cable, then 'XANA Yumi' raised its fist ready to punch Jeremie, but before it could there was a gun shot, it stumbled backwards, then it looked up and Dallas was standing there with a Webley Mark IV revolver in his hands, he had shot it in the chest and there was a hole but no blood or guts he shot again, sending Yumi backwards, he shot again, she stumbled backwards again, he fired another two shots, sending it backwards towards the hatch, then he shot another time and it fell into the hatch and down to the supercomputer room he pulled the trigger again, there was a clicking noise, Jeremie then looked up and saw Dallas "well it's about time" said Jeremie, Dallas just looked at him, then he and Jeremie looked down the hatch, 'XANA Yumi' started moving "I shot her 6 times, I shot her in the heart, this woman she's not human" said Dallas, then he and Jeremie moved away from the hatch "sorry about earlier mate" said Dallas, leaning against the hatch, he then flicked the chamber of the revolver out and removed the shells, then he re loaded it "where did you get that" asked Jeremie, Dallas then flicked the chamber back and placed it down "long story" he said standing up "here help me replace the hatch" said Dallas, he then grabbed the hatch lid, Dallas started to move the hatch lid, then 'XANA Yumi' jumped up the hatch and grabbed the gun "hey you don't want to do that" said Dallas, then it pulled the trigger shooting him in the rib "ah son of a bitch" said Dallas dropping the lid, then it pulled the trigger another 4 times shooting him 3 times in the chest and the 4th hit his hand "that all you got" said Dallas then it pulled the trigger again shooting him clean in the head sending him down, 'XANA Yumi' then punched Jeremie, knocking him down.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich, Odd and Aelita where fighting Kankrelots to get to the guardian

"Now" Ulrich shouted then Odd arose from behind an ice rock and fired at the Kankrelots, "laser arrow" he said as the arrow just missed hitting below the target, it then proceeded to return fire on Odd and Ulrich, Odd quickly moved from behind cover, then Ulrich rushed forward, whilst in the scanner room 'XANA Yumi' started laughing then it stopped when it heard a voice "you know XANA you may have been able to stop my power" it turned around "but this aint a power" said Dallas as the wounds began to heal up and the bullets fell out as the wounds healed "I'm more" said Dallas, then 'XANA Yumi' began to focus on him, it threw a punch, Dallas quickly dodged then punched it in the chest, knocking it backwards, it then jumped at him, Dallas then extended his blade and stepped to the side before slamming the blade into 'XANA Yumi', the blade pierced the back of it and Dallas then slammed the body into the floor, he then saw it start to move again "you don't stay down do ya" said Dallas, then it tripped him up and grabbed a metal pole, it then stabbed Dallas through the back killing him and leaving him impaled through the floor, whilst on Lyoko, Ulrich snuck up on the Kankrelot, it then turned around an shot at him, he then swung his sword deflecting the blast, the bolt of energy then bounced of a wall then deflected towards the creature destroying it, then Aelita moved out off cover

"It's a guardian, a digital jail adapted to the body imprisoned in it" said Aelita, and then Ulrich drew his blade and started attacking the orange sphere, the energy travelled through his blade; it had no effect either way "I can't destroy it with my weapon" said Ulrich, Aelita then stepped forward "I can create a clone, a sort of false image of Yumi, we can try to convince the guardian he's mistaken" said Aelita "okay lets go" said Ulrich, whilst Odd remained on guard Aelita dropped to her knees and started to sing, then another Yumi appeared next to the guardian, then the creature started to move about breaking it's perfect sphere form before exploding.

Back in the scanner room 'XANA Yumi started pulling out the plugs on one off the scanners, Dallas's lifeless body suddenly spasmed back to life he was breathing heavily

"Jeremie" said Dallas then he tried moving "fuck" said Dallas then he tried to manifest eagle sense "come on, come on" said Dallas, then 'XANA Yumi' turned around only to notice that brief burst were beginning to appear "no that's not possible" it said then Dallas began to manifest it on a larger scale before pressing down on the floor and then pressing up pushing off of the pole that impaled him, he then landed on the floor, he then grabbed the pole and snapped it, before spinning it, then his blade extended forward and the flicked into his hand "come on then" said Dallas, then 'XANA Yumi' forward Dallas quickly then wacked it down with the pole it jumped back up, Dallas then stabbed it in the leg, it seemed to get angry it then grabbed the rest of the pole and started swinging it at Dallas, he quickly blocked it with the section of pole he already had, 'XANA Yumi' then quickly wacked his arm to the side and impaled him again with the pole, then grabbed his piece and smashed it through his head, he fell to his knees and then onto his chest, 'XANA Yumi' then carried on with the removal of the plugs.

Back on Lyoko, Yumi was coming to she saw Ulrich, although through her blurred vision she was seeing double

"Yumi" asked Ulrich looking down, "what, what happened" asked Yumi leaning forward, then Odd jumped forward towards the rest "sorry no time to explain we've got to deactivate the tower" said Odd, Aelita then stood up a look of worry on her face "Jeremie's not responding I don't understand I have a feeling that something wrong" said Aelita "he's all alone with the other one, if she destroys the scanner it's all over" said Ulrich "other, the other what, who wants to wreck the scanner, wait what about Dallas" asked Yumi "he took off and the…" said Ulrich, "the other you" said Odd, whilst in the scanner room 'XANA Yumi' pulled out the plugs on one of the scanner "what if somethings happened to Jeremie and what if we don't manage to deactivate the tower in time, this is serious one of us has to go back to reality right away we don't have much time" said Yumi, Ulrich stepped forward and said "alright I'll go" Yumi shook her head "no it's better if I go, I don't know how many life points I have left Ulrich, if I have 5 or 10 I won't be off much use to you here, also I have a little mater to deal with that only I can settle, it's between me and myself" said Yumi "okay you go but first you're going to have to DE virtualize you're self, the question is how" said Ulrich, Yumi's eyes darted towards his sword "you're armed aren't you" said Yumi.

Back in the real world 'XANA Yumi' began pulling the plugs out of another scanner Dallas's body spasmed again he then slowly began to pull the pole out of his head, allowing the hole to heal up, then he removed the one from his chest, he looked up and saw the real Yumi emerge from the scanner

"You know what" said Yumi, then 'XANA Yumi' stopped and looked at her "you look just like me when I'm having a bad day" said Yumi, then she and 'XANA Yumi' got into fighting stances, Dallas then jumped up and threw part of the pole to Yumi "catch" said Dallas "I though you took off" said Yumi "yeah well long story" said Dallas then 'XANA Yumi' threw a kick at Dallas knocking him over then threw another one at Yumi, who quickly dodged, Dallas landed by the gun, he grabbed it and flicked the chamber open as 'XANA Yumi' threw another kick this one striking Yumi, sending her backwards against a scanner, Dallas then checked his pockets, he found only 1 bullet he loaded it and replaced the chamber, whilst on Lyoko Odd looked down on the tower when he saw 2 Kankrelots patrolling

"Uh oh we've got company" he said then another Kankrelot moved into a position over looking him "Odd watch out, on you're right" said Aelita then the creature shot at him, Odd jumped to dodge the blast, but it was in vain he was still hit, he was knocked to the ground, then Ulrich rolled in front of him and drew his sword, "how many life points do I have left" asked Ulrich "I dunno but it's gotta be less than 10 by now" said Odd, whilst back in the scanner room Dallas stood up with the revolver and pointed it at 'XANA Yumi', it anticipated this and punched him in the head and took the weapon but knowing it couldn't kill Dallas it stopped "go on shoot, shoot" said Dallas, 'XANA Yumi' then turned towards Yumi and pulled the trigger "no shouted Yumi, there was a click, it pulled the trigger again another click it repeated this process another 3 time's still clicks, then Dallas manifested eagle sense and tackled 'XANA Yumi' and grabbed the gun and quickly pointed it down at her "I will swallow your soul" said 'XANA Yumi' Dallas then stopped for a second before saying "swallow this" and pulling the trigger, then 'XANA Yumi's body stopped moving for a moment "quick give me a hand" said Dallas, as he started to pick up the body and move it towards the hatch, then it sprung back to life and grabbed Dallas by the throat before beginning to choke him, Yumi then attacked her XANA counterpart by striking it in the back, it let of Dallas as it fell to its knees before standing back up "this thing won't quit" said Dallas then it grabbed the hatch lid and threw it at Yumi, Dallas quickly jumped pushing her out of the way but the lid still hit sending them both flying, Jeremie regained consciousness "Yumi" he said as he watched the ensuring fight.

On Lyoko the 2 Kankrelots move forward and started shooting at Odd one of the blasts hit him

"I'm still here" said Odd who was sparking in the area he had been hit in "well I fucked up on my calculations" said Odd "you always where a washout in math" said Ulrich, who was blocking more blasts "yeah but thanks to you I can count to 3" replied Odd, back in the real world 'XANA Yumi' jumped and was about to kick Yumi, when Jeremie leaped up and pushed 'XANA Yumi' down the hatch, it screamed as it fell "you know I never would have guessed" said Dallas "guessed what" asked Jeremie "you would have the guts to do that" said Dallas, then he leaned over the hatch and looked down, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich started running towards the Kankrelots, he then shouted "triplicate" and he split into 3, the Kankrelots shot destroying the clone to Ulrich's left and then the 2 reaming Ulrich's jumped up and slammed their swords down into the Kankrelots destroying them "fusion" said Ulrich as he and his clone remerged into one person, he then sheathed his sword before turning back and saying "Aelita you're up", Aelita then ran towards the tower, then she opened her arms and passed through, whilst in the real world 'XANA Yumi punched through Dallas killing him and throwing him aside before grabbing Jeremie as Aelita walked towards the centre of the platform lighting it up as she walked along, this on earth 'XANA Yumi' started choking Jeremie as Yumi crawled towards them, Aelita levitated and reached the top platform allowing the blue screen to appear 'XANA Yumi' then threw Jeremie down the hatch, as Yumi screamed in terror, as Aelita placed her hand on the blue screen, with the word Aelita, then the words Code Lyoko "oh no" screamed Yumi as the blue screens that surrounded the tower began to descend into the black void below starting the return to the past, as Jeremie screamed as he fell until he was engulfed by the return to the past saving his life, before the return to the past engulfed the factory and the surrounding area.

Earlier that day the Lyoko warriors where sitting in Jeremie's and Dallas's room with Jeremie at his computer Ulrich and Dallas on the latter's bed with Odd and Yumi on Jeremie's, whilst Kiwi was sitting on Odds lap

"That's fantastic; the fact that XANA was able to materialize another Yumi proves on thing, it proves that materialization is really possible" said Aelita "that's crazy XANA's helping us with are materialization research" said Yumi "back to work then Einstein" said Odd, Jeremie then turned around "no sweat I'll start programming again right now" said Jeremie "but why bother if I were you I would go and see XANA, he's got the answers so go ask him" said Odd "besides he now knows how to disable our powers, well he did until I focused hard enough" said Dallas "I wouldn't trust him look at the Yumi he sent us" said Ulrich "oh yeah she wasn't that different from the original" said Odd, Jeremie then started chuckling "she sure was, she didn't fool me, I saw the difference, as soon as she started to flirt with me" said Jeremie, Yumi then got off of Jeremie's bed "really, are you sure, do you have any proof that it's the real me, you're looking at" said Yumi, who then took off Jeremie's glasses, then Ulrich began to stand up, "oh bollocks" said Dallas who quickly manifested eagle sense and pinned Ulrich back down "Yumi what are you doing" asked Jeremie, who was going red "oh no cut it out I've had enough off that for one day" said Ulrich, Yumi then turned around "you're not jealous are you Ulrich" asked Yumi "uh" was all Ulrich could say "sure looks like it" said Odd with this thumb up, then except Ulrich they all started laughing.

Authors note

Thanks for reading sorry this one's shorter than most chapters it was a short episode even with the new scenes, remember the next 2 are entirely original and are going to extra length chapters.

Although it's going to be some time before their up.


	14. Chapter 12: Vira

Authors note

Wow were doing this for once at the beginning of the story well this chapter is going to conation heavy adult themes so you have been warned.

And now start the story

The day had ended and the night was at its darkest the only thing keeping the road bright was the street lights, the road was underneath a highway, the road was empty due to the lateness of the night, out of the darkness came a man in his 50's with white hair that was sticking up, he was sweating heavily as he ran underneath the highway, he was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, the white shirt underneath was exposed and he had what appeared to be an orange handkerchief in his pocket, he was constantly looking backwards whilst running forwards constantly, he was breathing heavily so he stopped before looking backwards, a car began to appear on the road he had just run along its headlights on full and going at a constant speed, upon noticing this the man carried on running, the car driver noticed him and started speeding towards him, he quickly entered a junkyard of old cars that weren't so much damaged just dusty and scratched, he quickly ran through the open chain link fence before stopping at one of the cars, he placed his hand on the door handle and started pulling it, the door wouldn't open, he then quickly went around the car to an office, he tried to pull the door open, it was locked he then started knocking on the door, all the time the car drew closer towards him, he ran to another one of the offices this one was elevated, so he climbed the steps before trying ever so desperately to open the door, again it was locked, he started smacking on the door to see if anyone was inside to no anvil, the only this this achieved was getting a dog barking, the man turned to see the car draw level with the junkyard, it stopped the man noticed this and quickly but carefully slid across the wall and down the steps before hiding behind one of the cars, the two men in the car didn't notice him, they then drove forward this prompted the man to then come out of cover from behind the car and start moving until he was at the side of the office where a chain link fence on a small brick wall was, he tried climbing it he couldn't he then pressed himself against the wall as the car reversed itself back towards the gates, then it reversed further and then drove into the junkyard, the man looked up there was only 1 man in the car, he started to move along another car when suddenly the man was stopped by another man his hair was immaculate, nicely combed and black he was wearing a grey suit, with a white shirt and tie the suited man grabbed him at the arms, before ramming him against the car, and then pressing him down against the floor and started to strangle the man who was squirming and trying to get the suited man off, he looked around to try and find any weapon he could possibly use, then he grabbed a chain and started pulling at it, it wouldn't budge from underneath the car it was holding in place, then using his last ounce of strength he pulled the chain, attached to the block free and the car started rolling towards him and the suited man, the latter turned his head to notice the car then without a wince of fear or pain he was then crushed between the 2 cars, his hands let go of the man's neck and he started to push himself from underneath the suited man, he got out then he hid behind one of the cars, he then noticed the other suited man, who was dressed the same to the other suited man with the same style of hair except it was brown exit the car and walk towards him, the man then checked his pockets, then grabbed what was an orange pumpkin mask, he then started to run away from the scene as fast as he could, through the junkyard avoiding everything that would slow him down whilst the second suited man watched on.

An hour later at an old gas station that was 30 years old, a man who was just a bit older was sitting in a chair, he was in his 30's, he was black with a full head of short hair with a bit of chin fuzz, he was eating a bag of chips, the shop section of the gas station was slightly newer than the rest, it had some isles of food and many other things a pyramid of oils cans in the window, the man was in a blue and white striped shirt, with blue jeans he wasn't unhappy about his job he enjoyed it, he was watching TV before he finished his bag of chips he then got up and turned off his TV and went to get another bag of chips, then the door flew open, he went to shut it when he had a metal bin fall over he then looked in that direction and noticed something running towards him in the distance, then the man from earlier came running towards him staggering as he ran

"please you've gotta help me" said the man, before falling over the gas station worker looked at him "oh shit, buddy you okay" asked the gas station worker, then he noticed the strangle marks on his neck, he then went inside and grabbed his car keys "come on I'm getting you to the hospital" said the gas station worker as he locked the door and quickly helped the man into his car before getting in himself and starting it up and driving away, "don't worry you're going to be okay" said the gas station worker as the car sped off towards the hospital, then the second suited man stepped out from behind the gas station before walking towards his car and getting in and starting it up.

At the local hospital situated not too far from kadic academy, Dallas pulled up on his motorcycle he then helped Alexa off the back, before carrying her towards the hospital, Alexa was wearing her hunting gear

"I really am so sorry" said Dallas, as he carried Alexa through the automatic door "I told you it's okay" said Alexa, she had a bolt in her leg, the bolt was from Dallas's Crossbow "ow" said Alexa "Jesus are you okay" asked Dallas as he carried her through to reception "it's not you it's the bolt" said Alexa, Dallas then quickly using his elbow knocked on the desk "hey need a stretcher" said Dallas, then the desk worker returned he was in his 20's was skinny and looked like he didn't want to work there, his hair was a buzz cut "hey yo, need a stretcher" said the desk worker his badge said J.P, a nurse and a Doctor came in the nurse had the stretcher and a clipboard, whilst the Doctor wasn't carrying anything, the nurse was young in her 40's and had black hair the Doctor however was much older and had no hair on the top of his head with all his hair around his head "okay what happened" asked the Doctor, Dallas then placed Alexa on the stretcher "hunting accident" replied Dallas "okay how long ago" asked the Doctor "about half an hour" said Dallas, "okay" said the Doctor, then he and the nurse wheeled the stretcher away "how long until I can see her" asked Dallas "she just needs a stitch in about 30 minutes" said the nurse, Dallas then took his crossbow off his back and sat down at a chair in the reception area, then he stood up and went to the vending machine, and got a can of cola, he then sat back down, he then pulled out his phone to check the time it had just gone midnight so the date was now 27th October "thank fuck Delmas cancelled lessons for the period" said Dallas, then he called Jeremie "hello" replied Jeremie "hey man going to be at the hospital for a while" said Dallas "why's that" asked Jeremie "I accidently shot Alexa in the shin with a crossbow bolt" said Dallas "oh when you going to be back" asked Jeremie "aint got any clue" said Dallas "okay see you later" said Jeremie, who then hung up, then Dallas noticed the gas station worker who walked in and was helping the man into the hospital, Dallas then stood up and gave them a hand "thanks" said the gas station worker, as the desk worker called for a stretcher, as soon as one came through Dallas sat back down, the gas station worker helped him onto the stretcher, another Doctor, who was in his forty's blonde hair and a moustache that was just above his mouth, looked at the man "what happened" he asked the gas station worker "I dunno he just came out of nowhere I swear to god that's all there was to it, I just brought him here" said The gas station worker "you got a room for him" asked the Doctor to a nurse "yes 13" said the nurse "okay we'll take it from here" said the Doctor, "okay I was always taught when someone needs help, you help them unless there's going to be trouble, there's not going to be any trouble is there, I mean you never know when somebody might be needing help" said the gas station worker, then suddenly the man started to speak "he's going to kill us all of us" then he fell unconscious again and a nurse wheeled the man away.

35 minutes later, Dallas was sitting in Alexa's hospital room

"so I've got to stay here just in case of an infection" said Alexa, Dallas was sitting next to her bed "I am so sorry about this" said Dallas, Alexa looked at him and said "it's fine besides it means me and you are alone", then she and Dallas leaned forward and kissed, meanwhile outside the hospital the second suited man parked his car and stepped out, before walking towards the hospital, "so what are you going to do on Halloween" said Alexa, Dallas then started laughing "dunno, remember the school won that completion to go to that mask factory, I'm just going as theirs not much else to do" said Dallas, meanwhile down the hall in room 13, the Doctor and the nurse were examining the Man, who was holding on tightly to the mask "strangle marks" said the Doctor "do you think the man who brought him in did it" asked the nurse "no, why would he do that if he was the one who tried to kill him" said The Doctor, then they started to leave the room "who's next" asked the Doctor "nobody, apart from him it's been a quiet night" said the nurse, then they walked out of the room, and down the hall and towards the Doctors lounge, whilst walking down the hall was the suited man, he quickly stepped into a room and placed some gloves on, he then started walking down the hall, he passed the room where Alexa and Dallas where "you where you going" said the desk worker, there was no reply from the suited man, he then reached room 13, he then opened the door and walked in, he stepped forwards towards the man, he then placed his hand over the man's mouth, the man's eyes shot open as the suited man then curled up his hand and then extended his index and his middle fingers, the man closed his eyes, the suited man then jammed his fingers into the man's eyes killing him, the suited man then grabbed the body, then the nurse walked in "what are you doing in here" asked the nurse then she realised, the suited man started walking down the hall carrying the body he passed the room with Alexa and Dallas and got to the end of the hall, the nurse then screamed at the top of her lungs, hearing this Dallas quickly grabbed his crossbow "I'll be back" he said to Alexa, he rushed out the room "what happened" asked Dallas towards the nurse "down the hall, that man just, the man just" said the nurse, then Dallas with his crossbow in hand started running down the hall "stop" he was shouting, then he saw the suited man "stop or I'll shoot" said Dallas, the suited man carried on walking, Dallas whilst running after him fired a bolt, it struck the suited man in the back, he carried on walking, "what the hell" shouted Dallas as the suited man then walked out of the hospital door and got in his car with the body, also in the car was the body of the other suited man "hey get back here" shouted Dallas then the suited man pulled out a can of petrol and started pouring it over himself "hey don't you" said Dallas, then the suited man sparked his lighter, he caught fire with no pain on his face then as Dallas got closer to the car, the vehicle exploded sending Dallas flying backwards, and destroying another car which also exploded "holy shit" shouted Dallas, he then noticed that several pieces of burning hot metal had struck him in, and there were several burns and cuts on him, he decided not to heal as this would arose suspicion, then he saw on the floor a round disk he recognized that was on the mask that the man was holding, he picked it up burning his hand in the process, "owww" he said, before grabbing a fire hose and started to extinguish the fire, "call 911" shouted Dallas to a man by a payphone, the man did just that as he watched Dallas extinguish the fire, he then heard sirens "thank god" said Dallas as he continued with the fire but it soon started to spread out of control, luckily the fire brigade arrived and started to help with the extinguishing of the blaze.

20 minutes later Dallas sat on a hospital bed a nurse was stitching his cuts up, she had done one on his hand, and was now doing the one on his forehead

"luckily for you your hair will cover this one up" said the nurse as she finished the stitching "yeah thanks" said Dallas, he then stood up "hang on a minute you need something done about those burns" said the nurse, she then grabbed a bottle and started to pour the liquid onto a cloth and wipe it on Dallas's burns "ow" said Dallas, then she bandaged the disinfected burns "thanks" said Dallas who then went and sat down in the lobby with the many bandages on his head and his hands, as many police officers and firemen where in the building after the fire

"You did a good job kid" said a police officer "thanks" said Dallas shaking his hand "ow" said Dallas realising his hand had was burned, "I need to stay longer though okay" said the officer "got it" replied Dallas, who then took a sip of his drink "who do I need to call" asked the officer "kadic junior high" said Dallas, "okay" said the officer, Dallas then stood up and walked down the hall to Alexa's room "Dallas, oh my god are you okay" said Alexa, Dallas then lied down on the bed next to her "ah fuck this hurts" said Dallas, "I'll take that as a no" said Alexa, she then moved over for him "thanks" said Dallas "what happened" asked Alexa "3 people are dead" said Dallas "what" asked Alexa now scared and hugging Dallas "I think 2 off them were murdered" said Dallas, "but we are safe" asked Alexa "yeah the guy who I think did it, he's dead" replied Dallas, then she started kissing him, "hey I'm sore all over" said Dallas then Delmas walked into the room, Dallas stood up "hey sir" said Dallas "I would be mad at you for being out past school curfew" said Delmas, "but" asked Dallas sitting down on the other side of the bed "but according to the firemen out their if it weren't for you the fire could have killed a lot of people" said Delmas "so I'll forget to suspend you" said Delmas, "and miss Mathers here" finished Delmas, "I would shake your hand but" said Dallas, showing Delmas is burned hands "they should heal soon, I hope" said Dallas, then the police chief came in "don't worry CCTV has proven who it was no one is under any suspicion" said the officer "but" asked Dallas "we need to do a check on that crossbow" said the officer, Dallas pulled out his wallet and then a card "my hunting license" said Dallas "okay then" said the officer, Dallas put the card and the wallet away "so now what" asked Alexa "you will return to kadic latter today" said Delmas "and then the students will go on the trip" finished Delmas before leaving the room and shutting the door "come her you" said Alexa, who pulled Dallas onto the bed she then sat on him "what are you doing" asked Dallas "well I think a hero deserves something" said Alexa "don't call me that" said Dallas then he realised "no not now maybe when were older" said Dallas, Alexa seemed disappointed by this "okay" she said then she thought for a moment "doesn't mean we can't do this" said Alexa putting her hand down Dallas's trouser and grabbing his penis and then placing Dallas hand up her hospital gown and on her breast, "boy that escalated quickly" said Dallas, he then lied down on the bed "I need a vacation" said Dallas, then Alexa lied down next to him, "maybe you should take one" said Alexa stroking his chest "I would" said Dallas then he closed his eyes "Jesus It hurts to close my eyes" said Dallas, he then fell asleep, Alexa then curled up next to him "my hero" she said.

Later that day, Dallas and Alexa returned to school, Dallas tried to lay low but was constantly hassled for being a hero; he then reached his room before shutting the door, and removing his bandages, allowing the burns to heal the other Lyoko warriors where sitting in the room waiting for him

"Welcome back hero" said Odd, Dallas then lied down on his own bed "I swear to god call me that again" said Dallas, as he sunk his head into his pillow "what you are" said Ulrich, Yumi then stood up and walked over to him "come on you" said Yumi shaking Dallas, then the round disk fell out of Dallas jacket, "what's that" asked Jeremie, Dallas picked it up "I dunno, I just picked it up" said Dallas as he placed it back in his pocket, "how the materialization program going" asked Ulrich "it's going fine" replied Jeremie, Dallas then stood up and opened the mini fridge and pulled out a weird glass bottle with what appeared to be water in it "what's that" asked Yumi, Dallas didn't reply he just pulled off the lid and poured himself a cup then drank from it "god I needed this anyone else want some" said Dallas "what is it first" said Ulrich, Dallas then poured another cup and then downed it "vodka" he said they all looked at each other "I will" then they all turned to look a Jeremie, Dallas then poured him a cup and passed it to him, Jeremie downed it and then started to gag "I can handle it" said Jeremie, Dallas then poured more cups and passed them round, Dallas then walked over to the computer and started hitting the keys "what are you doing" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned to face him "I need to check for an activated tower" said Dallas, who then turned back towards the computer "why" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned back "because I shot a bolt at someone they didn't even look like they felt it I think XANA could be involved somehow" said Dallas, then Aelita appeared on the screen "hi how are you" she said "hey Aelita" said Dallas "hey hero" said Aelita upon seeing Dallas, who then turned to face Jeremie "really" said Dallas, he then turned back "Aelita are there any pulsations" asked Dallas "no their haven't why" replied Aelita "just wondering" said Dallas, he then stood up allowing Jeremie to sit down, Dallas sat on his bed "what did you see last night" asked Odd "some crazy as hell shit" replied Dallas, "yeah what though" said Ulrich, Dallas then stood up and walked back and forth around the room "3 people dead" said Dallas, he then grabbed the piece of metal, "I grabbed the guy who did the killings seemed pretty keen to try and destroy it" said Dallas , Ulrich then looked at the others "what do you think it is" asked Yumi "oh I know what it is" said Dallas, he then placed it on the side by Jeremie's computer "What" asked Jeremie "it was part of a mask" said Dallas, he then picked it up "why he wanted to destroy… wait a minute" said Dallas as he noticed that he removed some of the ash off of the metal disk "what is it" asked Yumi, Dallas fell down into his bed "come on what is it" asked Ulrich, Dallas then passed it to Jeremie "no way" said Jeremie "what" asked Odd, "it's got XANA's mark on it" said Jeremie "what" asked Odd, Ulrich and Yumi at the same time, "come it has to be a coincidence" said Odd.

An hour later Delmas had called everyone who was going on the trip into the main hall they all sat down, whilst Delmas stood on the stage by a podium, there was around 50 people in the hall

"now as you all know the trip to the Vira mask company, which the school won in a completion is over 2 days so we will be staying in the local hotel overnight so I hope you have packed, because remember the trip is tomorrow" said Delmas, the Lyoko warriors were sitting in the front row, their attention was drawn towards Sissi who held her hand up "what are the room arrangements" asked Sissi, Delmas then pushed his glasses towards his eyes "they will be entirely up to you" said Delmas, Sissi then turned her head towards Ulrich, "but both parties must agree" said Delmas, Dallas waved at her and said silently but just so she could hear him "ba bye", she then turned her heard back towards the front "you can have group rooms or single rooms" said Delmas, the Lyoko warriors then looked at each other, "now if you go to Jim and tell him you're group arrangements we will know how many rooms we need to book" said Delmas, then the students stood up the Lyoko warriors started walking towards Jim, when they were stopped by Sissi, "so Ulrich me and you in a room how does that sound" said Sissi, Ulrich put his hand to his chin "sounds terrible" said Ulrich, "besides he's already in a room with us" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at Jeremie and gave him a nod of approval, "maybe I could room with you guys" said Sissi, Yumi then stepped forward and said "why don't you get your own room", Sissi looked offended "what so you can have Ulrich to yourself" said Sissi "hey were in the room as well" said Odd, Sissi looked at them then she turned her head towards Dallas "what about him, is he going to be with you or that slut he calls his girlfriend" said Sissi, for the 2nd time she had gotten to Dallas, the latter then looked at Sissi "I don't remember me and you being in a relationship" said Dallas, Sissi then got angry, Adam then stepped forward and said "why don't we take this outside", Dallas then looked at him "what you want the world to see you blooded up face" said Dallas, Adam then stepped back, Dallas didn't say anything, Sissi and her group then left "speaking of which what are you doing Dallas" asked Jeremie, "yeah who you staying with for the trip" asked Ulrich, "I'll be back" said Dallas, who then walked off to find Alexa "what do you think he'll do" asked Yumi "well we can't exactly tie him down can we" said Ulrich, they all thought for a second "he has his own life to live" said Yumi, meanwhile Dallas walked over to Alexa "hey" she said, Dallas then sat down next to her "you feeling okay" Asked Dallas "yeah I can walk on my leg you know" said Alexa, "is Mollie not going on the trip" asked Dallas "no she's going to her parents for the holidays" replied Alexa, Dallas then thought for a moment "about the trip, do you wanna share a room, or what do you wanna do" asked Dallas, he then thought to himself _you fucking idiot _"Dallas I understand if you wanna be with your friends, just visit me during the night" said Alexa ending the convocation with a kiss on Dallas cheek, he then stood up and walked back to his friends "well what are you doing" asked Jeremie "I'm bunking with you guys" said Dallas, they then walked to Jim so they could get their room.

Later that day Dallas went to the local cemetery he had been asked their by the local police, to attend the funeral of the man who had been killed in the hospital, whilst Jeremie had told Dallas he'd pack for him, Aelita was on the computer

"will you be taking your laptop" asked Aelita, Jeremie placed his spare change of clothes in his suitcase "yeah of course so I can speak to you" said Jeremie, this cause Aelita to blush slightly, then Jeremie finished packing his own bag turned his attention to Dallas's duffel bag, he then grabbed Dallas's wallet and slipped something in to it "don't worry I will still be able to work on the materialization program" said Jeremie, who then placed Dallas's jacket into his bag, Jeremie had taken the liberty of folding it, he then closed the suitcase and sat down by his computer "well we leave tomorrow Aelita so I have some time now to work on the materialization program" said Jeremie "what can I do to help" asked Aelita.

In Ulrich and Odd's room they were both packing as well, Ulrich being the sensible one was packing clothes and hygienic stuff, whilst Odd wasn't

"is that all you're taking" asked Ulrich looking over his shoulder to see Odd was taking a spare change of clothes and some food "what I need space for Kiwi" replied Odd, Ulrich then proceeded to face palm himself "besides how are you going to last" asked Odd, Ulrich then stopped packing and turned around "what do you mean" asked Ulrich, Odd then stopped packing himself and turned around "being in the same room as Yumi for 2 days" said Odd, Ulrich then curled his fist, Odd stopped for a second Ulrich then threw a punch Odd then blocked it "it was a joke dude" said Odd, Ulrich then lowered his hand.

At Yumi's house she was packing her bag, she had just about persuaded her parents to let her go on the trip

"Yumi remember to be careful" said Yumi's dad, Yumi turned around "for the hundredth time I will" said Yumi who then returned to packing her bag, then she heard a knocking on her door it was her mum "yes" said Yumi "here for your trip don't tell you're farther" said Yumi's mum handing her an envelope with some money in it "thanks mum" said Yumi giving her a hug.

At the graveyard the service had just finished, the many police officers were dressed smartly with the medals pinned to their suits, Dallas was dressed in a suit, and he stood their then he felt a hand on his back

"Hey sorry about having to call you here" said the police chief, the police chief was in his 50's with grey hair but a young face "it's okay" said Dallas, he then turned to the police chief "hey I'll be back in a second I've got to do something" said Dallas, "sure" replied the chief, Dallas then walked across the graveyard and looked at a tombstone, he then grabbed some flowers from a bush and threw them on the grave "I can't join you soon or at all I'm sorry" said Dallas, looking at the tombstone that read his dads name, he then turned back and walked towards the funeral, he was about to leave when he was called back "hey you're 14 aren't you" asked the Police chief "yeah why" replied Dallas, the police chief looked at him and said "we never thanked you properly for the fire and considering some of your wounds I think we owe you" said the chief, Dallas then looked at him "and what's that" said Dallas "well a beer I suppose, were all going there in the memory of the poor man who lost his life" said the chief "far enough" said Dallas.

In the bar the police officers were sitting at various tables, whilst Dallas sat in a booth by himself, he hadn't touched his drink, he was thinking what the man was doing with a mask that had the XANA logo on it

"Excuse me" said a voice; Dallas looked up to see a woman with red hair, white skin dressed in blue jeans and a brown jumper she was about 15, "yeah" replied Dallas, "I saw you at the funeral, thank you for being there" said the girl, Dallas then looked at her "not to be rude but who are you" asked Dallas, the girl then sat down and said "I'm Kelly, Kelly Walsh, the man who was killed was my farther", Dallas then looked up "I'm so sorry about what happened" said Dallas, the girl looked at him "you know" said Kelly starting to flirt with him "hey I'm in a relationship" said Dallas, Kelly then looked disappointed "okay but did my farther say anything to you the night he died" asked Kelly, "Yeah, he uh said tell Kelly I love her" said Dallas, Kelly then stood up "well you're a bad liar but thanks anyway" said Kelly "sorry I didn't hear if said anything" said Dallas, he then downed his full pint glass, he then stood up and left the bar, he shut the door and got on his bike before starting it and hitting the kick stand and he then set off for the return to kadic.

The next day everyone who was going on the trip was outside the school the coach had arrived and Jim was loading the luggage onto it, among those going on the trip where the Lyoko warriors, Sissi's group Millie and Tamiya, Mike, Naomi and numerous others, Dallas was wearing his white shirt with his wings over the front with the vest buttoned up at the front, the others were in their usual attire, Dallas had given Odd something to make Kiwi fall asleep for the trip

"are you sure it's going to work" asked Odd, Dallas then laughed "of course it's going to work I mean look at Adam" said Dallas pointing to Adam who was unconscious on the floor, then they started to board the coach, the Lyoko warriors managed to grab the back seats, Dallas then placed his crossbow on one of the seats

"What are you doing" asked Yumi, "I'm going on my bike just in case" said Dallas, "so why you leaving you're crossbow on the coach" asked Ulrich "you'll see" said Dallas, who then made his way to the front of the coach "what did he…" started Ulrich then he saw Sissi walked towards them "oh" finished Ulrich "oh Ulrich how sweat you saved me a spot" said Sissi, "I'm sorry it's taken" said Odd, "yeah just move the crossbow" said Sissi, Odd then looked at Jeremie who then nodded, Odd then sat next to Ulrich and Jeremie put his legs out whilst sitting in the corner "sorry bitch" said Jeremie, Sissi then went and sat down somewhere else, Dallas watched from outside the coach, he then turned on the engine and then hit the kick stand and set off following the coach "hey shouldn't he be wearing a helmet" said Jim, looking out of the window.

The coach trip was a long one, the coach and Dallas stopped at a coach stop, for refuelling the students this was an opportunity to buy some stuff if they wished, Dallas had refuelled his bike, he then walked over towards his friends

"So you did bring your laptop" said Yumi, "yeah" said Jeremie "considering what we've heard what Dallas has said, we ain't going to be able sleep" said Ulrich, Yumi then bought some water, Dallas however using a fake id bought something else "what's that" asked Odd "I'll explain later" said Dallas, meanwhile watching from afar was Sissi's group, "isn't it disgusting" said Sissi, Nicholas and Herb then looked at each other confused "err what is disgusting" asked Herb "Ulrich with Yumi, he should be mine" said Sissi, she was angry Adam then walked outside, towards Dallas bike he then kneeled down towards the gas tank and opened it letting the gas pour out "try and get their now" said Adam starting to laugh, then he was turned around and punched by Dallas, he was knocked onto the floor, Dallas then reached down and grabbed Adam's wallet "I should burn you alive" said Dallas, "but I'm above that" said Dallas, he then refilled his bike using Adam's money, "fuck you" said Adam angrily getting up and holding his nose "no fuck you" said Dallas more calmly, he then watched as Adam walked back inside, but before Dallas could follow him inside he recognised someone walk outside "Dallas is that you" said a voice, Dallas recognized it "ah fuck" said Dallas, he then turned to see Kelly "hey" she said, "hey what do you want" asked Dallas "what I can't say hi" asked Kelly "yeah you can but I can't stay I'm off soon" said Dallas, who then walked inside.

The coach left 20 minutes later Dallas was on his bike again, the two vehicles then carried on the journey for several hours, until Jim noticed the sign of the town they were staying at it was the same as the factory Vira

"Turn right here" said Jim "then just go straight for 10 miles" added Jim, the coach driver did this and Dallas noticed the coach turn in so he followed, but as he got closer he became suspicious of the area "I wonder why the factory was put out here in the middle of nowhere" asked Odd, "wouldn't know listen to this, Vira found 1806, originally a mining town recently a wealthy Englishman David Agnew purchased the area and created a mask company Vira Masks, the whole community is English" said Jeremie reading off his laptop "English Dallas will feel at home" said Odd, "what" asked Yumi, Ulrich then looked at her and said "he's part Australian remember", Dallas pulled ahead on his motor cycle and headed straight towards the hotel, he was about to turn into the hotel parking lot, when he noticed 2 men in suits very similar to the ones from the hospital, driving a similar vehicle to the one that was also at the hospital, as he turned into the parking lot he sped up and went out the exit to follow them, the car passed many shops with the words Vira in the title at some point, the car then slowed down, Dallas also slowed down passing many more people who looked similar, and then he passed more shops where the people looked different from one another but where all staring at Dallas as he drove past "feel like a gold fish" said Dallas, then he stopped when he realised where the car was going, Dallas's eyes widen as the factory bore the Eye of XANA "I don't like the look of this" said Dallas, he then turned his bike back and headed towards the hotel where the coach had finally arrived.

"All right I will dismiss you row by row" said Jim at the front standing up and the front of the coach, he then began to do just that "what's with Dallas he seems unnerved" said Yumi, "you know you care for him like a mother you know that" said Ulrich, as they were let of the coach, the coach driver then flicked a switch and the side of the coach opened so they could grab their luggage "Dallas what is it" asked Jeremie, Dallas gave no reply as he grabbed his bag, the others collected their bags they were about to walk to their rooms when a man in a red jumper and light brown trousers stopped them, his name tag read George "listen everyone there are some rules to the hotel" said George "I will expect everyone to be quiet for the other guests in the hotel" said George then he stopped "oh look it's Mr Agnew" said George before waving to a passing car that drove slowly past the hotel then the Lyoko warriors walked up to their room the key was in the lock so they opened the room, it was on the second floor, the hotel was state of the art so it wasn't a room it was more of an apartment there were 5 rooms each with a double bed, and a TV whilst there was a living room with a small kitchen next to it "holy shit" said Ulrich, then Odd shut the door "this place is a fucking Zoo" said Dallas, they all looked at him "what" asked Jeremie, "the Vira factory it's the factory with the XANA logo" said Dallas "it has to be a coincidence" said Ulrich "I know" said Dallas as he went to his room, "hey the tours tomorrow" said Jeremie "well check it out then" said Yumi, "fine" said Dallas as he opened his suit case and grabbed his leather and hung it on the wardrobe, and unbuttoned his wings vest but left it on and went and section of the hotel suite, he then opened his bag of things he had bought at the coach stop, he pulled out an 8 pack of beer, "you brought that" said Ulrich, "no reason not to" said Dallas.

Later that night the Lyoko warriors were sitting in the living room, Dallas and Jeremie managed to rig the TV to display what was on Jeremie's computer screen, so now Aelita was clearer to see

"Hey there" said Aelita "hi Aelita" said Yumi, Dallas stood up and grabbed his jacket and 2 of the remaining beers "I'm going for a walk" said Dallas, he then grabbed his wallet to make it seem he was going for a walk, he then opened the door and shut it, "I'm most likely going to be up all night working on the materialization program" said Jeremie, the others then looked at each other "we'll leave you in peace then" said Yumi.

Authors note

Alright I suppose this is where I should give a warning what follows gives this story it M rating so mature content

Outside Dallas walked down the hall towards another room it happened to be Alexa's he knocked on the door

"come in" said Alexa, Dallas then opened the door then closed it "hey you" said Dallas as he walked over to Alexa, since her room was a single it was smaller than the others there was only one bedroom, but it still had a kitchen and a living room "nice room" said Dallas, Alexa then gave him a kiss, Dallas then started to snog her "hey you said I should visit" said Dallas, "so" replied Alexa, who then pushed him into her bedroom and onto the bed "hey I said when where older" said Dallas "oh yeah" said Alexa, Dallas then pushed her down onto the bed "but we are older" said Dallas, who then started kissing Alexa again, as she undid his belt Dallas started to remove her shirt, having finished with his belt removed his wings and jacket, then his shirt, he did the same with her revealing her teenage boobs being pressed down by her blue bra "my they have grown" said Dallas, they were now at 36d he removed her bra as he kicked off his shoes and as she removed his trousers leaving him in his pants, she then removed her trousers leaving her in a thong, Dallas then noticed something in his wallet, he pulled it out "very funny Jeremie" he said as he held a condom, Alexa then got on her knees and pulled down his boxers she gasped at his size it was 8 inches, she then got to work taking his throbbing cock into her mouth he fell back onto the bed, using one of her hands she caressed his balls, Dallas groaned as Alexa began to deep throat him even further, causing her to gag, she then started to bob her head up and down on Dallas's cock, causing him to moan, then he orgasmed releasing a load of sperm down Alexa's throat, she then removed her mouth from his cock and proceeded to grab the condom she then opened the packet, before placing it on Dallas cock "you know this will hurt" said Dallas , she then crawled up towards his face and whispered in his ear "I know, I just want to impale myself on it", she then pushed Dallas further until he was on the bed, Alexa then began to lower herself until the tip of Dallas cock was in her soaking pussy, Dallas then thrust upwards fully entering, she screamed with pain as she felt her hymen break "don't worry" she said then she started to bounce up and down on Dallas cock whilst moaning "yes, yes, yes give it to me" she said Dallas then leaned forward placing his mouth around one of her nipples whilst caressing the other with his hand, "harder" she said, then Dallas started to thrust in and out of her to meet with her bounces, then she orgasmed onto Dallas and him the same but into the condom she then fell forward, "that was good" she said before grabbing her bed covers and covering herself and Dallas up, she then pressed herself up against Dallas whilst he placed his arm around her.

An hour later Dallas got out of bed to get a drink, when he noticed something outside the window, George the man from earlier was running away from the hotel, he was blooded up and his face was cut, Dallas then turned around to see if Alexa was still asleep, she was so he turned back and looked out the window and used eagle sight everything shone red he quickly turned it off again

"That aint right" said Dallas then he got dressed and kissed Alexa on the forehead; he then moved to the door and tried opening it, he then inserted the key and tried to unlock it, it remained locked, he then walked to a window and climbed out of it, he then grabbed onto the window ledge and started to move along "what are you doing their" asked a voice, Dallas stopped moving and looked down to see Kelly "cleaning windows" he replied, he then let go off the window he was on with one hand so he was now hanging "are you following me" asked Dallas, Kelly looked up "no" she said "I came here because this is where the masks are made and my farther had one when he was killed" continued Kelly "so I thought they might know something" finished Kelly "have fun with that" said Dallas, grabbing the window ledge again and moving along them until he reached his own room, he then opened the window before slipping in, then the others turned to him "that was a long walk" said Ulrich "yeah I like to keep fit hence the window" said Dallas, "well I'm going to bed come on Kiwi" said Odd, who then walked to his room, Ulrich then stretched his arms and yawned "ditto" he said before walking to his room, Jeremie was still sitting in the living room working on the materialization program, Yumi looked at Jeremie before going to the fridge and grabbing a drink "I'm off to" said Yumi, she then went to her room "oh Jeremie that reminds me I brought you something" said Dallas, Jeremie turned to look at him "what's that" asked Jeremie then Dallas threw his used condom in Jeremie's face, the latter then removed it before looking disgusted at Dallas "ha, ha" said Jeremie, "so you actually" asked Jeremie "between me and you yeah" said Dallas, Aelita was on the screen "what did he do" asked Aelita "you haven't given her the talk have you Jeremie" asked Dallas towards Jeremie "no" replied Jeremie "I think it's best if you ask Yumi" said Jeremie towards Aelita, Jeremie then carried on with the code, meanwhile in Ulrich's room, he was wide awake staring at the celling, he couldn't stop thinking about what Odd had said the day before, whilst in Yumi's room she was asleep, and in Odd's room he was asleep with Kiwi curled up on his bed, "Aelita are you sure there is no activated tower" said Dallas "yeah I'm sure but I can have a look" said Aelita, he window then closed and she set off whilst in the mountain sector, she started to follow a narrow path that lead from the way tower "hey Jeremie I suggest you get some sleep" said Dallas, Jeremie took no notice, Dallas then grabbed Jeremie "come on you need some sleep" said Dallas before carrying Jeremie to his room "hey" shouted Jeremie, "get some sleep" said Dallas, shutting Jeremie's door before heading to his own room and then going to sleep.

On Lyoko Aelita had just finished looking around the mountain sector, none of the towers were used in that sector she then entered the way tower and jumped down into the black void before arriving in another way tower, she exited to find herself in the desert sector

"Can't see any activated towers" said Aelita she then started walking along to look at the rest of the towers in the sector, then she was hit by a blast which knocked her over, she looked up to see two crabs advancing on her, they shooting rapidly, she quickly got on her knees and started to sing then the floor below her began to rise and then arose towards the sky the crabs tried climbing the stone pillar that had arose but couldn't, as it was to smooth Aelita then looked down and laughed.

The next day the Lyoko warriors still in their PJs where sitting at a table eating breakfast, Yumi cooked them bacon, Odd scoffed his down, whilst the others just ate theirs, Dallas stood up to get dressed

"You're not taking you're crossbow are you" asked Jeremie "yeah" replied Dallas slinging it across his shoulder "oh no you not" said Yumi, raising her hand then Dallas's crossbow flew off his shoulder, he turned to look back at his crossbow, the others then got dressed and then joined Jim outside, he was taking a register to make sure everyone was ready for the trip, Dallas noticed George, his face didn't even have the slightest mark on him, "Marshall" said Jim "yeah" replied Dallas, "okay that's everyone, now it's a slight walk towards the factory" said Jim "nonsense" said a voice, Jim then turned around to see a man in a black suit with a white tie, his hair was brown, with a slight bit of grey hairs and sideburns that would allow you to stand out anywhere , his left eye was green whilst the other blue "there is a Coach to take you to the factory" said the man "and who are you" asked Jim becoming more serious than he had already been then the man extended his arm "Mr Agnew" Jim then noticed and shook his hand "so sorry" said Jim now a little scared about his blunder "it's fine" said Agnew, he then pulled out a phone and flipped up the top part "yes where ready" said Agnew, then a coach came round the corner it was blue with the hub caps on the wheels all bearing XANA's eye, the door opened and agnew stepped onto the coach then he stopped an turned around "Please note there are some other people on the factory visit" said agnew then he sat down, the Lyoko warriors stepped onto the coach and sat at the back, Adam then walked towards them "move" he said "give me a reason" said Dallas not even looking at him, Adam didn't have anything further to say so he then moved back stropping, back to another seat, the coach then started moving away from the hotel "some weird as hell shit is going on" said Dallas, the others then turned and looked him "like what" asked Odd, "first of all George, the guy who works at the hotel, I saw him run away from the hotel last night his face was cut up to hell, and today no cut on him" said Dallas, "are you sure you weren't drunk" said Yumi "hey due to my healing factor, it takes a lot to get me drunk" said Dallas, "what else" asked Jeremie looking at Dallas, "when I saw that last night I used eagle sight everything went red" said Dallas, "perhaps it's on the blink" said Ulrich, Jeremie then butted in "no once we've gained the powers, they became moulded to are DNA, so to speak" said Jeremie, "so what does that mean" asked Yumi "Haven't a clue" said Dallas, the coach then entered through a giant gate that lead towards the factory, Dallas looked out the window, the guards were similar if not identical from the suited men, except they were carrying shotguns "Jesus" said Dallas, looking at the suited men, "what" asked Jeremie "I don't know but I have a bad feeling" said Dallas, the coach then stopped and everyone started getting off, Agnew then stopped everyone "even when so close to the holiday everyone is hard at work" said Agnew smelling the air, "now if you will follow me" said Agnew, the crowd followed Agnew whilst the Lyoko warriors where starting to doubt Dallas mental health, as he was looking around everywhere, they then entered through a door.

The door lead to a fairly big room which was a reception area, with 10 desks with women at each and every one of them, they were typing on the computers situated on each desk one of the walls was a giant glass window which looked out of the town, another was a giant display case with 3 masks, 1 per line which then went across the wall a white skeleton which was missing a tooth and had many cracks on it, a green which complete with a hood and a pumpkin which bore a resemblance to the one the man who was killed at the hospital and at the centre of the display case was a very egoistic picture of Agnew as carrying "this is the reception area where are orders are taken, albeit not the most interesting part of the factory, but that comes latter" said Agnew, the women who were working at the desk where emotionless almost like robots and where typing at a constant rate each one at the same speed as the other "now if you will follow me" said Agnew leading the group towards the door at the adjacent end of the room, he opened the door which lead to a staircase, everyone went down where another group of people were waiting, the group was off tourists, Dallas noticed someone immediately it was Kelly, he then quickly blended into the group, so he wouldn't be noticed, "I hope you don't mind but among being a mask maker I have my own collection of novelties" said Agnew then the group, split off and started to look around the room, Dallas was much more preoccupied with the numerous suited men that where in the room "Uh Mr Agnew, what's with all the security" asked Dallas, Agnew turned around from standing at a glass cabinet describing some of the items inside to the younger ones "there are many trade secrets in the factory, and you never know" said Agnew starting to laugh, he then returned to what he was doing "Dallas I'm going to run a test on you when we get back, me and the others are starting to worry about you're health" said Jeremie, Dallas turned back he wanted to argue but he knew he couldn't "okay" he said, then one of the suited men opened the door at the end of the room "If you will be kind enough to follow me" said Agnew.

Agnew led them into the factory, their where several men pouring a liquid into the moulds used to create the masks, they were dressed in blue jumpsuits with a white apron on the front of them, their where other people pulling out the colourless masks out of the moulds

"ah this is where the magic happens" said Agnew extending his arms outwards, some of the younger members of the crowd where amazed by the room "go on look around but try not to disturb the workers" said Agnew, then all the younger students ran off "better do as he says" said Jim, he then turned to Agnew "I'm so sorry about them" he said, Agnew simply laughed "nothing brings joy to my heart like seeing young kids that are enjoying themselves" said Agnew, Jim then turned back, then ran off himself when he himself became excited by this, the Lyoko warriors started to walk down the small steps that lead towards the factory floor "I know you're goanna call me mad, but I can see what you mean Dallas" said Yumi, "what" he asked inspecting one of the empty moulds "the amount of security if they are trade secrets why are they allowing cameras in here" said Yumi, Ulrich then looked up and saw, their where numerous walkways with suited men all armed looking down "they look like shoot first ask questions later type of guys" said Ulrich, the guards just moved forwards and backwards along the cat walks, Dallas inspected the moulds, whilst many of the workers placed uncoloured versions onto mobile shelves, which were then pushed away, "…latex is heated and poured after that is cooled and poured off, then it's all a matter of trimming painting and packaging" said Agnew pointing at the various stages of the masks, Jeremie looked closely as the crowd went through each off the work stations, "isn't it strange security is dressed in those suits" said Yumi, Odd and Ulrich then looked up "yeah a little strange" said Odd, "maybe Dallas isn't going crazy" said Ulrich.

On Lyoko atop of the stone pillar Aelita realised she was in a jam as she couldn't create any more landmass without draining her life points, she looked down again, then the crabs started shooting upwards at her, they missed, then they decided to start shooting at the stone pillar, causing it to shake as the base was shot apart, then the inevitable happened the pillar collapsed and Aelita was knocked to the ground, luckily the two crabs where crushed by the pillar, but unluckily the pillar was now on her leg

"Jeremie" she said hoping to get an answer, there wasn't one she quickly sang and created an area around the pillar and herself to make it look like it had always been there and there wasn't a fallen pillar there, she had left a small area for her to be safe in.

Meanwhile at the factory the crowd entered the next section of the factory,

"Are we all together" asked Agnew cheerfully, as they entered a room where there were numerous completed masks on shelves being attended by many workers, the younger members of the crowd ran towards some of the masks

"Oh can we have masks" asked Millie, Agnew then walked over "but of course, just what I had in mind for you" he said, then Millie grabbed one of the masks, Agnew then stopped her "oh no, no, no look over hear, those mask's haven't been through final processing" said Agnew, as he walked over to 3 boxes and opened them, each of the boxes contained one type of each mask "these ones are" said Agnew, then the crowd started grabbing mask's even Odd being childish in nature grabbed a skull one "Jesus Odd act you're age" said Dallas "ah a fellow brit" said Agnew noticing Dallas accent "yeah decedent I'm afraid, but what is final processing" said Dallas, "oh it's just a little bit of this and a little bit of that, quality inspection seal of approval that sort of thing" said Agnew, Jeremie then looked at a mask that hadn't been through final processing it lacked the badge that had XANA's logo on it "where did you come up with the idea for the logo" asked Jeremie, Agnew turned around from giving out masks "oh I saw it in one of my dreams" said Agnew, he then returned to giving out masks, Dallas then used eagle sight, everything except most of the crowd went red "the fuck is going on" said Dallas to himself, he then went to look at the pumpkin mask "here you go" said Agnew, handing Dallas one "thanks my other one caught fire" said Dallas, taking the mask "boo" said a voice making Dallas jump "Jesus" he said turning around to see Alexa remove her witch mask "sorry" she said kissing him on the cheek "is this the person you're in a relationship with" asked another familiar voice, Dallas knew who it was and held is head in his hand "Jesus" he said, he turned to see Kelly "whose this" asked Alexa, "this is Kelly she was at the funeral I attended" said Dallas, trying not to get caught in a conversation, whilst his friends watched from a distance "what's the betting, it's his ex" said Ulrich, the others then looked at him "what" asked Yumi Ulrich then tuned his head to look at her "never mind" he said as Dallas walked back over "god this day is going terrible" said Dallas, then Sissi and her group walked over "Ulrich dear" she said, Ulrich looked at her "what do you want" said Ulrich, Sissi took no notice of the sarcasm in his voice "well I was wondering are you doing anything tonight" asked Sissi "no I wasn't but now I have to find something to do" said Ulrich, the Lyoko warriors then laughed at her "you think you're real funny don't you" said Adam, Odd then looked at him "you know there's a difference between thinking and knowing and you got them mixed up" said Odd, Adam then went to punch Odd, his hand was stopped by Yumi, he then went to throw a punch with his other hand, this one was grabbed by Ulrich, "try and head-butt and he will stop you" said Ulrich referring to Dallas, Adam then removed his hands and backed off "see you nothing" surprisingly this comment came from Jeremie, "and what do you know" asked Herb finally getting something out "more than you do" replied Jeremie, Herb let alone everyone else was surprised by Jeremie's reply, the Lyoko decided not to carry one with this argument so they decided to move on "if anyone needs some refreshments they are being served now" said Agnew as suited men brought in trolleys with drinks and food on them.

Back on Lyoko Aelita was still trapped she then had an idea she then got ready to communicate

"Jeremie can you hear me" she said, whilst on earth Jeremie started to get headaches, he placed his hand to his head "you okay" asked Yumi, Jeremie then looked at her "yeah I'm fine" said Jeremie but upon completing that sentence he collapsed "Jeremie" said Dallas, who then rushed down and placed his head to Jeremie's chest, he heard a heartbeat "thank god" said Dallas, "my god is he okay" asked Agnew, Dallas stood up grabbing Jeremie and placing his arm over his own shoulder "Yeah I'll take him back to the hotel were staying at" said Dallas "we'll come with you" said Yumi, "no you guys stay here, I don't think anyone else's day should be ruined" said Dallas, he then started walking towards the door "a little help" he said, then one of the suited men opened the door, Dallas looked at him there was no change in his expression, he then carried on carrying Jeremie towards the factory gate, as he walked down the driveway he noticed more suited men, they were standing still with the arms at their sides, whilst many patrolled the roofs with what appeared to be snipers, he then reached the gate "hey could you open up" shouted Dallas, he then went to the door of the security booth he banged on the window "hello could you open up" he asked, it was another suited man, he looked at Dallas before turning back and flicking a switch the gates then opened "Thanks" said Dallas as he then picked up Jeremie in both arms, and started walking towards the hotel.

Back on Lyoko Aelita tried desperately to reach Jeremie, she then tried again

"Come on Jeremie I need you" said Aelita, then in the real-world Jeremie's body spasmed "wow calm done man" said Dallas, who then opened the door of the hotel room and carried Jeremie in, before placing him on a bed Dallas then placed his hand on Jeremie's forehead "here's hoping" said Dallas, he activated eagle sense causing his head to jerk upwards and his eye to turn entirely white, whilst this was the physical appearance of Dallas he could see Aelita "Aelita Jesus are you okay" said Dallas, Aelita was shocked at seeing Dallas "how are you talking I'm contacting Jeremie through his head" said Aelita, "long story, but he's unconscious, can you get out of their" replied Dallas, Aelita tried pulling her leg she turned to face Dallas and said "no I can't", Dallas thought for a moment "does XANA know where you are" asked Dallas "no he doesn't" replied Aelita, "okay we'll be back tomorrow, I promise we'll get you out" said Dallas, then suddenly he felt some pain then Jeremie appeared "Dallas how are hear" asked Jeremie "long story" said Dallas then he disappeared, Dallas eyes turned back to normal he then looked around and stood up, then he heard a noise he extended his blade and moved to the door frame, he then whistled, there was a whistle back he then peeked round the corner, it was the others "Jesus next time say where back or something" said Dallas retracting his blade, "sorry" said Yumi they then went into the living room "how was the rest of the tour" asked Dallas, "boring" said Odd, Ulrich grabbed a drink form the fridge "although we can see what you were on about" said Ulrich, "not you too" said Yumi looking at him "what I can't help but believe him" said Ulrich sitting down next to Dallas "besides what was wrong with Einstein" asked Odd "Aelita trying to contact him she's trapped on Lyoko" said Dallas less calm tone then he had already been speaking in, Yumi looked at him "what we need to help her" said Yumi, "she's safe we'll get her tomorrow" said Dallas, then Jeremie stumbled into the living his hand on his forehead "you okay" asked Odd, Jeremie sat down and said "yeah it's just, it hurts when that happens" Dallas stood up and grabbed a cold drink for Jeremie "clear you're head" said Dallas handing it to him "thanks and don't do that again" said Jeremie, Dallas sat down again and asked "what's that", Jeremie drank his drink "enter my head" replied Jeremie "well you were I'll I had to try something" said Dallas, they heard a knocking on the door, Dallas left his weapons and went to answer it, he opened the door "a yes this is where that boy what was his name Jeremie is staying isn't he" said Agnew upon the door opening "Yeah" replied Dallas, who then turned back to face the living room "Jeremie, visitor" said Dallas before walking back into the living room, Jeremie stood up and passed him "yes" asked Jeremie at the front door "ah Jeremie feeling better I hope" asked Agnew "yeah don't know what it was" replied Jeremie "good I do hope it wasn't anything in the factory" said Agnew, before he abruptly left, Jeremie looked out the door as Agnew returned to his car which then departed "something strange about that man" said Odd, the other looked at him "like what" asked Ulrich, Odd turned to face him "he seems to nice" said Odd "what do you mean" asked Yumi "well the masks are just to detailed give away for free and he gave away box loads" said Odd, "so, right now were all suspicious of that guy and the factory" said Dallas, the others looked at each other, then they looked at him "Dallas, it's just you're seeing this differently from us" said Ulrich, "you still think I'm crazy don't you" said Dallas, "to be honest yes" said Ulrich, "real smooth" said Yumi, Ulrich then turned towards Yumi "what" he asked, "okay listen Dallas sleep on it if you still feel like this we'll look into it" said Yumi trying to bring his hopes up, "alright I'll go get some dinner, who wants what" asked Dallas, "just get a pizza" said Ulrich, Dallas nodded he then grabbed his keys "heads up" said Yumi passing him some money, Dallas nodded before walking towards the door he opened it and then stepped out before walking down the stairs towards the parking lot, he then got on his bike and started the engine, he revved the engine before driving out of the parking lot taking a right turn upon leaving he proceeded down the road, before slowing down to look at the shops to see if he could find a pizzeria, he carried on down some of the roads until he found one, he stopped and got off his bike, before walking in.

There was only a few people working in the restaurant, an old man with a flat cap and brown jumper with cream trousers with a figure of a grandpa, the other was a younger teenager with a mow hawk with thinner hair either side

"How may I help you young sir" said the old man "yeah can I get a large cheese pizza to go" replied Dallas, the old man stood up "of course martin 1 large cheese pizza to go" said the old man, the younger boy stood up and entered the kitchen, whilst back at the hotel Yumi was thinking "what if Dallas is right" said Ulrich, Yumi turned to face him "come on he must be going mad" said Odd, "yeah but what of he's not" said Ulrich, who was wondering around the apartment, there was a knocking at the door Ulrich went to answer it, he opened the door, and standing there was Sissi "Ulrich dear" said Sissi, Ulrich then shut the door, she opened it again "don't you get it a shut door means fuck off" said Ulrich, shutting it again, only for Sissi to open it again "how could you say no to a girl like me" said Sissi "simple I just say it" said Ulrich, then they heard a loud roar of Dallas motorcycle, he stepped off carrying the pizza "hey Ulrich get them plates" said Dallas climbing the stairs, he reached the top "hey Sissi I would ask you to come in but I don't want to" said Dallas as he handed Ulrich the pizza, he nodded to him Ulrich then carried it inside, Dallas then shut the door, and locked it Sissi tried to open it again "remind me to but a bolt through her knee cap" said Dallas, then they all sat down and started to eat the pizza.

Later that night as the Lyoko warriors slept Dallas sat at the end of his bed wearing only his pyjama bottoms and a white vest, he was thinking to himself, when he grabbed the badge from the first mask, he then looked at it

"Why is it so thick" asked Dallas to himself he then began to feel it, plastic but was too heavy for that, he then placed it on the bedside table, then he smashed his elbow into it, breaking the plastic and leaving a piece Dallas's elbow, he pulled it allowing the cut to heal itself before the skin reattached itself not leaving any mark, he then looked at the remains removing all of the plastic, until he found something other than plastic, it was a small metal plate, with circuitry on it, many wires of different colours extended from one side to the other, "that ain't right" said Dallas he then extended his blade forward, he had changed the sleeve for some straps so it was easier to put on, he then flicked the blade into his hand, and then began to scratch the circuitry with the blade, then he felt it get stuck in something, then he suddenly felt a blast of pain, he fell back onto the bed as a blue beam shot from the circuitry into Dallas face, the whites of his eyes turned a dark red whilst his pupils turned from blue to black his mouth began to crack open as if something was trying to push through, his face began to become dehydrated and dirty then Dallas's face began fighting back against this and reconstruct itself, the beam carried on but then stopped causing the circuitry to explode, Dallas's finished reconstructing, but the small explosion awoke the other warriors, Jeremie was the first into the room, "Dallas, are you okay" asked Jeremie as he knelt down and took his pulse, only to find their wasn't one, Odd and Ulrich where next at the door "what happened" asked Ulrich, Jeremie turned back to face them "I don't know, we'll have to ask him" said Jeremie, Yumi arrived at the door, she was wearing black shorts and a white vest "what's going on…, oh my god is Dallas okay" asked Yumi, Dallas continued to lay still half on the bed and half off it "I dunno he's dead, for some reason" said Jeremie, he then felt Dallas neck, there was still no pulse "do you mind" asked Dallas who had just come back suddenly "what happened" asked Jeremie, "I dunno, I can't remember which is weird" said Dallas, they all looked at each other "what it's like dying I mean" asked Yumi, then they looked at her "you don't want to know" said Dallas standing up, he then grabbed his stomach, "you okay" asked Ulrich, Dallas then walked forward "yeah" he replied "but seriously tell us" said Yumi, Dallas looked at her "there was a light, a tiny speck of light and I was running towards it, like down a corridor, and it got brighter, and brighter, then suddenly there were these gates… these big, pearly gates and there was this old geezer and he said, 'You've been a very naughty boy!'" said Dallas who then started laughing "sorry I can't carry on with that with a straight face" said Dallas, Jeremie held his head in his hand "you're an idiot" said Odd, they then left the room, Dallas looked around confused about what had happened he then looked at the smashed plastic on the floor and the bedside table, he looked at it, remembering it was from the mask logo, he then lied down on his bed trying to remember what had happened, he then felt a pain in his stomach, but decided to sleep on it, he then placed his head against his pillow and started to sleep.

The next morning as the other Lyoko warriors where packing their bags Dallas awoke due to a sharp pain in his neck, he grabbed what appeared to be a snake biting into it, it opened his jaws as it tried biting him again, he then grabbed it with one hand, it then bit his hand

"mother fucker" he said as he then threw it on the floor pinning it down with his foot then extending and flicking his blade he stabbed the creature in the neck killing it, he looked at it, the snake was red and yellow "venomous" he said, he then grabbed the rest of it and walked out his room "okay whose idea was this" said Dallas, holding the snake the others looked at it "where the fuck did that come from" said Ulrich, Dallas then threw it on the table "you tell me" said Dallas, then looking at the bite marks "okay that is going to hurt" said Dallas, Yumi then stepped forward and pushed his head upwards and looked at the 2 bite-marks in his neck "poison snake" said Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie looked at each other "how do you know that" asked Odd "it's colour of the snake" said Yumi, the others were confused "red and yellow, will kill a fellow, red and black venom lack" said Yumi "ohhhhhh" said Ulrich

Authors note

This is an actual piece of advice so if you're ever bitten by a red and yellow snake get to a hospital, if it's red and black just patch the wound.

Now back to the story…

"so who put it in my room" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at the window in Dallas's room, it was sealed from the inside and the door was bolted from the inside, "check the other windows" said Jeremie, then the Lyoko warriors did that "their all locked from the inside" said Odd, Dallas looked around the apartment "okay how the fuck did the snake get in then" said Dallas, "doesn't matter but we'll have to inform the hotel" said Jeremie, Dallas then returned to his room and got dressed "hey Odd" said Dallas leaning out of his room, Odd then leaned out of his "yeah" said Odd, Dallas then threw him a bottle "for Kiwi" said Dallas, Odd then nodded and returned to his room, Dallas carried on in packing his bag, he grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder, he then grabbed his bag, and walked out of his room, "we ready" asked Yumi, then Odd carefully carried his bag as Kiwi was inside it "yeah" said Odd, they then left the apartment, Dallas locked the door, the coach had arrived and most of the students were standing, by the coach, Jim was loading the bags, the Lyoko warriors then placed their bags in the coach, the students were wearing their masks from the factory, Dallas then grabbed his keys for his bike, Ulrich, then walked towards the manager's office "hey George" he said there was no reply, he then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down _snake in a room look into it_ he then walked out again, just in time to get on the coach, he managed to avoid Sissi who once again tried to sit down next to him but he sat in a corner next to Yumi "move you slut" she said upon seeing Yumi next to Ulrich, "what did you call me" said Yumi who then curled her fist, Odd then grabbed her hand shook his head, then Sissi turned around, Yumi placed her hand to her own forehead and then Sissi's shoe lasses tied themselves together, so when she tried walking she tripped over "not again" said Sissi, as everyone laughed at her, Dallas observed from the outside of the bus, as he turned on the bike engine and then kicked the stand before ridding off followed closely by the bus.

The two vehicles arrived back at kadic pretty early about 5 pm after a 5 hour ride; with Jeremie panicking about Aelita almost the entire time, Dallas parked his bike in the garage area and returned as the others got off the coach to collect their luggage, Odd grabbed his bag and walked to his room

"He's got ants in his pants" said Yumi, Dallas walked over to them "remember he drugged Kiwi, and he should be coming to any moment now" said Dallas, as he grabbed his duffel bag and grabbed Jeremie's bag as well "come on to the factory" said Jeremie, as he started walking along "I'll catch up" said Dallas, who then started running towards their room, he opened the door and threw his and Jeremie's stuff in, Odd let Kiwi out of his bag in his own room, "I'll be back soon Kiwi" said Odd, before Ulrich arrived and threw his stuff in the room "better go and help Jeremie" said Ulrich, then he and Odd walked down the hall, running into Dallas, "Jeremie's over reacting" said Odd "again" added Ulrich, "if you don't mind Ulrich" said Dallas, Ulrich then rolled his eyes and grabbed Dallas's and Odd's necks before looking around before shouting "supersprint" and the next thing they knew they were at the factory, "thanks" said Dallas, then Jeremie climbed up the hatch "what are you guys doing here" asked Jeremie, "well we arrived just a second ago" said Odd, they then proceeded down the ropes and into the man factory before entering the elevator, Jeremie then hit the button "alright whose going to Lyoko" said Jeremie then Dallas, Ulrich and Odd looked at each other "I'll go" said Odd, Jeremie turned back and said "thanks Odd", the elevator stopped and Dallas, Ulrich and Jeremie stepped out, Jeremie walked over and sat down in the chair whilst the elevator went down to the scanner room, "Aelita are you okay" asked Jeremie typing at the computer, Aelita's window then appeared "Jeremie about time" said Aelita, as she had started to get her leg out but was only on a few life points "don't worry Odd's on his way" said Jeremie, then in the room below Odd stepped out of the elevator and walked towards a scanner, "Jeremie I'm ready" said Odd, he then stepped inside as Jeremie began typing the scanner then sealed itself, and Odd began to levitate and spin around before he felt the blast of air that sent him to Lyoko, his blue squared outline then appeared in the air before gaining texture and dropping to the ground "Jeremie where's Aelita" asked Odd, Jeremie did some typing and replied "30 degrees north west" Odd then started running in that direction, whilst at Aelita's location she started to hear laser blasts "well that was quick" said Aelita, Jeremie did some typing "err Aelita that's not Odd" said Jeremie, he was right it was 2 crabs shooting through the rock, they broke through Aelita winced at her impending fate "laser arrow" shouted an all too familiar voice as one of the crabs exploded, then the other stopped looking at Aelita and moved forward to face Odd, but it was no use Odd fired another arrow destroying it, "fuckin A, Odd" said Dallas, as Odd reached Aelita "hey princess" said Odd, "boy am I glad to see you Odd" said Aelita, Odd then started to remove the stone that had fallen on Aelita's leg "hang in their it's going to take some time" said Odd, whilst back in the lab Dallas was thinking to himself, when he looked at the mask he was given he noticed the logo "still find it strange as hell about the logo" said Dallas, Ulrich turned to look at him and said "will you let it go", Dallas looked up "it's bothering the shit out of me" said Dallas, then he removed the badge, then he remember the night before "Aelita did you find an activated tower" asked Dallas, "no I didn't but I only checked 2 sectors" replied Aelita "we'll check the others" said Dallas, before he got up "I'll be back" he said as he walked to the elevator "where are you going" asked Jeremie "I'll explain later" said Dallas as the elevator closed and then began to ascend into the factory floor, where he bumped into Yumi "Dallas where are you going" asked Yumi, "don't wear the masks" said Dallas before he manifested eagle sense and levitated to the factory bridge, he then started running back towards the school.

Yumi arrived in the computer room

"what was that with Dallas" asked Yumi, the others turned to face her "you saw him then" said Ulrich, "yeah he said 'don't wear the masks' or something like that" said Yumi, "what the hell could he mean" said Yumi, "how long until Aelita's free Odd" asked Jeremie who had turned back to the computer screen "about an hour and that's not counting XANA rearing his head" replied Odd, as he began to scratch away the rock, that surrounded Aelita's leg, meanwhile Dallas rushed back into the schoolyard, and rushed to the garage when he bumped into Alexa "hey where are you going" she asked him "trust me don't ask why but please don't wear that mask" said Dallas, who then kissed her, he then opened the garage door and got on his motorcycle, he kicked the stand and shot off down the road.

Back at the factory Jeremie was examining the program that detected towers

"what are you doing" asked Yumi, Jeremie turned away from the screen "well on the off chance Dallas is right and XANA is behind something or some other, I need to check the tower detection program" replied Jeremie, he then turned back, 55 minutes passed then they finally heard Jeremie shout "eureka" Ulrich and Yumi walked over to him "what is it" asked Yumi, "the programs been tampered with XANA must have erased part of the program" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at him and said "so XANA has launched an attack but what has he done apart from make masks", they all looked at each other as they tried to think what it could be "anyway I'll have to rewrite the code" said Jeremie "how long will that take" asked Ulrich, Jeremie looked at him "I don't know" said Jeremie, Ulrich then gulped.

Meanwhile Dallas, breaking most speed limits was racing towards Vira, he wouldn't slow down getting himself a few speeding tickets in the process, he quickly turned into the village, he then parked his bike away from the rest of the village, he looked up at the night sky, he grabbed his crossbow and held it in his hand as he walked down the single road that lead to the village, he followed it carefully until he reached the village, he looked around the area only to find it was deserted, he then saw the hotel and started moving towards it he knocked on the mangers office, there was no reply, he knocked again, still there was no reply, he knocked again there was still no reply, he then kicked down the door and knocked George into a chair, George dropped a gun when he was knocked down, Dallas aimed down his crossbow sights

"All right you have some explaining to do" said Dallas, in a violent tone as he pushed the crossbow towards George "I don't know what you mean" replied George, Dallas then flipped his crossbow and wacked George in the face with the stock of the crossbow causing a cut but no blood to pour out of the wound "what the fuck is going on here" asked Dallas, who then grabbed George's wrist and was feeling his pulse, it was slow once every 5 seconds, he then grabbed his crossbow with his other hand and aimed at George "what's XANA planning" shouted Dallas, George looked at him "you're too late" said George, then he died then and there, Dallas stood up about to leave when he stepped to the door and standing there in the pitch blackness of the night were 5 suited men they stood in a straight line, Dallas slung his crossbow over his shoulder and grabbed George hand gun, the suited men then proceeded in perfect synchronisation started moving towards the office Dallas then started shooting at them the bullets went into them like a bag on sand, they were entirely unfazed by this, "oh shit" said Dallas, he then shut the door and put the latch on it he then looked around, then the door started to take a beating from the suited men, Dallas looked around before jumping throw a window, cutting his face, just as the suited men burst through the door, Dallas kept moving hiding behind everything he could to avoid the suited men who were now patrolling the previously empty streets, whilst the ones from the office looked out the window, unable to see him they moved on, whilst Dallas kept on running until a car came from round a corner, Dallas jumped behind a parked car hitting his arm in the fall but he remained out of sight, he carried on hiding in every dark area he could until he reached a phone booth, he pulled out a coin and place it in and dialled Jeremie's number "Jeremie, we have a…" started Dallas but all he got was "this phone is temporally unavailable please try again later", Dallas slammed the phone down before running again, when he bumped into someone, before he could fully see he pulled the gun and aimed at them "Dallas" asked a voice, Dallas cleared his eyes it was Kelly "sorry" he said, then he saw another one of the patrol cars "get down" said Dallas as he pushed Kelly down behind a fence "what are you doing here" asked Kelly "getting to that factory" said Dallas.

Back in the lab Jeremie was typing franticly at the computer, when Ulrich and Yumi heard another

"eureka" from Jeremie, they stood up and walked over "Odd how long until Aelita's free" asked Jeremie "nearly done know" said Odd, as he lifted the stone off of Aelita's foot "there you go princess" said Odd, Aelita stood up for the first time in a while "Odd get her to a tower, I'm starting the detection program now" said Jeremie "gotcha" said Odd who then grabbed Aelita and carried her towards the nearest tower, "you two better get to the scanner room" said Jeremie, to Ulrich and Yumi "got it" said Yumi as Ulrich opened the hatch and started climbing down the ladder and got ready to use the scanners, as Jeremie launched the program, Ulrich and Yumi stood outside a scanner "okay the towers in the ice sector" said Jeremie he began typing as Yumi and Ulrich stepped inside their respective scanners, they then closed causing them to levitate and spin before feeling the blast of air sending them to Lyoko, where their blue square outlines appeared, they then gained texture and dropped to the ground, "now we need to wait for Odd and Aelita" said Yumi, whilst back in the desert sector, Odd carried Aelita into the way tower, she then began to feel stronger again, "thank you Odd" said Aelita, as she stood up again "don't mention it" said Odd, then they walked over to the edge, and jumped into the black void and carried on falling until they had reached the next platform, they then exited the way tower in the Ice sector to see Ulrich and Yumi waiting for them "hey you guys" said Aelita, "hi Aelita" said Ulrich, "Einstein where's the tower" asked Odd, "on the other side of the sector" said Jeremie unhappily, the Lyoko warriors then started running in the direction of the tower.

Back in Vira, Dallas and Kelly remained behind the fence, whilst the 2 suited men from the car inspected the area, they then returned to their car

"Why are you going towards the factory" asked Kelly, Dallas looked to see if the coast was clear "because of many reasons, including one that has something to do with your father's death" replied Dallas, he then got up and started moving again, "I'm coming too then" said Kelly following Dallas, who then walked up to the Mask factory brick wall he then walked away from it, then started running allowing himself to get up the wall and to get his hand on a brick that was sticking out, he then got on top of the wall, before helping Kelly up "keep quiet" said Dallas, as he dropped down from the wall, he then helped Kelly down, Dallas checked the area before moving towards the factory building, then he stopped as a suited man using a spotlight was searching the area "stay here I'll be right back" said Dallas as he quickly rushed to the factory, he then climbed through the open window that lead into the factory, he carried on down the corridor when he noticed a sign above a door Armoury, he quickly opened it to check if anyone was in it they weren't, he then went back down the corridor, to the window "Kelly come on" he said, then Kelly managed to dodge the spotlight, then she climbed through the window, he then lead her down the corridor, he then stopped at the armoury, "it might be Halloween, but right now it's Christmas" said Dallas as he grabbed a ks23 shotgun, he then checked to see if was loaded it wasn't he grabbed a box of bullets "hang on their all incendiary's" said Dallas "what does that mean" asked Kelly "when the target is hit the cause it to catch fire" said Dallas pocketing some of the boxes of bullets before looking at the shotgun and placing it on the side "keep watch will you" said Dallas, "okay" said Kelly who then went outside, Dallas then extended his blade and shortened the barrel of the gun, he then loaded it "let's go" said Dallas, he then passed one of the shotguns to Kelly "don't shoot unless you have to" said Dallas, then he and Kelly moved down the hallway, when they stopped and there was Agnew with a suited man, Dallas shot the suited man, causing him to burst into flames, this unlike other things actually affected him, he then pumped the shotgun and aimed at Agnew "alright XANA what's your plan hey" said Dallas, "who" asked Agnew "don't play dumb with me mother fucker" said Dallas "Dallas what's XANA" asked Kelly, Dallas kept his aim at Agnew "wait a moment say that again" said Dallas, "I said Dallas what's XANA" said Kelly, Dallas then lowered his aim on Agnew, but still kept his gun pointed at him and his eyes on him "I never told you my name so how the fuck do…" started Dallas but he was knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head from Kelly using the stock of her shotgun.

Back on Lyoko the warriors where advancing along a narrow thin path a snowstorm had begun, they were slowly making their way through it when a mega tank appeared

"Watch out" said Yumi, but the mega tank didn't stop it carried on moving, then another appeared, Yumi gave chase after it disappearing into the snowstorm, leaving Odd, Ulrich and Aelita long the narrow path, when they looked to see where both of the mega tanks where, they then watched as both of them fired not at them but at the sides of the path causing the section they were standing on to plummet into the digital sea they scream as they fell to their impending doom "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Jeremie.

Authors note

Ha a cliff-hanger thanks for reading all 15,000 words of this one chapter yeah so where doing a 2 parter instead of 2 story's hell only 2 of us here at the ghost writers knew about this intention, also sorry it took so long this was a long one to write and it was getting harder with some scenes I'll try and get the second part to this up soon.


	15. Chapter 13: Mask

Authors note

Read the last chapter first if you're goanna read this one first

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Jeremie as the section of land collapsed below, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita sending them plummeting towards the digital sea, then suddenly the section of land stopped it managed to catch them, they looked up and laying on the edge was Yumi leaning on it with her hand to her forehead, she knew about the mega tanks but she had to do something, "Odd we gotta help her" said Ulrich, Odd then raised his arm and started shooting the mega tanks destroying one of them "yeah" shouted Odd, the other one then aimed down ready to shoot them, Aelita then started to sing and the land below it disappeared, causing it to fall into the digital sea, their platform then reached the main land mass they stepped off , then Yumi stopped focusing and the piece of land fell towards the digital, Yumi was weak she rolled over and looked up at the sky "yeah wait a go Yumi" shouted a relieved Jeremie, he then looked at Yumi's stats she was at half health "guys Yumi's only got 50 life points left" said Jeremie, "okay Jeremie she's exhausted though" said Aelita, Ulrich then grabbed Yumi and carried her on his shoulder, "where's the tower Jeremie" asked Odd, Jeremie then checked the screen "how is that possible" said Jeremie, the warriors then looked at each other "how is what possible" asked Yumi who then coughed "The location of the towers changed" replied Jeremie, "where is it now" asked Odd, Jeremie typed and typed "it's in the Forest sector" said Jeremie, they then started moving away from that location "where's the way tower" asked Odd, Aelita pointed forward and replied "not too far come on", they then carried on moving, then Ulrich stopped them before setting Yumi down on a rock, "what is it" asked Odd, Ulrich looked around, Aelita then looked around "you too" asked Odd, Aelita looked up "XANA's monsters" said Aelita, Ulrich turned back towards the others "Yumi, you and Aelita go towards the tower, me and Odd will hold them off" said Ulrich, Yumi stood up "no were not leaving you" said Yumi, Ulrich drew his sword and replied "I said Go, so don't stop just go", Yumi and Aelita started heading towards the tower, Ulrich looked up then forward, as a sword went past them and struck a rock behind them, they looked back and then forward to see 5 humanoid figures moving, they were encased entirely in a silver armour, with the helmet being smooth with a ridge on the top, one of the eyes was cybernetic, the suit was a mixture of Medieval and cybernetic with giant shoulder pads and a chest that suggested it had been working out, the warrior in the centre was sword less having just thrown it "uh Jeremie do you see this" asked Odd, Jeremie looked at the screen he noticed them on the map, then and Id card appeared on the screen "what the fuck is that" asked Jeremie, then Odd and Ulrich looked at each other, "we were hoping you knew" said Odd, Ulrich then shouted "triplicate" and then split into three , before the clones charged at the silver warriors, one of the Ulrich clones jumped ready to strike one of the silver warriors, it suddenly raised its sword striking the clone and impaling it on its sword, before it could DE virtualize it lowered its sword and pushed it off with his foot, "oh shit" said Odd, then the centre warrior looked back and nodded and 3 of them turned around and started to head towards the way tower, "Jeremie, you have to warn Yumi" said Ulrich, then the two remaining warriors started charging at Odd and Ulrich, they stood ready to fight, but the sword less one charge through them knocking them either side of him, it then grabbed his sword, it swung to attack Ulrich, then the clone used its own sword to block it "let's hope they get that tower deactivated" said Odd.

"I need to create another one" said Agnew, this awoke Dallas he didn't make this obvious, and he watched as two suited men carried away the charred corpse of the other suited man, Dallas watched as Agnew observed this, then he noticed the gun, he went to reach for it but couldn't move his arm "ah Mr Marshall, you're awake" said Agnew then Dallas was lifted up by the handcuffs on his wrist, "well aren't you going to say something" said Agnew, Dallas then spat blood into Agnew's face, it was in his mouth from his fall, Agnew grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face "well I was hoping for something more civil" said Agnew, as he pocketed the handkerchief "you truly are evil XANA" said Dallas, Agnew looked at him and replied "yes, yes I am" he then looked over Dallas's shoulder "I assume you already know miss Walsh" said Agnew, who then turned Dallas around "Kelly this man had you're farther killed" said Dallas, then Kelly looked at Agnew "is this true" asked Kelly "yes it is" replied Agnew, Dallas believed he had told her the truth then both Kelly and Agnew started laughing "what's so funny" asked Dallas "he wasn't my farther" said Kelly, "what" asked Dallas, then Agnew signalled for them to move forward and said "come I'll explain", they walked down a corridor into the factory, he then pressed a button and the wall opened up to reveal an elevator with two suited men inside, they looked at Agnew, Dallas then quickly snapped the hand cuffs and jumped at one of the suited men punching it in the face, it was unfazed, Dallas looked at it, it gave a blank expression back, before grabbing him and throwing him across one of the tables with a few boxes on, Dallas knocked the boxes over causing Styrofoam to go all over the floor, Dallas landed on his back he then turned over and got up, Agnew stopped the other one and Kelly and said "no this should be enjoyable" the suited man walked over to Dallas who then threw another punch landing it in the jaw of the suited man, unfazed he carried on walking towards Dallas "oh shit, oh shit" said Dallas, he then threw another punch still unfazed the suited man carried on towards him, the suited man then grabbed Dallas's head and started crushing his head, Dallas winced in pain as the suited man whilst holding onto him smashed him into some boxes causing them to break and more Styrofoam to come out and a few pumpkin masks, the suited man then pushed Dallas to the ground and started strangling him, the later then turned the tables on him and rolled him onto the floor, the suited man carried on in holding onto Dallas neck as Dallas began punching into the suited man's stomach, at first there was no effect, then suddenly the suited man began to slowly lose quality as if he was a worn out tape, Dallas carried on punching until he punctured the suited man he then noticed what the suited man how he had been reduced to low quality image of what he was, Dallas was shocked, then two suited men grabbed Dallas arms and restrained him, Agnew then walked over towards him clapping "ah you've busted another one, I really should stop you from doing that" said Agnew, Dallas turned to look at him, he was both angry and shocked at the sight "what are they" asked Dallas, Agnew turned to face him "clones, of course I'm honestly surprised that no one noticed" said Agnew, before clicking his fingers and 2 more suited men walked into the room and removed the one on the floor, Dallas watched this before turning his head back to Agnew "you sicken me" said Dallas, Agnew turned around to face him after watching "I do love too" said Agnew patting Dallas on his cheek, Dallas then bit his hand, there was a bruise, and a tiny bit of blood Dallas was confused by this "I thought you were a clone like the rest of these" said Dallas, Agnew then inspected the bite before gloving this hand he then raised his head "this body is becoming more human every moment" said Agnew "is that you're goal XANA" said Dallas, Agnew then laughed and said "of course note that's a positive side effect", he then curled his fist and punched Dallas in the face, knocking him out again, and causing his eye to swell, the swelling then started to go down.

Meanwhile back at kadic, Alexa sat in her room wondering what Dallas meant by don't wear the masks, she stood up of her bed

"What could he have meant it must have been important" said Alexa, she walked around her room until she reached her window, she then proceeded to look out of it, she then pulled out her phone and dialled a number, she got Dallas answer phone "you've reached Dallas, I'm unable to answer my phone for whatever reason, so leave a message", she then hung up before dialling another number, meanwhile at the factory, Jeremie watched on his screen as 3 of the armoured warriors, got closer towards Yumi and Aelita, "watch out their getting closer" he said, then a phone icon appeared, it was blank he answered it "hello" he asked, he got his reply immediately "hello Jeremie, it's Alexa do you know where Dallas is" he thought about using a cover story but decided against it "no, I thought he was with you" replied Jeremie, "no he rushed off on his bike but said Don't wear the mask" said Alexa, "I wonder what that means" asked Jeremie, "I don't know" replied Alexa "but thanks anyway" she continued before hanging up "so if he wasn't just going to hang out with Alexa, what did he mean" asked Jeremie to himself "Jeremie what are you on about" asked Yumi as she and Aelita, got closer towards the way tower "I'm thinking about what Dallas said to you" replied Jeremie, he then looked at the screen, the 3 warriors disappeared Jeremie looked closer "where'd the go" he asked, Yumi and Aelita kept on running "where'd who go" asked Aelita, Jeremie then checked the ones at Odd and Ulrich, they were still their "Why are they standing their" asked Odd, as the 2 silver warriors had Odd, Ulrich and Ulrich's clone back to back against each other, "I don't know but they seem to be waiting" replied Ulrich, then the first warrior then drew it's sword and charged at them, Ulrich used his sword to block the sword attack then the second Ulrich, slashed the sword in half, "hah" said Ulrich, then using the damaged sword it impaled the second Ulrich, "oh" said Ulrich, who then jumped out of the way, Odd followed suit, the warriors then looked at them, "any ideas Odd" asked Ulrich, looking at Odd "just one" said Odd, he then raised his arm and shouted "laser arrow" and fired an arrow striking, the warrior with the damaged sword it in the chest, then was no effect, the arrow just bounced off of the chest plate, "oh shit" said Odd, then he and Ulrich started running, then the two warriors started to give chase, Odd fired up shooting some of the high ice mountains causing some of the rocks to fall, it blocked the path "good work Odd" said Ulrich, but he spoke to soon as one of the warriors smashed through the rock, "or not" said Ulrich as he and Odd started running again.

Dallas was awoken by a slap to the face, he opened his eyes to see an entirely unknown room to him, these workers where different from previous ones they looked different from each other they all wore navy blue jumpsuits

"After a while one gets tired of seeing the same old face" said Agnew as he lead Dallas, Kelly and two suited men down some stairs, which drew level with the floor, "what are they doing" asked Dallas, "final processing" said Kelly, Dallas then noticed they were placing the logo badge on the masks, "why are they still making the masks, it's Halloween already" said Dallas, "oh I forgot to shut them down" said Agnew, he then laughed, before leading the group through the factory room and into another room, their where more suited men, assembling the badges "these are going to make Halloween memorable" said Agnew holding one "how's that" asked Dallas, Agnew turned to face him "all in due time" he said as they carried on through the room until they entered another one, where there were workers assembling the circuitry, "consider you're self-lucky, this is a private part of the tour" said Agnew sarcastically, Dallas tried to break his arm free and punch Agnew, but couldn't he tried eagle sense, he still couldn't "oh their stronger than they look" said Agnew, then he picked up a piece of circuitry, "so complex for regular humans but for me, child's play" said Agnew before dropping it and smashing it with the heal of his shoe "this is going to be a Halloween to remember" said Kelly "or whoever's left will remember it" said Agnew, Dallas was puzzled "what do you mean" he asked, there was no reply from either of them, they then carried on until they reached another room, it had computer's everywhere, men in white coats typing at a rapid rate "still slower than Jeremie" said Dallas, Agnew turned around "are they now" he asked, then Dallas noticed a couple of tv screens and a phone on a desk with a chair "my office" said Agnew, before removing his jacket leaving him in his shirt and tie, Agnew then inspected the men at the computer's, Dallas then noticed several cases with exotic animals, all of them deadly "what are you doing with them" asked Dallas, Kelly stepped to face him "they liven up the room" she said, she then kissed Dallas on the lips, Dallas reacted by spitting out the disgusting taste "ah that was a petrol sort of taste" said Dallas, she then slapped him before scratching his cheek with her nails, leaving 3 cuts which started bleeding, he then healed them "I can take anything you throw at me bitch" said Dallas, Agnew then returned and said "don't talk about my daughter like that" Dallas was slightly shocked "kissed the enemy's daughter right" he said, before he got back to the point "wait what" he asked "my daughter, I thought if I'm creating a human body for myself, I might as well have a daughter" said Agnew kissing her on the top of her head "right I'm disgusted, could you kill me know please" said Dallas, being half joking and half serious, "it wouldn't have any effect" said Agnew, before leading Dallas towards a metal corridor.

Back on Lyoko, Yumi and Aelita reached the way tower

"Their" said Aelita pointing at it, they then stepped forward, "stop you two" said Jeremie, Yumi looked up and asked "why", Jeremie typed quickly and brought saw that the 3 armoured warriors that had re appeared, and where moving from behind the tower "oh shit" said Aelita they then started running away, Yumi then stopped and threw one of her fans it scratched the armour of one of the warriors, she caught in and threw it again, the same effect "what do we do now" asked Yumi, Jeremie started typing furiously "I don't know I'm working on it" he said, then Aelita kneeled down and started to sing, then the floor gave way below one of the warriors and it fell into the digital sea, there was a circular saw sound as it fell the other two warriors didn't pay attention and carried on towards them, "any ideas" asked Yumi, "no I'm afraid not" replied Aelita now scared, the warriors drew level and one swung it's sword ready to strike Yumi, the blade got closer "NOOOOO" she screamed as she closed her eyes, then she heard it hit something, she opened her eyes and there was Ulrich, with his katana blocking the sword "don't just sit there go" shouted Ulrich, as he then threw deflected the blade back causing it to strike the warriors helmet causing it to stumble back and fall over before explode "theirs one-way to do it" said Ulrich, then Odd caught up with him "let's do this" said Odd, "no go with the girls, I'll handle these guys" said Ulrich, Odd looked as the two that where following them came into view, "no I'm not leaving" said Odd, "I said Go" ordered Ulrich, Odd then started running towards the girls "what about Ulrich" asked Yumi, they then looked as he was surrounded by the warriors, "he's covering are arses" said Odd, they then entered the tower, and quickly jumped down into the void, Ulrich was surrounded by the 3 armoured warriors, one swung it's sword Ulrich quickly rolled out of the way, and started running away, the warriors started pursing him.

Dallas was strapped down in a chair by the 2 suited men, the chair was metal and the straps where made of leather and were wrapped around his hands twice before being buckled, another one was placed around his head which was also buckled and the last one around his torso, the room was a metal box and the door had a window, the only other things inside the room were a TV and a security camera, Dallas looked as the two suited men finished the job

"Well what are you planning this time XANA" asked Dallas breaking the silence, Agnew walked behind the TV "Halloween, they say everyone is entitled to one scare, but the barriers will be down between the real and the unreal, and at this moment I will strike" said Agnew, Dallas then looked at the tv and asked "why the TV" Agnew stepped forward in front of the tv, "because you remember that snake" asked Agnew, "faintly" replied Dallas, "well each badge contains a chip inside which when activated will turn everyone wearing one of my masks into lethal insects and over such things" said Agnew before pausing, "the snake in your room, was the result of a misfire, this ended up in your stomach before exiting and then attacking you" said Agnew, Dallas looked at him, before trying to break free of this chair "I swear when I get out of this chair, I will kill you and that bitch you call your daughter" screamed Dallas unable to break free Agnew then turned around and grabbed Dallas neck "say that again" said Agnew tightening his grip "go on do it kill me" said Dallas, Agnew then let go "I know about you're healing factor boy" said Agnew "when the clock strikes 11 other people will wish they had it" said Agnew, before he started to leave the room, but he then turned around and flicked on the TV "you'll know when it's 11 as the company's advert will once again play, and don't think about trying to change the channel it's on all 3 of them on this standard tv, so everyone who owns a tv will set it" said Agnew "that leaves you 3 hours until the world dies, you will be kept here as my daughter wants you" said Agnew before leaving the room, he then turned around and looked at Dallas and said "happy Halloween", Dallas moved even more "you're a fucking murderer XANA" said Dallas, Agnew turned around and said "what, I haven't killed anybody yet" Dallas then got angry "that man from the hospital, you know the one you sent you're agents after" said Dallas "he was a rouge spectre" said Agnew "what" asked a shocked Dallas "the code went array and he believed he was human, and he even developed a conscious, so when he escaped and tried to warn everyone, I had to have him killed" said Agnew, he the laughed before locking the door.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich was still running with the warriors pursuing him, he stopped at a tower, he looked behind him to see their was quite a distance between him and the warriors

"Jeremie where's the way tower" asked Ulrich, Jeremie started typing bringing up the map "30 degrees north" said Jeremie, Ulrich then realised that standing between him and the way tower was the warriors Ulrich drew his sword before shouting "super sprint" and running towards the warriors, as he drew nearer towards them he then quickly ducked and slid onto his knees and raised his sword and slid between the legs of the centre warrior, in the process he sliced it in half destroying it, Ulrich then got back on his feet at a fast pace and started running again "good job Ulrich" said Jeremie, typing frantically "Aelita, do you see the tower in the forest sector yet" he asked, as Odd, Aelita and Yumi were running away from the way tower "no not yet but were on are way" replied Aelita, then they stopped "what is it" asked Yumi, then Odd froze in position "move" he suddenly shouted as a tree fell blocking their path "what the fuck was that" asked Yumi, Odd then looked up to see a warrior falling towards, sword in hand ready to strike them, thinking fast Odd pushed Aelita and Yumi out of the way before jumping backwards as the warrior landed it turn and started running for Aelita, Odd then started running towards it before jumping in front of it shouting "laser arrow" shooting it in the neck, it was a lucky shot just missing the neck piece, the warrior stumbled backwards dropping its sword, Odd then carried on firing at it, it kept on moving backwards until it fell over just short of the edge of the narrow path, it struggled to get up, Odd turned to face Yumi, "you know what to do" said Odd, Yumi nodded before placing her hands to her forehead, and then using telekinesis she lifted the sword and dropped it straight through the warriors chest, it then exploded "nice one" said Aelita, then they carried on moving, whilst Ulrich stopped at the way tower back in the ice sector, he stopped so he could catch his breath, then a sword just missed him hitting the tower, he turned back to see the 2 warriors running straight at him, he then tried entering the tower he couldn't, he looked up the aura that surrounded the tower was black, "Jeremie I can't enter the tower" said Ulrich, Jeremie started typing when a window appeared "oh no" said Jeremie, the warriors drew closer to Ulrich who then started running towards them with his sword in his hand, "Ulrich you need to remove the sword" said Jeremie, the warrior with the sword swung it at Ulrich he blocked it before jumping and kicking the warrior "then will I be able to use the tower" asked Ulrich, then the warrior went for another swing, Ulrich quickly rolled away, the warrior turned towards him immediately "no you I will have to repair the code, then you'll be able to use it" said Jeremie, the warrior then swung again, Ulrich fell onto his back and then used his feet and kicked the warrior in the chest and propelled it into the air and sent it flying over the edge of the land mass causing it to make it's circular saw scream, Ulrich then started running towards the way tower the sword was lodge in deep, then the second warrior attacked Ulrich, It pushed him out the way, causing Ulrich to slide across the ground the warrior then pulled the sword out of the tower "Jeremie you can begin the repairs" said Ulrich, who at the same time jumped up, the warrior started pursing him again.

Dallas was fidgeting in the chair; he thought for a moment, he then flicked his blade forward, he then looked at the door, and then at the security camera, he manifested eagle sense and dispersed it in the room, the security camera light went off, Dallas smiled and using the blade he started cutting the leather straps, whilst back in the control room, one of the suited men looked at the black screen in puzzlement, Agnew walked over

"taking out the camera won't do much good" said Agnew, whilst in the room, Dallas finished with the strap, it broke apart, he then went to the other one, he unbuckled it , and moved his hands now that they were once again free, he then went to undo the one around his torso, he felt around "fuck" he said as he realised that the buckle was at the back, he rotated his blade and started to cut the straps, cutting into his own shirt and skin, "ah fuck" he said, he got it open, he then slid down and to release himself from the last strap, he then looked at the tv he couldn't check the time but he didn't have to "the time is 10 to 9 and you're watching…" said the announcer on the tv Dallas flicked it off, he then looked at the door, there was no lock on the inside, he then punched the glass, he broke his hand "bulletproof" said Dallas, he then looked up to see and air vent "If there's a will, theirs a way" said Dallas, climbing up the wall, and opening the vent, before starting to climb into it.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich was dealing with the warrior in the ice sector, whilst in the forest sector, Odd, Yumi and Aelita where hiding

"Why do we have to wait for Ulrich" asked Odd, becoming bored by the constant waiting "because, it's best if you're all together especially with these new enemies" replied Jeremie, at that point Ulrich, was in a sword battle "Jeremie how much longer" he asked, as the warrior, swung his sword again, knocking Ulrich's out of his hand, "Ulrich, I've fixed the tower but only so you can enter it if you try and jump down it'll be like jumping into the digital sea" said Jeremie, Ulrich dodged the swings from the warrior then he had an idea "got it" said Ulrich, who then ran and grabbed his sword before running towards the tower, the warrior got closer, and Ulrich stopped, the warrior stopped right in front of him, but Ulrich backed into the tower waving his fingers at the warrior as he phased through the wall, the warrior let out it's circular saw scream, it then followed Ulrich into the tower but as it entered it fell into the black void again letting out it's scream, as Ulrich watched hanging onto the side of the platform before pulling himself up onto it, "how much longer Jeremie" asked Ulrich, Jeremie carried on typing "not much longer" replied Jeremie as he began typing, whilst back at the school Alexa was sitting outside on a park bench, she was watching as some of the younger students, went past in their costumes, all wearing the masks they had acquired from the factory, the younger ones whilst wearing the masks had mismatched costumes they didn't car though, Alexa was both happy and scared at the sight as seeing them happy was always a good sight and scared as after what Dallas said, then she noticed one of the suited men walk onto school campus, he stopped before looking around, he then walked towards the woods, Alexa stared as he walked on, she then reached behind her and grabbed her box and arrows before following him, she had her doubts about him being here, considering she had noticed that all the suited men where to familiar, she then turned back to look at the school then she looked back at the forest to see the suited man had disappeared, she was confused about his sudden disappearance.

Back in the vent Dallas was crawling along, he then noticed that it went upwards, Dallas looked up the wall was too smooth but it was wider, he then thought about using eagle sense but he knew this could alert someone, he then flicked his blade and rotated it and stabbed it into the vent, he then looked through it a wall, he then stabbed it and used it to climb up the vent

"Need to build a second one of these" said Dallas, and then he reached the top and noticed there was a grille, he quickly let go of the vent and held onto the grille, he then placed his legs on a ridge of the vent, "why couldn't they be at the bottom" said Dallas then he pulled down the grille and climbed up, he was at the top of the factory, he looked at the several catwalks that were on the outside, he started walking along one of them, until he reached the ladder before climbing down it "need to inform Jeremie" said Dallas, he then walked towards the place he originally entered in, and climbed in the window, he then walked down the hall and entered the room's with the weapons and grabbed found they had moved all of the weapons, he the then looked around, until he found a double barrel shotgun, he inspected it "here's hoping" he said he then sawed the barrel off, and loaded it before pocketing some ammo for it, he then started walking out of the small room and shutting the door again, he then walked down the hall and found a phone on the wall, he placed down the double barrel shotgun, then he picked up the phone and dialled Jeremie's number and this time he didn't get a voice telling him he couldn't call anyone "Jeremie is that you" asked Dallas, "yeah where the fuck are you" replied Jeremie, Dallas looked around "listen, it's XANA I was right get that tower deactivated and don't launch a return to the past until I give the signal okay" said Dallas, "okay why" asked Jeremie "no time I'll explain later" said Dallas hanging up, he then activated eagle sense and looked around for the elevator, he couldn't find it, then he heard a mechanical noise he hid behind a table, then the wall raised itself, and then 2 suited men exited the elevator, followed by Kelly, Dallas peeked above the table they didn't notice him, he ducked down, and started breathing, then two hands grabbed his jacket and threw him across the tables "well, well look who escaped" said Kelly as Dallas got up from the boxes he'd been thrown into, "yeah well" said Dallas, then Kelly nodded, and the 2 suited men started walking towards him, Dallas raised his hands, then when the first of the two suited men went to grab Dallas's arm, Dallas extended his blade and stabbed the suited man, causing him to lose quality, the second man then went at him, Dallas then remembered he hadn't got a second blade, "right, shit" said Dallas, he then quickly jumped and kicked the first man off his blade, the first then knocked down the second, Dallas then jumped down, and stabbed the second causing him to lose definition, "yeah bitch" said Dallas, Kelly then grabbed him and threw him across the room "you could surrender, and be with me" said Kelly, Dallas stood up and secretly grabbed the shotgun, and placed it under his belt, "I'd rather stab a knife through my tongue into this table" said Dallas, Kelly then jumped at him throwing him through a window, into the gift shop.

Back at the factory, Jeremie was typing, when he heard the elevator began to rise, knowing it wasn't Dallas, Jeremie quickly typed and shutdown the elevator

"if it is Dallas, he'll phone me" said Jeremie, he then carried on typing, whilst Ulrich sat down on the edge of the platform in the tower, "Jeremie you done yet" asked Ulrich, Jeremie finished typing and hit enter and a window appeared with a green circle with a green plus in the middle "you're' good to go" said Jeremie, Ulrich then stood up, and prepared to jump into the black void, when he heard, a circular saw sound, he turned to see another warrior was behind him, Ulrich quickly jumped backwards into the void, the warrior followed him, it drew it's sword ready to attack Ulrich, as it drew closer and as it's blade was closing in on Ulrich in the void, the warrior starting at the blade started to disintegrate as if he was a pile of sand being caught in some strong winds, Ulrich was then thrown out of the tower "ahhhhhh" he screamed as he landed scrapping the ground, "Jeremie where are the others" asked Ulrich standing up, Jeremie pressed a button, "just follow the path in front of you" said Jeremie, "supersprint" shouted Ulrich who then started following the path, Jeremie then leaned back in his chair, he then heard a thumb, he then turned to look at the door, he then hit the a key and the sound of many locks being activated where heard, he smiled knowing he had succeeded, then he noticed that a man shaped figure began to walk through the tiny spaces between each of the metals then began to expand back into the suited man, whilst moving towards him, "who are you" asked Jeremie, the suited man carried on walking towards him, when he reached the computer he grabbed Jeremie and through him across the room, Jeremie then hit the wall, wounding him, the suited man then sat down before typing, Jeremie then quickly raised his hand and then the room started to lose light as if losing power and then the suited man looked around, then a cable burst through the wall impaling the suited man causing him to lose quality and then the cable moved pinning him into the wall, Jeremie stood up weak from the use of his Lyoko power and his weakness added to that fact, Jeremie sat down in his chair, moving towards the computer he then looked at what the suited man had done, "oh no" said Jeremie, he then began typing to find he had erased several programs "Aelita" said Jeremie placing his headphone in his ear

Authors note

It just occurred to me that this is the first mention I've ever made of the headphone

Ulrich was still running when he stopped at the others "guys it's me" said Ulrich, Odd stepped out with his arm raised "thank god" said Odd, lowering his arm "yes Jeremie" said Aelita, Odd turned around to see Aelita was sitting down communicating with Jeremie "Aelita, XANA has erased the DE virtualization codes for the others, don't move until I've reprogramed them" said Jeremie, "okay" said Aelita she then stood up, "what is it princess" asked Ulrich , Aelita thought if she should tell them or not "XANA has deleted you're DE virtualization codes and Jeremie's retyping them now" said Aelita, the others then looked at each other "okay what do we do until then" asked Yumi, "Jeremie said to stay here" replied Aelita, "okay there are 3 entrances, we all take one and cover them until then" said Odd, they all nodded, then stood at each of the arches in their hollowed out tree trunk, then Odd was hit by a blast, and he looked as 3 of the warriors and 2 crabs started moving along the path way "guys" said Odd, not moving his head away from the threat that was moving towards them "What" asked Ulrich, "you might want to take a look at this" said Odd, Ulrich and Yumi then turned their heads and saw them, "oh shit" said Ulrich "you're kidding you're side as well" said Yumi, "what" shouted Ulrich before noticing the same amount of XANA's monsters where on Yumi's side, he then looked at his side the same thing "Aelita I need you to cover my arch I'm no good at long range" said Ulrich, Aelita then started singing and then Ulrich's arch was filled up "okay we need to fight them off" said Ulrich "any ideas how we can do that" asked Yumi, Ulrich turned and gave her a grim look.

Back at the factory, Kelly was going through the gift shop trying to find Dallas, who was moving behind some of the tables with novelties, Kelly was darting her head backwards and forwards looking for him, then she heard a noise, and started walking towards it, Dallas hadn't made that noise he then looked above the table to see someone had broken in through the window, he then started moving along towards where Kelly was, then he heard a scream and saw that she had the cash register from the store in her hands and was about to throw it at a burglar who had broken into the shop

"please don't hurt me" he said as he was backing away from her until he was up against the wall, "you will die" said Kelly who then went to throw the register, when suddenly it was blown out of her hands as there was a gunshot she turned back, allowing the burglar to run, Kelly saw Dallas standing on a table holding the double barrel shotgun "lady I'm afraid I'm going to have to have to ask you to leave the store" said Dallas, Kelly then charged at him, Dallas then quickly shot threw down the shotgun and then jumped at her himself, they collided in mid-air, Dallas gained the upper hand knocking her into the ground, but she threw him upwards knocking him into cashiers desk, he stood up, she then stood up herself "feisty you are, I'm going to enjoy keeping you" said Kelly, "I'm only 14" said Dallas, Kelly charged at him again, she struck him smashing him through a wall and onto one of the cars causing the thing to dent, Dallas then extended his blade and stabbed her in the rib, before quickly manifesting eagle sense and dispersing enough energy to knock her off him, Dallas then stood up and jumped back into the store, Kelly got up and jumped back in as well following Dallas, she then grabbed hold off him, and threw him through him out of the shop, Dallas used eagle sense and landed on his feet, he looked around before seeing a ladder, he then started climbing it, Kelly jumped out of the store and started following him, Dallas reached the top of the ladder which led to a catwalk, Dallas quickly thought for a moment before placing his shotgun back in his belt, Kelly reached the top and started walking after him on the catwalk, Dallas looked down to see that the catwalk was 60 foot drop onto the factory roof, Dallas looked back to see Kelly was right in front of him she started punching him, Dallas then returned a few punches striking her in the stomach, "you can't hit me I'm a girl" said Kelly Dallas stopped punching "you're right" said Dallas, who then quickly drew the shotgun and fired into Kelly's foot, causing her to topple over the hand rails, but she quickly grabbed Dallas's collar and pulled down on him causing his neck to be pulled down on the handrail, "if you let go of the handrail you'll fall with me, and I'll use you to cushion my fall" said Kelly, Dallas then grabbed his shotgun, "you've fired you're shot" said Kelly, Dallas smiled and said "yeah well I reloaded" said Dallas, Kelly was furious she screamed "you will die, you mother fucking, you think you'll be a hero just because you'll save the world, no one will see you as good", Dallas then pointed the gun at Kelly's face "the good, the bad" said Dallas, he then pulled the trigger, the bullet raced out of the barrel hitting Kelly in the face, causing blood to pour out and for her to let go of Dallas's collar and drop and fall towards the factory "I'm the guy with the gun" finished Dallas, then he saw Kelly's body land on top of the factory, causing a crack in the roof then her body rolled onto the skylight atop of the factory, Dallas watched this then he reloaded the shotgun then turned and looked behind him to see a security camera, he turned to face it and said "XANA, you're next", he then pulled the trigger of the gun shooting the camera clean off the wall.

Back on Lyoko, Odd was firing his laser arrows at the warriors they were slowly advancing on the warrior's, Odd wasn't having much success

"Odd take aim for the crabs" shouted Yumi, Odd then nodded then aimed higher and shot at one of the crabs, he hit one destroying it "yes" he said, then he fired another laser arrow, he missed the crab as he shot to low, but hit a warrior, then it started going Bezerk, swinging it's sword in every direction, Ulrich noticed then looked at the warrior, he then shouted "aim for the eyepiece", Odd then started concentrating his fire, and started shooting towards the warriors eyes "Jeremie goanna need some more arrows" said Odd, Jeremie started typing "okay you good to go" said Jeremie, Odd then shot another of the warriors in the eye causing it to swing erratically, the only warrior that wasn't damaged then destroyed the other 2 then started moving at a faster pace towards the Lyoko warriors, Ulrich drew his sword and kept it at his eye level, then started running towards the warrior, he then turned his head back "Odd help Yumi" shouted Ulrich who then jumped with his sword and stuck the warrior in the neck, it then started to move around and grabbed it's neck and held it with one hand as if it had been slit, he stumbled backwards wards until he was at the leg of the crab, Ulrich then quickly ran up the tree, and grabbed a vine, the crab then started shooting at him, Ulrich held onto the vine and grabbed his sword and started running up the wall, with the vine in hand, "Odd, give him cover" said Yumi she threw her fans striking one of her crabs, whilst the other shot at her, Aelita then kneeled down and started to sing causing the floor to disappear below two of the warriors in Yumi's path "way to go Aelita" said Yumi, whilst Ulrich reached the top of the vine, he looked down, "here goes nothing" said Ulrich, who then using his sword and still holding onto it he cut the vine, this caused him to fall towards the ground, he then placed his feet on the tree, and started to use supersprint whilst running down the tree, he then started to gain enough speed that he was digging into the tree with his feet, when he almost hit the ground he jumped and landed on the ground going faster than he ever had before, he used the vine and wrapped it around the warrior and tied the crabs legs together before running through the tree and starting to the tie the others together, then Ulrich ran back now screaming at the rate he was going and the pain it was bringing him, he then cut of the crabs legs off causing it to topple over and off the side of the path and due to the weight it started to drag the other group of monsters as well, "yeah Ulrich" said Yumi but what Yumi didn't know was she was in the way of the other group, "watch out" shouted Ulrich who then dashed and pushed her out of the way, as the second group was dragged off the edge of the land mass into the digital sea below, Ulrich then went to raise his arm in celebration but he collapsed, Yumi turned from looking at where they had fallen, to see Ulrich collapsed on the floor, her face turn from a happy one to a shocked one, she rushed over to Ulrich, and rolled him onto his back "Jeremie is he okay" asked Yumi who undid Ulrich's head band trying, whilst Jeremie started typing furiously "I don't know at the moment" said Jeremie whilst still typing "Ulrich" screamed Yumi, whilst attempting CPR on Ulrich.

Back at the factory Dallas was moving along the catwalks trying to back into the factory so he could use the elevators, he stopped at the end before climbing down; at the bottom he noticed 30 suited men exited the factory

"Shit" said Dallas, he then started to move alongside any piece of cover he could find, and then he found a security booth, he looked inside, with his hand above his eyes, then he opened the door and moved inside and looked at the clock on the wall, the time was 9:30, Dallas then looked and he saw the security feed of several cars moving out of the factory gates, Dallas was relived at the sight he turned around, a suited man stood their Dallas tried raising the gun, but the suited man grabbed Dallas's right arm and broke it, Dallas screamed at the pain, then the suited man using his strength ripped of Dallas's leatherjackets arm, before throwing Dallas out of the security booth, Dallas looked at his arm, then he looked up at the suited man walking towards him, Dallas then started crawling away, his crossbow was being held by XANA so he was defenceless, he looked at his broken arm before grabbing I with his other one and snapped it back in position "fuck that hurts" said Dallas, then he moved his fingers, before standing up the suited man kept on walking towards him, Dallas threw a punch in its face, "oh yeah" said Dallas, he then tackle the suited and smashed him back into the security booth, the suited man then looked to his side and grabbed the shotgun, he then aimed it at Dallas, the later quickly noticed and jumped backwards, the suited man shot hitting Dallas in his left kneecap, twisting the leg, Dallas looked up as the suited man walked towards him and aimed the gun down on Dallas, the later then grabbed the suited man's leg and using his blade stabbed him in the leg causing him to fall over, Dallas then flung himself forward and stabbed the suited man in the chest causing the low definition effect to take place, Dallas retracted his blade then looked at his leg, the first thing he noticed was that his blue trousers had become black from all of the moving around, he then looked at his knee and watched as the wound healed, he stood up, but collapsed again due to the pain, "fuck the bullet must be lodged deeper than I thought" said Dallas, he then looked around himself at the smashed remains of the security booth "it'll take too long to regrow my leg" said Dallas, he then grabbed some of the metal from the booth and took off the suited man's belt, as soon as it came off it regained quality, Dallas then quickly grabbed some screws and placed made a knee brace "that should help" said Dallas, he stood up, their wasn't as much pain, then he grabbed his jacket sleeve, and placed it in his pocket, he picked up the shotgun then he noticed one of the security guards holster, Dallas looked at it before placing it around his right leg and then he grabbed the shotgun and reloaded it, before placing it in his new holster, then he noticed he did a quick search of the booth finding nothing useful, except a pair of handcuffs and a radio, he used his blade and unscrewed the radio and found a tracker in it that was at the centre of the radio, he then threw it away then he stood up and then he noticed his reflection in a smashed piece of glass, he looked familiar, but he shook his head and moved on back towards the factory.

Back on Lyoko the warriors had forgotten in the confusion and about last group of XANA's monsters, that were waiting on the 3rd path, whilst Yumi placed her head to Ulrich's chest trying to listen for a heartbeat

"Yumi, you're virtual forms don't have internal organs" said Jeremie typing franticly "well do you know if he's going to be okay" asked Yumi, from a small distance Odd and Aelita looked at each other, Jeremie then brought up a window with Ulrich's virtual form on it "guy's good news is, he is alive" said Jeremie, Yumi raised her head "but" she asked, "he's going to need some time to recover" replied Jeremie, Yumi then grabbed Ulrich's arm and placed it over her shoulder "are you guys going to help me" asked Yumi, Aelita then looked at Odd, and ran over and took Ulrich's other arm, she then let go off Ulrich and grabbed his katana in its holster and took it off Ulrich, and placed it around her waist, "just in case" said Aelita, she then grabbed Ulrich's arm again, and she and Yumi started carrying Ulrich towards the tower, "girl power" said Odd, then he heard something and turned around to see that the wall Aelita had created in the arch was being cut through "go, go, go, go" shouted Odd, then he started running after the girls, then suddenly the wall collapsed and the 3 warriors started moving forward, one stopped and turned back and looked at the crabs which then turned around and walked away then the warrior caught up to the other two, whilst the Lyoko warriors were moving forward towards the tower, "Jeremie how much further" asked Aelita Jeremie started typing "not too far" replied Jeremie, then the tower came into view, unfortunately so did the warriors, "I'll take care of them" said Odd, before he started running at them, Jeremie finished typing "okay guys the manual materialization codes are ready, but you will still be lost forever if DE virtualized by XANA" said Jeremie, "what does that mean" asked Yumi, who placed down Ulrich against a tree "you will only return to earth if I do it" said Jeremie, "in that case materialize Ulrich" said Yumi looking at Ulrich "no" said a voice, Yumi and Aelita turned to look at Ulrich "yes Ulrich you're in not state to carry on" said Yumi, Ulrich stood up, Aelita undid her belt and handed Ulrich back his sword "I can carry on" said Ulrich, then he looked as Odd shot more arrows at the warriors, Ulrich then took his sword and was about to charge at the warriors, but Yumi grabbed his arm "no don't you'll die" said Yumi, Ulrich looked back at her then at Odd, "I've got to help him" said Ulrich, who then started running at a normal pace towards the warrior's with his sword in his hands, when he suddenly shouted "supersprint" and took off at his lightning fast speed with his sword striking, one of the warriors clean through the chest puncturing the armour and smashing straight through it and then he withdrew his sword, and then jumped stabbed the second of the three in the eye causing it to stumble backwards, but then it looked at Ulrich, for he had stabbed it in the wrong eye, it then charged at Ulrich, who then ducked and tripped it onto it's back, and then stabbed it through its chest, Yumi then threw her fans both of them striking the last warrior in the neck it held its neck, then as it stumbled backwards Ulrich jumped with his sword and cut the head off the warrior causing it to roll of the side of the path and the body to fall onto its knees before exploding, "Aelita the paths clear" shouted Odd, then Aelita started running towards the tower before stopping and passing through the wall, and then she started to levitate towards the top platform, she landed on it, causing the blue screen to appear she placed her hand on it the word Aelita appeared then the words Code Lyoko, the tower turned from red to blue, but the blue screens didn't descend into the black void "Jeremie what's going on" asked Aelita, Jeremie did some typing "Aelita you need to deactivate the tower" said Jeremie, the Lyoko warriors outside the tower looked at the tower "uh Jeremie it is deactivated" said Ulrich, Jeremie did some typing "that can't be" said Jeremie, "what" asked Yumi "the tower was covering for another tower" said Jeremie.

Back at the factory, Dallas walked into the reception room, his knee brace stopping any chance of surprise he could have had, but he didn't care, he then went to the door that lead towards Agnew's collection of novelties, he placed his hand on the door handle and tried to open it, it was locked Agnew watched this on a security feed and laughed, then he watched as Dallas stepped back and drew the sawn-off from his holster and shot the door lock and then pushed it open and walked down the stairs

"Very resourceful" said Agnew, as he watched Dallas walked down the stairs slowly, and then he looked at the novelties before grabbed the shot gun again and smashed the glass cases, and then threw them on the floor before moving through the door into the factory room, it was empty and the mess from the earlier fight hadn't been cleaned up, he looked at the skylight there was a suited man on it about to pick up Kelly's body, Dallas then looked at where it was placed it was above a giant tub of the liquid material used to make the masks, he remember from the tour this was very hot stuff, then he noticed it was open "goanna try and bring her back, hey XANA" said Dallas he then quickly drew his gun once more and shot the skylight causing it to collapse, and the suited man along with Kelly's body to fall into the tub, making a giant splash in the liquid, Dallas then watched as the suited man with a face that was burnt and with the liquid taking apart his face fall try to escape from the tub, Dallas reloaded his gun and sheathed it, before walking through to the next room, but stopped upon hearing a voice "why not leave with your life" Dallas realised it was Agnew on the loud speaker, Dallas carried on moving "because I could stay here and have the same thing" said Dallas, he then looked around the room, before looking at a clock 9:45, he then used eagle sight and looked at a the wall, it was red but the elevator was in gold, he walked over to the location, before looking at the wall next to it, he then placed his hand against the wall, it then moved backwards and slid into the wall, there was a button, Dallas pressed it the door opened to reveal the elevator "seal off the elevator" said Agnew, Dallas then stepped inside and pressed the button, it didn't close or move "fuckin brilliant" said Dallas angrily.

"Wait what do, you mean it was covering for another tower" said Odd, wandering around "XANA activated that tower to cover the traces for the real tower which should now be visibly activated" said Jeremie, who was typing and launching the scan for the towers, "and where is that tower" asked Ulrich, Jeremie looked at the screen before, the tower had finally been found "it's in the mountain sector" said Jeremie, Yumi looked at Aelita as she exited the tower "where's the tower to that sector" asked Yumi, "this way" said Aelita who then pointed east, she then started running in the direction she had just pointed towards, the other Lyoko warriors then started following her, whilst Jeremie got back to work on the materialization programs for Ulrich, Odd and Yumi, when they stopped outside the way tower when they saw the tower's aura was black, they hid behind a tree, as the silvers warriors struck their sword's into the tower, "um, Jeremie" said Odd, "I know, you'll have to back track through the sectors" said Jeremie, the Lyoko warriors looked at each other, then they started to move back along the path, when one of the silver warriors darted towards the warrior's, it removed it's sword from the tower and then started giving chase, Ulrich looked backwards to see this before saying "how many of these things are their" asked Ulrich, the warriors then reached the other way tower, the warriors had not yet reached this one, they all passed through the wall and then jumped into the black void below, sending them into the ice sector, they walked out of the tower, "okay where's the other way tower" asked Yumi, Aelita looked around the blizzard was still raging "I don't know, Jeremie" said Aelita, Jeremie then typed in on the computer "just keep going forward" replied Jeremie, the warrior's did just that.

Back at the factory, Dallas was looking at the elevator, he then looked at the floor, and he got down on one knee and looked at the floor, he then used his blade and removed the floor panel but there were circuits, in the way and below that another sheet of metal

"been real busy haven't you XANA" said Dallas, then he looked up "you'll never reach us" said Agnew over the loud speaker, Dallas then removed the hatch at the top of the elevator, he then climbed up and looked at the cable it was metal, then he looked at the mechanism, "where is he" asked Agnew looking at all the security feeds in his control room, Dallas then drew his shotgun "hey XANA" shouted Dallas, "I can hear you, but I can't see you" said Agnew, "good you know you said I wouldn't be able to reach you" said Dallas, "yes and you never will" said Agnew, "Yippee-Ki-yay, Motherfuckker" shouted Dallas as he pulled the trigger of the shotgun, the bullet struck the mechanism causing it to lose its grip of the elevator cable, and the elevator to begin to descend at a rapid rate, until it crashed at the bottom of the shaft, Dallas was killed in the crash, with his forehead cut open just underneath his hair with blood dripping out of it, his eyes then darted open, he felt his forehead and was about to heal when he thought for a moment, 'what if the hospital staff do a check-up and find theirs no cut' after that thought Dallas decided to leave it for now, he then jumped down into the elevator, and looked at the door, before shoving his blade between the two metal doors, then he manifested eagle sense and forced the door's open, then he stepped out of the elevator wreck, then he started to move along a metal corridor, he drew the shotgun and reloaded it, before moving along with it in hand, when a suited man came into view he fire the gun at him, causing him to fall over the low quality effect hadn't taken place as the suited man wasn't dead, Dallas walked over and stood on the suited man's neck, before aiming the gun and shooting the suited man again, this time in the head, the gunshots alerted Agnew, he looked at the corridor "seal that door" shouted Agnew then a metal door came down, and a suited man with a blow torch sealed it at the base, Dallas ran towards the door, as it closed "fuck" he shouted before looking up and smiling.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Odd entered the desert sector and started running as fast as they could towards the other way tower when they heard Jeremie

"eureka" whilst running Ulrich asked "what is it Jeremie", Jeremie then closed down a window on the computer screen "I've finished the materialization program's for you, Odd and Yumi, so you're good" said Jeremie, "just in time" said Odd, as the Lyoko warrior stopped as 3 suited men walked towards them "we can't outrun them and Aelita, we need to save your life points" said Yumi, the Lyoko warriors looked at each other "any ideas" said Odd, "yeah one" said Ulrich, who then handed Aelita his sword, "Jeremie prepare to DE virtualize me" said Ulrich, Jeremie then readied the program "why" asked Jeremie, "when I say now" replied Ulrich, who then shouted "supersprint" and then charged at the warriors and as he got closer he opened his arms before knocking into two of the warriors before running off the edge of the land mass "now" shouted Ulrich and Jeremie hit enter DE virtualizing him as the two warriors fell into the digital sea below, Ulrich arrived back in his scanner, he collapsed out of it before crawling towards the elevator, whilst back on Lyoko Odd looked at the remaining warrior, "go I'll take care of him" said Odd, Yumi looked at Aelita before grabbing her wrist, and pulled her towards the way tower, the warrior looked at them "hey bucket head" shouted Odd with his arm raised, Odd then fired his arrow's it dented the warrior who then let out it's scream before charging at Odd, who then jumped backwards and fired another arrow into the warriors eye, causing it to go mad and stumble backwards and off the edge of the land, Odd then started running after Yumi and Aelita who had just entered the way tower.

Back at the factory, Dallas was crawling through the vents Agnew was unaware of this and had several suited men stationed at the door with shotguns

"now I know what a tv dinner feels like" said Dallas, he then started rattling the air vent, then he looked through a hatch as Agnew gave a signal, then the suited men started shooting through the metal sheet, believing Dallas was still behind it, Dallas then carried on through the vent, until he had to go down, he started to climb-down as quietly as he could, he then slipped but used eagle sense so he didn't fall and alert Agnew, he reached the bottom and then placed his ear against the vent, "if he's behind their he's dead at the moment" said Agnew, Dallas realised he was behind Agnew, he pulled the shotgun out of the holster and using what little space he had he placed it against the vent wall and pulled the trigger, there was a tremendous scream the bullet had struck Agnew in the back, it hadn't killed him, he fell over in pain Dallas then used eagle sense and jumped up, as the suited men started shooting at the empty vent, Dallas then holstered his gun and then used his blade and cut open the section of vent he was in and he fell through onto the floor, he then raised his hands as the suited men where all pointing theirs at him, Agnew stood up limping "put him down" said Agnew, Dallas looked and realised something, "what no last requests" asked Dallas, Agnew grabbed him by the neck and held him above the ground "not for you have destroyed my world" said Agnew "yeah well you're trying to destroy this one" said Dallas who then quickly drew the shotgun and pulled the trigger pointing at the bottom stand off the glass cases of the lethal animals causing it to collapse and all the animals to swarm out and attack the suited men.

Back on Lyoko Odd, Aelita and Yumi where running straight towards the activated tower, when they noticed 2 crabs

"Jeremie how many life points do me and Odd have left" asked Yumi, Jeremie typed quickly "20 each" said Jeremie, who then turned as the elevator opened to reveal a limping Ulrich, who limped over to Jeremie, "Yumi can you get me high enough" asked Odd, "yeah but it will DE virtualize me and the fall will do the same to you" said Yumi, Odd nodded as Yumi placed her hand to her forehead and then Odd began to levitate, he then fired one of his arrows and destroyed a crab at this point Yumi, began to lose texture and became a blue square outline which then disappeared, Odd began to fall where he landed on the path and the same happened, this left Aelita and a crab "no Aelita" shouted Jeremie who then began typing quickly, he then got up out of his chair "where are you going" asked Ulrich who coughed in the middle of the sentence "to Lyoko" he said, but on Lyoko Aelita started running towards the crab, she drew Ulrich's sword and cut off the crabs front legs causing it to topple over "yes Aelita" said Jeremie just noticing the development, Aelita then entered the tower and started to levitate towards the top platform and then she placed her hand on the blue screen, and the word Aelita appeared then the words Code Lyoko, "aren't you going to launch a return to the past" asked Ulrich, "Not yet" replied Jeremie.

The suited men disappeared, Agnew stood up from the animals that where surrounding the room

"no, no, no" he said then Dallas started to move towards him, Agnew stood up and then started limping away into another elevator, before pressing the button and as the doors closed he said "you'll never stop me", then the elevator went up, Dallas then grabbed his crossbow off the side and ran into the room he was being held hostage in, he then climbed up the vent and out of the factory, he noticed Agnew get in a car and he drove out of the gates, Dallas looked around "I need to destroy the factory" he said, he jumped down, despite his knee, then he found some barrels off petroleum before rolling them into the factory, then he grabbed a lighter off the side in the reception room, and set a trail outside, he needed to stop Agnew, he then found a black 1973 ford falcon XB GT with an air scoop he then started the car and light the fuse with the lighter, before driving the car away as the factory exploded going up in flames.

Dallas drove through an empty town all the inhabitants were spectres, Dallas then noticed several crashed cars he carried on before looking at the clock on in the car it was 10:35, he then noticed a freshly crashed car it was Agnew's he stopped and pulled up and grabbed the hand cuffs, Agnew was in pain on the floor, Dallas walked behind him and dropped the hand cuffs and placed his gun to the back of Agnew's head

"ankle" said Dallas, Agnew then handcuffed his ankle, Dallas then grabbed the hand cuff and dragged Agnew towards the car crash and handcuffed him "you can't win a return to the past will only restart these event's" said Agnew, Dallas was listening as he found a hacksaw and then grabbed a car light and broke it and emptied it, and placed it under the leaking gas from the car crash "what are you doing" asked Agnew, Dallas placed the lighter next to the car light then walked back to Agnew "the chain in those handcuffs is high-tensile steel it'll take you ten minutes to hack through it with this" said Dallas showing Agnew the hacksaw, "now if you're lucky you can hack through you're ankle in five" said Dallas before dropping the hack saw and walking back towards his car "you can't leave me" said Agnew, "I made you what you are" said Agnew, Dallas took no notice as he drove forward and looked back in his rear view mirror as the wreckage exploded killing Agnew in the process, he then drove onwards for 23 minutes, until he reached a gas station he drew his shotgun, it was the same gas station that the man had collapsed at, "hey what are you doing" said the worker, Dallas held the shotgun, "I need you phone, I won't hurt you either way I just need your god damn phone" said Dallas, the worker pointed at it Dallas sheathed the shotgun before grabbing the phone he checked the time the clock said 10:59, then several children, walked in after candy, the worker gave them some, Dallas looked at the tv as the children turned it on they were all wearing the Vira masks, "hey mister nice costume, surely it's cold though" said the worker Dallas turned to look at him, some time passed Dallas was still on the phone

"…if it goes on, it means the death of millions of people, everyone watching, don't you understand that? Well… well say it's a bomb then, say whatever you want, just get it off the air! Please, you jus… no, n I can't prove it, you gotta believe me! Believe me! Take it off the air now, please! You've got to, it…" the commercial came on the children then watched it then the TV turned black with the words displayed Please excuse the interruption, we're having Technical problems, please stand by, the children changed the channel, the same message, then they changed to the 3rd channel it was still playing

"The third channel, it's still on. Please take off the third channel. The third channel, it's still running. Stop it, please, please for God's sake, please stop it. There's no more time! Please stop it. Stop it now. Turn it off! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

STOP IT!"

Author's note

Thanks for reading yet another cliff hanger and if I say an ending with quite a stake on their hands and we are having talks about this being the end so you never know, but thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took so long.


	16. Chapter 14: End Of Take

Author's note

Nope were not ending the series I had to make a good pitch to the head but it's carrying on and the first part of this chapter is just to finish the loose end of the last chapter

Now before we begin I would like to answer a question that was asked in the reviews, now I know this isn't a Q&amp;A, but I was asked before Dallas killed Agnew and when he gave him the options of 10 and 5 minutes, and then drives away, it then explodes in 2 minutes, well the answer is Agnew or XANA if you will, planned to kill everyone that Dallas cares about, and he is a calm guy unless something big hits him, and he wanted Agnew to suffer just in case he failed, so he hoped Agnew would die trying to cut his foot off as XANA had removed his mind from Lyoko, and created a body for himself, and he had started to develop feelings as in physical not emotional, and Dallas knew this so he planned for Agnew to die in pain and hoping that he wouldn't die, hope that answered the question.

"The third channel, it's still on. Please take off the third channel. The third channel, it's still running. Stop it, please, please for God's sake, please stop it. There's no more time! Please stop it. Stop it now. Turn it off! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" screamed Dallas, then the 3rd channel displayed the message; Dallas then fell to the floor "yes" he said the kids looked at him "is this some kind of Halloween joke" asked one of the kids, the man looked at Dallas who nodded "yeah hope you enjoyed it" said the worker, the kids then nodded and left, Dallas got up "hey mister did you mean what you said" asked the worker "yeah please man tell nobody, also sorry about the gun, it's a long story" said Dallas, he stepped outside then he stepped back in "also filler up" said Dallas, the worker laughed before stepping outside to fill up the car, "damn nice car" said the worker, who then leaned on the bonnet and inspected the car "tell you what a picture of me in this and the gas is free" said the worker, Dallas looked in his pockets only his sleeve and some bullets were in them "deal" said Dallas, the worker then walked back inside the gas station and grabbed his camera as Dallas started filling up the car, it then started to rain Dallas looked at the car, "I think I'll keep her" said Dallas.

Half an hour later Dallas drove the Ford Falcon towards the factory, he crossed the bridge before he stopped and used eagle sense to get it down safely towards the factory floor, he then drove it towards a part of the factory, that they never went to, before stepping out in his worn to hell clothes, he then walked back towards the elevator before stepping into it, and pressing the button to go down, when he arrived at the lab he stepped out the others looked at him, torn jacket dirty trousers cut open head and knee brace that clanked as Dallas walked towards them, and what caught their eyes most of all was the holster with the gun in it, Ulrich looked up and down at Dallas

"The fuck happened to you" asked Ulrich, Dallas walked over to Jeremie "long story, we can't activate a return to the past, otherwise XANA will be back again, and we'll have to repeat the entire cycle again" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at Dallas, "okay" said Jeremie, Dallas then sat down, before rolling up his trouser leg and extending his blade "what are you doing" asked Yumi, Dallas looked up and said "there's a bullet still in my leg unless I want this knee brace on the entire time I need to remove the bullet" said Dallas, who then stabbed his knee with his blade and tore out he bullet just avoiding take of his leg "that is disgusting" said Odd, "yeah well" said Dallas, as he removed the bullet, he then pressed the leg back to the knee and the muscle reconnected "that feels better" said Dallas as he walked over to the wall were he noticed a hole, "what happened here" asked Dallas, then he looked at Jeremie "you didn't did you" asked Dallas, he got no reply but Jeremie just smiled, then Yumi looked at his forehead and grabbed his head "what about your head" she asked, Dallas moved her hand "I'll explain later" said Dallas, he then removed his holster with his sawn off in it and placed it against the wall next to the elevator then he entered it and the others the proceeded to joined him in the elevator, "I don't know about you but I need some sleep" said Dallas "tell us about it" said Odd as the elevator closed.

A girl in blue denims shorts and a grey torn vest backed up against a wall panicking as a quadrupeded alien walked towards her, its body a light grey whilst it's head a darker grey with the front of its head smooth with no sign of a face except a mouth that extended around the creatures face, it's tail was a mixture of dark greys, the girl backed up and panicked as it got closer, it then roared at her with its purple tongue visible, it then jumped at the girl, when suddenly a gun was fired at the creature causing the stomach of the creature to explode as the creature leaned back with pain, before moving slightly then falling over and dying, the creatures white blood covered the girl, she saw once the creature fell a man with short brown hair in blue jeans and white vest holding the recently fired gun, he was leaning against the door frame, he smiled causing his teeth to shine, the girl was suddenly in his arms as they looked into each other's eyes, then a title appeared Extra-terrestrial 3 then a James finson film, before a load of credits began to role, the school was watching a film, it had been a few days since the Vira incident, Dallas had sown his jacket sleeve back on, the Lyoko warriors were sitting in the centre row  
"Totally ridiculas" said Jeremie, "he could have left it on Extra-terrestrials but oh no, he had to make this pile of horse shit" said Dallas, "wow that was great" said Ulrich, "I thought the special effects were pretty good but it wasn't scary enough" said Odd, Yumi turned to face him "you're kidding how come you're teeth where chattering, for the sound effects" said Yumi, then the warriors laughed at Odd, meanwhile Delmas had walked on stage "dear students you're attention please, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the director of the film you've just seen, and which we all found very interesting, and here he is now James Finson, who is honouring us today to discuss his fascinating work of cinema" said Delmas who started clapping and walked away from the Mike as James Finson a man in his forty's with black hair a blue business jacket, over a red shirt and a lighter shade of blue trousers, stood towards the Mike "that's right and I'm also here to look for locations to shoot for my new film, in fact I heard theirs an old factory around here, that nobody uses anymore which I'm very interested in" said Finson the crowd was entertained by this notion "a factory oh no not ours" said Jeremie upon realising.

Later that day, the Lyoko warriors were standing outside the lunchroom, where finson was signing autographs  
"I don't see how you could have liked it, there was a plot hole that ruined it immediately" said Dallas, "if you hate it so much why not tell him" said Odd, Dallas then looked in through the window "oh no don't actually do it" said Yumi, but Dallas already started walking into the line for autographs, "if this Finson guy finds out about are super computer, were in trouble" said Jeremie, "that means we absolutely have to stop him from using it" said Yumi "yeah sure we do but how" said Odd who was sitting down whilst the others were standing "nothing to worry about I got an idea" said Ulrich, meanwhile inside Dallas stepped forward to Finson, "who am I making this out to" asked Finson "Dallas Marshall, now I'd like to complain to you about that god awful disgrace you called a film in the hall" said Dallas, Finson looked up and asked "Dallas Marshall, did you say" Dallas placed his hands on the table "yes but…" said Dallas but Finson cut him off who said "I've been wanting to meet you" Dallas removed his hands and asked "wait what", "yes I wanted to use you're singing talent in my film" replied Finson, "might I ask how you found out about me" said Dallas, "one of your songs Hero was on the internet" said Finson, Dallas then face palmed himself "Jesus" he said, as for the moment he wanted to remain small time "do I have any time to think about it" asked Dallas, "yes you have a few days, here's my number just in case" said Finson, Dallas then walked away, and out the lunch room, but he noticed Ulrich in line he was right behind Sissi who for once wasn't trying to ask him out, she was let forward by a security guard who was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, he moved down his arm as to say you may go forward now, then raised his arm again to stop Ulrich from moving forward, whilst looking in through the window were the other Lyoko warriors, "how come everytime he says, there's nothing to worry about I get worried and I mean worried" said Odd shaking his head, as finson started writing on the next picture in the pile "oh I'm so glad to meet you mister Finson" said Sissi, Finson then looked up, "I just love you're film's I'm a big fan off yours" said Sissi, Finson's ego kicked in and he replied "oh really, well I can't argue with your taste, I like my films too what's your name" "um why don't you just write, to Sissi the rising star, who I'm going to give the lead role to in my next film" said Sissi with just as big and ego as Finson but was shot down, "I think I'm going to write, to Sissi whose got a lot of nerve" said Finson, Sissi then leaned in and said "and a lot of talent" "well I'm very sorry Sissi, but the casting is over the parts have all been distributed" said Finson, "WA, WA, WA, WAAAAA" said Dallas, behind the window, Sissi didn't hear this and angrily took the photo, before walking away, then Ulrich moved forward "uh hello sir, the factory you were talking about I was wondering if you'd already bin their" asked Ulrich, "no but I'm going to start my scouting latter today" said Finson, handing Ulrich a photo who using his hand denied it "well you see I know the place inside out, and I don't think you could find a better guy" said Ulrich, Finson failed to keep a straight face "it looks like everyone in this school has a lot of nerve.

Later that day Ulrich was showing Finson the factory  
"Fantastic even better than I thought" said Finson, Ulrich looked at him "yeah it looks alright, the trouble is, it's falling apart, hopefully the sealing won't fall on are heads" said Ulrich, Finson looked up and smiled "that's great I love a dangerous shoot, that's what I always look for and actors are always better under pressure" said Finson walking ahead as Ulrich face palmed himself "uh Mr Finson you better watch out for your equipment it's crawling with rats here" said Ulrich running after Finson who replied "rats, that's lucky I've got some big scenes to shoot with rats in them", whilst watching them from above where the other Lyoko warrior's, they were crouched down whilst Dallas was on his knee with his gun "I can hit him from here" said Dallas, aiming down the sights of the gun, Jeremie pushed down the barrel "Are you crazy" asked Jeremie, "hey if he discovers the super computer I'm pulling the trigger said Dallas, before placing it back in the holster "conclusion never trust Ulrich when he says there's nothing to worry about" said Odd, "yeah he tried to gross him out instead he's even more excited" added Jeremie, then they watched as Ulrich and Finson walked towards the elevator "you're right it's a great set too bad about all that uranium they stored here for years and years, maybe one day it won't be radioactive anymore" said Ulrich, but Finson took no notice as he looked into the elevator, "do you know where this freight elevator leads to" asked Finson Ulrich replied "oh that old thing, it stopped working ages ago, any way they say when it was working it…" then suddenly there was a loud noise made by Dallas, added with Odd making ghostly noises, this shocked both Finson and Ulrich "what was that noise" asked Finson "that noise oh it's nothing, nothing at all, well there is an old rumour that this factory is haunted by ghosts, but I don't believe a word of that although" said Ulrich, as Dallas, Yumi and Jeremie held Odd down, then Finson cut Ulrich off, "ha, ha this place just keeps getting better and better than a I thought, and you seem to know every knock and cranny of it, I know" said Finson who placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder "how would you like to work as a technical advisor on the film" asked Finson, whilst the Lyoko warriors above them were hoping that Ulrich would say 'yes' Yumi was praying and Jeremie had his fingers crossed "yes do it say yes, say yes" said Odd, quietly but fast at the same time, "are you serious" asked Ulrich, "course I am" replied Finson, then the Lyoko warriors cheered but made a noise, Dallas thought fast and drew the gun and shot a window, to cover up the sound "okay bad idea" said Dallas, they looked at him, "more ghosts" said Finson "um well it would be a great honour sir but the only problem is that the principal would never let me miss my classes" said Ulrich, "let me talk to him" said Finson.

The other warriors snuck out of the factory, they looked at each other glad Finson fell for the ghost story  
"Ulrich might need some help" said Odd, Jeremie turned to him "how, we'll never get past security" replied Jeremie, "yeah how are we goanna get into the film" said Yumi, Dallas looked in his pocket "I hate what I'm about to say, but I could get in" said Dallas, the others looked at him "how" asked Odd, Dallas then showed them Finson's number "he gave me this, he asked to use my talent in his film" said Dallas, they then walked back to the school, Dallas then gave them a sign to say stop before walking to Finson, he whistle then said "Finson", Finson then turned to see Dallas, "ah have you thought about it" asked Finson "yeah I'll do it" said Dallas, "do what" asked Ulrich as they walked into the principal's office "my music in his film" said Dallas, "on a few conditions" Dallas quickly added "shoot" said Finson, "I'm aloud to bring a few friends to the shoot and I get to write the song" said Dallas, Finson thought for a few moments "you can write the song, but no friends unless you're trying to bring someone special" said Finson, Dallas thought for a moment he hadn't spoken with Alexa in a few days and since he told her not to wear a mask "yeah I'll need to ask her" said Dallas, Ulrich then looked at him, Dallas just shrugged his shoulders before mouthing "I'll explain later", then Finson was about to enter Delmas's office, Dallas stopped him "let me ask my girlfriend if she wants to come along first" asked Dallas, Finson nodded Dallas then looked at Ulrich "I'll be back" he said, "why where are you going" said Ulrich, Dallas was already walking out the door "to see Alexa" he said, before walking into the dormitories, he then found her door, he knocked on it "who is it" asked a voice, Dallas thought for a moment and said "did you wear a mask", the door opened and Alexa stepped out and hugged him "nope" she said "before kissing him on his cheek "calm down will you" said Dallas, "what I haven't seen you in a few days" said Alexa, "yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come to James Finson's move set" said Dallas, Alexa stared at him in disbelief "you not sneaking onto the set are you" said Alexa, "no he asked for me, believe it or not" replied Dallas, "oh and whys that" asked Alexa, "my music as far as I can tell he wants something fresh" said Dallas, Alexa then thought for a moment "okay" she then kissed him again, "oh shut the door if you goanna do that" said Mollie, Alexa turned back to look at her.

20 minutes later Sissi, Nicholas, Adam and Herb where in the hallway outside Delmas's office, Adam was sitting down whilst the others were standing  
"Sissi, you're farther won't let them miss even 1 hour of school" said Herb, "he's right, Ulrich aint the best in any of his classes and Dallas, ha that fucking retard should have been kicked out long ago" said Adam, who looked around, before lighting his cigarette, Sissi grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet and said "we'll see about that nothing's going to stop me from becoming a big movie star", then both Nicholas and Herb looked at each other in disbelief, meanwhile Finson, Ulrich and Dallas left Delmas's office  
"Wow he said no incredible I even promised to put his name in the credits" said Finson, scratching the back of his head, and then all three of them turned their heads to see Sissi open the door, and said "uh Mr Finson can I talk to you for a second", Finson was confused but walked towards her anyway.

Later that day Ulrich and Odd, where sitting in Dallas's and Jeremie's room, whilst Jeremie sat at his computer, Dallas sat on his own bed with his book in hand, writing a song as an excuse to be on the set, whilst Odd and Ulrich sat on Jeremie's bed

"I don't believe it Sissi got a part in Finson's film" said Jeremie, "yeah in exchange for her dad to let me and Dallas skip school" said Ulrich, "Ulrich and Sissi, working together on a film this could be the beginning of a great romance" said Odd, Ulrich sighed and said "yeah right she won't leave me alone for one second" Dallas then looked up from his book "I can help with that" said Dallas "remember you two you're real job is to be there at the factory and make sure that nobody discovers are lab" said Jeremie as Aelita's window appeared on his screen "come on it's not going to be as bad as all that" said Aelita.

The next day Dallas, Alexa, Ulrich and Sissi where walking across the bridge towards the factory, Dallas had been forced to leave his crossbow behind and was carrying a rucksack over his shoulder, whilst Ulrich was dragging a suitcase

"Are you sure it's not too heavy" asked Sissi, noticing Ulrich drag his suitcase, Ulrich gave no response, Dallas then walked behind Ulrich and grabbed the other end of his suitcase Ulrich turned his head and nodded "when I think I'm about to become a big star and you Ulrich honey are lucky enough to witness the event live" said Sissi, Dallas was about to say something but he was beaten to it by Alexa who "Sissi you're an attention seeking whore you know that" "amen to that" said Dallas, Sissi was angry about this but calmed down as they made it towards the factory entrance "oh hello Mr Finson is expecting us" said Sissi placing her hand on a table as a woman sat down at it with 2 security guards behind her both in suits "do you have cell phones by any chance" asked the woman "err… cell phones why of course, how could you think we didn't" said Sissi, the woman then extended her hand "confiscated Mr Finson's orders" said the woman, Sissi was shocked and she reluctantly handed hers over, Ulrich then handed his over followed by Alexa, then it was Dallas since he had lost his during the Vira incident he hadn't had the time to replace it.

"During shooting it's forbidden to communicate with the outside world without Finson's okay, that's so there's no leak about the script or newspaper gossip, that's also why everyone sleeps here with guards at the entrance" said one of the technical assistants on the film as he lead the group through the factory as many people working on the film were either rehearsing or setting up equipment "apart from that it's a lot of fun" added the assistant "yes but what if we have to get InTouch with our parents for example in case there's a problem huh" asked Ulrich the assistant turned his head to Ulrich and "when you shot with James Finson theirs never a problem" Sissi then placed her arm around Ulrich's and said "cut off from the rest of the world that's so incredibly romantic, it's almost like being alone on a dessert island" said Sissi "real fantastic I can't wait" said Ulrich in a very sarcastic tone, Dallas then budged between the two of them "no excuse this time" said Dallas, before pushing Sissi away from them.

Moments later Finson called out to everyone, they then walked over to him as he was standing next to something that was underneath a giant grey sheet  
"Well it's time for you all to meet the main character of my movie, prepare yourself for a big surprise" said Finson as he removed the sheet, to reveal an alien similar to the one used in Finson's last film except this one was a biped, and had 6 pipes, that acted as a form of hair coming out of the side of its head and the colour was dark on this one "don't be shy tell me what you think it's my best monster yet right, and to top him all off I've worked out a way for him to squirt tiny disgusting threads of goo" said Finson, Dallas rubbed his chin with his hand as if he was thinking and said to himself "I know a few people who will be calling their lawyers" "it'll nock you're socks off you'll see" added Finson, "funny, reminds me of the Alien in that film, I can't remember the name…" said Ulrich, but Finson stood towards Ulrich and pointed at him and said "my creature is unique young man and my movie will be like no other ever made" said Finson, before crossing his arms and walking away, Sissi then ran after him "Mr Finson" asked Sissi, this caused Finson to stop and turn around as Sissi said "I'm very anxious to get my script if you don't mind, I'd like to start working on my lines, you see we professionals are very serious" Finson then remembered he had to give Sissi a role otherwise he wouldn't be able to use Ulrich or Dallas as help on the film "oh why of course" said Finson, who then pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it, he then folded it and handed it to Sissi "there" he said, "thank you" replied Sissi she then unfolded the paper "aaaaahhhhh" she said, as she read just that on the paper "you got it kid, you'll be the aliens first victim, 20 seconds on the screen, yes but 20 seconds of glory" said Finson, Sissi was shocked as she had expected a better role, and was annoyed to be reduced to a background character, Finson then patted her on the check before saying "glory, glory too", before walking back towards the group of people working on the film, Sissi then screwed up the piece of paper as Finson approached Dallas who was sitting on a barrel, he had his book in hand "hey Finson can I have the basic plot of the film so I at least know what I need to write the song about" asked Dallas, Finson stopped and turned to him "sure, an Alien arrives at a space station on the moon, theirs a bit of romance and the main character, considers herself an outcast as she distances herself away from the rest of the crew, whose mission is on the moon who then try to get back again, as soon as the alien attacks" said Finson

Authors note

You heard that here first, anyone steals that idea I swear to god

Dallas then thought for a moment  
"got it" said Dallas, he then flipped through his book, to something he was working on before saying, "replace, replace that line that spoke to you and showed no signs to be alive. So are you livin' or dead" Finson then thought about it "yes that works, by the way as part of this deal, theirs a role for you" said Finson, Dallas looked up from his book "what now" asked Dallas, "I left a role open just in case you would agree" said Finson, Dallas stood off the barrel "what's the role" asked Dallas, Finson replied "I knew you would agree" Dallas then raised his hand with a finger pointed upwards "I never agreed to the role, until I know what it is" said Dallas, Finson then gestured for Dallas to follow, "you'll play ÆTIUS, a younger member of the crew, who survives towards the end" said Finson, Dallas thought for a moment "all this because of the song" said Dallas, Finson then place his arm around Dallas shoulder "I believe you have potential, and if I'm the first to use it, it'll be good thing" said Finson, Dallas realised this was a great way to keep an eye on Finson so he didn't discover the computer room "deal" said Dallas, "good, now to hair and makeup" said Finson, Dallas then was slightly disgusted.

After a long day of helping setting up the equipment, Ulrich retired to his and Dallas's tent that had been set up, it was next to the girl's tent, he entered it when Dallas followed him, his hair was slicked back, and for once wasn't a mess, on the left side of his head a grey line had been dyed into his hair for the film, he was carrying a suit bag  
"what happened to you" asked Ulrich, "Finson gave me a part for doing the song" said Dallas before lying down on his mattress "hell at least Finson had some decency to have these brought in" said Dallas, then he remembered something, "how many people do you think this tent could hold" asked Dallas, leaning forwards "about 3 beds" replied Ulrich, "good" said Dallas who then got out and went to the next tent and said "hey Alexa if you don't want to sleep with her you're welcome in mine and Ulrich's tent", Alexa then unzipped it "are you sure" asked Alexa, "pretty sure" said Dallas, then Alexa grabbed her mattress at one end whilst Dallas grabbed the other and they carried it into the other tent "you don't mind do you Ulrich" asked Alexa "not at all, anything's better than Sissi" said Ulrich, before laughing, "hey you can't leave me here all alone" said Sissi, "let me sleep with you" she added "uh sorry bro's before hoes" said Dallas, "you've got a girl in your tent though" said Sissi angrily "Yeah but she aint no hoe" said Dallas, before he stepped out and zipped the tent up before walking towards the rest of the crew, then Sissi noticed a script in his back pocket "hey how do you have that" asked Sissi, Dallas even though he hated having to be in the film, he decided to rub it in "well Sissi, I'm in it" said Dallas, "what" screamed Sissi she then tried to steal Dallas script "hey watch it bitch" said Dallas, "love it using it" said Finson overhearing this Dallas then quickly grabbed the script and placed it in his inside pocket of his jacket, he then walked back to his tent and closed it, Ulrich and Alexa where sitting down on their respective beds "Sissi complaining about you're role" asked Ulrich, "Dallas you got a role" asked Alexa, "yeah, both questions" said Dallas, before taking his jacket and wings of before lying down on his bed, "well done" said Alexa lying down next to him "god I need some sleep" said Dallas, Alexa then curled up next to him, Ulrich remained seated on his own bed and looked at Dallas, he shook his head in a good way, as if to say "you lucky arsehole".

Hours later around midnight some of the film crew where still up discussing the shot that began tomorrow morning, whilst in their tent Dallas and Ulrich were awake, Dallas quickly checked Alexa before nodding to Ulrich who got dressed, Dallas then followed suit before he and Ulrich left the tent, Alexa woke up, she noticed Dallas and Ulrich had left she got dressed and then started to follow them, Sissi also noticed from her tent and followed them, Dallas and Ulrich quickly snuck past the film crew and then looked at the grey sheet which covered the alien, then they carried on towards to a service hatch which took them down towards the computer room, unbeknownst to them Alexa was following them and unbeknownst to her Sissi was following her, whilst in a small hut where some electronics where being stored for the filming a screen suddenly turned on and the XANA logo appeared before a black ooze began leaking out of the cables and made its way towards the alien, the mouthed then opened and emitted a small roar, then it started to blur.

Back at the school Jeremie was sitting at his computer which came at no surprise to anyone as he usually was awake at this time of night, especially since Dallas wasn't there to tell him to get some sleep

"Hey what are you doing in the lab anything wrong" asked Jeremie, "they took my cell phone away, and Dallas doesn't have one, Finson's totally paranoid, it won't be easy staying in touch with you" said Ulrich, whilst Dallas had placed his holster back on, then they heard a noise Dallas drew the sawn-off and then pointed it at the ladder, "wow what is this place" asked Alexa, Dallas then span the shotgun around his finger and re holstered it "sorry bout that" said Dallas, "can you keep a secret" asked Dallas, "well, well" said another voice, Dallas then drew the shotgun again, as Sissi had also followed them "bollocks" said Dallas, "what kind of a weird place is this" asked Sissi, then she noticed the gun in Dallas's hand "why do you have that thing" asked Sissi, moving backwards slightly "I like to keep this handy… for close encounters" replied Dallas, "hey Ulrich please tell me that isn't Sissi's voice I just heard" asked Jeremie but he didn't get a reply as Ulrich had removed his earphone and had stepped out of the chair "look we can't explain this to you, but you can't tell anyone about this or else" said Ulrich, Alexa nodded but Sissi said "or else what a monsters going to spray gloopy goop all over my face huh Ulrich" then it happened, then they all looked up to see Finson's alien, as it was on a small platform above Sissi, as it let out it's roar, Dallas then raised his shotgun and fired at the alien, the bullet struck the alien in the head causing it to explode and fall to the ground, "well that was easy" said Dallas, then some more goo feel, Dallas looked up again, to see there was a dozen of the aliens, "funny I swear there was only one" said Dallas "Jeremie we've got a big problem here" said Ulrich, then he dodged out of the way as one of the aliens spat a load of goo at him "Ulrich what's that noise" asked Jeremie, Sissi was panicking, Ulrich grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the elevator, Alexa stood their also panicking, as one of the aliens lowered itself towards her, then it was shot away by Dallas who grabbed her and shouted "we are leaving", then they proceeded towards the elevator, Alexa entered first Dallas reloaded and shot at one of the aliens he missed the head taking the tail off causing it to scream, Dallas then entered the elevator Ulrich then hit the button and said "come on" as the door began to lower itself, but it jammed as an alien placed its head underneath the door stopping it from closing "cover your ears" said Dallas the others then did that, Dallas then shoved the sawn-off in the aliens mouth "eat this" shouted Dallas then he pulled the trigger, the elevator then closed and started going upwards, Dallas then reloaded the gun "Ulrich what is going on answer me" said Jeremie, unware of the current problem, whilst in the elevator, Alexa and Sissi fell to their knees as Dallas holstered his gun "could you not use that" said Ulrich, Dallas turned his head to look at him and sarcastically asked "what do you expect me to use man, harsh language?", then an alien hand burst through the floor, the elevator then came to a halt "any ideas" asked Alexa looking at the others "well I say we give them Sissi" said Dallas, "fuck you" said Sissi, "anytime anywhere" said Dallas, Ulrich then looked up and saw the hatch, he pointed to it and said "up their", Dallas then quickly jumped up and opened it, he then stood on top of it "you gotta climb up, I'll follow you" said Ulrich as Sissi placed her foot in her hands and then he boosted her up, then he did the same for Alexa, Dallas then lowed his arm and grabbed Ulrich's hand and began pulling him out of the elevator, but the alien burst through the floor and grabbed Ulrich's foot, but it only succeeded in taking of his shoe "let's go we can't stay here" said Ulrich before removing a grille cover on an air vent "through here come on" added Ulrich, Alexa went first followed by Sissi, then Ulrich and Dallas went last, whilst back at the school, Aelita was on the screen "XANAs up to something I've activated the scan to localise the tower I'll wake Odd, call Yumi and we'll be on are way" said Jeremie, then he hit the enter key and started running towards his door, as Aelita nodded and her window closed down.

The sun arose over the factory many of the crew were in their respective tents having fallen asleep earlier that night, and a noise in the form of a song played throughout the factory, awakening several crewmembers

"Who's the moron that…" asked one of the crewmembers as he unzipped and opened his tent to find the boom box that was playing the noise and standing behind it was Finson "oh it's you boss I'm sorry" said the crewmember "not bad huh I just composed it for the film" said Finson then he clapped and many of the other crewmembers who were very tired emerged from their own tents "Okay all you lazy bones, let's go we've got a movie to make" shouted Finson as the crew members got dressed, Finson then turned towards his assistant and said "go get the alien", he then walked over towards his director's chair, "Boss better come and take a look" said a crewmember, Finson then stood up and started walking towards him "we've got a little problem here" said the crewmember showing Finson that the alien was now missing and that the tarp that covered it was on the floor "a little problem huh, you call this a little problem, go and find him you understand he couldn't have walked out on his own, go find him" said Finson angrily as he pointed in a random direction when the female crewmember who had just previously been guarding the entrance stepped forward and said "Mr Finson the four youngsters have disappeared" Finson was enraged by this news.

In a disused part of the factory, where all the scrap was being held, along with Dallas V8 which was showing signs of modifications and repairs, as the hood was up, it was slightly raised, and the exhaust system was being changed, and the boot lid was removed, Alexa and Sissi where curled up in a corner of a small narrow metal box, whilst Dallas and Ulrich where at the end of the box Ulrich was standing up whilst Dallas was kneeling down keeping an eye out, Dallas held his gun at the ready, whilst he had given Ulrich his hidden blade

"Okay remember it's triggered by your nerve, and remember to flick it into your hand" said Dallas, Ulrich nodded before trying it he managed to extended it but he couldn't quite flick it into his hand, "how where there that many of the aliens" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked around "XANA must have altered the structure or some shit" said Dallas, then he looked towards his car "hang on, theirs the prototype for my second hidden blade in their" said Dallas, before handing it towards Ulrich, "what's that doing here" asked Ulrich, Dallas rather sheepishly held his hand to the back of his head and replied "well it's err… err… well it's mine", Ulrich then retracted the blade on his forearm "I don't think you should keep hold of it" said Ulrich, Dallas then turned back to face him whilst still knelt down his gun still facing forward "why should I besides you not my dad" replied Dallas, he then quickly looked around before, handing Ulrich the gun, Dallas then started moving quickly towards the car, Ulrich looked around aiming with the shotgun as he was covering Dallas, who stopped at the car, he then opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat, Sissi stood up and walked over to Ulrich

"Finson's alien monster it's come alive how can a machine made of plastic and rubber come alive" screamed Sissi, Ulrich then covered her mouth "thank you" shouted Dallas, as he opened the glove compartment and grabbed a second blade, the blade was black and had no modifications, he quickly slipped it onto his right arm, and extended it forward, to check if he at least had that working "yes" he said, then he closed the glove compartment, suddenly he was thrown from the car, and into the wall one of the alien's had found them it was the one whose tail had been shot off, it appeared to be the leader of the pack, Dallas stood up, there was a cut on his forehead, he then went to unsheathe his gun, he then looked to see it wasn't their "Ulrich the gun" shouted Dallas, Ulrich then raised the gun and shot at the alien he missed, so he pulled the trigger again, missing the alien again, Dallas then jumped at the creature extending his blade forward and went to stab the alien, but it managed to grab him by the neck, before crushing his neck, then he threw Dallas's body down, Alexa screamed as she saw her boyfriend killed before her eye's the alien looked down before turning towards the others, then it started moving towards the other's before spitting a load of the goo that Finson had built into the creature, using the goo it had pinned them to the wall as Sissi screamed at the top of her lungs then it walked over towards Dallas's body and then it grabbed it and threw it against the wall smashing the face of the body, causing it to fall off leaving a head missing the face and the front part of the skull, the creature then moved away.

On the factory bridge Jeremie, Yumi and Odd, where observing the security guard who during the night and despite the numerous gunshots had fallen asleep on duty, the 3 warriors then snuck past him quietly as he snored loudly, before making their way past the film crew that where filming a scene whilst all non-essential personal where looking for the alien, they made their way to a boiler room

"I'm going to try and find the others, we'll stay in contact okay" said Yumi, "right" said Jeremie as he and Odd started walking towards the tunnel that lead towards the computer room, whilst Yumi walked off in the other direction, once arriving in the lab Jeremie, walked over towards the chair and sat down as Odd walked towards the other ladder, one thing both of them noticed was the amount of slim and the dead alien's on the floor of the lab

"Aelita, Odd's about to make the plunge how do things look" asked Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko in the dessert sector; Aelita looked at the pulsations that moved along the floor in front of her "pretty bad, you were right Jeremie, XANA's up to no good again, the arsehole" replied Aelita, Jeremie did some quick typing "I've localised the tower it's in the polar region" said Jeremie, "I'm on my way" said Aelita.

In another disused part of the factory where the river would run through by some abandoned machines used for whatever purposes back in the day when it was being used for whatever job or reason that it was used for, Yumi walked into the area having been in here before she knew her way around, she jumped from one platform to another to cross the small gap of water that was between the two, she carried on walking and was about to turn a corner when she suddenly saw two of the film's crewmembers

"Do you really think it was those kids that stole the alien" asked the female crewmember as she got off the ladder "if it was them they better hope Finson doesn't find them, Yumi started running in the opposite direction but at the same time she accidently hit a piece of scrap metal causing it to make a loud noise as it bounced a few times before hitting the water, the crewmembers started walking towards where the noise had originated from, both of them holding onto their torch's moved and looked around the corner, to see nothing, the crewmembers carried on walking, whilst Yumi had hidden atop of one of the redundant machines.

In the scanner room Odd stood in front of one of the 4 scanners

"Okay Jeremie I'm ready" said Odd as he stepped inside of one of the scanners "Aelita's on her way to the polar region, that's where the scan localized the tower, I'm launching the transfer" said Jeremie, then he started typing before saying "Transfer Odd" then he selected Odd's ID card before hitting enter and saying "Scanner Odd", then he typed even more and Odd began to feel himself rise and spin inside the scanner "Virtualization" said Jeremie as Odd felt the blast of air as he was sent to Lyoko, allowing his blue square outline to appear in the sky, before gaining it's texture and dropping towards the ground "Odd" said Aelita running towards him "nice little place but it could use a little heat" said Odd, Aelita stopped at him "the tower plato is in that direction" said Aelita point in front of them, she then started to run on the spot momentarily before starting to run "if we run it'll warm you up" said Aelita, then Odd started running after her.

Back in the metal box Ulrich, Sissi and Alexa where still pinned to the wall by the goop, Alexa was crying not because they were trapped but because of Dallas

"I don't get this at all why he leaved us alone, when he could have just as easily" said Sissi, "I'm pretty sure it wanted to use us as bait to attract the others" said Ulrich, "when you said the others Ulrich, do you mean that whole gang of yours, but why" asked Sissi looking in Ulrich's direction, then they heard a noise and Yumi walked into sight at the end of the metal box, she turned and saw them "Ulrich" she said before running towards them "Yumi" said Ulrich with a smile "Whatever you do don't move a muscle" said Yumi, reaching for Dallas's first hidden blade which had come off in the struggle she then pulled out the knife section and began cutting into the goop "boy aren't you funny" said Ulrich, Yumi then quickly cut through the goop "oh Yumi I never thought I'd be saying this to you one day but I'm actually very glad to see you for once" said Sissi, "you can kiss and make up later, but we've gotta go or XANA's goanna get his way" said Ulrich, before they all looked down at Alexa who was crouched down crying and holding onto Dallas's body, "that thing killed him" said Alexa, Yumi kneeled down next to her "calm down it's going to be okay" said Yumi, Alexa pushed Yumi off of her and said "no it's not" then suddenly the alien reappeared, Ulrich grabbed Yumi and Sissi, before shouting "super sprint" and darted off towards the other end of the room, "get Alexa" said Yumi, but it was too late the alien grabbed Alexa and began strangling her "oh no" shouted the 3 who watched in horror, when suddenly there was a gunshot and the arm that held Alexa fell of the alien, which turned to its right Alexa turned her head to the right to see Dallas standing up holding the double barrel, he then shouted at the alien "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH" before firing the second shot into the alien's head killing it, he then grabbed Alexa and helped her up "I thought you were dead" said Alexa still crying slightly "I get that a lot" replied Dallas as he helped her out of the metal box and towards the others, when he arrived they heard a voice call out saying "come out of their", they turned to see Finson, "and make it snappy" added Finson, Dallas looked back at the other's "Maybe we can trust him" said Yumi, "I don't trust anybody" said Dallas, then he sheathed his gun, and helped Alexa up as they walked towards Finson.

"Odd, Aelita XANA's sent his monsters out, just behind you theirs a swarm of Hornets armed with lasers, 20 points per impact" said Jeremie, as on Lyoko Odd and Aelita where running towards the tower, Odd turned his head back and said "a little battles bound to keep me warm", then he and Aelita moved onto a thin path made of ice that lead towards the tower, the 5 Hornets then lowered themselves and started to follow them in a straight line, then they moved side by side and started to fire rapidly at Odd, but due to his and Aelita's speed they missed every shot "talk about a reception committee wow" said Odd, as the Hornets flew forward before turning and flying straight back at them, they then opened fire on Odd and Aelita, the later then stopped as the former ran at the creature's running up a piece of ice that stuck up from the floor in front of them, before jumping to the side in front of the Hornet and raising his arm to shout "laser Arrow" firing one of his arrows dead into the Hornets XANA logo destroying it, the others immediately scattered "Odd watch out" said Aelita pointing towards the Hornets that had regrouped behind Odd, the latter turned back and saw this, but was too late the Hornets had opened fire striking Odd in the back causing it to spark, Aelita then ran towards Odd, she quickly helped him up "let's go" said Odd as he and Aelita started running again whilst back in the lab Jeremie typed and started calling Yumi causing one of her ID cards to appear, "Yumi can you hear me, where are you" said Jeremie "come on Yumi answer me please answer" added Jeremie who was now getting worried.

In the abandoned factory control room Finson had Yumi, Sissi, Alexa, Ulrich and Dallas held there, Yumi's phone was vibrating but she couldn't answer it  
"Tell me right now what have you done with my alien" said Finson, "don't you think Ridley Scott should ask you that" said Dallas being cocky as he usually was in these situations, Finson walked over to him and punched him in the jaw "my alien is unique" said Finson, then they heard the door open, Sissi and Alexa where scarred at the sight, whilst Yumi and Ulrich, where surprised, Dallas just looked up and quickly did something, Finson turned around to see that his alien was standing behind it but it wasn't alone as the other aliens where also with it "huh" said Finson, leaving him shocked at the sight "but…" said Finson as he was knocked to the side by the leading alien, "oh, great wonderful. Shit!" said Dallas as he stood up "Let's go" said Ulrich as he led the others towards the other door "boss did you find the…" said a male crewmember but both he and the female crew member where shocked when they saw numerous aliens "don't let them get away get a moved on" said Finson, who was clutching his bloody and cut up head, the two crewmembers then moved into the control room, but where sent flying into the wall by the alien's goop, Ulrich shut the door, as the aliens proceeded towards it, when Finson grabbed the ring leaders tail "stop I created you, you have to obey me you hear" said Finson, the creature growled and then the next thing Finson knew was he was pinned to the wall with the crewmembers, the ring leader then opened the door that the youngsters had gone through, "knock, knock" said Dallas holding the double barrel at the alien pulling the trigger, destroying the alien's head, he then slammed the door shut "Ulrich, Yumi help me barricade it" shouted Dallas, as he pressed himself against the door, Ulrich and Yumi grabbed numerous pieces of metal from around the Fairley large room they were in, when Dallas suddenly noticed a blow torch he then grabbed it and started wielding the door shut, "come on, come on" said Dallas, then as soon as he had welded the side with the handle the blow torch stopped, "that could have gone better" said Dallas, then he pressed every piece of heavy metal he could against the door, as the aliens constantly banged against it "I guess were not leaving soon" said Alexa, Dallas had forgotten about his girlfriend in all the confusion, knowing the door was secure he walked over to her and knelt down, "no were not" replied Dallas, "I saw you killed" said Alexa feeling Dallas's face his skin, still felt like skin, Dallas smiled "yeah but I'm fine now" replied Dallas, as he stood up and walked over to Ulrich, "you're goanna need this" said Dallas, as he rolled up his right sleeve and took of his blade, and grabbed Ulrich's arm and placed it on Ulrich's arm, Ulrich nodded as Dallas walked away and reloaded his gun, Ulrich then extended the blade forward before looking at Yumi, he then walked over to her "you might need this" said Ulrich as he removed the second blade and placed it on Yumi's left arm, she looked up from it and smiled at him "this doesn't mean were engaged" said Ulrich jokingly, he hoped Yumi would take it as a joke, Yumi then pulled out her phone "Jeremie it's Yumi , yeah I did find them, XANA's managed to take possession of a monster whose goanna be here in a minute" said Yumi, who stopped as the aliens tried in full force to break through the door, Dallas raised his gun and stood close to the door and waited for the inevitable "why not smash through the glass" asked Alexa, Dallas turned back towards her "this was a factory once the thing is most likely reinforced" replied Dallas, as he turned back and looked towards the door "how are you calm about this" asked Sissi, "that's the funny thing I'm not" replied Dallas.

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Aelita where still running away from the Hornets and towards the tower

"Odd, the others are in trouble there's not much time" said Jeremie, Odd then looked back at the four remaining Hornets that were pursing them, when the stopped at a cliff edge with a slide at the end of it made entirely from ice "wow that sure is steep" said Odd, he then looked back as the Hornets started shooting at them again "but we have no choice" said Odd as he pushed Aelita down the slope, "ya who" shouted Odd as he went down the slope on his feet whilst Aelita screamed as she went down on her backside "I think I might just settle down and live hear" said Odd, as he and Aelita began to pick up speed in the ice tunnel they had entered "by the way Jeremie what's at the end of this" asked Odd, "well I um err…" said Jeremie not knowing the answer "oh I get it GERONIMO" said Odd as he and Aelita exited the tunnel at a fast pace as the slide they were on ended, causing both of them to hit the ground, they both quickly stood up and recovered "at any rate the tower is closer now" said Jeremie, "thanks for the info Jeremie" replied Odd.

It had been some time since the aliens had last banged on the door

"Do you think he's called it quits" asked Ulrich unsure if he was being sarcastic or not "nope" said Yumi, Dallas kept on looking at the door, "for once I have a chance to show how talented I am, now that mechanical monster has to go nuts, what's more he had to pick on me I don't understand what did I ever do to that plastic piece of junk to deserve that huh" said Sissi crying, Dallas looked back at them "hey Ulrich do you think you could tell her to keep still for a second" said Yumi, Ulrich turned towards Sissi, he then raised his hand to his mouth and said "shush".

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Aelita were looking for the tower

"Well Aelita any sign of that tower yet" asked Odd, with his left arm holding his right arm, as he and Aelita slowly backed into each other "yes but I may be seeing double" said Aelita, Odd then moved around so he was next to her "Jeremie there are 2 towers" said Odd, as that stood in front of both of them 2 activated towers "how can that be I only saw one on the hollo map" said Jeremie typing trying to work out what the problem was "XANA must have done that to confuse us" said Aelita, Odd then looked at her "well we've gotta chose one and pronto too" said Odd, as they started running towards the towers "where the fuck is Dallas when you need him" said Aelita, unbeknownst to them the four Hornets followed them towards the tower.

Back in the room Dallas stood still aiming at the door, despite the fact there was still no banging Dallas then looked to the side "wonder XANA's planning" asked Dallas, Ulrich then stood up and looked at the door, "we nether know what he's up to" said Ulrich, Dallas eye's then shot opened "oh shit" he said before looking up at the air vent above them "Ulrich give me a boost" said Dallas, as he walked over towards it, Ulrich put his hands together and boosted Dallas up, Dallas using the gun raised the grille and then he poked his head inside the vent, to see the aliens moving along towards him "oh shit" shouted Dallas as Ulrich let go, as Dallas dropped he fired the gun into the vent, then the aliens knowing that their element of surprise was gone burst through the vents Dallas reloaded his gun and started shooting at the aliens shouting "Come on! Come on! Come and get it, baby! Come on! I don't got all day! Come on! Come On! Come on you bastard! Come on, you too! Oh, you want some of this? Fuck you!" he hit 2 of them reducing the number to 6 before he ran out of bullets the alien nearest to him knocked him back into the wall "hello Jeremie have you got any news for us" said Yumi dodging all of the lunges that the alien in front of her was throwing at her, she then dropped the phone and was forced back "Yumi what's going on answer me Yumi, Yumi?" said Jeremie, as an alien stepped on and smashing Yumi's phone "Odd" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Odd was running and shooting at the Hornets "I know what you're goanna tell me hurry up, well for your information were not exactly having a tea party here" shouted Odd as he dodged a Hornets shot, he then fired an arrow hitting the creature and destroying it , then the three reaming Hornets regrouped and started flying towards Aelita who stood between the two towers trying to choose the right one "get down" said Odd as he pushed her down as the Hornets flew towards them before starting to gain height again and turning around the right tower "Aelita you've gotta choose one of the towers now I can't hold them off much longer" said Odd, Aelita nodded and said "okay" as she stood up and started running back towards the towers "laser arrow" shouted Odd as he fired an arrow at the Hornets but he missed and the Hornets carried on after Odd shooting at him rapidly but missing each shot, whilst Aelita looked at both of the towers "take that" said Odd, firing another arrow, then he tried firing another only to hear a clicking noise "oh no I'm outta arrows" he said as Aelita started walking towards the right tower and said "here I go" as she passed through the wall and started walking towards the centre of the platform lighting it up as she went along before levitating towards the top, whilst outside the tower Odd jumped towards the Hornets before he was gunned down by them causing his texture to disappear and his blue square outline to fade out of existence, as back in the room the aliens cornered Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi before grabbing Ulrich and Yumi's throats and they began strangling them, Alexa grabbed Dallas who was too weak to move "close your eyes baby" said Dallas as he pulled Alexa close to him, whilst Sissi was crying her eyes out, Aelita reached the top platform before walking towards it and placing her hand on the blue screen "Jeremie I have chosen the wrong tower it'll be all over you know that" said Aelita as the word Aelita was spelt on the screen followed by the words Code Lyoko "I have faith in you Aelita" said Jeremie, there was no effect the aliens carried on strangling Ulrich and Yumi, "Jeremie, I'm sorry I choose the wrong one" said Aelita then suddenly the aliens stopped strangling Yumi and Ulrich, they feel to the floor as the blue screens on the walls off the tower began to descend into the black void below "no wait" said Aelita upon noticing this, then once all of the blue screens had descended the return to the past began to arise, Jeremie hit enter on the keyboard and said "return to the past now".

A few days before Finson was signing his autographs and had just turned down Sissi  
"Great idea to use the factory for a movie" said Ulrich walking up to him "thank you I must say with great modesty that my ideas are absolutely ingenious" said Finson passing Ulrich an autographed picture Ulrich raised his hands to turn it down "it makes a great set, by the way you do know that a film was shot here once before" said Ulrich, "you're kidding" said Finson suddenly disappointed "no a science fiction movie with an alien a fabulous picture too" said Ulrich Finson was none too happy about this news, and an hour later he left the cafeteria on his phone  
"no, no I've given it some thought, I don't think the factory's a good idea, besides it wasn't my idea in the first place, what's that how dare you accuse me of lying to you I can find another Producer you know" said Finson as Ulrich left the cafeteria and joined the others as they laughed and walked away.

Authors note

Thanks for readings were not done yet and I doubt we ever will be stopping, it's like the first song we used "there's only one way and it's done this road" so we never will know.


	17. Chapter 15: Satellite

Another day at kadic it was the last lesson before lunch so none of the students were paying to close attention to anything being said, not even Jeremie or Herb were paying that much attention  
"Now then, if you provoke a collision between two neutrons what do you obtain, who would like to answer, anybody" said Mrs Hertz, Jeremie was now finally starting to pay attention he was in the front row to Mrs Hertz left with Dallas sitting next to him on his right with Odd and Ulrich behind them, whilst Sissi was sitting one the table next to Dallas, with Herb at her left with Adam and Nicholas behind them, Odd looked up thinking he might know this one, Ulrich sat looking at the clouds whilst Dallas, had his book in his hand writing on a page that looked like it had been written on a few times already, he looked for a blank spot in hope's of finding one on this page, he then turned to the next and began writing anew, Jeremie looked at the page and whispered to him "that doesn't look like a solo song to me" said Jeremie, Dallas turned his head to face him and said "not meant to be" before turning his head back towards his book  
"Nobody" said Mrs Hertz observing the room looking at each and every student, but not with to close attention as she missed Dallas writing in his book, Herb raised his hand "me mam" said Herb oh so desperately to answer the question "Jesus Christ" said Adam, "yes Herb" said Mrs Hertz, when suddenly someone's phone went off, then another, and another, until everyone who owned a phone was answering their phone, except Dallas who still hadn't found the time to replace his phone, "hello, hello" said everyone who answered their phone, Mrs Hertz was both shocked and taken by surprise, as everyone's phone had been answered, Odd pulled his phone away from his face and looked at it, Ulrich then turned his head towards Odd and gave him a serious look, Dallas quickly looked around and was about to activate eagle sight to check the phone's but Mrs Hertz walked over and stood in front of him, it was to risky for him to do "who is this" said Sissi, then she ended the call, Mrs Hertz was angry about this and tapped her foot on the floor more or less angrily at the event that just took place she narrowed her eyes and said "Sissi, you the principals daughter should know the rules, dealing with cell phones now why don't you remind us all what that is" Sissi then thought for a moment then said "all mobile phones must be turned off before entering the classroom under penalty of having them confiscated", Mrs Hertz then extended he arm forward and opened her hand "hand it over" she said sharply, before Sissi frowned and reluctantly handed her phone to Mrs Hertz "and that goes for everyone" Added Mrs Hertz, everyone was shocked, Jeremie and Dallas turned their heads back to look and at Odd and Ulrich, all of their faces serious, Mrs Hertz stamped her foot and shouted "quiet down" the bell then went "put all you're cell phones on my desk right now" said Mrs Hertz before grabbing her science jacket and holding onto it as if she was straightening it out, everyone got up and placed their phones on the desk as they walked out "XANA's sure going to be Happy about this" said Odd as he placed his phone on the desk Dallas, tried to get a look at the phones, but Mrs Hertz shoved them out of the room "shit" he said under his breath as he left the room, then he and the other's turned their heads as Yumi came running straight towards them, dodge everyone that was in her way  
"we had this weird problem this morning, like everyone's cell phones started ringing and…" started Yumi, but Odd cut her off and said "you're teacher confiscated them us too" Jeremie raised his hand to his chin and said "crazy huh, all those call's and no one at the other end, I think I'll contact Aelita, this could be XANA's " said Jeremie before rushing off, "what do you think Dallas" asked Yumi, Dallas shook his head "couldn't get a look at them, every opportunity was risky, last thing I need is someone asking about my pupils" said Dallas, before they started walking towards the stair's "we gotta do something, If Jeremie's right and we can't stay in contact, were in a real jam" said Ulrich, the group then stopped walking as they heard a voice call out "hey you three" they turned around to see Sissi, Nicholas and Herb "I'm organising a meeting, they've got to give us are mobile's back" said Sissi, "well are you with us" asked Sissi, after a brief pause "never thought I'd say this but where's Adam" asked Dallas, regretting what he had just said almost instantly "he went to lunch" said Sissi, before saying "well are you with us or not" again, "you bet we are" said Yumi surprising them all "no kidding" asked a shocked Sissi "if you really mean it, we'll see you in the auditorium right after lunch" said Sissi before walking away between Nicholas and Herb, the latter of which blushed and smiled before the both of them followed her away "you were right we gotta see what's up" said Ulrich as the group carried on walking towards the stairs "I'll catch you guys latter I'm gonna go help Einstein" said Dallas, before he dashed off towards the stairs and then towards the border's rooms.

"Connection" said Jeremie as he hit the enter key on his computer as Dallas walked into the room, "you need to lock that thing" said Dallas, as he sat on the end of his bed, Jeremie turned his chair towards Dallas "sorry I forgot… again" said Jeremie, before turning back towards his computer "Aelita do you read me, Aelita" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was sitting in a forest sector tower, she was sitting cross legged on the bottom platform, looking at a blue screen, which had date scrolling upwards at a fast rate "oh hello Jeremie" said Aelita, as her window opened on Jeremie's computer "oh hi, tell me have you noticed anything strange on Lyoko" asked Jeremie "no should I have" replied Aelita "I don't know but I better launch a scan to check" asked Jeremie, Aelita stood up in her tower causing her window to close saying "okay and I'll see if I can pick up any of XANA's pulsations" "good but be careful" said Jeremie, Aelita's window then closed down, Jeremie then started typing launching the scan, before stepping up "now all we can do is wait" said Dallas, as he also stood up, he then extended his blade and shoved it underneath a floor, he then lifted the plank up to reveal a safe, he then put the combination in 1-3, then he spun the dial counter clockwise then he put the next part of the code in 1-1, then he spun it clock wise again, before putting 9-8 then their was a clicking noise and he opened the safe to revel a few CDs that either contained Dallas's music or Jeremie's Codes, he then placed his book in side before shutting the safe and replacing the floor board, "you are really over precautious" said Jeremie, Dallas then stood up, wiping his hands "yeah well, what can you do" said Dallas, as he and Jeremie walked out the room, Dallas then locked the door, "just in case" said Dallas before he placed his arm over Jeremie's shoulder and laughed as the walked down towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was quite empty most of the people where in the auditorium; the only people in the cafeteria were the lyoko warriors, Mike, and a young boy with black hair that was sticking up who was wearing a orange shirt with grey trousers, whilst Delmas, Jim and Mrs Hertz were sitting at their own table  
"you're gonna take back you're cell phone you know that" said Yumi "shhhhh" said Dallas looking around to make sure no one heard Yumi say that "that's called stealing" said Yumi, who was now quieter "no its not, taking back what belongs to you in the first place is not what I call stealing" said Odd, Dallas held his head in his hand, as he was disagreeing with the idea, whilst on the staff table Delmas was going on about the cell phone incident  
"the students were warned, I'm not going to return their phones that quickly, we need to deactivate the schools antenna" said Delmas, Mrs Hertz nodded in agreement "that way even with new phones, they won't be able to use them, can you handle that Jim?" said Delmas

Authors note

As this was originally written in 2003 and I have never owned a phone I am unsure if that still applies, so I can't update it or not, if it doesn't apply anymore then I have cocked up.

Jim was eating his food, when he stopped and looked up at Delmas before raising his arm as if to say 'he will take care of it' whilst back on the Lyoko warriors table they were still arguing about Odd's plan  
"I'm sorry but we have no choice Yumi" said Ulrich, Yumi was shocked that Ulrich had said this "it's a bad idea if you get caught" said Dallas, "don't worry we won't" said Odd then he looked at the staff table "thank you Charles" said Delmas as a bald man wearing a grey shirt and white apron placed a bowl of chicken soup on the table, Odd then looked at Ulrich and said "okay Ulrich let's go" Yumi then looked at the staff table before looking back to see them gone "they are so fucked" said Dallas.

In the main building's hallway outside Delmas office, Ulrich stood guard outside the room where the teachers had their lockers, whilst Odd was picking the lock on the door with a paper clip, he managed to get it open the room was filled with many small lockers one for each teacher and a desk in the middle of the room with a chair at the desk, Odd then entered the room  
"the coast is clear" said Ulrich, Odd then made his way towards Mrs Hertz locker which was only 7 lockers away from the door, Odd the knelt down so he could begin the picking of the lock, it was harder to pick than the door, Odd started to sweat, and he then became slightly frustrated at this, then their was the clicking noise Odd had opened the locker, he then looked at the pile of phones, that lay their, all from Mrs Hertz class their were 29 phones and luckily for Odd his, Jeremie's and Ulrich's phone were all at the top of the pile, he grabbed them and pocketed them when he heard Ulrich call out  
"why hello Mr Fumet", Odd then quickly and quietly shut the locker "uh hello Ulrich" said Fumet a brown haired man who needed glasses and wore a brown jacket with a red scarf as he passed Ulrich not bothering to ask him why he was their, he then opened the door to the room, before walking into it, Odd had hidden at the last second underneath the desk, but Fumet walked over towards the desk and sat down placing some papers on the desk along with his pen which then rolled off the desk and towards Odd, who then started sweating as he knew he was in trouble, but luckily for Odd, Fumet used his foot to roll the pen towards himself and then leaned over to his side to pick up the pen, he then walked over to his own locker and pulled out a key and opened it before placing his paperwork inside it before closing it and locking it.

Back in Jeremie and Dallas's room they were joined by Yumi and were around the computer with Yumi on Jeremie's right and Dallas on the left, they were observing the scan, Aelita's window was open to the side of it, whilst Kiwi laid on Jeremie's bed, when Odd and Ulrich walked through the door  
"ah ha mission accomplished" Said Odd, Dallas then looked at Jeremie before giving a slight tap on the back of his "ow" said Jeremie "how many times do I have to tell you lock that door, you wonder why I have that safe" said Dallas, as Kiwi sniffed the phone, "lets hope that nobody finds out" said Yumi, Odd then picked up his phone and said "I'd rather hope that we were worried for nothing" said Odd as Ulrich picked up his own phone and Jeremie's before passing it to him "heads up" said Ulrich, Dallas caught it and placed it down on the desk for Jeremie, who nodded, "for know the scan hasn't found an activated tower" said Jeremie, "I haven't seen anything either false alarm" said Aelita suddenly Jeremie stood up his glasses falling into his hands he quickly placed them back on before shouting "XANA" as the phone screens all had XANAs logo on them which pulsated as if it was a heart beat.

The gang made their way outside the dorm building after that discovery, Dallas had made sure that Jeremie had locked the door; they were walking towards the schools antenna  
"why would XANA be interested in mobile phones" asked Ulrich, Yumi placed her hand of her chin, wondering "that's what I'm hoping to find out by checking out the school's antenna" said Jeremie, then Yumi ran off to the auditorium "I'm off to the meeting I promised Sissi" said Yumi, Dallas turned his head as she ran away "I'm surprised she meant it" said Dallas, the building with the schools antenna was a 10 story building which also housed the science wing of the school, upon making their way to the top they found Jim trying to unplug the antenna and Adam, standing their just watching, Odd shut the door quite loudly  
"huh" asked Jim "hey who let you guys up here trying to stop me from disconnecting the schools antenna" said Jim, "us no, we were just passing by" said Ulrich when suddenly Jim was electrified, he screamed as non-lethal volts surged through his body "careful" said Jeremie, but it was no use, Jim fell passing one window Odd reached to grab his legs but fell with him, Dallas then grabbed Odd's legs and was now carrying all their wait "fan-tucking-astic" said Dallas, as he with the help of Ulrich and even Jeremie helped they managed to pull them, then he noticed Adam laughing at the incident, Dallas then walked over and punched him in the mouth causing him to bleed "you could have helped" said Dallas, "we'll take him to the infirmary" said Ulrich as he and Odd carried Jim down the stairs "okay I'll try to find out what…" started Jeremie, Dallas stopped him, the latter then grabbed Adam, and held his collar and held him over the edge of the building "holy shit man, what the fuck are you doing" asked Adam, panicking "there are 2 ways down, 1 is the direct route the other is the stairs which will it be" asked Dallas, Adam turned his head back, "the stairs" screamed Adam, Dallas then smiled and pulled him forwards before throwing him through the door, and slamming it after him, "okay" said Jeremie, who was about to hook his laptop to the antenna "Stop" said Dallas, Jeremie turned to face him at the last second "I'll do it just in case" said Dallas grabbing the laptop, he then unplug the antenna and was about to wire the laptop in when he was electrocuted, but Dallas unlike Jim before him forced himself to take the voltage, even if it wasn't lethal Dallas took the full voltage, it didn't stop however as Jim had let go within seconds, the voltage stopped all of a sudden, "I think that'll snafu XANA" said Dallas as he wired in the Laptop, "XANA won't do it again" asked Jeremie as Dallas handed the laptop back to Jeremie "no, I absorbed the lot, wait hang on" said Dallas, as he started to shake his leg "ow, ow, ow" he said as suddenly his left shoe caught fire, he took it off and extinguished the fire "what was that" asked Jeremie, "well I think I had to dispose of the electricity current and there goes my shoe" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him funny "yeah, I know 1 shoe looks ridiculas" said Dallas, he then removed his other shoe and threw it off the building along with the charred remains of the other one.

In the main building, Odd and Ulrich had taken Jim to the nurse's station, they had placed him in one of the bed's he was still conscious  
"hey Jim can you hear me" asked Ulrich, all Jim could do was blink "smells like roast chicken huh" said Odd, Jim moaned most likely because of the pain "Jim, hey Jim, you who" said Ulrich, as the nurse Dorothy walked past the door, she stopped and entered the room "Odd, Ulrich what are you doing here" asked Dorothy then she noticed Jim on the bed "Jim, what happened to him" asked Dorothy shocked at the sight "oh you know Jim, he's a regular live wire" said Odd, who then stopped himself at the notice and irony of what he just said, whilst back on the science building tower Jeremie and Dallas where looking down at the school when the laptop started beeping, Jeremie was baffled by the readings, Dallas looked at it, he then looked up, and then looked down again, then up again, he smiled and activated eagle sense  
"hey Einstein, I've found you're answer" said Dallas, Jeremie then looked up to see one of the skyscrapers that was nearby, this one in particular had a giant satellite dish on it "the main television antenna" said Jeremie, he then looked at Dallas "yep" said Dallas, Jeremie suddenly worked it and pulled out the cable from his laptop as he and Dallas started running down the stairs, "fuck this" said Dallas as he grabbed Jeremie and jumped down the middle of the stairs and then used eagle sense and landed perfectly "don't do that again" asked Jeremie, breathing heavily, "got it" replied Dallas, patting Jeremie on the back.

In the auditorium having just finished the petition, Sissi was having everyone in the room sign it, Millie just finished signing it  
"their" she said, then Adam walked over towards the desk, "what happened to you" asked Herb, upon noticing Adam's teeth were blooded up "who the fuck do you think" said Adam as he grabbed the sheet and signed his name, before grabbing his mouth which was in some pain, then Yumi walked over towards the desk and signed the petition "oh miss Yumi is gracing us with her presence where were you when we wrote the petition" said Sissi, holding it up once Yumi had signed it despite being angry at her Sissi knew that they had a formal agreement this time, "just what is going on in here" said Delmas taking everybody by surprise and behind him was Mrs Hertz "oh dad uh… I mean sir what is going on here is this" said Sissi as she stood up and walked over to her farther and showed him the petition "you see we all signed a petition so you have to give us back are cell phones" said Sissi, Delmas was enraged by this disrespectful manner that came not from a student but his own daughter "oh really, first let me remind you that in this establishment the students do not make the rules, secondly Mrs Hertz has just learned that someone forced her locker open to get back his cell phone" said Delmas laying down firmly that he wasn't giving in, whisper erupted in the room, as everyone looked at each other unsure who stole back their cell phone, Sissi looked back at Yumi, and assumed it was her but in a rare change of heart Sissi stood up for Yumi and said "it's only normal sir how can anyone live without their cell phones" at this point Yumi noticed Jeremie On Dallas shoulders in the window, Jeremie was signalling her "I'm sorry but this theft is another reason for not returning them to you and were going to investigate into who had the nerve to steal back his own" said Delmas, Yumi managed to sneak out, by going through the door behind the stage, whilst back in the hall, Sissi raised her hand "and I say we don't set foot in the classroom without our mobiles" she said rallying her fellow students, it worked as everyone said "yeah".

Back in their room, Jeremie and Dallas were at the computer and their bed respectively, Dallas was replacing his shoes, whilst Odd, Ulrich and Yumi where observing what Jeremie had to show them all on the computer  
"you see these waves, XANA's using the school antenna unit to try and plug into the main television disk" said Jeremie "That's why all the phones rang" asked Yumi, "right" said Jeremie, Dallas stood up "XANA put up one hell of a fight trying to defend it" said Dallas, "it jams their frequencies, if XANA takes over the dish, he'll have direct access to the satellites that are now orbiting the earth" said Jeremie "and" asked Yumi knowing that what Jeremie would say wasn't going to be a good thing "and guide a military satellite" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at Dallas, "if XANA did couldn't Dallas just fly up there and disable it" asked Ulrich, Dallas shook his head "unlikely I would burn up in the atmosphere, who knows how long it would take me to reassemble, considering I'm regenerating from a speck of dust, and besides I don't know if I'm immune to the vacuum of space" said Dallas crushing that idea almost immediately "okay but for what reason" asked Yumi, "I wish I knew in peace time these satellites are used for spying, but if XANA reprograms one who knows" said Jeremie, they all looked at each other, all of them worried at the uncertainty of what might happen "anything could happen, Jeremie's right this is serious" said Ulrich, "you'd better believe it Ulrich the scans detected a tower" said Jeremie, they were even more worried now, then the silence was broken by Aelita's window appearing on the screen "Jeremie, XANA has activated a tower in the ice sector" said Aelita more or less worried "we are on are way" said Jeremie "better hurry" said Aelita then her window closed down "lets us the tunnel in the park, Kiwi barked as he heard park Jeremie unlocked the door "bout time you remembered" said Dallas, as he and exited followed by Ulrich and Yumi, "Kiwi you stay here" said Odd, as he shut the door, but Kiwi wasn't having this, and he jumped for the door handle grabbing it between his teeth and opening the door.

Outside the cafeteria, Sissi and the other students had made signs as if they were on strike from their jobs, Sissi walked up and down them inspecting these signs before beginning a chant  
"no more phones no more school, perfect" said Sissi, then she noticed the Lyoko warriors standing in the arches "I'll stay here just in case XANA has any plans to attack the school" said Yumi, "I'll stay as well see what I can do about the antenna" said Dallas, then they heard a voice call out "hey are you with us or not" it was Sissi, Yumi turned and smiled and walked over to her whilst the others ran away, "ever heard of solidarity" asked Sissi, "don't worry Sissi I'm with you a hundred percent" said Yumi, who then walked past Sissi, raising her hand in the air shouting "no more phone's no more school", Sissi was shocked by Yumi devotion to the cause, whilst at the sewer entrance in the park Ulrich was opening it "how'll we keep in contact" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked around "I don't know, I'm just making this up as I go along" said Dallas as he ran towards the science building, as he arrived he found the door locked "fuck" he said, he then thought about picking the lock, that would be stupid if he got caught he'd be up to his neck in it, he then thought about using eagle sense to fly to the top it weren't going to happen in case anyone saw him, at this point he looked at the window "if there's a will theirs a way" said Dallas, he then placed his hand on a window ledge and started climbing up the building, whilst back at the sewer entrance Ulrich opened it, and started to descend into it followed by Jeremie, then Odd began climbing down, when he noticed Kiwi "Kiwi what are you doing here" said Odd, Jeremie looked up on the ladder "incredible for a dog he's as stubborn as a mule" said Jeremie before he carried on moving down the ladder "well now that you're here come on" said Odd, then Kiwi jumped onto his arm, and Odd at this point was careful as he descended into the sewer, the 3 of them then grabbed their respective modes of transport, Odd and Ulrich their skateboards and Jeremie his scooter, with Kiwi on it they then started following the tunnel to the factory.

Upon arriving the 3 of them ran across the bridge, Kiwi once again jumped into Odd's arms as he went down the ropes onto the factory floor, where the 3 warriors entered the elevator, Jeremie pressed the button, and the metal grate shut allowing the elevator to descend to the lower levels, the second door opened to reveal the computer room, Jeremie and Kiwi stepped forward and into it, whilst Odd and Ulrich stayed inside the elevator and waited for the door to close, allowing the elevator to descended again, allowing Ulrich and Odd to enter the scanner room  
"Aelita's on her way to the ice sector" said Jeremie as his chair arrived at the computer "Aelita" asked Jeremie after typing in the computer "Jeremie, I've made it to the ice flow, but I don't see any activated tower" said Aelita, "okay wait there for Ulrich and Odd, meanwhile watch out for XANA's monsters" said Jeremie, he then began typing "well are you ready, here we go" asked Jeremie, as he pressed the enter key "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as they stepped into the scanners, "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd" said Jeremie as the scanners closed and then the process began, "Virtualization" said Jeremie as Odd and Ulrich felt the blasts of air, which allowed their blue square outlines to appear and then gain their detail before dropping to the ground "Odd, Ulrich" said a waving Aelita, "their she is" said Ulrich then him and Odd started running towards her, Jeremie was looking at the satellite dish on the computer "good news XANA's still not in control of the tv dish" said Jeremie "I'll try to find out which satellite XANA wants to get his hands on, but it won't be easy" he added before he started typing.

"No more phones no more school" chanted everyone in the rally back at the school, they were sitting outside Delmas's office, Yumi wasn't joining in with the others but they failed to notice this, she looked around, to see Dallas half way up the science building "next time, I will pick that lock" said Dallas, as he carried on climbing upwards, Yumi then turned back, and started saying "no more phones no more school", whilst back at the factory Jeremie was still typing "okay now let's try the access code, access code accepted yes bingo" said Jeremie excited about the fact he just broke into the French government "let's see, U466, military satellite armed with a highly disruptive laser beam" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Odd, Aelita and Ulrich were running whilst at the same time, following the pulsations that lead towards the tower "were could that tower be" asked Odd as they carried on following them "one thing at a time Odd first of all I've figured it out, I know what XANA's after he wants to gain control of a highly accurate and destructive satellite, if he does he can destroy whatever he wants " said Jeremie, whilst the warriors ran onto a small ice path "well the factory's safe XANA wouldn't fire on himself" said Odd, "right that'll give us time to take care of things on Lyoko" said Jeremie, "sounds good, but if XANA decides to destroy the school" said Ulrich, then they all realised "remember Yumi's there, so that's for sure what he's going to do" said Jeremie, "what about Dallas" asked Aelita, as she was actually unaware of his healing factor, "he'll be fine" said Odd, Jeremie then thought to himself "we have to warn her" said Jeremie, "but without a mobile" added Jeremie, when suddenly Jeremie's caller ID appeared on the screen, he answered it "hello" he said not understanding who it was "Jeremie, thank Christ you left your laptop up here" said Dallas as he looked down on the school "yeah whoops" said Jeremie, "listen you need to warn Yumi, tell her about the laser" added Jeremie, "I'll do my best" replied Dallas, then the call ended.

Back outside Delmas office, they were still striking against Delmas; Sissi was becoming angered by the lack of progress  
"I demand that you stop this absurd strike now" said Delmas, they carried on so Delmas decided to lay down the law, "Yumi, my office immediately" said Delmas, as she was a day student "did you see that we have to free her from the dictator, free Yumi" shouted Sissi as Yumi was led away to Delmas's office, the strikers then followed her towards the door, Dallas looked at the events through his crossbow scope, he looked down "this is goanna hurt" shouted Dallas, before he jumped, and then using eagle sense in small bursts, which were close to invisible, he kept himself on course.

Back on Lyoko the warriors had come to a small isolated area, it was empty, which was never a good sign Jeremie looked at the hologram that was in the centre of the room and said  
"according to the hollo map, the activated tower is just across the bridge, but be careful it's probably guarded by the…" "By the Hornets thanks we've noticed" said Ulrich finishing his sentence upon seeing them, he then drew his sword "remember the poison there carrying will kill your life points, so watch out" said Jeremie whilst Odd and Ulrich stood in front of the creatures whilst Ulrich with his sword in his hands and Odd's arm raised up "what are they waiting for" asked Odd as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the Hornets as they hovered in the air "they must just want to hold you their until XANA's able to control the satellite, you've gotta get past them" said Jeremie, Odd then immediately shouted "laser arrow" firing one at the five Hornets, which dodge at the last second, it then moved towards Aelita "No Aelita watch out" said Ulrich as the Hornet fired some poison towards Aelita who then dodged out of the way just as some was about to hit her hand "Aelita don't take any chances leave that to Odd and Ulrich" said Jeremie as Aelita ran away from the action and hid behind Odd and Ulrich.

Back at the school, Yumi was sitting in Delmas's office right in front of his desk  
"Yumi I don't understand what's going on, the strike of all people I never expected you to be involved in it, you're usually so sensible too" said Delmas, Yumi however was distracted "Yumi will you listen to me" Said Delmas standing up and placing his hands flat on his desk "huh" said Yumi, then Delmas heard a voice shout "STICK THE LANDING" as Dallas who turned over to his side as he smashed through the window behind Delmas, knocking him forward over his desk, and causing the desk to tumble over, before both hitting the floor whilst Dallas rolled onto his feet "bollocks" said Dallas, as he pulled a piece of glass out of his mouth, allowing the wound to heal and after seeing what he had just done "listen Yumi get everyone out of the school" said Dallas, before he activated eagle sense and flew out the window he'd just crashed through "Yumi what are you" asked Delmas fazed by what had just happened and unsure what was going on "I'm sorry sir but I have to leave right away, you too as a matter of fact everyone around here has to leave" said Yumi as she ran out of Delmas office and slammed his door.

Back in the lab Jeremie was observing the map, before realising the only way  
"we have no choice one of you has to make the sacrifice" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other "listen I'll attract their attention so you can get through" said Odd, before he started running towards the Hornets "Odd wait" shouted Ulrich after him, but it was too late, Odd was already running towards them, around the poison that was on the ground in front of the Hornets "take that" said Odd as he ran past the creatures firing numerous arrows at them, missing each and every one of them, but it was enough to attract the attention of the Hornets "huh" said Aelita upon seeing Odd's bravery "he's nuts" said Ulrich, then he grabbed Aelita's hand and started running towards the tower "okay lets go" he said as they got closer, whilst Odd was firing at the Hornets "take that, and that" said Odd as he constantly fired his arrows at the creatures to his side, when one of the blasts struck him in the knee causing it to spark, he started hopping on one foot, keeping up his speed "Odd between the poison and bolts you've already lost 70 life points" said Jeremie, Odd regardless kept on running "you said no choice" replied Odd, as he fired another bolt finally hitting one of the Hornets "There you horrible beast" said Odd, but 2 of the Hornets shot at Odd hitting him in the back , knocking him down causing him to spark and moan with pain "you've only got 20 life points left Odd, I'm sorry" said Jeremie, as Odd looked at Aelita and Ulrich running across a bridge "oh no XANA's taken over the satellite" said Jeremie as a window popped up on the screen "Yumi" said Jeremie.

Whilst back at the school Yumi was running towards the crowd of students  
"they let you go Yumi" asked Sissi, Yumi stopped at them heavily out of breath "I escaped when he wasn't looking" said Yumi still panting "because are more important than anything for me, in fact we should increase the strength of are movement and protest in town" said Yumi, Sissi then looked at her small group of friends who were baffled by this, they all looked at Yumi who raised her right arm and said "everyone into town we gotta get all the schools on are side" Sissi ran past Yumi and said "okay, freedom for all are schools, come on, no more phones no more school" then the group started marching away from the school buildings.

The satellite was moving towards XANA's desired location, whilst Jeremie was observing its targeting  
"wow what an incredible technological masterpiece" said Jeremie then the target locked onto the area of the school "parameters locked in place target localised" said the voice of the targeting system "already, we were right the school's in the satellite's line of fire" said Jeremie, "but" added Jeremie when he realised it wasn't the school, "high school students, all for one and one for all" said Sissi and the crowd of students, otherwise known as XANA's targets "come on come on faster" said Yumi as she pushed them forward "you will not leave the grounds" said Delmas who had a bandage around his head from the incident "you have no right" shouted Sissi at her farther, Yumi was panicked by the lack of progress , whilst Dallas observed from the top of the science building "come on, get fucking moving" said Dallas, as he looked through his crossbow scope, he then slung it back over his shoulder.

Ulrich and Aelita where at the top of a small ice mountain where the pulsations lead to they made it their okay the problem was there was no tower  
"what's going on, I though the tower was supposed to be here" said Ulrich looking over the edge, he then looked to his left to see the 4 Hornets surround Odd, but then they noticed Ulrich and Aelita and moved away from Odd, but they forgot to DE virtualize him, Odd fired another arrow at them he missed they didn't pay any attention "oh no, Ulrich, Aelita the Hornets are after you" said Jeremie as the creatures got closer to their new target, Ulrich placed his hand on his Katana, "the holomap doesn't lie, it's gotta be their somewhere" said Jeremie, as the Hornets arrived at Ulrich and Aelita, and started flying towards them, Ulrich swung his sword at them missing , but it managed to scare them off for a few seconds, giving him and Aelita a few seconds to jump off the small mountain and land on the floor below, one of the Hornets fired at Aelita, but Ulrich used his Katana and blocked the shot, it fired another shot again it was blocked by Ulrich, Aelita then started running away in hopes of finding the tower, Ulrich then started following her and blocking more of the shots made by the Hornets, "triplicate" shouted Ulrich and he split into 3 "go on don't worry about me" said Ulrich, Aelita then started running and jumping from platform to platform.

Back in the lab Jeremie was curious about XANA's new toy  
"I wonder how accurate this satellite really is" asked Jeremie to himself, then the targeting system, locked dead onto Yumi, "I don't believe it" said Jeremie, the satellite laser then turned to the right angle ready to fire "Yumi's in danger the lasers aimed right at her" said Jeremie, then he started typing on the super computer trying to reach his laptop, whilst at the school  
"you're making a terrible mistake I beg of you sir we've got to get out of here" said Yumi pleading to Delmas, the latter wasn't having it "I've had enough Yumi I'm suspending you for a month you are too leave this campus now, as for the rest of you back to your class rooms you're strike is over" said Delmas, once again firmly laying down the law, "sir it's a question of life and death let us all leave please" said Yumi still pleading "hey aren't you being a little dramatic Yumi" asked Sissi as Yumi was biting her nails in fear, whilst on top of the science building Dallas picked up the laptop  
"yeah Jeremie" asked Dallas still looking down on the group "warn Yumi the lasers locked onto her" said Jeremie, Dallas then dropped the laptop before shouting "YUMI THE LASER IT'S LOCKED ONTO YOU RUN TO THE FACTORY IT'S THE ONLY PLACE THAT'S SAFE, IT'S YOU THE SATALLITES AFTER" Yumi then looked up to see Dallas shouting, whilst Jeremie noticed something "Dallas it's changed its lock" said Jeremie, Dallas then turned to face the laptop "what do you mean" asked Dallas.

Back on Lyoko the Hornets had already disposed of one of the Ulrich's leaving the real one and a duplicate, a Hornet fired destroying the duplicate, Ulrich then started running towards one of the Hornets and jumped stabbing and destroying the Hornet, whilst Aelita a few feet below was still looking for the tower, she then started to follow a small stream of water, but two of the Hornets had found her and started shooting at her, whilst back in the lab Jeremie head the targeting system say some distressing things  
"laser sight path locked satellite ready to fire" said the targeting voice "Jeremie where is it locked to" asked Dallas, who was still on top of the science building and starting to panic Yumi hadn't moved "on you" said Jeremie, Dallas then realised "oh shit" he said then he saw the laser head straight towards him, he then jumped of the building, with his legs slightly raised and his arms extended outwards as the laser struck the building it was silent until it hit when the silence was interrupted by a loud bang of the science building exploding into flames due to the gases and other such things being stored there, the building's top floors turned into a raging inferno as Dallas jumped down, even though he was 6 feet away from the fire that was starting to engulf the building, he could still feel the heat on his back as he fell towards the ground, he looked down and manifested eagle sense, and started to fly to stop himself from hitting the ground he then turned, to see that the force of the explosion had blown a load of dust towards the group, he saw Adam was smiling at the belief that Dallas was dead, as he could not see because of the cloud of dust "RUN FOR FUCKS SAKE, RUN!" shouted Dallas below towards Yumi who then finally started running as the laser realigned itself, for some reason Adam was still smiling and laughing, as the laser now fired on Yumi, who luckily jumped out of the way as the laser struck the ground creating a 10 foot deep smoking hole in the form of a semi sphere, destroying the trees and grass life around it, whilst all Jeremie could do was watch the scanner on the computer, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was still being pursed towards the edge of a cliff which she jumped off to try and escape the creatures that pursed her  
"where is it" asked Aelita to herself looking up at the cliff she was just on she then started running away, Ulrich noticed this and quickly turned his head, the Hornets saw this as an opportunity and shot at Ulrich missing him but sending Jim off the cliff behind him, whilst back at the school, Yumi looked at the smoking hole, when Dallas flew low "come one you've gotta reach the factory, it's the only place that's safe" said Dallas he then flew up again "what in the world is happening" said Delmas before shouting at the students "let's get out of here now" as he now understood the situation, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich was still blocking the Hornet's shots "Aelita have you found it yet" said Ulrich, as Aelita stood looking "I'm doing my best but nothing yet, it's pretty well hidden" said Aelita as she looked around, then a Hornet shot at Ulrich striking him in the shoulder, causing him to topple over another cliff and land on his back DE virtualizing him, but not before he managed to land one last blow into one of the Hornets "Ulrich" said Aelita as she watched him, lose his texture and then fade out of existence, "Aelita answer me" said Jeremie "I'm here Jeremie" said Aelita as she started running "I still haven't found the tower" said Aelita, then she looked up to see the last Hornet guarding a cave mouth "Jeremie I think I've found the tower" said Aelita, but the Hornet stopped her it was about to fire when a laser arrow flew past the creature it turned to look at the mark that had been done by the arrow then it turned back to see Odd limping towards it and Aelita with his left arm holding his waist and his right arm raised "laser arrow" shouted Odd striking the Hornet and destroying it, Odd then collapsed onto his knees, Aelita then nodded and started running into the cave mouth to find at last, the activated tower "Jeremie I've found it" said Aelita as she jumped across the small ice platforms to enter it.

Back at the school the satellite had caused serious damage having struck other buildings as well as the science building half the school was on fire but all rescue services where to scared to move towards the school, Dallas was doing a birds eye observation of the school  
"shit, thank god everyone got the fuck out in time" said Dallas, then he noticed Yumi in a bush "Dallas I'm going for the boiler room" shouted Yumi, Dallas nodded, and Yumi started running just as Aelita passed through the tower wall and walked towards the centre of the platform, Aelita then began to fly upwards towards the top platform, as Yumi was running across the running track, but Dallas noticed the laser beam blast head straight towards Yumi, he then flew in to it, he had hoped to intercept the blast, but upon hitting him it blew him in half sending his torso and up section onto the track and his leg section into the bushes "ouch" said Dallas, upon seeing his insides fall onto the track, he then died due to blood loss, at the same time Yumi ran over to help him, but the laser struck Dallas's body destroying it, and sending Yumi flying backwards and a giant smoking crater where Dallas body had landed, the laser then fired again, and Yumi knew this time it was inevitable, she closed her eyes and her face winced in fear of what was to come, at the same time Aelita landed on the top platform and placed her hand on the blue screen which then read 'Aelita', then 'Code' followed by 'Lyoko' the tower was deactivated, but the laser still travelled towards Yumi who then quickly placed her hand to her forehead and used to telekinesis she was unable to stop the laser but she slowed it down, to the point that it stopped, whilst inside the tower the blue screens then descended into the black void below, then a white flash appeared in it which began to rise inside the tower "return to the past now" said Jeremie, as he hit the enter key… .

Earlier that day the Lyoko warriors where putting up posters around the school  
"are you sure you're okay" asked Yumi looking at Dallas, "yeah I'm fine I think I lost a stone or two" said Dallas jokingly, then he felt a bit funny "and maybe some ribs" added Dallas, the other laughed as they knew he was going to be okay, "you should become an organ donner" said Jeremie joking around "hey one of him is enough" said Ulrich, Odd then placed a poster on the door of the cafeteria, the first person to see it was Sissi and her group  
"invitations to a party" asked Sissi so full of hope "Not really" said Odd, slightly laughing, Sissi then read the poster "what is this thing, official school policy reminder to all students all mobile phones not turned off before entering the classroom, will be immediately confiscated", the Lyoko warriors then started laughing at the shocked reaction of Sissi "That's incredible talk about a teacher's pets" said Sissi, who then started walking away with her group "anyway I'd like to see someone try and confiscate my mobile" said Sissi, then when she wasn't looking Dallas held out her phone between his thumb and index finger, then they started laughing.

Authors note  
thanks for reading didn't enjoy writing this chapter at first but then started too, as soon as we added our own personal touch to it, yeah and time to come clean Dallas is named after the writer of this series so yeah once again thanks for reading, I do enjoy the next chapter…


	18. Chapter 16: The Girl Of The Dreams

The night had ended and once again Jeremie had been up all night, however Dallas wasn't put off by this as he managed to acquire himself a new phone, unfortunately he had been caught in the act, and was being forced to miss the day of school and help Delmas out, but never the less he managed to get a good night sleep, whilst Jeremie had once again been working on the materialization program, he was still sitting at his computer typing away as usual, whilst Dallas stood behind him putting on some clothes that differed heavily from his usual attire, he was wearing brown boots, brown denim trousers and jacket and a grey long sleeved button up shirt  
"time to launch the program" said Jeremie, as he finished typing, he then hit the enter key, a window appeared it should a fully white 3d model of Aelita, with her legs together and her arms outwards, then the texture and colour began to appear from the feet upwards then another layer of texture appeared on the 3d model, then the feet of the model began to slowly blur and disappear, then the entire model was reduced to a square outline, the window then closed and another appeared in its place with a circle with an exclamation mark in it "I don't believe it, not again" said Jeremie, Dallas stood up off the bed "Jeremie calm down mate, it's fine" said Dallas placing his hand on his shoulder, Jeremie quickly moved forward and stood up "darn it I'm so useless I'm never goanna do it" said Jeremie "and I'm sure you will Jeremie" said Aelita as her window appeared on the computer screen "thanks for the encouragement, both of you, but I'm useless I tell you" said Jeremie sitting down placing his head in his arms "Jeremie do you think we'd get along in the real world, I mean as well as we do now" asked Aelita, Jeremie looked up at her "yeah of course why" replied Jeremie confused at this statement "because I'm not so sure, I'd like to have a best friend whose useless, you understand" said Aelita trying her hardest to make Jeremie feel better "ha, ha very funny" said Jeremie, the door then opened and Odd walked in "hey get a move on Jeremie or you're goanna be late for school again" said Odd, then he noticed what Dallas was wearing "don't ask, I can't even wear the hidden blades, just in case I'm told to remove the jacket, plus the thing that pisses me off was the fact I was told I had to wear this clown getup" said Dallas, who was sitting on his bed, during the night he also managed to grab his double barrel from the factory and was hidden beneath the floor boards "wow is it that late already, okay I'll be right their Odd, anyhow useless or not I'm goanna try one more thing" said Jeremie, who then started typing rapidly "okay I get the picture see you later" said Odd, who then shut the door "Dallas can I ask you a question" said Jeremie, Dallas looked up from his bed "yeah" said Dallas, grabbing his denim jacket "are you threatened by my friendship with Aelita" said Jeremie, Dallas was slightly confused "what do you mean" asked Dallas, as he slipped on his jacket, "well, you see us as best friends, don't get me wrong I do to, but it's just…" said Jeremie before Dallas laughed "dude I know you have those sort of feelings for Aelita, and besides you're like a brother to me" said Dallas, that thought made him stop for a moment altogether before he looked at the clock "come on mate school starts in a minute" said Dallas, as he turned Jeremie's chair and pulled him out of it.

On Lyoko in the mountain sector, Aelita was on one of the many Platos, with her legs crossed as she was when she was in contact with Jeremie, she then head a strange and familiar noise she then turned and raised her hand to cover her face and screamed…

Back at the school, Ulrich and Yumi where moving a very large object which was being held underneath a brown tarp, and was on a mobile platform, they moved the object underneath the arches, whilst unbeknownst to the both of them they were being followed by non-other than Millie and Tamiya, who were hiding behind the arches  
"this whatever it is off yours's ways at least a ton" said Ulrich as he was struggling to move it "it's not a whatever it's been in my family for hundreds of years" said Yumi, as they turned and moved the object into the class room whilst Millie and Tamiya looked at them "so when you goanna unveil you're thing a ma bob" said Ulrich who was now sitting on the desk, whilst Yumi placed the object inside the cupboard next to the desk, she shut the cupboard "at the very end of my report, you'll see it's goanna be a smash hit, a real show stopper, worth an A I hope" said Yumi "well you sure wouldn't find a thing like that at my house, first of all you're what ya ma call it, doesn't go with the drapes in the living room" said Ulrich as he got off the desk and walked out of the classroom with Yumi "what ya man call it, whatever what I like about you most Ulrich is you're rich vocabulary" said Yumi, as they walked away  
"don't look now Tamiya but I smell a big juicy scoop" said Millie from one side of the door to the classroom "so do I" replied Tamiya who was standing on the other side of the door, they then walked into the classroom and opened the cupboard to reveal the object which still had the tarp on it Millie grabbed her microphone, whilst Tamiya grabbed her camera and turned it on to start filming "okay rolling go ahead" said Tamiya "fellow middle school students, hello this is Millie and Tamiya of the 8th grade reporting the school news, you may not know it but just behind you're backs something strange is hatching and this my friends is a part of it, in are constant quest to be the first to report the latest news, were bringing you this exclusive expose of what's hidden under this drape" said Millie who during her little speech having removed the trap to reveal a Japanese samurai armour which was several hundreds of years old but looked relatively new as it had been polished and looked after very well accompanying the armour was a Katana with the words 'Tau Tilar donya, Aja Umur, Aja kasirnakake' engraved on both sides of the blade handle, Millie stopped when Tamiya held the camera facing the floor, "Tamiya listen is there any reason for your filming you're feet, hey Tamiya" asked Millie, as Tamiya stood their observing the red, gold and black colour scheme of the armour "I'm sorry it scares me a little" replied Tamiya, then the bell rang "oh no time for class already" said Millie who then shut the cupboard but very poorly as the thing still opened slightly, the two didn't seem to notice as they ran out of the room, they also failed to notice the plugs next to the cupboard begin to spark and burnout as a black goo, began to dispense from the plugs and make its way towards the armour, and entered the suit, it began to glow then a being began to materialize within the armour, the face was angry and familiar.

In their first lesson because of Dallas's absence Jeremie was sitting next to Ulrich with Odd in front of them, Jeremie yawned  
"you know Jeremie most people use the night hours to sleep" said Ulrich, Jeremie turned his head towards Ulrich "I was trying a new program for materializing Aelita, with this last one I was trying I almost succeeded I was nearly there" said Jeremie, Odd turned around to face them "what are you going to say to here when you do succeeded, you never knew how to talk to a girl" said Odd, "yeah I do I talk to Yumi all the time" said Jeremie, "yeah but she doesn't count it's different with her" said Odd, "with Aelita it's not the same" said Jeremie, Delmas then walked in with Dallas behind him, no one bothered to mock him for his attire "you're right it's not the same" said Odd "good morning everyone, before the start off you're first class this morning, I would like to introduce you're new classmate" said Delmas before turning and looking out of the room, Dallas was leaning against the wall looking downwards "come in Taelia, I'm sure you're new classmates are very anxious to meet you" said Delmas as the new girl walked into the classroom "okay here's you're chance imagine she's here in front of you right now, in flesh and blood what are you goanna say" said Odd, Jeremie then looked up at the new girl, "Oh wow" said Jeremie, Odd turned around with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head "beep, you're time is up you could do with a few pointers in flirting" said Odd, then all four of the warriors notice the new girl who was dressed in brown shoes, white socks that went up her shins with a deep pink skirt and a light purple jacket with the inside of the jacket dark pink, it was Aelita the only major difference being her hair was darker, but none the less it was her, Dallas was shocked he looked at his friends who were just as baffled as he was "oh wow this is, I don't believe it" said Odd.

After 2 more lessons the Lyoko warriors were sitting and standing on and by a bench Odd was sitting on the seat of the bench whilst Yumi and Dallas, where using the seat for the feet, Ulrich and Jeremie where standing up, with Jeremie being the least discreet he ever could be staring straight at Taelia, who was across the courtyard and sitting by herself and reading a book  
"you're right she sure does looks like her, but if it really is her she outta be able to recognise us don't you think" said Yumi, Jeremie was dismissive of this and said "not necessarily, she may have lost her memory when she was materialized", they looked at each other except Jeremie who was still staring "Dallas, is it her" asked Ulrich, Dallas shook his head "I'm not sure eagle sight can tell if it's a XANA clone, but she's not, Jeremie she's blue, nothing man" said Dallas, Jeremie however wasn't convinced "well we'll talk to her it's the only way we can find out" said Odd, Jeremie retracted back again into his usual self of not being able to talk to girls "what if it's not her" asked Jeremie making an excuse, Odd , Dallas and Ulrich then looked at each other before walking over to Jeremie and started moving him towards Taelia "go on, watch and expert at work and learn" said Odd, "hey wait" said Jeremie trying to put up a struggle one of them he couldn't handle, two of them no chance what's so ever, and all three of them was just like saying kill me now, Yumi watched from a distance and looked as they basically forced Jeremie over their "hi their Ae… I mean Taelia, my friends and I thought you looked familiar like we'd scene you before" said Odd, Taelia however was not amused "come on that's the oldest pick up line around" she said Odd was shocked by this comment and replied "hey who said I wanted to pick you up I was just making conversation", Taelia then looked up from her book and looked at the four of them and studied them, to her Ulrich was the cool one, Jeremie appeared to be the nerd, Odd was mister loud and stupid, and Dallas was mister quiet and tough, an act that she seemed to find interesting "whose you're friend" asked Taelia, they then thought for a brief second who she meant, then they realised she meant Dallas, "maybe next time, in another of your lives" said Dallas, Taelia then believed she had caught him out of this one "don't you mean you're life" said Taelia, Dallas just shook his head, Taelia was still interested in Dallas when Odd suddenly said "do things like the virtual world, crabs or buzzing monsters mean anything to you", Taelia thought for a moment before saying "well yeah, it means I'd better be moving along", Jeremie suddenly said something "no wait don't go where are you from do you have a family" Taelia just simply replied "I'm not in the mood to talk", Dallas then smacked Jeremie in the back of the head "you don't go an say that to a random stranger, jaysas" said Dallas, as Jeremie rubbed the back of his head, Yumi walked over to them "well" asked Yumi, Dallas shock his head as Odd said "it's not her" Ulrich then laughed "he's only saying that because he go the brush off big time, watch an expert and learn huh, anyway if it is Aelita it's for sure she's got amnesia" said Ulrich, Jeremie then said "wait a second hold on, let's say it's her if it's really her, for sure then she can't still be on Lyoko" the school bell then rang "you can check it out later, right now we have a date with miss Meyer" said Ulrich then he Odd and Jeremie started walking towards their class room whilst Dallas walked towards Delmas's office, "wish me luck on my report guys" said Yumi, but she didn't even get that, she then looked after her friends as they walked away "thanks for caring guys" said Yumi.

In Miss Meyers English class, Jeremie sat with Odd in the 3rd row in the 3rd table back, with Ulrich behind them, Jeremie was unsubtly staring at Taelia  
"now we have here a simple equation with two prime numbers" said Miss Meyer as she wrote on the chalk board "I have to check out Lyoko now I can't wait any longer" said Jeremie, Odd looked at him in disbelief "okay we'll go together" said Odd, Jeremie then raised his hand and said "err… miss Meyer excuse me" miss Meyer then stopped what she was doing and turned around "yes what is it" she said "I'm sorry but I need to go to the infirmary, I don't feel too well, I feel err… I feel really sick" replied Jeremie having stood up "oh yes of course Jeremie go ahead" replied Miss Meyer feeling sorry for the student "err I'll take him there, I mean you never know huh" said Odd.

In his room Jeremie had loaded his computer and was attempting to connect to Lyoko  
"Just about connected" said Jeremie as he sat at his desk "Jim is goanna catch us if you don't hurry up" said Odd, as he stood behind Jeremie "Aelita do you read me" said Jeremie, who then began typing "It's Jeremie Aelita" more typing "she doesn't answer but she might be in one of XANA's traps, like in a storm or snow bound, so you can't pick her up" said Odd, being the voice of reason, Jeremie turned in his chair "what if the last calculations I tried were the right ones" said Jeremie, Odd looked at him "you know you could really use a good night's sleep" said Odd, but Jeremie grabbed him at his arms and said "Odd it's her" he was more than happy about this "and I say you're nuts" said Odd, "I'm positive, I did it, I did it Taelia is Aelita " said Jeremie more than happy, whilst in her lesson Yumi was doing her report the room was filled with many items that represented Japanese's culture, among the things where many pots, a scroll and a Wakizashi sword, which was a small katana  
"well of course it's just a glimpse of my country's culture, to explain it all would take me hours and I'm sure you're not ready to put up with me that long" said Yumi, the class then laughed at this joke "to end my report , I'd like to show you something that's been in my family for century's it's a living symbol of japan and it's a…" said Yumi as she opened the cupboard not to reveal the samurai armour, but it to be empty "a drape" said Yumi, shocked at the disappearance of the armour, then she noticed two burnt out black plug sockets and she said under hear breath "XANA".

The man that now wore the armour walked down the corridor of the border's rooms, the heavy armour clanking as it moved along the man inside was limping slightly  
"hey you what are you doing here" said Jim, as he noticed the man from the other end of the corridor "huh what kind of a costume is that" said Jim, then the man in the armour turned around, "huh, hey aren't you, what's his name" said Jim, then the man in the armour charged at him, he stood still as it drew it's sword, Jim fell to the floor scared for his life, the man then sheathed the sword and moved on.

In the cafeteria at lunch, the Lyoko warriors were sitting at the same table, with many questions that needed answering, Dallas had been let off by Delmas so he was to return to class  
"maybe one of the kids took it" said Ulrich, Yumi wasn't satisfied with this answer and said "don't forget the electric plugs", they then looked at each other "besides that thing took both of you to move right so more than one person has to be involved if it isn't XANA" said Dallas, Odd started picking at his food "if XANA is in on this, we'd better not count on Aelita, we can't reach her on Lyoko" said Odd, Jeremie then said rather loudly "Odd we can't reach her on Lyoko, because she isn't on Lyoko", Dallas then pulled him back into his seat "calm down man, we need to examine all the facts" said Dallas, who then looked straight up, and looked at Ulrich who was sitting adjacent from him "she's looking at me" said Dallas, Ulrich nodded as Yumi looked at Taelia "I'm sorry you guys but I can't believe that, that girl is Aelita" said Yumi "well I know somebody who's dying to believe it" said Ulrich trying to get on Jeremie's nerves slightly, then they heard the door opened they then looked as Delmas entered with 3 men in plain ordinary clothes nothing you wouldn't see in a shop, except for one thing they had arm bands that read police "children please give me your attention" said Delmas, then the head police officer stepped forward his hair and moustache were black and he looked too serious to be joked around today "several of our own students as well as Jim' whom you all know and whom you all respect I know" said Delmas before stopping to clear his throat in which Odd said "let's not go overboard", Delmas then noticed Yumi and walked over with the police "their attacker was a person, who, who was wearing armour, the armour of a samurai, and this individual is still at large" said Delmas, Dallas then looked at the other warrior's "any information you can contribute to the police would be more than welcome" said Delmas, Yumi turned and looked at the others "we can't wait any longer" said Yumi, know worried that her family's priceless air loom was now being used to assault people "we have to go to Lyoko, find Aelita and deactivate the tower" said Ulrich, Jeremie wasn't having this "when are you going to get it into you're thick heads, if the samurai is controlled by XANA, then he's after Taelia, it makes sense doesn't it huh, because Taelia is Aelita" said Jeremie, as he placed his tray in the washing pile before walking away "okay he's lost it, now time to look for that samurai" said Dallas as he stood up and walked out the classroom "he's really flipped his lid huh" said Odd, then the head officer stood behind Yumi "excuse me miss it seems that this armour belongs to you" asked the officer Yumi was speechless.

Dallas had returned to his room and having forgotten to get changed he had grabbed his sawn off and placed it in his new holster that went over his shoulder, he had gone into the classroom and was inspecting the plugs  
"definitely burnt-out" said Dallas then he scrapped it with his finger, then he turned towards the cupboard and looked inside, where the armour once stood, then he noticed something on the ground, a small red dot he knelt down to inspect it, whatever it was, it had dried into the floor but it was several feet away from the cupboard, he then looked around, before activating eagle sight and suddenly the small dot had disappeared, within a trail of what now glowed in eagle sight, he then stood in the cupboard as if he was the armour then walked in the trail, he followed it to the outside where it stopped to suggest whatever caused the dot disappeared at this point, Dallas then grabbed the Wakizashi sword and rushed off to find Jeremie, when he bumped into Alexa and Mollie, "sorry must dash" said Dallas, Alexa looked at him in disbelief, "go on ahead I'll err catch up" said Alexa as she started following Dallas whilst Mollie looked back in disbelief before moving on.

In her new room which was, as it was new fairly empty Taelia only had a bed a wardrobe and a desk in it, she was unpacking her suitcase when suddenly Jeremie burst into the room  
"Aelita, XANA's launched a new virus, he's managed to take control of samurais armour, and you're his sworn enemy, he's after you, you have no choice you absolutely have to hide" said Jeremie, Taelia was confused as to what Jeremie meant before she believe she had worked it out "as a pick up line that's a lot more original than you're friend tried" said Taelia folding her arms "Aelita please listen to me, it's defiantly the materialization that's given you amnesia, the shock made you lose your memory, but you have to trust me" said Jeremie now forcefully grabbing her and shaking her "you have to Aelita" said Jeremie, but Taelia pushed him away, "hey get your hands off of me I don't trust anybody whose stark raving mad" said Taelia then they heard a heavy breathing noise, and they turned to see the man in the samurai armour standing at the door frame "no XANA you won't get her I won't let you, you hear" said Jeremie as he bravely used himself to shield Taelia, he then pushed her out of the way as the man swung the katana at them it struck the floor, getting itself lodged in it, it tried pulling the sword from the floor when suddenly there was a loud bang and the sound of something striking the armour, it turned around, to see Dallas standing their not wearing the denim jacket he had been wearing, he had the double barrel in his hand, when he suddenly noticed that the man in the armour was Agnew, he was partly burnt, and his ankle was cut into deeply "oh shit" said Dallas, Agnew recognised Dallas immediately "you" said Agnew before returning to the sword "run" shouted Dallas, then Taelia and Jeremie started running, they moved past Dallas, who holstered his gun and drew the Wakizashi from its sheath, Agnew then drew the sword from the floor, Dallas then charged at Agnew tackling both of them out of the window, they landed on the concrete Dallas grabbed his sword, as Agnew grabbed his, they kept moving waiting for the other to make the first move, Agnew swung at Dallas tearing most of his shirt, removing the left sleeve and cutting most of the torso section, Dallas then dived low and tried to kick Agnew off balance, but he failed and then using his sword he blocked a blow from Agnew, "Dallas" screamed Alexa, from a distance as she watched him engage in the fight "Alexa run" said Dallas, but from this Dallas didn't recover quick enough Agnew swung his blade striking Dallas in his right wrist taking his hand off, causing him to drop the sword, Dallas screamed at the immense pain and knowledge it would take an hour to grow back, then Agnew grabbed Dallas by the neck "you think you're good, well you're bad I'm good" said Agnew then suddenly he had the sawn off in his mouth "I aint that good" said Dallas, as he pulled the trigger, shooting Agnew in the mouth sending him flying into the wall at the same time, sending Dallas into the work shed and causing him to land on some tools knocking both of them out, Alexa then was then shocked and grabbed Dallas's severed hand and ran over to the work shed, where she found Dallas slumped on the work bench, whilst Jeremie and Taelia ran towards the gym, Jeremie then lead her into the tunnels.

In Delmas's office Yumi was being questioned by the police she was sat down in a chair whilst Delmas and the police where behind the desk, but at the moment the police where worried about the gunshot  
"err what where those gun shots" asked the officer, Delmas thought for a moment and replied "probably just someone having car troubles nearby" the officer nodded, this seemed to fit "okay where were we" said the officer he then looked at Yumi who replied  
"It's not true", the police officer believed her "anyway this samurai armour does belong to you" said the officer, "well yes to my parents" replied Yumi, "and you have no idea who might have stolen it" asked the officer, whilst outside the office Odd and Ulrich where waiting for Yumi  
"look we can't do anything here for Yumi, Ulrich we'll have to tell Jeremie to meet us at the factory, besides considering those gunshot's I think Dallas got trigger happy again" said Odd, Ulrich then stood up and pulled out his phone, and dialled Jeremie's number "Jeremie's voice mail is on now" said Ulrich as he put the phone back in his pocket.

In the work shed Alexa was crouched over Dallas's body, she looked at his face and noticed that his arm had stopped bleeding, she placed her head to his heart, Dallas then felt her and opened his eyes just now gaining conciseness, he then placed his hand around Alexa, essentially hugging her, she screamed  
"hey, it's me" said Dallas as Alexa stopped fidgeting, Dallas then looked at his forearm "shit" he said, as he looked at it "Dallas I'm sorry" said Alexa, Dallas smiled "don't be it'll grow back in an hour or so" said Dallas laughing, then he noticed his sawn off on the floor, he picked it up and placed it over his right arm and using his one hand he reloaded it "Dallas you can't take that man, I mean look at you, you've just lost a hand, and what do you mean it'll grow back" said Alexa, Dallas knew there was going to be a Return to the past, "I can't die, I can regenerate every piece of my body" said Dallas, Alexa was confused "but you still can't fight that man even if you are too looney to believe what you just said" replied Alexa, Dallas was about to argue with her "maybe you're right" he said, then he noticed a chainsaw and some leather belts "give me a hand" said Dallas, then he realised the irony of the comment when she threw him his severed hand, Dallas then pulled down the chainsaw, "what are you doing" asked Alexa, Dallas then looked for a sharp object, "evening the odds" said Dallas then he grabbed the leather belts "Alexa tighten those belts around my arm" said Dallas, Alexa then tied one of the belts to the chainsaw handle and slipped it under the part of the Dallas's shirt that would be used for braces and then Dallas tied the other end to the chainsaw handle after wrapping it around the chainsaw to strengthen the grip, Dallas grabbed a knife and cut into the base chainsaw being careful not to damage the wiring, he then placed the base of the chainsaw inside it before stuffing his arm inside it, Alexa then tightened another belt around his arm so to tie down the leather belt, "Oh my god" said Alexa as she saw what Dallas had done, he had replaced his hand with a chainsaw, he then pulled the chainsaw cord starting the small motor inside it, he then found a hole in the strap used for his holster, he then placed the end of the cord through the hole, before grabbing his sawn-off, and spinning it on his finger, before looking straight at Alexa, he then smiled and said "GROOVY".

At the factory, Jeremie had taken Taelia through the sewers and they were now on the factory floor, Taelia inspected the rundown building  
"wow, this place is weird" she said, as Jeremie walked over to the elevator, "follow me" he said, as he quickly removed the button panel and placed in a code, 0-6-1-5 then there was a beep and Jeremie replaced the buttons and pressed the button to go down, the elevator then started descending, Taelia was slightly frightened of this, the wall then opened up to reveal the computer room, a sight which both amazed and impressed Taelia, Jeremie stepped forward out of the elevator and moved towards the chair, as it was in the last location he left it, Taelia reluctantly stepped forward and followed him into the room, "come on" said Jeremie as the chair moved towards the computer "that's Lyoko" said Jeremie, as the holomap appeared and showed the four sectors "the virtual world where you once lived" said Jeremie, Taelia stood their looking at the holomap finding it hard to take in "doesn't that ring a bell at all" asked Jeremie as Taelia stepped forward for a closer look "and this, XANA, you talked about does he also live in the same world" asked Taelia, to Jeremie this was a sign of Aelita, "yes, the fucker's got total control" said Jeremie, Taelia let that slide "if he's so dangerous why don't you destroy Lyoko" said Taelia, Jeremie quickly looked at her and replied "because you're a part of… It's because you were a part of this world" Taelia looked at him as he sat in his chair "you're totally crazy" said Taelia, Jeremie then placed his hand on his forehead and wondered what he was going to do "this whole story is crazy" said Taelia, this worried Jeremie as to him Aelita the virtual being that he had developed a crush on, and spoke to everyday didn't remember him, his friends or the place that she lived, Jeremie felt as if his world had just crumbled around him "you know what I think, if all this stuff is so dangerous then it's time you destroyed this once and for all" said Taelia pointing at the holomap, Jeremie was taken aback by this comment "do you, do you really think so" said Jeremie, Taelia's face was too serious to make Jeremie think otherwise, Taelia nodded and Jeremie stood up and began to walk over to the elevator, suddenly he found himself across the room, Ulrich had super sprinted himself and Odd into the lab "Jeremie stop" said Ulrich "have you gone mad or what Einstein, what if Aelita is still on Lyoko" asked Odd, as he made sure that Jeremie wouldn't try and go for the elevator again, "but she isn't I tell you, she's there, she's right their right in front of you" said Jeremie, as he pointed towards Taelia "Jeremie, Dallas checked it's not her, if she appeared as blue, she's never been to Lyoko and I know you've dreamt of seeing Aelita in reality for months, but please come down to earth you can't be sure, and what if you were mistaken" shouted Ulrich who know realised how clouded Jeremie's judgement had become over this entire business "you mean you're ready to take the risk of destroying Aelita, by destroying XANA" said Odd, as he and Ulrich now stood on both sides of Jeremie "we've got to make sure, you've got to let us go to Lyoko" said Ulrich, Jeremie was hesitant of this "and if Aelita's not their whose going to deactivate the tower "were going to have to take the risk" said Ulrich, Taelia was confused at what the hell was going on.

Ulrich and Odd entered the elevator, and pressed the lower button the metal crate then descended to the scanner room, the door opened and the two walked forward to the scanners closer to the door  
"the last time I saw Aelita, she was in the Mountain sector" said Jeremie, he was still determined however, to prove that Aelita was on earth now and that Ulrich and Odd where worried for nothing "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich" said Jeremie, he then hit the enter button and the scanners closed, "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich" said Jeremie as he typed and hit enter, the procedure began and the two began to spin the scanners, whilst on the screen their virtual forms gained texture, whilst their ID cards began to gain their golden colour from the bottom "virtualization" said Jeremie, then the two in the scanners felt the blast of air and were sent to Lyoko, their blue squared outline's appeared in the sky, the texture then began to form on them and once it had fully appeared, the two of them landed on the mountain surface "can you see anything" asked Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich then looked around, "yes Jeremie mountains lots of them" said Ulrich, Jeremie then started typing and said "I'm starting a scan to trace the tower that XANA activated" then a window appeared on the screen which showed the holomap, and then it selected the sector with the activated tower "You have to understand Taelia, if you're not Aelita, then we've gotta" said Jeremie, then he noticed that Taelia wasn't there, "Taelia… oh shit" said Jeremie, as Taelia ran away from the factory.

Back at the school, Dallas and Alexa walked through the courtyard it was empty, most of the students had been sent of campus with the teacher supervision pending the attack enquiry, it was quiet, but Dallas decided to break the silence  
"okay I suppose, I should explain the whole, I'm not worried about my lost hand" said Dallas, as he and Alexa walked towards the area that Agnew had been knocked into "well yes, how do you do it" asked Alexa, Dallas looked at the crack in the wall, then he activated eagle sight and found that the area had been combed by Agnew already, and recently "I don't know, it was an accident, as far as I know it increased the healing potential of my body, to the point I can recover from beyond death, at a fast rate" said Dallas, then he noticed some bright patches of foot prints, that lead to Yumi's classroom where she had originally stored the Armour, "oh, so you are basically indestructible" said Alexa, as Dallas, raised his hand to stop her, he looked into the classroom, it was empty "far from it, I can regenerate body limbs but at a slow rate depending on what I've lost, my hand for example will take an hour and a half, a finger however instantaneous, flesh can even quicker, but I can survive without believe it or not" said Dallas, then placed his hand on the door handle, it was locked "Alexa hide" said Dallas, he then moved his right arm to the side starting the motor, before cutting into the wooden door, sending sawdust everywhere "oh no, I'm sticking with you" said Alexa as Dallas finished cutting the door down, he then entered the classroom, he drew his shotgun, before looking around the classroom, apart from the two of them it was empty "where the fuck could he be" said Dallas, as he looked underneath the table, he then activated eagle sight "fuck, he's been everywhere to cover his track" said Dallas, Alexa had a look around, be moving towards the cupboard, she began opening it, Dallas realised this, he spun around shouting "NOOOOO" but he was too late, Agnew burst through the door, sending Alexa flying, Dallas activated eagle sense, flying into the air grabbing Alexa and quickly pulling his arm out, starting the chainsaw, which he then used whilst spinning past Agnew to strike him, cutting a chunk from his armour, Dallas then placed Alexa down, before drawing his shotgun and aiming it at Agnew, "I will kill you and that whore you call a girlfriend" said Agnew, Dallas then narrowed his eyes "You just made this personal" said Dallas, as he quickly spun the gun on his finger "this was already personal" said Agnew, as he then charged at Dallas, the latter threw his gun into the air and raised his right arm, to block the swing from the sword, he managed to do so, he then caught the sword and using the armours weakness he fired into Agnew's Brachioradialis (his forearm) causing him to flinch from the sudden feeling, there was ding and the part of the armour which was on the other side of the arm was thrown from Agnew, Dallas was unsure if Agnew was pain or not, he then quickly pulled the cord of the chainsaw and swung to strike Agnew, but Agnew grabbed Dallas by the neck "you got lucky but you're not lucky enough" said Agnew, Dallas then smiled and started to slightly laugh "why are you laughing" said Agnew, Dallas then smiled and said "and for my next trick" as he rammed the chainsaw through the armour and into Agnew he then grabbed the cable with his free hand and pulled it starting the motor, it then began to cut into Agnew, causing him to scream he then fell to the floor, Alexa who was still fazed looked at Dallas as he pulled out the chainsaw, "I'm going to need a volunteer" said Dallas, as he stopped the motor, he then looked at Alexa, he grabbed her and placed her over his shoulders "it's only fazed him, he'll be after me soon" said Dallas as he carried Alexa away, he was struggling with this task as he had only hand and was carrying her over his shoulder and out of the room to safety.

On Lyoko Ulrich and Odd where running through the mountain sector, jumping from land mass to land mass trying to find Aelita, Odd who was on a different land mass to Ulrich ran and jumped off a rock onto another rock to elevate himself to a high area of landmass, he then quickly turned another corner, nothing  
"boy oh boy, finding someone around here is going to be harder than finding an idea in Jim's head" said Odd almost at the point of giving up his search, then he stopped and froze on the spot as his eyes slowly widened, the next thing he knew, he was seeing a ball of fire, that was suspended in mid-air, with Aelita floating at the centre of it, the vision then ended when Ulrich jumped and landed behind him, he quickly turned "Ulrich I just saw Aelita" said Odd, Ulrich was overjoyed to hear some good news "where" he asked, as he looked around not seeing her "in a flash vision" said Odd, Jeremie was now worried "Aelita" he said now knowing that she was still indeed on Lyoko.

Back at school Yumi had been realised from the police and was now on her way out of the building, when she passed Taelia who looked as if she was in a hurry, to go in the opposite direction from Yumi, the two exchanged a glance at each other as they passed one another, then Yumi got suspicious and immediately pulled out her phone, whilst at the factory Jeremie received the call  
"oh hi Yumi, well is everything okay" said Jeremie, Yumi walked out of the building "yes they finished questioning me, but I just saw Taelia, and she looked like she was in a hurry to go and see the principal" said Yumi, Jeremie then knew he had fucked up and placed his hand on his forehead and said "oh that can't be, this is horrible awful, Yumi I took Taelia to the factory" Yumi couldn't believe what Jeremie had just said "You what, she's goanna tell the cops everything" she said, Jeremie then thought for a moment "try and meet up with Dallas, and get him here might need the extra muscle" said Jeremie, Yumi then walked around the corner, when she saw Dallas with Alexa over his shoulder "Yumi, help me get her to safety" said Dallas, then she noticed the chainsaw "what is that" asked Yumi, Dallas looked at it "long story" he said, then he passed Alexa to Yumi "take her to the factory, I'll deal with XANA" said Dallas, as he turned around and flicked his arm, starting the chainsaw, "Jeremie there isn't going to be any extra muscle, I'm afraid" said Yumi as she made her way towards the sewer entrance, whilst at the factory, the scan located the tower "Odd, Ulrich the tower that XANA has activated, has been localised at 30 degrees north in the forest sector" said Jeremie, as on Lyoko Odd and Ulrich, stopped at the edge of a platform "without Aelita, that's not goanna do us a lot of good" said Ulrich as he looked around the area, Odd then looked over the edge to see a guardian, of course Odd didn't know what it was, whilst Ulrich on the other hand did "look there, that ball of fire" said Odd, Ulrich walked over to him, "that's exactly what I saw before, Aelita's inside it" said Odd, the two of them looked down to see a wide landmass with a thin path extending from it to the large landmass that the guardian was located on, "hey Odd, remember cats land of their feet" said Ulrich, Odd then looked at him confused, but soon found out what Ulrich meant as he found himself falling towards the platform below, landing on his feet "hey" he said as Ulrich jumped down to join him, the two then started sprinting towards the guardian "Jeremie we've found her" said Ulrich, Jeremie sighed with relief at this, at this exact moment, Ulrich and Odd stopped at the guardian "that ball is what's blocking this communication with Aelita" said Odd as he gazed into the sphere to see Aelita floating "it's a guardian" said Ulrich suddenly, causing Odd to turn and look at him confused "the same monster that imprisoned Yumi" continued Ulrich, Odd then remembered "right and Aelita saved her by convincing the monster that he had the wrong prisoner" said Odd, then the thought struck "but Aelita is the prisoner this time, so now the only solution is to use force" said Ulrich who then drew his sword and swung his sword at the guardian, the force and the shielding bounced the sword of, Ulrich swung his sword at it more and more times, to no effect.

Back at the school, Yumi was carrying Alexa through the gym, Alexa was semi-conscious and was unsure of what was going on  
"Dallas, what's happening" she said as Yumi opened the door, to the store room, behind the gym "he's alright" said Yumi as she placed her down as she heard a noise, "but I don't think we are" said Yumi, who then grabbed a metal pole and held it like a sword as she heard the noise again, like footsteps "is anyone there, I know you're their show yourself" said Yumi, then the noise got closer and she heard it behind her, she swung the metal pole striking not Agnew, but Jim cutting his head open, "oh shit Jim" said Yumi, she then knelt down looking at Jim, as his forehead bleed open, she then quickly tore off one of her sleeves and tied it around Jim's head, and she then placed him upright against the wall, slowing the blood flow, luckily the gash just broke the skin so, there was no real danger to Jim, then she was suddenly lifted into the air, Agnew had found her, he had his hand around her neck, with his sword in his other hand, Yumi tried stopping him, to no effect, she then placed her hand on her forehead, and then she and Agnew began to glow, Agnew felt a pain and looked at his hand that was around Yumi's neck as the fingers began to forcibly let go, breaking each one in the process, his face showed a slight amount of pain, then he had let go of Yumi, who was levitating, then using her other hand which she threw forward, Agnew then went flying through the double doors that lead into the gymnasium, he smashed into the wall, he was fazed so Yumi saw this opportunity she then using telekinesis, lifted Alexa into her arms as Yumi herself landed on the floor, she then carried her away to safety IE the factory, Agnew however had no clue what was going on than he heard, the sound of a chainsaw, and looked forward to see Dallas walking towards him "you'll do" he said as he shot up at an unnatural speed, he then charged towards Dallas, who then using his chainsaw blocked the sword causing sparks to fly from the chainsaw hitting the sword, before knocking Agnew backwards, the later then threw a punch forward, Dallas however was prepared and stood forward placing his hand on Agnew's chest as Dallas using his right leg kicked the back of Agnew's left leg, knocking him down to the ground, Dallas then kicked Agnew in the rib, before sending the chainsaw into his stomach again, before pulling the cord, Agnew then punched Dallas off of him and sent him back into the store room.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich was still striking the Guardian with his sword, there was no effect, he then moved out of the way as Odd raised his arm and said  
"laser arrow" firing on into the guardian it had no effect, Odd then lowered his arm and said "Jeremie nothings working", he then looked at Ulrich "it's like this things invincible" said Ulrich "oh wow, XANA must have designed a program" said Jeremie then an idea formed in his head "right it's a program and if it's a program I should be able to" said Jeremie then he started typing "hey what are you mumbling about, you've got an idea I hope" said Ulrich as he and Odd stood confused "maybe but give me a couple of minutes here" said Jeremie "Okay no problem man we've got all the time in the world" said Odd, as Jeremie was typing furiously, then he stopped as the elevator door opened up to reveal Yumi, who was still carrying Alexa "Yumi where have you…" started Jeremie, then he noticed Alexa "what is she doing here" asked Jeremie, Yumi placed her down against the wall "XANA, was attacking her and Dallas, he told me to get her to safety, he then looked back at the screen as he carried on typing.

Back at the school in the storeroom, Jim hand managed to get himself out of the room as Agnew was walking through the storeroom as he looked for Dallas, when in his blind fury rage he saw Dallas's hand hiding from within a cupboard he swung the sword removing it, then he noticed it was Dallas's right hand he looked up only for Dallas to grab him, the latter then used his elbow and smacked it across the left of Agnew's face, then almost instantly he struck the other side of Agnew's face with his elbow, knocking him down then Dallas looked at Agnew's slightly cut ankle, before at his chainsaw he pulled the cord and knelt down, before striking Agnew in the ankle with the chainsaw effectively cutting his foot off, Agnew screamed as this took place, who then again grabbed Dallas, this time by the neck and squeezed effectively strangling him, using his other arm Agnew punched Dallas in the face, due to the strength used he cut Dallas's right check and above his right eye, causing blood to drip from it, Dallas then cut of Agnew's arm, which caused the latter to drop the former, as the latter screamed in pain at the loss of his limbs, Dallas then looked up, before smashing the chainsaw into Agnew's gut and then slamming him into the wall, before removing his armour on Agnew's chest and then he pulled the cord again, and began to violently cut up Agnew as the latter screamed, at this pain, before he then began to slide down the wall cutting himself further into the saw, before all that was left was a bloody mess of what was Agnew, Dallas then fell to his knees, and looked around  
"god I hope those police don't walk in" he said.

At the factory, Yumi took the elevator down to the scanner room, whilst Jeremie remained typing the code, the elevator then stopped and Yumi exited it and entered the scanner  
"Jeremie I'm ready to go" she said, Jeremie then moved the window he had been typing in over to the side and began the virtualization process "Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie then the scanner closed on Yumi, "Transfer Yumi" he said as Yumi started spinning inside the scanner, at the same time her ID card appeared gaining it's golden colour, "virtualization" said Jeremie as Yumi felt the blast of air and she found her self-virtualized on Lyoko, she fell to the ground "Yumi, Odd and Ulrich are 50 degrees south" said Jeremie, Yumi then looked in that direction "got it" said Yumi as she started running in that direction following the path to get there, whilst back in the factory, Jeremie heard a beeping, then he looked at the left screen, to see that Taelia had lead Delmas and worst of all the police to the factory, Jeremie was shocked "already to think I blew are whole cover by talking to a perfect stranger, that means that the samurai wasn't after Taelia at all, he was after us" said Jeremie, he then called Dallas, who at the school, pulled out his phone and answered it "yeah Jeremie" said Dallas, as he stood up "is everything okay" asked Jeremie, Dallas then looked at his missing right hand "yeah just about" Replied Dallas, Jeremie was relived "wait what about the samurai" asked Jeremie, Dallas then looked at the torn up bloody mess that was the remains of Agnew, which had been cut in half and said "oh he had to split" said Dallas, Jeremie was even more relived "okay get over to the factory as soon as" said Jeremie, who then hung up, Dallas started walking over to the door, when he heard something move, he turned back to see Agnew's body, disintegrate into a black slime, "what the fuck" said Dallas as he drew his shotgun, the slime then moved the armour together before reforming back into Agnew who was now missing all forms damage minus his ankle cut "you Bastard why are you torturing me like this" said Dallas, as he then aimed his gun at Agnew ready to fire, but the latter jumped him, knocking him down and sending the sawn off across the room, Dallas then went to strike Agnew, but he was too fast grabbing his right arm and slamming it into the ground before kneeling on it "This is for Kelly you bastard" said Agnew, then suddenly there was a gunshot, and Agnew grabbed his neck as blood began to seep over his hand, Dallas then pushed Agnew off of himself, Dallas then wondered who did that, he looked up to see Mollie "are you okay" said Mollie, Dallas then laid flat out on the floor relived "yeah, could do with a hand" said Dallas, then Mollie threw him the severed hand "real funny" said Dallas, he then pocketed the hand "wait two things, one you're not asking anything about oh yeah, there's a chainsaw where this should be" said Dallas removing the pocketed hand to prove a point "well, I've seen enough films to respect that" said Mollie, Dallas then looked at it before grabbing the shotgun, and swinging it on his finger before shooting Agnew in the face, "the other thing, you just shot a man, and you're still here, as I just shot him as well" said Dallas, Mollie looked at him "well I guess I could let my best friends boyfriend be killed" said Mollie, Dallas then chuckled "what's so funny" she asked "nothing" said Dallas, then he noticed Agnew started moving again "fuck outta bullets" said Dallas, he then placed his hand on Mollie's shoulder "run" he said, she nodded and did that, Dallas then walked into the main hall.

"Just a little more time" said Jeremie, then he looked at the screen to his left and noticed that Taelia, Delmas and the police where standing at the elevator "hey how about that idea of yours" said Ulrich, then another window appeared on the screen this one was a bar, which quickly filled up and the numbers in the bottom right of the window read 100, 00 "it's ready" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Yumi arrived at the others "what have I missed" asked Yumi, Ulrich turned to face her "nothing yet" he said then they saw Aelita appeared in a red light "making a clone of Aelita, well personally I'm a bit sceptical Jeremie" said Odd, "patience Odd" said Jeremie then the guardian began to lighten then darken, it repeated this process losing its shape until it exploded and dispersed in a giant flash one which forced the Lyoko warriors to cover their eyes "a decoy, Jeremie you're the greatest" said Ulrich as the warriors stood over Aelita, "get Aelita to a tower she's got to regenerate herself" said Jeremie, now worried as he was able to see her stats again.

Agnew walked into the main hall, he couldn't see Dallas  
"come out, come out where ever you are" said Agnew, as he walked slowly with his sword in hand, looking to his sides "can Dallas come out and play" said Agnew, then he heard something he turned around, whilst above him in the rafters above him, Dallas was crouched and looked down on him, he then jumped down from the rafters and quickly extended his arm outwards starting the motor, and then using the chainsaw he sliced downwards through the armour and cut through Agnew's shoulder cutting his arm clean off, Agnew screamed at this, he then wacked Dallas across the room, Dallas landed on his feet, Agnew then grabbed the sword from his severed arm and started to give chase to Dallas, who had started running through the courtyard.

Aelita opened her eye's she was dizzy, she felt herself get stronger by the second as she looked up to see her friends holding her in the safest place on Lyoko she knew, a tower whilst on the screen back in the lab, her ID card showed her life points regenerate  
"everything's okay Aelita's got her life points back again" said Jeremie, as Aelita started moving whilst on the platform she was still dazed and confused as to what was happening "oh, you found me at last" she said, leaning forward, Yumi held her arm out, so she could help Aelita up from the floor "what about the guardian" asked Aelita "you mean that big fat fire bubble" said Odd then he laughed "he won't bother you anymore" said Yumi, Ulrich smiled and said "come on theirs still a tower that needs deactivating", the four then walked over towards the edge of the platform, and looked down into the black void, before the dived into it "were off Jeremie, destination the forest" said Odd, as he fell into the void, after passing through the darkest area they found themselves not falling but flying upwards to the platform, which they all landed perfectly on "really need to get used to that" said Yumi.

Back at the school, Agnew was looking for Dallas, who was in his room he quickly found the floor board and smashed into the end of it with his elbow, sending the floor board up, and he then grabbed a box of shotgun shells, he loaded the gun, before pocketing the rest, he then turned his head as he heard the heavy footsteps and the rattle of the Agnew, he then walked out of the room, and noticed that Agnew had walked past, then he remembered the only way to deal with spectres, he then raised the gun and fired striking Agnew in the back, Agnew turned around, he was really angry  
"you and you're friends shall die" said Agnew, Dallas reloaded his gun and said "nope. Just me Baby… just me", Agnew then charged at Dallas, who ran back into his room and slammed the door, he pressed himself against the door, when he saw he katana go straight through the door next to his head, he turned his head and looked at it, "right" said Dallas, the blade then retracted, Agnew then punched through the hole making it bigger, then Dallas poked the gun through, Agnew looked at it then at Dallas who just nodded, the latter then pulled the trigger, sending him backwards as Dallas ran and jumped through the window, Agnew then ran through the door and followed him through the window.

The Lyoko warriors passed through the tower wall into the forest sector  
"Jeremie were here" said Ulrich, Jeremie observed the screen "look guys better hurry, otherwise I'll have to launch a return to the past and then XANA's attack could be restarted" said Jeremie, whilst back on Lyoko Yumi stood back with Aelita whilst Odd and Ulrich stepped forward "there's no time to lose, let's go" said Ulrich then the four of them started running forward, following the path towards the tower "while you're at it got any other good news" said Odd, "Oh yeah plenty, Taelia saw me punch in the access code to the lab" said Jeremie as he watched the security footage "oh shit, the police and the principal are here now, oh and XANA's monsters are around 3 blocks" added Jeremie, "well shit any ideas about the elevator" asked Yumi, Jeremie started typing "no, why didn't me and Dallas work on that lock sooner" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko the 3 blocks started shooting at the warrior's Ulrich, super sprinted ahead, "watch out for their gel guns or it's game over" said Jeremie, as the blocks emerged from behind a tree "hey look my favourite monsters" said Odd, as he and Ulrich looked at the 2 behind them "you two deal with those ones, I'll take this one" said Yumi as she and Aelita ran towards the block that was in front of them "laser arrow" said Odd as he fired an arrow at the blocks, unfortunately he had fired prematurely, and hadn't gotten his arm high enough, the blocks carried on walking towards them firing blue beams at Odd and Ulrich, they struck a tree freezing them, whilst Yumi and Aelita ran towards the one that was now blocking their path, whilst in the lab the elevator door opened up, Jeremie knew he had fucked up and turned his head to look at the group that had just walked into the lab  
"their it was this computer right here, there was this XANA thing, I don't know how but it seems he wants to destroy the planet" said Taelia pointing directly at Jeremie and the computer console "Jeremie I think you owe us an explanation" said Delmas in a calm tone as he took in the room and then he noticed Alexa up against the wall, whilst back on Lyoko, the warriors were still running "Odd help Yumi and Aelita, I'll stay here and cover you" said Ulrich, who as he watched Odd rush ahead, he quickly shouted "supersprint" and then he drew his sword and he ran up a tree before shouting "triplicate, and then the 3 Ulrich's jumped off the tree and flew towards the blocks Ulrich then looked at the first of the blocks and said "triangulate" and suddenly the 3 Ulrich's all used supersprint and created a triangle around the block, the creature was confused, as to which Ulrich was which, it then fired on one of the Ulrichs, then it turned and fired on another of the Ulrichs, both of them clones the real Ulrich then jumped on top of it and said "impact" as he stabbed his sword into one of the eyes on the block, destroying it, unfortunately during this chaos he had forgotten about the other block, which then shot him, he was suddenly covered in ice, it then brock apart and Ulrich was DE virtualized, he arrived back in his scanner, whilst the other warriors spotted the tower "you're turn princess" said Odd, as he looked back to see the two blocks, then he nodded at Yumi, who drew her fans, whilst in the lab Delmas was trying to be reasonable with Jeremie "come along now" he said, Jeremie looked back at him and said "I'm sorry sir but, my friends are in danger and I can't abandon them".

Dallas was running towards the main building, he then noticed that Agnew wasn't that far behind him, he smiled, at this he entered the main building, bolting the wood and glass door shut, he then entered the nurses office, he smiled and looked around, before finding 5 cylinders which labels read (C2H4) Dallas thought to himself quickly and said  
"Ethylene" then he began to unscrew the cylinder's releasing their contents into the room's air, then he heard a smash as the buildings doors were broken down, Dallas then quickly shut the windows, the gases were leaked into the room, he then was planning to use eagle sense to shield himself when suddenly as he turned around he was stabbed through the shoulder with some of the medical equipment and fell down next to the wall "ah fuck" he said as Agnew stood over him, using the katana he held it to Dallas's chin "any last requests" asked Agnew "yeah a cigarette" said Dallas rather seriously, XANA knew enough about the real world and he knew enough about his enemy's "you don't smoke" said Agnew, Dallas then smiled and pulled out Adam's lighter, "we both do now" said Dallas as he sparked the lighter then Mollie among other people watched as the room exploded in a ball of flames roasting both Dallas and Agnew, and setting the rest of the main building on fire as everyone watched on, Mollie looked back worried and not knowing if Dallas was in the explosion.

On Lyoko Aelita walked over to the tower whilst one of the blocks walked behind her, Yumi then jumped and threw her fans at the block destroying it, then the second of the blocks shot her freezing her before DE virtualizing her, she arrived back in her scanner and punched it after that mistake, whilst the last of the blocks found and aimed at Aelita  
"you always pick the wrong time huh" said Odd, as the block prepared to fire at Aelita, Odd then raised his arm, the block then turned and looked in his direction, and started to charge it's laser, it fired, but Odd jumped and dodged the blast, again it fired again Odd dodged the shot and jumped over the block until he was falling towards the floor head first "laser arrow" he said as he fired an arrow striking the block in the XANA logo causing it to blow up, as Aelita entered the tower, she walked towards the centre platform and began to levitate towards the top platform, where the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, the word Aelita was typed then the words Code Lyoko, the blue screens that surrounded the tower walls began to descend into the black void below, starting the return to the past and ending any threat of XANA's attack, "RETURN THE PAST NOW" shouted Jeremie as he was dragged away by the police before he was engulfed by the white flash.

Earlier that day in their science class Delmas was introducing Taelia, again Dallas was standing at the back of the class room, whilst the others sat down in the same seats  
"and this Taelia you're new class mate I'm sure the students are anxious to meet you" said Delmas, "I heard Sissi say, that the new girl was an orphan, that's why she didn't want to talk about her family" said Ulrich "well anyway if you look closely you can see their eyes aren't the same, the nose is different and so is the hair, they're not similar at all, how could you have possibly thought she was Aelita" said Jeremie "did you just say that we thought" said Ulrich rather loudly "he sure did" said Odd, "you'd have to be blind to think that" said Jeremie, whilst a few hours later Yumi was again giving her report on japan  
"and now to finish my report, I'd like to show you something that's been in my family for century's, it's a living symbol of japan and here" said Yumi, as she opened the cupboard this time to reveal the armour, but as a precaution Yumi had chained the feet together.

Authors note  
thanks for reading yes this is a long one but I felt it was bloody worth it, the change might annoy some people but I enjoy it as much as the original, besides you either love it or ya hate it, I can't choose which.


	19. Chapter 17: Plagued

Saturday, what Saturday meant was no lessons in the afternoon, Dallas used this time to plan his night, after the last few XANA attacks in which he had to deal with more than the others, getting shot through the knee, his face smashed in, blown to pieces by a laser, and then having to explode himself, Dallas believed he had more than earned some time to relax, so he found an Italian restaurant that was close to Kadic and reserved a table for him and Alexa, he had told her something causal, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and made Dallas wear a suit, something he didn't enjoy a lot, the night came quickly, and he knew wearing his 'monkey suit' as he put it wouldn't be suitable on his bike, and driving the ford falcon was going to get him arrested as he wasn't old enough to drive it, so he ordered a taxi, the place was actually a nice restaurant  
"so how did you get the money for this" asked Alexa, as Dallas led her in, the latter was wearing a grey tuxedo, with a white shirt and black tie, and had placed his wings over the jacket "we'll I um" replied Dallas, he didn't want to say he had been hunting without her "long story" he said, as they walked towards the table Dallas had booked, it was a round table, a booth by a window, they sat down, Dallas however couldn't keep his eyes off of what Alexa was wearing a one piece red dress that really pushed up and showed her cleavage nicely, "nice view" asked Alexa sarcastically but she secretly enjoyed it, catching Dallas in the act, the latter then looked out the window which was a view of a park that was adjacent a river, he then looked back at Alexa "yeah this is better" said Dallas cheekily as a waiter came over with some drinks, they had gotten some cola, "you know the only thing I know about you before kadic is that you were in foster care" said Dallas, Alexa took a sip of her drink and then looked at him, at first Dallas thought she wasn't going to answer and might have ruined the evening "well I was born in this country and raised here, but my dad, man o' man was he an arse, when he knocked up my mum, he took all the baby care stuff and sold it" said Alexa, starting to bring a tear to her eye "sorry, don't carry on if you don't want to" said Dallas, Alexa whipped her face "no, it's fine , turns out he had another family and was having an affair, he was in fact raising my half-sister Kim, so that's where his money went, my mum died during childbirth, and my dad, refused to take care of me, so I ended up in foster care" said Alexa, she then started to cry, Dallas handed her a tissue, she then wiped under eyes "what about you" she asked, "well as far as I know I was born in France, to my dad, I don't know anything about my mum, my dad already had a son, my half-brother Liam, we moved to America when we were I was young, we lived in Detroit, a place that was hell to live in, there was always problems with the gangs, they were always fights, me, Liam and my dad where in a trailer at the time" said Dallas, Alexa laughed "me and my brother were outcast by the trailer park gang for a while" said Dallas, then he had some of his drink "that was until me and him, stood up for some off the trailer park gang, I remember there was these suburb guy, he was outside his territory, I punched one of them clean in the face, cut up his face really badly and broke his jaw, god then they respected me, the gang was a laugh, there was Sol, the leader of the gang, Jess, he was slightly brain damaged but what he lacked In brains, he made up in loyalty, Bobby if we need some things, he'd be the guy we'd talk to and then of course there was Upcoming" said Dallas, then Alexa interrupted him "who" she asked, "we called him that as unlike most of us, who would focus on the present, he'd focus on the future of our group, and my ex-girlfriend Lucy" replied Dallas, Alexa looked at him "who's Lucy" she asked getting jealous "she was my girlfriend for some time, and was close with the group until I found out she had been going out with the suburb guys, man oh man was I pissed off" said Dallas, then he laughed "what happened" asked Alexa, Dallas then looked up from his drink "well the guys, found out so we, one night using Sol's car a 73 delta 88, and a lot of cash, went to a gas station, and filled her up, then we went to the suburbs, and found some houses under construction, the owner was Lucy's dad, we then decided to pour the gas in the houses, Jess then accidently set the house's on fire whilst I was still in them" said Dallas, Alexa then laughed at this despite the fact her boyfriend had just revealed to arson "what happened" asked Alexa, "well we stood there, as the house burned chanting 'the Roof, the Roof, The roof is on fire, we don't need no water Let the motherfucker burn, Burn, motherfucker', then we heard sirens and we quickly jumped back into the Delta, and Sol drove away as quickly as he possibly could" said Dallas, "god it was the life until the reason that I had to go" said Dallas, then he undid his shirt slightly and moved his tie to show a scar on his chest, this wound had been sustained before the accident and would heal back into the wound "how did you get that" asked Alexa, Dallas rolled did his shirt back up "during the last week I was their me and Liam where with the gang, we were minding our own business when, the posh bastards that lived in the suburbs, whom one of their dads was planning on buying the trailer park, they showed up telling us to leave, we of course refused, then my brother stood up, to them he said and I quote 'hey, this is are turf we don't go to your turf and tell you to fuck off'" said Dallas, then he stopped as if something was telling him not to continue "then the fucker" he started to cry "the fucker quickly pulled a gun and started shooting, he shot Sol, crippling him, my brother in the chest, my brother survived however, but he got the blame for the whole effin affair, me and Upcoming managed to get them to a hospital, whilst Bobby and Jess phoned the cops, my brother was arrested and as the investigation was going on, they killed him so he couldn't testify, so my dad believing that we might have been next moved over here, but not before they damaged his bike, hence we started repairing it" said Dallas, then stopped crying "I'm sorry" said Alexa, Dallas smiled "it went to shit after that, but then I met my friends and then you" said Dallas he and Alexa then leaned forward and kissed, before their meal came.

Once Dallas had paid for their meal, he and Alexa walked out of the restaurant, it was late, and Dallas looked at his watch to see it was past midnight  
"oh shit it's late" said Dallas, then he saw a rat at the base of Alexa's dress as if it was trying it eat it, Dallas then pushed Alexa to the side, then he kicked the rat away "pesky little shits aren't they" said Alexa, then she and Dallas got in a taxi with Alexa saying "shall we enjoy ourselves for a bit" as she nudged him, the rat however then opened its mouth and screamed, before moving down into the sewers where several other rats around 30 of them where all looking for something to eat, they scavenged around one of the pipes, when the rat that Dallas had kicked and scarred on its left eye noticed a pine cone, which was hanging above one of the broken grilles, the rat jumped for it, missing it, then another rat jumped on him, he screamed at the rat that had just done so, but unlike any civilized being, it was blamed and the other rats turned and screamed at him, then he quickly rushed to another of the pipes, when it found running water it began following it until it found another pipe, with a black rag hanging out of it, he then followed this up to a greengrocers shop, where there were several wooden crates of apples, the rat was able to smell this and he rushed towards them overjoyed at his discovery, this was not to last as an electrical socket began to emit a black ooze, which then took the form of a legless black smog, which then attacked the rat by pinning him down, the rat screamed at the top of its lungs as the ooze began to force itself down the animals throat, then suddenly the XANA logo appeared in both of its eyes.

Monday afternoon, the Lyoko warriors where in the study hall, but they managed to find a way to defeat the purpose, so as Jim sat at the end of the hall, reading a bodybuilders magazine which featured a picture of Arnold Schwarzenegger, many of the other people in the library were, Alexa, Mollie, Sissi and her group, Millie, Tamiya, Naomi and Taelia, Jim was too distracted by the magazine to notice Jeremie on his laptop  
"but I can't speak any louder, I'm in a library now" said Jeremie, "what's a library Jeremie" asked Aelita, Jeremie had taken the liberty of sitting as far away from Jim as he could, "a databank where everything's printed on paper, and where you can't make any noise" replied Jeremie, Aelita understood this immediately "oh because I guess you need silence to concentrate on what you're studying" said Aelita, Jeremie nodded and said "and so is not to miss the match point", then he looked to see that Dallas, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich using several books had made a miniature tennis court, it was match point, Dallas and Odd, vs Ulrich and Yumi, Odd was serving  
"you're future flash, tellin you anything" asked Dallas to his teammate, Odd shook his head "he no powers remember" said Ulrich, Dallas then rolled his eyes as he handed Odd the piece of scrunched up paper, Odd placed it on his right hand before pushing it with his left, it bounced over the centre books where Ulrich using his right hand passed it back, Dallas then using the back of his left hand swung it backwards, Yumi then quickly returned it, Jim looked up from his magazine "hey quiet" he said, then he noticed the game and despite being a member of staff he was curious to who would the match, Dallas and Odd quickly using both the formers left hand and the latter's right both smacked the paper, the paper moved to fast for Yumi, Ulrich then quickly leaned back in his chair he then managed to hit the paper back, causing it to land on Dallas and Odd's side, but Dallas quickly, placed his left hand underneath the paper and quickly knocked it back onto the other side "game set and match" said Jeremie upon the win, "I know what it's like to be southpaw, you can bet your ass that I'm left handed" said Dallas, then Ulrich fell back in his chair, and onto the floor, Dallas cringed his face before remembering what he had just said, then he quickly pulled out his book as Jim, who had seen the conclusion of the game, walked over "Ulrich is that what you call studying" said Jim, as Yumi helped Ulrich back into his chair, Ulrich who didn't know how to reply to that question just laughed "in case no one told you this is not the school yard, you are here to work, Okay" said Jim, Yumi couldn't help but laugh "and work means silence, and no more games from now on" added Jim, then he heard someone walk in rather loudly, "okay then if that's the way you wanna play, I can play just as hard as you can my little friends" said Jim, then he turned to grab the person "2 hours detention" said Jim, then he noticed he had grabbed none other than Delmas by the earlobe "I'm sorry about that sir, I um" said Jim trying to make an excuse for himself, whilst the Lyoko warriors laughed "classic Jim" said Yumi, then Delmas walked over towards Jeremie, "hello their Jeremie, would you come to my office, I want to talk to you it's very important" said Delmas.

In the sewers the rats had managed to retrieve the pinecone and had just finished eating it when suddenly they heard a strange squeak come from the pipe behind them, the scarred rat walked towards them, the rats screamed at his presence, XANA's logo then appeared in its eyes and jumped at the nearest rat it could get, it pinned the creature down, and then jumped to another biting it in the wrist causing it to scream then both looked at the rest of the horde, XANA's logo in their eyes, they then attacked the rest of the rats.

Outside the Main building, Ulrich sat against the wall Yumi stood up next to him, whilst Odd, sat on the steps, and Dallas looked in through the door, they all had their bags with them except Dallas who had his crossbow, Dallas stepped back to let Jeremie exit the building, it was obvious Jeremie wasn't happy  
"Jeremie" asked Odd, but Jeremie kept on walking away Dallas whistled and Yelled "hey Yo Einstein" there was still no reply and Jeremie walked on down the path, Dallas turned back and raised his arms to signify even he didn't know what the hell was going on, he then started moving after Jeremie, the other's then followed Dallas after Jeremie, Yumi was the first to catch up to them  
"what's going on" asked Yumi, as Jeremie didn't look up from the path from which he was treading "well you know the principal, he went on and on, he says the school psychologist has been observing me for a long time, and he thinks that I'm an overly gifted student" said Jeremie unable to bring himself to look up at his friends "is that all, but that's nothing we were scared that the principal had found out about the lab, big deal huh" said Odd, relived at this news, but was less than relived when Jeremie said "it's worse than you think Odd, the shrink's decided that I have to take all kinds of tests tonight to determine my IQ is", the others still weren't getting the point of this "yeah so" asked Ulrich "if the tests show I have a really high IQ, the gut is going to see to it I get sent to another school" said Jeremie the news shocked the others forcing them to stop as Jeremie carried on work, he knew they had stopped but he was too upset to care "are you saying he's going to send you to a school, for like, future Einstein's" asked Odd, Jeremie finally stopped moving and replied "yeah, fuckin brilliant", the others looked at each other "better watch your mouth sunshine" said Dallas, as he walked towards Jeremie and placed his arm around his shoulder "that is serious, if you're not here then we can never go to Lyoko again and if we don't shut down the super computer XANA will be able to do what he wants" said Yumi, they looked at each other worried "where would we be without Lyoko" said Odd, "6 feet under" said Dallas, as he looked at the rest of them who took a slight bit of time to work out what Dallas meant, then it hit them, but still didn't make any sense to them, only Jeremie knew what he meant "it's not just that you guys I don't want to leave here, because of you all, were friends" said Jeremie still unable to look at them, Odd then stepped forward "hold on, cool it don't panic okay, I mean they can't force you to change schools" said Odd, which made the others more happy, that was until Jeremie dropped the bomb on them "it's not all that easy, the physiologist creep couldn't wait to talk to my parents, he told them at that kind of school I'd be entitled to a big scholarship my folks aren't goanna pass up a great chance like that" said Jeremie, Dallas shook his head knowing that if Jeremie left it would devastate them all, "is there anything we can do" asked Dallas using any form of hope that he could muster "no I don't think there is" said Jeremie.

in the sewers the Scarred rat stood at the entrance to a pipe, the XANA logo flashed in its red eyes, it screamed at the thousands of other rats that stood around it either on the stone or in the water itself, they all screamed leading to a defining noise, then they all started moving through the numerous open pipes.

The final school bell of the day rang and many of the students stood outside, as the sun was setting, it turned the sky orange and gave a feeling of calm before the storm that Jeremie was walking into, the warriors were standing against the wall outside the library, Jeremie and Odd had their backs on the wall, whilst Yumi stood legs crossed, with her left arm extended against the wall, whilst Dallas stood leaning with his right arm on the wall, and Ulrich he stood facing the other's  
"what's the problem you mess up on the test then they'll think you're a total moron, nobody will ever know and you're home free" said Odd, Jeremie was still depressed even though Dallas had given him a shot of Tequila for his nerves "sure I'd thought of that, but there's a problem as tests like that are full of trick questions, and if you really want to mess up and make mistakes, you gotta be very clever" said Jeremie, "that's great you're the cleverest kid around" said Yumi, this brought Jeremie's hopes up and for the first time in a couple of hours Jeremie smiled "well okay I'll do my best to flunk but I can't promise anything" said Jeremie, who then started walking away "can only imagine what's goin through his head right now" said Dallas, as he looked as Jeremie rather nervously walked away "I'll see you guys later, keep me posted okay" said Yumi as she walked away.

Jeremie had entered the library, where the shrink a man who was in his late 30's wearing a suit vest with a white button up shirt, and brown trousers his shirt wasn't done up at the top as he was more relaxed than the rest of the staff, he also wore wire thin glasses, which disappeared in either his long hair or his beard  
"ah hello their Jeremie, do you recognise me, I'm Mr Klotz the school Phycologist" said Klotz, Jeremie then rather sarcastically said "of course I do, is it really true, you're planning to get me transferred to a school for gifted children, that's great my parents are goanna be so glad", Klotz despite his job means he needs to know human behaviour failed to pick up on this sarcasm "well that's what were here to find out tonight, now to start off I'm going to give you a multiple choice test, it's a test in which you…" started Klotz but then he started to chuckle "I'm sorry I'm sure you already know" he added as Jeremie sat down at the desk at the end of the table, where numerous sheets of paper had been placed out along with a pen and a lamp so Jeremie could see what he was doing.

Many of the students upon hearing the dinner bell started walking towards cafeteria  
"so what's for dinner" asked Ulrich as he Odd and Dallas walked in the crowd "I dunno some has they all taste the same" said Odd, "that's funny Odd, s'plains why you eat almost anything that's put in front of you" said Dallas, causing him and Ulrich to laugh "Dallas what are you going to do if Jeremie sent off" asked Odd, killing the mood "I dunno, I'll most likely shut down the super computer" said Dallas, he then stopped moving knowing he would have a moral judgement to make "and that means killing Aelita" he added, Odd and Ulrich stopped and walked back towards him "listen nothings for certain yet" said Odd, as he and Ulrich stood either side of him urging him to go on.

Sissi returned to her room, after the long day with the intention of going to the cafeteria later, her group had already moved on to the lunch room, Sissi placed the key in her lock and then opened her door, she stepped in and flicked on the light, she was shocked at the sight a torn up pink material was on the floor  
"oh no it can't be" she said, before kneeling down to the material "my brand new Gucci Dress" she said as she picked up the biggest piece "I don't believe it, then a rat fell from it "ah, so you're the savage that did this" said Sissi upon seeing the creature, she then threw her shoe at the animal "here take that" she missed and the rat ran around her wardrobe, where Sissi followed but the animal had disappeared, she was happy that the vermin was gone.

In one of Lyoko's many towers, Aelita was lying down in front of a blue screen, on this screen were all kinds of information that was going to be useful to Aelita once she was on earth, she smiled at knowing this nee knowledge, but unbeknownst to her, only a few virtual miles away was the activated tower, suddenly, Aelita felt the vibrations and the heartbeat, and she knew that XANA had begun an attack  
"Jeremie" she said appearing on his computer "Jeremie listen XANA's woken up he must be preparing an attack, Jeremie" she said but to no anvil.

Jeremie however was still in the library, working out the correct answer on a test, before ticking the wrong one, whilst Klotz struggled with a Rubix cube, when he suddenly decided he'd had enough and he placed it down on the table, whilst outside the school at the fuse box, a few rates where chewing through the wires, when suddenly all over the school the power went out, as the lights in the lunch room went out everyone was confused as to what was going on, whilst back in the library Jeremie had stopped writing  
"sir don't you think we outta stop" he said, but Klotz whilst keeping an eye on Jeremie rummaged through his back at his side "that would be silly besides the tests are almost over, the lights are bound to come on again" said Klotz as he found a torch and turned it on, projecting a blinding light in Jeremie's direction, whilst in her room Sissi was trying to turn on her mirror lights  
"oh what kind of a 2 bid school is this" she said, as using whatever little light there was left she started brushing her hair, then she heard a squeak, she turned but became frightened and she jumped onto her desk, knocking off some bottles causing them to smash on the floor, she then began edging along the wall whilst standing on her bed, the rats screamed at her, she then ran to her door, she quickly opened and shut it before screaming "help" as she ran down the corridor.

The lunch room had turned into chaos, Jim was shocked at the behaviour of the students many where throwing food whilst others stood on tables  
"that's enough get back to your seats right now and quiet down, come on now the lights will be back on soon, now stop clowning around understand" said Jim, they stopped for a minute then they started up again "come on now" said Jim, when threw all the noise and confusion Ulrich heard something even when a student stood on his table stamping like crazy, "shhh, quiet down listen" he said but there was no response "allow me" said Dallas, then he closed his eyes and then eagle sense began to appear surrounding his body, then it exploded flying everywhere causing some people to stumble and even Adam to fall of the table he was on, everyone was now quiet wondering what the hell had just happened "now shut the fuck up" said Dallas, as he listened in to the noise, everyone looked up, to the roof "what" said Jim upon hearing the noise, then he stood on a table and then pocked his head through one of the ceiling boards, where he saw dozens of rats move towards him, Jim quickly jumped down from the table landing on his back, as many of the floor boards fell landing on either the floor or the tables with numerous rats on them, upon landing the rats began to cause havoc by attacking the students "we better get out of here" said Ulrich, then some of the rats landed in front of them, many of the rats were jumping at the cook, who was managing to fight them off, by waking them with a tray, whilst one rat jumped at Taelia, but was then pinned to a wall by a crossbow bolt, Dallas quickly ran over towards it and pulled back the bolt launcher and grabbed the bolt from the rat "move" he said as Taelia stood up and started running away, Dallas quickly reloaded the bolt, and then he rushed over towards the door with Ulrich and Odd "don't panic, I said just get outta my way" said Jim as the crowd of students followed the 3 warriors, upon reaching the door Ulrich was shocked "oh no" he said as there were now thousands of rats standing outside, Dallas and Odd looked through the window, "any ideas" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked at them "I could try eagle sense but it might not work, besides I might end up killin one of these guys" said Dallas, then he shook his head "fuck it, we'll get these guys to safety then to Lyoko" said Dallas, then it sunk in "were trapped" said Ulrich as he banged on the glass in the door, "great going XANA, the rats all waited for night time and attacked when we were all in the cafeteria" said Odd, then he suddenly found himself along with Ulrich and Dallas pinned to the door as the students tried to escape the rats, Ulrich managed to after struggling to reach it, pulled out his phone, and dialled a number, whilst at the ishyama residents, Yumi was lying in her bed, reading a book, when at her side her phone began to ring, she answered it, and said "is that you Ulrich" in a softer tone than what she would usually speak in, she shot forward almost immediately as she heard what was going on "what" was all she could say.

In the library Jeremie was still working on the test when he heard his phone ring, he looked up to see it, it rang again, but Klotz placed his hand down on it  
"but" said Jeremie, "after the test you can make all the calls you want" said Klotz, both of them unaware of what was happening, as for the people in the cafeteria they more than knew what was happening  
"what's the matter why doesn't he answer" said Ulrich as he tried to get Jeremie to answer his phone, "the extinguisher's Jim , hurry up" said Odd, having an idea, but Jim was close to frozen with fear as he looked at the hundreds of rats that stood in front of him, "don't panic, just don't panic okay" said Jim when suddenly the rats were thrown across the room, and eagle sense disappeared from around Dallas's hands, as many of the students started passing the fire extinguishers, towards Odd and Ulrich, whilst outside Sissi shut the door to the dorm building, hoping that she had escaped the rodents, then she turned around to see even more of them, whilst Ulrich, Odd and Dallas evacuated people from the cafeteria, "okay outside everyone" said Odd, as people left rather calmly with lunch trays being held, just in case whilst Ulrich and Dallas used the fire extinguishers to spray the foam onto the rats, who despite XANA's conditioning still had some basic instinct, Odd finished letting everyone out of the cafeteria, Dallas quickly threw the extinguisher to him, and then grabbed his crossbow, looked at the bolt "hang on" he said, as he grabbed his shoe, and placed it on his bolt, which he then loaded into the crossbow, then he pulled out Adam's light "why the fuck have you got that" asked Adam, Dallas ignored him, as he set his shoe on fire before firing the bolt into the crowd rats, causing many to catch fire, and burn many of the nearby rats ran towards the fire as it was a source of heat, but it had little effect "damn, liked that shoe" said Dallas, as he slung his crossbow back over his shoulder "there are way too many of them we'll never be able to hold them back all night" said Odd, as he and Ulrich carried on spraying the foam "help, help over here" said Sissi, calling out to the main group, "Sissi, what the fuck is she doing out here" said Ulrich, Dallas then looked around at the rats, "shit, can't get to her" he said, "we have to help her or she's goanna be eaten alive" said Odd, "poor rats" said Dallas.

Back in the library Klotz finally heard the commotion, he moved the torch away from the Jeremie and towards the door  
"that noise is unbearable" said Klotz before he stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and said "listen this noise has got to…" he quickly slammed the door, at the sight of hundreds of rats "rats" he said as he stumbled backwards towards his chair, he fell over trying to sit down due to the shock "rats, a whole army of them" said Klotz, Jeremie stood up from his chair and uttered a single word "XANA", then they heard a strange nibbling "their trying to eat through the door, we gotta barricade it" said Jeremie.

Outside the rats had regrouped and where now in greater numbers as they surrounded the group of students, Sissi was so scared that she wouldn't move, then there was a faint, small sign of hope but it was what was needed, a bell ringing  
"what's that" asked Ulrich, as he and Odd looked at the rats who had stopped moving forward and where now surrounding them "that's something I like to call hope" said Dallas, then he quickly manifested eagle sense around his body, then it went towards his hands "cover your eyes" said Dallas, everyone quickly did so, then Dallas with this concentrated amount of eagle sense, smacked his hands together, creating a blinding flash, the rats suddenly where confused and kept on knocking into each other, the students opened their eyes, then Dallas turn to face Ulrich, "oh shit" said Ulrich as Dallas's eyes had become cloudy and burnt from the flash, "I'm fine, I can see just, you know" said Dallas, he then looked around, apart from the blinded rats the only damage were some scorch marks on the walls, Dallas scratched the back of his head, "I ain't doing that again" said Dallas, then they heard the ringing again, and Yumi roared through on her bike "here she comes" said Ulrich, as Yumi pedalled through the blinded rats towards Sissi, when she quickly turned and stopped her bike causing it to skid towards Sissi, Yumi managed to stop in the nick of time "you're carriage Cinderella" said Yumi, then reluctantly Sissi climbed onto the back of Yumi's bike, then Yumi started peddling towards the group through the rats however unbeknownst to them the rats had started to regain their vision, she then turned the bike causing it to skid on its side, but then as Yumi's bike came to a standstill, a dozen rats who had regained the sight jumped at Yumi and Sissi, but as they were in mid-air they froze, Ulrich had disappeared and all they could see moving around the rats was a brown blur, when the rats suddenly fell to the floor dead, and the brown blur stopped to show Ulrich, "welcome to the rat pack" said Odd, as he helped Yumi up.

Back in the library, Jeremie and Klotz had barricaded the door, with hundreds of books, since both of them had failed to move a shelf  
"Okay, keep going alone sir" said Jeremie, he then ran back to the table, where he grabbed his bag and placed it on the table "let's hope this will hold them back long enough" said Jeremie as he grabbed his laptop and placed it on the table, he quickly began typing "Aelita" he said, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was lying down behind a rock looking at the activated tower "XANA has activated a tower Jeremie, I've spotted it where it is I'm on my way their now, I'll try and get a closer look okay" said Aelita abruptly as her window closed on Jeremie's laptop, he then closed it, before pulling out his phone, and started calling Yumi who whilst defending herself with a lunch tray, used telekinesis to raise her phone to her ear "hello Jeremie… yes the rats have attacked okay right we'll meet at the lab" said Yumi she then hung up before turning towards the other "we have to find a safe place" she said "where huh the rats are all over" said Ulrich, Dallas looked around, his eyes having returned to normal, "fuck, there's nowhere" he said, then they heard a voice call out "err… I know one" it was Jim "The only place with no access to the sewers is the science building" he added then they started moving towards it "let's go" he said, Yumi looked back at the man who had been scared to even move, who was now leading them to safety "better hurry" she said, Dallas however was confused "science building, no sewers are they fucking mental" he asked.

The rats had swarmed outside the library and where standing on the window ledge, peering into the room, Jeremie walked over and assessed the situation  
"this time where the rats in a trap, and I don't like it at all" he said, whilst at the science building, Jim had begun to suffer from slight PTSD and was unable to open the door to the building  
"hey get a move on the extinguishers are nearly empty" said Odd, Jim still wasn't able to open the door, but Yumi guided his hand, until the key was in the lock "come on easy does it" she said, the door was unlocked "faster" said one of the students as they all rushed into the building, the rats were aware of this and started running at them, Odd ran ahead leaving Ulrich with the only fire extinguisher, he held the nozzle out and went to spray the foam, but it was empty "oh what do I do now" asked Ulrich to himself, then he felt something on his shoulder, but was relieved when he heard Dallas say "hold on" then Dallas placed his arms around Ulrich, before jumping into the air, and then using eagle sense they were propelled backwards into the science building at a tremendous speed, Odd and Yumi slammed the door's blocking the rats, "did everybody see that as I will not be doing it again" said Dallas, the rats then started charging at the windows "okay lets go up to the roof if the rats get in we'll be safe up their" said Yumi, then she lead the group upstairs, whilst Dallas followed bringing up the rear with his crossbow in hand, after a few exhausting minutes that felt like hours the group made it to the roof, Dallas was the last onto it, Odd shut the door behind him, then the two walked over to the edge off the roof, Dallas whistled at the amount of rats there were, then they noticed that the rats where chewing the base of a tree "huh" they all said, then the tree collapsed smashing the door of the science building "we have to get to the factory, Jeremie will meet us there, as soon as he can that is" said Yumi who with Odd was standing away from the edge whilst Ulrich and Dallas remained crouched at the edge "sounds great but how do we get their huh" asked Ulrich, Odd turned around and noticed the fire hose, "what about this" asked Odd, Dallas walked over and inspected it "it'll hold, but getting it to budge is the problem" said Dallas, the others looked at him "well this model needs water flowing" said Dallas, then he pulled lose a part of the hose "so what can we do" asked Yumi, Dallas then tied the hose around his waist and walked over towards the edge, then he looked down and back at the others "well we need to put some wait on it to pull it lose" said Dallas, then he fell backwards off the building, the others gasped and ran towards the edge, when they noticed the hose had started moving, Dallas stop himself from hitting the ground by grabbing one of the ledges, then using, one of his hidden blades he cut the hose causing him to hit the floor, he stood up "okay you're good" he said as he rubbed his nose, Odd grabbed the hose "okay here I go" said Odd, as he began to slide down the hose, Yumi was next to go down, Jim then noticed what was going on "what are you doing" asked Jim, then he went to reach for Ulrich, but he was too late Ulrich was already over the side, something Jim didn't want to risk doing "no come back here, come back hey" said Jim after the four of the "too late" said Ulrich as he reached the ground, Jim then leaned over the edge and shouted "not you guys too", the warriors then started to run towards the sewer entrance, the woods where free of rats so it was an easy run, they reached the sewer entrance with no problems, Dallas and Ulrich knelt down to remove the hatch, they raised it to reveal the entrance filled to the brim with rats, Dallas and Ulrich then dropped the hatch onto the rats, this caused the rats to scream in pain "No choice, we'll have to go on foot" said Yumi, then they started running again.

Back in the library, Klotz had broken down he was sitting down at the table leaning over it panicking he was sweating, he was constantly turning the torch on and off again  
"rats anything but rats" said Klotz, Jeremie looked up at him, before he noticed the window, the rats had disappeared "when I was a boy, a rat came up to my… to my room" said Klotz, then it struck Jeremie, he stood up walked over to Klotz and grabbed the flash light, before walking over to the window, the rats had regroup and were once again sitting on it, then Jeremie raised the torch , and quickly turned it on and off again, creating a blinding flash, causing the rats to fall of the ledge "bingo" said Jeremie he smiled and turned around "you stay here sir, I gotta get to the photo lab be right back" said Jeremie, as he pointed at Klotz then towards the photo lab, before running towards it.

The Lyoko warriors arrived at the bridge, to the lab; they were shocked to see thousands of rats, standing on the bridge  
"XANA's thought of everything" said Ulrich, as he shook his head, Odd then looked to his right before running across the path "come on" he said before running and climbing over a barrier, the other ran towards the barrier to see Odd standing next to a dingy "care for a cruise" asked Odd, Ulrich and Yumi then climbed over and slid underneath the barrier respectively, whilst Dallas vaulted over it, they quickly boarded the small vessel, Odd sat at the front, whilst Yumi was at the back, with Dallas and Ulrich rowing, Yumi looked back at the rats, when they suddenly started to climb down the bridge "fast" said Yumi, Dallas and Ulrich didn't need to be told twice and picked up the pace, they then struck the factory's small island, and disembarked, Dallas stopped and grabbed the ores for the small boat, "just in case" he said as they found a hatch "hurry up faster, hurry" said Yumi, as Dallas quickly looked at the lock that held the chain together "Yumi, goanna need some time" he said, Yumi then placed her hand on her forehead, and then the rats started moving upwards as if they were moving up and invisible wall, Dallas then placed his left blade into the lock "come on, come on" he said, then he heard a click, the lock opened and Dallas removed the chain, Ulrich then opened the hatch Dallas then manifested eagle sense around his hand's "Yumi come on" said Ulrich, but Yumi fell to her knees from exhaustion, Dallas quickly dispersed eagle sense at the rats buying them enough time to get Yumi down the hatch, Dallas quickly followed them and as he shut the hatch he placed on of the ores, between the inside handles.

Klotz was breathing heavily as if he was suffocating, apart from the rats and his breath it was silent, when suddenly he heard footsteps and then Jeremie ran into the room holding the flash equipment used for the cameras, he then placed most of them down on the table, before walking over to the window, and then pressing the button, the flash was twice as bright than the torch, the rats fell from the window to the floor below, Jeremie smiled and said  
"it works great", he then walked over to the table and passed Klotz the flash equipment "if they come use this, it'll chase em away" said Jeremie, then he ran over to the window, Klotz just realised he was being left alone "stay, please don't go, I'm afraid of rats" said Klotz as Jeremie on the window sill used the equipment to flash the rats and causing them to scatter.

The elevator opened on the lab floor, they all looked at each other  
"okay whose filling in for Jeremie" asked Ulrich, who along with Odd, began to look at Dallas, but Yumi rushed to the computer as the door closed leaving them in the elevator, Yumi sat down in the chair and pulled out her phone, before dialling a number quickly  
"hey Jeremie, I'm in the lab I have to contact Aelita, and virtualize the others, explain to me how to do it" asked Yumi, Jeremie was walking, as being the un-athletic person he was, he was outta breath "listen up know" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko, heard a noise so she stood up and looked around the rock she was hiding behind and saw that two crabs where running towards her, she then turned around and started running, the crabs opened fire at her, missing every shot, "okay, that's done, I've contacted Aelita and I've located the activated tower, Aelita's got a problem" said Yumi suddenly the phone went fuzzy "what speak louder I can hardly hear you, I have to type in the coordinates, 19 degrees west, that's it isn't it 19 degrees west" said Yumi, "no I said 79 degrees west, 79 degrees west, listen Yumi the rats have invaded the city" said Jeremie, but Yumi didn't and began typing in the coordinates, and she had hung up "okay then I'm ready" said Yumi, Jeremie looked at his phone "Yumi can you hear me" he said, but it was too late Yumi typed 19 degrees, whilst in the scanner room, Odd, Ulrich and Dallas stepped into a scanner each "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Dallas" said Yumi, then their ID cards appeared and began to lighten up "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas" said Yumi as in the scanners the three began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Yumi, as the three suddenly felt the blast of air that sent them to Lyoko, where in the sky of the desert sector their blue square outlines appeared and gained their texture before dropping to the floor, upon landing Dallas looked around "good to be back" he said, Odd then assessed the three of them "it's okay, you did it Yumi" said Odd, Dallas's hands then began to glow, then they stopped "powers check" said Dallas, they looked around seeing numerous dead trees "do you see Aelita" asked Yumi, "no she should be around here somewhere" said Ulrich, then Dallas noticed something, he turned around before turning back "oh no, I didn't enter the right coordinates, I virtualized you too far away from Aelita" said Yumi, for some reason Odd didn't seem to mind "that's okay, we could use a little exercise to get warmed up" said Odd.

Back on the bridge that lead to the factory, Jeremie stood there as the hundreds of rats walked towards him, he then held up the flash equipment and said  
"smile", whilst on Lyoko Ulrich, Odd and Dallas where running in Aelita's direction, Ulrich was going faster than the latter two, when they suddenly stopped and slid across the floor on their feet until they reached a stop  
"do you see her now" said Yumi, then speaking of the devil, they noticed Aelita running towards them, she appeared to be flowed by a dust cloud, "yeah I see her" said Odd, then as she got closer it was revealed the dust cloud was in fact two crabs "yeah but she's not alone" said Odd, "be careful" said Yumi, as Aelita looked back at her pursers, she then stopped and feel to her knees skidding towards the others "hello princess" said Ulrich as he knelt down to see her, "that was close, I just managed to get away" said Aelita looking up at Ulrich, "you're knights in armour have come to protect you" said Ulrich, then the crabs stopped moving, the Lyoko warriors then started moving towards them, Ulrich had his hand on his sword, Odd had his arm raised and Dallas had his left blade extended, the crabs then dug the legs into the ground "I gotta bad feeling about this" said Dallas as he retracted his blade and drew his tomahawk, then as they started to get closer the floor began to get steeper "hey you know this is kind 'a weird" said Odd, then they noticed something odd, "uh guys what is happening" asked Yumi, "that's a good question" replied Ulrich as the land, began to tilt itself, as the computer began to beep at Yumi, she began typing "I don't understand it could have been my mistake, although" said Yumi, then she looked at the right screen "it's XANA, he's changing the slope of the plato, better hold tight" said Aelita, then they fell, even Odd's claws couldn't stick in, Dallas using his tomahawk smashed it into the wall in an attempt to stop, but it was no use he carried on moving down, he then reached out for the others, he could get to them, then Aelita placed her hands to her forehead and started to sing, then the plato began to extend outwards allowing the warrior's to land on it, at the same time Dallas tomahawk broke causing it to flash and disappear, unfortunately he fell to far out, but as he quickly passed the small land mass that the others were situated on, Ulrich grabbed Dallas arm, stopping him from falling "thanks" he said as he dangled, he looked down at the orange sea below him, he chuckled then Ulrich helped him up onto the platform, Dallas then rolled onto his back and laughed, Ulrich was confused at why Dallas was laughing, Ulrich then looked up "fuck, get down" said Ulrich, as he noticed the two crabs moving towards them, shooting laser's at them, however they then started to aim at Aelita who was still kneeling down, Ulrich then jumped in the way of the numerous blasts, getting shot sending him backwards, "two crabs a battery of lasers, 10 life points per impact" said Yumi, as Ulrich's life points depleted, the warriors pressed themselves against the wall, the crabs carried on firing "any ideas" asked Dallas as he looked up he grabbed his crossbow and aimed upwards "any luck" asked Aelita, Dallas shook his head "fuck, no I'd need more space" said Dallas, Odd looked to his side "you two take care of Aelita, she's lost too many life points" said Odd, as he ran and jumped of the small platform and grabbed a small stone that stuck out, he then lifted himself onto it, before jumping and grabbing small ledges and began to climb up the wall, he stopped when he was level with the crabs, as they began to get closer to the others, then one of them stopped and turned as it noticed Odd the later raised his arm and said "laser arrow" firing them at the crab at the same time, the Crab fired its energy bolts, most of the arrows hit the bolts, but the last few arrows struck the Crab destroying it, the second then turned and began firing at Odd, the latter jumped and dodged the first few blasts, but was struck by the next one, and then by the following battery, "no Odd, get out of their now" said Ulrich, Odd got up and started to run towards another of the rocks, he grabbed onto one but a Crab shot the rock causing Odd to fall towards the digital sea "Odd no" shouted Ulrich, "nooooooooooooooooo" screamed Odd as he fell, then the Crab struck Odd one last time causing him to DE virtualize, and flash out of existence, Ulrich and Dallas then looked up at the Crab as Aelita remained pressed against the wall, but then they heard a voice scream "You fool, we could have dealt with him once and for all" then lightning, which was very white shade of white, struck the crab running across the creature, until it exploded, Dallas looked up to see a figure wearing a brown cloak, the figure was turned away, he then walked away across the land mass "what the fuck was that" asked Dallas, as he looked at Ulrich and Aelita, the former just shrugged his shoulders "Aelita you ever seen something like that before" asked Dallas, Aelita just shook her head and said "no", Dallas then looked up "Yumi you see anything" asked Dallas, "I don't know what I'm looking for" said Yumi, then she felt something on her shoulder "Need any help" said Jeremie, as she turned her head she sank back into the chair "oh Jeremie, you're finally here, listen Odd has just been DE virtualized, Ulrich has hardly any life points left, but Dallas still had all his but there aren't any of XANA's monsters left" said Yumi, then they heard a beeping and they looked at the screen and noticed there were two armoured warriors "well Yumi you know what to do" said Jeremie.

At the school the rats where beating at the door, in an attempt to break it down, whilst on Lyoko the armour warriors where throwing their swords at Ulrich, Dallas and Aelita the latter was behind the others, Dallas was projecting a shield made of eagle sense, the swords of the warriors where flying back in to their hands  
"how long will that last" asked Ulrich, Dallas's eye's looked upwards "bout 5 minutes 10 if we're lucky" said Dallas, then Dallas fell to his knees and the shield started to break apart, Ulrich knelt down to him "Dallas are you okay" asked Ulrich, "yeah I forgot, I lose energy with the use of my power" said Dallas then he looked up, Ulrich then looked up "Oh shit" said Ulrich as the first of the two warriors had reached them, it swung it's sword at Ulrich knocking him down next to Aelita, who was panicking, Ulrich then looked at Aelita, then at Dallas before he jumped at the warrior with his sword, but before he could strike it, the creature swung it's sword causing Ulrich to fly backwards towards where Aelita was laying, and he then DE virtualized leaving the last remnants of his virtual form to hit Aelita, who was now scarred Dallas wasn't strong enough to protect her, then suddenly the second armoured warrior jumped down he looked at the first, then drew his sword and then it swung it's sword at Aelita, who looked at Dallas who was still too weak to defend them, this didn't stop him however using his arm blade, he blocked the swing, and then knocked the sword upwards striking that warrior in the head destroying it, then Dallas turned his attention to the second, it then screamed letting out it's buzz saw scream "come get some" said Dallas, the warrior then swung at Dallas who quickly ducked underneath the sword, Dallas then using his own legs kicked the warriors, knocking it off balance, then Dallas grabbed his crossbow in his left hand he fired at the creature, only managing to break his bolt, the creature then swung again, striking Dallas in the side breaking his virtual form, and causing Dallas to DE virtualize, the armoured warrior then returned its attention to Aelita, it then raised its sword and was ready to strike Aelita, when suddenly it's arms flew of the body the buzz saw scream rippled, as the arms fell to the floor and DE virtualized, Aelita looked up to see Yumi with her fans, standing at the top of the land mass, the latter then folded them in and sheathed them before dropping down, the creature turned around, defenceless, it looked up as Yumi threw one of her fans striking the creatures neck causing it to stumble backwards towards Aelita, who then raised her legs and as the warrior fell onto her feet she kicked upwards sending the creature of the edge of the land mass, Aelita and Yumi then smiled at each other over the teamwork.

On the roof of the science building the rats bent the door allowing them to poke their head's through, whilst on Lyoko after Jeremie returned the rotation to normal, Yumi and Aelita made their way to the now unguarded tower, Yumi stepped to the side as Aelita walked up to the tower where she opened her arms and passed through the wall, before walking towards the centre of the platform, where she began to rise  
"go on Aelita, you their now go on" said Jeremie, as Aelita reached the top platform, whilst in the library the rats had broken through Klotz barrier and he had managed to pull himself together as he stood against the wall with the flash equipment "say cheese" he said, as Aelita placed her hand on the blue screen then the word AELITA, was typed in as the hundreds of rats moved on the students atop of the science building then the word CODE, followed by the word LYOKO, causing the rats that had jumped and the ones that had begun attacking the students to freeze, as the blue screens that surrounded the tower descended into the black void below, Jeremie then hit the enter key and said "Return to the past now"…

earlier that day the group was once again in the library but this time they weren't playing their game  
"Hey Jeremie, did you figure out a way to flunk the test" asked Yumi, as she put down her book "well now that I know all the questions, I shouldn't have any trouble giving all the wrong answers" replied Jeremie, Ulrich wasn't as convinced and asked "are you sure it's goanna work", Jeremie just leaned back in his chair "anyway I've got a fool proof way of flunking, I'm going to get all of my answers from Odd" said Jeremie, causing Ulrich and Yumi to laugh "yeah, yeah laugh you're heads off but who knows you might be in for a big surprise" said Odd, "quiet" said Jim upon hearing the racket, Dallas however wasn't in the mood for laughing, after what he saw on Lyoko he knew it was no figment of his imagination, so what was on Lyoko, Aelita had never seen before, he knew XANA too well, but a new ally, could XANA really have acquired one, he was uncertain, but he didn't know if he should bother the others with this information…

Authors note  
Thanks for reading, another Q&amp;A will be happening after just in time, but you never know how long that'll be.


	20. Chapter 18: Nightmare

Authors note  
I know this is going to be a bit late when this is finally published but this is my tribute to Wes craven, one of my favourite directors who recently passed.

A peaceful forest surrounded a beautiful Japanese garden, the many trees within the garden that were thin and where finely trimmed, the gravel that looked like stone, that made a ripple effect, the pond that had many a fish swimming in it along with the path, that was made of stones that had been placed down, with tiny gaps between each one, all this was situated outside a traditional Japanese temple, it's roof that curved around the edges of its single story made of many fine woods, a gravel pathway led up to the 3 steps which in turn led to the porch, Yumi found herself here, unsure of how she got there, nor what she was doing there, but she found herself walking towards the building, the door was open and on the porch, sitting with their legs crossed around a small, table was her family, Yumi was further confused at what was going on, she walked along the path leading to the steps, the first thing that she noticed of her family was that they were wearing traditional Japanese clothing upon stepping onto the porch, Yumi walked over to her family who were strangely motionless, she sat down at the empty spot, her family failed to notice her, even her father who was more or less looking at her in the eye  
"I can't believe she did what she did" said Yumi's dad, Yumi was confused who where they talking about "she has brought dishonour" said Yumi's mother, at this point Yumi started to catch wind of what they talking about, but before she could say anything, Yumi's dad stood up and walked over to the small stand holding 3 Katanas, Yumi's mum and Hiroki her brother stood up and walked over to him, the blue sky then began to get darker, it became colder Yumi began to shiver, "what she did was dishonourable" said Yumi's dad, Yumi realised they were talking about her, she wondered what she could have done, then she felt a sharp pain, and she looked down to see her belly was huge, as if she was pregnant, she began to turn and run, but she was grabbed by her mother and Hiroki, and was pinned down to the table on her back, the daylight had become night-time almost instantly, she looked as her farther drew a katana and walked over to her and said "Pati sadurunge lumrah" then he swung the sword towards Yumi, who suddenly shot up to find herself back to normal in her bed, she was sweating heavily, a nightmare she thought, then she noticed scratch marks on her arms, something she didn't have when she fell asleep, she looked around to see nobody in the room, her arms stinging from the pain of the scratches, she stood up and walked towards her window, and looked out of it she was scarred from the nightmare she'd just had, and was now scarred to go back to sleep, she looked at the time, it had just gone past 4 in the morning so she sat down on her bed, her arms where around her legs as she sat in her bed wear, and was worried even now that her nightmare had ended, hours later Yumi had gotten dressed she was tired and shaken up from last night, she struggled slightly to even walk, she made it downstairs when she started to make some breakfast "morning Yumi" those words took Yumi by surprise scarring her at who said them, her farther the man that no less than 3 hours ago she had seen attempting to decapitate her "oh hi dad" said Yumi very nervously around people should feel safe near, "boo" said another voice, this time Yumi who was now even more nervous fell to the floor "Hiroki" said Yumi's farther as he stood up getting angry, this unintentionally scared, her even more "Yumi are you okay" asked Yumi's farther, Yumi stood up shaking "yeah I gotta go" said Yumi, before grabbing her bad and rushing out of the door, all the while getting more scared.

At the school, the rest of the gang where standing by the vending machines, Jeremie was standing against the wall, with Odd sitting down next to him, whilst Dallas and Ulrich where training, Dallas had fashioned Ulrich a hidden blade and was teaching him how to use it, the circle of the mechanism had Ulrich's Lyoko logo on it, Ulrich had found himself in need of a favour and Dallas was able to oblige  
"it isn't as easy as it looks" said Dallas, as he strapped the new blade to Ulrich's arm, "okay, okay" said Ulrich, as he looked at the new blade on his left arm, Dallas was working on the vambraces for him "now it's triggered by…" said Dallas, when Ulrich's blade extended through Dallas's hand, he flinched "yeah… that's it the vein" said Dallas, as Ulrich retracted it laughing slightly, allowing Dallas's hand to move itself back together sealing the wound, then Yumi walked over to them yawning loudly "Yumi are you okay" said Odd, as he stood up, Jeremie looked at her, noticing the bags under her eyes, something that he regularly had himself "Yumi did you get any sleep last night" asked Jeremie "yes and I'm fine" replied Yumi, yawning mid-sentence "fuck that, coffee is on me" said Dallas, as he turned around and walked to the coffee machine, and inserted several coins, until a cup of coffee was made, before walking back and handing it to Yumi who then took a few sips "what happened last night Yumi" asked Ulrich as he sat down next to her, Yumi however edged away from him "nothing it was just a bad dream" replied Yumi angrily at all the questions, she was determined not to tell them "Yumi, there's no point lying" said Dallas as he knelt down, facing her looking at her "besides it's not wise to lie" said Jeremie, Yumi looked at them she knew she had to tell them, but she didn't want to trouble them, but they were being too persistent then the bell rang, Dallas was angry so close to a confession, and now nothing "Yumi tell us later" said Jeremie as he and the others made their way towards their English class, Yumi looked at them as they walked away.

Dallas sat with Jeremie in the front row but by the window, whilst Odd and Ulrich sat behind them, Grey was once again teaching the class, and many of the other students where bored with his way of teaching as he tended to go off topic but he claimed it was basic knowledge and it didn't hurt, as it was he was rambling right now  
"with his rambling we'll be behind by 2 lessons" said Jeremie, as he looked down at his book, Dallas however wasn't paying much attention to either of them, then he noticed that the door was open, it hadn't been like that, and there had been no noise to suggest someone had opened it "hey Jeremie that door wasn't open was it" asked Dallas, to Jeremie but he remained looking his book, Dallas was confused so he turned back to look at Ulrich, "Ulrich" he said, their wasn't an answer, Dallas then stood up surprisingly Grey didn't notice him, Dallas walked over towards him and looked him in the eye, nothing "hey sir fuck you" said Dallas, still no response so Dallas walked over towards the door he activated eagle sense, everything was blue as if nothing had changed, Dallas believed that they were pulling a joke, but eagle sense couldn't be modified, he then walked over to Adam, he grabbed him and attempted to pull him up, but Adam snapped in half before disintegrating into black dust, as if he was ash, he then grabbed Adam's chair, which now appeared burnt he then swung it at Sissi, upon it striking her she also turned into the ash, Dallas walked out of the room to find that he was in some woods, he turned around to see the classroom had vanished, "fuckin brilliant" said Dallas, as he removed his crossbow from his shoulder, and started walking towards the forest, when he noticed some foot prints, he knelt down and placed his hand into the print "you disappointment" said a voice, Dallas quickly turned around falling to the floor, whilst aiming upwards down the crossbows sights, "don't aim that at me" said the figure, Dallas lowered the crossbow, to see a man with long brown hair that had been brushed down and his face was losing a war with facial hair, he was wearing a brown jacket with a fur inning and a white shirt and dark blue jeans, "no, how the fuck" said Dallas, as he stood up "just how the fuck" asked Dallas, then the man punched him in the face, cutting his face, "don't speak to me like that" said the man, Dallas then looked at him angrily as his cut healed itself "real good magic trick" said the man, Dallas remained angry, at the same time he was confused but he didn't show it "you died, I watched you die" said Dallas, the man laughed but then turned angry and said "it was you're fault" as he pushed Dallas back "It wasn't" said Dallas, as he stepped forward "it was, do you know how that fells knowing your own son let you die" said the man, Dallas stared at him knowing that he was condemning him.

Back in the class, Grey had noticed that Dallas was not moving in fact he was leaning back in his chair, Jeremie looked at him, and started nudging him, Dallas then fell to the floor hitting it like a rag doll cutting his face on the table, luckily it didn't heal otherwise theirs some explaining to do, Jeremie looked at him before crouching down to him, and placing his hand on Dallas wrist to get his pulse, it was still their  
"what on earth" said Jeremie, then he looked up to see Ulrich and Odd looking down on him, whilst what Dallas saw was a dead man walking, Dallas walked around, the man who claimed to be his dad a man that he watched die  
"you can't be" said Dallas, as he again raised his crossbow and aimed at the man "well I'm alive, and that's more than I can say for you" said the man who again was laughing "unlike you, I know why I'm alive" said Dallas, the man reached out and lowered the crossbow, "and why do you remain alive" said the man Dallas looked at him and said "I don't know if I want to live, or if I have to it's just a habit" then he looked the man who remained still, he then fired a bolt into the man, it struck him in the shoulder, the man looked at it and started laughing, as if it was nothing, he then quickly lowered the crossbow, taking Dallas off guard, Dallas then noticed that the man was now holding an M1911 and it was pointed straight at him, "this is revenge" said the man, Dallas looked down the gun barrel "of course" said Dallas, then the trigger was pulled and as Dallas's unconscious body was being carried away by Ulrich and Odd over their shoulders in the classroom, suddenly it spasmed and Dallas's eyes shot open and he gasped, as he gained conscious before falling to the floor, landing on his hands and knees  
"Dallas are you okay" asked Grey as he knelt down to Dallas, who then looked at him his eyes showed how angry he was shock wasn't exactly the word to fit Dallas at this time, suddenly Dallas realised something was wrong with him he quickly stood rushed out of the classroom, and towards the bathrooms, where he entered and raised his shirt to reveal, a massive wound clean where his heart was, "how did you get that" asked Ulrich as he, Odd and Jeremie walked in, Dallas poked the wound to see if it was real or not, it was real "it was a dream, I was shot, I don't fucking know" said Dallas then the wound began to heal he quickly looked at the others, Dallas noticed the wound was healing slowly, Dallas then grabbed a tissue and then wet it before wiping the blood off of his chest, "we need to talk to Yumi, theirs something weird going on here" said Ulrich as he looked at the bloody tissue, "that's just because she shunned you earlier" said Dallas, Ulrich looked at him before walking over to curling his first ready to hit him "what the fuck did you just say" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked back at him before shaking his head as if he was letting something out "okay, what the fuck just happened" said Dallas, then Ulrich struck him in the face "ouch" he said, Ulrich then went for another punch, Dallas blocked him "you mother fucker" said Ulrich, Dallas then grabbed his arm and twisted it back "Ulrich I'm fine" said Dallas, then he let go of Ulrich and pushed him away "what happened" asked Ulrich calming himself down "well from what I can work out, I was angry, like that was my only emotion or it had been enhanced or some shit" said Dallas, then he looked at the others "do you think XANA is involved" asked Odd, as he looked at Jeremie, the later was confused "I suggest we check with Aelita" said Jeremie, then Dallas examined the tissue, then felt around where he had gained the wound "that's odd" said Dallas, the others were confused "what's me" said Odd, making a horrible joke one that Dallas wasn't in the mood for it "real funny, but I was shot clean in the heart" said Dallas, as he felt around "and I don't feel any bullet" said Dallas, then he removed his wings then his jacket and then finally the shirt then looked at his back, "no exit wound" he said, Jeremie poked his back where the exit wound should have been "well that is definitely weird" said Jeremie, then Dallas placed his clothes back on, "I take it Greys pissed" asked Dallas as they walked out of the toilets "yeah" said Ulrich, Dallas looked at the classroom "yeah I'll pass on the rest of that lesson" said Dallas then he and the others quickly rushed towards the forest before Grey saw them, Dallas then stopped Ulrich "hey man, I'm sorry before my healing factor fixed it, I wasn't myself" said Dallas, Ulrich smiled and said "hey man it's fine".

After a few more of their lessons, the 4 warriors waited at one of the benches whilst, they waited for Yumi, who dismally walked over she looked even more tired and nervous than she did  
"Yumi, you need some sleep" said Dallas, Yumi suddenly focused again "no, I'm fine" said Yumi, but again she yawned in mid-sentence "listen Yumi, Dallas fell asleep in class and barley managed to survive" said Ulrich, somehow Yumi managed to focus enough to listen but she looked as if she didn't want to "what do you mean he had a bad dream end of story" asked Yumi, Dallas then stood up, he knew Yumi if she had the same problem she couldn't heal, or at least as quickly "listen did you have a bad dream last night" asked Dallas, as he grabbed Yumi "Yumi answer him" said Jeremie, Yumi looked at them she was getting angry at this "yes it was a weird but personal dream" answered Yumi, Dallas upon being satisfied sat back down on the bench, "Jeremie I think we should check with Aelita" asked Odd, Jeremie then nodded and stood up "if this is a XANA attack, how is he doing it" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked at his friends "I'll try and figure it overnight, we'll discuss it tomorrow" said Jeremie, then the group departed, "what do you think it is Einstein" asked Dallas, Jeremie looked back to see if the others could hear them "I don't have any clue or any idea where to start" he said as they entered the dorm building. 

Later that night Ulrich and Odd, where resting Ulrich being healthy had been practicing silat by himself as Yumi was to pissed to train, he would have asked Dallas but he was helping Jeremie, and Odd wasn't exactly material, in fact he was lying on his bed sleeping

"Lazy" said Ulrich as he quickly changed from his sports gear into his night wear, then he lied down on his bed, before looking at his left arm he still had his new weapon on his arm, he began flicking it forward, beginning to get the hang of it, then he lied back onto his bed, when he started to feeling something move across him, he turned his head to the side, to see Odd was asleep with Kiwi asleep on him, Ulrich didn't need to look as he felt something lift his shirt, and then he felt a strange feeling on his chest as it began to move forward towards his head, then it came into view "Ulrich" it was Yumi, she was in a better mood than she had been and dressed in her night gear as well, she had kissed Ulrich's chest on the way to his head, Yumi started kissing him on the check, Ulrich should have known better but he was lost in lust, then Yumi rolled next to him but carried on kissing him, Ulrich felt as if he was in heaven, then Yumi made a strange noise "it's never happening Ulrich" said Yumi, Ulrich was confused "what do you mean" asked Ulrich, Yumi then stood up and walked out of the door, Ulrich looked forward and then stood up grabbing his regular jacket and placed it over his night gear pointed downwards, Ulrich then started to follow her out of the building, "Yumi, wait up" said Ulrich after her as she walked away, Ulrich started to jog after her, but despite this and her apparent walking she was moving faster, Ulrich started running when he looked around, he was in an open area Yumi then walked over to him, "Yumi what's going on" asked Ulrich but Yumi placed her arms around his head and started kissing him, "Yumi answer me" asked Ulrich but Yumi just carried on kissing him, then she stopped and pointed downwards, Ulrich then looked to see his blade had stabbed Yumi in the stomach the blood stain visible and expanding in Yumi's shirt, Ulrich retracted the blade, and grabbed Yumi "Yumi, come on, no, no, no" he said, then she disintegrated in his arms, then he shot forward it had been a nightmare "hey Ulrich are you okay" asked Odd, as he noticed Ulrich was panting as if he hadn't breathed in several hours "Ulrich, are you okay" repeated Odd, but Ulrich didn't answer, he just lied back and down and faced the wall, Odd usually would have remained oblivious to this sort of thing, but for once he was worried about his roommate and best friend, he didn't know what to do.

Odd looked at Ulrich, he wouldn't speak to him what so ever, his body language wasn't even obvious as he just sat there  
"come on, stop playing around" said Odd, but he soon came to realise that Ulrich wasn't playing around, Odd was becoming worried at his roommates health, something must have shaken him up real good.

Having been unable to sleep that night, Ulrich was drossy and luckily for him it was a Sunday, he was able to get some rest even though like Yumi he was scarred to sleep, Odd knew the only thing he could do was make sure Ulrich was okay, Dallas and Jeremie were walking over, Odd stood up and waved to them signalling them over, Dallas then quickly rushed to have a look at Ulrich, he dropped his crossbow, before placing his hand on Ulrich's face  
"Ulrich, are you okay man" asked Dallas, there was no answer Ulrich looked at him with a blank face, Dallas shook his head before turning to Odd "how long has he been like this" asked Dallas, Odd shrugged his shoulders "since last night, he woke up breathing like he had been choked for hours" said Odd, Dallas looked back at Jeremie "he's in shock, something must have spooked him" said Jeremie, then he turned his head to the left to see Yumi walk over, she wasn't in a good state her hair was a mess, she had just managed to get her clothes on "Yumi, need your help with Ulrich hear" said Dallas, Yumi sat down next to Ulrich, she was still edgy "Ulrich are you… are you okay" asked Yumi having yawned in the middle of that sentence, Ulrich looked at his dream how it shook him to his core, he moved away scarred to hell of what might happen "he's become a mute" said Odd, the others were forced to agree, Dallas and Jeremie where edgy about what was happening.

Dallas sat on his bed, whilst Odd was sitting on Jeremie's whilst the afore mentioned was sitting at the computer  
"okay before we rush into anything, lets at least go over the facts" said Dallas, Odd looked at him before looking at Jeremie "well Ulrich, must have come back when I was asleep, and he woke me up when I heard him breathing heavily and he hasn't spoken a word since" said Odd, Dallas wrote this down "what about Yumi" asked Jeremie, Dallas then flipped through the pages of his book "we'll a few days ago, Yumi became a nervous wreck and has since been resenting everyone" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "okay so this doesn't necessarily mean a XANA attack" said Jeremie, Dallas wasn't sure of what was happening he had been through the dreams but he recovered because of his healing factor something the others didn't exactly have "okay so I say we keep an eye on them, and we keep an eye on each other" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at him "I can keep watch as you two sleep" said Dallas, Odd was visually on-board with this idea, Jeremie however was less than agreeing "what about you" said Jeremie, Dallas knew his plan had hit a dead end "Okay what the fuck can we do than" asked Dallas, Odd looked at him then at Jeremie who coldly said "I don't know, I just don't know".

Dallas was lying down on his bed writing in his book, the floor board was removed and Jeremie was at his computer vigorously typing, Aelita was on the screen  
"Jeremie perhaps you should take a break" said Aelita, Dallas looked up "Jeremie you need some god damn rest" said Dallas, then Jeremie stopped typing "at least you're listening to me for once, now at least lie down in your bed" said Dallas, but there was no reply from Jeremie, Dallas stood up and walked towards him, before whilst keeping his eye on him turned his chair around and found Jeremie asleep, "for once, I'm not sure if this is a good thing" said Dallas.

Jeremie found himself in the lab; he didn't know that this was a dream; he felt as if he had been working for hours on end for the past 4 weeks, he finally found the right code, and was preparing the supercomputer  
"only a few more adjustments" he said, then he smiled as he grabbed his laptop and rushed down stairs to the scanner room, he had linked his laptop to work as a form of remote control, Aelita was on the screen ready for this next step, "just one more minute" said Jeremie, Aelita was smiling "I can't wait Jeremie" said Aelita, then Jeremie looked at the scanner that he had programed for Aelita's arrival, he then started the procedure, the lights inside the room began to fade, then the scanner closed itself and Jeremie smiled, when it opened and standing there was Aelita, Jeremie was opened mouthed as she stood there, in the flesh, literally she was standing their naked with her elf ears pointing upwards, Jeremie didn't know what to say, Aelita stepped forward towards him "Jeremie thank you" said Aelita, Jeremie tried to remain focused but he couldn't he'd never seen a girl naked before, suddenly Aelita changed from the innocent girl she was to something different, she grabbed Jeremie's hand and placed it on her left breast, Jeremie blushed red, as Aelita took off his glasses, then Aelita leaned forward and screamed in pain "Jeremie" she said, as she feel to the floor dead, Jeremie looked at her then the room began to crumble "what's happening" he said, then parts of the wall began to crumble and fall, the small shockwave was enough to Jeremie down, then the scanner fell on Jeremie's leg, causing him to awake screaming, Dallas looked at him  
"Jeremie, oh fuck" said Dallas, as Jeremie fell to the floor in pain "Dallas help" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at Jeremie as his legs looked different "Jeremie hold on man" said Dallas, as he rolled up Jeremie's trouser legs Jeremie screamed at the pain, his legs looked as if they had been crushed, "hold on man" said Dallas as he grabbed Jeremie in his arms and opened the door, before carrying Jeremie down the corridor, they bumped into Nicholas and Herb "what's going on" asked Herb as he adjusted his glasses "outta my way" said Dallas, as he kicked open the door, at the end of the hall, and started rushing down the stairs, towards the main building, the door was locked Dallas quickly walked backwards "hold on" said Dallas as still holding onto Jeremie he ran at the door, but before the moment of impact he turned around smashing through it, before running to the nurses office, he kicked open the door and placed Jeremie on the bed, Jeremie was weak, the nurse was literally outside the window, Dallas opened it and then grabbed a metal tray and threw it at her car, she screamed then looked at Dallas, "need some help in here" said Dallas, before he turned back then grabbed some scissors and started cutting Jeremie's trousers, then the nurse came in "Jeremie" she said, then she looked at Dallas "what happened" she asked, Dallas looked at her upon removing Jeremie's trousers "no idea" said Dallas, as the nurse examined Jeremie's legs "can you wait outside please" she asked, Dallas obliged and stood outside.

A few hours later Dallas was still outside, he was unable to sleep not because of the nightmares but the fact that his best mate was in the infirmary, then the door opened and the nurse exited  
"Dallas, do you know what's happened to Jeremie" asked the nurse, Dallas looked at her and replied "no, why what's happened" the nurse signalled for him to enter, Dallas stood up fearing the worst, "his legs are broken" said the nurse as Jeremie lied down in the hospital bed, Dallas didn't know what to make of it "did you do this" asked the nurse, Dallas looked at her "what, no he's my closest friend" said Dallas, as he knelt down to look at Jeremie "what's goanna happen to him" asked Dallas, the nurse sat down "he's going to be confined to a wheelchair" said the nurse, Dallas the punched the wall, the nurse took no notice "someone's going to need to help him around" said the nurse, Dallas who had returned to Jeremie's side, he looked up "I'll do it" said Dallas, the nurse hadn't expected this "no, it must be a member of staff" said the nurse, Dallas stood up and faced her "I don't care, I'll take care of him" said Dallas, before he started looking around the room "where's a fucking wheelchair" he asked as he started moving some of the equipment, the nurse knew Dallas was too persistent "here" she said, as she opened the cupboard and pulled one out, Dallas smiled and walked over to Jeremie, and awoke him "Jeremie, how do you feel" said Dallas, Jeremie opened his eyes "my legs I can't feel them" said Jeremie he looked at his legs then at Dallas "come on, I'm getting you back to our room" said Dallas, as he grabbed Jeremie and placed him in the wheel chair.

The next day, Odd had managed to get Ulrich to the bench during the lunch hour, he wasn't tired, Ulrich however was, he hadn't seen Jeremie who had been let off his lessons and Dallas was assigned to keep an eye on him  
"Ulrich at least say something" said Odd, as Ulrich looked at him, then Odd was shocked, as he saw Dallas move Jeremie along in the wheelchair "shit, what happened" asked Odd, Jeremie raised his hand to signal Dallas to let go and then started moving the wheel chair himself "whatever it is it has to be XANA" said Jeremie, Dallas stood behind him "so far the only physical attacks have been at me and Jeremie, whilst more or less physiological attacks have been affecting Ulrich and Yumi, hence their currents states" said Dallas, Odd had a hard time keeping up with that sentence, "Odd, has Ulrich had any sleep" asked Jeremie, Odd looked at his best friend "I'm afraid not" he said, Dallas shook his head "I say, we get Yumi and check with Aelita to see if it is an activated tower" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at them "wait a god damn minute Odd, why haven't you been having nightmares" asked Dallas, Odd then scratched the back of his head "um… err… Hypnocil" he said sheepishly "okay then… wait what" said Dallas

authors note  
we here at the ghost writers would like to point out we know that this drug is total bullshit, but were meant to be doing a small tribute to Wes craven and back to the story

"what do you mean Hypnocil" asked Dallas, Jeremie looked up at him "what's Hypnocil" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked down at him "it's a dream suppressant, but very dangerous" replied Dallas, he then looked back at Odd "why have you been taking it" asked Dallas, "we'll I tend to have a lot of nightmares so I usually take a pill every week" said Odd, Dallas was shocked "how much do you have" asked Dallas, "we'll I'm sent a semesters supply, every semester" said Odd, Dallas's plan was out the window there, then they all looked towards the science building, where Yumi staggered out of "okay, Odd I know someone who needs some Hypnocil" said Dallas, unsure if he was joking or not "Yumi are you okay" asked Jeremie, then Yumi rubbed her eyes upon seeing Jeremie "I should be asking you that" said Yumi, Dallas looked at her "Yumi were going to mine and Jeremie's room we believe it could be a XANA attack" said Dallas, Yumi was too tired to argue "let's go" she said, then Odd helped Ulrich up and Dallas pushed Jeremie in his wheel chair, all the while avoiding Jim, as they made their way towards the dorm building "hey Dallas how do you know what Hypnocil is" asked Jeremie, Dallas chuckled slightly and said "it's a long story".

Having carried Jeremie over his shoulder and the wheelchair in his other hand Dallas, was to say the least exhausted when he reached their room, he then placed down the wheelchair and put Jeremie in it before unlocking the door and opening it, Yumi walked in first, but Dallas grabbed her arm, she turned defensively  
"get some sleep, I'll keep an eye out" he said, then she walked in and lied down in Jeremie's bed, then Jeremie wheeled himself in and he got a shock as he saw that 2 computer screens had been smashed and the hard drive and processor was taken apart "my equipment" said Jeremie as he looked down, Dallas activated eagle sense, it was blue "nothing" he said, whilst Yumi woke up, the room was empty, nobody was in it she stood up, she still felt tired she looked out of the window to see the school courtyard, she then walked over and placed her hand on the door handle, when she found it warm "ow" she said as then using her jumper she opened the door, to see that the building was on fire, but she wasn't in the dorm building anymore she was in her house "mom" she said before coughing "dad" she said before coughing again "Hiroki" she said, then she moved on finding, her parents door they were both stabbed in the chest "mom, dad" she said as she walked over to them covering her mouth, then the building started to collapse, and this covered the door, "no" she said, before passing out because of the fumes, whilst back in the dorm room "fuckin hell, she's burning up" said Odd, whilst Dallas looked down at her, her left hand had a small burn on it and her face was black as if she was in a fire, "it's happening again" said Dallas, "what's happening again" asked Jeremie, "they are definitely affecting us as if they were real attacks" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded then he placed his hand on Yumi's face "I'm goin in" he said, Dallas then looked at Ulrich "sorry man" said Dallas, then he placed his other hand on Ulrich's face and said "hold on", then he activated eagle sense, causing his eyes to turn white, and his head to jerk upwards whilst, Ulrich flinched at the pain, then Ulrich opened his eyes to find himself in Yumi's house "Yumi" shouted Dallas, Ulrich stood up coughing "Yumi, where are you" shouted Dallas, then he found her "Ulrich give me a hand" said Dallas, as he grabbed the chunk of burning wood that was blocking the door, he then lifted it up "get Yumi" said Dallas, Ulrich then obliged and moved underneath Dallas and the barrier, Ulrich started nudging Yumi's unconscious body, "fucks sake, YUMI WAKE UP" said Dallas shouting the last part, Yumi then faintly came around, "Ulrich, my parents are dead" said Yumi who was crying she hugged Ulrich who then hugged her back he then helped her up "it's a dream Yumi" said Ulrich for the first time in a few days, then they heard a crash, Dallas looked up "oh fuck" said Dallas, then the barrier fell on him, along with more rubble "no" said Ulrich, whilst Dallas awoke, his hands on both Yumi and Ulrich's faces, his body burnt, "Dallas what's going on" asked Jeremie, as he looked at Dallas, "their trapped in a burning building" said Dallas, as in that burning building, Ulrich, looked at the window "Yumi it's are only option" said Ulrich, as he looked at Yumi, who was too intoxicated "I'm sorry" said Ulrich as he grabbed Yumi and slung her over his shoulders and then he ran at the window jumping through it, and he started falling, then as he got closer to the floor, his faced winced in fear, but as soon as he touched the ground he fazed through it and he awoke on the floor of the dorm room his skin was covered in soot and was slightly burned, he sat forward "Yumi is she okay" asked Ulrich, Dallas then looked at her then to Jeremie, who placed his hand on her wrist "yeah she's fine, but we need to get to the nurses station" said Jeremie, then Ulrich grabbed Yumi and started to carry, her away but he found himself too weak, so Dallas helped by carrying both of them with help from Odd, whilst Jeremie grabbed his laptop which was undamaged.

Again Dallas kicked open the door of the nurses station it was empty, so Dallas then found the blinds to the window and he shut them, before walking over and once Jeremie had entered Dallas locked the door before grabbing Jeremie and placing him on a bed and using the wheelchair to block the door  
"real funny" said Jeremie, Dallas laughed before smashing the glass case and grabbing the bandages and an air tank "do you know what you're doing" asked Ulrich, Dallas turned and looked back at him, "sort of" he said as he placed the air tank to his mouth "you've suffered from oxygen depression" said Dallas he then grabbed the bandages and then grabbed hand "hold on this could hurt" he said, Yumi looked at him "any more than it could" asked Yumi, Dallas shrugged his shoulders, and then grabbed some water and placed it over Yumi's hand she flinched with pain, Dallas then grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around her hand "are their anymore burns" asked Dallas, Yumi felt around her body and replied "a few", "where" asked Dallas as he grabbed some more bandages, "awkward places" replied Yumi, "do you know what to do" asked Dallas, Yumi nodded Dallas then passed her the bandages, and pulled the curtain around her, before looking back at Ulrich "how do you know these things" asked Odd, Dallas looked at him "trust me after living my life it helps to know" said Dallas, as he looked at Ulrich, "Jeremie, have you raised Aelita yet" asked Dallas, as he looked at the marks on Ulrich's face "no not yet, connections bad in here" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was inside a tower, at the same time trying to reach Jeremie  
"come on, why won't it connect, even with direct connection" said Aelita, she then heard the vibrations again, she then walked out the tower "no" she exclaimed, XANA had placed a Guardian around the tower she was trapped, she ran to the walls, as this time she was able to move, but she couldn't pass through it, "Jeremie" she screamed out.

Having treated herself Yumi opened the curtain she was heavily bandaged, she was limping over, where she sat down with the others, as Dallas bolted the door, and barricaded it  
"is that really necessary" asked Ulrich as he felt his hands, "yes, until me and Einstein, work out what's going on" said Dallas, as he then made sure that the door wouldn't open "well Einstein what is going on" asked Odd, then Jeremie looked his, "we'll as far as we can tell, are dreams or nightmares are hurting us" said Jeremie, then he looked at Dallas "check if there's any record of this happening to anyone else" asked Jeremie, Dallas then nodded and walked over to the filling cabinet and opened it before looking through the documents "Yumi when did this first occur to you" asked Ulrich, Yumi looked at him before shaking her head and saying "last night, I had a strange as hell dream", she then started crying slightly hoping that the others didn't notice but Ulrich did, he placed his arm around her, but found that he was hurting his own hand, due to the burn "god fucking damn it" said Dallas, as he knocked the filling cabinet over "nothing" he said, then noticing the damage he had caused "sorry" he said, then he looked at the other's they were still "fuck" he said.

Dallas opened the blind, to notice it was dark, but not night time, then he looked carefully it was snowing, then he noticed it wasn't snow but ash, he opened the window and went outside, then he heard gunfire, he ducked down "fuck" he said, then he noticed coming out of the bushes, where his dad, and another man with stubble all around his lower face, and black hair which stood up, but wasn't that long, he wore a blue button up shirt, with brown tan trousers, the shirt was unbuttoned, around the torso and he had a silver cross necklace, he unlike Dallas's dad carried a Mossberg 590 shotgun "Liam" he said Dallas, upon recognizing his older brother, he quickly moved through the bushes, then he heard a gunshot and he looked at his shoulder, the bullet had gone straight through, he then looked up and Liam was aiming down on him, "how would you like to go" asked Liam as he licked his lips whilst aiming down the guns sights, Dallas examined his options he noticed his crossbow was still on his back and that Liam was standing near his legs "only got so many arrows, How you doing on ammo?" said Dallas, Liam then laughed as he pointed the gun further at him "enough" he replied, Dallas smiled, then he quickly kicked out Liam's legs, causing him to fall over, whilst Dallas quickly jumped up and grabbing the shotgun and looking at it, he then pumped out the shells, before grabbing them, then he looked down on his brother then he felt another bullet go through his shoulder, his dad had found him, Dallas then rushed towards the tree lines, the ash that was now building up on the floor was slowing him down, he then looked back and noticed that his dad had stopped to help Liam up, he noticed there was enough distance between them he then manifested eagle sense on his hands and then in front of him the 2 foot high pile of ash blew to the sides, when he started to run towards the dorm buildings when he bumped into someone, he stood up and raised his crossbow unsure of what was happening "Dallas what's going on" asked the person, Dallas then adjusted his eyes as the ash dissolved in his eyes "Alexa… turn around" said Dallas, Alexa was scarred, but Dallas lowered his crossbow and then placed it over his shoulder and then started patting down Alexa searching her for weapons "Dallas, that's a bit strange even for you" said Alexa, Dallas found nothing "okay so you're not carrying a weapon at least" said Dallas, as he grabbed his crossbow "what do you mean" asked Alexa, then there was a gunshot striking the post next to Dallas "that" said Dallas, then against his better judgment he grabbed Alexa's hand and dragged her to safety as his dad and brother started shooting at him, Dallas quickly led Alexa into the woods where, Dallas managed to lose his pursers "Dallas could you tell me what's going on, first thing I know I'm in class, next thing I know I'm in my room lying down naked in my bed" said Alexa, Dallas realised that Alexa had been pulled into this "shit, shit, shit" said Dallas, then he felt some jogging and then some vibrations, "what's that" asked Alexa, then the ground between them began to split apart "Dallas help" said Alexa, Dallas looked around he heard as Alexa screamed, then Dallas noticed that the platform that he was had begun shaking "time to meet you end" said Liam, as he aimed his gun at Dallas, the latter then looked at Alexa, "if you kill me, I'll just wake up, you kill her she dies" said Dallas, then he then manifested eagle sense, and discharged it at Alexa, she fell backwards but as she hit the floor she passed through it, Alexa awoke in the class, she believed it was a bad dream.

Meanwhile Dallas looked back at Liam who was now standing right in front of him with the gun at his forehead "you're turn" said Liam, then Dallas dad, appeared behind Dallas "do it my son" said their dad, Dallas closed his eyes for the inevitable, "no" shouted a voice this one also male, Dallas opened his eyes and noticed Liam stumbling and Ulrich was behind him, with his blade extended, Dallas smile and stood up and then stood back to back with Ulrich "how are you here" asked Dallas, as he looked around looking for the two that had recently been hunting him, "I don't know, I placed my hand on you, and next thing I know, I'm here" said Ulrich, as he also looked around "so who were those guys, people who had some disagreement with back in Detroit" asked Ulrich making his best assumption "say it's a family matter" said Dallas, Ulrich was shocked at the news "what" he asked "don't ask me it's XANA most likely" there was a loud bang but not as in a gunshot, but as in a knocking on a door, Dallas opened his eyes to find himself back in the nurses office "that was close" said Dallas as he leaned forward, looking at the others "what happened" asked Odd, Dallas rubbed his shoulder "it's XANA, it has to be, he's managed to drag others into the nightmares" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "we'll we need to get to the factory" said Ulrich, as he helped Dallas up, "hey I'm fine" said Dallas, then Jeremie looked at the door "who's knocking" asked Dallas, as he rubbed his head, "whose in their" said the voice on the other side "fuck, Delmas" said Dallas, who then grabbed Jeremie off the bed, and held him like a back pack "hold on you two" said Ulrich as he walked over to Odd and Yumi, and grabbed the back of their necks, Dallas then walked over to the window and opened it, then in a flash the other three disappeared, "ever flown before" asked Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "no, I haven't" he replied, Dallas smiled, before taking a few steps back "you might wanna hold on" said Dallas then he started running towards the window and as he jumped through the open window he kicked off the ledge and using eagle sense he propelled himself into the air, and started to fly towards the factory, all the while Jeremie was screaming as Dallas flew through the air.

Aelita stood at the wall of the guardian, looking at the yellow wall that surrounded her and the tower, she knew that she hadn't any way of communicating with Jeremie  
"Jeremie can you hear me" said Aelita as she sat legs crossed on the floor, there was no response, she then started to panic, whilst in the scanner room Yumi, Odd and Ulrich where standing at a scanner each, waiting for Jeremie and Dallas who were getting close to the factory, Dallas brought them in and low  
"hey Jeremie the elevator aint their" said Dallas, Jeremie opened his eyes "What" he asked, then Dallas flew in low and then as soon as he arrived at the elevator shaft, he quickly changed his angle and flew down until he stopped at the elevator, he then opened the hatch and dropped down with Jeremie, and placed him at the console "regroup with the others" said Jeremie, as he started typing Dallas walked towards the hatch, Jeremie then loaded a window and said "Aelita can you hear me", he then tried typing again "Aelita, answer me please" he said, then he clicked his fingers, he started typing "last location, dessert sector" said Jeremie, he then started the virtualization process "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Dallas, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, then their ID cards appeared and began to lighten up "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as in the scanners the four began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, as the four suddenly felt the blast of air that sent them to Lyoko, their blue square outlines then appeared in the sky, before they dropped to ground, they looked around no monster's in sight "can't remember the last time we were all together on Lyoko" said Dallas, as they looked around the others smiled something they hadn't done in some time, "Jeremie where's Aelita" asked Yumi, "I dunno, you need to look around" said Jeremie, Dallas then drew his crossbow, before walking off, he then signalled Odd, to move, he did so leaving Yumi and Ulrich by themselves Jeremie noticed what they were doing, Odd looked through the trees unable to see anything "why can't I just trigger my power at will" said Odd, then he turned around to see Ulrich and Yumi, who were searching the area together "what caused you to become a mute" asked Yumi, breaking the silence that the two were sharing "a nightmare" said Ulrich, trying to dodge the question "I mean what in the nightmare caused you to" asked Yumi as she looked around, she looked behind a rock "what caused you to become insecure" asked Ulrich, Yumi looked back from the rock "I saw myself being killed by my family, what about you" replied Yumi, Ulrich didn't want to tell her the truth "I saw you guys die" said Ulrich, Yumi noticed this was bullshit as Dallas couldn't exactly die, but she knew Ulrich didn't realise his mistake, and she also realised who he truly meant, "okay then" she said, then Odd came running over "I think I've found her" said Odd, then the others ran over to him, "where is she" asked Ulrich, Odd started running off, the others followed him up a small ridge where they were looking down on a small valley with a giant guardian inside it "I'm getting sick and tired of these guardians" said Ulrich, as he peered over the edge "fill me in later, but what are we goanna do" asked Dallas, as he looked down the sights of his crossbow, "I dunno, I doubt that things goanna fall for the same trick 3 times" said Odd, they then quickly brainstormed but Dallas broke the silence by asking "uh… what trick" he asked "Basically, we created a duplicate of the trapped person and then it manages to fall for it" said Ulrich, then they heard some distressing news "uh guys theirs a small army of XANA's monster's" said Jeremie, Odd then clicked his fingers "piece of cake" he said, "which monster's" added Odd, Jeremie quickly typed "those armoured warriors" he said, Odd then frowned and said "slightly smaller piece of cake", then the army of warriors came into view, Dallas smiled "you get Aelita free, I'll deal with this shit" he said, as he dropped down, "he's so screwed" said Ulrich "let's not waste time" said Odd as the three of them moved down from the small cliff.

Dallas landed at the base of the small cliff and noticed that the guardian was suddenly unprotected, then suddenly his crossbow was thrown from him, it had been destroyed by a sword, he looked forward to see the small army of warriors emerged and stand on the elevated rocks in front of them, he was out numbered, he simply smiled as he raised his hood, Dallas evaluated his surroundings, then the warriors started charging at him, he ran up and using a rock he slightly propelled himself over one of the warriors before kicking the one behind him down, another of the warriors charged at him with his sword, using his left hand Dallas pushed the blade down, whilst with his other he extended his hidden blade stabbing and penetrating the warriors armour, he then spun over it, then it exploded behind him, Dallas quickly spun around as the next warrior charged at him, Dallas knocked the sword to the side before stabbing the warrior in the throat, and then grabbing the warriors weapon, the latest of the warriors ran at him, and as soon as Dallas had dealt with the previous one, he swung the sword into the torso of this one, then he noticed that another one was already beginning his attack by charging at him and raising his sword ready to strike him, Dallas grabbed his arm, and twisted it around, and using arm that still held the sword blocked the swing of another warrior, before kicking that one away, then twisting the warrior's arm and around and forcing it to stab itself, he then turned as another swung it's sword, he ducked underneath it before grabbing the warriors arm, and twisting it around and snapping it's neck, then another behind him grabbed him, and held Dallas as the previously kicked warrior charged at him, ready with another swing, Dallas broke free with a second to spare causing the warrior to strike his captor, then as the warrior realised what had happened, Dallas grabbed it and head butted it and kicked it away, as yet another swung it's sword, Dallas using his right arm pushed the warriors sword wielding arm to the side, and then using his left arm Dallas stabbed the warrior in the chest then using his other arm, he pushed it away in time for the next customer's attack, the warrior drew it's sword in its charge, Dallas knocked the arm away, grabbing the sword and planting it in the warriors chest, before ducking as another swing of a warriors sword almost struck him, then Dallas using his right blade stabbed the warrior in the neck as it was temporally unable to attack due to the power of the swing, Dallas then kicked it away, before turning back to the remaining crowd of warriors, he extended both of his hidden blades, as the next warrior charged at him, Dallas turned the warrior around, before stabbing it the back with his left hand and then using his right one he stabbed another one in the chest, then the last one not picking up on the fact all his brethren had been killed, swung it's sword, this swing struck Dallas, but he managed to block it from DE virtualizing him by using his left hidden blade, but the blade came off, Dallas then turned and using his other hidden blade struck the creature in the chest, causing it to fall to its knees and exploded, then he noticed that Odd, Ulrich and Yumi where watching the entire fight, even Jeremie had watched it Dallas smiled and said  
"I hope you saw that as I will not be doing it again".

After the impressive fight the Lyoko warrior's walked over to the guardian, Odd however clap, clap hug snapped Dallas for the impressive display

"You gotta teach me how to do that" said Odd, Dallas just smiled and rubbed Odd hair, before lowering his own hood "okay any ideas" asked Dallas, as he looked at the others "not really no" said Ulrich as he began to pull out his sword then he remembered what happened the last few times he tired it "Jeremie, any ideas" asked Odd, then Dallas clicked his fingers he'd thought of something "I have a risky idea" said Dallas, they looked at him "what" asked Yumi, then Dallas manifest eagle sense around his hand, it then appeared as if his hand was alight with blue fire, "I'm goanna cover the guardian with it" said Dallas the others looked at each other "Dallas I don't think that you can generate that much eagle sense on Lyoko" said Jeremie, ruining the idea "Jeremie he just took out the small army of warriors single handedly without taking any damage" said Yumi, Jeremie couldn't argue with the facts "okay try it" said Jeremie, Dallas then looked at Yumi "could you levitate me to the top of the guardian" asked Dallas, he then looked up Yumi nodded before placing her hand on her forehead, Dallas then began to levitate towards the top of the guardian, Yumi then removed her hand causing Dallas to fall onto the very top "Dallas, are you okay" asked Odd, "yeah it's very slippery" said Dallas, then Jeremie monitored his life points "Dallas you've still got all your life points somehow" said Jeremie, Dallas laughed then he closed his eyes and breathed in as eagle sense began to swam around him, then he held him arms forward and all the eagle sense flew forward into his open hands he then knelt down and then the eagle sense expanded flying forward from Dallas onto the smooth glowing surface, and then as it expanded across the guardian, then it began to solidify as if it froze, then it exploded sending a bright light throughout the area, as soon as the flash cleared the guardian had been destroyed, Aelita could see her friends "how, how did you free me" asked Aelita, then they looked around "wait where's Dallas" asked Yumi, they looked around "Jeremie did he come back in one of the scanners" asked Odd, Jeremie started typing "no, he's not come back" said Jeremie, then Aelita with her hand above her eyes covering the sun noticed something "what's that" she asked, then Jeremie started typing "I dunno the systems has a little static on it" said Jeremie, then a figure stood up on top of the tower behind them "had to ask myself one question, do I feel lucky punk, well did I" it was Dallas he then stretch before looking "well I did, lot of fuckin good it did me" added Dallas, he looked down "at least it worked" then he looked up "Jeremie how many life points have I got" asked Dallas, "not a lot Dallas" said Jeremie, then Jeremie started typing again "the activated tower is located 20 degrees west" said Jeremie, Yumi then placed her hand on her forehead and Dallas began to fly downwards, upon landing he nodded before the five warriors started moving with Dallas trailing behind due to exhaustion.

Sometime later, the five warriors reached the tower area, there were numerous Blocks and Kankrelots guarding it, the warriors stood on a small cliff overlooking the monsters  
"XANA must have limited resources or something" said Jeremie, Odd looked up and asked "what do you mean", Jeremie leaned back in his chair "we'll why not create another small army of warriors" said Jeremie, Dallas's eyes shot open "fuckin hope not" he said, then he looked down on the small group, then he looked at the others and snuck away "okay we need a plan" said Yumi, as she counted the creatures below "what do we do" asked Aelita, then she noticed Dallas's right hidden blade and his tomahawk on the floor "where's Dallas" said Aelita, "down their" said Ulrich, as Dallas stumbled over towards the creatures, they all looked his way "he's an idiot" said Odd, then Dallas raised his left arm and as the creatures charged their shots, Dallas using the projectile part of his blade he fired, then time seemed to slow down as using his last ounce of strength he ducked and rolled shooting the creatures, but the barrage of shots got the better of him as he was struck by the lasers DE virtualizing him, leaving only a few monsters destroyed "well he's bought us an opportunity, let's not waste" said Ulrich, who then grabbed Dallas's hidden blade and placed it over his left arm "you know how to use that" asked Yumi, Ulrich nodded then jumped down, the cliff with his new weapon extended, striking the Block closest as the creature looked up, then he rolled forward and struck the next one with his sword, before he stood up deflecting the barrage of lasers with his sword "some help would be appreciated" said Ulrich, then Aelita grabbed the tomahawk, and went to jump "I don't think so princess" said Yumi, as she grabbed Aelita and handed Odd the tomahawk, who then jumped down, and went to help Ulrich, "Aelita stay with me" said Yumi, Aelita then smiled as the two girls found another way down, whilst Ulrich and Odd started moving forward until the point in which as soon as the creatures shot at them they were instantly destroyed "now Yumi" said Ulrich as Yumi jumped up throwing her fans striking the creatures, before the three warriors carried on repeating this process, until Aelita had a clear path, she then started running towards the tower, then suddenly Odd had a vision off lightning striking Aelita, "Aelita, no" said Odd, as he ran after her, then the lightning which Odd had seen went straight towards Aelita, Odd jumped in front holding Dallas's tomahawk to absorb the energy blast, which it did but made the weapon red hot he dropped it at the exact moment that Aelita entered the tower, she walked towards the centre platform and began to levitate towards the top platform, where the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, the word Aelita was typed then the words Code Lyoko, the blue screens that surrounded the tower walls began to descend into the black void below, starting the return to the past and ending XANA's attack, and instead of what he would usually say  
he instead said "can't wait to use my legs again".

Sometime later in the past, Dallas remembered his past experience and managed during one lunch break, now that they had all had some form of uninterrupted sleep, to get them to do another performance as fort minor,  
"ready" asked Dallas, as he looked at the others they nodded, then Dallas looked back at the small crowd who had gathered to see the performance

I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

There was nothing in sight  
But memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

Upon finishing the song, Dallas looked at his friends

"fuckin rocked it" said Odd, Ulrich put down his guitar "too bad it's only a handful of people who are going to see it" he said, "maybe not, I noticed Millie and Tamiya record it" said Yumi laughing, Dallas was laughing then it hit him "wait what" he said, before noticing them, and started chasing after them. 

Authors note

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, would have been out sooner but went back and padded it out, so yeah.


	21. Chapter 19: Turbulence

Late at night like Jeremie most nights, Dallas was wide awake working but not on a program but on the Ford Falcon, he hadn't had much time, since the incident with Vira, Dallas was lying on a skateboard whilst underneath the car, with a spanner working on the axel with a wrench, he managed to fix the problem, before checking the new side exhausts, there were now 4 on each side, and their went upwards, he looked at his new vehicle, before he went to the driver's seat door, and opened it to reveal a new hold as if something was going to be placed in there, Dallas then grabbed his sawn/off and placed it in the hold, before sitting down in the car and shutting the door, he then drew the gun, there was no problem, so he placed it back in and stepped out the vehicle, he smiled, he looked at his phone as it beeped  
"1 year left" he said refereeing to the fact, that he was now 15 years old, he looked at the car knowing that he'd be legally able to drive it, before he started heading back towards the school, he hoped that Jeremie and the others hadn't seen his book, he didn't want them wasting their time on him, something he never needed not in Detroit not hear, he emerged from the sewers, he looked around and started walking towards the school, upon entering the dorm building he went straight to his room, where he found the room locked, he then entered his key and turned the lock, it was silent as the mechanism turned unlocking the door, then as he opened the door, he noticed that the room was dark, the computer must be off was his first thought but he knew that Jeremie always left it on, he stepped in then the door shut behind him and the lights flashed on and there was a giant yell  
"SURPRISE" said the other warriors, Ulrich and Odd had obviously snuck out of their room, Yumi had to be more careful she had snuck out of her house, Dallas turned around "Jeremie" said Dallas annoyed at the fact that Jeremie had done this, "when did you get the opportunity to check my book" said Dallas, Jeremie nodded and smiled "here got you this" he said, as he handed Dallas an envelope, "what's this" asked Dallas, as he shook the envelope, Jeremie lowered his eyes and looked at the envelope, Dallas opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper, he noticed one thing straight away a DMV logo "what's this" asked Dallas, "we'll Ulrich said about your car, so I registered it under your name" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at it and nodded "Here" said Yumi, handing him a wrapped up box, Dallas grabbed it and tore it open it was a plain box, then he opened the box inside was a strange device, but he almost instantly recognized it "how did you make this" asked Dallas as he rolled his sleeve and snapped the device onto his left blade, he then raised his arm and closed one eye as if he was aiming "Jeremie showed me the design and I had it custom made" said Yumi, Dallas then hugged her before looking at the new device, "this was slightly easier to acquire" said Ulrich as he handed Dallas a small box, Dallas removed the lid and then opened it to reveal two vambraces unlike his Lyoko ones in which one was made of metal and the other was made of cloth, these ones where made of iguana leather, which meant they very thick, durable and above all light "thanks man" said Dallas, as he slipped them on, Odd then handed Dallas a brown package "what the hell is this" asked Dallas, Odd smiled and said "open it" Dallas then extended his left blade, then he flicked it into the knife position, he then cut the brown tape on the package, then he opened it inside was a piece of paper with a load of writing on it, but one thing stood out a single word Shinoda "what the hell, Odd how did you get this" asked Dallas, Odd sat down on Dallas's bed "I found a recording of in-stereo and sent it off" said Odd, Dallas looked at the piece of paper "what is it Dallas" asked Yumi, Dallas looked at the paper, then handed it to her "a record deal with Mike Shinoda" said Dallas, he didn't need to say anymore "god the guys back in Detroit would be proud" he said then Aelita appeared on the screen "happy birthday" she said, before the window zoomed in "sorry I couldn't be their" she added, Dallas smiled and laughed "don't worry, it's fine" said Dallas, then he looked at a box in the corner, Jeremie then face palmed "forgot about that one" said Jeremie, then he handed it to Dallas, "this is from Aelita" said Dallas, then he opened the box, and he recognized the object inside, he pulled it before spinning it around his hand "Aelita thanks" said Dallas, as his tomahawk a weapon he had never used outside Lyoko, then Dallas knelt down and opened the floor and placed his new weapon down, before replacing the floor board "now I don't want to sound like a buzz kill, but it's 3 in the fuckin morning and I'm tired" said Dallas, then he removed his wings and jacket before throwing them to the end of his bed, before lying down, the others took this as a sign that they needed to go, Ulrich opened the door and then he Odd and Yumi started walking out, "has he ever told you about his time in Detroit" asked Yumi, Ulrich and Odd looked at each other "no" said Ulrich as Odd shook his head, then they heard a noise "shit it's Jim" said Odd, then they just realised they were next to Odd and Ulrich's room, they quickly rushed in, Odd lied down under his cover, Ulrich then looked around "sorry Yumi" said Ulrich as he raised his cover and pushed Yumi onto his bed and then jumped onto it and put the covers over them, Jim opened the door Yumi looked around underneath, seeing only the rough outline of Ulrich's body "huh" said Jim satisfied that they were asleep, then Yumi pushed the covers up and sat up "Ulrich a heads up next time" she said, Ulrich scratched the back of his head "sorry I panicked" he said, Yumi smiled at him "I suppose I better get going" said Yumi then she stood up and fixed her shirt, then she placed her hand on the door handle, it wouldn't open "it's locked" said Yumi, Ulrich looked up "Jim must have locked it" said Yumi, Ulrich then looked around, to try and find his key, "shit where is it" asked Ulrich, but Odd was asleep "no, he's the only one who knows where is the key is" said Ulrich, then he stood up "Jim will unlock it in the morning" said Ulrich, he then looked at Yumi, then at his bed "sleep in my bed" said Ulrich as he walked over to the chair at the end of the room and sat down in it, Yumi smiled at him before lying down on the bed, Ulrich looked at her before falling asleep.

The next morning was nothing important, Dallas had kept his birthday a secret so no-one would annoy the hell outta him, Yumi had managed to evade Jim and was at school nice and early, she had texted her parents early enough to make them believe she had left early  
"are you sure that's goanna work" asked Ulrich, as Yumi put her phone in her pocket "I hope so" said Yumi, then Dallas and Jeremie walked over, Dallas was half asleep "get any sleep last night" asked Odd as he stood up from the park bench, "we'll I was asleep, not sure bout Jeremie" said Dallas, as Jeremie yawned loudly, they then shook their head, then Dallas pulled out the paper which Odd gave him that morning "2 days away" he said quietly then he looked at the others "have you guys heard about the delayed flights" asked Odd, the others looked at him "no" said Yumi, then she looked at the others knowing she spoke for them as well, "we'll a load of flights have been delayed or cancelled, thank god my parents were coming over" said Odd, more than happy at the last part of his sentence, "always a problem with flights" said Yumi, as they walked towards the science building, "shit is that the time, sorry Yumi we gotta go" said Jeremie, as he looked at his watch, then he Odd, Dallas and Ulrich started running towards their class room, Yumi smiled as she watched them runaway.

"now if we add this chemical" uttered Mrs hertz as she mixed many different chemicals together, Jeremie and Herb were the only ones interested, whilst Ulrich looked out the window, with Odd drawing Kiwi on a piece of paper, and Dallas he of course was asleep, "Mr Marshal" said Mrs hertz upon noticing that Dallas was asleep, Dallas woke up "ah crap again" he asked, Jeremie face palm and shook his head, "if you don't find this class to be a good use of your time, then maybe 2 hours of detention will" said Mrs Hertz , Dallas then sat forward in his chair "bollocks" said Dallas quietly, then they heard a roar "what on earth is that" asked Mrs hertz, then everyone looked towards the window "oh shit" said Dallas, he recognized the noise then he stood up and walked towards the window "what is it" asked Ulrich, "how" said Dallas, then he rushed out the room, "where's he going" asked Mrs hertz then Ulrich stood up and walked towards the window, "I told him to get rid of that" said Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd looked at him, then out the window "is that a" started Odd, then he and Jeremie noticed it was the Ford Falcon, Dallas stood outside the building on the steps he watched as the car, was doing donuts on the school grounds, "oh some son of a bitch is going to get hurt" said Dallas, then he saw that the car was empty, Dallas then jumped at the car but it reversed it movement and started spinning the other way knocking Dallas over the bonnet but he grabbed onto the air scoop holding onto it with his right arm, he then twisted his body around and smashed the windshield by kicking through it and landing in the spare seat, he then looked at the dashboard noticing that everything was working by remote control, then he was thrown to the side as the car stopped as it was now, facing the science building "I got a bad feeling about this" said Dallas, then the rear tyres started spinning and then Dallas dug into his pockets and looked for the key, then he grabbed it, the car then started moving towards the building, Dallas then placed the key in the ignition and turned it, the car didn't stop, Dallas then grabbed the handbrake, he closed his eyes and pulled it, the car stopped "we'll could have been worse" said Dallas, as he stepped out of the car, "you their" shouted Jim as he stepped out of one of the class rooms, Dallas looked at him before stepping back into the car, he then pulled the handbrake and turned the car, before slamming his foot onto the accelerator and started to speed out of the school, Jim then stood in front of the cars path of movement, Dallas then pulled the hand brake up and turned then turned the steering wheel, and then the car started to drift and just missed Jim, before Dallas lowered the handbrake and started driving away, from the school, the other's watched from the class room in amazement, even Sissi and her group were impressed at the car manoeuvre then Jeremie received a phone call "hello" said Jeremie answering the phone "that's some driving for yo ass, that's some driving for yo ass" said Dallas, as he roared down the road towards the factory "Dallas where did you get that" asked Jeremie knowing he would regret it, "a little gift from XANA considering one of his last attacks" said Dallas, as he turned the car onto the factory bridge, "I think it might be XANA" said Dallas as he stood out from the car "why do you think that" asked Jeremie, as he signalled Odd and Ulrich for them to leave the classroom "there was no driver and I aint added that modification to my car" said Dallas as he slid down the ropes to the factory floor, he then walked to the elevator "Okay, were on are way" said Jeremie, as he Odd and Ulrich "why would XANA possess Dallas's car" asked Ulrich as they slipped away unnoticed "Trying to annoy him" replied Odd, as they walked down the stairs "no XANA wouldn't do that for a simple reason" said Jeremie, as they stepped out the building "but what" asked Jeremie, as they walked to the sewers.

At the factory, Dallas arrived in the computer room and walked over to the computer and sat down, before he began typing  
"Aelita, are you there" asked Dallas, as he carried on typing, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was in the ice sector "Dallas, has Jeremie fallen asleep again" asked Aelita before laughing "no, I think XANA is attacking" said Dallas, Aelita looked around the frozen tundra that she was standing in "we'll theirs no activated towers here" said Aelita, Dallas sunk back into the chair "but remember there are other sectors" said Aelita, then Dallas heard something "what the hell was that" asked Dallas, as he looked on the screen then he noticed a small sound window, he clicked on it to see what it was "meht detrela uoy mada loof ouy" a deep voice had spoken it "what was it" asked Aelita, Dallas again sunk back into the chair "I haven't a clue" said Dallas, then the elevator opened, with the others in it "Dallas any news" asked Yumi, Dallas leant forward "nothing Aelita hasn't found any activated tower" said Dallas, then he stood up "I'm going to have a look around just in case" he said as he walked to the elevator and hitting the up button "we'll you guys get down to scanner room, and be prepared as soon as Aelita finds the activated tower, you going in" said Jeremie, meanwhile as soon as Dallas reached the factory floor he then got a phone call "hello" he said, "hey Dallas, happy birthday" it was Alexa "hey what's up" asked Dallas, as he used eagle sense to get to the bridge "we'll I'm stuck at the airport, I said I'd wait for Mollie, but her plane has been delayed so yeah" said Alexa, then it hit Dallas "delayed" he muttered before hanging up before walking towards the car and started phoning Jeremie "Jeremie, it's the planes" said Dallas, as he stepped into the car, before firing up the engine "what Dallas" asked Jeremie, as he started typing "it's the planes, they've been delayed, XANA's causing this" said Dallas as he reversed the car off the bridge, "are you sure" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned the car and started driving towards the airport "I'm more than certain" said Dallas, Jeremie shook his head "Dallas at least check before hand, we might not have to do a return to the past" said Jeremie, Dallas then looked forward "fine" said Dallas, then he hung up, before stopping at a gas station to refuel, then he noticed something familiar, it was a man, his head was long and thin his hair was neatly brushed , his ears however weren't familiar they were distinctive, being small and really far back, he was wearing a police uniform Dallas then watched as the man turned his head and looked at him, then Dallas noticed the XANA logo flash briefly in his eyes "spectre" muttered Dallas, then he crotched down behind the gas pump, the spectre didn't notice him, it then pulled the gas pump out of the police car it was standing by the model a 1982 Oldsmobile cutlass supreme, then he stepped into it "XANA you moron" said Dallas, as he pulled the pump out of his own car then he stepped into it "hey you owe me money" said the gas station worker, Dallas then smiled, before reversing the car out of the gas station.

Back at the factory Ulrich, Yumi and Odd stood by a scanner each getting ready for Jeremie to send them to Lyoko  
"Jeremie are we going or not" said Yumi as she sat in the scanner "me and Aelita, are still trying to find the activated tower" said Jeremie, who then whilst typing looked at the other keys and they began typing themselves, Jeremie knew this was exhausting himself, "where do you guys think Dallas got that car" asked Odd, Ulrich looked at him "I don't know he's had it for some time now" said Ulrich, as he walked around the room "why has he got it" asked Yumi, then Ulrich and Odd rolled their eyes, "What" asked Yumi, Odd and Ulrich then looked at each other "what" asked Yumi now getting angry.

Dallas was following the spectre in the police car, he looked at the vehicle as it moved, he knew XANA had messed up as this was not only an old car, but it would be useless as a police car, unless you put the criminal in the boot, Dallas then noticed that the car was heading towards the airport  
"what are you up too XANA" said Dallas, as he followed the car, then he noticed it was starting to speed up, and it didn't look as if it was going to slow down, Dallas started to pick up speed and follow it before it stopped outside the terminal, the spectre stood out of his car, Dallas parked up and stood out "Dallas what are you doing here" asked a familiar voice, Dallas looked around "Alexa, hey what are you doing here" asked Dallas, all the time keeping an eye on the spectre "where you not listening to me on the phone, I'm waiting for Mollie" said Alexa, then Dallas who was partly paying attention noticed that the spectre was moving out of sight "sorry Alexa" said Dallas, as grabbed his sawn off and rushed off following the spectre, he slipped the weapon underneath his jacket, as he followed the uniformed spectre, he soon caught up to it, but it made it past the security barriers "fuck" said Dallas, then he walked over towards the barriers "excuse me, I heard those men talking about a bomb" said Dallas, pointing towards two men standing behind him, the security guard looked at another one, before moving to investigate this allegation, Dallas looked as the spectre walked towards the exit, Dallas scratched his chin before doubling back towards the entrance, he then stepped into his car before starting to drive towards the runway, then he heard a noise "what the fuck" said Dallas, as Alexa moved from behind the seats "what are you doing here" asked Dallas, as he carried on driving "I wanted to know what you were doing" asked Alexa, Dallas wouldn't look at her as he was focused on the road "just sit down and shut up" said Dallas as he tapped the red button in front of the gear handle, causing the air scoop to rumble to life.

On Lyoko Aelita was searching through the mountain sector, when she felt faint vibrations, she turned her head and started following them  
"Jeremie I think I'm onto something" said Aelita, as she followed a thin path "okay Aelita I'm sending in the cavalry" said Jeremie then he pressed the enter button and then Ulrich's, Odd's, and Yumi's ID cards were selected "you ready guys" said Jeremie, then Yumi stood up inside her scanner "it's about time" said Odd, Jeremie then started the virtualization process "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, then their ID cards appeared and began to lighten up "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as in the scanners the three began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, as the three suddenly felt the blast of air that sent them to Lyoko, their blue square outlines then appeared in the sky, then they dropped to ground, they looked around no monster's in sight "Jeremie where's Aelita" asked Ulrich, then Aelita appeared running towards them "hey princess" said Odd, Aelita then raised her hand and pointed forward "the towers this way" said Aelita, then they started running in that direction with Ulrich and Odd, making up the muscle and Yumi taking the rear, whilst Aelita stood in the middle "Dallas is convinced that XANA is attacking planes" said Jeremie as they rushed along the narrow path "what would XANA have to gain from that" asked Odd, as they entered an archway "well, if you slow down planes you slow down import export" said Ulrich, then they stopped "you know that extra sense of Dallas's, always seem to alert him" said Yumi, then they started again, then they slowed down, to make sure that there was no monster's nearby "let's hope, Dallas manages to stop it, just in case we fail" said Jeremie.

At the airport, Dallas had parked his car, outside the fence of the runway  
"Dallas, why are you here" asked Alexa, Dallas looked back at her, then he looked forward "I can't say" said Dallas, then he noticed the spectre, Dallas then stepped into the car "get out" he said, Alexa crossed her arms, "not until you tell me what's going on" said Alexa, Dallas then pulled out the shotgun "get out of the fucking car" said Dallas, Alexa didn't budge, Dallas was angry, he then started to move the car forward and then crashed through the fence and started to drive towards the spectre, unfortunately the airport security were alerted "Dallas what are you doing" asked Alexa, Dallas however kept his eyes forward, as he then put his foot causing the car to accelerate towards the spectres, he then looked at the police scanner "black ford falcon, moving along the runway hard to miss" said one of the officers, Dallas then moved the gearstick, as the spectre finally noticed him thanks to the roar of the V8 under the hood of the car, the spectre looked at Dallas as the car drew closer he then stood their "Dallas, what are you doing" asked Alexa, Dallas then threw the car into the top gear "I'm goanna end this hear" said Dallas as the car drew closer but before he could get any closer, one of the airport security cars knocked into Dallas's car, the car had two occupants in it, the first was a light brown haired man, with a bandage above his right, the other man was a dark brown haired man, Dallas looked back as his car span out, but Dallas pulled up the hand brake, and then got the car back on track, then he noticed that the spectre was moving towards a refuelling truck, he crouched down then stood up before walking towards the driver's seat, and stepping in "Dallas this is crazy" said Alexa as the sirens blurted out, Dallas again didn't listen and started driving towards the spectre who was now moving in the refuelling truck, Dallas drove to the vehicles left side, and prepared to shot the tyres out, then suddenly the spectre leaned out the window holding a G18 "oh shit" said Dallas, as he went to turn the ford falcon, but the spectre fired the gun, many of the bullets spraying and hitting Dallas and the bonnet of the car, then the security officers realised what was going on "ah fuck" said Dallas, then he looked to his left, Alexa had been hit by a hail of bullets in the chest, this had killed her instantly, Dallas didn't let up on his speed but was shocked when he noticed this he was angry then the security vehicle moved alongside the ford falcon "are you okay" asked the passenger, Dallas didn't notice, "are you okay" repeated the driver, Dallas looked at them "he killed her" said Dallas, the passenger looked at the driver "what" he asked, Dallas began to manifest eagle sense the blue aura that surrounded him began to flood the interior of the car, "he's going to die" said Dallas, then he grabbed his sawn-off and then started moving the car even closer towards the fuel truck, the following security vehicle was joined by others as the ford falcon drove up towards the cab of the fuel truck, the spectre smiled then there was a loud bang and a thud as half the spectres head was blown apart, his face winced in pain as he lost quality then Dallas opened the door on his car and then turned the ford into the truck, taking the door off which then due to speed that they were going span around before striking the front of the security vehicle, Dallas then unbuckled his seatbelt, before grabbing the sawn off, he then looked at the fuel truck before jumping onto to grabbing the door, and holding onto it, then he placed his feet on the steps of the truck, he then looked up into the cab then the spectre looked at him, his face gained quality as it grew back, "oh shit" said Dallas, as the spectre raised the G18, then it pulled the trigger, Dallas then opened the door, then he raised the sawn off and fired again, the bullet went straight through the spectres arm and into its hip, but it carried on driving then Dallas whilst still hanging onto the side of the truck noticed what the spectre was doing, it was heading straight towards a jumbo airliner "you really don't give up do you XANA" said Dallas, then he climbed up into the cab, but the spectre grabbed him by the throat and held him towards him "not this time" said the spectre, then he threw Dallas out of the cab.

Back on Lyoko, the warriors where getting close to the tower, Jeremie carried on monitoring the area, when he noticed a beeping  
"guys, a small group of monsters heading you're way" said Jeremie, then he began typing "what monsters are they Jeremie" asked Odd, as the group stopped, Ulrich looked around "wasps" said Ulrich then the fired some lasers as the group, Ulrich managed to block some of them, but many of the shots still hit the group, "guys hide" said Jeremie, then Aelita and Yumi ran behind a rock, "I don't think that's going to do" said Ulrich, then he jumped up and struck one of the monsters in the XANA logo, slicing it in half, then the rest of the group double back ready to strike Ulrich in the back, Odd jumped in the way shouting "laser arrow" as he fired a small barrage of laser arrows striking one of the four remaining monsters "Aelita, Yumi run" said Jeremie, as Odd and Ulrich stood back to back "let's go princess" said Yumi as the other two held off the numerous shots from the monsters "why is it always us" said Ulrich, as he returned one shot, striking the monster it was fired from, leaving two left, as Yumi and Aelita ran away "let's hope they can handle it" said Aelita who was looking back at her friends "the only thing we can do for them now is deactivate that tower" said Yumi, as Jeremie started typing "Dallas won't answer his phone" said Jeremie, then he looked back at the screen "the towers not too far away just on the other side of that mountain" said Jeremie.

Dallas shot forward, he had managed before dying to get himself snagged on the ladder of the truck, he looked backwards to see several security vehicle's in pursuit, Dallas then adjusted himself and grabbed the ladder with his hands, then he pulled himself up, before noticing a flashing light on the side of the truck, he then grabbed the source of the light, he didn't know what it was, then he grabbed the nozzle of the fuel tank, he then started twisting it, but the tank of fuel for the planes was empty, Dallas then climbed up the ladder, before walking along the top of the vehicle, before realising that a plane was coming in for a landing  
"oh shit" said Dallas as he extended his left blade, then he turned the blade to its knife position, then he dived into a prone position piecing the tank with the blade, and holding onto another part of the tanker, as the plane got closer the two pilots who then noticed the tanker, they quickly grabbed the handles between them and pulled them back, causing the plane to start to fly up again, this gust of air caused by the four engines of the 747 missed the fuel tanker, but the pursuing security vehicle's where thrown into the air, they then smashed into the ground, the occupants then emerged from the vehicle's with only a few broken bones, the spectre looked back through the mirror smiling at the chaos, then suddenly he was kicked by Dallas who had made his way back into the cab, the spectre pulled out the G18 and shot Dallas in the chest, the pain struck Dallas almost instantly, but he was too determined and kicked the spectre in the face, causing him to fall to the side, and almost out of the vehicle but Dallas grabbed him and said "this is for her you son of a bitch" then he stabbed the spectre in the back with his blade, before shooting it causing it to tumble and fall from the truck, but Dallas then hit the brakes the vehicle wouldn't stop, he tried again "bollocks" he shouted, then he turned the wheel, causing the vehicle to turn over and causing it to barrel roll, the spectre stood up as the truck barrel rolled towards the plane, Dallas quickly manifested eagle sense, and stopped the truck from skidding, Dallas then emerged from the vehicle in some heavy pain, he then stood up his face bloody, then he noticed the spectre he extended his left blade, before staggering towards the being that he almost failed to stop, then as he drew closer, the spectre looked at him, before raising his gun and shooting Dallas in the legs causing him to fall to his knees, Dallas was too weak to heal them instantly, the spectre walked towards him smiling "you tried, but this time you failed" said the spectre, as he walked behind Dallas, "this time, you won't stop me" said the spectre as he grabbed Dallas's phone before kicking Dallas onto his back "this is going to blow up out of proportion" said the spectre, before dialling a number then throwing Dallas his phone back towards him, then he heard a beeping "no you are" said Dallas, then the spectre realised that Dallas had removed the bomb and had placed it on him, he turned back "you son of a…" the spectre was unable to finish the sentence as he was engulfed by the flames of the explosion that had erupted from the bomb, Dallas then grabbed his phone, and answered it, "yeah Jeremie, the spectres dealt with" said Dallas, as he stood up, now crying as he turned around and looked at the ambulance as the two workers extracted Alexa's body from the Ford falcon "Dallas what's happened" asked Jeremie, Dallas then walked away "he killed Alexa" said Dallas, Jeremie was shocked from this news "I'm sorry" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at the phone before hanging up.

Back on Lyoko, Odd had been DE virtualized by the monsters and was going up to the computer room, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich was super sprinting towards the others  
"guy's Dallas has stopped XANA's attack, but…" Jeremie started but stopped knowing that to Dallas that he had failed "but what asked" Ulrich, as he drew closer to the others "XANA has killed, Alexa" said Jeremie, Ulrich then stopped his feet skidding on the ground "oh my god, how is Dallas taking it" asked Yumi, Aelita looked at her confused "whose Alexa" she asked, then Ulrich caught up with the two girls "Dallas's girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend" said Yumi, Ulrich looked at Yumi, not knowing what he would do if he lost Yumi "let's get this tower deactivated" said Aelita, understanding what Dallas must be going through, then they started to run towards the tower, but they found the tower guarded by 2 monsters, both of them crabs "getting sick and tired of this shit" said Ulrich as he drew his sword, then he jumped down and started charging at the crabs with his sword, Yumi then jumped down as well throwing her fans at the crabs, whilst in the computer room Odd walked over towards Jeremie, "what's going on" asked Odd, Jeremie then turned in his chair "we just need to deactivate the tower, but Alexa's dead" said Jeremie before turning back towards the screen, Odd was shocked "how is Dallas taking it" asked Odd, Jeremie looked down "he hung up when he said" replied Jeremie.

Back at the airport, Dallas walked along the runway as the numerous planes where being diverted to other runways as numerous fire trucks rushed towards the fire, that had been caused by the death of the spectre, Dallas had healed his numerous wounds and was walking towards the ford falcon, he stopped and picked up his sawn off, before carrying on the car, he stepped inside it and sat down looking at the missing door, and the blood stains that where on the passenger seat, he then started the car, before noticing their wasn't a lot of fuel, in the tank Dallas just looked forward, before starting to drive away looking dead forward having lost yet another thing in his life.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi where blocking the shots from the numerous monsters, they were getting tired from this  
"can't keep this up much longer" said Ulrich, then he noticed that he and Yumi had become a distraction "Yumi look" said Ulrich as he pointed using his free hand towards Aelita who had started running into the tower as Aelita entered the tower, she walked towards the centre platform and began to levitate towards the top platform, where the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, Ulrich was then struck by a blast DE virtualizing him, "Ulrich no" said Yumi but she befell the same fate, as the word Aelita was typed in the screen, then the words Code Lyoko, the blue screens that surrounded the tower walls began to descend into the black void below, starting the return to the past and deactivating the tower, "RETURN THE PAST NOW" shouted Jeremie as he was dragged away by the police before he was engulfed by the white flash.

Dallas sat at the end of his bed, he looked in his book, the picture of Alexa, sat their next to the one of his friends, he took the picture out and looked at it sheading a single tear which then fell onto the picture, he then folded it up before looking at Jeremie who was sleeping, he didn't want to bother his roommate, Dallas then stood up before walking out of the room vowing not to let anyone else get killed because of him.

Authors note  
Thanks for reading yeah another original chapter, playing for time so to speak sorry it's so short, been busy.


	22. Chapter 20: Swarming Attack

A hooded robed Dallas wandered through the blistering snow storm that had engulfed the ice sector; he had his left arm raised to block the snow that was blowing into his face, his sight was already limited from the storm, and his arm wasn't helping, but none the less he still had it raised, he then heard a familiar scream, he then stopped and turned around lowering his arm to look, he didn't see anything through the snow, satisfied he turned around and carried on wading through the snow again with his arm raised, after her death he couldn't think straight and had taken the last few attack's on by himself, he thought back to each of those moments remembering each time he struck a blow into a warrior or another one of XANA's monsters, and each time he had Been struck by a blow himself, he then opened his eyes from thinking back to these moments, his virtual tear close to freezing on his face, then he crouched down and looked at some foot prints, then he looked to his left and noticed a lot more of them, his face turned to anger, as he pulled his crossbow off his shoulder he then stood up before moving towards the footprint's before following them up the small ridge, but as he got closer towards it, he pulled down his hood and lowing his crossbow in his right hand, and slowed down as he stood at the end of a cliff, with the tower in front on him, the cliff was three quarters the height of tower, whilst the snow and wind blew through his hair Dallas looked at it, as the numerous warriors stood at the base ready to defend it, Dallas looked up his face still angry his breathing sped up, before using his left hand he grabbed his hood before pulling it up, then the warrior's noticed Dallas standing there, they turned and looked at him, before Dallas raised his crossbow whilst grabbing his tomahawk, before jumping down towards them, whilst in the computer room, Jeremie sat at the computer observing the event, he looked at Dallas's ID card, he was worried about his friend even though Dallas couldn't die, Jeremie felt that his friend hadn't quite come back fully from that fateful attack,  
"Jeremie have the warriors found Dallas" asked Aelita as she waited in the distance well away from the action following Dallas's instructions, her hair had numerous small patches of snow resting on it, Jeremie just placed his hand on his forehead shaking his head, knowing that Dallas wasn't the one in trouble "no Dallas found them" said Jeremie, as the Warrior's ID cards disappeared one by one as Dallas struck each blow into the warrior's until each and every one of them was destroyed, he then looked around "come one, come on" screamed Dallas angrily at the warrior's trying to gain XANA's attention "Dallas calm down" said Jeremie, Dallas looked up, calming down slightly before dropping his hood and placing his fingers to his mouth and whistling, "princess" shouted Dallas before Aelita ran up she then stopped looking at Dallas, the snow turning his brown hair and facial hair white in some patches as the snow had begun resting on his face, she was slightly scared by Dallas at this moment, she then looked at the tower before running towards it and quickly entering it, "Dallas you can't handle this by yourself anymore" said Jeremie as Dallas looked up, before being DE virtualized and arriving back in his scanner, the scanner doors opened, Dallas then he stepped out of it, his face was a mess his hair was more scruffy than usual, and his face was covered in stubble and his eyes suggested he had missed many nights sleep, he then looked around before pulling out a photo that had Been torn in two, it was one of him and Alexa that he had taken some time ago, the picture had accidently Been torn during an attack that there was no return to the past required, he looked at it before walking towards the elevator door, he then extended his left blade and sliding in-between the two doors before forcing them open, he looked at the pictures one last time, before closing his eyes and throwing them down the elevator shaft, he then turned around and walked forward as elevator descended and stopped he then stepped towards the elevator and pressed the button "Letting go, hard thing aint it Jeremie" Dallas knew Jeremie couldn't hear him but he carried on regardless, "but there's only one way and it's done this road" said Dallas as the elevator doors closed.

No more than a few days later, a Wasp was flying around the empty campus that was Kadic junior high; it flew into an empty science room, before it began flying in circles before landing on a special microscope one that was wired up to a computer, the small creature landed under the scope, when suddenly the computer that the Microscope was wired to came to life, and on its screen XANA's logo, suddenly a black ooze began to drip from the microscope and then began to move towards the unsuspecting Wasp, it then attacked the small insect which in turn began violently shaking it's head as XANA took over its mind.

later that day Ulrich was sitting against the wall in his room alone, except for Kiwi who was sleeping on Odd's bed, Ulrich was reading a comic, one of few he owned, he turned the page he enjoyed this comic because he saw several similarities between him and the character  
"At least I don't wear a ridiculas outfit Quicksilver" said Ulrich as he scratched the back of his neck then he heard a very faint knocking on the door, then a white envelope slid under the door, Ulrich closed his comic and stood up walking towards the door, before opening it and quickly looking outside his room to see an empty corridor "hello, hello is anyone there" he asked, before kneeling down and picking up the envelope and opening it to reveal a white piece of paper, Ulrich read it but was shocked by what it said and he exclaimed "what".

Sometime later Odd, Yumi and Jeremie where standing under the arches Jeremie was leaning against the wall, they looked at Dallas who had digressed to a shell of himself his hair was a mess and his facial hair, had become thicker and was essentially covering his mouth, his eyes showed the lack of sleep to the point it looked as if someone had punched him there, he was sitting on the ground next to and arch looking up at the others  
"take a picture it'll last longer" said Dallas, as they looked back at him "sorry" said Odd, then they looked away from him and at each other "how longs he Been like this" asked Yumi, Jeremie shook his head "since the incident, I can't get to him" replied Jeremie concerned for his friend, then Jeremie yawned "you really look wiped out, what did you do last night" asked Yumi, trying to change the subject and the mood, it only succeeded in changing the subject "I worked on a little program an advanced research engine of sorts" said Jeremie, Yumi and Odd looked at each other sort of "it's a browser which I'm trying to make to help Aelita look for more info on materialization in the Lyoko towers" added on Jeremie, the others now fully understood "just imagine all the things she's goanna learn when she gets here" said Odd, "she's goanna be amazed" he added raising his hands at the happy thought, Jeremie turned his head and looked at him "I think about it all the time, I can't wait for that day to come" said Jeremie, who then slightly blushed and for Odd to go "hm" Jeremie didn't notice it "it's goanna be great" he added, then Yumi noticed Ulrich walking over "hey Ulrich" said Yumi, Ulrich however was more dismal than the others "hello" he said very blandly then the bell rang "okay guts it's time for us to work up a sweat" said Odd, pointing his thumb towards the Gym, then Jeremie started walking ahead, of him followed by a recently stood up Dallas, then Odd brought up the rear, "so long Yumi" said Odd as he walked away, but Ulrich stayed a bit longer and grabbed Yumi's arm as she started to walk away "Yumi wait I" started Ulrich, but Yumi turned back to face him "yes" she said, then in that single moment Ulrich lost all train of thought "I uh… are you okay" he asked, Yumi was confused by Ulrich's question and said "well yeah, why are you asking", Ulrich's smile became a fake one that failed to cover up his nervousness "just err just asked" said Ulrich, before turning around and saying "see you later" this confused Yumi even further "okay" said Yumi after him, as he slowly walked away to the others standing at the end of the arches "Ulrich move it huh" said Odd, then Ulrich stopped and looked back at Yumi and watched as she turned and walked away.

Half an hour later in the Gym most of the students were playing soccer, these people included Odd and Jeremie who were dressed in a red shirt and shorts, and a grey jumper and trousers respectively, Odd lined up his shot and kicked the ball hitting Jeremie who managed to block it, but the speed and power to which the ball was traveling sent Jeremie backwards into the net, whilst Dallas who was wearing something similar to Jeremie except his jumper had a giant pocket at the front and had a hood, was using a punching bag his earphones where in, with the music booming into his head whilst he punched the bag constantly, his eyes where fixed on the bag, whilst the song continued to boom into his ears  
"…back then, I thought you were just like me somebody who could see all the pain just like me…" said Dallas under his breath, as the song played these words, then he was tapped on the shoulder, by a male, who had strawberry blond hair in a white shirt and track suit bottoms "hey Dallas take it easy" he said, Dallas then pulled out his earphones and pulled out a Walkman, and paused his song "what Cameron" asked Dallas, as Cameron returned to holding the bag "take it easy man, I can feel the blows" said Cameron, Dallas looked at his fists he noticed that he had blood on his knuckles, then he looked at the bag, before giving it a shove, whilst Ulrich layed down at the side of the hall looking out the window at the sky, he closed his eye's remembering what he had read earlier "_Ulrich I don't know how to tell you this so I'm writing it, I've always admired you, I've Been wanting to tell you for ages, but I didn't have the nerve, also I wasn't one hundred percent sure but now I am, I love you, signed Yumi_" thought Ulrich as he remembered reading those last words, when an image of Yumi was all that he could see, she laughed then he heard "Ulrich watch out" Odd had shouted this warning, Ulrich then opened his eyes to see a soccer ball fly straight towards him, it then struck him in the nose, Dallas cringed his face upon seeing Ulrich's blooded nose "Ulrich are you okay" asked Jeremie, as he looked down at Ulrich, with Odd, Dallas and Jim also looking at him.

Sometime later, the four where in the changing room they were the last people in there, Jeremie, just finished putting his gym stuff away in his rarely used locker, Ulrich was sitting on the bench between the two rows of lockers with Jeremie behind him and Odd to his left whilst Dallas sat down next to him  
"ah, how could that have happened" said Ulrich as he rubbed his nose, the blood had stopped and the swelling had gone down, "hey Ulrich, don't take this badly, but you're playing was kind 'a weird" said Jeremie raising his arms confused at what was going on "you can say that again, why even Jeremie was better than you today" said Odd, raising his right arm towards Jeremie "that says something man" said Dallas looking at his friend "lay off huh" said Ulrich, who then stood up and started to walk away, "no way" said Odd, who then walked forward and grabbed Ulrich, who quickly shoved him off "we'll lay off as soon as you tell us what's wrong" said Odd, Ulrich then turned back towards him and the others "it's just that…" started Ulrich before looking down not sure what to say "… well I got this letter from a girl, the kind of letter a girl sends…" said Ulrich but he was cut off by Odd chanting "he's in love" before he started laughing and clapping "Ulrich's in love" said Odd, but Ulrich shook his head "that's the problem I'm not in love, I'm not sure I am, I can't even manage to talk to her" said Ulrich, Odd then raised his arm and asked "can you tell us who the lucky lady is" Ulrich suddenly turned defensive "you must be kidding, I'm not telling anyone" said Ulrich, then he pointed at Odd "one more thing not a word to Yumi, I don't want this to get around" he added, before turning around and walking away "uh… hey Odd did I really play better than him" asked Jeremie, Dallas stood up "more or less, you didn't take a ball to the face Einstein" said Dallas, as they left the changing room.

After two more lessons it was lunch, and after this amount of time Jeremie, Odd and Dallas were starting to wonder who they believed could have sent the letter  
"Millie or Tamiya" said Odd, as they looked at them, "no their too young" replied Jeremie, they then looked around then they stopped looking at a young girl with very light brown hair that was let down with two hair clips in either side and wearing a black shirt "Claire" said Odd, Dallas shook his head "Sandra" said Odd, as they looked at another girl this one had dark skin, with her hair done into three balls that sat on both sides of her head and on the top, she was wearing a orange shirt with a white trim underneath a blue overall "no much too young" said Jeremie, "and they're so, you know, too uptight" added Jeremie, they then carried on looking "Haylea" suggested Dallas, then they looked at a girl who had long ginger hair "no" said Odd and Jeremie in almost perfect synchronisation Dallas just shrugged his shoulders, and they carried on looking "Emily" said Odd, as they spotted a girl with black hair and glasses wearing the same style of clothes as Mike but in different colours the shirt was a light green and the shirt above it was a light red, and her trousers where a very light blue "yeah, yeah it's her" said Odd, before looking at his friends "I'm an expert with girls" said Odd, Dallas then gave him a comical stare "she's pretty she's the outdoors type, she's the one who'd flip for him" said Odd, despite Odd was no expert Dallas and Jeremie looked at each other and without saying a word more or less agreed "Oh yeah, who is Emily flipped over" said Yumi catching the three off guard, they quickly exchanged glances "it's Jim" said Odd so quickly that the others didn't have a say in the matter "Emily's crazy about Jim" said Odd whilst raising his arms "Jim you're kidding, well they say love is blind" said Yumi, then Odd started laughing, Yumi then realised and turned around to see Jim standing behind her "oh I uh… err sorry" said Yumi, Jim just looked at her before walking off.

In the woods Ulrich was sitting underneath a tree, with Kiwi running nearby through the trees, Ulrich was reading the letter Yumi had sent him, he was smiling he knew the feelings he had for her were true, whilst Kiwi started to do his business on a tree, when he looked up and started barking, then as Ulrich folded up the letter and pocketing it, he heard Kiwi whine as he staggered over to the former, Ulrich looked at Kiwi's side noticing it was swollen  
"Kiwi, who did that to you" said Ulrich, before he looked up and to his left to see a swarm of Wasps fly towards him "come on run" said Ulrich, but Kiwi could hardly move, so Ulrich quickly grabbed Kiwi and shouted "supersprint" as time began to slowdown for Ulrich, as he ran out of the woods, losing the Wasps in the process, he then arrived back in the school courtyard and everything returned to its normal speed, he then looked down at the dog in his arms as Kiwi breathed heavily.

A few minutes later Ulrich had phoned Odd and told him what had happened and they were now in their room joined by Dallas and Jeremie, as they looked at Kiwi, the swelling on his side had increased as he layed on Odd's bed  
"he doesn't look well at all" said Odd as he patted Kiwi on his back being careful not to touch the Wasp stings "do you think it's serious" asked Odd, Jeremie then looked at the swelling "don't worry Odd, he'll be back on his feet in no time" replied Jeremie, as he moved his head from looking at Kiwi to Odd "I mean back on his paws" said Jeremie correcting himself, then they heard a knocking, Jeremie answered the door to see Yumi standing their holding a small white paper bag "I brought some pills and some anti venom compresses" said Yumi holding up the bag "thanks Yumi come in" said Jeremie as he took the bag from Yumi, as she walked in, Jeremie then shut the door behind her, Dallas then knelt down to have a look at Jeremie "let me help" he said, Odd then looked at him "what do you know" asked Odd, Dallas then opened the bag and pulled out a bandage with tape on it "back in Detroit had to know how to bandage ourselves up" said Dallas, as he placed the bandage on Kiwi "this will make you feel better" said Odd once he knew it was firmly on Kiwi, Ulrich then looked up from Kiwi and Odd and looked at Yumi "err Yumi come over here please" said Ulrich before he grabbed Yumi's arm and pulling her over to the other side of the room "I wanted to tell you something" said Ulrich scathing the back of his head "I did too they say Emily's in love with Jim" said Yumi, Ulrich was shocked by this news and he knew that the others had tried to work out who sent the letter, "Odd told me all about it weird huh" said Yumi, then Ulrich looked at him causing Odd to laugh trying not to look so guilty "I've got class now see ya" said Yumi, before walking out of the room then Ulrich looked at the others "hey what's all that about huh" asked Ulrich, then Odd blushed "I don't know" he said cheaply.

After their next lesson Ulrich had made his way to Delmas's office and had explained begun explaining about the Wasps in the trees  
"then I heard this buzzing coming from the trees, there must be dangerous insects up there" said Ulrich, Delmas scratched his chin "okay Ulrich thanks for the information, I'll take care of it" said Delmas, then Ulrich left the room, and within minutes the groundskeeper was suited up and ready to deal with the Wasps, but within minutes the students heard some screaming and they all turned their heads to see the groundskeeper spraying a pesticide towards the Wasps before getting constantly stung by the insects  
"help, help get them off" he shouted, before Dallas ran over from the other warriors, and grabbed the insecticide and began spraying it at the Wasps, the creatures wouldn't back off though, Dallas then dropped the can before grabbing the groundskeeper and carrying him back towards the warriors "get him to the infirmary" said Dallas, before he rushed back and grabbed the insecticide in another attempt at killing the Wasps "shouldn't he be suffocating" asked Haylea watching on, from the crowd but everyone was too fixated on the amount of Wasp as they circled Dallas, who was getting stung left right and centre, "come at me motherfucker" said Dallas, as one of his eyes was swollen from the constant stinging, he then used eagle sight to see the Wasps where red, Dallas realised it was XANA then suddenly against his will eagle sense began to form around him, everyone watched on as he was engulfed by it "he's lost it" said Ulrich, then the energy dispersed sending the Wasps everywhere, then all the Wasps noticed Ulrich, their previous target and began following him as Jeremie and Odd went in a different direction carrying the grounds keeper away to the infirmary, Dallas quickly rushed after them but he was stopped by Haylea "what" he asked, knowing that he hadn't got the time for this "what was that" she asked, Dallas looked at her and she saw the swelling go down like it was a sped up video "long story" said Dallas who then started running after his friends, whilst Ulrich was still being chased by the Wasp's he was still slightly exhausted from his previous use of supersprint and the Wasp's had adapted to counter this speed, Ulrich ran through the near deserted school and he quickly jumped down some stairs but this slowed him down and the Wasps were getting closer, when suddenly Ulrich felt himself thrown to the side landing on the concrete he was unharmed and he found Yumi had pushed him out of the way, as the Wasps carried on moving around a building "that way hurry" said Yumi, then the Wasps doubled back towards them, but Yumi had already pushed Ulrich inside the science building and then shut the door, the Wasps didn't notice this and carried on moving, Yumi who was still lying on Ulrich looked at him and he back at her, before she felt some pain in her hand, before noticing she had cut her hand on the floor, there was no blood it was just a small cut "hey you're hurt Yumi" said Ulrich, Yumi then looked from her hand at Ulrich "it's nothing serious Ulrich just a scratch" replied Yumi, Ulrich's face then light up like bonfire night and his left eyebrow began twitching, Yumi then noticed this before standing up and saying "I think we can go now" as she looked out the window.

Yumi and Ulrich joined the others outside the infirmary Odd was against the wall standing up straight with his arms behind his back and his right leg forward so his foot was on the wall, Dallas was sitting down on a chair, pulling the numerous stingers out of his hands and face exclaiming ow after each one  
"well" asked Ulrich "Mr Vidic, one more sting and" said Jeremie before Odd cut him Odd and saying "yeah that's right but he's still not in great shape" Jeremie then turned his head from Odd to Ulrich and Yumi "the principal's sent for help, their goanna get rid of the nest, I don't know what you guys think but I…" said Jeremie, Dallas then pulled out the last of the stingers, before standing up "it's XANA, Jeremie me and you will go to the factory and we'll sort this shit out" said Dallas, then Jeremie grabbed Dallas arm "no, Dallas you not going in alone this time" said Jeremie, Dallas turned back to face him, Jeremie then let go off his arm "besides who's to say it is XANA" said Odd, "yeah Wasps attack people all the time" said Yumi, but Ulrich was the voice of reason and said "yeah but these Wasps where after us" Dallas nodded his head "and besides they were red in eagle sight" added Dallas, Yumi looked at them "in that case I say we check it out" said Yumi, Jeremie turned towards the door, "I'll try to contact Aelita" said Jeremie, Dallas then looked at him "I'll come with you" he said, before following him "I'm going back to class, keep me posted" said Yumi as she walked away leaving just Odd and Ulrich "do you realise the damage these bugs can cause, there are thousands of them, if XANA is in on this attack we can have a very serious problem on our hands don't you think so" said Odd to an absent minded Ulrich who was too busy thinking about Yumi and the letter to worry about anything else "hello" said Odd grabbing Ulrich's shoulder and shaking him "what" asked Ulrich turning back to face him "uh yeah right, I mean I don't know" he said trying to cover his tracks "you wouldn't happen to have a crush on this secret admirer of yours, would you huh Ulrich" asked Odd, Ulrich thought for a second then decided to come clean "yeah, you could be right" said Ulrich, they weren't paying attention but someone walked into the room "eh hem" said a female who grabbed Odd on the shoulder it was Emily "what's all this about me being in love with Jim" she asked angrily, Odd didn't know what to say, and due to that lack of an answer Emily punched Odd in the side of the face "start that rumour again and even your dog won't recognize you" said Emily as she walked away, leaving a bruised Odd and a laughing Ulrich.

In his room Jeremie was sitting at his computer whilst Dallas was standing next to him Jeremie was typing vigorously, whilst Dallas looked out the window  
"you need to shave you're face, it's losing a war" said Jeremie, then Dallas looked down at him, before feeling how prickly his beard had become, then Aelita's window opened on Jeremie's computer "Aelita do you read me" said Jeremie "loud and clear how are things in the real world" asked Aelita, Jeremie looked at Dallas before back at Aelita and saying "we've gotta problem and we think it might be XANA, have you noticed anything" Aelita looked up as if she was thinking "no, at least here in the desert, things are calm but if you want I can check out the other sectors" said Aelita, Jeremie then leaned forward "good idea until then I'll run a scan to see if there's an activated tower" said Jeremie , whilst on Lyoko Aelita stepped into one the sectors way tower's before walking towards the edge of the platform and jumping into the black void, whilst Jeremie observed the scan "their it is" said Jeremie, before typing again "Aelita, the scan has detected an activated tower in the forest" said Jeremie, "Okay I'm in the forest now I'll try and find it" said Aelita then her window closed down, Jeremie then took of his head set and stood up "better tell the others" he said before he and Dallas left the room.

Despite all the commotion with the Wasps believed it was safe enough to sit outside, he heard his phone ring, so he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it  
"we were right, XANA's activated a tower and Aelita's trying to find it guys" said Jeremie, Odd then hung up his phone, and at the same time during the phone call Yumi also hung up having heard the same message, Yumi was with Ulrich who was carrying his bag over his shoulder  
"Dallas was right something's up, Jeremie wants us to go to the factory right now" said Yumi looking at Ulrich as she pocketed her phone and turned towards the door at the other end of the corridor, but Ulrich grabbed her arm and said "wait Yumi, I wanted to tell you something" there was a long pause as Ulrich was choking on his words "it's about your… about your letter" he finally said, getting the information off his chest, Yumi was surprised "huh" she exclaimed "But" she started but Ulrich raised his hand to stop her "no let me finish, you said in the letter you had certain feelings for me, and I wanted you to know that I feel the same thing for you… their I've said it" but was broken by the next few words that uttered from Yumi "but I never sent you any letter Ulrich" she said, then Ulrich heard laughing and looked behind Yumi to see Sissi and her gang laughing "that has got to hurt" said Herb, Sissi smiled and said "kind of embarrassing, if you ask me" said Sissi, Ulrich was angry more angry than he had been for quite a while "forget them, don't worry" said Yumi, placing her hand on Ulrich's shoulder "I don't care leave me alone" said Ulrich before walking away, leaving Yumi both confused and upset, she looked back at Sissi who smiled and laughed.

In the sewers Jeremie, Odd and Dallas where almost at the end of the tunnel and at the factory, but when they arrived they stopped  
"oh no" said Jeremie, Dallas looked over his friends "nice going XANA" said Jeremie, the Wasps then started to move towards them "Jeremie any suggestions would be very welcome" said Odd, Dallas then manifested eagle sense around his hands and dispersed it at the Wasps they scattered momentarily before re-joining the swarm "well I'm outta ideas" said Dallas, "well I have one" said Jeremie, Dallas and Odd looked at him "get outta here as fast as we can" said Jeremie, then they started to move back along the tunnel until a small swarm of Wasps appeared in front of them "were trapped" said Jeremie, Dallas looked behind them "got any other ideas" asked Odd, Jeremie then looked down, before grabbing Dallas and Odd and pulling them into the water after saying "jump", the water splashed everywhere Dallas when his head returned to the surface spat out sewer water and said "Jeremie where did you get the strength to do that" as he looked up to see the Wasps, Odd then emerged from the water coughing, due to his accidental swallowing of the sewer water, Dallas then clicked his fingers before pointing at a pipe he then clicked his fingers twice before pointing towards the pipe again, then they noticed what Dallas was doing and started moving towards the pipe "quick" said Jeremie as he got in first followed by Odd, and then Dallas who was the most uncomfortable being 6ft 2 tall, whilst Odd and Jeremie where 5ft 8 and 5ft 6 respectively "this is your idea" said Odd looking at Dallas as he knelt down on one knee looking out the pipe "insects are very sensitive to smell" said Jeremie quietly, Odd then leaned forward and said loudly "they're not the only ones huh" Dallas then placed his hand over Odd's mouth before placing his finger over his own mouth signalling for Odd to shut it, the Wasps then moved on leaving the three warriors "hey I think it worked" said Odd, as Dallas and Jeremie emerged from the pipe "looks like it" said Jeremie as and Dallas looked around not a Wasp in sight "what do you know" said Odd.

back at the school, Ulrich who was not so much annoyed anymore just upset at he had fallen victim to an awful joke, sat on the floor in his room, whilst in the corridor Jeremie, Odd and Dallas found Yumi  
"what's that smell" asked Yumi upon seeing them, "ask Jeremie" said Odd, as he opened his door to reveal Ulrich on the floor "we left you a message didn't you get it" asked Jeremie, Ulrich turned his head to look at them "what do you think, I didn't feel like checking my messages" he replied, Yumi then walked over to Ulrich, then Dallas extended his arms and stepped backwards pushing the other's with him "look, I think we should talk" said Yumi as she knelt down in front of Ulrich "I know what you're goanna tell me, and I don't wanna hear it" said Ulrich as he stood up and started to walk away, Yumi watched after him "Ulrich this is all on an account of Sissi" said Yumi standing up after him "don't you think I know that, but because of her I'm confused, everytime I see you I don't know what to think, so just leave me alone okay" said Ulrich, then he started to walk out the door, but found Dallas holding his crossbow aimed at Ulrich, Dallas then clicked with his right hand and then pointed at Ulrich's bed, Ulrich then stood back and then sat down on his bed "was that so hard" asked Dallas as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder, then Jeremie and Odd walked into the room, Dallas then shut the door as Jeremie placed down his laptop and raised the screen he then pressed a few of the keys, then Aelita's window opened up "Aelita, are you okay" asked Jeremie, whilst on Aelita's end she was standing in the forest sector behind a rock looking at the activated tower "yes, I've found the activated tower, but it's guarded I can't access it" said Aelita, before rolling her eyes "typical of XANA" she added, as the Hornets flew into sight of Aelita "don't worry help is on the way" said Jeremie, he then closed the laptop and placed it back in his bag, Ulrich then opened the door and was the first to leave followed by Yumi, then Jeremie and finally Dallas and Odd, the latter closing the door "hey guys hold on a minute, the bugs have blocked the factory entrance" said Odd, Dallas looked at him "he's right, and I don't think the gate is going to be any safer" said Dallas as he looked at the others "and I'd rather stay outta that sewer" added Odd, looking back at them "don't worry I'm way ahead of you on this one" said Jeremie who then smiled.

On Lyoko Aelita remained hiding behind the rocks then the Hornets started to move slowly towards her, whilst in the sewers the Wasp nest had grown and the warrior's looked at it, the swarm was circling the nests  
"well Jeremie, what's the deal" asked Odd, Jeremie then removed his bag from his shoulders and then he and Dallas started to assemble a small robot, the completed machine was a two wheeled machine with a flashing light, and it emitted a strange noise, Jeremie then pulled out a remote and then flicked one of the sticks and then the machine started moving into the swarm of Wasps causing it to scatter "bingo" said Odd, Jeremie then looked back at the others "pretty clever huh" said Jeremie, then he started to rant "this thing generate sound at 30,000 hurts like all insects Wasps aren't capable of receiving…" but he was stopped bluntly by Yumi who said "we don't have time let's move", whilst on Lyoko the Hornets had started their pursuit of Aelita and where shooting their lasers at her with very little successes, whilst at the school the students and the Wasp safety organization noticed the small black clouds that where the Wasps as they emerged from the trees and the sewers  
"get inside" said one of the workers as many of the students did just that, then the workers rushed inside "come on hurry up" shouted one of them, as he shut the door, but the Wasps where now circling the cafeteria one of them pulled out a radio "headquarters we have a problem were at the junior high school" said the leader of the group, whilst back in the sewers Jeremie, Odd and Yumi where on the bridge, Dallas then emerged whilst Ulrich was still on the ladder then suddenly the noise being emitted by the machine began to die down  
"Oh shit" said Jeremie, he then looked at Dallas, "I knew that I should have taken that car battery from somewhere else" he said as he looked down "you're thing's stopped how come" asked Ulrich looking up, "battery's dead" said Jeremie, Ulrich then started to climb faster as the Wasps began to follow Ulrich, who as he reached the top of the ladder lost his footing and fell, Yumi then grabbed his arm at the elbow with his arm doing the same, and she pulled him up just in time for Dallas to shut the hatch, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was still running away from the Hornets, whilst in the factory the warrior's had just entered the elevator, Yumi then pressed the button and the grate the lowered itself and the elevator began to descend, it stopped in the computer room, where Jeremie stepped out and just before the door could close he said "now" and then Odd pushed Dallas out of the elevator, Dallas turned around and said "what the fuck" as the door closed "I'm not letting you go" said Jeremie as he sat down in his chair, Jeremie then looked at the screen "okay here we go" said Jeremie then he opened another window "Aelita do you read me" asked Jeremie all he heard was her scream "hold on we on are way hang in there" said Jeremie, as below in the scanner room Ulrich, Odd and Yumi stepped into the scanners "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, then their ID cards appeared and began to lighten up "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as in the scanners the three began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, as the three suddenly felt the blast of air that sent them to Lyoko, their blue square outlines then appeared in the sky, then they dropped to ground, "come in Aelita, Aelita answer me" said Jeremie there was no answer "this can't be happening" said Jeremie as he carried on typing whilst Dallas sat in the corner "do you see her" asked Jeremie, as the warriors looked around, Dallas then stood up and walked over to Jeremie "let me go, their goanna need my help" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "Dallas right now, they way you've been you're goanna be a liability" said Jeremie, Dallas then looked down before his left blade extended "Jeremie, I'll give you my everything" he said, Jeremie looked at him again "Dallas I don't know" replied Jeremie, Dallas then raised his left arm Jeremie thought that Dallas was goanna strike him, but was shocked as Dallas instead cut off all the stubble that had grown on his face, and then trimmed down his beard so it was no longer prickly but was what it used to be "now get ready to send me" said Dallas as he opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder into the scanner room and, quickly jumped into one of the scanners "Transfer Dallas" said Jeremie as his ID card appeared and began to light up "Scanner Dallas" said Jeremie, as Dallas began to spin and rise inside the scanner "virtualization" said Jeremie as Dallas felt the blast of air sending him to Lyoko, he then landed next to the others "Jeremie we can't see Aelita yet" said Yumi.

Back at the school Sissi, Nicholas, Adam and Herb where walking underneath the arches  
"oh talk about embarrassing situations, I'm sure that Ulrich's not going to forget about this for a long time aren't I a genius" said Sissi, then the three following her exchanged glances "you could say something" said Sissi, then Nicholas and Herb ran ahead of her, Sissi didn't realise until she turned to her right and looked at the Wasps, she then screamed at the top of her lungs "don't just stand their run" said Adam, then he tripped and Sissi ran towards cafeteria, where Nicholas and Herb had already taken refuge, Adam then ran towards the cafeteria, but they had already closed the door, and before they could open the door could be opened the Wasps had already swarmed Adam "open the door" said Sissi as she rushed towards the door, but the patrol held her back "he's dead already" said the worker, Sissi then looked back angry at herself for not helping him when he was down.

Back at the factory, Jeremie observed the screen when he heard a beeping  
"carful three swarms of Hornets converging" said Jeremie, Dallas then clicked his neck and pulled up his hood "oh happy days" he said as 9 Hornets came into his line of sight, then he ran at a rock on the edge of the intersection that he and the others where stood on and jumped off it raising his tomahawk striking a Hornet, before swinging on the tomahawk handle and the extending his arm blades taking out another two Hornets, whilst another shot at Odd who quickly jumped outta the way, whilst Yumi extended her fan and threw it at a Hornet which dodged it, and then it fired at her, using her other fan she managed to block the shot, Ulrich however stood back watching with his left hand on his katana handle, Odd shouted "laser arrow" and fired an arrow at a Hornet which dodged the arrow "these fuckers are getting better" said Dallas, a Hornet behind Yumi then fired at her striking her in the back sending her forward "only 20 life points left Yumi, be careful" said Jeremie, Dallas then threw his tomahawk to Odd, "use that" said Dallas, as he pulled his crossbow from his shoulder and aimed at a Hornet firing a bolt, missing he then pulled another one from the hold at the front, Odd was struck by a bolt "Odd you have hardly any life points left" said Jeremie, who then noticed Ulrich standing still and said "Ulrich what are you doing, wake up will you" Ulrich however just stood there and kept watching the action in front of him.

Whilst back at the school the swarm of Wasps had triple in size and barely anything could be seen out the windows, everyone inside was panicking, whilst on Lyoko, the Hornets where still holding down the warriors  
"Dallas, Odd two enemies at 3o'clock" said Jeremie, then Odd and Dallas looked at each other, before Odd dodge from the Hornets lasers, then he and Dallas ran, before Odd grabbed Dallas's arm and started swinging him around, before he let go propelling Dallas in the air towards the Hornets, Dallas's hands where backwards and his blades where forward he then struck the two Hornets in the XANA logo, whilst Yumi was running away from the main action trying to find Aelita, she stopped as one of the Hornets was in front of her, the Hornet fired and she blocked with her fan, then Aelita emerged from standing on a log at the side of the land, she struggled to get up, so Yumi helped her "Aelita" said Yumi in a tone that would suggest it meant hello, but then Yumi was struck by a Hornet blast "no Yumi, Aelita, Aelita are you okay" asked Jeremie who was worried sick "yes I'm fine Jeremie" said Aelita as Yumi walked back to her holding her side, with her shoulder sparking "Yumi in front of you" said Jeremie, then suddenly the hurt act ended and Yumi threw her fan at the Hornet destroying it "yeah" said Jeremie , whilst back the school the cafeteria was now surrounded so much so you couldn't see the building as the Wasp swarm had again increased, whilst on Lyoko Yumi and Aelita had regrouped with the others, Ulrich still stood to the side doing nothing, Dallas had his crossbow in his left hand and his right blade extended, Yumi was then hit in the back by another laser from a Hornet, Dallas quickly turned and fired at the Hornet, this time he succeeded in destroying it "Yumi you've only got 20 life points left" said Jeremie, as Yumi was carried underneath Dallas arm, Ulrich looked at this but still did nothing "Ulrich wake up" said Odd, then he turned around as another Hornet came at them, Odd walked forward "carful" said Dallas, but Odd started running "Odd" said Yumi and Aelita, then the Hornet fired another laser striking him, and as he was DE virtualizing he said "now" and fired one last arrow, striking the Hornet destroying it, "I'll go ahead with Aelita" said Dallas, then he and Aelita started running towards the tower Ulrich stood there watching this, "Ulrich are you with us or not" said Yumi as she stood next to him, she knew she wasn't getting through to him and stood facing him "I know you're unhappy but there's no reason to be, are friendship's stronger than that, you can't let Sissi's dirty tricks break us up can you, so forget all about that please we need your help" said Yumi, Ulrich remained blank faced, then he found the unexpected to happen, since the others weren't there or looking, Yumi kissed him on his lips, his eyes where wide open, then they closed signifying he was enjoying it, Yumi's eyes were also closed, then they stopped "tell anyone" said Yumi, meaning she didn't want this to get around but despite the serious nature of this she was smiling, they then ran and caught up with the others "you three head for the tower, I'll take care of them" said Ulrich as he ran ahead drawing his sword and charging at the Hornets, the monsters then started flying towards him "he's either stupid or…" started Dallas, but Yumi punched him in the nose knocking him down "yeah" said Dallas, before falling unconscious as Ulrich span his sword at an incredible speed causing him to destroy both Hornets seemingly at the same time, "well it's about time" said Jeremie.

At the school the Wasps had found a way into the cafeteria, a grille which allowed air in had come lose and the bee's where now flooding into the building, everyone screamed in horror, whilst on Lyoko Aelita ran into the tower, passing through the wall, whilst another two Hornets appeared and began attacking Ulrich who blocked their shots with his katana one of the shots deflected and destroyed the Hornet, and the Hornet followed Yumi, Ulrich then ran after it and shouting  
"triangulate" before he split into three and began to supersprint around the Hornet, the creature then shot one of the three Ulrich's, it shot the wrong one, as the real Ulrich jumped and destroyed it, whilst in the tower Aelita walked towards the centre of the platform and began to elevate to the top platform, she landed and the platform glowed, and she stepped towards the centre of the platform and the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on the screen and the word Aelita appeared then the words Code Lyoko, and the Wasps stopped in their tracks and then the blue screens began to descend into the black void below, Jeremie then hit the enter key and said "return to the past now"…

Earlier that day, Sissi walked towards Ulrich's door and began slipping a white envelope underneath the door, when suddenly it opened to reveal Ulrich, she looked up and blushed  
"err… err… hi I was just passing by and err" said Sissi as she stood up still blushing, Ulrich then grabbed the envelope "what do you know" said Ulrich, then using his thumb he opened the envelope "let's see" said Ulrich as he started reading it "That's a pretty embarrassing situation don't you think" said Yumi standing against the wall next to Sissi "I… err… this wasn't the right door" said Sissi as she grabbed the letter and started to run away "it sure isn't, why not give it to Nicholas or to Herb they'd be delighted" said Yumi as she and Ulrich laughed.

Authors note  
Thanks for reading


	23. Chapter 21: Chasers

Saturday morning Jeremie woke up, he was face down on his keyboard, he had once again fallen asleep at his computer and again, Dallas had put a cover over him, he leant back the cover falling off him, he looked back to see Dallas  
"morning sleeping beauty" said Dallas, as he put on a white vest, Jeremie smiled before rubbing the side of his face "how long I been out" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked at his watch "few hours top" he said, as he grabbed his white jumper, "why you wearing that" asked Jeremie as he stood up and stretched his arm, "got that studio time today" said Dallas as he put his jumper on "oh yeah why didn't you mention" asked Jeremie, as he changed his own blue jumper for one that was exactly the same "because I didn't need to bother anyone" said Dallas, as he straightened out his jumper "what cd you taking" asked Jeremie, as he knelt down to floorboard "I've written something original for this" said Dallas, as he grabbed his wings and placed them over his jumper, and then grabbed his folded jacket and placed it under the crossbow sling "what if XANA attacks" asked Jeremie, Dallas then held out his phone "don't worry, but if he does he's getting the rough end of it" said Dallas, then he opened the door, "besides I'm not off til later" he added, as he exited the room, but was knocked down, by Adam who he also took down "watch where you going dumbass" said Adam, as he staged back to his feet, Dallas then with the help of Jeremie was back on his feet "you ran into me" said Dallas, as he grabbed his jacket, when he noticed his book had fallen from the pocket, Adam went to pick it up, Dallas then nodded to Jeremie who then threw his crossbow to Dallas, Adam then opened the book "Might I suggest that's one book you don't read" said Dallas aiming his crossbow at Adam, the latter then dropped the book, "now pass it here" said Dallas, as Adam kicked it towards Dallas who then knelt down and picked it up "Fuck you asshole" said Adam, Dallas then smiled and said "better watch your mouth sunshine", then Adam started to move backwards then he turned and ran away "you've really got to put a lock on that" said Jeremie, Dallas then put his crossbow next to his bed "nah that would damage the gold I've written" replied Dallas, then he and Jeremie left the room.

Ulrich was standing by the vending machines, he wasn't with Odd has he was back in their room feeding Kiwi, Ulrich however couldn't stop thinking about one thing, and one thing only, every time he closed his eyes, he would remember that moment, the moment that Yumi kissed him, he was confused about what that might have meant, did she truly like him like that, he didn't know what to do, he was certain of his feelings but was unsure if he should have told her at the time, and he wasn't sure if she knew, after that prank that Sissi had pulled, he was unsure if she even remembered, he just leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes letting the early sun shine onto his face whilst feeling the cool breeze  
"hey Ulrich" said Yumi catching Ulrich off-guard, who then fell over and because no one was paying attention, he got up in the blink of an eye "hey Yumi" he said, scratching the back of his head "Ulrich listen about, what happened on Lyoko" said Yumi, Ulrich knew this was coming "Yumi I understand it was a onetime thing, I know we should be just friends" said Ulrich trying to cover his tear's "Ulrich" said Yumi placing her hand on his shoulder "no Yumi it's fine, I understand" said Ulrich, Yumi didn't know what to say, then Odd walked over "back Ulrich, oh hey Yumi" he said not noticing the later at first "well Kiwi's fed, and where's Einstein and Dallas" asked Odd, Ulrich looked around trying to avoid eye contact with Yumi "I dunno haven't seen them since last night" said Jeremie, then they noticed them walk over "morning gang" said Dallas, as he walked over to the vending machines, before Jeremie raised his hand and a can came out "that's stealing" said Yumi, then Dallas opened the can "hey I deserve this after the shit I go through for you people" said Dallas, then another popped out and he threw it to Jeremie "so I hear you got studio time today" said Yumi, Dallas looked at her, before finishing his can and crunching it "yeah, bit nervous to be honest" said Dallas, then he threw his empty can into a bin "you don't look it" said Odd, Dallas laughed slightly "I have a tendency not to show it" replied Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "well you sleep better than I do" he said, Dallas then rubbed Jeremie's hair "well considering you're up most nights" said Dallas, then the bell went to signify the start of lessons "see you later Yumi" said Odd, as he and Jeremie started walking towards their class room, Dallas stopped "hey Ulrich you coming" he asked, Ulrich then turned and looked at Yumi as she walked away before catching up with the others.

English was again as usual boring; Dallas had slept through most of it, and the following science class wasn't much of an improvement, and it was now break so the warriors had some time to relax, before their final two lessons  
"bloody hell" said Odd, as he clicked his hands, "Odd I never thought you could get exhausted from writing" said Jeremie as he sat down on the bench "yeah Odd" said Ulrich, Odd then looked at his friends as they tried their hardest not to laugh at him, he then decided to change the subject "Dallas when's you're studio time" he asked, Dallas looked at him "literally after next class" said Dallas, then he smiled, he still wanted to remain small time, but he needed something to keep him preoccupied, "Dallas said he's goanna go entirely new for the studio" said Jeremie, as Yumi walked over "oh hey Yumi" he added, Ulrich again avoiding eye contact with Yumi looked at Dallas "well lets here something" he said, Dallas raised his arms as if to say no "come on" said Yumi, Dallas still didn't want to but gave in, "alright, look, yo', yo', your style is generic mine's authentic made, I roll like a renegade you need clinic aid, my techniques bizarre an ill I scar and kill, you were a star until I served you like a bar and grill, now I proceed to cook and grill ya, that's all it took to kill ya you better recognize me like I look familiar, you wanna battle? You beat around the bush like you scared to lick pussy so eat around the tush I need a clown to push, someone I can bully, wait a minute I don't think you understand fully, see me without a style is like mustard without the Heinz I lead a new school, you're a buster without the Rhymes, I'll crush the shit outta your lines" said Dallas, then Odd joined in "now I'm the rashiki smoking the lik liki 10 freaky girls inside the chin tiki" they said then Ulrich and Jeremie joined in "girl when you see me you better believe me this aint a game and pimpin aint easy" then Yumi joined in "anything goes when it comes to hoes, I'm the king pin when it comes to flows, you better ask someone if you don't know when you see me girl say 'what up dogg', 10 freaky girl's 10, 10, 10 freaky girl's" then they finished "damn we need another performance" said Dallas, as he clap, clap hug snapped Ulrich and Jeremie "still don't see how you got studio time" said Adam, watching with Sissi, Nicholas and Herb with him, Dallas used his arm to block Odd, but it made no use "because unlike you he's talented" said Odd, Adam then threw down his bag "You wanna go bitch" said Adam, as he stepped towards Odd, Dallas then stepped forward towards Adam "leave him alone" said Dallas, but Adam pushed him away, before going towards Odd, he then grabbed him and punched him in the face, knocking him down, Ulrich and Yumi then jumped Adam as Jeremie helped up Odd, Dallas then grabbed his crossbow off the bench and aimed it at Adam's face "there's a hundred reasons I shouldn't pull the trigger, right now I can't think of one" said Dallas, Adam then closed his eye's preparing for the bolt, it didn't come he opened his eye's then he felt the stock of the crossbow strike him clean in the nose knocking him down, "what the fuck" asked Adam as Nicholas helped him "what did you do that for" asked Nicholas, Dallas smiled "I thought of a reason" he said, as he looked back at the mark on Odd's face "so Ulrich dear" started Sissi, Dallas then rolled his eyes as if to say 'here we go' then he looked back "are you doing anything tonight" asked Sissi, Ulrich then thought for a moment "yeah, he's coming to my studio time" said Dallas, quickly covering for his friend "can I come" asked Sissi, Dallas smiled and said most enthusiastically "no", Sissi was shocked "why" she demanded to know, "because I said so" replied Dallas, then the bell rang "Let's go" said Herb as he tried to stop the conflict, but Adam wasn't having it he then tried to throw another punch at anyone he could hit, but this was blocked by Dallas, who then twisted his arm around, before throwing him backwards, "I think we should head off to are lesson" said Jeremie turning his head from the bruise on Odd's face.

On Lyoko, Aelita was using one of Jeremie's programs to learn about the real world, she looked as the data moved down the blue screen just as fast as Jeremie could type, she didn't miss a single detail that was moving along the screen, she was amazed by the things that the real world had to offer, but she knew that there was still sometime before that was going to happen, meanwhile outside numerous vibrations started moving from the ice sector where she was towards the way tower, and it then moved towards the activated tower situated in the mountain sector, Aelita then heard the growls that represented the Vibrations  
"XANA" she said with the look of fear on her face, she then walked towards the wall of the tower and poked her head out, then she noticed several blocks where mobilising, then one turned and shot at her, she quickly moved back into the tower, and then she looked at the wall which then became transparent suddenly, she then noticed how the blocks moved towards each pole of the tower, then the side eyes of the blocks fired a circular beam into the others essentially making a coil, Aelita didn't know what to make off it, she then sat down crossed legged, then she tried to contact Jeremie "Jeremie" she said, "Jeremie" she repeated, then she thought for a moment "he's not goanna like it but I'll have to try direct contact" she said, before concentrating and begging the link.

Having now finished the lessons for the day, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Dallas emerged from their final class, Odd was still exhausted but Jeremie however felt no sign of any contact  
"well I'm just going to get my jacket then I'm off" said Dallas, as he started to walk away, Ulrich shook his head "I'm goanna head over to the factory, so Sissi won't bother me" said Ulrich as he moved towards the forest, "just me and you then Jeremie" said Odd, as he patted his friend on the shoulder, whilst Dallas entered his room he put down his crossbow and grabbed his folded up jacket from his bed, and he then locked the door, and left double checking to make sure Adam wasn't going to try and steal his book again, once satisfied he moved on and then exited the building waving to his friends as he entered the garage, he then opened the door, before stepping over to the main door and opening it, then he stepped over towards his bike and inserted the key, the engine then rumbled to life, he then moved forward out of the garage, before riding off the school premises, Jim and some of the other staff where mesmerized by the speed that Dallas had chosen to use, which was going to get him a Stern look when he got back, Jeremie and Odd looked as their friend rode away, before Yumi walked over "hey Yumi, shouldn't you be going home" asked Odd, Yumi shook her head and replied "no actually, I'm home alone for the rest of the weekend and I was wondering where Ulrich is" Odd and Jeremie where confused "he's at the factory" said Jeremie, Yumi was confused "why" she asked "Sissi" replied Odd, Yumi was then shocked "what" she exclaimed "yeah he's hiding from her" said Jeremie, this then calmed down Yumi as she had mis understood "Oh I thought that he… um never mind" replied Yumi, wiping the sweat from her forehead "Yumi where you getting worried their" asked Jeremie, possibly for the first time in his life prodding in on someone's love life "no" she said starting to blush, then Jeremie and Odd raised their eyebrows suggestively.

Dallas arrived at the studio, he kicked the stand on his bike, before stepping off of it, and he walked to the front doors of the building, looking in through the glass doors, that then slid open, he took off his jacket and walked forward, he then stopped at the main desk that was being run by a fairly young man who was in his 20's wearing a suit he obviously didn't want to be wearing, as he was lacking the tie and the top buttons where undone  
"My name's Dallas Marshal, Mr Shinoda is expecting me" said Dallas to the worker, who then looked up from his screen "third room on the left" he said, Dallas looked at him as he looked back down at his screen, "thanks" said Dallas as he walked away, before turning down the corridor until he found the 3rd door on the left he knocked on it "yeah" said a voice, then Dallas entered to see a fairly skinny man with a black beard and hair underneath a cap "Mr Shinoda I presume" said Dallas, then the fairly thin man stepped forward "yeah, Marshal right" he asked, Dallas noticed that this was becoming a common thing of people referring to him by his last name, he noticed Shinoda had a small beard "yeah it's Dallas, Marshal is my last name" said Dallas as Shinoda shook his hand "yeah, sorry sit down I'll be with you in a moment" he said, Dallas then turned around to see a sofa that was in the corner of the room 3 other teens where sitting in the corner all of them where dark skinned, the first of the three had his hair in corn rolls the second had short hair, just enough so it looked like it was placed on his head, the third was slightly more built up with a bald head and a cap on, Dallas knew the type and from the one glance he had, he knew not to look again, but this told him what he needed to know, they were roughly 17 maybe older, and the way they talked they knew each other  
"what the fuck you doing" asked a voice, Dallas stopped dazing he turned to his right looking at the three "who me" asked Dallas just in case he was mistaken "yeah, what the fuck you doing" the one with the corn rolls asked "well I'm waiting to hopefully get some studio time" replied Dallas, the three of them then laughed "you gotta beat us" said the bald one who then started laughing "and should I know who you are" asked Dallas as he noticed Shinoda was setting up four booths "we're the mother fuckin new order" said the one who had not previously spoken, who had more or less made himself the leader of the small group "just what I needed" said Dallas, as he leant back into his chair and closed his eyes, then he felt something grab his neck, "what" asked Dallas, he didn't open his eyes just carrying on his strong and silent act "open your fuckin eyes when I talk to you" said the leader, Dallas still didn't "hey what's going on here" asked Shinoda, as he exited the booth the leader then let go before backing away from Dallas, "sorry didn't mention, but this is a behind closed doors audition" said Shinoda.

At the factory Ulrich had grabbed his sports gear which consisted off some light black tracksuit bottoms with same coloured vest, he was bare foot and was armed with his hidden blade, which stood out like a sore thumb as he wasn't wearing anything to cover his up was using the spare time to get some exercise, one thing he wanted was to try and increase his speed without the help of supersprint, he had been at it for a few hours, and his skin was shinny with sweat, but he was seeing some positive results in the increase of his speed, he stopped for a moment to take a drink when he realised that his drink was on the other side of the factory, but luckily it was just a short distance as he was at the wall adjacent from the entrance, he decided to take the short cut this time, he started walking towards his bag, then he noticed that it started to move, he quickly extended his blade, before walking slowly towards it, then his water bottle began to float from it and then it began to move towards him  
"real funny Yumi" said Ulrich as he grabbed the bottle before drinking from it, then he noticed Yumi was standing at the entrance to the factory, she then grabbed a rope and slid down to be on the same floor as Ulrich, the latter then chucked his water bottle towards the rest of his stuff, "Ulrich, can we talk" asked Yumi, Ulrich looked at her confused "about what" asked Ulrich, Yumi then looked at him confused "well I don't know what to say" said Yumi, Ulrich looked back at her confused at what she meant, then she took a deep breath and kissed Ulrich like she had on Lyoko, "I'm not upset about anything" said Ulrich, Yumi then placed her arms around Ulrich's head "I know" she said before kissing him again, Ulrich was confused he thought it was a onetime thing, but this he wasn't complaining, but he pulled away "Yumi" he said, Yumi then looked into his brown eyes, and he back into her black eyes "yes Ulrich" replied Yumi, he then somehow found the guts to say what he wanted to "I thought, you didn't want something like this" he said, Yumi then laughed and smiled "I was wrong" she said, before kissing him again, he then pulled away "hold on, I'm all sweaty" said Ulrich, even though he knew this would ruin the moment, Yumi smiled then she placed her hand to her forehead and then her sports bag floated down "let's make that both of us" said Yumi, before picking up her sports bag and walking behind the elevator.

Back at the school Odd and Jeremie were sitting in the cafeteria Odd was eating his and Jeremie's dinner, because for some reason Jeremie didn't enjoy eating a lot  
"I wonder where Yumi went" asked Odd, Jeremie looked up from his laptop and shrugged his shoulders "I dunno" he replied, before looking at the screen, it was all blurry and he couldn't make heads or tails of it "I dunno what on earth is with this at the moment" he said, then Odd looked at the screen "has it done that before" asked Odd, before looking at Jeremie "no, it has the best antivirus software available" said Jeremie, then he closed it down "I'm going to check in my room" said Jeremie, Odd then looked at his plate "I'm coming I'm not going to be on my own" he said, before Jeremie placed his laptop in his bag, "do you know what it could be" asked Odd as they left the building, Jeremie smiled and said "not a clue, but it's something to do I suppose" said Jeremie, then they entered the dorm building.

On Lyoko Aelita was still trapped inside the tower, she looked around the transparent walls noticing the blocks and what they were doing  
"well I've got only one chance" said Aelita, then she stood back towards the edge of the platform before running through the wall, this caught the blocks off guard as she ducked and ran underneath their beams, when suddenly in the real world Jeremie fell down  
"Jeremie" said Odd, who instantly knelt down "it's Aelita" said Jeremie before his eye began to flash "she's in trouble" said Jeremie as he staggered back to his feet, whilst on Lyoko the four blocks started chasing Aelita and started shooting at her, but they continued to miss her.

Back at the studio, Dallas sat down and looked through his book as the 'new order' where talking with Shinoda, Dallas knew he was a 3to1 disadvantage they were a small group he was but one man, although he could summon up energy and couldn't die but he wasn't' exactly going to give that away for some record deal, then he noticed that they were still looking at him  
"hey yo, Dallas you're up after them" said Shinoda, as 'new order' stepped into three of the booths, Dallas realised that they wouldn't remove their eyes from him, he then laid back on the sofa, before falling asleep.

"Wake up" Dallas then leant forward, his eyes blurry but this quickly ended he noticed it was Shinoda who had awoken him "you're up kid" said Shinoda, Dallas quickly checked his pockets and found his book, he breathed out knowing that they hadn't taken it, he then stepped forward towards one of the booths, but was stopped "don't even try it" said the leader, Dallas let this threat brush over, as stopped 'the new order' thought he was giving in, but Dallas then walked over towards the mixing controls, and pressed the eject button and then a tray slid out, Dallas then reached into another of his pockets and pulled out a cd case and then placed the cd in the tray, "when I give the signal press play" said Dallas as he walked towards the booth again "a cd doesn't this piece of shit use an mp3 player" said the one with the cap, "I like the old ways" said Dallas as he stepped into the booth, he then looked at the mike and then put on the headphones, the then put his thumb up and Shinoda hit play and the music started  
"Cause sometimes you just feel tired, Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse." 'The new order' looked at him thinking that he had given in "Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them 'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop pinning 'em And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not killing them. Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hock venom Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxicillin is just not real enough. The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners. You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us. You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up. For shizzel my wizzel this is the plot listen up you bizzels forgot slizzel does not give a fuck" sung Dallas taking them all off guard then his voice went slightly deeper as he sang "Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse" then his voice changed back "Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real And you spit and people are feeling your shit. This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it 'cause you may never get it again. So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end. 'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in. I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in. It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me. But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me. That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me. Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me. You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me the press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me." Then his voiced again went deeper "Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse" then his voice went back again "Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart. And it's absurd how people hang on every word. I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first. 'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse. That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers. But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers. So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them The track is on some battling raps who want some static 'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest. So..." and for one last time his voice went deeper again "Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse" then as the music was coming to an end in his normal singing voice he sang "Until the roof, the roof comes off Until my legs Give out from underneath me" then as the music began to die down he finished with "I will not fall, I will stand tall, feels like no one can beat me" before repeating himself, then the music ended as it died down, Dallas then removed the headphones before stepping out of the booth to a clapping Shinoda "hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about" he said as he patted Dallas on the back, 'the new order' looked at him rather angrily.

In his room Jeremie looked on the computer screen and began typing until he made contact  
"Aelita, Aelita can you hear me" said Jeremie as Odd stood next to him, whilst on Lyoko as Aelita ran she head his familiar voice "Jeremie XANA has launched an attack" she said, Jeremie looked back at Odd, "we haven't seen anything in the real world" said Jeremie, then Odd flicked the switch on the tv that sat next to the computer before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to the news "again, four fuel tankers where today stolen by a small group of men in a mismatch of clothes" then a series of images were being shown and then Jeremie and Odd noticed that they were spectres and one of them looked like a younger Agnew, luckily no one was harmed in the theft" said the news reader, Odd then turned off the tv, "okay, we'll phone the others and get them to the factory" said Jeremie, as he pulled out his phone "you phone Dallas and tell him to remain on standby just in case" said Jeremie.

At the factory, Ulrich was still barefoot as he and was practicing Silat with Yumi, he wasn't trying to beat her, far from it  
"Ulrich are you even trying" asked Yumi, as she threw a kick, Ulrich then dodged "not really" said Ulrich, then he caught Yumi off guard taking her down, she then took him down and he landed on her, they then both laughed at this before they kissed "were not going to tell anyone are we" said Ulrich as he rolled next to Yumi "not at the moment" said Yumi as she looked at him, then they heard Ulrich's phone ring, Ulrich went and answered it "Jeremie not a good time…" he started "Ulrich it's a XANA attack, are you still at the factory" said Jeremie, "yeah" he replied "good tell Yumi to meet us their" said Jeremie, then he hung up, Ulrich then turned to Yumi "it's a XANA attack" said Ulrich as he in a flash changed into his regular attire "I'll get changed" said Yumi, then to tease Ulrich she removed her shirt, allowing him to see her bra as she walked away and back towards her clothes.

Aelita had taken refuge in another tower, but the blocks had already coiled it and she knew they were ready for her to make a run so she was trapped, whilst in Jeremie's room, Jeremie looked on his computer trying to trace the fuel tankers, then he smiled and phoned Dallas  
"Dallas are you their" he asked, meanwhile at the studio Dallas was talking with Shinoda whilst 'the new order' stood at the door, Dallas then felt his phone vibrate "hang on" he said before stepping away and answering it "yeah Jeremie" asked Dallas, as he held the phone to his ear "it's a XANA attack, he's hijacked some fuel trucks and now I've located their position their a mile north of you" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at Shinoda "return to the past" he asked, Jeremie then remembered "yeah" said Jeremie, Dallas then hung up before walking towards the door, then he noticed that 'the new order' were standing their "outta my way" said Dallas as he put on his leather jacket trying to get through "not until you back out" said the leader, Dallas knew he would have a second chance but he didn't wanna seem weak non the same "No" he said, then he was pushed back into the room by the one wearing the cap, Dallas knew it was on, he then knocked his arms up before rugby tackling him into his gut his left arm, before swinging round and elbowing the bold one in the face with his right arm, before shoving him into the door, Dallas then shook his head before walking out of the room, the other 2 noticed this and then whistled and another member of their group appeared, Dallas then ran towards them, he then jumped and kicked the new one in the stomach knocking him down, the corn roll one then threw a punch, which Dallas blocked with his right arm, before swinging around with his left arm punching him in the face, suddenly another member of the group came at him with a fire extinguisher, Dallas then ducked slightly before punching this new one in the gut causing him to drop the fire extinguisher, Dallas then swung him around until his head smashed into the wall cracking it, he then walked out of the building, when he noticed the leader running away, Dallas then manifested eagle sense and discharged some at him knocking him down, Dallas then sat on his bike, and kicked the stand before riding off.

Jeremie and Odd exited the sewers outside the factory and quickly ran across the bridge towards the entrance when they noticed Ulrich and Yumi  
"hurry up" said Ulrich, as Jeremie and Odd slid down the ropes, then they entered the elevator "where's Dallas" asked Ulrich, Jeremie turned to him as he pressed the button "he's intercepting" replied Jeremie as the elevator descended "intercepting what" asked Yumi, Jeremie rolled his eyes "I'll explain later" he said, as the door opened to the computer room, the door then closed again as he sat down, the elevator then descended to the scanner room when it stopped allowing the doors to open, whilst in the computer room Jeremie's chair arrived at the computer screen, whilst below in the scanner room Ulrich, Odd and Yumi stepped into the scanners "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, then their ID cards appeared and began to lighten up "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as in the scanners the three began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, as the three suddenly felt the blast of air that sent them to Lyoko, their blue square outlines then appeared in the sky, then they dropped to ground in the ice sector, "I can't find Aelita, she was last seen south of your position" said Jeremie, the Lyoko warriors looked at each other "let's go then" said Odd, then they started moving south.

Dallas arrived at the location that Jeremie had vaguely told him, the area was atop a mountain and whilst the group of spectres were located in an empty parking lot, Dallas was situated on a small hill that over looked them they were armed to the teeth with an assortment of guns, he looked carful, most of the weapons where either sub machine guns or a hand gun alongside the trucks which where 1987 Kenworth W-900's there was a 1985 Monte Carlo, a 1976 jeep CJ-7 and a 1986 dodge ram  
"okay that's easy" said Dallas as he loaded his sawn off, then he noticed the main spectre, which looked like Agnew, but had black hair and was short and lacking the side burns, pull out a case, which when he opened Dallas noticed two stingers "ah shit" said Dallas, then the young Agnew looked Dallas's way, Dallas quickly ducked down and breathed "I don't think he saw me" said Dallas as he looked forward at his bike, when it exploded sending shards of metal towards him they just missed him, Dallas started breathing heavily, he then looked back at the spectres and he sheathed his sawn off on his back  
"move" said the young Agnew as he put away one of the launchers, then four jumpsuit wearing spectres jumped into the trucks whilst another 4 spectres jumped into the CJ-7 and moved along with the trucks whilst Young Agnew and another spectre got in the Monte Carlo, "fuck" said Dallas, then he ran along the small hill then he jumped onto the last of the trucks tankers the CJ-7 had already gone ahead and was currently third in the convoy whilst the ram was stalling with engine troubles, Dallas landed on his chest then the young Agnew leaned out of the passenger window of the Monte Carlo holding an Uzi, he then started shooting at Dallas, the first of the bullets hit him clean in the foot, he then fell onto the right side of the trucks tanker, holding onto the handle bars at the top, the young Agnew kept on shoot trying to hit his hand, but Dallas clambered back on top off the tanker and then quickly on all fours hurried across the top of the tanker, before dolphin diving into the coupling of the tanker, unfortunately he missed time this and as he fell a stray bullet hit him in the neck causing him to fall, and grab onto the rear of the truck itself, his right foot just missing being run over, the young Agnew then started shooting again, Dallas quickly healed the wound in his neck, as the bullets from the Uzi ricocheted of the tanker, the driver of the truck looked back only to look forward again when a bullet nearly hit him, Dallas quickly moved from the rear axle to the side of the truck holding onto a handle bar, "move" said the young Agnew to his driver, whilst Dallas quickly moved into the cab, the driver looked at him before pulling a very sharp knife on him, the spectre quickly swung the knife at Dallas slashing his face, then he lunged at Dallas who moved backwards and then slammed the spectres head into the back of the cab, causing it to drop the knife, Dallas then unsheathed his sawn-off and shot the spectre, Dallas then opened the door, and kicked the spectre out, unfortunately it grabbed hold of his right sleeve and as it fell out it tore the sleeve right off the jacket, "again" said Dallas upon noticing the damage, the spectre had fallen onto the Monte Carlo that was now moving side by side with it, the young Agnew then shot the spectre with the gun, before the driver leaned out of the vehicle and pulled the body off of the bonnet, the Monte Carlo, then pulled ahead Agnew then looked back and pulled out a radio and pressed a button "he has fallen into the trap" he said, then the monte Carlo sped ahead.

On Lyoko the three Warriors were searching for Aelita, Ulrich was running trying not to waste his strength in the process  
"Aelita" shouted Odd with his hands to his mouth "Aelita" shouted Yumi doing the same but with only one hand, and then they noticed the tower with the blocks around it "Jeremie do you see this" asked Yumi, then Jeremie looked to see "what are they doing" asked Ulrich Jeremie then recognized what they were doing "it's a coil" said Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other "it's stopping Aelita's signals" said Jeremie, then Odd and Ulrich understood, "so destroy it" said Jeremie, Odd raised his eyebrows and then raised his arm and said "laser arrow" and fired at one of the blocks destroying it and the coil the three remaining blocks then looked around confused at what was going on "Jeremie what are they doing" asked Yumi, as she looked at them "XANA's too weak, he's in a spectre right now" said Jeremie, then Aelita ran out of the tower "Jeremie where's the activated tower" asked Ulrich, then it hit Jeremie "oh shit forgot to launch the scan" he said then he started typing "Aelita get them to the way tower" said Jeremie then he launched the scan "this way" said Aelita, then they started moving towards the way tower "Yumi you look less stressed" said Aelita, Yumi then remembered she had been talking to Aelita being they were the only girls in the group "Aelita not now" said Yumi, Aelita didn't understand but she didn't say anything.

The Monte Carlo drove up to the next tanker, Agnew then leaned out of the window and shouted at the driver of the tanker  
"don't let him get past" then the monte Carlo sped forward, Dallas was catching up in his tanker, but the one in front of him then turned and blocked him off, Dallas turned and then was blocked again, Dallas then pushed the gear stick forward and started to accelerate he then started to overtake the tanker, when another vehicle was coming at him head on, Dallas slammed the breaks and narrowly dodge the oncoming vehicle, the driver of the jeep he just missed was confused, meanwhile up ahead the CJ-7 had stopped and then the monte Carlo stopped next to it and Agnew stepped out "you know what to do" he said as he opened the boot of the monte Carlo and then handed the lead spectre from the jeep a launched and a missile, before pointing backwards towards where Dallas would soon be coming from, whilst Dallas pulled back the gear stick sending it into the next gear and then began to accelerate next to the other tanker until he was now level with it, he looked left to see the other driver who looked back at him, the spectre then turned trying to swerve Dallas off the narrow road, but Dallas kept his edge and turned back, the spectre then pulled down his radio "he's the truck on your left, the one of the left" he said the lead spectre smiled "Okay" he said before signalling for one off the other spectres to bring him the launcher forward, whilst the spectre driver then swerved again, the only thing this succeeded in doing was bending his front bumper, Dallas then turned and kept on turning until he smashed the other truck into the cliff, causing it ride up the wall a but before it began to topple and get squashed causing the front axle to come off as well as the bonnet, Dallas then carried on driving forward "two down" said Dallas, as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the spectre exit his crashed truck to inspect the damage, Dallas then looked forward to see the CJ-7 spectres, then he noticed the launcher "shit" said Dallas, the spectre smiled as the launcher made the lock on sound, Dallas then used eagle sight and looked at the launcher, he then heard the beeping, then he started to drive towards a flatbed truck with a ramp, and getting just half the truck onto the ramp, he started to wheelie, then the spectre fired the missile it missed Dallas, but carried on moving until the spectre of the recently crashed truck noticed it, and it was too late for him as the missile struck the truck causing a massive explosion which engulfed the spectre, destroying him, the CJ-7 spectres looked at this, then they noticed that Dallas was still wheeling towards them, one of the four then pulled his revolver and shot, the bullet struck Dallas in the head, he then shot forward hitting his eye on the steering wheel and then the truck stopped wheeling onto their vehicle smashing it to pieces, Dallas leant back, he felt the blood from his head dribble down and onto his swollen eye, then he noticed the truck was still moving, the CJ-7 spectres looked at each other before the lead one pulled out his mp5k and shot the one who had shot Dallas in the forehead then he and the other two started shooting at the tanker hitting the back tire's popping them.

In the Lab Jeremie looked at the computer screen when the scan found the tower  
"guys the tower is in the Mountain sector" said Jeremie, on Lyoko the warriors where standing inside the way tower's a blue screen appeared and Aelita placed her hand on it and then it read AELITA and then MOUNTAIN SECTOR, then they all jumped down into the black void, their falling soon felt like floating as they reached the other platform, they landed on it before exiting the tower into the mountain sector, Aelita then felt the vibrations "this way" she said point east, she then started running that way, "what was she on about" asked Odd as he and the other ran after her "nothing Odd" said Yumi then Odd ran ahead after Aelita, then Ulrich asked "what did she mean" Yumi looked forward to make sure Odd couldn't hear before whispering in Ulrich's ear "well it had been eating at me not telling you" then Ulrich stopped and smiled before catching up, "remember XANA's monsters aren't strong enough, they should be easy enough" said Jeremie then the Lyoko warriors noticed that the tower was in the stone ring which meant only one entrance a long narrow path and guarding it was an armoured warrior, two crabs and some Hornets "Jeremie next time you say easy" said Odd gulping "Yeah" replied Jeremie Ulrich then looked forward his hand on his sword "don't" he said, before looking back at the others "you two cover Aelita" said Ulrich, then Yumi stepped forward "no I'll help you" said Yumi, Ulrich didn't want to argue with his new secret girlfriend "Okay" he said, he breathed then he drew his sword before handing to Yumi, "get on my back" he said, Yumi looked at him weird "what" she asked "get on my back" repeated Ulrich, Odd and Aelita looked at each other confused then Ulrich leant forward and Yumi jumped onto his back and he placed his arms around her legs she then held Ulrich's katana in one hand, and in the other was one of her hands "supersprint" shouted Ulrich, then he ran towards the monsters, Yumi felt as if she was at normal speed unlike other times that Ulrich had done this, she swung the sword striking the armoured warrior, then she threw her fan which moved slowly towards the Hornet upon leaving Yumi's hand, then she swung the sword taking on of the crabs legs off, but then everything returned to normal "Ulrich what's going on" she asked, then she looked down too see Ulrich was out of virtual breath "I'm sorry, I must have missed calculated" said Ulrich as he rushed behind cover as the remaining monsters started shooting at them "I'll draw their fire" said Ulrich as he prepared to step out, but Yumi grabbed his arm "wait" she said as she pulled him back "what" he asked, Yumi then kissed him "your good" she said, Ulrich then undid his head band and tied it around Yumi's head "hold onto it for me" he said before he ran out drawing their fire then Yumi jumped up from cover throwing her other fan destroying the Hornet, but it was too late for Ulrich he was shot down and DE virtualized "no" said Yumi as Ulrich's blue squared outline flashed out of existence.

The flat tires where slowing down Dallas's speed and was losing ground as the 3 spectres where keeping up with him, he then lost control of the vehicle and then it severed allowing the tanker to end up off the cliff, the three spectre's where getting closer shooting at Dallas, who emerged from the cab, but numerous bullets ricocheted off the side of the cab, he then moved around the other side of the cab, he then noticed that the spectres had stopped, Dallas then looked up and discharged eagle sense at the top off the cliff trying to cause numerous rocks to fall, but all that happened was a ton of dust fell on them, the weight of it knocked them down, Dallas then looked at the coupling of the truck and then pulled it and this caused the tanker to come off and then roll down the cliff, Dallas watched then noticed that the other part of the convey was about to crash into it, Agnew noticed this from the monte Carlo then he noticed that the tanker was about to crash into the second tanker in the convoy  
"son of a…" he started but then the two tankers collided causing a massive explosion and the first tanker stopped, and the driver of the second got out as the fire began to consume the area, Dallas then jumped into his truck and started to drive towards them, Agnew stepped out of his car along with his driver, the second spectre walked over to him "okay, what the Fu…" he started but he was gunned down by Agnew "fucking XANA" said Dallas, as his truck got closer, but Agnew got into the last truck as the fire spread so much it now blocked the road, whilst atop of the mountain the dodge ram caught up and the CJ-7 spectres jumped into the back of the vehicle, Dallas stopped just in front of the fire, he then heard more ricocheting of bullets, he the put his foot down and drove through the fire, the ram's driver spared no waste in time and drove straight throw the fire, destroying the three spectre's in the back, the wheels had caught fire on the ram and on Dallas's truck the windshield had cracked under the heat, Dallas then drew his sawn-off and shot the window out before putting the truck into the next gear and flooring it towards the final tanker, he then climbed out of the cab and as it collided with the tanker he was thrown onto the back off it, without a driver his former truck slowed down, the ram had caught up and was now still having it's occupants shooting at him, Dallas then checked his gun, one shot left, he then aimed whilst holding onto the ladder at the back of the tanker, he aimed and pulled the trigger the Dodge Ram flipped over, the back tire had been shot out and the bare wheel had collided with a rock, causing it to flip over, "just you now XANA" said Dallas.

On Lyoko, XANA's monsters where too focused on Yumi and had forgotten about Odd and Aelita, who were now running up the path towards the tower, Aelita snuck past the crabs and entered the tower as the crabs moved forwards and shot at Yumi, hitting her with a barrage of lasers DE virtualizing her, Odd then raised his arm and shouted  
"laser arrow" striking the legless crab, causing it to topple of the edge of the platform, but the other turned around and hit Odd with a barrage of lasers, whilst in the tower Aelita landed on the top platform and placed her hand on the screen which then read AELITA and then the words CODE LYOKO, the tower turned blue, "Jeremie are you goanna activate the return to the past" asked Ulrich in the computer room "not until Dallas gives us the signal" replied Jeremie, whilst in the tanker, the spectre driving it disappeared and Agnew was struck by immense pain  
"No" he said as he moved over to the wheel "yes" said Dallas as he slid into the cab through the windshield, kicking Agnew in the face, Agnew then grabbed the knife stored in the truck and went to stab Dallas in the face, but as the blade was centre meters away, Dallas grabbed Agnew's arms and stopped him but Agnew was beginning to overpower him, Dallas had numerous un healed wounds, Dallas managed to push Agnew off of him allowing himself to sit up, then he noticed that the truck was about to crash and that it did.

Dallas awoke, with his wounds still unhealed, he crawled from the wreckage of the over turned tanker his jacket ripped and torn, he suddenly felt Agnew grab him, and the latter was carrying a machete, he threw Dallas back first into a nearby rock, Agnew then using the machete began to slice down Dallas's chest  
"you won't stay dead, but I will enjoy killing you over and over again" said Agnew, Dallas then looked up as the light of the sun reflected off the machete into his eyes, Dallas then shot forward tackling Agnew into the leaking gasoline soaking the latter in it, but Agnew got up still stronger than Dallas, he pushed him against the rock again "that was a useless attempt" said Agnew as the gas soaked man raised the machete ready to strike "was it" asked Dallas, Agnew didn't know what he meant, until Dallas showed him Adam's lighter, which he then sparked on Agnew causing him to erupt in flames and step backwards into the rest of the gasoline, the explosion then sent Dallas flying backwards, he then stood up and pulled out his phone and phoned Jeremie "okay return to the past" he said.

the day apart from XANA's attack went the same, Dallas didn't end up in a brawl like with 'the new order' again and won himself the deal.

Authors note  
thanks for reading, this one I felt was well written unlike the last original chapter.


	24. Chapter 22: Just in time

Authors note  
well ladies and gentleman here we are the half way mark of the original season 1 (cry's because there are 7 original chapters added and the 2 prequel episodes) so well theirs been ups and downs, but it feels good to know that I've made it this far without giving up on a dream that most people would have given up at 2 chapters, no offense intended to anyone, but what do I have in store, the only way to find out carry on reading, but what I have planned, well theirs only one way and it's down this road…

It was early morning and again Jeremie was in the factory, as he had been for most of the year, he was at the computer typing away  
"interface transfer activated" he said as he kept typing "virtual memory activated, code management configured" he said aloud to himself before looking around realising no–one was there, he did it mainly to make sure that he did "scanner's activated and verified" he said then a new window appeared "Targeting okay" he said, as he inspected the window then he smiled "this time it's goanna work, he then pressed a button and Aelita's id card appeared and next to it her window "ready Aelita" he said with the upmost joy "ready" she said, then he pressed enter "Here we go" said Jeremie, then the lights started to flash as a window opened showing Aelita's virtual form and then it began to lose its texture from the feet upwards leaving the blue squared outline until it disappeared then the window showed a green plus in a circle "it's working" said Jeremie, then he looked up at the lights which were still flashing, he then rushed towards the elevator and pressed the button and then the metal crate began to descend to the scanner room, the door opened shortly after and Jeremie began walking towards the scanner in the furthest corner of the room, it was situated in the right corner of the room and was the one that he and Dallas had built, the doors of the scanner then opened and Jeremie looked inside a smile on his face.

Back at the school, Yumi through a kick missing Ulrich, who returned with a right hand punch which was blocked by Yumi's left hand, then to counter this using his left hand, Ulrich pinned Yumi's hand between his, Yumi backed away smiling, Ulrich was also smiling as he readjusted his stance  
"ready" said Yumi as she threw a punch towards Ulrich's gut but he backed away dodging the blow, whilst standing behind them by the tree was Odd with a stick, Kiwi was on the floor with him, it was safe enough considering it was still pretty early and they were out of sight "go on Kiwi, go on fetch" said Odd as he threw the stick, Dallas was leaning against the tree his jacket was being held in the sling of his crossbow and his Wings where over the white shirt, he had slung his crossbow over his left shoulder holding onto the sling, he was trying to avoid people just in case any word got out about his record deal "so what was it like" asked Odd, Dallas averted his gaze from the tree "what do you mean" asked Dallas in reply "being there in the studio" questioned Odd, Dallas laughed "not the scariest thing in the world considering we fight a computer program that constantly tries to destroy the world" said Dallas, Odd smiled, then they looked to see Ulrich give a fly kick towards Yumi who quickly dodged "anyone seen Jeremie this morning" asked Yumi, stopping the practice that she and Ulrich where engaged in "he spent the night in the factory, remind me to buy him a bed for their" said Dallas, Odd then placed a finger on his mouth "I think he was working on something really important" said Odd, then all four of them looked at each other before saying in synch "Aelita" Ulrich then scratched the back of his head, when suddenly Yumi cycle kicked him in the right side of his head knocking him straight down "hey I thought it was time out" said Ulrich rubbing the side of his face "guess I forgot" said Yumi before extending her hand and helping him up, "hey guys" said Jeremie as he ran along the path towards them "guys what…" he then started to pant to due exhaustion, Dallas then patted him on the back "last night" said Jeremie before giving the thumbs up to Dallas "let me see now" said Odd mimicking a physic "has it something to do with Materializing Aelita" finished Odd, "that's right, say how did you guess Odd" said Jeremie, Dallas rolled his eyes, "well guys I did it I tackled a problem in a different way" said Jeremie, he then got his breath back "you wouldn't believe it but…" "Well tell us did you do it or not" asked Ulrich cutting off Jeremie "I sure did" said Jeremie then he reached into his pocket and held out a small glass test tube with a cork in the end, the four of them where confused as they lent forward and looked "you materialized a test tube" said Ulrich who now believed that Jeremie had gone off the deep end "no air head look inside will you" said Jeremie, then the four looked closer "a hair" said Odd as they noticed a small piece of pink hair "you mean you materialized one hair" continued Odd "yep that's right Odd" said Jeremie pointing forward "to be exact it's a hair off Aelita's" finished Jeremie as he started to blush, this news caught the others off guard "what, a real hair" asked Ulrich, Dallas then grabbed the test tube and activated eagle sight, it was gold "shit" he said "but how did you manage that" asked Yumi, then she Ulrich, Dallas and Odd looked at Jeremie with a truck load of questions.

Sometime later the group had gone moved onto the factory as, many of the other students had started to move onto the campus they stood around the computer screen with Aelita on the screen  
"well I choose a hair, because it's a simple anatomical structure, but which contains Aelita's complete genetic computer code" said Jeremie whilst Ulrich discreetly yawned "according to a well-known fractal, whose recurrences are comparable to the genetic code of a human" said Jeremie whilst Odd scratched his face confused to hell "which enabled me to make a physiological number transfer onto a part of the program already pre-targeted and defragmented" finished Jeremie, Yumi tried to comprehend what he meant as she held her hand to her mouth, Dallas was also confused despite sharing a room with Jeremie for almost a year "and that's that" said Jeremie, Dallas shook his head "Einstein I think you killed me with that one" said Dallas, as Ulrich scratched his ear "simple enough right" asked Jeremie, "no" replied Odd blatantly, Jeremie then turned to his right in the chair "no it's not simple enough or no you don't follow" asked Jeremie "no means that we take your word for it" replied Odd, then the others nodded in agreement and Aelita placed her hand on the side of her mouth and laughed "it'll become clear when Aelita's here in flesh and blood, better get ready Aelita" said Jeremie, then Aelita replied "okay Jeremie" leaving the others shocked "huh, you're goanna materialize her now" asked Ulrich placing his right hand on the back of the chair "what do you think I was goanna wait until next year, the hair was just a test before we do the whole thing" replied Jeremie, Yumi stepped forward "making a hair appear is one thing, materializing Aelita is not the same" said Yumi, turned his head to look at her before turning his head back to the screen "look you wanna spend your whole life fighting XANA" said Jeremie then he looked at the others "Once Aelita's here we can shut down the super computer and lead normal lives" he said, Dallas shook his head "I think I speak for all of us, me mostly, when I say, I doubt we could lead normal lives, I mean we've got super human powers" said Dallas, Odd then spoke up "and don't forget Dallas can't end his life so easy" Dallas smiled at Odd "but I say it's worth trying" said Jeremie, as he was about to press the enter button when he stopped "Dallas I need your help" he said, Dallas then looked up "with what" he asked, Jeremie smiled "when I was materializing the hair, there was a power drain, I need you to link the super computer to the main grid so I don't damage anything just in case" said Jeremie, Dallas shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the elevator and pressed the button allowing the door to open, and for him to step inside, the crate then closed allowing him to ascend to the factory floor, where he stepped out of the elevator, and found some cable still in the cable drums, he began to untie it, before exiting the factory and finding a power transformer, he then tied the cable into the power box, before walking back along the bridge and jumping down to the factory floor "do this Dallas" he said, "do that Dallas" said Dallas, as he began to take the cable towards the elevator shaft and then tying it around himself "well guess what Jeremie" said Dallas to himself as he jumped down into the shaft descending with the cable wrapped around him, then he stopped himself by placing his feet against the wall slowing him to a halt as he entered the scanner room "I ain't nobody's bitch" said Dallas, then he tugged on the cable bringing it forward and then he walked towards the hatch and descended into the super computer room, whilst back in the computer room Ulrich and Yumi looked at Jeremie as he sat in his chair, "I'm worried about him" said Ulrich, then he looked at Yumi "I know, even Dallas someone you usually agrees with him is having doubts" replied Yumi, as she looked at her boyfriend "I mean he's done it, but he's rushing into it without checking anything" said Ulrich as he heard something, then looked down to his left to see Dallas emerge from the hatch "it's done" said Dallas as he clambered out of the hatch, Ulrich then helped him to his feet "under protest" added Dallas, as he leant against the wall "Jeremie I don't think we should do this now" said Odd, but Jeremie replied "I say it's worth trying" then he pressed the enter button and a window opened showing Aelita's blue square outline with her arms spread out, then it closed down and another window opened showing the red circle with the exclamation mark in the middle "how can that be I planned everything so perfectly" said Jeremie then Aelita's window appeared "your almost their Jeremie in a few days you'll be all set" said Ulrich, Dallas placed his hand on Jeremie's shoulder "yeah small problem until then we are going to have to take the service hatch to get out" he said then Odd looked at his watch "hey come on you guys, if we don't materialize in a couple of minutes in the class room, were not going to last a few days" he said pulling his face down, causing Dallas to try and not laugh.

A few hours later, the five where sitting in the lunch room, as usual Odd had a load of food, and Dallas had very little food as he had given his to Odd, Jeremie and Odd were sitting on one side of the table whilst Dallas, Yumi and Ulrich sat on the other side, Jeremie was for a change quite hungry  
"you know I would have sworn that it would have worked this time" said Jeremie as he quickly ate his food, "but if the computer gene code of the hair gives you enough information to find the parameters of materialization, what's the problem" asked Yumi, Jeremie just looked at his food and replied "I wish I knew, the only way to find out is to start over", Dallas shook his head "don't suppose it was the cable, I mean I might not have linked it right" he said, Jeremie looked at him "no it was a computer error" he said, Odd then pointed his fork at Jeremie and said "don't do that besides your only a hair's width away" said Odd before chuckling "can you ever be serious Odd" asked Yumi, Ulrich couldn't help but smile "by the way Odd, speaking of hair your dog sheds an awful lot of it, most of it ending up on my bed" said Ulrich, Odd didn't look at Ulrich knowing he was guilty "what's the problem about two or three hairs" he said, Ulrich then leaned forward towards him "two or three hairs with all the hair he sheds I could make you another Kiwi" said Ulrich, causing the others to laugh, this soon turned sour "hello" said Sissi as she walked over to them holding her tray of food, with Nicholas, Adam and Herb standing behind her like mindless drones, Ulrich didn't want to deal with her shit, now that he and Yumi where together, but he knew he couldn't say anything "did you say dog, really adore dogs, hey can I sit down" she said, Ulrich and Dallas looked at each other, Dallas raised his left eyebrow and it was if in that instant everything had been said and Ulrich looked at Sissi and said "no" Sissi smiled before leaning towards Ulrich, Dallas then manifested a small amount of eagle sense around his hand ready to move Sissi away from under the table "you know I'm so crazy about dogs, that I'm willing to keep my mouth shut about the one that Odd's keeping in his room, that is if you promise to be nicer to me of course " said Sissi, Ulrich was hoping it was the end of it but no Sissi added "and maybe go on a date tonight" Ulrich was about to deny jeopardising Kiwi, but Yumi spoke up "listen Sissi I'm warning you" then suddenly the glass in Yumi's hand smashed flying apart, Yumi looked at her hand, Sissi was shocked her eyebrow twitching, before she and her group walked away "you okay Yumi" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked at the smashed glass "okay, I can understand your annoyed but leaving smashing shit to me okay" said Dallas, Ulrich was more concerned, as he grabbed Yumi's arm and turned her hand over to reveal 4 cuts in her hand.

Ulrich took Yumi to the nurse's office, she looked at her hand as it stung due to the pain, but it wasn't the thing on her mind, it was what Sissi said, she knew Ulrich was in an ultimatum, but as she and Ulrich sat down on a bed in the nurses office, whilst Dorothy walked over to a cabinet and opened it grabbing a clear bottle of disinfectant, she then soaked it in a cloth, then Yumi extended her hand  
"they're we are" said Dorothy as she rubbed the cloth onto Yumi's cuts, she winced at the pain "nothing serious, the cuts aren't deep" said Dorothy as she finished wiping the wound, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a plaster "here put this on it please" finished Dorothy handing the plaster to Ulrich as she walked away, Ulrich then opened the blaster "it's incredible I barely squeezed the glass, their pretty fragile I guess" said Yumi, Ulrich sat down next to her "fragile huh, were not talking about crystal" said Ulrich, then he placed the plaster on her hand "lunch room plastic more like it" added Ulrich as he smiled "besides, I know what will happen if I get on your nerves" he added then he looked down to see that unbeknownst to the both of them they had started holding hands, they then moved closer towards each other, before Yumi did something that took Ulrich by surprise, Yumi moved onto his lap and placed her arms and legs around him, she started kissing him, Ulrich returning it, he then pulled away "about what Sissi said" said Ulrich despite knowing it would kill the mood "don't worry, I know you won't" said Yumi, who then began to resume kissing her boyfriend, their position changed to Ulrich lying down with Yumi lying on top of him, unbeknownst to them Sissi was watching through the window, her face curled in anger at the sight of this, Ulrich, the one she believed was meant to be hers, the one who was meant to care for her, was kissing another woman, she was really angry when suddenly and idea formed in her head, she then ducked down as Ulrich and Yumi stopped, as Ulrich reached into his pocket to get his phone, he answered it "what" asked Ulrich, Yumi looked at him "on our way" he said as he hung up.

Ulrich and Yumi made their way to Dallas's and Jeremie's room where they and Odd where already waiting with Aelita  
"I don't believe this it's a disaster" said Jeremie, as he sat at the computer "what is" asked Ulrich, Jeremie turned to his right to look at Ulrich, "I was trying to find out why the materialization didn't work and I realised Aelita's program is full of bugs" said Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich understood what this meant in a rough sort of sense "well Einstein you fucked up this time" said Dallas, Jeremie would have argued but he had "when I materialized the hair… I hit a button I shouldn't have, and so I damaged the annex program" said Jeremie, Yumi smiled and said "annex that doesn't sound so bad" hoping it wasn't, but she was wrong "that's what you think, the part of program linking Aelita to the towers is all screwed up, if Aelita enters the Lyoko code, she'll be completely reformatted" said Jeremie, the warriors knew this was bad news "meaning" asked Ulrich, Jeremie then looked down sad "she'll disappear for ever" he said, the room went silent then Aelita spoke up "you know Jeremie, a program can be de-bugged, we can do it together" said Aelita, knowing that for her this was life and death "what if XANA attacks before were done" said Jeremie, Odd looked at him, then he pointed at Jeremie and said "that means you gotta work fast Jeremie", Dallas smiled and nodded "if shit hits the fan, I'll do what I can to slow it down" he said, Jeremie smiled "okay make up a story to tell to the teachers I'm not leaving this computer until I've solved the problem" he said, then the others decided to leave him in peace.

Ulrich, Odd and Dallas where walking down the hall, Yumi was already off to lesson, and the three knew Jeremie had his hands full  
"do you think they can do it" asked Odd, who was sceptical to the entire thing "what do you think, we got too genius at work" replied Ulrich, "if he can work a super computer I'm pretty sure he can handle a program" said Dallas, then they started to hear Kiwi bark "hey Odd, if you don't get Kiwi to calm down their goanna find him" said Ulrich, Odd then ran towards their room and opened the door "hey quiet Kiwi" said Odd, but Kiwi kept on barking "you hear me, quiet down" he said before patting his dog, Dallas and Ulrich then looked at them as Odd was on his knees stroking Kiwi, then the window cracked they didn't noticed "what's the matter" asked Odd to Kiwi, then the window began to crack even further, when Dallas noticed it was about to shatter "get down" said Dallas, as he jumped and used his body to shield Odd and Kiwi, taking most of the shattered window in his back, he then stood up whilst Odd laid on the floor checking Kiwi was okay, before looking at the shattered window and then his dog "did you do that" asked Odd.

Some minutes later Odd was explaining to Jim what had happened whilst Ulrich was sweeping up the glass that was on the floor  
"well maybe it was a ball that did it" said Jim, thankfully being that Jim wasn't the brightest, he didn't notice two things, one that there was a small amount of glass and two there was no ball "and you of course didn't see anything" said Jim, Odd quickly thought to himself "I couldn't see anything Jim, because I wasn't here" he said scratching the back of his head, Jim just about believed him as he scratched his chin "maybe so, but since all the rooms are off limits during the day, how come you knew about the window" said Jim, before turning around "Ulrich clean up your bed theirs hair all over it" said Jim, before the exited the room, Ulrich turned his head to see Jim walk out.

In the forest Dallas was sitting on a tree stump whilst Yumi removed the shards of glass from his back  
"this might hurt" said Yumi, Dallas smiled and shook his head Yumi then grabbed the largest piece and pulled it "Christ" said Dallas as she removed the piece, he felt the immense pain, but then Yumi watched as the Dermis (the layer under the skin) began to seal itself then the skin grew over it "if your done staring" said Dallas, Yumi looked up from the mesmerizing sight "sorry" she said, then Ulrich and Odd ran over and Yumi looked up "what happened" she asked as she removed another piece of glass, Dallas face winced in pain as he stopped himself from swearing "everything's cool Jim didn't spot Kiwi" said Ulrich, Yumi removed another piece of glass, Dallas shifted "why can't you just heal the wound" asked Odd, Dallas looked up at him and replied "because I'd still numerous shards of glass in my back" Ulrich looked at him "It was close Kiwi will have to stay with Jeremie for a while" he said, then Yumi yanked out another piece there was a noise that sounded like piercing flesh "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK" screamed out Dallas due to this one had hit him in a deep nerve "well that white shirt is ruined" said Ulrich.

In Jeremie's room he was still sitting at his computer whilst Aelita was on the screen  
"why don't you scan the STR connection box" said Aelita, there was a squeaky bark "I already did, that's not where I went wrong" said Jeremie then there was the squeak again "Stop chewing my slipper" said Jeremie so randomly that it confused Aelita "oh sorry Aelita" said Jeremie as he looked at the screen after removing his slipper from Kiwi's mouth "I was talking to the dog when he's around it's hard to concentrate" said Jeremie then he threw the slipper to the ground and carried on typing, then he noticed Kiwi had his underwear he looked down and was shocked "what is it" asked Aelita, Jeremie looked back at the screen realising Aelita could in fact see him "oh nothing" said Jeremie, then he turned the screen to the right "give that back" said Jeremie, Aelita looked to her right trying to hear what was going on "give it back" said Jeremie, then he returned to the computer "that dog, he took my… my handkerchief" he said turning the screen back, then Kiwi started barking again, Jeremie slammed his head into the keyboard and said to himself "Oh take him away please", whilst in the hallway, Sissi heard Kiwi howl  
"oh that mutt" she said, but it wasn't the biggest problem on her mind she was still thinking about what to do to Ulrich and Yumi, when suddenly she heard a cracking, then she looked up to see a giant crack rip through the roof, she then screamed and ran away.

Sometime later Sissi had gathered a small crowd explaining her "Near death" experience as she put it, the warriors stood from a distance watching, Dallas had replaced his shirt, Odd looked from Sissi back to the others  
"I always said Sissi's head is full of plaster", the others chuckled until Jeremie raised his hand and said "I'm heading to the lab between the dog barking and the school falling apart, I can't work in my room" said Jeremie before he turned around saying "see ya" as he walked away "I hope he finds the right solution just in case it is a XANA attack" said Ulrich, then Yumi looked at Ulrich whilst Dallas and Odd looked as Jeremie walked away, she whispered to him "meet me in the woods" she said, before speaking aloud "see you guys tomorrow" and walking away, Ulrich looked after her "hello anybody home" said Odd waving his hand in Ulrich's face "all these things happing are really weird" said Ulrich, Dallas turned to face him "where you been for the past year" he said, he smiled "first Yumi's glass breaks then the window shatters and now the celling, you think it's XANA" said Ulrich, Odd looked down he was sceptical "maybe it's coincidence" he said "maybe" said Ulrich, Dallas shook his head "I don't think so" he said, then Sissi walked over "all alone are we" said Dallas not wanting to deal with this now "Ulrich can we talk" asked Sissi, Ulrich was confused "alone" she added, Ulrich reluctantly followed her, towards the classrooms "what do you want" asked Ulrich, "I already told you I'm not interested in you" added Ulrich firmly trying to make it set in this time "Oh I Know, and so does Yumi" replied Sissi, Ulrich knew it hit the fan "what are you on about" asked Ulrich trying to cover his tracks "don't play stupid with me Ulrich dear" asked Sissi, smiling still "you and Yumi where eating each other's face in the nurses office earlier" she said, this time she had done it, Ulrich was left speechless, he didn't know what to do "who else knows" asked Ulrich, Sissi smiled "no-one" replied Sissi, Ulrich thought he was in the clear for now "if you go on a date with me" added Sissi, Ulrich was now upset, he wanted to remain faithful to Yumi, but he didn't know what to do about this ultimatum, say no, everyone finds out and Yumi leaves him, say yes, go on a date with Sissi and Yumi leaves him "how long do I have to think it over" asked Ulrich looking down to not show any tears "midnight" replied Sissi, before she turned around "make the right choice" she added, before walking away, Ulrich fell to his knees, but he stood up, before walking towards the woods.

Ulrich walked into the woods he head was down and his hands in his pockets he knew this was the end of his life as he knew it, he needed to tell Yumi, he looked through the woods, looking for her  
"Yumi" he called out, when suddenly he saw her walk into the clearing "Ulrich, you made it" she said as she walked over to him about to kiss him "Yumi we need to talk" said Ulrich as he led her over to a tree stump and they both sat down "what is it Ulrich" she asked, Ulrich took a deep breath "Sissi Knows" said Ulrich, "about me and you" he added, Yumi was shocked "how" she asked, "She saw us in the nurses office and is threatening to tell the others" he replied before looking away from Yumi, he knew she wanted to break up after that "well it was bound to happen sooner or later" said Yumi, Ulrich turned back to face her he was confused by this answer and what it meant "so you're okay with it" asked Ulrich, Yumi smiled and answered by kissing him on his lit up cheek, "hopefully it means Sissi will leave you alone" said Yumi, "but she said, she will tell the others if, I don't go out with her" said Ulrich, Yumi placed her hand under his chin holding his head high "and if you do" asked Yumi looking into his eyes "then I'll lose you" said Ulrich, he knew this was going to be the hardest decision of his young life, Yumi removed her hand, but remained looking into his eyes "what are you going to do" she asked, she was going to stay with him regardless, but she wanted to find out "well I have till midnight, to give her an answer" said Ulrich, Yumi was happy "we have till then to sort this out then" said Yumi, Ulrich was confused "we?" he asked "yes we, both of us are going to sort this out" she replied, before kissing him.

Jeremie entered the lab, and walked over to his chair before sitting down he then began typing, then he hit enter  
"I'm back Aelita" he said, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was walking through the desert when he she both heard and felt the ominous warnings that mean one thing XANA "oh no, I don't believe it not now" said Aelita, Jeremie didn't hear this and said "okay we can get back to work, Aelita… are you there" he said, then Aelita's window appeared "it's XANA, he's launched an attack" said Aelita, Jeremie knew what this meant as the news hit him "are you… are you sure" said Jeremie, then he started typing then the screen to the right of the main one, found a tower, Jeremie slammed his fists on the keyboard exclaiming "it can be not now".

Back at the school, Jim and Delmas where inspecting the damage of the school they were both shocked by the extent of the damage  
"I don't believe it I've ever seen anything like it in my entire career" said Delmas as he looked up at the crack "you think humidity could have caused it sir" asked Jim, kicking a small piece of rubble, Delmas wasn't convinced "I don't know, it doesn't look very damp" said Delmas as he looked up through a giant hole in the roof, the reinforced metal was snapped around the sides of the hole, then Jim turned around after hearing a very small very quiet squeak "the dog" he said turning around he the raised his fist "I've been after him for a long time" said Jim, then he moved around the hall listening in on each door, in an attempt to hear Kiwi, then suddenly the wall next to him began to crack next to him "what the" he said as the crack moved around before coming full circle Jim backed away before stopping at Delmas who had only one thing to say "Jim we have to evacuate the building".

"It's XANA for sure, it's gotta be" said Dallas as he and Odd walked under the arches "oh yeah it's him, but how does he do it" asked Odd, Dallas shook his head "I don't know but remember what Sissi said, your mutt started barking before the celling fell" said Dallas, "that might be a lead, with the window it was the same" then Ulrich rushed over towards them "where you been" asked Dallas, then Ulrich looked at them "nowhere important" he replied then he changed the subject "what are you on about" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked at Odd "we're saying that Kiwi can sense the attacks" said Odd, "like and ultrasound" said Ulrich then his phone rang "XANA alert" said Jeremie, upon Ulrich answering it "that's what we thought" said Ulrich "warn Yumi" said Jeremie, "be right there" said Ulrich he then hung up "it's real this time XANA has woken up" said Ulrich, as he pocketed the phone then they heard the school loud speakers "attention students due to a dangerous structural accident please evacuate the buildings calmly and leave the immediate area, no one will be permitted to enter the building until further notice" said Delmas, Dallas looked up and said "funny, didn't know this place had a loudspeaker", then Odd remembered "Kiwi, he's in Jeremie's room I'm goanna go and get him" he said as he turned around and running away "see you at the lab" said Ulrich, then he and Dallas started walking away, Ulrich pulled out his phone and dialled a number "hi Ulrich" said Yumi as she was getting undressed at her house, "what I'm not really ready yet, okay I'll hurry" said Yumi as she hung up.

In the dorm building Odd quickly ran into the boy's floor corridor he jumped across the crack before reaching Jeremie's door, he opened the door  
"Kiwi, where you boy" he said, before his trustful dog jumped into his arms, Odd then carried his dog down the stairs before walking through the girls floor, when he heard some noises and he then saw some light shine from underneath one of the doors, he walked over and opened it, to reveal Millie and Tamiya, both of them had headphones in so neither had heard the announcement "hey didn't anyone teach you to knock" said Millie looking up from her magazine "didn't you hear the principal you gotta get out" said Odd, as he looked at both girls "The whole building may collapse" he added "cut it out" said Millie, but Odd persisted by saying "No it's true, I'm not joking" he said then he lead them down the hall towards the stairs, then suddenly Kiwi started barking "hey what's wrong with your dog" said Tamiya, then the building began to rumble, Millie and Tamiya grabbed each other as the stair case collapsed "the other stairs" said Odd, then they turned around and ran the other way only to stop and see that it wasn't much better, then the building began to rumble again, Odd looked up as the roof began to crack, then a chunk began to come down, Odd raised his arm as the chunk was about to hit him, the girls flinched in fear, then suddenly Odd felt himself fly backwards, he opened his eyes to see Dallas had pushed him out of the way "watch out next time" said Dallas, as he stood up helping Odd up with him then he noticed Millie and Tamiya stared at him "what" he asked, then he looked down and saw that the briefest bits of eagle sense where still visible "oh" said Dallas.

Ulrich arrived in the lab, as he stepped forward from the service hatch and quickly moved towards Jeremie  
"Ulrich, how are things at the school" asked Jeremie, Ulrich replied "there are cracks in the school building, and it may cave in, Dallas went back to get Odd, XANA is using some kind of ultra sound system" Jeremie stopped typing and looked at him "ultrasound that's possible, he could be using the…" Jeremie stopped then he looked up "did you hear that" he asked, Ulrich looked up "no, I didn't hear anything" said Ulrich, Jeremie then returned to the matter at hand "he could be using the sockets" finished Jeremie, "he might attack the factory, Odd and Dallas are on their way, and I've warned Yumi" said Ulrich, Jeremie looked down "let's hope XANA gives me enough time to repair my program" said Jeremie then he heard Ulrich's phone ring, he plugged it into the computer and then answered it "yes Odd" asked Ulrich, "yeah, me, Dallas, Millie and Tamiya are stuck at the school" said Odd, as he looked back at the others "the fire fighters should be hear any moment, so we can't meet you right now, no don't wait go to Lyoko" said Odd, then he looked at Dallas "I don't think we're goanna survive" said Odd, Dallas looked at the cracks around the building "happens to me all the time" said Dallas, then they heard Kiwi starting to bark, "oh shit" said Dallas, then the building began to shake again small pieces of rubble began to fall, Odd quickly grabbed Kiwi and then he and Dallas started running away from the edge, but XANA was prepared for this and then the floor began tilting, Odd was thrown against his back causing him to drop his phone, Dallas was thrown onto his chest and then he lost his grip and began to slide down the floor "Dallas" screamed Odd, as Dallas slid of the edge, then there was a sound of piercing flesh "No" said Odd.

Back in the factory, Ulrich knew what had to be done he looked at Jeremie  
"no time to lose Jeremie" he said, Jeremie looked back at him "but I'm not ready yet, I'm still fixing the program" he replied Ulrich however wasn't having this "Odd and the others are in danger transfer me now" he replied, Jeremie looked back at the screen, before closing his eyes a brief attempt to escape this situation that was thrown upon him.

Yumi was running along the streets towards the factory when she stopped and stared at numerous dogs as they howled  
"what's going on" asked Yumi to herself, then the road in front of her started to crack, and then the city lights began to turn off due to the tremors, back at the factory, Ulrich stepped into one of the scanners, Jeremie then hit enter "Transfer Ulrich" he said as Ulrich felt the air rise below him "Scanner Ulrich" said Jeremie as Ulrich's id card began to turn gold and as Ulrich himself began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, then Ulrich felt the blast of air that sent him to the forest sector, his blue squared outline appeared it gained texture before dropping to the ground, he looked in front of him, before turning ready to draw his sword before seeing it was Aelita, he then sheathed his sword "Aelita" he said, glad that it was a familiar face "shhh" she said placing a finger to her mouth "they're here" she added, then Ulrich looked at the other platos "Theirs nothing on my holomap for now" said Jeremie, however Ulrich preferred his own eyes to Jeremie's word "everything's calm" he said as he finished examining the area "it's not what the pulsations say" said Aelita pointing towards the floor, Ulrich looked at them as they went along "if we follow them their bound to lead us to the tower XANA's activated" said Ulrich as he placed his left hand on his sword, then he and Aelita started running along the pathway, following the pulsations towards the tower, but unbeknownst to them Kankrelots where following them on two lower paths.

Yumi quickly ran into the school yard to see the extent of XANA's damage at the school, the dorm building was cracked in half with several sections collapsing in on themselves, Yumi quickly ran other to a group of people  
"what happened here" she asked, then Sissi turned around she seemed to have forgotten their feud as she was crying as she watched the building "Odd and Dallas their stuck inside with Millie and Tamiya" she said, then the building started to shake again "oh why aren't they here yet" asked Millie as she and Tamiya started to slip along the slope, then Odd noticed that they might make the fall he looked up and said "we can't stay here we gotta cross over to the other side" Millie and Tamiya looked down at him "are you outta you're mind Odd it's at least a 10 metre drop" said Tamiya, "besides look at what happened to Dallas" added Millie, Odd looked back up at them "trust me okay, I can't tell you how yet but we're goanna make it, in the mean time we gotta get across where we'll be safe" said Odd, then he began to slid down the floor, until he entered the gap "No" screamed Tamiya, but Odd landed safely, they looked down as they saw Odd standing and waving "Your turn now" he said, Millie then looked at her best friend.

On Lyoko Aelita and Ulrich where still running along the path the Kankrelots still in pursuit of them  
"Look at the parallel paths" said Ulrich as he noticed the monsters then one aimed and fired at Ulrich hitting him in the lower area of his leg, causing it to spark and for him to tumble and roll, he then got back on his feet and drew his sword with his right hand "Jeremie how many life points have I got" asked Ulrich, Jeremie then started typing "70, no 60" he said, Ulrich and Aelita had started to flee from their attackers "make up your mind Jeremie" said Ulrich as the monsters continued to miss their shots "take cover Aelita" said Ulrich as she dived to the side out of harm's way "I can't do too many things at once dodge the lasers and you won't have to keep count" said Jeremie, as Ulrich jumped dodge the lasers he then blocked a shot with his sword before doing a back flip to dodge another, he then hid behind a tree.

Yumi quickly ran into the factory, she grabbed the rope and swung down landing firmly on the ground, then there was a tremor, and the ground started to crack, Yumi then quickly ran towards the service hatch, and quickly ran down the small corridor, she then arrived in the lab "immediate departure Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita need your help" said Jeremie, then Yumi nodded and ran towards the hatch "okay here we go" said Jeremie, then he began typing, Yumi stepped into one of the scanners, Jeremie then hit enter "Transfer Yumi" he said as Yumi felt the air rise below her "Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as Yumi's id card began to turn gold and as Ulrich himself began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, then Yumi felt the blast of air that sent her to the forest sector, her blue squared outline appeared it gained texture before dropping to the ground, whilst Ulrich and Aelita where running away, whilst following the pulsations when they stopped, the pulsations went in two different directions "the pulsations are separating in two directions" shouted Ulrich as he looked forward, and Aelita to the right where it now diverged, "head east, the monsters you managed to dodge before aren't that far away" said Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita then looked east "okay we'll try and find another path" said Aelita, as Ulrich drew his sword "too late" he said as a Kankrelot fired a shot at them, it missed but was joined by another two, then the centre one was destroyed, the other two turned to see what had caused it, so did Aelita and Ulrich, they all saw Yumi in the air as her previously thrown fan returned to her "Yumi" said Ulrich, as she landed on the ground "need a little hand around here" she said, as she threw her fan again destroying both monsters, then a forth late comer arrived, Ulrich drew his sword and jumped over Yumi, it fired one shot, Ulrich dodged, it fired another, Ulrich dodged, then he struck the Kankrelot in the XANA logo destroying it, "here we go" said Yumi as they regrouped and ran away "Their" said Ulrich as they spotted the tower.

Back at the school, Odd caught Tamiya as she slid down the floor, he then turned and looked up  
"Okay your turn Millie" said Odd, then Millie looked down, "no I'll never make it" she said, almost crying "sure you will come on" said Odd, then the building started to shake again, and she started to slide down , she landed on the edge of the platform and almost fell down the hole that was left due to the floor collapse, but Odd grabbed her arm "good going girls" said Odd, then Tamiya noticed something "oh my god" she said, as she placed her hand to her mouth then Odd and Millie looked, it was Dallas he had been impaled on a sharp piece of rubble, it had gone straight through his chest "oh no" said Millie, as she placed her hands on Dallas head, she was about to close his eyes when she felt something grab her arm, she screamed as did Tamiya "ironic someone once called me a heartless bastard" said Dallas, then he looked to see Millie and Tamiya scared, Odd then helped him off the spike, "are you okay" asked Odd, Dallas smiled as the hole in his chest regenerated fixing the flesh "yeah" said Dallas, then he noticed both Millie and Tamiya had fainted, Dallas then grabbed them and slung them over his shoulders, then they started to walk down the corridor "I don't believe it" said Odd, as they found the entrance blocked.

Back on Lyoko, XANA had created a crab and it was running directly at the three warriors, it fired a shot it missed then Aelita and Yumi started running ahead, as Ulrich stopped drawing his sword as the two girls jumped between two platforms and running into a hollowed out tree stump, Ulrich then started running towards the crab, before jumping and striking the creature in the XANA logo destroying it  
"Impact" he shouted he then jumped of it, as the creature exploded another crab appeared behind him this one was moving faster than the last, Ulrich quickly jumped across the gap in the platforms, he landed on his feet skidding into the tree, the crab also jumped landing perfectly in front of the tree, it then rammed the tree, then it fired a few shots into the tree, Ulrich dodged these shots, then another crab appeared "XANA's pulled out all the stops" said Ulrich, then another appeared "Jeremie do you read me, Jeremie" said Ulrich, whilst Jeremie observed the screen "patience guys I'm almost done" said Jeremie, then he started typing "okay Aelita can enter the program now it's safe" he said, whilst the crabs continued the attack on the tree, one of the crabs fired a shot at Aelita, but Yumi blocked it with her fan "we're all set, hold on Aelita, I'm setting up the repair program" said Jeremie, then Aelita looked up "just in time too, it's getting kind of hot in here " said Yumi, then another crab fired a shot this once just narrowly missing Yumi, "here we go" said Jeremie as he hit enter starting up his program, but almost instantly the red exclamation mark appeared "No this can't be" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Aelita had reached a decision, she stood up "Jeremie, I've got to deactivate the tower" she said, Ulrich and Yumi looked at her as if she was mad "no give me a little more time then we'll start over again" said Jeremie in every desperate attempt to change Aelita's mind, it was in vain however "Jeremie you know there's no choice" she replied "You'll be reformatted and disappear Aelita , I can't let you do that" said Jeremie, Aelita knew this was a hard decision "are you ready for one last run" she said to Ulrich and Yumi, whilst in the lab Jeremie was powerless to stop her "no Aelita don't do it" said Jeremie, whilst in the tree stump, Ulrich and Yumi drew their weapons ready for the final fight "I'll be in front" said Ulrich, then he ran out drawing the attention of the crabs, he jumped at the closest "impact" he shouted as he destroyed it, he then turned around as the second crab aimed and fired DE virtualizing him, whilst at the school, Kiwi started barking "oh shit" said Dallas, as he and Odd looked at the dog knowing what came next wasn't a good sign, whilst on Lyoko Aelita and Yumi where still running, when they stopped outside the tower, Aelita looked at the tower, before waving at Yumi, also with the knowledge that Jeremie would see it, she then ran towards the tower, as Yumi drew her fan ready to fight, then she started to run at crabs, she threw her fan striking the first as Aelita passed into the tower, Yumi then made a cross, knowing that it was over, and the crab shot at her DE virtualizing her, whilst Aelita stepped towards the centre of the platform, she then began to levitate towards the top platform, whilst at the school the building started to collapse, Dallas looked around before looking at Odd "one last run" he said Dallas nodded at him, Aelita landed on the top platform before stepping towards the blue screen "no Aelita don't do it" said Jeremie, "good bye Jeremie" said Aelita, then she placed her hand on the screen "Aelita" said Jeremie, as the word appeared on the screen, then the words Code Lyoko, then the collapsing school building stopped, then the blue screens descended into the black void below "return to the past now" said Jeremie crying.

Earlier that day, the five warriors where in the lab, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd where crying, whilst Dallas was struggling to keep himself together, Ulrich stepped forward to Jeremie  
"Jeremie, it wasn't your fault" he said, Jeremie looked back at him "it was, all that for a strand of hair" replied Jeremie, taking of his glasses and wiping his eyes, then it hit Yumi "hey the hair, Jeremie didn't you say it contained her entire genetic code" she asked, Jeremie put her glasses "her computer code yes" he replied "is it possible to reverse things and recreate Aelita's code from the strand of her hair" said Yumi, Jeremie then reached into his pocket and pulled out the glass vile, and the Yumi took it and quickly entered the elevator, and descended to the scanner room and placed it inside a scanner "Here we go" said Jeremie, as he began the virtualization process "here's hoping" said Dallas, then on the screen Jeremie noticed what was happening Aelita was alive again "It works, It's recreating Aelita's codes" said Jeremie "let's hope that" he started, then Aelita's window appeared on the screen "Jeremie" she said, Jeremie then opened his eyes "I'm waiting for materialization now" said Aelita, she didn't know about the last attack "Aelita" said Ulrich "Aelita it worked" said Yumi hugging Ulrich, luckily the others believed it was because they were happy at the moment "yeah" said Odd, "fuckin A" shouted Dallas, Jeremie was crying with joy "Jeremie did I miss something, why is their water on your face" asked Aelita, Jeremie looked up "I'll explain later Aelita, this time we only missed by a hair" he said then they started laughing.

Authors note  
Thanks for reading the latest chapter, sorry it took a while you know who you are, for why this is a bit late, also either a Q&amp;A next or another chapter, been a slight change in the schedule.


	25. Chapter 23: Non Sequitur

"Were losing him" said Dallas, "hang in their Jeremie" said Yumi, Jeremie woke up on hearing these voices, he shot forward, those voices in his head, he was panting and breathing heavily, he then heard a groan, he was still drossy from his sleep "sorry I woke you Dallas" said Jeremie as he rubbed his eyes "whose Dallas" asked a familiar voice, Jeremie then looked to his right, to see Sissi lying down next to him in his bed, "Jeremie are you okay" she asked, Jeremie was confused at what the hell was going on "where are my glasses" he asked, Sissi smiled and chuckled "you don't need them, remember you use contacts" said Sissi, Jeremie stood up and rubbed his eyes he turned on the light, his room was different from what he remembered, his computer sat where Dallas's bed was, his bed was where his computer was, he noticed a mirror and he failed to recognize who he saw, his skinny and skeletal frame, was gone it was now built up suggesting Jeremie had spent most of his time in a gym, he pressed against his chest it was real, then he noticed that instead of the Einstein poster that usually occupied the wall, was several cut outs all from adult magazines "okay what's going on" asked Jeremie, as he turned back to Sissi, who was putting on one of Jeremie's jumpers "have you hit your head or something" she asked, Jeremie knew something was wrong "what are you doing in here" he asked finally getting that question out "Jeremie don't you remember I'm your girlfriend" replied Sissi, Jeremie's eyes opened widely, "okay" he said hesitantly "where's Dallas" he asked, Sissi was confused "Who" she asked back, Jeremie raised an eyebrow "Dallas Marshal, my roommate and best friend" he said, Sissi stood up revealing herself to be wearing his jumper and just some of her underwear "Jeremie have you hit your head, or something Herb is your best friend" she said, Jeremie was starting to think this was a lie "and there's no Dallas Marshal at the school" said Sissi, Jeremie now knew this was a lie, he then went to the shelf we he kept a class photo, luckily it was still their "he's the one on my right" said Jeremie showing Sissi the picture, Sissi laughed "you must have gone mad" she said, Jeremie was confused "That's Nicholas" she said, Jeremie grabbed it she wasn't lying, he sat down at the end of his bed, "this has to be a dream" he said, then Sissi sat down next to him "come on, I think you need to see the nurse" said Sissi, Jeremie looked at her and decided to start going along with it "okay" he said, "but in the morning" he added, before lying back down, his bed was more comfortable, "good, because tonight your mine" said Sissi, then she removed Jeremie's jumper and sat on his lap, Jeremie then gulped he knew what was going to happen next and he didn't want it to, but Sissi already covered his mouth with her own.

=================================================================================================

"How long has he been like this" asked Odd, "since XANA activated the tower" replied Ulrich, Jeremie awoke again, the voices again, he quickly got dressed his jumper was the same and it now fit his frame, and his trousers where different they were the same colour, but now they reached his shoes, he stepped out of his room, the design of the school hadn't changed, he started walking down the hall, before stopping at Ulrich's and Odd's door, he knocked on it  
"who is it" asked Ulrich, "it's me Jeremie" replied Jeremie, then he heard something his the floor, he placed his ear to the door "fuck he's back" said Ulrich, Jeremie knocked again "can we talk" said Jeremie, Ulrich opened the door and it had a chain on the door "why" asked Ulrich, who was obviously shaken up, Jeremie gave him a look of confusion, Ulrich opened the door, Jeremie stepped in, he noticed Ulrich and Odd's room was also markedly different, the posters on Ulrich's side of the room where gone, and the windows where covered by blinds "Ulrich what's the matter with you" asked Jeremie, Ulrich then stopped being cowardly for a moment "what's the matter with me, what's the matter with you, I've got a scar on my arm from the last time you attacked me and if it hasn't occurred to you Odd is still in the nurses office" said Ulrich almost screaming at Jeremie, "what are you on about" said Jeremie, Ulrich turned away, Jeremie left the room he didn't know what to do, he walked down the hall way, he wasn't paying attention, when he suddenly hit something "sorry" he said, then he realised that he knocked down Jim, but Jim was dressed differently, he was wearing instead of a track jacket, he was wearing a suit "It's okay, first time it's happened" said Jim, his voice was more posh and less like he was gargling marbles "okay" said Jeremie, then he stood up and started walking down the stairs, he exited the dorm building, a lot of people where dressed the same, but their hair would differ slightly from what Jeremie remembered, then he noticed Yumi walk into the grounds, he ran over to her  
"Yumi" he said, she turned her head, before she started to walk away, "Yumi, what's the matter" asked Jeremie, Yumi then turned around and slapped him clean in the face "what was that for" asked Jeremie, then Yumi rolled her sleeve up to reveal numerous scars "that's for when you cheated on me you Bastard" she said before slapping him again, he rubbed the side of his face as Yumi walked away, "what's going on" asked Jeremie to himself, then he clicked his fingers and remembered something, "of course, Aelita" he said, then he turned around to see Delmas "Mr Belpois" he said, Jeremie rolled his eyes "what have I done now" he asked, Delmas laughed "nothing, I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, being that your dating my daughter" he said, Jeremie then laughed as well, laughing at a different thing, but Delmas didn't know that, "so I'll see you at 7" he said, Jeremie nodded as Delmas turned and walked away, then Jeremie said to himself "what the fuck is going on".

=================================================================================================

Jeremie entered his room, he made sure to lock the door, then he sat down at his computer, and turned it on  
"Aelita, Aelita are you their" he said, but instead of the pink haired girl he usually talked to, he found pictures of pink haired girls but not the ones he was expecting "what is going on here" said Jeremie, then he searched through the computers files, there was none of his programs, just a load of adult material, he spun around in his chair "what is going on here" said Jeremie, then he clicked his fingers "the factory" he said, he then opened the door, to see Herb but he looked different his acne was missing standing next to him was Nicholas how was standing up straight and was wearing reasonable length shorts "Jeremie where you been man" said Herb, Jeremie pushed past "I'm sorry but I'm busy" said Jeremie, Herb looked back at Nicholas "I thought you and Sissi only did it in the evenings" said Nicholas, then Herb high fived him, Jeremie shook his head, one thing was for certain something was wrong, he knew exactly what it was but he didn't know how or why.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie walked along the street towards the factory, the tunnels where sealed, he walked across the bridge, he stopped and looked at the hatch there was a pad lock, meaning it hadn't been used in a while, he then stood up and walked forward and entered the factory, the ropes where missing  
"what is going on" said Jeremie, he then looked at the elevator, at least that was still there, he made his way down, and entered the elevator, he pressed the button, he heard the thing rattle, then he jumped out of it as the cables snapped causing the crate to descend with no chance of it coming back up, he then walked towards the service hatch, he followed it towards the lab, but was shocked as it wasn't there, it was an empty room "no" he said, then he turned around and started walking back towards the factory floor "Jeremie" he heard someone shout he looked around to see nothing before he turned around and walked out of the factory, something strange was happening, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd against him, no Dallas, and no super computer, he walked across the bridge, when he collapsed, he fell to his knees, "he's coming around" said Yumi, Dallas placed his head on his chest, "Jeremie, can you hear me" said Dallas, as he placed his fingers on Jeremie's neck "can you hear me" said Dallas, Jeremie could only move his eyes "can you hear", "can you hear me", "can you hear me" said Sissi, Jeremie looked up, he found himself in the nurses office, "what happened Dallas" asked Jeremie, Sissi looked at the nurse then at her father "whose Dallas" asked Delmas, "I don't know he mentioned that name last ni… earlier" she replied before looking back at Jeremie, who looked next to him, to see Odd unconscious it was now something he couldn't help but stare at, he was in a coma, and had both his legs and right arm in a cast, and from the looks of things, he looked as if he was close to the edge "Jeremie are you okay" asked Delmas, Jeremie didn't know if he could tell anyone anything "yeah I'm fine" he replied, before standing up from the bed he was laying on, he shook his head then he noticed something in the windows, before it quickly moved away "Jeremie I think you should sit down for a bit" said the nurse, Jeremie looked at her and replied "yeah in my room".

=================================================================================================

Jeremie had arrived in his room, he decided he needed to find out what had happened, so he loaded his computer, before he hacked into the schools records  
"come on" he said, he looked through the names, before looking under M, "let's see" said Jeremie, nothing, there was no Dallas Marshal at the school, he slumped into his chair, before clicking his fingers he leant forward, before hacking into another data base, "let's see US customs" he said, as he then diverted the trace towards another computer somewhere in new Mexico, he searched Dallas Marshal, nothing, he tried again Dallas S. Marshal he tried this time, there was nothing, no one under that name, he slumped back Dallas no longer existed, he had assumed that Dallas might still be in America having not arrived in France for some reason, but no he didn't exist the others did, but not Dallas, he stood up, he checked the time "oh no" he said, before getting dressed as he had forgotten about his dinner with Sissi and Delmas, he didn't to attend but he believed that he might be able to work out what went wrong and why everything was different.

================================================================================================

Jeremie sat down at a large table, he sat opposite Sissi, with her farther to his right  
"are you feeling any better" asked Delmas, Jeremie looked at him and nodded, Jeremie had checked despite the dramatic change that he was toned up and a bully, he still had his impeccable grades from what he remembered and with a better attendance due to a lack of a certain super computer "I also checked up on this name Dallas Marshal, Jeremie" said Delmas, Jeremie looked at him "oh really" said Jeremie, he believed he had some answers "yes theirs no-one in the area with that name, there is a Marshal, well was a Marshal, but he died almost a year ago" said Delmas, Jeremie needed to be sure "what was his name" asked Jeremie, Delmas looked at him "Gareth, something like that" said Delmas, Jeremie was sort of relived this meant that Dallas could be off the grid, Jeremie didn't know what to do, this was the only answer he was bound to get unless he could think of something "so Sissi how long have me and you been dating, I've lost track of the time" said Jeremie almost sounding flirty " a few months" said Sissi, acting all shy and blushing, Jeremie looked as if he was trying not to look shocked, but he really was trying to act shocked, he then felt his phone vibrate "hang me" he said, as he stood up and answered it "Hello" he said, "make any excuse leave their now, hurry" said the distorted voice on the other end, then it hung up "who was it" asked Delmas, Jeremie looked back at him "wrong number" he said, but he had a hunch "I'm goanna go I don't feel so good" said Jeremie, before standing up making himself look as if he was goanna be sick, before the others could argue he was gone and out the room.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie wandered into the woods, he had received a text telling him where to go, he followed a path and stopped as it reached an opening  
"hello" said Jeremie loudly, there was no answer he took some steps forward "I've been waiting for you" called out a voice, then Jeremie turned to see a figure in black boots and trousers, with a dark grey jumper with the hood up underneath a black leather jacket walk towards him holding a Remington 870 with a short barrel in the figures left hand with the hand on the stock, Jeremie started to back away, then the figure lowered his hood "Jeremie" he said, Jeremie stopped moving "Dallas" said Jeremie for the first time in a while he noticed a familiar face "Dallas what's going on" asked Jeremie, then Dallas stepped towards him, "I haven't the faintest idea" said Dallas, as he sat down on a tree stump, "at least this is here" said Dallas, as he put down the shot gun, Jeremie grabbed it "how do I know your Dallas" he asked, Dallas stood up, raising his hands "hey Jeremie calm down" he said, Jeremie then aimed the gun "stay back" he said, Dallas stepped forward "calm down" said Dallas, Jeremie then pulled the trigger, a bullet raced out of the barrel hitting Dallas clean in the chest, causing him to topple over, Dallas stood back up a look of pain on his face "what the fuck" he struggled to say, as the hole in his chest healed itself along with his lung "okay so you are Dallas" said Jeremie, before looking guilty and scarred at what he had just done "yeah it is me" said Dallas, before looking at his jumper "well that's ruined" he said, before doing up the jacket "sorry about the wings" said Jeremie, Dallas turned around to show he wasn't wearing them "I arrived naked" replied Dallas, "so you stole clothes" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at him, he had a sheepish look " I swear it's the last time" he replied before looking at Jeremie "Do you know how I got here" asked Jeremie, "yeah during XANA's attack it was aimed at you he has warped your mind into a heavily alternate universe, where the super computer doesn't exists, and by extension several other people, I checked" explained Dallas, Jeremie looked at him before touching a tree "like who" he asked, "me, Adam, Alexa, Cameron, Mike, Tamiya" he replied, Jeremie turned around "but does XANA have control of this universe or something" he asked, Dallas raised the gun "no, not as far as I know hence the precaution" he replied, he looked at his watch "shit" he said, then eagle sense began to manifest before collapsing in around Dallas, causing him to disappear…

=================================================================================================

Dallas body, shot to life, he gasped for area, Ulrich and Odd knelt down to him  
"Dallas are you okay, is Jeremie okay" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked at them he was sweaty "yeah he's okay, but I don't know how to pull him out" said Dallas, then he looked back at Jeremie, whilst Jeremie remained in the forest he looked confused at what had just happened, "The problem is he or his mind is in an alternate universe if you will" said Dallas as he stood up, helped by Ulrich as he looked at him "how long until you can go back in again" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked back at him as he sat down in the chair "I don't know, I mean we haven't a chance of getting to Lyoko without Jeremie" said Dallas as he turned in the chair "can't he just contact us their" asked Yumi, as she stood next to Ulrich "he checked theirs no super computer, from what I saw you guys don't like him" said Dallas, as he typed at the computer "and what about you" asked Odd, Dallas turned his head towards him then Aelita appeared "Jeremie?" she asked hoping "sorry, wait in the tower were working on it" said Dallas.

================================================================================================

Jeremie wandered back towards the school, his questions answered but the fact that he didn't know how to get back was now his main concern, but one thing he did know was that he shouldn't trust anyone  
"Jeremie" said Sissi as she ran over to him "getting some air" she asked, Jeremie looked at her checking for any signs of XANA "yeah" he said, Sissi smiled "good I was worried" she said, Jeremie looked at her "I'm goanna get some sleep" he said as he started walking back towards the dorm building "I'm coming I think I left my bra, in your room again" said Sissi, Jeremie didn't need this "Okay" he said, as she followed him to his room, avoiding Jim, he opened the door to his room then suddenly Sissi pushed him towards his bed, closing the door, she placed her mouth onto his, Jeremie wasn't having this "listen Sissi can we talk" he said, Sissi then moved off of him "there's something I need to tell you too" said Sissi, Jeremie looked at her "what" he said, Sissi then looked at him seriously something neither Sissi had ever done "I'm pregnant" she said, Jeremie realised that this might be the Jeremie of this universe and he knew that his actions might have a negative effect "Oh my god" he said trying to act happy, he then layed down, before falling asleep it had been a long day he'd been stuck in.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie woke up, he wasn't groggy like he had been the last night, he then noticed something  
"whose their" he called out, there was no reply "whose their" he asked again, before stepping up, then he grabbed he contacts and put them in his eyes, to see Dallas in the chair, he nudged him Dallas opened his eyes "Dallas what are you doing" he asked, Dallas looked at him "I'm here to protect you" he said, Jeremie was confused as he sat down on his bed, "what do you mean" he asked, "XANA is in control of this world" he said, Jeremie noticed something odd about Dallas, but couldn't put his finger on it "so what are we going to do" asked Jeremie, Dallas stood up "I don't know" he said, then Jeremie put his clothes on "okay the least we can do is leave here" said Jeremie, as he stepped towards the door, Dallas grabbed his gun and followed Jeremie, then as Jeremie started to walk down the hall, Dallas fired a shot at him "Dallas what the fuck are you doing" said Jeremie, as he held his hands up "this time you won't escape" said Dallas, Jeremie was confused "Dallas what the hell" he said, then Dallas then aimed the gun at Jeremie then there was a gunshot Jeremie winced only to see Dallas had been shot his head was split at the back and was losing quality in that area, and standing behind him was Dallas, the first Dallas then turned around "you are not you, you are me" said the first Dallas, "no shit" replied the new one, then the new Dallas to grab him by the neck and smash him through a wall "Jeremie run" shouted Dallas, as the spectre jumped at him smashing him through the wall, Dallas reached for his shot gun but the spectre held him down "your weak" said the spectre as he began to choke Dallas, Dallas then reached behind his doubles head, and grabbed the split in its head, before pulling it apart "what are you…" said the spectre, as Dallas then ripped it's head in half causing it lose control Dallas kicked it off him, it landed on the floor, Jeremie walked over looking at the creature on the floor, as it's body scrambled around, Jeremie then looked at Dallas, before back at the creature "that's what I call a splitting head ache" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "no" asked Dallas, Jeremie just shook his head.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie and Dallas walked down the hall, Jeremie was uneasy being near Dallas  
"I get the point it was an awful joke" he said, Jeremie stopped "it's not that" said Jeremie, before looking back towards the spectre "you think I'm a spectre" said Dallas, he laughed, before putting the gun in Dallas's hands "go on" he said, Jeremie was confused "what" he asked, "go on kill me" he said, Jeremie looked at the gun then at him "exactly" said Dallas taking it back, before they started walking out the building then suddenly Dallas felt the eagle sense "got one shot" said Dallas as he grabbed Jeremie and as the eagle sense began to manifest, then it collapsed in, Jeremie disappeared, Dallas looked around "fuck" he said.

=================================================================================================

Ulrich and Yumi looked at Dallas, Yumi then looked at her watch  
"he should be coming back any moment now" said Yumi, then Jeremie shot forward, "Jeremie" said Ulrich, as the former looked around "where's Dallas" asked Jeremie, Ulrich looked at Yumi "he was meant to bring you back" said Yumi, Jeremie looked at Dallas body "he didn't come back" replied Jeremie, then Odd stepped forward "what if he was only able to send one person" said Odd then they looked at him "so he gave up his return to get me back" said Jeremie, then he stood up "there's a tower to deactivate isn't their" he said, as he walked over to the chair before sitting in it, they looked at each other before looking at Jeremie "I think one of us should stay here just in-case you fall unconscious again" said Yumi, then Jeremie stopped typing he was ready to argue with them but he decided against it "Okay who will stay" he asked, Yumi stepped forward "I'll stay" she said, Jeremie nodded and returned to typing, Odd walked over to the hatch and started to climb down, Ulrich grabbed Yumi's arm "take care" he said, quietly so only Yumi could hear him, "I'll go to Lyoko, if either you or Odd get DE virtualized" she replied before giving him a peck on the cheek, Ulrich then rushed over towards the hatch and started to climb down the hatch after Odd.

=================================================================================================

Dallas looked around the school XANA knew that Dallas knew that he was in control, so he had his shotgun in his hands, Dallas thought about suicide but that wasn't going to work to get him out, he walked down the corridor, before he hid behind a wall, as a small patrol consisting of clones of Millie, Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi and Herb, Dallas looked at his shot gun, before looking at the patrol, he took a deep breath, before moving out of cover and walking over to the Herb clone, the rest of the patrol had moved on leaving this clone by itself, the clone looked at Dallas ready to attack him  
"ha you think I'm the real Dallas" he said, the clone turned around no longer going to attack him "I am" said Dallas firing the gun, shooting Herb in the leg "you shot me" it said, Dallas looked down at him "it's just a scratch" said Dallas, then he walked away "it was in the leg" shouted the clone "walk it off" replied Dallas, as he pulled out a shell and loaded it into the gun, as he kicked open a door, at the end of the corridor "you don't have any plan do you" asked Herb, Dallas turned and looked at him, before walking over to him "no, no I don't" said Dallas, before he placed the gun to Herb's face, his eyes focused, he squeezed his finger, but was struck down by a blow to the back of the head.

=================================================================================================

Ulrich and Odd stood outside their scanners, whilst back in the computer room Jeremie was talking with Aelita who was safe to say worried  
"are you sure you're okay" asked Aelita, Jeremie rolled his eyes and said "yes I'm fine, let's just deactivate this tower" then he shouted down to the scanner room  
"starting the process now" Ulrich and Odd then stepped into their scanners, Jeremie then hit enter "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd" he said as Ulrich and Odd felt the air rise below them "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd" said Jeremie as Ulrich's and Odd's id cards began to turn gold and as Ulrich and Odd felt themselves began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, then they felt the blast of air that sent them to the mountain sector, their blue squared outline appeared it gained texture before dropping to the ground, Aelita exited the tower they landed by and rushed over towards them "where's the tower" asked Odd, to Aelita who then pointed behind them "it's on the edge of the sector" she said, before starting to move "Jeremie's might not be in any danger" said Ulrich, then he looked at Odd "but Dallas might be" he added, Odd laughed and said "knowing Dallas it's XANA whose in danger" then they jumped apart as a swarm of Hornets had appeared and started to attack them "a heads up next time Einstein" said Odd, as he and Aelita crouched behind a rock "I'm sorry, I'm not overly awake here" said Jeremie, as he looked at the screen "leave him alone" said Aelita, Odd then turned his head and looked at her, before he raised his arm and started to fire arrows at the Hornets, "you two stay here" said Ulrich as he drew his sword and sprung out from behind his rock and started running towards the Hornets "He's crazy" said Aelita, then she noticed that he destroyed one of the monsters before he came back "one down three to go" he said.

=================================================================================================

Dallas awoke tied in a chair in the a replica of Delmas office, standing around him where spectres of people he knew and other students from the school, whilst sitting in Delmas chair was in fact the Delmas spectre  
"you know how this ends" said Dallas, as he tried to rub his eye but couldn't as his hands were handcuffed "you have ruined my plans for the last time" said Delmas, Dallas laughed "I'm glad to hear it" he said, then the Jim spectre turn his chair around and punched him in the face, before turning him back to Delmas, "you know you should make a clone of yourself XANA" said Dallas, Delmas was confused as he thought for a moment "why" he asked, "so you can go fuck yourself" replied Dallas, before Jim turned him again he was ready to punch him, but Delmas raised his hand stopping Jim, then Delmas stood up grabbing the shotgun, he walked towards Dallas, and poked the gun into Dallas head "I can kill you, but you won't stay dead, not even in this universe" said Delmas, he then pumped the shotgun, Dallas knew what came next, he then using his left hand he grabbed his right thumb and as Delmas, began squeezing the trigger Dallas snapped his right thumb he then slipped his hand out of the hand cuffs, then using his legs he swept Delmas's legs from below, Dallas grabbed the shot gun and fired, striking Jim in the chest, his eyes rolled backwards into his head, as the blood shot forward from his chest then the Sissi clone jumped at him, Dallas swung the shot gun towards her, knocking her down, and as she hit the floor face first, she turned over Dallas was confused as why the others just stood there watching, "why are they standing there" asked Dallas, Sissi looked up at him, "because I'm carrying the seed Jeremie" she said, Dallas then laughed "I know one person who aint Jeremie, who won't be happy with that" he said, before he stamped into Sissi's neck killing her, then the spectres charged at him, Dallas then fired the shot gun hitting the biggest target, which was Yumi, unfortunately this just threw her back, Dallas then manifested eagle sense, and jumped before discharging it in front of him sending him backwards throw the window.

================================================================================================

Odd and Ulrich where ready to fight as the three Hornets got closer towards their position  
"their only Hornets" said Odd, then he raised his arm and aimed over the rock and shouted "laser arrow" firing an arrow at the Hornets missing them "Your aim is getting terrible" said Ulrich, who then looked at the path that the creatures where guarding "any ideas Jeremie" asked Aelita, as she looked over the rock narrowly missing getting hit by a laser "head down" said Odd as he pushed her down, he then nodded at Ulrich, then he jumped out of cover and started to fire his arrows aiming towards the Hornets he missed but he managed to keep them scattered, suddenly Odd heard a clicking , he looked at his hand "Jeremie I'm outta arrows" he said, then the Hornets moved in and started to shoot at Odd, who in turn quickly turned around and started running back towards cover, he was hit by a few arrows "only 10 life points left Odd" said Jeremie, then Odd jumped towards Ulrich and Aelita, but he was hit by one final shot from the Hornets, and as he flew towards them he began to lose detail, leaving his blue square outline, which then faded out "Odd" said Ulrich, Odd arrived in his scanner, he stepped out panting and breathing "you're up Yumi" said Jeremie upon seeing Odd's id card disappear "okay" she replied before running over towards the hatch and climbing down it, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich and Aelita remained crouched as the Hornets had disappeared "Jeremie where are they?" asked Aelita, Jeremie started typing "I don't know, but hang tight, Yumi is on her way" said Jeremie, then he loaded a new window "ready Yumi" he shouted, whilst in the scanner room Odd started to climb the ladder "ready as I'll ever be" said Yumi, then she stepped into the scanner "Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, as he selected her ID card then the scanner closed and Yumi felt her hair rise "Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as Yumi began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, then Yumi felt the blast of air and next thing she knew she was in the mountain sector, as her blue square outline appeared and gained it's texture, the first thing she noticed was the Hornets and before she landed she drew one of her fans, then she whistled and one Hornets turned around, and Yumi then threw the fan, it struck the Hornet destroying it, she then grabbed the fan as she ran towards the others, Ulrich and Aelita smiled upon seeing her.

=================================================================================================

The group of spectres was weaker, as Delmas was down, Herb was crippled and Sissi and Jim where dead, the remaining group were searching the school  
"check everywhere" shouted Ulrich as the XANA logo flashed on his forehead, then the Nicholas spectre, looked in the tool shed, "nothing here" he said, then he heard a noise "wait" he added, then the Millie spectre walked over to the shed, the group stopped, then there was a gunshot, and another "what's going on" asked Herb as he staggered over towards the tool shed, then next thing he knew was he was shot in his leg, he feel to the ground and Dallas emerged firing another shot hitting Ulrich in the shoulder causing him to spin and fall, out of bullets Dallas kicked Herb in the face, knocking him down, then he pulled out some shotgun shells from his jacket and began loading them into his gun, the remaining spectres charged at him, Dallas quickly ducked as one of the spectres jumped at him, this allowed to bounce it off his back, but the others over powered him, and then they grabbed him and held him down again handcuffing him.

=================================================================================================

Yumi and Ulrich looked forward at the two Hornets as they continued to fly towards them doing dive runs firing a barrage of lasers at them and Aelita, although they were missing, it was still enough to keep them pinned down  
"Jeremie, how many life points do I have" asked Ulrich, Jeremie started typing "90 somehow" said Jeremie, Ulrich nodded at Yumi "get Aelita to the tower" said Ulrich as he drew his sword "good luck" said Aelita, Ulrich then placed both of his hands on his sword, before shouting "Triplicate", he then split into three Ulrich's then without Aelita seeing it Yumi, raised her eyebrows suggestively at the three Ulrich's who then looked at each other, before running towards the Hornets "what was that" asked Aelita, Yumi looked at her "what was what" counted asked Yumi, "the thing with the eyebrows" said Aelita, Yumi rolled her eyes and said "I'll explain later", then they looked over the rock to see the Ulrichs running at the Hornets, the first jumped and destroyed a Hornet, the second then jumped, but was shot down and DE virtualized, the third then jumped and destroyed the other Hornet, before landing on the ground, the second Ulrich then stabbed his katana into the ground before merging back into one Ulrich "it's all clear" he shouted the Aelita and Yumi ran up the path, then Ulrich carried on after them, "good job Ulrich" said Jeremie, as he inspected the map seeing it was clear for now.

==============================================================================================

The group of spectres carried Dallas up the stairs of the science building, he seemed all too calm, even though he would come back to life, he knew they would torture him and leave him in a world of pain, they opened the door and led him to the top, before the Delmas spectre grabbed the fire hose and wrapped it around Dallas's neck  
"any last words" he said, Dallas then chuckled "what's so funny" asked Delmas, Dallas then looked down at his hands, Delmas then looked and noticed there was a strange blue aura around his hands "whoops" said Dallas, then he discharged the eagle sense sending the spectres backwards, the spectre of Mike fell of the building, once Dallas broke out of the handcuffs again, he untied the fire hose from his neck "get him" shouted Delmas, Dallas then tied the hose around his waist before jumped down the building, and running along the building "why haven't I done this before" shouted Dallas, then suddenly he stopped moving leaving his hanging, he looked up to see the spectres pulling him back towards the top of the building, Dallas then started swinging back and forth, before he smashed through a window of the science building, he breathed in relief, but this was short lived as he heard the wheel come lose, it then flung forward, taking a spectre of Cameron down off the building then the Dallas noticed the wheel and Cameron fall past "bollocks" said Dallas, then he was pulled out of the window.

=================================================================================================

Aelita and Yumi rushed towards the tower, they were getting close when they stopped  
"why have you stopped it's right in front of you" said Jeremie, Ulrich then walked up towards the girls "your joking" he said, Aelita then noticed the vibrations move up the wall of the tower "the tower is atop of the mountain" said Aelita, Ulrich looked up, before shouting "supersprint" then in a flash he ran around the mountain, before coming full circle "there's no way up" he said, then Yumi looked up "there is one way" she said, then Ulrich and Aelita looked at her "how" said Aelita, then Yumi placed her hand on her forehead "Yumi there has to be another way" said Ulrich, but he didn't have time to argue as he and Aelita where already flying up towards the tower "Yumi no" said Ulrich under his breath, then a laser hit the wall behind him and then two Hornets came into view through the clouds, Ulrich drew his sword and started to block the shots, but he was struck by a barrage of lasers "Aelita" he said with his last virtual breath, then he threw his sword up and Aelita caught it, Ulrich arrived back in his scanner, he punched it "stupid" he said to himself, whilst on Lyoko Yumi was growing tired and her life points depleting fast "just a bit longer Yumi" said Jeremie, as he checked the screen "Jeremie what would happen if you re scanned me" asked Ulrich as he emerged from the hatch "It would tear you apart" replied Jeremie so blatantly "oh" said Ulrich, whilst on Lyoko Aelita arrived at the top of the mountain, "Yumi she's at the top" said Jeremie, Yumi then moved her hand off her forehead, she fell to her knees "thank god" she said panting, Ulrich noticed this before rushing towards the elevator and hitting the button, allowing it to descend "where is he going" asked Odd, Jeremie shrugged his shoulders, whilst on Lyoko thee Hornets fired a laser hitting Yumi DE virtualizing her, she was too weak to do anything to stop it, she appeared in her scanner as it opened, she was curled up exhausted but was helped up "come on" said Ulrich as he put her arm over his shoulder.

==================================================================================================

Aelita entered the tower, and passed through the wall, whilst in the alternate earth Dallas staggered from his most recent death, he had been crushed by the wheel and was holding his rib, but was kicked down by Delmas holding the shotgun; Dallas closed his eyes, whilst Aelita had begun flying towards the top platform, she landed on it, as Delmas began to squeeze his index finger ready to fire, as Aelita placed her hand on the screen the word AELITA typed into the screen, then the words CODE LYOKO and as the bullet raced out of the gun, Dallas shot forward in the real world, he breathed in  
"Dallas oh my god are you okay" said Jeremie as he stepped out of his chair and over to Dallas, then the elevator opened and Ulrich emerged carrying Yumi "oh what did I miss" he said, then he fainted, Jeremie looked at Odd, Ulrich and Yumi "I think we need a return to the past" said Ulrich, Yumi nodded, as Jeremie stepped over to the computer, and began typing before saying "return to the past now"…

================================================================================================

Authors note

Thanks for reading, sorry it's a bit short depression has been getting me down, but I would like to thank the one friend who is known to get me out of this, you know who you are.


	26. Chapter 24: The Trap

Authors note  
I have been advised that I need to do a copyright thing or whatever it's called, so the Code Lyoko franchise belongs to Moonscoop, whilst my changes including most of my original characters situations and chapters are my property, so those I have rights too, the exceptions of the original characters are because they are based of people I know with their permission so I'm not up the creek on this one.

Jeremie layed awake staring at the ceiling, he then rolled onto his side, he looked at Dallas who slept above his covers, he then looked at the computer screen, the background that Aelita usually appeared in front of dominated the screen, which was in turn lighting up the room, Jeremie turned and sat at the centre of his bed, he then grabbed his glasses and rolled out of bed before walking across the room, he then sat down at his computer chair, he pressed enter on his keyboard and then the screen changed and began loading a new program  
"hey Aelita are you connected" said Jeremie as the screen loaded then Aelita appeared to pass through the background "hello Jeremie did you have a good day" she asked, Jeremie placed his head in his hands "nothing special" he said, despite those dismal words Aelita remained interested "what classes do you have tomorrow morning" she asked, Jeremie remained with his head in his hands "first we've got physics then chemistry with Hertz, then a math exam with Mrs Meyer" said Jeremie, he was rather happy at the later of the two "what do you do during an exam" asked Aelita, Jeremie was of course happy to answer "you have to show what you know in writing" he said, "Ulrich, Odd turn those lights out now" shouted Jim from down the hall "not really were not like you, your memory and ours aren't the same, because yours is… infinite, our brains have a limited memory capacity, we can't store as much data as you can, compared to you Aelita our hard disk comes up rather short" explained Jeremie, "oh I get it" replied Aelita, Jeremie the turned in his chair as soon as he heard Jim knock on the door "are you sleeping yet" yelled Jim, "I'm goanna be in trouble if I stay connected, sorry Aelita gotta go, I don't wanna take the chance of introducing you to Jim, or Dallas putting a bolt through my shin, I'll connect with you noon tomorrow universal time" said Jeremie, as he turned off his computer and removing his earpiece before returning to his bed, being all to careful not to awaken Dallas.

Night turned to day, as the numerous day students flooded in through the numerous entrances to the school, all of them full of energy to take on the day ahead of them, but this never seemed to last beyond the first lesson, in their first lesson of the day Dallas, Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich sat in their regular seats of Hertz's class, Jeremie was focused on the class, Ulrich looked out the window, Odd drew a picture of Kiwi and Dallas was writing in his book, the lesson seemed to drag on and on and on  
"does it ever feel as if we learn the same shit everyday" said Dallas to Jeremie causing him to shake his head, many of the other students in the class felt that way, Sissi was staring at Ulrich, whilst Nicholas and Herb looked at the teacher and stared at Sissi respectively, whilst Adam sat back in his chair sleeping, many other people in the class where following his example, those who had managed to fall asleep where awoken by either the people sitting near them or by the loud tapping of Hertz foot, they were scared as she gave them a stern look, she then pointed at the board doing the 'I know you don't know, but let's embarrass you about it' routine, the ones who hadn't fallen asleep rolled their eyes and but their heads in their hands, the rest of the lesson seemed to drag on and on, until finally the bell rang, the students grabbed their bags except Dallas who grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his right shoulder holding the sling with that hand.

Half way through the maths test, the students wished they had gotten some sleep as they were now bored to death, Jeremie sat at the front of the classroom which was one of the few that was housed underneath the dorm rooms, Jeremie was sitting next to Odd at the table next to the windows, whilst Dallas sat next to Ulrich on the next table, the main reason Odd was next to Jeremie was because Odd needed help and Jeremie was his best source, the room was silent as everyone concentrated on their work  
"is there something wrong Jeremie, a problem" asked Mrs Meyer as she noticed Jeremie was sitting back in his chair not writing, this broke the silence, everyone looked up to look at Jeremie "no, no I've finished mam" said Jeremie, everyone started mumbling further breaking the silence, Mrs Meyer picked up Jeremie's test "hmm, why yes you have very good job, it's excellent work too" said Mrs Meyer looking at Jeremie, Herb who noticed this started to get jealous and he quickly started writing, but all he succeeded in was breaking his pencil, Mrs Meyer stepped forward and turned around "all right the rest of you keep working" she said clapping getting everyone's attention "her birthday is today" said Jeremie rather loudly, Nicholas and Herb looked at him distracted by what he meant, Mrs Meyer turned around "you may go Jeremie" she said, Jeremie then realised he had said that out loud, Odd turned to look at him and said "thanks a million you could have at least stayed and given me a hand", Jeremie stood up and said quietly "Aelita, I forgot that we met her exactly one year ago today", then he started walking out of the class room, Odd leaned towards Ulrich and Dallas "hey it's Aelita's birthday today" he whispered "yeah I forgot all about it" replied Ulrich, Dallas smiled and shook his head, before placing his hand on his chest "one year, damn" he said, as Jeremie opened and closed the door leaving the class room, Sissi turned and looked at Ulrich "what's going on" she asked, "mind your own business" replied Ulrich, Dallas chuckled as Sissi's face frowned, apart from being Aelita's first birthday, Dallas looked at his chest, it was also one year since the accident, that took away one of two things that everyone shared in their life, but it was behind him now.

1 year, it had been a long year since October 9th 2014, many new things had happened but too the warriors it might as well had been 2 years, it was a year they wouldn't forgot, Jeremie's birthday had been a drag, until he finally decided to do something fun, Ulrich's birthday he spent alone, but unbeknownst to Jeremie, Odd and Dallas he spent it with Yumi in the park by the river, Yumi's was spent at her house with her family, and the others joined her, even when her parents went out they remained round, and Odd's birthday ended on a night they wish they could forget, Odd insisted that they have some alcohol, unfortunately Odd had consumed too much that night and ended up running up and down the hall naked with his hands covering his balls, until Dallas pulled him into his room, they learned something else that night, don't get Jeremie drunk.

After lesson Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Dallas where standing outside the vending machines, Ulrich and Odd had drinks whilst Jeremie stood against one of the vending machines, Dallas sat against the wall with his crossbow next to him  
"wow it's already a year since we met Aelita" said Ulrich as he took a sip of his drink "yeah and I still haven't managed to materialize her" said Jeremie, the others looked at him "Yeah but we've managed to protect her from XANA" said Ulrich, then Odd raised his arm "what do you say we use are lunch hour to prepare a little surprise" he said, Jeremie's mood had risen he swung his arm in joy "yeah come on lets go to the factory" he said, but unbeknownst to them Sissi was listening in "you go ahead, I promised Yumi I'd stop by after class, we'll meet you their" said Ulrich, as he nodded to Jeremie and Odd who had already started walking away, Dallas then quickly jumped up off the floor, grabbing his cross bow and slinging it over his shoulders, when he felt his phone vibrate "I'll catch up" he said as he answer and walking in a different direction, Sissi then emerged "oh I thought they would never leave" said Sissi, Ulrich turned around to face her, he was non to happy to see her "your friends really stick to you like a glue" she said, "not half as much as you do Sissi" replied Ulrich before turning around again ready to walk away, Sissi knew Ulrich was doing something, and she wanted to make sure what Ulrich was doing was something with her "I would like to talk with you Ulrich, could we have lunch together just us two" she said, as she scratched the back of her head "sorry but Yumi's waiting for me" said Ulrich, he then turned around and started walking away "Yumi always Yumi, it's time he dumped her" thought Sissi, as she raised her fist in anger watching Ulrich walk away, meanwhile Dallas was on the phone with Shinoda  
"yeah, but I'm no good until next break" said Dallas who was walking in circles scratching his neck "listen we need to get you a concert sorted I mean you got potential and we need to use it to the full" replied Shinoda, Dallas was annoyed one of the many reasons he wanted to stay small time was because he didn't need all the rushing around "fine do whatever" said Dallas, he then abruptly hung up, he looked at the time, before looking around and walking after Odd and Jeremie.

On Lyoko, numerous vibrations moved at a rapid pace towards a tower that's stood in the desert sector, inside said tower sat Aelita; she turned her head upon feeling the vibrations whilst at the factory, inside the abandoned control room, the numerous screens that once showed the power outage of the factory, illuminated and showed the unmistakeable logo that was XANA, the numerous machines that had laid dormant for many years, suddenly came to life, the mechanical arms that were used in construction started to change positions and the conveyer belt began moving.

At the school, Jeremie and Odd where in the boiler room, whilst Jeremie stood guard Odd opened the door that lead towards the sewers, the coast was clear so Odd started running down, followed by Jeremie who was managing to keep pace with the latter, they jumped over the pipe at the exit of the small tunnel, Odd grabbed his skateboard and Jeremie his scooter, Odd jumped onto his board, whilst Jeremie unfolded his scooter and put it on the ground, before setting off after Odd, again he was managing to keep pace even when they reached the factory, Odd climbed up first sliding the hatch across and emerging onto the factory bridge, Jeremie quickly clambered up, Dallas had failed to catch up to them, so they carried on without him quickly running across the bridge, Odd jumped at a rope first  
"yeah" he said as he swung towards the ground, Jeremie grabbed his rope and slid down, Odd helped him off his knee as Jeremie landed "I'd like to find a nice present for Aelita" said Jeremie as they walked into the elevator "no problem why not program a nice digital birthday cake" said Odd, Jeremie pressed the button and then turned back to face him "very funny" he said, then he hit the button again, he heard the mechanism for when the button was pressed, he pressed it again, no effect, again he pressed it, still no effect "what's wrong Einstein" asked Odd, Jeremie pressed the button one last time, this time he held it, there was no effect "power cut I guess" he said then he and Odd stepped out of the elevator "come on we'll go and check the fuses in the control room" he said.

in the woods, Ulrich and Yumi were discussing what they were planning to do later for Aelita, little did they know they were being observed by Sissi  
"what do you think" asked Ulrich, Yumi smiled and replied "it's a great idea", Sissi who was standing in the bushes didn't know what they were on about "I wonder what he sees in her" she said, "let's go" said Ulrich, then he and Yumi started walking out of Sissi view and towards the sewer hatch, Sissi then started to follow them keeping a head of them, until she stopped and stood behind a tree, she then watched as Ulrich stopped at the sewer entrance, "coast is clear" he said, then he knelt down and began to remove the hatch, Sissi then moved from behind the tree and watched as Yumi went down the ladder first, Ulrich then quickly looked around, before he was satisfied and started to climb down, grabbing the hatch sealing it behind him.

Dallas started to walk towards the woods, he was ready to take the sewer entrance, then he stopped when he overhead Nicholas, Herb and Adam talking  
"have you seen Sissi" asked Herb, looking back and forth at his friend's "I think she followed Ulrich into the woods" said Nicholas, before scratching his head, "why the fuck would she do that" asked Adam, Herb raised his finger "because she…" started Herb, but he was hit over the head by Adam "I know why dumbass" he said, Dallas looked at them and knew Sissi might find the factory, "fuck" he said under his breath, he thought for a moment, going in the tunnel he might run into Sissi and then he would have to explain what they were doing in the tunnel, and besides she would have a head start, he then clicked his fingers, then he started walking towards the garage, he quickly opened up the door, he stepped towards his bike, he took off his sling and placed into the hold, before stepping onto the bike, he quickly reached into his trouser pocket and grabbing his key, quickly turning it the engine roared to life, before he started to drive out of the garage, and he quickly exited the campus, luckily no teacher had seen him start and leave, he then turned and started to make his way towards the factory "Only hope I make it in time" he said to himself.

"wow I forgot what this place looked like" said Odd, as he and Jeremie observed some of the old machinery, they started walking towards some the control room "wow that looks cool" said Odd, observing one of the pieces of machinery, "you're kidding a hunk of junk if you ask me" said Jeremie as he looked at the machine, then as they started walking towards the stairs, the machine suddenly turned before moving towards them.

Outside the factory, Ulrich slid open the hatch and climbed out onto the bridge, he then knelt down and helped Yumi up before she started running away  
"race ya" she said, then Ulrich looked at her whilst she ran away, he shook his head "I'm goanna beat you to the elevator" she said, then she felt herself stop moving then she noticed she was in Ulrich's arms "We'll see" he said smiling, then whilst still using supersprint Ulrich managed to run down a girder to the factory floor, they both smiled, Ulrich put Yumi onto the ground, she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, they then walked into the elevator "that's nice they sent it back up" said Ulrich as he went to press the button "Odd must be in the scanner already" said Yumi as Ulrich pressed the button, the door then began to lower "well, well nice little hiding place" said Sissi as she quickly moved underneath the door before it closed "what are you doing here" said Ulrich pointing at Sissi who quickly stood up placing her hands on her sides "I should ask you that, I wanna know are Jeremie and Odd waiting for you or is this your own private love nest" said Sissi, Yumi had already had enough of Sissi annoying her and her boyfriend "Sissi, that is none of your business" said Yumi, then she grabbed Ulrich's hand to annoy Sissi, who clearly noticed this, Ulrich looked at Yumi, he then turned his head back towards Sissi, "Yumi's…" he started, his voice slightly squeaky, he swallowed then started again "Yumi's right, so why don't you just leave" he said, as he pressed the button there was no effect, Ulrich looked around "what's going on, something's wrong it doesn't want to open" he said, then the elevator slowly began to descend, but despite this the metal crate was shaking, Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi held onto the sides, then it sped up going faster than the cables could handle, sparks flew from the sides of the elevator, then it suddenly grinded to a halt, Sissi in the confusion had grabbed hold of Ulrich, Yumi then placed her hand on her forehead and Sissi suddenly felt her fingers and her arms move against her will as she let go of Ulrich, they looked around as Ulrich pressed the button, "the elevator won't start" he said, they looked up "what's the matter" asked Yumi "I dunno it's blocked" replied Ulrich, "Dallas will have to look at the cables and the fuse box" he added, then the lights began to flicker, and suddenly the elevator began to violently shake, when suddenly the cables snapped, Sissi screamed as the elevator began to descend slowly into the shaft, it didn't stay slow for long, as it soon began to pick up speed.

On the other side of the factory, Jeremie and Odd where climbing a set of stairs, when one of the mechanical arms moved, Jeremie heard and because of his Lyoko power felt it, he turned around, satisfied he turned back, then suddenly there was a loud bang  
"what was that" asked Jeremie, Odd looked around "better check it out" he replied, then they quickly started to run in the direction of the noise, they entered another area of the factory, they stopped when the machinery sprang to life "Einstein you're not doing that are you" asked Odd gulping mid-sentence "nope" replied Jeremie, then Jeremie felt more of the mechanical arms move, XANA had given up secrecy, Odd looked up and shouted "it's a trap".

Dallas sat on his bike in traffic, his left foot resting firmly on the ground and his right on his bike, what was causing the problem was a small car problem, Dallas tapped his foot on the ground  
"should have taken the Tunnel" he said, then he looked at the sidewalk, he smiled and nodded, before turning the key on his bike, he placed his foot on the bike, and started moving forward, onto the sidewalk, people stood aside as he moved slowly between them "afternoon" he said continuously, then he noticed the car that was causing all the trouble, he grabbed a spanner from within one of the bike saddles, he slowly rode towards the car in question, the driver of the car stood up looking down on the engine, unbeknownst that Dallas was coming, he scratched the back of his head, when suddenly he saw Dallas knock the engine with the spanner, "hey what do you think…" the man started to shout as Dallas sped off, then he noticed that the engine was now working.

In the fallen elevator that now rested at the bottom of the shaft, Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi layed unconscious, Ulrich was lying on his side is left arm backwards, Yumi and Sissi were lying on their fronts, Yumi was the first to come around  
"Ulrich" she said as she noticed her boyfriend, she crawled over to him "Ulrich are you okay answer me" she said, she tapped his right shoulder, he awoke suddenly in some severe pain, "I can't seem to move my arm" he said, grabbing his left arm "and you" he said, as he turned his head from his arm to Yumi "I was lucky I'm okay" she replied then they both looked at Sissi "but not her, she's out cold" added Yumi, she then pulled out her phone "I better call Jeremie" she said, as she quickly dialled his number, Jeremie and Odd however where in a state of trouble themselves, they were cornered by one of the machines, Jeremie herd his phone ring, without moving his eyes of the machines he reached into his trouser pocket and answered his phone  
"Yumi are you alright" Asked Jeremie, Odd turned to look at him "In the elevator, so that was the noise we heard" said Jeremie, unbeknownst to them, another of the machines moved towards them this one was 3 drills and a screwdriver for its tool, the machine it's self was mounted on the ceiling it then dived towards Jeremie and Odd "we're stuck in the machine room" said Jeremie, then Odd pushed him out of the way yelling "careful", the machine just missed them the blunt instruments at the end sparked as they struck the floor, whilst in the elevator Yumi hung up before looking at Ulrich  
"looks as if Jeremie and Odd can't help us" she said, Ulrich looked down and thought for a brief moment "what about Dallas is he with them" he asked, then it hit her "no" she said, before dialling Dallas's number, "come on, come on" she said, meanwhile Dallas was moving closer and closer towards the factory, he then felt his phone ring, he then took his right hand off the handle, he dug his hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone, "Yep" he said, as he swerved avoiding a car "Dallas, it's XANA, we're stuck in the elevator shaft" said Yumi, as she stood up inside the fallen crate "I'm on my way" said Dallas, he quickly hung up, he then switched a gear, and the bike started to accelerate, then Dallas caused the bike to do a wheelie, the vehicle then shot forward, Yumi placed her phone in her pocket "for the moment we're on our own Ulrich" she said Ulrich looked at her, he sighed and looked at her "you gotta get back up, you have to get to the lab" he said, Yumi was scared "what about you" she asked, as she stood up "with just one arm near impossible" he replied as he grabbed hold of it, he then turned and looked at Sissi "besides, we can't leave Sissi all alone" he said.

Back in the machinery room, Jeremie had been knocked over and one of the pieces of machinery that resembled a two fingered claw went to attack him, but it changed its target as Odd ran towards the machine holding a steel pipe, Odd managed to land a few hits striking the machine, it stopped and for a moment it had backed off, Odd turned and noticed Jeremie had his hand raised as if he was blocking the machine, Odd then realised Jeremie was in fact stopping the machine, then the two of them noticed some of the machine break off from their assault on them and leave the room, this left both of them confused, whilst On Lyoko Aelita stood in the desert region, it was baron and empty, none of XANA's monsters were in sight, she stood perched atop a small cliff  
"Jeremie, Jeremie please answer me, where are you" she asked, trying to establish a link with Jeremie, she waited a moment there was no reply, she then stood forward, and prepared to jump off the small cliff, she closed her eyes and her arms spread back, before she dived off the cliff, in mid-air she changed position allowing herself to land on her feet, immediately she started running in the direction of the activated tower.

At the bottom of the elevator shaft, Yumi opened the hatch from atop of the downed elevator, she then levitated herself onto the roof of the elevator, she then knelt down and looked back into the hatch  
"how deep is the elevator shaft" she asked, Ulrich looked at her "I don't know, why" said Ulrich, Yumi didn't answer but she knew if she tried levitating she would only get halfway before becoming exhausted and falling to her death, she then looked up again, she panicked slightly "what's the problem" asked Ulrich, "I just remembered I have a slight fear of heights" said Yumi, Ulrich shook his head, he knew what she was going through "just hang on tight and don't look down you can do it Yumi" said Ulrich, Sissi then began to awaken, "what happened, I can't remember" she said faintly, Ulrich looked over to her "the elevator broke down, we're stuck in the shaft" replied Ulrich, then Sissi started to shiver "I'm so cold" she said, Ulrich didn't pay any attention to her, he still hadn't forgiven her for her black mail attempt even if Sissi didn't know about it anymore, he still knew that it could happen again "we'll be outta here soon" he said, before feeling his arm sting, he kept his face straight the best he could, Yumi closed the hatch to the elevator, before grabbing the steel pipes that formed the ladder in the elevator shaft, pipe by pipe she began to ascend the shaft, she slipped quickly grabbing one of the pipes stopping her fall, she looked down at the elevator, her eye sight began to blur, she looked back up, before she carried on climbing, unbeknownst to her the crash had cracked wall and was now letting in water from the river.

In the machine room, Jeremie was now standing, and Odd was still fighting the machines with the metal pole, he wacked one of the claws, the machine then grabbed the pole, it then twisted it out of proportion, Odd looked at the pole, his faced now showed fear  
"oh shit" he said, Jeremie then turned his head and looked at him "we gotta get outta here" said Jeremie, Odd looked at him "no kidding genius" shouted Odd, then the multi tooled machine arm, swung at Jeremie lifting him off the ground, "Jeremie" screamed Odd as thrown onto one of the conveyer belts, Odd watched in fear, suddenly he was grabbed at the right shoulder by the claw machine, it lifted him several feat in the air "let me go" he yelled then the machine did just that dropping him onto the conveyer belt, all of the machines then regrouped and began to attack Odd and Jeremie, Odd quickly managed to dodge the machines, then the multi tool machine descended onto the conveyer belt, "up here hurry" said Odd, then with only a few seconds before hitting the machine he then managed to give Jeremie a boost up onto a small platform, he then jumped onto the claw machine before jumping up and joining Jeremie on small ledge "we're outta reach of those machines" said Odd, then they felt the platform wobble "but the platforms not" said Jeremie, then the machines knocked the support and the platform collapsed, Jeremie and Odd landed to the side of the conveyer belt "follow me" said Jeremie as he and Odd ran through into a section of the factory that the machines couldn't reach them "too bad this isn't Lyoko at least I have weapons their" said Odd, Jeremie was panting, his eyes moved to Odd "Aelita's also in danger and she's going to need your help" said Jeremie, Odd grabbed his sides "how are we goanna reach the lab" he asked wiping the sweet from his forehead "Via the boiler room" replied Jeremie.

In the elevator shaft Yumi was still climbing her grip was close to giving way, but she remained persistent , when she stopped as she felt her phone ring, she pulled it out of her pocket  
"hello Odd where are you, are you alright" she asked, as she wrapped her arm around one of the pipes "heading for the lab, and how are you doing" replied Odd, "let's say I'm coping" said Yumi, then she hung up and began climbing again, then he phone rang again she answered it, "yes" she said, she wasn't overly happy with the call "Yumi I'm nearly at the factory" said Dallas, Yumi smiled and replied "okay hurry up, Ulrich and Sissi are trapped", Dallas rolled his eyes, he then hung up and turned his bike onto the bridge, the small vehicle was still moving quickly, Dallas started to slow down and as he approached the entrance, three machines emerged, Dallas turned the bike causing it to skid in an attempt to avoid the machines, Dallas was nearly clear, but one of the machines clipped the back wheel, the bike flipped over the arm of the machine, throwing the bike into the air, Dallas was thrown from the bike in mid-air, he landed on the ground skidding across before hitting the girder that stood left of the elevator, his back snapped upon impact with it, his body was nearly bent around the girder "fuck" he said, his face was winced in pain, he opened his eyes, and noticed his bike was caught in the wiring above the elevator shaft, "oh shit" he said, as he noticed the wiring was starting to lose strain, he then moved from the girder his back in severe pain, he placed his hands around his mouth and shouted down the shaft "YUMI WATCH OUT", the cables started to snap, Dallas quickly stood up grabbing his broken spine, the cables then snapped, and the bike fell, Dallas saw that it was going to hit Yumi, Dallas quickly dived down the shaft, he narrowed himself, he began to gain speed, before pressing down on the bike, Yumi looked up at the falling vehicle she closed her eyes in terror, but the bike narrowly missed her, Dallas had just managed to push the bike, he looked up he had prevailed, then suddenly there was an almighty crash, the bike had hit the elevator, and a small explosion erupted, Dallas was thrown forward, whilst inside the elevator Ulrich and Sissi were thrown around, Ulrich knocked his left arm onto the wall, he then landed on it when he hit the floor, whilst Sissi was rendered unconscious again, Ulrich grabbed his arm, the sheer pain alone could have killed him, let alone the heat from the burning wreckage of the bike, Ulrich looked up grabbing the button box he managed to hoist himself onto his feet  
"what the fuck was that" he asked to himself, he jumped up pressing his hand onto the roof of the elevator, he quickly withdrew his hand upon burning it, luckily the hatch was sealed, Ulrich knew that this meant whatever was burning up couldn't get in the elevator.

Back on Lyoko Aelita was running through the sector, the vibrations where getting stronger, so she knew she was getting closer, she stopped running as she entered a small corridor of rock that rested either side of her, she looked around before looking forward again, then suddenly a Krab emerged behind her, noticing it had suddenly gotten darker Aelita looked down and then behind her to see the monster, the creature charged a shot, Aelita started running away, the Krab fired at her she narrowly dodged the shot, the creature began pursuit of her, whilst in the factory, Dallas awoke his spine was killing him, his foot was caught in one of the pipes  
"ah… fuck" he said, again his natural accent was audible, he moved his arm around and felt the area where his spine was hurting, he pressed down, before pulling up his shirt, jacket and wings, his skin felt harder than usual, "metal" he said, he was ready to remove the piece from his back to allow the spine to heal, he then went to grab the piece, nothing, he felt again, nothing, he then pressed down on his back, he felt the hard section "oh shit" he said, the skin had healed over the jagged metal, and now it was lodged in his spine, Dallas threw his head back in pain, he jammed his left blade clean into his back, he tore open the skin, he grabbed the metal and pulled it out, his spin severed, he screamed as he felt the tiny bit of his spin that held the now two pieces together snapped, he then felt his skin heal over it, he looked down at the blaze that was atop of the elevator, then he noticed that it began to die down "that's not right" he said to himself, he knew he had a lot of petrol in the tank, not all of it had been used in the explosion, he leant forward applying pressure to the spine, he then grabbed his boot and started to loosen it from the ladder.

Jeremie, followed by Odd entered the boiler room unlike most areas of the factory; this one had managed to maintain itself over the years and looked only recently abandoned, the giant pipe section that was the boiler was steaming, Jeremie was shocked  
"look at the boiler" he said nudging Odd, the latter then looked at the boiler "XANA's really after us this time" he added, Odd and Jeremie could feel the steam around them, sweat marks visible on their clothes "Yumi's on her way to the lab, she's climbing up the shaft" said Odd, Jeremie wiped the sweat of his brow "and Dallas" he asked, Odd shrugged his shoulders, then suddenly one of the pipes blew, steam erupted shrouding the way "ready for a hundred yard dash" asked Odd, Jeremie turned and looked at him "I'm better in math than gym" he replied, Odd raised his arms the sweat in his armpit was starting to irritate him "math won't help you this time" said Odd, Jeremie wasn't happy about this, but he got ready to run, "go" shouted Odd then the two of them started running through the room, they jumped over every pipe and Odd slid under one whilst Jeremie stopped and crawled underneath it, suddenly another pipe blew, this one shook the factory to the core, Yumi felt it as she stood at the lab door, Dallas who had his hand on his foot trying to wedge it out, was knocked backwards forcing him to let go  
"that doesn't sound good" he said, meanwhile Yumi moved onto the small ledge in front of the door, she tried pulling it open, but she was unable to do so, she then placed her hand to her head, suddenly the door began to open itself, the mechanism on the other side began to spark and turn opening the door.

Back in the elevator, Ulrich looked around Sissi was still unconscious and the heat was unbearable, he needed to remove one of his shirts, he started to, but then the extreme pain kicked in  
"ahh" he screamed quietly, he then remembered something "thank you Dallas" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his hidden blade, he then, looked at it "why did you have to make a left hand one" he said, then he thought for a moment, "oh yeah" he said, then he grabbed it with his left hand, being careful not to move his left arm, he then held it as he slipped his right arm underneath the straps, "yes" he said, as he managed to get it on without causing too much pain, then he extended the blade, he cut around his other arm so he was able to slip it off easily without having to move his arm, then he removed the other piece of his shirt, he looked up as he felt a bit of water touch his nose, he then looked down to see that the floor was now cover with water "no" he said, then he remembered, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a number "Dallas, goanna need your help" he said, Dallas however was in no help, he tilted his head and looked at his foot as his hand held his phone to his ear "yeah I'll be there as soon as I can" said Dallas, Ulrich started to slowly walk back and forth, "why" he asked, as the water level slowly began to rise "my foot is caught in the ladder" said Dallas, Ulrich stopped pacing "what" he asked, to make sure he heard Dallas correctly "My foot is caught in the ladder" he repeated, Ulrich wasn't sure if he should laugh or not "okay, hurry up me and Sissi are trapped" he replied, then he hung up, Dallas looked at his foot, he couldn't get his foot out of the boot, because that wasn't the problem, it was his foot itself, that was the problem, he looked at it, before leaning forward "should have been a fuckin acrobat" he said, then he grabbed his foot he tried pulling it from the pipe, no avail, he then breathed in, and grabbed hold of his foot, and then with one sharp hand movement and one loud scream, Dallas had dislocated his foot, and now he was falling down the shaft, until he struck the elevator, Ulrich looked up as he heard the thud, Dallas had landed on his front, he raised his head "ahh… fuck" he said, he was fighting death and that hurt, he looked down, he was laying on both the burnt out remains of his bike and some rubble, he rolled onto his front many pieces of metal were in his chest, he looked down at his foot before looking at the bike, he noticed what had extinguished the flame from earlier, the water that was pouring out of the river and into the shaft, but it was running down the wall, he looked at the rubble, he grabbed it and started to move it then he noticed that not only was it pinned down by the bike, but there was a bigger problem "Ulrich" he shouted, Ulrich looked up, this shouting and the water pouring in had awoken Sissi "Yeah" replied Ulrich, as Sissi looked at Ulrich her vision blurry "I can't move the rubble without it bringing down the wall, the best I can do is buy some time, by covering the gaps" said Dallas, as he looked around the water was slowing down but it was still coming out in large quantities, he rubbed the back of his head, before quickly moving the large pieces of rubble covering the gaps, whilst inside the elevator, the water that was dripping down had almost stopped "hold on" said Dallas, it was to himself as he staggered up the ladder.

In the dessert sector, there was a small location that Aelita referred to as the pit; it was a round area that was a few metres deep inside the pit were several stone pillars , many of these stone pillars had bridges that connected them at the top of them that connected one to the other, a few connected three of them together and one connected four of the pillars together, the pit was in a desolate area of the sector, somewhere Aelita would rarely venture, unfortunately she had to come to this area, as the Krab was pursing her towards it, she noticed this and decided to use it to her advantage, she jumped across a single pillar before landing on one that was connected to two other pillars, she ran across the bridge leading to the connecter pillar, before jumping onto another singular pillar, she quickly jumped across another few pillars, before stopping as she watched the Krab began to slowly cross the stone pillars in a very slow pursuit, one of its legs per pillar, the creature was unable to keep balance, Aelita then put her hands together before descending to her knees, then suddenly several of the pillars began to descend, including two of which were underneath the Krab, Aelita stood up and smiled, as the creature struggled to keep its balance  
"bye" she said, as she started to run away from the pit, the monster that lost its balance and collapsed into the bottom of the pit.

In the computer room Yumi stood around the computer console with her phone to her ear  
"Odd, Jeremie" she said, as the smoke from the boiler room seeped in "Odd, Jeremie, please answer" she yelled, then suddenly a voice called out "Yumi" it was Jeremie, Yumi looked up at the service hatch to see Odd and Jeremie with Dallas around their shoulders, he looked like he'd been electrocuted along with all his previous injury's, Yumi smiled then she noticed Dallas "what happened to him" she asked, Jeremie helped Odd put Dallas against the wall "I dunno, we found him up there, he was standing next to a blown fuse box" said Odd, Jeremie sat down in the chair, "he's not stupid enough to punch a fuse box" he said, Dallas shook his head, and then numerous burn marks quickly descended back onto his skin and returned to the colour of his skin, however he was still rabbling to the point he couldn't even remember his own name "Dallas… Ishiyama" he said in a blind stab in the dark "nope" said Yumi, as she slightly laughed "Dallas Stern?" he asked, they shook their heads, then Dallas slapped himself around the face, "oh I'm back" he said then he stood up, then he looked at his ankle, his foot was just about back in position, "you two okay though" asked Yumi, looking at Jeremie and Odd, "yeah I guess we pushed the boiler too hard, guess it just couldn't take it" said Odd.

Back in the elevator, the dripping water had sped up into a constant flow, just a little but enough to slowly flood the elevator  
"I don't believe it this is useless" said Ulrich as he tried to jump up and cover the leaks, "this is impossible" he yelled, whilst back in the computer room Jeremie was typing  
"here we go" said Jeremie as he hit enter "I've launched a scan to find the exact position of the activated tower" he said, as he began typing again "Aelita, Aelita, do you read me Aelita" said Jeremie, he got no reply "umm I understand Ulrich how's Sissi" said Yumi, as she held her phone to her ear "she's okay" said Ulrich, Yumi wasn't sure if she was relieved to hear that "hang on we're off to Lyoko" said Yumi, "Okay, good luck" said Ulrich as he and Yumi both hung up "the water levels rising and Ulrich can't swim with a broken arm" said Yumi, Jeremie looked at her, he now knew the sense of urgency "and I can't contact Aelita" said Jeremie, then a window opened on the screen "okay I've got the coordinates of the tower now I've gotta…" said Jeremie before Aelita's window suddenly opened with her exclaiming "Jeremie", "Aelita, how are you, are you okay" he asked, relived that she was okay, "Jeremie, I've been trying to contact you for such a long time" said Aelita, as she looked at the activated tower and it's guards "we had a problem XANA's set a trap for us in the factory, and the others are on their way to Lyoko we gotta hurry" said Jeremie who by the sounds of it couldn't stress it enough "I'm just in front of the tower" said Aelita, whilst in the elevator the water level was crotch height  
"and to think I've dreamed of being alone with you for such a long time, but your with Yumi and we're goanna die" said Sissi as she shivered due to the cold water "Jeremie and the others are goanna call for help aren't they" asked Sissi, Ulrich just stood with his back to her, right now he didn't care what she thought, he was still mad at her, but he knew the other better hurry up "I guess you could call it that" said Ulrich "well they better hurry up" said Sissi.

"guys we're ready to go" said Jeremie, faintly Odd and Yumi could "we, we, we" Dallas was saying this as Jeremie wouldn't go to Lyoko "off to the dessert" added Jeremie then he began to type "starting the process now" he said as Dallas, Yumi and Odd stepped into their scanners, Jeremie then hit enter "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Dallas" he said as Yumi, Odd and Dallas felt the air rise below them "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Odd" said Jeremie as their id cards began to turn gold and as they felt themselves began to spin and rise "virtualization" he said, then the blast of air came, sending them to Lyoko, their blue square outlines appeared before suddenly dropping to the ground, Dallas quickly noticed something "oh bollocks" then he jumped at his friends pushing them down, as two Krabs that where guarding the tower shot at them "damn it Jeremie" shouted Dallas as they quickly got up and ran into cover, Aelita was already behind it, this time there wasn't a chance for hellos Yumi quickly unsheathed her fans, whilst Odd raised his arms, Dallas quickly pulled his crossbow off his shoulder pulling back the string he placed a bolt into it, then he grabbed the trigger with his right hand, whilst grabbing his tomahawk with the other, "you missed" shouted Odd poking his head up from behind the rock, Dallas quickly grabbed his head and pushed him down again, "okay Aelita it's time you ready" said Yumi, Aelita nodded, "okay, me and Dallas will force our way through you two keep behind us we gotta make it to the tower" said Odd, Dallas nodded, then he and Odd emerged from behind the rock and started charging towards the Krabs, the creatures looked at each other before they started shooting at them, suddenly two more Krabs appeared, Odd raised his arm "take that" he said as he fired an arrow at the Krabs "40 life points in just two shots, Odd your losing life points much too quickly" said Jeremie, whilst Dallas quickly ran for one of the new comers and quickly used eagle sense to propel himself into the air, he threw his tomahawk at one of the Krabs, the bladed weapon struck the creature dead in the centre, Dallas landed grabbing his weapon, before pulling it out and jumping backwards as the creature exploded, "carful Odd" said Jeremie, Odd was still running at the centre Krab "don't worry I'll make it" he said, the Krab he was Charging at fired a barrage of shots at him, they all missed but came close striking the floor in front of him, each causing a small section of land to square outline before regaining their texture, they stopped moving dead in front of the Krabs, "watch out on your left" said Yumi as she blocked a shot from the left Krab with her fans "Laser arrow" said Odd as he fired a shot at the Krab, he struck it dead centre, the right Krab fired a shot striking Yumi in the left shoulder, she quickly dropped her weapons and fell to her knees "Yumi" said Dallas, as he quickly ran over to her, Odd was struck with another shot by a Krab "your point loss rate is too high Odd you hear" said Jeremie, Odd heard him, but was distracted as he watched Dallas help Yumi up, he was struck one final time, he flipped over onto his front, before his texture began to disappear, with one last ounce of strength he banged his fist on the ground, one of the Krabs moved forward, it charged a shot and fired striking Aelita, she screamed as she was propelled backwards "oh no Aelita" screamed Jeremie, Yumi stood up grabbing her weapons, she ran at the Krab in front of her, but it fired a shot, striking her she was knocked back, "Dallas 90, Aelita 80, Yumi… just 10, you gotta clear the passage" said Jeremie, Yumi quickly threw her fan at the right Krab, it struck destroying the creature but the left Krab fired at Yumi striking and DE virtualizing her "Yumi no" said Dallas as Yumi's texture disappeared "no" said Aelita, then she looked at the Krab as it moved towards her, it dug it's leg into the ground as if it was taunting Aelita, "not this time you mother fucker" shouted Dallas as he jumped up swinging his tomahawk into the Krab, the creature then moved around shooting blindly, Dallas had just blinded it "Aelita run" said Dallas, as Aelita then ran through the safest route, underneath the Krab, Dallas hacked the Krabs leg off, it topple over, before letting out a strange raw, Dallas then shot it with his tomahawk exclaiming "shut up" as Aelita passed through the tower wall "it's okay Ulrich, Aelita's in the tower" said Jeremie, as he phone Ulrich, unfortunately Ulrich answered before dropping his phone "Ulrich, Ulrich do you hear me" said Jeremie, whilst in the tower Aelita began to ascend upwards, whilst in the elevator Sissi and Ulrich were now underwater, Aelita landed on the top platform, she stepped towards the blue screen placing her hand on it the word AELITA typed in then the words CODE LYOKO, the water flow suddenly stopped, and the blue screens that surrounded the inside of the tower, descended into the black void then a white flash appeared, Jeremie then hit enter and said "return to the past now…".

around the same time that day, the group was in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, they were gathered around the computer Odd was on the left with Jeremie next to him in the centre was Dallas who was holding a blanket, on his right was Ulrich then Yumi  
"okay now" said Yumi, Aelita was confused as she watched the friends "ready Aelita" said Jeremie, Aelita was more confused "what's going on I don't understand" she said, the group chuckled "it's something from our world" said Odd, outside in the hall way, Sissi, Adam, Nicholas and Herb where watching more confused than Aelita was "happy birthday Aelita" said the group unbeknownst to Sissi and her group behind them, they raised a cake with a single candle in it, Dallas dropped the blanket, Aelita smiled then said "I don't get it" Jeremie chuckled "we're celebrating because it's exactly one year ago, we met you" said Jeremie "oh I see am I supposed to do something" asked Aelita, "yeah save ya a piece of cake" said Odd as he starred at the cake, Ulrich noticed Sissi and the other looking in the room, then suddenly the door shut and Ulrich returned to his spot, wiping his hands, all Sissi group could now hear was some strange joking from the warriors including, four eyes, scrawny and yank, whilst in the hall way Herb laughed "what a bunch of looneys their celebrating their computers birthday" he said, Adam was the one who was laughing the most, "man and I thought just Marshal was crazy guess not" he said as he lit his cigar, back in the room Yumi was having a go at Odd "you eating all the cake stop" she exclaimed "I'm hungry" said Odd, "so is everybody else" replied Yumi "hand it over" said Ulrich, "Odd I'm not buying 3rd cake" shouted Dallas.

Authors note  
Thanks for reading, sorry this one took so long, been really hit with depression again, really bad this time, but yeah hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 25: Laughing Fit

Authors note  
Nothing serious this time, just my 25th actual chapter, and I believe that is some form of celebration, I'm only a quarter of the way towards a hundred (sighs).

=================================================================================================

Jeremie span his pencil in utter confusion, even Dallas, Odd and Ulrich where confused, they had been fighting XANA for well over a year, they had seen many things out of the ordinary, and yet this came as the biggest surprise of them all, Mrs Hertz was laughing, Jeremie and Dallas, where sitting in the front row whilst Odd and Ulrich sat behind them, they were next to the window in the science class room  
"I've never seen her laugh so much" said Jeremie as he leaned back towards Odd, "your telling me I've never seen her laugh at all" replied Odd, with his hand to his mouth, they turned their attention back to Mrs Hertz, she was sitting at her desk, with two cylinders next to her on her left and on her right a bottle of water "the gas I've just in hailed in a small quantity is called nitrogen protoxide, N2O, for those of you interested in chemistry of course" said Mrs Hertz as she turned away adjusting her glasses, Dallas looked around the class room, only two people actually listened, he quickly refocused on Mrs Hertz "it's better known as laughing gas" added Mrs Hertz then her laughing became uncontrollable "you can see why this gas is often used in hospitals to relax the patients, who are going to be operated on" she added, before she started laughing again, "not a bad idea, nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack" said Odd sarcastically, Dallas then did a 'ouch' whistle, knowing what that felt like, "let's try to stay serious, in strong doses this gas can be highly toxic, and can provoke very serious modifications in perception and even lesions in the nervous systems, sometimes even fatal" she said, before breaking off into another laughing fit, Jeremie's eye brows shot up upon the laughing getting morbid "one can as the saying goes literally die laughing, only one thing can neutralize the gas, water all you need is one drop to volatilize it " said Mrs Hertz, she then un screwed the lid of her bottle of water, before downing some, she stopped laughing "would one of you like to try" said Mrs Hertz catching everyone off guard, no one seemed interested, "I sure as hell wouldn't" said Odd, Dallas chuckled and leaned back "dying laughing that's a new one" replied Dallas, he believed he was quiet but Mrs Hertz heard him talking "Mr Marshal" she said, "crap" said Dallas under his breath as he leaned forward "perhaps you would like to step forward and try" said Mrs Hertz and Dallas knew from her tone, it wasn't an option, he stood up and walked towards the desk at the front of the room "I'll only give you a small dose" said Mrs Hertz as she grabbed the mask that she had just used and placed it to Dallas's mouth, before turning the valve on the cylinder, she turned it back and pulled away the mask "how do you feel" asked Mrs Hertz expecting him to laugh, he didn't, Dallas moved his eyes looking around "was that meant to do something" he asked, the class was confused, except for Jeremie who believed he might know why "you should be laughing" said Mrs Hertz, Dallas smiled and said "guess you got unlucky" then he walked back towards his seat, Mrs Hertz wanted to get to the bottom of this, she placed the mask back onto her own face, and turned the nozzle, she started laughing immediately "okay how" asked Ulrich, Dallas turned back to him "gasses technically, effect the internal organs, my healing factor fixes the damage immediately" he replied then he turned back to Mrs Hertz, again she drank some of her water "enough of that, pull out a sheet of paper for a surprise quiz" she said, Dallas smacked his head into his desk and said "now I wish I was effected".

=================================================================================================

later that day Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Dallas stood outside the main building, the watched across the courtyard as Yumi sat on a bench all by herself  
"she's been sulking like that for two days, nothing seems to cheer her up" said Ulrich, Jeremie crossed his arms and said "what did you do" as he looked at Ulrich "nothing, why do you ask" Jeremie, Odd and Dallas rolled their eyes and raised their eyebrows, then they felt a pain in the arms, Ulrich had quickly super sprinted and punched them in the arms "I could try some of my jokes on her that might do the trick" said Odd, returning the subject back to what it was "I'm not saying you don't have a good sense of humour Odd" started Ulrich "but you don't" said Dallas, Ulrich looked at him annoyed that he was cut off "but I'd rather go and talk to her" he said, before walking off, Jeremie stepped forward causing him Odd and Dallas to be in a straight row "do you think Ulrich will get her to smile" he asked, Odd smiled and turned his head towards Jeremie "as soon as Julie Roberts calls and invites me out to dinner" replied Odd, "I retract my previous statement" said Dallas crossing his arms "your right she's really down, luckily for them Ulrich didn't hear this as he stepped towards Yumi  
"Please Ulrich leave me alone, I really don't feel like talking" said Yumi, she knew what she said was harsh, but she meant what she said, "but I feel like talking, and with you" replied Ulrich, Yumi turned around and stood up off the bench "if you like talking so much, talk to yourself okay" said Yumi, she then walked away, Ulrich knew at this point it was really bad "don't worry Ulrich not all girls are like Yumi" said the familiar voice of Sissi, Ulrich turned his head towards her, she was trying to seduce him with her body movement, her hands held together around her crotch area, whilst she never broke eye contact him she turned her body from side to side, "yeah that's a shame" said Ulrich, before he started walking away, as usual Sissi wasn't having this, so she started to follow him "hey wait Ulrich are you coming tomorrow to the rehearsal" she asked as she caught up with him, Ulrich was trying to think of a plan to help Yumi, his hands buried deep in his pockets "yeah I'll be there" he said, then he looked at Sissi "but not for you" then he looked forward again "it's for Odd" he finished, Sissi raised her hand to get a point in "for your information it's thanks to me Odd's playing the music" she said, Ulrich tried walking a bit faster, to no avail "Sissi, Odd's playing the music because of Fort Minor's current popularity so people want to hear some of our music" said Ulrich, Sissi knew she was beaten on this one "anyway if you want to be a part of our group, the role of Romeo is just ideal for you" she said, in yet another of her attempts to woo Ulrich, again he turned and looked at her "and I suppose you of course are Juliet" he said, Sissi smiled believing her plan was working "yes that's perfect casting don't you think" she replied smiling, "well it's a perfect reason for me not to play Romeo" said Ulrich, as he looked forward again and walked off, this time Sissi didn't follow, she crossed her arms in frustration.

=================================================================================================

In the now empty science classroom, one of the electrical sockets sparked suddenly, it burnt out leaving a black mark around it, a familiar black ooze began to seep from the socket and move towards the N2O cylinders, it moved the nozzles on top of them then it merged itself with the escaping gas, it went from an invisible substance to a visible cloud, it appeared to have eyes, before it moved towards the air vents, the cylinders where now empty and their contents now a weapon of XANA's.

=================================================================================================

Later that night, Ulrich had super sprinted out of kadic, deliberately neglecting to tell Odd where he was going, he was now walking along towards Yumi's house, in his hand was a rose, he walked up towards the gate, he opened it before walking up the stairs, and ringing the doorbell, despite how nervous he was he knew he had to do this  
"oh it's you darling I said to myself we couldn't stay angry at each other" said Mrs Ishiyama, then she opened the door to see Ulrich "oh hello Ulrich" she said, Ulrich coughed "good evening ma'am, I wanted to talk to Yumi" he said, a few moment later he was in Yumi's room, she was sitting cross legged on her bed, Ulrich was walking back and forth "What about your dad, where is he" asked Ulrich, Yumi smelt the rose "staying with a friend from work" said Yumi, Ulrich stopped walking "what was it your parents argued about huh" he asked, Yumi looked at him "I have no idea my mother tried to tell me, but I didn't understand and I'm not sure she did either" she said, as she layed down on her bed "yeah those arguments are the worst" said Ulrich, then Yumi smiled "I'm really glad that you came, thanks Ulrich you know how to cheer someone up" said Yumi , then Ulrich placed his hands on Yumi's they both smiled at each other "how's Hiroki taking this" asked Ulrich, Yumi shook her head "not well, he's staying with my dad" she replied, Ulrich looked down then up again, "does your mum know" he asked, "yeah, she goes out every night trying to persuade him to come home, and she doesn't return til just before I leave for school" said Yumi, then they heard a noise "Yumi I'm going to try and get Hiroki to come home" said Mrs Ishiyama, then they heard the front door close "so your home alone" said Ulrich, Yumi nodded then she rolled over, Ulrich looked down at his feet "I'll see myself out" he said, then he started walking towards the door of the room "Ulrich no" she said, he turned back and looked at her "stay with me please" she added, before moving onto the other side of her bed, she looked at Ulrich with eyes that Ulrich couldn't deny, he knew she was talking this hard, and he didn't know any more if he was doing it because of love, if it was pity or both, but it didn't matter, he walked over towards her bed, he took of his sneakers and his jacket and layed down next to her, he knew he could get in trouble if Jim decided to do a room inspection, but he forgot all about it as soon as Yumi placed her head on his chest and started to fall asleep, he placed his arm around her, he knew at this moment he had to help and make things right.

=================================================================================================

Dallas and Jeremie had retired to their room for the night, both where in their nightwear; Jeremie as usual was at his computer talking to Aelita, Dallas was for once sitting next to him doing the same thing but writing in his book at the same time  
"it's strange, that their mad at each other, Yumi and Ulrich always get along so well" said Aelita, Dallas looked up from his book "you know Aelita, people who get along very well often have fights" said Jeremie, Dallas looked from him to Aelita "it happens all the time even married couples argue" said Dallas, Jeremie nodded, and said "it's true my parents argue a fair amount of the time, did you parents ever argue" Dallas looked at him, "my mum died when I was young, if my dad and her ever argued, I wasn't their too see it" replied Dallas, then they both looked back at the screen "what about you and I, why don't we ever fight" asked Aelita to Jeremie, "I dunno, we err…, err… XANA's been too quiet lately, don't you think" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled knowing he wanted to change the subject "what I worry about is the risks you all take, you know XANA would really love to get rid of you" said Aelita, Dallas smiled and "ah he can try his best, gettin rid of me aint easy", Jeremie nodded and said "don't worry the only one of us in any real danger is Odd, he's rehearsing with Sissi today, that's what I call a risk".

=================================================================================================

In the main hall, Sissi, Odd and Herb where rehearsing, Odd was sitting on a chair at the corner of the stage, playing his guitar, Nicholas was standing at the other end of the stage whilst Herb stood centre stage with a script in his hands  
"I don't know if she will appear tonight" said Herb, he then looked at his script, "eh let's see, but I know she loves me hmm" he said, looking up at Sissi who stood in a mock up tower with a balcony "that's awful, it's about as flat as a pancake" said Sissi, Odd stop playing his guitar and looked up "it's not me it's the lines" said Herb holding up his script in frustration, "what's wrong with the lines Hmm" said Nicholas, Herb tried not to laugh as Nicholas stepped towards him "I can't even say them" he said, Nicholas started to point at him and said "there's nothing wrong with them it's you, do you know how long I spent on that text", Herb made a thinking face for a moment "my guess would be 30 seconds" said Herb, Nicholas curled up his fist "I dare you to repeat that" he said as came close to head-butting Herb "look I'd rather you repeated you lines Herb and with feeling, Nicholas there's no reason for you to be on stage" said Sissi getting angrier by the word, she then pointed at Odd "and Odd you're playing much to fast" she said, Odd looked up at her "sure if I play a little slower, it'll give me more than enough time to take a little nap" said Odd, Sissi however was not amused by this "hey keep all your bad jokes to yourself huh, now let's take it from the top and try to concentrate" said Sissi, she then walked back into the small room in front of the balcony, Herb and Nicholas looked at each other, then Nicholas walked back towards his former position, Odd started to play his guitar again, and at that very moment unbeknownst to them, the gas moved from behind the curtain, it slowly made its way towards Odd, Herb repeated his line "I don't know if she'll appear tonight, but I know, that I don't know if she loves me", the gas moved closer to Odd "Oh a guard" said Herb, getting his line right "oh on guard" he said now getting his line wrong, then the gas struck Odd, who broke out with laughter, he dropped the guitar, Nicholas and Herb turned around and watched as Odd was having a laughing attack, Sissi stepped onto the balcony "what's going on" she asked angrily then she looked at Odd "what is it now Odd" she said, Odd fell out of his chair, "come on it wasn't that bad" said Herb, Sissi moved from the steps that lead to the balcony "you're not goanna wanna laugh when I get through with you" said Sissi as she grabbed a bottle of water "get em Sissi" said Herb, she walked over towards Odd, and poured the water onto him, the gas dispersed, and moved away without any of them noticing, it made a noise as if it was a scream, but only Odd noticed it as he stopped laughing "and don't bother coming tomorrow Odd, were preforming a tragedy, not a musical comedy" said Sissi, before she walked back towards the others "we'll just get Adam to do the music" said Nicholas, as he scratched his head "say where is he" asked Sissi, Odd suddenly shot forward and said "hey wait".

=================================================================================================

Yumi found one of several houses that had recently been constructed, it had several bedrooms a single car in the driveway, the roof had obviously been converted into a bedroom itself, and there was a gate at the front, Yumi walked up towards the door, a man of Chinese decent opened the door he was wearing a green button up shirt, his hair was grey and his moustache was thin but visible as it went from the jaw on one side of his mouth to the other side, with a comb style above the mouth  
"Yumi" he said, they had known each other from a few get together between the Ishiyama's and the residents of the house, "good evening sir, I would like to see my farther" said Yumi, as she stood with her hands behind her back "just a second I'll get him" said the man, he turned around, he then turned back, and looked at Yumi "would you know why your mother and farther aren't talking to each other" he asked, Yumi shook her head "I was afraid of that" he said gloomily, he turned back and walked down the hall, Yumi looked back to see Ulrich standing behind a tree giving her the thumbs up, she turned back as her dad appeared "Yumi how nice to see you, come in" said Mr Ishiyama, as he motioned for her to enter "daddy I want you to come home" said Yumi, her farther knew he had too but he couldn't he leant forward placing his hands on his daughters shoulders "listen Yumi this is between your mother and me, she and I have to work it out" he said, Yumi started crying "how you're not even willing to talk to each other" she said, as she turned around covering her eyes, Ulrich watched from across the road "I think I've got an idea" he said, then he noticed Yumi's dad close the door, Yumi started to walk towards him, Ulrich held her head up "it's probably not a constellation, but I'm here for you" he said, she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "come one, let's go back to mine" she said, Ulrich grabbed her and then looked around, before saying "supersprint" and then suddenly they were back at the Ishiyama residence, they went inside, up to Yumi's room, Yumi started to cry again, Ulrich didn't know what to do, he wasn't exactly close with his farther, and he and Yumi got along fine, "I can't believe this" said Yumi, Ulrich walked over towards the window, he looked out of it, he knew this was Yumi's problem, but for some reason he couldn't explain, he felt like it was his problem as well, he looked down, before walking over to Yumi "everything's going to be fine" said Ulrich, Yumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek, they then layed down on the bed, "is it more or is it warm in here" said Yumi, Ulrich smiled at least it was lightening the mood.

=================================================================================================

In Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Odd had joined them and they were standing around the computer  
"it was crazy, I really didn't feel like laughing at all but it was impossible to stop, as soon as Sissi poured water on me I stopped immediately" said Odd, as he looked at Dallas and Jeremie, his head looking back and forth between the two, "laughing gas, Mrs Hertz said the only think that could volatilize it was water" said Jeremie, "you think this could be a XANA thing" asked Odd, Dallas's eyes darted towards Jeremie, "you never know" said Jeremie, he then looked at the screen "Aelita keep looking around" he said, "okay, but there are no pulsations for now" said Aelita, Dallas quickly stood up changing his attire and throwing Jeremie his, "let's go and see if the bottle of laughing gas Mrs Hertz used is still in the science room" said Jeremie, as he put his jumper on, "Kiwi you stay here" said Odd, as they exited the room, Dallas grabbed his crossbow and followed them locking the door behind them "do you need that" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked at him "I don't know what it is I just have a bad feeling" he said, then they heard the floor boards creaking "it's Jim" said Odd, who quickly ran back towards his room, Dallas unlocked the door, and pulled Jeremie inside, quickly grabbing Kiwi and covering his mouth as Jeremie locked the door "I think we'll have to postponed that trip until the morning, thank fuck it's Sunday" said Dallas, as Kiwi bite him, his face winced, he unlocked the door, and quickly ran to Odd's room and put Kiwi inside "stay" he said, as he shut the door and walked back "Mr Marshal, what do you think you're doing at this late hour" said Jim, Dallas turned around "Returning from a walk" he said, Jim despite the rules he had broken, hadn't committed too big a violation "next time ask for permission" said Jim, as he turned around and walked away, Dallas returned to his room.

=================================================================================================

Ulrich opened his eyes as the light shone through the curtains and into his eyes, then it struck him, he didn't have curtains, he had stayed the night at Yumi's and even slept in the same bed, he looked at her, then he realised they were both in their underwear  
"I must have been tired" said Ulrich, as he lifted the cover off of him, and tried to move out of bed, but he found Yumi holding onto him, he didn't want to wake her, but he knew they could get caught, and that was the last thing they needed, Ulrich started to slowly and carefully grab Yumi's arms, he then started to slowly move them off his chest, he almost had one arm off when Yumi spoke up  
"please, don't" Ulrich stopped, he looked at her, she blew her hair away from her eyes, she looked at him, before giving him a kiss, "Yumi, we better get going, Odd's bound to have noticed that I'm gone" said Ulrich, Yumi smiled and let go, Ulrich stood up, he grabbed his trousers "pass me mine" asked Yumi, as she sorted out her hair, Ulrich knew he couldn't remember going to sleep, or getting undressed he looked back at Yumi "Yumi, we didn't…" he started unable to find the right words "didn't what" asked Yumi, Ulrich gulped and spat it out "have sex" he curled up his face, hoping that Yumi didn't hit him then and their "no, we didn't remember your only 15" said Yumi trying not to laugh, Ulrich was slightly embarrassed about the entire thing.

=================================================================================================

Ulrich decided now was the best time to put his plan in motion, he had given Odd a fake story about where he had been all night, he knocked on Sissi's door  
"if you've come to apologize Odd, don't bother" said Sissi, before seeing it was in fact Ulrich at the door, she turned around "oh it's you Ulrich, what are you doing here" said Sissi, as she straightened herself up as she put down her book "I was wondering Sissi, if there was a part even a little one that Yumi could play" said Ulrich as he stood at Sissi's door, "and why would I want to give Yumi a part" asked Sissi, Ulrich shook his head "forget that I even asked" said Ulrich as he began to shut the door "goodbye" he added, Sissi stood up "no Ulrich wait I" she said, Ulrich opened the door "their just might be a solution" said Sissi, twirling her hair, Ulrich knew this meant trouble.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie, Dallas and Odd walked across campus before stopping at the science building, Dallas checked the electronic lock, it was a simple device that each time a member of staff wanted to access the building they had to use their id card which beeped and the door became unlocked, Dallas looked at it, before his iris's changed and he activated eagle sight, it was blue, Dallas felt it  
"cold" he said, then he turned it off, before whistling to Jeremie, Jeremie quickly walked over to it and placed his hand on the lock, it made the beep noise which meant it was temporally unlocked, Odd quickly pulled the door open, and they entered Dallas carefully shut the door behind them, so not to cause any suspicion, the made their way up to Mrs Hertz classroom, the door was locked "keep an eye out" said Dallas, as he got on his knee, he extended his blade and shoved it into the lock, "Aelita and me we never fight, do you think that's normal" asked Jeremie, Odd looked at him "yeah… no, how would I know" he said, "do you think we'd fight if she lived here in our world" said Jeremie, Odd looked back at Jeremie from down the hall "what I do think is where goanna get caught, if you don't shut up and if Dallas doesn't hurry up" he said angrily "bingo" said Dallas, Odd moved from the wall to behind Dallas, then he noticed that Dallas had he door handle and lock in his hand "err…" he said, Jeremie looked at him, "I'll put it back" said Dallas as he set the mechanism to unlock, whilst he started to put it back, Odd and Jeremie walked over towards the cylinders, Jeremie turned the nozzle slightly, nothing happened "it's empty, I guess we ran outta gas if you pardon the expression" he said, "okay, later we'll go to the factory instead of the play and check things out" said Odd, Dallas finished putting the mechanism back into the door, he looked at them "no gas" he asked, Jeremie nodded grimly "I told you I had a bad feeling about this" he added, then he looked at a cupboard at the back of the room, he then walked towards it "what are you doing" asked Odd, Dallas read the labels on the door, "gas masks" said Dallas, Jeremie smiled and said "that might work", Dallas looked at the cupboard doors, no lock just in case of an emergency, Dallas smiled, he then opened the cupboard, the smile disappeared "fuck" he said, as he moved showing the others that the cupboard was empty "no" said Odd, as he stepped forward, "do you think Mrs Hertz took them" continued Odd, Dallas shook his head, "nah Mrs Hertz knows the danger if there was ever a gas leak or something going wrong, she wouldn't do it even when no one is here" said Jeremie, Odd snapped his fingers "what about the other rooms" he said optimistically, Dallas looked up from the floor "what do you mean" he asked, "well this is a science building other rooms must have gas masks" explained Odd, Jeremie shook his head "no this is the only room that has the gases in it, and the walls are designed to keep gases in, just in case of an emergency, and once it's through the vents and into the atmosphere, it's harmless, minus a bad smell of course" said Jeremie, then he noticed what Dallas was doing, "what are you up to" he asked, Dallas stood up, "I'm trying to track who might have taken them" he said, Odd shook his head "you've said before, you can't tell if it's XANA or people you don't like" said Odd, Dallas smiled, "that's using eagle sight, I can track normally" he said, then he noticed something "have you found anything" asked Jeremie, Dallas stood up, "theirs dirt in front of the cupboard" said Dallas, Odd rolled his eyes and said "woo who, dirt" sarcastically, Jeremie was confused "what do you mean" he asked, Dallas pointed to the floor "there's dirt here, right" he said, then he pointed towards the door "there's no dirt anywhere leading up to it" he added, Jeremie understood "so XANA must have done it, but how" said Jeremie, they then realised they had spent too much time in the room and they started walking out "XANA could have created a spectre" said Odd, Jeremie looked at him and nodded, "yes, but how would he have gotten access" said Dallas, Odd snapped his fingers "yeah but what about the gas masks" asked Odd, Jeremie again was confused "simple, their weren't taken anywhere" said Dallas, then they exited the building via the back entrance, "then where are they" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned around and said "there was a smell of something recently burnt in that room, and no gas masks, I have a bad idea of what might of happened in that room, and I don't like it".

=================================================================================================

Later that day Jeremie, Dallas and Odd had gone to the factory, Dallas and Odd were against the wall with a deck of cards, whilst Jeremie sat at the computer console  
"Aelita can you hear me" said Jeremie, whilst in the mountain sector Aelita was being chased by two blocks, both of them where in a single file, until they reached a section of the plato, that was a circle with a hole in the centre, they two split and went around the circle, both then fired a barrage of lasers at Aelita, missing but the shots where close hitting just behind her, Aelita ran towards a giant stone, but the blocks were still keeping up, back in the lab Jeremie was worried, "guys it's time to go" he said, Dallas and Odd threw down their hands and ran towards the ladder, Dallas grabbed Odd "hang on" he said, as he jumped down, using eagle sense to slow him down, Aelita was running, she had managed to gain some distance over her pursers, but this victory was short lived, she stopped having reached the end of this section of the plato, she stopped before looking down through the clouds, with no second thought she spread her arms and jumped down, she landed perfectly, she turned around to see the bowl, the warriors referred to it as the bowl because the tower was in the middle of the a giant curved stone structure, which happened to be bowl shaped "thank heavens, a tower just in time" she said, before she started running towards it, the two blocks had caught up and again had started shooting at her, and again they were missing, the stopped shooting once Aelita, had passed through the walls, Jeremie meanwhile had got the pre-virtualization ready, "I'll transfer you too the mountain region, I've spotted some monsters there" said Jeremie, as Dallas and Odd stepped into a scanner "the tower can't be far from their" added Jeremie as they turned around, then suddenly unbeknownst to them the gas quickly got into Odd's scanner "Transfer Odd, Transfer Dallas" said Jeremie as he pressed enter, inside the scanners Odd and Dallas felt themselves rise "Scanner Odd, Scanner Dallas" said Jeremie he was about to press enter when a massive heap of the gas seeped in through the vent, Jeremie turned, but before he could hit the final key, he quickly ran, and climbed the ladder into the service shaft, the gas split and one half followed Jeremie whilst the other moved towards the chair, it suddenly formed a humanoid figure, it was about to stop the process when it heard a voice, the voice of XANA calling to it  
"no, make it interesting", the figure smiled, and typed quickly before finishing the virtualization process, Dallas and Odd then felt the blast of air, whilst on the screen a red exclamation mark in a red circle appeared in a new window, the figure smiled, before turning back into gas, and flying after Jeremie like the other half of the gas.

=================================================================================================

Dallas's and Odd's blue square outlines appeared in the sky, but what was strange was this time, they were a fair distance away from each other, and around Dallas's right wrist, and Odd's left a chain connected the two of them, they suddenly dropped, missing the platform and what stopped the from falling was the chain which got caught around the platform, the two collided as they swung under Neath it, Odd looked pale and weak, Dallas looked up at the chain then at Odd, before looking down into the clouds below  
"How did this happen, we're smarter than this" he said, as he grabbed his end of the chain and started pulling it, Odd looked up "I feel very weak Jeremie did anything happen during the transfer" asked Odd, "Jeremie can you hear me Jeremie" said Odd, Dallas looked around, "any ideas" he said, whilst inside the tower Aelita was trying to contact Jeremie "Jeremie, Jeremie can you hear me… Jeremie" she said, whilst back outside, Dallas looked around even further "okay Odd, I'm goanna try and get up onto the platform" said Dallas, then he started to swing, back and forth, then using a little bit of eagle sense, he managed to grab the rock face, and climb up, he then wrapped the chain around his right hand before grabbing it with his left and started to pull Odd up by dragging the chains "that's about 10 life points I've lost" said Dallas, as Odd got onto the platform, he was on his knees, "I don't know if I can move" said Odd, Dallas grabbed his crossbow and put it down, before grabbing Odd, and hoisting him over his shoulders, he quickly grabbed his crossbow, before he ran starting to look for Aelita.

=================================================================================================

back at the school, Sissi put up several script pages on the balcony set, she stepped back  
"well there we are, I put your lines up everywhere Ulrich, you'll see, you'll make a perfect Romeo" said Sissi, she then walked off stage for a moment, Ulrich looked at Yumi who was standing next to him, "hey I'm doing it for you" said Ulrich, Yumi knew this and winked at him, but to give the impression that they weren't dating she knew she had to be harsh about it "she's right you know, you do make a perfect Romeo" she said, loudly but as Sissi turned she realised that Ulrich was her Romeo, "okay Yumi, come with me so I can show you your costume" said Sissi, Yumi crossed her arms and followed her, Herb walked onto the stage and squared himself up to Ulrich "I can't believe you stole my part" he said, Ulrich wasn't happy about this entire affair and now he was getting the wrong end of it "it isn't my fault Herb I swear" said Ulrich, Herb raised his fist "I wonder why I don't just slug you" he said, Ulrich smiled and said "fear maybe", then Yumi and Sissi walked onto stage "please tell me I don't look too dum" said Yumi, who was wearing a baggy suit that look uncomfortable, it had red and green vertical stripes, Yumi's helmet was coloured gold and made of plastic, in her right hand was a stick with a knife on the end, the old weapon known as a pike for some reason Sissi was being nice and reassured her "don't be silly you look really stunning" she said, surprisingly Sissi actually knew of Ulrich's plan and had agreed to help "hope we're not doing this for nothing, did you talk to your folks" asked Ulrich, "yeah their goanna come" replied Yumi, Ulrich crossed his arms "Both of them, how'd you do it" asked Ulrich, Yumi smiled, "I lied I told each one of them that the other one wasn't goanna come" she said, Ulrich chuckled and said "had adults can be such children sometimes".

=================================================================================================

Jeremie was still be pursued by the gas, he was running through the boiler room, he quickly jumped over several of the large pipes, he kept looking back as the gas got closer and closer to him, whilst on Lyoko, Dallas was still carrying Odd over his shoulders, his crossbow was in his left hand, they were going around a rock  
"you way a lot for a small guy" said Dallas, as he kept looking around sweeping the area, "why would you say that" said Odd, raising his head before it dropped again "breaking the silence, can't stand it" replied Dallas, as they went around the rock, before they saw the bowl and the tower "uh oh" said Odd, as he noticed the blocks "this isn't a good time to dessert us Jeremie, the welcoming committee looks really mean, and I'm not feeling so good" said Odd, Dallas raised his right arm and put his hand above his eyes "ow" said Odd, Dallas looked back "sorry" he said, before turning his head forward "a group of blocks" he said, then the blocks, turned and noticed Odd and Dallas, the latter put the former down, "okay I can't charge and attack, and I can't reload my bolts fast enough" said Dallas, Odd looked up at him, before struggling to stand up "okay, we'll have to take two out, then we're jumping over the edge" said Dallas, Odd looked at him then at the chain "which way we going" asked Odd, Dallas looked at him "uh right" said Dallas, then he noticed Odd was on his right and wouldn't pull him down "no left. Left go left" said Dallas, Odd looked at him "okay we're goin left right" he said, Dallas looked at the blocks who were slowly moving towards them "right, right" he said, "right as in we're going left, or right as in we're going right" asked Odd, Dallas looked from the blocks and said "now you've gotten me all mixed up".

=================================================================================================

in the sewers Jeremie had found a burst of strength and was running along the path they took to and from the factory, but the gas was still in pursuit and was gaining on him, it caught up with and surrounded him, but then Jeremie fell into the water, the gas seamed to scream as it moved from the water, it's sized decreased but still just as dangerous, Jeremie emerged from the water breaking the surface, Jeremie knew the gas couldn't attack him as it would cause it to deplete even more, but he couldn't stay in the water for long as he would soon freeze to death.

=================================================================================================

The even soon came, and Delmas was standing outside the hall welcoming the parents and careers who had come to see the play  
"good evening" said Delmas to every guest as he shook their hands, Ulrich and Yumi watched through the curtains, Ulrich was in costume which consisted of a stripped torso which was two shades of green the sleeves where shite with string tied around the forearms, but despite this both loose, his trousers were black,  
"theirs my mother" said Yumi, as her mum walked up to Delmas "Good evening Akkio, I assume your husband is meeting you here tonight" said Delmas, who obviously knew Mrs Ishyama outside of work, "uh… no my husband is unable to come, he isn't feeling very well" said Akkio before she walked off, Delmas watched as she walked away, he then turned back "ah Takeo" he said in a near disgusted tone as Yumi's dad walked towards him, he extended his hand to shake it Takeo, shook it to find Delmas was squeezing it "I'm, delighted to see you're feeling better already" said Delmas coughing at delighted suggesting he was less than, "feeling better" asked Takeo, "your wife has just arrived" said Delmas extending his arm towards the hall "my wife is here" asked Takeo, as he walked towards a seat which happened to be next to Akkio, "you're not out of the woods yet" said Ulrich, then Yumi looked at Ulrich in his costume, she tried not to laugh, Ulrich walked over towards a box, with a vambraces on it "what's that" asked Yumi, as Ulrich slipped it over his left sleeve "Dallas texted me, saying expect trouble" said Ulrich, as he extended the blade that was at the base of the vambrace "you tell me this now" said Yumi, Ulrich looked at her and said "you've got a bloody pike, I've got what is essentially a knife".

=================================================================================================

On Lyoko, Dallas and Odd side by side as the blocks stood in front of them as if making a wall, Dallas and Odd where uneasy about the way they were standing  
"why are they just standing their" asked Odd, Dallas scratched his chin "their playing us for time" said Dallas, then he raised his crossbow "ready" he said Odd nodded then raised his left arm "wrong arm" said Dallas, Odd then lowered it and raised the other arm, "laser arrow" said Odd, as he fired his arrow, whilst Dallas, fired a bolt, both striking a bolt, the two remaining blocks charged the shots "okay jump" said Dallas, unfortunately they were still confused about which way they were jumping, and ended up in the same position as when they first arrived "I said left" shouted Dallas, "you said right" shouted Odd, Dallas looked at him "I said left, right" he shouted Odd tried to climb up the chain "you have confused me again" shouted Odd, Dallas the used eagle sense and quickly flew them around the bowl and landed out of sight of the blocks, they quickly ran around the tower, Dallas grabbed his crossbow, and started to reload it "Aelita are you their" said Odd, then the two blocks got closer, "fuck" said Dallas as he fired his reloaded bolt into one of the blocks destroying it, but the second still fired at them, Dallas yanked the chain pulling Odd, out of doge, Aelita emerged from the tower, the block noticed her and turned to look at her, it charged it's laser, then Odd raised his arm and fired another of his arrows before collapsing to his knees "come on" said Dallas, as he hoisted Odd onto his shoulders and walked over to Aelita, "hurry up XANA might send us more monsters, we better not stay here" said Aelita, then they ran out of the bowl.

=================================================================================================

back at the school, Ulrich was butchering Shakespeare, he was struggling to remember his lines, he kept on turning back and forth,  
"I… I… I don't know if she will… she will appear tonight at her balcony" he said, as he turned extending his arm towards the balcony "I'm" he started, but he couldn't remember or see his next lines, the crowd looked at each other, they were unable to understand what was going on, "what's it say I can't read it" said Ulrich quietly and to himself, he then edged towards the sheet of paper "does she" he started, "what does it say" he said quietly "oh right" he said then he turned around placing his hand on his chest "does she love me, anyway I think she does" he said, "enter guard, oh, guard, guard" said Ulrich as he dived behind one of the fake bushes, the crowd couldn't help but laugh "hide, hide" he said, then Yumi walked onto the stage "look it's Yumi" said Takeo, Akkio looked at him, he noticed and both of them stopped laughing "boy their tough" said Ulrich, as he looked over the fake bush, Yumi looked around, before seeing her parents, she then turned around and walked off stage, Ulrich then emerged from behind the bush "Oh no where are my next lines" said Ulrich as Sissi walked onto the balcony, she was wearing a yellow dress with string around the arms and a veil at the back of her head, Ulrich looked around "I see em" he said.

=================================================================================================

back in the sewers Jeremie was starting to feel the cold of the water, the gas was still near him, but the gas had the advantage either way  
"go away" said Jeremie splashing water towards the gas, it dodged it, whilst back in the mountain sector Aelita and Dallas where walking along a thin path whilst Odd was still over Dallas's shoulders  
"there must have been a problem during the transfer, I feel weaker and weaker" said Odd, Dallas turned his head and looked back at him "save your energy mate" he said, then Aelita looked at him "how many life points do you have left" she asked, Dallas thought for a moment "not many, I had to sustain flight and carry Odd that puts me down a lot" he said, then suddenly he felt his arm pull back he turned his head as Odd's hand now rested on his head, "you okay" asked Aelita, "Yeah I'll be just fine" said Odd, then she and Dallas noticed something "you gotta hang on , you see those Pulsations that means the tower that XANA activated can't be too far" said Aelita, Dallas smiled, "hope not" said Odd, who then fell off Dallas's shoulders "what's that" asked Odd, Dallas and Aelita looked up from Odd, "Oh no that's all we needed a labyrinth" said Aelita, Dallas grabbed Odd, and placed him on his shoulders "come on you" he said.

=================================================================================================

Back at the school, the gas was beginning its attack on Ulrich and Yumi  
"…lest you're here, you who is so fair and uh, fair" said Ulrich who was still forgetting his lines, as the gas moved forward at leg level so no one noticed, not even Sissi as she was more focused on Ulrich below her, whilst on Lyoko the three warriors where walking around the labyrinth, Dallas had tried eagle sight, but that was draining his health, Odd felt like two cinder blocks where squeezing his head together, Dallas stopped and looked around, whilst Aelita placed her hand on Odd's head  
"how is he" asked Dallas, then he turned and looked at Aelita, she shook her head, and they carried on looking "we've been here before I'm sure" said Aelita, Dallas looked at the walls, "lost without Jeremie's help it's all over" said Odd, Dallas looked at him "don't give up hope" he said, even though he was close to it himself at this point.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie was losing heat fast; he needed to do something now  
"well Jeremie, how do you wanna die freezing or laughing, I gotta do something I can't hang on any longer" said Jeremie to himself, he then held his breath as he dived underwater, the gas believed for a moment he might have drowned, but Jeremie was actually swimming back towards the factory, he then quickly moved towards the surface for some air, before quickly dropping back underneath the water.

=================================================================================================

Shakespeare must have been turning in his grave at this point in the play  
"you who lights up my days, you who is the sunshine of my nights" said Ulrich as he got on his knee his arms spread, "this is awful he's massacring my text, even you were better" said Nicholas, as he pointed at Herb off stage behind the curtains (please bear with me at this point, I haven't a clue what is being said in the actual episode) "oh my Romeo, you are my boo, oh Romeo carameo, amora meo" said Sissi, Ulrich prepared to say his next line "uh…" he said, then the gas struck him and he burst out with laughter, the audience didn't realise what was happening and started laughing too, whilst Sissi looked down from the balcony at him "huh, what did I say" said Sissi (I don't know) "what's so funny" she said as she turned her head towards Yumi, who was also attacked by the gas, she broke into laughter dropping her pike and her helmet "everyone is laughing at me know" said Sissi, Ulrich was now finding himself unable to breath, Yumi was in the same situation "It's not normal their going to choke" said Akkio, Takeo looked at his daughter with worry "we've got to find a way to help" said Takeo, as he and his wife clambered onto the stage, Sissi who had descended from the balcony walked over towards them "I know what to do" she said, as she unscrewed the lid of a water bottle and poured it onto Ulrich, the gas flew off him "what happened" said Ulrich, who was coming to his sense "it was like I was being controlled" he added, Takeo and Akkio were confused, "what's he talking about" said Takeo, Ulrich looked at Yumi she hadn't been given any water, "H2O" he said, then he stood up "Sissi give me…" he started then he noticed it was empty, he had a moment to think then he walked over to Yumi, she looked up at him unable to stop laughing, Ulrich knelt down and said "sorry Yumi" before he kissed, her clean on the lips, the gas then flew from Yumi, what he had done was used his saliva as a source of H2O "Yumi you okay" said Ulrich, he expected Yumi to hit him, but she smiled at him, the actual blow came from Takeo "how dare you do that to my daughter" he said, as Akkio knelt down next to Yumi, she was joined by Takeo "oh darling we were so frightened" said Akkio, Ulrich despite the blooded mouth he had received from Takeo smiled, but this happiness was not to laugh the gas attacked Ulrich again, who broke into laughter, then it attacked Yumi again "what's going on, what's the matter with them" asked Delmas.

=================================================================================================

in the sewers the gas had located Jeremie who was a quarter of the way up the ladder, it suddenly struck him causing him to laugh and at the same time, fall from the ladder, he landed on his back, but he couldn't stop laughing, and due to the fall he found himself unable to roll into the water, whilst on Lyoko, Dallas and Odd were falling behind Aelita, she stopped and looked back at them  
"we're almost their Aelita, I just had a physic vison, you have to go left you hear, and don't wait for us, we're too weak to go" said Odd, Dallas nodded, "okay Odd' I'll get their don't worry" said Aelita, as she waved goodbye to them "oh I'm not worried" said Odd, then Aelita, started to run away towards the tower, whilst in the sewer Jeremie was choking, he had lost so much air he couldn't even laugh anymore, whilst on Lyoko Aelita, quickly ran into the tower passing through the wall, she quickly walked towards the centre of the platform and began to levitate upwards, whilst at the school Ulrich and Yumi were now unable to laugh, they were lying next to each other, holding each other's hand  
"water and call for help, please hurry" said Akkio, Delmas quickly ran out the building screaming "HELP, HELP" whilst in the tower Aelita was close to the top platform, in the sewers Jeremie began to fight the air starvation, but it was hopeless, at this moment Aelita landed on the top platform which illuminated she stepped forward and the blue screen appeared, she placed her hand on the screen the word AELITA typed in then the words CODE LYOKO, the gas stopped and the warriors felt their breaths return to them, the surrounding blue screens descended into the void and the Return To The Past had begun…

=================================================================================================

a few days ago, the warriors were sitting beside a bench  
"you gotta be kidding, I won't ever be part of that dumb play again" said Yumi, due to the Return To The Past her parents were arguing again, "well at least we know how to get your folks together" said Odd, Yumi turned around and said "I'm never goanna wear that dumb costume again" then Sissi walked over "one was expecting this" said Dallas, he decided to keep his mouth shut though "high Ulrich, the part of Romeo is still available in the play" she said, suddenly Ulrich looked at her, since Yumi wasn't going to partake this time, he was going to say no, but suddenly a log snapped off one of the trees that was next to the bench, it fell hitting Sissi in the leg, Dallas raised his crossbow aiming towards the tree line "my leg" said Sissi, Dallas quickly rolled it off her, "I'll take her to the infirmary" said Dallas, as he carried her away, he returned a few minutes later "her leg is broken" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at the others "we'll there goes my idea" he said, then Dallas had one himself "the show must go on" he said, Ulrich and Yumi looked at him "what do you mean" Ulrich asked, Dallas smiled.

=================================================================================================

Ulrich stood at the base of the balcony, kneeling down  
"a guard hide" he said, then he jumped behind the fake bush, and then emerging in Yumi's clothing was Herb, he looked around before walking off the stage again  
"wasn't Yumi supposed to be in the play" said Takeo, then emerging onto the balcony as Juliet, was Yumi, Dallas's idea was terrible, but it was a good one, Yumi then acted out the rest of the play, Dallas sat in the crowd next to Jeremie, "you have no idea how terrible this play is" said Dallas, then Jeremie nudged him in the arm, he expected Dallas to smile, but he didn't.

=================================================================================================

the next day, the group was sitting in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Jeremie was at the computer whilst Dallas was sat on his own bed, his hands where holding each other he was leaning forward, the others were sitting on Jeremie's bed  
"come on it wasn't that bad" said Yumi, as she laughed, "the kiss was the only believable thing in it" said Odd, Ulrich raised his right eyebrow "and what's that supposed to imply" said Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita where laughing then he noticed Dallas, "lighten up" he said, Dallas looked up "we've got a problem" said Dallas, then the cheerful atmosphere dried up "I've been evaluating the last few attacks and even further back, I think XANA is keeping tabs on us" said Dallas as he looked at the others, "what do you mean" asked Jeremie as he was the only one who actually dared to speak up "I mean I think XANA has a spectre, in our classes, whoever it is they must have a fake background or something it'll be impossible to track them" said Dallas, who then leant back against the wall, "who could it be" asked Odd, Dallas closed his eyes and breathed "it has to be someone who was in our classes from the very beginning, so no I have no clue" said Dallas, then Aelita spoke up "if it's a spectre, shouldn't there be an activated tower" she said, "a spectre or someone who is working for XANA" said Dallas, they looked at each other knowing this had changed everything, and they know knew that XANA could be watching their every move…

=================================================================================================

Authors note  
Thanks for reading, was actually a short episode, but my original scenes bumped it up, hope you enjoyed them and I would like to point out now before I get any backlash Delmas isn't a racist, just read and see.


	28. Chapter 26: Claustrophobia

"Aelita do you read me" asked Jeremie as he sat alone in his room, "yes Jeremie hi, all alone" replied Aelita, as she appeared on the screen "where are the others" she then asked, "their outside playing soccer, but I was feeling tired" replied Jeremie as he sank into his chair, "tired that's interesting, Jeremie how do humans know when the feel tired" said Aelita, as she sat on top of a rock held above two pillars in the dessert sector "You feel like you don't have any energy like weak battery's, so we rest a while" said Jeremie as he crossed his arms, Aelita was intrigued yet another new thing she was going to experience "is resting something you like doing" asked Aelita, Jeremie leant forward "I used to find it boring but ever since I met you Aelita, it's been a pleasure hanging out with you" said Jeremie, "me too Jeremie" replied Aelita.

=================================================================================================

Outside Ulrich, Odd and Dallas were using the rudimentary soccer pitch that was position in the centre of the running track, sitting on the spectator was Yumi, who was watching the other warriors and Sissi, who was to say the least annoyed at her friends for a terrible performance, the teams were Herb, Nicholas, Adam, Cameron and Mike, vs Dallas, Ulrich and Odd, Ulrich and Dallas had decided to leave their jackets on the stands although Dallas kept the wings on, Adam was playing fairly rough so only Dallas would try and tackle him, just in case of any possible injury, the ball was in the centre of the pitch, Odd then did a run up and kicked it, the ball was in the air, it came onto the ground Ulrich took possession almost immediately  
"over here" said Dallas, Ulrich planned his pass "you won't get by me" said Herb, as he blocked Ulrich, the later looked at Dallas quickly, before he kicked the ball onto his shoulders, before he rolled it over and started to keep it up by kneeing it, Ulrich then kicked it through the air towards Dallas, the later let it bounce of his chest, before it dropped to his feet "get ready Odd" said Dallas, he went forward to kick it, but then Adam came in with a slide tackle, the force knocked both Dallas and the ball into the air, but Dallas wasn't so easily defeated, before hitting the floor he pressed his arms out and used them to propel himself into the air, he kicked the ball and then landed onto his side, Odd quickly jumped to header the ball, Herb also jumped to try and counter this, but was too good and too fast, he got it first knocking it towards the goal, Cameron tried saving it, but he just missed it and it went into the net, "oh no" said Sissi as her friend's team was losing despite having a player advantage, "another goal" said Odd, as he walked over and helped Ulrich up, "7-1 This is turning into a massacre" added Odd, Dallas walked over towards the goal and extended his hand "better luck next time mate" he said, Cameron took his hand and got up "yeah this shirts ruined though" said Cameron as he tried to remove the dust from his yellow shirt that had a skull on it made from car parts "okay guys, it's getting late I gotta head for home" said Yumi, as she closed her book and stood up "so long Yumi see you tomorrow" said Ulrich, before they smiled at each other, Nicholas looked at Cameron angrily his facial expression suggested he blamed him for the loss of the goal, despite the fact that Nicholas did nothing during that entire thing, "you guys are so bad, what losers" said Sissi as she threw away the ball, when it was stopped by a newcomer, his shoes grey and black, he was wearing dark blue trousers, he had an orange shirt underneath a small brown button up shirt, that wasn't exactly buttoned up "do you guys need any help" he asked, Nicholas and Herb looked at him, "who are you huh" said Nicholas, as he squared up to him "Theo, I'm new around here, I just moved into town" the new guy replied, Sissi looked at him, she found herself unable to move, until she decided to walk over to "Ulrich I think you might have lost the Sissi bug" said Dallas as he patted his friend on the back, "wow I like this school already" said Theo the moment he layed his eyes on Sissi who in return blushed, Sissi introduced herself "high my name is Sissi", Theo smiled at her "and these friends of mine are Herb, Nicholas and Adam, the worst soccer players who ever lived" said Sissi as she extended and arm towards her group "puttana" said Adam, Sissi didn't notice "for once I agree with him" said Dallas as he crossed his arms, "nice to meet you" said Theo extending his hand toward them, but they refused to shake it, then Odd walked over to Theo, he placed his hand on his shoulder and said "Odd's the name, he's Ulrich and that's Dallas" Ulrich raised his hand and said "high Theo welcome", Theo nodded at him, "do you play" asked Odd as he kicked the ball to Theo "sure do, let's go, which team should I play with" said Theo as he did a quick dribble then he chipped it onto his knee, "we don't need you okay" said Nicholas, Theo looked at him picking up on his tone "I thought you were down 7 to 1" he said, then he looked at Sissi "what do you think Sissi" he asked in a flattering tone, "why not yeah okay, it sure can't get any worse" said Sissi, Dallas nodded, then he whistled and shouted "Cameron team change your with us", Cameron walked over towards them, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other, then they nodded in agreement with the choice, Theo put the ball at his feet, before he took a few steps back, he then ran up and kicked it.

=================================================================================================

On Lyoko Aelita walked into the way tower of the dessert sector, upon passing through the wall, Aelita walked towards the left of the platform, she then spread her arms and dived into the black void below, were she felt herself suddenly shift from falling to rising as she began to ascend towards the platform, she landed causing the platform to illuminate  
"alright Jeremie, I'm here" she said, as she passed through the wall of the tower into the forest sector, "alright we're looking for the tower were the scanner programs are stored" said Jeremie, as he observed from his screen "it's at 30 degrees north Aelita" said Jeremie, then Aelita started walking forward "I'm on my way" she said, before she broke into a jog, "as soon as your connected I'll download the data that you find, it'll help me understand materialization better" said Jeremie.

=================================================================================================

Having the score go up to 9 all, Ulrich stopped the ball at his feet  
"Okay guy's we better stop time for dinner" he said, as he chipped the ball to Cameron being as it was his, "9 all, what do you think princess" said Theo, Herb looked at him, his facial expression was either sorrow or anger, or perhaps a tiny mixture of both "Theo saved you guys from humiliation" said Odd, as he looked at Herb, "who cares about soccer it's a dumb game" said Herb as he walked off, Odd looked at Herb as he walked away "if you ask me Herb's got it in for Theo" he said, Dallas grabbed his and Ulrich's jacket, before passing the latter's to him "personally I don't see why he bothers" said Dallas, as he took off his wings and placed his jacket on, and then the wings making sure to put the collar over the wings, Theo looked at Dallas as he grabbed his crossbow slinging it over his right shoulder and grabbing the sling with his right hand "is that a crossbow" asked Theo, Dallas turned around and smiled "No you see it's an overly complicated shoe horn" he said sarcastically, "striker 380 isn't it" asked Theo, as he stepped towards Dallas, who then took it off his shoulder as everybody walked away from the pitch "you know your stuff" said Dallas, Theo was impressed with both the fact Dallas owned one and the fact that he got it right "can I borrow it sometime" asked Theo, Dallas looked away it was one of two things he had left to remember his dad "no, I'm sorry I never let anyone else use it" said Dallas, Theo was a tiny bit upset "shame" he said.

=================================================================================================

It soon got dark and the borders walked towards the mess hall  
"great peas and carrots for the umpteenth time" said Odd, Dallas rubbed his own belly "yum" he said sarcastically, a few moments later, everyone was sitting inside the cafeteria, Herb was sitting next to Nicholas and Adam, and across from Sissi, he looked at her, he fell into a day dream as he watched her have a sip of her drink through her straw, then suddenly he heard  
"hey" he shook his head snapping himself out of his day dream "hey why don't you eat with us champ" shouted Odd, Theo looked at him "thanks a lot but I can't abandon my team" said Theo as he pulled up a chair next to Sissi, "you mind" he said, as he sat down, Sissi only laughed, "hey stop trying to worm your way in" said Herb who was borderline shouting at Theo, the warriors looked at each other, they then looked back "you're not in our group so go take a hike" finished Herb, Theo didn't appear to get the message however "well yeah I know Herb, but I'd love to join your group, or should I say Sissi's group" said Theo, from across the room Dallas smiled and laughed, Ulrich turned and looked at him "what's so funny" he asked, Dallas stopped "sorry it's just Theo is actually doing that to annoy Herb, the tone of his voice gives it away" said Dallas, Ulrich looked back, now that it had been pointed out it was rather obvious, "what do I have to do" asked Theo resting his arm on the table, "well you gotta pass our initiation test, and their really dangerous and hard" said Herb, blowing this up out of all proportion, "much too hard for you" he added, Theo knew Herb was trying to frighten him "initiation test" he said sarcastically before leaning towards Sissi "tell me a little about them" he asked, Adam chuckled knowing that Herb was failing, and the face he was making, Herb was getting more angry by the second "is it more or is he turning green" asked Dallas sarcastically, "test number one, eh… you have to clean all the toilets with a tooth brush" said Herb, his borderline shouting was now quite visible "sounds like a pretty dumb test" said Theo, as he lent forward hold his head with his hands "sounds like a test they give to 10 year olds at a summer camp, so I'll pass on that one" added Theo, that was the last straw, Herb was no longer being subtle "OKAY SINCE YOU REFUSE TO PASS TESTS CHOW" shouted Herb, everyone turned their attention towards him as he had now stood up leaning over the table and looking Theo square in the face, his friends were shocked by this sudden outburst "hey, since when do you decide on the tests" said Sissi, as she stood up, she then sat back down "I'll tell you what you have to do, you're goanna mummify the skeleton we use in the science room" said Sissi, Theo smiled and said "okay now that sounds like a challenge", Nicholas then laughed, until Herb looked at him threateningly, so he stopped, Adam looked at Herb "he's got you this time" he said laughing.

=================================================================================================

Later that night, the group were in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Jeremie was sitting at his computer talking with Aelita, whilst Odd was sitting on Jeremie's bed stroking Kiwi, Dallas was on his own bed writing in his book, Ulrich was standing looking out the door  
"Jeremie did you manage to gather all the data" asked Aelita, Jeremie was flipping through one of his note books "I did, but it won't do any good, not unless I can pirate the access codes for the scanner programs" said Jeremie, Dallas and Odd looked at him, only one of them understood what that meant "but that's impossible" said Aelita, "no Aelita I think it can be done" said Jeremie then he started typing furiously , whilst at the door Ulrich watched as Herb knocked on one of the stationary cupboard doors, then Nicholas emerged holding several rolls of toilet paper, "okay their moving" said Ulrich, Odd grabbed Jeremie's pillow case, and stood up whilst Dallas jumped off his bed "we'll tell you all about operation Theo later" said Odd, as he and Dallas ran out the door followed by Ulrich, Aelita placed her hand on the side of her face laughing.

=================================================================================================

both parties having made their way across the school grounds, hey had entered the science building when the janitor wasn't looking, Theo went up first followed by Nicholas and Herb, the warriors followed keeping a close ye but making sure not to alert attention to themselves  
"keep quiet" said Dallas, as they stopped one set of double doors behind the others, whilst in the classroom Theo had already started to cover the skeleton  
"still a long way to go" he said as he unrolled some more toilet paper, Herb and Nicholas watched from the corridor, then Herb picked up his phone, and snickered as he started to dial a number  
"what are you goanna do Herb" asked Nicholas, as Herb put the phone to his ear "I'm goanna warn our old friend Jim, they'll kick Theo outta school and we'll be home free" said Herb, then they heard a strange moan, Herb dropped his phone, it smashed on the floor "what was that weird sound" said Nicholas as he and his friend stood up scarred at what the answer might be, they looked at the double doors at the end of the hallway, the suddenly blue open with a blue sparking cloud, and running towards them was Kiwi in a bedsheet, they didn't know this and panicked running away, Kiwi then returned to his master, who was sitting on the ground with Ulrich, whilst Dallas was knelt behind a post with his arm extended, the eagle sense that was around his arm dispersed, and they were now laughing like crazy "nice work little ghost" said Ulrich, as he pulled the pillow case of Kiwi, then they noticed Theo standing in front of them "what are you two guys doing here" asked Theo, Odd raised his arms and said "it's okay we were goanna tell you", Theo however wasn't impressed.

=================================================================================================

The next lunch break the group joined by Yumi were sitting in the cafeteria, Dallas had a strange bag with him, Yumi dropped her fork as an excuse to look over towards Sissi's group  
"hey things look serious between Sissi and Theo" she said, "yeah they sure do" said Odd, Dallas then looked around and sniffed "anyone else smell burning" he said, the others shook their heads, "so what's in the bag" asked Yumi, Dallas looked around again, he leaned forward "considering my recent grim discovery I believe that it shouldn't just be me and Ulrich who are armed" said Dallas as he placed the bag onto the table, he then opened the bag, and pulled a strange looking device at the end was what looked like a gauntlet, except there were no fingers on it just the sockets, a vambrace similar to the ones Dallas wore, was attacked to it, by a thinner more flexible material, on top of the vambrace their appeared to be a primitive arrow launcher, with a small hold on the side "what is that" asked Odd, as he inspected the device, "give me your right arm" said Dallas, then Odd extended it towards Dallas, the other's watched as Dallas placed the device onto Odd's arm and then fastened it "since your power has no attacking or defence capability's, you were the priority, so I built a weapon that will function similar to your laser arrow" said Dallas, then Odd raised his arm before extending and closing one eye "how do I fire" asked Odd, as he did a firing motion with his arm "to make sure it doesn't go off and hit you or anyone else, you have to pull his back" said Dallas as he pointed towards a key, Odd pulled it back "no the safety's on" said Dallas, then he turned Odd's arm over "that's the firing button" he said, as he pointed to a small pressurized button "cool" said Odd, then he realised something " a little conspicuous isn't it" he asked, "yeah well that's one major problem, mine and Ulrich's weapons are more easy to hide" replied Dallas, Odd smiled anyway and took it off "I'm working on some other stuff for you two, but it isn't easy" said Dallas, Yumi nodded and Jeremie stood up "finished lunch already" asked Ulrich, Jeremie smiled and said "no, but I want to see Aelita for a while before class" as he started to walk off, "I wouldn't mind either we'll go together" said Yumi, as she picked up her tray and walked off "leave your trays, it's a shame to let good deserts go to waste" said Odd, then Yumi put her tray back down, "Odd don't you ever stop eating huh" asked Jeremie as he walked away with Yumi, whilst unbeknownst to everyone one of the sockets began to spark a sort of red electricity, whilst back at the table the only thing Dallas and Ulrich where noticing was how much Odd could eat "Odd your goanna explode if you keep this up" said Ulrich, Odd turned to his side and took a massive gulp of his drink, then suddenly all the sockets flashed a red electricity before exploding in a puff of smoke, Odd was shocked "hey" said Ulrich as he looked around, as the smoke filled the room "One thing is for certain, those pants are ruined" said Dallas.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie sat at his computer whilst Yumi stood next to him  
"which region are you in now" asked Yumi, this was one of few times that Yumi and Aelita had actually talked under calm circumstances, as Yumi was always required home, and Aelita was stuck on Lyoko, "I'm in the forest sector, but I thought I felt some vibrations, maybe" replied Aelita, then Yumi and Jeremie looked at each other, back in the cafeteria Dallas, Ulrich and Odd inspected one of the blown sockets, Ulrich was standing up, Odd was on his hands and knees, whilst Dallas was on one knee with his arm on his crossbow, Dallas looked at the circuit, he activated eagle sight  
"whatever caused it, it's blown it clean through I can't tell" said Dallas, then he turned it off, "XANA" said Odd, questioning it and hoping that he was wrong "I'll call Jeremie" said Ulrich, as he dialled a number quickly, Jeremie quickly answered "Jeremie weird things are happening in the lunch room, it could be XANA's doing" said Ulrich, Jeremie thought for a moment "why what's the problem" he asked, "There are short circuits and blown fuses everywhere" replied Ulrich, Jeremie hung up "Aelita could you check things out on Lyoko" said Jeremie "I will" said Aelita, Jeremie looked back at Yumi, "I'll launch a scan to see if XANA has activated a tower" he said then he hit enter.

=================================================================================================

In the lunch room the roof and lights visibly spark the red electricity, this worried the warriors  
"Let's get out of here" said Odd, then he walked towards the door, he placed his hand on the handle, and next thing he knew red electricity was covering his body as he was being electrocuted, "Hey Odd" said Ulrich, who then nudge him off the door, Dallas activated eagle sight then looked around, people saw his irises "take a picture it'll last longer" he said, then he turned it off and looked at Ulrich who was helping up Odd "we got a problem, the whole fucking building structure, it's red" said Dallas, then he looked at the other's inside the building, it was them Sissi's group, Millie, Tamiya and Cameron, "well XANA's got 11 people hostage in here" said Dallas to Odd and Ulrich, then Adam stood up "what the fuck is going on" he asked, Dallas turned to him "word of advice don't touch the walls or the roof" replied Dallas, Adam smiled "absolute bullshit" he said, before pressing his hand on the wall, suddenly he was engulfed by the sparks, and was rendered unconscious on the floor, the other rushed to him "He never listens" said Dallas.

=================================================================================================

On Lyoko Aelita was certain as she stood looking at them go by, they were vibrations  
"oh no, I wasn't mistaken" she said, before she started to follow them, meanwhile Jeremie was typing as the scan finished  
"tower localised" he said then Aelita's window suddenly appeared "Jeremie, there are very strong pulsations in the forest" she said, "yeah the scan confirms it" said Jeremie, then he looked back at Yumi "Odd, Dallas and Ulrich are trapped in the cafeteria" said Jeremie as he turned back to face the screen "Yumi I'll head for the factory, you warn the principal and meet me their" said Jeremie, Yumi nodded she then quickly ran out the door "wish I had supersprint" said Yumi, as she quickly made her way down the stairs, quickly rushing out of the dorm building she could see the red spark engulfed building, she carried on moving towards the main building, she quickly entered and walked towards Delmas's office, she knocked  
"come in" said Delmas, then Yumi opened the door, "can I see you for a minute, sir please it's important" said Yumi, and whilst she was warning the principal, Jeremie quickly rushed down the stairs behind the gym, he quickly grabbed his scooter and set off down the sewer.

=================================================================================================

Delmas, Jim and Mrs Hertz rushed across the campus towards the cafeteria, Jim was the first to get their he placed his hand on the handle, he got a brief shock of electricity before he was launched backwards  
"did you see that" said Ulrich, whilst outside Mrs Hertz examined Jim "Jim are you okay" she asked, as he was on the floor, "are you alright" asked Delmas, he then looked at the building the sparks visible "we've got to cut the current now" he shouted, whilst inside there was a new problem "help we can't wake Adam" said Sissi, Dallas walked over, "do you think he might be" asked Nicholas, Dallas placed his head onto Adam's chest "there's a heartbeat alright" he said, then he stood up "it must be a concussion" he added before he walked back towards Odd and Ulrich, "and what medical knowledge do you have" asked Sissi, who despite the main crisis was content with carrying on her feud "I've had to patch myself together more than a few times" said Dallas, who then re-joined the others "any ideas" asked Odd, Dallas shook his head "right now, the safest thing we can do is wait" said Dallas, then Ulrich clicked his fingers "Dallas couldn't you absorb the electricity" he asked, Dallas shook his head, "I don't know how many volts are running through this building, and I'd only get the power off for a second or two, and then I'd be setting myself on fire with every attempt, and I'd rather avoid that" said Dallas, then they noticed Yumi running towards the sewer entrance, whilst at the lab Jeremie hoped into his chair which then moved towards the computer screen.

=================================================================================================

back in the cafeteria, the warriors had told everyone to stand clear, Dallas grabbed his crossbow, and Odd grabbed his new weapon  
"ready" he said, Odd nodded then they both fired a bolt each at the window, both smashed on impact, Ulrich grabbed a chair, Sissi felt her phone vibrate "hello is that you dad" said Sissi as she turned and looked out the window "we don't know what happened, theirs electricity everywhere, we're trying to break a window to get out" said Sissi, then Ulrich ran towards the window "move" he said then he threw the chair, it bounce of the window before flying back towards them, it went over Ulrich, Odd and Sissi but carried on moving towards the group on the floor by Adam, they flinched in fear as the object flew towards them then Dallas jumped in the way and punched thrown the seat of chair, it broke around his hand, and having slowed it down it fell to the floor, "wow" said Theo, then he stood up as Dallas shook his hand "well you've broken that" he added, then he looked at Dallas's hand it was immaculate "How" he asked, Dallas smiled "it's a long story" he said then he thought for a moment "wanna see another trick" he asked Theo shrugged his shoulders, Dallas smiled, then eagle sense manifest around Dallas's hands, then his arm shot forward launching a large amount of it towards the window, there was no effect "fuck" he shouted, Millie and Tamiya were scarred to the point that they were hiding under a table, "I've gotta get out" screamed Millie, Ulrich pulled out his phone "Ulrich what's going on" asked Jeremie as he answer on the other end "we're prisoners here in the cafeteria Jeremie" said Ulrich, as he looked around the room, "I'll send Yumi to Lyoko" said Jeremie, Ulrich knew that their fate rested on his girlfriend "we'll do our best over here" said Ulrich, then he hung up, he looked at the other's "any ideas" asked Ulrich as he looked at his friends, "have you got a clip, a small metal pole and a rubber" asked Dallas, Odd and Ulrich looked at him funny "never mind" said Dallas, whilst in the factory Jeremie phoned Yumi  
"Yumi hurry up we don't have a lot of time" he said, whilst Yumi was running "I told the principal, I'm at the passage in the park now" said Yumi, as she ran up to the hatch, she fell to her knees as she grabbed the hatch and lifted it up, whilst back at the cafeteria, the situation had not improved  
"what is this I just cut all the power" said Jim as he ran over, the red sparks still visible moving over the building "with no effect at all" said Mrs Hertz, then they looked at the window as Dallas ran up and jumped at it, this only succeeded in shocking him more.

=================================================================================================

In the Sewers Yumi grabbed her skateboard before running and jumping onto it, whilst in the computer room Jeremie was typing franticly  
"I have no idea what XANA wants to do this time" said Jeremie, as he continued typing "what about in town have any of the other buildings been hit" asked Aelita, Jeremie shook his head and said "no that's why I'm worried", whilst on the bridge Yumi clambered out of the sewers before she started to run towards the factory, at the entrance she jumped grabbing the cable and swinging down onto the floor before running into the elevator, she hit the button then the elevator descended, whilst back in the cafeteria Theo was starting to panic as he sat underneath a table, he was curled up and sweating heavily, Theo placed his hand on Herb's shoulder  
"we'll get out of this don't worry Herb" he said, Herb knocked Theo's arm away "let me go will ya" he said as he pushed Theo away, Millie was really crying now "everything will be okay" said Tamiya as she hugged her best friend, the danger of the situation had brought out the best in Sissi, as he walked over and knelt down to Millie "help is on the way" she said, Millie stopped crying for a moment "there you see" said Tamiya, Millie then wiped her eyes "we could try the roof" said Odd, Theo shook his head in disagreement "it's probably the same" he said, Odd grabbed a chair "it's worth trying" he said "outta the way" added Odd as he raised the chair, he then threw it at the roof, it bounced straight back off before landing and exploding on the table, "it's like a prison" said Theo, as they looked up at the sparking roof, "XANA thought of everything" said Dallas, Cameron stood up from Adam's unconscious body "who's Zana?" he asked, Dallas looked at him "XANA, I'll explain later" he replied, then Ulrich phoned Jeremie again "any news" asked Ulrich, as Dallas placed his jacket around Millie and Tamiya, as they were both shaking "I don't understand why XANA's set his sights on the cafeteria it makes no sense at all, he can't gain access to the city through the school" said Jeremie, "he probably has other ideas" said Ulrich, then it hit Jeremie "wait I think I understand, it's the 5 of us he's after" said Jeremie, Ulrich put his phone on speaker "us are you sure" he asked as Dallas and Odd joined him "Yumi and me left lunch before desert if not we would have all been there, he wanted to catch us all together" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked out the window "XANA hasn't missed a trick this time" said Ulrich, Odd sat on the table "what I want to know was how XANA knew we were goanna be here" he asked, Dallas looked at him "narrows it down" he said as he looked at the people in the room, Ulrich turned off the speaker and put his phone back to his ear "we're never goanna get out of here" said Ulrich, Jeremie thought for a moment "play for time… Yumi's alone she's goanna need every second she can to protect Aelita" said Jeremie, "we'll do the best we can" said Ulrich then he hung up again.

=================================================================================================

in the forest sector Aelita was walking whilst following the pulsations, she looked down they sped up  
"Jeremie the pulsations are really intense here the tower can't be too far" said Aelita, Jeremie quickly loaded a window "stay where you are, I've program the position, Yumi is on her way" said Jeremie, whilst in the elevator shaft the doors opened in the scanner room, Yumi walked towards one of the scanners "Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as she stepped into one, the scanner doors closed and he selected her ID card, "scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as Yumi felt herself rise, whilst her ID card began to turn gold "virtualization" said Jeremie, as Yumi felt the blast of air, and herself traveling to Lyoko, Yumi's blue square outline appeared in the air, then it gained texture before landing directly behind Aelita, the latter looked back at her friend "the pulsations radiate in two directions" said Aelita, as she pointed towards one path, and then towards the other, "Jeremie any news" asked Yumi, "give me a little time to analyse the terrain" replied Jeremie as he looked over the screen, "I'm getting contradictory signals impossible to tell which path is the right one" said Jeremie, as he examined the screen "well we have no choice" said Yumi as she looked at the path on the right "each of us will explore one path, we'll stay in contact via Jeremie" said Yumi, then she and Aelita ran off down different paths, at first the appeared to be running parallel but that soon changed as they grew further and further apart.

=================================================================================================

Back in the cafeteria Theo, Dallas and Ulrich finished building a stand using the chairs and tables, Millie again was panicking as she sat crouched on the floor with Tamiya hugging her  
"you see this way even if the wall's cave in we'll be safe, the roof won't fall on top of us" said Tamiya, Dallas stepped away from the stand, "anyone need some drinks" asked Dallas, they looked at each other, Dallas quickly hoped over the counter, his body turning doing a 360 vertically as he went over it, he found a small storage cupboard, then one of the power circuits exploded launching Dallas back over the counter "ouch" he said, then he fell unconscious, then behind the counter several glasses smashed taps burst and several objects where launched across the room, a few boards were sent flying towards Sissi, "watch out" said Theo as he dived pushing Sissi out of the way, she dropped her phone in the fall, "Sissi what's going on" asked Delmas, but Sissi was preoccupied as Theo was now lying on top of her, "answer me child, Sissi" he shouted but she couldn't hear him, Dallas quickly shot forward into consciousness "a broken rib" he said, as he felt the damage, he then stood up, "Theo help me move Adam underneath the table just in case" said Dallas, then they walked over towards his body, and grabbed his arms "Jesus what is this guy's weight" asked Theo, then after one mighty heave they managed to pull Adam's body underneath the tables.

=================================================================================================

On Lyoko the left pathway had disappeared from sight, whilst on the other path Yumi quickly turned and continued to follow the vibrations  
"Jeremie how are things going with Aelita" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked at the holomap "nothing to report for now and no monster in sight, that's really strange, it's too easy" replied Jeremie, whilst on the left path Aelita arrived at a wide open space, she carried on running through it, eventually ending up on a narrow path again, she stopped as she found a ring which was small and only one path on the other side, the other path was visible again "should I go on" asked Aelita, as she looked up "I'll call Yumi back in 30 seconds" said Jeremie, then he started to type "quick analysis of the surroundings" he said.

=================================================================================================

"I GOTTA GET OUT" shouted Herb, as he ran towards the door, it was now apparent that he suffered from claustrophobia, "help me I gotta get out" said Herb, as he ran towards the door "wait no don't Herb, the electricity it's live remember" said Theo, and just as Herb was about to grab the door handle, Dallas tackled him to the ground "it's too dangerous" he said, as Herb started to hit him in the back "get the fuck off me I saw you survive it" said Herb, Dallas pinned his arms "I can't die Herb, you can, whilst you fry up and burn from electricity, I will get a nasty shock, you got that" said Dallas, almost shouting at Herb, Sissi stood up "leave me alone" said Herb, then Sissi looked at him "take it easy Herb calm down" said Sissi, then she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to blush "you've got to" she said then she moved her hand to his "you understand" she asked.

=================================================================================================

on Lyoko Yumi was still busy chasing her pulsations, when she arrived at a dead end  
"I'm stuck" she said, before turning around, then she noticed a log that appeared to go somewhere "this tunnels has got to lead somewhere" she said, as she started to climb into it, "it's gotta lead to the path Aelita took" said Jeremie, "here I go" said Yumi, whilst on the other path Aelita looked around she was getting uneven "Jeremie" she said, Jeremie was still typing evaluating the surroundings "hold on Aelita" he said then there was the familiar warning beeping, "Aelita there are two monsters on their way" said Jeremie, Aelita looked around her "your surrounded by two Krabs" said Jeremie, "RUN" he shouted but unfortunately, there was nowhere to run "it's impossible Jeremie" said Aelita.

=================================================================================================

The city's electricity department had sent a team to work out what was going on and to try and save the people trapped, one of them cut the wires in the power box off campus  
"I cut all the wires chief" he said, as he picked up his radio "I doubt that" said the chief, "nothing's changed" he added, whilst inside the building everyone was underneath the post, as the roof has started to fall apart, "have they really tried everything daddy" said Sissi almost crying now "they're going to keep trying dear" said Delmas, who was determined not to give up hope, whilst inside Theo moved over next to Sissi "we'll be okay, you'll see" he said, as he placed his hand on hers, whilst Ulrich was again on the phone "Jeremie you got anything new" asked Ulrich, Jeremie hung up after a few brief words "I'm trying Ulrich".

=================================================================================================

on Lyoko Yumi had emerged from the tunnel and was now on another path heading towards Aelita's position  
"Aelita can you hear me" she said then she kept moving forward, then she stopped and yelled "oh no" as she saw the two Krabs move towards Aelita, "try and stay outta sight Aelita, Yumi's almost their" said Jeremie, Aelita had only one option, she dropped to her knees and began to use her Lyoko power, a log began to rise from the middle of the ring, Aelita quickly jumped onto it "Yumi will get here in time, I know she will" said Aelita, the Krabs moved even closer "I have faith in you Jeremie" said Aelita, as she spread her arms "oh no" shouted Jeremie as the Krabs arrived at her location, the creatures stopped "I have faith in you" muttered Aelita, then the Krabs charged their shots and fired at Aelita, but then suddenly just as the shots were about to hit Aelita, Yumi dived into Aelita knocking her out of the way and onto another path below them, whilst the shots from the Krabs hit and destroyed each other, whilst Aelita had landed on top of Yumi "that's what I call getting away" said Yumi, Aelita laughed at this joke, and even Jeremie smiled.

=================================================================================================

Back outside the cafeteria the workers grabbed a ladder and started to climb it towards the roof  
"Sissi darling you mustn't give up hope, they're goanna try and make an opening in the roof" said Delmas, then he looked back and the worker on the ladder gave him a grim look, Delmas closed his phone, knowing that all else had failed, whilst on Lyoko Aelita and Yumi were nearing the tower, whilst at the ring a third Krab arrived, it looked around the area, then it started to move in the direction of the tower, meanwhile Yumi and Aelita stopped moving  
"Theirs gotta be a passage leading to the path that goes to the tower" said Yumi then the two girls looked around, Aelita then pointed at some logs that lead from their current platform to the platform on their right "There" said Aelita, whilst in the cafeteria the roof was starting to collapse  
"it's all over now" said Odd as he quickly retreated underneath the table, Herb looked at Theo "thanks for what you did before, I was pretty awful to you" said Herb, Ulrich yet again was on the phone to Jeremie, "Jeremie come on this is urgent" he said, Jeremie looked at the computer screen "their almost there" he said, then he noticed the Krab "watch it a third Krab is on the way" said Jeremie, then Yumi and Aelita stopped and turned around, Yumi stepped forward pushing Aelita back "Their it is" she said, Aelita stepped forward, but using her fan Yumi blocked her "No leave it" she said, then Aelita stepped backwards "go on hurry don't worry about me" said Yumi, Aelita then turned around and ran away towards the tower, Yumi then charged towards the Krab, she then jumped throwing her fan towards the creature, it struck it but didn't destroy it, the crack in which the fan created shone a bright white light throw it "nice shot Yumi but it's only damaged" said Jeremie, then the Krab angered at the damage fired a shot at Yumi, but she managed to block it using her fan "you took 20 life points from him one more shot and he'll be done for" said Jeremie, the Krab advanced on her, she stood still as the creature moved straight in front of her, it fired she jumped back dodging the shot, it fired again she jumped to the side avoiding the shots, she then watched as Aelita ran up to the tower, Yumi then rested against the tree for a moment, then she emerged from behind the tree, and jumped up throwing her fan at the Krab, Aelita began to pass through the tower wall "Aelita's entering the tower" said Jeremie, Yumi grabbed her other fan and threw it at the Krab, it created another crack the white light shone through it, then he body exploded, leaving the legs to crumble then disappear, meanwhile Aelita began to rise inside the tower, whilst the cafeteria began to shake as the building began to collapse "everybody hang on" shouted Dallas, inside the tower Aelita reached the top platform she walked forward and pressed her hand on the blue screen the word AELITA typed in followed by the words CODE LYOKO, then the building stopped shaking, Jeremie sighed at the deactivation of the tower, then the blue screens descended into the black void, the white flash began to ascend Jeremie hit enter on the keyboard and said "Return To The Past now"…

=================================================================================================

The previous day, the warriors were in their football match again, Odd did a run up and kicked the ball, it moved into the air, it came onto the ground Ulrich took possession almost immediately  
"over here" said Dallas, Ulrich planned his pass "you won't get by me" said Herb, as he blocked Ulrich, the later looked at Dallas quickly, before he kicked the ball onto his shoulders, before he rolled it over and started to keep it up by kneeing it, Ulrich then kicked it through the air towards Dallas, the later let it bounce of his chest, before it dropped to his feet "get ready Odd" said Dallas, he went forward to kick it, but then Adam came in with a slide tackle, the force knocked both Dallas and the ball into the air, but Dallas wasn't so easily defeated, before hitting the floor he pressed his arms out and used them to propel himself into the air, he kicked the ball and then landed onto his side, Odd quickly jumped to header the ball, Herb also jumped to try and counter this, but was too good and too fast, he got it first knocking it towards the goal, Cameron tried saving it, but he just missed it and it went into the net, "oh no" screamed Sissi "Goal" screamed Odd despite he had already made this shot before "unbelievable you losers" said Sissi, as she threw the ball away, this time it landed at Yumi's feet, "Okay guys I gotta head for home" said Yumi, Ulrich quickly stood up "I'll walk you hom…" started Ulrich, then Theo butted in "no I'll go" he said, just jumping in front of Ulrich, he then started walking forward, but Yumi pushed him aside "I've already got someone to walk me home" she said, as she stepped towards Ulrich, Odd was surprised he turned back to see Sissi with her arms folded a look of jealousy on her face, Theo looking confused and Dallas shaking his head and smiling, Nicholas, Herb and Adam where standing by the goal post laughing.

=================================================================================================

Authors note  
thanks for reading, been getting these out faster than usual, it better be worth it I've been losing a lot of sleep to write these past two chapters


	29. Chapter 27: The Rogue

Authors Note  
you may have noticed that the Q&amp;A chapters have been removed they will be added at the end of the prequel series so, they will be up their soon, the change was brought upon me by the other's in the group who felt that they ruined the pacing.

=================================================================================================

Sundays were as Sundays are, dull and boring, but above all that day it was cold, it was so cold to the point Jeremie was wearing a shirt under his jumper, Odd was wearing a few vests, Ulrich was wearing an underarm shirt and gloves, and Yumi was wearing a vest whilst keeping close to Ulrich, Dallas was wearing his white jumper over his white shirt and his beanie, he was sitting with the other warriors, their breath was visible  
"why is it so damn cold" said Odd, the other's looked at him "because of the… oh you wouldn't understand Odd" said Jeremie, the others smiled, Dallas was writing in his book "how can you do that in this weather" asked Yumi, as she noticed Dallas writing but not letting a single scribble "warm blooded" he replied, Ulrich smiled "same" he said, Yumi punched Ulrich in the arm "why do you get to be the lucky one" she said, then Odd noticed someone by the tree line "who's that" he asked, the others looked up and towards the tree line "I'll go" said Dallas, as he grabbed his crossbow and pocketed his book "do you think it could be XANA" asked Ulrich, Jeremie shook his head "No Aelita would have contacted me" he replied, then he looked forward as Dallas neared the tree line towards the figure "she was right you would always carry that thing around" said the figure, Dallas hadn't seen her in a while, he smiled "yeah but I wondered what else she said about me" replied Dallas, the figure stepped forward "it's a shame what happened to her, I know that…" she started, Dallas raised his hand "Mollie I don't need reminding" he said, as if he was about to cry "funny I always pictured you a strong and silent type" said Mollie, Dallas smiled, "anyway I've come to say good bye" she added, Dallas raised his eyebrows "goodbye where you going" he asked, then he noticed Mollie was standing wearing a fur coat and an expensive one at that "the Day she died, I was returning from America, I entered and won a modelling contest" she said, it all came together now "and recently I got a job modelling for a company" added Mollie, Dallas smiled "so how long until I see you in playboy" he said, Mollie smiled before knocking him over the back of the head "it's a clothing company" she said, Dallas had one last question "why you saying goodbye to me" he asked, Mollie smiled "I wanted to say goodbye to the only piece of her I have left, her dad as he is legally called took all her stuff and sold it" she said, Dallas knew that is was partly his fault for his ex-girlfriends death and it haunted him to this day "she also left this for you" said Mollie as she handed Dallas an envelope, he looked at it "that was addressed to you, so her dad had no right to it" said Mollie, Dallas put the envelope in his back pocket, "well this is goodbye" said Mollie as she grabbed the front of Dallas's hat and pulled it down over his eyes, he then grabbed it and pulled it back up as she walked away, Dallas smiled and walked back towards his friend's "what was that about" asked Ulrich as Dallas at back down on the sports stands, "Just some lose ends" said Dallas.

=================================================================================================

It got warmer soon after but was still freezing cold, Ulrich and Yumi were at Yumi's house, they were home alone, and Ulrich's excuse was he was helping her with homework  
"Ulrich you know the homework excuse was the oldest trick in the book" said Yumi, Ulrich smiled and laughed "yeah but it worked" he said, as he leant forward to kiss her, then they heard a door open and shouting, Ulrich quickly pulled away  
"HIROKI DON'T DISOBEY ME" shouted Takeo, Ulrich decided to keep his head out of this one, Yumi however looked up "I only talked to her" said Hiroki, Takeo rolled his eyes "what's the problem with that" asked Akkio, Takeo looked at her as if he was going to hit her "you didn't see him give that girl flowers, I swear he'll bring dishonour to the family" said Takeo, then he noticed Yumi and Ulrich, "sorry Ulrich, but I hope you can understand" said Takeo, as he stormed off "mum what happened" asked Yumi, as she saw Hiroki walk up the stairs "apparently Hiroki talking and giving flowers to a girl is dishonourable to him" said Akkio, Yumi looked down knowing she was now doing that, "I'm goanna go" said Ulrich, as he grabbed his stuff, Yumi packed away her's "I'll walk with you" she said, as she caught up to Ulrich, "what was that about" asked Ulrich, Yumi stopped him and looked into his eyes "listen my dad is all about honour, it's the reason he hit you on stage" said Yumi, then since they were out of sight of her parents' house, she hugged him, due to a recent growth spurt of Ulrich's he was now slightly taller than her, Ulrich hugged her back "I don't know what to do" said Yumi she was now crying, Ulrich knew this time, there was nothing he could do "about what" asked Ulrich as he was confused when he thought about it, Yumi let go and looked at him "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to dishonour my dad" said Yumi, Ulrich thought for a moment "is their anyway it won't be dishonourable" asked Ulrich as he wiped away one of Yumi's tears, "no my dad wants me to marry someone of Japanese descent to maintain honour" said Yumi, Ulrich looked at her, he knew that Yumi truly loved him, but he couldn't do anything.

=================================================================================================

In the waiting room outside Delmas's office, Jeremie was sitting in their having been commended for one of his pieces of work and the fact it was spot on, Jeremie was close to falling asleep as he had been waiting for so long, then the door finally opened, and a boy about Jeremie's age, with long black hair, wearing a blue zip up hoodie with a red and black checked button up shirt, and blue trousers that we're visibly baggy, he had a small bit of stubble on his face  
"I assure you Gareth you will make plenty of friends here" said Delmas as he let the new guy out of his office, Jeremie looked at him "who was that" asked Jeremie as he entered the room "Gareth Winchester, a new student" said Delmas, as he walked over the desk, "now Jeremie you're test scores have been impressive, and since you aren't smart enough to go to a special school, I believe moving you up a year might be the best option" said Delmas, Jeremie was shocked it would really affect him and the others if there was a XANA attack, "do I have a say in the matter" asked Jeremie, Delmas realised that this could affect Jeremie emotionally "I'm… I'm afraid not" said Delmas, Jeremie looked down, "but I haven't decided on it yet" said Delmas, Jeremie looked up "uh when are you deciding sir" asked Jeremie, Delmas knew that it could be bright for Jeremie's future, but at the same time it could affect Jeremie's work to the point that it might start going down "at some point after the school trip" said Delmas, he knew either decision had its ups and it's downs but as the principal he knew he had to make the best decision "you can go now Jeremie" said Delmas.

=================================================================================================

Jeremie couldn't stop thinking about what Delmas said, him being moved up he wouldn't see his friends as much, and he didn't think he'd have as much time to work on Aelita's materialization program  
"yo Einstein" said Dallas, as he waved his hand in front of Jeremie's eyes "Jeremie, are you there" asked Dallas, Jeremie moved looking at Dallas "I'm sorry what" he asked, Dallas sat down on his bed "I think these late nights are getting to you" said Dallas, Jeremie didn't want to tell anyone about what Delmas said just yet "yeah suppose it must be" he said, "Jeremie don't lie to me" said Dallas, Jeremie turned his head but continued to look at him "how did you" he asked, then Dallas tapped his temple with his finger "oh yeah" replied Jeremie, as he walked over towards his bed "you goanna tell me what the hell is bothering you" asked Dallas, Jeremie looked down "I might be moving up to the next year" said Jeremie, Dallas shock his head "I told you to lay of the work" he said, then he walked over towards the mini fridge and grabbed a can of cola, "what do you mean maybe" asked Dallas as he sat back down "Delmas is still deciding" said Jeremie, Dallas thought for a moment "well is there anything we can do" he asked, then there was a loud bang, Jeremie fell to the floor Dallas fell on him deliberately to make sure if anything did fall it'd stop it hitting Jeremie "what the fuck was that" asked Dallas, as he stood up helping up Jeremie, Dallas then grabbed his crossbow, he opened the door and walked out moving towards the source of the sound, there was a quieter bang, Dallas found the room, he knocked on the door "you okay in there" he asked, then a complete stranger to Dallas opened the door slightly just to poke his head through "everything is fine, there is no need for alarm" said the stranger, then he shut the door Dallas placed his ear to the door, then the stranger opened the door again, "do you mind" he asked, Dallas stood up this time the door was open fully, he looked at the room the best he could it was dull and boring "I said do you mind" said the stranger, Dallas looked at him and said "oh sorry, I'm Dallas" then he extended his arm for a handshake, the stranger looked at him "no thank you" he said then he stumbled backwards holding his head, "hey are you okay" asked Dallas as he stepped forward "yes everything is fine" said the stranger, before he slammed the door in Dallas's face, the latter then walked back towards his room "who was it" asked Jeremie, Dallas walked back into the room putting his crossbow down, "new neighbour with long black hair" said Dallas whilst making a gesture towards his hair "I think that might be Gareth" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at him "he's this new guy who was in Delmas's office earlier" explained Jeremie, then Jeremie noticed something "what's the matter" he asked, Dallas sat down, "it's nothing" said Dallas, as he layed down on his bed "I need some sleep" he said, then Jeremie walked over towards his computer and began work on the materialization program.

=================================================================================================

Odd sat in his room reading a comic, with Kiwi next to him on his bed the little dog was asleep, Ulrich then walked in  
"where you been hey" asked Odd, Ulrich looked at him "I don't want to talk about it" said Ulrich, as he layed down on his bed and faced the wall "whys that" asked Odd, Ulrich wasn't in the mood for this, his girlfriend was confused about what she was goanna do, and he was half the problem "Odd not now" he said, Odd however was persistent, "come on you can tell me" said Odd, Ulrich was getting agitated by this now "Odd I swear ask me again" said Ulrich, as he grabbed a hard back book just in case "were you with Yumi" asked Odd who had now just crossed a line "that's it" said Ulrich as he turned over and threw the book at Odd, the later raised his arm to shield his head, then the book bounced off Odd's arm "is it over yet" asked Odd, Ulrich was confused "err… Odd the book just hit you" said Ulrich, and then Odd opened his eyes and looked at his arm, then at the book which looked like it had been hit by a sledge hammer, he then rolled up his sleeve, "Ulrich look at this" said Odd, then Ulrich got off his bed and looked at Odd's arm it looked like a shell had been broken up and then glued onto Odd's arm "when did you put that on" asked Ulrich , Odd looked up at him "I didn't put it on" he argued, then Ulrich looked down and tried to pull it off, it wouldn't budge, then it into Odd's skin leaving no trace of it being there, Odd backed away and held his arm out as if he was in some way trying to get away from it, Ulrich grabbed his arm "calm down" he said, then he started to knock on Odd's arm there was no noise "what was that" said Odd, then Ulrich curled his fist and went to punch it, then the armoured shell arose from Odd's skin "Odd it's back" he said, Odd then thought for a moment "okay how did this happen" asked Odd, Ulrich shook his head and said "I dunno but we should see Jeremie about this".

=================================================================================================

Jeremie and Dallas looked in bewilderment at Odd's arm how the shell was from his hand all the way up his arm and along his shoulders, down his back and down his other arm, Aelita was also on the screen she was also confused  
"Jeremie I'm sort of scared, what is happening" asked Odd, Jeremie wiped his glasses just in case they were cloudy, "I don't know" said Jeremie, Dallas placed his hand on it, "never felt anything like this before" said Dallas, then he looked up at Ulrich "so the book bounced off his arm and brook in half" asked Dallas, Ulrich nodded his head he was stuttering "yeah" he barely managed to get out, Dallas nodded and stood up he walked over towards his crossbow "hold still" he said, Ulrich and Jeremie stood back Odd was about to scream "shhh" said Dallas, whilst using his left arm to signal them to be quiet, then Dallas closed one of his eyes and aimed down the sight, before squeezing the trigger, the bolt raced from the crossbow striking Odd's arm, the bolt cracked upon impact, Dallas grabbed it off the floor "shit" said Dallas as he inspected the cracks, "well any idea what's causing this to happen" asked Odd as he put his shirt back on "no clue" said Dallas, as he threw away the damaged bolt "wait" said Aelita, then the others looked at her "what Aelita" asked Jeremie as he jumped back into his chair "well Dallas has two powers right" said Aelita, Dallas nodded, "yeah what's that got to do with it" he asked, Aelita rolled her eyes "Isn't it obvious Odd has developed his second power" said Aelita, Odd looked at her "what" asked Odd, Ulrich looked at Odd then at Dallas he was confused "I thought our powers manifested within 12 hours" said Ulrich, Jeremie turned around "they did, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a second dormant power, I mean Dallas's must have manifested early because he died, and it didn't know what to make of it" said Jeremie, even he wasn't sure what he had just said "I see, there is a second power so mine might be triplicate" said Ulrich, Aelita nodded and said "that seems to be the most obvious option at the moment" suddenly Ulrich heard something his eyes and ears pointed towards the door "what was that" asked Ulrich, Dallas rolled his eyes and said "that is our new neighbour, he's a strange son of a bitch".

=================================================================================================

Dallas was in the factory, he was working on his car, the vehicle had been raised so he could get to the suspension, and the bonnet was raised as Dallas was working on the engine  
"why would you keep it like this XANA" he said, as he pulled the spanner from the engine, then he lowered the bonnet, he walked over towards the back, visual this was almost entirely different, Dallas removed the boot lid, and used the boot space more wisely, there was a giant drum, that was now linked into the fuel tank, adding a lot more fuel, next to it on one side was a jerry can for quicker refuelling and on the other was a few smaller drums, none of them were anywhere near as big, next to it was a tool box and a spare wheel, all of this was tied down by a few ropes, "time for a test run" said Dallas, as he lowered the car, and opened the door he then stepped inside and drove it towards the entrance, before carefully driving across the bridge, before turning off the bridge, he then slowly started to accelerate, but trying not to attract attention to himself, he looked at the vehicle, he knew XANA has some class when he found the car at the Vira factory, he decided to go and get a sneak peek at the mine that they were going on the school trip, just to know if he would bug out I'll or not, he then pulled out a map that was stored inside the glove compartment, having located the address he drove forward before pulling the handbrake and drifting around a corner, "let's see… straight down this road" he said as he looked the road was empty, Dallas then pressed down on a red button and the Super charger rumbled to life, the car shot forward, until Dallas noticed the mine, he quickly parked his car, and stepped out overlooking the mine, Dallas knelt down and looked down at the area, it was huge several pieces of machinery dominated the area, "damn" he said, then he heard an alarm "over their" he heard a shouting, he must have tripped security, he knew his car was out of security zone, but he would have to escape on foot, he got up and started running, it was dark he'd have that much at least, so he could fly out of the location, he started manifest eagle sense, he then started to fly away, when suddenly he was struck by a red lightning it could him by surprise knocking him to the ground "what the…" he said as he landed, then he looked up a figure stood in the distance, he was about to stand up, when suddenly the red lightning struck him again, this time some struck the ground this blew Dallas backwards slightly, he landed on his feet, "come on then" he said, then eagle sense began to manifest, he then expanded it around him the gravel began to rise like a twister along with him, he then began to rise into the air, whilst watching in the distance the security could only see the gravel "must be a storm" said one of the security as he looked back at the other officer, whilst inside the gravel storm, Dallas looked around, then he noticed the lightning striking in a triangle formation all around him, "you will not win" shouted a distorted voice, Dallas looked up then a bolt of the red lightning struck Dallas clean in the centre, his skeleton illuminated as the eagle sense dispersed all around sending the gravel dust everywhere, this then kicked up and actual storm and then another bolt struck Dallas's sending him flying towards the ground, he bounced a few times before coming to a stop.

=================================================================================================

Sitting in her room Yumi was trying not to show her that she was upset, being Japanese she knew all about what honour meant to her dad, but no matter how much she tried to get the thought out of her head, she couldn't do it, she pulled out her phone and looked at Ulrich's number, she knew she might have to break up with him, even though he would understand it would strain their friendship, she looked at her watch it was past midnight, she was so confused about what to do, she couldn't talk to anyone, because she knew they could tell someone in secret, but if they could keep the secret was the problem, in his room Ulrich was having the same problem thinking the same things, so far they had 4 options and they had their ups and their downs, Jeremie he would keep their secret, but he was more or less no good in these situations , Dallas would definitely keep a secret, but he was bound to mock Sissi and cause someone to think some things, Odd would mock them at every turn and people would find out that way, both were more or less unsure about Aelita, to tell her meant that Jeremie would know, and neither wanted to tell more than one person, this was a nightmare.

=================================================================================================

On Lyoko Aelita was walking through the forest sector, she looked around the baron wasteland was empty, not even a single glimpse of XANA's monsters, she stopped, she felt Jeremie trying to contact her  
"hold on Jeremie, let me find a tower" she said, as she looked around then she noticed her home tower, she quickly ran towards it, spreading her arms she passed through the tower walls, before walking over towards her 'bed' she sat down on it, before she finally made contact "sorry Jeremie, I wanted to play it safe" said Aelita, on his end Jeremie smiled "it's okay" we'd most likely do the same" replied Jeremie, Aelita smiled, she enjoyed these moments.

=================================================================================================

Odd looked at his second skin how it looked so different from his own, it was blue and shelled he had no idea that he could possess such a power, he thought he only had his future flash, which he felt was the most useless power that any of them had, both he and Ulrich were in their Pyjamas  
"hey Ulrich" said Odd, Ulrich looked at him "what Odd" he replied as he rolled over to face his roommate "hit me" said Odd, Ulrich was confused "what" he asked, Odd motioned for Ulrich to come near "Odd, I'm not going to hit you" said Ulrich, who was now sick to death of Odd going on about his armoured skin, Ulrich then rolled back over and face the wall "Yumi would be proud" said Odd, Ulrich turned back over "what did you say" asked Ulrich, Odd realised he had got Ulrich agitated "Yumi would be proud" repeated Odd, Ulrich jumped out of his bed, quickly curled his fist and then punched Odd, he managed to get him just before his armour would grow "owww" screamed Odd, "say anything again, and we'll see if your balls are armoured" said Ulrich as he layed back down in bed and grabbed his hidden blade.

=================================================================================================

In Jeremie's room he was working on the materialization program, he found himself making more mistakes than he ever usually did, every few minutes he took off his glasses and wiped them, he felt sweat run down his forehead, he looked at the time, minutes felt like hours, the only things he could hear was a clock, and a ringing in his ears  
"Jeremie are you okay" asked Aelita, breaking the silence that Jeremie had failed to notice existed "Jeremie" said Aelita, the aforementioned moved suddenly looking at the screen "oh sorry Aelita" said Jeremie as he looked at her "my mind is elsewhere" added Jeremie, Aelita was confused "how can your mind be away from your body" she asked, Jeremie chuckled and said "It's a figure of speech", Aelita blushed and placed her hand on her mouth, "Jeremie didn't want to tell Aelita until it was certain, he didn't want to upset her "Jeremie why don't you take a break" asked Aelita, Jeremie looked at her "no the sooner I get this done, the sooner I…" started Jeremie then Aelita gave him an angry look and said "Jeremie take a break already", Jeremie then closed down the program window, he left Aelita's open, Aelita knew Jeremie wasn't telling her something "want to talk about it" asked Aelita, Jeremie looked at her, then he heard a knocking "could you keep it down in there" it was Gareth, Jeremie looked back at the door, before looking back at Aelita "who was that" she asked, Jeremie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "our new neighbour, he's really strange" said Jeremie, Aelita didn't know what he meant exactly but then something else hit her mind and she asked "hey where's Dallas".

=================================================================================================

The next morning a security jeep from the mine was driving through the gravel field, they knew their had just been a storm and had seen a heat signature so they believed someone or something might be out in the field  
"whatever was out is most likely dead" said the driver of the jeep, as his partner looked through some binoculars "I don't know" he replied, then the jeep hit a bump but carried on drive "what was that" asked the passenger, the driver looked at him "most likely some uncrushed stone" he said, as they carried on moving, meanwhile at the bump some of the gravel began to slide down it, when suddenly Dallas burst from the gravel, his eyes narrow due to the gravel inside of them, he shook his head, as the gravel fell from his hair  
"ah fuck" he said as he looked around, he noticed the tyre tracks, he knew security was looking for him after he accidently trespassed, he looked back at the mine, he need to go and collect his car, but it was too bright he would be seen in an instant, he looked around and started to run in the direction of the tracks, he looked down at his shirt it was dusty and ripped, he felt his hand and felt some flesh, then the skin grew back over it.

=================================================================================================

That day was the day of the trip; Ulrich was in no mood to go on it, but it was a part of his science course and he needed to the only good thing was that Yumi was also on it, he was thinking of making a decision one that would hurt him but would be good to Yumi in the long run  
"Ulrich are you okay" asked Jeremie as he patted him on the back, Ulrich and Odd were in Jeremie's room "yeah just a lot on my mind" replied Ulrich, as he scratched the back of his head "you and me both" said Jeremie, then Odd looked around the room "where's Dallas" he asked, Jeremie shrugged his shoulders "haven't seen him all night I'm assuming that he spent last night in the forest" said Jeremie, at that moment they heard shouting "no running in the halls" it was Jim, then Dallas burst through the door "did you hear me, have you got sand in your ears" shouted Jim, Dallas leant through the door "no gravel" he shouted, then he shut the door, the others looked at him "okay what happened" asked Jeremie, as he walked to the drawers under Dallas's bed and grabbed him a fresh set of clothes "long story short, XANA's agent knows I'm onto him" said Dallas, as he took off his jacket and wings which were only a bit dusty, his shirt was in taters and his trousers had seen better days "how" asked Ulrich as they turned away as Dallas replaced his trousers, they turned back now he was decent "that attack on the cafeteria, it was the agent not XANA, well not directly at least" said Dallas, as he looked noticed he had no shirts left "when's the next laundry day" he asked, Odd thought for a moment "next week" he said, Dallas was annoyed he then clicked his finger before grabbing his vest and jumper "I thought you only where that when recording" said Jeremie, Dallas looked up as he grabbed his jacket and wings "it's my only option" he said, Dallas then noticed something "what's the matter with you Ulrich" he asked, Ulrich knew Dallas was onto him, "nothing" he said, Dallas knew he was onto something, but he knew Ulrich was desperate to keep this one a secret "okay" he said, Jeremie looked at his watch "well there's an hour till the trip" said Jeremie, Odd sat down "what do we do until then" he asked, then they looked at each other, Jeremie noticed the mood was tense "Why don't we get some fresh air" he suggested, Dallas nodded before standing up "not the worst thing I've heard all day" said Ulrich as he stepped outside, then he bumped into Gareth "whose this" asked Ulrich as he got off the floor having been knocked over "Gareth, that new neighbour I mentioned" said Jeremie, Dallas extended his hand to help Gareth up, but he pushed it away "do not" he said, then Gareth stood up and started to walk away, "your right he is a strange son of a bitch" said Odd, as he watched him, meanwhile whilst walking into the building, Yumi bumped into Gareth "excuse you" said Yumi, as Gareth rudely barged past her, strangely Gareth stopped and looked at her, he smiled as if it was love at first sight "I have a boyfriend so don't even try it" she said, as she walked into the building, Yumi knew it was safe to say that to him, he didn't know her and she gave on no leads to it being Ulrich.

=================================================================================================

Standing outside the school as Jim talked to the coach driver, the tension was high, each of the warriors except Odd had a problem, the major one was Dallas knew that XANA's agent was cracking down on them  
"are you sure" asked Yumi, Dallas nodded and said "positive" he looked away, Yumi looked at the others, Ulrich for some reason wasn't looking at her "any idea who it is yet" asked Odd, Dallas shook his head, Ulrich turned around but he still didn't look at Yumi, "is it me or is that new guy, constantly staring at us" said Ulrich, the others looked his way "yeah he is one creepy dude" said Odd, then the coach horn sounded, Yumi quickly whispered into Dallas's ear, his eyes darted her way, whilst everyone started to climb onto the coach, Dallas patted Odd on the shoulder and said "sit with Jeremie" he said, Odd didn't understand what he meant but he nodded, Odd was the first of the warriors onto the coach, Ulrich was next, Jim checked Odd's name then signalled for Jeremie to step on, Dallas whistled and caused Ulrich to stop and turn around allowing Jeremie to move forward and next to Odd, Ulrich found another seat behind them as the one next to them was taken by Millie and Tamiya, with their equipment for recording on the trays in front of them, Yumi stepped on next and she sat down next to Ulrich, who immediately tried to move from the seat, but Yumi placed her hand on his lap  
"Ulrich can we talk" she asked, Ulrich knew this was what he had to do "Yumi I…" he started, Yumi cut him off "save it, just tell me why are you being like this" she asked, then she noticed that there were too many people in this area of the coach, she grabbed his hand before pulling towards the back of the coach, they sat down Yumi made sure he was on the window side "Yumi, listen I think" started Ulrich, Yumi knew what he was going to say, she got angry but she didn't raise her voice "Ulrich if you think breaking up with me, will help, forget it, I don't care what my dad thinks, you are my boyfriend and I love you, I don't to lose you" said Yumi, Ulrich looked at her, a single tear shed from his eye, he wanted Yumi to be happy that's all he wanted, and if she wanted to stay with him, who was he to deny her, a few moments later Delmas stood up at the front and spoke out  
"Now this is a 5 hour journey I do not mind what you do as long as it's suitable" he said before he sat back down, Sissi was sitting with Adam, Herb with Nicholas, Dallas had two seats to himself as he was too tall for a single one, Jeremie was sitting with Odd, Gareth was sitting by himself, with Cameron behind him, whilst at the back in the near empty section of the coach Ulrich was against the window, with Yumi resting her head on his shoulder "Yumi" he said as he looked out of the window, Yumi looked up at him "yeah Ulrich" she said, Ulrich looked down at her "I'm sorry for thinking about…" started Ulrich, she then kissed him "you thought you were doing the right thing" she said.

=================================================================================================

The coach made it half an hour early to the mine everyone exited the bus, almost everyone had some form of stiff muscle from the coach trip, a man stepped out from the Main gate booth, he was wearing a hardhat with a light atop of it  
"your early" he said as he took off his helmet wiping his forehead "yeah well the coach arrived early" said Delmas, the worker looked around "well I suppose we should begin" he said, before putting his helmet back on "welcome to de Gaulle mine, one of Frances oldest mines" said the worker, Dallas was however a bit more preoccupied as he looked around for his car "to begin the tour, I need everyone to take and keep on at all times one of these helmets" he said, then everyone walked over towards the kart and picked one up, placing them on their heads, Odd struggled to get his on, causing Dallas to try and not laugh at his struggle, each of the hard harts had a light on top which was powered by a battery unit that was worn on a belt  
"clunky aint it" said Ulrich as he put his belt on, Jeremie looked at Gareth his gaze upon them had increased "he is seriously starting to bug me" said Odd, as he just managed to get his helmet on, "what is his problem" asked Yumi as she grabbed Ulrich's arm so that Gareth would see, "I got this" said Dallas, as he turned around and faced Gareth, he then put his hand to the light on his helmet and flicked the switch, the light turned on blinding Gareth as he turned his head away, Dallas flicked the switch again turning the light off "simple" he said.

=================================================================================================

On Lyoko Aelita was in her tower, she was concerned for Jeremie he wouldn't tell her anything, and then suddenly she felt the all too familiar vibrations of XANA  
"no" she said as she stepped outside the tower, she noticed numerous Krabs carrying armoured warriors atop of them, they were moving towards the way tower, whilst on earth some time had passed and the group was now in the mine  
"it's hear that we first found the mineral" said the worker, as he pointed towards one of the walls, "the time has come" said a voice that only one person heard, suddenly there was a gunshot and due to the small mine area it echoed loudly, Dallas turned around as it felt like time froze, he looked Gareth had raised a nickel platted Colt M1911 and had pulled the trigger, Dallas looked down, he hadn't been hit, the bullet had instead struck Ulrich in the shoulder "AHHHHH" screamed Ulrich, Gareth smiled and fired another bullet, aiming at Odd, but the bullet ricocheted, due to Ulrich's screaming had caused him to raise his armour, Sissi screams were echoing down the mine as she and the other students rushed out, Yumi knelt down next to Ulrich, whilst Jeremie ducked for cover, Dallas quickly ran at Gareth the latter fired a shot hitting Dallas in the shoulder, there was no apparent effect apart from Dallas's body jerking backwards, but never the less he carried on running towards Gareth, who fired more shots, he was now panicking they weren't stopping him, Dallas tackled Gareth lifting him off the ground and through some boards into another shaft "run" shouted Dallas as Gareth punched him in the face knocking him over, "my arm" said Ulrich as Yumi helped him up "has he gone crazy" asked Odd as he helped carry Ulrich out, Jeremie then felt Aelita trying to contact him, whilst in the other shaft, Dallas found why it had been boarded up there was a ravine inside it, but the barriers where too strong and high, his concentration was broken by Gareth who grabbed him and through him into barrier, "why" asked Dallas pretending to be injured "XANA has ordered your demise" said Gareth, Dallas knew this meant trouble, then Gareth turned around ready to attack the others, but Dallas quickly grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground, whilst the other warriors rushed out of the shaft "how do we get to the factory" asked Odd, then Jeremie noticed one of the patrol jeeps "does anyone know how to drive" he asked, Yumi raised her arm "owww" said Ulrich as she realised that she had caught it, "I've got a permit" she said Jeremie smiled "good" he said as they rushed over and clambered into the vehicle, they were careful with Ulrich "shouldn't we get him to a hospital" asked Yumi, Ulrich looked up at her scarred the others were goanna catch on "he should be fine once you're on Lyoko" said Jeremie, Ulrich coughed a bit of blood "should" he asked.

=================================================================================================

Gareth looked up the exit was in reach, he started to move towards it whilst getting up at a fast pace, Dallas found his foot caught, he then learned towards the arch and grabbed his left arm and suddenly there was a small bang and the arch collapsed in on itself, Gareth looked back as Dallas rolled back his left sleeve and grabbed pulled back the bolt, ejecting and began to load another small pellet into it, Gareth charged at Dallas who quickly loosened his foot and moved causing Gareth to hit the floor  
"it doesn't have to be like this" said Dallas, as he looked down on Gareth who secretly gathered some dust "yes it does" he said as he turned throwing the dust and dirt at Dallas, temporally blinded Dallas couldn't do anything Gareth jumped at him grabbing his arm, Dallas dust filled now red eyes cleared, he looked at Gareth who he had a small height advantage over it was small but it was enough, Dallas swung his left arm hitting Gareth in the temple, stunned Gareth who had a tight grip tore the sleeve off Dallas's jacket "I'm getting seriously pissed with you doing this XANA" said Dallas, then Gareth punched him in the rib knocking him down, Dallas quickly felt his rib fixing itself, but Gareth landed another blow, this time the blow struck Dallas in the head knocking him out.

=================================================================================================

Yumi turned the jeep onto the factory bridge, Ulrich was drifting in and out on conciseness, the gunshot wound was really hurting, he looked up as the light from the sun would increase  
"hang in there Ulrich" said Jeremie as he looked back, Yumi stopped the jeep, and they clambered out before lowing the back so they had easy access to their friend "come on" said Odd, as he helped Ulrich to his feat "how am I goanna get down" said Ulrich as he felt weaker, Yumi grabbed him "hold on" she said, as she levitated downwards towards the factory floor, Odd and Jeremie came down via the cables, "do you think Gareth is a spectre" asked Ulrich he was too weak to concentrate, "must be, I mean why else" said Odd as Jeremie pressed the button causing the elevator to descend "come on, come on" said Yumi, Ulrich looked at her, then the lab doors opened and Jeremie rushed through the doors

=================================================================================================

Authors note  
I would like to apologize if the chapter seems to be getting a little weak at this point; I have just learned (at the time of writing) that my uncle has passed away, and I am deeply upset about this but I have been told to try and not think about it, so this was my best option.

=================================================================================================

Quickly sitting down at the computer Jeremie turned his head as the doors closed again and the elevator descended again, turning his head back towards the screen "Aelita, Aelita are you their" asked Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Aelita stopped moving "Jeremie, XANA has activated a tower" said Aelita, Jeremie looked down "we know, Dallas is dealing with the spectre" replied Jeremie, Aelita nodded and said "I'm following the pulsations into the dessert sector", then her window closed down, meanwhile in the mine, Gareth had given up on trying to move the rocks, and was now trying to find another way out, he looked around the mine shaft, he found a chain swinging above a small puddle of water and looked up seeing light, he grabbed the chain and started climbing it, he smiled evilly as he was nearing the top, but was shot down as he found there was a grate their stopping him, he let go off the chain and grabbed the grille, before trying to shake it lose  
"son of a bitch" he said, then suddenly he was thrown from the grate by Dallas who dived at him, taking him down into the water, Gareth gained the upper hand and started to drown Dallas, "just die already" said Gareth as he held Dallas by the neck, the latter's arms and legs moving violently as he was drowning, for two minutes Dallas's arms and legs still moved "for fucks sake die" said Gareth, then Dallas's limbs stopped moving, Gareth stood up and moved his hair away from his face, he stepped out of the water and carried on down the tunnel.

=================================================================================================

In the scanner room Yumi helped Ulrich into a scanner, she looked down at him  
"how do you feel" asked Yumi, Ulrich looked up and smiled "it bloody hurts" he said, he couldn't help but smile, Jeremie was typing the virtualization codes "guys get ready" he said, whilst in the room below Odd stepped into another scanner, Yumi quickly moved away from Ulrich and towards another scanner, Jeremie hit a few of the keys and said "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich", then the scanners closed as Jeremie selected the ID cards "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich" he said, then the three in the scanners felt themselves rise and spin then Jeremie shouted virtualization, then they felt the blast of air, the blue square outlines of the three appeared in the sky of the dessert sector, they landed beside the way tower, Odd and Yumi looked directly at Ulrich "how do you feel" asked Odd, Ulrich moved his shoulder and rotated his arm "feels better" he said Ulrich, whilst Odd wasn't facing her, Yumi sighed with relief "okay Aelita should be joining you momentarily" said Jeremie, then the others looked around, none of XANA's monsters were insight, "it's quiet" said Odd then Yumi stepped forward "too quiet" he added, then they turned Yumi drew her fans, Odd raised his arm and Ulrich drew his sword, to see Aelita pass through the tower "did I miss something" she asked, as the others put their weapons away, "Jeremie where's the tower" asked Ulrich, Jeremie quickly typed "eh… it's 30 degrees north" he said, then he noticed something "and heavily guarded" he added, the warriors looked at each other "let's go" said Odd as he started running, "wait up Odd" said Aelita, after him, Ulrich looked at Yumi "come on" he said as he started running after the others, Yumi then followed suit and ran after them.

=================================================================================================

As he went further down the shaft Gareth began to think this was a bad idea, he stopped as he knew that he couldn't go any further, he turned around and decided to try the other way, walking along he knew that he had to find a way out of the mine  
"where the fuck is the exit" he said, as he walked back down the tunnel, he found the water were he had drowned Dallas, he stepped through it "wait a minute…" started Gareth, but then Dallas dropped from the grate with the chain and landed behind Gareth, his fist curled he swung his arm back Gareth turned around, Dallas then swung his arm forward landing a blow in Gareth's rib, but Gareth grabbed Dallas's mouth and threw him against the wall back first knocking him down, Dallas quickly scrambled to his feet, but Gareth charged at him pinning him to the wall as he punched him repeatedly in the face, Dallas quickly grabbed a loose piece of the wall and smashed it repeatedly into the side of Gareth's head, it created cuts and marks but no blood, but this succeeded in making Gareth let go of Dallas's neck, Dallas used this moment and started to run away, but Gareth grabbed the chain and threw it with such accuracy, that he managed to get around Dallas's neck, he pulled it backwards causing Dallas to land on his back choking him in the process, Gareth then started to pull the chain and by extension Dallas towards him, the former's head was dented in, Dallas felt himself being suffocated, he looked at his left arm, quickly rolling his sleeve, he looked at the gun feature, he hadn't reloaded it, and he forgot to carry the spares, he extended his left arm blade, then quickly as he got closer to Gareth, he jumped onto his feet and jumped at Gareth but he was stopped as Gareth used a pickaxe and smashed it through Dallas pinning him to a wall "CONFUCAMUS" said Dallas as he looked down at the pickaxe lodged into his heart, "why are you not dead" said Gareth, before he turned around and held his head "I am trying" he said, Dallas noticed this as Gareth was kneeling on the floor in some pain "what's the matter with you" asked Dallas, Gareth stood up and turned around "the voices they refuse to leave me alone" said Gareth, from what Dallas could tell he was almost crying, Dallas looked at the pickaxe, then he closed his eyes for a moment, and his body went limp, Gareth placed his hand on Dallas's neck and felt for a pulse "he is dead XANA" said Gareth, then he removed the chain and pulled the pickaxe out of Dallas, then suddenly Dallas's eyes shot open and he tackled Gareth to the ground knocking him out.

=================================================================================================

The warriors ran level with each other, Odd was bringing up the front Aelita was behind him, Yumi and Ulrich were bringing up the rear, Jeremie was nervous, he knew what was coming could fail  
"man I need a cup of coffee" he said, then he heard another beeping, he quickly typed "guys there is a small squad of warrior's on their way" he said, he gulped, whilst on Lyoko the group stopped and looked around  
"we're too exposed here" said Aelita, then he fell to her knees and started to sing, then suddenly a stone wall began to emerge over them, it eventually formed a small dome, with a small hole that was to be used as an exit, "do you think this will keep them out" asked Ulrich, Aelita shook her head, "better dig in for the fight then" said Yumi as she drew her fans, then suddenly they noticed something in the distance "is that the warriors" asked Odd, as he placed his hand above his eyes, Jeremie started typing "I'm not sure if that's better or worse" he said, Ulrich stepped outside the dome, "it's a sand storm" he said, then they realised that it was moving faster and faster towards them "inside" shouted Odd, then they quickly moved into the dome, whilst inside the storm the warriors marched forward, their buzz saw scream echoed throughout the sector "oh shit" said Ulrich as he drew his sword ready, then the storm hit the dome, then the buzz saw noise got even louder "Odd with me" said Ulrich as he stepped outside into the storm, "I can't work out where the warriors are the storm is covering them" said Jeremie, Ulrich walked around the dome, when he bumped into something "Odd tell me that's you" said Ulrich, but he was wrong, the warrior drew his sword and raised it "ahh" said Ulrich as he jumped backwards the warriors sword struck the ground, all Ulrich could see clearly was the light of its eye as it shone through the dust, Ulrich drew his sword and blocked the next swing, he then knocked it backwards sending it into the helmet of the warrior, causing it to move erratically "he should hopefully be a distraction" said Ulrich then another way destroyed the damaged one, before turning its head and looking at Ulrich, the latter quickly ran away, whilst Odd couldn't hear much through the storm then he stopped, then a warrior stuck him from behind DE virtualizing him, then suddenly he moved to the side, the warrior missed him, it was a vision, the warrior turned his head swinging his sword towards Odd, who quickly back flipped over the swing of the weapon, Odd raised his arm during the back flip and as soon as it was level he shouted "laser arrow" firing one into the creatures left eye, the half blinded creature screamed, but Odd barely heard it through the storm, the creature swung it's sword again, this time it landed a blow on Odd's shoulder, but it immediately bounced off, as Odd felt the armoured skin rise from it, the warrior looked at the sword, the blade was chipped slightly from the attack, Odd smiled before running away yelling "HELP", inside the dome Yumi and Aelita where sitting ready to fight, they couldn't hear anything from within the storm "are you okay" asked Aelita, as she noticed Yumi was looking out the hole, with her arms crossed "yeah I'm fine Aelita, why do ask" replied Yumi, Aelita moved towards her "I dunno, you just seemed a little worried" said Aelita, then she looked down realising she herself was worried this attack XANA seemed all to prepared for, then Yumi placed her arm around her "don't worry lita, we'll be fine" said Yumi, Aelita smiled, whilst outside Ulrich was moving blindly through the storm, "Odd, Yumi" he shouted, whilst Odd was doing the same "anybody" he shouted then he bumped into Ulrich, this knocked Odd to the ground "hey watch it" said Ulrich, Odd looked up at him "it was your fault" he said, then they heard the muffled screams of the warriors and how they drew nearer, Ulrich and Odd stood back to back "where are they" asked Ulrich, Jeremie looked at the screen "I'm still getting nothing" he said.

=================================================================================================

Gareth awoke to the sound of a chain swinging, he looked around everything was upside down, he looked at his hands they were chained together, he looked at his feet, they were chained as well and he found himself above the water, he heard a noise and looked forward, Dallas walked towards him holding his double barrel shot gun and carrying a bucket, Dallas turned the shot gun around so he was holding the barrel then he smacked it into Gareth's face  
"who is XANA's agent" asked Dallas violently, Gareth's face winced at the blow "what are you talking about" asked Gareth, Dallas was not impressed by the answer, he quickly grabbed the bucket and scooped it full of water, "what are you doing" asked Gareth, Dallas then held the bucket over Gareth's head, Gareth's screams and pleas of help were muffled by the water, Dallas lowered the bucket allowing the spectre to breath "funny" said Dallas, as he flicked forward the front of the gun, "what" asked Gareth as he staggered to get his breath back "you don't bleed like a human" said Dallas as he loaded two shells into the gun, "but you choke like a human" he added, as he raised the gun "so what the fuck is your purpose, XANA should have warned you, that I'm unable to stay dead, so why did you attack me" shouted Dallas as he held the shotgun to Gareth's chest "I dunno he just said to attack you" screamed Gareth almost crying now "that's another thing" said Dallas as he lowered the gun, Gareth opened his eyes "what" he asked, as he used his chained hands to wipe his eyes "You cry, spectres can't do that" said Dallas, Gareth looked at him, "listen I'm doing what the voices tell me too, XANA said if I do what he says he'll leave me alone" said Gareth, Dallas put the gun into his leg sheath, "so you mean you do it because your ordered to" said Dallas, then he remembered back to a year ago what Agnew had said "he was a rogue spectre… the code went array…" Dallas realised it had happened again "what is XANA planning" asked Dallas, Gareth looked up at him "I dunno he just said to attack you, and keep you away from the others" said Gareth, it all came together now "no wonder you were stronger to take out" said Dallas, as he paced back and forth "you were meant to distract me" he added, then he raised his gun and pointed it at Gareth "what else did XANA say" shouted Dallas, Gareth looked at him "I couldn't clearly make out what he was saying, but it sounded like another spectre" said Gareth, Dallas's eyes shot open "you were to distract me, whilst the other one…" said Dallas, before he started walking down the tunnel, "hey you can't just leave me here" screamed Gareth, Dallas turned his head "please, I'm begging you, I'm not like XANA, the voices they forced me" continued Gareth his eyes were closed due to the tear build up, Dallas stopped and turned around, before walking back towards Gareth, "what are you doing" asked Gareth, Dallas drew his gun and pulled the trigger, Gareth winced, but the bullet didn't strike him it struck the chain that held him up, he hit the water, before Dallas reached in and grabbed Gareth "you're coming with me" he said as he dragged him by the hand chains "You could at least cut these free" said Gareth, Dallas turned around and put the gun to the chain and pulled the trigger smashing the chain "I meant untie it" said Gareth as he felt his now free wrists, he looked down to see that Dallas had also managed to shoot the chains around his ankles, "well at least I know you're out of ammo now" said Gareth, as he limped behind Dallas he was uncertain of what was going to happen, he stopped and looked at him Dallas carried on and said "I carry more ammo", Gareth quickly ran after him "how are we goanna get out" he asked, Dallas smiled and replied "I made an opening, how do you think I have this" he raised the gun and lead Gareth towards the opening, Gareth grabbed a pick axe, Dallas turned and raised the gun "XANA is going to pay for what he has done" said Gareth, Dallas lowered it before stepping through the hole "where are we going" asked Gareth as he followed through the hole, he covered his face as the light hit him, "the factory" replied Dallas as he sheathed his gun, Gareth followed him through the mine, it was now abandoned after the first few shots everyone panicked and left, as Dallas and Gareth exited through the gates, Gareth looked in horror as there was no form of transport "how are we going to get their" he asked, Dallas smiled and led Gareth down the road, "what is that" asked Gareth, Dallas looked as his car due to the storm was beaten up and dirty, the bonnet was lose, the colour now fading along with many other things , many chips on the frame work, and the driver's side door now looked grey, the back right tire looked torn up, but apart from that was actually intact, Dallas took off his sheath and opened the driver's door and sat down, "get in" he said, Gareth reluctantly opened the other door and sat down placing the pickaxe behind his seat, suddenly Dallas raised the gun again "what are you doing" asked Gareth panicking as the barrel was now pointed at his head, "if you dare betray me, I will not hesitate to pull this trigger" said Dallas, Gareth gulped, the former then turned the key, and black smoke erupted from the Supercharger and the exhausts "is that a bad thing" asked Gareth, but Dallas didn't reply as he put his foot down, the car then started moving forward.

=================================================================================================

The sand storm had picked up in pace, Ulrich and Odd covered their eyes with their free arms, the sand was moving all directions towards them  
"Do you see anything" shouted Ulrich his voice was more muffled than before "no, you" shouted Odd, then they heard the un-muffled screams of the warriors, Ulrich couldn't work out where the sound came from, Odd suddenly lowered his arm, then suddenly a sword struck him impaling both him and Ulrich, then suddenly he turned back, both were fine, "Ulrich jump" shouted Odd, as he jumped backwards knocking into Ulrich and at that exact moment the blade from the warrior in front of Odd moved into the position that Odd had foreseen, "hey what did you do that for" asked Ulrich as he pushed Odd of him and rolled over, then he noticed the warrior standing in front of him, the warrior then swung it's sword down, Ulrich rolled over, missing the blade, then he noticed that the warrior was also blinded in the storm, "Odd' grab the blade" shouted Ulrich, Odd looked in the direction he heard Ulrich speak from "are you crazy" asked Odd, but he grabbed the blade, Ulrich then grabbed it, then the warrior moved it from the ground, unbeknownst to it the two were clinging onto the blade, then as Odd and Ulrich were pulled into the air Ulrich shouted "now" then he drew his sword, and Odd raised his free arm and fired an arrow into both of the warriors eyes blinding the creature, Ulrich then plunged his sword into the creatures eyes, before placing his feet onto the warriors shoulder and moving so he was now standing on its shoulders, Ulrich then tugged and pulled the sword, snapping the creatures neck, it fell to its knees, Ulrich then jumped off before it exploded landing on his feet in a crouch position, he stood up "Odd, where are you" he shouted, before looking up "Jeremie where are Aelita and Yumi" he asked, Jeremie looked at his screen and zoomed out slightly, "uh turn right and carry on" he said, Ulrich then did as instructed and turned right and started walking forward, almost instantly he walked face first into the dome, he stood up "Jeremie" he said as he walked around towards the entrance "uh… Sorry" said Jeremie, Ulrich walked into the dome "Ulrich are you okay" asked Yumi, Ulrich nodded but then he noticed "where's Odd" he asked, Aelita looked at him "I thought he was with you" she asked, Ulrich drew his sword "Jeremie where's Odd" he asked, Jeremie quickly started typing "Odd, turn left and move towards the dome" said Jeremie, Odd couldn't see anything through the storm "okay Jeremie" he said before he started walking his left hand placed firmly on his right wrist ready to fire at any moment, he was looking left and right, moving his arm in all of those directions, then suddenly he bumped into something and was knocked over "oh shit" he said as it was a warrior, he turned over and started to crawl away, but the warrior stood on his tail "ahh" he screamed, then the warrior grabbed it and pulled him back "can we talk this out" said Odd, as the warrior held him by the tail, the warrior then raised his sword, Odd closed his eyes expecting the inevitable, then it stopped, Odd seized his opportunity and raised his arm shouted "laser arrow" but he was empty, "Jeremie need more arrows" he said, then the sand storm died down, and the dome was visible "guys help" screamed Odd, then the others walked out seeing them "hang on Odd, almost done" said Jeremie as he typed the reloading program, "Odd" said Aelita the warrior then turned his head slightly and looked at the warriors, then it turned its head back and swung slicing Odd in half, Yumi turned Aelita away just in time so that she didn't have to see, Ulrich looked at the warrior, in turn the warrior looked back at him, as in its hand it let go off Odd's DE virtualizing tail, it then ran towards Ulrich swinging his sword, "get back" said Ulrich, Jeremie quickly looked at a window "the tower is north of your location" said Jeremie as Odd arrived in the elevator, Aelita and Yumi started running towards it, "do you think he'll be okay" asked Aelita, Yumi looked back "he should be fine" she said, then they arrived at the pit "I hate this area" said Aelita, then they noticed a light flash, and a strange figure walk towards them, Yumi drew her fans, as Aelita stood behind her "get ready to run" she said, then through the dust, emerged Ulrich his sword was shattered and broken his clothes in tear "are you okay" asked Aelita, Ulrich nodded Yumi hugged him "come on" she said, then they decided to go around the pit "I can see why you don't like it Aelita" said Yumi, as she noticed how dull and boring it is.

=================================================================================================

Gareth looked at Dallas, the latter was focused on driving, but he was uneasy he looked at the pickaxe, he span it around  
"listen I am sorry" said Gareth trying to break the silence, Dallas threw him the double barrel, "reload" he said almost grunting, Gareth looked at him "could you at least say something" said Gareth as he put the shells into the shotgun, Dallas then pulled over and grabbed the gun "You're kind, why I'm trusting you I'll never know" said Dallas, Gareth looked down the barrels before looking up "my kind, I did not choose to be who I am" said Gareth, Dallas realised this was true, "okay, you know you'll cease to exist once we're done" said Dallas, as he put the gun into his door "I know, but I at least want to redeem myself" said Gareth, Dallas put his foot down and carried on driving forward, Dallas then noticed that Gareth looked in pain "what's happening" asked Dallas, Gareth looked back it is XANA he wants an update" said Gareth, Dallas breathed and said "lie or something", Gareth nodded uneasily "XANA, Dallas is chained up in the mine, he has no chance of escape" he said, then he heard the voice that he knew as the voice of torment "good, report to the factory, the other spectre will be waiting on the bridge" said XANA, then the voice stopped and Gareth looked at Dallas, "he believed me, he said there is another spectre on the bridge waiting for me" said Gareth, Dallas smiled and put his foot down "hang on" he said, then the car shot forward "how long until the bridge" asked Gareth, Dallas then turned onto another road "it's right there" said Dallas, then he noticed the spectre standing at the entrance, the spectre looked like someone you would see in a crowd and forget within a few minutes, the most distinctive thing about him was his fine pressed brown suit, "hold on" said Dallas as he put his foot down whilst looking at the speedometer "to what" asked Gareth, Dallas looked at him quickly, before pulling up the hand brake and drifting onto the bridge, the loud and mighty roar of the powerful v8 echoed, the spectre turned upon hearing the noise, a voice appeared in its head "dispose of them, then the others" said XANA, but it was too late for the spectre, as the ford rammed into the spectre trapping him onto the front, Dallas then turned and drove the car through the entrance off the factory and off the platform "ahh" screamed Gareth as the car and the spectre on the front crashed into the wall, without touching the wall, the spectre layed limp on the front of the car, Dallas and Gareth layed with their heads on the airbags that had exploded from the steering wheel and the compartment, Dallas leaned backwards, blood pouring from an open wound on the side of his head and the front of his head, his right eye swollen shut, Gareth coughed "are you okay" he asked, Dallas looked at him breathing heavily "at least I know" he replied, Gareth was confused "know what" he asked, Dallas laughed and said "the air bags work", before he fell forward into the car horn.

=================================================================================================

In the computer room, Odd looked up having heard the loud noise that had originated from the factory floor he looked at Jeremie  
"What was that" he asked, Jeremie moved the chair back and looked at him "let Dallas deal with it" he replied, then Jeremie moved back towards the screen, whilst on Lyoko the three warriors had just made their way around the pit  
"Jeremie, How much further" asked Yumi, as she felt exhausted from running "not too far" replied Jeremie, then the three warriors stopped upon noticing the tower, unfortunately it was guarded by Several warriors and Krabs, the quickly hid behind a rock "Jeremie any update from Dallas" asked Ulrich, "nothing, but we heard a loud noise, so we assume he's nearby" said Jeremie, whilst on the factory floor, Dallas came to from the air bag, frightening Gareth  
"how do you do that" asked Gareth, as he panted heavily, Dallas turned his head and starred at him "it's a long story" said Dallas, then he turned his attention to the spectre that was slumped over his bonnet "time to finish that fucker" said Dallas, who then grabbed his double barrel and stepped out of the car limping towards the spectre, Gareth watched as Dallas stepped towards the spectre, and placing the gun to its head, then suddenly it sprung to life, punching Dallas down, and flipping the car "Oh shit" said Dallas, as he reached for his gun, but the spectre grabbed him "fuck" shouted Dallas as he was thrown towards his car, he manifested eagle sense landing perfectly "Gareth" said Dallas, as he remembered that his ally was still in the car, he quickly ran around to the passenger door, "Gareth" he said, the aforementioned looked up at him, Dallas then grabbed the door of the car, ready to pull it off, when he was grabbed by the spectre, and pulled away, he took the door with him, Gareth unbuckled his seat belt and fell out of the car grabbing his pickaxe, before charging at the spectre, it turned around and grabbed the pick before Gareth could strike a blow "oh shit" he said, then the spectre pulled the pick causing Gareth to lose balance, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich looked over the rock, the group of XANA's monster's  
"how many are their" he asked as he ducked back down, Jeremie quickly started typing "theirs 20 monsters" said Jeremie, Odd looked over Jeremie's shoulder, "do you think they can handle them" asked Odd, Jeremie looked up at him "I'm not sure" said Jeremie, then Odd heard his phone ring "hello" said Odd, then he heard screaming "Odd, put Jeremie on" shouted Dallas through the phone, as he was grabbed by the spectre, and thrown across the factory "hang on" said Odd, as he passed his phone to Jeremie, "Dallas any news" asked Jeremie, Dallas landed on his back "ah… Jeremie hurry up this spectre is a hard case, he's too strong" said Dallas, he looked forward to see the spectre walk towards him before Gareth struck it in the back with his pickaxe "die ass hole" said Gareth, the spectre turned knocking Gareth down, Dallas charged at the spectre grabbing it by the legs and carrying a small distances before dropping it into the ground, before he started punching it "Gareth get the gun" shouted Dallas as he turned and looked towards Gareth, only to see he was unconscious "Oh shit" said Dallas, then the spectre turned the tables on him, by flipping Dallas onto his back and then sitting atop of Dallas, and starting to strangle him, Dallas grabbed the spectres neck and began tried strangling him, no effect "XANA would love to have a pick at your brain" said the spectre, Dallas knew that XANA would take him apart in any attempt to steal his healing factor, "pick at this" said a voice, then the pick of the pickaxe emerged from the spectre's mouth, Dallas looked to see Gareth had stabbed it through the back of spectre's head and into its mouth, "no… please" said the spectre the best it could considering, Gareth pulled the handle back ripping the nose up of the spectres head off, the body fell limb on Dallas who then pushed it off, he started chuckling "why are you laughing" asked Gareth, Dallas looked over at him "come on" he said, before he stood up and walked towards the elevator, "come on then" said Dallas, Gareth quickly rushed towards the crate, Dallas hit the button and it descended, then it stopped inside Jeremie and Odd turned around "Dallas, what took you so…" started Odd, before he and Jeremie noticed Gareth, Odd quickly grew his armour "what is he doing here" said Jeremie, Dallas raised his hands "cool it, he's on our side, or mine at least" said Dallas, Odd and Jeremie looked at each other, "Jeremie, we gotta find a way of disabling the tower, without actually destroying Gareth" said Dallas.

=================================================================================================

Aelita looked at the tower, the numerous monsters 10 warriors and 10 Krabs, she ducked back behind the rock  
"what are we goanna do" she asked, Ulrich looked at them "I don't think supersprint would help this time" said Ulrich, Yumi shook her head, then they heard Jeremie shout "guys, we need to find another plan", they looked up "Jeremie what do you mean" asked Yumi, Jeremie took a deep breath unsure of what he was about to say "Dallas things the spectre, that attacked us, might be able to help, and we need him alive" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at his sword before looking up at Yumi "I've got an idea" he said, Yumi looked at him "what is it" she asked, Ulrich looked up "Jeremie send Dallas over" said Ulrich, Jeremie then looked at Dallas, "Ulrich wants you on Lyoko" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded and walked towards the ladder and began to descend into the scanner room "he's on his way" said Jeremie, Odd looked at Gareth "what is your problem" asked Odd as he stepped away, Gareth couldn't blame him "Yo Jeremie I'm ready" shouted Dallas, Jeremie then loaded another window "Scanner Dallas" he said, then the gold ID card appeared and filled up "Transfer Dallas" he added, Dallas felt himself rise "Virtualization" he said as Dallas felt the blast of air and he was sent to Lyoko, his blue squared outline appeared before gaining texture and dropping to the ground, he noticed the others before running towards them, "were have you been" asked Aelita, Dallas looked at her "there's been a minor hold up" said Dallas, then he looked at Ulrich "what's the plan" he asked, Ulrich grabbed him "are you sure you want Gareth alive" asked Ulrich angrily, Dallas looked down at his hand before looking at him "yes both that and I owe him" said Dallas, Ulrich let go and looked at Yumi "here's the plan" said Ulrich.

=================================================================================================

Some time passed, the monsters were still patrolling the tower area, the only visible form of communications where the warriors nodding towards each other, and the slight bowing of the Krabs then suddenly there was a loud  
"Now" then Yumi, Ulrich and Dallas ran out from behind the rock, weapons in hands, the warriors charged towards them, whilst the Krabs formed a wall "Supersprint" shouted Ulrich as he ran towards the tower, Dallas jumped towards a warrior with a baseball kick, knocking the creature down, Dallas then stabbed it with his tomahawk, then he and Yumi ran towards the rest, the warriors then began to swarm them, meanwhile Ulrich stopped moving behind the Krabs they didn't seem to notice him, Ulrich took a deep breath and stabbed his katana into the ground, "Jeremie is it through the ground and out the other side" said Ulrich, Jeremie looked at the screen "yeah" he replied, Ulrich grabbed the handle of the sword, before again shouting "super sprint" the Krabs turned around, Ulrich smiled and started running and pushing the blade through the ground, the Krabs started shooting at him missing each shot, the laser beams hit the cracks that where being created by the sword, this expanded the holes, then the Krabs noticed what was happening, they then tried shooting at Ulrich, but only continued to increase the hole, suddenly the tower began to shake and rumble, before the platform began to fall towards the void below, the Krabs started to back away, Ulrich stopped super sprinting he then jumped towards the still safe platform, but a Krab fired a shot striking Ulrich in the chest, instead of DE virtualizing him it sent him backwards "Ulrich" shouted Yumi, then she ran through the warriors towards Ulrich, as he fell over the edge, Dallas stayed back and thought off the warriors, dodging their sword swings but at the same time being unable to strike a blow, Yumi quickly grabbed Ulrich's hands, "thanks" he said looking at her, unbeknownst to them a Krab was charging his shot "no" shouted Dallas, then he quickly manifested eagle sense, but the rate was more powerful than he had ever done on Lyoko, it sent the warriors backwards, he then ran and jumped towards the Krabs he pulled his tomahawk out and struck the Krab that was charging it's shot, the others turned and looked at him, they all fired at him DE virtualizing him, Yumi pulled Ulrich up, and Jeremie quickly DE virtualized them , they arrived inside their scanners and Ulrich felt his shoulder, the bullet was still inside it "Jeremie did Aelita get to safety" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked towards the hatch "yeah she's safe and away from trouble, Dallas then emerged from the hatch to see Gareth holding his arm "are you okay" asked Dallas, the others looked at him "no, my arm feels like shit" said Gareth, Dallas then noticed "your human alright" said Dallas, as he rolled up Gareth's sleeve causing him to scream "sorry" he said, before noticing his arm "it's broken after the car crash" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him "car crash" he asked, Dallas shrugged his shoulders as Ulrich and Yumi stepped out of the elevator "what do we do with this guy" said Ulrich, who was still bitter about the fact he was shot "I dunno" said Jeremie as he turned his chair towards Gareth, "why don't you join us" said Dallas, they looked at him "I'm not sure" said Odd, Dallas looked at him "I'll keep watch of him" said Dallas, then he looked at Gareth, who smiled "thanks but no thanks, I am a free man now, I'm sorry, I'll keep this a secret" said Gareth as he walked towards the elevator, "I don't trust him" said Ulrich, Dallas turned and looked at him "you'll just have to bite the bullet on this one" he said, Ulrich wanted to punch him for that "you could have worded that better" said Ulrich, then Yumi looked at Jeremie "I think we need to return to the past" she said, Jeremie smiled and obliged.

=================================================================================================

Authors note  
Thanks for reading been going through some hard times during this chapter, but yeah back on track now.


	30. Chapter 28: Amnesia

In the Main science room, a highly advanced piece of scientific equipment sat plugged into a screen via a series of multi coloured cables, a power box rested on a small trolley below the screen, it suddenly sparked and the screen illuminated, the sign of XANA appeared, black slime emerged from the power box and moved along the cables towards the piece of scientific equipment, the equipment appeared to be a glass sphere, being held between two pieces of metal, with a bowl at the base, and four metal poles holding it up, the bowl filled up with a blue substance, which was then illuminated by a light from above.

=================================================================================================

A few hours later, Mrs Hertz's science group had gathered around the piece of equipment which was sitting on her desk, Dallas was sitting alone at his desk without his jacket and rather strangely his wings, Jeremie looked back at him wondering what was wrong, he quickly turned back and looked at what he considered a fascinating piece of modern technology  
"here we have the Nano sphere, that the Nano Tech Service company was kind enough to lend us" said Mrs Hertz as she pushed it forwards so it was now in the centre of the table, "who can tell us what Nano technology is" asked Mrs Hertz, almost immediately Herb was raising his hand eager to answer, he squealed as he held his arm high ready to answer, whilst Jeremie more calmly held his finger up, whilst resting his arm on the desk, Odd and Ulrich looked his way "Jeremie go on" said Mrs Hertz then everyone else looked at him "It's microscopic sized technology, there are Nano Motors, Nano Circuit boards and Nano Gears" said Jeremie, Sissi and her group turned from looking at him, Herb was the most spiteful as he was so desperate to answer, "Exactly in the medical field for example, scientists are developing Nano doctors, tiny Doctor's that will be able to travel through our body and combat disease, scientific research however still has a long way to go" said Mrs Hertz, the warriors quickly looked at Dallas, then back at the Nano Sphere "are these robots capable of fight pimples and things like that" Asked Sissi, the class erupted into laughter "yes they can but the priority is for more serious illnesses" said Mrs Hertz, who herself was trying not to laugh "and Nano technology can't do a thing about stupidity, poor Sissi what a shame" said Odd, before he carried on laughing "alright now quiet down" said Mrs Hertz, then she looked back at the device "so this Nano sphere is used to make microscopic devices" she started as she lifted the lid off leaving the bowl section "strange it hasn't been cleaned properly, theirs Gel inside" she added, as she was baffled by the substance "looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair everyday" said Ulrich, Odd looked at him shaking his head with a half-smile, "well since you think you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to examine" said Mrs Hertz, she handed Ulrich a glass slide, he then scooped some up onto the slide "the Gel is used in cultures where Nano devices can develop" said Mrs Hertz, "looks an awful lot like jam" said Ulrich, he then held it to his nose to sniff the substance, Odd then gave his good old friend a tap on the back causing his nose to go straight into the substance "sorry but I just couldn't Resist" said Odd, as the class roared with laughter "I'll get you for that Odd" said Ulrich, Mrs Hertz replaced the lid of the Nano sphere exclaiming "this is a science class children not a comedy club".

=================================================================================================

Lunch time had arrived and the group had meet at a tree by a bench, Jeremie again looked at Dallas, who was sitting down on the bench, he hadn't spoken a single word, Jeremie looked back at the others he was sure they had noticed  
"this Nano technology is incredible, now there's a field I'd like to work on in the future" said Jeremie avoid the subject, Yumi looked at her hand "I have enough trouble with regular sized technology much less microscopic" said Yumi, Ulrich started to open a chocolate candy bar, Odd noticed this almost immediately, Ulrich's eyes shifted towards Odd "hey that looks good, can I have some" said Odd, he'd played himself into Ulrich's trap "here" said Ulrich smacking it into Odd's forehead "I warned you" said Ulrich, as he Yumi and Jeremie started to laugh, Dallas turned his head and looked towards them his face didn't change, he looked back at the nothingness which had previously preoccupied him "yeah but taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair" said Odd, as he pulled the chocolate bar from his face and started wiping it off his forehead "I said I'd…" said Ulrich, before he suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain, falling his knees a vain appeared on the side of his head, "Ulrich what is it" asked Yumi, Ulrich grabbed the sides of his head, "it's my head ahh" he said as he finally collapsed due to the pain, Jim looked their way, Dallas quickly jumped out of his seat and walked towards Ulrich, "Ulrich" said Yumi, Odd started to nudge him "hey Ulrich" he said, Jim quickly walked over "what's going on here" he asked, as he knelt down to Ulrich "Ulrich passed out" said Yumi, Jim picked up Ulrich "I'll take him to the infirmary" he said as he started to walk towards the main building "he was fine this morning" said Jeremie as he scratched his chin "I know it's really weird" said Odd, whilst Sissi noticed Jim carrying Ulrich away towards the infirmary, she quickly turned her eyes towards the baffled warriors, before looking towards Ulrich with a grin.

=================================================================================================

No less than a few minutes later the nurse was feeling for Ulrich's pulse, having found it she looked at her watch as she worked out his heart rate  
"alright" she said as she let go off his arm "get some rest now Ulrich" she added before turning towards the door, upon grabbing the handle and opening it she found none other than Sissi standing on the side, she was reaching for the door handle, "what are you doing here" she exclaimed Sissi smiled and put her hands behind her back "I wanted to find out how Ulrich was" she said, the nurse was less than convinced "much better he's asleep" said the nurse as she pulled the door shut behind her "just a second can I see him" said Sissi, as she tried to look over the nurses shoulder "I don't know, I um…" started the nurse, Sissi then smiled less convincingly "you see I'm his best friend" she said, the nurse gave in "all right not for too long" she said as she stepped aside letting Sissi into the room, before stepping out of the room closing the door behind her, Sissi knew she had her ideal chance and walked over towards Ulrich, she started to stroke his face, before moving onto his hair "you're so handsome when you sleep" said Sissi as she moved her hand from his hair towards… suddenly Ulrich's eyes opened and Sissi moved her hand towards her chin, Ulrich slowly learned forward "where am I anyway" he asked, "in the infirmary, you passed out" said Sissi, Ulrich looked at her "the infirmary?" he asked puzzled "what infirmary" he asked, Sissi was scarred by the way Ulrich was acting, the latter stood up and walked towards a mirror and a sink, he had only one question "who am I what's my name" he asked, Sissi was confused at his current state "Ulrich" said Sissi as she opened her arms, he looked towards her and said "Ul-rick" as he tried to work out how to say it, Sissi stepped towards him "You must have hit your head when you fell down" said Sissi, Ulrich was confused and looked at her "and who are you" he asked as he tried to piece everything together "me I'm Sissi… …Sissi your sweetheart" she answered, suddenly Ulrich didn't know where he was his surroundings changed, he was in his room with Sissi at the door with a letter like she had been before Ulrich had caught her, then he was on a bus with Sissi sitting next to him, then the next thing he knew he was standing by the tree, in a memory that seemed so long ago "so when are you going to stop being so shy and finally tell me how you feel about me huh" said Sissi, Ulrich found himself again in the infirmary "your wrong I'm not shy" he said, then he was back in the memory "not at all, I'm just allergic to anyone whose stuck up" he added, before lowering his hand from his head, he had stopped moving from place to place and was back in the infirmary once more "my sweetheart?" he thought as he looked at Sissi, then the door opened and the nurse entered causing Sissi to look towards "our patient is awake I see" she said, then Sissi moved out of the way "Ulrich how are you" she asked, the aforementioned was confused by this statement "much better much, much better I'll take him to his room" said Sissi as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room "are you sure you're alright" asked the nurse as she watched them leave the corridor, Sissi and Ulrich quickly passed Jim as he carried Sandra towards the nurse's office  
"what is this an epidemic" he asked, as he passed them, "come on hurry" said Sissi as she continued to pull Ulrich.

=================================================================================================

Nicholas, Herb and Adam stood underneath one of the trees in the courtyard, Adam had a cigarette in his hand, whilst Herb a can of cola, and Nicholas his hands behind his back, they watched confused as Sissi walked towards them with Ulrich in tow, the latter looked down as he was pulled by his wrist  
"well what do you know" said an observing Millie, Sissi then stopped and looked at the other warriors, she placed her finger to her mouth then she pointed towards them "see those four kids over their" she said, Ulrich then turned his attention towards them "they're your worst enemies" she added, Ulrich almost as if by instinct decided to question this "but why" he asked, whilst Odd looked over and noticed Ulrich "hey it's Ulrich" said Odd, before he walked over towards him "what's going on why is he with Sissi" asked Yumi, then she and Jeremie followed after Odd, whilst Dallas looked at them before duly following, "you feeling better good buddy" asked Odd as he placed his hand on Ulrich shoulder, "who are you, huh" said Ulrich, Odd removed his hand "leave me alone creep" he added Odd, Yumi and Jeremie were shocked by this display of sudden anger "come on Ulrich it's me, Odd" he said in an attempt to get to his friend, "that's enough, can't you see he doesn't want to know you so stay away from us, understand" said Sissi, as she grabbed Ulrich's arm again and pulled him away, Dallas curled his fist as if to lash out, Jeremie looked at him and knew what he was planning, but who he was likely to lash out he didn't know, "what's the matter with him" asked Odd, Jeremie looked forward again, whilst at the tree Sissi had stopped "Ulrich these are your good friends Nicholas, Herb and Adam" she said, Nicholas and Herb looked at each other confused, whilst Adam shook his head as if to say _I don't give a shit_ "he forgets things, you'd better remind him" said Sissi, Nicholas and Herb were now scarred nodded, Ulrich however couldn't help but avert his gaze from Herb's drink "I'm very thirsty" said Ulrich, Herb then reluctantly handed him the can, Ulrich quickly started to down the drink, Herb was shocked by this display, "you know what would be good for you, a walk in the park" said Sissi, as she walked over and grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled him along, "here thanks" said Ulrich as he handed Herb his drink back, or what was left of it at least "has he gone off the deep end or something" said Adam as Herb shook the near empty can of drink, whilst watching from afar the warriors were baffled by Ulrich's behaviour "he didn't even recognize us it's crazy" said Jeremie, he was confused and placed his finger on his chin "it could be amnesia" he added, Yumi looked from Ulrich towards Jeremie "go and see what the nurse says" said Yumi, Odd then looked at her "okay, Sissi and Ulrich can you believe it" said Odd, then they walked off in their respective directions.

=================================================================================================

Yumi stood behind a tree at the edge of the forest and watched as her boyfriend sat on a bench next to Sissi, the latter had a box of cookies  
"here" she said as she shook the box and handed Ulrich a cookie, "you need the energy" said Sissi, Ulrich looked at the cookie, before taking a small bit "Ulrich how do you feel knowing you're with the prettiest girl in school" said Sissi as she started to put her arm Ulrich, "to be honest nothing" said Ulrich, Sissi retracted her arm and said "what did you say", Ulrich didn't turn his head, but his eyes shifted towards Sissi and he stood up "what I mean is you're really not my type" said Ulrich, Sissi crossed her arms, whilst behind the tree Yumi smiled and said "at least you know that Ulrich", suddenly Ulrich noticed Yumi standing behind the tree "hey what are you doing spying on me" he said, as he lept over the "no Ulrich I was just" said Yumi, Ulrich however didn't want to hear it "You're a liar" said Ulrich as he continued to move closer to Yumi "Ulrich cut it out, we're…" started Yumi, but she didn't know what to say "we're what" asked Ulrich, Yumi took a deep breath "together" she said, hoping this would get through to him "that's not what she says" said Ulrich pointing towards Sissi, "you don't care what she says, listen to yourself Ulrich" said Yumi, Ulrich curled his fist, Yumi was now both scarred and worried as she turned around and walked away, she wiped underneath her eye as she felt as if she was going to cry, Ulrich uncurled his fist when suddenly he felt a strong headache overcome him and he found himself in bed with Yumi as he had been when her parents were arguing, he returned back to the present, only to go back even further, to the point that he and Yumi got together, before snapping back again "Ulrich" asked Sissi, as she placed her hand on his arm "are you alright" she added, Ulrich then found himself at another point he was with Yumi in the woods at the time when their relationship was first tested, "well I have till midnight, to give her an answer" said Ulrich, Yumi was happy "we have till then to sort this out then" said Yumi, Ulrich was confused "we?" he asked "yes we, both of us are going to sort this out" she replied, then Ulrich found himself back again, and Sissi pulling him towards the bench "come sit down you need to rest" said Sissi as she tried handing him the cookie "I'm sorry but what I need is to be alone" said Ulrich as he pulled his arm free and started to walk away.

=================================================================================================

Inside the main building the infirmary was packed full of people who were in the same condition as Ulrich having fainted and unable to remember a thing, among the victims was Jim  
"the answer is no" said the nurse as she walked towards some of the beds "can't you see I have no time, I don't know what's happening but it's an epidemic" said the nurse as she walked over towards Jim and felt his temperature, "we can stay and help if you want" said Jeremie, the nurse turned around "no, if this is an epidemic it's best as few people come into contact as possible" said the nurse then Jeremie, Odd and Dallas moved out of the room as the nurse shut the door "Maybe Yumi had more luck" said Odd as they stopped at the entrance to the building "any ideas Dallas" asked Jeremie, Dallas didn't say a thing, he stared blankly out the door, when Yumi came running up towards them, "no doubt about it Ulrich's got amnesia, I thought he was goanna slug me just now" said Yumi, "it's a real epidemic according to the nurse" said Odd, Jeremie thought for a moment "you don't just catch amnesia it's not contagious, something's really weird" said Jeremie, Odd looked at him "we'd better ask a Doctor about it" he said, Jeremie thought personally he didn't think it was such a good idea, then it hit him as soon as Odd said "too bad Nano doctors don't exist yet", Jeremie looked at him "Nano Doctor, now I understand" said Jeremie, before he rushed off the others ran after him.

=================================================================================================

Dallas Quickly kicked opened the locked door, the warriors noticed Mrs Hertz slumped over the desk; Dallas quickly placed his hand on her neck, Jeremie looked at the knocked over science equipment, Mrs Hertz had started to move the gel from the bowl but was hit by the effects, and quickly locked the door to stop it spreading  
"Mrs Hertz" said Yumi as she was about to place her hand on the teacher, Dallas grunt and signalled for her not to, Jeremie quickly took a fresh glass slide and scooped up a small amount of the gel, before taking it over towards the microscope, whilst Hertz came to "where am I" she asked, Dallas pulled her back into her chair, "you'll be alright" said Yumi, whilst Jeremie inspected the image on the screen "it's the gelation from this morning" said Odd, as he noticed some strange anomaly's on the screen, Jeremie zoomed in to show a microscopic bug, that had the unmistakeable logo of XANA on It, the warriors were left open mouth, "what are those ugly creatures" asked Odd, Jeremie looked at the others "just what I was afraid off, their Nano virus and XANA must have created them to attack memory cells" he replied, Yumi knew what had overcome Ulrich and looked back towards Jeremie "that means that it is contagious" she said, "Like all virus, you can catch it from food, contact, sneezing soon the whole school will be infected, including us" said Jeremie, Odd couldn't believe what he was hearing "a world without memory" he said, "under XANA's control" added Yumi, before shuddering at the thought, "let's go to the factory fast, Aelita must be in danger on Lyoko" said Jeremie, then they started to walk out of the room, "and Ulrich, we're goanna need him" said Odd, as Dallas and Jeremie left the room, Yumi stopped and turned around just as she exited the room "no Odd it's Ulrich who needs our help, he can only get well if we deactivate the tower" said Yumi, who was nearly in tears but didn't show it, "Yumi's right besides if he can't remember anything he can't be off much use to us" added Jeremie, Odd quickly nodded his head before looking back at Mrs Hertz, "but don't you think we should get him anyway" he asked, as they carried on walking "maybe but we don't have time" said Jeremie, then for the first time in a while Dallas spoke up "I'll go" his voice quiet and barely understandable, he walked down the hall ahead of the others "how long has he been like that again" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked at her "I don't know" he replied.

=================================================================================================

On the other side of campus Ulrich was walking through the empty dorm building corridor, several bags and pieces of paper littered the floor, it was close to abandoned, the former occupants had either succumb to the amnesia or had fled hoping to get away, Ulrich looked around before stopping a blonde kid who was shorter than he was wearing brown pants and a red hoodie, Ulrich blocked the kid with his right arm  
"excuse me is my room around here" asked Ulrich, the kid was confused and scared "has everyone gone crazy around here, third door on the right" he said before running off with his sack over his bag, Ulrich looked as he ran off, before he moved off towards his room, quickly finding it he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was Kiwi, he kneeled down as the mutt recognized him "I don't know who you are but it seems we're friends" he said as he stroked the dog, he stood up again before looking around the room, he looked at the desk, seeing several photos of him and the other warriors, quickly picking them up he sat down on his bed and examined them, whilst down the hall Dallas walked along looking for Ulrich, he heard some rummaging coming from his room, he turned and kicked down the door, to see Herb and Adam rummaging through everything, Dallas noticed as Adam had his jacket and wings on, he quickly raised his crossbow, Herb fell backwards as he was now scarred for his life, "whoa calm down man, you can have what you want" said Adam, as he looked at the bolt "that's my jacket" said Dallas as he pulled both the wings and jacket off at once, again his voice was barely understandable "you can have more than a jack…" started Adam, but Dallas dropped the crossbow and punched him in the stomach before completing his usual attire, Herb looked at Adam, before helping him up and out of the room, Dallas then grabbed his crossbow and walked towards Ulrich's room, and opening the door "what do you want" asked Ulrich, Dallas walked over towards him and grabbed him before pulling him out of the room "calm down" said Ulrich, as he forced himself out of Dallas grasp, as they reached the stairs Ulrich stopped unsure of what was going on "where are we going" asked Ulrich, Dallas didn't respond as he carried on down the stairs, "are you going to answer me or what" said Ulrich as he followed, Dallas stopped and turned around to look at him "I'm getting bored shirtless of your yabber" said Dallas as he pointed at Ulrich, who was confused by his manner of speech, whilst outside the others were quickly running towards the sewer entrance, they passed Millie and Tamiya who had succumb to the disease  
"Not a minute to lose" said Yumi as they ran on.

=================================================================================================

Dallas led Ulrich out of the dorm building, the latter holding his head due to more and more pain building up inside, Dallas looked around the area, Ulrich stepped forward lowering his hand and looking at the people who remained  
"what's going on around here" he asked, Dallas looked back at him "don't even bother, I can't work out what you're saying" said Ulrich, Dallas looked forward before he muttered "ratbag", then Delmas walked passed, he moaned as he stumbled and fell to the ground, suddenly Ulrich fell against one of the pillars and suddenly had a flash back he found himself with Yumi during the teddy bear attack, and several times after that after they had started dating "I'm really glad that you came, thanks Ulrich you know how to cheer someone up" said Yumi, then he came to being carried over Dallas's shoulder.

=================================================================================================

Odd, Yumi and Jeremie arrived at the sewer entrance and opened it before descending; they then found their mode of transport and began to move towards the factory, upon arriving at the ladder that lead to the factory they quickly ran towards the entrance, before sliding down the ropes and into the elevator where Yumi pressed the button allowing the grate to close and the elevator descend, before stopping at the computer room where Jeremie quickly exited and walked over towards the chair, the elevator descended again  
"Aelita" said Jeremie, as he loaded the screen allowing Aelita's window to open "I haven't seen anything to worry about, in either the dessert or the forest sectors" said Aelita, Jeremie quickly typed "Okay head over to the mountain sector, I'll send Yumi and Odd to the ice sector, the activated tower has got to be somewhere" said Jeremie, whilst in the forest having let Ulrich off his shoulder Dallas led Ulrich towards the sewer entrance, whilst in the elevator the doors opened to the scanner room "okay ready for the north pole" said Jeremie as the door opened allowing Yumi and Odd to walk towards a scanner, Ulrich looked around the forest as Dallas opened the sewer hatch "…through the tunnel in the park…" said a voice in Ulrich's head, Dallas then started to descend down the ladder, he noticed Ulrich looking around, Ulrich turned around as he heard Dallas whistle and say almost understandable "You" before clicking his finger and pointing at the hatch, Ulrich looked at him so Dallas clicked his fingers again and one more time before Ulrich followed him down into the sewer, whilst in the scanner room Odd and Yumi stepped into a scanner whilst Jeremie said  
"10 seconds to transfer time", Odd turned around and the scanner shut "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as she did the same, he then selected their ID cards "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi" he said as they found themselves spin and begin to rise "Virtualization" said Jeremie as Odd and Yumi felt the blast of air sending them to Lyoko, their blue squared outlines appeared before gaining texture before dropping to the ground, Odd stood up and looked around as he noticed what appeared to be an arena with several waterfalls around the inside, "okay take the access on your right" said Jeremie, then Yumi and Odd started running through the archway that lead out of the arena, with Odd exclaiming "yes boss", whilst back in the computer room Jeremie leaned towards the screen "Aelita anything new" said Jeremie, Aelita shook her head "No I haven't been all over yet but still no vibrations" she said, Jeremie looked down "be careful Yumi and Odd are pretty far away" he said as he tried to not to panic.

=================================================================================================

In the sewer Dallas and Ulrich had to walk as Ulrich couldn't remember how to ride his skateboard, Ulrich was still getting flashbacks; he remembered when he was nearly stung to death by bees before he was pulled out of the sewers, Dallas turned back and looked at him, before Ulrich stood up and carried on walking, Ulrich knew he had to trust Dallas even if he didn't remember who he was  
"what's with the wings" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked back at him, "it's symbol of who I am" he replied before stopping at the ladder, Dallas pointed at it and Ulrich stepped forward ascending it, Dallas quickly followed

=================================================================================================

on Lyoko Odd and Yumi were running through a tunnel Odd managed to gain some speed and was ahead of Yumi, he exited the tunnel and noticed a Krab standing at the side  
"watch out" said Odd, as he jumped forward, unfortunately Yumi didn't receive the message and was struck by a shot from the Krab, causing her to slide across the ground "Yumi you've just lost 20 life points" said Jeremie, Odd had quickly gotten into cover, Yumi quickly stood up and ran into cover "Jeremie we've got a welcoming committee" said Odd, Jeremie looked at the holomap, "just one Krab but it means the activated tower can't be far, I'll warn Aelita" said Jeremie, the Krab advanced on Yumi's hiding position "he's coming towards you Yumi" said Jeremie, Yumi quickly drew her weapon "don't worry he just wants to play hide and seek, playful little beast" said Yumi as she looked up at the ice block she was standing behind.

=================================================================================================

On the factory floor Dallas led Ulrich towards the elevator; however Ulrich was too busy looking at the abandoned factory to pay attention, he then looked at the elevator, he quickly remembered a time when he and the others swung down the rope and into the elevator, he stepped inside and Dallas pressed the button, Ulrich watched in amazement as the door lowered, he quickly remembered Jeremie doing the same as Dallas just did, the elevator stopped and opened, Jeremie turned in his chair  
"wow" said Ulrich as he and Dallas stepped forward out of the elevator, "Ulrich" said Jeremie as Ulrich stepped towards him "what am I doing here, what kind'a place is this" asked Ulrich, Jeremie faced the screen "I can't tell you now we've got an emergency" he said, Ulrich stepped towards him "I can't remember anything, but I know I have something important to do here tell me what it is" said Ulrich, Jeremie turned his head and looked at him "well um, sure why not, once you're on Lyoko you'll have to do something amnesia or not" said Jeremie, Ulrich was confused and asked "what's Lyoko", Jeremie turned his head back towards Ulrich "it's a… look see that hatch behind you, you gotta go down one level you'll see a few scanners step into one and follow His's lead and you'll get all the answers you want" replied Jeremie, Ulrich then turned and walked towards the hatch, Dallas followed but stopped as soon as Jeremie said "I know why your like this, I'm sorry" he said, Dallas turned and looked at him, he closed his eyes before turning back and descending down the ladder.

=================================================================================================

Yumi crouched behind the ice rock, the Krab was getting closer to her position, Yumi leaned around the rock, and the Krab noticed her and aimed, Yumi hid back behind the rock, leaving the Krab without a target, it then moved around the rock before firing, Yumi wasn't their it was confused and moved around to inspect the area  
"over here" said Yumi, the Krab then looked around side to side, and then it looked up, it noticed Yumi was now standing atop of the rock, Yumi jumped and threw her fan strike the Krab and destroying it "target hit" said Jeremie as the creature exploded, Odd quickly ran over the danger having passed "nice going Yumi" he said, then they looked up as Jeremie said "two things guys, one Aelita is on the other side of the glacier", Odd and Yumi looked at each other "and two" asked Odd, "two, Ulrich and Dallas are on the way" said Jeremie, Odd looked at Yumi now confused "Ulrich, I'll wait for him here" said Odd, then Yumi ran in Aelita's direction "better hurry" she said as she ran away, whilst in the scanner room Ulrich and Dallas stepped into a scanner each "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Dallas" said Jeremie, then the scanners closed then Jeremie selected their ID cards "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas" said Jeremie as the Aforementioned felt themselves rise and spin before the blast of air sending them to Lyoko, their blue squared outlines appeared quickly gained texture before dropping to the ground, Dallas landed on his feet, but Ulrich was unaware of the drop landed on backside, he quickly jumped up "ouch" he said, before looking around then above all noticing himself "go after Yumi she needs back up" said Odd, Dallas nodded then ran off after the girls "welcome to the virtual world Ulrich" said Odd, Ulrich turned around upon hearing him, "what is this place, what are we here for" asked Ulrich, Odd smiled and said "to fight of course" Ulrich was confused "to fight" he asked then looked at himself again "I don't know how to fight" he added, Odd knew his friend was dormant inside Ulrich "of course you do, you just forgot, I'll refresh your memory" said Odd, then he jumped and flipped in the air and landed in front of Ulrich, he quickly turned around knocking Ulrich down in the process "Okay come on" said Odd as he jumped onto the next platform and running off back in the direction of the arena.

=================================================================================================

Across the sector Yumi was running along a thin ice path with Dallas close behind her Aelita was standing waiting for them  
"hello Aelita" said Yumi upon stopping at her, then Dallas caught up with them "I've found the activated tower, we're almost there" said Aelita, then they started running across the path towards the tower.

=================================================================================================

In the Arena Ulrich was swinging his katanna trying to strike Odd, who was dodging all of his swings, either by ducking or jumping  
"your just dodging my blows, don't you have any weapons" said Ulrich who then stopped swinging the sword "I have a few arrows, but I'd rather save them for now" said Odd, as he looked at his hands, then he jumped dodging another of Ulrich's swings "and I don't want to hurt you with them either" said Odd, then he ducked as Ulrich swung again "yeah no kidding" said Ulrich the he jumped and flipped over Ulrich before swinging his sword again, Odd jumped avoiding the blow.

=================================================================================================

The others had followed the path which had now ascended from the icy water and was now a bridge that led straight towards the tower and just the tower  
"we're almost there" said Aelita, as they got closer and closer towards the tower "yeah seems almost too easy, I have a funny feeling about this" said Yumi, then as soon as she said this three Krabs appeared from thin air their arrival similar to the ones of the arrival of the Lyoko warriors, "I'm sick of always being right" said Yumi, then two more Krabs appeared behind them boxing them in, "hang in their I'll try and send you reinforcements" said Jeremie as he looked at the screen "first let's get rid of two of them" said Aelita, before she dropped to her knees and started to sing, suddenly an ice wall appeared between the warriors and the Krabs "hurry it won't last long" said Aelita, Yumi then threw one of her fans towards one of the Krabs, it bounced of its Armor, angered by this the Krab fired at them.

=================================================================================================

Odd continued to dodge the blows that Ulrich continued to launch at him, each more predictable than the next, Ulrich stopped momentarily  
"you should save your strength, your goanna need it" said Odd, Ulrich swung his sword again causing Odd to jump to the side "why are there other levels" asked Ulrich as he walked towards Odd sword in hand "I like it here, it's a video game but for real" he added, Jeremie couldn't believe what he was hearing "yeah but now it's time to stop" said Jeremie, Ulrich then stopped attacking Odd "the other's need you" said Jeremie, Ulrich then looked around "huh who said that" he asked, Odd then started running towards the exit of the arena, "Jeremie come on" said Odd as he ran off, Ulrich turned and watched him "hey wait, we haven't finished the game" he exclaimed, then he started running after Odd who had exited the arena.

=================================================================================================

One of the Krabs was struggling to decided which target to shoot at being that there were three to choice from, it looked around  
"Got a real Dropkick here" said Dallas, then he drew his tomahawk before twirling it around his hand, Yumi then drew her own weapon and jumped at one of the Krabs, it noticed and shot at her "again, Yumi be careful, you've only got a few life points left" said Jeremie, Yumi quickly jumped up and destroyed the Krab above her, by slicing through it "nice going Yumi" said Jeremie, Dallas then quickly ran towards another Krab and jumped throwing his tomahawk at the Krab striking it dead centre, landing on top he quickly pulled it out and jumped backwards of the creature, "One to go" said Yumi, suddenly there was a cracking sound Aelita turned round "Hurry, the walls not going to last" she said, then the last Krab aimed at Aelita ready to fire, but Dallas quickly jumped at Aelita covering her with his body, the first shot destroyed his crossbow, this gave Yumi enough time to throw her fan at the Krab distracting it for the moment, whilst down the path Odd was running towards the main action, when suddenly Ulrich tackled him to the ground  
"there I win the game" said Ulrich as he held Odd by the neck ready to strike him with his katana, "yeah but you beat an ally" said Odd, Ulrich stopped "what" he asked then Odd pointed forward towards the main action "now that you know who your friends are it's time to meet your enemy's" he said, then Ulrich looked up to see the Krabs "enemies what enemies" he asked, Odd quickly moved out from underneath him "their Krabs monsters created by XANA" said Odd, then he realised something "I can't explain now, the other need our help and right now" said Odd, Ulrich stood up and sheathed his sword before he and Odd ran towards the others, the Krabs then destroyed the ice wall, Dallas turned around before running towards the others, one of the Krabs noticed Dallas and fired at him, but he slid to his knees towards the Odd and Ulrich, "to get rid of them you have to hit the thing on their shell that looks like an eye" said Odd, Ulrich looked at him then at Dallas as they stopped moving "and what do I call you" he asked, Dallas turned and looked at him pulling down his hood "does it matter" he asked, as he inspected the hidden gun attachment "okay when I shout fool you attack" said Ulrich, Dallas looked back at him, Ulrich then jumped at one of the Krabs landing on top of it, he was about to strike it but was thrown from the top then he shouted "FOOL" Dallas then jumped up extended his left arm before firing the hidden gun destroying the Krab, the second Krab then moved forward towards Aelita and charged it's shot, Odd quickly jumped into the air exclaiming "laser arrow" firing the numerous arrows into the Krab, unfortunately Odd was slightly off target and failed to destroy it, Yumi looked back at the ensuring chaos, but was struck down by the third Krab and DE virtualized, Ulrich then blocked a few shots from the Krab "what happened to her" he asked as he continued to block shots "nothing serious, we've gotta protect Aelita" said Odd, Ulrich then turned his attention towards Aelita as the Krab backed her towards the edge of the platform "I'll take care of it" said Ulrich as he spun his sword around in his hand, whilst in the lab Yumi had ascended from the ladder and had walked over to Jeremie "it's good to see Ulrich with his memory back again" she said, Jeremie turned and looked at her "your wrong, he's still got amnesia" replied Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich charged at the Krab with his katana, he quickly swung taking the back legs of the creature causing it to fall backwards, it fired it's shot too late causing it to topple over and nearly crush Ulrich, but he used his sword and struck the creature in the XANA logo, destroying it "thanks for clearing the passage" said Aelita as she ran towards the tower, Dallas and Odd quickly destroyed the remaining Krab, "huh, she's leaving" said Ulrich as he watched Aelita run towards the tower, "uh not exactly total recall" said Jeremie, as Aelita passed through the tower wall, she walked towards the centre platform and began to levitate towards the top platform, where the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, the word Aelita was typed in, "is that it no other players" asked Ulrich, Odd smiled and said "no that's it we can go home now, the games over", Ulrich was confused "huh but how" he asked, Odd winked and said "Magic watch" then the words CODE LYOKO were typed in, the blue screens that surrounded the tower walls began to descend into the black void below, "Return to the past now" said Jeremie as he hit the enter key…

=================================================================================================

Jeremie wanted to confront Dallas and decided he needed backup so asked Ulrich to come along, they followed the path in the woods  
"why do we need to do this now" asked Ulrich as he and Jeremie found an open area in the forest "Dallas are you here" shouted Jeremie, Ulrich looked around the bushes, then he found Dallas sitting on a log, his jacket and wings on the stock of his crossbow which was propped against the log, "Dallas we need to talk" said Jeremie as he stepped towards Dallas, "Dallas what happened" asked Ulrich, Dallas turned around his eyes showed how he had recently been crying "I thought it was bad enough he took her from me" said Dallas his voice returned to normal, but he turned away again, "I don't understand" said Ulrich, then Jeremie handed him the letter Dallas had been given, Ulrich opened it and read it

_Dear Mr Marshal_

_It is with deep regret that during the Autopsy of A. Mathers we found that she was two months pregnant with your child_

_We would like to express our deepest sympathies for your loss_

Ulrich stopped reading he was close to vomiting after reading this, "XANA took my Shelia, and as it fucking turns out he took my fucking Sprog" said Dallas as he cried even further, Ulrich walked over and hugged him, "Dallas calm down it'll be alright" he said, Dallas pulled away "listen I know I'm not your farther…" started Ulrich, Dallas turned and stood up "well don't pretend to be and give me that Crap, I have no-one, my life is just absolute loss" he said, before he broke down again, Ulrich crouched down "listen you don't have family, but that's what friends are for, we're you family now" he said, Jeremie stepped forward, "Dallas don't think you have to face this alone" he said, Dallas looked up at him, before wiping his eyes "come on, let's get you a drink" said Ulrich as he placed his arm around him.

=================================================================================================

Authors note  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, the new ending was added, because the original exists due to a plot hole and I found it was pointless to try and explain it so yeah, please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 29: Museum Piece

Authors note:

Sorry been away for so long the laptop has been broken and recently saw a comment that made me chuckle from Red the Pokémon master and it said so basically a teenage Daryl, that was the original intention but just the look because I thought it suited what I am going for but it's evolved from there the character Traits but yes that was the intention, and on a more depressing note lost my aunt recently meaning that my cousin the same one who last her farther (my Uncle) when I was writing 'The Rogue' is now orphaned, so I have been slightly down feeling sorry for her, although i have been writing this chapter for well over 6 months read after the chapter for some behind the writer information.

(=======================================================================)

After finally getting fed up with the disastrous fuel consumption of his car, and after during an attack in which his car stopped and he had to continue on foot caused his arm to get blown off at the shoulder, Dallas got sick of this problem and decided to fix this problem, he dragged Gareth to the Factory to help him fix the problem that continued to plague him,  
"spanner" said Dallas as he held his hand out, he clicked his fingers then Gareth handed him the Spanner, Dallas then tightened the Engine back into place, "so what exactly Have you done" asked Gareth as he looked under the hood, Dallas moved from underneath the car and stood up, "well I have replaced the Weiand air scoop because it wasn't working properly, so I've had to replace that with a newer model" said Dallas as he wiped his hands on a dirtying cloth, Gareth folded his arms and nodded "and the wheels" asked Gareth, Dallas smiled as he looked down at them "well the silver doesn't work well and so I've changed the rims to Matte Black" Said Dallas then he walked around to the front of the car, he folded his arms, he whistled and said "Gareth, Kick her in the guts", Gareth looked at him confused at what he said, "start the engine" said Dallas clarifying himself, Gareth opened the door and turned the keys, the exhausts rumbled and let out a loud roar, the belt of the air-scoop started to move and turn, and the air-scoop itself began to rumble, Dallas looked at it fixated almost hypnotised, Gareth looked at him before turning off the engine, Dallas smiled and slammed the bonnet down, "what about this" asked Gareth as he held up what had covered the wheels "oh the Front spoiler" said Dallas, he laughed "It didn't work very well" he added as he locked the car, he then pointed at the scuff marks where several rocks had hit it then grabbed his jacket and wings of a box that sat to the side of the car, before grabbing the tool box and placing it in the back of the car and tying the rope over it, "man you know how to build a nice car" Said Gareth as he and Dallas climbed the rope towards the entrance of the factory, "yeah well I used to work in an auto shop" said Dallas as they moved onto the platform, "so who is that girl I keep seeing you with" asked Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

Later that day in the factory, Ulrich was standing bare foot in his silat gear practising many Advanced moves, including many neither Dallas or Yumi had been able to master, he stopped as both his muscles ached and because Yumi was sitting down laughing,  
"what" he asked as he wiped the sweat of his forehead "it's just you look so good when you're practising" Replied Yumi as she stood up and walked towards him, luckily they were in the factory alone, having taken great care to avoid the others "i should become a teacher" said Ulrich jokingly, but he then actually started to consider the idea, "in Japan it's an ancient tradition for it to be taught from farther to son" said Yumi also jokingly, Ulrich laughed and said "better tell Dallas I can no longer train him", but in actuality Ulrich was confused by what Yumi meant, did this mean she wanted a family at some point, he tried not to think about it but it continued to linger on his mind, Yumi looked at her watch, "it's getting late we'd better start heading back" said Yumi as she handed Ulrich a bottle of water.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie sat at his computer Working on the materialization code, Dallas sat on his own bed with music blaring through his head phones, "even if it means I'm Sellin' my soul, just to be the undisputed again DO what I gotta do just to win" said Dallas as he moved his hands in a strange fashion before writing it down in his book, Jeremie turned around "sounds like a hit to me" said Jeremie, Dallas pulled his head phones down around his neck and said "I wish besides Shinoda says he wants a few singles" Jeremie rolled his eyes and turned around and started to carry on with his own work, suddenly Odd burst into the room "Jeremie" he happily shouted, the aforementioned breathed out and turned around "what is it Odd" he asked slightly angered by the lack of progress he was making, "i've got you a date" said Odd so over enthusiastically that he was not able to tell that Jeremie wasn't in the mood, Jeremie stood up "here we go" said Dallas to himself but the others noticed, "Odd what have you done" asked Jeremie who was close to shouting, Odd realised that Jeremie was annoyed and scratched the back off his head "well you see... for a while I've been trying to get a date with that girl Naomi" said Odd, Dallas looked up "you mean the one that drums like a bingle" he said trying not to laugh, "yeah..." said Odd trying to work out what bingle meant, "well to get her to go on a date, she wanted to get her friend Laura a date" Added Odd, Jeremie quickly turned off his screen and unplugged it "you mean the one that mainly sits in the library and is second to me in our classes" asked Jeremie hoping he was wrong, "yeah thats the one" answered Odd, Jeremie quickly fell back into his chair, "if it hasn't occurred to you Odd, Jeremie doesn't exactly like her that much" said Dallas, Jeremie looked up confirming the statement with his face "thats the nail in the coffin Odd" said Jeremie, Dallas clicked his fingers "why don't I take your place" suggested Dallas as he turned and faced Odd who replied "It's too late, Laura only wants Jeremie", then their was the sound of something hitting the desk as the aforementioned smacked his head into his desk, Dallas was tempted to shout 'You'll damage the desk' but he knew this wasn't the right time to do so.

(=======================================================================)

"you haven't spoken in a while" said Yumi as she and Ulrich walked through the sewers, "hadn't noticed" replied Ulrich as he placed his hands in his pockets, Yumi stopped walking "do you want to talk about it" she asked knowing something was wrong, Ulrich however didn't know how to reply to that question, he needed to talk to someone about it, but who was the question, "i'm fine threes no problem, Don't worry" Said Ulrich as he smiled trying to reassure Yumi, he didn't want to or like lying to her, but as he saw it he had no choice without hurting her feelings, he began to think what he could do but the thought keep repeating itself within his head like a record player that was stuck repeating itself, Ulrich was somehow managing to keep the pain inside and not on the outside so he looked normal, but deep inside he was in so much pain and he didn't want Yumi to share it.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi was sitting in Jeremie's and Dallas's room on Jeremie's computer she had to lower the chair due to the massive size difference between her and Jeremie although she could never manage to remember to raise it again for him  
"so where is Jeremie" asked Aelita, Yumi had wanted to spend more time with Aelita being the only two girls in the group, "I don't know, they didn't say and I asked both Jeremie and Dallas" Replied Yumi, Aelita tapped her chin and said "Whatever it is he didn't tell me", Yumi however was confused by Jeremies reasoning "do you think Ulrich or Odd might know where Jeremie is" Asked Aelita, Yumi shook her head "i'm not sure about Odd but Ulrich's been with me the entire day" replied Yumi, Aelita leaned forward slightly, "from what I hear you two spend a lot of time together" said Aelita, Yumi leaned back into her chair before looking around, "Aelita can you keep a secret" asked Yumi, Aelita simply nodded, Yumi took a deep breath "me and Ulrich have been seeing each-other for the past couple of months" said Yumi, Aelita laughed slightly not understanding what Yumi meant, "well of course you have, we've all been fighting XANA" said Aelita, Yumi noticed that Aelita didn't understand the implication "what I mean Aelita is me and Ulrich are a couple" explained Yumi, Aelita was shocked "you can NOT tell anybody" added Yumi, Aelita smiled and said "I promise", Yumi was relieved at this notion.

(=======================================================================)

"Go Southpaw" Shouted Cameron as Dallas quickly ducked a right handed swing by Theo and almost in one quick swift motion landed a powerful left handed strike into Theos side, the bell rang signifying the end of the round saving Theo, Dallas walked towards his corner, Cameron quickly jumped into the ring whilst standing at the side was Gareth with a stool, looking back into the crowd Gareth was unsure who everyone was cheering for, within the crowd was Jim was one of the two refs for the match the other being Delmas, Sissi and her Group were watching from the front row  
"knock his front teeth in" shouted Adam, behind them was the double dating party of Odd and Naomi and next to them the reluctant Jeremie with his date, Laura was slightly taller than Jeremie matching Odds height, she had golden blond hair and was holding Jeremies arm tightly, so tight infact Jeremie wished that Dallas was fighting Odd, Standing at the side of the stands was Ulrich, he decided to ask for Dallas's help  
"How Many Rounds" asked Dallas spitting blood into a bucket, Gareth wiped a cut above Dallas's forehead, "thats 3 down 2 to go" said Cameron, "Gareth water" he added, even though the match was for a small charity Dallas had no idea that Theo was so tough he thought it'd be over within two rounds but was wrong "stay strong Bud" said Gareth as he passed Dallas some water, Dallas quickly unscrewed the bottle before throwing the water into his face, the bell rang again the next round started, Dallas jumped out off the stool, and walked towards Theo, catching him off guard Dallas threw two right handed punches into Theos side, then the latter who was suspecting another blow to the side went to block only for Dallas to throw a powerful left handed 'Southpaw' jab into Theo's face knocking him backwards  
"you should have stopped me getting in the car" suddenly Dallas felt the strongest non fatal blow he'd ever felt, Theo had caught him off guard and had struck him in the right eye causing the blow to swell it closed, Dallas staggered backwards "No" shouted Cameron, Dallas looked forward and saw what he thought was a long Dead Memory "How" he asked, but the only thing he got was another blow to the face, suddenly there was a ring Cameron quickly climbed into the ring and helped Dallas to the stool, Gareth quickly clambered into the ring and examined Dallas face, before whistling to Jim "hey we're gonna need 5 minutes" he said, Jim simply nodded, "Both of us dead because of you" said the figure that stood before Dallas "i'm sorry" said Dallas almost breaking down into tears, Cameron was confused "hey don't be sorry" said Cameron as he looked at Gareth before he threw a load of water into Dallas's face causing the figure to disappear, Dallas quickly stood up shouting "Lets Go", Dallas walked forward Ready for the round, "Chances" Asked Cameron, Gareth looked at him as the two stood on the side of the ring "slim" Replied Gareth as he looked up, in the crowd Jeremie looked at Odd, "whats with Dallas" said Jeremie, Odd was concerned as well "I don't know" he replied, Back in the ring Dallas looked at Theo, the latter looked at the former, before muttering under his breath "his eyes swollen shut, he's got a disadvantage", Dallas quickly noticed this fact for himself, he quickly moved as Theo threw several punches, ducking and then when Theo had thrown a punch slow enough Dallas uppercut into Theo, knocking him clean out onto the floor of the ring, The crowd roared with excitement  
"Fuck" Shouted Adam as he stood from his seat and walked out of the hall pissed off, Cameron and Gareth quickly jumped into the ring to help Dallas out of it, Gareth signal'd to the other warriors, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich walked over towards the ring, Cameron pulled them over to the side, "listen, you guys know Dallas better than anyone, I mean you saw the way he froze up" Said Cameron, Ulrich crossed his arms and looked at Jeremie, "Do you think" he said not giving away what he knew it might be, "well see if he's okay" Said Jeremie, Cameron Turned and looked at Gareth who was inspecting Dallas's eye, "see anything you like" Said Dallas, Gareth laughed "thats funny considering your eye" Said Gareth, Cameron Whistled and Gareth stepped away from Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

"Ulrich Just called he and Jeremie are looking at Dallas, he's been seriously injured in a boxing match" Said Yumi, Aelita was confused "whats a boxing match" Asked Aelita, Yumi looked up from her phone towards the screen, "essentially it's when two people get into a ring and fight using their fists" said Yumi, Aelita was confused, "I thought Dallas only fought when he needed to, like during a XANA Attack" asked Aelita, Yumi smiled as she noticed she'd left out a detail and replied "Dallas is doing this for Charity, so it is more or less a good cause", Aelita nodded then realised something, "wait Ulrich knows where Jeremie is, I wonder what he's been up too" said Aelita, Yumi began to recognise this as Aelita being clingy, Although who could blame Jeremie was her best friend and was the one who brought her online and was the sole reason she was alive, "i have no Idea" said Yumi.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie and Ulrich looked at Dallas's eye, it was bleeding from a cut above it, Jeremie didn't want to tell the others but Ulrich had already made the phone call telling Yumi  
"What happened out there" Asked Jeremie, Dallas looked at him and said "I won" before the blood dribbled down his swollen eye, Dallas Grabbed what he thought was a towel turned out to be his white shirt, his last white shirt, "okay I've gotta stop wasting those things" said Dallas as he threw it away, "we mean during the fight" said Ulrich, Dallas stood up and grabbed his jacket, "nothing" said Dallas as he put it on, quickly looking in the mirror Dallas examined his eye "Christ I look like a black and blue pumpkin" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at Ulrich "stand outside I've got an idea" said Jeremie, Ulrich obliged and walked out of the gym, "I thought i was over the death but..." started Dallas, Jeremie stepped towards his friend, "i saw her she accused me of being responsible" added Dallas, "you know you're not responsible" said Jeremie, then he placed his hand on Dallas's shoulder, "it was the guilt that was making you see her" said Jeremie, Dallas wasn't convinced but grabbed his wings before doing up his jacket, he followed Jeremie out of the gym and asked "so who was that bird you were with".

(=======================================================================)

Aelita was sitting cross legged in a tower, she stood up and started pacing back and forth, she had tried constantly to contact Jeremie but was near enough unsuccessful even with direct communication it failed, Jeremie had learned how to keep this at bay and not answer of course it hindered his health so he hoped Aelita wouldn't keep trying, then she felt Jeremie trying to contact her  
"Jeremie" she said, as she looked at him, "Hello Aelita sorry i haven't been able to contact you, been busy" said Jeremie, Aelita was only half convinced by Jeremie's words, "what have you been doing" asked Aelita, Jeremie quickly thought to himself "a few tests been unable to get out of them" he said, This only convinced Aelita less and less, bjt for now she decided to play along with it.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich walked slowly down the dorm hallways, he stopped outside Jeremie's and Dallas's room, he raised his arm to knock on the door but was having last second thoughts but he just knocked on the door anyway, it suddenly opened  
"Ulrich is everything okay" asked Jeremie, Ulrich took a deep breath and nearly choked on his own words, "Yeah can i speak to Dallas" asked Ulrich, Dallas removed his headphones and stood up putting down an ice pack he had been using on his black eye, Ulrich looked at Dallas, his chest had bandages around where his broken ribs should be and one over his right shoulder "what can i do for ya" said Dallas, Ulrich took another deep breath "can i talk to you alone" asked Ulrich, Dallas was confused as to Ulrichs motives, "yeah sure" he said as he stood up and grabbed his grey jumper, knowing he was out of white shirts he placed it on, before grabbing his jacket and wings and placing them over it, "i told you the look would suit you" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and nodded before he grabbed his crossbow off the side of his bed and followed Ulrich out of the room, Ulrich looked at Dallas then looked at his eye, "oh um... sorry... I need your advice" said Ulrich, Dallas smiled and replied "yeah i'm here for my friends", Ulrich looked around and said "you had a good relationship with your family didn't you" Dallas chuckled "yeah I did why" he asked in response, "because i'm thinking about trying harder with mine" said Ulrich, Dallas looked at him, with his swollen shut eye he didn't know if eagle sense would work properly "and I was wondering how could achieve that" added Ulrich, Dallas smiled slightly and said "walk with me", "why" asked Ulrich, Dallas signal'd for the former to follow, Ulrich quickly followed him, "the way me and my brother were raised is to keep all family close, be it blood or otherwise" Said Dallas as they walked out of the building and stopping at the edge of the woods, "now the best way to do this is to show an interest" added Dallas as he pulled his crossbow off his shoulder, "okay sounds simple but how do I do that" asked Ulrich, Dallas held up his crossbow bolt loaded and said, "see what they like and see if you can partake" before giving Ulrich the signal to take the weapon and from his hands, Ulrich found it heavy and was confused by this gesture "Two days ago I saw a deer that needs at least 5 people to take down, but I think that 2 super humans could do it none the same" said Dallas, Ulrich was starting to get the picture, "okays so why do I have the crossbow" he asked, Dallas looked back at him and said "unfortunately with one eye aiming is a little hard", then the two walked into the woods.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi laid on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, she was confused at why Ulrich had been silent most of the day after the factory and why he said he wanted to go to the boxing match alone, she looked at a photo of the group that was taken during the day of 1 year anniversary, then another of just her and Ulrich a single tear shed from her eye,  
"Ulrich what's the matter" she asked herself worried for her loves safety, then she looked at the calendar on her phone, "the trip" she said as realised that this could give away their secret relationship, but she knew she had to risk it, she pulled out her phone and dialled a number, she looked at Ulrich's number she was tempted to ring it and ask him at this moment but as her thumb hovered over the number she decided against it realising she needed more time to work this out, however Yumi wasn't the only one thinking about both Ulrich and the trip, Sissi laid on her bed fantasying about Ulrich whilst holding up a picture she had taken of him  
"oh Ulrich why can't you be mine" she said to herself, she then quickly thought to herself then she said "okay Ulrich, i've been after you but it's time you were after me", Sissi then started to Laugh before looking at the picture and kissing it, she pinned it to the wall.

(=======================================================================)

An average trip anywhere would begin with many tired students standing outside the main gate of the academy waiting for the coach driver to arrive and for the staff to dismally to read off each of the students names, but it was different this time, Due to recent change in laws which usually required a 15 year old driver to have an adult in the car at the same time, the law had been lifted under a trial period and this meant that most of the students where fascinated on the Matte Black V8 that Dallas was standing by leaning against the front wheel with his arms crossed, Jeremie was sitting next to him on the bonnet, Dallas knew that Laura would try and sit next to him on the ride there, so letting Jeremie ride with him was the best idea he had, a part of Sissi's plan involved wearing a revealing outfit, which consisted of clothes that had the same style as her regular clothes, but the shirt showed what little cleavage Sissi had, the skirt had been extended but she was lacking her trousers and her shoes had been replaced with high heels, Nicholas and Herb were wolf whistling but Adam was becoming ashamed to hang around with the two, Cameron and Gareth walked over towards the Car,  
"You have a car, you box and you sing? is their anything you don't do" Asked Cameron as he looked at the car before noticing the rough and tumble boot, "I don't fish" said Dallas, then suddenly the bus horn sounded signalling everyone to embark onto the transport, they began stepping in one by one, including Millie and Tamyia, Mike, Sissi and her group, Cameron, Gareth, Naomi, Laura, the other warriors and the a load of other students most of them were day students, Dallas patted Jeremie on the shoulder and he climbed down from the Bonnet, Dallas walked around and opened the driver side door, and stepped in just as Jeremie sat down, Dallas turned the Key and grabbed the gear stick and went to press the red button but it was already down but the air-scoop wasn't on, Dallas thought for a moment before he placed his index and middle finger underneath the button and pulled it up and the roar of the engine caught him off guard, Jeremie looked at Dallas and asked "how do you not Know your own Car".

(=======================================================================)

Aelita walked slowly and for the first time in what felt like forever, peacefully through the forest sector, she was moving towards her "home" tower but she stopped dead scarred at the unmistakable tremble that meant only one thing... XANA..., quickly looking around Aelita didn't see any monsters, but she didn't feel like sitting around and waiting for them to find her instead she started to follow the vibrations before saying to herself,  
"I need to contact Jeremie", then she heard a familiar scream of a Buzz saw, before she started to run faster in the opposite direction, the noise started to dim the further she got but unlike the Warriors the rest of XANA's monsters the rest were silent and would have more of an element of surprise, she knew the gamble and the risk she was taking.

(=======================================================================)

The Bus still had a while to go before it would arrive at the Museum, Dallas was driving behind it, but on the bus Sissi decided this was the time to strike, so whilst Jim and her Farther were sitting at the front discussing wether the back of the Ford Falcon was legal or not and how much they liked the vehicle, she moved out of her seat and towards Ulrich, who annoying Sissi was next to Yumi, before she started Sissi, pushed her chest forward trying to make her breasts look bigger, but the effect was hardly noticeable  
"Oh Ulrich Dear" started Sissi, but this particular morning Ulrich was not putting up with it, "Sissi, I give little to no shits, about what you say, or that me are made for each other, because we are not" said Ulrich borderline shouting and imitating her voice, Sissi angered and upset but not undetermined returned to her seat, with Adam Chuckling at her failed attempt, he then had a small peak at Sissi's cleavage, but Sissi gave him a fierce look, so he turned his head "whats with him" asked Herb to Nicholas who just shrugged his shoulders, Yumi decided this was the time to ask Ulrich  
"Ulrich what's wrong, you've been acting weird these past days" asked Yumi, Ulrich had been confronted and he knew lying wasn't an option this time and after talking with Dallas he felt more confident, "after what you said yesterday how long do you see us lasting" Asked Ulrich, Yumi shocked she didn't realise that she had caused this, Ulrich realised that this had upset her and said "no it's not like that", Yumi stopped and breathed for a minute, "Ulrich I didn't Mean that... I mean we're both so young, I mean I'm of legal age, but you're not, however I have always thought about it, especially after me and you started dating" said Yumi, smiling at Ulrich who couldn't deny knowing this and feeling better.

(=======================================================================)

Odd was sitting in a four seat set across from him where Laura and Naomi, the set was just two seats that were backwards whilst facing the other two with a table separating them, Laura looked out of the Window as Dallas began an over take maneuver, Due to the nature of the car being an Australian Model the driver side was on the right and naturally that was where Dallas was sitting, this obscured Laura's Vision, she turned back and looked at Odd  
"so How did Jeremie get the name Einstein" asked Laura, Odd looked at her removing his eyes from Naomi, "I don't actually remember" said Odd, then he thought for a second, "I think we call him that because he's so smart" he added, had Jeremie heard Odd telling Laura things about him he would have been very angry, Laura laughed at this, mainly because Odd had such a terrible memory.

(=======================================================================)

The Bus stopped outside the Museum, and everyone looked towards the window as Dallas drove past the V8 making a loud roar through the air scope which itself looked as if it was gonna shake itself off the engine, Dallas pushed the button causing it to shudder to a stop, he stepped out and grabbed his Crossbow before slinging it over his right shoulder, Jeremie then stepped out grabbing his bag  
"now this is a real car" said Dallas as he shut his door and leaned against the car, "you would say that you Aussie bastard" said Jeremie as he shut his door, Dallas laughed and the two walked towards the rest of the students who had stepped off the bus and formed a group, Jim was looking at the group whilst ticking names off of a register,  
"okay then" he said before putting away the list, he then lead the group of students up the stairs of the Museum, "okay now we will go around in a group" started Jim but as he turned around and before he could finish he found everyone had already left to explore even Delmas had run off, Jim was confused, but now knowing that he had no responsibility's left he rushed into the museum.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie had managed to avoid re-joining his "date" and was currently exploring the ancient Japanese culture display, this exhibit was also the first choice of Ulrich and Yumi, but despite being Yumi's choice, Ulrich was enjoying it just as much as she was as he found himself lost in a culture that many could consider alien to them,  
"he seems to be in a better mood" said Jeremie as he noticed Ulrich looking fascinated, Yumi smiled as Ulrich looked at several Katanas that were similar to the ones that he wielded on Lyoko, unfortunately the main difference was they where being held behind a glass screen, "yeah" said Yumi as she crossed her ams and smiled, she then turned to look at another part of the exhibit only to be scarred by a menacing threat that was a lifeless samurai armour that look similar in shape but not design to the one that her parents owned and had once attacked her.

(=======================================================================)

The only thing that Odd was interested in was the food court, but unfortunately Naomi wasn't allowing him to get with staring distance, she had dragged him towards an historical english literature exhibit and to put it bluntly Odd was bored out of his mind, especially as Naomi and Laura where riding text that Odd would rather use to wipe his backside than read, whenever one of the girls asked him a question he would reply with a half thought over answer and tried to scrape through the day,  
"supposedly used by dickens himself this pen..." said Naomi but to Odd it was just gibberish and every attempt he made to get to the food court was thwarted by Naomi and Laura turning around, "isn't this interesting Odd" asked Naomi, One of few things that Odd was good at was laughing, "yeah very interesting" he replied, then he noticed Laura pacing about, "i'm gonna go and find Jeremie" she said, then she walked out of the room, with Odd just looking as she walked away.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas was looking at something a bit more his own personal taste, a section that featured Modern Weapons, Dallas was one of two people in the large room, he walked over towards a glass case that had one of his favourite weapons  
"Glock 17" said a voice Dallas, didn't bother to turn around as he looked, "have an intrest in weapons do you" asked the voice, Dallas looked to see the person was now standing next to him, she was a lot shorter than he was standing at maybe 5'7 compared to Dallas's height of 6'3, she had Brown hair with blonde areas around the ends but it was more than the tips, "somewhat" answered Dallas, the girl looked at the gun before his crossbow, "Thats a striker 380 isn't it" she asked, Dallas was slightly impressed he turned around, he noticed she was wearing a grey jumper similar to Dallas's but it was darker in colour and black trousers, "why do you have such an intrest in weapons" she asked, Dallas crossed his arms, "why are you asking all these questions you don't know me" said Dallas, in his eyes his cold nature to everyone outside of the group of warriors or people who didn't know about Lyoko wasn't a choice, the only exception was Cameron as he hanged around with Gareth a lot and because he had been there during one of his darkest hours, "I know you as do a lot of people, you're a big name at school, the Kid who wondered from the woods, the musician who has been picked up by Mike Shinoda, lost your..." she said, "thats enough" said Dallas, as he didn't need to hear anymore he started to walk away, "you didn't answer my question" she said, Dallas stopped and turned around "was raised as an army brat" he said, before walking away angered at what he considered his private life was infact quite public.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita whilst running away from the Buzz-saw screams was following the pulsations through the forrest, she quickly stopped hiding behind a tree, if she were human she would actually be breathing, but after reading about it thanks to Jeremie it was something she had picked up on and was infact simulating it  
"Jeremie, Answer me" she said, she then moved from behind the tree, to see the warrior standing there, it raised it's sword as she screamed, then as it swung the sword towards her she ducked as the sword got lodged into the tree, Aelita quickly ran away continuing her pursuit of the pulsations, the warrior removed it's sword, but unbeknownst to it the tree collapsed and quickly fell crushing the warrior, Aelita looked back smiling before carrying on running.

(=======================================================================)

After hearing an almost ear piercing scream a small number of people ran towards the Dinosaur exhibit, Dallas who was on the second floor quickly jumper over the barrier and landed next to Millie and Tamyia with his crossbow in hand, the two girls were hugging each other scared to death  
"whats going on here" said Jim as he walked up to them, "that... that thing... it moved" said Millie, Jim turned and looked at a velociraptor model that was life size and looked very menacing, "must have been seeing things" said Jim, Dallas raised his crossbow annoyed at he didn't get to shoot it, before he slung it over his shoulder, "you're not convinced" asked Ulrich as he stood behind Dallas, "not in the slightest" said Dallas, the latter walked towards the creature, "get the others to another area, i've a very bad feeling" said Dallas, who then took of his crossbow and handed it to Ulrich, "in case i'm right" said Dallas, Ulrich picked it up and quickly slung it, Ulrich walked towards the other warriors, Odd looked at the nervous look on Ulrichs face, "is Dallas okay" asked Odd, Ulrich looked back at Dallas, "he said to get outta this section" said Ulrich, Jeremie thought with the same grim conclusion that made him wish he was wrong before he asked "do you think it could be XANA", the others looked at him there was a moment of silence before Yumi broke it saying "could be, better check with Aelita", Ulrich then looked at the others, "for once how don't we know this is a false alarm, I mean Jeremie you know what we saw happen to Dallas yesterday, whose to say the stress isn't getting to him" he said, for the first time having doubts about the whole affair that consumed there everyday life, Jeremie looked at Dallas, "you might be right, I might have to so something I didn't want to, and I find to be a violation of his rights" said Jeremie as they walked into the food court, "yum" said Odd as he ran off grabbing a bite to eat, "and whats that Jeremie" asked Yumi scarred of the response Jeremie was likely to give, "i discovered a program, to well erase memories" said Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi looked at him shocked at the mere suggestion, "Jeremie why would you do that" said Yumi, then she noticed Ulrich and Jeremie both looking down as they both knew but didn't tell the others, "Dallas has been suffering emotional shock ever since he got a letter, he'd be lucky if he didn't have ptsd" said Ulrich, Yumi wanted to slap the both of them, "why didn't you tell me, I knew about his girlfriend dying, everyone knew, but the emotional stress, we're a team why didn't you tell me" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked up "we didn't have the right, but I don't like the idea, we still have to consider it if he gets out of hand" said Jeremie, Odd walked back over with his pockets stuffed with candy and other such delicious foods "whats going on" asked Odd, but he didn't get an answer, "okay say we do erase his memory, whose to say someone wont remind him of say, I dunno a girl who he was dating and who died under strange circumstances, wont he question us" Said Yumi, Odd was brought up to speed by that alone, "we'd erase his memory of how she died, and his child" said Jeremie, this was both news to both Odd and Yumi, who chocked on his food, and made her feel sick, "he didn't want us telling you" said Ulrich who was obviously not proud of his deceit "we take a vote" said Yumi.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas walked down the steps of the museum and towards his car, he quickly opened the driver side door and sat in and grabbed his Sawn Off, he flicked the front forward and grabbed two shells and loaded them into the Barrels before flicking it forward he stood out grabbing his leg sheath  
"where did you get that" asked the girl who had previously annoyed Dallas, the girl had startled Dallas causing him to hit his head on the Car, and due to it being an older model it didn't have rubber, and this meant due to the impact Dallas had slightly cracked his head open "ah Fuck" he screamed as he felt the back off his head looking at the blood on his hand, "that looks nasty" said the girl, Dallas looked back at her, the wound had already healed "let me have a look" she said, "no thank you" said Dallas, but the girl was stronger than she looked and pulled him down and moved his hair, she was shocked at the lack of a wound, but the blood on his hand and in his hair, "hey what the..." she asked, Dallas stood back up and tied the sheath around his right leg, and the final strap to his belt, he quickly sheathed the gun before walking off and back up the stairs into the museum.

(=======================================================================)

After having to drag Odd away from the food court and make one of the hardest decisions of their young lifes, the warriors were planning to leave the Museum and try and get back before they anyone noticed that they were gone, non of them happy about the outcome, they reached the exit of the when they bumped into Dallas,  
"i'm surprised you haven't been stopped yet" said Yumi, Dallas smiled, "listen we're of to the factory" said Jeremie, Dallas reached into his pocket and held out his keys between his thumb and index finger, Odd went to swipe them "hell yeah" he said, Dallas then twisted his thumb and curled the key into his clenched fist "no chance Odd, Yumi don't scratch her" said Dallas as he passed her the key, "Are you sure" asked Yumi, Dallas nodded before walking off, the others walked out towards the car, Yumi had her permit but she hadn't driven anything of this strength or power, Yumi unlocked the Car  
"Looks like me and Jeremie are in the back" said Odd, as he and Jeremie quickly climbed behind into the back, whilst Ulrich sat in the passenger seat, Odd knocked his head onto the oil drum, whilst Jeremie sat on the side of the equipment so he had more space, Yumi turned the key and the engine rumbled to life, "whats the matter" asked Jeremie, Yumi looked back at him, "i've got a permit yes, but i've only driven small compact cars" she said nervous about the difference between the two type of car, Jeremie looked forward and said "just ignore it and pull the red button", Yumi looked around before seeing the red button affront of the gear stick, she started to move the car, before turning out of the car park and driving down the road, she then grabbed the red button and pulled it, she felt both a wave of shock and excitement as the air scoop belt started moving and in turn the air-scoop rumbled to life.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas knew there was one person he could trust that was left at the museum, he walked into the gun room and whistled loudly, Gareth turned around  
"I Think XANA is at it again" said Dallas, Gareth looked around "what do you need me to do" asked Gareth, Dallas looked at the security Cameras noticing the cables had been severed Dallas then punched opened a glass case grabbing Gareth an M1911 "I believe you too are aquatinted" said Dallas, Gareth Pulled back the chamber, "ammo" he said, Dallas looked around, then noticed a sign on a door that read in capitals AMMO FROM WEAPONS DUE TO BE REMOVED "how convenient" said Dallas as he kicked the door open before seeing a small weapons cache of ammo, Gareth quickly grabbed clips and .45 caliber bullets for the M1911, Dallas walked back into the weapons room and smashed another case and grabbed a weapon that he had been eying up, the Glock 17 and grabbing some clips himself, "alright now we just wait on Jeremie to conform if XANA is infact attacking" said Dallas as he pulled back the Chamber, then noticing Glass in his hand, then the two heard a roar, Dallas looked and noticed the velociraptor from earlier had come to life and was even more terrifying, "shit" said Gareth, then he and Dallas raised their Hand guns and began to open fire at the creature striking it with near extreme accuracy, within 4 shots each the creature fell down dead, Dallas looked at Gareth "don't even say it" he said as he moved towards the dead creature "say what" asked Gareth as he moved forward, Dallas looked at the Dinosaur, "yeah it's dead" he said reassured, then the two looked up as they heard Cameron say "okay, what the fuck did you two do".

(=======================================================================)

Despite being the oldest and arguably the second maturest of the group, Yumi Couldn't help but gun the powerful V8 Engine, the belt of the air scoop was working over time as it continued to spin around giving the engine increased power, which in turn gave it increased speed, although the inside looked like a frankstein of a mess, with most of the paneling gone to make way for the wiring for the new fuel gage which read up to 250 litres and a red light that would flash if it ever dropped below 50, and behind the wheel of the monster Yumi had lost her previous fear and was begining to enjoy herself,  
"if you're trying to get us pulled over you're doing a great job Yumi" said Jeremie, then suddenly everything just turned black Jeremie looked around to see Aelita who appeared to be floating in front of him, suddenly the green text and wording that dominated the background of the communications window between the two began to shine in through the dark void  
"Jeremie XANA's activated a tower" said Aelita, Jeremie's fear had been confirmed "so Dallas was right" replied Jeremie, suddenly the black Void and Aelita with it exploded in a near blinding flash and he found himself in the back of the Falcon, Ulrich Turned back and looked at him,  
"you were burning up" said Ulrich as he turned back, "Aelita said XANA has activated a tower, Yumi we need to get to the factory and fast" said Jeremie, then he remembered something, he leaned forward and looked at the gear stick and pulled up the red button and the Air scoop rumbled and the car shot forward, Yumi Noticed the bridge and turned the car onto it, before hitting the breaks and turning the car off, they quickly rushed out of the car and ran towards the ropes before sliding down them and rushing into the elevator.

(=======================================================================)

"are you sure we can't shoot him" asked Gareth, Dallas looked at Gareth "no besides you already tore my sleeve off to gag him" replied Dallas, then he just removed his sleeve from Cameron's mouth, "thank you" he said, Dallas looked at Gareth, "if I'm correct in assuming XANA has brought this Museum to life, an i assume that nothing is friendly" said Dallas as he loaded the Glock 17, "whose ZANA" asked Cameron, Dallas and Gareth both looked at him and said "XANA", then suddenly Dallas's phone started ringing, he pulled it out and answered, "Hello old friend" said a voice, a voice that Dallas would never forget, one that Dallas was non to happy to hear, his face suddenly looked very angry "Agnew" said Dallas, "i'll be quick and brief, Everyone from your school and others included are being held hostage, now turn yourself over" said Agnew, Dallas muted his Phone and turned towards Gareth and Cameron, "you two get out of Dodge, Gareth you know how evil XANA is, get to safety" said Dallas, Gareth quickly used the M1911 and smashed a case to grab an M16 before running over towards the ammo room, Cameron had already moved on to try and find an exit, but he walked back in and by the look of his face he had bad news, "the doors are wielded shut" he said grimly, Dallas unmuted his phone and shouted "XANA YOU FUCKER WHEN I GET YOU NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR KNEE CAP" his voice was so angry it went deep, "come now turn yourself in" said Agnew, Dallas clicked his fingers at the weapons then at the ammo, Gareth realised what Dallas meant, "how do I know you even have hostages" asked Dallas, Agnew knew word of mouth wasn't gonna be enough to persuade him, "the one in the red jacket" he said loudly, then Dallas heard a gun shot and muffled screams, "XANA you fuck" he said, then he heard a laugh "no ones dead yet, but sooner or later i might get someone you care about" said Agnew, Dallas moved his phone placing it on his forehead, he moved it back to his ear saying, "I doubt it XANA, I doubt it" said Dallas as hanged up, "what does he mean" asked Gareth, Cameron looked at Dallas before looking back at Gareth, "about a year ago, Dallas's Girlfriend Died under strange circumstances, it was ruled as heart failure when she was found in bed, it was strange, she was healthy always exercising and hunting with Dallas, whats worse was shortly after you arrived, he found out it wasn't just her he lost that day" said Cameron, Dallas walked towards him, "I heard what you were saying" said Dallas, Gareth looked towards Cameron, "so he's a ninja now" said Gareth, Dallas looked around "you two stay here, I'm gonna attempt to free the hostages" said Dallas as he placed the gun in the back of his trousers, he then looked around for another Glock 17 but he couldn't find one "what are you doing", asked Cameron, Dallas smashed a case and grabbed an M9, "switching weapons is faster than reloading" said Dallas as he walked off.

(=======================================================================)

Agnew Paced back and forth, the group of hostages sat either on the floor, the stairs or in the office, the group was composed of regular tourists, staff of the museum and the group from kadic, they were being watched by a small patrol of an array of figures who you on average see in a museum, one of the more noticeable ones was a figure dressed in a grey jumper which you could see his white shirt and black tie underneath and black trousers, he looked similar enough to a business man and could pass for one if not for the MP5 in his hands, he walked over to Agnew who was dressed in a similar fashion but the main difference was the lack of jumper and tie but instead was a black trench coat  
"he's taking too long" said the suit as he cocked the MP5 and aimed at the crowd, Agnew grabbed the front of the sub machine gun and pushed it up into the suits face, the blow caused its nose to be broken there was no blood, but swelling of the left eye due to the displacement of the suits face, "patience, go check on Units V and W" said Agnew as he grabbed the weapon from the suit, "give me my weapon" said the suit, Agnew laughed at him before saying "this will teach you to be more patient" the suit walked off knowing that he was likely to be killed before ever finishing his task, Agnew walked over to Adam and said "give me your phone", Adam looked at him and handed him the phone, "what are you doing" asked Sissi, Adam looked at her and said "well if Marshal isn't listening to them, he's bound to get people killed, and I think I should try and keep us alive", Agnew walked away from the group, and suddenly the phone began to shimmer and the XANA logo appeared on the screen and he placed the phone to his ear, whilst at the factory and elsewhere in the museum Jeremie at the computer console and Dallas's phone respectively, "Mr Belpois and Mr Marshal" he said, Jeremie sank back into his chair having not heard that for over a year, Dallas was tempted to shoot his phone, "Mr Marshal knows the risks but i'll repeat the warning, Marshal will turn himself in or the hostages will be harmed" said Agnew, Dallas was angered by this and before Jeremie could speak, the both of them heard Dallas shout so loud one could assume that they had loud speaker on "JEREMIE I'LL GET EM OUT, YOU GET THAT TOWER DEACTIVATED", Dallas hung up his phone before smashing it into the ground, back at the factory Jeremie knew the stakes where high, he took a deep breath before speaking into his headset  
"Guys we're against the clock here" said Jeremie, he knew telling the others the exact reason would throw them off,  
"what do you think it is" asked Odd as they sat and waited for the scanners to open, "I dunno but from what Dallas said he sure sounded scarred" replied Ulrich, there was a brief, when suddenly the scanners opened, "okay guys the tower is in the forest sector" said Jeremie, as the others stepped into the scanners, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich" Said Jeremie Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich" continued Jeremie "virtualization" he shouted the blue squared outlines of the three appeared before they gained detail and dropped to the ground, the warriors looked around before they noticed something running towards them, "there" said Yumi, then Aelita passed them "hey Aelita" said Odd confused, "no time, company" said Aelita, they looked back to view the direction from which Aelita came, they noticed a party of XANA's monster all in hot pursuit, the warriors quickly ran after Aelita, Ulrich grabbed the handle of his sword and stopped moving skidding to a halt, two mega-tanks moved passed Ulrich unfortunately for Ulrich, this wasn't even a majority of the main assault, the ones that Ulrich had managed to stop consisted of 3 warriors which stopped in a triangle formation around him, "Ulrich, you've got little to no chance" said Jeremie as he studied the screen, Ulrich looked up and said "thanks for the vote confidence Jeremie".

(=======================================================================)

The suit walked down the hallway towards two nearly identical Mongolian warriors, the main difference between them was the arrangement of the outfits and the obviously out of place weapons that either were carrying, the suit clicked his fingers  
"any sign of the boy" he asked, the two Mongolian warriors looked at each other confused, "not yet bos..." started one before he thrown against the wall, the suit was knocked down with him, a sudden loud bang echoed down a hallway, they turned and looked to see Dallas walking towards them, the previously shot down Mongolian raised his weapon ready to shoot but was gunned down, Dallas sheathed his sawn off and ran at the other Mongolian and tackled him, the weapon of the Mongolian was thrown from him, Dallas grabbed the Glock from his belt, but it was smacked out of his hand, Dallas wrestled with the Mongolian, but what he didn't know was that it was stronger than he looked, he kicked Dallas off him, Dallas reacted fast grabbing onto the ground readjusting himself, but he noticed that the Mongolian had grabbed the Sawn off, the warrior flipped the front forward and noticed the two bullets, it closed it and aimed at Dallas and pulled the trigger, their was a click but no gun shot, he pulled the trigger again, Dallas charged at him but the warrior was prepared and blocked Dallas, and threw him back, Dallas recognised the traditional fighting style, and then using this information delivered a powerful round house kick to the warriors face, knocking him down, but he landed by the previously misplaced Glock, and grabbed it but Dallas jumped at him grabbing the weapon, he ejected the clip, but the warrior grabbed the weapon and turned the gun towards Dallas's face, Dallas head butted the warrior and turned the gun towards the warrior and pulled the trigger, the single bullet that rested in the chamber raced out of the barrel and into the Warriors face immobilising him, Dallas grabbed the clip and inserted it back into the gun before picking up his Sawn off, he heard a groaning, and turned raising the hand gun  
"who are you" he shouted, the suit stood up, the suit panicked, "oh god thank you, they uh found me, they where taking..." started the suit, Dallas holstered his weapons, due to his eye he couldn't be sure with eagle sight he had to gamble, "hey it's okay come with me" said Dallas, the Suit noticed the hockey shoulder pad on Dallas right shoulder, differentiating from the description he had been given, Dallas led the suit into the cafeteria, Dallas had turned it into some form of operations base, "who else is free" asked the suit, Dallas knew any information if they were captured would be fatal for Gareth and Cameron, "just us" said Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

Odd, Aelita and Yumi, were continuing along a small path, the two mega tanks that were following had formed a single file line  
"Guys they're gaining on you" said Jeremie, as he quickly looked at the screen, "theirs another path coming up on your left" added Jeremie, the group looked to there left and noticed the path before looking back and noticing the path they were on was slowly getting thinner and was coming to an end, "jump" shouted Odd, then the three of them jumped, Aelita landed perfectly, whilst Yumi had a rougher landing but landed none the same, however Odd landed rougher and missed his landing and scrapped the wall, but fortunately due to his cat like claws, he was able to grab onto the side of the platform, he turned back and faced the other path the mega tank stopped opened up revealing it's organic interior and charged its weapon, but before it could fire, the second mega tank knocked into, this caused it to fly of the edge of the platform, the second one began the firing procedure, and turned slightly avoiding Odd and severing the platform, Odd quickly climbed onto the top and ran towards the stable part, whilst the other section fell into the digital sea below, Odd raised his arm and shouted "LASER ARROW" firing into the Mega tank destroying it, yet again however Odd had failed to grab the platform again, and this time he missed the platform, but he was lucky as Yumi and Aelita grabbed his arms, "why does he weigh so much" asked Aelita, Yumi looked at her, "he eats so much, yet he looks so thin" replied Yumi as they pulled him up, "hey wheres Ulrich" asked Yumi, whilst back down the path, Ulrich and the Silver warriors were standing at what could be considered a Mexican stand off, Ulrich was cornered by each of the warriors, "careful Ulrich" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked up again "what made you think that" he asked, then suddenly the warriors drew their swords, Ulrich drew his katanna, but instead of striking him as he had predicted the formed a triangle, Ulrich looked confused at this tactic, "Jeremie, how far away are the others" asked Ulrich, Jeremie quickly Typed and replied "far enough, they're safe now" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at the stiff motionless warriors, he took a step to the left, suddenly the shook to life and the swords which had formed a triangle formation began to move without breaking formation towards Ulrich almost like a paper cuter, Jeremie noticing this screamed "ULRICH", but there was no sound.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas sat down reloading his weapons, whilst the suit hadn't been able to make an escape, Dallas had placed his wings over the suit as a way of comfort, the suit looked up at Dallas  
"why haven't you tried leaving" asked the Suit, Dallas looked up and grabbed his Glock and placed it in his belt, "why so I could come back with the commandos and risk peoples lives" said Dallas before he laughed and picked up the M9 and walked to the suit, "no chance, the doors a wielded shut" he added, he then held out the M9 towards the suit, "whats this for" said the suit as he took the gun nervously with his thumb and index finger, "I hope you know how to use this, me and you are gonna loosen security" said Dallas, the suit held the gun properly, "okay" said the suit, the two of them stood up and Dallas started to walk away, when he heard the M9 being cocked, "got you" said the suit revealing himself, Dallas turned around "why didn't i see this coming" said Dallas as he placed his hands in the air, "now take off the wrist weapons" said the Suit, Dallas knew this guy wasn't messing around, he quickly rolled up his sleeves and removed his blades, "good" he said, then he looked towards Dallas's pocket, "give me your phone" said the Suit, Dallas removed it from his pocket and threw it to the suit, Dallas had hoped that he would have distracted the suit with the toss, which would have given him an opening, but that failed as the suit grabbed it with lightning reflexes, he dialled a number and texted a single word, _Cafeteria, _"now we wait" said the Suit, Dallas looked at him before squatting on floor "hand me the other weapons" said the suit, Dallas pulled out the Sawn off and slid it across, before reaching around grabbing the hand gun, "and i thought you forgot about them" said Dallas, the suit laughed and said "looks like your luck ran out", then there was a clicking and a gun was placed to the suits head, "I think not" said Dallas as he stood up grabbing his Sawn Off and his Glock, Gareth and Cameron moved out of hiding, "The Rogue and a ginger" said the suit as he dropped his weapon, Cameron held the M16 towards the Suit, Dallas walked towards them "I told you two to stay hidden" said Dallas, as he walked towards them "looks like you needed us" said Gareth, Dallas couldn't argue, then he heard footsteps, "Scatter" he shouted, the suit went to shout, but Gareth took a bold move and shot the suit, this unfortunately alerted XANA's patrol, "shit" said Dallas, the three quickly hid, the Patrol entered the room, Gareth and Cameron hid together behind a table, whilst Dallas behind a pillar, the Patrol looked around, Dallas looked at his friends before pointing at the door and clicking, Gareth and Cameron started moving, the Patrol failed to notice when one of them shouted  
"he's here, his weapons" Dallas drew his Glock, "fuck it" he said, before moving from behind the pillar and shot the patrol member, the others were alerted but failed to notice Cameron and Gareth, the patrol started to shoot at Dallas, who had hidden behind the pillar, Cameron Looked at patrol  
"we cant leave Dallas" he said looking at Gareth, "he'll be fine" said Gareth as Cameron didn't know the truth, Cameron grabbed his M16 and stood up from behind cover and started to shoot at the patrol, hitting a few of them, they turned there attention towards him, Gareth Pulled Cameron down, Dallas saw this opportunity to move and took it, he quickly crouched with Cameron and Gareth "you idiot I meant leave not shoot em up" said Dallas, Cameron look at him and said "A thank you for saving your life would be appreciated", Dallas looked over the Table as the gun fire had stopped, then as soon as he poked his head it carried on, "okay we take em out" said Dallas, the two looked at him, then raised there weapons,  
"cease fire" said the patrol leader, Dallas jumped from behind the cover and shot the leader whilst moving across the room, the other patrol members turned there guns and opened fire, Gareth and Cameron popped up and started shooting the patrol, but one of the patrol got lucky and before getting gunned down managed to fire his riffle and struck Cameron in the right Leg, "CAMERON" shouted Dallas as he rushed over, Cameron had passed out with shock, "Gareth get him to safety" said Dallas, as he stood up, noticing the final patrol member, he raised his gun shooting his last bullet of the clip at him, Unfortunately what Dallas realised all to late was that the exhibit was a world war two German Solider, and when the exhibit became XANAfied it became real including the weapons it was holding, this included a Stalin-handle grenade that was being held by the Solider the bullet stuck it exploding it and three others on the person, the blast rocketed the room sending Dallas backwards and causing the floor to collapse below it...

To Be Continued...

(=======================================================================)

Authors note

Yeah so I'm back and as I said this Chapter took six months to write not because i was struggling with material, but time and finding a place to do so, and in this time a lot of changes happened to this chapter including:

.Gareth was meant to die as i had an argument that i still don't know why we did with the real Gareth, his death would have involved him revealed as working for XANA and being impaled on mammoth tusks, but this was the argument version, the original had him die a hero

.The direction was changed from something that resembled Jurassic Park, a film i have not seen so i cannot be accused of plagiarism

.A character called Josh was meant to be introduced but was Cut and replaced by Cameron whose part in turn was replaced by Gareth

.The opening was slightly different, as instead of a fuel consumption problem it was actually the engine being a V6 this was changed when i realised that after working in a auto-shop this was un-plausible

.in the original Version Agnew had no part, I felt this chapter would work better with the inclusion of him

This Chapter is unique as this is the most heavily edited from beginning of the writing on paper back in march 2016 to now, and I hope to get back to work as soon as possible, I'm not gone, and this I owe the people I call Family to the real Gareth my brother, and to my sister, I owe this both to you for keeping me alive during this time as without either of you i'd have killed my self out of depression, so again thank you guys.

and now so it isn't lost here is the still here message:

(=======================================================================)

still here you know the laptop has been broken the hard drive fried itself and been unable to write any new material but will be trying soon so stay tuned and because I've been away for a while i'll give a taste of what is too come

Been working on a second spin off and and some more if i decide to go along with the idea, plus I've been working heavily on the second series including some massive changes to the series ideas have been dropped, re written and new plot lines (although they have been around since i began the series) have been worked on and the main plot twist (there are two, but i love this one) has been worked on in an unconventional way, IE i have talked to myself and worked on it, Dallas will be having a change of clothing, however it will just be the white shirt into a grey jumper which is what i wear a lot, the people who Cameron and Gareth are based off of know that for a fact, Season 3 has been planned to be bumped up from 13 episodes to 24 and will feature quite a divergence from the actual show at this point, i will include Evolution which is gonna be controversial as hell, but the reason is because they made it yeah, and i don't mind it, although i will have to drop at least 1 episode, won't say which one as that will spoiler a few things, but I've planned two seasons before that so as if after that time there isn't a second season i'll know that the reins are in my hands (and every other fan-fiction writer, but that ruins the point).

the schedule of the episodes is like this, please note the prequels are apart of season 1  
Season 1 Ep 1- Ep 40  
Season 2 Ep 41 - Ep 80  
Second Spin-off 4 Episodes  
Season 3 Ep 81 - Ep 105  
Season 4 Ep 106 - Ep 154  
Season 5 Ep 155 - Ep 175  
Season 6 Ep 176 - Ep 200  
Evolution Ep 201 onwards

Please Note these are subject to change and yes the two original seasons are running for a shorter amount of time because it's gonna be hard to fill in 80 Originals so 45 will do, but season 6 is a massive story arc that has been planned and worked on, so hope you enjoy it.


	32. Chapter 30: The Gallery

"Ulrich..." said Jeremie, unable to raise a signal, "Ulrich..." he repeated unable to think of anything else, he quickly typed and located the others "Guys, Ulrich I cant raise him and he hasn't returned to his scanner" said Jeremie, the others stopped moving, "Odd go back and find Ulrich" said Yumi, Odd quickly nodded and said "right" he then started to double back to find Ulrich, Jeremie looked at the screen and began to monitor Odd, Yumi and Aelita began moving back towards the tower, "i'm surprised you're not worried" said Aelita, then she and Yumi stopped and hid behind a rock, "I am, as it is I'm shaking in my shoes" said Yumi, she almost looked as if she was going to cry, Aelita placed her hand on Yumi's shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine" said Aelita, Yumi looked back at her friend and wiped her face, "come on, there's not much we can do standing around" said Yumi, then she looked up and said, "Jeremie, how far away is the tower", Jeremie quickly typed and looked at the screen "its signal was covering another one, it's currently in the ice sector" said Jeremie, as he looked down wondering if anything else could go wrong, "that is just Fucking typical" said Aelita, Yumi looked back although she was upset she chuckled slight, "you need to stop talking to Dallas, you're becoming almost too human" said Yumi, Aelita smiled and they started to move towards the way tower, "how can one be too human" asked Aelita, Yumi laughed, and replied "I have no Idea".

(=======================================================================)

"WHAT, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN" shouted Agnew as he smashed his fist hard enough into a desk almost smashing the thing in half, the three exhibits didn't want to say anything "SAY SOMETHING GOD DAMN YOU" added Agnew, the first of the exhibits a roman legionary commander stepped forward, "we assume that a grenade may have been used in the attempted capture" he said, the second stepped forward this one differentiated heavily being a Chicago gangster of the 1920's, he was dressed in a pinstripe suit with a white coat and hat, "the explosion had collapsed the entire cafeteria, and the storage below" he said before giving a stereotypical laugh, the third exhibit, this one a WWII Russian solider wearing a fur coat and a hat of the time period, "he couldn't have survived the explosion" he said as Agnew turned and looked at the hostages being held outside the office, he looked back at them, "I don't doubt he died in the explosion, the problem is he's snapped back alive" said Agnew angry at having to explain it, "why not use the tower and neutralise his healing factor" said the Gangster, Agnew was angered by the his subordinates and the fact that they were questioning him, "because it's not his Lyoko power, I can naturalise his power, but his healing factor that is impossible" said Agnew, he then looked back having calmed down, "was there a body" asked Agnew, the three exhibits looked at each other, "we couldn't get through there the entrance was sealed off" said the legionary, Agnew looked at them and said, "that leaves a few possibility's either he's alive and still messing around, or he's been burnt to a cinder and we don't have to worry about him for a while", the three exhibits looked at each other, "personally i'm hoping for the later, but its most likely the former" added Agnew, the Russian grabbed his weapon of the time, a PPSH-41 he walked out and aimed at the hostages, the group screamed, "lets just kill the hostages" he said, then there was a gun shot, a single gunshot, the crowd panicked wondering who'd been shot, they looked as the Russian fell to his knees, Agnew stood behind him holding a Colt 1908 Pocket Hammerless .380 ACP., he handed the weapon to the gangster, "If we kill them, there is a chance they will shut down the super computer" said Agnew as he walked towards the Russian, "if they do that the Timeline will be destroyed" added Agnew as he pushed the Russian down, "THAT GOES AS A WARNING TO ANY OF YOU WHO DEFY ME" shouted Agnew he then walked back into the office, the exhibits were just as scared as the hostages were of Agnew, they suddenly heard Agnew shout "FIND ME DALLAS MARSHAL".

(=======================================================================)

In the real world Odd would have run out of breath by now, But being in a virtual world he had no such problem, he would have tried remember where he and Ulrich broke off into separate groups but to him it was a load of indistinguishable trees, he looked around seeing if he could notice Ulrich  
"Jeremie, were was Ulrich's last known location" asked Odd, but there was no response, "Jeremie, I've told you before go before you use the super computer" added Odd, as he stopped shrugging his shoulders, whilst in the computer room Jeremie was having a problem as well "Odd, Odd answer me for gods sake" said Jeremie, he then thought for a second, he looked at Ulrich's last registered location then looked at where Odd had been last seen, "a blind spot" he said, as he looked, "Of course" added Jeremie, then he located Yumi and Aelita, "Guys there is a blind spot and Odd has entered it, I cant raise Either him or Ulrich" said Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita kept walking towards the way tower, "okay Jeremie" said Aelita, whilst back at Odds position he had given up on trying to raise Jeremie, and had Carried on he quickly shouted "ULRICH", he had hoped that against the odds he would get a reply, he kept looking back and forth but as he wasn't paying attention he was suddenly tripped up, knocking him to the ground, he looked to see it was a warrior he looked up ready to face devirtualization, when suddenly the warrior screamed and looked upwards in pain, and suddenly exploded, Odd covered his face to see Ulrich standing there, "Odd what are you doing" he asked as he was limping, obviously he had taken a beating, "Ulrich, you're okay" said Odd, Ulrich nodded and said "Yeah I may not feel pain, but I sure as hell can imagine how it feels" he started laughing he dropped his sword, "you're getting clumsy" said Odd, as he started laughing as well, suddenly another Warrior appeared from nowhere and De-virtualized Ulrich, Odd panicked and Grabbed Ulrich's Katanna and ran away, "JEREMIE" shouted Odd, although he got no response.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich arrived back in his scanner, he was exhausted but we walked into the elevator and pressed the button, the door opened and he walked into the computer room, he walked over to Jeremie  
"Ulrich, thank god you're okay" said Jeremie, Ulrich clicked his shoulder, "yeah I'm fine, have you heard anything from Dallas" replied Ulrich, Jeremie looked at him, "I'm afraid not, I've tried calling him he's got his phone off something he'd never do" Said Jeremie, Ulrich thought for a second "it could be broken" said Ulrich, Jeremie looked up at him, "what does that mean" asked Jeremie, Ulrich walked towards the Elevator, "it means he needs help" said Ulrich as he pressed the button ascending in the elevator, as soon as it reached the top, he rushed out and got onto the rope and began climbing the rope, upon reaching the top he walked towards the Ford and looked at the car, Yumi had left the Key in the ignition, he smiled and said "sorry Dallas, but needs must", he stepped into the car and turned the key, he felt the full force that Dallas and Yumi had felt, he switched it into reverse and drove off the bridge, he then set the gear stick forward, he put his foot down, before reaching over it and pulling up the red button, suddenly he felt a rush of adrenaline as the car rocketed forward.

(=======================================================================)

Adam looked at the other hostages, he surprisingly was happy, Sissi looked at him unsure of how he was feeling she was rather scared,  
"what are you smiling about" she asked, Adam looked at her, "well... uh, we wont be killed if you think about it, that Agnew shot one of his own so as we weren't harmed" said Adam, he stood up, a Russian legionary pointed a gun at me, "I wouldn't if I were one of you" said Adam giving what could be called a shit eating grin, Agnew noticed this and stepped out of the office, "what is going on" he asked, Adam stepped forward the exhibits were confused at what they should do, "well I see me and you have a common enemy" said Adam, Agnew smiled "how so" he asked, Adam walked out of the crowd and towards his main captor, "you and I both want him dead, and of course we both know why" said Adam, Agnew signalled for Adam to follow, Agnew walked and sat behind the desk before extending his arm signalling for Adam to sit, "debrief me" said Agnew, "well Marshal isn't an idiot that much i'll give him, but his weakness is he'll make sure everyone's okay, it's him before anyone else, you want to lure him out you gotta give him a reason to" said Adam, Agnew smiled and said "what would you propose", Adam Laughed and looked at the hostages and said "be unpredictable, Chances are he knows this place like the back of his hand, so move them", Agnew laughed before looking at the gangster and said "get some vehicles, we can lure him out", The Gangster walked out of the office and whistled for a small group of gangsters to move towards him, each was wearing a grey pinstripe suit, the main differences were the shades of the suits and the colours of the ties they were wearing, "alright get some vehicles remember kill nobody" said the Lead Gangster, then his subordinates walked away, and grabbed some bolt cutters and cutting the chain on the Entrance of the Building.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas shot forward he was unsure of where he was, he looked around he saw wooden walls but the base of them was exposed and he could see some feet, he looked around and noticed a Toilet meaning he was being held in a disabled toilet stall, he looked around more, his jacket and holsters were next to him, he reached for them with his left hand, but he looked at his fingers they were bandaged around his little finger and his ring finger and around the palm of his hand, he was confused but he stood up he looked at his left leg, his kneecap had a leather pad that clipped around his knee, it was screwed into a metal brace down that ran both sides of his lower leg than had been screwed into his boot sole, and wrapping it to his leg was three clips that wrapped around the braces and held it to his leg, Dallas underneath the cubicle wall and looked at two pairs of feat, he stood up grabbing his jacket and weapons, placing his jacket on he grabbed the holster and tied it to his leg before grabbing the bullets and loading them into the Sawn-Off he grabbed the Glock and grabbed the magazine and loaded the gun, he walked to the cubicle door placing his hand on the door, and rubbing the Glock against his leg and pushing the door open fast and getting the jump on whoever it was,  
"You're awake" said the Girl Dallas met earlier, Dallas placed the Glock back into his belt, the girl turned away, but was unsure what was going on Dallas grabbed her, and activated Eagle sight, but it flickered and didn't activate, Dallas grabbed the Sawn-Off and pointed it at the Girl "who are you" said Dallas, his voice emulating his anger and his Australian, the Girl didn't scream "Rossi Mark 12, Impressive" she said, then Knowing Dallas was serious, "Jenny... Jenny Cross" said the Girl, Dallas clicked the Hammer back on the gun, "Where are Cameron and Gareth" asked Dallas, Gareth walked out of another Cubicle "you called" said Gareth, Dallas looked at him his face had a few scratches, Dallas sheathed the Sawn-off, "Gareth, Thank Christ, wheres Cameron" asked Dallas, Gareth led Dallas towards the cubicle, Dallas stepped inside, "is he alive" asked Dallas, Gareth Nodded and said "he was shot through the leg, he got the worst off".

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Yumi and Aelita Found the way tower, they stopped to give Odd and Ulrich time to catch up, they looked around  
"Where do you think they are" asked Yumi, Aelita carried on looking around, "I dunno" Replied Aelita, in the computer room Jeremie was looking at the screen trying to contact Odd, suddenly Odd appeared on the Screen, "Odd are you okay" said Jeremie, Odd looked up but kept on running "yeah what are my life points" asked Odd, Jeremie typed quickly "95, you're good for now" replied Jeremie, he then contacted Aelita and Yumi, "Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich has been devirtualized, and Odd is on his way" said Jeremie, Aelita looked north of the tower to see Odd running towards them, she pointed and said "over there", Odd Ran in still carrying Ulrich's sword, "I assume Jeremie informed you" said Odd, The two girls nodded Odd looked at the sword then handed it to Aelita, "are you sure thats wise" asked Yumi, Odd looked at her, "well she needs to defend herself" reasoned Odd, Aelita looked at Yumi holding the sword in a manor that she had seen Ulrich do, "I got this" said Aelita as they passed through the wall into the way tower, "wait where are we going the towers in that direction" said Odd, Yumi started to pass through the wall, "Jeremie, said it was masking the signal" said Yumi as she finished passing through the wall, "What" said Odd, then several shots from Krab nearly hit Odd "wait for me" he said he rushed through the wall of the tower, but went through a part that didn't have the platform and he fell into the void, Yumi and Aelita watched as he fell, "he isn't the smartest is he" asked Aelita, Yumi just shook her head and the two dived into the black Void, as with the first time Odd had gone through the tower, he was thrown from the tower at a fast pace, whilst inside the tower the girls landed safely on the platform and exited the tower, Odd walked over to them rubbing his arm "okay guys the tower is directly north of you" said Jeremie, the warriors then started moving forward.

(=======================================================================)

Delmas looked at the hostages, many of them frightened by the numerous exhibits holding guns at them, he heard Jim shuffle towards him  
"ah good Jim did you manage to find anyway of escape" asked Delmas, Jim scratched the back of his head and replied, "I'm afraid not, but i don't think we're in any real danger", Sissi over heard them and looked at the guns and the people holding them, "I'd say the danger is pretty fucking real" said Sissi, Delmas gave her a stern look "Sissi there is no need for that language" he said, then they looked as they heard Herb panic, "let me out" he said quietly, Nicholas leaned in and asked "what" Herb then screamed from the top of his lungs "LET ME OUT", he stood up ready to run, when a British soldier exhibit spotted him and aimed his sniper riffle at Herb, but before he could pull the trigger Herb was knocked down by the Gangster and Agnew shot the Sniper killing him, "I thought I made it clear that no one was to be killed" he said as he moved back into the office, Delmas looked at his daughter and said "you were right about the danger dear".

(=======================================================================)

Cameron had come to and was resting his head on Gareth's jacket, Dallas Knelt down to him checking if was okay  
"you okay" asked Dallas, Cameron looked at him and said "Yeah those guys were serious", Dallas chuckled before leaving the stall, "How did you find us" asked Dallas to Jenny, "well when there is an explosion it wasn't that hard to locate you" replied Jenny, Dallas looked at the leg brace, "why is this on, surely Gareth would have said" asked Dallas, Jenny turned around "he was unconscious and your leg was broken as where those fingers" said Jenny, Dallas looked back the others, "how did you survive the blast" he asked, Gareth shouted from inside the stall where Cameron was, "he was behind the table with the wounded leg and I crouched down to help him and you shot the grenades so the table saved us", Dallas walked towards the door, "where are you going" asked Jenny, Dallas turned back, "I still gotta stop XANA" replied Dallas, he then realised something, "aw shit, did you get my wings and my other weapons" he quickly asked, Jenny shook her head, he placed his hand on the handle ready to open it, "wait" said Jenny then she passed something to Dallas, "whats this" he asked, as he placed it over his left shoulder and buckled it around his waist, "a belt" replied Jenny, Dallas inspected it, it had a holster on the back for his Glock 17 and a holster for the spare magazines, and above that what would hold a knife, "thanks but I don't have a..." started Dallas, but then Jenny held out a M3 fighting knife, Dallas sheathed the blade, "take care of them" said Dallas as he stepped back towards the door, Gareth stood up and rushed after him, "i'm coming" he said, Dallas looked back at him, "no, you're mortal remember" said Dallas, Jenny and Cameron looked at them, "what on earth are you on about" asked Cameron, Dallas grabbed the knife and ran it down his hand, the cut slowly opened and the blood dripped out and onto the floor, "okay that was just gross" said Jenny as she helped Cameron up then both of them looked amazed as the cut sealed itself the skin reattaching leaving no mark of it ever being there, "okay that was amazing" said Cameron, Gareth looked at Dallas and Said "i can handle myself", Dallas nodded and the two left leaving Cameron with Jenny, "is he insane" asked Jenny, Cameron laughed but stopped at the pain "from what I know of him he's anything but insane" said Cameron.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich was getting the handle of driving a car, having never done so in his life he had only played Video games and he didn't want to risk trying any of the things he would do in a video game, he pushed the button down so as he would feel more comfortable driving the car, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number, but all he got was a voice message saying  
"You've reached Dallas Marshal, I can't answer the phone right now, I'll call back when available", Ulrich looked at his phone knowing Dallas had done something to stop him being reached, he then dialled another number, this one answered, "Jeremie it's Ulrich" he said, Jeremie looked at the window and replied "Ulrich where are you", Ulrich turned the car to avoid another in front of him, "i'm heading back to Give Dallas a hand" he said, Jeremie looked at the screen moving the window so he could focus on Lyoko at the same time "now do you mind telling me what to expect" Asked Ulrich, Jeremie was afraid he would as that question, "XANA has taken everyone hostage" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at his phone to make sure he heard correctly, "Jeremie are you serious" he asked, Jeremie eerily replied "I'm afraid so".

(=======================================================================)

Agnew sat at the desk, he kept Adam in front of him, thus far he was the only one cooperating, Adam looked at the gun that Agnew had failed to return to the gangster, Adam looked at the other hostages, he knew there was a sense of irony the one person he hated the most it was left up to him to save them  
"what do you mean by Timeline" asked Adam, who hadn't averted his gaze from the crowd, "It's not important" replied Agnew, Adam turned back and looked at him, "but it must be, otherwise you would have let several of us die by that Russian" said Adam, Agnew knew he had over stepped the mark, and raised the gun and pointed it towards Adam's head, "see thats the thing, you wouldn't shoot me" said Adam, Agnew smiled and lowered the gun, "would really screw over the plan" he said, then a gangster walked in, he was similarly dressed to the lead gangster, the main difference was the coat was a darker colour, "I've sent some less conspicuous men to fetch the vehicles, they'll be here soon as possible" said the Gangster before walking out, "so what does that mean for the hostages" asked Adam, Agnew stood up and grabbed Adam, "means you are going back" said Agnew as he threw Adam into the crowd of hostages, "prepare them for transport" said Agnew, then the numerous exhibits who surrounded them, began to move the hostages into small groups.

(=======================================================================)

Gareth stood in one of the numerous hallways, he whistled loudly and stood waiting, when suddenly a small squadron of 4 American world war two pilots, all armed with M1 Garand rifles, all appeared from around numerous Corners, and pointed there weapons at him  
"the Rogue" said one of them, who had Corporal stripes on his jacket, he was obviously the leader of the group, Gareth raised his hands, "grab him" said the Corporal, then as one of the Pilots walked towards Gareth, he was suddenly shot down, the others turned and noticed Dallas moving towards them holding the sawn off he had fired both shots, he sheathed the weapon and they turned two of them turned and aimed at Dallas ready to fire when Gareth jumped at the one still holding looking at him and knocking him down, having pinned him he grabbed the riffle and fired it at the Corporal, killing him, the second of the Pilots looked back Giving Dallas enough time to get the jump on him, but the one pinned by Gareth got the upper hand and smacked the stock of the riffle into Gareth's face and pushed him over, But Gareth managed to grab the magazine of the riffle and pull it out, almost simultaneously Dallas grabbed the other Pilot and head butted him and pushed him away and grabbing the riffle in the process, he raised and aimed at the pilot fighting against Gareth, "you let us die" was suddenly all Dallas could hear, he dropped the riffle and smacked the back of his left hand to his forehead, again a ghost of his past appeared in front him holding the corpse of another, the vision faded as one of the pilots rammed the Bayonet of the riffle through Dallas's hand into his forehead, almost as if the vision was warning him of what was to happen, he was pinned to the floor, the exhibit kicked Dallas in the mouth, "got you now mother fuck..." said the Exhibit as he pulled the trigger, there was a clicking noise, he pulled again, Dallas looked and saw the riffle was lacking the magazine, and during the confusion the Pilot had failed to notice this, Dallas swiped the leg of the Pilot and the Bayonet came of the riffle as the exhibit fell to the ground, Dallas stood up and pulled his hand from his forehead pulling the blade out of it, he then smacked the blade into the wall loosening it, before pulling it out clean, Dallas then smiled as he began to manifest eagle sense, but just as it began to manifest it stopped, what little of it appeared dispersed, "what the fuck" said Dallas when suddenly the Exhibit he had head butted pulled his leg knocking him to the ground, Dallas grabbed the M3 knife and threw it at the exhibits face killing it, Dallas stood up and looked at the last of the squadron, after Dallas swooped his leg, he landed on the bayonet of another riffle, Dallas looked at him as he knelt down, "please..." said the exhibit obviously in pain, "please... show mercy... spare me" he added, Dallas's calm face turned rapidly to one of anger, Dallas clenched his left fist and began to beat the exhibit, each blow cause swelling and each blow was more powerful then the last, Gareth looked dazed at Dallas as he screamed at the Exhibit, "WHERE WAS THE MERCY FOR HER... YOU DIDN'T SPARE HER".

(=======================================================================)

Running through the ice sector, Yumi was leading the them whilst Odd brought up the rear with Aelita in the middle, whilst she was now armed with Ulrich's katanna she still had to be careful, so far they hadn't heard a single sound from any of XANA's monsters, nor had they seen any, so far it seemed like a clean stretch towards the tower, this however was never a good sign, Yumi stopped moving  
"What is it Yumi" asked Jeremie, Yumi looked up and replied "its too quiet surely we should have run into at least one monster", Jeremie scratched his chin before looking at the screen, he checked to see if they had entered a different type of blind spot as XANA had created, this one leading them into a false sense of security, suddenly a blizzard started to begin, "I would say what lousy timing, but it's obvious XANA has created this" said Odd, Aelita looked at them and then towards the Blizzard, "I can't see anything" she said, Yumi looked at them, then they heard the ear piercing scream of the silver warriors, "Jeremie can you see them" said Yumi, Jeremie quickly typed but nothing showed up, "no nothing I dunno where XANA is getting the resource power from" said Jeremie, then it occurred to him, "guys it wasn't masking the signal" he added, the Warriors looked around "what do you mean" asked Odd, then they heard the scream get closer, "He wanted us to believe that it was masking the signal, making us think we wouldn't fall for that trick again" replied Jeremie, the scream got louder and closer, "so what does that mean" asked Yumi, then she dodged a warriors sword that due to the snow storm appeared to have been swung from nowhere, "there are two activated towers" said Jeremie, then another blade appeared through the snow, this one struck towards Aelita, but using Ulrich's sword she managed to block it, the warrior was angered by this and stepped into the clearing, it raised it's sword ready to deal a devastating blow, Odd quickly jumped and turned towards Aelita and shouted "LASER ARROW" firing it towards the Warrior, upon striking it's robotic eye, it ceased shining, the warrior screamed and began to move in a strange and unpredictable way, the other silver warriors turned towards it and moved to neutralise it, but unfortunately for them, being completely feral the silver warrior was unable to be neutralised and the silver warriors, found themselves unable to stop it as they were destroyed one by one, "run" said Yumi quietly, as she looked at Aelita and Odd, the three of them quickly moved before the warriors noticed and carried on moving towards the first of the activated towers, but the distraction didn't last very long as the silver warriors quickly destroyed the berserk one, they turned and began to follow the three of them.

(=======================================================================)

Removing the knife from the exhibits face, Dallas looked down at the body of the one he beat to death, he then at his hand as the wound healed, but due to the extreme stress his head wound didn't finish healing leaving a small wound on his forehead, where he had been kicked had cut his mouth put there was no mark besides the dried blood on the left side, he grabbed the black leather gloves of the pilot and tore the bandages from his own hand and placed the gloves on, he grabbed his sawn off and went to reload it but couldn't grab the spent shells from the barrels, then using his knife he cut off the thumb, index and middle fingers of both gloves, he didn't want to look at his own blood on his knuckles, he stood up and looked around before he extended his hand grabbing Gareth's and helping him to his feet,  
"why couldn't you be the distraction" asked Gareth as he got his bearings, Dallas sheathed his knife, "because I know how to fight" replied Dallas, his voice bordering his deep pissed off state, then he and Gareth crouched down towards the body, "Dallas do you need a moment" asked Gareth, Dallas looked at him and then back at the body of the exhibit, "now, this is how we get close enough to XANA" said Dallas, as he removed the coat and handed it to Gareth, the latter looked at it, "are you gonna be okay" asked Gareth Dallas looked and clicked his fingers at him, Gareth sighed and took of his hoodie and placed the dark brown leather jacket on, "now you look like one of them" said Dallas, Gareth straightened the jacket, "this brings back bad memory's, and besides the hair will make me stand out" said Gareth, Dallas looked at the damaged before grabbing the flying helmet and the goggles and handed them to Gareth, the latter placed them on, "now what" he asked.

(=======================================================================)

The fact that he had possessed several exhibits, created several silver warriors and had activated two towers, XANA was running out of available data, and because of this he was reduced to having to use his weakest monsters to try and defend the tower, it had gotten to the point that the Lyoko warriors were keeping track, A kankrelot spawned and moved towards the Warriors, Aelita stepped forwards and stabbed it the small creature exploded  
"29" she said as they moved forward, she stopped at the tower and passed into the wall, she stepped towards the centre of the platform and began to fly towards the top, Odd and Yumi looked at each other "this might be easier than first thought" said Odd as he threw a stone in the air and caught it in his hand, "maybe" said Yumi, then she looked at Odd, "what about when this over" asked Yumi, Odd looked at her, "We had to make a call" said Odd, as he looked away from her, "can we just change that" said Odd, Yumi looked down at her feet, "if we remove that painful memory from him, whats to stop us removing every other painful memory he has, he's been through so much" said Yumi, Odd looked at her "what are you saying" he asked, Yumi took in a deep breath "we might as well remove the memory of his fathers death, his brothers death, hell strip away his humanity why don't we" said Yumi, then Aelita exited the tower "it's been deactivated" said Aelita as she moved off, in the Museum Agnew felt a sharp pain and feel to his knees,  
"no one tower has been deactivated" he said, he began to sweat, the Gangster helped him up "what if they deactivate the other tower" he asked as he helped Agnew on to the desk, "then you will all return to just plastic mannequins" answered Agnew, whilst back on Lyoko, Yumi was walking behind Odd and Aelita, Jeremie spoke up  
"Yumi, i know how you feel about erasing Dallas's Memory's, but it's for the best", Yumi had been the only one who voted against it, and despite the evidence she stood by it, "lets just get the tower deactivated" said Yumi, as they moved through the sector towards the way tower, "whats going on" asked Aelita, Odd looked at her, "its best you don't know" he replied, he wasn't any happier about the idea than Yumi, but he understood that it had to be done.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich Parked the Falcon down the road from the Museum so as no-one could see the obvious car, he started to carefully walk towards the Museum, when he heard a cargo container mounted on a flat bed platform that was 52 inches high, and 200 inches long, Ulrich recognised the model as a newer one used for transporting large amounts of cargo, it was one of several new models that were being used around France, Ulrich looked around before looking at a window, and seeing a WWII american Pilot walk past, Agnew looked at the Pilot  
"I take it no luck" said Agnew, the Pilot shook his head, Agnew would have killed him then and there, but he needed all the man power he could muster at this point, "get ready to transport everyone to the cargo container" shouted Agnew, the exhibits holding them at gun point signalled for the hostages to move, they all squirmed to their feet, none of them resisted, suddenly Agnew felt his phone vibrate he answered it  
"gonna move them are you, hey XANA" said Dallas over the other end of the phone, Agnew turned back to the Pilot and signalled for him to move up the stair case, the hostages where quickly marched outside "so, you'll never be able to save them unless you turn yourself over" said Agnew, then he heard a clicking of a riffle, he turned to see the pilot holding his riffle pointed at him, he lifted his goggles off his face, "you remember Gareth don't you" said Dallas, Agnew was angered at this trick "I think we are acquainted" Said Agnew, Gareth nodded and held the riffle in line with Agnew's head, "you have no idea how much I want to kill you" said Gareth, Agnew laughed and said "so you're now his lackey" Gareth smiled then fired the riffle into Agnews leg causing him to fall, he looked at the phone as he heard Dallas say "now release the hostages" Agnew looked at the door, when suddenly Dallas walked down the stairs "I said don't shoot him" said Dallas as he pulled out his Glock and pointed the gun at Agnew "you said don't kill him" said Gareth, Dallas looked back at Gareth before nodding, then he turned towards Agnew and shouted "REALISE THE HOSTAGES", Agnew smiled then the Legionary exhibit walked in saying "it's time to go" then he noticed Dallas and Gareth, he raised his riffle and ducked for cover, Gareth jumped over the stair case barrier himself in an attempt to take cover, Dallas opened fire trying to strike the legionary, but he was smarter than the other exhibits and got behind cover, Agnew started to crawl towards the door, Dallas moved to shoot him, but he got behind cover, as the gangster had appeared and was opening fire with a full automatic speakeasy, Agnew crawled out of the building and shouted "GET THEM OUT OF HERE", an exhibit dressed as German SS solider grabbed Agnew and helped him into a 1974 Buick Riviera, the Gangster and the Legionary backed away out of the building, Dallas turned and started shooting at them but only managed to graze the walls, the Gangster handed the SS solider his weapon and helped Agnew into the back of the Buick, the Legionary got into the front, whilst the SS got into the driver seat, the container had been loaded with the hostages, and was being pulled by a Mack R-600, at the wheel was a Hockey player obviously from an sports exhibit, whilst in the passenger seat was another hockey player, their gear was jet black, and they were wielding an M14 riffle, the truck started moving whilst several other exhibits started moving out on several Kawasaki models ranging from 1981 KZ 900 models to 81 Z 100 models, the last two exhibits stepped into a 1973 ford landau and carried on after the others, "FUCK" shouted Dallas, as he looked at the truck as it disappeared in the distance, "Dallas where are the hostages" said Ulrich, Dallas looked at him, Ulrich then took in Dallas's appearance, "is my car here" asked Dallas, Ulrich nodded and handed Dallas him the key, "Cameron is in a bath room and he's been injured" said Dallas, then he whistled and Gareth walked out, "we're going after them" said Dallas, as he rushed towards his car, Gareth went after him, but Ulrich grabbed his arm "how is he" asked Ulrich, Gareth looked after Dallas then back at Ulrich, "To be honest he's cracking up" said Gareth, Ulrich looked at Dallas, knowing that the stress was affecting his healing factor, "just make sure, he doesn't do anything stupid" said Ulrich before he started to walk off, "He beat an exhibit to death" said Gareth, Ulrich looked back before walking off into the building "i'm sorry Dallas but i had to vote in favour" he said.

(=======================================================================)

Exiting the way tower, the three warriors walked slowly through the forest, they didn't know if XANA would be any stronger or not, so they had to be careful  
"Jeremie, any signs of monsters" asked Odd as he raised his arm and looking around, waiting as if anything would appear at any given moment, "I'm afraid not" said Odd, Yumi drew her fans "I hate it when you say that" she said, then they heard something that resembled a twig being broken, they turned towards it ready to attack, but there was nothing, they carried on walking, "well that was a was..." started Odd then suddenly he was DE-virtualized, Yumi and Aelita Ducked for cover, "Jeremie what the hell was that" asked Yumi, as they looked around only to see a light brown almost blue cloak turn and walk away, with smoke trailing from a musket of different design to one which Dallas had once wielded, upon the figures head was a tri-horn hat of the same colour as the cloak, "Jeremie are you seeing this" said Aelita as she gave Jeremie her view, Jeremie looked at the screen as the figure walked away and slowly devirtualized itself in the square outline but it was a dark purple not blue like the others, "Odd do you know what that is" asked Jeremie, as Odd stepped out of the elevator, Jeremie typed and the clip replayed itself over and over again, "I dunno looks like someone else on Lyoko" said Odd, then he looked around, "wait where's Ulrich" asked Odd, Jeremie closed down the video but not before saving it, "he's gone to help Dallas" said Jeremie, then a window showing Ulrich was phoning "Ulrich hows Dallas doing" asked Jeremie upon asking, "yeah i don't know... he's driven off" said Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd looked at each other, "what do you mean where are you" asked Jeremie, Ulrich looked around to see Cameron on a stretcher being wheeled off into surgery and Jenny standing outside the door, "I'm at the hospital, Cameron took a bullet to the leg" said Ulrich, as he looked towards the surgery room, "Okay was Dallas okay when you left him" asked Odd, as he was starting to reconsider his vote, "he's gone close to feral if not already feral" said Ulrich as he wiped his forehead, "okay keep us informed" said Jeremie as he hung up, "Jeremie, me and Aelita are gonna move up" said Yumi as she stepped out from behind a tree, Aelita followed her, "what was that thing, that devirtualized Odd" asked Aelita, Yumi looked back as the two began to move forward, "Dallas believes there is an agent spying on us, and if he's right that could be it" said Yumi, they stopped as they noticed the tower, "Okay girls it's right in front of you" said Jeremie, he couldn't see any thing on the screen, "Odd, are you regretting your vote" asked Jeremie, then suddenly several silver warriors appeared on the screen "girls incoming" said Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita watched as the warriors moved towards them, the two scattered leaving the warriors confused as to whom to attack, but they quickly decided, Yumi had decided to run towards the tower, a Warrior appeared and swung its sword down, but it missed, however Yumi used this to her advantage by running up the narrow blade and jumping over it, she did a barrel roll throwing her fan into the back of the warriors neck before landing on her feet and carrying on running, whilst Aelita had away from the tower but she hadn't doubled back, she looked around before a warrior stood in front of her she drew Ulrich's sword before dropping to he knees and sliding between the warriors legs, she held the sword up slicing through the warrior, she quickly got on her feet before she carried on moving towards the tower.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Okay gonna try something different on this part, because I used a song to craft the imagery I want to try it in practice so if you want to try and get the best experience put on Bonnie Tyler Holding out for a Hero.

Dallas had remained fixated looking forward as the falcon drove forward trying to catch the XANA's party, Gareth was holding on for dear life, then they spotted the first of them, it was two roman legionary's on a motorcycle, Gareth looked at Dallas as he reloaded his riffle, the exhibits noticed them and shot at them missing but striking the head light smashing the front light of the car, Gareth leaned out of the window and fired at them, the passenger fell of the bike, whilst the driver managed to stay on, Dallas accelerated slightly and rear ended him causing him to topple over and get run over by the car, Dallas looked forward as the rest of the group was now visible, Dallas drove up behind the Landau and pulled up the red button whilst throwing the gear stick forward, the belt spun with power and the air scoop shook in its spot, Dallas pressed his foot down violently rear ending the Landau, the front of the Falcon was smashed leaving the former pointed front flat, the force of the push caused the driver of the Landau to lose control, he tried regaining control but he lost control entirely and the car turned before barrel rolling down the road, Dallas turned avoiding the car, Gareth lent out the window with his riffle and shot at a biker causing the vehicle to fall over sending it's passenger into the ground, Dallas loaded his Sawn off and accelerated the the Falcon up the the passenger side of the truck and as the passenger looked out ready to shoot Dallas fired upwards causing a fatal blow to the exhibits head and if the exhibit was human a bloody mess, suddenly the windscreen smashed and Dallas looked back to see several bikers had started shooting at them, Gareth raised his riffle ready to fire, but Dallas knew what happened the last time this sort of situation happened and pushed Gareth down, before he hit the breaks causing the bikers to crash into the back of the Falcon and topple over, Dallas put his foot down again and began to chase after the truck, but two bikers still pursed them, Gareth moved up again  
"LOOK OUT" he shouted as a truck was speeding towards them, Dallas noticed them before he turned the Falcon Violently and in a very dangerous move drove underneath the flatbed whilst the pursing bikers were struck in a head on collision with the other truck, Dallas drove up alongside the driver of the truck and began to climb out of the window, Gareth moved into the driver seat, "Hold her steady" said Dallas as he moved across the falcon before he jumped onto the side of the truck, the driver of the truck noticed and opened the door in an attempt to get Dallas off, but it failed as Dallas stabbed him in the arm and then pulled him out of the cab taking the door off in the process before getting into the drivers seat, "we got them lets go" shouted Gareth but Dallas saw the car with Agnew in it, "uncouple the trailer" said Dallas, Gareth looked at him before grabbing the sawn-off and slowing down until he could see the coupling of the truck and the flatbed, he fired at it severing the connection, the Mack truck shot forward and Gareth used the Falcon to slow down the trailer so as no one was injured, but Dallas drove on, whilst in the car ahead Agnew looked back  
"Marshal, Take care of him" he said then the SS solider raised his weapon but Dallas accelerated the truck and rear ended the Riviera causing the car to start skidding on the front bumper, Dallas then grabbed the ammo being held in his belt and placed it on the accelerator and started to climb out of the truck and move along the front of it, "STOP HIM" shouted Agnew but it was two late as the Legionary and the Gangster looked back Dallas fired upon them with his Glock 17 and killed all the passengers except Agnew whom he reached down and grabbed him from the car, almost as soon as he did this the Riviera turned and flipped over the truck before smashing into the road upon landing, "now you're gonna kill me" said Agnew laughing at the feral beast he had made Dallas, the latter looked at the former, before he grabbed his knife and stabbing it below Agnews kneecap and tore the leg off causing him to scream, "I made the promise" said Dallas, then suddenly the truck hit a bump, the bullets came off the accelerator and Dallas and Agnew where thrown off the front of the truck as it slowed to a stop, Dallas stood up and walked towards Agnew angry, Agnew had landed on his front, Dallas turned him over ready to punch him, but found he had cracked his head hitting the curb, Dallas looked at Agnews corpse, Knowing XANA was now on Lyoko, he stood up and walked over to the truck.

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Aelita and Yumi had regrouped and where moving towards the tower, the warriors were still in pursuit but they just needed Aelita in the tower, Jeremie and Odd looked back as Ulrich exited the elevator  
"okay no one's dead, they've said Cameron will loose his leg, but a return to the past will fix that" said Ulrich as he looked at the screen, whilst on Lyoko Aelita had moved ahead, before she looked at Yumi, "home stretch" she said before handing her weapon to Yumi, "i'll hold them off" said Yumi as she held the katanna in one hand and one of her fans in the other, unfortunately she was out numbered 10 to 1 as the warriors quickly Devirtualized her, it was all too soon the warriors realised the problem, Aelita had passed through the tower, they screamed at there failure, inside the tower, Aelita started to levitate towards the top platform and then she placed her hand on the blue screen, and the word AELITA appeared then the words CODE then followed by LYOKO, the blue screens descended into the black void, the Tower had been deactivated, whilst in the computer room Yumi arrived in the elevator, "the calm before the storm" she said, knowing what needed to happen.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas drove the Mack truck on the bridge before stepping out his knee brace clinked and clacked as he walked along, his head wound unhealed and the dirt and dried blood was obvious to the point it was an eye sore, he grabbed the rope sliding down it before walking into the elevator, he felt something was odd like a wave of cold air had gone down his pine, the door opened and the other warriors stood there as they had been waiting for him,  
"Jeremie, everyone's alive shaken up but alive, we can return to the past" said Dallas, his voice was now deep and his native Australian was most noticeable, "Dallas we need to talk" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at them, he knew they went fixated on his appearance, "about" he asked, Yumi took a deep breath but she wasn't going to be the one to say it, "before we say Yumi was opposed to this" said Ulrich, Jeremie stood up and walked towards Dallas, "me, Odd and Ulrich agreed we need to erase your memory's of Alexa, you're cracking up because of it" said Jeremie, at this point had it not been for the tiring experience and the fact Jeremie was the closest thing he had to family, Dallas would have punched him "no, you're not going to" said Dallas, Odd stepped forward and spoke up, "we've got to it's for the best" he said as he and Ulrich tried to lead Dallas to the elevator, "for the best, huh why not strip me of all my memory's, every painful day I've live over the past year and a half, I'm a human being at least give me that right, let me make the decisions for myself, if i want the memory gone, i'll say but its not your call to make how I choose to live my life" replied Dallas almost breaking down into tears at this point, suddenly a crossbow bolt emerged from the front of Dallas's head, Ulrich had fired the bolt "i'm sorry it had to be done" said Ulrich as he dropped the crossbow, he and Odd then dragged his body into the elevator, with Odd exclaiming "his outfit is a mess", the elevator door closed and Jeremie began typing in the program "i'm gonna have to erase everyone's memory of her" said Jeremie, Yumi looked at him "what" she asked this wasn't apart of the plan "she is too well weaved in a lot of peoples lives, and if we erase Dallas's memory's whose to stop someone reminding him of the girl he dated for most of a year" said Jeremie, then he heard Odd shout "JEREMIE HE'S IN THE SCANNER", Yumi looked at Jeremie shocked at his decision, Jeremie pressed enter and inside the scanner Dallas began to rise as his memory's were stripped from his mind, "what about Physical documents" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked away from the screen as it showed the effects on Dallas, "the death was a year ago I doubt they could make a connection, and digital documents they'll be erased with the return to the past" said Jeremie, then the process was complete, "Return to the past now" said Jeremie as he hit enter, a white flash engulfed everyone, erasing from existence the past day and from existence the person who was known as Alexa Mathers...

(=======================================================================)

Thanks for reading, also for all writers be careful of a user called blazergod200 as he has recently stolen someones work and published it as his own, the duplicates have since been removed, but if he posts anything new check it, it may very well be your work.


	33. Chapter 31: Killer Music

The Night had fallen over the country and half the world, and the streets of the city were illuminated by both street lights and the buildings, whilst at the school only a few lights were on, these however were from inside the dorm room of the school, one of them was the room of Ulrich and Odd, and whilst the former sat at one of the two desks in the room studying, Odd was dancing around his room in his pyjamas, his headphones were playing a tune that was turned high enough that despite the fact that they were firmly on Odd's head, Ulrich could still hear it perfectly fine, this of course irritated him,  
"oh, oh, oh, I'm so glad, when your so bad" sang Odd, this only added to Ulrich's irritation, Ulrich turned around in his chair and said "hey Odd if you don't mind I'm tryna study", he turned back looking at his book on Renaissance Italy, he turned the page, however Odd didn't hear what Ulrich had said and carried on, and moved next to Ulrich and right in his ear screamed "YEAH", Ulrich had, had enough of this and stood up knocking his chair over and shouted "CUT THAT OUT", he stopped as Odd still paid no attention "Maybe you forget but we have a test tomorrow" he added more calmly, but Odd still paid no attention as he kept moving his arms forward dancing in a slightly humped position, Ulrich then shouted "SO STOP", Odd finally noticed but only because he opened his eyes and noticed that Ulrich looked angry, Odd removed his headphones, and shouted over his music that now filled the room, "HUH WHAT DID YOU SAY I CAN'T HEAR A THING", Ulrich lost his temper, he leant forward and shouted angrily "I SAID I WANT TO STUDY ODD", Odd was momentarily mesmerized, the he turned and faced Ulrich, "what's the sense of you studying" said Odd, Ulrich was shocked by the comment and the lack of faith from his best friend, "whatever you do, you're still gonna get a zero in history" added Odd as he pointed downwards with his thumb he then raised his headphones and added "so why not listen to what I downloaded from the web", Ulrich walked back towards his desk and started to pack his bag, "Go on it sure beats studying" he added, not getting that Ulrich was annoyed by him, "it's like pure music and nobody knows who wrote it either" continued Odd as he began to dance again point his right arm towards the door, "it's an mp3 file and it's free" said Odd as he placed his headphones back on then he shouted at the top of his lungs "IT'S A POP ROCK REVOLUTION", Ulrich was done with this, "you wanna revolution, I'll give you one, you don't think of anyone but yourself and I'm fed up" said Ulrich as he walked to and subsequently opened the door, "where you goin" asked Odd as he removed his headphones momentarily, "Jeremie's and Dallas's Room at least they Know you need piece and quiet, when you're studying, they're not like you selfish" replied Odd as he slammed the door, Odd looked at the door before sitting down on his bed, Kiwi ran and jumped on his lap, "its okay Kiwi, he'll get over it" said Odd as he placed his Headphones back on and laid back onto Ulrich's bed before humming to the song, before singing "so glad when you're bad", he then jumped and started dancing one again,.

(=======================================================================)

In there room Jeremie and Dallas were sitting and standing at the desk respectively, Jeremie was looking over the blueprints of a robot that had been constructed on the desk, it was a long and strange looking machine, it was 3 foot long and had lights at the end as if they were eyes, it had some strange spike looking areas around it, but this was mealy part of the purpose of the machine, the colour was dull and black, but it was a prototype,  
"so this is a water recon drone" Asked Dallas, as he tightened one of the screws in, "yeah the spikes are to ward of any fish" said Jeremie, he had designed and helped construct a basic form of artificial intelligence, that could be controlled and would be given orders via a long range signal, but was able to move of its own free accord, Dallas shut a hatch on the side "that's should do it" he said, then suddenly the machine began to move, and it sprung from the table pinning Dallas to the ground, Jeremie looked at it worried then he heard a knocking at the door, he walked over Dallas and opened the door, "Ulrich, uh… what's the matter" he said as he stepped outside the room, Ulrich then looked inside the room as he watched Dallas wrestle with the machine, "come at me ya bastard" said Dallas, Ulrich then looked back at Jeremie and said "Odd and his music are driving me nuts", Jeremie scratched his chin and said "not into heavy metal, funk", Ulrich shook his head, "no I have to study for an exam, is it okay if I study in you're room" said Ulrich, Jeremie smiled "yeah I got no problem with that, what about you Dallas" said Jeremie, Dallas looked up as he wrestled the machine, he then turned the table on the creature and pinned it before shooting up and standing on the neck section, "yeah I aint gotta problem with that" said Dallas, Jeremie then lead Ulrich into there room "perhaps I could give you some pointers" said Jeremie, Ulrich smiled and replied "I could sure use some" he then looked at the machine as it squirmed below Dallas's boot, "Jeremie I'd say this is a failure" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at the violent motions of the machine before crouching down, and then it appeared to growl at him, he stood back up "yeah I think so" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded and grabbed his crossbow and fired a bolt into the Machines head section, the Lights dimmed and slowly turned off, and the motions of the machine stopped, "I'm not gonna ask" said Ulrich as Dallas picked up the machine and placed it on the desk, "want a coffee" Asked Dallas as he flicked the switch on a coffee maker, "yeah why not" replied Ulrich as he placed his bag on the desk and pulled out his book, "so what's Odd doing to wind you up this time" asked Dallas as Jeremie put away the blue prints and cleared some space, "he's listening to some song called glad when you're bad" replied Ulrich, Dallas then turned and looked at him, Jeremie's head arose from the draw he was putting the blueprint in, "what" asked Ulrich confused at the two of them, Dallas dived next to the floor board plank and punched it clean out of its place, and quickly opened the safe, "could someone tell me what's going on" asked Ulrich, Jeremie pushed his glasses to his face and said "well you see…" he was cut off as Dallas shouted "FUCK" then he repeated himself a few times, "what" asked Ulrich, then Jeremie said "it's gone isn't it" said Jeremie, Dallas stood up "yep someone has taken the CD, fuck Shinoda is gonna be pissed" said Dallas, he then replaced the board and sat down on his bed, "now what" asked Ulrich, as Jeremie started to make the coffee, "just black please honey" said Dallas as he pulled out his book, "I began again" added Dallas in response to Ulrich's question.

(=======================================================================)

Back in his room Odd was dancing around holding Kiwi by the dogs rear,  
"so, so glad when you're really bad" sang Odd as he stuttered on the last word as was part of the song, he then started to swing Kiwi around the room, before he threw the dog down, he jumped onto Ulrich's bed and continued to dance, he sat crouched his right leg flat and his left leg in a sitting position, "he carried on humming when suddenly, under the sound of the music, there was a small noise as if the music playing had lost focus, Odd began to seize up unable to move, he tried to remove his headphones but he found himself unable to, he suddenly collapsed onto the bed, Kiwi sensed that he Odd was in trouble, he licked his face, but there was no reaction and he started barking trying to provoke a reaction from Odd, it failed and it was a surprise that no one heard that the dog was barking.

(=======================================================================)

Night ended and the sun shone brightly through the windows of the room, Dallas had slept on the floor, allowing Ulrich the usage of his bed, He and Jeremie were already awake, whilst Ulrich still slept,  
"time to get up Ulrich" said Jeremie as he nudged Ulrich, Dallas looked down at him, "too tired" said Ulrich, Dallas looked at Jeremie who nodded, Dallas then grabbed looked at his own hand as eagle sense began to manifest and then he threw the energy towards Ulrich throwing the blanket from him as if there was a gust of air, "do we have to remind you we have a test this morning" said Jeremie as he put on his blue jumper, Dallas then put his Gray one on, before grabbing his Jacket "I didn't get a lot of sleep" said Ulrich as he stood off of Dallas's bed, "how come" asked Jeremie, Dallas then chuckled slightly as he knew the answer, "well I'll tell you how come" said Ulrich, then he started to do and impression of Jeremie, "oh Aelita, Oh Aelita you're in my dreams, I can't wait until" said Ulrich, then Jeremie placed his hand over Ulrich's mouth, but couldn't do the same for Dallas as he fell to the floor laughing, "she'll hear you" said Jeremie, then the three of them looked towards the Computer, Dallas looked towards them, "I bet she's sleeping or whatever a program will do" Said Dallas as he grabbed his left blade and strapped it to his wrist, "between you and Odd I can't study or sleep" said Ulrich, Jeremie then started to blush "hey you're not gonna tell anybody" asked Jeremie, Ulrich placed his hand on his shoulder, and said "promise Romero", Jeremie looked back at him, As Dallas threw Ulrich's Clothes to him, "lets get some breakfast" said Jeremie, "okay but not with Odd, he made me so mad last night" said Ulrich, as he pulled up his trousers, "What ever you say" said Jeremie, Ulrich put his shirt on and he followed Dallas out of the room, Jeremie quickly closed the door but not before he looked at the computer and smiled.

(=======================================================================)

In the Cafeteria the numerous borders where sitting eating and drink there choice of food, the three warriors had opted for something marginally different from each other, Jeremie had settled on some crackers, Ulrich a glass of milk with a role, whilst Dallas had opted for a simple cup of Black Coffee, which he preferably had with two sugars,  
"You've become strangely addicted that recently" said Jeremie as he put down his crackers, "how come Odds still not here" asked Jeremie turning his attention towards Ulrich, "I couldn't Care less" said Ulrich as he continued to drink from his cup, "Knowing him, they've probably made it so he goes last, so as everyone gets some food" said Dallas, then he heard something that angered him, and Jeremie knew what it was, Dallas turned his eyes towards Sissi and her group as they walked in there general direction, and for once Sissi wasn't there to flirt with Ulrich, what had angered Dallas was the song playing from Sissi's head phones,  
"what's the songs name" asked Nicholas, Sissi wasn't in the mood for the stupidity of him, "The Title is Glad when you're bad" said Sissi as she stepped forward leaving the three members of her Group behind her, "I Honestly can't believe how unhip you two are, a couple of real losers" said Sissi, Herb was confused, "couple there are three of us" he asked, Sissi looked at him and replied, "yeah but Adam wrote it", Dallas heard this and was none to happy about it going missing, and was further angered by the fact Adam had taken it, "well fill us in Sissi, what kind of music is it, R and B" asked Nicholas, as he and Herb started to walk away from Adam and after Sissi, Dallas stood out from his table and grabbed Adam throwing him onto an empty table, everyone in the room looked towards them, "And I thought you couldn't stoop to a new level of low" said Dallas, Adam smiled breaking into the 'I don't know what you're talking about' routine, "what do you mean, I Have released a hit song" replied Adam, Dallas would have punched him then and there, but he noticed the CD case with his song in Adam's pocket, he grabbed it and let go of him, before sitting back down at his table, Adam stood up straightening his Jacket, "not like you can reverse time to change history" said Adam, Dallas looked at Jeremie, ignoring the comment, everyone else resumed there personal business "I can do a return to the past if you want" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards him, "No point he's had the CD for a while, I've just gotta be better" said Dallas as he smiled, Jeremie looked towards Ulrich, "Odd outta be here, maybe he didn't wake up" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked at him and replied "forget about it, it's his problem", "chill out you're making a big deal outta a bit of loud music, we cant let him miss his exam" said Jeremie, Ulrich stood up and started to walk away, "Yes we can" he said coldly as he walked away, Jeremie Sighed and looked at Dallas who just put another sugar cube into his coffee and smiled.

(=======================================================================)

Thirty minutes later Yumi walked onto the campus but since she was running late the bell had just gone and several students began to pour into there respective,  
"Hi" she said, as she noticed the other three, "Odd isn't here" she asked, Ulrich sighed at the thought of Odd, "No I'm beginning to worry" said Jeremie, Yumi looked towards him and asked "did you check in his room", Jeremie shook his head and replied, "not yet we're gonna do that now", then he turned to Ulrich and said "right Ulrich", Ulrich shook his head and looked angrily towards Jeremie, "no we'll be late for the exam" said Ulrich, Dallas rolled his eyes knowing that Ulrich had scrapped the bottom of the barrel with excuses, Jeremie placed his arm around Ulrich, "not if we hurry" said Jeremie as he, Ulrich and Dallas walked away, "keep me posted okay" said Yumi, as she watched after them, "Uh Ulrich, Odd he doesn't have any bad habits does he" asked Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

"He's been playing that same dumb song over and over again, look now he's fast asleep" said Ulrich as he opened the door to his room, to see Odd who appeared to be asleep on Ulrich's bed "lets wake him up" said Jeremie, Dallas walked over and shouted "WAKEY, WAKEY YOU'VE MISSED BREAKFAST, YOU SCRONY BASTARD", no effect, Jeremie walked over and started to nudge Odd, "hey Odd get up will you" said Jeremie, there was no reaction, "if this is a joke, it's a bad one we are gonna be late" said Ulrich as Jeremie nudged him again, "something's wrong" said Jeremie, as he turned Odd onto his back, "Odd, Odd" said Jeremie as he looked into Odd's frozen open eyes, Dallas grabbed Odds wrist "This isn't a joke" said Jeremie, Ulrich closed his eyes momentarily feeling responsible, "2.14 per second, It's a miracle he's alive" said Dallas, as he grabbed Odd "we need the nurse now" he said.

(=======================================================================)

Odd hadn't moved a muscle, even as Dallas had moved him his body had remained as stiff as stone, Nurse Dorothy looked at Odd, and placed her hand on his forehead, he was ice cold to the touch  
"Odd, Odd can you hear me" said Dorothy, Jeremie, Dallas and Ulrich stood around waiting for any news Jeremie looked up as Delmas entered the room, Suddenly Dorothy moved away from Odd, Shouting "CALL THE HOSPITAL" the warriors looked at each other before down at Odd, "tell them is very, very urgent" said Dorothy, Delmas then waked out of the room, "everything but his vital organs have shut down" said Dallas, then they heard Delmas phone the hospital "yes hello this is the Junior High school here, we need an ambulance here immediately" Said Delmas, The warriors looked at each other "his heartbeat and blood rate are slow, I don't understand" said Dorothy, Jeremie looked at him, "what do you think" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked at him "well first glance would be coma, but with his system shutting down and running on just his heat alone, Christ I'm surprised he's breathing" said Dallas, Ulrich hadn't said a word and was angry with himself for leaving Odd.

(=======================================================================)

In Yumi's Class room Mrs Hertz was teaching her science class, and she felt as if she was falling asleep, despite it being the first lesson of the day  
"If we add up the resistance in a continues circuit, the intensity of the current diminishes, in a derivative circuit however the current produced by the generator is equal to the sum of the intensity…" said Mrs Hertz babbling on, Yumi looked at her phone a single word sent a shiver down her spine, Odd, she repeated the word before rushing towards the door "sorry Mrs Hertz, it's… It's Odd" said Yumi as she exited the room, with everyone looking at her weirdly.

(=======================================================================)

Outside several paramedics were loading Odd into the back of an ambulance, Dallas, Ulrich and Jeremie were standing watching as Delmas signed a form, Yumi rushed over towards them as Delmas handed the form to one of the paramedics  
"What's the matter with him is it serious, is it" asked Yumi, the three boys looked back at her, "his heart is beating very slowly" said Jeremie, Yumi had an idea instantly "XANA" said Yumi, Jeremie shook his head "XANA's not capable of attacking People directly" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at her "minus spectres but I looked over the room no red" he added, Ulrich spoke up "if only I had of stayed with him last night" said Ulrich as he stepped away "what happened" asked Jeremie, Ulrich looked back at them over his shoulder "we had a big fight" said Ulrich, Yumi stepped towards him placing her hands on his shoulder "how could you have known that" said Yumi, as she tried to comfort her boyfriend, one of the paramedics started to close the back of the ambulance, "I'm staying with him" said Ulrich as he rushed over and stepped into the back, "I'm Sorry Ulrich but I can't permit you to leave the school grounds" said Delmas as he extended his hand to Ulrich to help him out of the ambulance, "I'm staying with Odd" said Ulrich as he refused to move, "Ulrich get away from that ambulance" said Delmas as he started to get angry, "This is not the right way to help him" said Delmas, Ulrich shook his head and replied "I don't care, I'm not letting him being taken away like this" said Ulrich, Delmas looked down having no say in the matter, he stepped back and said "alright you can go", he then put his hand out Blocking Jeremie from moving forward "one is enough" he said, Jeremie looked up at him, "but I want to go with him too" said Jeremie, "one is enough" said Delmas, Yumi looked at Jeremie and said "are you crazy, what if XANA launches an attack" said Yumi, Dallas drove up on his bike, "get your ass on" said Dallas, as he flicked out the kick stand, "we'll stay in contact, call me if there is a problem" said Jeremie, as he got on the back of Dallas's Bike, the ambulance started to drive off, "you two get of the bike this instant" said Delmas, Dallas drew his crossbow and pointed it at Delmas, "I'd suggest you'd shut up sunshine" said Dallas, then he placed it back before kicking the stand and started to move forward, Delmas was angry at this and stormed into his office whilst Yumi stood and watched as the two vehicles drove off.

(=======================================================================)

The ambulance parked up and the paramedics started moving the bed into the emergency ward, Dallas parked up next to a vending machine  
"you can't park here" said Jeremie, Dallas shrugged his shoulders, and said "fuck it" then he and Jeremie dismounted, the two rushed inside, followed by Ulrich who had just staggered out of the ambulance, Dallas fell behind as he was stopped for his crossbow,  
"for god sake you know I have a license" said Dallas, the security Guard nodded and Dallas ran after them, Dallas noticed someone had moved a bed in his way, he didn't slow down, he placed his hands onto the empty bed then turned and pushed his body away with his left and hand and span in the air doing a 180 degree turn before landing on his feet, Jeremie and Ulrich looked back at him, Jeremie smiled and knew that he could do such a thing, Ulrich however had never seen him do it,

"I've learned better than not to ask" said Ulrich, Dallas smiled as they found Odd's room, "we can't handle anymore emergency's" said a nurse as she exited Odd's room before shutting the door, "Ulrich you know you're not to blame" said Jeremie, Ulrich couldn't help but him blame himself, "no it's all my fault" said Ulrich, Jeremie placed his hands on Ulrich's shoulders "come on even if you had been there, you couldn't have changed what happened" said Jeremie, then he stepped away, Ulrich remained unconvinced "I'll go get us a soda" said Jeremie, "Black Coffee Please" said Dallas as he looked at Ulrich, "cheer up" said Dallas, Ulrich looked at him, "could you donate any organs, they'll grow back" said Ulrich, Dallas looked at him and shook his head, "no, they could be incompatible, and the healing factor could disable the rest of his body" said Dallas, Ulrich looked down, "the risks are too great to try" he added, whilst Jeremie walked into a closet and pulled out his laptop from his bag, he overheard more cases of People with organs that were shutting down, they were calling the CDC about it, he sat down and began typing  
"Aelita" he said, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was sitting in the centre of the platform "How's everything going" she said as the window opened on Jeremie's laptop, "not good, Odds in a coma, it's weird his hearts almost stopped and according to Dallas his organs are shutting down" said Jeremie, Aelita was shocked at this news, she had read enough on the human body "oh no" she said, Jeremie was getting worried, "No one knows what to do, Weirdest thing is that Odd may not be the only one to be hit by the illness" said Jeremie, Aelita thought for a second "is it possible XANA has created a disease" asked Aelita, Jeremie was considering the idea "I can't believe XANA has found a way to attack people directly, without using spectres" replied Jeremie, "looks like he might have found a way" said Aelita, Jeremie stood up holding his laptop "anyway I better warn the others, I dunno how it could effect Dallas, meanwhile see if you feel any pulsations" said Jeremie as he closed his laptop, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was touching the blue screen closing the link, and turning off her data stream of information, back In Odd's room a heart monitor was slowing down, whilst Ulrich and Dallas looked at him the former sitting down his crossbow by his shin, whilst in the way tower, Aelita spread her arms, and dived into the black void but half way through the falling sensation turned into one of flying, she then landed on the platform, and it lit up before she walked towards the wall and passed through it exiting into the mountain sector, she then started running along the platform.

(=======================================================================)

Back at Kadic, Yumi exited the science building she pulled out her phone and dialled Ulrich's number but she moved it away from her ear as Sissi walked past, Glad when you're bad blasted from her headphones, it was obvious something was strange, Sissi was walking dead eyed not blinking, the only bodily movement was that of her arms swaying from side to side,  
"Sissi" asked Yumi confused, and then Sissi fell to the ground "Sissi" said Yumi more concerned, Sissi's face hadn't changed from its dead eye look, "Sissi hey Sissi" Said Yumi as she walked over and looked at Sissi's face, "oh no" added Yumi, she then removed her headphones and suddenly she felt dizzy and had a small headache, she dropped the headphones and the headache stopped, but it took her a moment to find her balance again, she looked down at her headphones, failing to understand what had done this to Sissi, whilst at the hospital Ulrich looked down at Odd's body; the only sound in the room was the heat beat monitor, Dallas stepped over to Ulrich placing his arm around his shoulder reassuring him it would be okay, but secretly he didn't know if it would  
"Guys, I just spoke to Aelita, she's gonna see if XANA is the cause of our trouble, if he did this I can't figure out how" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards Jeremie, and looked at Odd's body, "I've looked over the body, no sign of a physical struggle, or the small rash where his skin would harden" said Dallas, Ulrich looked at him, "what do you mean" he asked, Dallas held Odd's arm up carefully, "when we use are powers or ones that are physical, side effects are visible, IE Odd's arms get a rash in that area, You get dehydrated very fast, and Yumi gets a massive headache" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at him about to question him about himself, "We need to go to Lyoko, it's the only way to save Odd, so lets go" said Jeremie, Ulrich rubbed Odd's face to move a fly that had landed there, "we'll get you outta this… I swear we will" said Ulrich.

(=======================================================================)

In the mountain sector, Aelita was running in the direction of the nearest tower, she stopped suddenly having felt something she half hoped she hadn't felt, one of XANA's vibrations, she knelt down and felt the ground,  
"Oh no, XANA's activated a tower" she said as she stood up and turned around and started to follow the Vibrations, whilst on earth, the three exited the Hospital, Dallas placed his crossbow in the hold before stepping on,  
"Jeremie, get on, Ulrich you'll have to run" said Dallas, as he started the bike and kicked the stand, "wait you said I'd be dehydrated" said Ulrich, Dallas smiled and nodded before looking at the vending machine next to him and punching it grabbing, grabbing some water, "okay then" said Ulrich, then Dallas shot forward on the motorcycle, with Jeremie holding on for dear life, Ulrich took a deep breath before he started running before shouting Super sprint and started to move at high speed, whilst on the motor cycle, Jeremie heard his phone ring, he quickly answered it  
"Hey Jeremie, how's Odd" asked Yumi on the other end, as she dragged Sissi's body towards the nurses office, "He's getting weaker and weaker" said Jeremie, Dallas shouted back to him, "at the rate his organs are shutting down, he's got half an hour", Jeremie nodded, "did you hear that Yumi" he asked, Yumi stopped at the nurses door, "yeah and Sissi's got the same symptoms just not as advanced, but it's spreading" replied Yumi, Jeremie thought for a second, "it could be a epidemic spread by XANA" suggested Jeremie, then Dallas turned around a corner "shouting hang on", "Did you contact Aelita" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked as they approached the factory, "yeah get to the factory" said Jeremie, then he hung up, Dallas looked back seeing Ulrich behind them, he then turned onto the bridge and sped up, "shouldn't you slow down" asked Jeremie, Dallas replied "no time" before he turned around and grabbed Jeremie as the bike went off the platform, quickly using eagle sense he landed on the platform and skidded to a holt, "please never do that again" said Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

In the nurses office, Dorothy turned on some classical music and walked towards her desk when Yumi kicked the door open, and dragged Sissi in,  
"oh no Sissi" she said as Yumi dragged Sissi into the room, "this way" she added, as she helped move Sissi into a bed, "there set her down" said Dorothy, then suddenly the stereo systems screen changed and showed XANA's logo and started to play glad when you bad, Suddenly Yumi was again hit with a headache and began to lose balance and she started to stumble, "my head… that horrible song" she said as she covered her ears, but unfortunately for Dorothy, she had stethoscope and it was amplified rendering her in a coma, "Dorothy" said Yumi as she noticed the nurse fallen to the ground, she then rushed out of the room knowing that there wasn't much she could do here, "the music it's defiantly the music" said Yumi as she shut the door.

(=======================================================================)

In the Lab Jeremie was sitting at the computer whilst Ulrich was drinking his bottle of water really fast, Dallas watched him and cheekily commented  
"You'll need a piss in a moment", Ulrich looked towards him but didn't seem to care, and then they looked at the screen as Jeremie connected with Aelita, "Aelita, we're in the lab" said Jeremie, "better hurry the pulsations are getting stronger, the activated Tower can't be too far away" said Aelita, "any monsters around" asked Jeremie, as Dallas and Ulrich walked towards the elevator, "not yet no" said Aelita, Jeremie smiled at this small consolation, "Ulrich and Dallas are on there way, stay where you are" said Jeremie, then just before her window closed Aelita replied "okay I'll wait here", Jeremie quickly typed and phone Yumi, she answered almost instantly "Yumi" started Jeremie but Yumi cut in by quickly saying "It's the song that's causing it" Jeremie looked back at Dallas who in turn looked at Jeremie, "what do you mean the song, I don't understand" asked Jeremie as Dallas stepped towards him "you mean the one that I wrote" Asked Dallas, whilst at the school Yumi was running through the grounds towards the forest "yep that's the one" said Yumi, Dallas looked at Jeremie his fist curled, "I need to do something" said Dallas, Jeremie grabbed his arm, "no time you'll have to do it later" said Jeremie, then it occurred to Ulrich "I think that's the song Odd downloaded from the web yesterday" said Ulrich, then Yumi heard over the phone quietly Dallas yell "THE WEB ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME", then it clicked in Jeremie's head "of course XANA's using the media for maximum coverage" said Jeremie, Yumi entered the forest, "he's formatted the song and now he's spreading it all over" said Yumi, Jeremie looked at the others "A deadly melody" he said, "considering what it's done to Odd, we better deactivate the tower, send Yumi as soon as she gets here" said Ulrich, then he and Dallas rushed towards the Elevator.

(=======================================================================)

The elevator opened and Dallas and Ulrich rushed to the nearest scanners, whilst in the lab Jeremie typed and selected their ID cards  
"I'll send you north to the mountains" said Jeremie as Dallas and Ulrich stepped inside their respective scanners, "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Dallas" said Jeremie as the scanners closed and the two of them felt themselves begin to rise and spin, their ID cards began to fill "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas" said Jeremie, then they felt the blast of air as Jeremie said "Virtualization", above a Plato in the mountain sector the blue square outlines of Ulrich and Dallas appeared in the sky before gaining their texture and features, they dropped to the ground and quickly scouted the area,  
"Feels like months since I was last here" said Dallas, Ulrich looked back at him and smiled, and then they noticed Aelita running towards them "Ulrich, Dallas" she said as she stopped at them, "we've gotta get to the activated tower fast" said Ulrich, Aelita pointed back towards the way she had just came, as the pulsations were now visible "Over there see" she said, Dallas smiled before grabbing his right vambrace and chucked it to Ulrich, "thanks" said Ulrich as he placed it around his left arm, it then shrunk and hugged his arm "right o" said Dallas then he pulled up his hood and they started moving towards the tower, as they got closer and closer the pulsations grew stronger but there was no sign of any of XANA's monsters, they stopped "okay" said Ulrich as he placed his hand on his Katannas handle, "we're almost at the tower" said Aelita as she pointed towards it, the tower stood two platforms away from them, but the one the tower stood on was floating separate the only way to reach it was five smaller platforms that circled it but there was a small problem, they were moving, "I don't like it, it's too quiet" said Dallas, whilst in the lab Jeremie had brought up the news station and was watching the latest bulletin  
"This morning we've been swamped with calls warning us of a mysterious epidemic, for an update let's go to bill hamster whose on the scene" said the newsreader, suddenly the camera switched to a man wearing an all brown suit the only variation was the shirt and tie were a lighter shade, his hair was grey, behind him was a traffic jam, people who had been struck by XANA's attack "as soon as news of the first cases were announced, I went to this neighbourhood Elm way, things are dramatic here to say the least, it seems at the moment the authorities can't quote a number of the people who've actually been stricken by the illness, the victims seem to be under the influence of the disease whose origins are unknown…" said Bill, then suddenly the camera man fell as Glad when you're bad played then Bill was also struck as he fell to the ground like an overturned statue, Jeremie had managed to mute it so as he had no risk of succumbing to the effects, whilst in the sewers Yumi grabbed her skate board before running and jumping onto it, meanwhile on Lyoko the warriors took there next steps slowly,  
"No monsters anywhere that's suspicious" said Ulrich, then suddenly a Block crawled over the side of the Plato, "ah there you are" said Ulrich as he drew his Katanna, Dallas grabbed his tomahawk as two more Blocks appeared they were now cornered by the Blocks who stood in a triangular formation, "Aelita Hide" said Dallas as he observed the Blocks trying to work out which would attack first, whilst in the factory Yumi entered the elevator and pressed the button allowing the metal crate to descend, back on Lyoko, the Blocks began to move closer and closer, they ignored Aelita as they focused on Ulrich and Dallas, "any ideas" asked Ulrich, then Aelita ran across the path behind her and safely onto another Plato, the Blocks opened fire, Dallas drew his tomahawk and then took a deep breath as eagle sense began to manifest, "careful" said Jeremie as he watched Dallas's Life points drop from 100 to 90, Dallas ran towards another Block which was missing it's shots, Dallas dropped to his side and skidded across the floor and started to go between the Blocks legs then he held his weapon up slicing into the main body of the creature, destroying it but due to the speed Dallas was going he didn't stop skidding, "oh shit, oh shit" he said as he skidded off the edge, but before he could fall into the sky below, he smashed his tomahawk into the side of the mountain, whilst Ulrich charged at another of the Blocks, it fired, but Ulrich super sprinted to the side and then quickly ran towards the creature from another direction slicing the creature in half, it exploded leaving one left, the last Block fired it a shot, unfortunately this landed and struck Ulrich freezing him over and covering him in ice, "no, Ulrich" said Aelita, Jeremie looked at the screen and said "Ulrich you can't move for 3 minutes", Dallas heard this and looked up, "Jeremie what's going on" he asked, "Ulrich is stunned and Aelita is alone" replied Jeremie, Dallas then extended his left blade and flicked it into it's knife position, then using his weapons he began to move along the side of the mountain towards Aelita.

(=======================================================================)

In the computer room, Yumi rushed in from the elevator and towards Jeremie  
"Everything okay on Lyoko" she asked, Jeremie turned and looked at her "not really, Ulrich's frozen solid, Dallas is on the cliff side and Aelita's alone" replied Jeremie, Yumi turned towards the hatch and said "I'm ready to go", then she began to descend it "to the mountains" said Jeremie, then Yumi stepped into a vacant scanner, "Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as he typed causing the scanner to close, Yumi felt herself begin to rise and spin "Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as her ID card began to fill with colour, "Virtualization" said Jeremie as Yumi felt the blast of air sending her to Lyoko, her blue square outline appeared and gained texture before she dropped to the platform below, the first thing she noticed was Aelita standing watching as another Block approached her, "Ulrich 30 seconds left" said Jeremie, whilst the Block that approached Aelita, fired a barrage of lasers towards her, each of them striking the ground but each one of them getting closer and closer until one almost hit her, but it was Blocked by Yumi's fans, "stay behind me Aelita I'll handle them" said Yumi as she placed her hand towards Aelita signalling her to move back, whilst another Block appeared, whilst on the Plato next to them Ulrich unfroze but as he did so, the Block who had previously put him in this state charged a shot, Ulrich looked back, he didn't have the energy to run or move, he braced for the shot when suddenly Dallas appeared over the edge of the Plato and threw his tomahawk towards the Block destroying it, "thanks" said Ulrich, Dallas smiled and replied "no problem, just help me up", the Ulrich grabbed Dallas's tomahawk and then walked over and helped him up, "how much longer" asked Yumi, then Jeremie replied "they're on there way", the first of the Blocks walked towards Yumi and it was ready to fire but Ulrich dropped down and stabbed it causing it to explode, Dallas then appeared and landed on the other he smacked his tomahawk into the creature and jumped off it placing his arms onto his chest and flipped through the air, before landing in his feat "glad to see you" said Yumi as Dallas and Ulrich drew there weapons, "better stay alert Two Blocks are on there way" said Jeremie as he picked up there trace on the computer "LETS GO" shouted Dallas as he moved forward towards the Block, it fired at Yumi, but she Blocked it with her fan, "well done" said Jeremie, then on the screen which was displaying the news stopped, it then went out of focus before changing to XANA's logo and the song Glad when you're bad began playing over the loudspeaker system in the Lab, Jeremie quickly stood up and rushed over towards a floor panel, he lifted it up and quickly unplugged the cable, ceasing the song, he walked back towards his chair, but XANA managed to bypass this and the songs started again, Jeremie struggled to reach his chair, he quickly typed the code for the return to the past, "Jeremie do you read me, Jeremie" said Ulrich, Jeremie finished the code, then fell over in a coma, then Ulrich looked at the others then at the Blocks, "Yumi, you and Dallas take Aelita and get to the tower" said Ulrich, Yumi Blocked a shot from one of the Blocks, "are you crazy you'll never hold them off alone" replied Yumi, Dallas dodged a shot from another of the Blocks, "she's right, it'll be a wasted venture" said Dallas, Ulrich smiled and replied "who said I would be alone", then the warriors apart from Ulrich started moving towards the tower, whilst Ulrich ran at the cube, shouting "TRIANGULATE" he then started to run around the Block using super sprint but in a triangle formation and at each of these angles it appeared Ulrich was standing there, but at the same time he was also running between each of the Ulrich's standing there, the Block was confused and couldn't work out what to do, then suddenly Ulrich struck it and destroyed the Block causing him to explode, the three Ulrichs then looked at the other Block with the lead Ulrich saying "position" as they stood in line, then they started to run at the Block, the Block fired several shot's but it only managed to hit one of the Ulrichs, the lead of the now two Ulrichs ran directly at the Block and swiped at it with his sword causing it to explode, but then another Block shot at and hit the other Ulrich, before firing and hitting the remaining de-virtualizing him, Ulrich arrived back in his scanner, he stumbled out but soon fell to the floor in agony as he heard Glad when you're Bad, blasting from the loud speaker, whilst back on Lyoko the three remaining warriors kept moving towards the tower, "that's half of us down, we're all that's left" said Dallas as he brought up the rear, they were suddenly ambushed by a Block which fired a shot, it managed to strike Aelita, causing the struck area to spark, she was knocked to the ground, Dallas turned and threw his tomahawk destroying it, "Aelita" said Yumi as she helped the other girl up, "lets keep moving, we're almost there" said Dallas as he unsheathed his crossbow, they carried on moving until they stopped and looked at the moving platforms, "we'll this was unexpected" said Yumi, as the looked at the spinning rocks, "they reach this point every seven seconds" said Dallas, then they watched as another drew closer, "now" said Dallas as he jumped on, "YUMI THROW AELITA ACROSS WHEN I REACH THIS POINT AGAIN" shouted Dallas as he moved further away, Yumi grabbed Aelita, "are you ready" she asked, then Aelita nodded and replied "not really", Dallas approached and then Yumi threw Aelita towards Dallas, the latter managed to catch her but he lost his balance and nearly fell of the edge, "okay lets get the tower deactivated" said Aelita, then Dallas grabbed her and threw her onto the platform with the tower, Aelita ran up to and passed through the tower wall, she walked towards the centre platform and began to levitate towards the top platform, where the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, the word Aelita was typed in, then the words CODE LYOKO were typed in, the blue screens that surrounded the tower walls began to descend into the black void below, the return to the past activated itself and everyone was engulfed by the white flash…

(=======================================================================)

The previous Night, Ulrich was again sitting down at his desk flipping through the pages of his book, but yet again apparently not having learnt his lesson the first time around, Odd was dancing around the room listening to music, Odd was showing signs of not remembering the last attack  
"Hey Odd come on I'm tryna study" said Ulrich, Odd removed his headphones "what's the sense of you studying you'll still get a zero" replied Odd, "I've heard that twice already that's enough" said Ulrich as he turned back and looked at his book, "hey listen to what I downloaded from the web" said Odd, Ulrich turned and looked at Odd scared that the events might not have been changed, "It's outta sight" said Odd putting Ulrich at ease, "it's incredible" said Odd, as he held up his headphones his head, Ulrich was pleased that it wasn't Glad when you're bad, Odd placed his headphones near Ulrich, who responded with "later okay time being I'd like to study and as for you I wouldn't say no to you helping me a little", Odd was confused slightly "you're so good in physics" added Ulrich, Odd was happy at the compliment "that's right and if you want help the reincarnation of Einstein is here to give a lesson to a saw dust filled head" said Odd, who once again was getting ahead of himself, "and I'll listen to your song afterwards" replied Ulrich, Odd then thought for a second, "you don't really have to, actually it's pretty mainstream, it's something that, what I mean is…" started Odd, Ulrich smiled and said "it's the kinda song a machine might'a written", Odd smiled and placed his hands on Ulrich's shoulders "yeah that's right, say you know a lot about music" said Odd as he started humming to the song, "so you gonna help me or what" asked Ulrich.

(=======================================================================)

Meanwhile in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Dallas was inspecting the safe, the song had still been taken but this was no problem Dallas had already begun work on another song,  
"strange don't you think that XANA took my song, and used it as a weapon" said Dallas, Jeremie looked back at him "yeah, but I suppose he did it as a sense of irony" replied Jeremie, Dallas smiled then looked at the door of the safe, "Christ what did Adam use to get this open" said Dallas as he quickly used the magnifying glass of Jeremie's soldering kit, "what's the matter" asked Jeremie as he kicked the table moving his chair towards Dallas, "the lock has been fried, and slightly melted" replied Dallas, then he looked at Jeremie and asked "how could he have done this?".

Authors note

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, TBH I didn't enjoy this episode it was too slow paced and not much I could do with it.


	34. Chapter 32: Frontier

Jeremie sat at his desk, quickly typing as he loaded the window showing a 3d model of Aelita, it started as a texture less white shape of her before it gained its sparse detail,  
"It's fine up to now" said Jeremie as he hit a key, "I'll test this part again" he said, then on the feet of the Model of Aelita, it slowly began to disappear in a blur, it slowly ascended the body, "come on" said Jeremie, then as it reached the mid torso, the process seemed to clatter to a halt, as the entire body was reduced to a blue squared outline, and the red circle with the exclamation mark opened in a new window, "what do you mean… I don't believe this" said Jeremie as he smacked his hand into his desk, "why does it always happen just then" said Jeremie, then he pressed a button opening Aelita's window "Aelita did you deactivate the external modules like I told you to", said Jeremie who was obviously agitated by this, "Yes Jeremie, and I even de-fragmented the internal matrix" replied Aelita, then Jeremie stood up saying "But I already did that, the system is bound to screw up if it gets the same data twice" said Jeremie then he turned around and looked back towards his computer "if we keep working against each over we're never gonna succeeded never" said Jeremie, then he whacked himself in the back of his head, "I'm sorry" said Aelita, then it struck Jeremie, his eyes shot open, he quickly turned around and sat down in his chair so quickly he almost fell out of it just as quickly, "No I'm the one whose sorry Aelita, forgive I shouldn't have gotten so angry" said Jeremie as he was close to balling out his eyes "it's okay but we should stop for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" said Aelita, Jeremie leant forward "wait Aelita" said Jeremie, then Aelita fazed out and the window closed, Jeremie despite the fact his roommate was asleep in the room, he felt alone, something he found himself uneasy with, he looked back at towards the computer before shutting of the screen and walking back and sitting down on his bed before he began to cry silently.

(=======================================================================)

The next day, Dallas, Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd were standing outside the vending machines; Ulrich threw a roundhouse kick towards Dallas, the latter blocked it with his left hand pushing to the side, but Ulrich turned around in the push and turned and flew another kick with his other leg, Dallas pushed his leg away again, then they heard laughing, Dallas and Ulrich looked towards Sissi's group as they stood watching Nicholas, herb and Adam laughing, whilst Sissi was admiring Ulrich,  
"too easy to do" said Adam as he carried on laughing, "I heard the blood drive is happening soon" Said Dallas, then Sissi's group walked over towards them, "what's that got to do with anything" asked Adam, Dallas smiled and replied, "how do you feel like donating through your nose", Adam was visibly angered "That's it you…" started Adam who threw a punch with his right hand, Dallas smiled and then grabbed his hand, with his own, Dallas then kicked him below the arm pit causing Adam to fall to one knee, and then using the same leg without it touching the ground kicked Adam around the opposite side of the head, Adam fell over wincing in pain as he grabbed his side and his face, "any more" asked Dallas, as he knelt down to Adam who gave him a grin in return, He stood up and limped towards Sissi, "Ulrich dear" she started, Ulrich looked towards her "Don't even start" said Ulrich, then he nodded towards Odd, the aforementioned took a deep breath before realising a massive belch towards Sissi and her group, who quickly moved away with Odd exclaiming "be lucky it came out this end", Dallas grabbed his jacket of the bin that was next to the door, "where did you learn to fight like that" asked Ulrich, Dallas smiled and placed his jacket on and said "Its actually a very unorthodox method", he quickly sorted out his colour as Yumi walked towards them,  
"hi guys" said Yumi then she noticed the state of them "looks like I'm not the only one who got themselves up late" added Yumi, then Jeremie looked towards but he didn't moved his head, "what were you guys doing studying" asked Yumi, even though she knew better, then Ulrich pulled out a GBA from his pocket, "not exactly, Tetris annihilator till 3 in the morning" replied Ulrich, Yumi chuckled slightly, "I should have guessed it was something like that, nice going" she replied, "Thanks how do you know I won" joked Ulrich, then Yumi looked towards Jeremie, "how are you Jeremie" she asked, but Jeremie didn't move, "I couldn't sleep a wink, I've got too much on my mind" said Jeremie, "Oh yeah the usual worries about materializing Aelita" Asked Yumi, Jeremie wanted to remain silent but he knew this wouldn't work, "no, no, well yes actually, but there's a lot more too it than that" answered Jeremie, then the bell began to ring signalling lesson, Jeremie crushed his paper cup before rushing off to lesson shouting "I'm off nothing like a math class to wake me up", the others looked at each other unsure at what was wrong, they started to head to there lesson with Dallas muttering "Math class great way to put me back to sleep".

(=======================================================================)

In there maths class Ms Meyer was drawing on the chalk board whilst at the back of the class room Jeremie was sitting next to Ulrich, whilst Dallas and Odd sat at a desk behind them, Dallas and Odd had fallen asleep, whilst Ulrich was actually trying to make notes, and keep himself awake  
"Hey Jeremie" asked Ulrich, Jeremie looked towards him "what is it" said Jeremie as he wrote some notes in one of his numerous books, "What's going on with Aelita" asked Ulrich, Jeremie looked away, "last night we, we had… we had a bit of a fight" answered Jeremie, "yeah about what" asked Ulrich, even though this was angering Jeremie, Ulrich had to get to bottom of it, "Nothing it was on the count of me, I think she got mad" said Jeremie then he quickly thought for a second, "Ulrich I really have to go" he added, Ulrich was confused, "go?, where to the boys room" asked Ulrich, Jeremie knew that what he was about to say would shock the others "course not, to Lyoko" said Jeremie, this News somehow awoke Dallas who fell out of his chair and onto the floor, with Ulrich exclaiming "what", the teacher turned back and looked at them, "Ulrich repeat what I just said" asked miss Meyer, Ulrich who had obviously had lost track of the lesson was dumbfounded, "Odd help him" added Miss Meyer, Odd however was still asleep, this caused everyone except the warriors to start laughing.

(=======================================================================)

Outside some time later, Yumi had met up with the others as they stood underneath the arches; Jeremie had asked Yumi to operate the Supercomputer,  
"what no way" said Yumi as she folded her arms and turned around, "come on, just for an hour" said Jeremie, Dallas moved from against the wall, "Jeremie you haven't been to Lyoko since the High rise incident" he said, then he looked at the others who were confused "long story" he added, "I could go at lunch time" said Jeremie, Yumi looked back at her she was tempted to raise her voice but she knew this would attract unwanted attention, "That's not the problem, the problem is the super calculator, you're the only one who knows how to work it" said Yumi, Odd stepped forward "that's true, but how did you do it last time" asked Odd, Jeremie looked at him, "I can't remember seems like that day is a bit fuzzy" said Jeremie, then Jeremie returned to the question "yeah but once you get the idea it's not complicated" said Jeremie, Yumi turned around and said "it doesn't feel right I'm sorry Jeremie" apologized Yumi, Jeremie knew trying to plead wasn't going to work, "Yumi's right Jeremie we couldn't work the super computer" said Ulrich, Jeremie looked down knowing he'd lost, "You're really set on this aren't you" said Dallas, as he again stepped forward, "yeah" said Jeremie as he wiped his eye and nodded, "I'll do it" said Dallas, the others looked at him, "I thought you said you weren't mad anymore" asked Yumi, Dallas looked at her, "I've worked on the super computer before and that means I'm the second most qualified to work it" said Dallas, Yumi looked up towards the sky and took a deep breath "what if XANA launches an attack" asked Yumi, Odd spoke up "Simple we pull him out and take his place, or Dallas virtualizes us as well" said Odd, then they thought for a second "Besides XANA has been pretty quiet recently" he added, Yumi still wasn't convinced, "I still don't think he should do it" said Yumi, Jeremie was annoyed he wanted it to be unanimous, "He'll never have a better chance" said Dallas, Yumi looked at him "at what" asked Yumi, Dallas looked towards her and replied "Redemption".

(=======================================================================)

Later before the lunch hour had started the warriors were in the lab, Dallas was sitting and the computer sitting in the chair, whilst the others stood around him, as he adjusted himself with the machine,  
"now I've already calculated the variable virtual mass so you don't have to worry" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at the coding trying to take it all in, "as for fractural coding for the blocks piece of cake" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded and looked towards the screen, "piece of cake, hey this may be easy for you, it sure isn't for us, you do this every time" said Yumi, Jeremie laughed and replied "yeah, what do you think I take a nap while you're on Lyoko" said Jeremie, then he stepped out of his chair, "Dallas we'll remain in contact, if there's any problem check my notes" said Jeremie as he held out his book of notes, the book itself was massive and had several post it notes stuck to the pages, Yumi was shocked by the sheer size of the book, Dallas went wide eyed and looked back at the screen, Jeremie chuckled as he stepped into the elevator, then it began to descend to the scanner room, the doors opened to Ulrich and Odd standing smug face with there hands behind there backs, "your scanner is waiting sir" said Odd then he and Ulrich bowed and stepped to the side before walking backwards, Jeremie gulped and stepped forward it had been just under a year since he last did this, Jeremie stepped into the scanner, "have a good trip" said Ulrich as Jeremie turned around, then the scanner closed, whilst back up in the computer room Dallas started typing, "lets hope I get this right" he said then he hit the enter key, on the screen, Jeremie's Id card appeared then a window containing his Blue square outline, Yumi was amazed at it, Dallas smiled, "not as hard as it looks" said Dallas, then the red exclamation appeared, "oh shit" said Dallas, then he started to cancel the procedure, "JEREMIE" shouted Dallas as he leaped out of his chair and ran towards the hatch, whilst in the scanner, Jeremie looked up as he was suddenly caught by the blast of air and was virtualized, Dallas fell down the hatch "JEREMIE" Shouted Dallas again, he then looked at the scanner as it opened only to reveal a load of smoke, "Where's Jeremie" asked Odd.

(=======================================================================)

Moments later, Aelita was on the screen  
"I just scanned the date chain Dallas and Jeremie created, Jeremie accidentally left in some of the code from my dematerialization program, and essentially it made the system shit the bed" said Aelita, then Yumi looked down at Dallas "I say one or two things" said Dallas, knowing it wasn't because Dallas had messed up the code, "it means whilst Jeremie was being transferred it was also preparing to bring him back, it didn't know where to put him" said Aelita, "so where is he" asked Yumi as she leant forward towards the screen, "well he's out there, he's… he's blocked somewhere between us" said Aelita, Dallas rubbed his forehead and pushed his hair back "fuck" he muttered, "don't worry he's fine" said Aelita, who in her mind could see a white void with Jeremie floating at the centre, "Aelita you have to retrieve memory" said Jeremie, however only Aelita could hear him, "Aelita are you in contact with him" asked Ulrich, "yes" said Aelita as she was sitting in the ice sector "well lets just say I think what he thinks, it's if he's apart of my mind" replied Aelita, the warriors were confused except for Dallas, "he's reversing the communication technique" said Dallas, the others looked down, "How do you know all this" asked Odd, Dallas turned back and replied "I pay attention to the details, little things I pick up on", then he looked back towards the screen, "can we get him back" asked Yumi, Aelita nodded and replied "Yes Jeremie says we have to recover memory from the four way towers, and redirect it to the scanners to complete the transfer", the four warriors looked at each other, Dallas looked down he knew he'd screwed this up, "but it's going to take time" said Aelita, "that's a hopeful sign how much time" said Ulrich as Yumi looked worried, "well the time to go to each tower and do all the necessary manipulations and reinitialise the system, according to Jeremie, one of you're afternoons" said Aelita, Ulrich nodded and said "that means there's no time to lose", then Aelita's window closed and she stood up, before she started running towards the first tower which was reasonably close, "thank you Aelita" said Yumi, "now we play the waiting game" said Dallas, "what if XANA launches an attack" said Yumi, "Don't worry Aelita will have Jeremie back soon I'm positive" said Odd, but Yumi wasn't convinced, Dallas then turned in his chair, "right now our biggest problem is five students seen frequently with each other, all absent from school on the same day" said Dallas, then Ulrich and Odd looked back at him, "I say we head back" said Ulrich, Dallas shook his head, "it's best if I stay, I might be able to do something from here" said Dallas, Odd grabbed his bag and looked towards Dallas, "they'll get suspicious if we say you're ill" said Odd, Dallas nodded before holding out his phone, "Cameron and Gareth owe me a few favours" said Dallas, then Ulrich and Odd walked towards the elevator and left the factory.

(=======================================================================)

Back at Kadic the lunch had ended and everyone had returned to their classrooms, and in Odd and Ulrich's lesson Mrs Hertz was reading off the register,

"Cameron" asked Hertz, "present" he replied although like several people they wished they weren't, "Herb" asked Hertz, who replied "present", she ticked his name off, "Valerie" she asked, who in turn replied "here" she ticked the name off, "Gareth" she asked, although she could see him, he had fallen asleep on the desk, "you'd think it something in the air" said Ulrich to Odd, who chuckled slightly, "Jeremie" asked Hertz, but there was silence, believing that he had also fallen asleep, she looked around and failed to see him, "Jeremie isn't here" she asked, then everyone but those asleep and the two warriors looked around, "he's in the infirmary, trying to get unblocked" said Odd, then he and Ulrich cracked a very unconvincing smile, "Not surprising you children eat much too fast" said Hertz, then she looked at her register and read out the next name, "Dallas" she asked, but no reply "is he not in too" asked Hertz, Cameron then nudged Gareth awaking him, "Oh shit, what's going on" said Gareth, Cameron the nudged him again and said "Dallas is uh… ill", Hertz was unconvinced however, "ill with?" she asked, Gareth panicked and said, "broken hand", Hertz knew that it was serious, and that it was a bit far for an excuse, she let the matter go instantly, "hey what are you creeps up to know" said Sissi, Odd considered filling in for Dallas usual quip but decided against it, but despite calling them creeps Sissi still had a smug smile, "None of your business" said Ulrich, Sissi as always remained persistent, "well with that kind of answer I'm sure you're up to no good" said Sissi, "Can't fool you Sissi, well actually Jeremie is working on a new project for making worms intelligent" said Odd, Sissi was confused at this, "and he'd like to test it on you" added Odd before he and Ulrich both smiled and broke up with laughter, Sissi crossed her arms and looked away, she was angered but was still certain that there was something up, "alright quiet down" said Hertz, then Ulrich and Odd decided it was best not to draw attention.

(=======================================================================)

"I'm coming to the second tower" Said Aelita, as she hoped across the gap between the main Plato and the smaller one that held the tower, she quickly passed through the wall and walked towards the centre of the platform, each ring section of the platform illuminated as she stepped of each ring, Aelita began to levitate towards the platform atop of the tower, she stepped forward and the screen appeared, she began to use the controls on it, and back in the factory on the computer screen, a green bar that was only a quarter full began to fill until it was half full, "good job Aelita, memory recovered" said Yumi, Dallas looked towards the screen he hadn't moved from the chair, he typed quickly processing the information, "what I would give for a cup of black coffee" said Dallas, as he brushed his hair back, then Yumi noticed something, "what's with you're hand" she asked, Dallas looked up at her, it was a great distraction, "oh my knuckle, yeah, when I was born it was flatter than the others so when I stretch my hands it's almost non existent" said Dallas, the elevator door opened and Odd and Ulrich walked out, "how's Aelita doing" asked Ulrich as the two walked over, "yeah how's it going" asked Odd, "Aelita's just left the second tower, she's just finished in the desert tower, only two to go" said Yumi, who then wiped her head, it was obvious she was sick with worry, "things are almost going to well" said Yumi, Dallas typed and did a search for monsters "I'm heading for the forest" said Aelita, as she walked towards the edge of the platform and did a dive into the black void, whilst in the lab Ulrich handed Dallas a flask "what's this" he asked, then he removed the cup from the top and sniffed it, "Coffee black, and here's the sugar" said Ulrich as he held them out in a bag, Dallas then grabbed the sugar cubes and placed them into his mouth, and then he downed the flask of the coffee, he didn't care as it burnt his mouth and the steam that emitted from the contact of the substance, he then finished it and wiped his mouth, "that was meant to last" said Odd, then Dallas looked at him, "strange I've been having withdrawal type systems" said Dallas, the others thought nothing off it, "Hey Yumi why don't you relax a bit, Aelita will be done shortly, Go back to school" said Ulrich, Odd helped in the reassurance, "yeah, we'll take over for you, we're not missing class, we're supposed to be in the library" said Odd, Yumi walked towards the elevator grabbing her bag "okay" she said, then Ulrich went with her, "Dallas I assume you can handle it from here" asked Ulrich, Dallas nodded and replied, "yeah should be able to", Ulrich looked at Yumi and knew she needed comforting, "Odd stay with Dallas, I'll go to the library keep this ruse up best we can" said Ulrich, Odd smiled and replied "good luck".

(=======================================================================)

The elevator opened and Ulrich and Yumi stepped out,  
"you can let it out, I doubt either Dallas or Odd are watching the security feed" said Ulrich, then Yumi started to bawl her eyes out falling her head onto Ulrich's shoulder, "what if we can't get Jeremie back" she asked, Ulrich placed his hand around Yumi's head stroking her hair, "it'll be okay" he said, but Yumi didn't stop crying, "but what if it isn't Ulrich, what if it isn't" she asked, Ulrich knew the protocol that Dallas and Jeremie had planned if any of them went missing or were killed, "Dallas will have to falsify records and cover every track that any of us had, our grades will have to drop, so someone gets concerned and so we disappear from Kadic, but this means Aelita dies" replied Ulrich, Yumi looked up not having known the procedure, "is this why Dallas is worried as he is" she said having stopped crying as heavily, "Yeah, he's blaming himself for what happened knowing he's responsible for two deaths it's gonna drive anyone insane" said Ulrich, then he looked into her eyes and kissed her in an attempt to reassure her.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the lab Dallas typed re-establishing a connection with Aelita  
"Aelita, Yumi is being replaced by Odd so be warned for some dumb things to be said" said Dallas, in an attempt to lighten the mood, but he knew it wouldn't work, "loud and clear I'm leaving the tower now and I'm heading for the third one now" Replied Aelita as she passed through the tower wall, and into the forest sector, she started to run towards the next tower as fast as she could, "is Jeremie okay" asked Dallas, "Jeremie's okay, a little worried, But he's okay" replied Aelita, then Dallas noticed something on the radar, "Aelita be careful" said Dallas, but Aelita was now standing face to face with the Kankrelot, it charged its shot and fired it missed Aelita who dived behind, a rock, back in the computer room Dallas whistled and shouted "ODD WE GOTTA A REAL FUCKIN PROBLEM HERE", Odd walked over towards him, "Aelita how many are there" asked Dallas, Aelita peaked around from behind the tree, "only one" she replied, then Odd noticed the screen, "watch out Aelita" he said, then Aelita noticed it as well, "three more monsters, hurry up" added Odd, then Aelita started running along the path, whilst the monsters carried on in hot pursuit, they kept on shooting at her, but each time they missed, Aelita reached the end of the path, but luckily for her it was just a small drop of a foot, she carried on running, she gained ground as the drop slowed down the pursuing monsters, this however was only short lived as two more monsters appeared in front of her, with Dallas shouting "careful in front of you", Aelita stopped in her tracks she was now caught between a rock and a hard place, Dallas quickly typed and zoomed out the map, "Aelita on your left there's a platform" said Dallas, then Aelita noticed it, there was a small jumped but she ran at it anyways and jumped easily making the distance, she was followed by a hail of lasers from her pursers, each of the shots missed, Aelita missed the platform by a small margin and grabbed the platforms edge, she quickly clambered onto the platform, she stood up and carried moving on, the Kankrelots didn't have the strength nor the ability to make the jump, so Aelita was in the clear and was able to make it towards the tower, "good job Aelita, Jeremie would be proud" said Dallas, then he fell back into the seat, "I'll start transferring the data" said Aelita, Odd turned and looked towards Dallas, "that's three down do we tell the others" asked Odd, Dallas didn't move his eyes from the screen "no, its best if we don't they have enough stress on there minds at the moment" replied Dallas, then he muted the mike, "what is it" asked Odd, Dallas then hit another key and suddenly there was a humming, then it stopped "what's that" asked Odd, Dallas turned the chair, "a security precaution similar to a black box, It's strange don't you think" said Dallas, Odd looked at the holo map "what the security precautions" asked Odd, Dallas smiled and replied "no, I mean the fact, it's been so easy up until now, like XANA wants us to get Jeremie back, no sign of his agent, why though", Odd shrugged his shoulders, and replied "that is strange".

(=======================================================================)

Back in the forest outside Kadic, Yumi and Ulrich we're laying on a blanket, which Ulrich had quickly grabbed from his room,  
"I can see it's still bothering you" asked Ulrich, he looked down at Yumi who was laying to his right with her head on his chest, "yeah I mean we could lose a friend" she said, Ulrich rubbed her head, "I doubt it'll come to that" he said, then Yumi changed her position and sat atop of him, particularly on his crotch, "Yumi what are you doing" asked Ulrich, then she leant forward and started to kiss him, with Yumi moving Ulrich's hands towards her breasts, "I love you" whispered Yumi into Ulrich's ear before she began to nibble on his lobe, then she reached and started to grab the hem of her shirt, but Ulrich stopped her, "no its not right" said Ulrich, then he suddenly had a small migraine as if something was forcing him to stop, but he thought nothing of it.

(=======================================================================)

"I'm in the mountains now" said Aelita as she sprinted out of the tower, "one more tower to go" she added, as Dallas sat watching the radar and the map, his hand scratching his chin, "why is she stopping" asked Odd, as he noticed on the map that Aelita's signal stopped moving, "Dallas, Odd I'm at the tower, but it's being guarded by two blocks, XANA has gotten the message" said Aelita as she noticed two blocks guarding the tower, Dallas looked towards Odd, "is there anyway you can get through" said Dallas, "no none, if I can't transfer the memory we'll lose Jeremie for good" replied Aelita, Dallas would have punched the computer had they not needed it, "there's gotta be a way" said Dallas, then Aelita closed her eyes and said "wait, Jeremie says their may be a way of retrieving memory else where", Dallas and Odd looked at each other, it was the best news they had heard all day "from where another tower" asked Odd, "another computer" asked Dallas, then the two looked at each other and then at Aelita and said "Both", Aelita shook her head, "another tower is impossible, and Jeremie's convinced an external computers power wouldn't be enough to operate the three scanners" said Aelita, Dallas then had an idea, "what about one" he asked, Odd looked at him, "just one scanner I'll check with him" said Aelita, Odd was confused "why only one, to bring Jeremie back all three scanners are needed" said Odd, Dallas looked at him and replied "Getting Jeremie back all three, we'll have a better chance of getting one of use to Lyoko, I mean I've worked out the procedure", Odd smiled and shook his head, "we've got a problem, it's getting harder and harder to contact Jeremie, I'm afraid he's starting to delete himself" said Aelita, Dallas and Odd went wide eyed, "what, explain" said Dallas, "he's disappearing him the computer is mistaking him for an old and outdated file, we gotta bring him back as soon as possible" replied Aelita, Odd and Dallas looked at each other, "we only got one plan" said Odd, Dallas nodded and started dialling a number.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi answered her phone Ulrich had fallen asleep,  
"Hello" she asked, "Yumi it's Dallas long story short, everything has gone tits up and we need Jeremie's laptop" said Dallas on the other end, Yumi looked at her phone "anything else" she asked, there was a silence, "yes Black coffee extra strong" said Dallas, Yumi smiled and hung up, she looked at Ulrich, she decided not to awake him, before she walked back to the campus, Jim was on patrol looking around when he spotted Yumi walking in a very shifty way, he started to follow her, as she arrived at Jeremie's room, Jim watched as she grabbed the handle and started to pull down the handle put it was locked  
"she's stealing from Marshal and Belpois" said Jim, Yumi looked back and forth and then placed her hand on her forehead there was a clicking sound and then she opened the door, Jim was amazed at what had just happened, he walked towards the door, Yumi grabbed Jeremie's Laptop "yes" she said, then Jim made a snap decision and grabbed her and the laptop, "you're coming with me" he said.

(=======================================================================)

Some time later in Delmas's Office, Yumi was handcuffed in a chair, with Delmas sitting opposite her on the other side of her desk, several police officers in plain clothes, the officers were concerned as to a Remington 870 that sat in a glass cabinet, but they thought it was the least of the problems  
"so the suspect and her accomplice planned to steal several items from numerous dorm rooms from around the school" said the police chief, Jim nodded and Delmas looked both disappointed and angry, "And she somehow opened the door" said Jim, Delmas nodded, "yes thank you Mr Morales" said Delmas, then it hit Yumi "accomplice" she asked, "yes accomplice" said Sissi, who Yumi didn't know she was there, "Bring him in" said the other police officer standing in the room, then another two police officers walked in with Ulrich who was also handcuffed, "Ulrich" said Yumi, "now where are, Marshal, Della robia and Belpois" asked Delmas, Yumi looked at the laptop and had to take a risk, "they're" started Yumi, "Yumi don't" said Ulrich, she looked at him, but Sissi turned her head back "I've got to" she said trying to look at Ulrich, "you'll have to follow us, but you have to bring the laptop" said Yumi, the police and Delmas looked at each other.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas looked at Odd as he threw down a five of spades,  
"Yumi is taking her time" said Odd, then the elevator door opened, "Yumi it's about fuckin… oh fuck" said Dallas as he noticed several Police officers, Delmas, Jim, Sissi and Adam all walk in, "I'm sorry if the place is a mess" said Dallas, everyone was amazed, "What is this place" asked Delmas, Then they noticed the computer and Aelita, "what is that" asked the police chief, Odd started to run but he was grabbed by one of the police officers and hand cuffed, "shit" said Dallas, then the police chief walked over with the laptop, "I'll take it, this was for a reason" said Dallas, Yumi nodded, then Dallas heard a click "put your hands up" said the police chief, Dallas didn't turn "Colt detective special" said Dallas, the Police chief was impressed, Dallas turned around and then said "who are you", the police chief laughed and handed him the laptop, "hold this" said the chief, "here is my badge" he said, Dallas laughed, the police chief was confused as was everyone, "what" asked the chief, Dallas stopped laughing then looked to his side, "nothing much, it's just that's a real badge, and you're a real cop" said Dallas, the police chief was further confused "so" he asked, Dallas stopped laughing and rather fast said "and this is a real fuckin gun" pulling the Glock 17 and pointing it towards the chiefs head, who stood back, "where did you get that" asked Yumi, Dallas looked towards her and said "borrowed it" he answered, "easy lower the weapon" said the other officer, "Dallas are you there" asked Aelita, then everyone but the warriors looked at the screen, Dallas aimed his gun towards the computer screen and pulled the trigger, the screen exploded in a shower of sparks, Dallas looked to his left and jumped down the hatch, he quickly grabbed the ladder and shut the hatch, "quickly" said the chief as he and the other officer tried to get it open but, it was locked, "what's going on" asked Odd, Ulrich looked towards Odd, "he's sealed it" said Ulrich.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas quickly sealed the elevator, meaning there was only one entrance, the hatch, unfortunately since he shot the computer he had turned off the cooling device and it was slowly beginning to heat up, Dallas put down the laptop and opened it,  
"Dallas what's going on" asked Aelita, then she noticed Dallas sweating, "listen Aelita, when we get Jeremie back we need a return to the past" said Dallas, then he heard something strange, and noticed sparks cutting through the hatch, "oh shit, better hurry" said Dallas as he opened up a panel in the forth scanner, "better hope I did a shoddy job" he said then he grabbed some wires that linked it to the computer upstairs and linked it to the laptop then he heard a crash, he looked to see a police officer move away a blow torch, "alright step away" said the police chief, Dallas didn't look back "why" he asked as he tired some wires together, "because we'll be forced to kill you if you don't this counts as a terrorist threat" said the chief, Dallas chuckled and wiped his head, "not a very persuasive argument because it wouldn't kill me anyway, but it won't don't much good unless I can…" started Dallas then he was interrupted, "you've got until the count of three" said the chief, Dallas then finished the wiring and started the transfer, "… unless of course I can get my friend back, and I owe it to him to try because I was the one who got him into this, SO YOU SEE I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU STOP ME NOW" said Dallas, then he jumped inside the scanner as it closed, the chief fired his revolver at the laptop striking it, as Dallas was virtualized.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the computer room, the police chief walked towards Yumi, Odd and Ulrich, he was trying to work out what was going on,  
"Okay where is he gone" said the chief, then the other officer walked over, "is it some kind of transporters like star trek" said the officer, "we aint telling you shit, But I'm gonna assume Dallas will succeed in his mission" said Odd, then Delmas and Jim grabbed Odd and took him out of the room and into the elevator, "where is he going" asked Yumi, the chief looked back at her and replied "he's gonna be the first to be interrogated", then the elevator ascended, Sissi then sat down next to Ulrich, "this'll be the only time I'll get to do this" said Sissi then she leaned in to kiss Ulrich, who promptly spat in her face, "no thanks I'm Yumi's" said Ulrich as he moved his hands and held Yumi's then Sissi slapped Ulrich around the face, Adam looked at them, "what about Shit head, what will you do with him if he comes back" asked Adam, the two officers looked back "no idea" said the chief, then Adam looked at Ulrich and Yumi, he smiled, "take a picture it'll last longer" said Ulrich, Adam laughed, "you have no idea how well this played out" he said.

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Aelita watched as the two blocks stood in front of the tower, it was the only entrance, being the tower was in the bowl,  
"haven't got much time" said Aelita, as she prepared to run at them in a last ditch effort, then she felt something grab her shoulder, she then turned and punched it, "ouch" said Dallas, as he felt his jaw, "no really that hurt" said Dallas, Aelita hugged him "thank god" she said, Dallas then looked at the Blocks, "right" he said, then he took off his right vambrace, and then handed it to Aelita, then he took of his crossbow, and handed it to her, "you know how to use this" he asked, Aelita looked at it, "I sort of do" she said, then Dallas looked at the monsters, "how much longer we got" asked Dallas, Aelita closed her eyes, "a few minutes" replied Aelita, Dallas smiled and pulled up his hood, then he rushed towards the Blocks who noticed Dallas, Aelita followed him, the Blocks opened fire shooting there lasers, Dallas blocked each of the shots, before he stopped running skidding to a halt, then towards the end of the skid he leaped into the air, the Blocks looked up as Dallas threw his tomahawk at one of them striking the creature, then before it exploded Dallas landed on the other one, he extended his blade and flicked the blade into it's knife position, he then dropped down and stabbed the other block before grabbing his tomahawk and jumping away from the exploding monsters, "well that easy" said Dallas, then he turned as he sense a presence, unlike when one of the warriors would be virtualized with a blue square outline that would appear from top to bottom and fall to the ground, this was a red square outline, it appeared from the bottom and appeared to form until it reached the head, then it gained it's texture, but it formed from the ground up, "well I was expecting something much better than this" said Dallas, as the brown cloaked figure stood behind him, Dallas took him in, his hair brown, his cloak a bluish brown, it resembled an attire of same time period as the Dallas's robes, his Tri corn hat was the same colour as the cloak and jacket, both had a bronze trim with a buckle across the right shoulder, Dallas looked at the sheath, it contained a sword, and a musket pistol, the vambrace on its left arm was short and had what appeared to be a skeleton of an eagle whilst the other was just brown, its mouth covered by a mask that was grey and worn like an old sack, "simple" said Dallas, then Aelita walked up behind him, "Aelita get to the tower I'll take care of this joker" said Dallas, then Aelita handed him back his vambrace and blade, he slipped it one, then he extended them, only for the cloaked figure to extend his own, "well" said Dallas then he jumped at him pushing him off the platform, the red sparks flew from his fingers as they fell to another platform, "Aelita go" said Dallas as he and the figure stood up, in almost synchronisation he they drew there weapons, Dallas drew his Tomahawk and at the same time the figure drew his sword, and both placed them at each others throats, "who are you" said Dallas, then it looked up and saw Aelita pass through the tower wall, then it spoke, it's voice disgruntled "the time of events shall soon be put in motion" said the figure, then it began to devitalize, "wait a minute" said Dallas, then he grabbed the figure by the throat and held it, but it devitalized leaving no trace of him.

(=======================================================================)

Inside the tower Aelita began the data stream for the last tower, suddenly she found herself floating in a white void, and she looked around to see Jeremie floating,  
"Aelita" he said upon seeing her, they began to float towards each other, "Jeremie" she responded then they locked hands with each other, something they had never done, then suddenly they both found themselves being dragged apart from one another, and inside the scanner to which Jeremie had entered he was materialized, then inside the Tower a return to the Past was activated…

(=======================================================================)

The previous Night all the warriors were in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Jeremie was out cold lying in his bed, Dallas was examining him,  
"Is he gonna be okay" asked Yumi, Dallas looked back towards them, "he's stable and he'll be fine he needs some rest though" said Dallas as he stood up, "I doubt he'll wanna return to Lyoko for a while" said Ulrich, the all laughed except Dallas, who looked towards the window, "what's the matter" said Odd, Dallas turned around "I ran into the agent, I don't know who it was, but he didn't bother fighting me" said Dallas, then he looked at them, "did anything happen after I left" asked Dallas, Jeremie and Ulrich looked at each other, "we can't remember a thing" said Ulrich, Dallas was puzzled, "the last thing we know is everyone just fainted" said Yumi, Dallas looked down, he was annoyed, "this means we need to be more careful" said Dallas as he looked at Jeremie as he slept, "what do you think he's dreaming" asked Odd, Dallas smiled and replied "he's thinking of her".

(=======================================================================)

Authors note

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the heavily alternate ending, literally the first 12 minutes of the episode was more or less the same then boom entirely different thing, I felt it helps with the closure of the season, which I aim to do by the end of the year.


	35. Chapter 33: The Robots

Authors note  
I really like this chapter, should be known, so expect a reference or two

(=======================================================================)

It had gone midnight and everyone was asleep, but in the factory everything was fair from asleep, in the control room that once operated the entire factory, sparks suddenly consumed the machinery and the numerous screens suddenly shot to life with each of the screens displaying a red XANA logo.

(=======================================================================)

In there Lesson, Mrs Hertz was using a drill against a sheet of metal, sparks were flying from the sheet but they weren't causing any form of danger to anyone, the drill was hardly scratching the alloy, Mrs Hertz stopped and wiped the sweat from her forehead,  
"as I'm sure you've noticed that this sheet of titanium is much stronger than steel, which is why it's used by NASA for constructing there space shuttles" Said Mrs Hertz as she held up the sheet for the class to observe, in the front row, Nicholas leaned towards Herb and said "you should've used it for you're robot", however Mrs Hertz was quick to shoot him down, "I'm afraid this alloy would be a bit out of your budget range Herb" said Mrs Hertz, Nicholas upset returned his head to his hands, "but since your friend brought up the subject, may I remind you the robot competition is scheduled for this afternoon, I hope those who've entered have finished your models" added Mrs Hertz, Ulrich and Odd looked over to Dallas and Jeremie who sat looking forward both with smug looks on there faces, "we're gonna assume yours is ready" said Ulrich, then the two of them nodded in unison, watching them was Sissi and Adam, the latter smiled and looked across to Herb, whilst Sissi said "and you Herb", Herb shook his head with a confident grin, "no problem come and see my master piece after school" he replied, Sissi sat back into her chair giggling at the thought of beating Jeremie, "Why do I have a feeling you're gonna cause a serious problem" said Adam as he began to open and close his hands, "Christ getting sick of Jim's routine inspections" added Adam, Sissi looked at him "why" she asked, then she noticed he was sweating, "he keeps on finding my nicotine, I haven't had one for three days, if I ever get the chance he's a dead man" said Adam, Sissi knew he was joking and chose not to say anything as she looked back towards Jeremie and Dallas who hadn't said a word.

(=======================================================================)

In the factory, several of the machines that had once attacked the warriors began to move and sputter to life, Dallas hadn't gotten around to dismantling them, suddenly the furnace began to heat up, as several machines threw the numerous scrap that was laying around into it, and the black slime that was created by XANA formed a new mould for which XANA created several parts, every new part created was a mixture of several different alloys and because of this the colouring was a mixture of a rusted brown and a dark silver, suddenly another mechanical arm grabbed several bits of tubing it before placing it onto the conveyer belt, the parts that had cooled down were grabbed by more arms and placed on the conveyer belt, more arms with the tool appendages began to weld and construct the machine.

(=======================================================================)

Nicholas and Herbs dorm room showed what was obviously a home to two different kinds of people, whilst Herb had shelves that contained numerous books of classic literature and a computer used for his research, Nicholas was almost the complete opposite, he had a darts board and a picture taken from a magazine of a half naked lady, he usually had a cut out of Sissi's head stuck on it but since she was in the room, he had felt it best that he remove that detail, Sissi and Nicholas stood as Herb stood next to something that stood at 2 feet tall and obscured by a white blanket, Adam laid down on Herbs bed skimming through his books,  
"Well let me see it Herb I'm waiting" said Sissi as she folded her arms with impatience, Herb was both nervous and scared as he lifted the blanket exclaiming "ta-da", however Sissi and Nicholas were scared and bewildered by the machine respectively whilst Adam couldn't help but laugh, "what is that horror" said Sissi, as she noticed the machine it was one four wheels and looked like Sissi, except it was a lot smaller and had what appeared to be razor sharp teeth and wires for hair, its hands where two fingered appendages, "well it's our teams robot, Iron Sissi" Answered Herb unsure if he should have been proud of it, Sissi was shocked at this, "huh, what how dare you name that hideous monster after me" said Sissi pointing towards the machine, "yeah the machine might get offended" exclaimed Adam then Sissi snatched the boom from his hands and chucked it at his face, "but it's a tribute to you" said Herb as he started to sweet, "besides it may be ugly, but watch how it works" said Herb as he grabbed the remote that had to be held by a neck strap, he started to wiggle the controls, this only succeeded in causing the machine to back into Herbs wardrobe, he then adjusted the controls and the machine moved forward and face Sissi, the aforementioned knelt down and stared at the machine, then the machines arm moved towards Sissi, "oh Herb, oh Herb do something" screamed Sissi, the others in the room were caught of guard by this, "it's nothing" said Herb as he got back at the controls, causing the machine to back into his wardrobe again, "just a little adjustment and it should be fine" said Herb who for the first time in a few minutes was feeling proud of his creation, "it better be" said Sissi, then Herb looked at her almost vicious eyes, "If not Jeremie and his pals are gonna humiliate you again" said Sissi, then she pointed at the machine and yelled "it's gonna win ugly or not", Herb was upset at the fact that Sissi didn't like his tribute but was scared when Sissi yelled "if not then say goodbye to Sissi's gang, that goes for you to Nicholas", Nicholas was now also scared, Adam however just whispered under his breath "lucky them", then Sissi walked out of the room followed by Adam, Nicholas looked back at Herb who said "nothing to worry about, I've thought of everything".

(=======================================================================)

In Jeremie's and Dallas room, the warriors were all either sitting or standing and for the first time in a while, Jeremie had asked Odd to bring Kiwi, as they looked at an almost identical replica of the dog, except this was made out of metal, Jeremie cleared his throat and said,  
"we'd like you to meet Kiwi II" said Jeremie, the others were amazed at what Dallas and Jeremie had built, whilst most machines designed by students operated on a wheel based system, it was obvious the two roommates had gone the extra mile and made it so Kiwi II was on legs, the warriors found it cute, even Aelita placed her hand on her face and blushed at the small machine, whilst the real Kiwi walked up to the machine and started to sniff at it, before he started to back away in fear, "that's cool, Kiwi's got a playmate" said Odd, Kiwi obviously didn't like this metal impostor and started to move away even further, "he's as cute as the original, congratulations" said Aelita, Dallas smiled as he grabbed a white clothe and wiped the grease marks of his hands, "it wasn't easy but Kiwi II is ready to go, whilst Jeremie designed it, I built the little guy" said Dallas as he patted the machine on the head, Odd leaned towards it and said, "whose a good boy, you want a bolt or a nut", then Odd felt his leg get wet, he looked down to see that Kiwi II had relived itself on him, "I can now see why you asked me to implement that feature" said Dallas as the others laughed, "sorry" said Jeremie "I didn't have time to take him out, he needs an oil change everyday" added Jeremie, then they stopped laughing as they heard the bell signifying the beginning of the competition, "it's time lets go, we're bound for glory guys" said Ulrich as he pointed towards the roof as if he was making some speech that would go down in history, Dallas grabbed his jacket and wings off his bed whilst rolling down his jumper sleeves, Jeremie picked up Kiwi II as the others left before he turned back towards the computer and said, "see you later Aelita, call us if anything gets suspicious on Lyoko" Aelita smiled and replied "I promise, but I hope XANA gives you enough time to win the contest", Jeremie then nodded and then he exited the room, "bye, bye" said Yumi as she closed the door, Aelita's window then closed as she phased back into the background.

(=======================================================================)

In the factory whatever XANA had assembled had been finished and had taken the elevator down to the computer room, it placed his hand on the screen and suddenly began to download information, pictures of each of the warriors began to download into the machines data base, he had found and selected his targets, The photos had been taken at one time or another of the warriors, the one of Jeremie showed his glasses having been taped back together, Odd was in his pyjamas with his hat flattened down, the one of Yumi showed her with slightly longer hair, Ulrich's photo was almost no different just he was wearing a vest, Dallas's showed him with shorter hair and more stubble with a black eye, the Machine removed it's hand from the computer screen having acquired all of its data.

(=======================================================================)

A majority of the students had all arrived in the Gym to watch the robot event, a small court had been created and at either end was a small basketball hoop for which whoever was controlling there robot would have to try and score, Jim stood forward and said into a microphone,  
"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, That's right folks the grand finale" then Jim pointed to his right, "in this corner Iron Sissi" and then he pointed in the other exclaiming "In this corner Kiwi II", it was obvious who was the fan favourite as a majority of the people were cheering for Kiwi II, "Jeremie vs. Herb isn't that original" said Millie as she lowered her camera and looked at Tamyia "and the winner will be Jeremie, boy what suspense" replied Tamyia, "Remember both robots are forbidden to use any physical force" said Jim, this rule had been clear since the beginning of the competition, "Okay shake hands now" said Jim, then Jeremie extended his hand, Herb looked at it he started to sweat, and reluctantly he shook Jeremie's hand, the two then returned to there respective corners, Dallas closed a panel on the side of Kiwi II, "okay that leg problem should be sorted just go easy on it" he said, then he and Jeremie clap-clap hug snapped each other, then they heard Jim shout "okay lets roll" quickly followed by "Lets go" as he threw a small basket ball into the court, before it even reached the ground, Both Jeremie and Herb started to wiggle the controls, with Jeremie getting the upper hand and snagging the ball and running to the opposite end of the court, whilst on Lyoko Aelita was standing in the mountain sector, she suddenly felt the numerous vibrations travel towards her, she turned and looked up shouting "Jeremie, can you hear me", but she got no response from him, back in the school Gym Jeremie took the lead rather quickly scoring, the entire crowd roared with an applause, "oh right Kiwi 1 Sissi 0" said Ulrich, Sissi was angered at the loss of a point, Herb was quick to recover however scoring a point, he then managed to pot another shot within the next minute, and despite the fact he was now losing Jeremie kept a clam face, "very good but I've never seen a robot so ugly" said Delmas as he looked at Sissi, "dad" said Sissi as he didn't realise he had just called his daughter ugly.

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Aelita had moved very little, she had started to follow the vibrations,  
"Jeremie please answer" she said, she turned having heard the movement of two blocks, they were slowly moving towards her, she panicked and started to run away, she reached a fork in the path, although it went around and made a single path almost instantly, the two blocks went either side and started to shoot at Aelita, they missed but they came close to hitting her, whilst back at the school, Herb looked at the score, he laughed at the fact he was winning, but this was short lived as Kiwi II had the ball in it's mouth and Jeremie was out running Herb, Jeremie quickly release the ball and scored another point evening the score, "wait a go Jeremie" shouted Odd and Ulrich, Herb was clearly angered, Jim quickly blew his whistle "Time out" he said, then he picked up the ball and added, "one minute for half time" Dallas moved towards Kiwi II, and crouched down opening the panel whilst Jeremie walked over, "any damage" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked up "nothing too problematic, the leg should hold until the end of the game, you've still got a speed advantage" said Dallas as he pulled out a screwdriver, "but be careful, you could easily shake this thing apart" said Dallas as he tightened the screws, then he closed the hatch "lets hope it holds" said Jeremie, then Jim blew his whistle again, he threw the ball into the air, Iron Sissi managed to grab it and managed to speed towards the opposite net, before potting it, the victory was short lived however as Jeremie brought the score back up, As Kiwi II jumped and slam dunked the ball, Herb was getting more angered every time he lost a point, but he scored his 4th point but Jeremie knew it was make or break time as he scored his 4th point in the same tactic as the previous one, "Game ball" said Jim, the audience went silent, both opponents would need total concentration , whilst on Lyoko Aelita had reached the end of the platform she was on, she was about to create more to run across, but there wasn't any time and she jumped down, luckily she landed on another platform, whilst back in the Gym, Kiwi II managed to grab the ball first and at the speed Iron Sissi was moving, it had no chance of turning around in time, "oh no I don't believe it" said Sissi, as she knew her group had lost "go on, Kiwi, go on" chanted Tamyia, who had just broken a journalist code by choosing sides, Iron Sissi had just turned around and was speeding at full force to try and catch up to Kiwi II, the aforementioned jumped ready to win the game, when Herb said "ready, set" then he pressed a button on his controller, and Kiwi II exploded, the audience went silent, everyone was shocked, then Iron Sissi grabbed the ball before potting it and winning the game, Sissi then hugged Adam "we won, we won" she exclaimed then she felt Nicholas touching her.

(=======================================================================)

The audience had started to cry foul, but there was no evidence to suggest it, "uh… well done to all our contestants, the robot contest is over for this year" said Jim ending the competition, Jeremie and Dallas walked over to the wreckage of Kiwi II and looked at it, "I know what you're gonna say Jeremie" said Dallas as he scratched his head, Jeremie looked back "no you couldn't have managed that to happen" replied Jeremie, then the other warriors walked over, "it's okay Jeremie, don't worry about it" said Ulrich, then Yumi sat down next to Jeremie, "you can't win em all" said Yumi, Dallas looked up and turned his head, "anyone else here a bang" he asked, but thought nothing of it, "it doesn't make any sense, what happened" he asked, then they heard Millie call out saying "we can show you", the warriors looked towards them "take a look at this" she said as she handed Jeremie the camera, Jeremie watched the play back, which showed the mouth section of Iron Sissi opening up, and a screw being fired from the mouth striking and causing Kiwi II to explode, "so that was it, he cheated us" said Jeremie, then they looked towards Sissi and her group, "well am I still apart of the gang or what" asked Herb as he scratched his jumper, with his hand behind his back acting as if had just been knighted, "I guess, we did win but it's still the ugliest robot I've ever seen" said Sissi, then they looked at it, Herb turned away when Jeremie said "Herb can I see you for a minute", Jeremie then walked up and face Herb, "I was…" he started before there was a sudden loud crash, everyone started screaming and they looked in the direction of the noise, several people started running as a machine moved from behind the stands standing at 6 foot 2, it resembled a metal skeleton, its head looked like a skull, but it's eyes were simple red lights, the numerous piping ran in it's upper torso, it's limbs despite being ran by hydraulics were very agile, the lower torso consisted of two metal poles either side of centre section which looked like a small motor, being made from the factory scarp it was both silver and bronze, it looked around for it's targets "get down" shouted Dallas as he fired a crossbow bolt at the machine, it left no effect, "where did that come from" said Jeremie, the Machine noticed them, Dallas handed his crossbow to Ulrich, before he reached into his Jacket and pulled his Glock 17 and started to fire the bullets at the Machine, it only succeeded in denting the frame, the machine charged towards the warriors, they quickly ran into the changing rooms, except Dallas who let it get closer before he tackled the machine through the wall of the Gym, the Machine quickly subdued Dallas by punching him in the heart with such force, that it was dislocated causing Dallas to cough up blood and die, the machine grabbed the Glock 17 but found it empty, so it threw it down, it then followed the others towards the locker rooms, the warriors except Jeremie were holding back the door, "you thinking what I'm thinking" said Odd, as Jeremie sat down on the bench "XANA" said Yumi, "if that's true Aelita's probably been trying to reach us" said Jeremie as he pulled out his laptop, he put on his headset and said "Aelita", her window opened almost instantly, "Jeremie at last" exclaimed Aelita upon seeing him, "Aelita is everything okay" asked Jeremie, "Not really, XANA has activated a tower and the blocks are after me" replied Aelita, "and we got a robot at school that causes Panic where ever it goes" said Jeremie, then the three warriors at the door felt a massive bang on the door, as the machine tried to get in, "how could XANA have made a thing like that" asked Yumi, then they felt another bang, "I wish I knew, one thing is sure it's us he's after" replied Ulrich, "okay Ulrich and Yumi you two try and neutralize that thing, whilst Odd and I will give Aelita some help" said Jeremie, they all nodded in agreement.

(=======================================================================)

Outside Gym, a girl with black and purple hair crouched over Dallas's body she looked at the blood from his mouth and the obvious mark from where the machine had punched him, she was given a massive shock as Dallas snapped back to life,  
"what the hell" exclaimed the girl Dallas covered her mouth, "shush, don't say anything, you'll alert that thing" he said then he peered in through the massive hole in the wall, "what is that thing" asked the girl, Dallas looked back "no fucking clue" he said, then he grabbed his Glock and thought for a second, "what" she asked, Dallas then placed it back in his holster, "its not enough fire power", then he realised something he started to move away from the Gym, "what are you doing" asked the girl, Dallas turned around and said, "I'll be back", whilst inside the changing room, the Machine managed to beat down the door, but it failed to see Yumi and Ulrich as they hid behind the lockers, but it noticed them as they ran out, it turned around and started to pursuer them whilst in its vision, their pictures had the work Capture over them, whilst in the room that led to the tunnel, Jeremie and Odd found that the door had been beaten down,  
"hey it looks like our visitor has already gone to the factory" said Odd, then it hit Jeremie, "it might be much worse" he said then it dawned on Odd as they both said "he could have been made there".

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko Aelita was still being chased by the Blocks, she had been chased onto a thin path, it was slowly coming to an end, but she knew this area of the sector, she jumped off to try and land on the next platform, but she jumped too early, she grabbed onto the edge, she managed to climb up, and due to the angle it appeared that the Blocks couldn't shoot at her, she kept on moving having brought herself some time, whilst in the factory, Jeremie and Odd arrived in the computer room to see it half trashed, both of them were shocked,  
"Look at that" said Jeremie, whilst back at the school the robot was still pursuing Ulrich and Yumi,  
"He wont quit" said Ulrich as he looked back to see the metallic creature following them, then suddenly there was a loud gunshot, they looked to see Dallas standing there holding Delmas's 850 Remington, and despite the fact that Delmas was French, the Remington was in a USMC configuration, but with a customised grip, the machine looked towards Dallas, this powerful blast had managed to blow a small hole in, the machine looked down at the damage, in it's vision the words _MINIMAL _typed out then it disappeared, "run" said Dallas, then the machine turned its attention back to Ulrich and Yumi, the word _CAPTURE _read again, Dallas fired again, the shell pierced the frame of the machine, it then started to march towards Dallas who fired another shot, this one struck it in the shoulder causing it to flinch back, it grabbed Dallas and pinned him to the floor knocking the shot gun away from Dallas, "Go" shouted Dallas as he wrestled with the machine, Ulrich grabbed the shot gun, "do you know how to use that" asked Yumi, Ulrich tilted the Remington, "no" he said but instead of giving the machine any opportunity he carried it anyway, "Dallas will you be okay" shouted Yumi, only to hear Dallas shout "Ask me in an hour", Ulrich and Yumi ran away, whilst Dallas looked into the eyes of the enemy and it looked back from Dallas's point of view it was a cold dead blank expression, whilst the machine's view showed his image with the word _DISSABLE_, it then went to punch Dallas in the heart again, it struck the machine thought it had won, but Dallas laughed, and then Dallas manifested Eagle sense and threw the machine of him, he then ran away in an attempt to confuse the machine, "got any ideas" said Ulrich as he and Yumi ran away, "not really we should try and find a specialist in robots" said Yumi.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the factory Jeremie had shoddily put the computer back together, it was the best he could do considering Dallas was the engineer  
"I can't access anything, all the programs the scanners, the Holonet nothing, everything is down" said Jeremie then he looked at Odd and added, "that means I can't send you to Lyoko", Odd looked concerned then they heard Jeremie's phone ring, "Hey Ulrich" answered Jeremie, "Hey Jeremie, how are you doing, Dallas is down he's managed to scratch the machine but that's it" replied Ulrich, "Not so great here either, the machine was made on the assembly line at the factory, and it messed up everything in the computer room, which means no way of getting to Lyoko" said Jeremie as he began typing, "the times come to eliminate the robot" said Ulrich as he hung up, he and Yumi stopped both of them were out of breath, "Jeremie's got his hands full" said Ulrich, then Yumi realised the only alternative, "Jeremie's not the only one who knows about robots" replied Yumi, Ulrich caught his breath "who've you got in mind" he asked, "Herb" answered Yumi, Ulrich scratched the back of his head "I take it we haven't got a choice" he said, then they noticed the machine in the distance, but no sign of Dallas, whilst back in the factory Jeremie and Odd were doing more repairs,  
"Odd plug in the ITE" said Jeremie, then Odd found one of the cables that Dallas had labelled the ITE, "it's done" he said, then Jeremie typed again, and the entire system rebooted "Bingo, You're a genius Jeremie" said Odd as he patted him on the back.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school Sissi and her group were walking away, when Ulrich and Yumi rushed past them, Yumi grabbed Herb shouting  
"You're coming with us", Sissi and Adam were confused whilst Nicholas just wanted to get out of the school, "what are you doing" asked Adam, Ulrich took the steps what Dallas would do and raised the Shot gun at Adam, "back off" said Ulrich, Adam wasn't intimidated and stepped forward only to back away as Ulrich pumped the shot gun, then he stepped away and ran after Yumi and Herb, Sissi screamed "hey where you going, come back the schools being evacuated" after them, but there was no response, the two warriors stopped under the arches, Herb was panicking as he was out of breath, "Herb we've got a favour to ask you" said Yumi, Herb looked up confused, "we need help to disable that robot" said Ulrich, Herb stood up having caught his breath, "I'm sorry you're not in my gang" answered Herb as he tried walking away, but Yumi stopped him "it's a tremendous danger Herb" she said as she placed her arm out stopping him, Herb grabbed her arm and moved it walking off saying "I said No" then he stopped as Ulrich said "I wonder what Sissi would think if she found out you were a cheater", Herbs face curled up with anger, but at the same time he was confused and turned back and exclaimed "what?" in a confused tone, Ulrich folded his arms and said, "Millie and Tamyia have it all on camera, positive proof", Herb was visibly angered "okay, but if you tell her…" started Herb but they heard the foot steps from the machine as it got closer, "you stay with Herb, I'll distract this guy" said Ulrich as he pointed the shot gun up and aimed at the machine ready to fire, but suddenly Dallas grabbed the gun, "no offence but your shooting is terrible" said Dallas as he pulled the trigger, it struck the machine in the shoulder section, the machine flinched in its eye sight the word _SHOULDER OFFLINE _typed out then the machine looked at it and during the confusion Ulrich ran away, whilst Dallas stayed behind, he charged at it again, this time he grabbed it by the leg section and smashing it through the wall of the cafeteria, elsewhere Yumi and Herb were rushing towards the science building, "hey you better find a way to eliminate this horror" said Yumi, Herb looked at her and replied, "I may have an idea but we'll need mrs Hertz's drill", then Yumi spotted Ulrich run into the forest, the machine burst through the wall and started to pursue him, Dallas jumped at the machine pulling him back into the building.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, Aelita had followed the pulsations to the point that she could clearly see the tower,  
"Jeremie, I've finally found the activated tower" said Aelita, Jeremie was now worried, "you can't go by yourself" he replied then he turned his head as Odd said "I'll go", Jeremie gulped and said, "I don't know if the scanner management program is operational" Odd shrugged his shoulders and replied "it's to late to test it, lets give it a try", he entered the elevator and descended to the scanner room, which luckily for them hadn't been damaged in the slightest, "Odd you're heading for the mountain sector" said Jeremie, then the elevator opened and Odd walked towards a scanner before stepping inside, "Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as he pressed enter, Odd's blue squared 3d outline appeared on the screen, "Scanner Odd" added Jeremie as Odd's id card filled up, "Virtualization" finished Jeremie as Odd felt the blast of air that sent him to Lyoko, his blue squared outline appeared then gained texture before dropping to the ground, "Odd are you okay" asked Jeremie, Odd quickly inspected himself there was no visible problems, "I'm okay I made it Jeremie" he answered, Jeremie was relived "that's great just a little further north" said Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

In Mrs Hertz class room, Herb sat down at her desk and started to construct a small device that resembled a bee but had a tail and wings of a bird,  
"there we are, let's hope the robots not made of titanium" said Herb, whilst outside Ulrich was hiding in the woods he was almost out of breath, but he didn't know if Dallas was still distracting the machine or not, he looked around the coast was clear so he kept moving, whilst on Lyoko Odd was running to Aelita's position, he spotted her walking from around the corner of a small boulder,  
"Aelita" he said, then Aelita turned around and pointed towards the tower, "there" she said, but Odd was more focused on the monsters guarding the tower, "we better make a little detour" he said as he noticed numerous Blocks jump onto the pathway towards the tower, then he and Aelita started running towards the tower.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the forest, Ulrich was still running when he bumped into Dallas,  
"Ulrich please tell me you haven't seen the robot" said Dallas, Ulrich shook his head, then they heard several loud thumbs, "what was that" asked Ulrich, then the robot came into view from behind the trees, it smacked Ulrich towards a tree before moving towards Dallas who drew his Glock 17 and started to shoot at the machine, each of the bullets did little to no damage, then suddenly it stopped Dallas looked up at the machine, he quickly stood up, but it was far from immobilized as it stepped forward and grabbed Dallas by the throat and began to crush his wind pipes, whilst watching from a bush was Herb and Yumi, then there was a loud click, and Dallas stopped moving, the robot let go and Dallas fell to the floor,  
"is he" asked Herb, Yumi looked down then the robot started to move towards Ulrich, put the damage Dallas had caused was obvious the left leg was obviously being dragged as it was no longer working, it stood over Ulrich when Yumi shouted "XANA NO" the robot turned and spotted Yumi and Herb in the bush, whilst taking notice almost immediately of Yumi, "no don't hurt him" said Yumi as she stepped forward holding Herb's little robot, the robot moved towards Yumi, she then threw the small robot, and Herb began to control it via his controller, it slowly flew into the skeletal frame of the machine and began to cause its damage, Yumi grabbed Ulrich and began dragging him but the robot blocked there path, it raised it's arm ready to strike her, when suddenly it's eyes stopped shining and it fell over to the side, Herb stepped forward "yes" he exclaimed, then he looked over at Dallas, Herb then got a massive shock as Dallas suddenly shot forward, "bloody hell it's like smelling salts that return process" said Dallas as he stood up grabbing his Glock and sheathing it, "hey Ulrich" said Yumi as she tried to wake him, Ulrich opened his eyes to see Yumi say "we got him", then Herb looked at Dallas before using his scientific curiosity examined Dallas's neck, "how… what are you" asked Herb, Dallas then looked down on him and replied "I don't know", Yumi looked at Herb and said "Herb I've got to hand it to you, your droid worked miracles", Herb started to blush "thank you" he said, Yumi waved at Herb as she, Dallas and Ulrich left, "well we've gotta go now, a couple of things we've gotta do" said Yumi, Herb watched them walk off, he knew despite this he had just made some friends.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Aelita ran into XANA's welcoming committee, the first of the two blocks fired at Odd, the first strike hit him, it fired a second shot, Odd jumped out of the way, it fired a third, Odd jumped up and over the block shouting  
"laser arrow" firing it into one of the blocks eyes, but the second block fired a shot this one striking Odd, "Odd you've only got 50 life points left" said Jeremie, Odd felt where he had been struck and replied "yeah but whose counting" then he and Aelita started to run towards the tower again, "hey this isn't exactly summer camp, tell the others to move it" said Odd as he and Aelita got closer to the tower, "they'll be there soon" said Jeremie, the tower sat on a floating platform in the centre of a ring, the platform itself was spinning and consisted of a single path that lead to the tower, the ring section was separated from the path leading up to it, Aelita quickly jumped and landed on it, Odd jumped but his pursuing block fired and stuck him sending him slightly of course, he missed his landing but he managed to grab onto the side, before he climbed onto the platform.

(=======================================================================)

Back outside the factory, Dallas, Yumi and Ulrich quickly ran across the bridge towards the factory they quickly jumped and slid down the ropes, they were about to enter the elevator when Ulrich and Dallas noticed something,  
"I don't believe this" said Ulrich, as he spotted another machine "it's a nightmare" added Yumi, Dallas stood forward and loaded his shot gun, "I'll hold it off" he said as he pumped the grip, Ulrich stepped forward "I'll give you a hand" added Ulrich then he knew that Yumi would also try and help so he pushed her into the elevator "I'm sorry" he said as the door closed, this machine differed heavily from the other, it had what appeared to be destroyed clothes on, its head bulkier as it had what appeared to be charred rubber covering it, it's clothes torn, "what is this thing" asked Ulrich, whilst on Lyoko Odd and Aelita examined the single block that just appeared to be standing there doing nothing, as if it wanted them to succeed  
"Jeremie how many points" asked Odd, Jeremie looked at the screen "only 10 left, Odd you've gotta jump" replied Jeremie, then he heard the elevator open and Yumi ran in, "okay Jeremie what's up" asked Yumi, Jeremie turned and looked at her, "Odds losing all his life points, head for the scanner" he replied, Yumi nodded and rushed for the elevator, whilst back upstairs Dallas and Ulrich were being chased by this new machine, when suddenly they found themselves in the construction area, another machine appeared to be on the construction line, Dallas and Ulrich jumped down in an attempt to mask there body heat, the area looked as if it was red due to the heat of the furnace  
"what's this" asked Ulrich as he looked at the destroyed rubber on the ground, Dallas looked at it, "remember the features on that new robot" he asked Ulrich looked at him and replied "yeah what about it" Dallas then threw the rubber away, "XANA attempted to disguise the machine" he said, then suddenly the machine appeared from the shadows behind them and smacked Dallas with enough force to send him into a girder and denting it, Ulrich quickly ran away, but the machine noticed that Dallas had dropped the shot gun, on the machines view it examined the weapon section by section, it then armed itself with the weapon, whilst in the scanner room Yumi stepped into a vacant scanner,  
"Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as he selected her Id card, "Scanner Yumi" he added, as Yumi began to rise and turn inside the scanner, "virtualization" said Jeremie, as Yumi felt the blast of air that sent her to Lyoko, her blue square outline appeared, it gained detail before dropping to the ground, she then quickly started running towards the tower, whilst Back in the assembly room Ulrich was running from his now armed pursuer, he stopped at Dallas in an attempt to wake him up,  
"Come on wake up" said Ulrich as he nudged him, but all he got was "not now dad, too tired" suggesting Dallas had suffered some brain damage in the blow, Ulrich noticed the robot had caught up to him, Ulrich quickly moved, he gained some distance as the robot placed the gun to Dallas's head and pulling the trigger, Ulrich nearly threw up on the sight of Dallas's destroyed head, back on Lyoko, Odd was observing the speed of the rotating platform,  
"Okay concentrate of the rotation speed" said Odd as he looked away from Aelita, then suddenly they heard Jeremie yell "LOOK OUT TWO MORE MONSTERS", suddenly two Kankrelots fired at Odd both shots striking and de-virtualizing him, his body lost detail leaving the blue square outline which faded into nothingness, Aelita screamed she was alone, whilst back in the assembly room Ulrich had almost made it to the stairs when the machine fired its gun causing Ulrich to back away, fortunately the shot missed but unfortunately he had been hit by the spread and was limping as his left shin had been grazed, on Lyoko Aelita looked as she was boxed in by XANA's monsters, the block charged it's shot but it suddenly exploded as Yumi jumped into the air and threw one of her fans at it, she then threw her other into a kankrelot, "go ahead I'll take care of the last one" said Yumi, then Aelita ran around the ring and jumped onto the platform, she then rushed towards the tower, she passed through the walls and she walked towards the centre platform and began to levitate towards the top platform, where the blue screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, the word Aelita was typed in, then the words CODE LYOKO were typed in, the blue screens that surrounded the tower walls began to descend into the black void below, in the assembly room, the machine cluttered and stopped XANA had lost control over it, "okay Jeremie activate the return to the past" said Aelita, Jeremie started typing but the red circle with the exclamation mark appeared "what the fuck" said Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

In the assembly room, Dallas's head reformed and he stood up before seeing Ulrich and rushing over to see the powerless robot,  
"are you okay" said Dallas as he examined Ulrich's leg, "yeah it just hurts" said Ulrich, then it occurred to Dallas, "wait why hasn't Jeremie activated a return to the past" he said then suddenly a massive red blinding sphere engulfed all of the machinery, "what the fuck is that" asked Ulrich, Dallas stood up the light was obscuring his vision, he placed his hand on it, but found it wasn't solid and his hand went through it, he felt a sever amount of pain as he pulled his arm back to see his hand had been destroyed by the sphere, "oh my god" said Ulrich, then the sphere imploded, Dallas pulled out his phone, and dialled a number, "Jeremie you're not gonna believe this, but the machinery used to create those robots has just imploded in a red sphere" said Dallas, whilst in the computer room Jeremie looked at his headset to see if he had heard that right, "okay, well I've only just now been able to start the return to the past" replied Jeremie, who then hit the enter key engulfing everything in a white flash…

(=======================================================================)

Earlier that day the contest had restarted  
"Game ball" said Jim, the audience went silent, both opponents would need total concentration, Jim threw the ball into the air, where Kiwi II managed to grab the ball first and at the speed Iron Sissi was moving, it had no chance of turning around in time, "oh no I don't believe it" said Sissi, as she knew her group had lost "go on, Kiwi, go on" chanted Tamyia, Iron Sissi had just turned around and was speeding at full force to try and catch up to Kiwi II, the aforementioned jumped ready to win the game, when Herb said "ready, set" then he pressed a button on his controller then suddenly Iron Sissi's mouth opened firing the bolt towards Kiwi II, but unlike last time were it passed through and caused Kiwi II to explode the bolt bounced off the back of the small robotic dog and Kiwi II scored the gaming winning point, "huh" said Herb confused as to what had just happened, Jim stepped forward and spoke into the microphone "I now declare Jeremie the winner of this years robot contest" said Jim, the crowd cheered, as Jeremie walked over to Dallas who was opening and extending the fingers of his left hand, "good idea to use the titanium" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled then Jeremie walked back over to Herb as Jim said "okay you two I want both of you to shake hands", Jeremie extended his hand, but like before Herb looked at it and began to sweat, before he shouted "NO WAY" causing a booing reaction from the students as Herb walked away, "What a sore loser" said Odd, but Yumi smiled knowing that Herb had saved her boy friends life, "I forgive him, he's nice every now and then" said Yumi, Odd was confused "huh" he said, "mind explaining" he clarified, but Ulrich and Yumi just started laughing, "come on we'll tell you all about it" said Ulrich as he patted Odd on the back.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note

Thanks for reading, really enjoyed this chapter considering the last one this was a step in the right direction plus I ask this question, what happened to the machine assembly line?


	36. Chapter 34: Zero Gravity Zone

Authors note  
not much, just like to say Curse you antefilms you may be gone, but you've still forced me to rewrite another open and close chapter.

(=======================================================================)

Early morning for once wasn't filled with a load of students in bed wishing it was night time, and considering the big event that was taking place, Delmas cancelled all lesson for that day, this allowed the Kadic soccer team to train as much as they physically could, watching them were Dallas, Jeremie and Odd, whilst among the team was Cameron in the goal, Gareth and Mike were in midfield, Theo and Jenny were in defence, whilst in the striker position was team captain Ulrich, the uniform of the team consisted of Blue shirts and shorts with white stripes, whilst Cameron's goalie uniform consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and shorts with yellow stripping, the team was passing to each other except for Ulrich and Cameron who were at the goal,  
"come on guys you haven't even worked up a sweat yet, lets go" said Jim as he stood watching the team that he had carefully chosen train, he was proud of them and they in turn were proud of him for choosing a great team, they had made there way to the finals thanks to Jim, who had now lost his incompetent at everything reputation,  
"Ready" said Cameron as he placed on his gloves, Ulrich looked at him dead eyed, then Jim rolled a ball towards him, Ulrich stepped back before running and kicking the ball with his left foot towards the goal, Cameron dived towards his right just missing the ball as it crossed the line and entered the back of the net, Jim rolled another ball, Ulrich again ran up to and kicked it, this time he aimed for the back left of the net, Cameron dived again he missed it, Jim rolled another and Ulrich kicked it in the top right corner, Cameron dived but was only a second too late, Jim looked at his stopwatch estimating the time after each goal, Ulrich speeded through each of the balls, and each of them Cameron failed to save it had gotten to the point Cameron just stood at the side of the goal, as each of the balls went in, "yeah" said Jim as he was impressed by Ulrich's scoring skills, the rest of the team stopped and observed Ulrich, the aforementioned kicked the second to last ball towards the centre right, Cameron dived managing to block it, but unfortunately for him, due to the force of Ulrich's kick he was thrown back into the net, Cameron decided he needed to see what Ulrich was truly capable off so he waved his hand and started to mock him, Ulrich signalled for the last ball to be rolled towards him, Jim kicked it towards Ulrich who then kicked it into the air, Cameron then realised he had underestimated Ulrich as the aforementioned jumped and kicked the ball in a reverse round house kick manoeuvre, the ball bounced off the crossbar, then it went into the opposite corner of the net, Cameron was shocked at the move, but impressed non the same, the rest of the team cheered, "okay guys, great warm up session play like that in today's game and you'll whip Lincoln junior highs arse in the final today, all see you all in the locker room after lunch for a final briefing, and remember a soccer team is like an army, it needs a good general who can lead it right, and now break ranks" said Jim in one of his caught up in a speech moment, "some days I wonder if he has PTSD" said Dallas as Jim walked towards Ulrich, the latter was on the ground stretching his legs "Hey Ulrich, working out to stay in shape, Hey listen kid I'm gonna be honest with ya, you're my key to winning this afternoons game, I know we got a great team but Lincoln's got this striker a Matt" said Jim, Ulrich had heard of him, "yeah he's a nasty piece of work, they say he grew up without his farther, and has had several run ins with the law, but don't worry Jim, I won't disappoint you" replied Ulrich as he stood up, "I'm counting on you kid, we're gonna pulverize em" said Jim, Ulrich walked towards his friends,  
"Hey there champion, if Lincoln never gets the ball we're gonna be board out there" said Odd as he threw Ulrich the towel, "Thanks it was nice of you to come" said Ulrich as he wiped his forehead, "we were here this morning, and we'll be here this afternoon" said Odd, then he stood up "not for you of course, we can't wait to see Sissi cheer leading with her baton and all, that's why we're coming" said Odd, then Dallas looked at Jeremie who nodded, Dallas then slapped Odd around the head, "speak for yourself" said Jeremie, whilst in the forest the aforementioned Sissi was walking practicing her routine  
"One, two, three, four, come on team give us more" said Sissi, she then stepped to the side spinning her baton, "five, six, seven, eight, Lincoln we're gonna seal your fate" she said before she span around and threw her baton into the air, she had hoped to finish the routine with catching the baton, but as she stood there with her arm held towards the sky it became apparent that it wasn't coming back, she looked up in confusion as the small object span away from her into the sky, she stood looking at it she was shocked, even she knew that wasn't meant to happen, whilst behind her the lights began to flicker.

(=======================================================================)

An hour later, Yumi was walking down the same path; Sissi had cleared off trying to understand what had happened, suddenly despite it being midday, the lights began to turn on, initially Yumi didn't notice, when suddenly she felt herself began to rise, she began to move around in the air, waving her arms and legs as if she was trying to swim, then the lights stopped flickering, and Yumi fell to the ground, she looked around not knowing what had just caused that strange moment, then she looked at the lights which flickered again before she ran off, hoping to avoid being caught in the same problem twice.

(=======================================================================)

"yes it disappeared I tell you, it never came down, it just… flew away" said Sissi to two girls who were in the above year from her, one was blonde and wearing red trousers that were rolled up at the base, with sandals and a yellow sleeveless shirt that stopped at her stomach exposing her cleavage, the other was more smartly dressed, she was wearing a light brown blazer, with grey trousers with red shoes and chestnut hair, "yeah sure its up in the sky somewhere right, or maybe it came down and landed on someone's heard" said the chestnut haired one whilst the blonder one wiggled her finger next to her own head suggesting Sissi was crazy, "but I tell its true I swear I tell ya, my baton just disappeared into thin air" replied Sissi as the two girls just walked away, then poking out from behind the pillar to which the two girls had just been standing in front of, Herb and Nicholas said in unison "we believe you Sissi", then Herb went on to correct himself, "even if scientifically it's impossible" started Herb, but he was cut off as Sissi placed her foot below his chin, "listen if I said a supernatural thing happened to me, it's because it's true" said Sissi so loudly that everyone could hear her scream at Herb, the warriors watched from a distance, "Sissi telling the truth" said Jeremie, then he looked at the others, who each replied in a sarcastic tone "saying she hasn't had a nose job" said Odd, "me and her dating" said Ulrich, "stuffing her bra and pretending she's a D cup" said Dallas, they then nodded in agreement "why is it, this seems the most likely" asked Jeremie, then they heard Sissi shout again, "you got that knuckle head, a baton that flies off has to come down, and if doesn't something's wrong seriously wrong, and I wanna know exactly what it is" yelled Sissi.

(=======================================================================)

Only 20 minutes later, everyone was in the cafeteria getting there lunch, Sissi had just been given her food, but the incident had brought her nothing but mockery,  
"Hey look it's the mysterious girl, Hey Sissi eat your steak and French fries fast before they fly away" said the chestnut haired girl, Sissi had an angry look on her face, as she passed the warriors table they looked at her,  
"I don't know about you, but someone whose lying wouldn't get that mad" said Dallas, as he had another gulp of his coffee, as usual he had given most of his food to Odd, keeping only his fries, then he and Jeremie noticed Yumi run into the room, Yumi ran towards there table, then Jeremie stood up as both he and Yumi said "we gotta talk right now".

(=======================================================================)

Having retreated to Jeremie's and Dallas's room, the warriors sat down whilst Dallas locked the door, Jeremie quickly loaded his computer and connected to Aelita on Lyoko,  
"Yes, I know what you're gonna ask Jeremie, I have located an activated tower in the mountain region, why have you noticed anything going on in the real world" said Aelita upon appearing, "You know just the usual things, Batons that fly into the air and don't come back, and Yumi suddenly becoming air born" said Odd, "it was weird the lights started to blink and a second later I was floating in the air I couldn't believe it" added Yumi, Jeremie knew exactly how this happened, "a break in the field of gravity, causing spontaneous and localised weightlessness" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked up something else was obviously on his mind, "what's the connection between weightlessness and electricity" he asked, Jeremie looked back at him, "a magnetic field, it could be the effect of a very powerful electro magnet that XANA's using to offset the traction of the earth" said Jeremie, the others took a moment to understand what he had just said, "how dangerous is it" asked Yumi, Jeremie thought for a second, "it's not if it's in the limits of space and time, but if it's on a larger scale, look what happened to Sissi, her baton never came back" answered Jeremie, Dallas nodded and said, "shall we assume it's the latter", the warriors sat in silence for a brief moment before Yumi spoke up "we can't afford to take the risk, we have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower" she said, then they were shocked when they heard Ulrich say "well count me out" they all looked back at him, "huh you gotta be kidding" said Jeremie, Ulrich didn't have the nerve to look at them "no I said count me out, I'll go when the games over" said Ulrich, Jeremie stood up and started to walk towards Ulrich, but Dallas grabbed his arm, "you're gonna abandon us for a soccer game" said Jeremie, Ulrich still hadn't looked up "I don't believe it, Wake up Ulrich this is about saving the world, Not to mention Aelita whose surely in danger" said Jeremie, then he pushed Ulrich, "but you'd rather kick a ball around" added Jeremie, Ulrich stood up he was angry as it was he didn't need Jeremie making it worse, "you heard what I said, I can't go and that's that" said Ulrich as he stormed out of the room, "somebody else say something will you" asked Jeremie, but everyone remained silent as Ulrich unlocked the door and walked out, "he's dropping us like a smelly sock" said Jeremie, but again everyone remained silent, "look I'm really sorry" said Ulrich as he stood at the door, "that's all you can say, you're sorry, you'd rather please the crowd huh, all those admiring fans are more important than your friends" Said Jeremie, Ulrich heard him as he walked down the corridor, "leave him alone, he's got his reasons" said Odd, Jeremie turned back to face Odd, "his parents are coming to the game this afternoon, have you ever met Ulrich's dad, if you're not first in everything, then you're nothing in his book, and because Ulrich's report card is kinda disastrous, the only way to make him happy is" added Odd, then it all clicked in Jeremie's mind, "when he plays soccer" said Jeremie, "yeah exactly, that's why he's been training so hard for weeks now, he's gonna play like his life depended on it" said Odd, Dallas folded his arms, "It's the reason Ulrich feels alienated from his folks, he's the youngest of 4 kids, and since they are all over achievers he's treated as the rotten apple" added Dallas, Suddenly Jeremie felt harsh for berating Ulrich, he knew he was the only one in the group with a sound relationship with his parents, Odd didn't see his enough, Yumi had a very estranged one from she had told him, Dallas's were dead, and he now knew Ulrich's parents thought very little of him.

(=======================================================================)

A few minutes had passed and the remaining warriors had left the school and had made there way towards the man hole,  
"why couldn't he have just told us the reason" asked Jeremie, "Ulrich give away a secret" said Yumi, she was tempted to laugh but thought against it, then they stopped at the man hole, "he's a stubborn bastard, I think he may have got that from me" said Dallas as he knelt down and extended his blade, "anyway, Ulrich will win the game, and we'll save the world" said Odd, then Dallas removed the hatch and started climbing down, "we'll just have to do without him this time, and besides you got me don't you" said Odd, Dallas looked at him and said, "I'm not sure we got a bargain on this one" Odd then gave him a funny look "hey Dallas" he asked, Dallas looked up "yeah" he replied, "how deep do you think the man hole is" asked Odd, Dallas looked down and started to say "I'd say about…" then Odd kicked his hands causing Dallas to lose grip and fall to the bottom, "10 seconds, it's 10 seconds deep, and I deserved that" shouted Dallas, the others smiled knowing Dallas didn't mind the push.

(=======================================================================)

In the locker room, Ulrich sat down on the bench the only sound to fill the room was the clock ticking and tocking, his team got changed and ready, Gareth had tied his long hair, with Jenny asking for pointers on how to do so, Jim then entered the room,  
"Alright guys, the big day is here" said Jim, then Ulrich noticed the other team who had been changing on the opposite side of the room, then one of them stepped forward, the jersey of Lincoln junior high consisted of red shorts and a red shirt with a white collar, Ulrich noticed the one who he had been warned about Matt, his hair was a light brown and was military cut on the sides of his head, but atop it was long with a bit down on his forehead, but Ulrich couldn't help but think he looked rather familiar.

(=======================================================================)

Whilst many of the people who had come to see the match sat and watched from the stands, Millie and Tamyia were standing next to the pitch with their camera,  
"Testing one, two, one two, here we go, Hello everyone this is Millie and Tamyia reporting to you live from the pitch, it's a big day today the 10th grade interschool final is about to begin, even though our school is favoured to win, a lot is resting on our own Kadic striker Ulrich Stern, we're really counting on him today and now everybody it's soccer time" said Millie, Then Tamyia closed the camera as everyone waited for the game to begin, standing atop of the seats were Nicholas and Herb whilst standing between them was Sissi,  
"Go Ulrich" she shouted, then she noticed something, "hey wait a minute where's Adam" she asked, Herb looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the factory Yumi hit the elevator button, the door closed and the crate descended to the factory, Jeremie quickly walked over to his chair whilst the other stood at his side,  
"When Ulrich gets here, cut him some slack, he's gonna need it" said Dallas, then Jeremie took a deep breath "okay, but I feel really bad" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and rubbed his head.

(=======================================================================)

Jim took a deep breath before blowing into his whistle, Matt and Ulrich stood in the centre ready for the ball, Jim then threw it up into the air, Matt was standing slightly crouched ready to jump at the ball, Ulrich saw this and quickly used it to his own favour he ran and quickly elevated himself off Matt's leg and hit the ball with his head Passing it towards Gareth, Matt was dumbfounded, he looked at Jim and shouted  
"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?", Jim shook his head, the move had never been done before so weather or not it was legal was anyone's guess, Gareth quickly ran and dribbled with the ball, but two of Lincolns defenders stopped him and tackled the ball of him, before they passed to Matt who made a charge towards the goal, he kicked it, but fortunately for Cameron, Matt was a lot slower than Ulrich and as the ball approached the centre of the net, Cameron jumped and placing his legs together as if it was a scorpion tail kicked the ball back out into the field, the crowd roared in excitement,  
"As you have just seen, our goal Keeper Cameron 'Pride' Black has just scorpion kicked the ball away saving us from going one – nil this early in the game" said Millie as Tamyia zoomed in on Cameron.

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Aelita was sitting cross legged in the mountain sector when she heard Jeremie's voice call out  
"Aelita do you read me", she opened her eyes and her window opened on Jeremie's screen, "I'm here Jeremie" replied Aelita, "Aelita, it's XANA he's attacking, he's trying to take over the city's electrical network" said Jeremie, as he looked at a map of electrical plants of every kind that he had traced XANA's presence in, "But why" asked Aelita, Jeremie quickly typed replying, "I don't know but I'm gonna try and find out", then he opened another window and selected a pre rendered program "I'll get the spy program started" he said, then another map opened before locking in on another position this one wasn't a power plant, "with the data flow so dense, there out'a be traces of it on the net" said Jeremie then he found something "bingo that's XANA alright, how predictable" said Jeremie, whilst on the other side of the room Dallas and Yumi were sitting down against the wall whilst Odd had walked over to help Jeremie,  
"it's obvious by the way" Said Dallas, then Yumi looked at him confused "what do you mean" asked Yumi, Dallas smiled and return the looked at her, "you and Ulrich, they may not see it, but I pick up on every minor detail, it's obvious you and him" said Dallas then Yumi placed her hand over Dallas's mouth "one more word" said Yumi in a half serious tone, then she let go of Dallas's mouth, he then replied "I have nothing to gain from telling them, and nothing to lose if I don't", Yumi smiled and placed her arm around his shoulder and whispered "thank you" into his ear.

(=======================================================================)

Back at Kadic Ulrich had taken possession of the ball and was making a charge towards the opposing goal; Matt was slowly catching up behind him, but this was a problem, the main problem was an Asian student from Lincoln running towards him, the Lincoln student then slide tackled towards Ulrich, but the latter grabbed the ball between his feat and jumped of the legs of the Lincoln student, Ulrich then passed the ball towards Gareth as Matt got closer towards him,  
"Incredible, we knew Ulrich was in great form, but what he's showing us today is beyond even our wildest dreams" said Millie, as Matt went in and slid tackled Gareth, he unlike his team-mate succeeded in the tackle but Gareth managed to pass the ball across the air towards Ulrich, the ball came down at his feet, Ulrich almost instantly delivered a powerful kick and sent the ball towards the goal, the goalkeeper dressed in Black kit with a red collar dived in an attempt to save it, but he undershot and the ball went above him into the net, the members of the crowd supporting Kadic roared with cheering, "a fantastic Goal, and Kadic makes it one to nothing after only 5 minutes of play, Lincolns going to have to find a way to stop Ulrich if they are going to win this game" said Millie, as the ball was carried towards the centre of the pitch by Matt who gave Ulrich a rather strange stare as he passed him.

(=======================================================================)

"okay guys we don't have much time, are you ready to go" asked Jeremie as he looked at the screen, whilst in the scanner room below the warriors stood outside a scanner each, "no problemo" said Odd, then as the warriors stood into a scanner, "better hurry because if not XANA will be able to create much more powerful magnetic fields" said Jeremie, then the scanners closed, "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Dallas, Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as he selected their Id cards, "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Dallas, Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as the warriors began to spin and rise inside the scanners, "Virtualization" said Jeremie as he hit the enter key then the three warriors felt the blast of air, next thing they knew their blue squared outlines appeared before they gained texture and dropped to the ground, "the tower is situated at 30 degrees west" said Jeremie, then the warriors spotted Aelita and started to run towards her, "I see it Jeremie" said Aelita, then her window closed as the warriors arrived at her, "Over here" she said to them, before pointing to the tower in the distance, it was unguarded, "this might be easy" said Odd, then Dallas looked closer, "always calm before the storm" he said, before pulling up his hood/

(=======================================================================)

Back at Kadic, Ulrich kicked the ball and scored another goal, the crowd cheered for him as he looked towards them as they stood out of their seats and waved, then he looked towards his parents and smiled at them, and to his surprise they smiled back,  
"Theirs no stopping Ulrich, he's amazing to watch, the score is two nothing, and it may get out of hand if Ulrich keeps this up" said Millie, then Tamyia said "He looks so handsome when he runs" whilst she forget that they were broadcasting live to other students who weren't there and that she was slowly zooming in on Ulrich's backside, "well thanks Tamyia for that expert commentary on the game" said Millie breaking Tamyia out of her trance.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the factory, Jeremie watched as the map zoomed in and then he realised XANA's target,  
"Oh no, he's ready to attack the school" said Jeremie then it clicked in his head "now I understand" he added, whilst on Lyoko Dallas ran at a elevated path that stood in the warriors path, he then grabbed the top and pulled himself up before helping the others up onto it, "fill us in Einstein" said Odd as he was helped up onto the platform, "if not for what happened today with Yumi and Sissi, we'd have all gone to the game, and that's where XANA wanted to trap us and that was his plan to concentrate all his energy on the science building, and if we don't finish fast theirs a good chance Ulrich will finish the game outside the stratosphere" said Jeremie, the warriors stopped and looked at each other before looking around "no monsters for the time being, but we're still far from the tower" said Yumi, whilst back in the lab Jeremie began to panic slightly "this is awful, I gotta find a way to gain some time", then he looked at the screen the map showed the position of the lights outside and those positions began to flash, "you asked for it XANA, I can hack a network you're not the only one" said Jeremie, then he opened another window and began typing at an extreme pace.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school Matt was making an all-out aggressive charge towards the opposite goal,  
"Go on stop Matt" said Jim, then Jenny and Mike ran towards Matt, before they could intercept him, he jumped between them, he got ready to kick, but Ulrich quickly jumped in and tackled the ball, Matt fell to floor but no foul was called, Matt looked angry as Ulrich kicked the ball across the pitch,  
"Fantastic, Ulrich is as good on defence as he is on attack" said Millie, whilst watching from the bench Jim was cheering himself, "Go Ulrich, go, go" he said as Ulrich ran past him in an attempt to chase the ball, Matt stood up and ran as quick as he could, no one could miss the obvious curled up anger on his face, "there goes Matt, living up to his rough reputation" said Millie as the aforementioned ran past her.

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko, the four warriors ran along a platform that was slowly coming to an end, Aelita jumped off first followed by Odd, then by Yumi and lastly Dallas who skidded and grabbed onto the edge of the platform before kicking his way off to land on the ground and carry on running, whilst in the lab Jeremie hit enter closing the window of code he had just written,  
"This program should allow me to counter any of XANA's attacks of the science Building" said Jeremie then he leaned back in his chair, before he noticed that the defence was already being broken down, he quickly typed phoning Ulrich saying, "Ulrich do you copy", but there was no reply, whilst at the school his phone vibrated,  
"That's the end of the first half" said Millie, as all of the players returned to their respective benches for a brief rest, "Kadic has a commanding two – nothing lead, Lets see if we can get some comments first hand" Added Millie, as she and Tamyia ran towards Ulrich, "Ulrich I imagine you're confident after dominating Lincoln for the past 30 Minutes, what do you think" said Millie, Ulrich didn't want to do this interview he wanted to see his parents, "Lincolns in the finals so that means they're a good team, in the words of our coach Jim, it's our motivation that'll make us winners, I honestly think that…" said Ulrich before he looked at his parents, his farther had short hair and a clean shave, he was wearing a pale yellow suit, whilst his mother had slightly darker hair held back in a pony tail, whilst she was wearing a brown jacket and a red shirt underneath, "I've gotta go now, talk to you after the game" finished Ulrich, then he started to walk off "I better relax a bit before the second half, and see what Jim has to say" said Ulrich, then he noticed his phone ringing, before even seeing it he knew who it was he contemplated it as he heard Millie and Tamyia interview Matt, "What do you think of the game" asked Millie, but she was shocked at the rough response she got from Matt "I don't care about the Bull shit team of yours all I care about is mine winning" said Matt, before he barged through the two young reporters, who both looked at each other shocked at his conduct, whilst back in the lab Jeremie was starting to become inpatient,  
"Answer your phone Ulrich please" he said, then Ulrich answered his phone "what do you want" asked Ulrich, Jeremie placed his hand to his headphone to make sure Ulrich could hear him, "Ulrich I've been trying to reach you for 10 minutes now" said Jeremie, "I can't play with a cell phone on my hand sorry" said Ulrich as he looked back at his team, "listen I know about… Odd told me why this match is so important to you, but there's an enormous and serious problem, I can't go into details there's not enough time, XANA's gonna put the school into orbit" said Jeremie, Ulrich was shocked and replied "what was that", Ulrich ran his hand over his head he was confused, "it's true I swear, he doesn't have enough power yet, but he's gonna try and get it from the science buildings power generator, You gotta make sure that nobody is in the building" said Jeremie, then Ulrich found himself caught between Jeremie and Jim as the latter yelled "hey Ulrich second half's starting", Ulrich turned back "No problem, everyone's at the game" replied Ulrich, "are you absolutely sure" asked Jeremie, then Ulrich grabbed his blue tooth earpiece and placed it in his ear and began to move towards the field, he observed the crowd, inspecting everyone who was there, "Mrs Hertz isn't here" said Ulrich, "oh no, she's probably in her classroom, You gotta go and get her out" said Jeremie, Ulrich's eyes shot open he knew he couldn't do that, Jim blew the whistle, and Jenny passed the ball to Ulrich, "Ulrich" said Jeremie, then Ulrich started to dribble the ball but stopped placing his hands on his head saying "Jeremie, don't ask me to do that", Matt came in for a slide tackle, he took the ball and began to run towards Kadic's goal,  
"What's wrong, what's wrong" asked Millie as she watched the event unfold, "I'm sorry Ulrich, you've got to leave the game" said Jeremie, Ulrich stood motionless as his team mates ran past him, "I'm sorry Ulrich you're the only one who can save her" said Jeremie, "oh the crowd is numb, everyone including yours truly is stunned, why has Ulrich just stopped" asked Millie as Tamyia recorded Ulrich standing motionless, "it must be the pressure" suggested Tamyia, the crowd looked in a mixture of confusion and horror "it's a matter of Life and Death Ulrich" said Jeremie, Ulrich had begun to cry at the decision that was tearing him in half, then he turned his head and watched as two Lincoln students passed the ball back and forth between each other before kicking it in the air towards Matt, who bounced it off his head into the goal, the Kadic crowd both booed and panicked "Its unbelievable the Lincoln team has just cut our lead in half, Matt himself can hardly believe it himself" said Millie, "Ulrich you gotta…" started Jeremie, but Ulrich pulled the piece out of his ear exclaiming, "Please Jeremie just shut up, just shut up", Jeremie watched as Ulrich's phone window closed, whilst back on the pitch, Matt was again running with the ball, Ulrich ran up along side him, "I'm gonna stop you" said Ulrich as he moved for the ball, "we'll see about that you son of a…" started Matt, before he tripped up Ulrich in what appeared to be a deliberate move towards him, Ulrich skidded across the floor having landed on his leg, Jim blew the whistle, "Oh no it can't be what awful luck for the Kadic team, Ulrich looks hurt after that Violent Tackle by Matt" said Millie, Ulrich was on the floor screaming in pain whilst holding his left knee, "Come on I didn't even touch the fucker" said Matt, then Jim walked over and before he inspected Ulrich, he held a yellow card and blew his whistle, booking Matt for the foul on Ulrich and the use of language, "yes it's true" said Sissi as Jim helped Ulrich to his feet "Oh no Ulrich I can't believe it" said Jim as Ulrich limped away, "absolutely incredible our superstar striker is leaving the field with a knee injury" said Millie as everyone watched in pure shock at the violent display, "I wonder if he'll be replaced or if he'll return to the game" said Tamyia, however whilst most of the people watching were shocked, Sissi was unconvinced however, and said to herself "I don't believe it for a minute, and I'm going to check this out", then she crouched down towards Nicholas and Herb, "I'm leaving as well, tell me everything that happened whilst I'm gone" said Sissi, Nicholas and Herb were shocked "Sissi you're a cheerleader" said Nicholas, "their won't be a lot of cheering without Ulrich, besides if we score a goal replace me, just dance your head off, the crowd will love it" Replied Sissi.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, The warriors stood watching the tower; it sat in a bowl, with a long narrow thin path that led towards it,  
"Jeremie objective sighted, theirs a welcoming committee but it's manageable I'll take care of them in no time at all" said Odd as he watched three hornets fly around and circle each other, "Okay I should be able to neutralize XANA, but only for a few minutes so you gotta work fast" said Jeremie, the warriors nodded, then Dallas stood up pulling down his hood, "okay with the three of them, and the four of us, we have them outnumbered, but I have a feeling…" said Dallas, then he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "a feeling about what" asked Yumi, Dallas looked back at them "Nothing" he replied, Odd looked at the towers defence, "we gotta move" he said Yumi crouched down ready to run "ten seconds to attack time" she said, before she ran off into position, Dallas drew a bolt from his crossbow and placed his foot in the front and pulled back the string, and loaded the bolt "Lets fuckin go" shouted Dallas as he pulled up his hood and drew his tomahawk, then he, Odd and Yumi ran down the narrow path, the Hornets moved to intercept, the monsters fired a barrage of shots from behind the warriors each of them missed, Dallas turned around and fired a bolt striking one of the hornets, the monster exploded, "nice shot" said Odd as they carried on running but the victory was short lived as another Hornet joined the swarm, then Odd and Yumi jumped, the latter threw her fans whilst the former fired an arrow striking two of the Hornets, the third flew in front of them before moving dead towards them, but Dallas moved to intercept smashing his tomahawk into the creature, the blast sent him backwards knocking into the others, "pretty sharp, since when did they grow brains" asked Odd, they quickly stood up, "at least we got them" said Yumi, then Jeremie noticed trouble of the screen "negative a new swarm of about a dozen are on the way" said Jeremie, the warriors looked around the clouds covered the approach but they could still be heard, "Okay new tactics, this time we'll try diversion" said Yumi, Dallas signalled towards Aelita with his hand and shouting "STAY BACK IT'S NOT SAFE", Aelita got back behind cover, then the Hornets appeared through the clouds, "Odd I've reloaded your arrows for you, but they may not be enough" said Jeremie, Odd quickly ran forward as three Hornets approached him, he fired an arrow destroying the centre monster, "laser arrow" said Odd as he fired another, missing, the but the Hornet struck him in the shoulder, then as he held the pained area another shot him in the back, Aelita panicked at the sight of the slaughter, Dallas quickly fired a shot from his crossbow with his right hand, he then dropped it and grabbed his left arm firing a shot from his wrist mounted launcher, "Your turn Yumi" said Odd, then Yumi came walking forward her hands on her forehead as several rocks began to float and encircle her and the other warriors, Odd and Dallas began to fire towards the Hornets with varying degrees of success, the Hornets fired back with a massive barrage of lasers, "they just keep coming theirs no end to them" said Odd, Jeremie quickly typed and tried to think of another idea, then he heard Ulrich speak into his ear piece "Jeremie I've left the match" from Ulrich's tone it was obvious he was angered by the fact he had to do this, "thanks Ulrich" said Jeremie with a sigh of relief, "what you're doing is" started Jeremie, but Ulrich cut him off "Yeah I know, I know" interrupted Ulrich as he ran towards the science building, "I'm on my way to the science building now" added Ulrich he felt weak, he didn't have enough energy to safely super sprint so regular running was the best he could do, whilst on Lyoko within the floating rocks Dallas crouched reloading his weapons, whilst noticing Yumi's condition was failing, "what do we do now" asked Odd, "the best defence is a good offence" replied Yumi, then Odd and Dallas looked at the number of Monsters there were, "yeah but it depends on the number of enemies" said Odd, Dallas looked around for an opening, "fuck, nothing, we'll be shot into oblivion if we attempt to run to the tower" said Dallas as he raised his crossbow ready to fire.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich stood outside the science Building,  
"its okay Ulrich, I made my own electric field to create a short circuit" said Jeremie, Ulrich opened the door and stepped into the building, "but XANA's bound to get ahead of me again soon, so be very careful I don't know how long it's gonna last" Added Jeremie, Ulrich looked around, "what If I destroyed the generator" he asked, Jeremie thought for a second, "That might work" he replied, Ulrich smiled before seeing the door that led to the electric generator, he quickly opened it to see the massive machine, he looked in the tool box grabbing a socket wrench he walked towards the Generator before he raised the wrench and then he smashed it into the top of the machine, before he continued to do so until it stopped, he walked out of the room, then the lights began to flicker again, he looked up "what" he asked, then he looked back as the generator suddenly began to spark with red coloured sparks, "Jeremie bad news, the Generator is being powered externally" said Ulrich into his ear piece, "what" asked Jeremie, then suddenly the gravity in the building switched, Ulrich was thrown to the roof landing on his feet, whilst Mrs Hertz was thrown clean to the roof landing on her back, watching from outside the building was Sissi, suddenly the gravity changed again and Ulrich was thrown against the wall, he tried grabbing onto the door handle but it was useless, "you have to hang on for a few more seconds, once you've secured mrs Hertz, I can move into action" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Yumi had started to move forward this meant the rocks followed her, Dallas and Odd were moving around trying to hit as many of the Hornets as they could, "you've gotta hang on, until Aelita can get through" said Jeremie, "are you guys okay" asked Jeremie, Odd nearly got hit but one of the lasers, Dallas turned and fired his last bolt hitting a Hornet, he then threw down his useless crossbow "Yeah we're cool" said Odd, then suddenly Yumi got hit in the back, she stumbled forward but quickly started to levitate the rocks again, "come on" said Dallas as he looked in his pouch for his arm mounted pistol, there were very few pellets left, whilst back in the science building, Ulrich had climbed the stairs but before he could open the doors and run to Mrs Hertz classroom, the doors swung open and like a vacuum sucked him into the corridor where the gravity had been shifted onto it's side, Ulrich grabbed onto Mrs Hertz's classroom door before opening it, he then noticed his teacher on the wall unconscious, he quickly climbed in and jumped onto a desk before lowing himself down until he reached Mrs Hertz, "Jeremie's it's okay I got Mrs Hertz go on do your stuff" said Ulrich, Jeremie smiled and replied "Okay here we go", whilst outside the science building Sissi walked in  
"Ulrich" she asked, whilst two floors up Ulrich was dragging Mrs Hertz out of the classroom, "sorry about this" said Ulrich, as he placed her next to a section of the wall that stood out for piping to run in, "Ulrich" said Sissi as she reached the top of the stairs, suddenly the lights flickered again "Jeremie what's happening" asked Ulrich, whilst in the computer room Jeremie quickly typed, "I don't know everything's becoming impossible to control" said Jeremie, then suddenly Ulrich felt himself being thrown against the wall, he didn't fall very far, then suddenly he heard Sissi scream, he quickly looked up and as Sissi fell to his level he grabbed her arm exclaiming "I gotcha", he then pulled her up onto the wall which was now doubling as a platform, "Ulrich what's happening, what's going on" asked Sissi as she began to shake with fear, "It's too complicated, Jeremie where are you at" asked Ulrich, Jeremie quickly Typed "okay I'm back in control" he replied, "be careful it's gonna rock" he added, before he hit enter, then suddenly the lights smashed sending glass to the end of the corridor and then Ulrich, Sissi and mrs Hertz fell to the ground normally, "Hey Jeremie do me a favour and tell it's gonna calm down" said Ulrich, unfortunately Jeremie couldn't lie, "I'm afraid not, for the time being it may get worse, hang on tight anyway you can" replied Jeremie, then he switched communication, "Odd, Dallas, Yumi what's happening" asked Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko the morale of the warriors was running low, "it's horrible, I'm almost outta arrows, Dallas is out of projectiles and telekinesis has exhausted Yumi , and the more Hornets we kill the more there are" replied Odd, Dallas quickly drew his tomahawk, "what good will that do" asked Odd, Dallas looked at the Hornets, "I might be able to pick them off, if they come closer" he replied, Aelita looked from behind the rock, the Hornets had failed to noticed her, "Here I go" she said.

(=======================================================================)

"Ulrich do you mind telling me what's going on" asked Sissi as she helped Ulrich carry Mrs Hertz into the class room, "yeah I do mind so keep quiet" replied Ulrich then he heard a rumbling, "hey Jeremie what's that sound" he asked, then Jeremie looked at the screen, "I don't know" he replied then he zoomed out the map, "oh no, XANA has managed to take over 50 power stations" added Jeremie, "Ulrich whatever you do don't leave the building, stay inside" said Jeremie, then Ulrich walked towards the window he observed the game, Gareth had moved up to take the attacking position, then Ulrich noticed the flickering lights, whilst back on Lyoko Aelita stood watching the Hornets attack the other warriors,  
"Hang in there Yumi we're almost there" said Odd, but all three of them knew that they wouldn't make it to the tower, "hang in there Yumi" said Dallas as looked around "come on Yumi concentrate, give us just a few more seconds" said Odd, but suddenly Yumi collapsed due to exhaustion, "I can't do it… I'm sorry" said Yumi as she fell forward, Dallas and Odd crouched down and inspected her; the rocks hitting the path temporarily confused the Hornets then all three of them noticed as Aelita began walking towards the tower, her voice was being projected as she created a new path below her feet, "Aelita it's too soon" said Odd, whilst back at the school the Kadic supporters watched in shock, as a small foul had been committed and Matt was taking a free kick,  
"Now Matt has the opportunity to tie the score with this free kick" said Millie, then as Matt ran up to kick it, he found himself flung into the air, suddenly Cameron felt himself become weightless as he ascended into the air only being caught by the net, Matt grabbed onto the goal post, but Cameron Grabbed his arm and pulled him into the net, "The stadium" said Ulrich as he observed the events, suddenly all of the players began to fly into the air, some managed to float into the nets but others weren't so lucky, upon seeing this several of the spectators fled from the pitch, they managed to get out side of the zone whilst others didn't get the opportunity to and began to fly upwards, whilst on Lyoko, the Hornets moved towards Aelita, who almost in a trance like state kept walking towards the tower, "hey Aelita you're crazy" shouted Odd, the Hornets moved in and began firing a barrage of shots towards Aelita all of them hitting her, but she carried on regardless, whilst back on earth Ulrich stood into the hallway before running and jumping through the window, smashing it he cut his body, but he didn't care he quickly grabbed onto a window, and made his way towards his parents, "I don't believe this" said Odd as he watched what was certainly Aelita walking towards her death, several more hits struck her, but she still didn't react "Aelita turn back" said Dallas, but she didn't listen, suddenly a Hornet flew in from behind and fired a shot, it hit Aelita in the back causing her to fall forward, the path stopped growing, "NOOOOOOO" shouted Dallas as he quickly summoned eagle sense and jumped into the air, he landed on the platform in an attempt to grab Aelita's leg before she fell into the sky below, but he was a second too late, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the warriors, the Hornets followed Aelita as she fell to her demise, Dallas rolled onto, the sudden jump had caused his hood to come down, he looked into the sky above him, he had failed, "Aelita" said Jeremie as he watched the commotion on the screen, Yumi and Odd looked down, "as soon as you're finished crying let me no" said a voice, then Odd and Yumi looked to their left, whilst Dallas looked up towards the adjacent platform to see Aelita standing there, "You were just luring them" said Yumi, "of course" said Aelita as she smiled, then Jeremie yelled "AELITA YOU ARE THE GREATEST", Dallas smiled and jumped over the other platform, whilst back on earth Ulrich's father was beginning to lose his grip on the stands, his hand let go when suddenly Ulrich grabbed it,  
"Ulrich" he said in shock, Ulrich felt as if he was being torn in half as he held onto the stands and the weight of his parents, Aelita quickly passed through the tower walls, but it was cutting it close as Ulrich was losing his grip on his farther, "goodbye Ulrich, I'm proud of you really I am" said Ulrich's farther, then he lost his grip letting go of Ulrich, the latter screamed as he watched his parents fly into the sky, whilst in the tower Aelita reached the top platform, it illuminated below her feet, the blue screen appeared, she placed her hand on it the word _AELITA _typed out followed by _CODE, _whilst on earth Ulrich lost his grip and began to fall into the sky, then the word _LYOKO_ typed out and the blue screens descended into the black void, Jeremie Hit enter saying "return to the past now"…

(=======================================================================)

Earlier that day Jim took a deep breath before blowing into his whistle, Matt and Ulrich stood in the centre ready for the ball, Jim then threw it up into the air, Matt was standing slightly crouched ready to jump at the ball, Ulrich saw this and quickly used it to his own favour he ran and quickly elevated himself off Matt's leg and hit the ball with his head Passing it towards Gareth, Matt was dumbfounded, he looked at Jim and shouted  
"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?", Jim shook his head, the other warriors sat and watched the game, whilst Aelita managed to see it by contacting Jeremie directly, then Dallas asked  
"is it me or does that Matt look like Jim", the other warriors looked at him, "what are you crazy" asked Odd, then they laughed but after a moment they realised that Dallas had a point.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
My god I hate this chapter so much, I felt it was shit to begin with and even with the minor changes I could put in because it was to open and shut, hopefully the next chapter should be better.


	37. Chapter 35: Tarot

Authors Note  
I would like to thank my friend for essentially co writing this chapter, he gave me the necessary information for this chapter, so thank you the real Cameron whose last name I will not put as people could find me and some of the others that some characters are based on…

(=======================================================================)

What many had hoped would be a calm day, turned out to be one, except for the year long rivalry of Dallas and Adam had finally been noticed by some of the staff members and because of this the two had been sent to see Delmas, none of the three parties were happy about this,  
"According to the report you two have been at each others throats for over a year now" said Delmas as he sat down at his desk pressing his glasses into his face, "well you call it at each other, last I checked I was winning" Said Dallas, Adam sighed at the comment, "well if you stopped being such an annoying piece of shit" said Adam then he noticed Dallas was doing mouth motions with his hand, "what you fuc…" started Adam then Delmas raised his voice "THIS NEEDS TO STOP IMMEDIATELY", Dallas and Adam looked towards Delmas, "it will as soon as Adam admits defeat" said Dallas, Adam clenched his fist and stood up pointing towards the former "just expel him from school for crying out loud" said Adam, then Delmas signalled for Adam to sit back into the chair, the latter did so, "tell me why I should expel him instead of you" said Delmas, Adam knew he had to be smart about this, "because I'm a real asset to this school" said Adam, "you're only off by two letters" said Dallas, then Adam looked as if he was gonna punch Dallas, then Delmas raised his voice again "THAT'S ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU" then he lowered his voice, "now I'm going to read a list of what you two have been reported to do to each other" said Delmas, then he pulled out a clipboard "Dallas you reported Adam several times for the attempted theft of your property" said Delmas, then Adam said "that's bullshit" Delmas looked at him, "Adam has reported you for several accounts of verbal harassment" said Delmas, Dallas nodded as if he was accepting the charges, "Dallas has filled a more serious accusation claiming that you stole and published some of Dallas work as your own" Said Delmas, "that is total horse shit, I wrote that" replied Adam, Delmas gave Adam a stern look "if you keep interrupting I might be forced to drop all complaints towards Mr Marshal" said Delmas, then Delmas moved the paper from his clipboard to the next piece, "ah this is the more serious one, it says that you replaced Adam's after shave with chloroform" said Delmas, then Dallas instead of denying it started to laugh, Adam rolled his eyes then looked towards Delmas who seemed to be struggling not to laugh himself, "that's all you are just words, all talk and no muscle to show for it, hiding behind these one liners of yours, I bet I coul…" said Adam then Dallas punched him around the face knocking him back into the chair "you were saying Sir" said Dallas as Adam felt his jaw, Delmas knew that Adam was losing his cool, "back to the matter at hand, this is a serious allegation" said Delmas, Dallas stood up and sat on Delmas's desk looking at him, "He was planning to go on a date with your daughter I thought I did both you and her a favour" said Dallas, whilst unknown to everyone in the room, Delmas's sectary had turned on the intercom and was playing it aloud in the waiting room for The Warriors and Sissi's gang to hear,  
"That's why he stood me up" said Sissi, then the warriors placed there fingers to there mouths and went "SHHH" to Sissi as they carried on listening, "you disgust me" said Adam, as he walked towards the door having had enough of this, "you're right I did discuss you, with everyone I know, we all found you annoying" said Dallas, Delmas then slammed his hand into the desk, "okay both of you get out of my sight until I can think of what to do with you" said Delmas, then the two walked out of the room, "you know I could tell you over heard the conversation" said Dallas as Ulrich handed him his crossbow, "Nothing gets past you does it" said Odd as they walked out of the room, "MARSHAL" shouted Adam, the warriors stopped and turned around, "yes honey" said Dallas this only served to further anger Adam, "I'm getting sick of you" replied Adam, Dallas turned around and responded "the feelings mutual", then Yumi placed her hand on Dallas's chest "leave it" she said, Dallas smiled and then the warriors moved on.

(=======================================================================)

The news about the argument spread fast enough, but no one seemed to care too much about it; Yumi left the girls room and noticed Cameron sitting on a bench shuffling a deck of cards,  
"That lonely you play cards by yourself" she asked jokingly, Cameron looked up, "how do you think I got the nick name pride" he answered jokingly, "no these are tarot cards" he added, Yumi was suddenly interested, she'd heard of them but didn't know much about them "what are they" she asked as she sat down, "well you could chose some cards and they represent your life" said Cameron as he held out the cards in a fan like manner, "how many do I chose exactly" asked Yumi as she reached towards one of the cards "just three" answered Cameron, then Yumi pulled out the three, she then placed them down, Cameron then shuffled them into the deck before holding the cards in the fan position again, "now another three" he said, then Yumi followed the instruction and repeated the process, "now the order of the cards determines your life" said Cameron as flipped over the first card "Number 10, Fortune" he said, "what does that mean" asked Yumi, Cameron smiled then he knew he had to explain the process, "it symbolizes fate, luck and fortune" he said, Yumi was confused "so all of these things have happened" she said, Cameron nodded, then he flipped the second card, "Number 6, the lovers" said Cameron, Yumi knew that it was pretty accurate thus far, "that means that you will soon if not already find love, but it also means you'll have to make a decision soon" said Cameron, Yumi was slightly off put by the card, "and the last" said Cameron then he flipped the card "Number 3, the empress" he said, this intrigued Yumi as it didn't explain much "what does that one mean" she asked, Cameron looked up at her and answered "it means mothers, IE maintaining peace like a mother would, perhaps it has something to with the decision" he started to chuckle towards the end of the sentence, "so this represents my life" said Yumi, Cameron nodded and said "yes but only apart of it", Yumi smiled and stood up "thanks was a rather fun experience".

(=======================================================================)

Half an hour later the warriors were sitting in the cafeteria, doing what they usually did for lunch, Yumi had explained the experience with the cards,  
"So Pride did the Tarot cards did he" said Dallas before chuckling, "I personally don't believe in it" said Odd as he took a mouthful of food, "I do, it predicted my future once" said Dallas, the others looked at him "long story" he said, Ulrich smiled, "I might give it a try, what about you Jeremie" said Ulrich, Jeremie shook his head, "no I'm too busy for that" he replied, Dallas chuckled and took a sip of his drink "you're missing out" he said, then they heard a tray drop, "what did you say you dumb fuck" said Adam as he held Gareth by the collar, "I think with the argument you bring it upon yourself" said Gareth, Adam curled his fist ready to punch him, but decided against it, "when you first arrived you were okay" said Adam, then he pushed Gareth away, "what's his problem" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned back and replied "what isn't", before drinking more of his coffee.

(=======================================================================)

Knocking on Cameron's Door Ulrich was wondering what Cameron could tell him about his future, then Cameron opened the door,  
"Ulrich, what can I do for you" he asked, Ulrich scratched the back of his head, "well Yumi told me you do Tarot readings" said Ulrich, Cameron smiled and replied "I should go into business doing this, come on in", then he led Ulrich into the room, the first thing Ulrich noticed was that Cameron shared a room with Gareth, and whilst Gareth was a mess, Cameron was fairly organized, Ulrich sat down as Cameron held out the cards "choose three" he said, the Ulrich pulled out three cards and Cameron took the cards and shuffled the cards back into the deck and then Ulrich drew another three before placing them down, "okay lets see what you got" said Cameron then he flipped the first card over, "Number 10, Fortune" he said Ulrich smiled "does this mean I'll get money or something" he asked half serious and half joking, "no it symbolizes Fate, Luck and Fortune" said Cameron then he flipped the second card and was the same as what he had gotten for Yumi, "that's funny Yumi got the same as you" said Cameron, Ulrich looked at it "Number 6" he asked, Cameron looked at him "the lovers, that means that you will soon if not already find love, but it also means you'll have to make a decision soon" said Cameron, he was confused by the double reading, but thought nothing off it, "that's two for two" said Cameron then he flipped the third card, "okay not the exact same then, Number 4, The emperor, it means that you will at some point desire to control your surroundings" said Cameron, Ulrich was confused, "well I had hope for some answers but I'm more confused" said Ulrich as he stood up, "sorry" replied Cameron.

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Aelita was walking through the Mountain sector, it was the first time in a few attacks that she could freely walk through it,  
"I wonder if I'll be able to have walks like this On Earth" said Aelita, then she looked around thinking she saw an activated tower but she was just getting slightly paranoid, "I must be going mad" said Aelita, whilst on Earth in Cameron's and Gareth's room a plug socket suddenly began to spark and a black slime began to ooze from it, suddenly the ooze began to move towards Cameron's Deck it then touched and began to cover the deck before moving from visibility, suddenly the door opened with Cameron walking in saying,  
"Hang on just let me get my deck", then he picked up his deck and placed it into a small box on his belt.

(=======================================================================)

Since it was a Saturday lessons had ended early and the warriors were sitting in the woods, and whilst the majority of the group were sitting and chatting, Jeremie was sitting underneath the tree typing on his laptop,  
"so how did your reading go Ulrich" asked Yumi, Ulrich looked towards her, "Went okay, I was a little confused though" he replied, Dallas leaned forward having been lying on his back, "from my past experience, you need to give it time" said Dallas, Odd laughed "listen to yourselves" he said, Dallas threw a pebble at him, "I'll have you know, that they have been accurate for me before" said Dallas, then he laid back down closing his eyes, "I wonder if those cards can predict the future in general" asked Yumi, Dallas turned his head towards her and said "I've never asked him to try it", then Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other "why don't we ask him" she said, then Ulrich smiled, "I mean what's the worst that could happen" he said, then Dallas jumped to his feet, "lets go then, you coming Jeremie" said Dallas, Jeremie shook his head, "I'm afraid not I'm a little behind on my program" replied Jeremie, Dallas smiled and looked at Odd, "I doubt you want to come" he said as Ulrich and Yumi walked ahead, "nah someone has got to keep Jeremie company" replied Odd, then Dallas walked after Ulrich and Yumi.

(=======================================================================)

Cameron was sitting in an empty classroom, he was shuffling his cards, he was looking out of the window at the same time, and then without even looking he knew Ulrich, Yumi and Dallas walk into the room,  
"they haven't let me down yet" said Cameron, then the three warriors pulled out some chairs, "you knew we were coming then" said Ulrich, Cameron looked towards them "yeah, the cards told me" he replied before chuckling, "that answers the question of if they can predict the future then" said Yumi, Cameron held out the cards, "Dallas, choose three cards" said Cameron, Dallas then did the routine and Cameron in turn did his part, Dallas then drew the three cards and placed them down, "this is interesting" said Cameron, Dallas was confused "how so" he asked, "well two of the cards are upside down, these have different effects and considering all of these predict your future" said Cameron, then he flipped the first card, "Number 15, The devil, this of course means that you'll run into someone who has an urge to do selfish, impulsive, violent things" said Cameron, Dallas knew that this meant a XANA attack something he already knew would happen, then Cameron flipped the second card, "Number 10, wow that's a popular one today, upside down it means bad luck" said Cameron then he flipped the last card, "Number 7, The chariot, well upside down it means defeat, you'll be defeated, or suffer a defeat" said Cameron, Dallas smiled and quipped "I'll make sure that doesn't happen", Cameron smiled and placed away his cards, "good luck with that" he said before he walked out of the room, Yumi and Ulrich looked at Dallas, "what do you think'll happen" asked Yumi, Dallas smiled and said "No clue but I need to avoid it".

(=======================================================================)

Back in the woods Jeremie looked away at his laptop,  
"Say Odd, why don't you believe in the tarot cards" asked Jeremie, Odd looked back at him having been playing with Kiwi, "I just don't think trusting cards to predict our future is a correct thing to do replied Odd then he threw a stick for kiwi to catch, "well you should give it a go sometime" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko, Aelita jumped into a black void from the mountain sector into the ice sector, as she landed on the platform it illuminated, she then walked out passing through the wall, she then took in the snow as a mild storm had kicked up, then suddenly she felt the vibrations  
"Oh no" she said as she crouched down and began to contact Jeremie, who in the real world had his laptop in his bag as he returned to school with Odd, "I keep telling you Einstein, its just luck" Said Odd, whilst back on Lyoko Aelita screamed "JEREMIE… JEREMIE".

(=======================================================================)

Back At the school the warriors had all meet back up with each other,  
"So how did it go" asked Jeremie, Odd was eager to hear the so called prediction, "well I've been told I'm gonna have some back luck" said Dallas, then it started to rain, "I think you might be right on that part" said Jeremie as he looked up at the rain starting with dripping but it soon became heavier and heavier, "our room" said Jeremie, they all nodded, and walked into the dorm building, "I hate the rain" said Ulrich as he looked at his wet clothes, "I don't mind it, actually" said Dallas, Yumi looked at him "same" she replied, then Ulrich gave the both of them a funny look "that's just weird, but why" he asked, Yumi shrugged her shoulders, "makes me feel peaceful" replied Dallas, then they entered his and Jeremie's room, "thank god we got in quick enough" said Yumi as she looked at Ulrich who was near enough soaked, "shut up" he replied comically, "well at least we don't have to go outside for now" said Odd as he sat down on Dallas's bed, "I'm afraid you're wrong Odd" said Jeremie, then they all looked towards him, "Aelita's just contacted me directly, XANA's launched an attack" he added, the warriors looked at each other, "we need to go to the factory" said Jeremie, "in the rain" said Odd, before he moaned, Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the room Odd followed, "I hope you have an umbrella" said Odd, Dallas shook his head and lifted the floor board and pulled out a custom belt, not unlike the one Jenny had made during the museum attack, "what's that" asked Ulrich as he and Yumi stood in the hall, everyone was passing them as they entered to their rooms, "insurance" said Dallas as he left the room, no one seemed to notice it as they left the building.

(=======================================================================)

After Odd complaining about the rain constantly the warriors agreed to take the gym entrance to the sewers,  
"Careful Odd it might get flooded in there" said Ulrich as Dallas placed his around his waist then the other part over his left shoulder, the others noticed the hold at the back for the Glock 17, "what" said Odd in shock, Dallas laughed as he gave him a friendly push, then they looked at their skateboards, Odd grabbed his wanting to get out of the sewers before they had a chance to flood, he quickly ran as fast as he could mounting his board and riding off down the tunnel, "how long until we tell him, it has to be raining heavily" said Dallas, then Ulrich followed on next, Dallas grabbed his board "been ages since I've done this" said Dallas, then he ran and jumped onto his and went down the tunnel, then Yumi and Jeremie followed on behind them.

(=======================================================================)

Having arrived at the factory, Odd climbed out the tunnel before sprinting into the factory,  
"I don't think he likes the rain" said Jeremie as he climbed out of the hatch, the others followed, before they slid down the ropes, Odd had already called up the elevator, "come on lets not wait for the grass to grow" said Odd as he stepped into the metal crate, "alright, alright" said Yumi as she and the others stepped into the elevator, Jeremie pressed the button and the crate began to descend, the crate soon stopped and they stepped into the lab, Jeremie called the chair over before sitting down and moving towards the computer screen, "Aelita do you read me" said Jeremie, then Aelita's window loaded and opened, "Yes Jeremie, have you noticed anything on earth" replied Aelita, Jeremie shook his head, "no we haven't, we only just got the alert" said Jeremie, "we better heard to Lyoko, if we haven't got any idea of what XANA's planning, we have no chance of stopping it in the real world" said Odd, then as soon as he said that a window opened on the computer, "Jeremie what's that" asked Ulrich as he leaned towards the screen, "I don't know" replied Jeremie, then he examined the window, "it's a message" said Jeremie, the others looked at him "a message" asked a confused Yumi, "yes, it reads, by now the you will have noticed the activated tower, but you will not know the attack, two spectres have acquired meltdown codes for the local nuclear plant" said Jeremie, he gulped towards the end of the sentence, "is that all it said, does it say who it's from" said Dallas, Jeremie shook his head and replied "just says WS at the bottom" then Dallas nodded, "know who that could be" asked Jeremie, Dallas shook his head, "how do we know that isn't a ploy by XANA" said Ulrich, the warriors looked at each other, then more text began to type into the box "Jeremie what does it say" asked Yumi, Jeremie looked towards the window, "at this moment I can understand if you don't believe me, but what have you got to lose" read Jeremie, Dallas nodded again and said "well I'll find the spectres" as he walked towards the elevator, "if I fail get to Lyoko all of you" said Dallas before he stepped into the elevator, "why" asked Ulrich, Dallas grabbed his sawn-off and holster, "if I fail, unless you got 2 million sun block you're going to have a bad day" said Dallas then the elevator closed, "you heard him lets go" said Yumi.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas quickly walked towards his car, he opened the door and sat in, he pulled out his Glock and placed it into a hold he built into the car, he shut the door before starting the engine and driving out of the factory, it had stopped raining, he grabbed the CV radio mike and held it towards his mouth, he had the CV tuned to the factory  
"Jeremie I'm clear of the factory, I'm on my way towards the plant, might be able to intercept the spectres there, if they exist" said Dallas then he placed the mike back and pushed forward the gear stick, Jeremie closed the window of the CV radio, and began typing,  
"okay guys lets get this tower deactivated just in case the message may be true" said Jeremie, whilst below in the scanner room the others stood in front of a scanner, "off to the ice sector" said Jeremie, then the others stepped into the scanners, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich" Said Jeremie Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich" continued Jeremie "virtualization" he shouted as the blue squared outlines of the three appeared before they gained detail and dropped to the ground, "of course I get out of the rain and into the snow" said Odd, then they looked around, the snow storm hadn't picked up from earlier but it meant the range of view was limited, "okay Jeremie where's Aelita" asked Ulrich as he placed his hand on his sword, "she's on her way" said Jeremie, then he noticed something on the radar, "unfortunately so are some of XANA's monsters" added Jeremie, then the warriors looked around, "do you know what type" said Odd as he raised his arm and looked around, "I'm afraid not" replied Jeremie, but Odd didn't have to wait long for his answer as several shots came close to hum, but they ultimately missed, "shit" he shouted as he dived out of the way, "Jeremie where are XANA's monsters" asked Yumi, Jeremie quickly typed, "they're behind you, Aelita isn't too far away keep moving forward until you meet up with her" replied Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich started to move forward, but Odd didn't "what are you doing" asked Ulrich as Yumi ran ahead of him, "I'll keep them distracted" said Odd then he ran back in the direction of the monsters, Ulrich shouted back at him, "BE CAREFUL ODD" before he ran after Yumi.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas looked forward, he was still thinking about if the message was true or not, then he had an idea he pulled the hand brake and parked the Falcon, he then grabbed his phone and dialled a number, whilst back at the college Cameron answered his phone,  
"Hello" said Cameron, Dallas looked at his phone surprised at the fact that he answered "I need another tarot reading" said Dallas, Cameron was himself confused, "what, why" asked Cameron, Dallas had to be careful he knew a return to the past wasn't always necessary, "I was told something and I want to know if it was true or not" said Dallas, Cameron grabbed his deck, "it'd be easier if you were here" said Cameron, Dallas looked at his fuel gauge, "well from what I can tell it's a truthful answer" said Cameron, Dallas restarted the engine, "okay thank you" he said as he hung up, he threw his phone into his pocket, then he carried on towards the plant.

(=======================================================================)

Odd looked around trying to identify his attacker,  
"Jeremie any idea what could be attacking me" said Odd as he raised his arm and slowly looked around, Jeremie looked on the radar, "I'm afraid not, but lasers rule out warriors" said Jeremie, Odd sighed and said "that's good, I hate those things", then another blast came through the snow, he quickly jumped out of the way before it could strike him, "its either a block or a kankrelot" said Odd, then it came into view two blocks began shooting at him, Odd quickly looked around for cover, none was in sight, Odd fired at the blocks he struck one but the other fired and struck him sending him backwards slightly, "Odd you've lost 10 life points" said Jeremie, Odd quickly fired several of his laser arrows towards the block, but the snow obscured his vision slightly causing him to hit the outer area of the block and missing it's weak points, "shit" said Odd as he noticed he'd failed to destroy the monster, whilst in another area of the sector the storm was calmer and everyone could see easier, "Jeremie how much further until the tower" asked Ulrich, Jeremie looked at the radar, "it's not too far away" replied Jeremie, then the three warriors carried on moving, then suddenly they heard a buzz saw scream, "oh shit" said Yumi then they looked around, even though their field of view of the area was greater than Odds they couldn't see the silver warriors, "This is there usual tactic" said Aelita, then the other two looked towards her, "what do you mean" asked Ulrich, "they tend to scream when they're out of view then keep you paranoid" replied Aelita, then suddenly one of the silver warriors appeared behind Yumi, it raised it's sword ready to strike down on her, "YUMI" shouted Ulrich as he jumped and pushed her out of the way, quickly drawing his own sword and blocking the attack, "Ulrich" said Yumi as she reached towards him, "go" said Ulrich as he pushed the sword of the warrior upwards buying himself some breathing space, "but" started Yumi, Ulrich looked back at and her and said "just go", Aelita quickly helped Yumi to her feet, and the two quickly ran away, "I don't want to leave him" said Yumi as Aelita pulled her away by the arm, "he's gonna catch up don't worry" replied Aelita as she let go, the two girls quickly disappeared in the distance.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas was driving towards the city, he patted the steering wheel and said to himself,  
"what would I do without this car" suddenly he felt a fierce jolt as the car was knocked forward, he looked back out of the window to see a black 1968 dodge Charger had just rear ended him, "what are you doing you stupid…" started Dallas then he noticed one of the two men inside the car, this one dressed in a pale blue coat with a grey suit underneath, this one was in the passenger seat, whilst the driver was wearing a black suit with white shirt and tie with black leather gloves on, the passenger was holding a Winchester model 1897 and was aiming it at Dallas, "oh shit" he said then he put his foot down and the Falcon shot forward as Dallas turned and faced forward, he turned the Falcon slightly so the Charger was now both behind him and to his left, Dallas knew that the car was being driven by the spectres, Dallas slammed the brakes of his car and the Charger appeared to shoot forward and was now in front the Falcon, Dallas then put his foot on the accelerator again and began to pursuer the Charger, the two vehicles moved into the city, this was only thing between them and the power plant, the Charger was stopped at the red light, as another parked beside it stopping Dallas from doing so and performing a simple drive by on the spectres, "where do you get all these cars from XANA" said Dallas, as he was confused about both that, and why the two spectres were playing incognito mode in the city, Dallas pulled the hammer back on the Glock and pulled it out of the hold ready to get out and shoot them, then suddenly as soon as the light turned green, the Charger shot forward it's engine roaring loudly as it cut across the car on its left, smoke trailing from it's tires, Dallas pushed forward the gear stick and started pursuit, but unfortunately the Falcon was stopped by opposite lane traffic, a taxi blocked the path but the driver pointed behind the taxi and Dallas drove around it before again putting his foot down to continue the pursuit, luckily having to go up hill put the Charger at a disadvantage, this gave Dallas the time to make sure he didn't lose them, the Falcon quickly moved avoiding another car, the Charger took a left turn and carried on up another hill, the Falcon quickly drifted around the corner gaining ground on the Charger, the latter of the two started to gain ground on the straight road ahead, Dallas quickly pulled the red button, and the air scoop rumbled as the belt started to move, the Falcon started to gain speed breaking what should have been its top speed, the Charger took a right itself drifting around the corner, the Falcon came up and followed suit, Dallas grabbed the CV mike and shouted "JEREMIE, I HAVE FOUND THE SPECTRES I AM IN PURSUIT NOW, THEY ARE IN A BLACK 68 CHARGER, I REPEAT A BLACK 68 CHARGER", the two cars were now moving down hill and the Charger was losing ground fast, it took another right turn this time more sloppy than the last and nearly collided with a telephone poll, the Falcon shot around in another drift the Powerful V8 roaring at the people observing the chase, the Charger took another right, but this time it scraped a park car slowing it down, but unfortunately for Dallas this wasn't any help at all, as he had to avoid a van reversing and because of this had over shot the turn slightly, he reversed the Falcon before gunning the engine and shooting off down the hill again starting the pursuit of the Charger, the two vehicles took a left turn again they went uphill, Dallas knew the spectres were trying to lose him but he wasn't giving up, the top of the hill wasn't very big as only a small bit of road was there before it was downwards again, the two previously slowed down vehicles began to pick up speed and momentum again, the two vehicles passed several blocks before the Charger turned left narrowly avoiding another car, the Falcon drifted around the corner, another uphill slowed both of the cars, but small slope atop of the road led to the Charger becoming air born as it reached the top before landing on the road as it went down the other side of the hill, Dallas pushed the gear stick forward and pulled the red button and the Falcon shot forward, also becoming air born before gaining speed and coming almost neck and neck with the Charger, before the Charger could carry on down the hill another car was driving up, the spectre took a sharp right turn causing the Charger to unintentionally lean, the Falcon slowly down before making the turn, horns were honking from the cars that had been cut off, the difference between the Falcon and the Charger were now greatly reduced to the space just shorter than an average car, the Charger scraped a roadside barrier as it avoided another car that was coming in the opposite direction, the Falcon being a smaller car didn't have this problem, the two cars entered another clear stretch with parked cars either side of the road, inside the Charger the driver pressed a button on the steering wheel, he activated the NOS canister in the vehicle and the Charger quickly gained speed and shot forward increasing the distance between the two once again.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich quickly dodged another swing from the silver warrior, he quickly rolled dodging the attack, he thought for a moment about using triplicate, but that would split his life points into three, he then decided to go on the attack, he ran towards the warrior with his sword held above his head, whilst back in Odd's position he was dodging the shots from the block, he couldn't see very far, and he knew if he was to strike the creature he'd have to be very close,  
"Jeremie how many life points do I have left" asked Odd as he dodge another shot, "70" replied Jeremie, Odd looked at the block before he ran and jumped, he quickly raised his arm whilst upside down in the air, "laser arrow" he said as he fired one into the eye of the block, the creature exploded, "great job Odd" said Jeremie, Odd smiled and quickly ran after the others, Ulrich however was having trouble with the silver warrior as it was wearing him out, "Jeremie how far away are Yumi and Aelita" said Ulrich, he struggled to get the words out as he was very nearly exhausted, "they're far enough, just hold on a bit longer" said Jeremie, however this was easier said than done, Ulrich fell to the floor during the next swing of the silver warrior, he looked up readily anticipating his de virtualization, then as the warrior raised his sword for the final swing, "OH NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Jeremie, then the warrior suddenly stop, and moved forward slightly, then it turned and was nudged forward again, Ulrich looked behind the warriors legs to see Odd running towards them with his arm raised shouting "LASSER ARROW", the warrior turned towards Odd and began to deflect each shot, Ulrich saw his opportunity and using his last ounce of strength he stood up and drove his sword through the warrior and turning the sword in the wound of the warrior and pulling out the sword, the warrior fell to it's knees and exploded, "wait a go you two" said Jeremie, Odd quickly ran towards Ulrich, "you okay" Asked Odd, Ulrich smiled and replied "yeah thanks to you", then they looked up as Jeremie said "okay you guys, catch up to the others", the two nodded and ran after Yumi and Aelita.

(=======================================================================)

Having used all of the NOS the Charger had turned off the straight and was now dodge traffic, the Falcon quickly followed following the same routine, when suddenly the Charger took a left turn up a small slope, Dallas quickly followed but the Charger didn't remain on the road for too long as it took another right turn leaving the city and getting closer towards the plant, the Falcon turned and dodge another car but still kept up with the Charger, Dallas began to get close enough he drove up to the right side of the Charger and aimed his gun towards the passenger in an attempt to take him out first, but the passenger leaned out of the window with the shot gun and aimed towards Dallas, he quickly hit the breaks and moved behind the vehicle, he believe he was out of sight of the spectre, then he noticed him aim through the back window, Dallas had only one option, he slammed his foot on the accelerator and rammed the back of the Charger with his car, the front of the Falcon was smashed in as the driver of the Charger lost control and began to zig-zag, then suddenly one of the tires having been burned out so many times popped and the car flew off the road landing several feet from the side of the road, Dallas looked at the crash but then noticed he was on the wrong side of the road, suddenly a biker came towards him, Dallas swerved the Falcon around the biker, but at the speed he was driving and with the momentum of the car, the Falcon began to barrel roll off the road it hit the ground a total of six times and launching into the air again before it skidded to a halt, the biker watched the car, but he didn't want to get involved and he quickly rode off, the Charger was dented and smashed, but the Falcon was in worse shape, whilst the former vehicle had landed on it's wheels the Falcon had landed on its roof, the rear fuel drum was hanging out, all the other things being held out had been thrown from the car, their were several dents in the bodywork side from that it was intact, minus the windows, the front axel had snapped and the tires blown, Dallas grabbed the CV mike which luckily was intact and said  
"Jeremie the spectres have been halted, no one has seen us, we could avoid a return to the past this time, but the Falcons outta the game", then Dallas succumb to his injuries.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie had heard Dallas's message and was happy that the spectres had been stopped,  
"Okay, Dallas has stopped the spectres lets get this tower deactivated" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Ulrich and Odd had caught up to the others, "okay, then we have to relive the day" said Odd, "nope, Dallas said that no one noticed anything that could be considered unnatural" replied Jeremie, then the warriors looked at each other, "okay Jeremie" said Yumi, then the warriors ran towards a small ridge looking down at the tower, "Jeremie we have a problem" said Ulrich as they looked down on a large group of monsters, the blocks were making a coil around the tower, and several Krabs and Blocks stood on patrol, "there's at least 20 monsters down there" said Jeremie, the warriors looked at each other, "Ulrich you stay here and guard Aelita, Odd me and you will take out as many as we can until Ulrich can regain his strength" said Yumi, then Odd smiled as they looked down, "lets go" he said as he jumped down with his arms spread before landing on his feet and starting to fire his arrows at the blocks, "reckless isn't he" said Aelita, Yumi smiled and jumped down throwing her fans destroying two of the Krabs, Ulrich and Aelita watched from the ridge as Odd quickly ran towards two of the blocks, he dropped to his knees and slid between them holding out his arms and pointed them towards the Blocks shouting "LASER ARROW" destroying them, whilst Yumi ran towards a Krab, she jumped and threw her fan towards it slicing into it and causing it to blow up she then threw her other fan at a Block, "Jeremie how many life points do I have left" asked Ulrich, Jeremie quickly typed, "you've only 40 left due to the exhaustion" he said, Ulrich nodded and looked down "try and stay safe" said Ulrich as he drew his sword before jumping down into the ensuing battle.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas quickly snapped back and looked at his situation his hair was hanging from his head, he looked around to see his wrecked car,  
"Great" he said, then he unbuckled his seat belt, he hadn't been able to change his seat into a better belted one, he landed on his back on the roof, he then looked at the window space, he pushed away the dirt mound that had built up and pushed it aside as he crawled out, luckily the crash took place on a back road, he reached back inside the car and grabbed his weapons sheathing them both, before walking towards the Charger, he knew that a single car crash wouldn't destroy them, he looked at the passenger, it had been had smashed its head into the frame and had been neutralized, he then looked around for the body of the driver, he quickly grabbed his sawn off and held it up, unable to locate the spectre, then suddenly he felt himself pushed towards his car, the spectre grabbed the Winchester and pointed it towards Dallas and stomped on his wrist causing him to let go of the Sawn off, it then pointed the Winchester towards Dallas's face, it began to squeeze the trigger, Dallas using his free hand grabbed the spectres leg and turned the tables and flipped the spectre onto its back, but the spectre reached into the holster and grabbed the Glock, it pointed it towards Dallas and pulled the trigger there was a clicking, Dallas then noticed the magazine had been thrown from the weapon, he then pushed the Glock into the face of the spectre.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, most of XANA's monsters had been destroyed but a few remained, two Krabs, three blocks, and the coil,  
"Okay Jeremie, there's only a few left" said Aelita then she jumped down to join the others, "Ulrich watch out" said Odd as he fired an arrow just missing Ulrich and hitting one of the Blocks, "thanks" replied Ulrich, Whilst Ulrich and Odd were holding off the brunt of the forces, Yumi and Aelita were heading towards the tower, when suddenly one of the Krabs turned and fired towards Aelita, "NOOOO" screamed Jeremie then he noticed as Ulrich jumped in the way and took the hit, his body lost it's detail before the blue squared outline vanished, Yumi then threw her fan towards the Krab taking off its front leg, then she threw her other fan and destroyed it, "Okay guys just a few left" said Jeremie, meanwhile Dallas was struggling to take out the spectre, he was thrown against the back of the Falcon,  
"XANA must have upgraded the code, How" he said then he was struck by a blow to the face, he extended his blade and lunged into the spectres abdomen, the spectre flinched at the blow but then head butted Dallas, "what" he said the blade wasn't working, "I don't want to have to do this" he added, then he grabbed the spectre and threw it away before looking at the base of his car, "it hasn't been thrown" he said then he flicked a switch on a small control board, a light turned on, then he was grabbed by the spectre, but he turned the table on it and pinned it against side of the car, "Who is the agent" said Dallas, but the spectre didn't say anything this one was obviously a mute, Dallas pushed the spectre it away and went to the back of the car, he grabbed the lever and pulled it and gasoline began to pour out, a spark light on the wire of the control board, Dallas moved back avoiding himself getting soaked with the gasoline, then the spectre jumped at him, Dallas grabbed it in time and held it against the car, "call this road kill" quipped Dallas, then the spark reached the end of the coil, at this moment Dallas jumped placed his feet on the end of the side of the Falcon and pushed away, at this instant the car exploded and the spectre was engulfed in flames, Dallas looked at the burning wreckage of his car, and since the return to the past wasn't necessary he knew that he wasn't getting his car back, he pulled out his phone and dialled Jeremie's number, "Jeremie the spectres a dealt with" he said, "okay we're just about to deactivate the tower" replied Jeremie, as on Lyoko Odd and Yumi destroyed the coil and Aelita walked into the tower, "okay Jeremie the tower has been deactivated" said Aelita, "do you want to activate a return to the past" she added, "no I don't think it's necessary this time" said Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

Having returned from to the school the warriors regrouped and were sitting in the cafeteria having dinner,  
"So what exactly happened" asked Odd as he ate a mouthful of food, "well I've had to blow up the car to stop the spectre" said Dallas, the others looked at him, "is that all that happened" asked Yumi, Dallas nodded and drank his coffee, "oh really" said Jeremie as he pulled out his laptop and showed Dallas news footage of the chase through the city, "you've got to be fucking me" said Dallas as he looked at the last images of his car, "at least no one knows it was mine" said Dallas, then he looked at Cameron "he was right with the cards again" said Dallas, Odd laughed and they all looked at him "what" he asked, "come on Odd you still don't believe in it do you" said Ulrich, Odd shook his head, and the warriors sighed, then Delmas walked over  
"Mr Marshal" he said, Dallas looked up at him "yeah" he replied, "after going over the dispute between you and Mr Scylla, I have decided that both of you will remain at the school, but he will receive detention under the grounds of theft against you, and between you and me I'll forget the chloroform as it stopped him and Elizabeth" said Delmas as he leaned in towards Dallas, he then patted him on the shoulder and walked off, "someone's going to be angry" said Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Thanks for reading small depression has hit me during this one, and I couldn't hand over to the real Cameron as he only inspired this chapter as he uses actual cards.


	38. Chapter 36: Routine

Authors note  
Even though this may seem like an open and shut chapter as I have panned some of the other later season 1 episodes that have been adapted on the surface it is and this isn't going to be as difficult

(=======================================================================)

Quickly exiting the elevator, Dallas with half his face covered in blood and his jumper dirty and his jacket missing the right sleeve again, and a tool belt over his left shoulder, he was panting as he was out of breath, entered the room carrying a massive pile of torn cables,  
"the threats been neutralized" said Dallas as he threw down the cables and the tool belt, he then noticed his hand was missing all but his index finger and his thumb, "okay Dallas" said Jeremie then he turned towards the screen, whilst on Lyoko a mega tank and two blocks stood guarding a tower in the forest sector, "Dallas has neutralized the threat lets get this tower deactivated" said Jeremie as he looked at the screen, Ulrich pointed towards the left path leading towards the tower before moving his hand and pointing at the right, Odd and Yumi quickly moved from their positions behind the trees, Ulrich then signalled for Aelita to move, Odd then began to run down the right path, whilst Yumi took the left with Aelita, the two girls stopped behind a tree, XANA's monster oblivious to them, Yumi nodded towards Odd who returned the nod and then she jumped up throwing her fan towards one of the blocks, it scratched the XANA eye causing it to blow up, the other block moved away now aware of Yumi, whilst the mega tank grew the XANA eye around itself, the block fired a shot at Yumi, Ulrich quickly blocked the laser with his sword,  
"Go on Aelita go" said Ulrich then Aelita ran from behind the tree and started to move towards the tower, The block turned towards Aelita, but Ulrich distracted it by jumping at it, "Odds on his way Aelita" said Jeremie as Ulrich stabbed the block in the XANA eye "impact" he said as he jumped off, whilst Odd and Aelita moved towards the tower they stopped as Jeremie said "mega tank approaching", the black ball stopped before opening to reveal the organic interior, "hold it" said Odd as he moved in front of Aelita and raised his arm, "come and get me you bowling ball" said Odd, The mega tank charged it's shot before firing, the blast was a more powerful one than had been previously seen blowing a large chunk of the ground and sending Odd towards the mega tank, he quickly on the hydraulics of the mega tank turning it slightly, he then fired into the XANA eye saying "laser arrow" before he jumped off pushing the monster away as it exploded, Odd gave a thumbs up to Aelita who quickly ran into the tower, "Aelita is in the tower" said Ulrich as Aelita passed into the wall, "as usual guys great job" said Jeremie, as the words CODE LYOKO typed on the blue screen, "another XANA attack stopped, another tower deactivated" said Odd, then the towers aura turned from red to blue, with Jeremie saying, "okay get ready for the return trip to the past".

(=======================================================================)

"And this equation which you weren't able to solve would have enabled you to…" blabbered Mrs Hertz then the bell rang signalling the end of class, the students walked out relived that it was over,  
"I swear we learn the same shit every day" said Dallas as he stretch his right hand fingers, "well with the return trips" said Ulrich, Dallas smiled and replied "I suppose", whilst outside Yumi sat on a bench looking at her note book, she had been thinking of things for her and Ulrich to do, as their one year was coming up, she had many ideas but didn't know about any of them, then she saw the others leave the science building, she quickly covered her note book,  
"Well guys how was class with Mrs Hertz, was it fun" she asked, they all sighed, "the same exact lesson as before the XANA attack so twice as boring" said Ulrich, Jeremie laughed and said "once, twice, it doesn't matter you'll never be any good in physics anyway" as he sat down, then Odd and Dallas noticed Sissi and as she walked towards Ulrich, Dallas nudged Odd in the arm and the both of them chanted, "dum, dum, dum, dum", with the two of them breaking up in laughter, Sissi took no notice,  
"hello Ulrich dear can we talk for a minute" said Sissi, Ulrich was obviously in a bad mood and didn't want to talk to Sissi, "first of all I'm not your Ulrich dear, second off I'm not going to your room to explain exercise B page 52" he said bluntly, Sissi was confused, "But how did you know that I" asked Sissi, she then walked away frustrated, "a Sissi attack is almost as bad as a XANA attack and 10 times more boring" said Yumi as they watched her off, "that's for sure" said Ulrich.

(=======================================================================)

An hour later the warriors were walking towards the school gate,  
"so anyone feel like sneaking out and going into town for a while, I heard this new club opened up recently" asked Ulrich, "count me out I've got a heavy date with my pillow" said Odd as he walked back towards the dorm room, "I'm gonna work on my program for materializing Aelita, one of these days I'm gonna do it" said Jeremie, Dallas shook his head and said "I got something to do", then Ulrich looked at Yumi "no not tonight I've gotta study, I'm way behind thanks to all these XANA attacks" said Yumi, she was in part lying to get more time to plan her time with Ulrich, "bye" she said as she crossed the street, "bye" said the others as they walked away, "what an exciting evening" said Ulrich as he stood at the gate alone watching Yumi walk away.

(=======================================================================)

Later that night, Ulrich sat on his bed rubbing kiwi's belly as the small dog laid in his lap, then Odd walked in from the showers with his towel drying his hair and his pyjamas on,  
"You out'a take a shower, it really relaxes you" said Odd as he fell onto his bed and laid down, "tell me what your day was like" asked Ulrich, Odd closed his eyes and said, "nothing special, I had the embarrassment of my life in gym class, my shorts tore you can guess where, then I lost my pencil case in the library and that's what my day was like", Kiwi jumped down and moved towards Odd, "no what I mean Odd is, don't you ever feel like you've had the exact same kinda day" asked Ulrich, Odd lent forward and picked up Kiwi, "yeah but that's normal, remember we had the same, English, French, and physics class, and on Lyoko it was you who it's use for the seventh time" said Odd, Ulrich looked at Odd funny and asked "who you it's us?", "yeah that's what I call our game plan the one we use to help Aelita reach the tower safe and sound" clarified Odd, Ulrich closed his eyes and looked away slightly, "no reason I'm just fed up with this, to Lyoko back to school, to Lyoko back to school again, this is XANA's 5th attack this week" said Ulrich "I'm also fed up of what's happening to Yumi and me, once in a while I get the feeling that she doesn't really like me, she doesn't have any true feelings for me" added Ulrich, but before he could worry about letting on too much, Odd had already dozed off.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich stepped into the showers, he turned the heat up until the steam was emanating from his body, he looked at the wall before placing his head against it and placing his fist against the wall in both anger and sadness, he was fed up with life and the routine that he had been enveloped in for so long, it had begun to feel episodic.

(=======================================================================)

Having left the showers Ulrich walked back towards his room wearing a dressing gown, he then noticed Emily a girl he had often seen numerous times around the school walking in his direction, he hadn't talked to her in a while  
"Oh high Emily" said Ulrich as she drew level with him, Ulrich noticed something instantly, since was considered a ladies man around the school he noticed Emily was showing off a little, her dressing gown was hanging over her shoulder showing off a bit of Emily's cleavage, Ulrich despite being a male in his teens resisted a look, "Oh hello Ulrich, I'm looking for Jim" said Emily as she pulled her dressing gown over her shoulder, "have you seen him" she asked, "no sorry" said Ulrich, Emily seemed disappointed "its okay goodnight" said Emily as she walked away, "I don't believe it does she have a thing for me" said Ulrich to himself, he turned back as the doors at the other end of the corridor closed, he turned around again and bumped into Jim, "Ulrich if you're gonna sleep walk do it in your room" said Jim as he looked down on Ulrich, "oh Hi Jim, By the way Emily's looking for you" replied Ulrich as he walked away.

(=======================================================================)

At the factory the super computer began to rise, out of the coolant at the bottom of the lab, as a figure walked towards it, then suddenly the figure raised his hands, the red lightning shot from them and entered the computer, and began to infect the circuits then the figure turned into the black slime and made its way to the computer console, it reform in the seat and began typing and deleting several bits of code.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi walked onto the school grounds, she had decided what she could do for their one year anniversary, and was waiting to see Ulrich and the others, and then before she walked over towards the other warriors she looked to her left and saw Ulrich standing by the vending machines leaning against the main building laughing with Emily,  
"Ulrich what's he doing with Emily" she said, before walking towards the other warriors, "they sure don't look bored" said Yumi, then she stopped at the other warriors, "Hello" she said to them Jeremie and Odd turned around and looked at her, "hello" said Jeremie as he stood up "hey Yumi" said Odd who remained sitting down then she looked at Dallas who was laying on the bench half asleep, "what's with him" she asked, Dallas waved his hand at her before groaning, then Yumi returned her attention towards Ulrich, "what kind of game does he think he's playing" she said, "he's just talking to her what are you jealous" said Odd, Yumi looked back at Odd and said "what me jealous of Emily you've gotta be kidding me besides she's a year older than him that's a lot", then Yumi reached into her bag, "guess what you're also a year older than him, guess you just forgot" said Jeremie, Yumi was unsure if Odd and Jeremie were intentionally trying to wind her up, "yeah well it's not the same thing, I'm Ulrich's girlfriend" said Yumi, then Odd and Jeremie looked at her with cold piercing stares, Dallas leaned forwards and looked at her, Yumi realised what she had just said "what now" said Jeremie, Yumi knew she had just blown hers and Ulrich's biggest secret "you and Ulrich" said Odd before laughing, Dallas promptly punched him "yes it's true" said Yumi having calmed down slightly, "me and him have been dating for 10 months now" added Yumi, Odd and Jeremie were surprised to hear this, "Yumi why didn't either of you tell us" asked Jeremie, Yumi shook her head knowing she shouldn't have kept the secret from them, "I dunno we just wanted to be left alone about it" she replied, then they all looked at Ulrich and Emily, "well their goes my theory about Ulrich and Emily" said Odd, "Yumi he's been down in the dumps recently, it's no need to make a big deal out of it" said Jeremie, Yumi sat down as if she was about to cry and said, "who said I'm making a big deal out of it", whilst over at the vending Machines, Nicholas was having trouble getting a soda can out of the machine, "This machine is going to drive me fucking crazy" he said as he kicked the machine, "hey that's double strange" said Herb then Sissi, Adam and Nicholas had a look, "Ulrich without Yumi and Ulrich with Emily" added Herb, Sissi was angered by this, "Emily how dare she" said Sissi, then she looked towards Yumi "how dare she go after him, if Yumi's out of the way then I'm next on the list", Adam looked at Nicholas and whispered "there's a list", then Sissi noticed something, "speaking of Yumi she's not taking it too well" Sissi then Herb spoke up, "well neither are you Sissi" he said, then Sissi turned around and yelled "shut up" to him, then she thought for a moment, "I just got a really great idea that's bound to make Ulrich all mine" said Sissi.

(=======================================================================)

Sissi walked over to Yumi who watched dead eyed as Ulrich laughed with Emily, Dallas was too tired to quip anything so he laid down and flipped her his middle finger  
"Quite a romance going on there" said Sissi, "two months already that's not bad" added Sissi, Yumi was shocked at the revelation, Sissi couldn't have known about her and Ulrich dating so she couldn't be trying to split them up, "what" she said, "oh I thought you knew doesn't Ulrich tell you everything I mean you two are so close, I've decided to give up on him, it's no hope ill have to do my best to forget him" said Sissi, Yumi was angry but she didn't no what she was more angry about Sissi or if Ulrich could be cheating on her, "if I were you I'd do the same" said Sissi, Yumi had, had enough, "you're not me Sissi so save your advice" she said before walking away "what a pest" said Yumi, then she looked at Ulrich and Emily again,  
"Sissi do you mind explaining you're strategy" Asked Herb, but he got the silent treatment.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie felt his eye vibrate a feeling he was never comfortable with, he quickly pulled out his laptop, and Aelita's window opened,  
"Jeremie" she said as she followed the pulsations through the desert sector, "XANA's launched another attack" added Aelita, "are you feeling pulsations" asked Jeremie, "yes in the desert region, they're really strong" replied Aelita, Jeremie was shocked, "I've never seen XANA so active as he is now" said Jeremie then he looked at the others "I'm sorry guys but you're gonna have to go back, right away to" said Jeremie, Odd shook his head and said, "as they say when you gotta go, you gotta go", Jeremie then pulled out his phone dialled Ulrich's number, but it beeped, "Ulrich's shut off his cell phone" said Jeremie, Yumi started to walk away, "yeah he's much too busy with Emily I'll get him" she said, then the others watched as she started to sprint away.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich exited the canteen having gone to the toilet he was in a better mood not feeling like he did the previous night at all,  
"Wanna go for a walk Ulrich" asked Emily, the aforementioned nodded and the two started to walk towards the dorm building, "it's nice to relax" said Ulrich then he heard Yumi shout "hey Ulrich", he turned and walked away from Emily "come here for a second" said Yumi, "ill be right back" said Ulrich, then Yumi grabbed Ulrich by the arm and dragged him away, "I hate to disturb you Romeo, but Jeremie's been trying to reach you, XANA's just woken up" said Yumi, "XANA again, go on I'll be right there" said Ulrich as he started to walk away, Yumi grabbed Ulrich, "what do you mean go on" she said, "cool it huh Yumi" said Ulrich, Yumi let go and said "okay I'll cool it but first tell me what's going on with you and Emily", Ulrich was confused "Nothings going, she's a friend" he replied, "oh yeah well according to Sissi you and her have been dating for two months" said Yumi, Ulrich was shocked by the accusation, "what am I not good enough for you Ulrich" she added, Ulrich shook his head, "what, Yumi for fucks sake I love you, why would you think otherwise, but…" he said Yumi was shocked by the 'but' "but what" she said, Ulrich looked away, "it's begun to feel like you don't return the feelings" said Ulrich, Yumi felt heart broken, "of course I love you, I've been planning something for you anniversary in 2 months, for Christ sake Ulrich don't ever think like that" said Yumi, Ulrich didn't know what to say, he shed a tear, "Yumi I'm gonna need a moment to compose myself" said Ulrich as he stepped away, he was annoyed with himself that he could think that Yumi didn't love him, Yumi herself was angry at both herself for thinking that Ulrich could cheat on her, and at Sissi for tricking her, she walked into the forest upset at herself.

(=======================================================================)

"Now that act II is over, the final act is all mine" said Sissi as she and Herb watched Yumi walk away "all yours but what about Emily" asked Herb, Sissi chuckled "for a pro like me, a girl like Emily is no problem, in exactly 30 seconds Ulrich will be in my arms" she replied, before Herb Noticed that Sissi was lacking an item of clothing not usually visible, whilst inside the dorm room, Ulrich was fulfilling his promise to walk with Emily,  
"See you later" she said as she waved to him, Ulrich waved back before heading to the factory, he exited the building when Sissi ran over to him,  
"Ulrich dear I have to tell you something and it cant wait any longer" said Sissi over enthusiastically, Ulrich wasn't happy with her "Sissi dear, under normal conditions I'd take the time to tell you to go fly a kite, but this time I'll be less polite and ignore you" replied Ulrich as he strolled off into the forest sector, with Herb laughing under the arches saying "well your 30 seconds are up".

(=======================================================================)

A short time later all the warriors had regrouped in the computer room  
"No everything is reasonably quite here, no short circuits, no bug invasion, no earthquakes, how about you" said Jeremie, Aelita shook her head, "I'm almost at the activated tower, and none of XANA's monsters have appeared, if not for the pulsations there's no other sign that XANA's woken up" said Aelita, Jeremie started to scratch his chin, "I wonder if this is a new tactic of his" said Jeremie, Dallas shook his head, "I wonder if the attack is aimed directly at us, for example Ulrich and Yumi being pissed off with themselves" said Odd, the aforementioned were sitting against the wall with each other, "Odd that's not funny" said Dallas having been in that situation several times in his life, "I say one of you should do some recon on Lyoko" said Jeremie, Dallas stood up "I'll go" he said, the others looked at him, suddenly it seemed everyone was against someone, "doesn't anyone else want to go" said Jeremie, then Ulrich stood up saying "I'll go as well, I need some time to uh… think" said Ulrich, Yumi knew from his tone he wasn't trying to insult her, and that he just wanted to think this thing over, but she felt it'd be better if he was on earth, "no Ulrich you stay here, I'll go with Dallas instead" she said, then Jeremie looked at him, "listen we don't need anyone of this quarrelling at the moment, Aelita needs us and that is considered an emergency, so all of you heard for the scanners, you're all going" said Jeremie, the warriors then walked towards the elevator, Jeremie turned back to the computer, "Aelita, help is on the way, but I better warn you, Ulrich and Yumi they're you might say buggy" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled and said, "what you mean to say is there pissed off" Jeremie rolled his eyes nothing was getting past her, "you guessed it Aelita" said Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

After what felt like the longest elevator ride of their lives, the warriors stood outside a scanner each, they didn't look at each other, Dallas and Odd knew better than to piss either Ulrich or Yumi off at the current being,  
"I'm gonna transfer you to the desert sector, and remember you have to protect Aelita all four of you" said Jeremie then the warriors stepped into their scanners, Jeremie hit enter on the keyboard and the scanners closed, "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Dallas, Transfer Odd" Said Jeremie then he typed again "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Odd" continued Jeremie "virtualization" he shouted as the blue squared outlines of the four appeared in the sky before they gained detail and dropped to the ground, but on the screen in the computer room, four windows opened one after the other, showing the each of the four warriors models with a red circle and exclamation mark over the them, "oh shit" said Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko the warriors looked around, Ulrich placed his hand on his katana handle and walked behind them, Odd and Yumi looked forwards whilst Dallas slipped his right arm vambrace off and chucked it to Ulrich, "lets see if you know how to use it" said Dallas as Ulrich placed it over his left arm, the vambrace tightened around his arm and changed colour to match Ulrichs attire, "Hi" said Aelita as she walked over to them, "hey Aelita, there was a bug at the moment of transfer, are they" started Jeremie, Aelita quickly reassured him, "don't worry everyone's accounted for safe and sound and ready to go" replied Aelita, Jeremie was confused, "I don't know what it was" said Jeremie, then he turned back towards the computer and began typing, "I'll scan their programs and see what happened" he added, a screen opened up and Jeremie began to read the code, but he soon realised something was wrong, "what is this mess" he said, whilst on Lyoko the warriors were moving towards the tower, they quickly slid down a slope, Yumi, Aelita and Odd went first, when Jeremie said, "Aelita I think the super calculator is infected with a virus, that's the XANA attack", Odd was confused, "that's crazy why would XANA want to infect himself" asked Odd as Dallas and Ulrich slid down the slope using their forearm blades to scrape the rock, "well you never know what XANA's up to until its done" replied Jeremie, then he loaded Aelita's window "unless, he's using it to modify a program he doesn't have access to" said Aelita, "but which one" she added, the warriors all moved towards each other, Dallas whistled and clicked his left hand fingers at Odd, who nodded his head and raised his arm ready to shoot on sight, Dallas pulled his crossbow off his shoulder and aimed in the other direction, "I dunno, but XANA wants to change the rules on Lyoko" said Jeremie, Ulrich looked around, "I've got a bad feeling about this" he said, Jeremie looked at the radar, "we better take a closer look at this, there has to be a deactivated tower nearby where we can take a look" said Jeremie, Aelita nodded and said "Okay I'm off" then her window closed down.

(=======================================================================)

Having found the nearest tower, Aelita quickly ran up to the wall, before she stopped and turned around saying,  
"I hope nobody kills each other while I'm gone", the others weren't overly happy with the comment but said nothing regardless, Aelita then passed into the tower, "okay lets set up base" said Dallas as the warriors moved to some rocks that sat near the tower, Ulrich and Yumi sat on a separate rock that were closer to each other and the tower, whilst Dallas and Odd took a single rock a bit further away, inside the tower Aelita walked towards the centre of the platform and began to levitate to the top platform, whilst outside the warriors noticed a lone kankrelot walk towards them, Dallas raised his crossbow and said to Odd, "wanna see who can hit it first", whilst in the tower Aelita landed on the platform loading the blue screen saying "Jeremie I'm here, I have access to the transfer program" then she began pressing icons on the screen, "this is very strange, usually the program doesn't include any of XANA's creatures it's really weird" said Aelita, whilst outside the tower, Odd and Dallas stood up and walked closer to the Kankrelot, "Now I understand Jeremie, it's a trap, XANA has sabotaged the DE-virtualisation program" said Aelita, Jeremie quickly panicked and said, "be careful and watch out for lasers this monster can kill you for good" said Jeremie, Dallas and Odd fired there shots, Dallas's crossbow bolt skimmed the Kankrelot whilst Odd's arrow destroyed it, at the exact time the monster fired a laser which struck Odd sending him backwards, Odd screamed in pain, he felt as if he had just been hit by two speeding trucks going head on and he was in the middle, "what's going on" said Ulrich as he drew his Katanna, "XANA's hits are now fatal to you, you can't get DE-virtualized other wise you'll disappear for ever" replied Jeremie, then Jeremie looked at Odd's stats, "Oh no, Odd lost 50 life points already" screamed Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Yumi helped Odd to his feet, "calm down Jeremie, Odd's still here with us" said Ulrich, Jeremie was still worried, "You don't understand, Odd just got hit by a laser which means he's only got…" started Jeremie but Ulrich cut hi off saying, "Listen Jeremie, Aelita takes the same risks all the time, nothings changed for us, we have to be more careful that's all", Yumi placed her hand on her hip, "One things for sure XANA's trapped us, and we better not make a mistake this time" said Yumi as she let go off Odd who said, "it'll make the fight a lot more exciting" then Aelita ran over to them from the tower "I've got to deactivate the tower fast, before XANA has enough time to concentrate all of his strength on you guys" said Aelita, then they quickly started to move, "that's the safest solution, hurry but watch out for monsters" said Jeremie, he then smiled saying, "mean while I'll try and get rid of the virus" he then inserted a disk into the screen saying "listen XANA if you think you can impress me with your 2bid virus you are mistaken", then he pressed enter and another window opened this one with more coding in it, he quickly began typing.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko the warriors were running as fast as they could, Dallas was carrying Odd who was still visibly in pain from the injury, in the computer lab Jeremie was struggling with countering the virus,  
"I'm never going to get it to work, XANA has completely wreck the circuits, there's only one possible solution work directly on the hardware" said Jeremie as he took out his earpiece and stood up walking towards the elevator, he pressed the button and went down to the scanner room before walking into the centre room, "there's gotta be an access port around here somewhere, all I gotta do now is find it" he said, then he looked around before realizing he was out of his depth in this department, he opened a hatch and had a look at the circuitry "I should have kept Dallas here, he's the engineer" said Jeremie, he closed the hatch "everything's locked up tight" he added, the elevator closed on him, "oh no" he said, then he stood back exclaiming, "XANA you're even more evil than I thought", whilst up in the computer room Aelita tried contacting Jeremie,  
"Jeremie how are you doing" she asked, there was no response, "Jeremie" she asked again, whilst back in the scanner room Jeremie examined his options, before looking at the hatch, "The access hatch, if I adjust the winch I should be able to get down" said Jeremie, as he looked at the winch that Dallas had forgotten to get rid of since he built the forth scanner, "and I kept telling him to get rid of it" said Jeremie as he began to open the hatch.

(=======================================================================)

Moments later Jeremie began to lower himself into the room computer room, unfortunately for him he was top heavy and was going in upside down, he quickly balanced himself out as he got closer to the computer,  
"You don't scare me XANA just gotta replace the circuits you messed up" said Jeremie as he opened a small section labelled spares, he pulled out the ones he knew were the infected ones, and put in the spare ones, "and you'll fail again like all the other times" added Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko the warriors looked at the tower and noticed the reception committee that was guarding it, three silver warriors, two mega tanks and a Krab, they quickly hid behind a stone platform,  
"Were finished, if we try to get through all of this we're done for" said Yumi, then Ulrich looked over it "you never know, we just gotta hang on until Aelita enters the code" replied Ulrich, "lets go" added Ulrich as he jumped up but was instantly hit by the Krab, "Ulrich" screamed Yumi as he was knocked back, "you idiot that was stupid" added Yumi, Ulrich smiled despite the pain and said "yep now what", Dallas handed Ulrich his crossbow and took back his blade, "what are you doing" asked Ulrich, Dallas placed his vambrace back on, "I'm thinning out the defence" replied Dallas, then he grabbed Ulrichs katana and sheath, "You don't mind if I borrow this" said Dallas as he placed the sheath on, the colours turned blue and white, "Dallas careful, if you get hit" started Odd, then Ulrich butted in saying "you'll be in more pain than you've ever felt before", Dallas pulled up his hood saying, "I dunno I've been a lot", then he jumped onto the platform and started running towards XANA's monsters drawing his tomahawk and the Katanna the silver warriors were drawn to him, "just what I wanted" said Dallas as he led them away, "Odd are you able to move" said Ulrich, Odd smiled "Okay, Odd you and Aelita go around" said Ulrich, then Aelita and Odd moved off, "Ulrich I… I'm sorry for accusing you" said Yumi, Ulrich looked up at her, "I'm sorry for thinking that you didn't love me" said Ulrich, the two looked at each other, "Its go time" shouted Odd, then Ulrich stood up grabbing Dallas's crossbow and aiming towards one of the Mega Tanks, Odd ran with Aelita towards it, the mega Tank opened and Ulrich aimed down the sight of the Crossbow, before pulling the trigger and striking the mega tank, destroying it, meanwhile Dallas was attacking the three silver warriors, the first came at him swinging its sword, but Dallas quickly using both Blades grabbed the sword and twisted the warrior around before swiping them across the warriors back causing it to explode, Yumi moved from behind cover to see the Krab move towards her, whilst Odd ran at the second Mega Tank, it opened and fired on Aelita who just passed where the energy barrier it projected struck, Odd jumped and as he had done during the last attack landed on the chassis of the mega tank and fired into the eye, before jumping off and pushing it away as it exploded, Dallas turned to see the other warriors, he held his weapons in a defensive stance, but the warriors using their swords knocked both weapons out of his hands, then Dallas noticed at the angle the two had done it left them open and he extended his forearm blades and lunged forward striking the two of them in the chest causing them to explode.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the computer sever room, Jeremie had found the last infected part of the supercomputer and was about to pull it out when as he touched it he was suddenly shocked by the red lightning that had first infected the device, Jeremie screamed with pain, this set of his power causing the winch to pull him up back into the scanner room, and then almost as he got there drop him again, whilst back on Lyoko Aelita was moving towards the tower, The Krab firing on her, Yumi had moved onto a higher platform and was running across it, she jumped and threw her fan, at the same time the Krab fired striking Yumi, at the same time her fan struck the Krab destroying it, Unfortunately the shot sent Yumi flying towards a hole in the platform which led to the digital sea  
"Yumi NO" screamed Ulrich as despite being still weak he super sprinted towards Yumi, and before she fell into the digital sea, Ulrich grabbed her hand "it's okay I gotcha" said Ulrich, he then pulled her up, Aelita quickly entered the tower, "Ulrich you…" started Yumi, Ulrich smiled and hugged her, he was glad she was safe, "Ulrich they know" said Yumi, Ulrich turned to see Odd standing cross armed and Dallas smiling at them, "I don't care, I love you Yumi and if they know, they know, hell everyone can know" said Ulrich as the two leant in to kiss each other, the return to the past was activated restarting the day…

(=======================================================================)

Earlier that day and despite the anger Yumi had earlier she was now calm as she watched Ulrich talk with Emily, knowing that those two were just friends,  
"Quite a romance dontcha think, two months already huh" said Sissi in her attempt to annoy Yumi again, "really only two months, Sissi me and Ulrich have been dating for eight more than that" said Yumi, suddenly Sissi felt as if something inside of her had died, Ulrich noticed Sissi standing there like a statue "there's Yumi, so long Emily" said Ulrich as he waved and walked away, "so long, aint love grand" replied Emily knowing that Ulrich and Yumi were dating, "Hi I was waiting for you" said Ulrich, Sissi looked at Ulrich "tell me it isn't true" she said to him, Ulrich turned and looked at her saying "I would but I don't want to lie", then he and Yumi walked away from a stunned Sissi, "So everyone knows now" said Yumi, Ulrich looked at her, "yeah but lets not let it change our everyday lives" he replied, Yumi stopped and looked at him, "lets make sure it doesn't" she said then in full view of everyone she kissed him, Sissi fainted and this left several open mouths and surprised reactions from everyone, whilst the other warriors watched them  
"I can't believe neither of them told us" said Odd, Jeremie shook his head and said "well some people want privacy Odd, and we have to respect that", Dallas who was on the bench again half asleep said, "you know me and Aelita found out a while back" then Odd and Jeremie looked at him and screamed at him, "why did they tell you two" and a flurry of similar phrases.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
well this has got to be the shortest chapter that I've adapted from an episode I've written, I mean with this book ends, its only 5964 words long, I mean I know I've been able to do stuff with this episode, but it's too open and shut for me to do a lot of changes minus the reasons they got annoyed and the relationship of Ulrich and Yumi, that was it, I mean this took me 6 hours, that's how short this thing was on average these take me a day or two's worth of time, but I have a feeling the next few chapters for the end of season 1 are gonna be like this.


	39. Chapter 37: Rock Bottom

Authors note  
well I've gone over this episode and I'm unable to see how this one is going to turn out.

(=======================================================================)

It was Thursday afternoon and despite knowing for several weeks in advance the warriors were just as happy when they were first told, due to a teacher strike and the fact that Jim was the only member of staff not involved in the strike, the school was going to have a three day weekend, and what was the best was Yumi's family were going away for the duration, the warriors were standing in the main building lessons having finished,  
"Three day weekend that's fantastic" said Ulrich as he raised his fist in celebration, "with a little luck I may just have the house to myself" said Yumi, the warriors smiled as Jeremie said "knowing your parents it's not going to be easy", the warriors then walked out of the building with Odd saying "I'm betting on Yumi", Dallas crossed his arms and said "he's right Yumi can be very persuasive".

(=======================================================================)

Later that Night Yumi walked into the kitchen having just gotten off the phone with Ulrich, she looked at her parents as her brother Hiroki was asleep upstairs,  
"I didn't tell you but I've gotta of homework this weekend, of course I'll look after the place" said Yumi then she placed her hands on her fathers shoulders, "and if you've got nothing against it I'd like to have a little gathering" she added, her parents looked at each other, "Gathering to do homework together, or to wreck the living room" said Takeho, Yumi panicked slightly, "well go on answer your father" said Akiko as she crossed her arms, "well I thought I'd invite my friends over for a quiet evening at home" said Yumi, Takeho wasn't overly convinced "you mean those four clowns" he said, Yumi was outraged at the comment and said "but daddy you hardly even know them", luckily for her Akiko was more lenient, "they seem nice enough, except that one with the crossbow, me and your father have had trouble with people like him before you know Yumi" she said, Takeho nodded in agreement, "I wish you'd trust me a little more" said Yumi, her parents knew they'd lost the battle this time, "okay they can come" said her father as he stood up, "that is so great, you won't regret it you'll see" said Yumi, as she kissed her father on the cheek, before doing the same to her mother, "you are the greatest" said Yumi as she walked out of the room, "have a nice weekend" she added, whilst back in the kitchen, Takeho put his bowl in the sink "I have that feeling again" he said, his wife laughed and replied sarcastically "oh your premonition", Takeho looked back at her and said "I can't shake it, for all I know it could be as mild as the one with the crossbow, smashing the glass table or something as extreme as that other one with the brown hair being the death of me", his wife laughed "oh come on it's just you not being ready to what your daughter grow up" she said, Takeho hummed as if he was disagreeing with her.

(=======================================================================)

The next day many of the border students were leaving with their packed bags as they were heading home for the weekend, whilst Yumi walked towards the other warriors who were hanging around the vending machines,  
"Hey I've got great news guys this weekend we've got the house to ourselves" said Yumi, Odd and Ulrich cheered, whilst Jeremie was excited but didn't show it because of Lyoko trouble, and Dallas was against the wall half asleep again, "You did it then" said Ulrich, Yumi nodded and said "we better get organized", Ulrich smiled and said "No problem" then they looked at Dallas, Odd quickly inserted a quarter into the vending machine and selected Coffee, "he's been like that for a few days" said Odd as he handed Dallas the cup, Dallas quickly downed it waking himself up, then Yumi turned her attention towards Jeremie, "anything wrong Jeremie" she asked, Jeremie didn't look away from his blank stare, "I'm tryna localise Lyoko, it shouldn't take this much time" replied Jeremie, "don't worry Jeremie if there's a problem Aelita can always contact you" said Yumi trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work very well "yeah we can always hope" he replied dismally.

(=======================================================================)

After cheering their friend up the warriors walked Yumi to the front gate,  
"Okay so we have the plan, but how do we stop Sissi from coming, would break my heart if she didn't show up, she'd bring some terrible music" said Ulrich, Dallas nodded his head at that remark, "god she bring twiddle dumb and dumber, and the moron himself and his music would be mine, but stolen" said Dallas, the group chuckled, "just leave the music to me, wait and see what I've got in store for you, we're gonna have a real DJ guys, you'll see no dumb music for us, we're gonna rock" said Odd, the group looked at each other in agreement in a rare instance they put their faith in Odd, "okay great we'll go shopping later" said Yumi, Jeremie nodded and said "okay in the mean time I'm gonna try and contact Aelita and tell her to be careful tonight you never know".

(=======================================================================)

The school was deserted, the classes were empty, the cafeteria was empty, even Delmas's office was empty, and the only place that wasn't empty was the corridor that led to the warriors rooms, standing at one end was Odd and Jeremie, whilst at the other was Ulrich, two sheets of paper were on the floor, whilst a shoe in another area, Odd was on the phone to Yumi saying,  
"and now it's time for Ulrich to get ready and enter the starting block, The tensions are high ladies and gentleman as he zeros in on his objective the time keeper is about to signal the departure" said Odd, then Jeremie raised his hand and said "bang" as he made a shooting motion with his hand, Ulrich started to run down the corridor, "and he's off and running, what grace, what agility and what great speed he's got, Ulrich centred in on the shoe, "and here we go he's ready for the sliding phase" said Odd as Ulrich stopped moving his legs and began to slide across the floor, he was crouched with his arms trailing behind him, "what perfect Knew coordination" said Odd, then Ulrich approached the two white sheets of paper, "ready stop" said Odd, but Ulrich passed them disappointing Odd, "oh, he beat me" said a disappointed Odd, "really he beat you, Ulrich went further than you" said Yumi, Ulrich stood up straight, "well then how far did I make out" he said as Jeremie walked towards him with another sheet of paper and placed it at his feet, "a new dorm record" said Jeremie then they turned around as they heard Jim say "what's all this racket about", Odd quickly held his phone to his ear, "Gotta hang up, secret code big fat clown" said Odd, "gotcha okay talk to you guys later" said Yumi as Odd hung up and placed his phone in his pocket, "come on Jim, we're just a little board there's nothing to do here" said Ulrich, Jim rubbed his chin "you really don't get it, every long weekend you kids stay in school you never go anywhere, and for once if you guys took a vacation I'd have some peace and quiet" said Jim, Odd smiled and said "That just goes to show you how much we love this place", Jim was unconvinced "oh yeah I bet that's because at home your parents are sick of you" he said then realised it was a bit harsh, "I'm sorry" he added then he walked away, "your turn Odd" said Ulrich, Odd quickly looked at his watch " we better hurry huh" said Odd, then he ran to the other end of the corridor Jeremie raised his arm again and said "bang", Odd started running towards the shoe upon reaching it he tried sliding on just his left foot but lost balance almost instantly and tumbled to the ground, "you okay Odd" asked Jeremie, Odd quickly adjusted himself "hey didn't I beat the record" he asked, then Ulrich noticed a photo on the floor, he picked it up, the picture showed an African-French girl with black hair and two read streaks either side of her head, "Is this your surprise disc jockey huh" said Ulrich, Odd quickly noticed the photo had fallen out of his pocket, "you… you mean you don't recognize her, she goes to school here" said Odd almost as if he was in a hurry, "her names Samantha, see you later I've got some work to do" added Odd as he walked away, "you're not going to introduce us to her" said Ulrich, Odd looked back at him suspiciously, "hang on where's Dallas" asked Ulrich, Jeremie smiled and answered "he said he had something to practice".

(=======================================================================)

Yumi sat around her house waiting for her parents to leave, they should have left 30 minutes ago, but it was the same old story of her mother looking for a dress, that her father didn't even know she owned, suddenly she heard her parents shout,  
"By Yumi well be home on Monday" Yumi stood at her bedroom window and watched as the car drove off down the street, she quickly yelled with joy, a weekend with her friends and most importantly her boyfriend, she knew how Ulrich felt and despite the recent blow out, the two had come back stronger, Yumi looked in the mirror, and despite the fact she was alone for the next few hours, she looked around before removing her jumper and trousers, she stood there looking at herself in the mirror, she had by no means the worst body out there, constant silat training and the fact she was growing allowed her body to take on both an attractive and physically fit shape, she smiled and hoped Ulrich would like it, she knew he was too young to do anything, she wasn't desperate, but she was planning to ask him on there one year anniversary, "what am I worrying about" she said as she walked over to her bed, "I mean I've got no competition for anyone, Sissi is no where near as attractive" added Yumi as she turned on her radio and lying down on her bed.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas stood atop of the dorm building; Jim hadn't noticed him take the storage window atop of the building, he put on some leather fingerless gloves, he dropped to his knee and tightened his boots, then tightened his wrist blades, he took in a deep breath, before running towards the end of the roof, he ran off the roof but as he took his feet of the building he turned and grabbed the window frame on the next story below, and despite this still being the second floor, he quickly pushed away with his feet doing a back flip before landing on his feet, and almost instantly he turned and ran quickly jumping onto a bench and ran across the arm rest either side before jumping onto the vending machine building, grabbing the roof with his fingers he then used his feet to propel himself onto the roof before he kept moving until he jumped down, in the air he crossed his arms so as his hands touched the other shoulder, his legs still out he twisted his body as he was in the air, before landing on the ground with a roll, he kept running before moving towards the main building class rooms, he looked towards he'd left a window open, still running he jumped raising his legs and spreading his arms and jumping through the window, he landed on the table adjacent to the window before running across the tables, approaching the wall he quickly raised his foot out and instead of kicking off of it he placed his other foot on the wall and briefly ran across it before landing on another table and running across before jumping out the window through the window again with a front flip and landing in a crouched position with his hands either side of his legs, he stood up looking back at his path, he smiled wiping the sweat from his head before pushing his fringe forward, he looked at his watch, he had just made it the CCTV cameras switched back on,  
"Gotta work on that a bit more" said Dallas, then he took the easier route back up into the dorm rooms, he then noticed something outside the science building, he widened his eyes and everything darkened, several trails appeared on the ground some gold, some red, the figure in the distance was blue, no trouble, Dallas smiled and everything turned back to normal as he climbed the stairs.

(=======================================================================)

Having Joined Jeremie inside their room Dallas took of his upper body clothing to allow some air to his body, whilst Jeremie sat at his computer trying to connect to Lyoko,  
"I don't believe it, that's the fifth time I've launched the localisation program" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards him, "I bet not even XANA knew that tampering with the supercomputer directly would fuck it up" said Dallas, Jeremie shook his head, "the network must really be blocked I can't get in contact with Lyoko" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and opened the floor board and grabbing a multi tool, "what are you doing" asked Jeremie, Dallas smiled and went underneath the desk, "lets see if I can't un block the connection" said Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

Odd walked up towards the science building, Samantha was standing there looking through the fence that over saw the pitch, she was wearing a charcoal shirt that stopped just bellow her navel and a short skirt that resembled a kilt, and underneath that black trousers  
"Hello" said Odd, she turned around and said "hi" as if she wasn't as excited as Odd was seeing her, Odd placed his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat before leaning in and kissing her, and whilst he had his eyes closed, she had hers wide open, "did you have any trouble getting in" said Odd, "no trouble the gates were really easy to climb" she said almost as if she didn't want to talk, "when can you show me what you're gonna do" asked Odd, suddenly Samantha seemed more interested, "when I'm finished I wanna add a little more stuff, but I haven't found anything I like yet" she replied, Odd smiled and said "you should try vinyl records, there's a lot of cool stuff on vinyl, if you want I can lend you some", but she seemed to lash out at him saying "can we stop talking about music, we got better things to do dontcha think, are you ready for a big thrill session", Odd blushed and was confused at what she meant "yeah I guess" he replied, Samantha then took Odd by the hand and led him away.

(=======================================================================)

Back in there room, Jeremie was observing the screen, whilst Dallas was under the table working on the connection box, that he and Jeremie built after discovering Lyoko, it was designed to connect to the super computer and allowed for detecting the activated towers and to contact Aelita, but when they once tried to remotely operate the scanners as a test, they caused a nation wide black out, Jeremie was annoyed at the constant trouble, then he typed something  
"I think this time we got it" said Jeremie, then he turned on his mike, "Aelita do you read me, Aelita" he said, Dallas quickly plugged in two wires than slammed the small hatch shut "right that should do it" he said, then to Jeremie's joy, Aelita's window opened, "hello Jeremie how are you" she said, Jeremie sighed with relief as Dallas moved out from underneath the desk, "sorry Aelita been having such a tough time" Said Jeremie as he sank into his chair, "why" she asked, Jeremie rolled his eyes and said "Because we've been having a difficult time trying to contact Lyoko", Dallas grabbed his jumper "well considering XANA's last attack messed with the system I'm not surprised" said Aelita then the two heard a knocking on the door, "it's open" said Dallas as he pulled his jumper over his head, Ulrich entered the room saying "hey Jeremie you feel like playing some chess, Jeremie nodded and said, "be there in a second".

(=======================================================================)

Odd and Samantha exited the Toilets with Odd pulling up his fly's on his trousers and Samantha pulling her shirt down over her head,  
"Now that we've done that" said Samantha, Odd looked at her mesmerized slightly, "where do they keep the laptops" she added, Odd snapped out of his trance, "oh over here" said Odd as he led her down the corridor to the computer storage room, whilst many would expect it to hold old computers from the late 90's covered in cob webs, it was actually modern, it had several laptops and several modern and updated computers, Odd opened the Laptop tray and pulled out one, "Wow, what kind of powers this one got" asked Samantha as Odd placed it out on the desk, "oh I don't know 6 GB" he said, Samantha then closed it "hey cut it out put that down you hear, what are you doing" asked Odd as Samantha started to take the laptop, "If I'm gonna make music, I'm gonna need a powerful computer but I'm broke so I have no choice but to rip this one off" said Samantha, Odd realised what was going on, "your schools insured so everybody's happy right" added Samantha, Odd decided to man up, "wrong insurance or not stealing is a crime, and I won't let you" said Odd, Samantha reached into her back pocket, but then he placed his hand over her mouth "shh" he said, Samantha shoved the laptop to his chest and ducked behind the desk, Jim walked into the room to see only Odd holding a laptop, "I would never have believed it of you Odd, and trust me I don't want to" said Jim as he believed Odd was stealing the laptop "I wasn't going to steal it Jim I swear" said Odd, Jim stepped into the room, "what were you going to do with it then" asked Jim, Odd was speechless he didn't want to say he was helping someone take it from off campus, "you've got some explaining to do" said Jim as he escorted Odd out of the room, he locked the door behind him, and locking Samantha in the room, "follow me" said Jim.

(=======================================================================)

"Check mate" said Jeremie as he took Ulrich's king using his own, "can I try beating you at Karate" asked Ulrich as it was his 5th defeat in a row, then he looked away to see Jim escorting Odd, "what you looking at" said Dallas as he looked up from the other side of the bench, then he noticed Odd, "what's he done this time" asked Dallas as he leaned forward grabbing his crossbow, "I dunno but it looks like Trouble" said Ulrich, they quickly followed Jim and Odd into the main building, Jim had tried to enter the main office but the door was locked so he settled on the secretary's office, "well Odd this time you're in one hell of a jam" said Jim, Odd remained speechless, the others walked up to the door, "caught in the act of stealing school property isn't like not doing your homework" said Jim, the others were shocked at the accusation that had befallen Odd, "listen Jim" said Jeremie as he opened the door and he and the others walked in "what the" said Jim, "this is crazy, whenever Odd needs a computer I lend him mine, I've done it lots of times, go on tell him Odd" said Jeremie standing up for his friend, "yeah well this time I needed a really powerful laptop and that one was just perfect" said Odd cobbling together a bad excuse, Dallas shook his head knowing that he was lying, "and why didn't you ask permission to borrow it, it appears to me that would be a lot more simple" said Jim, Odd couldn't bring himself to look Jim in the eye and said "well I was afraid that you would say no", Jim slammed his fist into the desk "what do you think I am an idiot, I want the damn truth now" said Jim as he stood up, Odd said nothing, "you stole it didn't you, this time it's the school disciplinary counsel, and you might just get expelled" said Jim knowing that this was quite lenient for the serious offence Odd was being accused off, "no wait you can't do that to me Jim" said Odd, then his phone started ringing, he didn't answer it, "the use of cell phones is prohibited in this building" said Jim, Dallas quickly expanded his eyes in an attempt to trace the signal, Odd pulled it out and answered it, but Jim quickly took it saying "confiscated".

(=======================================================================)

On Lyoko Aelita was walking in the mountain sector, when suddenly she felt Vibrations she knelt down to feel them, she quickly climbed to higher ground, luckily for her she could now see the activated tower,  
"Jeremie I've spotted an activated tower, Jeremie XANA has launched an attack" said Aelita, but there was no response then she screamed "JEREMIE ANSWER ME" but again there was no response, whilst back at the school several dome lights that had recently been installed in the school grounds began to flash, suddenly they began to leak a black sludge into the grass below it, suddenly smoke began to arise, whilst in the science building Samantha was trying to open the door and get out of the building.

(=======================================================================)

On the pitch the warriors were surprising calm, even though Odd had been accursed of stealing  
"come on tell us what happened, come on Odd" said Jeremie, Odd started to walk away "I've got nothing else to say, I'll see you later I've got something else to do, alone" he said, then he stopped as all four of them noticed the dirt around each of the buildings melt, "You see what I see" said Odd, the other nodded, "XANA" said Odd, then the buildings began to slowly sink "hey they're getting really deep, soon they'll be all swallowed up" said Jeremie, Ulrich pulled out his phone and phoned Yumi, "XANA has launched an attack" said Ulrich, "okay I'll see you at the factory" said Yumi as she hung up, she quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed her clothes putting them on, whilst in the computer storage room, Samantha was sitting down having given up trying to open the door, she was angry not only was she likely to be busted for breaking into the school but for trying to steal a laptop, back outside Jeremie, Dallas and Ulrich started to move towards the factory but they stopped as Odd said "hold it, I can't go with you now, Samantha's locked in the science buildings computer room", the others realised what Odd had been doing "okay lets go back to the beginning to make sure you haven't lost us" said Jeremie, Odd took a deep breath "she's the one who stole the computer, I tried to stop her, but she's already got a lotta problems at her school, so I couldn't tell Jim" said Odd, the others looked at each other, "no matter what happened we have to get her out of there" said Ulrich, Jeremie nodded and said "I'll run over and meet Yumi at the lab", then he shot off "step number one we pay a visit to the gym" said Ulrich, Dallas looked at the buildings "better hurry those things have maybe got an hour tops" he said, Ulrich nodded in agreement, "lets hope we're the only ones in school" he added.

(=======================================================================)

What they had forgotten was Jim despite being a member of staff lived on school grounds in the dorm building, he was in his room which wasn't much bigger than the students rooms, he was listening to Eye of the tiger very loudly on his speakers whilst lifting some very heavy weights, he was sweating buckets as his veins on his arms looked like they were going to burst, meanwhile Jeremie entered the Gym tunnel entrance and quickly ran down the stairs before he grabbed his scoter and made his way to the factory, whilst back in the Gym Dallas, Ulrich and Odd opened a cupboard  
"must be in here" said Ulrich as they gazed upon some rope, "bingo" said Ulrich as Dallas grabbed the rope and placed it around his shoulder, they quickly exited the building and rushed over towards the main building, "Where do we go now" asked Odd, Ulrich looked up "the top floor" he said as Dallas turned to his side and curled into a fetal position and jumped through a window as the door was already obscured, he quickly stood up as the other jumped in avoiding the broken glass, "run" said Dallas as the mud began to seep into the room , he quickly shut the door behind them, "that won't hold long" said Odd, Dallas turned around and said, "lets not hang around then", then they noticed the science building's 2nd floor had been engulfed by the ground, this floor included the computer storage room, the warriors found a window with a clear view of the science building at the top of the main building, "Now what it's a least a 20 metre drop from here" said Odd, Ulrich looked at him and said "make sure the rope is attached securely".

(=======================================================================)

"Connection" said Jeremie as he pressed enter and began to connect to Lyoko via the main system, "Jeremie, you're there at last, XANA's activated a tower" said Aelita almost immediately as her window opened up, "that's what we thought, we've already seen the effect" said Jeremie, then Yumi arrived in the elevator, "Jeremie I saw the school and how screwed it is" said Yumi, Jeremie nodded "I'm working on getting the coordinates for the tower now" he replied.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school Ulrich one piece of rope to a broom stick having removed the broom off the end, he then threw it out of the window towards the science building, he missed the window and it fell into the mud below which had become less solid and was more like a liquid now,  
"Shit" said Odd, as they looked down as the rope was dragged with it taking a section of the window with it, "now what" asked Ulrich, then the two noticed Dallas tie it to a radiator "what are you doing" asked Odd, Dallas smiled and tie the other end around himself, "if you'll excuse me" he said as he ran and jumped through the window with such force that he almost flew through the air without eagle sense he quickly curled into a fetal position again as he smashed through a window in the science building, "you're good" shouted Dallas, he then pulled the rope until it was now straight and tightened, before he tied it to another radiator, Ulrich climbed onto the rope and said "okay here we go", he then started to move along the rope into the next building, Odd quickly followed along, "quick the stairs" said Odd, the others nodded and quickly rushed towards them.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi had taken the elevator to the scanner room and was standing in front of one of the scanners,  
"Yumi you're off to the mountain sector, but be careful the landing may be rough" said Jeremie, then Yumi stepped forward and turned around "Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie as he selected her ID card, "Scanner Yumi" added Jeremie as she began to spin and rise, "virtualization" finished Jeremie, as Yumi felt the blast of air, Yumi's blue squared outline appeared in the sky as normal, except this time she landed in the sky, she began to fall towards one of the platforms except this one was one of the levitating sections that would fall and rise, Aelita turned back to see her just grab hold of the edge of the platform.

(=======================================================================)

"heeeey, let me out of here" said Samantha as she screamed for help, "LET ME OUTTA HERE" she screamed again, the noise echoed throughout the building as the warriors ran down the stairs, "lets hope they don't get there two late" said Odd as they ran down another flight of stairs, Samantha had really started to panic "I gotta get out, I gotta get out" she repeated to herself as she had began to retract into a panicked state, "Samantha" said Odd as they arrived at the computer storage room, "don't worry Sam, we're gonna get you out" said Odd then he grabbed the door handle, he remember it was still locked, "Dallas pick the lock" said Odd, "no time" said Dallas as he kicked in the door, "are you okay" said Odd, Samantha stood there looking at the warriors, Dallas's eyes shot open, Samantha started to run towards Odd to hug him, "get away from her" said Dallas as he raised his crossbow towards Samantha, "Dallas what're dong" asked Odd as he backed away, despite the threat he knew Dallas was deadly serious "she's a thief Odd, I saw her once before, before I came here I spotted her going through my possessions in the woods" said Dallas as he grabbed Samantha by the arm whilst holding the crossbow towards her, "Dallas can you be sure it's the same person" asked Ulrich, Dallas then rolled up Samantha's trouser leg, and showed a scar "I wondered where that had come from" said Odd, Dallas then pushed her in front of him as they walked towards the stair case, "she got caught in one of my traps I traced the blood but not very far" said Dallas, Odd looked at Samantha and said "is this true", Samantha was the first on the stair case, "no Odd why would you believe this lunatic" she replied, Odd was slightly conflicted about who to believe, "that lunatic happens to be one of my best frie… he's like family to me" said Odd, Dallas smiled before signalling her to go forward with his crossbow, Samantha climbed the stairs but stopped at the next floor, "you're not gonna shoot me" said Samantha, Dallas looked back at Ulrich and Odd, before turning back and saying "three" Samantha laughed and said "like I said, you won't shoot", Dallas smiled and replied "in two seconds you're gonna get quite a shock" Samantha carried on climbing the stair case, before they carried on climbing until the top floor, "we're gonna need to wait until the building is level with another one otherwise we're gonna get swallowed up" said Ulrich, the others nodded in agreement before Dallas pushed Samantha against the wall and said "sit down", he walked over to Odd, "listen I don't want to have to do this, but she's a thief and using you" he said, Odd looked back at her then realised something "so that's why" he said, Ulrich looked back at Samantha and said "that's why what" as he walked over and repeated the question, Samantha pulled out her phone, "on here are pictures of me and Odd fu…" started Samantha, but Dallas already knowing what she was going to say grabbed her phone and snapped it in half, "hey that's my phone" she said Dallas looked back at her and said "it was your phone", before he threw it out the window, "there no bargains" he said.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, Aelita had backtracked to the platform Yumi was on and helped her up onto the platform saying,  
"Yumi give me your hand" Yumi quickly placed one of her hands in Aelita's and then the latter helped her up onto the platform "thank you Aelita we got here just in time" said Yumi, Aelita smiled and turned around pointing towards the tower and saying, "Better hurry, XANA's monsters aren't here yet, but they're bound to come" said Aelita, then the two started moving across the rotating platforms "the tower isn't too far from here" said Aelita as she jumped onto the next platform, "well this promises to be an entertaining stroll" said Yumi, whilst back In Jim's room he was still working out and listening to 'eye of the tiger',  
"I've loved this song ever since I first heard it in 81" said Jim as he moved up from his press ups, he then heard something fail to hold as if it was about to break, "what's going on" he said as he looked at the window to see the ground had reached his window, suddenly it smashed, he quickly grabbed his jacket and as the mud began to flow into the room he reached for the door only to remember he'd locked it, he reached for the key only to knock it into the mud, Jim Panicked as he was now unable to find the key, he quickly jumped into his closet as the mud had not yet reached it and closed the door, back on Lyoko Aelita and Yumi jumped onto a non moving platform,  
"We're almost there" said Aelita as the tower was now clearly in sight, then they suddenly heard Jeremie say "Watch out, three Hornets heading your way" said Jeremie, The three Hornets zeroed in on Aelita and Yumi, they moved from behind the tower, Yumi stepped in front of Aelita and expanded her fan saying, "stay behind me Aelita", The Hornets fired a barrage of three lasers, two missed whilst the third was blocked by Yumi's fan, they quickly made a wide circle around, Yumi threw her fan after them, "they've disappeared from my screen" said Jeremie as he began typing to see if it was anymore trouble with the scanner, "where did they go" asked Yumi, Aelita turned around and looked "I dunno" she said "in this territory they have the advantage" added Aelita, suddenly the heard Jeremie shout "YUMI THE HORNETS ARE COMING STRAIGHT AT YOU", Yumi turned around to see the Hornets had circled around and launched a larger barrage of lasers towards Yumi, she blocked the first few, but the last struck her in the shoulder, she fell to her knees but as the Hornets fired more lasers, she continued to block them, "Jeremie I'm caught in a cross fire I can't hold out much longer" said Yumi, Jeremie was starting to panic himself, "hold on the others are on there way" said Jeremie, then under his breath he said "I hope so anyway".

(=======================================================================)

Several Minutes later the Hornets had continued the barrage of attacks Yumi was still managing to block each of the shots, but one quickly moved and fired at her from the sides, the shot struck her and caused her to de-virtualize,  
"Yumi noooooooo" said Jeremie as Aelita was now defenceless, the other Hornets moved in and prepared to fire on Aelita, "try using your creativity we need a little time" said Jeremie, Aelita quickly began to sing as around her four parts of a dome began to rise and form around her, the Hornets fired desperately in an attempt to hit her, but the stone blocked them, whilst back in the Lab, the warriors and Samantha in tow exited the elevator,  
"huh you're finally here, Yumi's been de-virtualized Aelita's alone on… um who is that" said Jeremie as he noticed Dallas carrying Samantha over his shoulder, "it's a long story" he said as he put her down, Samantha had her hands tied together and her mouth taped, "God I'm starting to hate her more than Sissi, Maybe more than Adam" said Dallas, "just head for the scanners" said Jeremie, the other nodded and entered the elevator, the crate descended and stopped at the scanner floor, they all stepped out, "Destination the mountains" said Jeremie as Ulrich and Odd stepped into a scanner, Dallas was about to when he noticed Yumi, "you go I'll take care of the prisoner" said Dallas, Yumi looked up at him as he placed her arm over his shoulder, "prisoner" she asked, Dallas both smiled and sighed before replying, "its best you don't ask", they quickly entered the elevator, whilst Jeremie said "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd", he then typed and selected there ID cards, "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd" he added as they began to spin and rise inside the scanners "virtualization" said Jeremie as Ulrich and Odd felt the blast of air sending them to Lyoko, The Blue squared outlines of the two appeared before gaining detail and dropping to the ground, "we made it Einstein" said Odd, "Okay the path in front of you will lead you too Aelita" replied Jeremie, whilst further down the path the Hornets had broken through the dome and Aelita was now visible to them, "GET AWAY" shouted Ulrich as Odd fired an arrow towards the Hornet causing it to move away from Aelita "sorry we're late" Said Odd, Ulrich then drew his sword and charged at the Hornets, "this'll convince you to forgive us" said Odd as he helped Aelita up and covered her retreat, "laser arrow" said Odd as he fired another one towards the Hornets, "you missed Odd" said Jeremie, Meanwhile Ulrich was dodging and blocking numerous attacks, he blocked two shots, then jumped and dodged the third, The Hornets then focused their attention towards Aelita and Odd, they opened a wide barrage of lasers on the two, "so you wanna play huh" said Odd as he knelt down and fired a laser arrow he missed again as the Hornets did another wide circle around, "hey what's with me today" said Odd as he looked at his arm, the Hornets quickly circled back around and opened fire again, Ulrich quickly charged at them, but even though he missed he had distracted the Hornet long enough for Odd to say "laser arrow" and fire one destroying the creature, he smiled and said "it's about time", Ulrich looked at the other two Hornets who had circled around again, he started running at them shouting "TRIPLICATE", Ulrich split into three, one of the Hornets stopped and started shooting at the three Ulrichs, it took down the one to the right of the real one, then the Hornet was quickly joined by the other one, the two fired on the Ulrichs, it destroyed the second clone, "it's just us now" said Ulrich as he jumped and pointed his Katana towards one of the Hornet, the Hornet fired a laser, and at the exact moment it fired at Ulrich, the latter sliced the creature in half, destroying the both of them, back in the lab the others panicked Aelita's only defence was Odd.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school the mud had began to flow into the room on an accelerated rate, the Mud hadn't began to seep into the closet yet, but Jim was finding it more and more difficult to breath, each yell was more and more fainter than the other,  
"Help where are they" he said as he began to pass out due to the lack of oxygen, Back on Lyoko the final Hornet moved up onto the platform  
"Odd watch out" said Aelita as she pointed behind him towards the creature, "get to the tower Aelita let Odd handle it" said Jeremie, Aelita quickly ran before jumping and doing a flip in the air before bouncing off a moving platform and landing on the platform that carried the tower, she quickly ran inside before walking towards the centre of the platform allowing it to light up as she reached the centre, she arched her head back and began to levitate towards the top of the tower, whilst outside Odd jumped towards the Hornet firing towards the creature as it did the same, the both were De-virtualized as Aelita reached the top platform, she landed on it causing it to light up, she stepped forward and placed her hand on the blue screen the word _AELITA _typed out then the words _CODE LYOKO_, at the school the mud stopped flowing into Jim's room and the buildings topped sinking whilst inside the towers the numerous Blue screens descended into the black void below, starting the return to the past "return to the past now" said Jeremie as he pressed enter and the white flash engulfed everything resetting the day…

(=======================================================================)

Samantha stood outside the science building waiting for Odd, when he started to walk towards her she smiled, when she noticed the other warriors walking towards  
"What's going on" she said, Ulrich and Yumi had to hold back Dallas who was clearly angry, "I know you were gonna use me to get the laptop Sam" said Odd, Samantha was a taken back she had been found out "what I would never…" she started before Odd shouted "SAVE ME THE BULLSHIT" before he signalled for the others to walk away, Samantha just watched as Odd her only chance at a laptop was walking away, "don't feel bad Odd" said Dallas, Odd smiled and said "it's not that, I just don't like being used", Ulrich and Jeremie patted him on the shoulder, "cheer up, we'll have a great time later" said Yumi, Dallas smiled and nudged Jeremie, "That reminds me, me and Dallas will have a surprise later" he said, the others we're confused as to what it could be.

(=======================================================================)

Later that Night the group were at Yumi's house, they were eating traditional Japanese food with Odd constantly downing a load of water every time he had eaten Wassabi, the others couldn't help but laugh themselves stupid every time this happened, and were amazed how Dallas was eating it without any difficulty,  
"sly bastard some people would think you were a Hāfu" said Yumi as she laid on Ulrich, Dallas laughed, then Odd spoke up, "it's a shame not all of us could be here" he said, then Jeremie nodded at Dallas, the two then stood up "what're you doing" asked Yumi, the two said nothing however, Jeremie set up his laptop whilst Dallas opened his bag and pulled out what looked like a projector, but had been extensively modified "what's that" asked Ulrich, Dallas then plugged the device into Jeremie's laptop "switch on" said Dallas, Jeremie then typed quickly and said "Aelita are you there" said Jeremie, then the projector switched on suddenly a 3d model just at Jeremie's height began to form, it gain it's detail revealing it to be Aelita, she looked around, "hi" she said, the others were amazed, "Aelita how can you see us" asked Yumi, Dallas pointed at the second lense below a small red light of the projector, "It's a camera so now albeit in a rudimentary state, Aelita can spend time with us in the real world" he said, the group smiled as this was the first time they had all been together and not looking at each other on the screen.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Thanks for reading Christmas does slow down writing I'll say that much, but after some deliberation (with myself) I have decided on a few things, one I'll be doing a second spin off for a few chapters between the two seasons, the second thing is I'm holding a competition to see who can work out is the XANA Agent, the winner will have an opportunity to be written in my series in some capacity in a major role, if the winner so chooses, you have the next two chapters to work it out, good luck.


	40. Chapter 38: Ghost Channel

Within the Ice sector the warriors were on a bridge leading to an ice bowl which contained the activated tower, each of the warriors were distracted by a Block, Yumi quickly somersaulted to the side dodging a shot, whilst Ulrich blocked a shot with his Katanna, Dallas quickly jumped into the air and span around doing a 360 on a horizontal angle, before landing on the ground in a spread out crouch position, Odd was jumping away from every shot that his Block was firing, Aelita was hiding behind cover due to the hazard,  
"Okay" said Ulrich as he started to move up to attack a block, the Block fired several shots but Ulrich easily blocked them and shouted "IMPACT" as he struck the Block in its eye, he withdrew his sword and moved as the creature exploded and faded into non existence, "Odd, Dallas Take Aelita to the tower, Yumi's in trouble" said Ulrich, Dallas nodded and threw his tomahawk at his Block and ran towards it grabbing a hold of the weapon as it was embedded into the shell of the creature, it tried firing at him but it was missing as Dallas disappeared from it's line of sight, Meanwhile Odd fired a laser arrow at his Block Destroying it, but another appeared behind him, he turned around unable to raise his arm in time when suddenly it exploded, "what the" he said, then he quickly noticed Dallas was steering a block with his tomahawk, "Aelita" said Odd, then Aelita moved out of cover to the now clearer bridge, "okay princess the home stretch" said Odd as they ran up to the several Blocks that guarded the entrance to the bowl, Dallas quickly looked towards them and turned the Block towards the monsters defending the tower, He quickly moved into the Blocks eye sight and said "Can I interest you in our lord and savoir…", he quickly moved up again as the Block fired a shot striking one of the ones that defended the tower, "Careful Odd they're moving towards you" said Jeremie, Odd smiled and replied "no problem, be back in a sec Aelita", then Odd ran forward and jumped as the Blocks focused their fire on him, he quickly moved in between the shots and shouted "LASER ARROW" as he fired two into the Blocks hitting both of them and destroying them both, "he is amazing the crowd is going wild" said Odd as he cheered to himself about the double strike, "Odd, Odd cut it out will you there's a third block" said Jeremie, then Odd stopped and said "a third one", then the Newly arrived block fired a shot and struck Odd sending him to the ground, Dallas quickly turned and used his mounted Block to destroy the one that had shot Odd, Jeremie looked at the screen on Odd's window, his chest was flashing red, he had taken a serious hit, "Odd, you've lost too many lift points" said Jeremie, regardless Odd stood up "Odd what are you doing" asked Jeremie "take cover it's too risky" added Jeremie as he ran towards two more Blocks, Dallas quickly turned his to try and assist but the Block reared throwing him from the creature, his crossbow landed away from him, the Block turned around and charged it's shot at him, Dallas grabbed his crossbow and said "yippy Ki yay…" then he squeezed the trigger firing the bolt into the Block and destroying it "…Mother fucker" he finished, he then turned his attention to Odd who was still charging towards the Other Blocks "Odd one impact and it's over you've only got 10 life points left, that's all" said Jeremie, "10 is more than enough, here we go" replied Odd as he fell to his knees dodging the shots from the block and sliding towards it and firing his laser arrows into the creature destroying it, Yumi quickly threw her fan at the other block destroying it, "Nice one Yumi" said Aelita, as she ran over and helped Dallas up, "thanks Aelita" said Yumi as she and Ulrich ran over to Odd, "great one Odd" said Ulrich as the other warriors stopped at him, "hey Jeremie, next time just enjoy the show and let the real pros get the Job Done" said Odd who then chuckled at his own joke, which everyone found in very poor taste, Jeremie himself was most offended, Odd stopped laughing as everyone gave him a serious look, "I'll go and take care of the tower" said Aelita as she turned around and walked away, "hey take it easy I was just kidding, I didn't mean it, Hey Einstein you hear me it was a joke" said Odd in a bad apology, Jeremie just sighed upset by the comment, Aelita entered the tower, and quickly deactivated it, Jeremie quickly pressed enter and said "return to the past now"…

(=======================================================================)

Since the attack hadn't taken too long, Jeremie had set the program to only go back to the beginning of the first lesson, Mrs Hertz was reading of the names on her register  
"Valerie" she said, then a voice replied "present", Mrs Hertz ticked off her name, "Benjamin" she asked, another voice replied "present", she again ticked of a name, "Herb" she said, a dull Herb replied "present ma'am", Mrs Hertz rolled her eyes and ticked of his name, "Nicholas" she asked and another duller voice replied "here", Mrs Hertz shook her head and ticked his name off, "Adam" she asked, there was no response, so she crossed his name off, "Sissi" she asked, and Sissi who was sitting across her seat with her feat on Adams reading a magazine about horses, "Present" she replied half minded, Mrs Hertz ticked her name off, "Jeremie" said Mrs Hertz, "Present" he replied, he was obviously feeling better as he turned the page on his book, "hey guys you were better than ever, no hard feelings Odd it was…" said Jeremie as he whispered behind him, he stopped as he heard Mrs Hertz say "Odd" but there was no response Jeremie Turned around, there was no Odd, there was no Ulrich, Jeremie turned to his side and three for three there was no Dallas either, "Odd, Odd" repeated Mrs Hertz then she looked towards his usual desk, as did most of the class, "Odd's absent, well so are Dallas and Ulrich" said Mrs Hertz as she crossed them on the list, Jeremie was dumbfounded to where they could be.

(=======================================================================)

"Pichon" asked Mrs Hertz, then Herb replied "Present Ma'am", she ticked his name, "Poliakoff" she asked then Nicholas replied "present" she ticked his name off, "Scylla" she asked, Adam replied "Present", Mrs Hertz ticked his name off, "Delmas" asked Mrs Hertz, "present" replied Sissi as she sat forward all dull looking, "Belpois" she said, Jeremie looked up and replied "Present", Dallas looked at the others "is it me or is the chalkie being more formal today" he asked, The other shrugged there shoulders "I dunno seems like it" said Ulrich, Odd quickly leaned forward to Jeremie, "hey that was great work Einstein, you were never better, no hard feelings huh" said Odd, but Jeremie didn't appear to here, "after what you said before, it's no wonder he's sulking" said Ulrich then they heard Mrs Hertz Shout "Marshal, Della Robia, Stern" they all replied "here Ma'am", Mrs Hertz was angry "I know that you are here, but I do not know what you have to say that could be so interesting" she said "they asked me if in all due respect Ma'am, the Brower equation you wrote on the black board is wrong" said Jeremie, Mrs Hertz looked back at the board, whilst the other warriors looked at each other then at Jeremie, "it is not wrong form a mathematical point of view but it fails to take into account Brodsky's theories of phenomenon of compared masses, you should treat the second element as a squared mass not a factorial" answered Jeremie, Mrs Hertz turned around again and stared a the board briefly "why yes you are absolutely right, I am sorry about that" apologized Mrs Hertz, the other warriors were confused about this.

(=======================================================================)

"Jeremie, would you know where the others are" Asked Mrs Hertz, Jeremie quickly jumped out of his chair and walked out of the class room, he quickly ran out of the science building and ran towards the main one, he peeked in on one of the class rooms, "I don't believe it this is weird Yumi's gone too" said Jeremie, he jumped down from the window before running inside and into the dorm area, he quickly ran up the stairs to the top floor and opened up Odd and Ulrich's room, "nobody here" he said as he inspected the mess in there room, then he ran to his own and opened it no sign of Dallas either, he quickly shut the door and ran over to his computer and began typing, "Aelita" he said, then Aelita's window opened, "Aelita are the others tell me they're with you on Lyoko" asked Jeremie, Aelita was slightly confused, "why didn't they come back from Lyoko" she asked, Jeremie suddenly began to panic "no Aelita I've lost them, something must have gone wrong in the return trip" said Jeremie who was close to hyperventilating at this point, "calm down Jeremie, they couldn't have just vanished go check the scanners whilst I look around Lyoko" said Aelita, Jeremie took a deep breath and said "good idea I'll go and see", then he turned around to see Jim had opened the door and was standing there, Aelita's window quickly closed before Jim could get a clear look at her "do you mind telling me what you're doing here" said Jim, Jeremie started to sweat at the fact he had been easily caught out.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi walked over towards the others, Ulrich had a book in his hands whilst Dallas was looking at his right hand,  
"you Guys okay" asked Yumi, Odd turned and looked at her "as okay as you can be when you got two hours of bio ahead of them" he replied, then the warriors looked towards Jeremie, "anyone know why he's sulking" asked Yumi, Ulrich looked back towards her, "he's angry at Odd" he replied, "listen something really strange happened in my English class" said Yumi, Dallas looked at her, he appeared heavily intrigued, "something strange happened to my teacher, she was saying something then suddenly she stopped and appeared to lose quality for a moment before repeating what she had just said, and no one appeared to notice, it was like a broken record but it only lasted a second" said Yumi, the others looked at her, "and what you think it could be XANA" asked Ulrich, Yumi shook her head and replied "I really don't know", Dallas hummed for a second, "What" asked Odd, Dallas looked back at them and held up his right hand, "what, you're right hand, there's nothing wrong with it" said Odd as he was confused to as to what Dallas was implying, "that's the problem Odd there isn't one his knuckle shouldn't be there" said Ulrich, as Dallas lowered it, "unless Jeremie has rigged the scanner to fix all Damage that shouldn't be like that" said Dallas, he looked towards Jeremie, "and even then it shouldn't work on me, it would just revert back" he added, the warriors looked at each other "anything else seem a bit weird" said Ulrich, Odd thought for a second, "Mrs Hertz being more formal with the register" said Odd, Yumi thought for a second "mine too" she added, "my car" said Dallas, the others looked at him, "what" asked Yumi, Dallas turned back and looked at her, "My car is intact, it was written off a while ago during an XANA attack" said Dallas, then he thought only one thing could prove his theory, he lifted up his hair "nice hair cut" said Ulrich jokingly, "its not there is it" asked Dallas, the others were confused, "there's meant to be a grey streak from the front of my hair to the end of my ear just above my ear" said Dallas, the others quickly realised something was strangely wrong as if the world had changed and they didn't know, "we need to keep an eye on things" said Yumi, whilst watching them Jeremie slowly grinned at them.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita stood atop of a rock in the desert region, she was looking around, she looked at numerous towers, but no sign of any trouble,  
"Nothing here" she said then she felt vibrations but these were different to that of an activated tower, "XANA" she said as she jumped down from the rock she then followed them into the way tower and into the mountain sector, she quickly ran out of the tower in pursuit of them, she quickly slowed down as she lost trace of the vibrations, Back in the real world Jim had taken Jeremie to Delmas's office and was now sitting in front of him,  
"Jeremie this is serious" Said Delmas, Jeremie sighed, "Everyone is very concerned, and now for the last time do you know where, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Dallas are" added Delmas, Jeremie who had up until this point remained silent spoke up, "no sir I…" he started but he knew it was best to not say, "as you can imagine there parents are worried sick" said Delmas as he stood up, and walked around his desk, "I told you I don't know where they are" replied Jeremie, Delmas turned around and lent forward over his desk, whilst Jim rubbed his eyes, back on Lyoko Aelita quickly sat crossed legged on top of a rock, "Jeremie think please the smallest clue could be of the greatest help, you five are always together" said Delmas as he looked out of the window, he scratched the back of his head, Jeremie felt his eye vibrate, he quickly grabbed his laptop bag and said "all right sir I'll think about it, but I need to be alone", Delmas turned around, he was slightly outraged as to what Jeremie was asking off him, "you have an awful lot of nerve young man, however if it's the only of bringing you to your senses, I'll give you three minutes" said Delmas, Jeremie stood up and said "thank you sire".

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie had moved to the other end of the building and had pulled out his laptop to save him the stress of direct communication,  
"I felt your message what new"asked Jeremie is "I'm sorry Jeremie, but they're not on Lyoko" replied Aelita, Jeremie was shocked he was uncertain as to what was going on, "but there are strange vibrations, only I can't seem to locate their destination, I need your help go to the factory" added Aelita, Jeremie looked back at her from down the hallway "impossible I'm stuck in the principals office" replied Jeremie, Aelita smiled and said "don't worry I'll help you get outta there", Jeremie was confused, "Yes Jeremie just like XANA I can operate on the schools network as well" she added, Jeremie quickly looked around again, "listen closely now" she said, whilst down the hall Delmas and Jim were walking to collect Jeremie, "I'm sure, Jeremie knows more than he's saying" said Delmas, Jim was thinking of more drastic measures and said "should we call the police", Delmas looked at him and seriously considered the idea, Jeremie then stepped forward, "I've thought it over I'll show you were they are" said Jeremie, Delmas and Jim looked at him very confused.

(=======================================================================)

In the Cafeteria, the warriors were sitting together, as usual Odd had Most of Dallas's food who himself had only a small portion and a cup of Black Coffee, Jeremie wasn't sitting with them and had not said a single word to them, at the table Ulrich was sitting next to Yumi with his arm around her, with Dallas and Odd sitting adjacent to them  
"Didn't I tell you" asked Odd, Ulrich replied "no go on", Odd smiled and took a sip of his drink "I needed new wheels because I broke them on a rail, so I call over the guys selling" said Odd, then he noticed Sissi, "Hey Sissi, did you use cannery feathers in the washing machine instead of soap" laughed Odd as Sissi stood there in a shirt almost similar to her usual attire except that it was yellow, "that is so dumb I will have you know that yellow is the in colour this year" said Sissi then she walked off, then the warriors started laughing "what a dope" said Odd, suddenly they all heard a rewind sound, and everyone repeated there conversation, the warriors looked around everyone was repeating the same mannerisms they had just displayed, "I'm certain I'm not the only one who just heard that" said Yumi, Odd looked over his shoulder at the table behind him "I sure did" he said, then he turned back as Sissi said "that is so dumb I will have you know that yellow is the in colour this year" again then she stormed off again "we didn't say anything that time" said Odd, Yumi looked towards Jeremie, "we gotta problem guys" she said then Dallas noticed Jeremie grin at them, "I have a feeling what ever it is, could be affecting Jeremie" he said.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie had led Delmas and Jim to the boiler room,  
"But there's nobody here" said Delmas as he looked around, "we have to wait a little while" said Jeremie, then the two staff members looked back at him confused, "They'll be here any minute now" said Jeremie, whilst in the opposite end of the room the boiler was starting to heat up, the temperature gauge looked as if it was gonna explode, Delmas looked at his watch it was nearly the end of school hours, he looked up and shouted at Jeremie "WELL WHERE ARE THEY", then suddenly a massive pipe that went across the room exploded, and steam filled the room, Delmas and Jim rushed out into the open courtyard and fell to the ground almost choking to death in the process, then it occurred to the both of them at the exact same time that someone was missing "Jeremie" they both said in unison.

(=======================================================================)

"Aelita" said Jeremie as he put on his wireless headset inside the elevator "thanks for helping me" he said, Aelita smiled and said "Jeremie if you don't detect anything alive on the scanners, it'll mean that…" started Aelita, but Jeremie didn't want to hear it "yes Aelita I know, but we'll find out soon enough" he said, then the elevator stopped at the scanner room, the door opened and Jeremie looked at the scanners "Empty" he said then he scratched the back of his head in utter confusion.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie had moved up to the computer room and was now sitting in the chair,  
"They aren't here" said Jeremie as he scratched his forehead, "I don't get it if they're not here and they're not on Lyoko where are they" he asked as he took of his glasses and cleaned them, "Jeremie just before you got here I intercepted this data file" said Aelita, Jeremie quickly placed his glasses back on, "it was really bizarre let me show you" said Aelita, then a window opened it appeared to be CCTV footage of the school, Jim was walking the 10th grade boys gym class onto the running track Jeremie was instantly confused as Ulrich, Odd and Dallas were there, "hey that's crazy" said Jeremie, whilst in the video Jim was making everyone do stretches by raising there hands above there heads and then reach for their feet "and one, and two" repeated Jim over and over again, "that is it" said Jim as they followed the instructions, Yumi was sitting on the seats by the track and observed as Jeremie sat watching with his laptop, then suddenly she heard arguing from Nicholas and Herb, "hey watch what you are doing, you did that on purpose I saw you" said Herb, then suddenly both he and Nicholas lost quality before regaining it and Herb repeated "hey watch what you are doing, you did that on purpose I saw you", Yumi quickly turned her attention to it, "its happened again, no it's happening all the time" she said then she returned her attention to Jeremie "Jeremie" she said as she realised Jim wasn't scolding him for not being in class, "what am I looking at, they didn't come back to earth did they" asked Jeremie as he was becoming increasingly confused by what he was watching "what if what we're seeing is a recording" said Aelita, Jeremie returned his attention to the video, Yumi got up and walked towards Jeremie, "how can that be Aelita, I'm in the picture" said Jeremie, Yumi looked at the Jeremie that was sitting down on the seats then back at the gym class, "there are weird things happening, any news from Aelita" said Yumi, Jeremie however didn't even look up from his computer, "I am having difficulty contacting her, I have no idea if there is an activated tower or not, but at the slightest alert well have to move in" said Jeremie, he didn't even appear to look away from his computer as if he was fixated on it "hey how come you're not in the gym class Jeremie" asked Yumi, Jeremie finally looked up "Jim agreed to excuse me" he said, Yumi was shocked by this "he did, that's weird you're not exactly his star athlete" she said, Jeremie smiled and looked towards the class, "You gotta now how to handle him" said Jeremie, then they noticed how Jim and the rest of the class were just standing and watching as Dallas, Ulrich and Odd were being forced to do press ups, "Not like them" said Jeremie, Yumi was puzzled by Jeremie's strange behaviour "incredible" she said under her breath as she walked away, back in the lab Jeremie was getting more and more confused, "it sure isn't a tape it's happening somewhere now, they're neither in Lyoko nor in the real world, they're somewhere else " said Jeremie as he started to piece together the facts "yes I know but I've checked all the transfer protocol data, and unless of course a parallel world exists there's no such thing as an intermediate space" said Aelita, then it clicked together "Unless XANA has manufactured one" said Jeremie, then the idea seemed to make sense and he shouted "THAT'S IT" Aelita was confused "a world parallel to Lyoko, and he must have modelled it after the school he couldn't have made a better trap, the others think they're in reality but it's only an illusion, they're living under XANA's control completely at his mercy, we've gotta rescue them" said Jeremie, Aelita realised that this time XANA had created the rules "find out where the signal is coming from" said Jeremie, "I've been trying to but the signal is masked, its scrambled all we have is the data file and not the signal itself" said Aelita, Jeremie realised he was gonna need to man up to do what he had to do "then that's what we're gonna have to use, we're gonna have to program it to guide the scanner to dive towards the source using a trial and error system" said Jeremie, Aelita knew what this meant "that's crazy and you know it, and besides who can do it, we're all alone Jeremie" said Aelita, Jeremie looked down and took a deep breath, he looked up again and said "it's gonna have to be me, if you take over the controls if you take over the controls then I'll be able to go" said Jeremie, Aelita was scared at what Jeremie was proposing "it's too dangerous" she said, but Jeremie knew what he had to do "but we can't leave the others at the mercy of XANA, think about it if I'm here in front of you, whose the other Jeremie" said Jeremie, he stood up and was about to walk to the elevator but he stopped and said "Aelita there's something I wanna tell you, I'd much rather enter Lyoko to see you again", Aelita smiled and replied "so would I" then she stood up and rushed for a tower to take control of the scanners, whilst in the lab Jeremie entered the elevator and pressed the button to go to the scanner room, he walked out as the door opened and walked towards the scanner, being the second shortest in the group and the fact he'd only been twice previously meant the scanner looked menacing, "Its okay Jeremie I've prepared the scanner, you can enter now" said Aelita, Jeremie stepped forward and entered the scanner, he turned around and it closed, he was Nervous to say the least "Scanner Jeremie" said Aelita, as Jeremie felt himself began to spin and rise, "Transfer Jeremie" said Aelita as Jeremie felt the blast of air "virtualization" finished Aelita, Jeremie felt almost queasy, then he suddenly appeared in the 10 feet up in the air just outside the school grounds, he fell to the ground, he quickly stood up adjusting himself "Aelita can you hear me" he asked, then it occurred to him "of course not that'd be too easy" he replied to himself, then he started walking away, but he failed to notice that one of the rose plants suddenly began to morph into the eye of XANA and began transmitting an image to the other "Jeremie", it watched as Jeremie started running through the woods "There he is at last" said Jeremie, then Jim entered the room "we have got a visitor Jim" said Jeremie, Jim looked different his skin a pale blue his eyes without pupils, whilst on Lyoko Aelita had entered the ice sector and noticed as there was a giant Guardian over the arena "that's probably it, I better have a closer look" said Aelita as she jumped down from her platform.

(=======================================================================)

"really Ulrich" said Odd as he sat on his bed reading a magazine, "you've been dating for what 10 months and you're thinking of proposing" said Odd, Dallas smiled as he sat on Ulrichs bed "to be fair Odd has a point you're still underage man" said Dallas, Ulrich looked at the both of them "I know but our one year is coming up and I was thinking about…" said Ulrich, Dallas stood up "I know you want to but man wait till its legal at least so what that's another few months" said Dallas, Odd started laughing again "real funny" said Ulrich, then he changed the subject "don't you think Jeremie has been acting a bit strange" Said Odd, Dallas nodded in agreement "he locked me outta mine and his room" he said "yeah he has been acting a bit strange lately" added Odd, then they heard a phone ring and Odd answered it "yeah hello, Yumi is that you" said Odd then he got a mouthful from Yumi "it's started again this time it's a lot worse, this time it's at my own home" said Yumi, Odd handed Ulrich the phone, "what's going on Yumi" asked Ulrich, "it's my parents they're acting so strangely, they keep on making the same gestures and they act as if I'm not even there" said Yumi as she started to cry slightly "its as if they were phoney imitations of my real mum and dad, we've got to do something" said Yumi, Ulrich thought for a second "okay better not stay there, we'll meet you in the woods and go to the factory, I'll warn Jeremie" said Ulrich, but Yumi immediately replied "Not Jeremie, just Odd, you, me and Dallas, lets leave Jeremie out of it this time I have my doubts, see ya" then she hung up, Ulrich looked back at the others, they were confused as well.

(=======================================================================)

The real Jeremie entered the floor of the dorm building and said  
"Let's hope they're in Ulrichs and Odds room", then he heard a growl, Jeremie turned to his right to see Jim, the latter quickly grabbed him and threw him down the corridor, Jeremie quickly scrambled to his feet and started to run away with Jim in pursuit, whilst the other Jeremie watched on his computer screen as the other warriors made plans, then the camera feed switched to the forest with Jeremie being pursed by Jim, "soon I will not have any more obstacles" said the other Jeremie, whilst on Lyoko Aelita ran across the bridge that led to the arena "I hope its not too late" she said as she drew nearer to the dome.

(=======================================================================)

The warriors were standing in what they thought was the forest, Dallas had moved the man hole cover,  
"And Jeremie" asked Yumi, "we didn't tell him, but you know once we're at the factory we can't get to Lyoko without him" replied Ulrich, the warriors then looked at each other "we'll see when we get there, but I'm afraid he can't be trusted" said Yumi breaking the silence, the others were shocked, then they heard a noise in the bushes, "must have been a squirrel" said Ulrich, then Yumi climbed down the man hole, followed by Odd then Ulrich, and finally Dallas, Jeremie noticed this from afar, "oh know to late" he said then he started to run towards the man hole as Dallas replaced the hatch, but he was stopped by Nicholas and Herb, he looked at them, they looked normal besides the dead eye appearance on there face, Jeremie quickly barged through them, suddenly the two changed, they became slightly taller there hair became a mess and there skin a pale blue similar to Jim, and they began chasing him followed by Jim who caught up.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita quickly stopped at the Guardian, whilst in the forest Jeremie was only just able to out run his three pursuers, Jim ran ahead gaining ground on Jeremie, it growled at him,  
"For a programme you're a pretty good imitation" said Jeremie then he noticed some bushes and quickly ran through them before jumping over a wall losing his pursuers, he landed on a path at the side of a road before running towards the factory, whilst in the lab Yumi was having trouble contacting Aelita,  
"I don't understand there's no link, it's like Lyoko didn't exist anymore" said Yumi as she sat in the chair in front of the screen, Dallas quickly moved up from the hatch, "nothings been cut or damaged with the cables, the problem if there is one lies within the system" he said as he closed the hatch throwing down his tool belt, "and that might be exactly what has happened" said a voice, the warriors turned to see Jeremie standing there, the warriors moved towards him with caution "Jeremie" they said each at a different time but each as confused "but what are you doing here" said Yumi, "I got a message from Aelita, a tower has been activated, she said something about a program to erase Lyoko, I haven't heard from her since" said Jeremie, the warriors were confused as to Jeremie's actions Dallas expanded his eyes and everything flashed as if Eagle sight wasn't working "oh shit" he said under his breath, "this sound serious we gotta check this out Yumi" said Ulrich, Yumi raised her hand and signalled for Dallas to step forward, "hey wait a minute if the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there" asked Yumi as Dallas moved forward with his crossbow in hand, "I have created a new access protocol all we need now is the scanners" replied Jeremie, Odd was convinced "what are we waiting for" Asked Odd, but the others weren't convinced "hold it Odd I'm not to sure of this" said Yumi, Jeremie then started to sweat and Dallas raised his crossbow "what is wrong with you, it is me Jeremie" said Jeremie, "we gotta get moving, what if Lyoko does get erased huh, have you thought about Aelita" said Ulrich, Dallas looked back at him, "I dunno something seems funny" he said as he moved closer to Jeremie "look you have gotta believe me, but if you have any doubt, let Ulrich and Odd be transferred before you" said Jeremie then they heard the elevator open, "YUMI YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S A TRAP" said Jeremie as he exited the elevator, "Jeremie" said Dallas as he lowered his crossbow, "XANA is that the best you can do, a cheap imitation to delay us" said the first Jeremie, "he's lying the phoney is there, its him everything here is phoney" countered the second Jeremie, the others were confused "you never came back from you're last trip, you're in a virtual world created by XANA" he added, Yumi and Dallas started to realise it "that would explain all the inconsistencies" said Yumi, then Dallas looked at his hand and realised it made sense, "of course, he only has theoretical knowledge of the real world, what he wants is to get you into the scanners to get rid of you once and for all" said the second Jeremie, "That's totally absurd XANA" said the first Jeremie, the warriors looked at each other, "Its true we have no proof that he's not the one lying, he could have created the inconsistencies too" said Ulrich, Odd then pointed towards the second Jeremie and said "yeah to hold us up whilst Lyoko and Aelita are being destroyed", the second Jeremie started to sweat "the only proof is the fact that I'm here with you, you have to decide which one of us is lying" said the second Jeremie, the first was quick to argue "assuming as you claim this world is virtual do you mind telling us how you got here, we are listening XANA" he said, the second Jeremie replied "I came here via the scanner, I'm here via virtual form" the first Jeremie chuckled and said "ha the real Jeremie would never step foot in scanner everyone knows he's much too scared", the second Jeremie started to panic, the warriors looked towards him "and I'm sure he would use the scanner if his friends were in danger" said Odd, "no doubt about it" said Ulrich "absolutely not" said Yumi but the first Jeremie was quick to argue this and said "yes but that is only a theory, I am here do not believe that imitation I am Jeremie", Dallas then realised something, he turned around "Tell me Jeremie I've noticed something" said Dallas, the first Jeremie was confused "what have you noticed" he asked, Dallas smiled "you haven't used a single contraction today" he said the first Jeremie was shocked, "what are you on about" he said, Dallas pointed his crossbow towards him, "use a contraction then" said Dallas everyone looked at him, "I am unsure of what you mean" said the first Jeremie, "I thought so" said Dallas then pulled the trigger and fired a bolt into the first Jeremie, it struck him clean in the chest, but he didn't fall over "not logical" said XANA as the first Jeremie began to glow the bolt exploded "NOT LOGICAL, NOT LOGICAL, NOT LOGICAL" screamed XANA as he began to float in the air, what had been Jeremie had transformed similar to Jim, Herb and Nicholas, he then raised his right hand and suddenly behind each of the warriors someone appeared behind Yumi appeared Jim, behind Odd appeared Herb, behind Ulrich appeared Nicholas and behind Dallas appeared Adam, they quickly grabbed them causing them to scream, then XANA curled his hand and the floor below Jeremie began to crack up and wires burst through it wrapping around Jeremie and beginning to crush him, XANA laughed and said "you are going to die", Dallas smiled and spoke up, "XANA or is Mr XANA" he said then everyone looked towards him, "what is it puny human" replied XANA, Dallas quickly grabbed his own left arm and said "I must say what a wonderful trap you created here", XANA was confused as to what he meant "what" he asked, Dallas smiled again and said "yeah good trap, not perfect as you put one thing into a trap you never should put in a trap", XANA was confused "and what is that" Dallas stopped smiling and said "me" then he quickly raised his legs using Adam who had grabbed him around the waist and quickly fired using his wrist gun into Adam's foot causing him to scream in pain, "what is this" shouted XANA as Dallas broke free, he then extended his blades and charged at Nicholas and Jim causing them to drop Ulrich and Yumi respectively, Jeremie screamed "AELITA" whilst outside the guardian Aelita heard this cry for help and was thrown back, whilst inside Ulrich and Yumi tried freeing Jeremie as Dallas stabbed the Nicholas clone in the head neutralizing him, the Herb clone threw away Odd and charged at Dallas only to meet a similar fate, Dallas then charged at XANA only for XANA to shoot electricity towards him, but it didn't stop Dallas as he continued to stumble forward, whilst outside Aelita walked back up to the Guardian she knelt down and placed her hands on it before she started to sing, suddenly the guardian had a surge of power run through it and in a blinding flash it exploded, with a giant red pillar that reached the sky extending from the area, in the duplicate world, XANA screamed as he disappeared the bodies of the clones also disappeared, the wires around Jeremie snapped and blew apart before he was thrown into the ceiling before he appeared to phase through it, the red pillar then exploded in a blinding flash, and Jeremie screamed as he felt himself being thrown back into the scanner, the scanner opened and Jeremie exhausted from the experience fell to the floor, he quickly stumbled up and rushed into the elevator, he pressed the button and the door closed and the crate ascended to the computer room, Jeremie quickly rushed out and sat at the computer, he quickly placed his ear piece in and asked "Aelita are you okay", Aelita smiled happy to see him okay, "yes I'm fine, don't worry I got them back safe and sound, the parallel world bubble has disappeared" replied Aelita, whilst on Lyoko Odd did a back flip "I don't remember anything but I feel just great" said Odd as he patted himself on the chest, "speak for yourself I feel as if I've had a car battery clipped to my nuts" said Dallas as he shook himself, then they looked towards Aelita, "Aelita what happened to us" asked Ulrich, "XANA created a replica of where you live so you'd think it was reality" replied Aelita, it took a moment for it to sink in "he locked us up in a virtual prison" said Yumi, Aelita nodded and said "yes but me and Jeremie did what we could to set you free" the warriors were more surprised by this "what Jeremie came to Lyoko" said Odd, Dallas knew that this was his third trip and his second successful one, Aelita nodded and Jeremie yelled "fantastic Einstein join the heroes club" said Odd, Jeremie smiled at the compliment and said "thanks Odd, no hard feelings huh" then he noticed the radar "look it's XANA's welcoming committee" added Jeremie, then the warriors noticed an entire swarm of Blocks "just another day in the office" said Dallas as he pulled up his hood and drew his tomahawk, "no need to worry Jeremie we're used to this, it's a piece of cake, here we go" said Ulrich as he drew his Katanna and charged at the blocks, "I'm with you" said Odd, as the two ran towards the blocks, Dallas quickly followed then Yumi ran after them as Aelita hid behind a rock and watched the ensuring fight.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Okay that was a better chapter even though it only came in at just over 6000 words, plus that last part took four pages on my word document I used to write this, well only two chapters left and I must say there has been some suggestions as to XANA's agent won't be revealed for another chapter or two as whose got it right.


	41. Chapter 39: Code Earth

Authors note  
Well ladies, gentleman and other wise inclined because not stating that these days will get the shit kicked out of me, (for the record I am a supporter of the LBGT community being apart of it), but even though this is the second to last of the season, I still feel it's been a stretch to get here, and I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and who has supported me to this stage of the series.

Also the guess the XANA's agent competition closes when the next chapter is published the winner will be announced in due course, there's a big hint in this chapter so good luck.

(=======================================================================)

After all this time, the late nights, the numerous attacks, several deaths of Dallas, and many other things, Jeremie had nearly done it sitting at his computer in his pyjamas, he looked at the screen and said  
"Okay it's gotta work this time" said Jeremie then he moved back and added "time for plan alpha", he then moved the mouse and pressed the left button and a window opened and for the first time in so long it wasn't the Red circle with the exclamation mark inside of it, a green circle with a plus inside appeared instead, then learning from the previous experience Jeremie dialled Yumi's number, "Yumi, Yumi its me, I've just launched Plan alpha, its worked" said Jeremie, whilst Yumi was in her laundry room standing without her trousers on, "okay tomorrow I'll talk to my parents" she replied, Jeremie smiled "that's great I'll tell Odd and Ulrich, Dallas is getting everything else ready" said Jeremie, Yumi smiled "okay see you tomorrow" she said as she hung up, since Aelita was finally coming to earth, she would finally have the closest thing to a sister she was gonna get, but she knew this also entailed having to explain a lot to Aelita, whilst back in his room Jeremie moved away from his computer and into his bed, he quickly lied down and pulled the cover over himself as it was a rather cold night, he looked towards the green matrix that was his computer screen, it was only a matter of hours until it was over and she would be with them on earth.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas moved through the forest having hunted some animals he had sold the fur and meat and using the money had acquired materials Aelita would need, including money and some possessions to look as if she had been living on earth and not in a virtual world, he looked at the moon as it illuminated the sky above him, he quickly moved back onto school grounds, then he noticed despite it being late at night Jim was still patrolling, Dallas's face curled with anger, then he thought about something,  
"good time to try it" he said to himself and pulled out what appeared to be a feather but was a burnt grey coloured and was connected to a metal tip, he grabbed Adam's lighter and lit the feather end, Dallas then threw it towards the Cafeteria, then suddenly the object exploded into a small fire of small crackles, Jim instantly noticed this and ran towards it "What on earth" he said as he noticed the crackling, unbeknownst to him Dallas was running over the building, as he reached the end Dallas jumped off and did a front flip before landing feet firmly on the ground and rushing in doors before Jim would notice him.

(=======================================================================)

The Night quickly turned to day and Yumi got up and quickly got dressed knowing she needed to really persuade her parents, whilst down stairs her parents were sitting down at the breakfast table, her farther was eating a bowl of noodles, he took one mouthful, then he quickly engulfed the rest of them, Yumi walked in  
"Uh mum and dad can I talk to you for a second" she said, but unlike the last time, they had more trust in her, considering the glass table hadn't been smashed "It's about my pen pal, you haven't changed your mind about her living her for a whole" added Yumi as she moved to her fathers shoulder "no, but tell us a little bit about her Yumi, we don't even know her name" said Takeho "Aelita" answered Yumi, her mother folded her arms and asked "Aelita, what?", Yumi quickly thought for a second "Aelita… Lyoko" she said "is she Japanese" asked her father, Yumi nodded and said "well uh… yes she is, but only by descent I'm afraid", her parents were becoming more convinced "what do her parents do dear" asked Akiko, Yumi quickly thought for a second "they work with computers" answered Yumi, Takeho wasn't entirely convinced but Akiko was and she gave him a subtle look, he sighed and stood up, "well alright then, she's welcome to stay with us" said Takeho, Yumi was over the moon "that's fantastic I adore you" said Yumi as she kissed her father on the cheek, "you won't regret it she's really so nice" said Yumi as she ran out of the room grabbing her bag and leaving for school "bye now see you tonight" she said.

(=======================================================================)

At the school Odd and Ulrich were standing in Delmas office as he read over several enrolment forms,  
"Very well, what is your cousins name Odd" asked Delmas, "Aelita" repeated Delmas, he thought it was a funny name "and where does she come from" he asked, "she's from Holland" said Odd, Delmas thought for a second, being from Holland meant she would have no trouble with language "Well her papers are in order, and your parents have recommended her highly, so I see no reason why she can't attend school here, let me know when she arrives" said Delmas, as he began to write the necessary forms to authorize Aelita attending the school, Odd and Ulrich walked out of the room, "Yes" said Ulrich as he high fived Odd, then the two walked away all cheerful, but it soon died as they ran into Jim, "okay what are you two up to huh" said Jim, Odd cracked an awkward smile, "you know this building is off limits to students especially at 8 in the morning" said Jim as he placed his hands on his side "we had an appointment Jim, with the principal about Odd's cousin attending school" said Ulrich, Jim laughed and said "what a lame excuse, what do you think I am an idiot", Ulrich and Odd looked at each other and said "well…" started Odd, Jim wasn't going to let him finish however "quiet" he said before crouching down "I bet you don't also think I'm also onto you're pranks with Jeremie, Yumi and Dallas, you disappear in the park like some sort of magic, you plot in you're rooms" said Jim, Odd simply replied "it's not a crime" Jim knew Odd had him this time, "Maybe not, now listen up, one of these days I'm gonna find out what the 5 of you are hiding, now to the cafeteria hurry up" said Jim as he pointed towards the exit, Ulrich and Odd quickly walked out of the building.

(=======================================================================)

"you know what I think, we gotta be careful about him he keeps playing detective he's gonna find our secret passage" said Ulrich as he and Odd walked towards the cafeteria, "hey" they heard a voice call out, they stopped as Yumi ran towards them "hey guys" said Yumi, "great news my parents said Okay" added Yumi, Ulrich and Odd smiled, "great news so did the principal" said Ulrich then he looked back at Odd, "Odd that was a pretty good letter you faked from your parents" added Ulrich, Odd looked down slightly "can't say I'm proud of what I did, but it was for a good cause, then they heard a phone ring, it was Ulrichs as he answered it "Dallas what's up" he asked, "Einstein wants us in our room, he wants us all here when we tell her" said Dallas, Ulrich smiled knowing Jeremie would pull something like that "okay be right there" he responded before hanging up, "Jeremie wants us" said Ulrich, the others nodded before they rushed off to the dorm building, watching them was Sissi's group, "what're they up to" said Sissi, Herb shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't know" he said, whilst Adam took a puff of his cigarette, Herb quickly waved the smoke from his face, "the amount you smoke I'm surprised you don't have a form of cancer" said Herb as he coughed "hasn't anyone told you second hand smoke can kill you" added Herb, Adam looked at him and replied "yeah but their all dead".

(=======================================================================)

Quickly locking the door, Yumi tossed the Key back to Dallas as he pocketed it; Jeremie loaded the connection to Lyoko as fast as he could, and at the same time upon the advice of the others he quickly typed checking the code to make certain that it was working before they ended up losing someone again, the warriors stood around Jeremie and leant in and observed the screen, Jeremie stopped typing and the window began to close, Jeremie briefly panicked thinking that it wasn't going to work, then suddenly he saw the green circle with the plus symbol,  
"That's it we've got it this time" said Jeremie, the others smiled and Dallas placed his hand on Jeremie's shoulder "good job Einstein" he said, "it works, it works" said Jeremie as he began to go squeaky voiced from the excitement, he quickly coughed and said "I can't believe it" the other quickly moved in for a group hug, after a year and a half it was finally happening.

(=======================================================================)

Back outside in the courtyard Jim was becoming increasingly suspicious of the groups, and was looking around for them, his eyes shifting back and forth, he couldn't see them he walked towards Sissi and her group,  
"Hey Sissi, have you seen Ulrich and his gang this morning" asked Jim as he crouched down to her, "well yeah" replied Sissi as a grin grew on her face, "where in the cafeteria" asked Jim, Sissi's grin grew visibly bigger "no I saw them going to their rooms Jim" replied Sissi, Adam was starting to develop the grin "yeah thanks for the tip" said Jim as he stood up and started to walk away when Sissi said "yeah it is pretty strange to be in there rooms now, and with someone who isn't even a border", Jim stopped and walked back towards them, "you mean Yumi Ishiyama is with them" said Jim as it all started to click to together Sissi nodded, Jim quickly pushed through them making his way towards the dorm building, "you're meaner than I thought" said Nicholas, Sissi's grin grew again turning to what could be considered shit eating.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita quickly appeared on her screen as the other's moved away from each other as not to spoil the surprise;  
"Okay tell me what the good news is" asked Aelita, Jeremie placed his hands together "Aelita I don't know how to tell you this" said Jeremie, he took a deep breath "but believe it or not, we're waiting for you here" he finished, Aelita was shocked she was overwhelmed with joy "really" she asked with a tiniest hint of disbelief which was soon dashed as the others said in unison "really", Aelita placed her hand to he face in shock and joy, "the materliazation is gonna work" she asked, Jeremie nodded and said "yep, it's all in here" as he held up a disc "and I can tell you it was really complicated, de-compiling the matrix was difficult enough without" he continued before he was cut off by Odd saying "time out Einstein", Jeremie looked back at him and shook his head, he then noticed Ulrich yawn and Dallas pretend to sleep and realised he was dragging on, "Long story short it works" he said summing it up, Aelita was overjoyed, "Jeremie that's so great" she said as she squealed slightly and everyone looked at Yumi knowing that it wasn't Dallas this time who'd taught her something, "I can't believe it's true" added Aelita, Odd leaned towards the screen "better get used to it fast, because it's time for the big jump, then it's bye, bye XANA" said Odd, Jeremie then killed the mood as he said "hold on" everyone looked at him as he placed the CD in a case "it's not that simple, first I've gotta set up the program in the super calculator, then Aelita will have to get to the passage tower in Lyokos forest sector" said Jeremie, then he looked at Dallas "This also means the elevator will be outta commission, you'll have to run the cable to the super computer to give it the needed power kick" he said, Dallas nodded "good once in the tower she'll be de virtualized then she'll appear for the first time inside one of the scanners" said Jeremie himself starting to squeal, Dallas looked at the others and knew why Jeremie had chosen that sector, "in that case I'm off to the forest right now" said Aelita, Jeremie smiled unable to get over the fact that it was finally happening "okay and in the mean time we'll go to class, and afterwards the factory" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled and gave a single finger salute saying "I'll see you later my friends", Jeremie replied "it'll be six for dinner tonight", then he looked at Dallas as Aelita's window shut off, inside the way tower in which Aelita had been situated she walked towards the edge and dived into the black void, she then felt the falling sensation turn into one of flying as she approached the platform, she landed on the platform and walked towards the tower wall.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the school Jim walked into the dorm building he was out for blood, the warriors quickly moved out of Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Jim quickly moved into the corridor as the warriors had already started running they quickly skidded to a halt knocking into each other  
"What's wrong, up to no good" asked Jim, the warriors all looked at Jim, they were either waiting for Jim to carry on or for Dallas to quip something, "we were just studying together" said Odd breaking a silence that felt like ages, Jim wasn't having it though he leaned towards them and pulled his left eye open and said "my foot" Dallas quickly and subtly leaned towards Ulrich and said "I'm surprised he's a gym teacher", Jim and the others looked at him, whilst the warriors were amused, Jim was less than as he said "I've had enough of your lies you hear, we're going to stay right here until you guys tell me the truth", the warriors remained silent when suddenly they heard "Jim what is going on here", they all looked behind Jim as the aforementioned turned around to see Delmas walking towards them "ah sir, I don't know what's going on, but these little devils are up to no good and I intend to find out what it is" said Jim proud of the fact that he was finally cracking down on the warriors, however Delmas didn't exactly see his point of view "yes Jim another one of your absurd stories about secret plots and passages" said Delmas, Jims eyes shot open as his eyebrows raised themselves "what do you mean absurd" he said, Delmas was obviously sick to death of Jim's behaviour "You heard what I said, ABSURD Jim" said Delmas, Jim was at a loss for words he looked done trying to spit something out when Delmas said "now listen, your paranoid behaviour and your one track mind concerning this children is getting on my nerves", Delmas started to poke Jim "you are a physical education teacher, not a detective" finished Delmas as he walked away, Jim looked and watched as he exited the corridor, his face began to curl with anger as he struggled to keep a calm demeanour, Odd looked at the others as Jim almost growled at them, "what are you waiting for" said Jim with his teeth grinding against each other, he quickly turned around and shouted pointing towards the door "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU'VE GOT CLASS NOW, SO GET GOING".

(=======================================================================)

An hour into a double science lesson, which felt like it was taking forever as each of the warriors was burning off the excitement of having Aelita on earth, Odd was cunningly hiding a magazine in a science book, Jeremie was paying attention to what Mrs Hertz was saying, Ulrich was half asleep whilst Dallas was skimming through his book trying to find one part empty space to write,  
"Animals live in all land, air and sea regions thanks to their varied respiratory organs" blabbered Mrs Hertz Odd turned to Jeremie and said "won't be long now", whilst in Yumi's class she was taking Italian and she didn't understand what her teacher was saying as she doodled a small and highly detailed picture of Aelita onto a piece of paper, on Lyoko Aelita rushed towards the tower Jeremie had selected she quickly stopped and hid inside a hollowed out tree trunk and watched as three Blocks guarded the tower, she looked up, and said  
"Jeremie I'm gonna need help", back in his class Jeremie felt his eye vibrate he received the message, "when animals breath they take in carbon dioxide" said Mrs Hertz, Odd looked towards Jeremie as he looked dead eyed towards the front of the class, "what's wrong" asked Odd, Jeremie snapped out of his trance "Aelita she's in danger" replied Jeremie as he looked at Odd, then he turned his attention to Dallas "need a distraction" he said, Dallas smiled and nudged Ulrich waking the latter up, "what are we talking knuckles" he asked, Jeremie nodded his head, Dallas smirked and obliged, he leaned towards Adam's general direction he grabbed his rubber from his desk and when Hertz wasn't looking threw it at the back of his head, Adam turned around and looked towards Dallas as he whistled casually, Adam rubbed the back of his head, Dallas looked towards him baiting him further "what the fuck do you think you're doing" said Adam restraining himself from shouting everyone looked towards him as he stood up knocking his chair over, Adam limped slightly, Dallas shrugged it off as he'd caught his foot on the chair, "who me" asked Dallas playing Adam to be the one starting the incident, "of course you, you stupid aussie…" said Adam as he walked towards Dallas but before he could finish his sentence he threw a punch at Dallas which the latter quickly caught with his left hand and Pulled Adam towards the table, the blow of the desk winded Adam as he exhaled loudly "ALLRIGHT BOTH OF YOU OUT" shouted a furious Hertz, Adam tried moving up ready to attempt another strike at Dallas, Jeremie grabbed Dallas's arm whilst Odd and Ulrich grabbed Adam "we'll escort them out" said Ulrich as he and Odd struggled to contain Adam, they walked out of the room with Jeremie shutting the door, Adam quickly broke free of Odd and Ulrich, "you fucker" said Adam as he charged at Dallas, the latter quickly jumped and spun around with his left leg out kicking Adam in the jaw and knocking him over, "Call Yumi" said Dallas as he grabbed Adam's unconscious body "what're you doing" asked Odd, Dallas smiled and dropped Adam's body into a trash bin head first, Dallas smiled as he wiped his hands on his trousers, the four quickly ran down the corridor, Ulrich pulled out his phone and quickly hit the first number on speed dial, In her class Yumi was doodling in her note book when she felt heard her phone vibrate, "yes Ulrich" she said quietly as she answered the call, "Yumi come to the park it's urgent" replied Ulrich as he and the others quickly exited the science building, "okay, be right there" replied Yumi then she hung up, before turning forward and raising her hand, "yes Yumi" said her teacher "sir can I go to the bathroom women troubles" said Yumi, her teacher quickly nodded understanding that this was a serious problem, she quickly packed up her things and rushed out of the door, whilst the others quickly entered the woods, Jim unbeknownst to them had been watching and waiting for them, he grinned as he was getting closer and closer.

(=======================================================================)

The warriors were running towards the man-hole in the woods, Yumi was moving from another direction but quickly grouped up with them, Jim was still following them from a distance, none of the warriors noticed him, due to Jim's prior military experience he knew the art of camouflage,  
"Mind telling me what's going on" asked Yumi, Jeremie quickly looked back at her "XANA's at it again" said Jeremie, then Odd quickly spoke up and said "He knows the end is near, and he's not going down without a fight", Jim quickly moved into a vantage point he could see the warriors clearly, but there legs were covered and he couldn't see the hatch, Dallas handed Ulrich his crossbow and clicked his fingers "take point" he said quickly as he knelt down and extended his blade, sliding it underneath the man-hole cover and lifting it up, Jim was unable to see what was going on as Yumi followed by Jeremie descended the ladder, Odd quickly followed, then Ulrich walked over handing Dallas his crossbow, then suddenly the two heard a rustling, "XANA's agent" asked Ulrich, Dallas shook his head, "too obvious and reckless, I'll meet you at the factory" said Dallas, then Ulrich climbed down the ladder, Dallas quickly replaced the hatch before slinging his crossbow and running into the woods, Jim quickly jumped into the open, "Marshal stop" he yelled but Dallas deliberately ignored his words as he made his way through the trees, Jim looked up unable to carry on pursuing him, he quickly gained his breath and looked back towards the school, before nodding and walking back that way.

(=======================================================================)

The other warriors arrived at the factory and quickly entered the elevator and descended into the computer room, time seemed to slow to a halt due to the urgency, the door finally opened and Jeremie rushed towards the screen not bothering to wait for the chair  
"Aelita can you hear me" said Jeremie, Aelita's window quickly opened on the screen "you took such a long time, I'm at the passage tower, but three Blocks are stopping me from reaching it" said Aelita as she looked towards the creatures as they stood turning and looking at every possible direction she could be coming from, Jeremie franticly typed, "okay I've got you localised, don't worry help is on the way" said Jeremie, the others quickly moved towards the elevator, "better hurry up" said Aelita becoming more worried each passing minute, "go to the centre of the tower and I'll launch the program" said Jeremie reassuring her, in the scanner room each of the warriors stood in front of a scanner, "I'm Transferring you to the forest region, just south of where Aelita is" said Jeremie over the intercom, the warriors stepped into their respective scanners and turned around, "here we go" said Jeremie, then the scanners shut as he selected their ID cards "I'm counting on you" said Jeremie to himself, "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as he typed in the necessary details, inside the scanners the warriors felt themselves spin and rise "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd" said Jeremie as he hit enter bringing up the last part of the process, suddenly each of the warriors felt the blast of air and their bodies being broken down and reassemble in the sky of Lyoko, they quickly dropped to the ground, after quickly observing the area they ran towards Aelita's direction, "man I cannot wait for this to be over" said Odd as they approached the tree where Aelita was hiding, "okay Jeremie we're here" said Ulrich, Jeremie smiled the first task was done, "get ready guys I'm starting up the materliazation program" said Jeremie as he placed a disc into the computer, Unfortunately it wasn't the materialization program, he'd picked up the wrong disc which contained one of Odds poorly made music videos, "oh no what have I done" said Jeremie in horror as he smacked his head into the keyboard, "problem Jeremie" said Yumi as she looked up "I inserted the wrong disc, its one of Odds dumb videos, instead of the program" replied Jeremie, then he ejected the disc and smashed it, "I've got to go back to the dorm" said Jeremie, The others looked at each other "okay but hurry" said Yumi, Jeremie quickly moved away from the computer and rushed towards the elevator, whilst back in the tree stump Ulrich said "you made a video, I don't even want to know".

(=======================================================================)

Twenty minutes passed, when suddenly the doors to the computer room opened, Dallas stepped out removing his crossbow and placing it against the wall,  
"Sorry I'm late Jeremie I…" started Dallas before he noticed Jeremie was absent from his post, he quickly sat down at the computer and put on the ear piece, "I'm gonna assume you're on Lyoko" said Dallas, The warriors looked up "no shit Sherlock" replied Ulrich, Dallas quickly looked at the map, "Are you qualified to run the super computer" asked Odd nervous of his friends capabilities, Dallas chuckled before saying "no" in a sheepish voice, "Okay that's enough fooling around, we've got some cleaning up to do" said Yumi as she looked towards the Blocks, "Ma'am yes Ma'am" said Odd and Ulrich in unison standing to attention, despite their serious tones it was obvious they were joking, Yumi ran down another path onto another that ran opposite to the path that led to the tower, Odd and Ulrich ran directly towards Blocks.

(=======================================================================)

Jim had returned to the school having lost Dallas in the woods and was teaching the gym class, the class which was in the 10 grade were playing soccer

"Okay let's get started" said Jim, he reached for his whistle, he suddenly noticed Jeremie moving towards the dorm rooms, "this time I've got em" said Jim as he stepped back and kicked the ball towards the class playing and said "play ball", then under the confusion he moved towards the dorm rooms.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko the warriors closed in on their respective Targets, Dallas observed their Id cards; The Blocks fired a laser each, the warriors jumped to avoid the shots, Odd fired a arrow towards a block whilst Yumi threw her fan, both of them destroyed a Block, Ulrich quickly ran in and before the last Block knew what happened it was destroyed,  
"Great job guys" said Dallas, Odd looked up and said "yeah the pros got it covered", Dallas chuckled and said "you know Odd when Aelita gets hear I'm gonna show her a broken nose and I'll use you to show her", the other laughed at the small argument that ensured, "Aelita the passage is clear you can go" said Yumi as she signalled for Aelita to move out of hiding and run towards the tower, "wow just think this could be the last tower" said Odd as he and the others looked up at it as Aelita passed through the wall, "okay guys I'm gonna set up the cable" said Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school Jeremie quickly moved down the corridor towards his room, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door to his room, he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out, it was a message from Dallas it red _take service duct cable in place _Jeremie nodded as he put it back in his pocket and grabbed the correct disc he quickly walked out of the room and locked the door happy that it was all finally happening, but that happiness soon dwindled as he ran into Jim,  
"Playing hooky huh" said Jim as he looked down at Jeremie, "no, I uh left something in my room" said Jeremie as he backed away as he was physically feeble compared to Jim "I gotta go back to class now Jim" said Jeremie, but Jim wasn't having it "Not until you tell me what you've been plotting since before the beginning of the year, and this time the principal isn't going to come to your rescue" said Jim as he leaned towards Jeremie, the latter despite being out sized wasn't going to give in so easily, he quickly moved to one side of Jim, the latter blocked him, Jeremie moved to the other side of him, again Jim blocked him, Jeremie then motioned to Jim's left again, but as Jim sidestepped to the left Jeremie quickly moved right and went past him "oh you miserable little shit" said Jim as he gave chase, somehow Jeremie was managing to outrun Jim, Jeremie quickly reached the end of the hall he quickly stopped to avoid hitting the wall, he then followed the corridor towards the stairs, "get back here" yelled Jim as he turned the corner after Jeremie "wait till I get my hands on you" he added, as he was getting closer, but Jeremie quickly began to descend the stairs "Jeremie stop that's an order" said Jim, but his words fell on deaf ears as Jeremie got closer to the bottom of the stairs, but as he reached the last flight of stairs, Jeremie lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs, Jim noticed Jeremie lying on the floor, his previous mood and determination were instantly lost as he saw Jeremie, he quickly rushed down the stairs, "oh no" he said as reached the bottom of the stairs, Jeremie looked up and tried moving away but as soon as he put pressure on his foot he felt some severe pain and instantly collapsed again "ahhh… my leg" said Jeremie, as several other students noticed him pain, "what are you crazy Jim" said a female observer, "hey this is your fault" said another, Jim stood both worried about his punishment, but he felt mostly regret other blowing it out of all proportion and the guilt of Jeremie's injury.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the tower on Lyoko, the warriors were becoming increasingly frustrated by the silence and the lack of replies from the computer room  
"Jeremie, Jeremie can you hear me" said Aelita, as she stood facing her three friends, "we're in the tower, Anyone" added Aelita, then they heard a voice "Jeremie" said Aelita, then there was a slight rustling "no its me, I've heard nothing from Jeremie" said Dallas as he adjusted himself in the seat, "its been a bit long just to pick up a Disc" said Ulrich, Yumi looked towards him and said "I sure hope nothing happened to him", Odd smiled and signalled for the them to calm down "I'm sure he's fine, stop being so gloom and doom, I'm sure everything's cool" he said, whilst back in the computer room Dallas heard a beeping and a beeping he didn't want to hear.

(=======================================================================)

In the infirmary Dorothy was looking at Jeremie's leg unsure as to what the injury could be,  
"Does it still hurt" she asked, Jeremie tried lying and said "no its okay now, I can… I can walk fine now Dorothy" but she saw through this lie almost instantly "if theirs one thing you'd better not do yet its walk, we don't know how severe the injury is yet" she replied crushing his hopes of getting back to the factory, their conversation was interrupted as they heard Delmas outside,  
"Jim, this time you've gone too far, don't say I didn't warn you, this time your paranoia has caused an accident" said Delmas, Jim knew it was his fault and where as most people would have tried to get out of it, Jim stood there and took whatever was coming his direction like a man, "I'm sorry sir" he said, Delmas shook his head, "so am I Jim, I'm going to have to let you go" he said as he walked away, Jim was crushed and the only thing he could hear was the last words of Delmas playing on repeat inside his head.

(=======================================================================)

"HOLY SHIT MEGA TANK" screamed Dallas down the headset, the warriors only heard at the last second as the Mega tank fired a beam towards the tower causing it to shake, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd quickly ran out to confront the creature, whilst back in the infirmary, Jeremie looked towards the window he began planning his escape,  
"can I go now, I need to the bathroom" he asked but Dorothy turned back to him and said "not until we know had serious the injury is, I'll go get a bed pan" she said, she quickly left the room, and as soon as she did Jim walked in, it was obvious he'd been crying over his mistake, he quickly sat down next to Jeremie,  
"Jeremie listen I" he started but he was struggling to get the words out due to guilt, "I wanna say I'm sorry, I'm so sure you guys were up to something, I guess I got carried away a little" said Jim getting what he wanted to say out, this gave Jeremie an idea, Jim walked towards the window, "I deserve to get fired, I went a little crazy because I thought you and your friends had a lot of secrets you'd been hiding" he added becoming increasingly upset, he walked back to Jeremie "anyway… I'm gonna… I'm gonna miss you guys" he added as he placed his hand on Jeremie's shoulder before walking away, he was only stopped as Jeremie said "hold on a second Jim, its not as crazy as you think", Jim turned his head towards Jeremie in confusion "your right, my friends and I we do have a secret" said Jeremie, Jim turned back towards him he was hesitant wondering if Jeremie was saying it to cheer him up, "that means I was right" he said, Jeremie nodded and replied "if you help me I'll tell Delmas everything you'll be off the hook, and he's bound to give you your job back right", Jim knew this couldn't be a bluff and said "great shake on it" as he held his hand out, some minutes later Dorothy came back with the bed pan to find Jeremie missing and an open window, Jim was carrying Jeremie through the woods towards the man-hole "over there behind the oak tree" said Jeremie, Jim followed the directions then Jeremie yelled "STOP" Jim quickly halted before looking around confused "in front of you" said Jeremie, then Jim noticed the man-hole and slowly walked towards it "yeah I was right, I was right" said Jim as he felt all the more better about himself, he quickly lent over and as a testament to his former military skills he moved the hatch with Jeremie still on his shoulders, "I was right, I was right" he repeated as he looked down, before grabbing the ladder and began carrying Jeremie down.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko the mega tank opened up and fired its beam, Ulrich jumped to the side dodging the attack whilst Odd jumped up and fired one of his arrows  
"GOOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled as the arrow got closer to the mega tank, but before it could strike it, the creature sealed itself again causing the arrow to bounce off Odd landed again looking towards the creature that had just outsmarted him, he quickly started running towards the Mega Tank and jumped turning upside down as he raised his arm and said "take that" as he fired another shot, but again he was outsmarted as the mega tank closed again deflecting the shot, "fuck, hold it off you guys" said Dallas as he quickly typed looking at the map.

(=======================================================================)

Jim had managed to carry Jeremie down the rope and was now carrying him through what used to be the construction room,  
"And this super powerful virtual life form called XANA wants to destroy us only Aelita can deactivate the towers" said Jeremie, then Jim opened up the rarely used hatch that led to the service tunnel, "our job is to protect her as much as we can" added Jeremie as Jim lowered the two of them down, "and she's on this place called loko" asked Jim trying to make sure he had the facts "No its Lyoko" said Jeremie correcting him, Jim nodded as he now understood, "the only way to destroy XANA is to unplug him, but first we have to materialize Aelita and that's what we're gonna do today" added Jeremie as Jim entered the computer room for the first time since they had discovered it, but to him it was his first memory of it, "here we are" said Jeremie, Dallas turned in the chair "Jeremie, we gotta small…" started Dallas before he noticed Jim, "fuck that we gotta a bigger one here, what's he doing here" said Dallas as he extended his blades and held them up in a southpaw stance, Jeremie signalled for him to lower them, Dallas nodded and retracted the blades, "Dallas he's one of us now" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and then quickly used eagle sight to see Jim was blue not red as he usually was, "okay, sorry bout that Jim" said Dallas as he smiled, Jim then noticed the computer console as Dallas walked over to Jeremie "where does it hurt" he asked, Jeremie, the latter pointed to his ankle "this might hurt" he said Jeremie looked at him "what do you mean" he asked, but he soon got his answer as Dallas smacked down onto his leg and clicked his leg causing Jeremie to scream "you can walk on it now" said Dallas, Jeremie stood up and walked towards the super computer, "would you look at that" he said in amazement, "who have believed it" said Jim, Dallas smiled and laughed slightly before saying "this aint the half of it".

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko the Mega Tank fired its beam again, Odd quickly rolled out of the way as Yumi and Ulrich jumped out of the way of the blast, the beam hit the tower causing it to shake again, Jeremie quickly put the head set on  
"Aelita is everything okay" asked Jeremie, Aelita was relieved to hear his voice "Jeremie at last what happened to you" asked Aelita, "it's a long story but I've got the program" replied Jeremie then he looked back at Dallas and Jim "well lets cross our fingers and hope it works okay" said Jeremie, then just as he was about to put the disc in there was a loud snap, "What was that" asked Jim, then they heard a thump "the cable" said Dallas, Jeremie looked back at him "what" he asked, Dallas rushed over towards the door, "what's going on" asked Jim, Dallas extended his blade and forced it between the doors before forcing them open "to get enough power, we need to use an outside source otherwise we'd blow the supercomputer apart" said Dallas then he looked down to see it was quite a drop "Jim you wanna see something else that's amazing" asked Dallas, Jim thought for a second "yeah" he replied, Dallas smiled then he spread his arms out and eagle sense began to manifest and pour of his body like steam and he jumped down the elevator shaft Jim quickly ran over towards it to watch as Dallas descended at a rapid pace before landing on the elevator, "guys we need time the cables snapped" said Jeremie, back on Lyoko Yumi looked at the others and said  
"Follow me Odd" then she and the aforementioned ran towards the Mega tank, the creature quickly opened and fired another beam striking Yumi straight down the middle causing her to devirtuallize instantly "Yumi" said Odd as he ran towards the mega tank before jumping into the air and landing on the insides of the creature and pointed his arm at the centre saying "take that" but unlike other times where he jumped off in time, the Mega tank fired and stuck Odd sending him flying and devitalizing him, but at the same time the creature was destroyed.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the elevator shaft Dallas grabbed the cable grabbing it in his mouth and started climbing the ladder,  
"Of all the fucking times for it to snap" said Dallas as he placed his hand in another rung and carried on ascending, back in the computer room Jeremie watched as another Mega tank appeared and moved towards the tower, Ulrich quickly ran towards it shouting  
"NO ONE MESSES WITH FAMILY" then as he reached the mega tank he shouted "TRIANGULATE" and split in three and then began to run around the creature at such a speed it looked like he was standing in a triangle position "go on Ulrich get him, show this XANA thing whose boss" said Jim, whilst in the computer room Yumi and Odd moved up through the hatch "Jeremie, Ulrich is" started Odd then the two of them noticed Jim standing next to him, "Jim" said Yumi with a surprised tone, "yeah Jim, don't worry he's one of the gang now" replied Jeremie the two were shocked, whilst back on Lyoko the Mega tank fired its beam and destroyed one of the Ulrich clones, the other two broke formation and started running but the Mega tank fired and destroyed the other clone, the real Ulrich ran away but quickly ran up a tree before back leaping off and launching towards the tank and impaling it into the centre of the Mega Tank, the creature exploded, Ulrich was about to sheath his Katanna when Jeremie said "Ulrich watch out behind you", Ulrich looked back to see another Mega Tank had moved in and charged its shot to destroy the tower, it fired causing the tower to shake, "Jeremie the towers not gonna hold much longer" said Aelita, Jeremie quickly at the screen "Ulrich you've gotta hold on and stop the Mega Tank" he said, the creature fired another beam but Ulrich intercepted with his Katanna but it was only slowing the beam down as it began to push him back, in the elevator shaft Dallas reached the tear point, he looked at the tear "ah fuck" he said, then shouting at the top of his lungs he said "JEREMIE GET THE PROGRAM READY I'M GONNA HAVE TO HOLD THE CABLE TOGETHER" Jeremie turned his head towards the elevator shaft, he quickly started typing, "get ready Aelita, get into position" said Jeremie, whilst in the shaft Dallas climbed higher before grabbing the hanging end of the cable he then let go of the ladder causing him to swing into the centre of the shaft he pulled the cable up, but unfortunately he found it jammed and wedged he couldn't pull it up any further, "fuck it" he said as he extended his left arm blade so the cable touched it then his right arm blade so it did the same "this is gonna hurt" he added, back in the tower Aelita stepped into the centre of the tower, then she began to levitate as she had done so many times before, "ready to take the big jump" said Jeremie, whilst outside the tower Ulrich struggled to keep the beam at bay, he was being pushed back further and further, "ready" said Aelita, Jeremie took a deep breath and said "here we go" then he pressed enter, "code earth", inside the shaft a surge of electricity was being drawn from the main power station that was near the city and was surging down the cable it quickly passed through Dallas who screamed with pain, all the while remaining conscious, whilst inside the tower, Aelita spread her arms out as the numerous blue screens began to move and en circle her as numerous small beams of light began to appear around her before she disappeared in a flash, Outside the tower the beam broke Ulrich's sword and passed through and devirtualized him whilst inside the shaft Dallas felt another surge of energy this triggering eagle sight to trigger momentarily, then the cable burnt out from the power it was never designed to receive, Dallas quickly flew up into the computer room, Jim quickly grabbed him and everyone quickly rushed through into the scanner room.

(=======================================================================)

After a year and four months of fighting XANA, of numerous deaths and tests on their friendships and relationships it was finally happening the warriors watched as the scanner closed for the receiving process, Yumi held Ulrich still weak from his struggle in her arms, Dallas had recovered but still smelt of burnt barbecue, they all watch in anticipation as the scanner opened and smoke poured out before clearing each of them looked as lying in a fetal position was a pink haired girl wearing a maroon skirt, a yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket, Aelita had finally arrived on earth,  
"She's hear at last" said Jeremie, then Aelita in her first movements opened her eyes and looked up at Jeremie as he knelt down and extended his hand as he said "welcome to earth".

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Thanks for reading sorry its been like 3 months to put it simply a lot has happened I've been depressed, I accidentally broke my arm (for what reason I'd do it on purpose I don't know), and I've experienced Burnout, but again thanks for reading, at the end of the next chapter I'll do a short interview and a hint for the second season.


	42. Chapter 40: False Start

Authors Note  
Well everyone here we are at the finale of the 1st season, its been long road getting here, but I think its been worth it and I hope everyone has enjoyed it and a big thank you for the support, the winner of the competition will be announced at the end so as not to spoil anything.

(=======================================================================)

To buy enough time for a plausible arrival the warriors waited two days before Aelita first attended the school, the first day was said to be her travel time and the second was her arrival in which Dallas was given permission to pick her up from the airport, in reality he was giving her a crash course on the real world and making sure she had proper adjustments in what and what not to say, the day had started and Dallas parked his bike outside the school with Aelita getting off the back, having dropped her stuff off at the ishiyama residence to make the story plausible,  
"So you ride this thing all the time" she asked as Dallas turned the key in the ignition, Dallas quickly stepped off grabbing his crossbow "yeah it was my dads but now its mine, didn't go too fast did I princess" he replied, then he opened the side saddle of his bike and pulled out something, "what's that" asked Aelita, Dallas quickly passed it to her "you're gonna need that" said Dallas, Aelita examined the small pile of cash amounting to 350 euros "don't you need it" she asked as the two walked into the school, "I don't have a need for moolah" said Dallas, Aelita gave him a confused look, Dallas laughed realising she didn't know a lot of his aussie slang.

(=======================================================================)

Having met up with the others they arrived at their first class of the day, Aelita to say the least was very nervous as most people were staring at her, being the new kid was never easy on anyone,  
"Come on lets go" said the warriors teacher for the morning, "relax Aelita it's just a history class" said Jeremie, however this did little to snuff Aelita's nervousness, "I'd feel a lot better if it was a class in computers I don't know anything about history" Replied Aelita, Ulrich reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder catching her off guard slightly "that's just it, you're here to learn, if it were a computer class you could be the teacher" he said calming Aelita down slightly, however one person who was giving Aelita the looks for reasons other than her being the new kid was Sissi, she then noticed that her group all seemed to be staring at her, Nicholas and Herb looked love smitten whilst Adams face suggested differently, Sissi quickly looked back towards Aelita, "hmm just who does that new girl think she is" asked Sissi obviously jealous, "all she cares is having boys around her" added Sissi, as she turned and sat down next to Adam blocking his view of her, "actually I think she looks worried" said Nicholas, Sissi quickly turned around in her seat "obviously Nicholas you don't know the first thing about girls, acting frail and helpless will work every time, boys love that it works every time" she said trying to show Aelita up as an attention seeker, but it was obvious no one was buying it, a few minutes passed as everyone sat down, Odd since he was officially Aelita's cousin sat next to her, this made Jeremie slightly jealous as he sat behind her with Ulrich to his right, Dallas sat next to Jeremie on the table next to him, "we have a new student in our class" said Fumet as he raised an arm towards Aelita, "I'll let her introduce herself" he added as everyone turned towards her, and whilst most people did with enthusiasm to meet her, Sissi had a smug look waiting for Aelita to embarrass herself, Adam however hadn't changed his facial expression at all, "my um… I…" said Aelita unable to speak due to the shock of it all, Odd quickly stood up saying "Aelita's her name and she's my cousin", Aelita was relived but still had the same face of shock and terror, "she's very shy" added Odd as he sat down, Fumet had no problem with Odd introducing her, "well Aelita welcome to Kadic academy, we all hope you're going to like it here very much" said Fumet as he turned back to the chalk board.

(=======================================================================)

After surviving the lesson the warriors moved left the class room and walked towards a bench that was out of most peoples way near the vending machines, Aelita and Jeremie sat down whilst Odd sat on the back of the bench with Ulrich standing and Dallas leaning against the wall with his crossbow at his feet,  
"you see everything's fine, there was no reason to worry" said Jeremie, after a few hours of class Aelita felt more confident in herself and had began adjusting to her new life, "I guess not, and besides I really like history, but you gotta admit, you fight a lot here, there are wars all the time" said Aelita learning about one of the harsh realities of the real world "War doesn't determine whose right Aelita" said Dallas, she looked at him as he said "it determines whose left", Aelita was slightly put off by the remark but she knew that Dallas as well as the other warriors sought out a peaceful life, "hey guys how's our new earthling doing" said Yumi as she walked over and sat down next to Aelita "oh I'm fine, I'm trying to adapt to so many new sensations, like the air that you breath here the colours and the smells" she replied, "you get used to some of the nastier smells" said Ulrich, Aelita chuckled and said "but I'm fine", Dallas turned his head to see Sissi's group watching them from afar, Adam's stare hadn't changed one bit, even Nicholas and Herbs romantically infatuated stare had changed slightly, but Adam's hadn't, Dallas stare towards Adam was broken when Jeremie stood up saying "its about time we deactivated the super computer wouldn't you think" everyone seemed enthusiastic about the idea, "I wouldn't wait for XANA to send us an invitation" said Ulrich, Odd nodded in agreement saying "besides who'd wanna go back to Lyoko now that Aelita's here with us", Aelita closed her eyes before looking up at the rest of them, "you'll think this is silly but it scares me a little Lyoko after all was my home, and I'm not sure what effect destroying it might have on me" said Aelita, everyone but Dallas was slightly confused by this statement "that's understandable no one ever said change was easy" said Dallas, but Jeremie tried to reassure Aelita "theirs nothing to worry about I'm sure of it" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled as Jeremie extended his hands, she took them and stood up "come on" he said as the warriors walked towards the woods.

(=======================================================================)

Having lost his job at the school, Jim was now in his latest job the unofficial security guard of the factory, although he'd found a small section and filled it with his bed and some sheets to create a room for his living accommodations, of course he'd fallen asleep on the job reading a muscle building magazine, the warriors slid down the ropes, and Jimbo was quickly awoken when Ulrich said  
"Hi Jim", the aforementioned quickly dropped his magazine and looked at the warriors "well did you have a good sleep" asked Ulrich, Jim quickly rubbed his eyes "oh yeah, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me" he replied as he quickly stood up and walked towards the warriors "but I was getting kinda bored I have to admit" he added, the warriors smiled "how would you like to watch us deactivate XANA" asked Odd, and despite Jim not knowing about XANA for as long he still enthusiastically replied "I wouldn't miss that for the world, you haven't forgotten your promise Jeremie" Jeremie smiled and said "I haven't Jim, once XANA's deactivated I'll tell the whole story to Delmas, and you'll get your job back", then they started walking towards the elevator, "well not the whole story, I think we should keep our powers a secret, I for one don't feel like being prodded to death and back" said Dallas, Jimbo smiled not knowing the full extent of their powers "I can't wait until all of this is settled, I honestly never imagined that I'd miss being your Gym teacher so much" said Jimbo as they stepped inside the elevator, "from now on call me Jimbo okay" he added, the others surprisingly weren't tempted to laugh, "Thanks, you ready to go Jimbo" said Jeremie as he pressed the button.

(=======================================================================)

The doors to the computer room opened since it was kept at an extremely low temperature to make sure the Super Computer wouldn't overheat; this meant that a noticeable wave of cold air poured into the elevator,  
"here we are" said Jeremie as they all looked into the room; Dallas had a very strange memory of this room and wasn't entirely comfortable being in it, they all watched as the super computer began to rise from the floor before stopping, Aelita took a step back in shock, everyone looked at her "are you okay Aelita" asked Jeremie, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "if you want to wait a day or two" he asked, Aelita looked towards him averting her gaze "no the sooner the better" she said, Jeremie was happy that she was, "okay I think you should have the honour" he said, Aelita then stepped forward hesitantly but she stepped back again scared "No I'd rather you did it" she said, Jeremie nodded and said "sure Aelita" he then stepped towards the super computer and the hatch leading to the handle opened as it had done when Jeremie and Dallas first found it, Aelita was worried all of a sudden, "XANA you gave us a lot of grief but thanks to you we met Aelita and we all become the closest of friends, so goodbye and good riddance" said Jeremie, then he pulled down the lever, the machine stopped shinning, but Aelita screamed out in pain before grabbing her head and falling over, "AELITA" shouted Dallas as he quickly dropped grabbing her and stopping her from hitting the floor, "put the power back on Aelita's not well hurry up" said Yumi, Jeremie quickly pulled the lever back up again and the machine began to shine again, "what's wrong with her" asked Jeremie as Jimbo picked her up, "lets hope XANA doesn't rear his ugly head" said Odd.

(=======================================================================)

Numerous Hours had passed, day turned to night, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd returned to the school to cover for the others, Jeremie who was obviously worried for Aelita decided to stay behind to make sure she was okay, Dallas had returned to fetch his Motorcycle just in case of any needed emergency, but he decided stayed to make sure he was gonna be okay as well as the safety of Aelita, Numerous flies danced around a small light whilst Jimbo took her pulse whilst looking at his watch,  
"Her pulse is back to normal" said Jimbo, as he looked to Jeremie who was sitting at the end of the bed that Aelita was laying on, Dallas sat against a girder with his crossbow to his side examine the cable used to power Aelita's materliazation "I don't know… I don't know what happened" said Aelita as she awoke, "You fainted Aelita, it's a little bit like sleeping, a really deep sleep" said Jeremie, Aelita leaned forward slowly saying "I liked the way it felt", Jimbo however knew better as he knelt down to her "maybe you did, but you passed out that's not normal" said Jimbo, Aelita looked at him slightly confused "I've modified the scanners program while you slept" said Jeremie, Aelita looked towards Jeremie thankful that he knew what he was doing, "Do you mind if I examine you" he asked, Aelita smiled at him before nodding.

(=======================================================================)

Down in the computer room Jeremie sat down at the console whilst Jimbo sat next to him, Aelita had descended into the scanner room, whilst Dallas stayed the floor above as security; Jeremie pressed enter on the keyboard  
"Launching program" he said, whilst in the scanner Aelita began to spin and rise as she felt herself being scanned and analyzed by the computer, "data recovery" said Jeremie as new window opened showing Aelita's virtual form, "don't tell me you really understand all that" asked Jimbo, Jeremie looked up at him "It's not very complicated" replied Jeremie, then he started typing as another window opened "we're ready to begin the analysis" said Jeremie, "that's fine Aelita you can come back now" added Jeremie, in the room below Aelita stepped out of the scanner and entered the elevator before going up to the computer room "okay lets try to see what the trouble is" said Jeremie as he pressed enter to analyse the data, the elevator opened and Aelita walked over, suddenly the computer started beeping "That's just what I was afraid of" said Jeremie, Aelita looked at him then at the screen "It looks like XANA infected me with a virus" said Aelita, Jimbo leaned towards the screen in confusion "that's it" exclaimed Jeremie, Jimbo looked back at him, "He must have done it during the transfer" said Jeremie as he stood up and walked away slightly, he turned back to face the others as he said, "there was a sudden drop in the voltage for a very short time", Aelita quickly spoke up "I remember that, because I had a strange feeling at that moment, because I felt a strange presence as if XANA was trying to hold me back" she said, Jeremie knew that after all of their hard work a new problem presented itself, "and that's probably why you fainted a while ago, XANA probably planted a virus inside of you, because he wanted you to be linked to him, and if we kill XANA" said Jeremie unable to finish what he was about to say because the thought scared him "Then I get destroyed as well" said Aelita, Jeremie looked at her, he hated thinking about it and he hated it even more that she said it, he couldn't think of anything to say as he walked back towards the computer, "is their anything we can do" Asked Jimbo trying to be more than muscle as one of the group, "yeah try to find an anti virus but it could take a long time" replied Jeremie as he started typing "I've started up an analysis program, the computer will work autonomously on it until tomorrow morning" added Jeremie, he turned to face Aelita, despite this devastating news he wasn't gonna let it ruin Aelita's new life, "I'll take you back to Yumis, before it gets late" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled at the idea of walking home with Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

"What a strange sensation" said Aelita as she rubbed her arms after a gentle breeze passed her and Jeremie, "you shivered that's all" replied Jeremie; he was enjoying teaching Aelita about life on earth, at the same time praying she wouldn't carry Dallas's swearing habit, "it's a reaction you get on a count of the cold" explained Jeremie, the two chuckled as Aelita said "I like the feeling of being a little chilly", the two walked away from the factory "and the sounds and the smells their all different at night" she said Taking in the newer sensations having been in the factory for the previous two nights, "yeah its quiet, peaceful and the plants they breath differently" said Jeremie who at that moment had an idea, he quickly pulled a dehorned rose out of a small bush and handed it to Aelita, "here smell this" he said, Aelita held it to her nose and sniffed thoroughly enjoying the sent of the flower, "Its wonderful to be alive" she said, as she looked at the moon, she quickly turned her attention towards Jeremie "and it's thanks to you that I'm here" she said, Jeremie was both nervous and embarrassed "well I uh… I uh… I didn't do it alone" he said, Aelita grabbed his hand and started to pull him as she was eager to explore, she stopped after 5 minutes when she noticed something that looked strange to her, "what's that a scanner" she asked, Jeremie turned his head to see a photo booth, "No not exactly follow me" said Jeremie as he took hold of Aelita's hand and pulled her towards the booth, they took three photos the first was off Jeremie laughing with one eye closed with Aelita laughing with both of her eyes closed, the second was of Jeremie doing funny ears with his eyes closed, Aelita was wearing his glasses and looking from the side, and the last photo was off the two of them pulling funny faces, and Aelita still wearing Jeremie's glasses, they collected the photos and Jeremie took Aelita back to Yumi's house, he bowed slightly before extending his arm saying "well your castle awaits you princess", Aelita smiled and said "thanks for walking me back, in spite of the virus I still had the most wonderful night of my life", then she leaned in and kissed Jeremie on the cheek causing him to go purple with embarrassment as she said "goodnight", she moved away before running up the stairs and opening the door, "see you tomorrow" said Aelita as she waved goodbye to Jeremie, she shut the door, Jeremie took a deep breath to compose himself, "Aelita's" said Jeremie unable to finish the sentence with he started to walk away, when suddenly he heard a roar of a motorcycle and Dallas pulling up next to him, the latter quickly kicked out the stand and turned off the engine "Einstein, we need to talk serious problem" said Dallas.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita walked up the stairs to her room, Whilst Yumi's parents had suggested giving Aelita the spare room, Yumi having never had a sister insisted that she share her room with Aelita, her Parents agreed as long as Yumi made the preparations herself, Aelita entered to find the room different from the way Yumi had described it, Yumi's bed was now against the wall with furthest from the window with her desk now against the wall to the left of the door when leaving, Aelita's bed was placed next to the desk against the wall with the window,  
"So how do you like it" Asked Yumi as she hugged Aelita, Aelita smiled "its better than the bed in the factory" she replied as she took off her shoes and laid down on her own bed, before leaning forward as Yumi said "Have any of the guys, not that I expect they would have, have they…" Aelita was confused she tilted her head slightly "have they what" asked Aelita, Yumi didn't know how to say what she needed to, "did you do any research into the female body" asked Yumi, Aelita nodded confused as to where Yumi was going, "well I'm going to assume it was just anatomy" she asked feeling more and more awkward as they progressed further into the talk, Luckily they were the only ones there as Yumi's parents were out with Hiroki, "yeah why" asked Aelita starting to blush slightly, Yumi knew this job was going to be more difficult knowing this fact, "okay well you know the basic things, but some boys around say Jeremie's age, aren't as well controlled as they are" said Yumi, Aelita was confused even further, Yumi rolled her eyes and said "I didn't want to have to do this", she quickly opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a magazine at the behest of Dallas she held onto just in case of this situation, she quickly opened it and explained everything to Aelita, who was both intrigued at this new knowledge and disgusted by it.

Authors note  
I felt bad for just writing that part, I need a cold shower because of it

(=======================================================================)

The sun had risen and a new day had started, Ulrich and Odd had gotten ready for School, Odd usually wasn't eager but now that Aelita was on earth he felt it was his duty as her supposed Cousin to make sure she was okay, Ulrich had knocked on Dallas's and Jeremie's door and went in but found they weren't in there, the two walked out of the dorm building,  
"I wonder why they're up so early" asked Ulrich, Odd shrugged his shoulders, "knowing Einstein he's probably excited to see Aelita" he replied, they walked to the end of the arches when they noticed Dallas and Jeremie walking towards them, "up early aren't we" said Odd, Dallas looked towards him seriously and Odd knew this was no time for joking, "what's happened" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked around to make sure no one could hear, "the cable didn't snap of it's own accord" he said, Odd and Ulrich were confused "what do you mean" asked the former, Dallas ran his fingers throw his fringe, "the cable was severed using some sharp object" said Dallas, Ulrich looked down quickly before looking up again "the Agent" he asked, Dallas nodded grimly before saying "Odd arm yourself, he could come after Aelita, the updated launcher should work", Odd smiled as he had been waiting to test it out, "there's something else" added Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd turned their attention towards him "Aelita is infected with a virus linking her to the super computer and possibly XANA" said Jeremie, the two were shocked at the revelation, they had hoped that it was just a panic attack that caused Aelita to faint the day prior, Ulrich sat down on the steps and said "Do you have any idea how to get rid of this miserable virus", Jeremie shook his head "No not yet, I hope the calculations my computer made will help me" he replied, then the other noticed Yumi and Aelita walk towards them, "Here come the girls" said Odd, Jeremie turned around and watched as Aelita and Yumi walked towards them, "well how was your first proper night on earth" Asked Ulrich, Aelita stretched her arms "sleeping is really wonderful in a comfy bed" replied Aelita, Yumi smiled adding "she would have slept all day if I hadn't shaken her a little" then the two laughed, Dallas raised his eyebrows knowing Yumi had given Aelita the talk, then the bell rang "your just like me Aelita and you'll see sleeping in class isn't bad either" said Odd, then Yumi walked towards her class whilst the others walked towards the science block.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the factory inside the scanner room, smoke seeped from inside the scanner as a figure stepped in front of it as it opened, whilst above on the factory floor, a sleeping Jimbo was awakened as the elevator opened  
"huh what's going on, what are you doing here" said Jimbo as he noticed the figure standing in the elevator.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school the warriors were sitting in there maths class, Mrs Hertz was standing in front of the chalk board, whilst Jeremie was sitting next to Aelita, Odd was next to Ulrich and Dallas sat alone agreeing to do so,  
"who can give us a definition of a pair of prime numbers" asked Mrs Hertz, then she walked around her desk looking at the students whom most were scared to answer, the only ones willing were Jeremie, Herb, Aelita and surprisingly Dallas, "Sissi" said Hertz, Sissi panicked obviously not knowing what they were, everyone turned their attention towards her "well… uh a pair of prime numbers are a pair of numbers that are both the same" she said causing everyone to erupt in a fit of laughter, with Hertz having a look of disappointment on her face saying "thank you Sissi, can one of you give us a less hair brain answer" she said before looking at the person in front of her "Aelita" she said, "a pair of prime numbers occurs when their highest common denominator is one" said Aelita, Mrs Hertz was impressed as was most of the class, "very good although" started Hertz but as she turned away Aelita spoke up "in principal its equivalent to the fact that their direct sum is equal to one, but of course with a non principal factorial that is not the case" she said, Hertz turned back embarrassed that she had been outsmarted, then their was a screaming it sounded like someone was surprised and saying what, Mrs Hertz looked towards the door "calm down" she said as she looked out the door, Dallas stood up grabbing his crossbow they both saw a student run through doors at the end of the corridor, when suddenly Dallas Shouted "FUCK" as he pushed Hertz and anyone else who was curious to see what was causing the commotion, "what is it" asked Ulrich as Dallas placed himself against the door, "Kankrelot" he said, the warriors looked at each other, "what" said Odd, then he looked at everyone else "take cover" he said, and everyone else jumped under a desk "XANA's changed tactics" said Jeremie as Odd pulled out his upgraded arrow shooter, Dallas had modified it so it was slimmer and was nearly flat and as a touch he had added a blade into it, "He's sent one of his monsters to earth for the first time, how did he manage that" added Jeremie, then he noticed Dallas take of his wrist blades and chucked them to Ulrich "you know how to use the gun" he asked as he loaded his crossbow, Ulrich nodded "here's the plan" started Dallas when suddenly three Kankrelots charged shots and released at the door, blowing it off it's hinges and with such force it sent Dallas flying out of the window causing him to drop his crossbow in the process, Odd and Ulrich quickly used their ranged weapons and destroyed two of the Kankrelots "nice" said Odd, then they noticed the third, Ulrich grabbed the crossbow and fired it at the last of the monsters, "Odd, Aelita, Jeremie head for Lyoko and deactivate the tower, me and Yumi will stay here and defend the home front " said Ulrich, he quickly pulled out his phone "Oh no that's crazy Ulrich" said Aelita as everyone rushed to looked at Dallas's corpse that had landed on Delmas car smashing it, "we all know very well if theirs an accident a return to the past won't bring them back" said Ulrich as he got through "Yumi, yep we already know, Delmas's car, we need more weapons we've got some, we'll meet you outside the science building" said Ulrich, then he hung up, "Lets go" said Jeremie as they rushed outside the class room, to see Kids screaming as they were pursed by Kankrelots, what was odd was they weren't shooting just following, "I'll handle him" said Ulrich then the others ran down the other end of the corridor, Ulrich knew he wouldn't have enough time to reload any ranged weapons, he extended his blades saying "lets see how good you are", he was unused to two of them, he then charged at the Kankrelot, the creature charged its shot, but Ulrich managed to jump over it but as he made his way down the stairs, the creature turned and fired another shot hitting him in the shoulder causing him to scream, whilst downstairs Odd was standing behind a pillar, with his blade and bow section extended whilst Jeremie and Aelita were on the stair case, "a few more seconds and the coast will be clear" said Odd then he signalled for the others to move forward, whilst back upstairs and on the other side of the building, Ulrich was still being chased, the Kankrelot aimed towards Ulrich, when in it's pov the word _STUN _read out and it moved its recital towards his leg instead of his back, it charged its shot then suddenly Ulrich ducked as a javelin flew over him and struck the creature and sent it flying before landing into the ground and sinking down the pole, "what would you do without me" asked Yumi as she brushed her hair back, Ulrich laughed, "hurry up" said Yumi as she grabbed him and dragged him away as another Kankrelot came into view, they quickly moved out of the building avoiding many panicking students, they quickly reached the forest but more Kankrelots moved out the bushes and blocking the entrance each of them had the word _STUN_ on their POV, "come on" said Ulrich as he led Yumi towards the Tool shed.

(=======================================================================)

At the Factory, Jeremie, Odd and Aelita slid down the ropes to find the place trashed, numerous holes in the walls, with everything smashed to pieces,  
"Wow Jim gave them a run for their money" said Odd as they walked towards the elevator, from above they'd presumed the worst, but arriving on the factory floor, it was obvious this wasn't the case, "Jim" said Odd, then he said it louder, Jeremie looked towards the elevator "that way" he said, as he and Aelita stepped in, Odd noticed a nail gun on the floor and picked it up.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school, Ulrich and Yumi quickly opened the door off the tool shed and then shut it again before the Kankrelots could see them,  
"Looks like they got their sites set on us" said Ulrich as he looked at the tools which could be used as potential weapons, Yumi grabbed a hatchet whilst Ulrich grabbed a weed whacker, "okay lets show em what we can do" said Yumi, Ulrich then Handed Yumi, Dallas's crossbow "do you know how to use it" he asked Yumi held it up to get a feel for it, "I think so" she replied, then they walked out to find the immediate area empty and void of any Kankrelots, They quickly moved into a more open area and spotted a Kankrelot, they ran towards it and quickly destroyed it, whilst in the scanner room Jimbo stood outside the scanner which had recently been pouring smoke, a Kankrelot emerged only to be beaten down and smashed to pieces by Jimbo,  
"die you miserable monster, I'll make you think twice before you leave your world again" he said as finished beating the creature, the elevator opened and the other noticed what was going on "JIM" shouted Odd as he ran towards him firing the nail gun at the newest Kankrelot to emerge from the scanners, the creature moved too quickly for Odd to strike it, but Jimbo impaled it with a metal pole "I told you to call me Jimbo remember" he said as he kicked the dead creature off the end of the pole throwing it into a pile of Kankrelots, "Jeremie you have to transfer me to Lyoko" said Aelita, Jeremie was shocked by what Aelita said "wh… what" he asked, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "have you forgotten XANA's virus Aelita, what if XANA stops you from deactivating the tower, or stop you from returning to earth" he added, Aelita closed her eyes she knew the risk "that's a risk we've got to take, the priority is to stop XANA" she said, Jeremie was close to heart broken, Odd looked towards Jimbo, "You know as well as I do we have no choice Jeremie, think of all the monsters XANA could materialize" replied Aelita, Jeremie shrugged his shoulder knowing what he had to do, he looked towards the scanners, "okay get into the scanner, I'll send you to Lyoko" he said as he turned towards the elevator, Aelita quickly stepped into the scanner, Jeremie quickly took the elevator up to the computer room, he exited it as it reached the floor and sat down at the computer, "I'm deactivating the infected scanner, get ready Odd" said Jeremie, whilst back in the scanner room, the scanner opened to show a Kankrelot, it spotted Odd instantly and charged a shot only for Odd to shoot it with the nail gun, "nice going kid" said Jimbo, then they heard Jeremie say "I've located the activated tower it's in the ice sector, that's where I'm sending you" then the scanner closed on Aelita, Odd stepped into the scanner in front of him, "by the way where are Ulrich, Yumi and Dallas" asked Jimbo, Odd turned back and looked at him saying "at the school, fighting monsters, Dallas may be dead on a car but no big deal", Jimbo was wide eyed "I'm off I'll be a lot more useful there" he said, Odd then tossed him the Nail gun "here" he said Jimbo dropped the pole and said "see you later" as the Scanner closed, "Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as he selected his ID card "Transfer Aelita" said Jeremie as he typed in a new program to transfer Aelita, "Scanner Odd" said Jeremie, as Odd began to spin and rise, "Scanner Aelita" said Jeremie as Aelita began to feel the strange sensation "Virtualization" said Jeremie , then they felt the blast of air sending them to Lyoko, Aelita was amazed at the strange and new sensation of being transferred, their blue squared outlines appeared in the sky, before gaining detail and dropping to the ground, whilst Odd a veteran of virtualizations landed on his feet, Aelita landed on her backside, "its strange being virtualized" said Aelita as she stood up, "yeah but you get used to it" said Odd, Aelita looked around before realising something "no air to breath, no smell, no warmth nothing, I miss the real world already" said Aelita, Odd smiled and the two ran down the path towards the tower.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school, Yumi and Ulrich were back against each other as numerous Kankrelots surrounded them,  
"Ulrich we're never gonna make it" said Yumi as she whacked the hatchet towards a Kankrelot, then suddenly they hear "BONZAI" and noticed Jimbo running towards them firing the nail gun destroying all the immediate Kankrelots, he hit each and every shot he fired with extreme accuracy "take that ya cockroach" he said as he destroyed the last Kankrelot, Ulrich and Yumi looked towards him, both were impressed by his mantle of skill, "Theirs something I gotta admit Jim, this is the first time I'm glad you caught us by surprise" said Ulrich causing Jimbo to smile, "My friends call me Jimbo got it" he replied, then he looked around "where's Dallas" he asked as he kicked one of the Kankrelots, "last I saw him he was dead atop of Delmas's car" replied Yumi giving Jimbo a shock, then it occurred to them that Jimbo didn't know of Dallas's Healing capabilities causing the two to chuckle.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Aelita were getting close to the tower, although they had been running down the same path for what felt like forever, it was starting to get boring when they heard Jeremie say  
"Squadron at nine o'clock, three hornets", then Odd turned around to see them getting closer towards him and Aelita, "here they come" said Jeremie, then Odd dived forward pushing Aelita down saying "watch out" as the three monsters unleashed a barrage of lasers, each of the lasers just missed them, the two warriors quickly stood up, "they're coming back" said Jeremie as the Hornets circled around for another attack, they fired again, this time since the shots were more accurate, Odd and Aelita jumped out of the way, "head for the tower I'll hold them off" said Odd, Aelita quickly ran down the path whilst the former knelt down raising his arm to take aim, he couldn't see the Hornets when suddenly he was hit by a surprise Barrage of six lasers in the back, each of them a direct hit taking ten life points a piece, "40 life points left Odd" said Jeremie then on the screen a window opened to show Ulrich phoning "Jeremie" said Ulrich, Jeremie was glad to hear his friends voice, "what is it Ulrich, where are you, Odd and Aelita really need you help" said Jeremie as he observed the radar, "we haven't finished the job here yet, and we can't find Dallas anywhere" replied Ulrich, Jeremie shook his head, "Odd's only got 40 life points left, if Aelita's left all alone she's heading for disaster" replied Jeremie getting more nervous by the minute, "okay we'll hurry up" said Ulrich as he hung up, he, Yumi and Jimbo noticed several Kankrelots moving towards them, "you two better high tail it to Lyoko" said Jim as he grabbed the hatchet, "I can handle these bugs on my own" he added, he then looked towards the two, "am I right to say, the sooner you deactivate the tower, the sooner the world will be safe" he asked, Yumi and Ulrich nodded, Jimbo smiled "go on what're waiting for get the job done, it takes more than a few ugly monsters to beat your friend Jimbo" he said Before charging off to face them, Ulrich and Yumi quickly ran away heading for the man-hole.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, Odd was having trouble with the Hornets as they continuously fired several Barrages of lasers at him, he was quickly dodging them, he quickly stopped and turned around firing a laser arrow saying  
"Take that", he managed to destroy one of the Creatures but he was struck in the back by another laser, costing him another ten life points, "you're losing too many life points Odd" Said Jeremie as Odd quickly got back on his feet, whilst upstairs in the factory Ulrich and Yumi quickly entered the elevator, "you've gotta hang in there" said Jeremie as he expanded the map, "Jeremie" said Yumi as she quickly called him, "Yumi it's about time, Odd's only got 20 life points left" he replied, "we're heading for the scanners, don't worry about Odd, he can hold on for a while, 20 points is enough for him" she replied, whilst back on Lyoko Odd was proving her point as he said "laser arrow" destroying one of the Hornets, he quickly back stepped as the last of the three got closer and closer towards him, "come on I'm waiting for you" he said, then he went to fire only to hear a clicking sound, he was out of arrows "oh no, I don't believe it" he said as he looked at his hand "I can't be outta arrows" he said, then he was struck by a final blow causing him to lose texture and devirtuallize, whilst further along Aelita found the tower atop a small mountain, she looked up at it saying "there it is", then she looked back as she could no longer see Odd, "watch out Aelita, AELITA" said Jeremie as the Hornet zeroed in on her, it fired a laser at her, she narrowly dodged it, she panicked as she was now alone, when she suddenly noticed the blue square outlines of Yumi and Ulrich appear, they quickly gained texture before dropping to the ground, Aelita quickly ran into the cave mouth, the Hornet flew past having been unable to slow down, Aelita quickly fell to her knees using her power and quickly created an ice wall sealing herself in, the Hornet again unable to slow down crashed into it bouncing off the new wall.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school, Jimbo was taking out more Kankrelots, he had destroyed around twenty of them, and he was firing more nails at them,  
"Still haven't had enough huh" he said then suddenly he was struck, but not by a laser from a Kankrelot but by the red lightning, he was thrown towards a tree smashing through it, Jimbo wasn't fatally wounded but he'd broken several ribs, the Lightning had emanated from the bushes, Jimbo looked up to see exactly who he'd seen walk out of the elevator when the first wave of monsters arrived, "XANA said I wasn't allowed to fuck around with the timeline, but he said you were expendable" said Adam as he walked forward he raised his right hand "what are you waiting for you think I'm all washed up" said Jimbo in defiance of his soon to be killer, lightning then exploded from Adam's finger tips striking Jimbo causing him to scream, Adam smiled as for the first time in a while he was enjoying himself and his freedom to cause trouble, he then was suddenly thrown to the side, Dallas landed on his feet having jumped and having moved into a fetal position placing his hands under his legs whilst in mid air, he'd managed to get enough speed and as he got to Adam he extended his left leg and kicked him with enough force to knock him over and send him skidding for a few feet, "I have to be honest, I had hoped it wasn't you" said Dallas as he walked towards Adam, "How did you work it out" asked the later as he spat out some blood, Dallas grabbed him by his neck and held him up, "Numerous things, you survived more than you should have, the limp in your leg after I shot you on Lyoko, and that you wouldn't stop starring at Aelita the moment she arrived at Kadic" said Dallas, Adam laughed before head butting Dallas causing him to let go, "your smart, You could have joined XANA if you wanted" said Adam, as he held his arms out in a fighters stance, he noticed as Dallas's broken nose snapped back into position, "you bleed like humans, you can't be a spectre" said Dallas as he took a similar stance except in a southpaw position, "well I'm not human" said Adam, Dallas was confused "oh I see I've confused your puny mind, well whilst spectres don't bleed, I'm an advanced form I can mimic everything a regular human can, XANA sacrificed a lot to create me" he said, it all clicked together, Adam had always hindered him every step of the way, "Heck I don't need a tower let alone the super computer to be here, all I need is the super computer to keep me from dying for a mortal injury" said Adam, then he chuckled again, "but your friends are able to, which will happen in due time" he said, Dallas who managed to keep calm most of his stressful life charged at Adam, the later made a roundhouse kick, Dallas quickly moved his head back avoiding the attack, Adam tried another round house with his left leg, Dallas however blocked it as he pushed his right arm forward and knocked Adam's leg backwards, Dallas then made a punch attempt with his left hand, but Adam quickly dodged by stepping right, Adam then made yet another attempt with a round house kick, Dallas quickly ducked at his waist, before he quickly moved up before attempt a spin kick with his own left leg, but Adam dodged as he quickly moved sideways onto his hands, Dallas quickly dropped and attempted a sweep kick, but Adam jumped and flipped backwards grabbing his legs before landing again, he smiled taunting Dallas, the latter began another roundhouse kick, but Adam moved and knocked him off balance causing him to fall to the floor, Adam then went to kick again but Dallas quickly moved onto all fours and dodged the kick, then as Adam got back straight up Dallas landed a powerful right handed Punch into Adam's jaw, on any normal person this would have dislocated it, but in Adam it was just a strong punch, and in return using his right leg kicked Dallas in the stomach and knocked him backwards into a tree, Adam flipped away gaining some space, Dallas moved forward unaffected by the blow, Adam then made a flip kick towards Dallas, but the later moved away again by dodging to his left, Adam however was prepared for this and preformed a roundhouse kick but Dallas quickly dodged by moving his body to the side, Adam using the momentum of the kick landed on his feet, and went to punch Dallas with his right hand only for Dallas to instantly block it, he tried it with his left only for the same effect, he then made another attempt with the right hand, but again it was blocked, then he quickly landed an unfazed left hand punch to Dallas's face, Adam then attempted another swing kick this time with his left leg, as he raised his leg in the swing Dallas flipped in the air curling up and avoiding the blow, the two landed on their feet only micro seconds apart, Adam quickly tried a knee kick to the still crouched Dallas's face, but it was quickly blocked by his arms, but Adam managed to push him into a corner, as he neared to a tree, Dallas then attempted a round house kick of his own, Adam quickly dodged by jumping to his right, but Dallas knew this was his plan, and using the momentum he then before even touching the ground leaped slightly off the ground and spun in the air and using his right foot connected it with the side of Adam's head sending him stumbling sideways, Adam was angered by the blow and moved towards him and as Dallas threw a right handed punch he easily blocked it, but he failed to block as Dallas threw a left handed punch into his ribs, Dallas then made a right handed swing, Adam dodged it then as Dallas again used his momentum to try a left leg spin kick, Adam dodged it before head butting him in the side, he then punched Dallas in the face with his left hand, but as he attempted a right hand to Dallas's face it was blocked by Dallas's left arm, the latter then swung his right arm around but Adam ducked and elbowed him in the chest before dropping onto one arm and sideways kicked him away, Dallas was impressed by Adam's skill and smiled slightly, the latter then moved along the ground spinning as he threw several alternating kicks with either leg, before he stood up to almost get hit in the face by Dallas's right arm, but he blocked it and raised his right leg to knee Dallas's upper body, but Dallas grabbed his thigh and flipped him forward onto his back, Adam however turned the tables on him as he grabbed Dallas's right arm and attempted to snap his wrist, but Dallas swung his leg and around and Kicked Adam in the back of the head and then kicking him away, Dallas then rolled onto his back before using his hands to flip him onto his feet again, he then moved towards Adam who was still recovering from the mesmerizing blow, he flipped in the air attempting another swinging kick, but Adam moved out of the way, he attempted another but again Adam moved, as soon as Dallas landed Adam threw a right handed punch, but Dallas blocked it with his own left handed punch, but Adam then quickly moved and grabbed Dallas's arm with his own left and then using his right punched Dallas in the side of the head, before throwing him towards a tree, Dallas then used the push to his advantage and before he hit the tree, he put his left foot forward, then as he touched the tree he kicked up and then projected himself backwards and flipped over Adam who kicked the tree in an attempt to hit Dallas, Adam had caught the tree on his shin, and by the time he'd turned around Dallas had jumped and was in the middle of a spin kick, Adam dodged and as Dallas landed the former dropped and kicked him in the legs, the knees collided and Dallas was knocked Backwards, he fell onto his back but quickly rolled onto his feet, Adam taunted him and laughed then Adam moved towards him and attempted a roundhouse kick but Dallas knocked it away using his right arm, Adam then punched using his own, but Dallas dodged by moving towards Adam and grabbing the latter's arm and elbowing him in the rib cage, Adam was slightly fazed but it was enough as Dallas grabbed his right arm and pulled him over his own body and smacked him back first onto the ground whilst still holding Adam's arm, Adam however recovered and then using his legs like a scorpion tail he kicked Dallas in the face causing him to let go, Adam then kicked him in the chest but it was ineffective as Dallas quickly jumped and attempted a spin kick, but Adam slid to the side, Dallas quickly jumped again as Adam preformed a sweeping kick, Dallas landed on his back but quickly using his earlier method returned to his feet, Adam charged towards him with a right handed punch, but Dallas quickly blocked it at the elbow with his own right hand, they moved away but Adam landed his elbow into Dallas's nose, but Dallas returned with a right leg into Adam's side before he punched him in the face with a left hand, Adam returned with a round house to Dallas's face, before he flipped away, Dallas wasn't giving up as he raised his leg for a kick, Adam blocked it, Dallas then threw his left arm forward but again Adam blocked it, Adam then threw another kick, only for Dallas to move backwards avoiding the blow, Adam threw a punch same result, he threw another but Dallas blocked it before Dallas retaliated with several punches to Adam's face knocking him backwards with each subsequent blow, Dallas then jumped and went for a spin kick with his left leg, Adam dodged it barely but was caught of guard as Dallas had faked with his left leg and was actually moving in for his right leg which connected with Adam's face causing him to spin around and knocking out some of his teeth, Adam screamed with anger as he turned back around throwing a spin kick which was then dodged, Dallas then grabbed Adam's right arm and pulled him forward punching the latter in the face before kneeing him in the chest, Dallas then placed his right leg around Adam's neck and using all of his strength span around in the air pulling Adam down and smashing him onto the ground, still holding onto his arm Dallas pulled at it causing Adam to scream before their was a loud snap and Adam screamed, the later using a single arm tried turning the tables and pinned Dallas down throwing several punches using his left arm, but Dallas then scissor locked Adam causing him to lose his breath "you'll never win" said Adam panting due to the lack of oxygen, "you'll die saving this world" he added, Dallas looked him in the eye and said "one problem" then using his legs he snapped Adam's neck causing his lifeless body to fall over limp, "I'm not gonna stay dead" said Dallas as he looked up into the sky to see an eagle fly over and smoke rise from the Kankrelot damage, he looked towards Jimbo who was visibly still breathing, he looked up before screaming wildly into the sky with Eagle sense flowing from his mouth with anger.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
That's right Ladies, Gentlemen and others, Adam is in fact the Agent of XANA the winner of the competition is Baramagna, Congratulations for being the first to guess it was Adam and the one I drew from a hat, I'll explain the details later, but again congratulations.

(=======================================================================)

Back On Lyoko the Hornet was temporarily distracted by the sense of Adam's death, but it returned and began firing at the ice wall that was covering Aelita,  
"Aelita's taking cover in a cave back their" said Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi ran towards the creature, "oh know" said Aelita as she noticed the wall beginning to crumble, she quickly turned around and began to ski into the cave behind her Yumi threw her fan towards the Hornet, but the creature had played her to it's advantage as it moved out of the way and the Fan went through the ice wall creating a big enough gap for the Hornet to get through, "you can do better than that" said Ulrich, Yumi looked towards him knowing it was pointless bickering "sorry" she said, the two quickly jumped through the gap in the ice and pursed the hornet down the tunnel, unfortunately for Aelita, the Hornet had speed to it's advantage, and it was quickly gaining on her but unluckily for the Hornet so did Ulrich and Yumi as they came up fast behind the creature, "now Yumi" said Jeremie as Yumi threw her fan, it passed the Hornet but bounced off a piece of ice hanging from the roof of the tunnel and struck the Hornet destroying it, "There that's more like it" said Ulrich, Yumi smiled and said "it's all in the wrist, I'm a great Frisbee player", then the two of them looked forward as Aelita skied back towards them, "that was close" she said as the two caught her, "come on Aelita, you know we'd never let you go it alone" said Ulrich, Aelita smiled at the comforting thought, "hey we can't let the school go it alone either" said Yumi, then they made their way out of the tunnel.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the computer room Jeremie looked at the screen he was panicking slightly at what was going on when he heard the elevator open, he turned around,  
"Dallas is that you" he asked, then he noticed Dallas who was blooded up, with still fresh blood under his nose and on his forehead with some out of his left ear, he was then shocked at the fact he was carrying Adam with a broken neck "what the fuck" asked Jeremie, Dallas threw Adam onto the floor, "I found the agent" said Dallas as he spat out some blood onto Adam, "are you sure" asked Jeremie concerned that his friend may have been losing his mind slightly, "Yeah he gave me a run for my money" said Dallas, before he fell down exhausted "is he dead" asked Jeremie, Dallas nodded before he felt his ribs, several of them had been broken "he'll be back though, he's not human and he's not a spectre" said Dallas, Jeremie turned back to face the computer screen as on Lyoko Aelita walked up to the activated tower, she passed through the wall, she stepped towards the centre of the platform before she began to rise, Jeremie knew what this meant as Aelita reached the top platform, she landed on it causing it to light up, she stepped forward and placed her hand on the blue screen the word _AELITA _typed out then the words _CODE LYOKO_, the numerous Blue screens descended into the black void below, starting the return to the past, the white flash then engulfed everything resetting the events of the past few days, "return to the past now" said Jeremie as he hit enter…

(=======================================================================)

Three days ago, the warriors were in Jeremie's and Dallas's room, Aelita was on Jeremie's screen, everyone was as they were, except Dallas who'd gone to take care of business  
"Aelita we're restarting the Materliazation program immediately, we've gotta wipe out XANA before he launches another attack" said Jeremie as he was desperate to bring her back to earth, "Jeremie, it's impossible the virus is still in me I can feel it" replied Aelita bring a tear to Jeremie's eye "we've still gotta try it, maybe you can be treated here on earth" said Jeremie in a desperate plea, "no Jeremie, you know as well as I do as long as this virus is inside of me you can't destroy XANA, without destroying me at the same time" said Aelita, Jeremie was close to breaking down at this point "we could materialize you for an hour or two so you could pay us a visit" said Yumi trying to make Jeremie feel better, "Why not, but the rest of the time I'll have to stay here on Lyoko, to fight XANA until the day you find an antivirus" said Aelita, Jeremie was nearly crying but he wasn't going to show it.

(=======================================================================)

Their was a knocking on a door, and Adam stood up to answer it expecting it to be Sissi as it was the three days prior, he got quiet a surprise when instead of an annoying girl it was a grip of a Glock 17 to the nose and Dallas barging into the room and shutting the door behind him, Dallas had silenced the weapon to cover any precautions  
"A simple hello would have been nice" said Adam as he felt his bleeding Nose, Dallas pulled out a chair and pushed Adam onto his bed, whilst he sat on the chair pointing the gun at Adam, "I take it you're here to kill me" said Adam, Dallas looked at him and lowered the gun "I'm here to ask a few questions and I might spare you for now" replied Dallas, Adam was intrigued "what do you mean" he asked, Dallas smiled "I know XANA is telling you not to disrupt the timeline whatever that means and I know he hasn't told you anything about it" said Dallas as he stood up, Adam smiled as he looked at him "you know a lot" he said, Dallas turned back and raised the pistol "So what'd happen if I just shot you here and now" he said as he pulled back the hammer, Adam laughed "if you do that a signal is sent to every computer in a 50 mile radius, and it contains every detail about the super computer, Lyoko and more importantly everything that you've been doing for the past year and a half" said Adam, Dallas smiled before lowing the gun, "okay, now why haven't you directly acted before" he asked as he placed the gun to Adam's knee "because XANA's scared he doesn't want to effect the timeline unless it's a calculated risk, he doesn't tell me everything" said Adam, Dallas nodded before whacking the gun across Adam's face knocking him out, "thank you that's what I needed to know".

(=======================================================================)

"so we can't do anything" said Ulrich, Dallas shook his head as he undid the silencer and placed it into the safe along with the Glock, "even if he's lying we can't risk it" said Dallas, as he stood up, he noticed Jeremie had been crying "I take it Aelita isn't going to be coming back permanently anytime soon" asked Dallas, Odd shook his head and said "I'm afraid not, at least until Jeremie can find an anti virus" Jeremie turned away from the others, "Dallas, alpha two" he said, Dallas's eyes widened "right-o" he said, the others were confused "what's that" she asked then they heard foot steps, "Jim" she said, then everyone looked towards the door, "we forgot all about him" she added, then they opened the door to see him looking at them, "so you kids are at it again" said Jim, Odd tried to bluff him, "No Jim we were studying" he said, Jim again like the last time around wasn't convinced "Studying my foot, I've had enough of your lies, we're gonna stay right here until you tell me everything" he replied, then he heard Delmas enter the hall "Jim what is going on here" asked Delmas, Jim was happy "ah, you came by just the right time sir, I was just about to find out what these children were up to" said Jim, but like the last time Delmas wasn't convinced "another one of your absurd stories about Mysterious meetings and secret passages I've had about enough of this Jim and I'm going to have to" said Delmas, but he was cut off when Ulrich said "He's right sir we really were plotting", Delmas and Jim looked towards the warriors "we were going to play a joke on Nicholas and Herb" added Jeremie, Delmas was convinced, "in fact sir if Jim hadn't caught us we would have been late for school for sure" said Yumi, Jim was confused as to why they were saying all this, "well I'll look the other way this time since you've admitted what you've done" said Delmas then he looked at Jim, "I'm sorry for having doubted you Jim, now off to class children go on" he said before walking away, "You made up one heck of a story kids, but why did you get me off the hook" said Jim, the warriors smiled "well it's just that you never know, maybe one day you'll do the same for us" said Jeremie as he and the others started to walk down the hall, "we never get the time to thank you for all you've done for us so thanks a lot Jimbo" said Ulrich, "yeah thanks" said Odd, Jim was confused at what was happening, he was even more so when Yumi gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you're a hero, and a fantastic Gym teacher Jimbo" said Yumi as she caught up with the others, "well okay then, you outta tell the principal that, okay now off to class" said Jim he didn't care that they called him Jimbo because as far as he was concerned they were his friends, the warriors laughed as they walked out of the dorm building.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
well there we are the first season is done, it's been a hell of a trial getting here, and I doubt it's gonna be any easier, but if my closest friends have taught me anything that's I'm great at writing and I know what I'm doing.

What can you expect from Season 2?  
Well Season 2 is gonna deal with family and not just blood wise, but everything else, of course theirs the plot twist that's been hinted at as well as the XANA agent one, Things are gonna change significantly around Attack of the Zombies, possibly earlier, I've actually planned Season 2 better than I have the First season, (How professional) but I hope you enjoy it.

What can be expected spin-off wise?  
Well theirs the first spin-off the prequel for Dallas, look it up on the main page, the spin off that I'm going to work on now is set throughout the first season, a later one will take place between season 2 and season 3.

What was cut or changed in the first season?  
Well a lot actually, several plot points changed originally at the very Start Jim was actually going to stay as a Warrior but the plan was scrapped when a later idea was deemed more acceptable, Dallas wasn't going to have any nationality, but it was made Australian after I watched Mad Max around the writing of Vira and Mask, the V8 wasn't in the original plan, it was actually added in a late stage of writing like 15 chapters in, in an earlier draft Alexa wasn't going to die, but I felt like the character wasn't working and I felt writing off was better than out in this case.

Any Hints for season 2?  
Well the first chapter will be a collection of short stories throughout the series, and if you look back carefully in one chapter that will give an idea of an arc thought the season.

Thank you ever so much for reading and the support, I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope you will continue to do so.


	43. Chapter 41: New Beginnings

Authors note  
well here we are, the Beginning of the second season and despite what people thought, this isn't New Order, I was actually considering dropping this Chapter but, I needed more time to work on Season 2 as I almost to put it simply blew it apart at the seems, so this chapter is slightly different it's a collection of shorts that I've been unable to get into the series properly, so hope you enjoy.

(=======================================================================)

This 1st short takes prior to the series

Jeremie walked through the dorm building, he was unfamiliar with the layout, his parents insisted he transfer after he was constantly bullied by everyone else at his old school, he wasn't happy about the change nor the fact he'd be the new kid, he looked around before finding his new room, he noticed Jim walking towards him  
"who… who are you" asked Jeremie, Jim looked down at him "I'm the PE teacher" said Jim, then he looked at Jeremie's bags and numerous Boxes, "lucky for you, you don't have a room mate" said Jim as he unlocked the door, "or for them to that matter" said Jim, Jeremie looked at the empty room, containing the Kadic standard of a bed, a desk and a wardrobe, if two people were in the same room, there would be two of everything, Jeremie looked at his new room, "I'm sure the Principal has told you the rules" asked Jim as he moved some of the boxes inside the room, Jeremie nodded as he began opening them and unpacking his clothes, "School starts in a week so you have time to get comfortable, the rules of not being in your room are null for this period" said Jim as he walked out of the room and down the hall, Jeremie put his clothes away before he opened up the remaining boxes and pulling out his computer equipment, he placed then placed the screen onto the desk and began setting up the rest of his equipment when suddenly it stopped working, "what" he said, then he tried resetting it, the same effect "useless piece of trash" he said as he sat down on his bed.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie exited his room, locking his door he was nervous about the new school, since border students would have to arrive at the school from around the world, some would arrive weeks in advance just to be comfortable for the year ahead, Jeremie looked around at the empty hallway,  
"What did I do to deserve this" asked Jeremie, then he noticed someone walking towards him, Jeremie moved to the side so as to avoid any altercation, but he was shoved into the wall by Herb, "you" he said, Jeremie was confused he didn't even know Herb "do I know you" asked Jeremie, Herb obviously didn't know what he was doing but he didn't want to drop the hard man act, "Its because of you I'm dropped to the second best" said Herb, Jeremie know understood when being registered he was told his grades were the best in his year possibly the school itself, "listen its not my fault that you're terrible" said Jeremie, Herb was visibly angered by the comment as visible by the vein in his forehead, he didn't have any reply and curled his fist, he went to punch Jeremie, but as he did Jeremie ducked causing Herb to miss and hit the wall, causing him some pain, Jeremie quickly walked away as Herb held his bruised hand, unable to do anything about his bruised pride, Jeremie shook his head with confusion as he exited the hallway, Herb looked towards him before turning and walking in the other direction towards his room.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie looked outside, the temperature was dropping sharply, and many of the students who'd arrived were sitting in doors curled up to the radiators trying to stay warm, Jeremie grabbed another cup of coco, since many of the staff were still due to arrive, Jim was drafted in to work the canteen  
"Thanks… Jim was it" said Jeremie as he took a sip from the still hot drink, "Yeah" said Jim as he poured more cups as some more students entered the building, Jeremie walked away he noticed a girl walking towards the booth where Jim was walking followed by Nicholas and Herb, "Could you two stop following me" said Sissi, Jeremie was close to laughing at the stupidity of it, he pulled out his laptop as it was the only piece of equipment that was working, then he suddenly noticed three obviously older people staring at him from across the room, he tried not to make eye contact, Jim moved into the kitchen having run out of coco, Jeremie was about to stand up and close his laptop, when another person walked over and sat down next to him placing his hand on his shoulder making him stay sitting, he was a foot taller than Jeremie, wearing combat boots with camouflage trousers and a black jumper with a hood, his hair was a buzz cut, it was obvious he was a couple of years older than Jeremie, the other three walked over, each of them were wearing similar styled attire but different patterns, two of them were wearing jeans, one was wearing a brown jumper, the other a red one, the final of the three was wearing a pair of green trousers and a blue thermal coat, they all sat down on the table "do I know any of you" said Jeremie, knowing full well in the back of his mind that being the new kid, they were going to beat him up, "well we know you" said the one sitting down next to him, Jeremie took a sip of his drink, "You know the resident genius, Herb" said the second one, Jeremie quickly put his laptop away, "well he's not overly happy, with the fact that you're out smarting him" said the third, Jeremie knew that something was about to go bad, "and what is it to you" asked Jeremie, he was starting to sweat, "You see he helps us with our homework and we do him a favour" said the third one, Jeremie looked towards the door, "and he wants your laptop" said the third, then the one sitting next to Jeremie placed his hand on Jeremie's bag reaching into, Jeremie stood up grabbing it, but the man sitting next to him tried throwing a punch to wind Jeremie, but unfortunately for him Jeremie smacked the cup of coco into his face, everyone turned their heads as he screamed with pain as the boiling liquid burned his face, Everyone was shocked but enough people had seen that Jeremie had done it out of self defence, the other three that were after Jeremie watched as their acquaintance fell over in pain, this gave Jeremie enough time to grab is bag and quickly exit the building.

(=======================================================================)

This second one takes place again prior to the series and a few days prior to the previous short.

Lowering his crossbow, as the squirrels moved away, showing great accuracy and marksmanship he hit two with a single bolt, Dallas walked towards the two pinned into the tree, before pulling out the bolt and grabbing the squirrels, he was wearing a Grey button up shirt with long sleeves, his wings were over them, he quickly placed his foot in the end of his crossbow and loaded the bolt, he heard a branch snap, he quickly turned around raising his crossbow,  
"Don't shoot" said his dad jokingly, Dallas laughed as he lowered the crossbow, before picking up the two squirrels and throwing them towards his dad, who quickly placed them into the sack he was carrying, "how many's that today" asked Dallas as he placed his crossbow over his shoulder, "about 10, we'll have a nice meal tonight" said his dad as they walked back towards their house, "You know school is starting soon" said his dad, Dallas laughed the idea had been put off so much since they moved, "yeah what about it" asked Dallas who wasn't overly keen on the idea, "theirs a school not that far from here, you could attend on a daily basis and come home every day" said his dad, Dallas laughed slightly "there's not much I could learn from a school that you couldn't teach me" he said, the two entered a clearing and walked towards their small house, "I was only an army medic for 3 years, there's not much I could teach you" said his dad as he opened the front door, "I'll think it over" said Dallas as he walked into his room, the two had modified the cabin since they first moved in, since Dallas's dad had purchased the place, it and about 20 feet in any direction was his property, they'd put up a fence and extended the house with a porch and another room so Dallas's dad didn't need to sleep on the couch, Dallas locked his door before putting his crossbow down on his desk that he had built in his room, he looked at a photo he had of him and Liam, he closed his eyes the memory was too painful, he quickly put it back in his draw before lying down on his bed.

(=======================================================================)

Sitting down on the sofa, eating one of the squirrels that he'd killed Dallas was still having a hard time adjusting to his new life,  
"I know it's difficult" said his dad as he threw a log into the stove fire, "you have no idea" said Dallas, as he put down his plate, his dad looked towards him before looking at the clock, the clock was a digital with the time and the date on it, he sighed before opening a draw and pulling out a sheathed knife before passing it to Dallas, "what's this" asked Dallas as he pulled out a Hunting Knife "I was gonna wait, but I lost track of time" said his Dad as he sat down on the sofa with Dallas, "it was mine from the military, I got it the day you were born, It was actually at the moment that I found out you were born, I arrived only a few minutes late" said his dad, he sighed again "it was the next day I was deployed for a few months" he added, Dallas knew the rest of the story, he placed the knife and sheath into his pocket, before he was stopped "no I modified it since, it goes inside the shoe" said his dad, Dallas smiled, his dad looked at the clock, "its about time we got some rest, big day tomorrow" said his dad as he walked into his room, Dallas stood up, they would leave the fire on to keep them warm and with the winter approaching it was very welcome, he walked into his room and quickly laid down, thinking about what his dad had said.

(=======================================================================)

Moving down the trail, Dallas had spotted dear tracks and was following them, his dad was following from behind with a riffle,  
"I heard you crying slightly last Night" said Dallas as he raised his crossbow and looked at a recently eaten shrub, "I wasn't" said his dad, then they noticed another deer, "I'll take this one, you find the other" said his dad, Dallas nodded and crouched down as he followed the other ones tracks, suddenly he heard a gun shot and a loud "YES" from his dad, he smiled as he followed the deer tracks, a minute passed when he heard a shouting and another gun shot, Dallas rushed towards the origin of the noise, he stayed in the bushes but he could see a clear view of his dad standing over a dead dear, and across from him were two men wearing typical poacher attire pointing their riffles at him, one was wearing a cap whilst the other was bald with a thick beard "step away from the deer" said the one with the cap as he pumped the grip on his Ithaca 37, "hey I found it and I killed it" said Dallas's dad, then he noticed the time on his watch, before looking towards them, "listen just leave off" he added, but the second poacher wasn't as calm, "step away or I will fire" he said as he pulled the bolt back on his riffle, "over my dead body" said Dallas's dad, the second poacher swiftly replied "so be it" and pulled the trigger, Dallas's dad smiled as the bullet passed through the centre of his chest, Dallas screamed with fear as his Dad fell to the floor, the two poachers noticed Dallas in the bushes "over there" said one of the poachers, Dallas quickly ran away as fast as he could, tears poured from his eyes, "we've lost him" said one of the poachers, Dallas kept running through the bushes, until he suddenly slipped and fell down a small ravine, he hit his left knee on a tree, before coming to a stop, "no, no, no" he said to himself as he looked at his bleeding leg.

(=======================================================================)

This third short is the bridgehead between the two seasons, so here we go.

Jeremie sat at the supercomputer console, Dallas quickly emerged from the hatch, carrying a tool belt over his shoulder,  
"Alright the camouflage is in place" said Dallas as he closed the hatch, Jeremie nodded and replied "okay good, then we can begin" he pulled out the disc with Aelita's Materliazation Program on it, "Aelita" he said, then Aelita's window opened on the screen, "Hello Jeremie" said Aelita as she appeared, "you ready to come to earth for a while" asked Jeremie, Aelita nodded, then Jeremie pressed enter, and Jeremie quickly rushed towards the elevator when it opened to show Ulrich, "Ulrich what're you doing here" asked Jeremie as he stepped inside followed by Dallas, "well Aelita's coming to earth we wouldn't miss this, the others will be along in a moment" replied Ulrich, the others smiled as the elevator descended into the scanner room, they quickly stepped out and observed as the scanner opened and Aelita stepped out for the first time in months, Numerous XANA attacks had limited her time on earth "Welcome back to Earth" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled as she stepped towards them, it was obvious she was still faint due to the lack of Materliazations, "you okay" asked Dallas, Aelita smiled and nodded, "yeah" she said, "just thirsty is all" she added, the elevator opened and everyone looked towards it, "sorry we're late" said Odd as he stepped towards Aelita, Yumi quickly followed "yeah Odd was stuffing his face again" added Yumi, Odd quickly had an embarrassed look on his face, "its fine" said Aelita as they laughed, "so what's the plan" asked Aelita, Dallas quickly pulled out a envelope full of money, and handed it to Yumi, "What's this for" asked Yumi, Jeremie smiled before looking towards one of the walls, "Its for Aelita, to get some clothes" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled it was one of the first gifts she had received, "Come on Aelita I know a place you'll like" said Yumi, Aelita stepped towards her before the two walked into the elevator, before Jeremie nodded towards Yumi, the elevator closed and ascended.

(=======================================================================)

Yumi and Aelita walked through the town that neared Kadic; Aelita was continuing to take in the surroundings, she hadn't seen it during the day before,  
"Are you okay" asked Yumi as she looked towards Aelita, the latter looked towards her as she took a deep breath "yeah just taking it all in it's rather different from the night" she said, Yumi smiled, to her Aelita was like a new born learning everything for the first time, except Aelita's intelligence was one of few that would rival Jeremie's, "oh no" said Yumi, Aelita looked towards the other side of the road, "what is it" asked Aelita, suddenly Yumi started to signal and push her slightly behind a car, the two ducked down, Yumi quickly looked over the car, "it's Sissi" said Yumi, Aelita didn't know the aforementioned all to well having never gotten the chance to know her during her brief stay on earth, "Who" asked Aelita although she knew the name from the first attack she didn't know all that much about her, "say the biggest pain in my arse since XANA" said Yumi, the realising that Aelita was obviously younger and that all the warriors agreed to tone down there swearing in her presence, by which they'd asked Dallas to stop, the two listened as they heard Sissi yelling at Nicholas, Herb and Adam, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON ULRICH" she yelled, Yumi and Aelita heard the faint muffles of her yelling as they moved from car to car, "we tired but he disappeared in the woods" said Herb as he sweated and cowered at Sissi's menace, Yumi quickly made sure Adam couldn't see them just in case it caused trouble, "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE BETTER" said Sissi, Yumi couldn't help but giggle at this, "come on the shops just around the corner" said Yumi, Aelita smiled as she wasn't going to let this minor inconvenience ruin the day.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich and Odd were standing on the second floor of a street building, whilst the numerous shops were connected together below, the second floor stretched across 4 of the small shops and consisted of a restaurant known as the butterfly, it wasn't any specific theme, they'd make almost anything, although they would proudly display a Pizza oven, Odd and Ulrich stood at the Valet desk, one of the waiters walked towards it,  
"Can I help you two fine gentleman" he asked, Ulrich stepped forward "yeah can we get a table for 6 at around 7" asked Ulrich, the waiter looked down at the book on the desk, Ulrich looked at Odd, "do you do all you can eat" asked Ulrich sarcastically, Odd looked at him slightly angrily "yes we have one free table on the balcony at around 5 past 7 is that okay" asked the waiter, Ulrich looked at Odd the two nodded in agreement, the waiter took this as a sign of approval, and ticked them off on the book.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie looked at the computer screen, he quickly closed the window as Dallas ascended through the hatch,  
"Okay that's that part done" said Dallas as he closed the hatch throwing down the tool belt, "good, that's the second step completed now we're just need to hope the program works" replied Jeremie, Dallas shook his head as he walked over, "TBH I really wish we didn't have to wait until the next attack to test it" he said as he grabbed his Jacket and wings and put them on rolling down his jumper sleeves, "me too but it's the only sure fire way" replied Jeremie, Dallas grabbed his Blades and strapped them to his arms, "it's gonna be difficult with Adam causing trouble" said Jeremie, everyone but Dallas was worried of what Adam was capable off, "I'm not so sure" said Dallas, Jeremie turned the chair to face him, "how can you be so sure" asked Jeremie, Dallas brushed his hand through his hair, "XANA and Adam mentioned a timeline and that they can't change it" said Dallas, Jeremie wasn't convinced but turned and faced the screen.

(=======================================================================)

"so why do I need these" asked Aelita as she looked into a bag which Yumi quickly closed making sure that no one could see, "trust me you will" said Yumi, Aelita looked towards Yumi "is that what…" started Aelita, but Yumi placed her hand over Aelita's mouth, "Aelita this isn't exactly something you discus in public" said Yumi, before she removed her hand, the two then looked at each other before laughing, then Aelita spotted something, "I'm actually quite surprised that they're that size" said Yumi then she noticed what Aelita was looking at, "oh that's cute" said Yumi, then she followed Aelita into the store, "Aelita, you need to be careful, you see there are some stores that aren't family friendly" said Yumi, Aelita was confused "what do you mean" asked Aelita as she grabbed something off a clothes rack, "well things that aren't exactly appropriate for people our age" said Yumi, Aelita was still confused "Remember that magazine I showed you" said Yumi, Aelita instantly felt disgusted at the memory, "yeah" she replied, Yumi nodded knowing that summed it.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie looked at the screen, he smiled as the green circle with the exclamation mark appeared, the prototype was done, and he'd spent several weeks working on three simultaneous programs, he pulled his glasses off and wiped them on his jumper, suddenly he heard the elevator descend, he turned around grabbing a spanner, he had been told to expect trouble from Adam, the elevator opened Jeremie jumped from his chair ready to strike only to see Dallas walking out wearing his tool over his shoulder and around his waist,  
"good, at least you were prepared to fight" said Dallas as he walked over to the toolbox, he quickly picked it up before walking towards the elevator, "yeah I suppose" replied Jeremie nervous about the whole incident, Dallas smiled and stepped into the elevator, "I'm proud that you're willing, not like when I met you" said Dallas, then he noticed something and stepped out grabbing the spanner from Jeremie, "what will I do if Adam shows up" asked Jeremie, Dallas quickly reached behind and flipped open a pouch handing Jeremie his Glock 17, "you know how to use it" he asked Jeremie pulled back and inspected the chamber, he smiled before handing it back saying "I'll take my chances", Dallas smiled as the elevator ascended.

(=======================================================================)

Some hours had passed and Ulrich and Odd were sitting at the Restaurant table, the two had arrived early having stayed in town, whilst Odd was eating the free bread on the table, Ulrich was looking down at the street below,  
"Aren't you gonna have some of your drink" Asked Odd, Ulrich looked down before moving away from the banister, "what's up" asked Odd, Ulrich sat down brushing his hand through his hair, "I'm nervous about tomorrow" said Ulrich, Odd was confused, "why" he asked as he took a sip of his drink, "because tomorrow is the one year of me and Yumi, I'm worried something bad might happen" said Ulrich, Odd put down his drink, "Ulrich buddy, tomorrow will be one of the best days of your life, you never know it could be the start of one of greatest things" said Odd, Ulrich smiled feeling confident about what could happen, then suddenly the two heard a loud roar, the two looked down to see Dallas and Jeremie pull up on Dallas's bike, the former kicked out the stand and turned off the engine,  
"A bit late aren't you" said Odd, Dallas laughed before flipping him the middle finger, "How nice" said Jeremie as he and Dallas climbed the stairs, for decencies sake Dallas had been persuaded to leave his obvious weapons at the factory, this meant he still had his blades under his sleeves and a knife in his boot, the Waiter looked towards the two, "can I help you gentlemen" he said, it was obvious he was looking towards Dallas's left eye, "yeah we're meeting some friends" said Jeremie, the waiter looked down at the book in front of him, "the name" he said, it was clear that the waiter knew that Dallas had caught him staring, "Stern" said Jeremie, the waiter nodded and stretched his arm out allowing the two to pass, "I hate it when that happens" said Dallas, Jeremie smiled and shook his head.

(=======================================================================)

Having been waiting 10 minutes and Jeremie and Ulrich seeing who could drink more without needing a bathroom trip, Yumi and Aelita finally arrived, Yumi stepped up first, Ulrich stood up to greet her, then everyone noticed Aelita, she had changed her attire into a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots, Jeremie looked at her, he didn't know what had overcome him, he felt weird, he quickly stood up, Aelita watched as he walked away from the table before running towards the bathroom,  
"what was that 5 drinks" asked Odd, Dallas laughed, then Ulrich dashed off also needing the bathroom, "what was that 4" asked Dallas, the girls were confused "they were having a drinking contest" said Odd, the girls sat Down, Dallas sat at one balcony end with Yumi next to him, across from her was Aelita and to her left was Odd, leaving Jeremie's seat at the balcony end, he was the first of the two to return, "I'm not sure if you won" said Odd chuckling, Jeremie rolled his eyes, "that's the last time I let you talk me into something like this" he said as he pulled out his seat, he couldn't help but blush as he looked at Aelita, he sat down trying not to look at her, Dallas gave him a nudge under the table, before shifting his eyes towards Aelita, "Aelita, you… you look nice" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled and said "why thank you Jeremie", Ulrich quickly rejoined them, "so Aelita, you enjoying yourself" asked Ulrich as he pulled out his chair and sat down, "Yes very much, it's such a shame I'll have to return to Lyoko soon" she replied, She suddenly noticed that the others weren't saddened by this, she thought nothing of it, "lets eat" said Odd.

(=======================================================================)

After having ordered a shared Pizza for Odd and one for the rest of them, and numerous drinks, Dallas agreed to pay for the lot, as according to him, Money didn't matter at all, Ulrich had walked Yumi home, whilst Odd had walked back to Kadic for some sleep, Dallas had gone off somewhere, and Jeremie was walking Aelita back to the factory,  
"You seem upset" said Jeremie, Aelita looked towards him, "I have a feeling all this, this peace, I'm worried it could be temporary" said Aelita, Jeremie was slightly saddened by this, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "but I have faith in you" she added, Jeremie felt a wave of confidence as they neared the factory, "I hate every time we have to do this" said Jeremie as they grabbed the ropes and slid down, "hopefully it won't be for much longer" said Aelita as she pressed the button opening the elevator, "yeah" said Jeremie, then the two stepped in, "chin up" said Aelita, Jeremie pressed the button and the elevator descended, "listen Aelita" started Jeremie, but as he turned to face her, she grabbed his face and kissed him, "just make sure I don't have to wait as long next time" she said.

(=======================================================================)

Having virtualized Aelita, Jeremie had stayed at the factory double checking everything, he stretched his arms and decided to leave, it was around 5 in the morning and he'd had very little sleep, although he was used to it by now, he pressed the button in the elevator and was beginning to ascend, due to the lack of sleep the ride felt like forever, he started to doze off when the sudden jolt shook him awake, the elevator opened and he stepped forward towards the ropes, he began climbing them, he made his best attempt to stay focused as he didn't want to fall off and break any limbs, he reached the top taking in the fresh cold air of the morning when he noticed Dallas standing on the bridge looking towards the dying lights of the city night,  
"Dallas, are you okay" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked towards him, "yeah, I'm just thinking" said Dallas, Jeremie stepped towards him and joined him in looking at the city, "about what" he asked, Dallas smiled "everything, We've been fighting XANA for fuck knows how long now" he said before laughing slightly, "we've all changed, I can't die and you lot are super human" said Dallas, Jeremie smiled "Yeah its been quite a change" said Jeremie, he looked at Dallas, "you have to admit you were wrong" said Jeremie, Dallas laughed and looked down "back to that are we" he said, "I told you I owed you" replied Jeremie punching him in the arm, "yeah, to be clear after everything that'd happened it became hard to get along with people" said Dallas, Jeremie smiled and replied "yeah, but some things haven't changed", Dallas smiled and replied "yeah I still got some scars, those aint healing", Jeremie turned his head and laughed saying "I got something to show you", Dallas moved away from the barrier and started to follow Jeremie back into the factory saying "I remember the last time you said that".

(=======================================================================)

This final short, that is half of this chapter, takes place prior to the series.

Jeremie quickly ran through the woods, holding his bag to his chest like a woman would her newborn child, his three pursuers easily had more agility and speed compared to him, and it didn't help that Jeremie was severally exhausted and it was freezing cold,  
"Over there" shouted one of his pursuers, Jeremie was losing energy fast and as he tried moving over a fallen tree he collapsed, "found him" said one another of the pursers, they moved over to Jeremie, who panting heavily looked up at the sky through the frost covered trees, Jeremie watched as the other two quickly moved over, "this is for our friend" said the first as he kicked Jeremie in his ribs, causing him to scream, a scream that didn't go unheard, another of the three kicked Jeremie in his side, "alright grab his laptop" said the only one who hadn't kicked him, the second bent over and tried pulling it from Jeremie's grip, but Jeremie in an act of defiance held onto it, "Let go" said Jeremie, but all this succeeded in doing was pinkie and ring fingers getting stomped on by the leader of the group, Jeremie let go of the laptop, he could no longer oppose them, "we got it" said the leader as he held it up, it started to snow, but it picked up quickly "come on, I don't want to be caught in this cold" he said then suddenly the laptop bag was thrown from his hands, it was pinned to a tree by a crossbow bolt, the three turned around to see a figure walking towards them through the snow, "Who the fuck do you think you are" said the second as he stepped towards the figure, Dallas looked at them his face one of anger he was breathing heavily, his shirt had been the sleeves were missing, his Arms had numerous cuts on them, his left eye was Dilated whilst his right eye was normal, "answer me fucker" said the second, Dallas didn't answer as he threw down his crossbow, the leader stepped forward towards him, he signalled for the others to move around, Dallas only shifted his eyes and watched as they cornered him, "you gonna answer him" said the leader as he approached Dallas, the latter remained silent, the leader curled his fist and went to attack Dallas, but he was stopped as Dallas raised his left leg and kicked him in the upper torso knocking him down in the snow, the second moved towards Dallas holding a thick tree branch, Dallas turned and kicked it out of his hand, he quickly did a spin kick onto him, but the second grabbed his right leg and held onto Dallas, the third moved towards Dallas, but he was caught off guard as Dallas span around whilst the second still holding into his right leg, Dallas's left connected with the thirds head knocking him over into the snow, Dallas then turned his body kicking the second in the head leaving the same result, Dallas fell to the ground but quickly flipped back onto his feet, the leader had recovered and moved towards Dallas in an attempt to sweep his leg, Dallas quickly flipped backwards dodging the kick, by the time the leader knew what had happened Dallas was standing on his feet behind him, the leader turned and charged at Dallas, only to be met by a spin kick to the head knocking him down in pain, Dallas looked at each of them as they laid in the snow, not unconscious but in severe pain, blood trailing from numerous wounds, Dallas felt his left knee before limping towards Jeremie, the former crouched down and looked at the latter, he nodded before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulders, despite his limp he grabbed his crossbow, the bolt in the tree and the laptop bag.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie came to, wear he'd been kicked was causing him some massive pains, he winced his face as he moved, he looked around he was in what appeared to be an open cave, he could see outside clearly, he looked at what he was laying on, it was clearly an animal fur, he looked around to see Dallas sitting with his trouser leg rolled up removing a bandage from around his left knee to reveal a scar, Jeremie noticed his laptop next to him and near Dallas a fire,  
"I wouldn't move" said Dallas in a deep voice, "why" asked Jeremie as he leant forward to get a better look of his surroundings, Dallas moved towards him limping and pushed him down, "you gonna answer me" said Jeremie, then he noticed Dallas's appearance, "you look worse than I do" said Jeremie in an attempt at small talk, but Dallas's didn't reply, Jeremie tried moving towards the cave mouth, Dallas moved towards him and grabbed him, "you can't hold me here, they'll come looking" said Jeremie as he flayed his arms about before noticing his hand, it was bandaged with what appeared to be shirt sleeves, he then pulled up his jumper to see the same thing around his mid section, "you helped me, why?" asked Jeremie, but Dallas didn't respond as he moved to the other side of the cave, "what's your name" asked Jeremie as he moved towards him, "come on answer me" said Jeremie, Dallas stood up and looked him in the eye saying "you ask too many fucking questions", then he looked towards the snow storm outside, "theirs a school nearby they can treat me" said Jeremie, Dallas looked at his arms, "they could help you too" said Jeremie, Dallas looked back at him "I don't want help" replied Dallas before he grabbed his crossbow, Jeremie fell to the ground, it was clear his wounds were worse than he'd anticipated, Dallas moved towards him "the school its on the edge of the woods" said Jeremie before he passed out, Dallas breathed out through his nose before picking up Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

"And you tell me, he lured you out into the woods where you were attack by a group of people" said Delmas as he sat at his desk with numerous police officers as the group that had attacked Jeremie sat their with numerous bandaged wounds, "yeah about 5 or 6 of them jumped us, then they took Belpois" said the leader as he held an ice pack to his head, "do you think it could be the same people who murdered Marshal, and took his kid" said one of the officers, another one shook his head, "no they were killed when they accidently burnt down the victims home" he said shutting down the theory, "did you get a look at the victims" asked Delmas, the three looked at each other before they heard a rough voice say "next time you make a lie, make sure that there are no loose ends", they all looked towards Dallas who stood at the door with Jeremie over his shoulders, they took in the rough destroyed appearance, "that's one of the people who attacked us" said the leader as he stood up, the police recognized Dallas immediately, "One is the only truth in that lie" said Dallas, Jim quickly walked over and took Jeremie, "his ribs and fingers are broken" said Dallas, Jim nodded and quickly rushed off with him, Dallas placed his crossbow over his shoulders and started to limp away before one of the police officers grabbed his shoulder, "hold it son" he said, Delmas looked towards the others "you have some explaining to do" he said, the three looked at each other with worry.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas laid on a hospital bed in a fresh set of underwear, his skinny frame had evolved into a more beefed up one, but he was obviously still weak, Dorothy looked at each of the wounds, his left eye Dilated, his Left knee scared, a scar across his chest, and numerous self harm wounds across his forearms, the nurse shook her head at the sight of them, it was both of sympathy and disappointment, one of the police officers walked in,  
"What's the damage" he asked, Dorothy looked towards him "well to put it simply he's got no disease or illness, despite his eye he's not bleeding to death, his knee I can't explain, he shouldn't be able to walk on it much less carry someone on it" she replied, the Officer nodded and looked at his arms, "what about those" he asked knowing they were self harm, "they won't cause any trouble, they'll likely scar" said Dorothy, she was nearly sickened by them, "what about the other boy" asked the officer, "well he's in better condition, his hand and ribs will heal" said Dorothy as she looked towards Jeremie who was asleep on the bed, "what about those who claimed to be attacked" asked Dorothy as she sat down at her desk, "well they claim Dallas and others attacked them, whilst Dallas claims it was him alone fighting them in self defence" said the officer as he grabbed a cup of coffee, "so we can't say anything until Jeremie gives his account" said the officer, Dallas had been feigning unconscious, he looked towards his shirt, wings and trousers, "you need to give your account" said the officer, Dorothy sighed and stood up, "hopefully this won't take long" she said as she followed the officer out of the door, Dallas saw his time to escape, he quickly shot forward before grabbing his trousers he looked at his knee, before moving towards the table and grabbing some bandages and started to wrap it around his knee, before pulling up his trousers, "what are you doing" asked Jeremie as he looked towards Dallas, the later looked towards the former on the bed, he looked away grabbing the tattered remains of his shirt and buttoning it up, "If you run, they'll think your guilty" said Jeremie as he tried moving forward but felt too much pain to move, "so" said Dallas as he grabbed his wings and pulled them over his shirt, "they'll believe the lie" said Jeremie as he fell off the bed and started to move towards Dallas, "Lies only become the truth if you chose to believe it" said Dallas as he moved towards Jeremie grabbing him, "why are you helping me" said Jeremie, Dallas didn't reply as he placed him back in his bed, Dallas quickly looked for his boots, "come on answer me" said Jeremie, Dallas grabbed his boots and placed them on, "why run away" asked Jeremie as Dallas walked to the door, he quickly heard footsteps and rushed back to his bed and jumped onto it, "Jeremie are you able to move" said Dorothy as she entered the room with the officer, "yes, just about" replied Jeremie as he stood up, "take it easy" said Dorothy as she helped him get dressed.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie face Delmas as one of the officers stared at them taking notes, Jeremie could just about speak but he still felt enough pain that every time he breathed it would hurt,  
"So what happened" asked Delmas, Jeremie adjusted himself in his chair, "well I was chased into the woods by the three of them, they then caught up to me and then attacked me, all I can remember after that is some figure fighting them off" said Jeremie, the officer compared the story with that of Dallas's, "what do you think" said Delmas as he faced the officer, "well these too are adding up better than the others" he replied, Jeremie looked towards them "I take it he's off the hook" asked Jeremie, Delmas looked towards the officer who nodded, "Considering the evidence is in favour of Mr Marshal and that it's obvious that the others have lied, I'd say it's pretty clear cut" said the officer, Delmas pressed a button on his intercom, "Jim start filling out the paperwork for expulsion of those three" said Delmas as he rubbed his face, "They'll be taken into custody, and eventually they'll be given a criminal record" said the officer as he grabbed his hat and walked towards the door, "good day, thank you for the cooperation" he said as he tipped his hat to the two of them, "I'm sorry for all this trouble Jeremie" said Delmas, Jeremie stood up and walked towards the door when he remembered, "erm sir" said Jeremie, Delmas looked up "Yes Jeremie" he responded, Jeremie limped back towards him, "what will happen to Dallas" asked Jeremie, Delmas sank into his chair, "well I'm not sure, the procedure is he'll be taken to an orphanage" said Delmas, Jeremie thought for a second, "he's my age, why isn't he just enrolled here" said Jeremie, Delmas stood up and looked out of the window, "I'm not sure, from what Dorothy and the police said, he's a wreck he lost his entire family within a week, he most likely won't be able to cope" said Delmas, Jeremie stood up saying "room him with me, I'll help him adjust if I have to, he's helped me I want to return that favour", Delmas smiled at the thought "okay, I'll sort it out, it'll probably be temporally" said Delmas as he walked over to his desk "But it's a yes" he added.

(=======================================================================)

Jeremie sat at his bed, Jim had installed another bed and wardrobe into his room, Dallas was still in the infirmary resting and healing, when Jeremie had told him that he'd been enrolled he didn't seem to enthusiastic, he just turned over and refused to face Jeremie, suddenly the door opened and Dallas was being escorted into the room by Jim,  
"This is where you'll stay the rules will be posted when school starts" said Jim, Dallas just looked at the room, his arms had been bandaged, Jim walked away knowing he wasn't getting to him, Jeremie stood up shutting the door, "you could at least say thank you for helping you" said Jeremie, Dallas turned towards him his silent demeanour broke but his voice still deep and angry, "HELPED ME, YOU'VE ESSENTIALLY FUCKED MY CHANCES OF GETTING AWAY" he shouted at Jeremie before throwing his bag onto the bed, "what, you would have been thrown in an orphanage if it wasn't for be" replied Jeremie, Dallas turned around "I could get away from there, they wouldn't care" said Dallas, before he limped towards his wardrobe, "what's the point of running" asked Jeremie, Dallas turned and faced him "it's all I've got" said Dallas angrily as he turned and despite his limping knee he jumped and raised his knee with such force that he smashed it through the wardrobe door, Jeremie stood up "your knee" he said then he noticed Dallas wasn't limping anymore, Dallas turned his leg and jumped quickly, he nodded and started to walk towards the door, Jeremie quickly blocked him "don't" said Dallas, Jeremie smiled "I know that wasn't your voice" he said, Dallas smiled and said "yeah and, don't get close to me" he moved away before opening his bag and pulling out his clothes, he then noticed Jeremie's computer, "what's wrong with that" he asked, Jeremie sat down on his bed, "stupid thing doesn't work" he replied, Dallas pulled out a multi tool and walked over to it, "what're you doing" asked Jeremie, then he noticed the screen turning on "what did you do" asked Jeremie, Dallas moved away saying, "I fixed it" before putting the multi tool back in his bag, "the table is no where near big enough" said Jeremie, Dallas looked back at him, "I'll need a few days" he said, Jeremie looked back at him, "I'll do you a deal" said Jeremie, Dallas laid on his bed "if you sort out that trouble, I'll give you a reason to stay here" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards him, as he pulled out a grey jumper and throwing it into his draw, "why" asked Dallas as he pulled out a white t shirt, he pulled off his destroyed grey shirt, Jeremie looked at his wounds, "where I'm from aint shit for free" said Jeremie, Dallas pulled on his shirt, he quickly stood up and grabbing a leather jacket out of the bag, "where I'm from everything is for free" said Dallas before walking towards his wardrobe "and it was all shit" he added before he snapped the door of his wardrobe.

(=======================================================================)

A few days had passed, Jeremie had ran into a few of the other students, Dallas had torn apart his Wardrobe entirely to build Jeremie a desk, the latter returned to his room  
"Honey I'm home" he said sarcastically, he noticed the light was off, he quickly flicked the switch, he then noticed Dallas crying at the end of his own bed sitting on the floor, "Dallas" he said as he walked over and crouched down to see he was half drunk with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, "Just leave me alone" said Dallas as he pushed Jeremie away, "What's the matter" asked Jeremie as he moved back towards him, "why am I bothering, I've nothing, my dad's dead, Liam's dead" said Dallas as he pulled his knife from his boot and held it to his arm, "Dallas that's not the answer you know that" said Jeremie as he tried grabbing the knife from Dallas's Hand, "Don't" said Dallas, his tears of pain quickly turned to anger before he threw the knife at the wall causing it to crack, "Dallas I promised a reason" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards Jeremie, "You saved me, now let me show you something, it'll change your life…".

(=======================================================================)

Author's note  
Right it's at this point that I'd usually say thanks for reading, but I'll get to that, I'd like to justify why the end of this took on the turns of dealing with self harming, well to put it simply Dallas Marshal is more or less me, and it's no secret I'm depressed a lot of my time, and I have done those things, I'm not proud off it, but I've chosen to write close to home, yeah I know it's controversial, but it's what I've chosen to do, so you don't like simple it's time to turn off now, It's a real thing that myself and the people I care about all suffer with this shit, I'm not gonna explain it, that isn't my job, but if you're gonna stay despite this problem thank you.


	44. Chapter 42: New Order

Authors note  
well here begins season 2; this season is gonna be a shit storm to write, but my god will I make it perfect, also warning for mature content in this chapter, and I mean more than the swearing.

(=======================================================================)

Having summoned the warriors to the factory early enough in the morning, each of them was tired and angry at Jeremie that was until they'd seen what he'd been working on once they'd been virtualized; Ulrich quickly rocketed past numerous stone formations on what he called his overbike, a regular bike chassis mounted over a single wheel, the front was built up and had three horizontal lines going across it, Odd followed soon after him on what he called an Overboard, it appeared to be a flying surfboard but at the front a small section was detached and floating in front, whilst at the rear two exhausts used to propel and give speed to the vehicle rested below, another two rested on the side,  
"You really out did yourself Jeremie, XANA better behave himself now that we've go these things" said Odd before screaming with joy, he suddenly shot forward catching up to Ulrich, "be careful all the same" said Jeremie, Odd laughed as he spread out and crouched down, "don't worry Einstein, I know how to ride, no way Ulrich's gonna beat me" replied Odd as he moved to the other side of Ulrich, "oh no you don't" said Ulrich as he pulled on the throttle, shooting forward towards the canyon ahead of them, Odd followed suit and gave chase, unfortunately a turn was too sharp for Odd's speed and he found himself mounting the wall as he skidded across, his speed remained unbroken, he quickly moved forward becoming upside down temporarily, he scrapped the other side of the canyon, he adjusted himself again running Horizontally alongside Ulrich, the two exchanged looks before Odd began to gain speed over taking him, "Odd I didn't have enough to create a program that calculate trajectory" said Jeremie as he noticed what Odd was doing, the latter shot from the canyon and moved towards a slouched rock that acted as a ramp as Odd shot up it, he was closing in on a rock he was planning to jump, but as he almost passed it his board began to dip and he clipped the rock and was tossed over it before landing on his hands and knees, Ulrich followed but avoiding the rock he landed next to Odd as he drove past before circling round, "We might have to strap your feet down" said Dallas as he walked over grabbing Odd's and pulling him to his feet, Yumi and Aelita moved towards them on what was known as the Over-wing it was similar to a floating platform with handles at the front, Aelita was riding behind Yumi, "Odd" said Yumi as Aelita jumped off to check on the aforementioned, "are you okay" asked Aelita as Odd brushed down his arms, "yeah I'm okay, theirs still some work to do on the overboard Jeremie" said Odd, Dallas brushed him down as he said "it's not the ride, it's the rider", Jeremie smiled and laughed as Dallas took the words out of his mouth, "what's the matter Odd miss a step" said Ulrich before he chuckled, "very funny, I'd like to see you on an overboard" replied Odd, "I guess surfing's not my thing" said Ulrich as he made a wave motion with his arm, "sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation but it looks like XANA has spotted you, theirs something your way" said Jeremie, then the warriors looked towards a small dust cloud moving towards them, "looks like we can have some shakedown time" said Dallas as he grabbed his crossbow and aimed towards the dust cloud, "That's really weird I cant tell what it is" said Jeremie as he examined the map, Dallas looked up before looking at the others, "hey, what is that thing" said Yumi as the cloud began to part and reveal what appeared to be a white four legged spider, upon its long horse shaped head was the XANA logo and what appeared to be whiskers, each of it's legs were terminated by silver turrets, "whatever it is, it's big trouble" said Ulrich as he placed his hand on his katana handle, "I've never seen a monster like that before" said Aelita, "what ever it is, it's got a lot of life points" said Jeremie, the creature stopped before kneeling down on it's hind legs and raising its front legs to reveal it's turrets, "Jeremie how about reprogramming our vehicles" said Yumi, Jeremie quickly began typing, "I'm on it, but it's gonna take time" he said, Dallas stepped forward "Aelita I'll get you to the nearest tower, You guys hold it off" said Dallas, then he pull a short baton off of his belt, "what're gonna do with that" asked Odd, Dallas pulled up his hood, "I've seen your vehicles" he said then he started running forward towards the new monster, "now what this" he said as he dived forward, he pulled the baton apart and suddenly a blue squared outline began to form between the two halves, it took the shape of what would be a traditional motorcycle, but at the front was what appeared to be a jet engine and the rear had two large rectangular grilled exhausts, one either side with two small jets at the rear, the colours alternated between blue and silver, it suddenly gained detail below Dallas and he shot forward at break neck speeds, the monster tried shooting at him, but it couldn't land a single shot as Dallas turned and began to loop around the creature before doubling back to the others, "Aelita get on" he said, Aelita quickly climbed on to the back and wrapped her arms around his body, he quickly revved the engine and shot off towards the nearest tower, "why does he always get the good stuff" said Odd as the warriors lined up facing the creature, "On my signal" said Ulrich as he drew his weapon, "I'll go first" said Yumi, "and I'll keep it busy" added Odd.

(=======================================================================)

A few moments passed when Ulrich suddenly said  
"Now" but the creature was prepared and opened fire a barrage of lasers, each was more powerful than Ulrich had ever blocked before, it managed to knock the Katanna from his hand, Odd quickly grabbed it before throwing it to him, Yumi quickly flipped forward towards the creature, before jumping over it just missing it's lasers, she landed behind it, she drew one of her fans before extending it and throwing it towards the creature, but with pinpoint accuracy it fired two lasers deflecting the fan, "Dallas, theirs a tower not too far away it's north by north west, Aelita get in there and meet me" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards his ear piece "I'm moving as fast as possible" said Dallas as he neared some rock formations, then suddenly one rock that was being held up by more below it exploded from it's foundation and fell towards Dallas and Aelita, the former quickly swerved around it, Dallas looked back to see in pursuit a bike, unlike his this one was designed to be sat on not lent across, the front was wheel shaped, but this was not it's power of mobility instead it was hovering the top was a tip like a beak, whilst below the wheel was what appeared to be armoured plaiting, behind the driver was the exhaust system below the seat, and two small wings, and in the drivers seat was Adam, his hat was being held by his feet, "oh great" said Dallas as he shot forward, but Adam was gaining ground on him, "hold on" said Dallas as he moved below more rocks in an attempt to shake Adam, whilst back at the monster Odd had moved towards the creature slowly, he was crouched as the two appeared to be squaring off to each other "hey you overgrown spider looking for me" said Odd, the creature crouched again taking aim at Odd, the creature let out a strange scream as Odd moved away, he quickly climbed up a rock pillar onto a larger rock that rested atop of it, the creature however didn't stop firing lasers as it continued until the rock was knocked loose causing Odd to fall, thinking quickly Odd dived off the rock towards the creature, but it fired a shot striking Odd in the chest sending him flying, "Odd you just lost twenty life point's it's got a powerful laser" Said Jeremie, Odd quickly got back to his feet saying "what does it take to destroy this thing", whilst back at the rocks Dallas had been unable to shake Adam as he got closer, "okay Aelita, do you know a duck and roll" asked Dallas as he moved away from the stones and shooting towards the tower, "yeah" she replied, Dallas quickly pushed down the throttle, "when I say now jump" he said as they got closer to the tower, Dallas kept his eye on the tower as the lightning from Adam landed all around him, "now" said Dallas as he quickly turned his bike around and Aelita jumped through the tower wall, without stopping Dallas already shot off back towards Adam, "wanna play chicken fucker" said the latter as he throttled the engine, he quickly drew his musket, he pulled the trigger but due to the speed that he was going at he couldn't get a clear shot, neither looked away as the zeroed in towards each other, but before they could collide, Dallas pressed a button on the right handle the bike de-textured before it collapsed back into the baton, Dallas quickly dropped and slid underneath Adam's bike, and as Adam had passed over him, he jumped up and expanded the baton allowing his bike to reform, and he shot off in the opposite direction, "fucker" said Adam as he turned his bike around, suddenly he found himself losing control of the bike and it swerved to the side and crashed into a rock devirtualizing him in a large blast, Dallas had sliced his blades into the base of the bike, causing it to lose control, "Jeremie I'm on my way back to the others" said Dallas as he shot off.

(=======================================================================)

The creature opened fire, several lasers left its canons in rapid succession, Ulrich blocked each of the shots, each time he nearly lost the grip on his sword, Suddenly he heard a loud roar, he turned his head to see Dallas trailing towards them with sand building behind his bike, the monster saw this as an ideal opportunity, it fired another barrage of lasers, each of them struck Ulrich sending him flying backwards, "Vehicles ready" said Jeremie as he pressed enter, "well it's about time" said Odd as he climbed onto his board, "come on I'm doing my best" said Jeremie, Yumi quickly moved over to the Over-Wing, "I'll go first" said Odd, Yumi smiled saying "go on we'll be watching you", Odd quickly shot forward with Yumi not too far behind him, Dallas quickly moved towards them pulling along side Yumi, Odd quickly moved up into the air before he quickly turned upside down and raising his arms towards the creature and spinning shouting "LASER ARROW" as he fired his own barrage of projectiles, however most of them missed the creature, and those that did strike it only scratched it, "this thing is really unbeatable" said Odd as he circled around for another attack, "need a hand" said Yumi as she pulled up alongside him, Dallas quickly pulled away for a different approach, the creature let out another scream, as it fired another shot from each of it's front cannons, Odd managed to pull away in time but the Over-wing was struck causing Yumi to lose control, it flew upside down above her before vanishing entirely, she skidded across the ground, before she was gunned down by the creature and devirtualized, Odd moved in for a front approach and started firing more arrows, but it didn't do any good, the creature returned fired, Odd managed to move out of their path but as he turned to his left and started to fire more arrows, he was devirtualized, the creature returned to all fours screaming at it's victory, it suddenly stopped as it heard the roar of Dallas's Over-Rider moving full force towards him, "Dallas's you'll never get close enough to use any weapon" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and said "I know" then he quickly flicked the throttle and as he got closer towards the creature he jumped from the Over-rider and the vehicle struck the creature, unfortunately Dallas had been moving at such a speed as soon as he hit the ground he bounced multiple times before skidding to a halt and de-virtualizing.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the computer room, the mood was dim, they'd had there arses handed to them, all four of them to take out one monster, Jeremie tapped his finger against his chair,  
"If XANA's gonna start programming new monsters, it means our troubles have only just begun" said Jeremie, Odd however wasn't easily put off as he looked at the creature on the screen, "any way Einstein one thing is for sure, you're gonna have to program our vehicles faster" said Odd as he turned back and faced the others, "otherwise we don't stand a chance against those Tarantulas" he added, everyone else was confused, "your aunt what?" asked Yumi, Odd sighed "Tarantulas, the new monsters I like to give my enemies a name" he added, Jeremie sank back into his chair, "what worries me is that our friend XANA has obviously found a way to increase his power" said Jeremie, Ulrich stood up from the centre holo emitter, "you think he's still evolving" he asked, Jeremie looked towards him, "Maybe, Dallas any idea from what Adam's said" asked Jeremie, Dallas looked towards them, "as far as I can tell up until now XANA's been testing us, he knows how events are gonna play out, its possible he's trying to change the rules" said Dallas, the others looked at him grimly, "my best guess is to be on our guard" he added, Jeremie shook his head and said "in any case, from now on, we have to be ready for anything and everything", Aelita stood up from next to Ulrich, "Maybe I better get back to Lyoko if XANA activates a tower I'd better be there" she said as she walked towards the elevator, "should we tell her" said Jeremie, she turned back confused "well of course we should tell her, why keep good news like that a secret" said Yumi, Aelita was further confused, "what secret, could someone please tell me what's going on" she asked, Jeremie smiled and stood up, "over the past few months I've spent all of my time, developing the vehicles and an anti virus to free you from XANA" said Jeremie, Aelita nodded following him so far, "and I also invented a whole new program for detecting activated towers" he added, Odd quickly spoke up saying, "a super scanner much more accurate than the old one", Aelita looked towards him, "with instant detection" added Jeremie, Dallas smiled saying "and along with that a new scanner was built downstairs", Jeremie smiled at what he was about to say, "so you don't have to stay on Lyoko all the time" he said, Aelita was overcome with joy, "so you mean, I'm gonna live…" she said unable to finish her sentence, "here with us, we've already enrolled you as a border at the school" said Ulrich, Yumi stepped towards Aelita and said "everything's all set up, we wanted to surprise you" as she grabbed Aelita's chin before placing her arm around her, "but I…" said Aelita unable to speak, "this is so wonderful I can't believe it" said Aelita finally able to say what she wanted to say, "I suggest we get going, don't want to miss your first day princess" said Dallas as he opened up a wall hatch to hand her a bag of items.

(=======================================================================)

Having arrived at the school, Jim was instructed to take Aelita to her new accommodations, the room had the Kadic standard, but it was arranged differently after the last student to use it left, Jim opened the door,  
"… and this is your room" he said, Aelita followed him in "it's not very big, but you'll like it here miss, uh…" added Jim forgetting Aelita's fake last name, "Stones, Aelita Stones, like the rock group, I'm Odd's cousin from Canada" she said, Jim smiled as he knew she had potential despite apparently being related to Odd, "so Aelita, breakfast starts at 7am, and dinner starts is at 7pm, it's against the rules to be in your room between 8am and 4:30pm" said Jim as he turned around to leave, "you can ask your friends, Della Robia, Stern, Marshal and Belpois, to fill you in on the rest of the rules, that's if they can remember them" said Jim starting to shout towards the end of what he was saying, "now if you'd please excuse me I've got to do this with another student" said Jim, the warriors smiled as Aelita settled in to her new room, "man your own room" said Ulrich making a jealous tone sarcastically, "better get ready, we have some field trip later" said Dallas, then Odd remembered "oh Kiwi" he said as he rushed off, "we'll meet you two downstairs" said Dallas as he and Ulrich walked away, Jeremie smiled as he helped Aelita unpack "thank you Jeremie" she said.

(=======================================================================)

Around an hour later around 50 students were standing in front of the dorm building, Mrs Hertz was the only staff member and she was standing in front of Millie and Tamyia,  
"I don't want to hear another word about the school newspaper, this excursion is for 9th and 10th graders only, is that clear" said Mrs Hertz, Tamyia quickly turn off her camera and the two sulked as they walked away, whilst over by the vending machines Jeremie, Dallas and Odd stood with their backs to the wall, the latter of the two trying to hide Kiwi the best they could, "Kiwi, stop squirming five more minutes and you can run around all you want to" said Odd, Jeremie watched as Aelita walked over, "hey Aelita, is everything okay, are you all settled in" asked Jeremie, Aelita smiled and gave the thumbs up, "yes I am, and I love my room, also what's this field trip" said Aelita, Jeremie smiled as he moved towards her, "we're gonna make a bio diversity scrap book, Mrs Hertz wants us to take pictures then draw plants and flowers, that kind of thing, you and I have been paired up to work together" said Jeremie, Aelita smiled at the thought of being able to work with Jeremie on something that wasn't about her, "has anyone seen Ulrich" asked Odd, as unfortunately for the aforementioned he'd been partnered with Odd, "I think he's under the arches waiting for Yumi" said Aelita.

(=======================================================================)

As usual Ulrich's mind was never on the work, but this time it wasn't because of the lack of interest in the work, one year ago he and Yumi had confessed feelings for each other, he was nervous and although he'd planned to take her to diner, he was unsure how to tell her,  
"Okay, Yumi theirs something I have to tell you" said Ulrich, then he realised that came off to serious, "no that doesn't sound right" he said as he started to pace back and forth, "Yumi, theirs something serious I have to tell you" he said, again he knew it came off to serious, "she'll freak out if I say that" he said to himself, he turned around again "Yumi, you and I have to…" he started but standing there was Yumi, "Yumi I have something to tell you" said Ulrich, he was about to say when they heard a voice yell "YO YUMI", Ulrich looked behind Yumi to see someone who resembled someone Dallas once told him he nearly ran over, "Mrs Hertz said okay, we can work together on the field trip" he said, Ulrich took an instant disliking to him, "great, William do you know Ulrich?" said Yumi realising this was awkward, "ah, you're Ulrich stern, Yumi mentioned you" said William, but he knew that Yumi was with Ulrich, so it was clear he was trying the subtle approach, "ready to go" he said, Yumi turned back to Ulrich "didn't you have something to tell me" she said, Ulrich however didn't feel like it anymore and said "I'll tell you later", Yumi knew this partially her fault and said "see you later" as she walked towards William, Ulrich wasn't just jealous of what he clearly knew that William was trying to take Yumi from him, he down right hated him for it, "Hey whatcha doing, everyone's leaving, we have to be back by 6" said Odd as he found Ulrich, "Who is that guy" said Ulrich, Odd quickly looked towards William, "oh who, William, he's a new guy, he got kicked out of his last school, some vandalism thing apparently, he's totally cool" said Odd as he started to walk off catching up with the rest of the group of students.

(=======================================================================)

Walking along the path by the main road, it was a rare occasion that the warriors aside from Dallas would go into the woods outside of an attack,  
"Did you know, trees grow new branches from one year to the next according to an exponential ratio off 1.66" said Jeremie, "1.6618 to be exact, it's the golden ratio, say do you think Nature obeys, non linear equation systems" added Aelita, to her and Jeremie it was child's play to everyone else it was gibberish, "can you believe those two, who do they think they are anyway, Mr and Mrs Einstein" said Sissi as she Nicholas and Herb walked behind them, "urm who" said Nicholas, Herb face palm wondering why he hung around with the former, Sissi stopped and started to cross the road, "hey Sissi, where are you going, the woods are this way" said Herb, Sissi smiled and replied "yes but the stores are that way", Herb was confused "but we're supposed to draw plants" he said, Sissi turned back and said "there's a florist in the shopping centre", Nicholas and Herb looked at each other, before Sissi asked "where's Adam anyway", "he's welcoming some other new girl" said Nicholas.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita and Jeremie had broken off from the main group of students and were following a path that the latter knew well,  
"There aren't any monsters in these woods" said Jeremie as he chuckled slightly, "That only happens in fairy tails or shitty horror pictures, the kind Odd likes" he added, Aelita looked around at the trees, this area was darker and much older, "you don't like horror films" asked Aelita as she looked towards him, "I don't find them very accurate, Scientifically speaking, besides I don't have time to go to the cinema, I got my work cut out for me with XANA" said Jeremie as he patted his bag, "Oh no I don't believe it" he said as he realised his bag was lighter than usual, "I left my laptop in my room, what if XANA attacks" said Jeremie as he began to panic, "just run back and get it, besides with the drawings we've already done, I'm sure well get the highest grade" replied Aelita, Jeremie smiled and said "yeah, be right back" as he quickly ran back down the path.

(=======================================================================)

On the other side of the forest Odd was throwing a stick playing with Kiwi, whilst Ulrich using the camera provided by Kadic was watching Yumi sitting down by a tree, unfortunately on the other side of the tree was William,  
"Oh Stop freaking out, You know she's crazy about you" said Odd, Ulrich looked down "I know but that William guy, he just pisses me off" replied Ulrich, Odd smiled as he picked up Kiwi, "for god sake man, it's your one year anniversary and you're worried she likes another man" said Odd as he walked towards Ulrich, "no I know she loves me, it's obvious William wants her" said Ulrich, he looked down the camera again, "I bet right now he's attempting to smother her" he added, unfortunately for him, he was trying the subtle approach, "I wouldn't call myself a rebel, I'm just a little rebellious" said William as he looked down at his note pad, "well you did manage to get yourself kicked out of your last school, putting posters all over the place" said Yumi, she was intrigued by William but far from liking him like she did Ulrich, "I object your honour given the extenuating circumstances" said William raising his hand, "they were love letters" he added, Yumi was close to laughing and said "love makes you crazy", William turned to face her, "makes me totally insane" he replied.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the crossroads of the path Aelita was looking around, it seemed too silent, she was quickly caught of guard by the sounds of birds rustling through the trees, suddenly it felt as if every noise had been amplified,  
"Monsters only exists in fairy tails, Monsters only exist in fairy tails" said Aelita to herself, suddenly she heard a wolf howl and she began to run, quickly passing through several bushes, she stopped in her track, suddenly wild flashes appeared causing her to drop her notepad, after each flash she could see a wolf sitting and watching her, it growled towards her, she quickly turned and ran away, whilst further in the forest Dallas was with Gareth, his eyes suddenly changed showing the XANA logo,  
"You okay" asked Gareth noticing his eyes, Dallas quickly looked worried, "shit" he said as he ran away grabbing his crossbow, his eyes changed again he noticed several wolves, he fired a bolt towards it, but as it struck the creature it vanished leaving only a bolt in the ground, Dallas grabbed it saying "XANA", whilst back at Kadic Jeremie entered his room grabbing his laptop and bagging it, he then heard the beeping of his computer "Oh no just what I was afraid of XANA's attacking" he said as he rushed out of the room.

(=======================================================================)

"I don't have to remind you, we haven't done a single drawing, I don't even want to think about the grade we're gonna get" said Odd as he rested against the tree with Kiwi on his lap, "go ahead you draw, your better at it than I am" said Ulrich, he quickly heard his phone ring and pulled it out answering it, "Jeremie" he said, "I'm at school, XANA's attacking, I'm on my way to the factory, Dallas is already on his way to pick up Aelita, I left her at the cross path" replied Jeremie, "no problem we'll meet up with him" said Jeremie, Odd quickly packed away there stuff, "is Yumi with you" asked Jeremie, Ulrich sighed and replied "no she isn't, I'd rather you called her yourself, see you in a minute", he quickly hung up, before looking towards Yumi, she was paying attention to William but she knew his ploy and it wasn't working, "I don't do anything half way it's all or nothing with me" said William, he looked up to watch tweeting birds fly off a tree branch, "I just can't bring myself to be sensible, but hey, being sensible is just not sensible" he said, Yumi chuckled slightly and said "you stole that line from the subsonics", William looked back towards her, "you listen to them" he asked confused, "yeah, they're awesome" she replied then she heard her phone vibrate, "yes" she said, a minute passed and William finished drawing, "well it's about time we got back to work huh" he said as he stood up, there was no response he looked towards her saying "Yumi" only to see she wasn't there.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita was panting heavily as she had ran out of the woods trying to escape the woods, she stood up having caught her breath, she suddenly noticed a building across the road, she took several slow steps towards it, the building was obviously abandoned, it stood at three stories, its first floor was elevated and was reached by a few steps, the wooden fence around the building was covered in moss and close to falling apart, Aelita read a small and simple sign on the fence,  
"The Hermitage" she said as she opened the broken gate and walked closer to the house, suddenly she had another mental attack causing her to see the house as it was prior to being abandoned, walking towards the house, she noticed the windows were smashed as she called out, "is anybody home", there was no reply, as she moved up the stairs a old and abandoned security camera moved and watched as she ascended the stairs.

(=======================================================================)

"are you sure this is where, Dallas said" asked Odd as they looked at Aelita's note pad, "yeah" replied Ulrich then they heard Trees rustling they turned and watched as Dallas dropped from the leaves above, "About time you got here" he said as he walked towards them, "I doubt either of you've seen Aelita" he asked, they both shook their heads, Ulrich heard a branch snap and turned ready to kick only to see Yumi, "hey, nervous aren't we, what a warm welcome" she said as they moved towards the path, "Have you tried eagle sight" asked Odd, Dallas shook his head saying "I've tried it, but we've been up this path so many times I can't tell mine from yours, or Aelita's from ours", Ulrich rubbed his forehead "so we've lost her" he asked, Dallas crouched down and placed his hand on the ground, "she went this way" he said, the others were confused "you said you couldn't tell our trails apart" said Yumi, Dallas stood up, "I do know other ways of tracking" said Dallas as he followed the trail.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita opened the front door of the Hermitage, the wind and fresh air blew most of the dust away, numerous pieces of paper that had been scattered across the floor flew around, Aelita stepped in looking at the trashed interior, the lighting fixtures were hanging by a wire, the paint on the walls was fading and what had been hanging was either about to fall or had already done so, suddenly from a plug socket a black ooze began to seep from the sockets, suddenly it sparked and Adam began to form he clicked his neck after full forming, he extended a blade similar to Dallas's on his left arm, the main difference was this was shorter and closer to his wrist, he quickly moved towards the kitchen area, Aelita moved into the living room, it was destroyed numerous pieces of paper laid around the floor, the mirror was smashed and the sofas were torn to shreds, a piano which was covered in dust sat at the far end of the room, Aelita stood up, suddenly she felt another violent attack, collapsing against the fireplace she heard the piano playing twinkle, twinkle little star, there was a brief flash, the room was suddenly immaculate, Aelita turned around to see a man around 6 foot sitting down, he wore a red turtle neck jumper with slate grey trousers and a white lab coat, his hair a dark grey, his face had a full beard and moustache, he suddenly stopped playing causing Aelita to feel another attack, he turned around, Aelita couldn't see into his eyes as big thick glasses reflected the light off of them, Aelita suddenly felt another attack and the room returned to normal, she suddenly screamed as she turned and noticed the Black ooze and Adam moving towards them, whilst further down in the woods the warriors were still following the trail,  
"That's Aelita" said Dallas as he quickly started running towards the source of the noise.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the factory the situation was getting worse as Odd had phoned Jeremie to tell him the bad news,  
"Don't tell me you haven't found her yet, what have you guys been doing, she may be in big danger" said Jeremie, "chill Jeremie we're doing everything we can, Dallas has led us to this house, saying Aelita's trail took off in a hurry" replied Odd as they looked at the hermitage, "we're gonna take a look inside, we'll call you back if we've got any news" said Odd as he hung up, Jeremie was none to happy, the warriors walked up the stairs that led to the house with Dallas taking point with his crossbow, "Aelita" said Ulrich then suddenly the door slammed shut, Dallas placed his crossbow over his shoulder and tried pulling the door open, "it's locked" said Odd, he put down his bag and tried helping Dallas, Ulrich pulled out his phone, "no signal" he said, then suddenly then heard something moving towards them, they watched as a wooden cabinet moved towards them scarping the floor, the warriors except Dallas dived to the side, the latter stood griping the floor with his feet and raised his leg kicking the cabinet and smashing it to pieces, "Real house of horrors this" he said as Ulrich pointed towards the study, "that way" he said and the warriors moved towards it, "are you thinking what I'm thinking" said Ulrich, they looked towards him, "XANA" said Yumi, Odd nodded in agreement "That means Aelita must be here somewhere" he said, suddenly they noticed a box flying towards them, it flipped and a large quantity of cutlery moved towards them, they quickly ducked except Dallas who took it in the chest sending him backwards, "Dallas" said Yumi, but Ulrich grabbed her saying "he'll be fine" as they moved away, suddenly everything moved from plates in the cupboards to the ceiling lights, suddenly Adam appeared grabbing an elevated lamp and threw it towards the warriors, "hey Odd watch out" said Ulrich, the aforementioned quickly ducked, Adam started moving towards them, they quickly ran down the stairs into the basement, "Don't you people ever die" he said as he extended his blade, suddenly he was tackled by Dallas, whose chest wounds had healed being the blade weren't too deep, "No" he said as he punched Adam in the face, but the latter thought back throwing him against the wall, whilst in the basement the warriors were treading carefully "looks like XANA is trying to lead us somewhere" said Yumi, then they all said "Aelita" in unison as they noticed her laying down in what appeared to be a boiler room, with a sliding metal door, Ulrich and Yumi quickly rushed towards her with Odd trailing behind, "Don't worry princess, we're here" said Ulrich as he and Yumi picked Aelita up, "Ulrich" she said as she looked at them, "It's a trap, XANA he's going to" she added when suddenly the door began to violently slam shut, Odd quickly threw himself in the way blocking the door with his feet whilst he rested his back on the door frame, "get Aelita out first" he said as he struggled to hold the door, Aelita quickly dropped to all fours and began to crawl underneath Odd, Yumi tried following but it was obvious Odd wasn't going to hold out and she stood up pushing him causing the door to slam shut, on the floor above Adam turned his head having heard the noise, he turned back just in time to see Dallas punch him in the centre of the throat, Adam feel down unable to breath before he suffocated to death, Dallas took a deep breath before rushing down the stairs, on the outside of the boiler room Odd noticed a dial slowly showing that the room was beginning to heat up, "you'll be cooked alive if we don't get you out of there" said Odd as he on the outside, with Ulrich and Yumi on the inside tried opening the door to no avail, "Odd run to the factory with Aelita, deactivate the tower it's our only hope" said Ulrich as he and Yumi collapsed from the door handle, "come on" said Odd as he and Aelita ran down the corridor bumping into Dallas, "Where are the others" asked Dallas as he followed them towards another door at the end of the corridor, "trapped" replied Aelita, Odd quickly grabbed the door handle and tried opening it, "I knew it" he said as it was locked, "now we'll have to go above ground" he added, then Dallas quickly punched around the lock smashing the old and delicate timbers before pulling out the lock, "come one" he said, they quickly exited into the over grown back garden, Aelita suddenly noticed a door, when she had another attack this one wasn't painful, she saw the garden in a nicer state, one that had been trimmed, she then noticed the man she'd seen earlier with her walking through the door, she then saw that the door led to a staircase down to the sewers, "there's a passage over there I think it leads to the sewers" said Aelita pointing towards the door, "this is no time for jokes Aelita" said Odd, Aelita started walking towards it, "I'm not joking Odd, I'm sure" she replied, Odd walked over to it, she pressed down on the bar, but it moved but only slightly, "its locked" he said, Dallas moved over to it and pushed the door looking in through the gap, "a chain, high tensile steel" he said before extending his blade and shoving it into a ring, "however it's old and…" he said then the chain snapped and fell to the floor, "rusted" he finished as they pushed the door open, they quickly looked down the staircase, "wow incredible, how'd you know about this" asked Odd, Aelita was confused as much as the others.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the boiler room things had started to get warm it was going up a degree every 2 minutes, Ulrich sat down on the wooden bench, whilst Yumi was standing at the door,  
"Happy anniversary" said Ulrich half sarcastically, Yumi moved towards him sitting down, she smiled as she hugged him, "some anniversary" said Yumi, Ulrich smiled at least he was with her, "I should have told you about William sooner, it's just there was a lot on my mind" said Yumi, Ulrich smiled and moved towards her and placed his arm around her shoulder, "I wanted to work with you today on the assignment, but I'm the only one who William gets along with" said Yumi, Ulrich smiled knowing his jealousy was more or less misplaced, "You wanted to talk to me about something earlier" said Yumi as she started to feel the heat and began tugging at her jumper, "I reserved a table for us at a nice restaurant for today" said Ulrich as he began to chuckle, "you didn't have to" said Yumi, Ulrich started laughing "of course I did, I love you Yumi, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he replied, Yumi looked towards him and said "that might actually happen, considering our situation", Ulrich realised his poorly thought out sentence, "Ulrich there's something I was saving for later, but I have a feeling we're not gonna have the time" said Yumi, Ulrich looked towards her as he removed his shirt due to the heat, "and that is" he asked as he threw down his shirt, he turned around only for Yumi to kiss him passionately, Ulrich noticed that her hand was trailing towards his lower areas, he felt her warm grasp through his trousers, before she moved her hand and placed it on the inside, they broke away from each other allowing Ulrich to pull down his trousers and for Yumi to remove her clothing, leaving both of them in their underwear, the two moved towards each other kissing each other again and fell to the floor.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Ladies and Gentleman I'm gonna need a shower so cold that it's hail, just for writing that.

(=======================================================================)

Having quickly rushed to the factory, Odd, Dallas and Aelita quickly entered the elevator and pressed the button descending fast,  
"At my guess the rate the room was heating and the time we took to get here, they've got 20 minutes" said Dallas, the elevator stopped on the lab floor and opened, "Aelita" said Jeremie as he noticed them "I was really worried" he added, Odd pressed the button to do down to the scanner room saying "No time to lose Einstein otherwise Ulrich and Yumi will end up like smoked salmon", Jeremie quickly turned back towards the screen, "Okay head for the scanners I'll start the process" said Jeremie as the elevator door began to close, "Adam's been neutralized, we shouldn't have any trouble there" said Dallas as the door's closed, the crate descended and they rushed out towards the scanners, "I'll take the new one, haven't tested it out yet" said Dallas as he moved Aelita away from it, they all quickly stood inside a scanner each, "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Dallas, Transfer Odd" said Jeremie as he selected their ID cards, they suddenly felt themselves spin and rise as Jeremie said "Scanner Aelita, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Odd", they quickly returned to the ground feeling the blast of air as Jeremie said "virtualization", their blue squared outlines appeared in the ice sector sky before gaining detail and dropping to the floor, the same process occurred with their vehicles and the baton on Dallas's belt, "Aelita the over-wing is for you" said Jeremie, Odd smiled and said "our taxi's are waiting for us", he quickly jumped on his board whilst Aelita climbed onto the Over-wing, Dallas quickly ran and dived forwards splitting the baton, they quickly moved along the path, "Tower dead ahead" said Odd, but Jeremie looked on the screen at the id cards, "be careful, you got two Tarantulas guarding it" said Jeremie, the warriors quickly hid behind a massive shard of ice that formed a small structure, "we might just be able to fight our way through" said Odd, Dallas smiled then suddenly there was a lightning strike, it struck the side of the structure causing it to collapse, the warriors moved out of the way, "I thought you said Adam was dead" said Odd as they looked at the fallen ice, "he is" said Dallas, then another lightning strike occurred "That's it" said Dallas as he revved the engine on his bike and shot off following the source of the lightning, "Dallas stay with the others" said Jeremie before realising Dallas wasn't listening, "great I can't take two of them by myself" said Odd, Aelita smiled saying, "maybe I can lure away one of them", Odd smiled at the idea, but he knew it was risky "Aelita what're planning on doing" asked Jeremie, Odd simply replied "she's gonna steal the show".

(=======================================================================)

Back at the Hermitage the steam room had increased in heat, but Ulrich and Yumi knew it could be their last moments, Ulrich was trailing kisses down her neck,  
"Ulrich" she said as she reached behind her back unclasping her bra, Ulrich tossed it aside feeling her bare breasts against his chest, she quickly pulled down his boxers leaved him naked, Yumi kissed him again, before removing her own underwear, Ulrich had slept with Yumi once, but it was just sleeping "do it" she whispered in his ear, Ulrich lined himself up and slowly began to insert himself into Yumi's womanhood, her head fell back at the feeling inside her, Ulrich stopped as he felt something blocking him, Yumi nodded and placed her hands around Ulrich, he quickly thrust removing her virginity and his own, Yumi felt some pain and so did Ulrich as she clawed into his back, but neither cared as Ulrich began to thrust in and out of Yumi, both panting heavily as the room began to heat up even further, "Ulrich" moaned Yumi as she felt her pain turn to pleasure, "Yumi" said Ulrich softly as he looked down at her, the two moaned in pure ecstasy at the new sensation.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Get me a bucket of ice, the shower aint gonna cut it anymore.

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko Dallas was roaring towards the origin of the lightning,  
"Dallas are you sure Adam is dead" asked Jeremie, Dallas quickly turned avoiding an ice pillar, "yes I watched him choke to death" he replied, another lightning bolt struck near Dallas he quickly pulled to the side and pressed a button on bike handles and it returned to the baton mode, "come on out Adam" said Dallas as he held his crossbow in his hands, he lowered his hood as he moved towards the origin of the lightning "come out you bastard" said Dallas as he turned around the ice structure, he was suddenly shocked by a bolt of lightning, Dallas was knocked back, he stood back up, "come on you son of a bitch" said Dallas, then he noticed it wasn't Adam, the figure was wearing knee high brown leather boots with a long sleeveless coat made of chapped leather with shoulder pads, a white shirt underneath with a vambrace on either arm, a large belt around the torso with a red sash tied to it, "Jeremie we got a problem" said Dallas as he noticed the figure was armed with a small musket pistol and a hilted sword, Dallas drew his tomahawk and charged towards the figure, "who are you" said Dallas as he jumped and attempted the slash at the figure, but the figure moved before saying, "you'll find out" the voice was female, she moved into the light allowing Dallas to she her, her hair was long and towards the ends braided, the colour was brown, "oh crap" said Dallas as she fired another lightning, he was struck and thrown against the rock, "Dallas you've lost half your life points" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards her as she walked towards him, she extended a blade from her forearm similar to Dallas's, she only had one on her left arm, Dallas smiled and quickly using his right leg he kicked the girl in the leg and then using the last of his energy he raised his left leg and kicked her in the head in one unbroken swift move, Dallas quickly did a spin kick knocking her away, "Jeremie, tell the others to hurry" said Dallas as he stood with his arms raised ready to fight.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the ice structure Aelita moved forward first on the over-wing, the two Tarantulas looked towards her before falling on their hind legs raising the front legs and preparing to fire, but before she got to close Aelita turned to her right saying,  
"Well my little monster friends did you miss me", the Two monsters looked towards her then one of them returned to it's all four position and started moving after her, Aelita sped up but the Tarantula wasn't so easily defeated as it raised onto it's hind legs and started firing towards Aelita, but due to this it had poor accuracy, it fell back onto it's front legs and carried on after her, most of the lasers fired missed, except for the final as it struck the over-wing, it suddenly devirtualized before Aelita fell to the ground and skidded around, she quickly stood up running away as fast as she could from the pursuing creature, she stopped as she reached the end of the plato, she panicked before she turned around, the Tarantula fell onto its rear legs and prepared to fire at her, but suddenly Odd ascended on the Over-board, "surprise" he said as he fired a barrage of laser arrows the creature, they struck the creature in the XANA logo causing it to explode, "not so invincible" said Odd as he smiled at the creatures destruction, he then realised he was out of laser arrows as he heard a clicking noise in his hand, "uh oh, Jeremie I'm out of arrows" said Odd, Jeremie quickly started typing, "I'm working on it, be patient" said Jeremie, whilst back on Lyoko Odd moved the overboard towards Aelita before stepping off as the two looked towards the Tarantula, "I'm gonna have to keep the monster busy, wait for my signal" said Odd, he quickly stepped back onto the board.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas was starting to have trouble holding off the girl, whilst Dallas was standing on the defensive it was clear the girl had a favourite fighting style, it appeared to be boxing, she quickly threw a few jabs, Dallas dodged whilst landing a blow of his own into her stomach, she threw another, but instead of just dodging Dallas ducked and turned around grabbing her right arm, and using his own shoulder he pulled down on he elbow snapping her arm, she screamed before catching Dallas off guard by stabbing him in his left knee, Dallas fell down before head butting her,  
"Dallas" said Jeremie, Dallas stood up starting to limp away, "what is it" said Dallas, as he pulled out his baton, "you're bleeding life points" said Jeremie, Dallas looked down at his knee wound, "gotcha" he said before expanding his baton and climbing on his bike and shooting forward, "Dallas's you won't make it" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and said "watch me".

(=======================================================================)

Back in the steam room, Ulrich and Yumi were beginning to feel the heat burn at them, but neither cared as their last moments were intimate, Ulrich broke away from Yumi's kiss saying,  
"I'm close" he said, Yumi smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing down, Ulrich's head rolled back as he realised his seed into Yumi's waiting womb, the two collapsed at the feeling and due to the heat.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
if anyone needs me I'll be in a freezer full of ice

(=======================================================================)

Back on Lyoko, Odd was racing towards the Tarantula, the creature knelt down and started to fire it's lasers towards him, But Odd had an advantage, the Over-Board was faster than the Over-wing, but the Creature was firing a larger barrage of lasers than the ones before it, Odd was dodging each of them, but a few were coming close to hitting him, Odd quickly circled around the tower with the creature still shooting at him,  
"Jeremie this is cutting it close" said Odd, Jeremie was still trying to reload Odd's laser arrows, then he noticed the radar, "what" said Jeremie, then Odd noticed a small ice storm build up as Dallas was roaring towards the two, "come on" said Dallas, Jeremie looked towards Dallas's ID card "20 life points left" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled and began to turn towards the Tarantula, the creature followed suit and turned around it began firing several lasers towards him, Dallas tried to dodge them but he was too weak, he was getting closer towards the Tarantula but he was too weak to strike the creature with the Over-Rider, the Tarantula struck the bike causing it to devirtuallize, "10 life points" said Jeremie, but before Dallas succumb to the wound he leaped towards the creature, it quickly moved but before he devirtualized using his tomahawk he swiped at the Tarantula's front leg taking it clean off, he then lost detail and his blue square outline despaired, Dallas arrived back in the scanner, he limped out due the his knee injury striking a real world one he was in actual pain, he stood against the scanner placing his hands onto it, he quickly smacked his left knee against it, whilst back on Lyoko, Dallas's distraction had brought Odd sometime, "done, Odd you're fully loaded" said Jeremie, Odd smiled and said "great Jeremie, I'm breaking off", Odd quickly flew away, the Tarantula fired after him, but it missed and it started to limp away after him, whilst close by the tower, Aelita looked up from behind a small ridge and looked towards the tower, Odd quickly turned around on the over board and circled back towards the Tarantula, "Aelita now" he said as he fired a barrage of laser arrows into the Tarantula, but he missed the creature fired back striking the overboard, Odd charged towards the creature firing his arrows, he looked towards Aelita as she entered the tower, the Tarantula turned around knowing that he'd failed, Aelita rushed towards the centre of the platform and began to ascend, she landed on the platform and pressed her hand down on the screen the word _AELITA _typed in followed by _CODE LYOKO, _"tower deactivated" said Aelita as the blue screens descended into the void, suddenly there was a white flash and it began to engulf the factory as Jeremie said "return to the past now", the white flash engulfed then engulfed the Hermitage followed by the rest of the world resetting the day…

(=======================================================================)

At around the same time that day, Dallas, Jeremie and Aelita were standing at the school as everyone was being marked on there work, Dallas's had managed to scrap a B, Odd's and Ulrich's had gotten a C+ which surprised everyone, Yumi's got a B+ whilst to the surprise of no-one Jeremie's and Aelita's had gotten an A+, Dallas looked towards Adam who was standing underneath the arches talking to someone,  
"So you're saying there's another Agent" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded before looking back at the others, "yeah she already has enough information, but I didn't recognize her" said Dallas, then they heard Mrs Hertz evaluating Sissi's group for their work, "Well congratulations Ms Delmas, you've managed to find an Amazonian Yakama here in our woods" said Mrs Hertz having caught them out on their lie, "uh, yeah and it wasn't easy either" said Sissi obviously lying through the skin of her teeth, "is that so, I think it's gonna be much easier grading your work" said Mrs Hertz as she wrote a massive zero on Sissi's group's work, "Zero" she said as she walked away, Ulrich and Odd walked towards them, "so did you manage to get any drawing done this time" asked Jeremie, Odd smiled and said "yeah it was actually hard though, Ulrich wasn't paying attention he was day dreaming most of it, and he wasn't even angry", Ulrich punched him in the arm, "shut up Odd" he said jokingly, then they noticed Yumi walking towards them, she waved to William as she walked away from him, "so Romeo you still scared that she doesn't love you" said Odd jokingly, Ulrich smiled knowing that was the furthest thing from the truth, "Me and Dallas went to check out the house, The Hermitage, Nothing to report it's gone back to being a normal house, abandoned but normal" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded in agreement, "I did a full sweep a few gold footprints but they're older than they should be, it could be the return to the past I don't know" said Dallas, Aelita wasn't as convinced "it was so weird all those visions I had there" she said, Odd was also confused as he said "not to mention the underground passage that you knew about", "and the fact it led to the sewers that lead to the factory" added Dallas, Aelita closed her eyes picturing the house, "it's as if I've already seen the house, in a dream" said Aelita, Yumi smiled saying "a new mystery to solve for us" as she placed her arm around Ulrich, she then when the others weren't looking placed her hand to her mouth and gave a subtle shush to Ulrich, he nodded in agreement, "also before I forget" said Jeremie as he pulled out a small box wrapped in a pink paper with a small bow on it, "this is for you" said Jeremie as he handed it to Aelita, "it's to keep us one step ahead of XANA" added Jeremie, "for me" said Aelita as she tore the paper off, to reveal a phone box, "This way, we can always stay in touch" said Jeremie, Aelita held the phone up, she didn't know what to say, "I thought that pink would suit you" said Jeremie, Aelita was close to tears, "wow it looks cool, matches your hair" said Odd, Aelita quickly hugged Jeremie almost suffocating him, "thank you Jeremie" she said, the others smiled as Odd said "their you go, like a regular school kid now".

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Alright I'm back from the ice box, and I still feel weird for having to write this chapter, anyway thanks for reading I would have had it done a day sooner, but something horrible came up much worse than my depression, anyway keep an eye on the details they'll help with this season.


	45. Chapter 43: Unchartered Territory

Authors note  
well this is gonna be fun, theirs either a gaping plot hole or the characters seems like arseholes.

(=======================================================================)

The woods were vast, the leaves which had died sometime before blocked most of the light in and out of them, suddenly there was a wolf howl and a figure of around 5 foot 9 ran, he had elf ears and wore light purple fur boots with a hat, his torso was white, with a black line running down the centre, it diverged towards the centre of the line shifting towards the left side of his body, before shifting back and continuing straight down, he had what appeared to be two large purple tails flowing from his belt, over his shoulders he had a similarly coloured cape, the wolves began chasing him, they were gaining speed on him, he stopped as he noticed another wolf standing atop of a rock looking down on him, it growled at him, the boy started to back away before he noticed the pack of wolves behind him, he quickly turned and started running in another direction, but they soon started to chase after him, he tripped on a tree before rolling over, he quickly ran towards a large tree and climbing into it hoping to through off the wolves, but unfortunately for him, they already had his scent and had begun to encircle the tree, the leader of the pack caught the boy off guard as it shoved its head into the hole and opened its mouth ready to snap at him, Aelita awoke screaming she looked up to see the lights through the window as it shined down on her, she quickly shot forward rubbing her head, she pulled back her covers, her sleep wear consisted of a giant shirt with long sleeves that had an A on the front and white socks.

(=======================================================================)

In their room Jeremie had set up his printer, whilst Dallas got out of bed, Jeremie was slightly jealous of Dallas's muscular frame it wasn't easier now that Dallas wasn't wearing a vest in bed anymore,  
"Alright lets see now" said Jeremie as he printed off what appeared to be a house deed, he grabbed it examining it "wow unbelievable" said Jeremie, Dallas looked towards him and asked "what's up", then the door opened to show Odd and Ulrich standing there, Ulrich had forgotten to shave over the past few days and his chin had a bit of stubble on it, Odd's sideburns needed trimming, "come on you two, lets get a move on otherwise there won't be any hot water left" said Ulrich, Jeremie however was much more preoccupied, "do you remember the hermitage" said Jeremie, Ulrich smiled remember what happened between him and Yumi, "you mean the house where Aelita had those visions" he said, Jeremie nodded and returned to face his computer "right, well I wanted to check it out a little closer, and found out something amazing" replied Jeremie, Odd smiled and said "what would be amazing is if there are still some eggs left when we get down to breakfast", Jeremie sighed as he began typing again, "Odd you're a real walking stomach, you know that" said Jeremie, "and you're a walking brain, see we compliment each other" replied Odd, Dallas and Ulrich laughed as Jeremie turned in his chair, he finally stood up as the they walked out of the room, "I did some research to find out who that old house belonged too, and I came across a restricted Access sight, it took me most of the night to hack into it, but it was worth it, I found a deed signed by a Mr Franz Hopper, seems that he's the owner" said Jeremie, Dallas thought for a moment "name sound familiar" asked Ulrich, Dallas shook his head, "and you think he has something to do with Lyoko" said Ulrich, "Ulrich theirs a secret underground passage to the sewers from his yard remember, so the guy must have had something to do with the super computer" said Odd, Jeremie nodded, "exactly so I did a search on Franz hopper and guess what, he was a science teacher right here at Kadic Academy, is that weird or what" he explained, the others were shocked by this revelation as they walked into the showers, Dallas quickly said "you know Ulrich that beard on your chin suits you".

(=======================================================================)

Yumi Woke up, she stretched her arms, unlike everyone at Kadic she didn't have to wait for a load of other girls to finish she just had to wait for Hiroki to finish, she stood up something felt different she couldn't quite place it but her back was killing her, at the same time she noticed she looked thinner as she looked in the mirror, she thought nothing off it as she walked down stairs,  
"Morning" she said to her mother who was sitting at the table drinking Tea, "good morning Yumi, My you look Tired did you get enough sleep" she asked Yumi nodded and said "yeah I went to bed early last night" she then yawned and her mother said "clearly not" sarcastically, "Yumi, I think you need to go shopping again" said her mother, Yumi smiled and asked "why" as she poured herself a cup of water, "I think you might have had a growth spurt recently" replied her mother, Yumi was confused before she noticed where her mother was looking, "MUM" she said as she downed her cup of water, then she heard Hiroko yell "Bathrooms free" Yumi put down the cup saying "finally".

(=======================================================================)

Back at Kadic, Aelita made her way to the Girls bathroom, there was a massive line spanning to the other end of the corridor, with one girl standing on the opposite side of the hall, Aelita walked past them and took her place at the back of the line, the bathroom door opened and Sissi and Sissi alone exited,  
"About time" said one of the girls in the line, "finally" said another "every morning it's the same thing" said Millie, Tamyia nodded in agreement and said "Yeah things might start moving along now that Sissi's done", but as she said this Sissi drew near, "shut up kiddies" she said, Millie and Tamyia watched as she walked off both sticking there tongue out at her, Sissi stopped when she noticed Aelita, "poor thing you'll be here for another two hours" said Sissi, she then placed her arm around Aelita "why not go up stairs there're some showers free up upstairs, and not a girl in sight" said Sissi, Aelita smiled and started to walk towards the stairs, she climbed them not bothering to wonder why Sissi had shown her the generosity, she found the showers on the floor above, she opened the door and walked in, suddenly there was some yelling and Aelita was pushed out by Ulrich, Odd, and Dallas who were all half dressed or less, Odd had just a towel on, Ulrich had most of his clothes on, and Dallas had his jeans on, "the Girls showers are down stairs Aelita" said Odd as he held up his towel, then they heard Jim storming towards them, "Aelita Stones, Hey what do you think you're doing here" Said Jim, "please go easy on her Jim she's new here" said Ulrich, Jim knew this fact but it was still a serious offence "right new or not, a young lady has no business in the boys showers" said Jim, then Dallas noticed Sissi, Herb, Adam and Nicholas standing around the corner, then he noticed something that shocked him, Aelita was scared slightly, "but I thought that…" she said trying to explain herself, "I don't want to hear your excuses, Pull that again and you go straight to the principals office" said Jim before he stormed off down the hall, then Sissi and her group moved from around the corner "Well Miss Einstein it's just like I said, not a girl in these showers" said Sissi, then she noticed that Dallas and Ulrich both had looks of anger on there faces, Odd was more comforting the embarrassed Aelita, "Sissi, we're sick of your bad jokes so chill" said Ulrich he then looked at Aelita, "can't you give her a break for once you knew she'd believe you" he added, Sissi smiled proud of her achievement, "what can I say Ulrich sweetie, she's gonna have to adapt isn't she, It's a jungle out there" replied Sissi, Odd started laughing as he said, "You can say that again, I'm looking at a big baboon right now", then the warriors started laughing, "shut up you" said Sissi as she and her group started walking away, "Who was that other girl" asked Odd, Dallas quickly walked back into the showers putting on his boots and grabbing his jumper, "you two grab my stuff I'm gonna take care of something" said Dallas in a blunt mood, "Why what're you up to" asked Ulrich, Dallas smiled and said "I'm just gonna give Adam and that new girl a small nose job" before he walked off, Odd then walked back into the showers, "does that guy not wear socks" he said, Aelita watched on as Dallas walked after Sissi's group, she was upset at being tricked, it was something she'd have to get used to, she knew that research had nothing compared to experience.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas walked down the hallways, when against Adam he hated being unarmed but he didn't have time to get his weapons, he pushed open the doors before yelling,  
"ADAM" he looked back with the girl standing next to him, Adam smiled before looking at Sissi saying "go on ahead we'll sort this shit out", Sissi smiled and walked off with Nicholas and Herb, Adam smiled as he started walking towards Dallas, "well what is it" he asked sarcastically, "whose this bitch" asked Dallas as he threw a punch towards Adam, but he missed and Adam grabbed Dallas by the arms and held him as the girl walked towards him, "my, my just like you said, he does have a temper problem" said the girl as she sarcastically clapped, "I believe you've already met Evelyn" said Adam, Dallas nodded saying "I believe I've had the misfortunate", Evelyn was wearing a red shirt with a power symbol on it above a strange design, underneath the shirt was a brown fleece jacket, her trousers were regular jeans, "So let me guess she's new here another agent" said Dallas, Adam nodded and said "smart for once, she's my older sister" Dallas looked back at him before looking at her, "I feel bad for you Adam, I can see the resemblance" said Dallas, Evelyn was angered by this comment and moved towards him, Dallas had baited her as using his free legs he quickly lifted them to Evelyn's head and using all his weight moved to his left and flipped himself, along with Adam and Evelyn over, Dallas quickly slid around until his feet where level with their faces, as they both moved up ready to attack him, Dallas quickly back flipped off the ground connecting both of his feet into their heads causing them to flip over, Dallas landed on his feet, "just as useless as you then" said Dallas as he limped away as he'd caught his knee in the fall.

(=======================================================================)

After their first few lessons the warriors met up with Yumi in the courtyard, they'd gone to the vending machines, Dallas was looking around making sure they weren't being overheard,  
"But you think, this owner of the Hermitage and this science teacher are the same person" asked Yumi, she was the only one who wasn't entirely convinced, "Well two guys named Franz Hopper within the space of two miles would be a coincidence" said Ulrich as he placed his hand around her shoulder, she smiled at this gesture and began to feel his chin beard that he'd decided to keep, "Well there's only one way to find out, after history class we have a study period in the library, what do you say we do a bit of research in the Kadic Archives" said Jeremie, Dallas and Odd smiled and nodded their heads, "good idea" said Odd, Dallas clicked his fingers via his thumb, "I'll come too" said Aelita, Jeremie then looked grim as he looked towards her as the bell rang, "I don't think that's a good idea" Said Jeremie, Aelita was shocked to say the least, "You've already gotten into trouble in the showers today, if Jim catches you sneaking around in the archives, you'll be suspended for sure" said Jeremie as he, Dallas, Odd and Ulrich moved towards the Class rooms, Yumi moved over to Aelita "Are you alright Aelita" said Yumi as she placed her hand on Aelita's shoulder, "I can't get used to living here, I had another nightmare last night, the same one" said Aelita, Yumi smiled saying "you haven't even been here for a week yet, you'll see you be fine, unlike me I've got a killer headache", Aelita smiled as she was slightly reassured before following after the others towards her class, "I'll see you at lunch" said Yumi as she waved before walking towards the science building.

(=======================================================================)

Ulrich, Odd, Dallas and Jeremie moved towards the Kadic Archive, since it contained information regarding Details about students and staff past and present, it was locked behind a door and the cabinets inside were also locked, so Dallas had to be quick, they all crouched as they approached the room, they noticed a teacher was standing in a teachers lounge photocopying and filling away some documents, Dallas moved first before signalling for the others to move,  
"you two stay on watch me and Jeremie will find the documents" said Dallas as he moved towards the door, "how long will it take" asked Jeremie, Dallas quickly said "how does a minute and a half sound" he said as he unscrewed the second screw, "a minute two long" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled as he removed the forth screw, he quickly turned the mechanism and unlocked the door, he replaced the screws and entered the room after Jeremie, the later moved towards a filling cabinet, "E, F, G, H for Hopper" said Jeremie as he found the Cabinet draw, Dallas quickly extended his blade and began to unlock the cabinets, whilst outside the teacher who was in the teacher lounge moved towards the room, "oh shit" said Ulrich as he and Odd moved towards them, "should you two be in class" said the teacher, Ulrich and Odd smiled, "well we're looking for a teacher" said Ulrich, the mood of the teacher changed, from angry at hooligans to happy at bright students, "Oh really which one" she asked happy to help, at the same time Ulrich said "Mr Fumet" and Odd said "Mr Charten", the teacher was confused as the two smiled, back in the room Jeremie was looking through the papers to find Hopper, "Hopper, Hopper, Hopper" he said, whilst Dallas was Looking through another file, "What kind of a middle name is Mildred" said Dallas, Jeremie looked up and asked "Sissi's middle name is Mildred", Dallas looked down and said "no Herbs", Jeremie raised his eyebrows trying not to laugh, he quickly found the file he was looking for, it was covered in dust, he then grabbed the piece of paper he'd printed earlier and compared the signatures "bingo" he said, he quickly returned the folder as Dallas shut the cabinets and quickly locked them, luckily for the two of them the door only required a key for the outside, "come to think of it, if this time of day if you can't find your teachers it means they're probably in class" said the teacher, Jeremie and Dallas moved away from the room, with Jeremie saying, "It's okay guys, I found mrs Hertz" he and Dallas quickly walked past with Odd and Ulrich following quickly, the teacher was confused.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita was in the cafeteria, she was looking at the food, and without the others she felt lost, she suddenly felt a shove with a kid behind her saying,  
"hey what're you waiting for", Aelita looked back to see a line of people, she placed her tray down and moved along the line, she looked at the plates of food but nothing looked advertising, "come on, move it" said another person, she moved along smiling uncomfortable, the lunch lady who was a large woman wearing a hair net with a grey shirt and a bright orange apron stood behind the counter, she was well liked by the students and she in turned liked them back "well sweaty, franks and beans or steak and potatoes" she asked, Aelita looked at the options but was being rushed by the people behind her as they said "come on hurry up, we're starving over here", the lunch lady shook her head in disappointment as she knew Aelita was scared she looked back Aelita was gone, she gave a stern look as the students who had just hassled Aelita moved forward.

(=======================================================================)

The others moved from outside the main building, Dallas looked back to make sure they weren't being watched by the teacher,  
"That was a close one" said Odd, they stopped walking "well" asked Ulrich, Jeremie smiled and said "no doubt about it, they're the same person, I've compared the teachers signature to the one I found on the note, They're the same", Dallas nodded "he taught here for a while, during the 80's actually, what's strange is he taught till 89 then moved away, the property deed said he owned the house from 95 onwards" said Dallas, the others were confused at the mans strange actions, but thought nothing much of it, "what if we have a look around the Hermitage to find out more about this teacher" said Ulrich, Jeremie smiled and said "Good idea, Dallas you game", the aforementioned nodded and they started walking towards the woods, "but aren't we supposed to meet Aelita in the cafeteria now" asked Odd, the others looked back and Dallas said "she'll be with Yumi, so we arrive a bit late we'll explain then", Odd was convinced and they moved off.

(=======================================================================)

Back in the cafeteria Aelita looked at her empty tray, she felt so lost, she only had a bottle of water, then she noticed Yumi walking out of the toilets,  
"Yumi" she said before she started to walk towards her, then Yumi turned around and rushed back into the toilets, Aelita was confused but upset, she noticed William looking confused as to why, Aelita exited the building, she noticed Sissi standing with Nicholas and Herb behind her "so, going back to the, Great, White, North" said Sissi, Aelita started to cry and said "why not at least I feel at home there", Aelita started to walk off but as she exploded in tears she started running towards the woods, with Sissi laughing as she ran away, watching from around the corner Adam and Evelyn watched and smiled.

(=======================================================================)

At the Hermitage, Ulrich and Odd looked around down stairs, whilst inspected the shelves Ulrich looked at the steam room and smiled,  
"what're you smiling at" asked Odd, Ulrich turned back and said "not important", the latter moved towards the shelves "anything of value" he asked, Odd shook his head "no nothing, there are no pictures of the man, nothing" said Odd, whilst upstairs Dallas looked around in the main bed room, the bed looked like it had been rushed out of, the windows were smashed and the closet had been cleared out, as had the draws, Dallas noticed a rabbit as it sat on a chair he raised his crossbow and fired a bolt into it before walking towards the animal and grabbed it before saying "thank you" he then placed it into his bag and walked towards the stairs, down stairs Jeremie was looking at the extensive library that Franz Hopper had obviously held, unlike the rest of the house it was nearly in intact, some wood damage to the shelves and some dust had covered it, but one book stood out from the classical works, the physic textbooks and the history books, "what's this doing here" said Jeremie as he pulled it out of the shelves, Dallas, Ulrich and Odd walked in, "what's going on" asked Odd, Ulrich looked at the book, "the Tunic wars? What's that" he asked, Jeremie looked towards him and said "Punic not Tunic, the war between the Romans and the Carthaginians, we studied it last yeah, don't you remember anything", Ulrich shrugged his shoulders, "no" he said, Odd smiled and said "you really are lame in history", Ulrich shook his head, Jeremie opened the book and said "you see all these notes, I'm sure Hopper wrote them".

(=======================================================================)

At the factory Aelita was still crying as she created a program that delayed materliazation it set up a timer and started to count down as she walked towards the elevator, she stepped in and went down to the scanner room, she walked towards the scanner that had been built for her and rubbed it, knowing that despite it was a gift from Jeremie and Dallas she knew it wasn't meant to be, she stepped inside as the doors closed and she was virtualized.

(=======================================================================)

Back at the school, Mrs Hertz was reading off names and telling some of the still rowdy students in her class to quiet down,  
"Quiet" she said sternly "Jeremie do you know why Aelita isn't here" she asked, then at that moment each of the warriors realised that they'd forget about Aelita, "oh Fuck" said Dallas Mrs Hertz looked at him and said "Out", Dallas stood up and walked outside, "Aelita's not here" said Jeremie as he looked towards Aelita's empty chair, "sorry ma'am I don't" said Jeremie, Mrs Hertz was just as confused, "well I do ma'am she went back to Canada" said Sissi, the others leaned forward as Jeremie said "CANADA" he was shocked, Sissi turned back with a smug look saying "yeah that's what she told me, she said she was going back to the great white north", Mrs Hertz put Sissi in her place, "Elizabeth, if you continue to disrupt the class, I'll be forced to your fathers office" said mrs Hertz, Sissi whispered under her breath, "its Sissi, not Elizabeth, you bitch", the warriors looked at each other, Jeremie quickly placed his hand to his head and said "ma'am um I don't feel well, can I please uh go to the infirmary", as he stood up "Of course Jeremie" said Mrs Hertz then Odd and Ulrich stood up saying "Can we take him", Mrs Hertz had a look of disagreement on her face and said "Oh all right then, but don't take long", once outside the class room the warriors started to speed walk down the corridor, "Jeremie where are we heading" asked Odd as Jeremie started to run, "to the factory" he said, Odd looked towards the others and said "do you think Aelita's there", Jeremie stopped and looked back at them "she told Sissi she was going back to Canada, I think she mean I'm going back to the place I came, which means Lyoko" said Jeremie, the warriors quickly ran down the hall, whilst On Lyoko Aelita was walking through the forest sector, she was moving towards her former home tower, when she suddenly noticed a block moving out from behind a tree, she gasped at the sight of it.

(=======================================================================)

Having rushed to the factory as fast as they could Jeremie sat down at the computer console, he quickly started typing as the others watched from the elevator,

"Okay I've found her, she virtualized herself all on her own" said Jeremie, Odd was confused "that's pretty weird why would she do that" he asked, Ulrich looked towards him, "maybe she got home sick" he responded, Jeremie looked back towards them saying "does Yumi know", Ulrich smiled saying "I left her a message", Jeremie nodded "get to the scanner room hurry" he said, Dallas quickly pressed the button as the elevator descended, "Come on you old rust bucket" said Dallas, back in the lab Jeremie pressed a button and turned on the mike, "Aelita can you hear me" said Jeremie, whilst in the forest sector Aelita had been at stand off with the Block, "Answer me" he said, the block started to move towards Aelita, she gasped as she turned around and started to run away, whilst in the lab the elevator opened to show Yumi with a towel and covering her mouth, "Yumi" said Jeremie hoping it wasn't Adam, "I got uh… got the message at the swimming pool" she said, she looked at Jeremie "what's going on" she asked, Jeremie didn't look towards her as he was focused on the screen, "hurry to the scanner room, the others are already there, I'll explain later" he said, then Yumi hit the button and descended to the scanner room, "Jeremie help" said Aelita as the block started to catch up with her, "Aelita don't worry the others are on the way", he quickly started typing and selected the warriors ID cards, "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Dallas, Transfer Yumi" said Jeremie, then their ID cards began to lighten up "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Dallas, Scanner Yumi" said Jeremie as in the scanners the four began to spin and rise "virtualization" said Jeremie, the warriors blue squared outlines appeared before gaining detail and dropping to the ground, Ulrich's appearance had updated his new beard was visible "do you see her" asked Jeremie, the warriors quickly examined the area, "not yet" replied Ulrich, Jeremie quickly looked towards the Radar, "she's due north" said Jeremie, the warriors quickly started running down the nearest path towards Aelita who was cornered by two blocks, "Jeremie I'm surrounded" she said as she noticed the other block walking towards her, "Hurry up, Aelita's fallen into a trap" said Jeremie, Aelita looked around before noticing another path, but there was a gap between the two platforms, she ran towards the edge and jumped, a hail of Lasers from the blocks narrowly missed her as she grabbed onto a vine from the side of the platform she'd grabbed onto, back down the path, The warriors were getting closer but at the same time they were no where near Aelita, "go ahead Ulrich, with your speed you'll get there first" said Odd, Ulrich smiled and replied "okay, right" they suddenly stopped when Yumi said "too late" they turned around when Yumi pointed and said "Krab", the aforementioned creature moved towards them, "There's another behind you" said Jeremie as another appeared behind them, meanwhile Aelita climbed up onto the platform, the Blocks continued to fire on her, "Aelita's bought some time" said Jeremie, the warriors were back against each other, Ulrich drew his Katanna and said "Your move Odd", Odd lowered his hand and said "I love this", he quickly dropped to all fours, the Krab in front of him fired a laser, he quickly jumped out of the way and began to climb a tree, "lets go" said Dallas as he drew his Tomahawk and jumped towards the Krab, the Creature fired towards him missing, "Dallas you'll never hit that it" said Jeremie, Dallas smiled as he slid underneath the creature "that's not the plan" he said, the Krab fired towards Odd causing him to jump from his position, Yumi quickly back flipped underneath the Krab, but on the second she fell over, "YUMI" shouted Ulrich as he super sprinted towards the other Krab taking out it's front legs causing the creature to collapse, Ulrich quickly picked up Yumi, who threw her fan towards the downed Krab destroying it, "Yumi are you okay" Asked Ulrich, "yeah I just feel a bit weak" replied Yumi, meanwhile Odd had moved around the tree, the Krab was continuing to fire at him, but each shot missed, he Jumped off the tree moving towards the Krab shouting "LASER ARROW", he then unleashed a barrage of laser arrows striking and destroying the 2nd Krab, "nice going guys, but the Blocks are catching up to Aelita" said Jeremie, Odd smiled and said "what're you waiting for call us a taxi", Dallas placed his hand towards Odd, "Jeremie don't program The over-board" he said, Ulrich realised what he meant, "Odd take the Over-wing, Yumi ride as his second" said Ulrich, Jeremie shrugged his shoulders and began to program the necessary vehicles, whilst at the end of the sector Aelita stood on the very edge this time there was no where to run, "hurry Jeremie" she said, back at the others, the Over-Bike, Over-wing and Dallas's baton formed, "lets move" said Dallas as he dived forward and pulled the baton apart, he shot forward followed by Ulrich, Odd quickly stepped onto the overboard, he turned and helped Yumi up, "Thanks Odd" she said, Odd then grabbed the handles and they moved on after the others, "the others are coming to get you" said Jeremie, but Aelita was now standing on the edge, she looked back at the digital sea below, the point of no return, The Blocks suddenly started to back away, Aelita took a few steps forward, suddenly she felt an ominous presence, she turned around and scream, "AELITA" said Jeremie.

(=======================================================================)

A few Minutes later the warriors arrived, the area was empty the Blocks and more importantly Aelita were gone. Odd quickly flew the over-wing towards the tower vines that went into the white void, just in case Aelita was crawling along them, Ulrich quickly sped around the area, Dallas moved along the edge of the plato just in case she had managed to escape, they quickly returned at Aelita's last known whereabouts  
"Where could she have gone" asked Odd as he parked the Over-wing, "she must really be mad at us" he added, Dallas quickly pulled up and leant backwards pulling down his hood, "this is no time for joking Odd, I've lost Aelita from my screen" said Jeremie, it was clear from the tone of his voice he was gravely concerned, "I can't see a trace of her, not even a fresh footprint" Said Dallas, Yumi immediately thought of the worst, "you mean she's" said Yumi, Jeremie quickly broke out of his small trance "no, I doubt it, she just disappeared from the screens" said Jeremie as he began typing trying to locate her, "Like I said, I'd have found a foot print on the edge, but there are newer ones further inland" said Dallas, then they heard Jeremie say "wait what's going on", he looked at the screen numerous screens full of text appeared he quickly got to work cracking the codes, "got it, I got a signal" said Jeremie, then another window opened showing a sphere "a weak one, but a signal, hey that's strange" said Jeremie, the warriors looked at each other before they looked up, "Aelita's not in this sector anymore" said Jeremie, Ulrich sighed and asked "where's the way tower", but he didn't get the answer he wanted "she's not in any sector actually, "wait can you explain that better" Asked Ulrich, Jeremie shook his head and said "no not really, she's in a sector that doesn't exist", the warriors were confused "do you think she could be in an early program a glitch of sorts" asked Dallas, the others were confused, "what do you mean" Asked Yumi, Dallas looked towards her and said "well in some video games, there are areas that were originally programmed, but at some point they were scrapped so they were made inaccessible except via a glitch", the others looked at him funny "what's going on, Jeremie's the code monkey" said Odd, Jeremie was none to please with the name, "I may have reversed engineered a few games" said Dallas, Jeremie looked at the screen "no its not that the coding hasn't been blocked it's a 5th sector" said Jeremie, the others were surprised, "A 5th sector have you gone bananas or what" asked Odd, Dallas shook his head and said "Jeremie me and you went other every nut and bolt of Lyoko how can there be a 5th sector", Jeremie was just as confused, "I know, if I could just fix this thing, then I'd…" started Jeremie then another window opened, "Welcome to Carthage" said Jeremie as he red the text atop of the window.

(=======================================================================)

Aelita awoke, she was lying down inside a massive dome, the floor was white, whilst the dome itself had numerous single line slits running from one side to another never crossing over into another, the floor itself was a giant XANA logo, a single white section arose from onside of the dome and moved to the other between two of the slits, suddenly the floor began to rotate, Aelita looked around as this happened then suddenly the white line stopped in front of her, it appeared to show a corridor she started to walk towards it, whilst back in the forest sector the warriors were standing on the edge looking towards the white void,  
"is this going to talk long Jeremie" asked Yumi, "I hope not" he answered then suddenly they heard the buzzing that meant only one thing Hornets, "now things are really starting to buzz" said Odd as he and Yumi climbed onto the Over-wing, Dallas quickly jumped onto the Over-Rider and Ulrich onto the Over-bike, "lets go" said Dallas as he shot up moving towards the Hornets followed by Odd and Yumi, Ulrich quickly flicked a switch and the wheel on the Over-Bike rose slightly and it began to fly up with them, Odd quickly fired an arrow destroying one of the Hornets, but suddenly another three began to purse the Over-Wing, Yumi quickly threw one of her fans and took out the three in one throw, Ulrich quickly returned to ground level dodging the Hornets shots, he then jumped shouting "SUPERSPRINT" he began to flip forward at an impressive speed with his Katanna drawn he moved like a throwing star, he quickly sliced through the Hornet, before he landed back on his bike and hitting the brakes, "Jeremie what're we doing" he asked, Jeremie was looking at the Carthage window, "I've got a little problem" said Jeremie, Odd shrugged his shoulders "as long as it's not a biggie" he said sarcastically, "I need a password, something to do with Carthage I think" replied Jeremie, Ulrich shrugged his shoulders as he started moving again "This is no time for a history lesson" he said, Jeremie quickly remembered the book he took from the Hermitage, "A history lesson, that's exactly what I need" he said as he stood up and walked over to his bag saying "too easy", Dallas quickly turned to avoid a shot from a Hornet, "History aint gonna help Einstein, its here and now that's the problem" he said, Ulrich quickly rode up along side a Hornet and drew his Katanna and slashed through it causing it to blow up, but the victory was short lived as another Hornet fired at him clipping the Over-Bike it devirtualized, Ulrich suddenly began to fall to the ground, But Dallas flew towards him, He quickly returned the Over-rider to the baton mode and grabbed Ulrich, and before the two hit the ground he extended the Baton again and the Over-Rider re-Virtualized, and the two shot forward again, "thanks" said Ulrich, "laser arrow" said Odd as he destroyed the Hornet that had taken out the Over-Bike, but another Hornet moved up behind him, "oh shit" said Odd as he quickly dodged another shot, Jeremie tried a password "Hannibal" he said as he typed the word, it was incorrect, he typed Hamilcar next, it was also incorrect "Jeremie, any day now" said Ulrich as two hornets gave chase to him and Dallas, "hang on" said The later as he started to dodge between the trees, "Hannibal's sister" said Jeremie as he typed Salammeo, it too was incorrect, Meanwhile Aelita walked towards a blue wall at the end of the small path that she had followed, the floor looked like it was comprised of two massive light blue blocks next to each other, whilst the wall was many different shades of blue in a repeating pattern next to each other, each shade was 1 cm across before the next shade, the wall suddenly opened up to reveal another corridor this one diverting right, Aelita started to follow it, she looked around treading carefully then suddenly she saw a massive creature it stood at 6 foot tall trumping Aelita's height, it had a massive metal tail, whilst the torso section was brown and thin, its head had a mouth with a laser cannon inside of it, instead of walking around on four legs this only had two and would slither around, Aelita screamed and began to run further down the corridor with the strange creature in pursuit, back in the computer Jeremie was typing franticly "the Nemesis of Carthage" said Jeremie as he typed Rome, it was incorrect he smacked his hands on the keyboard saying "No dice" he said as he looked down at the book, "when you're ready Einstein" said Odd as he dodged the Over-Wing from numerous Hornet lasers, "Hey I'm doing my best" replied Jeremie, Yumi looked up as Dallas and Ulrich quickly moved away from the trees and towards the path, "Jeremie we're not gonna last much longer" said Yumi, Dallas quickly moved the Over-Rider towards the ground and began to scrape it, Ulrich raised his leg in fear of scraping it on the ground "sorry" said Dallas as he noticed, "hang on I'm certain I'm close" said Jeremie, Dallas and Ulrich then saw another swarm of Hornets ahead of them, Dallas quickly turned around and shot forward back towards the others, "oh no I don't believe this" said Yumi as she noticed, Dallas stopped and returned the Over-Rider back to the Baton, "I'm going around in circles here" said Jeremie as he skimmed through the pages of the book, "welcome to Carthage" he said to himself, then he quickly thought and said "Hang on, if you wanna go into Carthage, you have to defeat Carthage, who defeated the Carthaginians", he then looked through the book, back on Lyoko the warriors drew their weapons, "Scipio" said Jeremie as he typed it in, he hit enter saying "come on", it was correct he smiled "I can't believe it" said Jeremie, back on Lyoko the Hornets moved away from the warriors, "hey where are they going" asked Dallas as he lowered his crossbow, "The hornets are calling it quits" answered Yumi, then they noticed a Silver sphere with a purple XANA logo on it fly towards them "what's that ball doing there" asked Ulrich, then ball flashed and then it was half a sphere it moved around the warriors before flashing again and it was a complete sphere "I think the code word Scipio made it appear" said Jeremie, The sphere then moved across the sector into the white void.

(=======================================================================)

Whilst the four sectors were located next to each other, they were each at a 90 degree axis with what was believed to be nothing at the centre, but at the centre of each of the sectors was a massive blue going on white Sphere, at each 90 degree axis there was a massive data stream of blue screens going to each sector, the surface of the Sphere wasn't smooth it consisted of numerous Blocks, and between two data streams a section was arched up with a platform and a small opening, each of the data streams terminated at a larger Sphere that was made up of the digital sea, the Interior the sphere took on no recognizable appearance it was all blocks that would raise from the ground and the walls, it was all square the only round section of the entire area was the Dome, the Silver sphere appeared before opening up, the warriors looked around as it disappeared, Odd fell to his knees, whilst Yumi walked away for a second and began coughing,  
"how did you do that Jeremie" asked Ulrich, Dallas looked around before walking towards the walls and placing his hands on it, "just say I got a little help from Franz Hopper" said Jeremie, Dallas looked back towards the others as Jeremie said "welcome to sector 5 everyone", Yumi stood up having stopped coughing, "what does it look like" she asked, Jeremie looked at the holo-map, it had shifted from the four sectors to a 3d representation of Sector 5, "a Sphere" said Jeremie then a new window opened and showed a timer counting down, "uh oh" said Jeremie, Dallas looked up and said "ah fuck, Jeremie", Jeremie leaned towards the screen "it's probably bad news" he said, further into sector 5 Aelita was being pursued by the creature she backed into a larger room, there were more of the same monster, Aelita looked around, there was a massive drop it appeared to be a bottomless put so Aelita dared not jump down, numerous Blocks stuck out of the wall almost like steps except they were spread apart, suddenly a wall opened up and a massive squid type creature appeared, its cranium was transparent whilst inside was what appeared to be a strange looking brain, below the cranium was a massive Purple metal looking spine, around the neck section were four claws, with XANA's eye located on the front of what appeared to be another black head, extending from the mid section were numerous small tentacles, the creature floated down some stairs towards Aelita, "Jeremie" she said in total fear, "Jeremie" she said again as the creature stopped in front of her and raised two tentacles, "I think Aelita's being attacked and times almost up" said Jeremie, the warriors quickly looked around for an exit "can you guide us" said Yumi, then they noticed the white section, "take the foot bridge behind you, hurry up this is no time for sight seeing" said Jeremie, the warriors quickly moved towards it, Dallas grabbed his baton ready to dive forward, but as he looked at the blue light it had turned red, "what" he said as he sheathed it, further along the squid wrapped its tentacles off Aelita pulling her off the ground before placing the ends a cm away from the sides of her head, "SUPERSPRINT" said Ulrich as he began to charge down the corridor, the ends of the tentacles began to lighten up as Aelita fell into a trance, new windows opened on the screen showing Aelita with her brain and a number quickly counting down, "Hey what's going on" said Jeremie, Ulrich quickly entered the room he noticed the squid, "uh Jeremie, there's this thing in here" said Ulrich in bewilderment, the others caught up to him "destroy it, that thing is taking away Aelita's memory" said Jeremie, Yumi quickly drew her fans, then Dallas noticed Adam and Evelyn, "you get Aelita" said Dallas as he drew his tomahawk and charged towards the two, they smiled as he jumped towards them they moved either side, but instead of hitting the ground Dallas dropped his weapon and landed on his back, before placing his hands above his head on the ground and propelling himself onto his feet, Adam Dived towards him but Dallas turned with a jumping kick, he kicked Adam in the mouth sending him to the ground, Evelyn quickly pinned him to the wall, Dallas quickly watched as Ulrich super sprinted with his sword into one of the brown creatures, and as Yumi threw her fans into the squids midsection causing it to drop Aelita, Ulrich quickly caught her, Odd started to fire Laser arrows at the brown creatures, the brown creatures started firing lasers towards them, Dallas quickly head butted Evelyn getting her off him, then the warriors noticed that the room began to compress in on itself, Dallas grabbed his Tomahawk and shouted "RUN" the warriors started to run down the corridor, Adam reached for Dallas, but the latter did another spin kick knocking the former into one of the Moving sections causing him to get crushed, Dallas quickly ran after the others as Jeremie said "get out of there", Evelyn started to pursue him, The warriors quickly cleared the corridor, "All right I'm calling the sphere" said Jeremie, but Yumi was adamant "no wait for Dallas" she said, then they noticed Dallas running down the corridor with Evelyn in pursuit, he jumped and turned in mid air swinging his crossbow into his hand he fired a bolt striking Evelyn in the eye, she fell to the ground as she was crushed and Devirtualized by walls, Dallas landed outside the corridor but skidded off the platform and off the edge, he reached out for the side, but he had already fallen too far, he extended his blade and smacked it into the wall, "DALLAS" screamed Yumi in desperate cry for her friend, but he climbed up the wall, Yumi and Ulrich looked down as he climbed up back onto the platform, "Are you okay" said Ulrich as he and Yumi knelt down to, Dallas started laughing, the two looked at each other as he said "I fuckin love this place" then he fell unconscious, Ulrich shook his head as he grabbed Dallas by the arms and pulled him towards the centre of the dome, "Now what Jeremie" asked Ulrich, Jeremie loaded the window again and typed "I'm re entering the code" said Jeremie, then the silver sphere engulfed them again and they were transported back to the Forest sector, "and there you go" said Jeremie as the sphere opened and Aelita ran into the tower, "I'll bring you in" said Jeremie, then he started to devirtuallize the others as he loaded the code earth program, the scanners opened and the warriors stepped out exhausted but Yumi looked Pale, "you okay" said Ulrich, Yumi nodded as Odd pulled Dallas out of the scanner, they looked at each other before deciding to punch him in the face, Dallas quickly shot forward, "what happened" he asked as the others laughed.

(=======================================================================)

Some hours had passed and after clearing everything up with the teachers and getting into some detention for swearing and skipping class, Yumi had returned home whilst the others were in Jeremie's and Dallas's room,  
"You should have seen it Jeremie, There were all these creepy things" said Odd, Dallas looked towards him leaning forward off his bed after having put his jacket and wings behind his pillow, "Creepers, seems appropriate" he said, Odd smiled "and in the middle, this kind of huge Jellyfish holding Aelita" he added, Aelita shook her head at the funny feeling "can you imagine that thing was stealing my Memory" she said at the uncomfortable thought, "yeah one things for sure, XANA wants to get something out of you, but what, that's what we need to find out" said Jeremie, Ulrich smiled and spoke up "I can't wait to go back to the fifth sector there's so much to explore there" he said, Jeremie shook his head and Dallas sat up and faced him, "not so fast, I have to study it first" said Jeremie, Dallas nodded "right now it's best if me and Jeremie look into the place, Jeremie will work the Computer side, I'll explore" said Dallas, Odd looked towards him and asked "why do you get to go", Dallas closed his eyes and looked down saying "Because I'm more expendable Odd, if anything happens to me it doesn't really matter", Odd was at a loss for words to respond "yeah for now it's Uncharted Territory, which means it could be totally dangerous" said Jeremie, the last words hurt Aelita, "you're not angry at me for going back to Lyoko by myself" she asked, The others smiled "I don't know what got into me I just needed to…" she added but Jeremie was quick to make her feel better, "you don't have to explain Aelita, we understand what happened, we're not angry at all" said Jeremie, Aelita broke a smiled "I promise to spend more time with you" said Jeremie, Aelita blushed but only Dallas noticed it, "yeah and if you want I'll teach you plenty of ways to teach Sissi to go fu…" started Odd but then they were interrupted as the door opened to show Sissi standing there, "Odd, do you know what your filthy mutt did in the show" said Sissi, then she noticed Aelita sitting on Jeremie's bed, "what a pretty picture" she said, Dallas smiled and said "I don't see one right now" as he shifted his eyes over to Sissi, she off course ignored the comment "so you've finally found mrs Einstein" she said mocking them, "yeah whilst you were taking your third shower of the day" said Ulrich, "and you still stink" said Dallas, again Sissi ignored the comment, "Well Ulrich dear, a beautiful flower like me needs to be watered often" said Sissi flicking her back, "Yes you never know, you might just sprout a brain" said Aelita, Sissi was taken back, Usually it was either Odd or Dallas who would throw quips at her, the warriors laughed at her as she stood dazed in the doorway, "Morons" was all Sissi could say as she walked away, "I think you can give Odd lessons Aelita" said Ulrich.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Thanks for reading, feels good to be working on a regular chapter again and one that doesn't have anything riding on it, sorry it took a while, a lot of bad shit happened that stopped me from concentrating on this properly.


End file.
